Siempre
by SiathM
Summary: dsktgj posdi- rdpflkbkjcjiztx[es afd
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1*: Chapter: Walking on a dream**

Con humeante café en una mano y el guión en la otra, Lea sabía que la decisión estaba tomada. Si bien es verdad que jamás actuó para las cámaras, y que toda su vida ha sido transitada sobre las tablas, esta es una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar. Ella es consciente de que Broadway es su segunda casa desde los 8 años, lo cual convierte al teatro en su zona de confort, y si hay algo que un gran artista

siempre debe hacer, es emprender nuevas aventuras, arriesgarse, lanzarse a lo desconocido con la convicción de que todo lo que uno quiere se puede lograr, y Lea más que nadie sabía que eso era así.

La primer conversación con su agente había sido para planificar una audición para Grey's Anatomy, la serie preferida de la pequeña estrella de Broadway, pero cuando le mostraron esta contrapropuesta para un nuevo show, no dudo en considerarla.

El hecho de protagonizar una serie de televisión en una de las cadenas más importantes del país puede representar un salto a la fama internacional, una oportunidad de abrir nuevas puertas, la gran chance de que el mundo sepa quién es Lea Michele Sarfati, y eso es lo que ella iba a conseguir en este viaje a

LA…

"_Lea Michele no va a audicionar para el papel de Rachel Berry, Lea Michele va a conseguir el papel de Rachel Berry" _– dijo la morocha en voz alta.

En ese momento sonó su celular, pausando sus pensamientos.

"_Hola Lee! Como estas?" _– Edith, su mamá, sonaba un tanto preocupada

"_Hey má, como estas? Ya sé que debes estar preocupada por las 3 llamadas que no te devolví, pero de verdad estuve metida en este guion y perdí la noción del tiempo" _– dijo Lea adelantándose a los reclamos que seguramente haría Edith

"_Eso quiere decir que estas decidida a audicionar para ese programa? Cuando tenes pensado viajar viajas?" _– su madre intentaba ocultar su descontento, al mismo tiempo que quería saber un poco más sobre la nueva locura de su hija.

"_Si mamá, viajo mañana, ya tengo el vuelo reservado! Siento que es lo mejor para mi carrera, y la verdad es que de solo leer el guion ya siento un gran afecto por Rachel" _– Lea estaba muy ansiosa, y concentrando todas sus energías en este nuevo proyecto.

"_Rachel? Quien es Rachel?" _– su madre estaba totalmente desconcertada

"_Rachel es el personaje para el que audiciono mamá_!_!" _\- dijo lea riéndose pero inmediatamente recordando que jamás le había comentado a su madre nada acerca del personaje

"_Oh está bien. Entonces Lea o Rachel o como más te guste, te esperamos a cenar esta noche?"_

"_Por supuesto! Tengo toda la tarde libre asique voy temprano y cocinamos juntas, te parece bien?"_

"_Me encanta! Y Lea no te olvides de invitarlo a Jonathan!"_

"_Jaja mamá voy a pensar que tienen más ganas de verlo a él que a su propia hija!.. Nos vemos esta noche, un beso!"_

Lea ya había arreglado con Jonathan para ir juntos a la cena desde hacía un par de días, él era su mejor amigo, y un hijo más para los Sarfati, no había chances de llevar a cabo una cena sin él, y eso era algo que Lea adoraba.

La relación con Jon también era uno de los ítems más importantes a la hora de considerar una nueva vida en LA, pero ella podía hacerlo funcionar, podía viajar en sus días libres a NY y tenía la certeza de que Jonathan la iría a visitar a LA.

La morocha sacudió su cabeza despejándola de todos los pensamientos y trayéndola nuevamente al libreto que estaba en su regazo, por supuesto ella sabía que el papel era suyo, ella simplemente lo sabía, pero eso no implicaba dejar de estudiar el libro. La perfección y responsabilidad eran los lemas

de su vida, y sus armas para conquistar todos sus sueños, asique sin más se sumergió nuevamente em esas hojas, las que contenían nada más ni nada menos que la vida de Rachel Berry.

_Al día siguiente…_

La cena con sus padres y Jonathan había sido ideal. Una comida deliciosa con la compañía perfecta para que Lea pudiese relajarse y por unas horas olvidarse de todo. Paradójicamente lo opuesto a lo que ocurría ahora con la morocha, su vuelo acababa de aterrizar en LA, la audición estaba a menos de 24

horas, y los nervios y la ansiedad empezaban a adueñarse de ella.

El primer paso fue alquilar un auto y de ahí dirigirse al hotel, no sin antes pasar por un Starbucks y conseguirse un café, aun en el calor de la ciudad Lea no podía estar sin una dosis de su bebida preferida.

La llegada al hotel fue sin problemas, chek-in, ducha y recostarse a mirar televisión hasta quedarse dormida, el viaje y los nervios la habían agotado, por lo que no fue raro que en menos de 50 minutos se quedara completamente dormida.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, y despertaron a Lea incluso antes de que suene la alarma. La morocha salto de la cama, y se dirigió a su valija, buscando el outfit perfecto para la audición, sexy pero reservado, clásico pero actual, finalmente encontró la combinación.

Un rato más tarde Lea ya estaba en el auto, camino a la reunión. En el interior sonaba obviamente Barbra, nadie mejor que ella para brindarle confianza y seguridad. Durante el trayecto observaba el desconocido paisaje, las calles de LA no se parecían en nada a New York, y en algún punto eso estaba

gustándole.

Cuando solo faltaban 500 metros para llegar a destino, y cuando Lea se hallaba increíblemente calma, sufrió una fuerte colisión. Su automóvil choco contra uno que acababa de frenar en el semáforo, el impacto saco a Lea fuera de su burbuja, 'como había pasado? En qué momento? Quien tuvo la culpa?'

Lea no tenía respuestas y, sin saber cómo llego hasta ahí, se vio parada al lado de los autos intercambiando palabras con el otro conductor, y sacudiéndose su ropa por los restos de vidrio que había en ella.

"_Discúlpame, no te vi, esa camioneta paso en rojo y tuve que frenar, estas bien?" _– dijo preocupado el conductor del otro vehículo.

"_Eh… sisi, estoy bien"_– Lea aún estaba sin entender que había pasado.

"_No te preocupes, esperemos a la policía y dejemos todo en orden. Tengo seguro, asique todos los daños van a estar cubiertos" _– el señor todavía estaba preocupado por la situación.

"_Está bien, sisi… Gracias" _– expresó Lea regresando a su auto.

La policía llego al instante, aunque para Lea pareció una eternidad. La audición era en unos minutos y ella todavía se encontraba retrasada firmando papeles y más papeles. Nuevamente miro el reloj y su impaciencia puso fin a los trámites.

"_Realmente es necesario que me quedé? Tengo una reunión muy importante en 10 minutos"_

"_Señorita debería verla un médico, el golpe fue muy fuerte" _– el hombre estaba sinceramente

preocupado, pero Lea se sentía bien.

"_De verdad estoy bien, y ya firme todos los papeles" _– dijo Lea mirando a los policías "Si no hay más tramites preferiría irme y después ocuparme del auto, la grúa y demás"

El policía asintió con la cabeza y fue todo lo que la morocha necesito. Se disculpó, dejo el auto a un costado, retiro su bolso y comenzó a caminar enérgicamente lo que faltaba hacia los estudios. Las cosas empezaban a salir completamente opuesto a lo planeado.

Como solo pasa en las películas Lea piso los estudios donde se estaban realizando las audiciones justo a tiempo, y para su sorpresa observo a varias jóvenes, de condiciones similares, sentadas aguardando por su turno. Lea se había mentalizado tanto en que el papel era suyo, que olvido por completo que dentro de ese estudio ella no era Lea Michele, la estrella de Broadway, sino simplemente Lea Michele

audicionando por un lugar en una nueva serie.

Con el paso de los minutos llego su turno, se levantó, camino decidida hacia la puerta, respiro profundo, recordó quien era e ingreso en el cuarto, para presentarles a los productores a la flamante protagonista de la serie, la persona perfecta para interpretar a Rachel Berry.

"_Hola, soy Lea Michele y voy a audicionar para el rol de Rachel Berry" _– dijo Lea con una calma que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

"_Bienvenida Lea, que canción elegiste?" _– uno de los productores fue quien hablo, y trato de no demostrarle a la joven que sabían perfectamente quien era, ya que la habían visto en Broadway.

"_Voy a interpretar On My Own, de Les Miserables" _– Lea conocía esta canción a la perfección, y sentía que era la elección perfecta.

"_Adelante Lea, te escuchamos" _– dijeron a dúo los productores.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me(…)" _– Lea comenzó, pero instantáneamente se percató del fallo en el pianista, y se detuvo _"Lo siento, tenemos que volver al segundo verso" _– dijo mirando al pianista, con determinación, haciéndole notar su error.

La reacción de Lea desató la risa de todos los que estaban en la habitación, lo cual la desconcertó.

"_Esto no se supone que sea gracioso, es una escena seria" _– dijo Lea, despertando aún más risas y em ese momento entendió que quizás las risas no eran tan malas y decidió agregar _"Lo voy a hacer de nuevo, y ahora los quiero ver a todos llorando" _buscando la complicidad con el equipo.

Esos instantes bastaron para que Rachel Berry se convierta en una realidad, los productores supieron en ese preciso momento que tenían frente a ellos a la protagonista del nuevo piloto de FOX, a la protagonista de Glee.

Lea abandono los estudios con una gran incertidumbre, sabiendo que estaba a la espera de un llamado por parte de los productores, y tratando de descifrar si la anormal audición que había protagonizado había sido un completo éxito, o un completo desastre.

Lea salió del estudio y se metió en una cafetería, llamo a Jon para contarle como iba todo y relajarse ahora que lo peor ya había pasado. Luego fue a solucionar el tema de su auto, antes de volver al hotel.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde Lea Salió a caminar y recorrer LA, café en mano caminaba por las calles que no dejaban de maravillarla. El paisaje, y la tranquilidad por momentos la desesperaban, pero por otros la convencía de que sería un buen cambio y un hermoso lugar para vivir durante los próximos meses. De repente sonó su celular y Lea se quedó inmóvil al mirar la pantalla, no reconoció el número y supo que ese era el llamado que estaba esperando. Pero, porque tan rápido? Serian buenas noticias?

La audición había sido hace apenas unas horas, no, tienen que ser buenas noticias, ella supo que Rachel Berry le pertenecía desde el momento en que leyó la primera línea del guion, si, esa era la actitud… y sin más procedió a contestar el llamado

"_Hola, Lea Michele?" _– decía la voz de un hombre

"_Sí, soy yo" _– respondió tímidamente Lea

"_Te llamo de parte de Ryan Murphy, para decirte que sos la nueva Rachel Berry. Todo el equipo de Glee te da la bienvenida al proyecto!" _– dijo el hombre, sonando quizás más entusiasmado de lo que Lea podría haber imaginado

La conversación siguió, quedaron en enviarle los próximos horarios de las reuniones y demás por email, y fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ya que después de oír la confirmación, Lea perdió el poder sobre sus acciones, sobre su mente, la felicidad la desbordaba y solo pensaba en cortar para poder llamar a sus padres, a Jonathan para contarles todo.

_Siete días después…_

Ryan Murphy y sus colaboradores se encontraban reunidos en el lugar donde se estaban llevando a cabo las audiciones, el elenco estaba casi completo, solo les faltaba encontrar a la antítesis de Rachel.

El personaje de Quinn había resultado más difícil de encontrar de lo que habían creído en un principio.

Ante los ojos de los productores, quien la interpretara debía ser una joven que no solo pudiera cantar y bailar, y no buscaban una cara linda, buscaban belleza, buscaban alguien que pudiera ser sensual y dulce al mismo tiempo, si bien debía ser la típica chica popular del colegio, querían algo más, querían un plus que hiciera que la gente se encariñe con ella, lo opuesto a lo que siempre pasa con ese tipo de personajes en las series y o películas.

Las opciones de iban agotando, y la ansiedad por volver a ver a una joven que había audicionando hace unos días crecía, en el primer encuentro no los convenció, la joven era hermosa, pero su apariencia no encajaba con la mala de la serie, con la de la chica más popular del colegio, en el día de hoy debería volver, le habían pedido que cambie un poco su look para la prueba de cámara y confiaban en que la chica podía lograrlo, de ser así tenía el papel asegurado.

A unos cuantas cuadras de lugar Dianna Agron ingresaba apurada al baño de una cafetería, sacando de su bolso una planchita para el pelo y comenzando a acomodarse el mismo.

Dianna sabía que hoy tenía una gran oportunidad y la respuesta dependía mucho de cumplir con los requerimientos de los productores: un outfit más sensual, y el pelo lacio.

Esa mañana cuando salió a realizar varias audiciones decidió ponerse un vestido vintage, fiel a su estilo, que la mostraba elegante pero sensual al mismo tiempo. Luego de la última audición paso por un local y compro una planchita para el pelo, el tiempo no le rendía para volver a su departamento y fue por eso que opto por utilizar el baño de un Starbucks para poder terminar de arreglarse y estar lista

para el ultimo casting del día.

Minutos más tardes la joven rubia estaba ingresando en el cuarto donde debía audicionar, no era un lugar nuevo para ella, ni tampoco caras desconocidas y eso servía para calmar un poco los nervios.

"_Hola Dianna, nos alegra que hayas decidido volver!. Te parece que repitamos las líneas de la última audición?" _– dijo el productor

"_Si, hagámoslo!" _– dijo Dianna con una tímida sonrisa

La prueba de cámara era perfecta, la joven se acordaba sus líneas y se mostró mucho más suelta que en la primera audición, solo restaba escuchar su voz…

"_Bueno decinos ahora que nos vas a cantar" _– dijo el productor con mucha ansiedad

"_Elegí Fly Me To The Moon, de Frank Sinatra" _– comento la rubia mientras sus nervios volvían. La música la apasionaba, pero ella sabía que el canto no era su fuerte, su corta experiencia siempre había sido la actuación frente a las cámaras, o el baile, ya que lo había practicado desde pequeña.

"_Adelante" _– dijo el productor casi atónito por la elección de la rubia, Frank Sinatra sin dudas no había sido una constante en las audiciones

La joven tomo aire, se imaginó en la piel de Quinn Fabray, y trato de dejar atrás los nervios que le generaban estar audicionando para un show que amo desde el primer momento en que leyó el guion…

"_Fly me to the moon, and let me sing amongs the stars….." _– las notas salían de su boca con una dulzura que sorprendió a todos en el cuarto

Los productores supieron en ese momento que el cast de Glee estaba completo. Sí, Dianna no tenía una voz poderosa como la de Lea, y quizás la dulzura que irradiaba la joven era superior a la que buscaban y necesitaban para su personaje, pero ellos simplemente se rindieron ante el encanto de la joven, quien minutos antes había demostrado que podía interpretar a la perfección a la fría Quinn

Fabray.

"_Bueno Dianna eso es todo lo que necesitábamos, muchas gracias" _– dijo el productor con una sonrisa

"_Muchas gracias a ustedes" _– Dianna se sintió un poco decepcionada y luego de una media vuelta se

dirigió a la puerta para abandonar el cuarto

"_Espera, a dónde vas? Necesitamos que firmes unos documentos y entregarte los horarios de las próximas reuniones para ultimar detalles"_

"_Cómo? No entiendo, tengo que volver a audicionar?" _– dijo Dianna aun desconcertada

"_No, tenes que reunirte con tus compañeros de elenco, y conocer al resto de los integrantes del proyecto, para charlar los detalles antes de comenzar la filmación del piloto"_

El cuarto se vio inundado por el silencio, Dianna se quedó inmóvil intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando. Ella había audicionando mil veces, incluso había estado trabajando en la serie Heroes, una de las más populares de los últimos tiempos, pero jamás había escuchado una respuesta positiva en el mismo momento de la audición.

Los productores notaron el desconcierto en la joven y decidieron ponerlo en palabras más claras

"_Dianna, bienvenida a Glee, acabas de obtener el papel de Quinn Fabray!"_

"_Eh… Gra- gracias, muchas gracias!" _dijo Dianna desplegando una sonrisa que expresaba a la perfección como se estaba sintiendo la joven

La joven de a poco fue recuperándose de la gran sorpresa y ultimo todos los detalles para la próxima reunión, que sería en poco más de un mes, justo antes de las fiestas de fin de año. El primer compromiso sería una cena con los productores y con el elenco para irse conociendo, y el piloto se filmaría justamente después de eso, las grabaciones durarían poco más de una semana.

Al día siguiente, ya en Nueva York, Lea recibió por mail la misma agenda, el sueño empezaba a tomar forma, se iba haciendo realidad, y la morocha no podía estar más feliz por todo lo que se avecinaba.

En ese momento llamo a sus mejores amigos y sus padres para invitarlos a cenar esa noche, les quería contar sobre como empezaba a transitar su sueño, sobre cómo estaba inmensamente feliz por haberlo logrado, quería celebrar con ellos el hecho de que Lea Michele Sarfati lo había conseguido una vez más.

NA: Primero quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, es mi primer Fanfic y

espero que les guste. Cada capítulo se titulará como alguna canción que identifique todo o parte de él,

y voy a procurar dejar registro de eso al final. La historia comienza a fines de 2008, y trato de ser fiel

a muchos detalles, si se me escapa alguno sepan perdonar.

NA 2: Título: Walking On A Dream (Empire Of The Sun)

NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.

**ACTUALIZACION**

Hace un par de semanas, cuando estaba de viaje, conocí a alguien y fue un momento muy _eye-opener_.

Desde ahí me quede pensando en que ya no veia bien seguir teniendo SEH (mas las versiones en inglés

y portugués) online... lo veo como que es casi cruzar un límite.

Y es por eso que voy a dejar solo el primer capítulo y borrar el resto. Si alguien quiere leerlo, me

puede escribir un PM acá o un DM en mi tumblr (heartskippeadaabeat) y yo me voy a encargar de

enviar un link de descarga del formato PDF o ePub.

Gracias, y perdón si esta modificación les implico un alerta en sus inboxes. X

***Chapter 2*: Chapter: The first time ever I saw you**

El día de la primera reunión con el cast de Glee había llegado, Ryan Murphy, el productor, había reservado uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de todo LA, Chateau Marmont.

Los productores y ejecutivos del programa fueron dándoles la bienvenida uno por uno a los jóvenes

que en unas semanas estarían protagonizando el piloto de la serie.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Cory, Mark y Kevin, los jóvenes no necesitaron más que unos minutos

para estar charlando animadamente y sentirse tan cómodos como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Luego arribaron Naya y Amber, y un poco más tarde Jenna y Chris; todos se unieron a los chicos en

sus debates, enfrente a ellos el grupo de adultos que encabezaría el proyecto sentía que algo bueno se

estaba gestando, la química entre los actores era impresionante, y ellos sabían que eso era la base para

un éxito, esto no podía salir mal.

Luego de unos minutos llego Lea, saludando a todos uno por uno y pegándose al lado de Jenna, ya que

se conocían desde muy pequeñas, ninguna de las dos podía creer lo chico que era el mundo y como de

estar trabajando juntas en Broadway ahora estarían encabezando una serie para la FOX.

Casi detrás de Lea llego Dianna, a las 20:00 puntual la rubia ingreso al lugar y completo el elenco.

Saludo amablemente a cada uno de los productores y ejecutivos, y ellos fueron los encargados de

introducir a la joven con el resto del elenco.

"_Bueno ahora podemos decir que estamos todos, chicos les presento a Dianna, ella va a ser la_

_encargada de darle vida a Quinn Fabray"_\- dijo Ryan con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo

"_Un gusto Dianna soy Cory y voy a interpretar a Finn" _–El canadiense fue el primero en acercarse,

ansioso y muy complacido por saber que la bella joven delante de él sería su novia en la ficción

"_Un placer Cory" _– dijo Dianna sonriendo dulcemente

Las presentaciones siguieron del mismo modo con el resto del elenco, mientras todos se dirigían a la

mesa que había sido reservada. Lea fue la última en presentarse

"_Un gusto Dianna, yo soy Lea Michele y voy a interpretar a Rachel Berry" _– la morocha estrecho su

mano, sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos de Dianna

"_Oh la famosa Rachel Berry, un placer" _\- Dianna se sonrojo, sentía la intensa mirada de la morocha

directo en sus ojos

"_Jaja Rachel ya es famosa? Creo que esa chica sí que es especial" _– dijo Lea riendo y recordando

como en los libretos se ponía de manifiesto la necesidad de Rachel por ser conocida y aceptada

"_Esta en varias de mis líneas, Quinn realmente le va a complicar la vida, creo que debo pedirte_

_disculpas de ante mano" _– la rubia seguía caminando, y agacho la cabeza totalmente apenada

"_Jaja, Rachel ama el drama, creo que Quinn va a ser el complemento perfecto para que ella lo pueda_

_conseguir" _– dijo Lea sonriendo y tomando asiento al lado de Jenna

Dianna se sentó justo frente a ella, entre Kevin y Chris.

El mozo se acercó, trayendo las cartas y todos se enfocaron en cuál sería su pedido, minutos después

todos estaban ordenando diversos platos, todos salvo Dianna y Lea quienes al mismo tiempo

ordenaron los vegetales grillados, el único plato vegan de la carta.

La reunión avanzaba y todos parecían estar en una reunión con amigos de toda la vida, Cory y Mark ya

habían realizado planes para la semana, y la mayoría de los chicos se había unido a la propuesta. Lea y

Jenna comentaban anécdotas de su paso por Broadway, y si bien Lea trataba de mantener el bajo perfil

Jenna les hizo saber a todos los presentes que la pequeña morocha era una de las estrellas en New

York, viniendo de hacer un éxito tras otro. Por su parte Dianna y Kevin intercambiaban opiniones

sobre bandas de los 70' y poco a poco cada uno iba encontrando su lugar en el grupo.

"_Y Dianna, donde has trabajado anteriormente?" _– Cory captó la atención de la rubia, y Lea desde su

lugar no pudo evitar estar atenta a lo que ellos dos hablaban

"_Mmm, bueno tuvo una participación pequeña en Heores, no sé si la viste"_

"_Sí, claro que sí! De que se trataba tu papel?" _– Cory seguía interesado en mantener el dialogo, al

igual que Lea, que ya había dejado de escuchar lo que Jenna decía

_"Eh… una porrista también jaja, creo que en la tele voy a hacer lo que no hice en el colegio jaja" _–

Dianna se empezó a reír al darse cuenta que sus dos papeles más importantes, hasta el momento,

serian de cheerio

Los dos siguieron hablando, y se les unió Chris, pero la conversación dejo de centrarse en la rubia y

Lea perdió el interés.

Cuando ya la reunión comenzaba a acabarse, Ryan propuso un brindis, por el proyecto del cual todos

ellos formaban parte. También les comunico cuales serían los pasos, la idea era utilizar tres semanas

para realizar el piloto, incluyendo en ese lapso la grabación de las canciones, ensayos y filmación. Y

luego de eso sería presentado a los directivos de la FOX, quienes tendrían en sus manos la decisión

final. Si el piloto era elegido, en menos de 3 meses comenzarían a grabar la tira.

Luego de las formalidades volvió el clima de cena de amigos, intercambio de teléfonos entre los

chicos quienes ya planeaban salidas y noches de PlayStation en la casa de Cory. Por su lado las chicas

solo hablaban de sus vidas, sus gustos, como llegaron a L.A. y sus trabajos anteriores

En el medio de la charla Lea se levantó para dirigirse al tocador

"_Chicas, alguna me acompaña al baño?" _– pregunto Lea, pero dirigiendo su vista a Jenna quien estaba

perdida en un debate con Amber

"_Si, espérame que voy con vos" _– dijo Dianna desde el otro lado

Lea forzó una sonrisa y en su interior no logro entender porque le molesto que Jenna no la acompañe,

y que sea Dianna quien se le sumara. Lea no comprendía porque pero la rubia lograba intimidarla,

ponerla nerviosa, y eso convencía a Lea de que necesitaba más tiempo para sentirse completamente

cómoda con ella.

"_Eehm, vas o te arrepentiste? Jajaja" _– dijo Dianna, con su sonrisa característica, sacando a Lea de sus

pensamientos

_"Sisi, disculpa, vamos" _–Lea comenzó a caminar al lado de la rubia hacia los baños

Los escasos metros que separaban la mesa del tocador fueron recorridos en total silencio, una vez que

entraron y se encontraron frente al espejo Lea sintió la necesidad de llenar el vacío

"_Hace muchos años que te mudaste a esta ciudad?" _– dijo tratando de mantener al menos algún tipo de

conversación y acabar con la incomodidad

"_Mmm, hace un par de años, cuando termine el colegio. Pero me instale definitivamente en mi propio_

_departamento cuando obtuve el papel en Heroes, hace unos dos años. Y ahora ya la siento como mi_

_propia ciudad" _– dijo Dianna, pensando en todo lo que había logrado en poco tiempo… _"Que hay de_

_eso con la diva de Broadway? Estas lista para dejar New York por un tiempo y empezar 'desde cero'?"_

– dijo Dianna, intrigada

"_Nada de diva Dianna, no le hagas caso a Jenna. Y… si, voy a extrañar mucho, pero creo que esto va a_

_ser muy bueno para mi carrera" _– dijo Lea, pensando inconscientemente en todo lo que estaba dejando

en New York

"_Di" _– dijo la rubia sonriendo

"_Di?" _– Lea pregunto desconcertada

"_Que me podes decir Di"_

"_Ahh jaja, está bien Di" _– dijo Lea, con una amplia sonrisa

_"Y como llegaste a las audiciones? Te cansaste del teatro?" _– Dianna sentía la necesidad de prolongar

la charla

_"No, nunca podría cansarme. Pero bueno quería salir por un tiempo de esa rutina, desde los 8 que_

_vivo esa vida y un tiempito alejada me iba a hacer bien, asique hable con mi agente para arreglar una_

_audición para Grey's Anatomy, pero termine con el guion para las audiciones de Glee en mis manos_

_jaja. Y vos?"_

_"Estaba en busca de algo fijo, muchos castings en el último tiempo pero no había tenido suerte. Y ni se_

_como lo logre, tuve que audicionar dos veces, o sea que me morí de nervios dos veces jaja"_

_"Y eso porque?"_

_"Bueno es que ellos buscaban un determinado perfil para Quinn, y en la primera audición yo daba_

_chica muy inocente, asique me pidieron que me arreglara el pelo, cambiara el outfit y volviera"_

_"Menos mal que lo hiciste"_

_"Si, de verdad quería el papel, me encanta Quinn"_

_"Si? Pero es la persona que me va a hacer la vida imposible!" _– dijo Lea actuando ofuscada, pero

luego comenzó a reirse

_"Posiblemente, pero ella también va a sufrir eh! Vos le queres quitar a su chico"_

_"Jaja, o tu chico me elige a mí, no lo sabemos! Hablando de eso, hoy cuando lo conocí me di cuenta de_

_que voy a necesitar una escalera cuando tengamos una escena juntos, es gigante!"_

Las dos se echaron a reír por lo que dijo Lea, y luego poco a poco la conversación se fue

desvaneciendo, y ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. Lea no podía pensar que estaba pasando,

pero había algo en Dianna que parecía ser magnético. Instantes antes de que la conexión visual se

trasformara en incomoda ingresaron Jenna y Amber al baño…

"_Los chicos ya se están yendo, mejor vuelvan así nos despedimos" _\- Amber hablaba sin mirarlas,

mientras se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo

"_Sisi" _– articulo Lea, mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo habían estado con Dianna conversando o

simplemente paradas una frente a la otra.

"Estas bien Lee?" – Jenna la conocía y la noto rara

"Si, perfecta" – Lea busco sonar lo más convincente que pudo

Las cuatro salieron y se dirigieron a la mesa, los chicos ya estaban esperándolas y todos juntos se

fueron al estacionamiento a buscar sus autos. Amber y Chris habían llegado en taxi, y Dianna fue la

primera en ofrecerse para llevarlos

"_Chicos yo los llevo, me queda de pasada" _– dijo Dianna aun sin saber si realmente le quedaba en el

camino o no

"_Mmm, bueno dale, gracias!" _dijeron Amber y Chris casi a coro

Lea estaba parada, un poco distraída, y Dianna se acercó

_"Te vienen a buscar? Queres que te lleve?" _– Dianna recordó que Lea no vivía ahí y pensó que quizás

no tenía auto

_"Eh… no. Quiero decir estoy con el auto, pero muchas gracias" _– Lea se las ingenio para ocultar su

decepción

_"Oh… bueno, nos vemos en el set entonces?" _– Dianna se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó

a caminar con los chicos hasta su auto.

"_Bueno, nos vemos el próximo Lunes!" _– saludo Lea agitando su mano, mientras se metía en el auto.

Dejo su bolso en el asiento del acompañante, miro su celular que tenía un par de mensajes sin leer de

su mejor amigo, pero no los leyó, inmediatamente volvió a guardarlo.

Nuevamente las voces en su cabeza la desconcertaban, _'Por qué estoy deseando haber llegado en taxi_

_para que Dianna me lleve, como a Chris y Amber? Porque siento celosa de Chris y Amber? Ok no_

_celos, pero… de verdad me hubiese gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella'_. Lea sacudió su

cabeza, se miró al espejo y busco tranquilizarse, la noche estaba presentándole un 'porque' a cada

instante, y todos estaban relacionados con Dianna.

Lea opto por sacar su celular, poner el altavoz y llamarlo a Jonathan, tenía que contarle todo lo que

había pasado y además él le había mandado varios mensajes asique era lo correcto

"_Hola Lea, que paso? Estas bien?" _– pregunto Jonathan con voz somnolienta y dubitativa

"_Si Jon, que te pasa? No te puedo llamar ahora sin que me pase algo?" _– dijo lea riéndose y extrañada

por el comportamiento de su amigo

"_Ay Lea, ya sabes que me podes llamar cuando quieras, pero son las 4 AM acá" _– el chico empezó a

reirse, estaba seguro que Lea se había olvidado por completo de la diferencia con la hora del este

"_Ay no, perdón! Te juro que me olvide de las 3 horas más, perdón perdón perdón" _– Lea estaba muy

avergonzada por haberse salteado ese dato, sabía que Jon estaba ensayando para su obra y luego debía

levantarse temprano

"_No pasa nada, como fue la cena?" _– ahora Jonathan ya se había despertado por completo

"_Muy buena, excelente! El productor eligió un restaurant increíble, y mis compañeros son geniales,_

_puede que hasta te haya encontrado novio!" _– dijo Lea sonriendo y pensando en cómo se verían Chris

y Jonathan juntos

"_Lea basta, mis novios me los encuentro yo solo! Porque mejor no te ocupas de tu vida amorosa?_

_Alguien interesante en L.A?"_

"_Mmm" _– Lea no pudo evitar imaginarse a Dianna, si bien todos eran interesantes, como ya había

notado antes, la rubia tenía una especie de imán y Lea no podía escapar de eso, pero Jonathan pregunto

por alguien interesante sentimentalmente y Dianna no lo era, no lo era? 'Ay dios, que me pasa' pensaba

Lea, ya que las preguntas seguían ahí… _"Nono, nadie interesante por el momento, cuando lo encuentre_

_vas a ser el primer en saberlo" _– dijo Lea tratando de cortar la pausa que había creado.

"_Así debe ser! Ahora te dejo que quiero volver a dormir, me alegro que las cosas estén saliendo como_

_lo esperabas" _– dijo Jonathan, pero supo que había algo que Lea no le estaba diciendo, la conocía

demasiado

"_Si, perdón por despertarte de nuevo… Te extraño JG! Hablamos mañana" _– Lea se despidió

aguantándose las lágrimas, ella de verdad lo extrañaba, eran inseparables y estar distanciada de él era

lo más duro de esta nueva vida que empezaba a formar en L.A.

"_Yo también te extraño Lea, pero por favor nada de lágrimas! Mañana te llamo" _– dijo Jonathan antes

de cortar

En el mismo momento Dianna estaba saludando a Amber, y dirigiéndose ahora a la casa de Chris, la

compañía la sacaba de sus pensamientos, Chris no paraba de hablar, y ella se sentía maravillada con el

joven, el más chico de todo el elenco, Dianna sabía que iban a ser grandes amigos.

_"Estoy tan ansioso por empezar a grabar, no es increíble la química que pegamos? Esto puede_

_terminar siendo algo GRANDE" _– Chris hacia gestos con sus manos para enfocar la atención en la

palabra grande

_"De verdad lo crees? Tendremos una chance de que lo escojan?"_

_"Sin lugar a dudas, además Lea es conocida, eso seguro va a pesar cuando los de la FOX se enteren"_

_"La conocías desde antes?" _– Dianna de repente quería saber más y más

_"No, o sea si sé que todo lo que dijo Jenna es verdad, estuvo hasta en Les Miserables!, ella es bastante_

_reconocida en el ambiente, empezó desde muy chica"_

Dianna asintió con la cabeza, y siguió escuchando como Chris seguía hablando de lo que se venía.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Chris y este se bajó, luego de darle un cálido abrazo a Dianna y

agradecerle una vez más por traerlo.

El resto del camino hacia su departamento fue en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en

los últimos días: la audición, el sí, recibir el libreto del piloto que pronto comenzarían a filmar, la

cena de esta noche en el lujoso restaurant, sus excelentes compañeros, con los cuales tuvo muy buena

onda, Lea…

_'Para, porque Lea? Porque estoy pensando específicamente en Lea? Si, es verdad que quizás la charla_

_en el baño duro más que la charla con los demás, pero porque es especial? Porque mis pensamientos_

_la separaron del resto del cast? Porque estoy arrepintiéndome de no haber pedido su teléfono para_

_poder encontrarnos y tomar algo? Porque quiero tomar algo con ella en primer lugar? Porque sigo_

_pensando en Lea? Dios cuanto stress, de verdad necesito dormir un poco'_

Dianna sonrió, sacudió su cabeza y quito las llaves, juntó sus cosas y salió del auto para meterse

dentro del edificio, intentando dejar todas esas preguntas dentro del vehículo.

**NA: Muchas gracias por las reviews, leer que lo que hago es 'valorado' da muchas más ganas de**

**seguir haciéndolo.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: The first time ever I saw your face (by Jonnhy Cash)**

_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the empty skies, my love..._

***Chapter 3*: Chapter: Something good can work**

El día finalmente había llegado, 06:00 AM en el reloj y Lea ya estaba despierta, lo había estado desde

casi 2 horas antes de que suene su alarma, como era de esperarse no había podido dormir casi nada

producto de la ansiedad que la había poseído, quería comenzar todo ya.

Los rayos de luz que se veían por la ventana prometían una nueva jornada a pleno sol en L.A., como lo

habían sido todas desde que Lea arribó a la ciudad. Hoy era el cuarto día desde que se había instalado,

y lo único negativo que la morocha encontraba en esta nueva experiencia era vivir en un hotel, pero

había acordado buscar un departamento o casa recién cuando tuviese la seguridad de que la cadena

elegiría el piloto, aunque en este momento ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de eso.

Lea ordenó su bolso, se ducho, hablo por teléfono con sus padres, con JGroff y recién en ese momento

se sintió lista para dar inicio a su primer día de trabajo, no sin antes pasar por un Starbucks y adquirir

la primera dosis diaria de café.

A unos 20 minutos del hotel donde Lea estaba, la situación no era muy diferente. Dianna se despertó,

en realidad se levantó porque tampoco había podido dormir absolutamente nada, y fue directamente al

deck a colocar su iPod y musicalizar la mañana, Dianna es una de esas personas que necesita de

música para vivir, cada momento de su día tiene un soundtrack que lo convierte en especial.

Dianna ingreso a la ducha, y su voz se mezclaba con Something Good Can Work de Two Door

Cinema, la canción elegida para empezar el día…

"_Let's make this happen, girl you gonna show the world that something good can work and it can work_

_for you know that it will. Let's get this started girl, we're moving up we're moving up It's been alot to_

_change but you will always get what you want._

_Took a little time to make it a little better, it's only going out, just one thing and another, you know!"_

Desde la ducha salía la voz de Dianna, quien cantaba sobre la pista original.

Luego de unos minutos Dianna estaba lista para desayunar y dirigirse a los estudios. Mientras tomaba

café y revisaba los mails en su computadora, no pudo contenerse y de repente se vio en Google

buscando "Lea Michele Broadway".

Dianna estaba ansiosa por comenzar a filmar Glee, por darle vida a Quinn, por volver a ver a sus

compañeros de elenco y siendo sincera con ella misma por volver a ver a Lea, si bien en la reunión

había pegado muy buena onda con todos los integrantes del proyecto, con Lea había habido algo más,

una conexión, un algo que hacía que la rubia se sintiera muy cómoda, ella estaba segura que más allá

de la rivalidad de sus personajes las dos serian grandes amigas.

La búsqueda en google arrojó muchos datos, Jenna no mentia cuando decía que la morocha era una

estrella en Broadway, los resultados más recientes eran de Spring Awakening , y todos de ellos

relacionados a excelentes críticas, nominaciones y premios. Hubo un link que capto la atención de

Dianna, un video de Lea interpretando una de las canciones de la obra. Dianna se quedó hipnotizada

desde el primer segundo, la voz, el ímpetu, y la apariencia de Lea inundaban todos sus sentidos, la

neoyorkina tenia talento, y Dianna no podía evitar querer conocerla más. En toda la actuación se la ve

a Lea interactuando con un joven muy apuesto quizás algo mas que su coprotagonista, e

inmediatamente Dianna pensó 'su novio' no podría decirse que eso la decepciono, era lógico que

tuviera uno, Lea era una artista talentosa pero también una joven hermosa, pero tampoco fue una

noticia que le pasó desapercibida, porque? Dianna no quiso ni pensarlo.

Luego de terminar el desayuno y su breve investigación en la web, agarro su bolso, su notebook y salió

rumbo a los estudios, había quedado en pasar a buscar a Chris asique antes de arrancar el auto le envió

un sms.

**Hey Chris! Estoy saliendo, en 20 estoy ahí, L.**

_Perfecto, te espero afuera!_

Unos pocos minutos después Dianna estaba saludando a Chris y empezando la última etapa del

recorrido

"_Que has hecho? El sábado nos juntamos todos en lo de Cory, el campeonato de Karaoke fue lo mejor_

_de la noche, por supuesto con Amber lo dominamos de principio a fin" _– decía Chris, sin preocuparse

por sonar soberbio

"_En serio? No puedo creer que me perdí eso! jaja. La verdad es que vi los mails de Cory pero estaba_

_mi mamá de visita en la ciudad asique no podía ir. Fui la única ausente entonces?" _– dijo Dianna

intentando saber más sobre esa noche

"_Bueno la única no, Lea tampoco apareció, quizás volvió a NY durante el fin de semana" _– dijo Chris

sin mostrar mucho interés en el porqué de su ausencia

"_Ah, sí, posiblemente fue eso"- _dijo Dianna, quedándose con ganas de saber porque la morocha no

había asistido

En ese momento Lea estaba ya en los estudios, sentada en su auto repasando el libreto, y esperando

que lleguen sus compañeros, obviamente había sido la primera en aparecer por el lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó un auto, y estaciono muy cerca del de Lea, la morocha se quedó

observando quien era, hasta que finalmente Naya bajo del mismo. Lea no podía explicar porque su

decepción al verla, no es como si ella estuviese esperando a otra persona, no es como si Naya no

debiera estar allí, pensó Lea. La misma situación se dio con la llegada de Kevin y Cory,

Lea ya había bajado del auto y estaba en una esquina con Cory, Kevin y Naya cuando un nuevo auto

llegó, otra vez la misma reacción por parte de Lea, enfocando su vista en el automóvil, su corazón

comenzando a latir un poco más apresurado y esta vez su sonrisa volviéndose inmensa al ver que

Dianna bajaba del mismo junto a Chris. Las voces en la cabeza de Lea nuevamente comenzaron a

aparecer, y su sonrisa seguía incrementándose a medida que Dianna se acercaba.

"_Hey! como andan chicos? Preparados para el inicio?" _– dijo Dianna con mucha dulzura (la misma

que en tan solo una noche se había convertido en una marca registrada de la rubia), mientras saludo a

cada uno con un beso.

"_Muy bien, súper ansiosa! Ya quiero ver cuáles serán los uniformes en los que viviremos los próximos_

_días jajaja" _contesto Naya bromeando

"_Los uniformes son lo de menos, leíste las acrobacias que tenemos que protagonizar? Por dios,_

_tiemblo de solo pensarlo" _contesto Dianna riendo

"_La capitana de las cheerios las tiene que protagonizar, yo no!" _– contesto Naya, viendo como la cara

de Dianna cambiaba, y provocando la risa de todos los que estaban con ellas

Mientras todo esto pasó y la conversación seguía Lea estaba perdida en los ojos de Dianna, en la

sonrisa de Dianna, en Dianna en sí, y si bien su cabeza iba a mil intentando descifrar que pasaba, su

cuerpo no obedecía órdenes y seguía hipnotizado con cada movimiento que la rubia realizaba.

Dianna giro y vio como Lea estaba atenta mirándola, escuchándola y sonrió

"_Como va todo Lea? L.A. te mantuvo entretenida estos días?" _– dijo Dianna sin dejar de sonreír

Las palabras, la mirada, la sonrisa fue un golpe de lleno en la cara de Lea, quien abruptamente volvió

a la realidad

"_Ehh si todo bien. Había pensado en volver a Nueva York pero finalmente me quede acá" _– dijo Lea

dejando de ver a Dianna a los ojos, claramente si lo hacía no estaba en condiciones de articular una

oración coherente

"_Eso quiere decir que te entretuvo la ciudad, que hiciste?"_

"Mmm no mucho, nada en realidad jajaja. LA no tiene que entretenerme, con que me ofezca café

todos los días _me alcanza jaja"_

"_Pero en tres días desde que te vi algo tenes que haber hecho, o no?"_

"_La verdad es que he estado mucho en el Hotel…" – Lea se sonrojó con la confesión que acababa de_

_hacer_

"_Pero como que metida en el hotel, porque? Podrías habernos llamado y te mostrábamos la ciudad" _–

reprocho Dianna

"_Jenna me invito a la cena en lo de Cory, pero no sabía cómo llegar y de verdad no quería_

_molestarlos, de todos modos ella me ha mostrado un poco de L.A" _– dijo Lea

"_Menos mal que Jenna te saco de tu escondite jaja, la próxima vez me llamas y listo, ok?" _– dijo

Dianna

Lea vio su oportunidad para conseguir el número de la rubia, ella estaba ofreciendo ayuda, no es como

si Lea de la nada se lo pedía_, 'Sí, esta es una buena oportunidad'_

"_Mmm no puedo" _– dijo Lea sonrojándose

"_Como que no podes? Por qué no podes?" _– reprocho, otra vez, Dianna

"_Es que no tengo tu número, creo que eso es un detalle fundamental jaja" _– dijo Lea entre risas, las

mismas risas que desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba con

ellas, todos había ingresado al edificio.

'_En qué momento se fueron todos? Nos llamaron? Como puede ser que no me haya percató de esto_

_antes?_' – Lea trato de calmar sus nervios, pero estaba sorprendida

"_Oh, veo que tenes razón jaja, a ver dame tu número así te hago sonar y guardas el mío" _– dijo Dianna

sacando el celular de su bolsillo

Lea le dio su número y cuando Dianna estaba por llamarla llego Jenna corriendo

"_Chicas que hacen acá? Están todos adentro, Ryan está esperando que estemos todos para darnos la_

_bienvenida oficialmente" _– dijo Jenna empujando a las dos jóvenes dentro del edificio

"_Genial" _\- murmuro Lea, en un tono inaudible. Ahora Dianna tenía su número, pero ella seguía sin

tener el de la rubia.

Las tres chicas entraron a la sala y se unieron al resto del grupo, Ryan comenzó a hablar y comentarles

cómo iban a dividir la jornada de trabajo, cuáles serían las primeras escenas y quienes las estarían

dirigiendo.

Lea ni siquiera presto atención a las directivas, ella sabía que debía estar en algún rincón con Cory,

mientras Dianna estaría en exteriores con Naya y las demás porristas. Y ahí estaban otra vez las voces

en su cabeza, porque le importaba donde filmaba Dianna? Porque Dianna se metía en sus

pensamientos a cada momento? Porque estaba pensando en eso mientras miraba a la rubia

completamente hipnotizada?

Cuando Ryan termino de hablar Lea fue una de las primeras en abandonar la sala, junto a su director y

dirigirse hacia el set.

Dianna observo como la morocha prácticamente corría fuera de la sala y sonrió, definitivamente Lea

no era una persona como las que había conocido anteriormente, y eso la intrigaba aún más.

"_Di, vamos que tenemos que encontrarnos con Jane" _–Naya apareció por detrás, captando la atención

de la rubia

"_Dale, vamos! Ya la conociste? Espero que no, pero presiento que de ahora en más voy a soñar todas_

_las noches con Sue jajaj" _– dijo Dianna uniéndose a Naya para dejar la sala

Después de que Naya y Dianna conocieran a Jane, ambas se dirigieron al tráiler que compartirían, ahí

encontraron los uniformes que vestirían durante gran parte del día, mientras durase la filmación del

piloto.

Ya con sus uniformes y el maquillaje listo ambas se presentaron en exteriores para iniciar la filmación

de lo que luego sería la apertura del programa.

En otro sector de los estudios se estaba filmando la primera escena que tendría lugar en el salón de

coro

"_Profesor Schuester, tiene usted alguna idea de lo ridículo que es darle el solo de "Sit Down, You're_

_Rocking the Boat" _a un chico en silla de ruedas? – Decía Lea, o mejor dicho Rachel, ya que esas eran

sus líneas

"_Yo creo que el Profesor Schuester está usando la ironía para mejorar la performance" _– contestaba

tímidamente Kevin, o mejor dicho Artie, su personaje

"_No hay NADA irónico cuando se trata de la performance del coro" _– protestaba Rachel Berry

"_Corte" _– grito el director _"Muy bueno chicos, felicitaciones! ya han terminado exitosamente su_

_primer escena en Glee"_

Mientras Matt y Kevin se quedaron charlando, Lea corrió a su bolso y busco su celular, esperando

encontrar un sms o una llamada de Dianna, pero nada. La morocha se desilusiono y lo devolvió a su

bolso.

La misma situación se produjo durante todo el día. Luego de cada escena que filmo, lo primero que

hacía era chequear su celular, pero solo recibió mensajes de su madre, JF, y dos compañeros más de

Spring Awakening. Ni siquiera habían compartido el descanso a la hora del almuerzo ya que ambas

tuvieron turnos diferentes.

La jornada había llegado a su fin, y Lea estaba cambiándose en su tráiler para abandonar el set,

nuevamente con la vista en su celular pero sin tener el sms que ella esperaba.

Dianna se encontraba en otro tráiler, también cambiándose, pero para rodar la última escena. Su día

había sido eterno, la escena con las cheerios en donde debía realizar un salto no empleo mucho

tiempo, pero si mucho esfuerzo físico, y Dianna solo pedía no volver a repetir algo así por unos

cuantos días.

Mientras salía del trailer y se dirigía al último set de filmación, la rubia paso por el tráiler de Lea y

Jenna, pensó en tomarse unos minutos para saludar y ver cómo había ido la jornada de la morocha,

pero cuando estaba regresando la llamo uno de los productores y no le quedó otra que seguir su

camino rumbo al set.

Lea por su parte terminaba de juntar sus cosas mientras conversaba con Jenna, quien también había

terminado sus escenas del día.

"_Lea podes parar de mirar el celular a cada rato? La hora sigue teniendo 60 minutos eh! No importa_

_cuántas veces lo chequees jajaj" _– Jenna no podía creer la nueva adicción que tenía Lea por su celular

"_Qué? Nono, no es eso jaja" _– dijo Lea, sin darse cuenta que eso iba a traer otra pregunta mas

"_Oh, y entonces qué es? Estas esperando algún llamado? Dejaste algún corazón roto en NY? jaja" _–

bromeo Jenna

"_No, nada que ver Jenna!" _– contesto Lea, muy nerviosa "Es solo un llamado de Jonathan, nada

importante" completo la morocha

"_Jajaja, ok como vos digas" _– Dijo Jenna sabiendo que Lea no estaba siendo sincera, ambas se

conocían desde chicas, pero no quiso presionar a Lea y lo dejo pasar

"_Bueno yo voy a ir yendo, necesito pasar a comprar unas cosas antes de ir al hotel" _– dijo Lea

preparándose para salir

"_Bueno dale, nos vemos mañana! Suerte" _– contesto Jenna

Lea abandono el tráiler y comenzó su camino al estacionamiento, cuando paso por el tráiler de Naya y

Dianna se detuvo, pero el silencio y la oscuridad la convencieron de que ambas ya se habían ido del

estudio y siguió su camino.

El día había sido agotador, el mal humor Michele comenzaba a salir a la superficie y Lea solo pensó

en conseguir un Restaurant vegan y volver a su cuarto para descansar.

Dianna por su parte termino la escena con Cory y volvió a su trailer rápidamente, al pasar por el de

Lea golpeo, pero en el fondo ya sabía que la morocha ya había terminado.

'_Le habrá pasado lo mismo que a mi hoy? Espero que no haya notado mis nervios, pero… como_

_sucedió? En qué momento desaparecieron todos del estacionamiento y nos quedamos solas? Por más_

_que piense no recuerdo a nadie llamándonos… mierda'_

Cuando termino de cambiarse se subió al auto y miro su celular, tenía ganas de llamar a Lea e

invitarla a cenar, era una buena excusa para que pueda salir un rato del hotel, pero más que nada

porque tenía unas ganas increíbles de hablar con ella. Pero finalmente se arrepintió, creía que podía

ser un poco incómodo, y decidió volver a su casa, todavía tenían varios días por delante, y pensó que

no faltaría oportunidad para poder pasar tiempo con la neoyorkina.

**NA: Nuevamente agradezco las reviews. Es cierto cuando digo que leer que lo que hago es**

**'valorado' da muchas más ganas de seguir haciéndolo, asique sigan dejando sus comentarios!.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Something Good Can Work (Two Door Cinema Club)**

_Let's get this started girl, we're moving up we're moving up, It's been a lot to change but you will_

_always get what you want_

_(...) Took a little time to make it a little better, it's only going out, just one thing and another, you_

_know!_

***Chapter 4*: Chapter: Come talk to me**

La llegada del descanso, para almorzar, había parecido eterna, pero por fin Dianna podía relajarse un

rato, salir por una hora del uniforme de Cheerio y tener contacto con alguien que no sea Naya. No es

que no se llevaran bien, de hecho en todos estos días de trabajo se habían vuelto muy cercanas, pero

casi todas sus escenas estaban separadas de los demás chicos del elenco y eso hacía que no

compartiera mucho tiempo con ellos.

Otra vez Dianna espero encontrarse a Lea, en todos los días anteriores habían estado desencontradas,

saludándose mientras recibían algún llamado para comenzar una nueva filmación, o ensayos para la

coreografía, o grabación de una nueva canción. Dianna cada vez disfrutaba menos ser la capitana de

las cheerios y no poder estar con el resto de los chicos compartiendo ensayos, grabaciones y escenas

en la sala de coro. O, tal vez, solo le molestaba no poder compartir tiempo con Lea.

Todas las noches Dianna agarraba su celular con la idea de escribirle a la morocha, pero desistía antes

de hacerlo, no tenía motivos para escribirle, y un mensaje simplemente diciendo hola no tenía sentido.

"_Que haces Dianna? Otra vez pasando tiempo en Agronlandia? Jajaja" _– dijo Jenna riéndose,

mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que la rubia

"_Hey! Ya te dije que Agronlandia no existe jajaja" _– ahora Dianna también reía, aún más que Jenna.

Todos los días las dos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, y parecía una constante que Jenna

saludase a la rubia diciendo siempre lo mismo, lo que más gracia le causaba a Dianna es que la

asiática tenía razón, su mente volaba cada vez que tenía una oportunidad y la palabra Agronlandia

parecía la indicada para explicar hacia donde volaba.

"_Jaja si, como decirlo lo dijiste pero…." _– Jenna no podía evitar molestar a Dianna _"Como va tu día?"_

"_Muchos gritos de Sue Sylvester por hoy jajaja. Tengo que hacer dos escenas más con Cory y ya me_

_puedo ir. Por fin una jornada corta!" _– Dianna pensaba en el hecho de que por primera vez iba a salir

temprano del set

"_Hoy todos terminamos temprano, no son beneficios para las porristas jajaja" _– mientras Jenna

hablaba, aparecía Lea

"_Beneficios? Porristas? De que me perdí?" _– dijo Lea con una gran sonrisa

"Hey Lea!" –Dianna contestó con entusiasmo y otra gran sonrisa _"No te perdiste nada, lo mismo de_

_todos los días, Jenna molestándome." – _Dianna puso su cara más angelical y se quedó mirando a Lea,

buscando su aprobación

"_Che yo no te molesto, bueno quizás un poco….." _– soltó Jenna

"_Te cuento un secreto? La verdad es que Jenna moriría por ser una cheerio, esa es la razón porque no_

_para de molestarte" _– Lea se puso muy seria y luego le guiñó el ojo, lo cual desato la carcajada de

Dianna y también de Jenna

La sonrisa de Dianna mientras miraba como Lea se sentaba con ellas, era la misma que tienen los

niños la mañana de navidad.

'_Lea es tan intensa, expresiva, divertida, hermosa, Hermosa? Bueno si, es linda, no? Ok si, yo puedo_

_apreciar la belleza en otras mujeres y dios, Lea es hermosa, radiante, y transmite mucha alegría. Por_

_fin la puedo cruzar en un descanso!... Mierda porque me pone tan feliz estar cerca de Lea?_

_Últimamente mi día se remite a esperar la oportunidad de que me hable. Mejor no pensarlo,_

_seguramente a todos les pasa, es el encanto de ella.'_

"_Bueno, basta! Mejor me voy de acá, dos contra uno es una batalla injusta" _– dijo Jenna dramatizando

"_No te prometo nada, pero voy a hablar con 'Sue' para que te tome una prueba, queres?" _– la rubia

tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no soltar otra carcajada

"_Muy gracioso, ya es hora de que vuelvas a Agronlandia, no?" _– Jenna ironizo, pero a Dianna no le

molestaba, se divertía mucho con ella _"Ah antes de olvidarme, hoy organizamos cena en casa, asique_

_las espero a las dos ahí!"_

"_Prométeme que hay menú vegan y voy a estar ahí" _– Lea estaba ansiosa por salir del hotel, aunque sea

unas horas

"_Oh, nunca podría resistirme a un menú vegan… y a compartir algo de tiempo con una fan de las_

_cheerios, obvio" _– dijo Dianna quien se estaba desquitando por todas las bromas de Jenna durante la

semana

"_Basta, me fui… Nos vemos a las 20:00"_

Dianna no tenía ni idea donde vivía Jenna, pero saber que Lea iba a estar ahí era motivo suficiente

para que ella aceptara la invitación. _'Quizás podía ser una buena oportunidad para ponerse al día, al_

_igual que con todo el resto del elenco, por supuesto…'_

"_Agronlandia? Que es eso? Tenes un país para vos sola?" _– Lea fijo su mirada en Dianna

"_Eh… nada, Jenna siempre dice eso cuando me cuelgo o estoy distraída" _– Dianna miraba cualquier

cosa menos los ojos de Lea, sabía que no podía sostener la miraba sin ponerse colorada, aunque no

sabía porque Lea la intimidaba con la misma intensidad con que la hacía sonreír.

"_Las Cheerios te tienen ocupada, casi no te vi en toda la semana" _– las mejillas de Lea se ruborizaron

inmediatamente

Las palabras siguieron repitiéndose en la cabeza de Dianna, 'Casi no te vi? eso quería decir que ella

también había esperado verme en la hora del almuerzo? Ella también había notado mi ausencia?' Mas

deducciones sacaba Dianna en su cabeza, más grande era su sonrisa, tanto que ya dolía.

"_Ser una porrista es un trabajo agotador, no es como ir tirando un par de grititos con música de_

_fondo" _– Dianna buscaba poner a prueba a Lea, sabía que eso no le iba a gustar

"_Hey! que dijiste? fue chiste no? GRITITOS? En serio DIANNA?" _– Lea estaba furiosa

"_Bueno pará, no te enojes, era solo un chiste, perdóname" _– Dianna estaba totalmente avergonzada y

su cara completamente colorada

"_Jaja, parece que la chica de los grititos puede hacer sentir mal a la hermosa cheerio con casi nada"_

– Lea rompió en risas

'_Hermosa? Me dijo hermosa? Por dios…' _la mente de Dianna iba a mil revoluciones por minuto, _'No,_

_estamos hablando de nuestros personajes, es obvio que el halago era para Quinn, después de todo esa_

_es la cualidad de Quinn, su belleza' _repitió para si Dianna intentando calmar las voces en su cabeza

"_Muy gracioso Michele!"_

"_YO soy muy graciosa, no lo sabias Agron?" _\- Lea sonaba igual que su personaje, Rachel Berry

Las dos se sonreían, y cruzaban miraban cómplices (cargadas de intensidad, pero cómplices al fin), era

apenas su tercera conversación real pero las dos sentían que se conocían de otra vida, era fácil estar en

compañía de la otra, y era placentero también

"_Dianna te necesitamos para la escena con Cory en 5 minutos" _– grito uno de los productores,

rompiendo la burbuja que se había creado entre ellas dos

"_Estoy yendo!" _– dijo Dianna mientras se levantaba de la mesa

"_Nos vemos esta noche?" _– Lea solto las palabras apresuradamente, necesitaba saber si iba a ir o no

"_A las 20:00 en punto" _– contestó Dianna, mientras se alejaba de la mesa con una gran sonrisa que no

se le borraría por un rato largo

Lea se quedó en el lugar y saco el celular de su bolsillo, recordando cada momento de la corta

conversación que habían tenido. No había pasado nada, solamente una charla con Dianna, pero eso era

algo que Lea había estado ansiando en los últimos días, algo que le producía una felicidad

inexplicable. Solo estar cerca de Dianna despertaba emociones, sensaciones y reacciones que Lea no

podía explicar.

Vivir en un hotel no ayudaba cuando lo que más quería Lea es que el tiempo pase rápido. Todavía era

muy temprano para ir a lo de Jenna, ya había probado haciendo zapping, escuchando música en su

iPod, y hasta probando diferentes outfits para la cena, pero el reloj todavía no llegaba a las 19hs. Lea

se sentó en la cama y agarro su notebook, reviso los mails buscando noticias de su amigo, pero no

tenía nada de Jonathan y eso la puso bastante nostálgica.

La noche anterior Lea le había enviado un email, ya que cuando salió del set no podía llamarlo, era

muy tarde en NY. Los días pasaban rápido mientras estaba grabando, y L.A. realmente era una ciudad

bellísima, pero Lea extrañaba demasiado a Jonathan, no estaba acostumbrada a separarse de él mucho

tiempo, y si bien no era así, Lea se sentía muy sola. El hecho de que él no hubiese respondido su mail

ya era un motivo para que Lea pensara si la distancia podría romper su amistad, o al menos afectarla,

y la simple idea de perder a Jonathan la horrorizaba.

El ring del teléfono de su habitación saco a Lea del shock…

"_Señorita Michele, tiene a alguien esperándola en el Hall" _– dijo la recepcionista

"_Mmm, ya bajo" _– contesto Lea pensando quien podía ser, no es como si ella recibiera visitas en el

hotel.

Seguramente es Jenna pensó Lea mientras descendía en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas del mismo se

abrieron ella vio a un chico de espaldas y supo inmediatamente quien era

"_JGroff! Que haces acá? Porque no me avisaste que venias? Te extrañe mucho!" _– las palabras salían

de la boca de Lea incontrolables mientras la morocha se fundía en un abrazo con su mejor amigo

"_Lea si me soltas voy a poder respirar y contestarte todas esas preguntas"_

"_Jaja perdón, es que… haaay que bueno que viniste!" _– Lea estaba saltando como una nena, jamás se

había imaginado que Jonathan la podía sorprender de este modo

"_Primero, vine porque tenía estos días libres y pensé en conocer la nueva vida de mi mejor amiga" _–

dijo Jonathan guiñándole un ojo _"Segundo, no te avise porque organice todo sobre la hora, y además_

_quería que fuese una sorpresa. Y tercero, Ya sabía que ibas a extrañarme!" _– El joven sonrió y la beso

en la mejilla

Lea se olvidó de la cena en lo de Jenna, de Dianna, y de toda la angustia que había pasado en los

últimos días y se perdió en los brazos de Jonathan, se encontraba segura, a salvo, fue en ese momento

en que se dio cuenta que lo había extrañado más de lo que pensaba.

Los dos dejaron el hotel para recorrer un poco la ciudad y buscar un lugar donde cenar, necesitaban

ponerse al día, necesitaba saber del nuevo proyecto de su amigo, contarle como iban las grabaciones,

las personas que había conocido, y… Dianna. Lea recordó entonces el compromiso y decidió al menos

avisarle a Jenna que no iba a poder ir, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

En casa de Jenna estaban comenzando a llegar todos, cuando ella recibió el sms

**Perdón perdón pero imposible ir, llego Jonathan de sorpresa :). Te manda saludos y dice que no**

**se va a ir sin verte. Lea**

"_Jenna podemos ir pidiendo, muero de hambre?" _– decía Cory, casi rogando

"_No seas ansioso Cory, esperemos a Lea" _– reprochó Dianna quien estaba tirada en el sillón junto a

Chris y Amber

"_Mmm en realidad ya podemos ir pidiendo, Lea me aviso que no va a poder venir" _– Jenna no le dio

mucha importancia y comenzó a buscar los folletos de los delivery que tenía, para que todos

decidieran que iban a pedir

"_Porque no viene?" _– dijo Dianna, su cara de decepción era notoria, y ni bien las palabras salieron de

su boca la rubia se arrepintió

"_Esta con Jonathan, que vino de sorpresa" _– otra vez Jenna hablo quitándole relevancia, sin detenerse

a explicar quién era

Todos comenzaron a elegir la cena, mientras botellas de cerveza y otros licores llenaban la mesa.

Dianna solo podía pensar en que Lea no iba a venir, y que no lo hacía porque estaba con Jonathan,

obviamente era su novio.

La noche siguió su curso, si bien Dianna estaba decepcionada por la ausencia de Lea, la pasaba muy

bien con Chris, y el resto de los chicos. La comida había estado deliciosa y ahora todos se encontraban

cantando y conversando mientras el alcohol seguía presente, quizás demasiado presente pensó Dianna

quien iba por su cuarta copa de vino, posiblemente eso fue el empujón que necesito para sacar el

celular de su bolso y sin pensarlo enviarle un sms a lea

_Hola! Cómo va?_

Ni bien el mensaje fue enviado Dianna se arrepintió 'Que estoy haciendo? Le envío un mensaje a Lea,

mientras seguramente estaba con su novio, solo para decirle hola? Dios, porque no me puedo controlar

cuando tomo un poco?

**Hola, muy bien pero… mmm quien sos?**

"_Alguien importante?" _\- dijo Jonathan mientras tomaba su copa de vino. El y Lea se encontraban en un

hermoso restaurant vegan, el favorito y el único que Lea había conocido en L.A.

"_Mmm no creo, no tengo agendado el número" _– respondió Lea

_Ups, me olvide de firmar el mensaje, soy Dianna_

La cara de Lea se transformó, la sonrisa se hizo evidente, y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente

"_Bueno ahora que sabemos quién es, si resulto ser alguien interesante, no?" _– Jonathan estaba

intrigado

"_Qué? Nono, nada que ver, es una de mis compañeras" _– contesto rápidamente Lea pensando cómo

contestar al mensaje de la rubia

"_Mmm, es Dianna?" _– Jonathan ahora estaba sonriendo

"_Eh… si, como sabes?" _– Lea estaba completamente desconcertada

"_Como no saberlo si ha sido la única persona que has nombrado, además de Jenna" _– dijo Jonathan

riéndose, no podía creer cuan colorada estaba Lea, esto no era algo que se veía todos los días, Lea se

había quedado sin palabras

Y cuando Lea aun buscaba una respuesta para Dianna y otra para Jonathan su celular volvió a vibrar

_Perdona por escribirte, debes estar ocupada con tu chico, hablamos mañana?_

'_Chico? Que Chico? Oh Jenna seguro había nombrado a Jonathan y ahora Dianna creía que era mi_

_novio' _pensó Lea mientras pulsaba para responder el sms

**No, solamente estoy cenado con mi mejor amigo y por eso no pude ir. Contame que me estoy**

**perdiendo :)**

Lea había puesto en el primer intento _'cenando con mi mejor amigo que es gay' _pero afortunadamente

noto que ese no era un dato relevante y decidió suprimirlo, que importaba lo que piense Dianna? No,

lo que finalmente envío fue lo más correcto

_Ah, genial!:). Mmm Mark y Naya se fueron hace un rato, Cris y Amber están en un Diva-Off, y Kevin y_

_Jenna charlando en un rincón cervezas de por medio_

**Y vos que haces?**

_Mmm, miro desde mi lugar en el sillón lo que ellos hacen? jaja_

**Muy aburrida la reunión si no estoy yo?**

Sip, demasiado :(

'_Mierda' _dijo la rubia para sí misma, Porque le había respondido de esa forma? Dianna se quería

morir, detestaba su falta de autocontrol cuando había alcohol presente, que iba a pensar Lea?,

'_Ok mi sonrisa puede incrementarse un poco más todavía, sisi lo está haciendo siento como me duelen_

_todos los músculos de la cara, ella me extraña! Bueno no es que lo haya dicho, pero se deduce de su_

_mensaje, no?. Dianna lo que daría porque me digas que me extrañas tanto como yo a vos… Al menos_

_consigo hablar con ella un poco mas, es algo!' _Lea se estaba olvidando de respirar, su corazón latía

fuertemente y sus manos temblaban, que le estaba pasando? Porque un simple mensaje de Dianna la

ponía así?

**Me hubiese gustado ir :(, la próxima prometo estar ahí para entretenerte**

_Ok, mira que me voy a acordar eh!_

**Jaja, entonces si me olvido me escribís y me lo recordas ;)**

_Nono, ahora vas a tener que ser vos la que me escriba a mi_

**Y eso por qué?**

_Porque hoy fui yo la que te mando, e interrumpió la cena con tu amigo… No lo podría hacer dos_

_veces, hay que respetar la privacidad de las divas de Broadway ;)_

**Córtala con eso Dianna, no soy ninguna diva!... Te vas a dar cuenta de eso cuando sea yo quien**

**inicie la conversación por sms**

_Y eso que indica? Que las divas no mandan sms o que vas a hacer un esfuerzo solo para demostrarme_

_que estoy equivocada?_

**De verdad te gusta molestarme, o es solo que estas muy aburrida?**

_Mmm, no sé. Qué respuesta te gustaría escuchar?_

**Una que sea verdadera**

_Te escribí porque estaba pensando en vos_

'_Que carajo te pasa Dianna? En serio? Dios, como le voy a poner eso' pensó Dianna quien temía la_

_respuesta de Lea_

'_Oh yeah! Me extraña, si el anterior sms lo ponía de manifiesto este lo confirma, no?' – La sonrisa de_

_Lea no dejaba de incrementarse_

**Pensabas en mí? Eso es bueno o es malo?**

_Mmm, bueno?..._

**Jajaja, si no lo sabes vos… Que pensabas?**

_Ok, es bueno. Pesaba en lo divertido que sería verte peleando el Diva-Off_

'_No, no pensaba eso, pensaba en las ganas que tengo de que estés acá'_

**Vos crees que lo estaría peleando? Aun sin participar yo sería la ganadora!**

_Calma tu costado Berry!_

**Pero Berry es buena, en cambio Quinn… me da miedo esa mirada!**

_Ja ja ja… un beso Michele :)_

**Un beso Agron :)**

"_Ejem…. Falta mucho para que Dianna me devuelva a mi mejor amiga?" _– Jonathan hablo

calmadamente pero hizo que Lea saltase de la silla

"_Dios Jonathan que susto! .En que estábamos? Ah sí, el nuevo proyecto en Broadway, cuando me_

_mostras el libreto!"_

Mientras tanto Jonathan apenas podía mantener la compostura y guardar las carcajadas por miedo a

ser echado del lugar, jamás había visto a Lea tan así, rara, distraída, perdida en los sms de alguien que

había conocido hacia un par de días. Pero él mejor que nadie la conocía y sabía que las presiones con

la neoyorkina nunca eran buenas asique decidió cambiar de tema, sabiendo que volvería a escuchar

sobre Dianna muy pronto.

**NA: Gracias! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la buena onda.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Come Talk To Me (by Bon Iver)**

_This all is so unreal, can't you show me how you feel?_

_Now come on, come talk to me…_

***Chapter 5*: Chapter: Around you**

Más de una semana había pasado desde la conversación mediante sms, y Lea casi no había vuelto a

cruzar palabras con Dianna. Hoy era el último día de grabación, y por la noche todos se juntarían a

celebrarlo en la casa de Mark. Lea ya había reservado un vuelo a NY para el día siguiente, por lo cual

esta sería una de las últimas oportunidades de pasar algo de tiempo con Dianna.

Si el piloto era elegido, ella volvería a L.A. y se instalaría, pero si la FOX lo rechazaba, volvería a ver

a sus nuevos amigos otra vez? Volvería a ver a Dianna? No tenía nada que la mantuviese en

California, por el contrario su agente le tenía dos propuestas para nuevas obras en Broadway si Glee

no era elegido.

"_Lea, Cory están listos?" _– pregunto el director, esta era la última escena del día y del capitulo

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se posicionaron para comenzar.

En su tráiler Dianna juntaba todas sus cosas y se despedía del lugar en el que había pasado gran parte

de sus días, el último mes.

Dianna fue hasta su auto, cargo todo lo que había sacado del trailer en el asiento trasero del mismo, y

se sentó en el asiento del conductor, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, salió apresurada y comenzó a

caminar hacia dentro para ver dónde estaban sus compañeros, en especial Lea. Prácticamente la única

conversación que habían tenido, luego de la charla por sms había sido porque compartieron una escena

pero con Cory, y ni bien el director grito 'corte' ella tuvo que volver al gimnasio para grabar con las

cheerios.

La rubia no sabía si tantos días sin hablar era una buena señal, la mañana siguiente al 'incidente' como

ella lo llamaba, la rubia había releído todos los mensajes, una y otra vez, en voz alta, en voz baja, pero

siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, si bien eran más expresivos de lo que hubiese deseado no

había nada raro, entonces: porque Lea no volvió a escribir?.

'_Que me pasa? Desde cuando vivo pendiente de que una amiga me mande un mensaje? Desde cuando_

_busco excusas para cruzármela? Extraño su sonrisa, y la forma en que me incomoda tenerla cerca,_

_mirándome, hablándome. No es una incomodidad en el mal sentido de la palabra, es una incomodidad_

_que se genera por las cosas que provoca en mi…'_.

Dianna no quería pensar más eso, pero los últimos días habían sido eternos, y todo lo que quería era

tener algún típico de comunicación con Lea, pero no podía volver a escribirle, y claramente en el set

no tenían chance de coincidir.

Cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos, Dianna sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, se dio

vuelta y vio a Mark sonriéndole, sin dudas el rudo Puck que todos veían en la tele no tenía nada que

ver con Mark.

"_Como esta mi Cheerio preferida?" _– bromeo él.

"_Lo decís por Naya? Creo que bien, estaba en el trailer la última vez que la vi" _– Dianna le regalo una

mirada sugestiva, sabía que entro ellos había pasado algo

"_Jaja, no hablemos de eso mejor…"_

"_Oh… perdón, no dije nada" _– La rubia noto la incomodidad de él, se sonrojo, pero le sonrió

confidentemente para enmendar su error.

"_No te preocupes D! Y decime… esta noche te espero en casa?" _– Mark miraba expectante a Dianna

"_Qué duda cabe?" _– Dianna le respondió con una sonrisa, pero buscando con la mirada algún rastro de

la morocha, en el grupo de personas que se acercaban caminando.

"_Buenísimo!"- _Mark la abrazo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos, entre cámaras, extras, y técnicos

que se aproximaban.

Sin señales de Lea, Dianna recordó que había un par de escenas en exteriores, asique no iba a poder

cruzarse a la morocha y volvió al estacionamiento a buscar su auto. Al llegar al mismo se encontró

con Chris y Amber, saludo a ambos y luego de conversar un rato se metió en su coche y emprendió el

regreso a su departamento.

La rubia llego rápidamente, ingreso, se sentó en la isla de la cocina a leer sus mails, le escribió uno a

su madre, y luego de terminarse un gran tazón de leche y cereales, ambos en versión 'vegan friendly',

se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y se sumergió en la ducha.

'_Que me voy a poner? Que debería ponerme? Ayyy a veces quisiera ser un chico, sería tan fácil la_

_elección de ese modo… Y encima este frio disminuye todas mis opciones!'_

La rubia salió de la ducha, se quedó en el baño secándose el pelo para poder planchárselo después. Una

vez que estaba listo finalmente se dirigió a elegir la ropa para terminar de preparase.

'_Un jean? No, muy común… un vestido? No es como si estuviera el clima para un vestido, o no_

_Dianna?... Mmm… quizás esto, esto… y….Si creo que lo tengo cubierto!'_

Finalmente había escogido el outfit perfecto, un vestido de lana gruesa, color hueso que en la parte

inferior se transformaba en una falda, gracias a unos volados, también en lana, que poseía. No era

largo y por eso uso debajo unas tupidas medias negras. Del mismo color también eran la chaqueta,

muy sobria, que eligió y las botinetas.

'_Perfecto!' _pensó Dianna cuando se miró frente al espejo, ultimo los detalles con un maquillaje muy

suave y ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta.

Su habitación en el hotel definitivamente era algo que Lea no iba a extrañar de L.A., por suerte en dos

días ya estaría en su departamento, en su cama, con su cocina, su ducha, la morocha necesitaba cosas

que le recordasen quien era.

Miro sobre su cama una pila de ropa y no se decidía por ningún outfit, no es que la noche fuera

especial, pero Lea Michele no podía aparecer con lo primero que encontrara, de ninguna manera.

Después de varios minutos de remeras y jeans volando por la habitación encontró lo que buscaba, un

jean chupín básico, botas negras, y arriba una remera muy sencilla blanca y una capa que llegaba hasta

su cadera, en color gris oscuro. Lea sonrió feliz, y dejo las prendas sobre una delas sillas. El resto de la

ropa que había sobre la cama la apilo y la introdujo desprolijamente en la valija.

Lea puso música, y se metió a la ducha, tenía un poco de tiempo antes de la reunión, y el agua era algo

que siempre la relajaba.

Aproximadamente 50' después lea estaba lista para ir a lo de Mark, llamo a Jenna, ya que habían

acordado que la iría a buscar

"_Hola hola!" _– dijo Lea casi cantando

"_Jaja alguien está de buen humor?" _– bromeo Jenna

"_Quizás! Jaja. Che ya venís?"_

"_Estoy un poco retrasada, queres que le avise a alguno de los chicos para que te busque? O me_

_esperas?" _– pregunto Jenna

"_Mmm, no deja, pásame la dirección y me tomo un taxi"_

"_Lea llama a alguno de los chicos, Dianna vive cerca, porque no le preguntas?" _– reprocho Jenna

"_Nono, no quiero molestar a nadie, además he tomado mil taxis en NY, porque no puedo hacer lo_

_mismo acá?" _– dijo Lea, caprichosamente

"_Bueno Michele, como vos quieras! Ahora te paso por sms la dirección" _– Jenna corto e

inmediatamente le envió el sms prometido

Lea ya tenía la dirección asique bajo y tomo el taxi en la puerta del hotel. La casa de Mark estaba a

unos 40 minutos, por lo que Lea se sumergió en su iPod, escuchando música iba a lograr que el tiempo

pasara mucho más rápido.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we have_

_Cause I'm everything that you were looking for_

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'll be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I've been looking for_

Lea se encontró sumergida en las letras, y la única imagen que pudo visualizar eran los ojos de

Dianna, y la realización la atemorizo como pocas cosas lo habían hecho a lo largo de toda su vida

"_Ya llegamos señorita" _– dijo el taxista con una sonrisa

Lea no supo en que momento había perdido la consciencia del tiempo

"_Oh si, cuánto es?" _– pregunto Lea sacando su billetera

"_Nada señorita"_

"_Perdón? Como nada?" _– dijo Lea desconcertada

"_No, no le puedo cobrar nada después de escucharla cantar todo el viaje, supongo que un ticket para_

_verla sobre un escenario es mas caro que el viaje" _– el chofer se dio vuelta y miro a lea tiernamente,

como su padre lo haría

'_En que momento cante? Oh dios esto no solo fue perdida de la noción del tiempo sino también de mis_

_actos?' _Lea no sabía qué hacer y sonrió en agradecimiento al señor

"_Salude de mi parte a la afortunada persona que despierta esos sentimientos en usted, escucharla_

_cantar ha sido lo mejor de mi día asique ahora solo me resta desearle a usted lo mismo" _– dijo el

hombre cálidamente

"_Gra… Gracias, muchas gracias señor, de verdad" _– fue lo único que Lea pudo decir mientras se

bajaba del taxi

No podía creer nada de lo que había pasado, pero por sobre todo las últimas palabras del taxista,

quedaron boyando en la cabeza de Lea: _'la persona que despierta esos sentimientos' _pensó, y de

repente se dio cuenta quien era, se llevó la mano a su boca y se quedó inmóvil, le había estado

cantando a Dianna, como era eso posible? Porque Dianna se había apoderado de todos sus

pensamientos? Acaso la atraía? Ok, Lea había experimentado con mujeres, bueno nunca nada más que

unos besos, eso era lo normal en Broadway, pero estos sentimientos era algo completamente diferente,

podía gustarle Dianna?

"_Hey Lea! Que haces ahí afuera? Están casi todos en el living, veni!" _– Cory grito ansioso mientras

tomaba la mano de la morocha y la guiaba dentro de la casa.

Lea intento despejar su cabeza y concentrarse en compartir un buen rato con sus amigos, observo el

lugar y Dianna aún no había llegado lo cual le permitía volver a la normalidad sin sentirse

completamente perdida.

'_Mierda Dianna, más de 3 años viviendo en la ciudad y no podes llegar a lo de Mark sin perderte?'_

maldecía para sí misma Dianna cuando por fin encontró el camino hacia la reunion, su GPS no

respondía y la llegada le llevo un poco más de tiempo que el que pensaba, exactamente el doble.

Dianna por fin encontró la casa, apago el motor del auto, se miró al espejo, retoco su maquillaje, el

poco que traía encima, recogió sus cosas, y bajo del vehículo.

La joven se acercó y toco timbre.

"_Dianna, te estábamos esperando!" _– dijo Mark mientras con sus brazos la invitaba a entrar

"_Se me hizo tarde, mil perdones!" _– Dianna se mostraba muy apenada

Cuando ingreso vio a Lea sentada en el sillón, mirando fijamente su celular y alejada de los

minigrupos que ya se habían formado. Dianna decidió ir saludando uno por uno a sus compañeros y

dejar para lo último a Lea, por suerte la morocha aun no había notado su presencia.

Los pocos metros que debía caminar hasta el sillón fueron eternos, sus manos sudaban y su respiración

había perdido el ritmo, Dianna estaba increíblemente nerviosa, aun así tomo una gran bocanada de aire

y saco a la morocha de su burbuja.

"_Hey, Lea!" _– Dianna mostraba una sonrisa radiante

'_No puede ser que no venga, ya ha pasado casi una hora' _pensaba Lea sin sacar la vista de su celular

cuando escucho su nombre, alzo la vista y ahí estaba ella, su cabello rubio completamente lacio

cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color avellana iluminando todo el lugar, su sonrisa perfecta

trasmitiendo tanta ternura como Lea ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar, Lea vio parada frente a

ella a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, y supo que estaba en problemas, su corazón

empezó a latir con furia, y la respiración, bueno, Lea se había olvidado de respirar desde que alzo su

vista y ahora le faltaba el aire.

"_Lea?" _– insistió Dianna con cara desconcertada pero sin perder la sonrisa

Las palabras de Dianna golpearon a Lea pero sirvieron para traerla a la realidad, estaba casi segura de

que era la tercera vez que su vista recorría el cuerpo de la rubia de arriba abajo.

"_Hey como estas Dianna? Viniste!" _– dijo Lea intentando recobrar el poder sobre su cuerpo y mente

"_Aha, por qué pensaste que no iba a venir?" _– Dianna hablaba mientras se sentaba al lado de Lea en el

sillón

La pregunta shockeo a Lea, como siempre lo hacían las palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia

"_Jaja no, no sé, fue una forma de decir" _– Lea hablo rápidamente _"Todo bien?"_

"_Todo muy bien, aunque no lo estaba cuando me perdí en el camino jajaja. No soy nada sin mi GPS!"_-

Dianna no tenía intenciones de contener su risa por la situación

"_Jajaja sos un desastre Di. Tendrías que haber venido en un taxi como yo, llegue sana y a tiempo" _–

Lea noto inmediatamente cuan Rachel había sonado eso

"_Viniste en taxi? Por qué? Por qué no me llamaste para que te pase a buscar?" _– Dianna le reprochó

molesta

"_Jaja es que Jenna estaba retrasada y me aburría en el hotel. Y no te llame porque tengo pensado_

_utilizar mi mensaje con algo más interesante que un pedido de chofer a domicilio" _– El tono de voz de

Lea era casi una forma de ella para coquetear con la rubia

"_Quien te dijo que ser tu chofer a domicilio no sería interesante?" _– respondió Dianna y logro, por

primera vez en la noche, que Lea se sonroje

"_Chicas que quieren tomar?" _– dijo Cory sentándose, apretadamente, entre las dos

Las caras de ellas dos apenas y pudieron ocultar su descontento con la interrupción del muchacho

'Cory, siempre Cory, si no fuera porque me cae muy bien…..' pensó Dianna

'_Como si Cory se pudiera mantener alejado de ella más de dos minutos, grrr'_

"_Vino estaría bien" _– dijo la rubia

"_Cerveza para mi" _– contesto Lea, esperando que Cory se fuera pero eso no paso.

Mark estaba enfrente, el canadiense lo llamo y este fue quien les acerco su bebida a cada una y se unió

a los 3 que ya estaban en el sillón

Lea no podía quitar sus ojos de Dianna, y Dianna de Lea, mientras los chicos intentaban crear un tema

de conversación, finalmente Mark fue el primer en levantarse e irse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Lea esperaba que Cory haga lo mismo, pero el canadiense no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, como

tampoco tenía intenciones de quitarle la vista de encima a Dianna. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada

segundo que los celos se apoderaban un poco más de Lea, hasta que dijo 'Basta', se levantó y se fue a

charlar con Amber sin siquiera mirar a la rubia.

La noche estaba pasando rápido, la comida luego la sobremesa y ahora el turno del karaoke, aunque

Lea no tenía intenciones de participar. La neoyorkina ahora estaba tomando agua, el mal humor que

había despertado ver a Cory mirar de esa manera a Dianna había logrado mantener a Lea casi cien por

ciento sobria, la morocha estaba sentada en una banqueta y desde ahí observaba a todos sus

compañeros, Amber, Chris, Cory y Dianna en el Karaoke, Mark y Naya en alguna de las habitaciones,

y Kevin y Jenna iban y venían de la zona Karaoke a la zona Michele.

Lea se sorprendió al ver que Dianna fue la primera en agarrar el micrófono, nombro una canción de

Ingrid Michaelson y si bien tenía muchas copas de vino encima, las notas comenzaban a salir de su

boca, llenas de dulzura, de pasión, sus hermosos ojos color avellana se posaron en Lea, y la morocha

ya no supo cómo respirar, ni calmar la aceleración en su corazón…

_I call you my friend_

_And thats all that I do_

_Why do I have to pretend_

_To find ways to be around you?_

Lea no conocía la canción, pero cada palabra la golpeaba con mucha intensidad.

'_Por qué Dianna eligió esta canción? Por qué me miro de ese modo? Porque me volvió a mirar de ese_

_modo? Fuck, su voz es tan hermosa…' _Lea tenía mil preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, y después de

todo lo que había pasado durante el día, no estaba completamente convencida de si quería tenerlas.

_Do you feel what I feel? Well?_

_Do you feel this way too?_

_That every wound seems to heal when I am around you_

_And I must be losing my mind_

_Maybe I have been hopelessly blind to your beauty._

_And you have a sweet sinful smile_

_I'm in trouble_

_You turn me upside down and around and around and around_

Lea no espero a que la interpretación termine, necesitaba salir a tomar aire, y es lo que hizo, por suerte

sin llamar la atención de sus amigos, no podía soportar nuevamente la mirada de Dianna sobre ella.

Ni bien paso el umbral de la puerta Lea se sintió libre, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó en

las escaleras del porch. Busco en su bolso los cigarrillos, ella no era una fumadora, pero de vez en

cuando necesitaba del tabaco para calmar los nervios y esta situación definitivamente lo ameritaba.

'_Que significaron esas miradas? Y la canción? No lo puedo creer, jamás en mi vida me costó tanto leer_

_a alguien, nunca busque a nadie, siempre me buscaron a mí y ahora acá estoy, perdida en las acciones_

_de UNA CHICA, que voy a hacer? Que significa todo esto?'_

"_Fumas?" _– Dianna pregunto apareciendo tras la morocha y sentándose a su lado

"_Qué? Cómo?... mmm sí, pero solo de vez en cuando" _– dijo Lea sin entender como Dianna la había

encontrado tan rápido

"_Puedo?" _– La rubia le quitó el cigarrillo a Lea y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una pitada

"_Veo que no soy la única que fuma, tomaste mucho, devolveme eso" _– Lea, otra vez sonaba como

Rachel

"_No tome mucho LeaBerry" _– Dianna miro a Lea y puso su mejor cara de nena inocente

"_6 copas de Vino y 2 cervezas es mucho Di. Y que es eso de LeaBerry?" _– Lea se dio cuenta de cómo la

había llamado a medida que sus palabras salían de su boca

"_Llevas la cuenta por mí? jaja" _– dijo Dianna levantando una ceja _"De ahora en adelante te voy a_

_decir así cuando suenes como Rachel"_

Lea se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haber dicho eso, ahora había dejado en claro que durante toda

la noche estuvo mirándola

"_No me contestaste, llevas la cuenta por mí?" _– insistió Dianna

"_Creo que lleve la de todos esta noche" _– Lea invento la respuesta rápidamente, y Dianna no estaba en

condiciones de refutarla.

"_Te aburrí, no?" _– Dianna no podía sacarle demasiado a Lea, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el

horizonte, y eso la estaba frustrando

"_No, solo estoy cansada"_

"_Por eso te fuiste en medio de mi presentación exclusiva?"- bromeo Dianna, buscando la complicidad_

_de la morocha_

"_Ah, lo decías por eso?… necesitaba… necesitaba tomar aire"_

"_Estabas enojada" – Dianna hablo poniéndose seria_

"_Que?"- 'Se me notaba mi mal humor? Lo habrán notado los demás?'_

"_Adentro, estabas enojada, no sonreías" _– Dianna estaba cada vez más cerca de Lea

"_Jaja tomaste mucho, no tenes idea lo que decís" _– _'Wow es más despierta ebria que sobria'_

"_Puede ser, pero por más ebria que este reconocería tu sonrisa, y si no lo hice es porque no estaba" –_

_'¿Qué carajo acabo de decir? Dios, me da vuelta todo!... Que lindos labios que tiene… nunca lo había_

_notado…. Ay no no no, esto esta mal'_

Lea se quedó mirándola, no tenía reacción, no quería ser paranoica, pero claramente la rubia dejaba de

manifiesto que ella también estaba pendiente de sus movimientos.

"_Me duele mucho la cabeza, quiero irme a dormir" _– dijo Dianna quejándose y buscando algo dentro

de su bolso

"_Jaja te dije que habías tomado mucho" _– Lea sonrió. _"Que buscas?"_

"_Mis llaves Lea, imposible llegar a casa si no puedo entrar al auto_"- Dianna gritó incluso un poco más

fuerte de lo que deseaba hacerlo, y ni bien se dio cuenta rio para evitar que la morocha lo

malinterpretara

"_De ninguna manera vas a volver manejando, mira como estas!"_

"_Quien dijo que iba a volver manejando?" _– gruño Dianna

"_Y si no pretendes volver en auto, para que queres las llaves del mismo?" _– Lea intentaba pero era

imposible seguirle el ritmo

"_Si, pienso volver en mi auto, pero no, yo no voy a manejar"_

"_Ah, Cory?" _– dijo Lea antes de procesar las palabras que salían de su boca

"_Cory? Que tiene que ver Cory?" _– Dianna no entendió nada, saco la vista de su bolso y se encontró

con los ojos de Lea mirándola intensamente

"_Quien te va a llevar entonces?" _– Lea ya ni pretendía seguir el ritmo de la conversación, era

imposible

"_Vos" _– Dianna sonreía

"_Yo? No tengo idea donde estamos, lo único que lograríamos es perdernos, mejor te llamo un taxi"_-

Lea hablaba contra su voluntad, la idea de irse con Dianna no le disgustaba para nada

"_Nono, no quiero ningún taxi, y si me voy a perder que mejor que con vos" _– Dianna la miro fijamente,

mientras sus labios secos eran humedecidos por su lengua, de un modo extremadamente sensual.

"_A ver dame eso" _– Lea le quito el bolso a Dianna muy nerviosa y busco en él las llaves, las cuales

encontró en apenas unos segundos.

"_Dianna!"_

"_Di" _– gruño la rubia mientras se acercaba a Lea, se aferraba a su brazo y apoyaba la cabeza en el

hombre de la morocha _"Si?"_

Lea no se vio venir la situación, pero ahora estaba sentada en el oscuro porch de la casa de Mark, con

Dianna recostada en su hombro. La cercanía, el roce con el cuerpo de Dianna era demasiado, se sentía

extremadamente lindo y Lea ya no tuvo intenciones de resistirse.

"_Nada Di, nada" _Lea intentaba controlar sus corazón mientras hablaba, pero no pudo controlar su

cuerpo e involuntariamente soltar un suspiro. _"De verdad te queres ir?"_

"_Sip, llévame a casa Lea, por favooor" _– rogó Dianna sonando como una niña

Lea no podía, ni quería negarse, y lentamente se puso de pie, ayudando a Dianna a hacer lo mismo.

Ambas caminaron hacia el auto, Dianna se desplomo en el asiento del acompañante y solo se

incorporó, una vez que Lea había ocupado su lugar, para poner música.

"_Hola, Jenna?" _– Lea la llamaba para avisarle que se iban a ir, no podía dejarla sola en ese estado

"_Lea, que haces llamando, donde estás?" _– Jenna se preocupó

"_Estoy afuera, Dianna no se sentía bien y la voy a llevar hasta la casa, no la puedo dejar manejar en_

_este estado" _– Lea se dio vuelta y vio como la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa

"_Ah, bueno está bien, yo le digo a todos, no te preocupes. Un beso para las dos"_

"_Gracias, saludalos de mi parte, y deciles que nos vemos en un par de semanas, no tengo dudas de que_

_lo vamos a lograr" _– sin más que decir, Lea termino la llamada.

Lea volvió a girar y esta vez vio como Dianna estaba semidormida y entro en pánico, no tenía idea

como volver, ni donde vivía ella…

"_Dianna! Dianna no te duermas" _– Lea estaba desesperada

"_Qué? Nono, no me voy a dormir" _– Dianna esbozo una sonrisa

Lea encendió el auto, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Dianna logro salir del lugar, aunque no podía

tener la certeza absoluta de si la rubia la estaba guiando correctamente, era lo único que tenía asique

decidió hacerle caso.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar Dianna se incorporó en el asiento y miro a Lea con una sonrisa

"_Por qué nombraste a Cory?" _– Dianna interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

"_Que?" _– Lea de verdad no entendía porque esa pregunta, hasta que recordó _"Ah, bueno no sé, es que vi_

_cómo te trataba y pensé que quizás era mutuo"_

"_Jajaja, con Cory? Tranquila Leaberry, no tengo ningún interés" _– Dianna empezó a reír, y luego giro

su cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana

Lea no dijo más nada, pero su sonrisa lo hizo, aunque Dianna no podía verla.

"_Es ahí" _– Dianna estaba señalando el edificio

Lea se sintió aliviada de haberla llevado a salvo, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía como regresar al

hotel. Iba a tener que esperar un taxi, sola, y a esta hora, pero bueno por lo menos sabía que Dianna

había llegado sana y salva.

La neoyorkina se bajó del auto, y ayudo a Dianna a incorporarse y caminar rumbo al edificio.

"_Que haces ahí?, no te vas a quedar acá Lea" _– Dianna tomo a la morocha de la mano y la fue

llevando con ella dentro del edificio

"_Dianna tengo que irme al hotel, mañana tengo el vuelo a NY y necesito dormir un poco antes"_

"_Lea por favor, no te vas a ir sola a esta hora y a un hotel, te quedas acá y mañana temprano después_

_de desayunar yo te llevo"_

La morocha pensó en lo que Dianna había dicho, y coincidió en que era lo mejor, no le gustaba para

nada la idea de estar sola esperando un taxi a esa hora.

El viaje en el ascensor hasta el 5to piso fue silencioso, una vez que salieron de ahí Dianna se dirigió a

la puerta y luego de un par de intentos fallidos logro abrirla.

"_Vas a entrar o te tengo que arrastrar?" _gruño la rubia

La morocha la siguió, y una vez dentro comenzó a observar el lugar, el departamento era hermoso, y

ponía de manifiesto lo que era Dianna en cada detalle.

Las paredes eran blancas, la mayoría de los muebles y decorados que lo acompañaban iban del negro

al gris, y abundaban los cuadros con fotografías de Dianna con otras personas, pero también

abstractas.

"_Te gustan las fotos?" _– Lea hablo pero sin dejar de inspeccionar el lugar

"_Es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre, además de escribir"_

"_También escribís?" – _Lea estaba sorprendida, _'Hay algo que esta mujer no haga?'_

"_Si, tengo algunos relatos, guiones… no sé, desde que estaba en el colegio me gustaba hacerlo"_

"_Algún día me tenes que enseñar algo!" _– Lea estaba encantada con la idea

"_Mmm, por lo general no se los muestro a nadie, me da vergüenza. Son cosas que me gusta expresar,_

_nada más" _– sonrió Dianna dirigiéndose, con dificultad, a la cocina

"_Conmigo va a ser la excepción no?" _– Lea la estaba desafiando, pero de verdad estaba intrigada- _._

"_Quizás, tal vez si, tal vez no jajaja" – Grito Dianna desde la cocina_

La neoyorkina siguió observando el departamento, toda su atención se la llevo un viejo tocadiscos

reacondicionado, que se encontraba al lado de un gran mueble, lleno de libros, cds y vinilos.

"_Mierda! Mierda mierda mierda!" _– maldecía Dianna en la cocina, por lo cual Lea decidió ir a ver qué

pasaba.

"_Todo bien?" _dijo Lea apoyándose en la puerta

"_No encuentro aspirinas en ningún lugar, y mi cabeza se paaarte" _– dijo Dianna ofuscada

"_Primero anda a bañarte Di, yo tengo aspirinas en mi bolso, te espero acá" _– Lea contesto

rápidamente intentando convencer a la rubia.

"_Me prometes que no me vas a dejar sola?" – Dianna se acercó, tomo la mano de Lea en las suyas, y la_

_miro fijamente, intensamente, no podía evitar hacerlo._

'_Es tan linda… sus labios, no puedo quitar los ojos de sus labios, pero… fuck, estoy deseando besar a_

_una chica? Definitivamente fue mucho alcohol para una noche'_

"_Si… te…te lo prometo. Anda a ducharte mientras yo busco las aspirinas" _– _'No sé con qué idea lo_

_decis, pero la mía es no dejarte sola jamás….'_

Dianna sonrió, asintió con su cabeza y desapareció del living. Lea se sentó en el sillón, busco las

aspirinas y miro el reloj. Tan solo 10' después Dianna aparecía nuevamente en el living sin muchos

cambios en su estado.

"Gracias" – Decía Dianna mientras se acerca, Lea inmediatamente se vio vuelta para verla

'_Oh no, no no. Lea saca la mirada de ahí, YA. Me lo hace apropósito? Que quiere?' _La respiración se

atascó en la garganta de la neoyorkina cuando vio a Dianna con un culote de Tommy Hilfiger muy

ajustado al cuerpo, tenía un estampado escoses y por como Lea clavo la mirada en él, podría decirse

que la misma memorizo el recorrido de cada línea, al igual que la ubicación de tres botones

pequeñitos en la parte de adelante, el detalle se robó toda la atención de la morocha. Arriba Dianna

vestía una camiseta negra ajustada que dejaba en claro que no se había puesto corpiño.

'_Dianna Agron no podes ser tan jodidamente sexy, dios!' _Lea se levantó, y aun sin poder coordinar sus

pasos, hizo lo mejor que puedo para mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

"_T-toma… esto te va… esto te va a hacer bien" _– dijo Lea acercándole la aspirina con un vaso de agua,

en ese momento agradeció que el mismo no estuviera lleno, ya que con la forma en que sus manos

temblaban eso hubiese sido todo un problema.

"_Gracias" _– sonrió Dianna

"_Ahora anda a dormir, mañana te vas a sentir mucho mejor" _– 'Aléjate, de lo contrario no respondo de

mí, por más que quiera mi cuerpo no me va a obedecer'

"_Lea el otro cuarto es un desastre, vas a tener que dormir conmigo" _– Dianna ya estaba señalando el

camino al dormitorio

'Qué carajo? No no no, NO… no hay chances de que duerma con ella, por que acepte quedarme? En

que estaba pensando?...'

"_Nono, no te preocupes, yo me acomodo en el sillón" _– Lea ni pudo procesar la idea de dormir con ella

pero ya estaba poniéndose notoriamente nerviosa

"_Lea por favor!" _– Dianna hablo con mucha firmeza

Luego de escuchar el tono empleado por la rubia, Lea solo atino a agachar la cabeza y seguirla hacia el

cuarto

'_Mmm, al fin y al cabo no sé porque me pongo así…O sea es una chica, es mi amiga, es como dormir_

_con Jonathan, no? NO! La puta madre no es como dormir con Jonathan, Jonathan no tiene ese_

_glorioso trasero, Jonathan no me despierta ganas de abalanzarme sobre el' _La cabeza de Lea no

paraba, y ella solo caminaba tras la rubia, sin poder despegar su mirada del trasero de ésta, si bien

siempre había admirado sus piernas, y si figura, la cual el uniforme de Cheerio exponía, esto era otra

cosa totalmente diferente.

"_Tomá, elegí lo que quieras" _– Dianna le estaba acercando ropa para que Lea pudiese cambiarse, pero

en todo lo que Lea pudo pensar es en sí se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando hasta hace dos

segundos.

Lea agarro un short de nike, comun y una camiseta negra, se cambió rápidamente en el baño, y

acomodo su ropa en un costado. Cuando volvió al cuarto se acostó completamente tiesa en el lado

derecho, al borde de la cama, intoxicándose con el perfume de Dianna, cada segundo que pasaba más

se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación. De repente la rubia se sentó y busco algo al lado de la

cama

"_Que haces?" _–Lea la miro extrañada

"_Música" _– contesto Dianna

"_Qué?" _– _'Dios, es tan difícil seguirle el ritmo'_

"_Que no puedo dormirme sin música, no te preocupes lo pongo bajito" _– Dianna le dio play y volvió a

acostarse

"_Ah, no hay problema, no me molesta" _– Lea respondió mientras intentaba descifrar que era, Dianna

tenía un gusto raro musicalmente, pero raro en el buen sentido

"_Que es?" _– Lea hablo tímidamente.

"_Mmm…. Foo Fighters" _– La rubia contesto cortante… "Cantá" ordeno segundos después

"_Qué? Pero no la conozco" _– Lea la miro desconcertada

"Si la conoces, escuchala" – Dianna sabía que la canción había sonado antes en su auto, y más de una

vez

"_Lo decís en serio?" _– pregunto la morocha

"_Si, canta para mí por favor" _– Dianna hablo mientras acortaba la distancia que las separaba

Lea escucho la canción durante unos segundos y luego la reconoció, _'Si, tiene razón, es la misma_

_canción que sonó más de una vez cuando veníamos en el auto'_

"_Hello… I've waited here for you, everlong(…)" _Lea comenzó a cantar tímidamente

La morocha estaba completamente inmóvil, su corazón le ponía música a su voz, que increíblemente

aún seguía cantando la canción, casi como un susurro

"_And I wonder, when I sing along with you…_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever,_

_If anything could ever be this good again…."_

Dianna invadió el espacio personal de Lea completamente, se acurruco junto a ella, le dio un beso en

el cuello, el más tierno que esta había recibido en toda su vida, y susurro "Gracias" en el oído de la

morocha. Luego poso su cabeza en el pecho de Lea, y estiro su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de la

neoyorkina que yacía tiesa en la misma posición. Lea sintió al primer roce un hormigueo que recorría

con furia cada rincón de su cuerpo, luego cuando los labios de Dianna se posaron en su cuello

simplemente dejo de respirar, y tuvo que poner toda su energía para no llevar sus dedos a la zona en

que Dianna la había besado, simplemente para alargar la dulce sensación que le despertaba.

"_Breathe out… So I could breathe you in, hold you in…"_

Lea expulso esas últimas palabras fuera de su boca casi en un gemido, por suerte para ella Dianna ya

estaba dormida y no se iba a percatar.

Con todas sus fuerzas intento calmar su corazón, Lea sabía que era imposible que Dianna no lo

hubiese notado, pero se aferraba a que el estado de la rubia no le permitiría recordarlo la mañana

siguiente.

La cabeza de Lea apenas podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, su cuello aun sentía el calor de los

labios de Dianna posándose en él, su cuerpo quemaba al contacto con el de Dianna, y el perfume de la

rubia impregnaba todos sus sentidos. Tímidamente Lea poso su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia y

permaneció ahí, disfrutando el momento, jamás se había sentido tan bien, jamás la cercanía con otra

persona le había provocado tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Las horas pasaron, Dianna nunca se movió de esa posición, y Lea jamás se durmió, permaneció toda la

noche admirando a Dianna, completamente embelesada.

Finalmente comenzaba a amanecer, la luz iba introduciéndose en el cuarto y Lea necesitaba salir,

buscar sus cosas en el hotel, tomar el vuelo y regresar a Nueva York.

Lentamente la morocha se deslizo fuera de la cama sin despertar a Dianna, se cambió, dejo la ropa

ordenada en una silla y salió del cuarto. En el living busco su bolso, saco papel y una lapicera y

escribió:

_Espero que la aspirina y la ducha hayan surtido efecto. Perdón por no quedarme para el desayuno y_

_gracias por todo :)._

_Nos vemos pronto…_

_Lea._

Volvió al cuarto, dejo la nota bajo el deck con el iPod, sonrió y miro por última vez a Dianna que

dormía profundamente.

Horas después Lea estaba sentada en el avión, aun recordando todo lo que había pasado y

preguntándose, como decía la canción que Dianna le había pedido que cante, si todo podría sentirse así

de real por siempre, si algo podría ser así de bueno otra vez.

**NA: Jajaja,drunkgron recién ahora apareció en su máximo esplendor, el capítulo pasado fue solo**

**un adelanto. MUCHAS gracias por sus comentarios, la historia va a ir avanzando asique**

**paciencia, y sigan tirando buena onda que me motiva a subir rápido! :)**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Around you (Ingrid Michaelson)**

_I call you my friend, and thats all that I do… Why do I have to pretend to find ways to be around you?._

_(…)And you have a sweet sinful smile, I'm in trouble…_

***Chapter 6*: Chapter: Miss you**

Los truenos constantes, y los relámpagos que iluminaban todo el living estaban inquietando a Dianna

más de lo normal, desde pequeña odiaban las tormentas, y no era algo que había podido superar con el

paso de los años. Escribir siempre representaba una distracción efectiva, pero en los últimos días la

rubia se sentía completamente bloqueada.

Sacando la vista del televisor, Dianna tomo su notebook y volvió a revisar sus emails, pero no había

noticias de Lea.

Dianna pensó en lo que había ocurrido hacía ya más de un mes, cuando Lea paso la noche con ella, y la

cobijo dulcemente hasta que había cedido ante el cansancio y se durmió profundamente. Dianna no

encontraba las palabras para describir lo que había sentido: seguridad, relax, ternura, necesidad, deseo,

calor, excitación, confort, afecto, intensidad, intimidad, no había una sola palabra para adjetivar el

momento, pero si sabía que era algo que no había sentido jamás, nunca antes algo la había hecho sentir

tan viva.

La rubia en ningún momento barajo la posibilidad de sentirse atraída por Lea, ella creía que

simplemente había encontrado a alguien que la hacía sentir segura, que se preocupaba por ella, que le

transmitía felicidad. Desde que llego a L.A había hecho muchos amigos, una vez que la conocías era

imposible no adorarla, pero no se había vuelto realmente cercana a ninguno, hasta que conoció a Lea,

en ella encontraba la contención que en otras personas no, esa era respuesta suficiente para ella,

cuando pensaba en porque extrañaba tanto tener a Lea cerca.

En Nueva York Lea estaba sacándose el maquillaje, cambiándose y con el único deseo de desplomarse

en su cama. El día había sido agotador, sin contar que a la cena que tenían planeada con Jonathan se

unieron dos amigos de él, uno de ellos el nuevo interés amoroso, y el otro, Theo, un amigo que

Jonathan insistía en presentarle a Lea.

La cena había ido bien, Theo era todo un caballero, pero Lea no pudo corresponder al coqueteo que,

durante toda la noche, el joven propuso. Jonathan le había hablado de él desde su vuelta a NY, y en

teoría era el chico ideal para Lea, pero ¿Por qué la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con el muchacho la

incomodaba tanto?. La confusión que había plantado en su cabeza la noche que paso en casa de Dianna

solo iba creciendo día a día, y si bien Lea sabía lo que pasaba, aun no estaba lo suficientemente segura

para decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, ya que una vez que pronunciara esas palabras, la

situación se haría real, y no habría vuelta atrás.

Lea miro su celular, pensó en mandarle un sms, pero luego desistió de la idea. Si Dianna tuviese algún

interés en saber de su vida hubiese escrito antes, al fin y al cabo Lea fue la última en entablar

contacto, mediante una nota, pero igual era válido. Sin más Lea se metió en la cama, y prendió la tele,

era tarde pero seguramente aparecería algo que captara su atención.

Dianna, por su parte, intentaba encontrar la música adecuada para su humor, el coverflow de su iPod

no tenía descanso pero nada la convencía, con la televisión ya había intentado, pero tampoco encontró

nada interesante, y si bien pensó en leer, no tenía nada nuevo.

Totalmente frustrada se tiro en el sillón, vio su celular y su cuerpo hizo el resto por ella

_Papá y Mamá Sarfati nunca te enseñaron que irse sin despedirse es de mala educación?, D._

Lea no podía dormirse, y estaba mirando nuevamente Funny Girl, su película favorita. La vibración

del celular la hizo saltar de la cama del susto, no recordaba haberlo dejado en su regazo, y darse

cuenta la hora no ayudo a calmar los nervios de Lea. Pero mientras miro la pantalla y vio el nombre de

Dianna la preocupación cambio por una inmensa sonrisa.

**Sarfati? No recuerdo haberte contado esa parte… Pero sí, me lo enseñaron y yo siempre lo llevo**

**a la práctica :)**

'_Mierda Dianna! Buena forma de quedar en evidencia, maldito Wikipedia' _se auto-reprochaba

ruborizándose como si Lea pudiese verla

_Mmm estas segura? Lo último que recuerdo es despertarme sola, y sin compañía para desayunar :(_

**Te dejé una nota, no la viste? Ay sabía que era mejor dejarla en el living**

_Ay Lea claro que la vi! Jaja estaba junto a mi iPod y no funciono sin el… pero eso no es una_

_despedida…_

**Fue la única despedida posible, no quise despertarte y de verdad me tenía que ir**

_Me podrías haber despertado, desayunábamos, te acompañaba al hotel y después al aeropuerto_

**No**

_Si_

**No**

_Si :)_

_Contame algo, ¿Cómo pasaste las fiestas?_

**Excelente, en casa me están mimando mucho, debería haberme ido mucho antes jaja. Y vos?**

_Muy bien, por suerte pudieron estar mis abuelos también, asique lo disfrute mucho. Papa Noel estuvo_

_generoso en Nueva York?_

**Digamos que no me puedo quejar, pero que tal Hannukah? No debería decir esto pero en mi**

**departamento aparecieron 8 paquetitos, y creo que la tarjeta tiene tu nombre ;)**

'_Y si, no me podía contener, supongo que alguna excusa voy a tener para volverla a ver, y me moría_

_con la idea de cumplir con la tradición de su festividad' _Lea repasaba los motivos por los cuales en sus

compras de navidad había incluido 8 regalos para Dianna.

_ENSERIO? Me alegro, debe ser por eso que Papa Noel dejo uno a tu nombre bajo mi árbolito ;)_

**Mmm, en serio? Y como sabia Papa Noel que yo iba a volver a LA?**

_Se lo debes haber dicho vos mientras comprabas los 8 presentes para Hannukah :)_

'_Fuck, tiene razón… Igual lo bueno es que ella también pensó en mí, aunque no me escribió ni llamo,_

_en año nuevo al menos pensé que lo haría pero nada'_

_Seguís ahí? Contame algo, que hiciste hoy?_

**Mmm estuve de shopping con mamá, por la tarde fuimos con Jonathan a ver Avatar, y después**

**cena con unos amigos**

_Kaltxì. Ngaru lu fpom srak. _Tsun oe ngahu nìNa'vi pivängkxo a fì'u oeru pllte' lu.

**Qué? No me llego tu sms, en realidad me llegaron caracteres raros**

_Jajajajajjajaa LEA! era idioma na'vi, por avatar… nada, dejá, fue…_

**Sos taaaan Nerd :)**

_Shhhh :$_

**Jaja, entonces de verdad no hablaban en inglés? Debo haber estado muy distraída jaja**

_Lea Michele tiene tiempo para distraerse? Todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas_

**Mucho sueño acumulado? Una diva siempre necesita su 'beauty sleep' :P**

_Aha! Y… tiene nombre la distracción que no te deja dormir?_

**Dianna :)**

'Qué? Qué dice? Estaba pensando en mí? Oh dios!' Dianna estaba empezando a hiperventilar cuando

su celular volvió a vibrar

**Son las 4 AM acá y sigo despierta porque mi celular sigue iluminándose con un Dianna en la**

**pantalla jajaja :)**

_Uy PERDON! Soy un desastre, nunca pienso en la diferencia horaria. Mejor te dejo dormir. Xo_

**Hey no! No podes dejarme así :$, ya me desvelaste. Contame como fue tu día…**

_Mmm… estuve en la playa tomando fotos por la mañana, pero se venía una fuerte tormenta asique_

_volví y acá sigo_

**Llueve en LA? Y yo me lo estoy perdiendo? :(**

_Jaja si… lluvia, piedra, viento, truenos, mi corazón no va a soportar mucho más :(_

**Dianna Agron le tiene miedo a las tormentas? Tenías razón, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo**

**jaja**

_Hey no te rías, la paso muy mal… Creo que es un trauma desde chiquita, cuando estaba en casa_

_siempre corría a la habitación de mi hermano y lo obligaba a dejarme dormir con el_

**Y viviendo sola como te arreglas?**

_Mmm… me escondo bajo las sabanas en mi cama y me pongo los auriculares al máximo? :$_

**Awww, sos muy tierna**

_Si no estuvieras en NY podrías estar haciéndome compañía y evitarías que este temblando con cada_

_trueno_

**Jajaja, vos decís que tengo que volver a L.A?**

_Si, definitivamente… L.A te extraña… y Dianna también._

**Y yo también extraño a L.A. Pero Dianna mmm, ni un mensaje me había enviado hasta hoy, ni**

**siquiera por año nuevo, no creo que ella me extrañe… :(**

_Pero hoy mande, y vos antes nada, ni siquiera para año nuevo :(…_

**Pero yo fui la última que se comunicó**

_No, vos dejaste una nota, pero habíamos quedado que el sms lo ibas a mandar vos_

**Me vas a seguir peleando por todo Dianna?**

_Si me seguís diciendo Dianna… probablemente :p_

**Encima que te entretengo para que no pienses en la tormenta… mmm ahora que lo pienso me**

**escribiste solo por eso! :(**

_NO! Te escribí porque tenía ganas de saber cómo estabas… Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que si me_

_distraes de la tormenta :)_

**Me alegra que hayas escrito, y distraerte :)**

_Creo que antes no lo hice apropiadamente asique… GRACIAS por lo de esa noche, estaba muy mal_

_no?_

**No tenes nada que agradecerme, lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de los chicos, no podía dejarte**

**manejar**

_Pero también lo decía por quedarte, fue un lindo gesto – 'Y mi cuerpo extraña demasiado el calor de_

_tuyo, pero creo que eso no lo debería poner en un sms no? Es más creo que ni lo debería sentir, fuck!'_

**La pase muy bien durante todo el día, no te preocupes ;) **_'La pase extremadamente bien, estoy_

_ansiosa esperando que eso suceda otra vez, PRONTO… no, eso no lo puedo poner en el mensaje,'_

_Ojala se repita pronto, prometo… medirme con el alcohol :$_

**Me encantaría :) **_'Ok, fue ella la que lo dijo, no yo… Debo estar soñando, me voy a pellizcar… Ouch,_

_no, no es un sueño'_

… _;)_

**Jajaja… es tarde, creo que mejor voy a intentar dormir, hablamos mañana? :)**

_Hablamos mañana, que duermas bien xo :)_

**PD: yo también te extraño ;)**

Lea se quedó releyendo todos los mensajes que se habían mandado en la última hora y sonrió,

hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. A varios kilómetros de distancia Dianna hacia lo mismo, y

seguía repitiendo para sí misma 'yo también te extraño'. El último mensaje de Lea le había sacado un

suspiro y de repente se olvidó de la tormenta que azotaba con fuerza la ciudad, abrazando un

almohadón, en su living, no sacaba los ojos de su celular.

Un par de horas después, la alarma sonó, Lea gruño, giro sobre la cama e intento apagarla de muy

mala gana, su mano cayó sobre la mesa de luz con furia y para incrementar su mal humor la tiro al

piso, lejos de su alcance sin lograr que dejase de sonar.

Después de haberse desvelado con Dianna, Lea solo había podido dormir 4 horas, pero al recordar el

chat con Dianna y el 'te extraño' la sonrisa volvió. Lea busco su celular y fue a mirar nuevamente

todos y cada uno de los sms y se encontró con 2 mensajes en su correo de voz, rápidamente marco

para escucharlos con la esperanza de que alguno fuera de ella.

"_Hola Lea! Como estas? Soy Theo, J me dio tu número y nada, quería decirte que la había pasado muy_

_bien anoche, y si tenes tiempo y queres me gustaría invitarte a ver Billy Elliot, es una de las mejores_

_obras que está en Broadway por estos días! Bueno te llamo más tarde y hablamos bien. Un beso!"_

"_Genial" _– murmuro Lea, pensando en cómo vengarse de JG por darle su número. Inmediatamente

vino el segundo mensaje

"_Lea Michele, habla Ryan Murphy. Espero que tu regreso a NY haya sido momentáneo, porque acá_

_hay una Rachel Berry a la cual le tenes que dar vida. La FOX nos dio el ok, y creí que debías ser la_

_primera en conocer la noticia. Llámame cuando recibas esto"_

'_Nos eligieron, lo hicimos! Voy a trabajar para una serie de la Fox, la serie va a ser vendida a otros_

_países! VOY A PROTAGONIZAR GLEE! Y tengo que volver a L.A, una razón real, no una excusa para_

_ver a Dianna! Voy a poder acompañarla cuando haya tormentas, y y….' _de pronto Lea dejo de saltar

como una nena sobre la cama y se desplomo pensando en lo que había dicho segundos antes.

Aterrorizada por la conclusión a la que podía llegar, si le daba vueltas al asunto decidió pasarlo por

alto y llamar a sus padres y Jonathan para darles la noticia.

_Me acabo de enterar, no lo puedo creer! AAAAAAAAAA PD: NY no te preocupes, en LA sabemos cómo_

_tratar a una estrella ;), D._

'_Mmm ok, quizás puedo esperar un rato antes de darles la noticia' _pensó Lea mientras comenzaba a

responder el sms de Dianna.

**Aaaaaaaaa, te juro que estoy saltando sobre la cama como una nena, lo hicimos! ;), L.**

_Creo que mis gritos despertaron a todo el edificio, no puedo parar de saltar, vamos a protagonizar_

_una serie para la fox!_

"_Felicitaciones DIANNA!" _– Lea no se había podido contener y la llamo

"_Dianna? Grrrrr, me voy a encargar de que Quinnie te haga la vida aún más imposible de lo que el_

_guion indica!" – 'Mierda, como había extrañado tu voz, parece una eternidad'_

"_Jajaja, tranquila, sabes que lo dije con cariño!" _– 'Necesitaba tanto escuchar tu voz, gracias Glee por

darme la excusa perfecta!'

"_Entonces… mmm tenes que volver a LA!" _– _'Sip, estoy muy segura de que eso sonó demasiado_

_entusiasta, ya fue, a quien le importa? Tengo ganas de verla ya!'_

"_Entonces… mmm voy a tener que volver a LA! Y voy a poder pasar a buscar el regalo que Papa Noel_

_me dejo!"_

"_Solo a eso vas a pasar? Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos Lea Michele Sarfati!"_

"_Jaja, no seas idiota. Entonces, las grabaciones empezarían en menos de dos semanas?"_

"_Eso decía el mail, están locos, pero… mejor, no aguanto más!" _– Dianna no entendía como todo se

iba a dar de modo tan rápido, pero estaba tan ansiosa que no le importaba

"_Yo tampoco, ya tengo que reservar pasaje, hotel, aiiii vamos a salir en la tele!" _– Lea seguía saltando

en la cama.

"_Ups, Lea te voy a tener que dejar, me está entrando una llamada de mamá. Hablamos a la noche?" _–

'Que oportuna má, mierda'

"_No te preocupes, yo tengo que llamar a la mía, hablamos a la noche, un beso D"_

"_Un beso Lea"_

Nuevamente la habitación del hotel, la misma, ningún cambio, pero esta vez Lea sabía que era por

unos días hasta encontrar un departamento, asique intento no deprimirse cuando ingreso al cuarto.

Las últimas noches ella y Dianna habían intercambiado sms, contando que habían hecho, poniéndose

al día, y planeando algunas cosas para la próxima semana cuando Lea volviera, solo que Lea había

adelantado su vuelo 3 días, y ya se encontraba respirando aire californiano otra vez.

Lea había estado todo el vuelo pensando en una excusa para encontrarse con Dianna y darle la

sorpresa, pero nada la terminaba de convencer, hasta que pensó en simplemente una cena y películas.

'Donde estará ahora? Ok, ya fue, yo le escribo' pensó Lea mientras agarraba su celular.

**Esa película fue una pérdida de tiempo, tengo que dejar de escucharte, L**

_No te gusto mi sugerencia? Como es posible? En realidad necesitas escucharme más e inclusive con_

_más atención, D_

**La próxima película va a ser decisión exclusivamente mía :)**

_Es una lástima que me la vaya a perder :(_

**Podemos verla juntas si queres, te vendría bien algo de calidad, tenes gustos tan raros!**

_Hey! No insultes mi originalidad_

**Bueno ok ok, decime… tenes planes para esta noche? Estas libre para una peli y comentarios vía**

**sms? :)**

_Jajaja, por más que piense no encuentro ninguna excusa que me libre de tener que leerte comentando_

_Funny Girl_

**Como sabes que esa es la película?**

_Lo es? =S_

**No! Jaja**

_Oh gracias a dios! Eh digo… ok. Un beso!_

**Adiós DIANNA! :)**

'Perfecto' pensó Lea quien se había asegurado que Dianna iba a estar en su casa, asique podría

sorprenderla ahí. Lea miro el reloj y decidió dormir una siesta, después tendría tiempo suficiente para

bañarse antes de ir a lo de la rubia.

Dianna se encontraba de shopping cuando había recibido los sms, Lea siempre salía con alguna idea

loca, pero a ella no le molestaba, se sentía tan bien estar en contacto que el motivo no era relevante.

Una vez que Dianna termino de comprar todo lo que estaba a su alcance en el local de Anthropologie,

una de sus marcas preferidas, decidió que era hora de volver al departamento. En el camino de regreso

recordó que su heladera estaba vacía, al igual que las alacenas y ya había sido suficiente de pedir

comida afuera, asique hizo una última parada en Whole Foods Market.

Cuando Dianna finalmente regreso a su departamento eran cerca de las 19:00, o sea que Lea en

cualquier momento le iba a escribir, sí, después de todos estos días ya estaba acostumbrada a la

diferencia horaria. Dejo todas las bolsas sobre el sillón y fue a buscar un vaso de agua, luego ordenaría

todo, y se podría dar una ducha para relajarse. Pero cuando Dianna aún estaba en la cocina sonó el

timbre, la rubia se extrañó pero pensó en alguno de sus vecinos y se dirigió a la puerta.

"_LEA! Qué? Cómo? Cuando?" _dijo Dianna mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lea y la abrazaba con fuerza.

La intensión de Lea era sorprender a Dianna pero nunca se imaginó este recibimiento, el abrazo de la

rubia la había obligado a reacomodar sus pies para no caerse con el envión, pero todo en lo que la

neoyorquina podía pensar era en lo lindo que se sentían esos brazos sobre su cuerpo, el aroma de

Dianna impregnando todo el aire, y la voz dulce de Dianna que era música para sus oídos. El abrazo

duro un, dos, tres… bueno muchos segundos, ninguna de las dos decía nada y seguían ahí, como si el

tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Finalmente Dianna se separó, y miro a Lea con una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de felicidad, sin dudas

Lea había logrado sorprenderla.

"_A ver… Qué? Vengo a devolverte esto" _\- dijo Lea entregándole a Dianna un juego de llaves, el que

había usado para salir del edificio la última vez que había estado en el mismo. _"Cómo? Mmm en avión,_

_son uno de los medios de locomoción que está de moda por estos días jajaja" _– dijo Lea burlándose de

Dianna que aún estaba boquiabierta mirándola. _"Y cuándo? Hoy al mediodía" _– finalizo Lea.

"_Porque no me avisaste? Te podría haber ido a buscar!" _– Dianna no pudo evitar reproches, pero al

mismo tiempo estaba feliz con la sorpresa.

"_Y perderme este recibimiento? Que sería lo divertido en eso?" _– Lea seguía sonriendo _"Me vas a_

_invitar a pasar?"_

"_Mmm, la verdad es que caes en un mal momento, ya tengo planes con una amiga para ver una peli, y_

_ella es insoportablemente irritante, mejor no hacerla enojar" _– Dianna usaba un tono irónico y su

expresión intentaba ser seria.

"_Estoy segura que a tu amiga no le va a molestar, ahora si me permitís…" _– Lea hablaba mientras

entraba al departamento.

"_Perdona, es un desastre todo… si hubiese sabido que venias ordenaba un poco" _– Dianna miro al

piso avergonzada.

"_Desastre? El único desastre que veo es que tenes medio local de Anthropologie sobre el sillón" _– dijo

Lea riendo, y haciendo que Dianna se ponga colorada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Lea volvió a hablar.

"_Bueno, que tenes ganas de hacer? Te parece ir a cenar afuera?" _– Lea se mostraba muy entusiasta,

sus ojos brillaban de felicidad

"_Mmm si, como vos quieras" _– Dianna forzó una sonrisa

"_O si preferís nos quedamos acá y te cocino algo. No te invito a mi casa, porque sigue siendo el hotel_

_jaja"_

"_Me encanta, comida casera suena mucho mejor" _– La idea de comida casera, y con Lea era el plan

ideal

"_Perfecto, vos no lo sabes pero soy tan buena cocinando como cantando"_

"_Después de esa muestra de humildad vas a seguir insistiendo con que no sos una diva?" _– La rubia la

miro levantando una ceja.

"_Hey! Las divas no cocinan, punto a mi favor"_

"_Touché" _– Dianna empezó a reír

"Además de na'vi hablas francés? Sos un gran misterio Agron" – 'Y tengo todas mis energías

enfocadas en ir descubriéndolo'

"_Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine" _– dijo Dianna muy

seria, mirándola a los ojos.

Lea se quedó boquiabierta, y al mismo tiempo maravillada, no es que Dianna tuviera que hacer mucho

esfuerzo para brillar ante los ojos de Lea, pero escuchar su dulce voz en un perfecto francés

prácticamente transporto a Lea directo a la excitación.

"_Ok, estas empezando a intimidarme, mejor hablemos de la cena"_

"_Jajaja, también hablo inglés y un poco de italiano. Pero nada se compara con intimidar a Lea_

_Michele Sarfati" _– Dianna largo la carcajada

"_No puedo creer que vos hables italiano, y yo con media familia tana no se decir nada, que_

_frustrante!" _– Lea frunció la boca, parecía una nena y Dianna la vio adorable.

"_Jaja, cuando quieras te enseño Sarfati"_

"_Nadie me llama Sarfati, como lo sabias?" _– Lea levanto una ceja, y ahora era ella quien intimidaba a

Dianna

"_Eh… pero es tu apellido, no?" _– Dianna buscaba tiempo para responder la pregunta

Lea no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza

"_Lea, aparece en Wikipedia, no es como si fuera un secreto"_

"_Jajaja, me buscaste en Wikipedia? Eso sí que es gracioso" _– Lea no pudo contener la risa

"_Qué? No, yo no dije eso!" _– Dianna se puso muy colorada

"_Entonces como sabes que ahí aparece?" _– dijo Lea mordiéndose el labio, y fijando su mirada en los

ojos color avellana que tanto había extrañado

"_Te parece que empecemos con la cena?" _– Dianna busco cambiar de tema

"_Me vas a ayudar?" _– dijo la morocha sonriendo y siguiendo a la rubia rumbo a la cocina

"_Sisi, por supuesto"_

Después de un rato Lea se había adueñado de la cocina, tenía todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa, y

Dianna solo se limitaba a observarla, totalmente hipnotizada por la gracia con la que Lea se movía en

la cocina. En eso Dianna noto mucho silencio y salió de la cocina rumbo al living.

"_Hey dónde vas?" _– Lea le pregunto con un grito desde la cocina

"_Solo pensé en poner música, te parece bien?" _– Dianna le respondió, pero sin esperar la contestación

de Lea, y dio play al reproductor

"Que es eso?" – Lea pregunto confusa, no reconocía la canción, aunque era habitual cuando Dianna la

elegía.

"_Como es posible que una estrella de Broadway nunca reconozca una canción?" _– Dianna movía su

cabeza en negación, exagerando su indignación

"_Es que una estrella de Broadway solo reconoce grandes clásicos, tenemos un oído muy exquisito" _–

Lea no pudo evitar presumir

"_Grrrrrrrrrr" _– fue todo lo que se escuchó por parte de Dianna, quien estaba robando las expresiones

faciales de Quinn

"_Tranquila Quinnie, fue un chiste. Me gusta, por eso pregunte que era" _– Lea sonrió inocentemente

"_Es una banda francesa, se llama Phoenix, me encanta!" _– Dianna volvió a suavizar su voz y sus

expresiones, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre

La música había sido una mala elección, ahora Lea no solo cocinaba sino que también bailaba e

intentaba seguir las letras, demasiado para Dianna quien decidió dejar a Lea sola, e irse a tomar una

ducha para relajarse.

"_Hey otra vez, dónde vas?" _– dijo Lea levantando la vista y viendo como Dianna salía de la cocina

"Aprovechando que te desenvolves tan bien en la cocina pensé en ir a ducharme" – Dianna la miro

encogiendo los hombros.

"_Pero me ibas a ayudar! Me vas a dejar sola? Donde están los buenos modales Dianna?" _– Lea se

comportaba como una nena para despertar su simpatía

"_Si hubieses obviado llamarme así, seguramente me convencías, en cambio ahora yo me voy a bañar y_

_mientras vos vas a terminar con eso" _– Dianna le saco la lengua burlándose de ella y abandono el lugar

'_Tranquila Lea, tranquila' _se repetía para sí misma, _'es demasiado, la actitud de Dianna, su presencia,_

_su aroma, su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, su lengua, oh dios su lengua!' _Y mejor no pensar en que estaba

tomando una ducha, completamente libre de ropa, a unos pocos metros, si definitivamente Lea había

logrado excitarse solo con los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, quizás ahora Dianna no era la

única que necesitaba la ducha.

"_Mierda! Qué carajo haces Lea?" _– grito la morocha, esta vez en voz alta al ver como sus

pensamientos la habían distraído tanto al punto de terminar de cortar uno de los vegetales y seguir con

su dedo.

La sangre empezó a salir al exterior y Lea entro en pánico, primero introdujo su dedo bajo el grifo, y

luego corto un pedazo de tela de uno de los repasadores y se lo ato a su dedo, a modo de protección.

Después del pequeño accidente Lea termino de hacer la comida, y sin señales de Dianna decidió ir al

living a esperarla.

Dianna salió de la ducha lo más rápido que pudo, se secó el pelo y busco que ponerse, sin entender

porque la ropa era algo importante, pero sabiendo que un simple jean podía hacer la diferencia, la

diferencia de qué? No iban a salir del departamento, y la compañía era una amiga, pero aun así Dianna

busco durante varios minutos que era lo más indicado para la ocasión.

Cuando finalmente estaba por salir recordó que no se había puesto perfume, y volvió sobre sus pasos,

ahora si estaba lista, y ni bien salió de su cuarto se perdió en el delicioso aroma que flotaba en el

departamento.

"_Me extrañaste?"- _dijo Dianna en un tono muy dulce, y con una tímida sonrisa, mientras se unía a Lea

en el sillón

'_No, no podes ser más linda no?...' _Pensó Lea mientras recorría el cuerpo de Dianna con su mirada, de

arriba abajo. La rubia solo se había puesto un skinny jean, y un sweater con escote en V.

"_Y si obvio, la próxima quizás podes venir a visitarme a NY"- _dijo Lea sin pensar, para luego

obviamente ponerse colorada

"_En realidad lo dije porque te deje cocinando sola… Pero es lindo saber que en NY me extrañabas,_

_quizás si recibía la invitación iba" _– Dianna se sonrojo, y se mordió el labio inferior, para ocultar su

felicidad por lo que Lea acababa de decir.

'_Oh dios, eso es muy sexy, que no lo vuelva a hacer porque no se en que va a terminar todo' _pensó Lea

poniéndose nerviosa y tranquilizando su respiración para poder contestar.

"_Hubieses ido?" _– Lea necesitaba saber si lo que dijo era verdad

"_Por qué no? Nueva York es una ciudad hermosa, y vos serias una guía ideal"_

'_Mierda Lea, porque no pensaste en eso antes?' _la voz interna de Lea no tenía planeado callarse, como

siempre sucedía cuando Dianna estaba enfrente.

"_Bueno, lista para la cena? O tenes mas cosas que hacer mientras yo me quedo sola mirando tele?" _–

Lea la miraba poniendo cara triste

"_Más que lista" _– Dianna le sonrió y se fue a poner la mesa, mientras Lea terminaba en la cocina.

"_Oh Lea por dios! Esto huele delicioso, y se ve impresionante!" _– Dianna no ocultaba su emoción

"_Te dije que la cocina era uno de mis fuertes"_

Las dos comieron, rieron, conversaron, pelearon, y disfrutaron el tiempo en compañía de la otra, la

felicidad se observaba en la sonrisa de cada una, y sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando.

"_Tenía pensado invitarte al cine como agradecimiento por la deliciosa cena, pero a esta hora va a ser_

_imposible" _– Dianna hizo una mueca mirando el reloj

"_Oh, no te preocupes, seguramente estas cansada y de todos modos no había nada bueno en la_

_cartelera" _– Lea se disponía a juntar sus cosas

"_Hey pará, ya te vas?" _– La decepción se hizo presente en la expresión de la cara de la rubia.

"_Mmm, pensé que estabas cansada, y yo…" _– Lea la miro confundida, en ese momento Dianna la

interrumpió

"_Dije que no podíamos ir al cine, pero te parece que miremos una acá? Te dejo elegir entre mi_

_colección, o podemos alquilar algo"- _La rubia hablaba devolviéndole la sonrisa

"_Si, eso suena bien" _– Lea volvió a dejar sus cosas y se sentó en el sillón

La película que Lea eligió fue "The wizard of Oz", la morocha se sorprendió por la colección de

Dianna, muchos clásicos y claramente la rubia era fanática de Audrey Hepburn. La película iba por la

mitad, y ambas estaban en el sillón en silencio, no muy lejos, tampoco muy cerca, pero disfrutando la

película.

Cuando llego su parte preferida Lea comenzó a cantar, casi como un susurro las palabras escapaban de

su boca

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I´ll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me…_

Ni bien Lea entono el primer verso, Dianna poso toda su atención en ella, verla cantar de ese modo,

casi susurrando, con la sonrisa más dulce que ella había conocido, esa que solo aparecía cuando ellas

estaban solas, le despertaba muchos sentimientos, su corazón latía más rápido, y su respiración perdía

el ritmo. Sin decir una palabra Dianna tomo una manta que estaba a su lado, y se pegó a Lea,

recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la morocha, y cubriendo sus cuerpos con la manta.

Lea tembló ante el contacto físico, pero siguió cantando la canción, y lentamente deslizo su brazo por

detrás de la rubia, dejándolo descansar sobre la cintura de Dianna. Lea sintió como ella se volvía a

acomodar, pero no molesta por lo que Lea había hecho, sino todo lo contrario.

Después de unos minutos, y cuando había vuelto el silencio, Dianna tomo la mano de Lea y empezó a

jugar dulcemente con sus dedos, mientras la morocha sonreía feliz.

"_LEA! Que es esto?" _dijo Dianna separándose un poco y levantando la vista

"_Qué? Que cosa?" _– Lea estaba entrando en pánico, sin entender que le había pasado a Dianna

"_Esto Lea" _– dijo Dianna sosteniéndole la mano _"Te lastimaste y no me dijiste? Como vas a ponerte_

_eso!"_

"_Ah, jajaja me asustaste, si es que me sangraba y vos estabas en el baño y bueno" _– Lea lentamente

fue recuperando la calma

Dianna se levantó, y Lea maldijo por lo bajo, segundos después Dianna volvió y recupero su posición,

Lea volvió a abrazarla, sin pensarlo, y la rubia removió el precario apósito que Lea se había puesto en

el dedo.

"_Nonono, sangre, otra vez… SANGRE" _– Lea se desesperaba cada vez que veía sangre, en su cuerpo, o

donde sea

Dianna reía cada vez más fuerte, el corte de la morocha era muy pequeño, y la sangre a la que hacía

referencia era casi inexistente. Dianna beso el dedo de Lea, tratando de hacerlo inocentemente, para

luego ponerle un curita.

"_Listo, ya está!" _\- Dianna la miro tiernamente y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro

'_Lea estas en problemas, oh si, serios, grandes, y hermosos problemas' _la morocha quería callar sus

pensamientos, sentía que hasta Dianna podía oírlos, pero por dios, que había hecho? Ese beso en el

dedo fue lo más sexy que Lea vio en su vida, y si bien no quemo tanto como el beso en el cuello que le

había dado unas semanas antes, Lea estaba sintiendo el calor propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Sin decir

una palabra, siguió mirando la película, intentando tranquilizarse.

"_Lea…" _– Dianna hablo dulcemente, mientras otra vez tomando la mano de ella para jugar con sus

dedos

"_Mhm" _– respondió Lea, tragando saliva

"_Quien es Jonathan?" _– la voz de Dianna fue casi inaudible

"_Mi mejor amigo, porque la pregunta?" _– La pregunta sorprendió a Lea

"_Bueno es que cuando estabas en NY siempre hablabas de él, y te vino a visitar a LA… Si pasará algo_

_me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí y contármelo, sabes que podes, no?"_

"_Jajaja Jonathan es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos haciendo Spring Awakening, él era mi_

_coprotagonista. Somos algo así como inseparables, y estar lejos de él ahora que voy a vivir acá es lo_

_que más me duele" _\- Lea hablaba y no podía ocultar ponerse nostálgica _"Y no, entre nosotros no paso,_

_ni va a pasar nada, él es 100% gay jaja"_

"_Oh… Bueno pero acá no estás sola, me tenes a mi…" _– dijo Dianna mientras se separaba de Lea y la

miraba directo a los ojos _"…Y al resto del elenco, obvio, es un lindo grupo"_

"_Gracias Di... Y si, lo sé, además planeamos visitarnos seguidos, creo que va a funcionar"_

"_Lo voy a poder conocer cuando venga? Aunque hablas tanto de él que siento como si ya lo_

_conociera"- Dianna seguía jugando con los dedos de Lea, con su pulgar acariciaba suavemente la_

_mano de la misma._

"_Jaja, me encantaría. Es… no sé, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, de hecho terminamos la obra el_

_mismo día, no me imaginaba siguiendo sin el"_

"_Pensas que le voy a caer bien?"- Dianna emitió esa pregunta con inseguridad_

"_Como no le vas a caer bien Di? Dudo que haya una sola persona que no te encuentre adorable" –_

_'Hermosa, divertida, sexy, sensual, inteligente, y podría seguir toda la noche'_

"_Vos… vos pensas eso?" – Dianna miro a Lea a los ojos, y la morocha se perdió en esa conexión._

"_Si Di, sos la persona más adorable que conozco. En especial cuando te reis"- 'Cuando me mira así me_

_pierdo, y olvido activar el filtro, fuck'_

"_Yo nunca me rio" – Dianna se puso seria, y la miro con la misma expresión que usa para interpretar_

_a Quinn._

_Lea espero un ratito mirándola fijamente y después empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Dianna no aguanto_

_dos segundos y estaba tirada en el sillón riendo a carcajadas._

"_No…pará por favor…No puedo…respirar" – rogaba Dianna._

_Lea tuvo piedad y paro, inmediatamente Dianna se vengó, siendo ella quien ahora atacaba a la_

_morocha._

_Luego de un rato de carcajadas continuas las dos llegaron a una tregua. Más que nada porque les_

_dolía todo el cuerpo por reírse tanto._

"_La próxima vez no voy a tener piedad, ok?" – Lea sonaba ofendida por el contraataque que recibió._

Dianna le sonrió, y no dijo nada, se limitó a volver a su posición, acurrucada junto a Lea entrelazando

sus dedos, y apretándolos fuertemente, como intentando comunicarle algo con esa acción.

'_Y vos también sos adorable cuando te reis Lea, aww como extrañe esto, incluso cuando solo tenía_

_recuerdos borrosos de esa noche, cuando me desperté extrañe inmediatamente el calor de tu cuerpo_

_junto al mío, ni quiero saber qué significa esto, solo quiero que no se termine… Lo sentirás de la_

_misma forma? Ojala que sí, voy a creer que sí'_

Dianna se acomodó más cerca, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Lea acercando su cuerpo aún

más, sin soltar su mano, mientras Lea acomodo su brazo para abrazarla, y dejándose llevar por el

momento empezó a tararear una melodía, la misma que habían escuchado la noche anterior que había

estado ahí, no le gustaba Foo Fighters, pero esa canción representaba exactamente lo que sentía.

'_Que canción tararea, es… no, imposible, no hay chance de que Lea escuche Foo Fighers jaja, estoy_

_un poco paranoica…' _Dianna creyó reconocer la canción, pero nunca recordó que esa noche Lea se la

había cantado, por lo cual inmediatamente sonrió, y se olvidó, pensando que Lea Michele tarareando

esa canción era un sueño imposible.

"_Di?" _– Lea hablo muy bajito pero no tuvo respuesta.

Dianna se había dormido profundamente, otra vez acurrucada junto al cuerpo de Lea, quien pensó en

levantarse y volver al hotel, pero como podía irse? Como podía dejar a Dianna otra vez sola en el

medio de la noche?, ella simplemente no quería, y lo más importante de todo, no podía irse.

Lea apago el televisor, incluso hacia bastante que la película ya había terminado, se relajó, se propuso

disfrutar de la sensación de su cuerpo junto al de ella, y admirarla. El único sonido que se escuchaba

era la respiración de Dianna, y los latidos del corazón de Lea…. Y eso a sus oídos era el soundtrack

ideal.

**NA: Traducciones:**

_\- _"Kaltxì. Ngaru lu fpom srak. Tsun oe ngahu nìNa'vi pivängkxo a fì'u oeru pllte' lu" – _"Hola, ¿Cómo_

_estás?. Es un placer para mi hablar na'ví contigo."_

\- "Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine" _/ "Un misterio es la_

_cosa más profunda que pueda haber para la imaginación humana" _(Jules Barbey D'Aurevilly)

**NA 2: MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios, no me explayo acá pero cualquier**

**pregunta que veo las respondo por msg privado, los que siguen el fic ya lo deben saber. La buena**

**onda me provoca incluso más ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias!**

**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Miss You (The Rolling Stones)**

_I guess I'm lying to myself, It's just you and no one else…Lord I won't miss you child_

_You've been blotting out my mind, fooling on my time…No, I won't miss you, baby, yeah_

_LORD, I MISS YOU CHILD!_

***Chapter 7*: Chapter: Home**

Dianna se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por el balcón, y sonrió al ver que aun

dormía en los brazos de Lea, observo como la morocha todavía estaba inmersa en sus sueños y se

quedó un rato más ahí, gozando el calor que le brindaba el abrazo de Lea, y sintiéndose

completamente protegida, como si estando ahí, nada malo le pudiese pasar.

Lo de anoche había sido muy placentero, con Lea todo era más fácil, y las dos compartían más cosas

de las que se podría creer. Dianna sabía que la morocha tenía pensado buscar un departamento, y si

bien iba a esperar el momento adecuado para proponérselo, adoraba la idea de que Lea se venga a vivir

con ella, el departamento era grande, y sobraba un cuarto, el que había adoptado como vestidor, pero

era mucho mejor tener a Lea cerca todo el tiempo, que un vestidor para ella sola.

Después de un buen rato Dianna se soltó de los brazos de Lea, suave y lentamente sin despertarla se

levantó y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

El desayuno estaba listo sobre la mesa y Lea aun dormía profundamente, Dianna no quería despertarla,

pero ya había planeado un par de cosas para hacer y para eso la necesitaba despierta.

"_Mmm buenos días" _– Dianna susurro las palabras en la más dulce de las voces mientras se sentaba

junto a Lea y corría un mechón de pelo de su cara

Lea abrió los ojos y no entendió que pasaba, los dedos de Dianna rozando su mejilla, un 'buenos días'

que era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida, y grandes ojos color avellana

clavándose en los de ella.

"_Hey… mm que… que hora es?" _– Lea comenzaba a incorporarse en el sillón, y su cuerpo le empezaba

a pasar factura por haber dormido ahí, pero no le importaba, ningún dolor era más grande que la

magnífica sensación de volver a dormir junto a ella.

"_No te quería despertar, pero si seguías durmiendo te ibas a perder un hermoso día! El desayuno ya_

_está listo" _– Dianna se mostraba muy entusiasta, mientras tomaba de la mano a Lea y la sacaba del

sillón

"_Dianna, viene alguien más a desayunar?... Me tengo que bañar, y no tengo ropa!" _– Lea abrió sus

ojos bien grandes y miraba la mesa llena, no lo podía creer, claramente el desayuno había sido

preparado para 10 personas, o más.

"_Jajaja, hasta donde sé sos mi única invitada, pero últimamente he tenido visitas sorpresas asique…"_

–dijo Dianna riéndose _"No sabía que te gustaba además del café negro bien caliente y bueno, pensé en_

_varias opciones". _Concluyo la rubia.

"_Wow, esto es muy dulce Di, de verdad gracias…" _– Lea le regalo una gran sonrisa y se sentó sin

quitarle los ojos de encima.

"_Te puedo pedir un favor?" _– Lea hablo tímidamente, y rompió el silencio que reinaba desde hacía

varios minutos.

"_Lo que quieras, que necesitas?" _– Dianna se sentía complacida, por fin estaba recibiendo un pedido

de Lea.

"_Bueno la verdad es que estar viviendo en un hotel es por lejos una de las cosas más deprimentes que_

_existe, y bueno preferiría conseguir rápido un departamento… Vos me podrías acompañar hoy a ver_

_algunos?" _– Lea levanto dubitativamente la vista para encontrar a Dianna sonriendo feliz

"_Lea claro que te acompaño, pero…" _– Dianna hizo una pausa y Lea lleno el espacio rápidamente

"_Nono, si no podes le digo a Jenna, no te quiero complicar"_

"_No tonta, lo que iba a decir es que no creo que tengas que buscar mucho, creo que se cuál es el lugar_

_indicado, y te va a encantar" _– Dianna no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, sabía que esta era la

oportunidad indicada para proponerle vivir juntas.

"_Si? Cual?" _– Lea le pregunto muy emocionada por lo que acababa de decir.

"_Ya lo vas a ver, esta tarde te llevo, te parece bien?"_

"_Si, por mi está perfecto"_

"_Tenes planes para esta soleada mañana?" – 'Decime que no, decime que no, decime que no'_

"_Mmm, no que yo sepa, por lo pronto volver al hotel, bañarme y ponerme ropa limpia jajaja" _-

_'Aunque lo único que deseo es quedarme todo el día con vos, te extrañe tanto que es difícil de_

_asimilarlo….'_

"_Mmm, el día está muy lindo, que te parece ir a caminar un poco, tengo ganas de ir a hacer algunas_

_fotos, y con compañía siempre es mejor" _– Dianna se quedó mirándola expectante

"_Me encantaría Di, pero tengo que volver al hotel a bañarme y cambiarme" _– _'¿Qué? Por qué dije_

_eso? Obvio que quiero ir, nadie murió por no bañarse una mañana… Que pasa? Justo ahora que_

_quiero algo mi inconsciente no lo quiere? Esto es tan injusto, estoy completamente frustrada, grrrr!'_

"_Te podes bañar acá, y yo te puedo prestar ropa, creo que podemos encontrar algo entre mis cosas_

_que no sea tan Agron" _– dijo Dianna ironizando

"_De verdad no te molesta? Si es así, creo que te puedo acompañar y ser tu asistente por un día" – 'Si!_

_Así se hace Lea, ¡en tu cara inconsciente estúpido! No hay mejor plan que pasar el día con ella…'_

"_Por qué me iba a molestar? Para nada!. Ahora termina rápido eso y anda a bañarte!" _– Dianna

comenzó a reír por el tono de madre con el que había dicho eso, y la morocha se le unió.

Lea termino su café y siguió a Dianna hacia el baño, donde la rubia ya había dejado una pila de ropa

para que Lea eligiese lo que más le gustaba.

"_Dianna, con una remera y un jean estaba bien! Que es todo esto_?" – dijo Lea agitando su cabeza y

sonriendo.

"_Bueno no sé, tampoco pretendo que una estrella de Broadway salga así nomás a la calle" _– y otra vez

la risa.

Después de un buen rato las dos salieron, Dianna manejo hasta un parque y ahí estacionaron, para

seguir caminando. Lea adoraba la idea de ver a la rubia haciendo algo que despertaba tanta pasión en

ella, y para lo que obviamente era muy buena.

Las dos caminaron por el lugar, sin ser conscientes del tiempo, solo conversando, riendo, bromeando,

peleando, lo que ya era una constante entre las dos. Lea siempre escuchando atenta todo lo que Dianna

le contaba sobre la fotografía, las cámaras, las técnicas, sus intereses, y cada tanto observando

hipnotizada a la rubia capturando diferentes momentos. Había muchas cosas por las cuales la había

cautivado, y ahora debía sumarle otra más, y era la capacidad de encontrar belleza en todos lados,

Dianna sacaba belleza de objetos y situaciones que para el resto de las personas solo serían ordinarios,

comunes, invisibles. Casi de la misma forma, Lea se encontraba completamente maravillada, y

embelesada por gestos o actitudes de Dianna que para otros pasarían inadvertidos.

En un momento Lea recibió la llamada de Jonathan y se alejó para hablar sin molestar a Dianna, está

se percató de la situación y comenzó a retratarla sin que la neoyorkina tuviera idea, las fotos eran una

mejor que la otra, mucha naturalidad, calidez y belleza. Dianna vio como Lea había cortado pero

seguía distraída observando el horizonte, y encontró otra razón para volver a gatillar su cámara hacia

la morocha.

"_Di?" _– dijo alguien y la rubia se dio vuelta

"_Hey Dave! Como estas? Que haces acá?" _– Dianna pego un salto y abrazo al joven que acababa de

aparecer.

"_Estoy visitando a James, y por unas reuniones, wow, estas hermosa… paso mucho tiempo…" _– dijo

Dave tímidamente

"_Gracias, pero no paso tanto tiempo che" _– Dianna bajando la vista instintivamente

"_Como van tus cosas? Algún proyecto nuevo?" _– pregunto él, sacándonos de la incómoda situación en

la que se encontraban

"_Mmm, voy a empezar a grabar una tira para la FOX, Glee. Soy la animadora, y la contracara de la_

_protagonista jaja" _– La sonrisa volvió a posarse en la cara de Dianna.

"_Vaya, eso es muy bueno! Me alegro mucho Di" _\- El joven sonaba realmente sincero y amable.

"_Si, estoy muy ansiosa y quiero empezar ya!"_

"_Mirá ahora me tengo que ir, me espera James para almorzar, pero te parece que nos encontremos un_

_día de estos a charlar, como amigos" _– dijo Dave tímidamente

"_Si, por supuesto! Te doy mi nuevo número" _– Dianna tomo el celular de él y anoto ahí su numero

A unos metros Lea se había quedado observando el lugar, y la tranquilidad que había, la mañana era

hermosa, y Dianna había tenido una excelente idea, la paz que había en este lugar te llenaba de

energía. Lea giro para buscar a su amiga y la encontró rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa abrazando

muy alegremente a un chico, quien era? Porque Dianna lo abrazaba así? Por qué le sonreía de ese

modo? Dianna no había mencionado tener novio, pero quien era este chico?.

Lea se quedó en el lugar y observo la escena _'Bueno al menos no lo despidió con un beso, eso es bueno'_

pensó Lea y vio como el joven se alejaba mientras Dianna seguía mirando a su celular.

"_Hey, ahí estas! Que te parece un almuerzo al aire libre?" _– Dianna hablaba mientras iba acercándose

a Lea y entrelazando su brazo con el de la morocha

"_Dianna en algún momento tengo que volver al hotel, es mi casa, bueno donde vivo…." – 'Ahí vas de_

_nuevo, que necesidad de volver al hotel y almorzar sola si puedo hacerlo con la mejor compañía en_

_todo el mundo? Dios!'_

"_Vamos Lea, el día esta hermoso, no vas a volver al hotel, te lo prohíbo_!"- Dianna comenzó a caminar

hacia el auto, arrastrando a Lea con ella.

"_Pará" _– Lea había dejado de caminar

"_Que?" _– Dianna la miro extrañada por la reacción que había tenido

"_Estuviste toda la mañana sacando fotos a todo lo que te cruzaste, ahora yo también quiero una" _–

Lea sonaba demasiado caprichosa y la rubia no pudo evitar encontrar eso completamente encantador

"_Jajaja, bueno… a ver sonreí. Igual este tipo de fotos no me gustan, tiene que ser natural!" _– No

obstante tomo su cámara y apunto a la morocha.

"_NO!" _– grito Lea

Dianna no entendió lo que pasaba y levanto una ceja. Lea se acercó, la agarró del brazo y la paro a su

lado.

"_Las dos, quiero… quiero tener una foto con vos" _– Las mejillas de Lea se tornaron muy rosadas en un

abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Dianna sonrió, estiro su brazo para la auto-foto y sintió como Lea apoyaba su cabeza en su propio

hombro y la rodeaba con sus brazos suprimiendo cualquier tipo de espacio personal entre las dos. La

rubia había disparado la cámara mil veces ese día, pero en ese momento supo cuál sería su captura

preferida.

Un rato después ambas estaban sentadas en la terraza de un pequeño pero elegante restaurant.

"_Te gusta?" _– Dianna recorría con sus ojos la vista a su alrededor.

"_Me encanta, es muy lindo!. Venís seguido?" _– Lea la miro intrigada

"_Mmm, no tanto como me gustaría" _– dijo Dianna mirando el menú. _"Ya elegiste?"_

"_Nono, elegí por mí, confió en tu buen gusto…. Gastronómico jajaja" _– Lea bromeo

Dianna asintió con su cabeza y cuando el mozo llego ordeno por las dos

"Buenos días señoritas, que desean ordenar?" – El camarero era apenas un par de años mayor que

ellas, y no pudo evitar sonreírle a Dianna, cosa que llamo la atención de Lea.

"_Buenos días, pueden ser unos Rollitos vietnamitas con tempeh y verduras?" _– pregunto Dianna

"_Si, lo mismo para las dos?" _– dijo el mozo, ahora si mirando a Lea

"_Si, y para tomar… mmm…. 2007 Coteaux du Languedoc, Château Véronique" _– Dianna lo miro y

sonrió, el mismo asintió y se dirigió a pasar sus pedidos.

Lea no podía creer el efecto que Dianna tenía sobre ella, la rubia tan solo estaba ordenando el

almuerzo, pero en su boca eso era simplemente maravilloso, y ni hablar de lo mucho que adoraba Lea

escucharla pronunciar palabras en cualquier otro idioma.

"_Estuvo muy aburrida la mañana? Perdón si el paseo duro más de lo que pensabas" _– Dianna hablo

sin mirarla, mientras estaba acomodándose la servilleta sobre su regazo

"_No, y para ser sincera lo disfrute mucho, me gusta verte… sacando fotos" _– Lea era ahora quien

bajaba la mirada

"_Si te parece bien cuando terminemos podemos pasar por tu hotel, y me mostras tu lujosa habitación"_

"_Jaja lo decis en serio? De verdad queres conocer una habitación de hotel?" _– Lea la miro incrédula

"_Bueno vivís ahí, me gustaría ver el toque Sarfati que le diste, y después podemos ir directamente a lo_

_que yo creo se va a transformar en tu nuevo hogar"_

"_Bueno, si es lo que queres no me puedo negar, aunque eso implique que no nos vamos a separar en_

_todo el día" _– Lea fingió una cara de frustración ante la idea de pasar todo el día con Dianna.

"_Oh… perdón. No, está bien, si queres lo dejamos para otro día, no te preocupes" _– Las mejillas de

Dianna se encendían nuevamente.

"Jajaja nunca vas a entender mi humor, no?. Me encanta tener alguien y no estar sola en una ciudad

que no conozco, y me encanta la idea de que conozcas mi… habitación" – Lea hizo una pausa, y luego

largo una carcajada

El mozo trajo la comida, y Dianna espero a Lea, para ver que decía de su elección.

"_Dios Dianna! mmm esto es delicioso_" – Lea apenas y podía hablar con la boca llena.

Dianna sonrió, y se murió de amor, lea hablando con la boca llena era demasiado tierna, pero no quiso

decir nada para no incomodarla.

"_Di?"_

Dianna miro a Lea y espero a que la morocha siguiera hablando.

"_Quien era el chico del parque al que saludaste?" _– La mirada de Lea cayó sobre su plato, al mismo

tiempo que toda su cara se puso colorada

"_Es mi ex novio, terminamos hace unos meses pero nos queremos mucho y quedo muy buena relación"_

– Dianna hablaba intentando quitarle importancia.

La verdad es que ella aún seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia él, habían salido durante más de un año,

y solo rompieron porque ambos tenían tiempos totalmente distintos y no se veían tan seguidos como

al principio.

Lea sintió una sensación en su estómago inexplicable, la palabra novio en los labios de Dianna era un

golpe directo a su corazón, aun así trato de disimular sus emociones.

"_Ah, perdón!" _\- Lea estaba avergonzada, pero también la respuesta seca era por las sensaciones que

eso habían generado en ella_. 'Celos? De mi amiga? Por favor!'_

"_Jaja, no pasa nada Lea. Aun siento cosas por él, pero es lo mejor, no estábamos en la misma sintonía_

_y él está empezando a crecer y viajar con proyectos de cine"_

Las palabras estaban golpeando a Lea en la cara, con furia. Ex novio, sentimientos de por medio,

buena relación, eso era jodidamente malo, ok, Lea no pensaba en que podría llegar a pasar algo con

Dianna, tampoco es que lo quisiera, o si? Lo cierto es que verla en los brazos de otras personas, o

imaginarla besando a otra persona le dolía en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

"_Es actor? Como se llama?" _– interrogo Lea.

"Dave Franco, quizás.." - Dianna iba a seguir hablando pero Lea la interrumpió.

"_Es algo de James Franco?" _–Lea estaba boquiabierta

"_Si, el hermano" _– Dianna se puso colorada, y dirigió su vista hacia ningún punto en especial.

"_Wow, ok perdón, otra vez" _– Lea hablo y luego el silencio se hizo presente.

'_Como puedo competir con eso? Hermano de un actor reconocido mundialmente, con una carrera_

_prometedora, al parecer, ella todavía siente cosas por él, y encima es lindo… Ok, frena ahí Lea,_

_competir? En qué sentido hablar de competir con el chico?...'_

Después de un rato de calma, ambas volvieron a conversar animadamente, una vez que terminaron se

dirigieron al hotel, como Dianna había propuesto.

"_Wow Lea, yo solo estaba bromeando cuando dije una habitación lujosa pero esto es increíble._

_Llamaste a este cuarto deprimente?" _– Dianna hablaba exagerando su sorpresa para molestar a la

neoyorkina..

"_No hables si no sabes, es horrible vivir en un hotel… Extr…" _– Lea no pudo terminar de hablar

cuando Dianna la interrumpió.

"_Que no hable si no sé? Jajaja, Querida Lea Michele Sarfati deberías saber que durante un largo_

_tiempo viví en un hotel! Asique se perfectamente de lo que hablas, lo que dije fue solo un chiste…" _–

Dianna seguía riendo, había recordado gran parte de un infancia con los buenos y malos momentos

que vivir en un hotel represento.

"_Cómo? Cuando? Cuando llegaste a LA?" _– Sobre cada cosa que Dianna decía, Lea sentía la necesidad

de seguir indagando, la quería conocer siempre un poco más.

"_No, cuando era chica. Mi papa es… es un ejecutivo de Hyatt, asique nada, en un determinado_

_momento nos mudamos al hotel" _– Dianna se sentó en la cama y Lea hizo lo mismo, las dos se

quedaron frente a frente.

"_Wow, eso no lo sabía. Igual es genial, servicio al cuarto, no tenes que hacer nada, me hubiese_

_gustado"_

"_De verdad lo decis? Por qué vos viviendo acá no pareces muy feliz jaja. En realidad mi mamá trato_

_de que nuestra vida siguiera lo más normal posible, asique como era una suite tenia cocina y ella se_

_encargaba de eso, teníamos que hacer nuestras camas, era casi como tener una casa dentro del hotel"_

– Dianna se encogió de hombros

"_Creo que nuestras madres se podrían llevar muy bien juntas, jajaja. Algún día me tenes que presentar_

_a Mary"_

"_Jaja, quizás viene el próximo mes, si es así la vas a conocer"_

"_Perfecto!. Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro, me dijiste que sabias de un lugar que me podía gustar…"_

"_Si, lo dije, pero fue antes de saber que estabas parando en Le Park Suite Hotel, ahora cambie de_

_idea, no creo que el lugar te guste… Nono, no te va a gustar en lo absoluto" _– Dianna no oculto su

decepción.

"_DIANNAAA" _– Y Lea no oculto su enfado.

"_Perdón" _– respondió Dianna avergonzada

"_Vos de verdad pensas lo de diva? Tuve suerte con un par de obras en Broadway, y me divierte que_

_JGroff o Jenna bromeen con eso, pero… no es verdad, y no me gusta que tengas un concepto de mí que_

_es erróneo" _– Lea había sentido cada una de las palabras que dijo, estaba un poco desanimada, y esa

actitud empezó a poner nerviosa a Dianna.

"_Hey no, perdón.. Ay soy una idiota! Es que era divertido molestarte con eso, pero no es el concepto_

_que tengo de vos, por favor créeme" _– Dianna instintivamente tomo la mano de Lea entre las suyas,

intentando intensificar lo que acababa de decir.

"_De verdad? Entonces todavía me vas a mostrar el lugar del que hablabas?"_

"_Si, pero hay algo de lo que dijiste que no comparto"_

"_Que cosa?" _– Lea frunció el ceño

"_Que tuviste suerte con las obras, sos una de las personas más talentosas que he conocido, no vuelvas_

_a decir eso" _– Dianna se puso colorada, y Lea al escuchar el halago también.

'_Que estoy haciendo?... jajaja, no sé pero se siente tan bien, al menos a ella parece no molestarle_

_tampoco' _Lea no se había podido contener luego de escuchar esas palabras y se abalanzó sobre Dianna

para abrazarla fuertemente, la rubia correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

"_Bueno entonces esta tarde te voy a mostrar el lugar, es una opción, si no te gusta mañana podemos_

_buscar más" _\- Dianna se separó del abrazo, pero siguió sosteniendo firme, pero tiernamente la mano

de Lea.

"_Buscamos?" _– Lea levantando una ceja e hizo una mueca.

"_Bueno, quiero decir que te ayudo a buscar, o le podes decir a Jenna si queres"_

"_Jajaja, Jenna está muy ocupada con su novio, no creo que se enoje porque te lo pida a vos"_

Dianna sonrió, y se sentó en el centro de la cama, con su cabeza descansando en una pila de

almohadas, mientras buscaba el control remoto…

"_Te vas a poner a mirar tele?" _– Lea la miro sorprendida.

"_También planeo quedarme a dormir, esta cama es súper cómoda!" – 'Sip, dije eso, y lo más aterrador_

_es que de verdad lo deseo…'_

"_Que?" _– Lea se puso nerviosa. Ver a Dianna recostada en su cama era la puerta abierta para la llegada

de miles de imágenes que Lea ni siquiera estaba preparada para ver.

"_Tranquila, fue un chiste… Prometo dejarte dormir sola esta noche, en tu cama y sin nadie que te_

_moleste"_

Lea sonrió, y no dijo nada. La idea de dormir sola no le gustaba para nada, no después de dormirse con

Dianna en sus brazos, y despertar con su dulce voz, pero estaba pagando el hotel y en algún momento

debería usarlo.

"_Bueno llego el momento de que me vaya y te deje disfrutar de mi ausencia" _– Dianna salto fuera de la

cama

"_A dónde vas a ir? Me prometiste que…" _empezó a protestar Lea cuando Dianna la calló

"_Tranquila Sarfati, tengo que hacer unas cosas, te parece que te busque a las 19?"_

"_Qué? Donde vamos a ver un departamento a esa hora?" _– Lea estaba aún más confundida, y triste

también, no quería que Dianna se fuera.

"_Te prometo que va a estar abierto, confías en mí?" _– Dianna se acercó a Lea

"_Si, DIANNA" _– Lea le hablo cortante cruzándose de brazos

"No me gusta tu tono, espero que en las próximas horas recapacites sobre eso" – Dianna acorto todas

las distancias entre ellas dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose hacia la puerta

"En las próximas 6 horas puedo perfeccionarlo para peor, DIANNAAAAAAAAAAA" – grito Lea

mientras veía como Dianna salía de la habitación. Pero inmediatamente la puerta se cerró la morocha

poso su mano sobre la mejilla, aun el calor de los labios de Dianna permanecía en su piel.

Dianna se subió a su auto y se tomó unos minutos para organizar su plan, quería sorprender a Lea con

un cuarto habitable, y para eso debía hacer un poco de shopping, solo tenía un par de horas, pero sabía

que podía lograr algo lindo, y conseguir que Lea se sienta cómoda, y acepte la propuesta.

La primera parada fue en la casa de fotografías a la cual Dianna iba siempre.

"_Hola señorita Agron, como está hoy?" _– dijo el hombre tras el mostrador

"_Hola, muy bien! Y necesitando de su ayuda" _– Dianna estaba sonriente

"_Dígame en que puedo servirle" _– contesto el hombre

"_Necesito hacer un par de fotos, pero tienen que estar listas en dos horas como máximo…"_

"_Mmm, me temo que eso va a ser imposible, estamos con mucho trabajo y recién las podría tener para_

_mañana" _– dijo el hombre, muy apenado

"_Pero… Por favor, ustedes me conoce y sabe que si no fuera sumamente importante no se lo pediría…_

_por favor" _– rogo Dianna

"_Con esa mirada ustedes puede conseguir lo que quiera señorita, no es así? Le prometo que en 2 horas_

_las tendremos, como máximo 3" _–El hombre se rindió ante los encantos de la rubia

Dianna sonrió, saco su cámara, y le señalo al hombre las fotos que había elegido.

Minutos después la joven se encontraba en busca de cortinas, sabanas, edredón, almohadones, quería

que el cuarto luciese perfecto para Lea, pero después recordó que no tenía idea cuál era su color

preferido y tuvo que decidir en el momento, negro y violeta fueron los elegidos, nada llamativo, pero

tampoco nada aburrido, el punto medio, y de todos modos después Lea podría decorarlo como

quisiese.

Dianna dejo en su auto todo lo que había comprado hasta el momento, y volvió por más cosas, para

luego ir a retirar las fotos.

"_Señorita Agron, justo a tiempo" _– dijo el hombre cuando la vio entrar

"_Ayyy perfecto! Muchas gracias" _– Dianna le entrego una sonrisa extra grande mientras recibía el

sobre

"_Una cosa más, necesitaría un cuadro de esos, y su ayuda para llegar al auto" _– dijo Dianna quien

tenía sus manos ocupadas con otras bolsas

"_Jaja, por supuesto señorita"_

Dianna pago y se dirigió al auto junto al hombre que llevaba el cuadro que ya había elegido.

Ya en el departamento Dianna tuvo que hacer 3 viajes para subir todas las cosas, y mirando su reloj

vio que solo le quedaban 2 horas hasta ir a buscar a Lea.

"_Yo puedo, yo puedo" _– murmuro Dianna tomando aire, y ingresando en el cuarto.

Había ropa de ella tirada por todos lados, y decidió juntarla toda y trasladarla a su cuarto, al día

siguiente tendría tiempo para acomodarla.

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar el cuarto, luego armar la cama con todas las cosas nuevas que había

comprado. Tras eso comenzó a acomodar los objetos, como un hermoso jarrón para las flores, que

también había comprado en el camino, una lámpara, velas, etc.

Finalmente el cuarto estaba casi listo, Dianna se sentó en el piso, busco las fotos que había hecho, el

marco y comenzó a armar el cuadro, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, la mayoría de los que estaban

en su casa los había hecho ella misma. Dianna fue acomodando todas las fotos, todas las que había

tomado ese mismo día a Lea, eran hermosas y Dianna sabía que le iba a gustar, y si bien en un

principio tuvo dudas, también puso la que se habían tomado ellas dos en el parque. Termino rápido de

armar el cuadro, lo envolvió en papel de regalo, y lo escondió bajo la cama.

Dianna se paró, miro a su alrededor y se maravilló por lo mucho que había logrado en tan poco

tiempo, el lugar ahora tenía vida, era habitable, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante ante lo que

había logrado.

'_Le tiene que gustar, no?. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto! No solo rearmo un cuarto en 3_

_horas, sino que me muero de ganas de que alguien, con quien compartí no más de 50 horas en total,_

_viva conmigo. Si alguien me pidiera una explicación sería imposible dársela, como pongo en palabras_

_la sensación que tengo de conocerla de otra vida? Desde que la conocí algo cambio, teniéndola_

_alrededor me siento completa, dios creo que me voy a volver loca.'_

La rubia miro la hora y vio que estaba retrasada, antes de buscar a Lea necesitaba bañarse asique saco

el celular de su bolsillo y le escribió un mensaje.

_Estoy algo retrasada, llego un poquito más tarde. Un beso :)_

La rubia mando el mensaje y corrió a bañarse.

**Dianna detesto que me hagan esperar, y si seguís retrasándote nunca voy a poder ir a ver ese**

**departamento, aunque ya dudo que exista, L.**

Lea gruño y arrojo el celular sobre la cama, de verdad ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar, y más

Dianna, porque si bien habían estado más de un día completamente juntas, Lea simplemente ya la

extrañaba. El celular de Lea sonó y esta salto a agarrarlo pensando que era Dianna

_Hola Lea, como estas? Tenes planes para hoy? Theo_

El mensaje no solo no era de Dianna sino que era de Theo, Lea solo se limitó a responderle

amablemente, y solo lo hizo porque sabía que era amigo de Jonathan.

**Hola Theo, ya estoy en los LA, espero que este todo bien, saludos**

Lea junto sus cosas y bajo al bar a tomar algo mientras esperaba a Dianna, quien llegaría 40 minutos

después.

_Estoy estacionada en la puerta, apurate :)_

"_Apurate? APURATE?, te espere 41 minutos y venís y me apuras?" _– dijo Lea ofendida mientras se

ponía el cinturón de seguridad

"Jaja, sos tierna, me extrañabas tanto que contaste con exactitud cuantos minutos tarde en venir" –

Dianna no quitaba la vista del frente.

"_Grrrr" _– Fue el único sonido que emitió Lea, aunque estaba feliz por dentro, nuevamente estaba con

Dianna y eso era suficiente.

Después de un rato dentro del auto en silencio, Lea comenzó a reconocer el lugar.

"_A dónde vamos?" _–Lea la miro extrañada.

"_Ya te vas a dar cuenta" _– Dianna seguía sin mirarla.

"_Pero este es el camino a tu departamento, es cerca el lugar al que vamos, no?"_

"_Podría decir que sí, pero vas a tener que esperar" _– Dianna esta vez la miro de reojo y sonrió.

Lea se cruzó de brazos y no dijo más nada hasta que Dianna estaciono el auto.

"_Me acompañas?" _– dijo la rubia volteando para ver a Lea y sonriendo expectante

"_Dianna esto es un chiste? Me prometiste que me ibas a llevar a ver departamentos y terminamos en el_

_tuyo, de verdad necesito encontrar un lugar!" _– Lea intentaba sonar molesta, pero hasta Dianna se dio

cuenta de que en realidad no lo estaba

"_Dale Lee, por favor?" _\- rogó Dianna mirando fijamente a Lea, quien sin poder tener control sobre su

cuerpo ya se estaba bajando del auto.

En el ascensor, y la entrada al departamento Lea noto los nervios en Dianna y no entendió que pasaba.

"_Mmm, bueno te prometí algo y lo tengo que cumplir" _\- Dianna alzo la vista para mirar a Lea

tímidamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Lea no dijo nada, espero que la rubia siguiera hablando y la siguió hasta que Dianna se paró al lado de

una puerta, que estaba frente a su propio dormitorio.

"_Sé que no es una habitación de Le Parc, pero pensé que por ahí podrías considerar… mudarte…_

_mudarte acá conmigo" _– Dianna se puso colorada y termino de hablar con susurros, miro la expresión

atónita de Lea mientras abría la puerta, sus ojos inspeccionaban el cuarto pero la morocha no decía

nada y Dianna entro en pánico.

"_Mira, es solo una idea yo sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas_

_disfrute mucho de tu compañía. Pero por ahí queres vivir sola y lo voy a entender, también si tenes_

_ganas de ver otros lugares, pero bueno yo tenía le cuarto libre, me vendría bien compartir los gastos,_

_el departamento es grande y pensé que quizás no sé, estaba buena la idea. Pero de verdad no te_

_preocupes, mañana mismo podemos ir a ver otros departamentos, hay una inmobiliaria acá cerca y_

_seguro podemos conseguir uno lindo y donde te sientas cómoda. Además…" _– Dianna se estaba

ahogando, seguía hablando y no respiraba, hasta que Lea la interrumpió

"_Di…" _– Lea hablo en un tono muy bajo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"_Oh dios, perdón Lea perdón! No tendría que haberte dicho nada, no te sientas mal, de verdad a mí no_

_me molesta que busques otro lugar, por favor no te pongas mal. Solo se me ocurrió porque no sé, la_

_pase bien las dos veces que estuviste acá, y seria lindo tener una compañera de piso pero…" _– Dianna

otra vez se ahogaba en sus propias palabras y Lea interrumpía

"_Es perfecto… Di, es hermoso" _– Lea se puso colorada mientras se quitaba una lagrima que

comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla.

"_De verdad? Considerarías vivir… vivir acá?" _– Dianna estaba expectante mirando a Lea, y podía

sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

"_Considerarlo? No" _– Lea hablo muy seria

"_Oh…"_

"_No tengo nada que considerar, ame tu departamento desde la primer noche que vinimos, es imposible_

_que encuentre un lugar donde me sienta más cómoda que acá, y la habitación, wow Di no tenías por_

_qué hacer todo esto! ]No se parece en nada al cuarto que vi hace poco más de un mes!" _– dijo Lea

abalanzándose sobre Di y abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que su cabeza descanse en el hombro de

la rubia.

Dianna sintió las lágrimas de Lea sobre su propia piel y no entendió que pasaba.

"_Lee, porque las lágrimas? Si hay algo que no te gusta lo podemos cambiar" _– Dianna hablo sin

soltarse de los brazos de Lea que la sostenían fuertemente

"_Es que… es muy lindo lo que hiciste por mí. Cuando me fui de NY solo pensaba en que no iba a tener_

_a JGroff, que no iba a tener a nadie que realmente se preocupara por mí, pero ahora veo esto y no sé,_

_no se me ocurre ni cómo agradecértelo"_

Dianna apretó a Lea contra su cuerpo aun con más fuerza, luego se alejó un poco dándole un beso en la

mejilla y haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblase ante el calor de sus labios.

"_Hay un regalo de bienvenida, y no puedo esperar hasta que te mudes asique…" _Dianna se separó y

entro al cuarto.

"_Esto es para vos" _– Sin más que decir la rubia le estaba entregando el gran paquete a Lea, quien la

miraba todavía sorprendida.

"_Oh Di, es hermoso! Pero… cuándo?... en qué momento?" _– La sonrisa de Lea era inmensa, y se quedó

admirando el cuadro con sus fotos, las mismas que Di había tomado esa mañana

"_Te gusta?. Mmm cuando hablabas con Jonathan, y después cuando estabas distraída, me gustan las_

_fotos naturales y creo que estas salieron perfectas" _– Los ojos de Dianna estaban brillando como

pocas veces lo habían hecho, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

"_Esta es definitivamente mi preferida!" _– Lea señalo la foto que ambas se habían tomado unas horas

antes _"Es hermoso, gracias, gracias, gracias!" _– Lea volvió a abrazar a Dianna.

"_Mmmm…Di"_

"Mhm" – respondió Dianna aun en los brazos de la morocha.

"_Hiciste todo esto hoy, yo estuve en este cuarto hace unas semanas y era totalmente distinto, además_

_las fotos…" _dijo Lea haciendo una pausa _"El cuadro! si no aceptaba vivir con vos no me lo ibas a_

_dar?" _Lea cambio abruptamente el tono de voz, pero seguía sonriendo.

"_Jajaja, supongo que nunca considere la opción de que no aceptaras" _– dijo Dianna, sintiendo como

los brazos de Lea la tomaban con más firmeza.

'_Nos podríamos quedar así por siempre? No sé qué me pasa, ni quiero pensarlo porque me genera un_

_miedo atroz, pero sé que me haces feliz, que me gusta tenerte cerca, y sea lo que sea que vislumbre mi_

_futuro, no lo puedo imaginar alejada de vos.' _Pensaba Dianna mientras sonreía en los brazos de Lea.

'_Fuck, no me quiero enamorar de vos, NO PUEDO!... sé que mudarme acá solo va a complicar más las_

_cosas, pero… no me veo en otro lugar, no me veo lejos de vos'._

**NA: GRACIAS por todos los comentarios y la buena onda! :).**

**NA2: Sexypank lo de 'cursi y adorable' fue para mí o para Lea? Jajaja… en todo caso lo tomo**

**como un halago, y el descubrimiento de un nuevo costado en mí.**

**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Home (Edward Sharpe &amp; The Magnetic Zeros)**

_I Moats and boats and waterfalls, alley-ways and pay phone calls…I've been everywhere with you. We_

_laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night, nothing new is sweeter than with you…_

_Home, let me go home. Home is whenever I'm with you!..._

***Chapter 8*: Chapter: Satellite**

Lea nunca pensó seriamente en todas las consecuencias de mudarse con Dianna, ni siquiera pensó en si

serían más las cosas buenas o las malas. Lea solo observo el cuarto que le había preparado, la sonrisa

de la rubia, sus ojos expectantes aguardando su respuesta cuando ingresaba al dormitorio, la morocha

no dudo, si bien no era tanto el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, había sido intenso, y claramente

compartían muchas cosas, la idea era perfecta, y tener a Dianna cerca todo el día era algo a lo que Lea

no se podía, ni se quería resistir.

Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que Lea se instaló definitivamente en el departamento, y la

morocha podía sentirse completamente aliviada, nunca había tomado una decisión más acertada en

toda su vía, bueno quizás sí, el día en que decidió audicionar para Rachel, ya que eso fue el inicio de

todo.

La convivencia con Dianna era perfecta, la rubia siempre era la primera en levantarse y preparar el

desayuno, luego la despertaba a Lea, y en muchas ocasiones compartían la primera comida del día en

la cama de la morocha, quien todavía no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano.

Durante la primer semana las grabaciones para Glee aún no habían dado inicio, por lo cual ambas

tenían todo el tiempo para aprovecharlo en paseos por la ciudad, salir a comer afuera y conocer nuevos

restaurantes vegans, ir al cine, ir a exposiciones de fotografía, las dos se habían vuelto inseparables.

En la segunda semana habían comenzado los preparativos y las reuniones para las grabaciones, y los

diferentes ensayos era lo único que las separaba, todos se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, Cory y

Mark siempre estaban juntos, lo mismo Jenna y Kevin, una vez terminada la jornada en los estudios

las dos volvían juntas, Lea era la encargada de cocinar, y después elegían alguna película, o recital

para mirar, mientras se relajaban en el sillón.

"_Lee estas lista?… Uy perdón!" _– dijo Dianna entrando al cuarto mientras la neoyorkina se estaba

cambiando, inmediatamente se dio vuelta mientras esta se reía.

'_Qué carajo? Porque no entre? Porque me pongo colorada? No lo puedo creer, como si nunca hubiese_

_visto a una de mis amigas en corpiño!. Aunque…NO!_' Dianna sacudió su cabeza antes de que sus

pensamientos se le fueran de las manos.

"_Creo que ya tenes tu respuesta jaja, 5 minutos más Di" _– rogó la morocha, quien como siempre era la

última en estar lista

"_Lea vamos a llegar tarde y es el primer día de filmación" _– reprocho Dianna, buscando apurarla

"_Cálmate, no vamos a llegar tarde, ya casi estoy, las botas y listo!" _– Lea hablaba al mismo tiempo

que trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero finalmente su cuerpo fallo y termino cayéndose sobre la

cama

"_Listo" _– Luego de recomponerse de la risa que le había causado desplomarse sobre la cama, Lea

agarro su bolso y camino fuera del cuarto _"Vas a seguir mirando la pared? Es el primer día de_

_filmación, vamos a llegar tarde" _– concluyo Lea burlándose de su roommate

"_Uffff… sos imposibleee!" _– Dianna hablo resoplando y haciendo gestos pero después largándose a reír

cuando vio que Lea la miraba la misma cara que un niño cuando su madre lo reta.

Las dos salieron del edificio aun peleándose y Lea tomo la iniciativa, se subió a su nuevo auto y

Dianna la siguió.

"_Recodarme una vez más porque accedí a venir en tu auto?" _– Dianna estaba casi pálida mientras Lea

conducía a toda velocidad

"_De que te quejas? Si mal no recuerdo hace unas semanas me rogabas que maneje el tuyo, y ahora_

_tenes problemas con mi forma de conducir?" _– Lea giro su cabeza y la miro desafiante

"_Mira al frente por favor! Y ese día claramente no estaba bien, asique no cuenta" _– La rubia se cruzó

de brazos, sabía que Lea lo hacía para molestarla, y en el fondo le encantaba.

"_Ups, con cual se avanzaba en los semáforos? Rojo o Verde?" _– Lea no paraba de reír luego de

cometer una de las tantas infracciones, sabía que se iba a acostumbrar a que le lleguen las multas a su

casa.

"_Nunca pensé que fuese tan mala idea que te compres un auto, por dios! Voy a morir antes de filmar_

_mi primera escena, ni estar en la cima de la pirámide de las cheerios me causo tanto terror"_

"_Tranquila Di, acelero un poco y llegamos más rápido así dejas de sufrir" _– Lea no termino de hablar

y ya había conseguido que el auto aumente su velocidad considerablemente.

"_NOOO! Por favor, no! No importa si llegamos tarde, de verdad" _– Dianna ahora si estaba entrando en

pánico.

Lea comenzó a reírse, saco el pie del acelerador, y luego de unos minutos de silencio comenzó a

cantar, era algo que le gustaba hacer mientras manejaba, y además sabia el efecto que eso tenía sobre

Dianna, cada vez que Lea se ponía a cantar la rubia se quedaba hipnotizada admirándola.

_HOW STRANGE THIS FEELING THAT MY LIFE'S BEGUN AT LAST_

_THIS CHANGE, CAN PEOPLE REALLY FALL IN LOVE SO FAST?_

_What's the matter with you, Cosette?_

_Have you been too much on your own?_

_So many things unclear so many things unknown._

_Lea miraba de reojo a Dianna quien, tal cual ella lo había anticipado, estaba observándola fijamente,_

_sus ojos irradiaban calidez, tanta que Lea sintió el calor esparciéndose por sus mejillas._

_In my life there are so many questions and answers_

_That somehow seem wrong_

_In my life there are times when I catch in the silence_

_The sigh of a faraway song and it sings_

_Of a world that I long to see out of reach_

_Just a whisper away waiting for me._

DOES HE KNOW I'M ALIVE?

DO I KNOW IF HE'S REAL?

DOES HE SEE WHAT I SAW?

DOES HE FEEL WHAT I FEEL?

_'Dios, sos tan increíble Lea Michele Sarfati, desde que te conozco haces que mis emociones habiten en_

_una montaña rusa, te quiero matar pero al mismo tiempo te quiero sentir cerca, y tu voz… si supieras_

_todo lo que eso genera en mi… Pero dudo que siquiera lo tenga bien en claro yo…'_

Lea podía sentir como la mirada de Dianna seguía clavada en ella, y a medida que cantaba la canción

se daba cuenta del significado, y de la carga emocional que le generaba, se daba cuenta que su corazón

estaba cantándosela a Dianna, una declaración de amor que afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente,

según la morocha, Dianna no recibiría, ya que para ella solo era una canción más.

_IN MY LIFE I'M NO LONGER ALONE_

_NOW THE LOVE IN MY LIFE IS SO NEAR_

_FIND ME NOW, FIND ME HERE!_

"_Wow… eso fue… hermoso" _– Dianna permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición, admirando a Lea

quien sintió como una ráfaga de calor se diseminaba por todo su cuerpo, no solo por el halago de la

rubia, sino por la dulzura con la que lo dijo.

"_Gracias!... es una de las canciones que más me gustaba de la obra"_

Lea la miro, pero cuando estaba a punto de perderse entre sus labios y la calidez que emanaban sus

ojos volvió su vista nuevamente hacia el frente.

"_Listo, llegamos a tiempo, estas viva, mi auto sobrevivió una semana completa sin ninguna colisión, te_

_dije que no tenías de que preocuparte" _– Lea portaba una sonrisa triunfal

"_Me voy a vengar, sábelo" _– Dianna bajo rápido del auto y empezó a caminar sin esperarla.

"_Por qué?" _– reprocho Lea luego de correr unos metros para alcanzarla

"_Por poner mi vida en peligro primero, y después por… por ponerte a cantar de ese modo"_

Dianna se arrepintió de lo que dijo en el momento exacto en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Es

que escucharla cantar esa canción había perturbado el ritmo de su respiración, había provocado una

sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo, y la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón, las letra y la

suavidad con la que Lea canto la sacaron de su eje y aun cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos

todavía no se había podido reponer. Ella siempre la escuchaba cantar, de hecho adoraba hacerlo, y no

le importaba que Lea supiera que esa era una de sus debilidades, pero esta vez la sensación fue

diferente, fue más intensa, y sin tener una explicación lógica, ella había deseado con todo su corazón

que Lea se la estuviese cantando a ella.

Por su parte Lea se quedó congelada en el medio del estacionamiento sin entender lo que había

querido decirle, pensó en el momento por si había dicho algo incorrecto pero sabía que no, _'No es_

_como si se me hubiese escapado un 'Dianna find me now, find me here', o si?' _Las dudas empezaban a

caer sobre Lea por lo que la morocha decidió perderse en su trailer y comenzar a prepararse para el

largo día que tenían por delante.

La mañana fue tranquila, sumergirse en el trabajo había logrado que las dos se olvidaran de la

situación incómoda y rara que había tenido lugar en la mañana, ahora ambas se sentaron juntas en el

descanso para el almuerzo, junto al resto de las chicas.

"_Chicas ella es Heather, es la nueva cheerio" _– Naya apareció en la mesa con una rubia que nadie

conocía, salvo Dianna.

"_Hey Hemo, sentate acá" _– dijo Dianna haciendo lugar para que su compañera se sentase entre ella y

Naya

"_Yo soy Lea Michele, o Rachel Berry jajaja, un gusto" _– Lea le sonrió.

"_Yo soy Amber, bienvenida"_

Después de entrar en confianza e ir contestando todas las preguntas con paciencia, Heather era una

más del grupo, y ahora la bombardeaban con interrogantes sobre la vida personal de Beyonce, para

quien había sido bailarina hasta hace unos días.

"_Creo que tendríamos que darle la bienvenida como corresponde, nos podríamos juntar a comer hoy,_

_no?" _– Jenna miro al resto con mucha emoción

"_Que buena idea Jenna!" _– Naya fue la primera en unirse

"_Si, además mañana recién tenemos grabaciones por la tarde" _– recordó Amber

"_Por mi está perfecto" _– acoto Lea con una sonrisa

Dianna la miro a Lea como pidiéndole permiso para lo que estaba por decir, Lea enseguida entendió y

asintió con su cabeza.

"_Si quieren pueden venir a nuestro departamento, que les parece?" _– Dianna fue perdiendo la sonrisa

al ver que todas se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas

"_Su departamento? El de quiénes?" _– Amber y Naya preguntaron a dúo

"_Oh, pensé que sabían… Lea se mudó hace unos días, yo tenía un cuarto de más y ella estaba en el_

_hotel y bueno… se nos ocurrió" _– Dianna sentía como sus mejillas se prendían fuego con las miradas y

sonrisas de sus compañeras

"_Listo, yo les aviso a los chicos… A qué hora?" _– Jenna se apresuró para romper el incómodo silencio

"_Mmm, a las 20?" _– Luego de mirar a Lea para tener su aprobación, Dianna se los comunico a las

demás.

"_Gracias chicas!, de verdad pensé que por ser la última en entrar me iba a costar pero me lo están_

_haciendo tan fácil" _– dijo Heather con una gran sonrisa.

Todas fueron abandonando la mesa y volviendo a sus trailers hasta que solo quedaron Lea y Dianna.

"_Está bien que las invitara a casa? Mira que si no puedo hablar con Mark y lo hacemos ahí" _– La

rubia había agarrado la mano de Lea y jugaba inconscientemente con sus dedos

"_Es tu departamento Di, podes hacer lo que quieras pero nop, no me molesta" _– dijo Lea con una

sonrisa, sintiendo como el contacto con Dianna despertaba un cosquilleo en su estómago.

"_No es el mío, es el nuestro" _– tímidamente Dianna lo dijo y bajo la mirada, poniéndose colorada.

Lea se derritió de amor con el modo en que la rubia había dicho 'es nuestro', y sabía que su cara no

había hecho ningún esfuerzo en disimularlo.

"_Tenes razón, pensándolo de ese modo si, mejor habla con Mark" _– Lea se dirigió a la rubia muy seria

Dianna la miro intentando deducir si era otra de sus bromas o si hablaba en serio, y cuando comenzaba

a sentirse incomoda vio como la cara de lea se transformaba en una carcajada.

"_No aprendes más, no? Jajaja. Te parece que pasemos a comprar algunas bebidas para esta noche a_

_la vuelta?"_

"_Sos insoportable Lea Michele Sarfati! Y sí, me parece bien" _– Dianna soltó su mano y le pego en el

hombro mientras se levantaba actuando ofendida y realizaba una salida apresurada al mejor estilo

Rachel Berry.

Lea permaneció sentada, atentamente viendo como Dianna se alejaba y mordiendo su labio inferior

antes de formar una enorme sonrisa.

"_Wow! Lea Michele estas jodida, por dios, estas hasta las manos!" _– dijo Jenna sin poder creer lo que

estaba viendo.

Jenna conocía a Lea desde los 8 años, había conocido a sus novios, sabia de algún breve e

insignificante acercamiento a una ex compañera, pero lo que acababa de ver la tomó por sorpresa. En

todo el tiempo que se conocían jamás la había visto mirar así a alguien, con los ojos llenos de amor y

admiración, completamente abstraída del mundo que la rodeaba, como si solo tuviera ojos para esa

persona, y esa persona era Dianna.

"_LEA!_" – grito Jenna echándose a reír, sin poder entender como la concentración de Lea era tan intensa

que ni siquiera la había escuchado.

"_Qué? Qué pasa? Porque me gritas?" _– La neoyorkina estaba mirando a todos lados y sin entender la

reacción de Jenna.

"_Lo voy a repetir porque veo que no me escuchaste… Lea Michele estas jodida, estas hasta las manos"_

– Jenna no paraba de reírse.

"_Qué? De que hablas?" _– Lea aún estaba desconcertada.

"_Vos sabes de que hablo, pero no te preocupes no voy a decir nada"_

"_No tengo idea de que hablas Jenna!" _– Lea tuvo que forzar la risa, para disimular los nervios que la

invadían

"_Si, si sabes… Ahora vamos que los productores nos están esperando" _– Ante la falta de reacción de la

morocha, Jenna la tiro del brazo para que comenzara a moverse.

Lea se dejó llevar por su amiga, pensando en lo que ésta había dicho, pero sin animarse a preguntarle

nada más.

La jornada de grabación había terminado, Lea espero a Dianna en su trailer mientras revisaba sus

emails, y le escribía a Jonathan y a su madre. La idea de la morocha al principio era ir a ver la escena

que su amiga y Cory compartían, pero luego aborto el plan. El guion claramente indicaba que había un

beso y Lea no estaba preparada para ver los hermosos y suaves labios de Dianna posándose en los de

otra persona.

"_Lea que haces acá todavía? Te dije que tomaba un taxi" _– Dianna entro al trailer y se quedó

sorprendida al verla.

"_Si, lo recuerdo… pero yo te dije que te esperaba" _– dijo Lea mirando como la rubia corría juntando

sus cosas, antes de ir a cambiarse.

"_No era necesario!" – Dianna le contesto un poco molesta_

"_Bueno perdón, no sabía qué te iba a molestar… la prox…." _– Lea estaba extrañada por la actitud de

Dianna, era raro verla sin una sonrisa y ahora estaba seria, y un poco malhumorada.

"_Perdón, perdón Lee" _– Dianna la miro y su expresión se suavizo

"_Todo bien… Pero, qué te pasa?" – 'Uffff que alivio, menos mal que no hice nada'_

"_Esa escena fue el infierno, cientos de tomas, repetir una y otra vez, casi creo que Cory lo hacía_

_apropósito"- _Dianna se veía completamente agotada y frustrada

"_Jajaja, hay dos posibilidades, o sos muy buena besando" _– Lea sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban

a arder y rápidamente prosiguió _"O sos muy mala actriz". La morocha c_oncluyo intentando sonar como

Rachel.

'_Te odio Cory, te odio! Pero quien lo culparía? Como negarse a besar esos labios perfectos, acariciar_

_su suave piel, perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos. Mierda si Kurt claramente es gay porque no_

_Quinn y Rachel?. Qué? Que estoy pensando? BASTAAAAAAAAAAA'_.

"_HEY SHH! No me provoques Sarfati" _– Dianna sonrió de modo desafiante señalándola con su dedo.

"_Tranquila Agronsky, acaso estaba equivocada?" –'Vos queres jugar yo juego…'_

"_Me voy a arrepentir siempre de haberte contado eso!" – _Dianna agito su cabeza reprochándose a sí

misma

"_No me contestaste…Me equivoco?"_

Dianna se metió en el toilette para sacarse el uniforme de cheerio y reemplazarlo por su propia ropa.

"_Por supuesto que sí!" _– Dianna no la miro, mientras seguía cambiándose en el baño, con la puerta

entre abierta.

'_Oh dios, puede alguien tener una espalda tan perfecta? Mierda, respirar, necesito respirar.' _Lea

estaba con la vista fija en la apertura de la puerta pero Dianna se movió y quedo fuera del alcance de

su vista.

"_En cuál de las dos me equivoque entonces? En decir que sos mala actriz? O que sos muy buena_

_besando?"- _Lea le quería seguir el juego.

"_Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, lo deberías comprobar vos misma" _– Dianna salió del baño y ahora era

ella quien subía la apuesta.

La morocha apenas pudo mantener su cuerpo oxigenado. _'Comprobarlo significaría besarla, entendí_

_bien? Bromeo acerca de besarla para confirmar cual de mis opciones era la acertada? Oh dios, ahí_

_vas de nuevo Lea….'_

"_Detesto que me dejen con la duda, lo sabias?" – 'Por más duro que sea esto no voy a dejar que te_

_quedes con la última palabra'_

Dianna la miro levantando una ceja y formando una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa.

Lea estaba segura que con lo último Dianna iba a retroceder, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que

luego de que la rubia abriera los ojos bien grandes sonrió y se empezó a acercar lentamente.

'_Ok Lea Michele Sarfati, si a vos te gusta jugar, a mí también' _pensó Dianna mientras paso a paso se

acercaba, hasta quedar frente a la morocha, casi rozando sus narices.

'_No me podes hacer esto, voy a contar hasta 10 y si no te alejas, no me pienso hacer responsable de_

_mis actos, de que actos? No sé, no importa, si se acaban los números lo descubriré… 10 – 9 – 8'_

'_Por dios, ella lo quiere! Siii, ella lo quiere jaja, me quiere besar? Eso es obvio si no deja de mirar_

_mis labios, no?… Y yo también? Que está pasándome? Me tengo que alejar, pero me sigo acercando,_

_su aroma… mmm, fuck fuck fuck AYUDA!'_

'_3-2-'_

'_La puta madre, que estoy haciendo? Que me pasa? Quiero besar a una chica? Ok, nunca fui de mente_

_cerrada, pero tampoco estuve con esta mezcla de sentimientos, tanto gay cerca ya estoy sintiendo_

_curiosidad?'_

'_fuck… eso estuvo cerca, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra…'_

Dianna se había puesto a pulgadas, apenas el aire las separaba, pero finalmente cambio la trayectoria y

le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio e incomodidad por fin pudo volver a hablar.

"_Bueno, y? Beso bien entonces?" – 'Porque por lo visto buena actriz soy, al menos pude hilar toda una_

_oración coherente cuando por dentro me estoy muriendo!'_

"_Es el mejor beso que me dieron en mi vida Di, tenes razón, Cory no se puede resistir"- _Lea utilizo el

humor para salir de la situación incómoda, era su típico recurso en estos casos.

"_Te lo dije!, mmm y besare mejor que vos? Voy a tener que preguntar, a mí tampoco me gusta_

_quedarme con la duda" _– _'Estoy intentando que no se controle y me bese o qué carajo? Gracias a dios_

_ella es…es?... y si no?... Me desconozco, me cambiaron… fuck fuck fuck' _Dianna comenzó a reírse de

los nervios, pero Lea no lo hizo

"_Te podes ir formando una idea ahora mismo"- 'Apenas y recupero el aire y ya estoy provocándola de_

_nuevo?'_

"_Mmm me queres besar Sarfati? Que linda… y es tentador, lo reconozco, pero no soy tan fácil" –_

_'Shhhh no quiero batalla interna conmigo misma'_

_Dianna le guiño el ojo provocando aún más nervios en Lea, mientras se ponía un sweater y agarraba_

_sus cosas._

"_Nos vamos, Michele? Todavía tenemos que pasar a comprar cosas para esta noche" – _La rubia estaba

parada fuera del trailer esperando a Lea.

Las dos salieron de ahí, unos minutos después ya habían olvidado la tensión previa, buscaron comida

en su supermercado favorito, y hasta pidieron unos exprimidos de verdura para el camino.

Luego llegaron, ordenaron todo, y ambas se fueron a bañar para esperar listas a sus amigos.

La noche ya empezaba a tomar forma, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya ese hallaban disfrutando de la

reunión, Lea se les unió cuando termino de arreglarse, y al entrar al living vio como Cory estaba

pegado a Dianna en el sillón.

'_Dios, ni siquiera lo puede disimular un poco?' _gruño la morocha y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde

estaban Jenna, Amber y Chris.

"_Hola chicos! Como la están pasando?"_

"_Adorable! Y el departamento es precioso, buen gusto L"_

Lea escucho lo que Chris decía, y asintió con su cabeza cuando vio como él le guiñaba el ojo, ella

sabía que las palabras del más chico del elenco estaban cargadas de doble sentido, pero lo dejo pasar,

tampoco es como si tuviese algo de lo cual hacerse cargo.

"_Muchas gracias Chris, pero la decoradora fue Dianna, deberías decírselo a ella" _– Lea se ruborizaba

con solo nombrar a Dianna.

"_Que cosa debería decirme a mí?" _– La rubia apareció por atrás rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de

Lea y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de la más pequeña.

Lea observo las caras de sus compañeros ante el comportamiento de Dianna, los tres permanecían

mirando la escena con sonrisas cómplices. Todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a las demostraciones de

afecto por parte de la neoyorkina, y también de la rubia pero no como esta vez acontecía, nunca

invadiendo tanto espacio personal, y nunca con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, hasta ahora.

"_Eh… Chris…el departamento" _– decía Lea completamente inmóvil, e intentando contener los

pensamientos que le generaba el contacto directo con el cuerpo de Dianna, y la cercanía de su cara con

la de la rubia, sus mejillas rozándose.

Jenna, Amber y Chris se largaron a reír, y Dianna los siguió, sin soltar a Lea, alejo su cara y la miro

levantando una ceja.

"_Estas bien?" _– Dianna sentía como Lea respiraba con dificultad, agitada.

"_Si… perfectamente" _– Lea murmuro y se soltó en un movimiento de los brazos de Dianna _"Tengo sed,_

_alguien quiere algo en especial?" _concluyo, ya en un tono mucho más firme, y con una gran sonrisa,

pero cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que todos se habían ido, salvo Dianna.

"_Una copa de vino me vendría bien" _– dijo Dianna mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la isla de la cocina

para subir su cuerpo y sentarse ahí, sin quitar los ojos de Lea.

"_Si, ahí voy" _– _'Porque no se la pedís a Cory? Claramente la estaban pasando bien en el sillón hace_

_unos instantes' _Lea forzó una mueca sin mirarla a los ojos.

"_Todo bien? Que te molesta?" _– Dianna reprochó, cruzándose de brazos

"_Qué? No sé por qué lo decis… hay algo que tendría que molestarme?" _– Lea comenzó a ponerse

nerviosa.

Dianna no dijo ni una palabra, solo la miro fijamente y frunció el ceño, haciéndole saber que esa

respuesta no la convencía. Lea por su parte intentaba buscar una excusa rápido, era obvio que Dianna

había visto su reacción cuando apareció en el living y la vio con Cory.

"_Es Jonathan, recién hablamos y lo extraño mucho" _– Lea soltó las últimas palabras con voz

temblorosa, si era verdad que lo extrañaba demasiado.

"_LEA! Tu celular está al lado del mío desde que llegamos a casa, y nunca sonó" _– _'Porque me mintió?_

_Claramente algo le molesto, pero que fue? Hice algo mal? No puede ser por lo que paso en el trailer,_

_después de eso estuvo todo bien'_.

"_Estoy cansada, tengo sueño, y no quería decirte nada porque sabía que ibas a suspender la reunión, y_

_no me parecía justo"._

"_Grrrrrrr, cuando quieras decirme que es lo que realmente te molesta la seguimos" _– dijo Dianna,

saltando de la isla, y lista para salir de la cocina.

"_Pará" _– Lea la agarro de la muñeca para que no se fuera _"Es que…" _Lea no podía mirarla a los ojos.

"_Es que Lea?, que pasa?" _– _'Que le pasa? Habré hecho algo mal? Oh seguro que ya se arrepintió de_

_mudarse acá' _Dianna se estaba empezando a preocupar.

"_Es Cory, ok? Contenta?" _– dijo Lea sintiendo como un fuego recorría su cuerpo, los celos brotaban

hasta de sus huesos, su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se hacía más densa, y su cabeza intentaba

buscar una salida airosa, luego de lo que había dicho.

"_Cory? Te gusta Cory?" _– Dianna movía su cabeza, y no entendía nada. Mientras sentía como su

estómago se retorcía ante la imagen de Lea y Cory juntos.

"_Queee? Nono, es que… vos… cuando nos juntamos siempre estas con Cory, y me molesta. Sos mi_

_mejor amiga y me gusta cuando pasamos tiempo juntas, pero entiendo si pasa algo entre ustedes,_

_perdóname… se podría decir que soy algo posesiva, siempre lo fui, soy hija única, debe ser eso" _– Lea

sentía que estaba muriendo a medida que explicaba su comportamiento, y más aún cuando Dianna

comenzó a reírse, carcajadas brotaban de su boca.

"_Jajaja Cory? Cory y yo? No Lea por dios, no!, Desde que corte con Dave necesito tomarme un_

_tiempo, no estoy como para estar pensando en tener una relación con alguien, y te aseguro que no soy_

_de estar con cualquiera por que sí. No es mi forma de ser." _– Dianna seguía sin poder contener la risa

ante la cara de Lea.

'_Porque si me dice que esta celosa como amiga le estoy dando una explicación que involucra mi vida_

_amorosa? Ok, porque nombro lo de Cory, es por eso no? Fuck fuck fuck'_

'_Perfecto, no está interesada en Cory, pero tampoco en nadie más. Dave, te odio, te odio, te odiooo._

_Incluso cuando no tengo posibilidades con ella, y tampoco es que quisiera tenerlas, pero… grrrr'_

"_Vi tu cara cuando volviste al living y no había entendí porque… mmm en realidad estaba rogando_

_para que aparecieras, Cory se vuelve un poco pesado y necesitaba que me rescates de esa situación" _–

Dianna había dejado de reírse y ahora se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba la morocha.

"_Sos adorable cuando te pones celosa…" _\- _'Sos tan sexy cuando te pones celosa… oh fuck, acabo de_

_decir lo que creo que dije? Mierda mierda mierda' _– Dianna ahora estaba a centímetros de Lea, quien

la miraba completamente hipnotizada

"_A mí también me encanta que pasemos tiempo juntas, asique evita seguir enojándote y no hablarme,_

_si?" _– Dianna poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lea, y sintió como esta tembló ante la

proximidad de sus cuerpos, se puso colorada y sin mirarla a los ojos la beso tiernamente en la mejilla

y dejo su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

'_Dios, podría vivir toda mi vida escuchando el sonido de su voz, sintiéndome segura en sus brazos,_

_alimentándome solo con el aroma de su piel, calentándome con el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración,_

_golpeando fuertemente sobre mi cuello.'_

'_Abrázame Lea, abrázame…' _Dianna imploro mentalmente por una reacción de la morocha, y se

sorprendió cuando finalmente sintió sus manos alrededor de su cintura_. 'Siii, se siente tan bien, no_

_quiero que termine más este momento… nada podría ser más perfecto, bueno en realidad si, su voz_

_pero me voy a conformar con esto. Que me está pasando? Es como si tuviese un imán, no puedo estar_

_lejos de ella, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, necesito tenerla todo el tiempo cerca, y cuando me mira,_

_oh dios, cuando me mira olvido que el mundo se sigue moviendo a nuestro alrededor'_

"_Tenes hambre?, hoy es mi turno para elegir la comida" _– dijo Lea lentamente separándose de Dianna,

lo cual requirió su máximo esfuerzo

"_Si, muero de hambre, vamos a ver que quieren los chicos!" _\- _'No, volve a mis brazos, quedémonos acá_

_por siempre'_

Por el resto de la noche las dos estuvieron inseparables, se sentaron en la mesa una al lado de la otra,

lo mismo cuando se trasladaron al sillón, ambas observaron desde un rincón el diva-off, y Dianna se

sorprendió cuando vio que Lea no estaba interesada en participar del karaoke.

"_Lea, que haces ahí? Dianna soltala un rato por favor!" _– Chris se cruzaba de brazos frente a las

chicas que estaban sentadas en el piso espalda contra la pared, una al lado de la otra.

"_Hey yo no la estoy agarrando" _– Dianna levanto las manos y se empezó a reír

"_No tengo ganas Chris, de verdad hoy prefiero mirarlos a ustedes"_

Chris resoplo y se alejó, insistir era en vano.

"_De verdad no queres ir? Dale, a vos te gusta" – 'Decime que no, decime que no'_

"_No Di, no tengo ganas hoy…" – 'No tengo ganas de separarme de vos'_

"_Lo haces enojar a Chris!, además…. Tengo ganas de escucharte" – 'Eso si es verdad'_

"_Jaja me escuchas todo el día Di"_

"_Mmm, si es verdad, tenes razón, y además prefiero los shows privados" – 'Ok, eso no sonó como_

_pretendí que sonara….'_

"_Soy toda tuya en privado" _– _'Ups, que no lo malinterprete porque me voy a tener que volver al hotel'_

Dianna la miro seria y soltó la carcajada, y Lea se le unió, agradeciendo que la rubia lo haya tomado

con humor.

Las dos se quedaron ahí sentadas, después se les unió Naya, y observaban al resto cantando y a Hemo

bailando hasta el cansancio.

Finalmente todos empezaron a irse, agradeciendo, las chicas estaban contentas porque todos parecían

felices, ellas habían estado un poco separadas del resto, pero por suerte nadie estaba molesto por eso.

La ultima en irse fue Amber que se había quedado y había ordenado con ellas, las dos estaban

exhaustas, y caminaron directo a sus dormitorios.

"_Hasta mañana D" _– Lea murmuro son una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

'_No quiero dormir sola, pensa rápido Dianna, pensa rápido' _la rubia buscaba una excusa para dormir

en los brazos de Lea, otra vez.

"_Mmm, si queres podes mirar tele en mi cuarto un rato, te prometo que mañana vamos y compramos_

_una para el tuyo, se me re paso ese detalle"- 'Sonreí Dianna, da tu mejor sonrisa porque acabas de_

_elegir la peor excusa de todas…. aaa que carajo me pasa?'_

"_Eso suena bien, la verdad yo tampoco tengo sueño" _– _'Casi que me duermo parada, pero como decirte_

_que no?'_

Lea se cambió rápidamente y volvió al cuarto de Dianna. Cuando entro se encontró con la rubia

cambiándose, tenía un short negro muy sexy y…. _'oh dios, oh dios, sus abdominales, es hermosa, es_

_simplemente hermosa'._

"_Uh, perdón, debería haber golpeado" _– automáticamente Lea se puso bordo.

"_Jaja no pasa nada, o te estas vengando porque lo hice yo esta mañana?" _– dijo Dianna dándose

vuelta y enfrentando a Lea.

'_Oh dios, es perfecta, hasta su corpiño es perfecto. Mierda Lea saca la mirada de ahí, YA!...Tiene_

_tatuajes? Porque nunca me dijo? Qué dice? Fuck no puedo ver, parece una frase…'._

"_Jaja descubriste que no sos la única que tiene tatuajes" _– Dianna rio por la cara de Lea mientras

sacaba una remera para terminar de cambiarse.

"_Jaja, así parece… que… que dice?" – 'Gracias a dios que el tatuaje está ubicado justo AHÍ'._

"_Mmm dice 'Mary had a Little lamb" y es por mi mama. Ella se llama Mary, y cuando era chica_

_siempre me decía que yo era su "little lamb" _– Dianna le contesto mientras corría el edredón y sabanas

para acostarse.

"_Eso es muy dulce Di, quiero conocer a Mary y a Ron" _– Lea se acostó en su lateral de la cama, bueno

el costado en el que había dormido ya anteriormente.

"_Ya te dije que cuando quieras, si mamá al final no puede venir, quizás podemos ir a visitarlos…." _–

Dianna se mordió el labio inferior, mientras le alcanzaba el control remoto

Lea sonrió, tomo el control, y prendió la tele y empezó a hacer zapping sin preocuparse por lo que el

televisor mostraba.

'_Es tan dulce, hasta sus bostezos son perfectos. Oh bostezo? Debe tener sueño, lo mejor va a ser que_

_vuelva a …' _Dianna hizo desaparecer la distancia y antes de que Lea pudiese darse cuenta se puso a

pulgadas de distancia, mirando fijo a los ojos de la morocha.

Lea sonrió nerviosa y Dianna se acercó aún más, se hizo lugar entre las largas piernas de la morocha

para introducir la suya y así poder estar más cerca. Poso su cabeza en su pecho, y comenzó a acariciar

el brazo de Lea.

'_Qué carajo estoy haciendo?, fuck su piel es tan suave. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? su perfume, es_

_delicioso, huele tan bien. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? El calor de su cuerpo me quema de la manera_

_más placentera que experimente en toda mi vida. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Su corazón late fuerte,_

_salvajemente, y es una sensación magnifica. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Mis labios ansían deslizarse_

_por su piel… BASTA! No, no pienso moverme de acá, pero necesito autocontrol… Perfecto, ahora sus_

_manos sobre mi cabello, lo que necesitaba cuando buscaba autocontrol en algún rincón de mi cuerpo._

_QUE MIERDA ME PASA? Me muero de ganas de besarla… me muero de ganas de besar a una chica'_

La realización dejo a Dianna en shock aterrorizada.

'_Fuck, está cada vez más cerca… mierda esos ojos, esa mirada, esos labios. Nono, no me puede hacer_

_esto, respira Lea, respira, es solo su pierna rozando las tuyas, es su fucking rodilla pegada a tu_

_centro! QUE CARAJO HACES DIANNA?… oh dios, no puedo controlar los latidos de mi corazón y_

_mucho menos evitar estar temblando de esta forma, lo va a notar y se va a espantar. Mierda, su_

_perfume, su delicioso aroma, el calor de su cuerpo en el mío, sus gloriosas, suaves, perfectas, y_

_pequeñas manos sobre mi piel, fuck me estoy olvidando de respirar, tranquila Lea, tranquila. Ahí está,_

_mucho mejor, inhalar, exhalar, es fácil. Mmm fue ella la que se acercó, fue ella la que busco el_

_contacto, es ella la que me empezó a acariciar, porque debería quedarme inmóvil? Si ella quiere_

_jugar, entonces yo también' _Lea empezó a hacerle mimos a Dianna, a jugar con su pelo, deslizar sus

dedos sobre su cuello, y sintió como ella en lugar de rechazar el contacto se movió, como buscando la

comodidad total para permanecer ahí.

"_Canta para mí, por favor" _– murmuro Dianna

Lea sonrió, cerró sus ojos, y empezó a cantar, sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que salían de su

boca…

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb,_

_Mary had __**my **__little lamb, Its fleece was white as snow_

Lea transformo con su voz esta canción divertida y animada en un arrullo, cada palabra era una caricia

al cuerpo de Dianna, un mimo. Y no pudo contenerse y cambiar la letra, sabía que Dianna lo iba a

notar, pero en ese momento no le importó.

_Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went,_

_Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go_

(…)

Dianna sonrió, y sintió que pocas cosas podían ser más placenteras que esos momentos a solas, en

contacto con Lea.

"_Lee" – susurro Dianna con un hilo de voz_

"_Mhm…"_

"_Vos también sos mi mejor amiga, y yo…yo de verdad te quiero mucho"_

"_Y yo te quiero a vos D" – Lea dijo entre un suspiro mientras la abrazaba con más firmeza._

"_Dulces sueños"_

"_Dulces sueños D"_

Las palabras sobraban, las dos se vieron envueltas en ese tipo de silencio, el cual adoraban, mientras

paulatinamente comenzaban a dormirse.

**NA: No debería decir esto pero tengo varios capítulos adelantados, ya escritos. PACIENCIA lo**

**que esperan y reclaman se va a dar. Es solo que no me sentía cómoda apresurándolo, quien no**

**tuvo una relación que empezó a darse de a poco? Conocerse es una de las mejores cosas cuando**

**se empieza algo, al menos en la mía lo fue :).**

**Ah, aclaro por las dudas que si trato de administrar las actualizaciones es para evitar después**

**estar un mes sin hacerlo porque no se me cae una idea jaja.**

**Dicho eso solo me queda volver a agradecerles por todos los comentarios y la buena onda :).**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Satellite (Eddie Vedder)**

_I It's no shame that love's a game that I can only play with you. What I'm saying… Is I'm here waiting_

_for you…_

_I've seen the light, I'm satisfied that the brightest star is you. Satellite, I'm holding tight beaming back_

_to you_.

DON'T THINK I'M OUT PLAYING, 'CAUSE I'M INSIDE WAITING FOR YOU…

***Chapter 9*: Chapter: Stuck on you**

Luego de una ardua semana de trabajo, las chicas tenían su merecido día de descanso, el sábado había

sido el día tan esperado por todos, y por fin había llegado.

La convivencia seguía perfecta, se levantaban todos los días, desayunaban, salían para el set, en el

mismo no se cruzaban tanto como les gustaría pero si un poco más que lo que lo hacían al principio,

almorzaban junto al resto del elenco, y luego se encontraban para volver, comer algo, mirar tele en el

caso de Lea, y leer en el de Dianna, y a dormir temprano.

Si bien ambas anhelaban otra excusa para dormir juntas, esta no había llegado, y cada una lo hacía en

su cuarto. Pero ninguna delas dos se iba a la cama hasta que el sueño realmente las vencía, ambas

estiraban ese momento, estaban horas en el sofá, hablando, haciéndose mimos, o simplemente

estando, una en contacto con la otra, gozando la cercanía con la otra.

Hoy, como todos los días, Dianna se había despertado temprano, se bañó, y estaba por preparar el

desayuno cuando su celular sonó.

**Hey Di, como va todo? Estoy un par de días en LA, ya desayunaste?, Dave.**

'_Dave? Wow, no había pensado en el desde… desde que lo vi en el parque jaja!…'_

_Que sorpresa! todo bien, me desperté hace un ratito, que sugerís?, D_

**Desayuno en Madeleine Bistro en 30 minutos?**

_Listo, te veo ahí, un beso!_

Dianna se cambió y termino de preparar el desayuno para que Lea no tuviera que hacerlo cuando se

despertara y salió del departamento para encontrarse con Dave.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado él ya estaba en una mesa esperándola.

"_Hola Di! Qué bueno que pudiste venir!" _– Dave la saludo con un beso y un gran abrazo.

"_Gracias por la invitación, me alegra saber de vos" _– Dianna se sentó frente al muchacho. Si bien no

había pensado en él, le gustaba que hayan quedado las cosas bien, ella ya le había aclarado que solo lo

quería como amigo, y él lo había aceptado.

"_Bueno y contame, como va lo de la serie, ya empezaron a grabarla?"_

"_Si, esta fue la segunda semana, son 13 capítulos por ahora, pero hay muchas expectativas…"_

"_Seguro va a salir todo bien, por lo que me contaste tienen un gran elenco, el argumento es novedoso,_

_vas a ver que esta vez se te da!" _– Dave sonreía, y se notaba que todo lo que decía era sincero, él se

preocupaba por ella, y eso a Dianna la hizo sentir muy bien.

El mozo se acercó y trajo el menú, cada uno eligió lo que quería y siguieron charlando.

"_Y vos en que andas? Algún proyecto nuevo?" – _Dianna ya le había contado todo sobre Glee y ahora

quería escuchar sobre cómo iba su vida

"_Mmm, te conté lo de Scrubs? Todavía no está confirmado pero con un poco de suerte quedo para un_

_par de episodios, y en cine por suerte ya termine de grabar 'The Shortcut'"_

"_Muy bueno Dave, me vas a invitar a verla no?" – _La rubia se mostraba entusiasta y era porque así lo

sentía, ella sabía lo mucho que él se esforzaba y verlo ir consiguiendo cosas de a poco la ponía muy

contenta.

El mozo interrumpió trayendo sus pedidos, y la comida hizo que por un ratito reinara el silencio, pero

Dave volvió a hablar.

"_Estuve pensando mucho en vos estos días… No, no jaja no lo malinterpretes. Te acordas el guión que_

_me habías mostrado? El del corto…" _– Dave termino de hablar y se llevó otro bocado de waffle a la

boca, pero sin quitar los ojos de Dianna.

"_Jaja no tenes que aclararlo, ya sabemos cómo son las cosas. Y sí, me acuerdo, porque pensabas en_

_eso?" – _Dianna no había pensado en ese guion en mucho tiempo, filmarlo había sido una de sus metas,

pero por ahora nunca habían tenido una oportunidad.

"_Bien, estaba pensando que quizás… no sé, podríamos retomar la idea, yo en un par de meses voy a_

_estar libre y seguramente voy a pasar más tiempo en LA, podríamos ver si coincidimos y de una vez_

_por todas hacerlo…"_

Dianna estaba sorprendida por la propuesta, no había pensado mucho en eso en el último tiempo, Glee,

Lea, Lea, Lea, y un poco más de Glee ocupaban todos sus pensamientos y energías, pero lo que decía

Dave la estaba entusiasmando mucho, ya habían realizado uno anteriormente con A Fuchsia Elephant

y los resultados habían sido muy buenos.

"_Wow, no sé qué decirte, siempre quisimos plasmarlo en la pantalla pero en el último tiempo por mil_

_cosas era algo que ya no tenía como prioridad"_

"_Oh… bueno era solo una idea, no te preocu…" – _Dave lucía un poco desanimado pero Dianna no lo

dejo terminar de hablar.

"_No, no me entendes, me encanta la idea! adoraría poder hacerlo. No puedo decir que si ya, en este_

_momento, ni comprometerte si surge algo, pero tengo ganas de analizarlo… Que decis?"_

"_Buenísimo, y yo no tengo que decir nada, voy a ser un simple productor, acá la que manda sos vos" –_

él le guiño el ojo y ella sonrió, la idea la había puesto feliz.

'_No es una mala idea, no lo es en absoluto. Tendría que pensar en cómo viene la mano con Glee, pero_

_cuando tenga mis vacaciones se podría hacer, voy a tener mi propia plata, no voy a tener que usar la_

_de mis padres, es lo que siempre quise.'_

Tanto Dave como Dianna siguieron conversando sobre ese proyecto, y sobre cómo estaban yendo sus

vidas, al pareces Dave estaba conociendo a alguien y Dianna estaba contenta por él, era un gran chico

y quería verlo feliz.

A varias cuadras de la cafetería Lea estaba despertándose, pero a diferencia de todos los días desde

que se había mudado, hoy no escuchaba ningún ruido. Si bien ninguna de las dos había puesto alarma,

sabía que Dianna no iba a dormir hasta tarde, la rubia era una persona que amaba disfrutar el día al

máximo, por lo cual la falta de bullicio le llamo la atención.

Luego de remolonear en la cama un buen rato Lea se metió en la ducha, se puso un jogging, una

remera y salió de su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta observo la del cuarto de Dianna abierta, la cama

hecha, y al llegar al living vio que no había rastros de su roommate.

'_Donde se metió? No me dijo que tenía planes para hoy… y si le mando un mensaje? No, no puedo, se_

_va a sentir asfixiada.'_

Lea entro en la cocina, vio que Dianna le había dejado su desayuno preparado y sonrió, pero no había

ninguna nota, ni señales de que la rubia hubiese comido ahí, la morocha trato de no hacerse la cabeza,

se sentó a comer algo mientras leía una de las revistas que la rubia había comprado el día anterior

cuando volvían del set.

La neoyorkina termino el desayuno y se tiro a mirar tele en el sillón, cada dos segundos mirando la

hora en su celular, como si eso fuese a darle una respuesta a su pregunta: ¿Dónde está Dianna?.

Después de un rato decidió escribirle a Jonathan para preguntarle cómo iba todo en NY.

**Te extraño Jgroff, te olvidaste de mí?, L.**

_Jaja, siempre tan exagerada, como podría olvidarme si anoche hablamos?_

**No importa, es mucho tiempo :(**

_Mmm, donde esta Dianna?_

**Qué? Por qué lo decis? Que tiene que ver Dianna en esto?**

_Es sábado, es temprano, debes estar en tu departamento, si Dianna estuviese ahí no me estarías_

_escribiendo._

**Sos un idiota, te oidooooo**

_Los dos sabemos que ninguna de esas dos cosas son ciertas…_

**No sé por qué saltas con eso, no tiene nada que ver.**

_En serio? Entonces llámame y pásame con ella_

**No, ni loca, sos mío, solamente mío, y nada más que mío**

_Jajaja, gracias por confirmarme que no está._

**BASTA JONATHAN! Contame como esta Nueva York…**

_Igual que la última vez que estuviste acá. Contame cómo va la convivencia por ahí…_

**Eso no fue muy descriptivo grrr. La convivencia es genial, nunca pensé que iba a disfrutar tanto**

**tener una roommate.**

_Sobre todo porque es Dianna, digo, ella es tan interesante, no? ;)_

**Sip, la paso muy bien, nunca me aburro con ella.**

_No sé por qué eso no me sorprende para nada…_

**Vas a seguir?**

_Perdón L, extraño pelearte, es eso… :)_

**Sos un tierno Jgrofff, por eso te perdono :), quizás en unos días vaya, tengo que ver si hago**

**tiempo.**

_Mientras ya tengas agendado mi cumpleaños me conformo, no te perdono que no vegas, es más, podes_

_traer a Dianna_

**CORTALA! Estas celoso?**

_Jaja, de Dianna? No, ella y yo competimos en categorías diferentes, no podría estar celoso ;)_

**Que queres decir?**

_Nada jaja, te voy a dejar porque estoy saliendo para el gimnasio_

**Ufa :(, me llamas después?**

_Si, a la noche hablamos. Un beso ;)_

Lea tiro el celular sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos molesta. ¿Porque Jonathan había dicho esas

cosas? Ella nunca le conto de su confusión, de sus sentimientos, o lo que fuese que le estaba pasando.

Una llave se introdujo en la cerradura y saco a Lea de sus pensamientos, segundos más tardes Dianna

entraba al departamento.

"_Buenos días L" _– La rubia la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el sillón con ella

"_Buenos días D! madrugaste?" _– Lea necesitaba saber dónde había estado Dianna, de algún modo tenía

que limpiar el camino para preguntárselo

"_Jaja, en el reloj biológico Sarfati creo que se podría decir que madrugue… Rico el desayuno?"_

"_Sip, gracias! Pero vos no comiste nada, o si?" – 'Donde carajo estabas? No me gusta despertarme y_

_que no estés acá'_

"_No, estaba por hacerlo pero me escribió…Dave. Me invito a desayunar asique por eso salí un rato" –_

_'Porque estuve a punto de mentirle? Me escribió Dave, mi ex, no tiene nada de malo, y tampoco es_

_como si a ella eso le importara'_

'_Dave? Otra vez? Fuck, era obvio que no iba a salir de escena tan fácil. Que ilusa que soy!... No lo_

_soporto, está claro que de ex no tiene nada…'_

"_Ah… tu novio, est" _– Lea sintió como su estómago se retorcía al pronunciar la palabra novio, y ni

siquiera sabía que iba a decir a continuación por eso agradeció que Dianna la interrumpiera.

"_EX novio, fue solo un desayuno como amigos" – 'Por qué me preocupa tanto dejárselo en claro? Ok,_

_igual es la verdad, él es solo mi ex novio'_

"_Si, como sea…" _– Lea agarro el control remoto y se puso a hacer zapping, no quería ni pensar en

porque estaba increíblemente molesta por saber que Dianna había pasado tiempo con su ex.

Dianna se puso a mirar el zapping rabioso, que Lea estaba poniendo en práctica, en completo silencio,

hasta que su celular sonó, mientras lo agarraba vio como Lea la miraba de reojo pero sin decir nada.

**Little lamb con tu papá salimos a pasar el día afuera, te extrañamos mucho. Que tengas un**

**hermoso sábado, te quiero. Mamá.**

Dianna sonrió, adoraba que su madre la siguiera llamando así, y lo cercanas que eran, si no hablaban

por teléfono de todos modos se comunicaban casi todos los días.

'_Por que sonríe así? Sera un mensaje de él? Es obvio que es un mensaje de él, aiiii diosss, creo que me_

_voy a ir a pasar el día a lo de Jenna' _Lea hacia todo lo posible para mantener sus ojos en el televisor.

"_Mi diva favorita tiene planes para hoy?" _– Dianna la miro con una sonrisa, tenía ganas de hacer algo

distinto, pero no sabía si Lea ya tenía compromisos.

"_Mmm, no te preocupes por mi Di, hace lo que tengas que hacer. Voy a arreglar con Jenna después_

_para salir un rato" _– Lea sonó mucho más cortante de lo que había deseado.

'_Se enojó? Que le pasa? Yo nunca le dije que tenía cosas que hacer, o si? Alguien que me dé un_

_manual para entender a esta mujer!' _Dianna estaba confundida al ver como la actitud de Lea había

cambiado.

'_Ups por su cara creo que se me fue la mano con la respuesta, dios, no aprendo más!'_

"_Vos… tenes organizado tu sábado?" _– Lea suavizo su tono y busco arreglar lo que había dicho antes.

"_Nop, pensé que podíamos pasar el día juntas pero está bien si queres ir a lo de Jenna, voy a_

_aprovechar para leer o tratar de escribir un par de ideas que tengo en mi cabeza últimamente" – 'NO,_

_tenía planeado pasar todo el puto día con vos, pero si no queres supongo que no puedo hacer nada al_

_respecto'_

'_Qué? Quería pasar el día conmigo? Dios porque me adelante?… ok, lo puedo arreglar, no? Va a_

_pensar que estoy loca, pero prefiero eso a estar lejos de ella todo el día'_

"_Mmm, en realidad todavía no hable con ella, solo era una idea porque pensé que tenías cosas para_

_hacer y no quería que por mi culpa dejaras de hacer tu vida"_

"_En serio Lee? Que hice para que pensaras que pasar tiempo con vos no es hacer cosas por mí y mi_

_vida?" _– Dianna se sintió dolida, si de verdad Lea sentía que pasaba tiempo con ella por obligación

algo estaba mal.

"_No, quiero decir que desde que me mude siempre hacemos cosas juntas y por ahí ya te habías_

_cansado… de mi" _– Las mejillas de Lea comenzaban a tomar color, mientras su mirada estaba clavada

en sus pies.

"_Vos te cansaste de mí?" _– Dianna la miro frunciendo el ceño

"_No, me encanta pasar tiempo con vos" – 'Si, se me fue la mano con la sinceridad'_

'_Ay es tan tierna, como podría pensar que me voy a cansar de ella? Ni remotamente podría cansarme_

_de tenerla cerca'_

"_Veni acá" _– Dianna agarro a Lea y la sumergió entre sus brazos, al hacerlo sintió como un hormigueo

se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y desataba una batalla de sentimientos en su estómago, pero lo ignoro.

Sin siquiera pensarlo hundió su nariz en el cabello de la morocha, perdiéndose en ese dulce aroma y

con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el brazo de Lea.

El corazón de Lea comenzó a latir de modo más rápido, y su respiración se agito, siendo audible para

Dianna, quien se dio cuenta de la situación y volvió a hablar para calmar la tensión.

"_A mí también me encanta que pasemos tiempo juntas, me divertís, me contagias con tu alegría, y si no_

_te molesta, te voy a obligar a pasar todo el día conmigo, shopping, cine y después cena, que te_

_parece?"_

"_Me parece que ya tenes todo planeado!" – _Lea sonrió feliz, nada se sentía mejor que el calor del

cuerpo de Dianna abrigándola.

"_Jaja, eso es un sí?"_

"_Como decirle que no a Dianna Agron? Es un sí rotundo jaja!" – _la risa de Lea lleno todos los

espacios.

"_Perfecto, ahora voy a preparar unos sándwiches mientras te vas a cambiar, comemos y después vas a_

_usar toda tu paciencia en nuestra tarde de shopping, te parece bien?"_

"_Wow, sos sexy cuando das ordenes, es así como conseguís todo, no?"_

"_No todo…."_

"_No todo?... quien te dijo que no?"_

"_No sé si debo decirlo" – 'Mmm, estoy coqueteando con ella? Fuck fuck fuck'_

"_Ahora necesito saberlo…" _– Lea se quedó mirándola fijo a los ojos

"_Por qué es tan importante?"- 'Necesito dejar de mirarte a los labios, ya…ya… YA'_

"_Quizás puedo hacer algo al respecto" – 'Esta bien adjetivar como dulce la respiración de alguien? Si_

_es así, esa es la calificación exacta para la tuya…'_

'_Creo que si podes hacerlo pero…no…dios que estoy pensando?' _Dianna cerró los ojos intentando

limpiar su cabeza

"_Anda a cambiarte, vamos!" _\- Dianna evito contestarle, se levantó rápido y se fue a la cocina, pero

antes empujando a Lea fuera del sillón.

"_Si Quinnie, como digas!" _– grito Lea desde la puerta y Dianna le tiro un repasador que estaba sobre la

isla.

Lea se puso unos jeans, zapatillas y un sweater, y volvió al living, ambas comieron y salieron del

departamento.

La neoyorkina venia perdida en su celular, pero cuando Dianna empezó a cantar, completamente

compenetrada se robó toda su atención, la rubia conducía sería, y de un momento a otro paso a estar

cantando con una gran sonrisa, del mismo modo angelical en el que los niños lo hacen.

_I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden in the shade…_

_We would shout and swim about the coral that lies beneath the waves…_

_Oh what joy for every girl and boy knowing they're happy and they're safe…_

_We would be so happy, you and me, no-one there to tell us what to do._

_I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden with you…._

"_Jaja amo tu voz, y acompañado con esa sonrisa…. Quinnie debería tener un solo" – 'Si, estaba solo_

_pensando en el programa, JA!. Amo verla tan feliz, aunque ni quiero pensar en que Dave sea quien la_

_puso de tan buen humor'_

"_Ups, no lo puedo evitar cuando escucho esta canción… entre tantas otras" _– Dianna se puso

completamente colorada

'_Es extremadamente adorable, hasta como se ruborizan sus mejillas es pura perfección'_

"_Lee"_

"_Mhm…" _– Lea siguió mirándola, nunca había sacado sus ojos de la rubia

"_Considerarías tener una mascota?" _– Dianna le hablaba muy seria

"_Jaja, por supuesto Di! En qué pensas? Perro, gatitos?"_

"_Mmm, en realidad pensaba en un pulpo" – _Dianna tuvo que tragarse su risa cuando se dio vuelta y vio

a Lea mirándola con ojos y boca abiertos, procesando lo que había dicho.

"_Un pulpo? Escuche bien?" _– Fue todo lo que Lea pudo modular.

"_Si Lea, un pulpo, el que encontras en el océano, cabeza grande y 8 brazos?" _– Dianna seguía seria,

pero por dentro se moría de ganas de tener una cámara y sacarle una foto a la cara de Lea.

"_Eh… no sé cómo se cuidan, pero… si vos queres… yo no… no tendría problemas" _– Lea fingió una

sonrisa, no tenía ni idea como habían llegado a hablar sobre adoptar un pulpo.

"_Jajaja, sos increíble!. Era una broma, aunque… si es verdad que siempre quise tener uno. Pero son_

_difíciles de cuidar, requiere un espacio grande y bueno por el momento no podría hacerlo, quizás más_

_adelante…" _– Dianna había suavizado sus expresiones y seguía agitando su cabeza, no podía creer la

cara que Lea había puesto

"_Ufff, no es que no quisiera pero que alivio"_

"_Jaja tendrías que haber visto tu cara! Una lástima que no traía la cámara conmigo!" _– Dianna le

pego en el hombro despacito, no podía parar de reír.

"_Y que queres, me estás diciendo que queres que adoptemos un pulpo! No podía ser algo más normal,_

_como un perro? Son inteligentes y una buena compañía"_

"_Hey los pulpos también son inteligentes! Además de rápidos, curiosos… y sabias una cosa? Tienen_

_tres corazones!"_

"_Jajaja sos NatGeo? Que horrible, o sea que si al sr pulpo le rompen el corazón, le duele tres veces_

_más que a mí?" _– Lea puso la palma de su mano en su corazón e hizo un gesto de dolor.

"_Mmm, no creo que tu corazón corra peligro, quien podría rompértelo?" _– _'Podría matar al idiota que_

_te lastime, o podría hacer algo yo para mantenerte siempre feliz…. Como amigas, sí, no sé porque me_

_lo aclaro a mí misma'._

"_Si supieras…" _– Lea lo dijo como un susurro, pero Dianna lo oyó.

"_Mmm si me lo dijeras"_

"_Qué? Nono, fue una forma de decir… Dianna te parece si bajamos? Por qué hace un buen rato que_

_estacionaste y seguimos acá…"_

Dianna miro al frente y era verdad, el auto estaba estacionado desde hacía varios minutos, dejo

escapar una risa y salió del mismo, al igual que Lea.

"_Nadie le va a romper el corazón a mi mejor amiga, yo lo voy a cuidar" _\- Las dos habían empezado a

caminar cuando Dianna abrazo a Lea por el cuello, y dejó caer su mano sobre el pecho de Lea,

apoyándola ahí, antes de decir esas palabras.

'_Ok, debería sacar la mano de ahí, si, vamos, dale Dianna… Bien ahí esta… perfecto'_

'_Que hace? Siento que la palma de su mano es una braza, y estoy disfrutando el dolor que provoca ese_

_fuego, me estoy volviendo masoquista? Fuck fuck fuck. Lo peor es todo es que en el fondo se que mi_

_corazón está en sus manos, como me gustaría creer eso, que se va a encargar de que no se rompa'_

"_Bueno, a donde vamos primero?" _– Lea intento despejar su cabeza, y hacer shopping era la mejor

forma de lograrlo

"_Anthropologie… quizás" _– Dianna se quedó mirándola juntando sus palmas mostrando mucha

ansiedad

"_Que original Di! Me sorprendiste eh!" _– No era una novedad para Lea el amor que la rubia tenia por

esa marca.

Las dos ingresaron al local, y Lea empezó a ver algunas cosas para ella, pero más que nada a prestar

atención a Dianna, que iba de un lugar a otro sacando ropa.

"_Mira, esto es muy vos, probatelo!" _– Dianna se acercó y le dio un trech color beige

"_Wow, me gusta" _– Dijo Lea mirándolo, mientras Dianna ya la había agarrado de un brazo y la metía

en un probador

Lea se lo puso, y le quedaba perfecto, la rubia sabía lo que hacía.

"_Y? Puedo ver?" _– pregunto ansiosa Dianna

"_Jaja, si Di es solo un trench" _– Lea apareció y Dianna sonrió al ver que le quedaba a la perfección.

"Perfecto… pero… a ver déjame" – Dianna se acercó a Lea y la rodeo por la cintura por detrás,

quedando las dos de cara al espejo. La rubia desato el cinto del trench por la cintura, que estaba

atrapado en la hebilla, y lo volvió a hacer pero de un modo más natural, sin usar la misma de forma

tan rígida.

'_Me tengo que concentrar en suministrar oxígeno a mi cuerpo, no importa su respiración al lado de_

_mis mejillas, sus labios tan cerca, y todo su cuerpo sobre mi espalda. Es normal, vamos….'_

'_No, no y no, acomodarle el cinto no es una excusa para abrazarla, era algo totalmente necesario'_

"_Gracias" _– murmuro Lea, aun nerviosa, y con Dianna todavía pegada a su cuerpo.

'_Me tengo que alejar, si, necesito alejarme antes de hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir'_

"_El largo es perfecto, tenes lindas piernas y este te permite… te permite lucirlas" – 'Aja, bien Dianna,_

_no era suficiente abrazarla innecesariamente sino que ahora le haces halagos sobre sus increíbles, y_

_extremadamente largas piernas? Que me pasa?'_

'_Jaja sigo durmiendo? Me estoy perdiendo de algo? Piensa que tengo buenas piernas? Basta Lea, solo_

_le gusta la ropa y te ayuda a elegir algo lindo, no te ilusiones'_

"_Jaja, perfecto, me convenciste! Ahora es tu turno"_

Dianna estaba tan avergonzada por cómo había actuado que en unos segundos desapareció de su vista.

"_Estas?" _– pregunto Lea cuando Dianna tardaba, la rubia finalmente salió

"_Mmm que decis?"_

Dianna dio una vuelta y Lea tosió, se ahogó con su propia saliva al ver como los jeans que se estaba

probando se fundían con la piel de Dianna y acentuaban cada uno de sus atributos en especial el que

empieza donde termina su espalda.

"_Mmm a ver, date vuelta" – 'Ok, ella no es la única que va a jugar acá… yo también pienso hacerlo'_

Lea obligo a Dianna a girar y dirigió una mirada a la parte trasera del jean, para luego mirarla con una

sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

"_Si, creo que deberías llevarlos!" – 'Dios bendiga a quien invento los skinny jeans!'_

"_Ok…ok, y el… sweater?" _– Dianna seguía boquiabierta por la mirada que le había entregado Lea, pero

se las arregló para pasarlo por alto.

"_Perfecto!" _– dijo Lea sonriendo.

Luego de un par de cambios más Dianna salió del lugar con dos polleras, un sweater, un poncho y un

cárdigan escote en V. Y obviamente tres jeans.

"_Tres jeans? Wow, y yo pensé que era compradora compulsiva" _– Lea bromeo mientras dejaban las

bolsas en el asiento trasero del auto.

"_Anthropologie es mi debilidad" _\- _'Después de ver cómo me miraste tranquilamente me compraba todo_

_el stock que tuvieran, quiero decir que eso indicó que me quedaban bien, no porque yo quiera que me_

_vuelvas a… otra vez me auto explico las cosas? Suficiente!'._

"_Bueno ahora elegí vos, donde queres ir?" _– le pregunto Dianna cuando las dos empezaban a alejarse

del auto.

"_Mmm, Free People?"_

"_Ahí vamos!" _– Dianna entrelazo su brazo con el de la neoyorkina mientras ambas caminaban hacia el

local.

Luego de un buen rato Dianna volvió al auto con 6 bolsas, y Lea con 5, el 'shopping' había terminado

por el día, ambas se subieron y Dianna condujo hasta un cine cercano para ver alguna película.

"_Tenes algo en mente? Sabes que están dando?" –_

"_No tengo idea jaja, pero pensé que podíamos elegir cuando estemos ahí, te parece?"_

"_Dale, me parece bien" _– respondió Lea, lo cierto es que no le interesaba la película, solo quería pasar

tiempo con ella.

Al llegar al lugar las dos estaban por entrar y Lea vio algo en una vidriera que llamo la atención.

"_Di, te molesta ir sacando las entradas y comprando pochoclos mientras vuelvo al auto a buscar mi_

_celular?" _– Lea busco la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, por suerte su celular estaba en su

bolsillo

"_No, pero te acompaño, es temprano…" _– Dianna estaba regresando sobre sus pasos.

"_NO!... quiero decir, mejor anda sacando las entradas, quiero un buen lugar para ver la peli!"_

"_Mmm, pero si no elegim…" _– La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lea la interrumpió

"_No importa, elegí vos, lo que te guste va a estar bien para mí. Al menos sé que no hay ninguna de_

_Audrey en cartelera" _– Lea le guiño el ojo, y Dianna sonrió girando sus ojos, le dio las llaves del auto

y entro al lugar.

Lea entro a un local que había unos metros más atrás, parecía una juguetería.

"_Hola señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?"_

"_Buenas tardes, estaba buscando uno de los peluches que tienen en vidriera…."_

"_Si? Dígame cual y se lo traigo a la brevedad…" _– le preguntaba muy amable la señora que atendía en

el lugar.

"_Es el pulpo… de color violeta" _– _'Si, había visto un pulpo y sabía que tenía que comprárselo, es lo_

_que cualquier amiga haría'_

La señora se alejó del lugar, y a los pocos minutos regreso.

"_Lamentablemente me va a tener que disculpar, pero ese no lo tenemos en stock. Puedo ofrecerle un_

_Koala? Leon? Jirf.."_

"_No, tiene que ser un pulpo. No me puede vender el que está en la vidriera?" – 'Dios, porque hacen_

_todo tan complicado? Encima un pulpo, donde voy a conseguir otro?'_

"_No, es que esta todo armado y no podemos tocar nada"_

"_Señora por favor, le pago el doble… el triple?" – 'Sip, el puto pulpo tiene que ser mío'_

"_De verdad parece importante para usted… es para su novio?" _– La señora le regalo una mirada tierna

y salió del mostrador rumbo a la vidriera

"_Eh… si, si es para él. Le encantan los pulpos y cumplimos…. un mes." – 'Bien Lea, nadie tiene por_

_que saber que eso es mentira, y si sirve para que la amable señora de una vez por todas me lo venda…'_

La mujer lo saco, lo envolvió para regalo como Lea le indico, y después de abandonar el local Lea

corrió al auto y lo metió dentro de una de sus bolsas, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta Dianna

apareció.

"_Que haces? Estas buscando el celular ahí?" _– La cara de Dianna demostraba que no tenía ni idea que

estaba pasando.

"_jaja, si, se me quedo dentro de una de las bolsas!" _– Lea cerró abruptamente y después de entrelazar

el brazo con el de Dianna caminaron dentro del cine.

'_Porque actuó tan extraña?' _pensó Dianna mientras ambas se sentaban en sus lugares.

"_Y… que vamos a ver D?" _– _'Espero que no haya visto el paquete'_

"_Mmm, espera y te vas a enterar!" _– Dianna le regalo una sonrisa.

"_Me gusta este lugar, es muy distinto a los lugares gigantes de NY" _– Lea inspeccionaba todo y el

edificio, no era uno de los cines más grandes de la ciudad, pero se sentía muy cálido, le recordaba a

los lugares donde se veían los musicales hace muchos años.

"_Me gusta venir, muchas veces lo hago sola, y lo bueno es que nunca hay mucha gente"_

La película empezó y Lea comenzó a reír al ver cuál era la elección de Dianna.

"_Jaja, de verdad Di?"_

"_Es perfecta! 'Confessions of a Shopaholic', es perfecta para vos!" _– La rubia le pego suavemente con

el codo buscando complicidad.

"_Di tenes un problema, y me voy a hacer cargo de eso!"_

"_Jaja, vos sos mi problema" – 'Dije lo que creo que dije? Fuck!'_

Lea se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada, la película empezó y ambas intentaron concentrarse, no era

una gran producción, pero si un buen entretenimiento, con buenas actuaciones, y una historia de amor

de fondo, cosa que las dos amaban.

Al principio cada una estaba con las manos sobre sus piernas, evitando contacto, Dianna sostenía un

gran balde de pochoclos, y dos diet cokes estaban en el piso. Luego de un rato las dos fueron a sacar

pochoclos al mismo tiempo y sus manos chocaron, ambas se ruborizaron, pero en la oscuridad sabían

que la otra no lo iba a notar.

'_Su perfume es embriagante, la quiero tener cerca! Por qué el cine tiene butacas? Sillones sería una_

_idea increíble, la gente seguro vendría mucho más' _Lea no podía callar sus emociones.

'_Esto no es tan divertido como estar en casa, ahí seguro su cabeza estaría en mi hombro, como_

_siempre que miramos tele…. La extraño, quiero decir, me gusta cuando nuestros cuerpos hacen_

_contacto'_

Dianna no aguanto más y cambio la posición de sus piernas, dándole una excusa perfecta para tirar su

cuerpo un poco más cerca del de Lea, y puso su brazo en el apoyabrazos. Sus dedos empezaron a dar

golpecitos contra la madera, mostrando una mezcla de ansiedad y aburrimiento.

Lea miro la situación y no lo dudo, puso su brazo al lado del de Dianna, empujando al de ella después

para quedarse con el lugar, Dianna la miro, le sonrió, y volvió a poner su brazo, esta vez sobre el de

Lea. Los dedos se entrelazaron y los pulgares de ambas se hacían caricias, un simple contacto fue todo

lo que necesitaron para calmar sus necesidades y seguir mirando la película, pero esta vez prestándole

real atención a la misma.

"_Jajaja, esa película nos tiene que servir a futuro, mira todo esto?" _– Lea se reía mientras entraba a su

cuarto, y veía a Dianna hacer lo mismo con el doble de bolsas.

"_Supongo que hablas por vos Sarfati!" _– rio Dianna, quien estaba dejando todas sus bolsas sobre una

de las sillas de su cuarto.

Ambas se pusieron ropa más cómoda y esperaban el delivery, finalmente prefirieron volver y comer

en el departamento, las dos extrañaban la privacidad que su casa ofrecía.

Lea fue la última en entrar a la cocina y en sus manos traía un regalo.

"Mmm Di, te acordas que cuando estaba en NY te dije que tenía tus ocho regalos de Hannukah?" –

pregunto Lea mordiéndose el labio, mientras Dianna seguía buscando algo en la heladera y no la

miraba.

"Mhm, no te preocupes, ya sé que era un chiste" – Dianna le restó importancia.

"Pero… eh… no era un chiste" – Lea puso el paquete sobre la isla y observo como Dianna se daba

vuelta boquiabierta y miraba el envoltorio y a Lea, una y otra vez.

Dianna asintió, sin decir nada y cuando lo estaba abriendo su sonrisa se hizo gigante

"_Yo sé que querías tener uno y bueno, quizás podemos adoptar este hasta que vivamos en una casa_

_grande al lado del océano y puedas tener uno de verdad?"_

Lea apenas termino de hablar y Dianna se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

"_Gracias, es hermoso! Y Gracias, te prometo que cuando tengamos nuestra casa al lado del océano me_

_voy a acordar y te voy a obligar a cumplirlo!"_

Luego de unos segundos Dianna se quedó seria y se separó de Lea.

"_Pará… recién hoy te dije de esto, además Hannukah son 8 regalos. Me estas mintiendo…. Igual me lo_

_quedo eh!" _– Dianna estaba seria, pero se aferró con fuerza al pulpo de peluche.

"_Jaja, no, no te mentí. Pero cuando llegue me dio vergüenza, pensé que te ibas a sentir mal por no_

_comprarme nada o que era una loca por haber pensado en vos cuando estaba en NY"._

"_Yo pensé lo mismo, yo también tengo el tuyo"_

"_De verdad? Lo quiero lo quiero, dale Di" _– Lea saltaba como una nena

"_No, porque me mentís, recién hoy supiste lo del pulpo, o sea que esto no es de NY"_

"_Mmm, si, eso es verdad. Pero ese va a reemplazar al que compre en NY, tengo los otros 7 si queres_

_comprobarlo._

"_Ya mismo Sarfati" _– dijo Dianna guiándola a su habitación.

Dianna se sentó en el piso, rodeada con 8 paquetitos, pero abrazando contra su cuerpo al pulpo.

"_Ese es el primero, lo podes usar como llavero, o como un recordatorio de la neoyorkina más_

_divertida que conoces cada vez que entres al departamento" _– dijo Lea mientras Dianna habría el

primero de ellos, un llavero en forma de disco vinilo.

"_Ay me encanta L, gracias!" _– Dianna agradeció y ya iba por el segundo de los regalos.

"_Ese es el que fue reemplazado por el pulposinnombre, asique deberías saltearlo"_

"_No, es mío también! Me lo quedo, y en cuanto al pulpo, ya vamos a pensarle un nombre"_

Dianna abrió el paquete y se encontró con un osito de peluche muy tierno, Lea la miraba sentada

frente a ella, y se perdía en su sonrisa.

"_Me encanta, es el hermanito de pulpoaunsinnombre" _– Dianna sentó al osito sobre sus piernas, que

estaban cruzadas, y siguió con el tercero.

"_Noooo, LEA ESTAS LOCA? Que es esto?" _– Dianna abrió los ojos gigantes cuando vio el nuevo

regalo, era una cámara Polaroid One600.

"_Te gusta? No se consiguen, espero que no sea muy común, una de las pocas cosas que sabía de vos_

_era que te gustaba la fotograf…" _– Lea no termino de hablar, Dianna se abalanzo sobre ella a

abrazarla y con el envión Lea termino de espaldas en el piso, con Dianna encima de ella.

'_Fuck, dos segundos más y no me aguanto.' _Pensó Lea al ver la cara de Dianna a pulgadas de la suya, su

respiración golpeando en su boca, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, y la mirada de Dianna se volvió

intensa, la rubia no se movió, hasta pareció que se acercaba.

Dianna se perdió en la inmensidad de esos expresivos ojos color café, su mirada iba de ellos a los

labios de Lea, y podía sentir como su cuerpo se acercaba, pudo sentir lo que causaba en Lea, a tal

punto que la morocha cerro los ojos, resignándose a lo que fuese que estaba pasando.

'_En mi vida me había detenido a mirar los labios de una mujer, y ahora no solo los miro sino que los_

_deseo? No puedo evitar hacerlo cuando la tengo cerca. Y si la beso? Y si accidentalmente me caigo_

_sobre su boca y rozamos nuestros labios? … NO, que estoy pensando? Fuck fuck fuck' _Dianna se

separó rápidamente y volvió a sentarse, regalándole una sonrisa tierna, mientras aprovechaba el

tiempo para recomponerse.

"_Gracias L! De verdad, es perfecto, pero no puedo creer que te hayas puesto en gastos!" _– Dianna

quito la vista para calmarse y siguió con el siguiente regalo.

'_Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que se separó'_

"Jaja, ese es para que lo guardes y cada vez que lo escuches te acuerdes que es la canción que te

permitió conocerme, y bueno estar en el programa también" – Lea se empezó a reír y Dianna se le

unió. El cuarto regalo era un Vinilo de Frank Sinatra, que incluía la canción 'Fly Me To The Moon', la

cual Dianna canto en la audición.

El quinto y sexto respectivamente eran una costosa botella del vino preferido de Lea, y la explicación

fue que se estaba quedando sin ideas, y que pensaba aprovecharlo algún día cuando viniera a visitarla.

Dianna no podía parar de reír ante las ocurrencias de Lea. El sexto era una gorra de los NY, un clásico

de la ciudad de Lea, y le dijo que ese también era por la falta de ideas, y que lo guardara como un

recuerdo de la neoyorkina más interesante que iba a conocer en toda su vida.

"_No, otra vez? Lea por favor, no tenías por qué gastar!" _– Dianna abrió el paquete y se encontró con

un portarretratos digital

"_Jaja, insisto, solo conocía pocas cosas de vos además de la música, y la fotografía, pensé que era_

_algo que ibas a usar, no podían ser todos regalos en los cuales yo tuviera algún beneficio! Jajaja"_

"_Me encanta, de verdad! Muchas gracias" _– Dianna por fin iba a abrir el ultimo y largo la carcajada al

verlo. Era el DVD Funny Girl, agito su cabeza y sonrió esperando la explicación de Lea.

"_Mmm bueno, pensé que si te lo regalaba por ahí podía venir a verlo alguna vez, y contarte cosas_

_sobre la vida de Barbra. Qué? No me mires así, ese es el mejor regalo de todos!. Es agotador_

_Hannukah, no les alcanzaba con uno solo?" _– La morocha hablaba muy seria y Dianna no paraba de

reírse. Finalmente la rubia se levantó y salió del cuarto, haciéndole el gesto a Lea para que esperara.

"_Bueno, la verdad es que me da vergüenza darte esto después de los regalos que me hiciste, pero es_

_para que veas que yo también tenía el tuyo" _– dijo Dianna entregándole una cajita cuadrada a Lea,

agachando la vista

'Me acaba de regalar una Polaroid instantánea y yo le doy esto? Dios, no lo puedo creer! En que

mierda estaba pensando?'

"Noooo, es lo mejor que me podías dar! Me vas a ayudar no?" – Lea rompió el envoltorio y se

encontró con un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas de Wicked, uno de sus musicales preferidos, y con la

escena de Defying Gravity, era merchandising original, por lo cual la rubia lo tendría que haber

ordenado online.

"_Jaja es la idea, tengo el cuadro con esas medidas en mi cuarto, pero pesa asique no te lo voy a traer_

_ahora!. No sé, cuando lo dejemos listo lo podes colgar en tu habitación… si queres"_

"_Ay pensaste en todo… Mañana mismo lo empezamos! Me encanta! Graaacias"_

Luego de más disculpas de Dianna por el regalo tan pequeño llego la comida y ambas se tiraron en el

sillón a mirar tele mientras cenaban.

"_Me quede pensando… te diste cuenta que la mitad de los regalos que te di fueron pensando en un_

_beneficio propio? Soy una persona horrible"_

"_El mío también, pero eso está bueno, quiere decir que en algún punto también estamos regalando_

_nuestra presencia, no?"- 'Cuando me volví tan básica? Dios, me escucho? Que me pasa? Que me_

_hicieron? QUE ME HICISTE?_

"_Me gusta haberme mudado, y me gusta tu compañía… de verdad me estás haciendo las cosas mucho_

_más fáciles de lo que pensaba cuando me mude acá"_

"_Me pone muy contenta que me digas eso, a mí también me gusta, me sacas de la rutina, y_

_compartimos muchas cosas, es lindo poder compartir con alguien todo lo que me pasa… quiero decir,_

_la serie y nada, eso"_

Las dos siguieron comiendo en silencio durante unos segundos, pero después volvieron a reír, y

pelearse por el dominio del control, como siempre lo gano Lea, y Dianna acudió a sus libros.

**NA: GRACIAS por los comentarios, me encanta saber lo que piensan. Y gracias por no**

**violentarse por el ritmo que lleva la historia :)**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Stuck on you (Elvis Presley)**

_I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair… Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear!_

_I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on you!..._

_Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall, ain't gonna do you no good at all, cause once I catch you, and the_

_kissing starts, a team of wild horses could't tear us apart…_

***Chapter 10*: Chapter: One and only**

Como todas las mañanas desde que vivían juntas, Lea se despertaba no solo por los rayos de sol que

tímidamente comenzaban a iluminar su cuarto, sino por el olor que provenía de la cocina e

impregnaba el ambiente, y en varias ocasiones también con la voz de Dianna. No había dudas de que

esta última era la forma favorita de Lea para arrancar su día, y varias eran las veces que la morocha

simulaba quedarse dormida para que Dianna venga a despertarla, hoy era una de esas ocasiones…

"_Buenos días dormilona…." _– previo knock en la puerta, Dianna la abrió, y asomo su cabeza, su voz

era suave, dulce, simplemente angelical.

Lea oculto su sonrisa contra la almohada, inmóvil, esperando que Dianna se acerque a ella.

Dianna sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a medida que avanzaba, se sentó en la cama, al lado de la morocha

y rozo con sus dedos la mejilla de esta, mientras quitaba el pelo que caía rebelde sobre su cara.

"_Vamos Lee, despertante…" _– La voz de la rubia era pausada y llena de dulzura

"_Mmm…un ratito más Di… por favor" _– murmuro Lea, hundiendo otra vez su cara contra la almohada,

mientras sentía como Dianna se sentaba aún más cerca de ella, esperando que se diera vuelta.

"_Dale L, ya está el desayuno en la mesa, y hoy tenemos que llegar temprano, y si no te levantas YA vas_

_a tener que irte sola…." _– Dianna cambio el tono de su voz, y se cruzó de brazos, la única forma de

sacarla de la cama era poniéndose en el papel de Quinn

"_Ok D, ya voy" _– reprocho Lea como cuando era chica y sus padres la despertaban para ir al colegio.

Mientras comenzaba a incorporarse vio como Dianna dejaba el cuarto con sonrisa triunfante, era como

si las dos disfrutaran la escena.

Lea se bañó, y luego apareció en el living para acompañar a su roommate en el desayuno. Hoy era la

última jornada de trabajo de la semana, ya que tendrían unos días libres, los primeros desde que

empezaron las grabaciones.

"_D… ya pensaste que vas a hacer en este fin de semana 'largo'? Vas visitar a Mary y Ron?" – _Lea

articulo cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras, usando un tono de voz sereno, no quería que Dianna

sintiera que se estaba entrometiendo en su vida.

"_Jajaja, Mary y Ron, eh? Un par de saludos vía Skype y ahora son íntimos?" _– Dianna adoraba cuando

Lea nombraba a sus padres como si ya los conociera. La verdad es que solo habían hablado por Skype,

y se habían saludado por camarita, pero personalmente aún no se los había podido presentar.

"_Que puedo decir? Ellos me adoran, y vos estas tan celosa de eso que tenes miedo de presentármelos"-_

Involuntariamente en la cara de Lea se formó una sonrisa muy picara

"_Por favor! Cuando quieras los podemos ir a visitar, o te doy la dirección y podes ir vos sola"_

"_Ya tengo la dirección, solo debería llamarlo a Jason, como el me sugirió, para que me vaya a buscar_

_al aeropuerto" _– Lea sonrió sabiendo que había ganado la discusión, Dianna era súper protectora de su

hermano menor, y no toleraba que Lea hablara de él.

La mandíbula de Dianna se puso tensa, y siguió comiendo su cereal sin decir absolutamente nada.

"_Chiste Di, ya me conoces, Jason no es el Agron que me interesa…" – 'Que carajo acabo de decir? No_

_tengo filtro? Por dios! Aire,aire…. Me falta el aire'_

Las palabras golpearon a Dianna como una bofetada, _'Que dijo? No es el Agron en quien está_

_interesada? Eso implica que si hay alguien en quien está interesada? sacando a papá y mamá solo_

_quedaría una opción… yo!'_. Dianna levanto su vista y miro intimidante a Lea, arqueo su ceja y espero

que la morocha se explicara.

"_Entonces? No me contestaste, que planes tenes" – 'Fuck, mierda mierda mierda, lo noto, por favor_

_que no me pregunte, por favorrrr'_

"_Mmm, mi familia va a estar de viaje, asique creo que me voy a quedar acá, quizás pase algo de_

_tiempo con Dave que va a estar en la ciudad, al igual que Jess" - 'Aunque definitivamente me atraería_

_más la idea de acompañarte a Nueva York'_

"_Oh, qué bueno…" – 'Genial, perfecto, excelente…ahí murieron mis ilusiones de invitarte a NY' _Lea

oculto su decepción bajando la mirada a su plato

"_Muy ansiosa por volver a NY?"- Dianna inquirió antes de llevarse otra cucharada de cereal a la_

_boca._

"_Muy… demasiado! Ya quiero estar en casa, ir a Broadway a visitar a ex compañeros, Jonathan,_

_Theo… si, estoy ansiosa por pisar suelo neoyorkino" – 'Ay por dios! No puedo creer que esté usando a_

_Theo en esta conversación… Bueno el chico es un divino, quizás un poco pesado, pero si ella va a_

_estar con Dave….'_

"_Theo?" _– Dianna casi se ahogó con su jugo, el nombre del muchacho no era familiar, Lea nunca lo

había nombrado, solo a Jonathan, pero debía ser alguien importante para traerlo a la conversación

"_Si, Theo es un…. buen amigo" – 'Magnifico Lea Michele! muy sutil lo tuyo, y usando a Theo? Me voy_

_a ir al infierno. No, rebobinemos… su reacción no fue la mejor cuando escucho su nombre, su cara…_

_le afecta en algo que lo haya nombrado? Ahí voy de nuevo, imaginando cosas, es obvio que no le debe_

_importar si hablo de Theo, si me acuesto con él o medio Nueva York…'_

"_Oh… Bueno me vas a tener que contar todo cuando vuelvas" _– Dianna expulso las palabras con

mucho esfuerzo, con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, y sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba con

dolor ante la idea de Lea pasando tiempo con este tal Theo.

'_Quien carajo es Theo? Por qué lo nombro ahora? Dios… necesito saber quién es, necesito saber que_

_no tienen nada, que no es nadie importante… fuck, estoy celosa?'_

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio, en el auto la música ayudo, mientras de a poco alguna de las dos

intentaba hacer alguna pregunta tonta para ir cortando la tensión, las dos odiaban esos momentos,

detestaban estar juntas y sentirse incomodas por las cosas que se decían, o en realidad, las que no se

decían.

_Tres días después…_

Estar de vuelta en Nueva York se sentía excelente, Lea había extrañado hasta el caótico tráfico, en el

primer día la morocha se la había pasado con sus padres en su vieja casa, ellos nunca habían estado

separados por tantos días, y Lea estaba desesperada por pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, sin ninguna

preocupación, y sin ninguna rubia cerca quitándole la respiración. En el segundo día, todo el tiempo de

Lea estuvo dedicado a ponerse al día con Jonathan, por la mañana desayunaron juntos en el

departamento de él, luego lo acompaño al teatro para ver el ensayo de su nueva obra, por la tarde

habían ido de shopping, y la noche había estado obviamente reservada para Broadway.

Hoy llegaba el tercer día, Lea se despertó en su cama con el sonido de la alarma, no había nadie

preparando su desayuno, nadie despertándola con un dulce "Buenos días dormilona", ningún ruido en

absoluto, Lea extrañaba demasiado a Dianna.

La morocha se estiro para apagar el despertador y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, cerrando los

ojos y pensando en que estaría haciendo Dianna, si pasar tiempo con su ex le dejaba lugar para notar

su ausencia, la frustración y la nostalgia se apoderaron de Lea, aun con mas vehemencia cuando pensó

en que todavía le esperaban un par de días más en la ciudad.

Sin darle vueltas al asunto Lea tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje, en Los Ángeles era muy

temprano, pero no le importaba despertarla.

**Hola :), L.**

Lea miraba expectante el celular, la respuesta llego 10 minutos después, pero para ella parecieron

horas.

_Hey :), como recibió Nueva York a su diva?, D._

**Mmm bueno, vos sabes, paparazzis detrás mío todo el tiempo, lo de siempre ;)**

Lea puso puso música, el disco de Phoenix que Dianna había cargado en su iPod, era una forma de

sentirla más cerca, ya que era uno de sus preferidos para escuchar cuando se despertaba.

Instintivamente comenzaba a cantar las canciones, que ya se sabía de memoria, cuando vio como la

pantalla de su celular se encendía con la foto de Dianna ocupando todo el cuadro.

"_Leer un mensaje e imaginarme la voz de Rachel Berry no tiene sentido si puedo llamar y realmente_

_escucharla" – La voz de Dianna era un poco ronca, claramente se acababa de despertar_

"_Mmm perdón? Creo que te confundiste, no conozco a ninguna Rachel Berry"- 'Fuck, puede ser tan_

_sexy su voz cuando recién se despierta?'_

"_Oh, entonces creo que debería cortar no? No tiene sentido estar hablando con una desconocida por_

_teléfono... discúlpame!" _– dijo Dianna riendo y corto, dejando a Lea completamente congelada y

ofuscada, no podía creer que le había cortado y no pensaba llamarla.

En la otra costa de los Estados Unidos Dianna comenzó a reírse luego de cortar, sabía que Lea no la

iba a llamar, pero no podía evitar provocar esas reacciones en la morocha, y tampoco ocultar su

felicidad luego de notar que de fondo se escuchaba Phoenix, el disco que ella le había cargado en el

iPod.

Dianna miro el reloj y vio que todavía era muy temprano, el mensaje de Lea la había despertado, pero

eso no le molesto, en lo absoluto. Como sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño agarro su notebook

y fue directo a la carpeta donde tenía todas las fotos que había sacado en el último tiempo, a medida

que las fotos iban pasando su sonrisa se iba incrementando.

Después de un rato de estar en la cama escuchando música, revisando los mails y mirando sus fotos,

decidió levantarse, desayunar algo, y llamar a alguno de sus amigos para pasar el día.

Ni bien salió fuera de su dormitorio su sonrisa desapareció, mirar el otro dormitorio vacío la ponía

triste. No era novedad que las dos se habían vuelto muy cercanas, peo la ausencia de Lea se notaba

demasiado, incluso más de lo normal, ella llenaba cada espacio del departamento con sus risas, sus

bromas, su alegría y luego sus enojos, sus ocurrencias, su hiperactividad, Lea llenaba los días de

Dianna, y la rubia no se detuvo a pensar lo que hacía hasta que 10 minutos después se vio frente a la

computadora, observando la confirmación de un vuelo a NY para esa misma tarde.

'_Que hice? Ok lo voy a cancelar, voy a dejar el vuelo abierto, no me puedo aparecer si ella no me_

_invito!... O sí?. Pero la extraño, y estaría bueno verla en su ciudad, conocer a sus padres, a Jonathan,_

_habla tanto de él que ya siento como si lo conociera, ir a ver alguno de sus shows preferidos en_

_Broadway… Puedo buscar una excusa, en realidad es Nueva York, tengo toda una galería de excusas,_

_un recital, visitar a viejos amigos, la exhibición de Tim Burton en MoMA empieza este finde, si eso es!_

_Va con mi estilo, y no es mentira que muero por verla'._

La decisión estaba tomada, pasajes reservados, Dianna salto de la cama, se ducho, desayuno, hizo la

valija y comenzó a caminar por el departamento hasta la hora de irse al aeropuerto.

Después de un vuelo de poco más de 6 horas, Dianna aterrizo en NY. La rubia se subió a un taxi y se

dirigió al hotel a dejar sus cosas, para luego salir a recorrer un poco, y si sus planes no fallaban

sorprender a Lea.

"_Hey Jenna! Cómo va?" – _Dianna no tenía la dirección de Lea, y supo enseguida a quien tenía que

llamar.

"_Rubia, que sorpresa! Todo bien, vos?" _– respondió Jenna sorprendida por el llamado

"_Excelente! Necesito tu ayuda, me podes pasar la dirección de Lea en NY? Es que estoy acá y pensé en_

_pasar a saludarla de sorpresa" _– Dianna se puso colorada, y muy nerviosa aun sabiendo que Jenna no

podía verla.

"_Estas en NY? Ufa, me muero de celos!"_

"_Mmm si, quería visitar a algunos amigos, y hacerme una escapada al MoMA!" – 'Y es súper normal_

_pedirte la dirección de Lea para sorprenderla, dado que hace mmm 50 horas que no la veo? En que_

_estoy pensando!'_

"_Jaja, no te preocupes ahora te paso la dirección por sms!"- 'Mmm, por que no se la pide a Lea_

_directamente?... que raras que son…'_

"_Gracias Jen!" – Dianna respiro aliviada_

"_De nada, prométeme que vas disfrutar la ciudad por mí!" _– Jenna cortó e inmediatamente le mando a

Dianna la dirección

'_Bien, esto es cerca, creo! Fuck you Theo!' _pensó Dianna mientras tomaba un taxi para ir a sorprender

a Lea, durante todo el camino Dianna pensó en que decirle, no podía simplemente ir y tocar la puerta.

'_Quizás una llamada?, mmm si es lo ideal, no puedo de una tocar timbre… Por suerte Jenna me dio los_

_datos para que el encargado me deje pasar!'_.

Dianna se bajó del taxi, respiro hondo, sacudió sus brazos y saco el celular para llamar a Lea.

"_Que increible que por fin te decidas a llamarme, después de lo mal educada que fuiste esta mañana"_

– respondió Lea, quien segundos antes saltaba de alegría por ver nuevamente la llamada entrante, pero

a la hora de hablar fue tajante.

"_Estuve esperando que me llames vos, pero veo que no me extrañabas ni un poquito. Quizás debo estar_

_celosa de Nueva York" – 'Esta es una de las cosas que después ni quiero recordar, me avergüenzo de_

_mi misma… mierda'_

"_Nueva York es muy divertido, tenemos motivos para estar celosa… pero… lo sería mucho más si_

_estuvieses acá, algún día aceptaras mi invitación?" _– 'TE EXTRAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

"_Mmm, que invitación?. Ok no importa, al menos contame que planes tendríamos hoy" _\- Dianna ya

había ingresado al edificio, gracias a los tips de Jenna y ahora se dirigía al ascensor, rogando no perder

señal una vez que entrase al mismo

"_Dianna te invite cuando volví a L.A. la primera vez, no quiero reproches ahora!..." _– Lea se

arrepintió de su tono y cambio automáticamente _"Mmm… en un ratito salgo para lo de mis papas,_

_cena familiar con ellos, y obviamente va Jonathan… me gustaría que los conozcas, seguro les vas a_

_caer muy bien"_

"_De verdad me invitarías a una de las exclusivas cenas de los Sarfati? Sinceramente pensas que les_

_voy a caer bien?... wow" _– Dianna se puso nerviosa, sorprender a Lea era el plan, pero jamás se

imaginó que conocer a sus padres y a Jonathan le iban a causar tanta presión, realmente les caería

bien?, sin dudas la opinión de ellos tres era muy importante para Lea.

La rubia salió del ascensor y encontró rápidamente la puerta del departamento de Lea, sonrió

tímidamente y se sentó en el piso, al costado de la misma.

"_Por supuesto D, sos una de las personas más adorables que conozco, no hay motivos para que no se_

_rindan ante tus encantos" – 'Que estoy diciendo? Ay dios no puedo ser más obvia…'_

"_Vos te rendiste ante mis encantos?" – 'Dianna estas coqueteando con una chica! Bueno desde hace_

_rato pase todos mis límites de lo que podría hacer o pensar en relación a una 'chica' no sé porque me_

_sigo sorprendiendo….'_

"_Desde el primer minuto!" – 'Por suerte la ironía aparece cuando mi filtro no lo hace, aunque mi voz_

_no sonó irónica, ella debería tomarlo de esa forma, no?...'_

"_No me tomas en serio, así no me dan ganas de ir!" – 'Como me gustaría que eso fuese verdad…'_

"_Jaja, estas sensible? De verdad me gustaría que este saca, pero supongo que tenías cosas que hacer_

_en LA por eso al final no te dije nada".- 'Espero que la estés pasando bárbaro con tu puto ex'_

"_Que no me dijiste?" – la voz de Dianna salió acompañada de una gigantesca ansiedad_

"_Que vengas… conmigo" – _Lea se sonrojo, la respuesta contenía cierta carga de intimidad, y no

entendía porque, podría ser simplemente un viaje como cualquiera que alguien realiza con una amiga,

no tenía por qué sonar como algo mas.

"_Vos querías que te acompañe?"- 'Por qué carajo nunca hablas? Acabamos de perder dos días en los_

_cuales podríamos haber estado juntas, o sea, no juntas… no en ese sentido, dios ya me empiezo a_

_auto-explicar las cosas…'_

"_Mmm, si, o sea…no…" – _Lea se perdía en sus palabras y Dianna la interrumpió

"_No, o si? decidite!"_

"_SI" – Lea fue contundente, tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió._

"_Mmm, bueno eso me da confianza suficiente para aceptar la invitación, si todavía sigue en pie"_

"_QUE? Pensas venir? Cuando? Prométeme que me avisas así te voy a buscar" _– Lea comenzaba a

hiperventilar, extrañaba demasiado a Dianna y la idea de verla antes de lo que pensaba la puso más

que feliz

"_Mmm, que te parece si me buscas… en este preciso momento?" – Dianna se mordió el labio inferior_

_mientras hablaba, conteniéndose de no estallar de felicidad, su plan salía mejor de lo que lo podría_

_haber imaginado, ella la extraña, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho directamente_

"_Eh? Estas en el aeropuerto? No es gracioso!"_

"_El aeropuerto? Nono… mucho más cerca, quizás frente a una puerta color negra, con números en_

_color plata"_

Lea no fue consciente de sus movimientos, pero de un salto estaba abriendo la puerta de su

departamento y decepcionándose ya que no había nadie parado ahí

"_No es gracioso Dianna, acá no hay nadie, de verdad pensé…" _– Lea reprochaba enojada cuando fue

interrumpida

"_Mmm, ok mentí con lo de estar parada frente a la puerta, pero…..Hey L" _– La sonrisa de Dianna se

hacía inmensa y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras

levantaba su vista y veía los ojos inmensos de Lea que la miraban inmóvil sin poder creerlo.

"_Di… wow, que haces? Cómo?" _– Lea salto sobre Dianna, quien recién se estaba incorporando,

abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, la rodeo por la cintura firmemente con sus brazos, sus cuerpos se

fundían en el abrazo y solo se separó para mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos _"Wow D! Estas acá, no_

_lo puedo creer!"._

Dianna sonrió tiernamente y sintió espasmos de felicidad en su cuerpo, por lo cual inmediatamente

escondió su cara en el cuello de Lea, habían estado separadas por apenas dos días, pero el reencuentro

tenía tanta carga emotiva que cualquiera que las observara pensaría que habían estado meses sin verse,

sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el abrazo duro varios segundos.

"_Bueno, me vas a invitar a pasar?" _– Dijo Dianna separándose de Lea y vistiendo una sonrisa que

encandilaba la mirada y la mente de la morocha

"_Sí, claro, adelante señorita Agron" _– Lea se puso seria, e indico con su brazo para que Dianna entrara

Dianna se abrió paso al departamento y se sorprendió, era muy lindo, todo ordenado, el perfume de

Lea se sentía en cada rincón del mismo, muchas fotos, unos cuantos premios, muchos dvds junto al

televisor, entrando a la cocina observo una mini bodega con muchos vinos, sin dudas lo que se había

imaginado antes cuando pensaba en cómo sería el departamento de Lea.

"_Y bueno, este es mi cuarto, mi otro cuarto" _– Lea sonrió y se corrigió así misma recordando que ahora

también tenía uno en L.A.

Dianna ingreso al lugar y se quedó parada mirando un gran cuadro de Spring Awakening, que estaba

firmado por, al parecer, todos los protagonistas. Después giro sobre su eje y vio como había flores,

una gran ventana que permitía la entrada del sol, y tenía una vista hermosa, un gran televisor, y libros

sobre la mesita de luz, junto a una foto que le resulto familiar. Dianna se acercó y se quedó perpleja al

ver en cuadrito la foto que ella y Lea se habían tomado hacía casi dos meses, la mañana en la que las

dos habían ido a pasear, el mismo día en el que Lea había aceptado mudarse. Ella no recordó habérsela

pasado, lo cual intensifico el arribo de las lágrimas, pero respiro hondo y las pudo ocultar.

"_Mmm, creo que ahora voy a tener que explicar que hacia robando fotos de tu computadora no?" _–

Lea se sonrojó pero estaba feliz de tener a Dianna cerca, el resto era todo irrelevante

"_Jajaja, probablemente…" _– Dianna dejo el cuadro sobre la mesita de luz y se sentó sobre la cama

mirando a Lea

"_Di, donde están tus cosas? Las podemos dejar acá y ordenarlas cuando volvamos de la cena, porque_

_no estaba bromeando con respecto a eso, y las reuniones de los Sarfati no aceptan la impuntualidad"_

"_Eh, no te preocupes por eso, ya las deje en el hotel"_

"_QUE? Me estas jodiendo no? Dianna por dios como vas a ir a un hotel, es obvio que te quedas acá._

_Ok no importa, podemos pasar a buscarlas cuando volvamos, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora"_

"_Nono, de verdad Lea que no me molesta, no quiero invadirte, además tenía pensado visitar un par de_

_exhibiciones y perderme en la ciudad"_

"_Dianna no estas invadiendo nada… No hay nada de qué hablar, vos te quedas conmigo, y cualquier_

_plan que tengas pensado va a tener que incluirme, si?"_

"_Ok, como digas Leaberry"_

"_Jaja, es la primera vez que me llamas así estando sobria, pensé que solo era algo que generaba el_

_alcohol…" – Lea sonrió y no pudo evitar la aparición de flashes sobre esa noche en su cabeza, la_

_primera que ambas habían compartido_

"_Vos lo generas…" – 'Dios, mi voz suena como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ella y besarla con_

_todas mis fuerzas, no lo voy a hacer, no?...'_

"_Soy consciente de que genero muchas cosas en la gente, no te sientas mal!... Bueno entonces ya está,_

_te quedas acá. Lo único es que el cuarto de huéspedes está vacío, pero bueno vos podes dormir acá y_

_yo en el sillón, si, perfecto… todo solucionado" _– Lea dijo con sonrisa triunfante mientras Dianna no

dijo nada y solo asintió tímidamente.

Después de conversar durante un rato mientras la morocha se cambiaba, y Dianna seguía con la

mirada clavada en la foto de ellas dos que Lea había enmarcado, las dos se subieron a un taxi y fueron

a la casa de los padres de Lea.

"_Hola Má!" _– Dijo Lea mientras saludaba a su mama y se quedaba parada en la puerta _"Tengo… tengo_

_una sorpresa, un invitado de último momento, está bien?" _– concluyo mirando a Dianna que estaba

pálida a su lado, pero fuera de la vista de Edith.

"_Desde cuando soy un invitado de último momento bonita?" _– dijo Jonathan cruzándose de brazos y

apareciendo en el living.

"_Mmm no, es… " _– Lea agarro a Dianna del brazo y la arrastro a su lado con una sonrisa _"Mama,_

_Jonathan, ella es… ella es Dianna, llegó hoy a Nueva York y pensé que estaría bien si…" _Lea no

termino de hablar cuando su mama interrumpió.

"_Oh Dianna! Por fin te conocemos, Lea nos ha hablado tanto de vos, un placer que te unas a nosotros_

_esta noche, pasa por favor" _– Edith tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y estaba muy contenta con la

sorpresa, ni bien vio a Dianna llevo sus manos al pecho y luego abrazo a la rubia como si fuese su

propia hija.

"_Oh muchísimas gracias señora, y mil disculpas por venir sin avisar" _– dijo Dianna mientras sonreía

cálidamente, los nervios iban calmándose de a poco

"_Un gusto Dianna, es encantador poder conocerte" _– dijo Jonathan abrazando a Dianna y besándola en

la mejilla. _"Lea me hablaste tanto de ella pero nunca me dijiste lo hermosa que era… Dianna estoy_

_obnubilado por tanta belleza, creo que hasta estoy replanteándome mis elecciones, considerarías una_

_cita con este joven neoyorkino?" _Jonathan sonrió, e hizo sonrojar a Dianna.

Lea le pego en el brazo a Jonathan y este la miro con una sonrisa pícara y levanto una ceja.

"_Muchas gracias Jonathan, Lea no mintió cuando decía que eras todo un caballero. Y sin dudas_

_consideraría esa cita" _– Dianna se iba soltando, por suerte todos ahí se lo estaban haciendo muy fácil.

Finalmente en la cocina Dianna saludo al padre de Lea.

"_Que hermosa sorpresa, es un gusto que nos acompañes Dianna" _– Marc la abrazo cálidamente

"_Lea, porque no nos avisaste que venía? Podríamos haber organizado para ir a un lindo restaurant" _–

Marc le reprochó a su hija aunque con una expresión mesurada

"_Pero si yo…" _– Lea reprochaba pero Dianna la interrumpió.

"_No, está bien señor. Lea no sabía, llegue hoy… Y a decir verdad después de lo mucho que Lea ha_

_hablado de estas reuniones, estoy contenta de conocerlos en estas circunstancias"_

"_Sos muy amable Dianna, pero por favor decime Marc"_

La cena fue encantadora, Dianna había cautivado, como Lea predijo, a sus padres y a Jonathan, la

conversación giraba en torno a su pasión por la fotografía, sus gustos musicales, como se volvió

vegan, como se conocieron con Lea, como era la convivencia, sus padres, su hermano, sus trabajos

anteriores, y Dianna disfrutaba la preocupación de ellos tres, sin sentirse abrumada por las preguntas.

Luego de la cena todos se dirigieron al living, a tomar una copa y seguir charlando, Lea permanecía

tranquila, sospechosamente callada, solo observando como Dianna hechizaba a todos a su alrededor.

"_Entonces tu padre es un hombre de negocios?" _– pregunto Marc

"_No, o si, no lo sé jaja. Él es un ejecutivo de Hyatt, por eso también nos hemos mudado un par de_

_veces cuando éramos chicos."_

"_Oh, bueno ya sabes, tenemos que organizar una cena algún día, creo que vamos a tener muchas cosas_

_en común" _– Marc se mostraba interesado por todas las cosas que Dianna le había ido contando en el

transcurso de la noche, al igual que Edith.

"_Ya vengo" _– dijo Lea y se levantó para ir a la cocina, al salir de la misma se quedó apoyada en el

marco de la puerta, observando la imagen de Dianna y sus padres riendo, conversando, e

intercambiando miradas cómplices, era perfecto, y Lea se sentía orgullosa de Dianna. La ponía

verdaderamente feliz verla desenvolverse tan bien, y Lea permaneció ahí, con ojos solo para la rubia,

sin percatarse de nada alrededor, ni siquiera de Jonathan apoyándose en la pared al lado de ella.

"_Todo bien L?" _– dijo Jonathan testeando que Lea no estuviese petrificada, desde hacía varios minutos

que estaba ahí, inmóvil, mirando a la rubia

"_Todo más que bien" _– Lea respondió sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que Jonathan había dicho

"_Cuando retoman las grabaciones de Glee?"_

"_El próximo Martes"_

Jonathan levanto una ceja y se quedó mirando a Lea, luego comprendió que la morocha estaba perdida

en Dianna, y decidió ver cuánto podía sacarle a su amiga, que aparentemente contestaba sin siquiera

prestar atención a las palabras que su mente enviaba fuera de su cuerpo.

"_Dianna es impresionante"- _Jonathan hablo suavemente

"_Si lo es, simplemente maravillosa" – Lea estaba completamente embelesada_

"_Y muy linda" _– Jonathan seguía pinchando a Lea para sacarle lo que más pudiese

"_Extremadamente hermosa" – _Un suspiro escapo del cuerpo de la morocha

"_Sus ojos son preciosos…" – _Jonathan cada vez estaba más asombrado con la actitud de Lea

"_Altamente cautivantes"- la contestación fue inmediata_

"_Y su mirada…." – El muchacho estaba parado al lado de Lea, mirándola fijamente, completamente_

_expectante_

"_Atrozmente sexy"- Lea se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa_

Jonathan sonreía, en su vida había visto a Lea de este modo, hipnotizada, fuera de control, irradiando

amor, y decidió ir hasta el fondo con su plan

"_Lea Michele te enamoraste d…?" – Jonathan ni si quiera pudo terminar de hablar_

"_Si, estoy completamente, locamente, insanamente, ridículamente, perdidamente, furiosamente,_

_profundamente enamorada de ella"- _Los ojos de Lea brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho

Jonathan no pudo contener la risa, y eso provoco que Lea volviera al mundo de los vivos. De golpe la

morocha recordó todo lo que había dicho y/o pensado y supo que no era una conversación interna,

acababa de confesarle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorada de su compañera de elenco, de su mejor

amiga, de su roommate, de la joven que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa y caminaba hacia ella.

Acababa de decir en voz alta las palabras que venía escondiendo desde hace tiempo, acababa de

transformar todos sus sentimientos en algo real, y no tenía tiempo para procesarlo dado que Dianna

estaba ahora frente a ella.

"_Dios, Edith es un amor, me dijo que podíamos ver algunas presentaciones tuyas en Broadway,_

_venís?" _– Dianna la tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y regalándole una gran sonrisa, al mismo

tiempo que comenzaba a arrastrarla al sillón con ella.

Lea se dejó llevar, pero miro a Jonathan con cara de pánico, haciéndole entender que estaba al tanto de

lo que acababa de pasar, la respuesta de él fue una sonrisa cálida, y Lea pudo leer en sus labios un

'todo va a estar bien L'

"_Bueno, es una pena despedirme antes pero mañana tengo ensayos asique me tengo que ir a dormir._

_Edith, Marc gracias por todo… Dianna un placer conocerte, un gusto compartir la velada con una_

_joven tan adorable" _– Jonathan se despedía, y Lea se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

"_Jon…." _– A Lea se le convirtió en difícil poder articular una oración

"_Está bien L, vos podes confiar en mí, además ya lo sabía desde antes, seguramente desde mucho antes_

_que vos misma" _– Jonathan abrazo a Lea para calmarla

"_Pero, como?" _– dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte, y buscando sentirse segura

"_Jajaja, cuando fui a L.A, en nuestra cena se mandaron mensajes, ahí lo supe. Tendrías que haber_

_visto tu cara, tu sonrisa, ese día conocí una faceta tuya que nunca antes había visto. Jajaja tenías un_

_letrero gigante con luces de colores que decía 'Estoy enamora de Dianna Agron'" _– El muchacho rio

tímidamente, intentando no ponerla más nerviosa

"_Oh… igual ella no… ella no lo sabe, y solo me quiere como su amiga, quiero cuidar eso, me alcanza"_

"_Ella si Lea, basta ver la forma en la que te mira, en la que te sonríe, esa chica está loca por vos, es_

_imposible que no lo esté" _– Jonathan seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos

"_No Jonathan, eso es imposible…." _– Lea se separó de él, y lo miro fijo, Jonathan vio dolor y angustia

en sus ojos y se sintió culpable por haber dejado que pase tanto tiempo antes de hacerla hablar del

tema.

"_Tiempo L, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, y cuando algo pase, tenes que jurarme que voy a ser el_

_primero en saberlo"_

"_Eso no va a pasar nunca J"_

"_Prometemelo"_

"_No hay ni una mínima posibilidad, vos viste lo que es? Hasta a vos te cautivo… Jamás me va a querer_

_de esa forma"_

"_Ya lo hace, ahora… prometemelo"_

"_Pero.."_

"_Sin peros Lea, prometemelo"_

"_Ok, te lo prometo"_

"_Así me gusta más, ahora me voy a ir así podes volver con tu chica" _– Jonathan le guiño el ojo

"_Necesito que hablemos, te necesito… Tengo miedo" _– Lea lo abrazo con más fuerza, y el correspondió

al abrazo durante un buen rato.

"_Lo sé L, pero va a estar todo bien. Ahora no es el momento, pero te prometo que mañana hablamos,_

_si?" _\- Jonathan le dio un beso muy afectuoso y se fue.

Lea volvió al living donde Dianna y sus padres seguían conversando, en ese momento pusieron un

video de ella en "Les Miserables" y Lea se sentó nerviosamente al lado de Dianna, quien a los dos

segundos había acortado las distancias y se había recostado sobre su hombro.

Luego de que termino el video Lea estaba dormida, y Dianna la despertó acariciándole la palma de su

mano tiernamente.

"_Mmm, bueno má creo que tenemos que volver, es tarde, además tenemos que pasar por el hotel de D"_

– dijo Lea estirándose para despertarse

"_Estas en un hotel Dianna? Por dios Lea como vas a permitir que se quede en un hotel? No lo puedo_

_creer_" – Edith la miro molesta

"_Eh? Nono, yo… yo no sabía, ella…" _– La morocha no sabía que decir, y sentía que su madre la retaba

como cuando era una nena

"_No Edith, jaja… Llegue a Nueva York pero Lea no lo sabía, ya me ordeno que me quede con ella,_

_asique solo íbamos a pasar a buscar mis cosas"_

"_Oh, bueno eso está mucho mejor" _– respondió Edith

"_Chicas es muy tarde, no creo que se justifique volver cuando pueden dormir en el cuarto de Lea,_

_bueno si no les molesta" _– Marc las había notado muy cansadas y pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo

que las dos volvieran cuando podían pasar la noche ahí, y descansar un poco más.

Lea estaba muy cansada, y la idea de su papá le parecía la más adecuada, miro a Dianna esperando que

dijera algo, y la rubia asintió con su cabeza.

"_Perfecto!" _– dijo Edith muy emocionada, abrazando a las dos chicas

Ambas subieron y entraron al viejo cuarto de Lea, todo tal cual la morocha lo había dejado años atrás,

mientras lea busco algo de su ropa para prestarle a Dianna, la rubia se perdió en todos los detalles, y

las fotos de Lea cuando era tan solo una niña.

"_Jaja, eras hermosa, pequeña Lea Michele Sarfati" _– Dianna señalo

"_Era, huh?" _– Lea se quedó mirando a Dianna intimidantemente levantando una ceja

"_No es lo que quise decir, Lea ya sabes que sos hermosa" _– de repente la mirada de Dianna cayó al

piso mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

"_Jajaja, te parece bien esto?" _– Lea le alcanzaba a Dianna una remera y un short para que se cambiara

"_Si, está bien"_

Al rato Dianna volvió al cuarto con el pequeño short, Lea era, físicamente, más chica que ella y eso se

notaba, y una remera negra de Spring Awakening, una de las preferidas de Lea, la usaba siempre que

se quedaba a dormir en lo de sus padres.

"_Me gusta la remera, creo que mañana hay muchas posibilidades de que me olvide de devolvértela"_

"_Jajaja, es… es una de mis preferidas pero creo que podría actuar como si no lo fuera…" _– dijo Lea

sonriendo, y se alejaba de la cama

"_Que haces?" _– pregunto Dianna extrañada

"_Mmm voy a improvisar una bolsa de dormir así vos podes descansar bien, debes estar muy cansada_

_con el vuelo" _– Lea no termino de explicarse cuando sintió la mano de Dianna sujetando fuertemente

su muñeca

"_Mmm no, no me parece bien. No te voy a dejar dormir en el piso, además no es como si nunca_

_hubiésemos dormido juntas" _– dijo Dianna con voz muy sensual, y ahora sosteniendo la otra muñeca

de Lea también

"_Si, ya se… pero mi cama no es tan grande y de verdad prefiero que descanses bien Di"_

La mirada de Dianna estaba penetrando a Lea, quien estaba a punto de perder el control, pero

abruptamente la rubia desvió su atención hacia la cama. Luego sonrío y volvió a posar sus ojos en Lea.

"_No veo cual es el problema, y la cama es suficientemente grande para nosotras dos, pero si no queres_

_dormir conmigo está bien" _– Sin decir nada mas Dianna se acostó, mientras Lea después de pasar uno

segundos inmóvil hizo lo mismo.

Lea se quedó tiesa al borde de la cama, pero aun así sentía el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Dianna.

"_Tus padres son adorables, y Jonathan es un divino, todo un caballero!" _– Dianna se dio vuelta para

mirar a Lea a los ojos.

"_Como lo dije antes, ellos cayeron rendidos ante tus encantos…" _– Lea trago saliva, y empezó a

hiperventilar, como siempre le pasaba cuando Dianna la miraba a los ojos, acostada al lado de ella.

"_Veni más acá, te vas a caer de la cama, y creo que ya sabes que no muerdo… a menos que me lo_

_pidan"- _Dianna la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a donde ella estaba, la morocha por su parte dejo de

respirar en el momento en que la rubia se mordió el labio escondiendo su sonrisa.

Dianna abrazo a Lea, y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, la morocha no dijo nada pero rodeo a Dianna con

uno de sus brazos y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos suavemente a lo largo de la espalda de la rubia,

quien yacía muy a gusto sobre su cuerpo.

"_Te extrañe un poco Di…. Quizás" _– dijo Lea muy tímidamente, necesitaba que Dianna supiera que era

importante para ella, y que tenerla o no en su vida marcaba una diferencia

"_Capaz… capaz yo también te extrañe Lee"_

Las miradas de las dos estaban cargadas de emoción, y Lea pensó en lo que había dicho Jonathan.

'_No es normal lo que hacemos, cuantas amigas duermen así? Y su mirada, dios… no lo puedo estar_

_inventando, ella también siente cosas, me desea cerca al menos, me extraña! DIOS! DIJO QUE ME_

_EXTRAÑABA!. Y si Jonathan tiene razón? Y si la beso? De ese modo tendría una respuesta_

_inmediata!... No, no puedo arriesgarme. Jamás había pensado en esto, quizás si me esfuerzo y tengo_

_paciencia ella finalmente me demuestra algo, si tuve control hasta ahora, que me hace esperar un_

_poco más? Sobretodo sabiendo que quizás… quizás todo lo que siento es correspondido. No sé,_

_mierda!... Tal vez estoy delirando por el embriagante aroma de su piel tan cerca, pero quizás no…_

_Tengo que hacer algo, LO VOY A HACER. Si de verdad hay posibilidades de que sienta algo por mi_

_tengo que saberlo, y si no… y si no la voy a generar yo, la voy conquistar…'_

"_Ya sabes lo que tenes que hacer, no me hagas pedírtelo…." _– La rubia emitió la orden de un modo

muy sensual, acomodándose aún más cerca del cuerpo de Lea, y abstrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Obviamente Lea sabía lo que Dianna quería decirle, la morocha era consciente de que ella esperaba

que le cantara algo, siempre que habían dormido juntas se lo había pedido, y a Lea le encantaba la idea

de susurrarle algunos versos al oído, y si antes usaba la oportunidad para abrir su corazón, esta no iba

a ser la excepción.

"_No tengo idea de que hablas little lamb"_

"_Si lo sabes"_

"_No, estoy segura de que no lo sé"_

"_Lea Michele Sarfati… canta para mi" _\- Dianna rogo a un volumen casi inaudible, pero lo hizo en el

oído de Lea, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

"_Amo eso…."_

"_Que cosa L?" _– Dianna de pronto se puso nerviosa, y volvió a hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Lea

"_Que me digas Sarfati, sos la única q me llama así" _– _'Y que susurres en mi oído con esa voz tan sexy_

_que hace que mi cuerpo se encienda terminando por arruinar otra vez mi ropa interior'_

Dianna sonrío aliviada, y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de Lea susurrando

dulcemente una de sus canciones preferidas…

_(*) You mean that much to me and it's hard to show 'Mírame porque estoy cantando solo por vos!'_

_Gets hectic inside of me when you go 'Te necesito siempre cerca'_

_Can I confess these things to you? Well I don't know _'Pero planeo descubrirlo muy pronto'

_Embedded in my chest and it hurts to hold 'Gracias The XX, escribiste esta cancion para mi, no?'_

"_Esta mañana escuchando Phoenix, ahora versionas The XX?… Lea Michele Sarfati no tengo_

_palabras, si seguís así me voy a terminar enamorado de vos…" _– susurro Dianna, sonriendo de oreja a

oreja, y sintiendo como la carga de las palabras penetraba por los poros de su piel.

'_Me podría enamorar de vos? Estoy haciéndolo? FUCK FUCK FUCK! Estoy coqueteando con vos, te_

_deseo cerca, te extraño cuando no te veo, mis ojos se pierden en los tuyos y mis labios ansían los_

_tuyos…Ok, mejor no seguir pensando en esto, no ahora… si lo sigo haciendo creo que voy a salir_

_corriendo. En qué momento pase de cuestionarme si me atraías a analizar si me estoy enamorando de_

_vos? NOOO sos mi amiga, mi compañera de elenco, no puedo…'_

'_Si supieras que eso es lo que busco cada vez que me pedís que te cante, si ese es el camino para_

_conquistarte, planeo hacerlo todos los días…'_

_I couldn't spill my heart, my eyes gleam looking in from the dark_

_I walk out in stormy weather… hold my words, keep us together_

_Steady walking but bound to trip, should release but just tighten my grip_

_Night time, sympathize…_

_I've been working on white lies_

_So I'll tell the truth… I'll give it up to you_

_And when the day come It will have all been fun…_

_WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT SOON…_

Dianna no la volvió a interrumpir hasta que Lea termino el ultimo verso.

"_Escuchaste todo lo que te subí al iPod?" _\- Dianna susurro asombrada

"_Shhh, no todas me gustaron, no te emociones…"_\- Lea rio suavemente para descomprimir el momento,

sabía que no podía resistirse en este momento si empezaba un nuevo histeriqueo.

"_Gracias por venir Di, me encanta que estés acá"- Lea beso el cabello de Dianna, mientras sus dedos_

_seguían trazando líneas imaginarias sobre si piel_

"_Gracias por invitarme L, me gusta estar acá" – Dianna se acercó aún más a Lea_

Ninguna de las dos pudo conciliar el sueño por un buen rato, en especial Lea quien no dejaba de pensar

en lo que había dicho Jonathan, las palabras estaban grabadas en su cabeza, no iba a seguir perdiendo

el tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos, iba a poner todos sus esfuerzos en descubrir si Dianna sentía

algo por ella, y si no era así, toda su energía se iba a enfocar en conquistarla.

(*) La canción que Lea canta es Night Time de The XX y en Youtube la encuentran subtitulada. Lo

aclaro por si alguien no sabe inglés y tiene ganas de buscarla.

Me parece que ésta, al igual que las canciones que siempre uso, le dan un plus a la 'escena' pero no la

traduzco en la narración porque siento que se pierde el ritmo de lectura, espero que sepan disculpar.

**NA: MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios, me encanta que se enganchen con la**

**historia.**

**Para los que preguntan, pierde emoción si les digo cuando se viene lo que esperan. Quizás**

**alcanza con decirles que no van a tener que esperar por muchos capítulos más?**

**-Y. Rodz y Karen gracias por comentar siempre, no tienen para DM asique lo digo acá.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: One and only (Adele)**

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day…_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face._

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go…_

_YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT I WANT…_

***Chapter 11*: Chapter: Just breathe**

La neoyorkina se despertó y aún seguía en los brazos de Dianna, se habían dormido muy entrada la

noche no obstante ahora sentía que había descansado mejor que nunca.

Lea se quedó observando a la rubia, sus narices prácticamente se rozaban, y sin pensar lo que hacía,

con sus dedos despejo la cara de Dianna de los mechones de cabello que se esparcían por ella.

Su mirada se clavó en sus labios rosados, y la yema de su dedo índice impulsivamente se posó sobre

ellos, acariciándolos suavemente.

"_No podes ser tan hermosa…" – _suspiro Lea, quien seguía atónita ante la expresión angelical que

encontraba en el rostro de la rubia.

Lea respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero su dejo llevar y

permitió que sus labios se posaran delicadamente sobre los de Dianna, el beso fue suave pero

duradero. Su interior estallaba de felicidad ante el simple roce de sus labios, y su corazón se paró al

descubrir que Dianna se había despertado y la miraba con ojos asombrados.

Sin alejarse la rubia sonrío y le devolvió el beso, esta vez más intenso, su lengua recorrió los labios de

Lea pidiendo entrada, y la morocha no presento resistencia. La lengua de Dianna se abrió paso y

comenzó un roce frenético con la de Lea, sus cuerpos estaban fusionándose, ambas abrazadas y

comenzando a soltar mudos gemidos de placer.

"_Mmm… Leaaa" – las palabras de la rubia solo generaban más deseo en el oído de la morocha, quien_

_abrazo con más fuerza a Dianna pegándola más a su cuerpo._

"_Mmm…." – f_ue el único sonido que Lea emitió, la morocha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero

su cuerpo estaba completamente desconectado de su mente, lo cual le imposibilitaba encontrar

respuestas.

'_Dios, es… es mejor de lo que pensaba. No lo puedo creer, me esta correspondiendo, y de qué forma!_

_Sus manos son mágicas, si…ahí… dios!"_

"_Lea, despertate…"- _Dianna hablo dulcemente

'_Dios, su voz…su voz…. No! Qué? Que me despierte? Porque me diría que me despierte si…oh noooo_

_fuck!'_

"_Lee, despertate…" _– otro susurro de Dianna, otro beso en la mejilla y Lea comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"_QUE CARAJO?" _– Lea abrió los ojos y vio a Dianna frente a ella mordiéndose el labio tímidamente,

y se dio cuenta que todo era un sueño, al menos casi todo, porque estaba abrazando de modo muy

inapropiado a Dianna, tal cual lo había visualizado segundos antes.

Lea se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba conectar su cuerpo a su mente y evitar entrar en

pánico, su cuerpo aun ardía ante el recuerdo, y podía ser consciente de la cara de desconcierto que

tenía Dianna. Además la morocha al despertar en esa situacion había tenido el acto reflejo de

separarse de la rubia, pero sin recordar que estaba en una cama de tan solo una plaza, por lo cual casi

termina en el piso, Dianna lo evito, sosteniéndola de la cintura y echándose a reír.

"_Jajaja Lea Michel Sarfati!"_

"_Qué? Que hice? No… no es lo que…" _– Lea hablaba pero sus palabras salían abarrotadas y a Dianna

le costaba trabajo descifrar que le pasaba.

'_Oh fuck, fuck fuck! La bese? Como salgo de esto ahora? Que invento? Por dios, sabía que no tenía_

_que dormir con ella, no después de admitir que me enamore, la puta madre! Igual… ok, necesito_

_respirar, si la estaba besando… molesta no está, la bese y está sonriendo? Ok ahora si deseo haberlo_

_hecho, que me diga algo!…'_

"_Nada… solo quería decirlo" _– Dianna la miro, sacudió su cabeza, como aclarando sus pensamientos y

se levantó.

"_Que… que cosa querías decir?" _– Lea hablaba con voz temblorosa

"_Estas bien Lee? Mal sueño?" – 'Que carajo le pasa? Habré hecho algo mientras dormia? Dios esta_

_pálida!...'_

"_No!" _– La respuesta de Lea fue categórica, pero vio como Dianna la miro pidiendo explicaciones.

_"Quiero decir, no sé, no recuerdo que soñé… porque? Dije algo dormida?"_

"_Jaja no… En realidad me desperté porque me abrazaste fuerte y estabas dormida, supuse que estabas_

_teniendo una pesadilla. Y después te despertas y me ves y gritas 'Que Carajo? Y te separas de mi_

_abruptamente para casi terminar en el piso… Mmm si, motivos suficientes para pensar que tenías una_

_pesadilla. Yo también estaba?"_

"_Si estabas dónde?" – 'Fuck, necesito tranquilizarme…. Va a pensar que estoy loca…'_

"_Lea Michele Sarfati que te pasa? Estas loca!"_

"_Vos estás loca Dianna Agron, estás Loca!" _– decía Lea mientras le tiraba con un almohadón_. "Pará,_

_cuál es tu segundo nombre?" - 'Lea vamos, recupera el aire, ya está, fue un sueño… fuck!'_

"_Algún día lo averiguaras" _– se burló Dianna mientras buscaba su ropa.

"_Oh, no es justo!" _– Lea se sentó como indio en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

"_Awww, sos adorable cuando te enojas, lo sabias?... Mi segundo nombre lo vas a tener que averiguar,_

_pero… podes decirme Charlie" _– Dianna le guiño el ojo y sonrió ante la reacción de Lea.

"_Charlotte! Dianna Charlotte Agron? Eso no tiene sentido DIANNA!" _– Lea grito mientras la rubia

salía del cuarto

Luego de unos minutos la neoyorkina finalmente se había recompuesto y estaba dispuesta a bajar. Se

levantó, busco su ropa y se cambió para desayunar, una vez que lo hizo bajo y vio como Dianna

ayudaba a su mama a poner la mesa.

Las dos desayunaron ahí, luego volvieron al departamento de Lea, pasando a buscar antes las cosas de

Dianna por el hotel.

"_D… que tenes ganas de hacer?" _– Lea estaba ansiosa por mostrarle sus lugares preferidos en Nueva

York, pero sabía que Dianna tenía algunas cosas en mente y decidió complacerla.

"_Lo que vos quieras está bien L, propone" _– Dianna estaba tirada en el sillón, mirando a Lea que

caminaba de un lado para otro, hasta que volvió y se sentó junto a ella.

"_No,Di… decime cuales eran tus planes, me dijiste que tenías pensado hacer un par de cosas acá, o…_

_bueno si queres ir sola lo entiendo, de verdad" _– Lea no quería separarse de Dianna ni un segundo,

pero sabía que diciendo eso iba a conseguir que Dianna finalmente le dijera lo que quería hacer.

"_Nono, no seas tonta Lea! En realidad había pensado en visitar el MoMA… hay una exhibición de Tim_

_Burton y me pareció interesante, pero yo sé que no te gustan esas cosas, no te voy a obligar a ir" _–

Dianna de verdad se moría por ir, pero no quería que Lea la acompañe por compromiso.

"_MoMA? El museo?... Ok, es un plan!" – 'No puedo creer que quiera pasar su tiempo en NYC metida_

_en un museo, pero… oh fuck, amo que sea tan intelectual, amo sus gustos raros, amo que sea tan ella,_

_tan única…'_

"_Sino podes llevarme a algún cementerio… jaja" – _Dianna testeo a Lea, la divertía ponerla en esas

situaciones.

"_Nono, MoMA es perfecto, nada de calaveras y tumbas para Lea Michele por favor!"_

"_De verdad? Queres ir al museo? Mira que si queres puedo ir sola y después nos encontramos, no me_

_molesta"_

"_A ver Dianna simple, queres que te acompañe o no? Porque te digo que voy y parece que sos vos la_

_que no me queres ahí" _– Lea se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño

"_Eh, calma Sarfati! Simplemente no quería que te aburras, pero si… te quiero ahí, lo sabes"_

"_Perfecto!"_

Una hora más tarde las dos estaban por ingresar al museo, Lea miraba a Dianna y se quedaba colgada

en su sonrisa, la rubia estaba tan feliz como un niño en Disneyland, y eso le llenaba el alma a Lea,

verla tan alegre la ponía feliz a ella, aun ingresando a un museo.

"_La muestra es organizada conjuntamente con Tim, es impresionante! Leí que es un recorrido por la_

_carrera de él, desde sus trabajos más tempranos que hizo durante su infancia y juventud en California_

_hasta las producciones cinematográficas que lo llevaron al éxito. Si, California tiene talento, tanto_

_como Nueva York" _– Dianna parecía el guía, hablando y contándole detalles a Lea para interesarla en

la muestra, y aunque no era una tarea fácil lo lograba.

"_Jaja tranquila Agron, solo vi Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, asique vas a tener que tener_

_paciencia y enseñarme más… ah pará, vi Charlie, vos sos Charlie, coincidencias, coincidencias!" _–

Lea sonreía y le hizo saber a Dianna que si bien no tenía ningún interés en Tim Burton si se

preocupaba por conocer más sobre ella, y compartir tiempo juntas.

"_No viste Big Fish?" – El rostro de Dianna ponía de manifiesto lo asombrada que estaba_

"_Mmm no, y ahora estoy absolutamente segura que todo el mundo acá se enteró y van a tirarme a la_

_hoguera por no haberla visto, muchas gracias Dianna" _– Lea se sonrojo y miro de reojo a su

alrededor, era obvio que la gente se había dado vuelta a mirarla, seguramente era un pecado en el

mundo Burton no haber visto esa película.

"_Jajaja, sos adorable! Tenes que verla, es una de mis preferidas y está en mi colección, sé que te va a_

_gustar" _– Dijo Dianna emocionada, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Lea y marcaba el camino

"_Como decirle que no a Dianna Agron?... Lo que sea, cuando quieras la vemos" _– Lea se reía sola por

la reacción de su amiga que sonreía inocentemente

"_There are some fish that cannot be caught. It's not that they're faster or stronger than other fish._

_They're just touched by something extra" – 'Como vos… '_

"_Eh?" _– Lea no entendió, como la mayoría de las veces le era difícil llevarle el ritmo a la rubia

"_Solo hice una referencia a la primer peli que vamos a ver cuando volvamos a casa"_

La muestra estaba dividida en 3 partes, y las chicas las fueron recorriendo, Dianna explorando a fondo,

sin perderse detalle, mientras Lea la escuchaba atentamente, le hacía preguntas y disfrutaba de su

compañía, quizás Tim Burton no era uno de sus directores favoritos, pero escuchando la narración con

la voz de Dianna resultaba fascinante.

Cuando la recorrida termino Lea estaba muerta de hambre, pero no había querido cortar el entusiasmo

de la rubia que estaba impresionada con todo lo que la rodeaba.

"_L que te parece si te invito a almorzar?"_

"_Me parece perfecto! Pero yo invito, ok?"_

"_No, dije que yo invitaba, aunque si queres vos podes elegir el lugar_" – Dianna sonrió mirando

fijamente a Lea, sabía que esa era la forma más efectiva y rápida de conseguir lo que quería

"_Conozco el lugar perfecto! Y por si quedan dudas, invito yo!"_

Lea tomo del brazo a Dianna y ambas comenzaron a caminar, hasta que finalmente se subieron a un

taxi y se perdieron en la multitud de automóviles amarillos.

"_Bienvenidas a Candle79, que desean ordenar?" _– dijo el mozo cuando se acercó a la mesa ocupada

por las dos jóvenes

"_Buenos días!, mmm de entrada Live Heirloom tomato tartare, seguido por Summer Harvest Paella._

_Oh y vino, mmm Frog's Leap,Cabernet Sauvignon."_

"_Lo mismo para mí, gracias" _– asintió Dianna mientras revisaba su celular

_Hola Di, de nuevo perdón por el otro día, nunca quise arruinar las cosas, pero vos estabas hermosa, y_

_yo había tomado, perdón, fui un idiota, Dave._

"_Perfecto señoritas" _– dijo el mozo mientras se retiraba.

**Dave! Todo bien, no te preocupes, ya pasó. Por ahora muy bien, recién salí del MoMA y ahora**

**almuerzo con una amiga.**

_Recomendable la exposición del gran Tim? Creo que mañana aterriza el avión y salgo volando a_

_verla._

**Increíble, son tres partes, hay muchísimas cosas de la película, tengo mil fotos :)**

_No sé por qué no me sorprende jajaja_

**Bueno mañana nos vamos a cruzar en el aire seguramente, tengo que volver para empezar con**

**las grabaciones de Glee :(**

"_Conocías el lugar? Te gusta?" _– Lea no recibió respuesta ya que Dianna estaba muy concentrada

tipeando en su celular, luego de un par de minutos Dianna dejo el celular sobre la mesa pero este

volvió a sonar.

_Voy a mirar la ventanilla, por las dudas sonreí, beso!_

**Jajaja no tengo pensado viajar despierta, asique vas a tener que perdonar mi cara jajaja, un beso**

**Dave!**

"_Todo bien?..." _– dijo Lea cuando Dianna finalmente termino de enviar mensajes.

"_Sip, porque lo decís?"_

"_No nada, es raro verte concentrada en el celular, pensé que yo era la única adicta jaja"_

"_Mmm no, es que Dave me escribió y nada…" _– Dianna le restó importancia mientras miraba a su

alrededor.

"_Oh, cierto que tenías pensado encontrarte con él, se enojó?" _– _'Jajaja por primera vez no te odio_

_Dave, una lástima que Di prefiriera NYC'._

"_Nono, nada de eso, estuvimos la noche antes de que yo viajara, solo escribió para saber cómo iba_

_todo"._

"_Estuvieron, estuvieron?"- _Lea no se había podido contener y las palabras salieron solas

'_Sutil Lea! Sutil! Por dios, me tengo que contener, demasiado con la escena de esta mañana!'_

"_Quise decir que nos vimos…no, bueno no sé, una cosa llevo a otra…." _– _'Porque le estoy mintiendo?_

_No, no estuvimos, lo provoque para demostrarme a mí misma vaya a saber qué cosa y después no lo_

_pude hacer porque no podía parar de pensar en vos, y no es muy placentero tener la lengua de alguien_

_en tu boca deseando que fuera la de alguien más'_

"_Oh… está bien" – 'Me retracto, te odio Dave, TE ODIO! Que estúpida que soy, grrrrr'._

"_Vas a pensar que soy cualquiera pero estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, y no sé, habíamos tomado y se_

_dio. Él quiere volver, quiere arreglar las cosas, quiere que esta vez funcione…" _– _'Que? Es necesario_

_esto? Ok, si es verdad que hablo de volver y bla… Que me pasa? Diosssss!'_

"_Está bien Dianna, no tenes que explicarme nada" _– _'No necesito escuchar que volviste con tu ex, que_

_seguís enamorada de él, bla bla bla',_

'_Pero me falto decirte que eso no era posible porque estoy confundida, porque conocí a alguien que_

_esta incrustado en mi cabeza todo el día… Por qué se pone así?'_

Dianna se quedó perpleja con la reacción y la cara de Lea, y si bien su inconsciente deseaba que fueran

celos se convenció de que quizás ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de estas cosas, y decidió cambiar

de tema.

"_Ya sé que quiero hacer esta noche, y supongo que no la vas a pasar tan mal como en el museo!" _– dijo

Dianna mirando a Lea con mucho entusiasmo.

"_Que?" _– el mal humor de Lea a flor de piel no pasó desapercibido

"_Te pasa algo?"_

"_No, nada… decime que tenes pensado para esta noche" _– Lea disfrazo su mal humor con una sonrisa

falsa

"_Mmm, si te parece bien, y no te da molesta ir conmigo… Broadway es el plan" _– Dianna sacó a relucir

sus perfectos dientes en una gigantesca sonrisa

"_Jaja porque me molestaría ir con vos?"_

"_Y una estrella de Broadway puede sentirse avergonzada de ir con alguien que solo ha visto uno o dos_

_shows en toda su vida" _– Dianna evito mirar a Lea a los ojos

"_Jajaja, no soy ninguna estrella de Broadway, y esta noche lo vas a poder comprobar"_

"_Eso es un si?" _– los ojos de Dianna se encendieron

"_Suena como un sí, aunque creo que debería decirle a Jonathan, no te molesta?"_

"_Nono, para nada, es una buena oportunidad para seguir conociéndolo"_

"_Genial, ah y seguro va Theo también, ahora les aviso"_

"_Eh… si, ok" – 'Ok Jonathan es tu mejor amigo gay, pero Theo… quien es Theo? Porque tiene que ir_

_Theo? NO lo quiero ahí, no sé quién es pero ya lo detesto'_

"_Hey Theo? Como estas? Soy Lea, tenes planes para esta noche? Llámame, tengo muchas ganas de_

_verte, beso grande!" _– _'Perfecto, si ella tiene su Dave, yo voy a tener mi… mi Theo? Bueno por el_

_momento Theo suena como el indicado, tampoco es que lo estoy usando, simplemente salida de_

_amigos, quizás coquetear un poco y hacerle notar a Dianna que si quiero puedo estar con alguien. Si_

_es genial el plan, el único detalle es: porque lo hago? Si a ella ni le preocupa si estoy con alguien o_

_no, ella no está interesada en mujeres, con la reconciliación con Dave quedo más que claro. Ayer_

_estaba dispuesta a conquistarla y ahora esto… no, tengo que seguir con mi plan, yo puedo competir_

_con Dave, soy Lea fucking Michele'_

Lea corto, luego de dejarle un mensaje de voz a Theo y ahora le escribía a Jonathan para avisarle.

'_Qué carajo? Lo llama? Tiene ganas de verlo? Fuck fuck fuck desde cuando me cambia el humor que_

_mi amiga esté interesada en pasar tiempo con alguien que no sea yo? Ok ya se la respuesta, desde que_

_conocí a Lea… mierda' _de repente un nuevo mensaje de Dave en su celular le dio la gran idea.

_Vuelo a NY adelantado, te parece que nos encontremos un rato esta noche?, Dave._

**Voy a Broadway con unos amigos, si queres te podes unir**

_Listo, te llamo cuando llegue, un beso._

Dianna sonrió, y vio como Lea cortaba con Theo. Con Dave ahí se sentiría mucho más tranquila, no

tan expuesta, e iba a ser una buena forma de no estallar en un ataque de celos porque su amiga estaba

con su chico a dos metros de ella.

"_Perfecto, JGroff confirmo, y Theo también" – 'Si, Theo sonó demasiado entusiasmado, quizás no debí_

_decirle que tenía ganas de verlo, pero bueno, un mal necesario, ya tratare de aclararle que era solo_

_como amigo'_

"_Buenísimo! Recién me escribió Dave y adelanto su regreso, asique lo invite para esta noche, está_

_bueno que podamos conocer a nuestros amigos, va a ser una noche muy divertida!"_

"_Que… que bueno… perfecto!" – 'Que carajo? Te voy a matar Dianna Agron! Y lo voy a hacer dos_

_veces por sonreírme así, esta noche va a ser la más larga de mi vida. No puede ser, todo me tiene que_

_salir mal?'_

Después del almuerzo, las chicas pasearon por Central Park, olvidándose de todo lo que esa noche iba

a pasar, las dos disfrutaron de su propia compañía, se sumergieron en su burbuja, y Dianna ahora

estaba feliz por verla tan contenta, contando mil anécdotas a medida que recorrían el lugar.

Unas horas más tarde, ya en el departamento de Lea, Dianna salió del cuarto para unirse a la morocha

en el living, quien ya estaba lista. Lea se había puesto un vestido de Erdem, sueltito, y muy corto, en

gama de azules, con su pelo suelto.

"_Mmm… esto está bien para Broadway?" _– Dianna estaba entrando al living, llamando la atención de

Lea quien giro su cabeza desde el sofá para verla.

'_Wow no puede ser tan hermosa, de donde salió?' _Pensaba Lea mientras se paraba y miraba a Dianna

quien había elegido un vestido negro de escote U con mangas cortas, tenía 4 botones que llegaban

hasta la cintura donde se había puesto un lazo rojo a modo de cinturón que formaba un moñito, y era

apenas más largo que el de Lea. Tenía una cartera sobre negro donde ahora estaba guardando sus

cosas, y su pelo planchado con raya al costado la hacía lucir extremadamente sofisticada, tenía un

estilo único, y era una de las cosas que cautivaba a Lea.

"_Wow Dianna, estas… preciosa, impecable" _– Lea se sonrojó y tomo un sorbo de vino para sacar la

vista de Dianna.

"_Lo mismo digo, estas hermosa, igual mucho tiene que ver quien te acompaño a comprar ese vestido,_

_no? jajaja"._

"_Muy graciosa Agron, como siempre" _– Lea le saco la lengua a Dianna como los nenes mientras iba a

atender la puerta, ya que el timbre acababa de sonar.

"_Theo! Como estas? Pasa por favor" _– Lea se sorprendió, ella pensaba que era Jonathan, necesitaba

que sea Jonathan.

El joven entro y se quedó congelado mirando a Dianna, la rubia tuvo casi la misma reacción.

"_Theo ella es Dianna Agron, compañera en la serie en la que empecé a trabajar en Los Ángeles, Di el_

_es Theo" - 'Theo que? Amigo de JGroff? Apenas conocido mío? Uno que trabaja en Broadway? Ok_

_quizás no estaba en mis cabales cuando se me ocurrió esto'._

"_Un placer Dianna"_

"_Mucho gusto Theo"_

Dianna se sentó en el sillón, extremadamente sonriente, casi desafiante analizando al muchacho de

arriba abajo, Lea se sentó también en el sillón pero en el otro extremo, y Theo completamente

descolocado en una de las sillas que estaba frente a estos. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar

hasta que sonó el timbre nuevamente, Lea y Dianna intercambiaron miradas y la morocha otra vez fue

a abrir la puerta.

'_Que sea Jonathan, que sea Jonathan, que sea Jonathan… por favoorrr'._

"_Hola, Buenas noches! Se encontraría Dianna?"._

"_Si… ya… ya la llamo" – 'No puedo creer que encima tenga que recibir a este tipo en mi propia casa,_

_grrrrrrrrrrrr'_

Lea camino rígida, transformando sus manos en dos puños, y se desplomo en el sillón.

"_Es para vos" _– Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras miraba a Dianna salir apresurada para encontrarse con

Dave

"_Di, estas hermosa!" – _dijo Dave mientras abrazaba a Dianna y la levantaba, obviamente no le

resultaba difícil ya que él era más alto que la rubia

"_Dave jaja, viniste! Ahora nos encontramos en NY, loco no_?" – Dianna aterrizo sus pies en el piso y lo

invito a pasar.

"_Dave ella es Lea, mi compañera en Glee, y él es Theo" _– Dianna señalo a los dos y Dave saludo a Lea

con un beso y estrecho su mano con el muchacho.

"_Mmm, Lea nos conocemos?" _– dijo Dave arrugando la frente, intentando hacer memoria

"_No lo creo" _– Lea forzó una mueca que nunca llego a ser sonrisa

"_Sí, quiero decir yo te conozco… Alguna película? Serie?"_

"_Ella protagonizo muchas obras en Broadway, seguramente con James la han visto" _– Dianna se

expresó con una gran sonrisa, como orgullosa de su amiga, mientras Lea le clavaba la mirada.

"_Lea Michele… Oh si, ya recordé… Spring Awakening, no?" _– Dijo Dave sentándose en el brazo del

sillón, al lado de Dianna.

"_Si, eso es correcto" _– Lea seguía poniéndose incomoda, un poco más con cada minuto que pasaba

"_Increíble, déjame felicitarte, esa obra fue impactante, es muy elogiable que aun siendo escenas muy_

_jugadas haya sido todo tan cuidado, vos y tu coprotagonista estuvieron maravillosos"_

"_Gracias Dave, es muy amable de tu parte" _– Esta vez Lea sonrió verdaderamente, Dave estaba siendo

sincero y de pronto se sintió culpable por su falta de interés, pero era más fuerte que ella.

"_Escenas jugadas? De qué hablan?" _– Dianna miraba a uno y a otro sin entender nada

"_Di cómo es posible que no sepas nada de una obra que fue un éxito de Broadway siendo compañera_

_de la protagonista? Jajaja… Lea y Groff están impecables en la escena de sexo, un topless muy_

_cuidado, y en si mucha tensión sexual durante la obra, deberías pedirle a Lea alguna copia en DVD"_

Lea estaba colorada, roja, bordo, y próximamente violeta y fría, no podía creer lo que pasaba,

obviamente lo que decía Dave era un cumplido, pero estar hablando de una escena tan expuesta frente

a Dianna la incomodaba demasiado, no dijo nada solo sonrió ante Dave a modo de agradecimiento.

'_Sexo? Topless? Oh fuck, como es que nunca la vi? Y que va a pensar Lea? Se supone que debería_

_haberla visto, no? Mierda mierda mierda'_

El timbre sonó una vez más, y Dianna estuvo a punto de correr a abrir la puerta, pero recordó que no

era su casa, Lea en cambio llego a la puerta en segundos para recibir a Jonathan.

"_Por fin llegas, esto es un desastre!"_

"_Eh? De que hablas?" _– Jonathan termino de decir eso y entro al living donde vio a Theo sentado en

una silla, a Dianna al lado de un muchacho que no conocía, y ahora se sumaba a la escena Lea.

"_Dave el es Jonathan pero creo que no hace falta presentación" _– Lea seguía sintiendo como sus

mejillas ardían, agarro a Jonathan del brazo y lo hizo sentarse a su lado después de que saludara a

todos.

"_Dianna estas bellísima, ya consideraste nuestra cita?"_

"_Mmm en realidad si, y pensaba que luego podríamos ver el DVD de Spring Awakening, ya que Lea no_

_se ofreció a darme una copia"_

Dave y Theo comenzaron a reír, y por un segundo ellas recordaron que Theo también estaba en la sala.

"_Lea no tenes remedio, Dianna no te preocupes, mañana vas a tener tu copia y autografiada!"_

"_Muchas gracias Jonathan!"_

Lea estaba deseando desaparecer, más aun cuando Theo la tomo de la mano mientras salían del

edificio, inclusive con más vehemencia cuando vio que Dave hacia lo mismo con Dianna.

Cuando llegaron al teatro donde tenía lugar Bye bye birdie, la obra que Lea había elegido, Jonathan se

las ingenió para hablar a solas con ella unos instantes.

"_Que es todo esto? Que hace Theo? Y el chico que esta con Dianna? Soy el único que siente que sobra_

_acá? Voy a inventar una excusa y me voy a ir en tres, dos…" _– Jonathan no estaba enojado, la

situación le parecía extremadamente bizarra y creía que Lea era suficientemente mayor como para

ejecutar sus planes por su cuenta.

"_Todo esto es una locura, a Theo lo invite para darle celos a Dianna porque había visto a su ex en LA,_

_y ahora resulta que el ex también esta acá y te necesito porque…. estoy loca"_

"_No, Lea yo sobro en la ecuación, pero si, estás loca, locamente enamorada de la hermosa rubia que_

_está mirándonos en este preciso momento. Nno hagas cosas estúpidas, si?" _– Jonathan la beso en la

mejilla antes de volver con el resto

"_Me temo que me voy a perder la velada, acaba de surgir un problema con… mi obra, y debo_

_presentarme ante el director. Espero que todos pasen una adorable noche. Ah y Dianna mañana_

_prometo cumplir con mi promesa"_

Lea miraba al piso, mientras su mano nuevamente era atrapada en la de Theo, Dianna no comprendía

nada y Dave simplemente lo saludo muy amable.

Una vez dentro del lugar, luego de que varias personas saludaran a Lea y hasta le pidieran un par de

autógrafos y fotos los cuatro se sentaron dentro, y ellas dos se las arreglaron para quedar sentadas una

al lado de la otra.

"_Aja, no sos una estrella en Broadway" _– Dianna hablo pero mirando hacia el frente

"_No"- _Lea hablo entre dientes, sin girarse a mirar a Dianna

"_En Broadway se le piden autógrafos y fotos a todo el mundo, no? Es más, hasta siento miradas_

_observándome por el solo hecho de estar hablando con vos" – la rubia soltó una tímida risa_

"_Dianna, por favor" – las mejillas de Lea se encendían, aunque por la nula iluminación del lugar la_

_rubia no lo iba a poder notar_

"_Lea, por favor"_

Ambas estaban mirando al frente, y susurrando, Dianna no podía creer lo reconocida que era Lea en

ese ambiente.

'_Si no pienso en el brazo de Theo sobre mi hombro y el de Dave sobre el de ella, y solo miro la obra,_

_creo que realmente la puedo disfrutar'_

'_No sé qué es peor, si Dave abrazándome como si no recordara que es mi ex, o este flaco abrazándola_

_de ese modo, ojala hubiésemos venido solas, que ganas de generar algún tipo de contacto, no me_

_puedo contener teniéndola cerca'_

Dave y Theo estaban prestando atención a la obra, en especial Dave, mientras ellas surfeaban las olas

de pensamientos que tenían en sus cabezas, la canción que venía era un golpe en seco para traerlas a la

realidad.

_(*)Talk to me, baby, won't you talk to me_

_I don't care what you say_

_Baby, talk to me must you to be oh so far away from me_

_It seems so wrong this way_

_Talk to me and if you miss me tell me so_

_Are you lonely tell me so,_

_Say you love me tell me so_

_Honey, let me know_

'_Mmm veamos cuan interesada esta en Dave, digamos que dejo mi mano sobre el apoyabrazos_

_inocentemente y aguardo unos minutos...'_

'_Muchas gracias Lea Michele... Ups, en que momento mi mano tomo la suya? Mierda es como si mi_

_cuerpo obedeciera a ella y no a mí, esta es otra oportunidad más en la que no me voy a resistir,_

_sencillamente ya no quiero hacerlo…'_

Dianna sintió como si su cuerpo recibiera una descarga eléctrica cuando Lea apretó fuertemente su

mano durante unos segundos, los mismo en los cuales la canción decía '_Talk to me till I press you_

_close to me'_, el verso siguiente era _'Then you'll see we won't have to talk at all' _y esta vez fue Dianna

quien apretó la mano de la morocha, causando idéntica reacción en ella. Ambas sonrieron sin mirarse

directamente, pero de reojo podían verse, y con eso alcanzaba.

Por el resto de la noche Lea se olvidó de los posibles fotógrafos, de que estaba obligada a descansar su

cabeza en el hombro de Theo, que Dianna hacia lo mismo con Dave, todo su mundo giraba alrededor

de su mano, sus dedos entrelazados en los de Dianna, y el hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo al

sentir el pulgar de la rubia acariciando su mano. Las dos solo se soltaron cuando comenzaron los

aplausos, las luces fueron ganándole a la oscuridad, y todos comenzaban a abandonar sus asientos.

"_Muy buena elección Lea, la verdad es que me encanto la obra" _– Dave salió caminando y se paró al

lado de Dianna, abrazándola por los hombros, pero sin querer ser nada más que amigos, Dianna lo

conocía y sabía que con ese tipo de contacto no buscaba nada más.

"_Que les parece ir a cenar? Conozco un excelente restaurant aquí cerca" _– dijo Lea solamente

mirando a Dianna, quien estaba hablando con Dave

"_Mmm en realidad con Dave ya habíamos arreglado para juntarnos con viejos amigos a tomar algo y_

_ponernos al día, pero ustedes están más que invitados a unirse si quieren" – 'No dudaría en ir a cenar_

_si no fuera por este flaco insoportable, aiiii no puede invadir tanto tu espacio personal, se te tira_

_encimaaaaaa. No, prefiero ir con Dave a tomar algo y aclarar mi cabeza'_

"_Mmm, mejor no, estoy cansada asique prefiero ir a cenar y volver temprano. Nos vemos en el_

_departamento más tarde, llévate estas llaves"_

"Gracias L"

"_Bueno Lea un gusto haberte conocido, espero que se repita pronto" _– dijo Dave despertando la ira de

la morocha, el realmente era simpático, agradable, y se le complicaba detestarle cuando se

comportaba tan bien con ella

"_Muchas gracias Dave, espero que así sea"_

Dave estrecho la mano de Theo, mientras Dianna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lea despidiéndose.

Dave y Dianna se quedaron esperando un taxi, la rubia veía como Theo abrazaba a Lea por la cintura

mientras empezaban a alejarse.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Lea se sintió muy triste, por separarse de Dianna principalmente, pero

también se sintió horrible por lo que estaba haciendo con Theo, el muchacho demostraba mucho

interés en ella, y no era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Theo, no sé si lo sabias pero Jonathan preparo la primera reunión jugando a ser cupido, está claro_

_que es uno de sus hobbies, y no me entiendas mal sos un chico excepcional, pero la verdad es que yo_

_no estoy interesada en empezar a conocer a nadie más en este momento, y mucho menos a la_

_distancia"_

"_Jaja Jonathan no es muy sutil cuando se pone el traje de cupido, no te preocupes. En realidad…_

_puedo confiar en vos?"._

"_Si… claro"._

"_La verdad es que soy… soy gay, y… y aceptaba las invitaciones para poder acercarme más a_

_Jonathan" _– Theo miraba los cubiertos al lado de su plato, Lea noto el terror que tenía a la respuesta.

"_Sos… sos gay? Jonathan? Te gusta Jonathan?... No te preocupes, yo no voy a decirle nada, y me_

_alegra saber que no estoy siendo una chica desagradable por rechazar a un chico tan apuesto" _\- Lea

tomo la mano de Theo y lo miro tiernamente, de repente el chico le despertaba mucho cariño, y

comprensión.

"_Jaja, es un alivio poder dejarlo en claro!.. Pero ahora decime, dijiste que no estas interesada en_

_conocer a nadie más, eso significa que ya hay alguien" _– Theo le brindo una gran sonrisa a Lea para

que esta se sintiese en confianza.

"_Eh… si hay alguien… pero es tan incierta como tu situación, asique por ahora solo son mis_

_sentimientos por esa persona, no tengo idea si son correspondidos o no"_

"_Dianna" _– Theo seguía sonriendo

"_Que, dónde?" _– Lea se dio vuelta pensando que Dianna estaba entrando por la puerta o algo así.

"_Jajaja, sutil Lea…. Quise decir que Dianna era esa persona"_

"_Eh? Nono, no es Dianna, de verdad… Ok si es ella" _– dijo Lea despojándose de todo el peso invisible

que sentía sobre sus hombros, él estaba siendo sincero con ella, y sintió la necesidad de retribuírselo

del mismo modo.

"_Jajaja, lo sabía! Vi como estabas pendiente de ella durante toda la noche, la forma en que la_

_mirabas, como tu tono de voz cambiaba cuando le hablabas a ella, y bueno descansar tu mano en la de_

_tu mejor amiga durante gran parte de la noche es un poco… revelador jaja"_

"_Muy obvia? Jajaja, lo único que puedo decir es que es más fuerte que yo, pero ella está en otra, y_

_tengo que respetar eso"_

"_Estas segura? Yo no la vi incomodándose cuando tus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de ella,_

_aunque si lo vi cuando te tome por la cintura jaja, y su sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraban_

_empalagaba"_

Durante el resto de la cena los dos , que habían llegado al restaurante sintiéndose horrible por lo que

estaban haciendo, la pasaron muy bien, no pararon de hablar, de sus sentimientos, convenciéndose

mutuamente de que tenían grandes posibilidades con sus respectivos intereses, de Broadway, de una

visita a LA por parte de él, y mucho más. El tiempo voló y abandonaron el lugar cuando ya no había

nadie más.

Theo acompaño a Lea hasta su departamento, la despidió con un gran abrazo, y con la promesa de

verse pronto, Lea ingreso al mismo nerviosa, vio que no había rastros de Dianna y dedujo que todavía

no había llegado, asique fue a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Lea abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se quitó el vestido mientras prendía la luz, quedando en ropa

interior y congelada al ver que Dianna estaba en su cama mirándola con los ojos apenas abiertos por la

molestia que le genero ver la luz de golpe

"_Uy perdón, perdón perdón, no sabía, yo pensé… de verdad lo siento" _– dijo Lea mientras se tapaba

con su vestido y se metía en el baño

'_Que fue eso? Sigo soñando? Fuck eso fue hot, sexy, su cuerpo es perfecto, su piel y esas piernas, esta_

_mujer es perfección, fuck, tengo calor, mucho calor…. Mejor me voy al sillón'_

"_Perdón Di, yo pensé que todavía no habías llegado y nada, perdón" _– dijo Lea saliendo del baño, con

su pijama, y acostándose al lado de Dianna

"_Oh no, está bien, yo llegue hace un rato y pensé esperarte despierta pero me quede dormida acá, yo_

_soy la que debería pedir perdón" _– Dianna sentía como su mejillas, y el resto de su cuerpo, se estaba

incinerando, y atino a salir de la cama

"_Dónde vas?" _– Lea la agarró del brazo esperando una respuesta

"_Mmm, al sillón, es tarde y las dos deberíamos descansar un poco"_

"_Si ya sé que es tarde y que las dos debemos descansar, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver el sillón en_

_todo esto"_

"_Bueno dado que es donde voy a dormir, creo que es un objeto relevante en la historia, no te parece?"_

– Dianna se puso muy nerviosa, su cuerpo no tenía intenciones de ir a ningún lado, pero su cabeza

hacia todo lo posible para sacarla de ahí.

"_Dianna por favor, hemos dormido juntas varias veces, no voy a dejarte ir al sillón ni yo tengo ganas_

_de ir jaja, además al igual que vos, yo tampoco muerdo… si no me lo piden"_

Esta vez Dianna sintió como Lea tiro de su brazo y la rubia se desplomo sobre la almohada, su cuerpo

se quedó inmóvil, y en cuestión de segundos sintió como era Lea esta vez quien se acurrucaba sobre

ella, la abrazaba y descansaba su cabeza al lado de su cuello, si el cuerpo de Dianna se incineraba con

solo ver el cuerpo de Lea frente a ella, sentirlo sobre ella estaba por lograr que Dianna se derritiese en

ese mismo lugar.

"_Como estuvo tu reunión? La pasaste bien?" _– pregunto Lea mientras con sus dedo índice trazaba

líneas imaginarias en el pecho de Dianna

"_Bien…la… la pasamos muy bien, y vos?" – 'Respira Dianna, respira hondo'_

"_Jaja Theo es encantador, pasamos un buen rato… Entonces Charlie, mmm de verdad te gusto la_

_remera no?, si Jonathan te trae el DVD vas a volver a LA con todo el merchandising?"_

"_Creo que es mi nuevo pijamas, jajaja" _– Dianna ponía todo su esfuerzo en ir soltándose, pero no

podía desacelerar su corazón

"_Quiero escuchar tu voz… canta algo" _– Lea se mordió el labio, y espero que Dianna no salía

corriendo después de escuchar eso

"_Jajaja, no funciona así, vos cantas, yo duermo"_

"_No, no esta noche" – La voz de Lea era muy sensual, la morocha no retrocedía en su plan de_

_conquistar a Dianna_

Dianna trago saliva y busco en su mente, pero todo era blanco, vacío, no tenía idea que cantar y estaba

convencida de que ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde el pedido de Lea. Finalmente una canción

vino a su cabeza, acomodo el ritmo a la ocasión, y comenzó a susurrar dulcemente…

_(**) When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love_

Lea se sorprendió con la elección de Dianna, y más aún cuando sintió el brazo de ella deslizándose

bajo su cuerpo para abrazarla, mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba el pelo.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

La voz de Dianna endulzaba sus oídos, la calidez de su cuerpo la encendía, y su perfume le hacía

perder la cabeza.

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends off the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love…_

El final de la canción las encontró cantando a dúo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y respirando con

dificultad, el aire era denso a su alrededor, sus corazones marcaban el ritmo, en sus ojos solo había

deseo, fuego, la situación más intense que habían vivido, juntas o por separado, en toda su vida.

Luego de varios segundos eternos, Lea fue quien corto el silencio

"_Tus ojos…." _– dijo intentando que su voz no se quiebre por un gemido incontrolable

"_Mis ojos…. Qué?" _– _'Estoy tan jodida, mierda, me gustas Lea, me atraes como nunca antes alguien_

_me atrajo, y sos una chica, sos mi amiga, dios, que hice? Que hice para llegar a este punto donde lo_

_único que deseo es comerle la boca a mi mejor amiga?'_

"_Tus ojos parecen… parecen verdes, jajaja juraría que cambian de color" _– _'Tus ojos solamente_

_bastan para que mi ropa interior este empapada, y para que mi cuerpo este ardiendo. No puedo_

_sostener esto por mucho tiempo más, tengo que encontrarla forma de acelerar todo'_

"_Jaja, es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice… quizás, quizás si cambian, y vos sos la que lo_

_descubrió" – 'Quizás mis ojos cambiaron, pero no fue lo único, toda mi vida acaba de cambiar, vos_

_acabas de cambiarme… Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Como encuentro una solución a las impresionantes_

_ganas que tengo de besarte?, como encuentro solución al pánico que se apodera de mi sabiendo que_

_ahora mi corazón está en tus manos y que fácilmente se puede romper?'_

Dianna sabía que no iba a poder manejar la situación, se levantó para ir al baño, pero en realidad fue

solo una excusa para poder volver y acostarse tomando distancia de Lea.

Al día siguiente Dianna se despertó antes que la morocha, se levantó, se bañó, y se puso a preparar el

desayuno. Cuando termino armo la bandeja y volvió al cuarto para despertar a Lea.

"_Buenos días Lee"_

La neoyorkina se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Dianna parada frente a ella con una

bandeja gigantesca, sonrió y se sentó en la cama haciéndole lugar a la rubia para que la acompañara.

"_Me encanta que hayas venido, amo que me prepares el desayuno, los primeros días lo extrañe_

_demasiado jajaja… y te adoro a vos" _– Lea estiro sus brazos alrededor de Dianna y las dos se unieron

en un abrazo, el timbre sonó pero ninguna se movió.

"_Me encanta haber venido, y yo también te quiero. Sos muy importante para mi…" _– Dianna susurro

esas palabras al oído de Lea, y sintió como los brazos de la morocha la sostenían aun con más fuerza.

"_Mejor voy a atender a Jonathan, no aguanto la ansiedad, vos decís que me trajo mi DVD?" _–

pregunto Dianna mientras se alejaba de Lea.

Dianna corrió hasta la puerta para no sumarle más tiempo de espera a Jonathan.

"_Lea! estas rubia, y más alta! Bueno al menos la remera sigue siendo la de siempre" _– el muchacho

bromeo cuando vio que Dianna era la que abría la puerta, él la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

antes de entregarle un paquete

"_LEAAAAAAA Jonathan me trajo el DVD, es un divino, creo que te voy a robar a tu mejor amigo!"_

"_DIANNA AGRON saca tus manos de mi chico ya mismo!" _– grito Lea desde el cuarto

"_Llegue muy temprano?"_

"_No, llegaste justo, si conoces a tu amiga sabes dónde está teniendo lugar desayuno jajaja"_

Ambos fueron al cuarto de Lea, se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a conversar, Jonathan era feliz

viendo a su amiga tan alegre, y adoraba a Dianna, no podía creer que existiera un ser tan hermoso por

dentro y por fuera.

Luego del desayuno él espero a que Lea se bañara, y Dianna ordenara sus cosas y las llevo al

aeropuerto.

Varias horas más tarde una voz indicaba que el avión estaba por aterrizar, las dos se despertaron y

vieron como en algún momento de su sueño, sus manos se habían encontrado y ahora estaban

enlazadas, encajando perfectamente la una en la otra, como si ese fuese el lugar al que pertenecían.

(*) Baby talk to me - Bye Bye Birdie.

(**) Someone like you - Adele

**NA: Gracias por toda la buena onda que dejan en las reviews :)**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Just Breathe (Pearl Jam)**

_Stay with me, you're all I see._

_Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you? Lord, if I didn't, I'm a fool, you see… No one_

_knows this more than me… as I come clean._

_I wonder every day as I look upon your face…._

***Chapter 12*: Chapter: Stand inside your love**

La vuelta a Los Angeles, después del fin de semana en NY había sido demasiado conflictiva para las

dos. Cada vez que hacían contacto visual se les venían a la cabeza las intensas situaciones que habían

vivido, toda la tensión sexual y emocional que las había rodeado, las dos estaban convencidas de que

su cariño por la otra iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad, el anhelo de un beso lo había dejado

bastante claro, pero al mismo tiempo las dos estaban casi seguras de que eso no era reciproco, y en

caso de que lo fuera, no dejaba de ser una situación muy compleja.

"_No puedo creer que mientras yo leo el libreto vos estas con la notebook, que hay de interesante?" _–

Lea dejo el libreto sobre el sillón y la miró.

"_Mmm, no sé si decírtelo… pero puede que mi nuevo amigo en Nueva York me haya invitado a volver_

_el fin de semana para su cumpleaños. No te preocupes Lee, no te sientas mal si la invitación no te_

_llega, a veces tarda un poco jajaja" _– Dianna comenzó a reírse, hacía un par de días que había dejado

la ciudad y ya tenía una invitación para volver.

"_Yo no necesito una invitación por mail para el cumpleaños de JGroff" _– Lea se cruzó de brazos y

miro desafiante a Dianna. Si la debilidad de la rubia era su hermano más chico, la de la neoyorkina era

su mejor amigo

"_Jajaja, tranquila, JGroff es tuyo! Pero todavía estoy invitada, viajamos juntas o preferís que lo haga_

_por mi cuenta?" _– Dianna miro a Lea con mucha inocencia, casi implorándole.

"_JGroff? NO! Jonathan, Groff, no JGroff!"_

"_No seas celosa Lea Michele Sarfati, todavía voy a seguir siendo tu amiga, no tengas miedo… oh_

_pobrecita" _– Dianna se tiró sobre Lea abrazándola, no fue hasta que sus cuerpos conectaron que sintió

un hormigueo desparramándose por cada uno de sus nervios, pero extrañaba sentirla cerca y esta era

una buena excusa.

"_Oh me olvidaba, Jason te mando saludos! Probablemente lo veas el próximo mes cuando venga a_

_visitarme" – 'No te preocupes Di, puedo jugar a tu nivel perfectamente… oh no, no cortes el abrazo,_

_fuck!'_

"_Entonces… Mañana vas a volver a NY?" – Dianna se puso seria y trato forzar una sonrisa mientras_

_le habia la pregunta_

"_LA verdad es que estoy agotada, pero no puedo perderme su cumpleaños asique sí. Queres que_

_reserve vuelo para las dos? Podemos volver el Domingo a la noche"_

"_Jaja no tengo pensado ir, o sea Jonathan es un divino, me cae muy bien… pero no sé, que voy a hacer_

_yo ahí?" –'Aunque obviamente estar cerca de vos es motivo suficiente para que vuele a Nueva York,_

_Somalia o el Congo Belga…'_

"_Le caíste muy bien a JGroff, él se encargó de dejármelo en claro jaja asique si te invito no es por_

_compromiso. Que vas a hacer ahí? Vas a estar conmigo!" – 'Podes estar conmigo del modo en que_

_quieras, cuando quieras, donde quieras, fuck, ya pienso en lo mucho que te voy a extrañar si no venís'_

"_Mmm, van a estar todos tus amigos, y no conozco a nadie, y me voy a aburrir ahí sola, esta vez me_

_quedo acá" – 'Si queres que te lo diga en palabras simples es: me voy a morir de celos porque_

_preferiría que solo pases tu tiempo conmigo, y si es a solas mucho mejor'_

"_DIANNA! De verdad pensas que porque están mis amigos te voy a dejar sola?" – 'Como si pudiera_

_alejarme de vos más de dos metros sin sentir que me falta algo'_

"_No, por eso mismo, vas a estar preocupada porque yo no este sola y no vas a disfrutar de tus amigos._

_Lo que si voy a hacer es comprarle un buen regalo a Jonathan y vos se lo vas a entregar por mí"_

"_Sos estúpida? Dale, hoy reservo para las dos!"_

"_Primero baja el tono Sarfati. Segundo… no, de verdad prefiero no ir…"_

"_Dios, sos imposible Dianna Agron! Hace lo que quieras" – _Lea volvió a agarrar el libreto para

despejarse y no seguir ofuscándose con la rubia

"_De verdad? Hago lo que yo quiera?" – 'Que carajo estoy diciendo? No tengo que ni pensar en hacer_

_lo que quiero cuando estoy cerca de vos porque siento que puedo desatar una nueva guerra mundial'_

Lea corrió el libreto y vio como Dianna se aceraba mirándola fijo.

"_Dianna te necesitamos en el set en 5'" _– dijo uno de los asistentes, luego de golpear la puerta del

trailer

Dianna se detuvo, miro misteriosamente a Lea, y luego salió del trailer rumbo al set, la morocha aun

no tenía ninguna escena por lo cual se quedó ahí repasando su libreto.

A los pocos minutos el mismo productor volvió para avisarle a Lea que había terminado con todas las

escenas del día, Cory se sentía mal por lo que la última toma del día se había suspendido.

Lea fue a ver si alguien más estaba libre pero no encontró a nadie por lo que volvió y decidió dormir

una siesta en el trailer de Dianna para esperarla.

"_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" _– Dianna ingreso al trailer dando un portazo y Lea se despertó sobresaltada.

"_Qué… que te paso? Porque estas llena de polvo blanco y… huevos?" – _Lea la miro incrédula, luego

recordó la escena que habia leído en el libreto

"_El peor día de mi vida, me duelen los brazos de estar todo el día practicando en esa silla de ruedas,_

_no fue suficiente el golpe de ayer que hoy se me volvió a dar vuelta!. Ryan estaba insoportable, y para_

_finalizar Puck tenía que llenar de harina y huevos a Quinn…. Diosssssssssssssssssssss" – _Dianna

estaba furiosa, incluso superando la rabia que su personaje sabia mostrar.

"_Tranquila Quinn! Me das miedo" – 'Wow que sexy que es verla sucia, y esa mirada estilo Quinn por_

_dios, ya siento mi cuerpo tomando temperatura….'_

"_El mejor peor capítulo de todos! Y vos que haces acá todavía? Porque no te fuiste si habías_

_terminado?" _– Dianna buscaba su ropa para ir a ducharse, y poder volver a su casa de una vez

"_Ok, lo de Quinn es gracioso pero solo un rato Di, calmate…. No me fui porque quería volver con vos,_

_como siempre…"_

'_Por qué sos tan perfecta Lea Michele? Por qué? A quien engaño? Me divertí mucho en la escena con_

_Mark, y lo de la sillas de rueda es una idea muy buena… No soporto estar lejos de vos, no quiero que_

_vayas a Nueva York, pero después estamos juntas y no soporto tenerte al lado y no poder compartir_

_todo lo que siento con vos, fuck fuck fuck si sigo así me voy a volver loca…'_

Lea observo como Dianna se quedaba tildada y después se metía en el baño, se volvió a recostar sobre

el sillón hasta que la rubia finalmente salió.

"_Vamos?" _– fue todo lo que dijo Dianna, quien había agarrado todas sus cosas y ahora estaba saliendo

del trailer

"_Ufff" _– murmuro Lea, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el mal humor de Dianna, porque nunca la

veía así, la última vez también había sido en el set, pero le duro unos minutos.

Dianna llego al auto, abrió la puerta tiro sus cosas en el asiento trasero y luego se sentó adelante

esperando que Lea entrara. Cuando la morocha se sentó, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y Dianna vio

como sus ojos no querían ni mirarla, Lea no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando ella estaba así y

seguramente la escena la asustaba un poco, no habia dudas de que Dianna se convertía en Quinn

cuando estaba molesta.

"_Perdón…" _– susurro Dianna tras soltar un suspiro _"No tenes nada que ver, perdóname, no fue mi_

_mejor día pero no tengo derecho a tratarte así"_

"_Está todo bien D, de verdad" _– Lea se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa tierna a Dianna, intentando que

se calmara.

"_Tenes ganas de ver Spring Awakening?" _– Quinn ya había desaparecido, y Dianna volvía a ser la Di

de Lea.

"_Mmm, si"- _Lea se mostró dubitativa no solo porque no era su plan inicial, sino por lo que la

incomodaba pensar en Dianna viéndola semidesnuda en ese video

"_Si no queres, podemos elegir cualquier otra cosa Lee"- _Dianna sonrió tímidamente, tratando de

volver a hacer sentir cómoda a la morocha

"_No, es que Jenna nos invitó a cenar a todos, pero si no queres todo bien" – _Lea desvió la mirada

mientras hablaba

"_Vos queres ir?"_

"_En realidad no, pero Jenna me reprocho que no pasó nada de tiempo con ella, y pensé que por ahí_

_podíamos ir un rato, pero después…" _– Lea no termino de hablar porque Dianna la interrumpió

"_Pero después tu amiga fue una idiota y no te animaste a decirlo… Llamala a Jenna y preguntale si_

_quiere que llevemos algo" _– Dianna miro a Lea y sonrió, luego puso en marcha el auto y salieron de

los estudios.

"_No… vos estas cansada, yo también, prefiero que volvamos a casa, pegarme una ducha y cocinar_

_algo" – 'Tengo ganas de estar con vos, solo con vos'_

"_De verdad no me molesta Lee, además no tenes que dejar de hacer cosas por mi"_

"_Es que no quiero ir… prefiero quedarme con vos. Además mañana viajo y después vas a tener tres_

_días para descansar de mi" – 'Ok, si dije que iba a empezar a jugármela debo hacerlo'_

"_No se me ocurre ningún motivo por el cual oponerme a tu plan!" – _Dianna rio y le dio una mirada

sugestiva a Lea provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Lea fue a bañarse, y Dianna pidió comida para que la morocha no

tuviera que cocinar, luego puso música y se tiro en el sillón a leer.

Lea salió de la ducha, se puso el pijama y fue al living, cuando se acercaba vio que Dianna estaba

sentada leyendo, era una escena habitual, pero no por eso algo a lo que se habia acostumbrado,

adoraba verla así.

"_Que lees?" _– Lea sonrió, y antes de darse cuenta en que momento lo había decidido, se acostada,

apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Dianna, quien la miro sorprendida

"_Mmm se llama Little Bee, ya estoy por terminarlo" _– Dianna se asombró por lo que había hecho Lea,

pero no le molesto, disfrutaba tenerla tan cerca, aun cuando en los últimos días lo había evitado.

"_Me lees un poco? Si me gusta te lo voy a pedir prestado" _– Lea la miraba completamente hipnotizada

"_Jajaja, de verdad queres que te lea uno de mis libros? Pensé que no te interesaba el estilo Agron"_

"_Amo el estilo Agron…Quiero decir, me gusta que tengas una personalidad única, sos muy inteligente,_

_te interesas por el arte, la literatura, la fotografía, conoces muchísimo de música, y aunque te moleste_

_diciendo que tenes un gusto raro, admiro eso… es lindo" – _Lea le sostuvo la mirada y no le importó

que sus mejillas se sigan ruborizando a medida que hablaba

Dianna sonrió, haciéndole saber que apreciaba cada una de las palabras que la morocha acababa de

decirle. Tomo el libro con su mano derecha para comenzar a leer un fragmento, mientras con la

izquierda le acariciaba el cabello.

"_(…) On the girl's brown legs there were many small white scars. I was thinking, Do those scars cover_

_the whole of you, like the stars and moons on your dress? I thought that would be pretty too, and I ask_

_you right here please to agree with me that a scar is never ugly. That is what the scar makers want us_

_to think. But you and I, we must make an agreement to defy them. We must see all scars as beauty,_

_okay? This will be our secret. Because take it from me, a scar does not form on the dying. __**A scar**_

_**means, 'I survived'.**_

_In a few breaths' time I will speak some sad words to you. But you must hear them as we have agreed_

_to see scars now. Sad words are just another beauty. A sad story means the storyteller is alive. The_

_next thing you know, something fine will happen to her, something marvelous, and then she will turn_

_round and smile." (*)_

"_Creo que es demasiado, la comida está por llegar y no quiero que te duermas jajaja" _– Dianna hablo

mientras sonreía dulcemente

"_No, seguí… es lindo"- 'Amo escuchar tu voz, no me prives de eso'_

La rubia la miro y levanto una ceja, incrédula por lo que Lea le decía.

"_Jajaja Lee basta, te voy a dejar ver el reality otra vez, no es necesario que quieras quedar bien_

_conmigo y mis libros"_

"_Lo dije en serio!... Pará, lo puedo ver? No te molesta?" _– Las dos empezaron a reírse

"_Mmm, lo podes ver si me demostras que me escuchaste cuando leía"_

"_Ay dios, nunca me crees nada…dije que sí te escuchaba Dianna! Y me gusto… comparto eso de que_

_una cicatriz no es algo feo, pienso lo mismo. Cuando dice que una cicatriz significa que sobreviviste_

_está diciendo que una cicatriz significa que te animaste a vivir, y eso es algo que todos deberíamos_

_hacer, arriesgarnos, ir en busca de lo que queremos" – 'Y no sabes con que ganas iría por vos en este_

_momento, sos todo y al mismo tiempo lo único que quiero'_

"_Es cierto, pero las cicatrices duelen…"_

"_Claro que duelen, pero no preferís una cicatriz que la duda de no saber qué hubiera pasado si te_

_arriesgabas?… yo creo que la incertidumbre duele mucho más" _– Lea ahora estaba mirando fijamente

a Dianna, directamente a los ojos, deseando que la rubia pudiese leer entre líneas lo que quería decirle,

deseando descubrir en sus ojos una señal, un indicio de que las dos estaban hablando de lo mismo.

"_Si, pero que se hace cuando hay otra persona de por medio? De ultima yo la cicatriz me la busque,_

_pero no tengo derecho a lastimar a otra persona, no puedo ser egoísta" – 'Me miras así y no me_

_importa nada, sé que por vos me lleno el cuerpo de cicatrices, pero jamás podría vivir sabiendo que te_

_lastime….'_

"_Hablamos de algo o alguien en particular?"_

"_No, es solo una interpretación" – _Dianna intento sonar contundente.

Dianna y Lea estaban acercándose desde que la charla empezó, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, a

centímetros de distancia, Dianna estaba hundiendo su espalda en el sillón para mantener la distancia,

pero su cuerpo fallo cuando bajo la mirada a los labios de Lea y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se

humedecía sus propios labios.

'_Dios, que suene el timbre, que llame alguien, que haya un derrumbe… No creo que pueda seguir_

_conteniéndome. Por qué me mira así? Por qué esta tan cerca? Será que ella también…? Nono, por_

_supuesto que no, lo dejo bastante claro cuando invito a Theo a nuestra última salida en NY'_

"_Di, si hay un adjetivo que no se me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en vos es 'egoísta'. No se me_

_ocurre un solo motivo por el cual creer que sos capaz de lastimar a alguien, no encuentro una simple_

_razón por la cual una persona no se quiera arriesgar con vos, o sea yo lo haría! Lo vales…" _– Lea

susurro en una voz muy sensual, y aun sin la existencia de contacto físico, Dianna sintió como su

cuerpo vibraba con las palabras que escuchaba.

"_Yo voy" _– El timbre sonó y Dianna salió eyectada del sillón, Lea agito su cabeza para limpiarla de

todo pensamiento, y se sacó el cárdigan que tenía puesto, demasiado calor recorría su cuerpo.

"_Podemos comer acá?" _– Dijo la morocha señalando la mesa ratona frente a ella

"_Si, podes ordenar esto mientras busco algo para tomar?"_

Lea corrió las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa ratona para hacer lugar, y se sentó de nuevo

"_Jajaja estás haciendo todo para que no me arrepienta de faltar a la cena de Jenna, no?" _– Lea

sonreía ya que Dianna volvía con su vino favorito y dos copas

"_Jaja, que puedo decir? Me gusta satisfacer tus caprichos" _– Dianna le guiño el ojo mientras se

sentaba a su lado.

"_Si? Puedo pedir lo que quiera?" _– Lea arquero las cejas y la miro incisivamente.

"_Mmm, no… me da miedo cuando pones esa mirada, siento que podes llegar a salir con cualquier_

_disparate"_

"_Parece que acabas de leerme la mente" – _Lea sonrió con picardía

"_Por? Que me ibas a pedir?"_

"_No te lo puedo decir, te doy miedo, ya te olvidaste?" _– Lea la testeo y sonrió victoriosa ante el

desconcierto de la rubia

"_Pero…"_

"_Pero nada Di, vamos a comer que se enfría"_

Las dos comenzaron a cenar, Lea puso "American Idol", y Dianna, cuando termino de comer, retomo

su lectura. Un rato más tarde el programa había terminado, la rubia seguía concentrada en su libro, y

Lea estaba completamente dormida sobre su regazo.

Dianna termino de leer, y se quedó mirándola, dormía profundamente sobre sus piernas, no la quería

despertar pero sabía que mañana sería un día muy largo y debía descansar correctamente.

"_Lea…. Lee" _– Dianna susurraba dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar

"_Mmm…"_

"_Jaja, vamos Lee, anda a dormir a tu cuarto, sino mañana te va a doler todo"_

"_No, estoy cómoda acá" – _murmuro la morocha sin moverse

"_Jaja, o sea que soy cómoda?"_

"_Si, siempre lo sos"- Lea seguía hablando con un hilo de voz_

"_Eso debería ser un halago?" – Dianna se divertía con el extraño comportamiento de la morocha_

"_Totalmente…Tus piernas son más cómodas que mi almohada"- 'Estaré cruzando el limite demasiado?_

_Mmmm…'_

"_Lee, a tu cuarto"- 'Porque si no, no respondo de mi….'_

"_Mmm no"_

"_Lee dale, anda a tu cuarto"- La voz de Dianna era más severa pero sin embargo seguía acariciándole_

_el pelo._

"_Mmm vos venís conmigo?"_

"_Que?"_

"_Si venís conmigo"_

"_A dónde?" – Dianna habia escuchado bien pero necesitaba una confirmación_

"_A mi cuarto…"_

'_No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo. No Dianna tenes que evitar hacer cosas estúpidas'_

'_Ok, no contesta, si Lea, creo que esta vez pasaste el limite' _La morocha tuvo miedo de que sus

palabras hubiesen caído mal a oídos de la rubia

"_Es que tengo miedo, no hay tormenta?" – Lea intento_

"_LEA! Yo soy la que le tiene miedo a las tormentas… Si queres dormir conmigo me lo pedís y listo" –_

_'Que carajo acabo de decir?'_

'_Decile que siii, decile que sí! Por qué me quedo acallada? Si Dianna Agron quiero dormir con vos,_

_hoy y todas las noches de mi vida'_

Cuando ya no hubo más argumentos posibles Lea se levantó, y aunque las dos querían dormir juntas

ninguna encontró una excusa realmente válida para hacerlo, . Dianna acompaño a Lea a su cuarto, la

arropo y le deseo dulces sueños, ni bien salió del mismo Lea abrazo fuertemente la almohada, no

soportaba dormir sola, no después de quedarse dormida en sus brazos, junto a su cuerpo. Dianna hizo

lo mismo, una vez en su habitación se cambió, se puso la remera que Lea le había dado en NY y se

desplomo sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada.

'_No puedo seguir así, al menos necesito hablarlo con alguien…' _Dianna no se podía dormir, y después

de barajar varias ideas decidió ir en busca de la opinión que más peso tenía en su vida, la de su madre.

Si había alguien en quien ella podía confiar, esa persona era su mamá, y si bien no tenía idea como le

iba a explicar todo esto que estaba pasando, sabía que era la mejor decisión.

_Al día siguiente…_

El día en el set había sido eterno, ahora que por fin estaba terminado, Lea y Dianna se dirigían al

aeropuerto, ambas habían traído sus valijas para no perder tiempo en volver al departamento.

"_Sabes que todavía te podes arrepentir y acompañarme, no? Acabo de chequear y hay varios lugares_

_libres en el vuelo" _\- Lea miraba a Dianna aguardando convencerla, lo había intentado todo el día pero

no había obtenido buenos resultados.

"_Jaja, no. Extraño a mi familia, es una buena oportunidad para ir, antes que quedarme sola acá_

_prefiero hacerme una escapada, después cuando se acerque la fecha del estreno no voy a tener_

_tiempo"_

"_Quedarte sola? Por dios! Si yo te invite para que vengas conmigo, sos vos la que me deja sola!"_

"_No, me invito Jgroff"_

"_No le digas asi!"_

"_Jajajaja, son dos días, tanto me vas a extrañar?" _– Dianna se reía, pero por dentro quería escuchar un

si como respuesta

"_No, para nada, pero me parece horrible que rechaces la invitación de JGroff"- 'Ya te estoy_

_extrañando Dianna Agron…' _Lea se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio.

"_Ya sabes que le vas a regalar?" – Dianna la vio molesta e intento apaciguar las cosas_

"_No, mañana voy a ocuparme de eso por la mañana, soy terrible para elegir regalos, vos ya deberías_

_saberlo jaja…"- _Lea rio recordando los regalos de Hannukah que le habia comprado a la rubia

"_Mmm si? Entonces ya deberías empezar a buscar mi regalo de cumpleaños, mira que tengo_

_expectativas muy altas" _– Dianna la miro y sonrío desafiante, mientras bajaba del auto rápidamente.

Lea solo se cruzó de brazos al lado del auto, saco su valija y empezó a caminar detrás de Dianna. La

rubia la espero y ambas entraron juntas.

"_Mándale un beso y un abrazo gigante a Jgroff, te veo el Lunes?" _– Dianna estaba parada frente a Lea,

y la miraba con cara inocente.

"_No veo ningún abrazo por acá eh… Pero si queres podes dármelo a mí y yo se lo doy a Jon"_

Dianna no vacilo, se acercó y la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos, y luego sin soltarla le dio un beso

muy tierno en la mejilla.

"_Creo que ya tenes algo para darle, no?... Buen viaje Lee" _– Dianna volvió a darle un beso y le susurró

al oído _"No estaba bien que solo hubiese beso para Jgroff, verdad?"_

Lea se quedó tan colgada en el abrazo, el beso, y la respiración de Dianna chocando contra su cuello

que ni se despidió, cuando reacciono la rubia había desaparecido entre la multitud. Lo único que pudo

hacer fue sacar su celular y llamarla.

"_Si?" _– Dianna respondió riéndose

"_Buen viaje para vos también Di"_

La rubia agradeció y corto, Lea se sentía completamente estúpida y fue ahí cuando las palabras que

Dianna había dicho en el coche volvieron a su mente. _'Oh fuck! No sé cuándo es su cumpleaños, como_

_es posible?'_

"_Mmm si?" _– Dianna otra vez respondió y parecía que no había podido parar de reírse desde el llamado

anterior

"_Tu cumpleaños, no sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños…."_

"_Jajaja, entonces además de buscar el regalo perfecto, vas a tener que averiguar la fecha" – _Dianna

cortó el teléfono y se sentó a esperar que la llamen para abordar.

A penas 3 horas después Dianna llegaba a su casa, y después de sorprenderla parada en la puerta salto

en los brazos de su madre, necesitaba la contención, y el cariño de ella, en el momento en que la vio

supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"_Mi Little lamb, porque no avisaste que venias? Te podríamos haber ido a buscar al aeropuerto!"_

"_Fue algo de último momento, además los quería sorprender"_

"_Tu hermano se va a poner como loco, ya debe estar por volver a casa!. Queres llamarlo a tu papa_

_para que se una?"_

"_Si, eso sería genial!"_

Dianna se aferró fuerte a su madre y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, todas las que venía

conteniendo en el último tiempo.

"_Di, mi vida… estas bien?" _– Mary se desconcertó por la reacción de su hija

"_Te extrañaba mucho Má_" – Dianna no estaba lista para hablar aun, solo quería permanecer en los

brazos de su mamá

"_Yo también Di, con tu hermano te extraños mucho y tu papa también lo hace, pero estamos orgullosos_

_de vos y de todo lo que estas logrando" _– Su mama la abrazo fuerte, y sabía que algo no iba bien, pero

no quiso presionarla.

El resto de la noche lo usaron para ponerse al día, su papa llego junto a Jason, el quería saber todo

sobre la nueva tira, y su vida en LA, Jason no paraba de abrazarla, ambos eran unidos. La sobremesa

se hizo extensa, y pasaba la medianoche Dianna cayo rendida en su vieja cama.

Estaba tan agotada que no se despertó para desayunar, y su madre tampoco quiso hacerlo, asique

cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se ducho y bajo a ayudar a su mamá a preparar el almuerzo.

"_Buen día má, perdón por no despertarme temprano" _– Dianna se sentó sobre la banqueta mientras

miraba como su madre buscaba todos los ingredientes para empezar a cocinar

"_Di trabajaste, y después te tomaste un avión, no tenes que pedir perdón por estar cansada"_

Su mama le sirvió un jugo, y se sentó frente a ella, Dianna no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, pero al

mismo tiempo sabía que debía hacerlo ya que era la única oportunidad que iba a tener de pasar tiempo

a solas con ella.

"_Y contame, como va todo en LA?, como te llevas con tus compañeros?" _– Mary conocía a su hija, y

sabía que tenía que ayudarla un poco para que comience a hablar

"_Es un sueño, es un placer poder estar haciendo lo que quiero, y es increíble la gente que me rodea,_

_nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos, nos divertimos mucho, y todos dicen que la serie va a ser un_

_éxito, tienen muchas expectativas"_

"_Me pone muy contenta escuchar eso… y Dave? Lo volviste a ver?" _– El muchacho era la primera

opción que se le ocurrió, para justificar porque su hija tenía una mirada triste, cansada.

"_Mmm si, lo vi el fin de semana pasado… en Nueva York, salimos con otros amigos, pero nada más"-_

_Mientras hablaba Dianna se dio cuenta de que nunca le habia contado esa parte a su madre_

"_Estuviste en NY? Fueron por el programa?" _– A Mary le resulto muy extraño que su hija no le

hubiese mencionado nada sobre este viaje

"_Mmm no, fui… fui a visitar a Lea"- 'No puede sonar tan estúpido! Fui a ver a mi roommate porque se_

_fue un par de días y la extrañaba! Soy pateticaaaa'_

"_No entiendo, ella no vive con vos? Por qué la fuiste a visitar a Nueva York?" _– De pronto Mary

encontró un indicio de lo que aparentaba contener todos los problemas de su hija, solo le faltaba

deducir que papel jugaba su roommate en esto

"_Si, o sea no la fui a visitar, ella viajo y me había invitado, y como tenía ganas de hacer un par de_

_cosas en NY después decidí ir"_

"_Y como estuvo el viaje?"-_

"_Estuvo muy bien, conocí a sus padres, ellos fueron muy cálidos conmigo, y ya planean un encuentro_

_Agron Sarfati jajaja. Después Lea me acompaño al MoMA, había una exposición de Tim Burton_

_excelente, a ella no le gusta pero igual fue y la eduque un poco jajaja. Y luego fuimos a Broadway, fue_

_increíble, te acordas que te había dicho que ella había hecho varios éxitos ahí? Bueno me quede_

_corta, es toda una estrella en ese lugar, todos la conocían, hasta se sacaron fotos y le pidieron_

_autógrafos. Fuimos con Jonathan, su mejor amigo, pero que tuvo que irse, Dave que estaba en NY y_

_Theo, un amigo de ella"_

_Mary había observado atentamente a Dianna mientras escuchaba la historia, había visto cómo sus ojos_

_se encendían y brillaban cuando nombraba a Lea, su sonrisa era inmensa, pero todo desapareció_

_cuando nombro a Theo._

_"__Veo que la pasaron muy bien, el chico… Theo, es el novio de Lea?"- __Mary cuidaba las palabras,_

_quería ayudar a Dianna a abrirse, pero sin presiones_

_"__NO! Bah… no lo sé…" __– Dianna se puso colorada y bajo su mirada, sabía que estaba llegando a donde_

_quería, pero ahora el único deseo era subir corriendo a su cuarto como cuando era chica._

_"__Que pasa Di? Porque estas triste? Sabes que te amo y no te quiero presionar, pero no me gusta verte_

_así"_

_Dianna no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar, Mary no dijo nada pero se acercó y la abrazo, y se_

_quedó ahí, acariciándola hasta que Dianna finalmente estuvo lista para hablar._

_"__Tengo miedo má, tengo miedo como nunca antes tuve" __– Dianna se secaba las lágrimas e intentaba_

_mantener la vista en los ojos de su mamá_

_"__De que tenes miedo Di? Yo estoy acá, va a estar todo bien, te lo prometo"_

_"__Tengo miedo de que después de lo que te diga no me vuelvas a mirar de la misma forma, miedo de_

_decepcionarlos a papa y a vos, inclusive a Jason, miedo porque llegue a un punto en que ya no sé_

_quién soy, miedo a los cambios"- __Dianna hablaba entre sollozos y su madre comenzaba a preocuparse_

_"__Di… mírame… no hay nada que puedas hacer para decepcionarnos, y la única forma en la que puede_

_cambiar mi mirada, es en incrementarse aún más de orgullo por la maravillosa hija que tengo" __\- Mary_

_sostenía, con sus manos, la cara de Dianna para que esta la mirase a los ojos, luego de escuchar eso_

_ella solamente asintió con la cabeza. Por su parte Mary no lograba descifrar que pasaba, pero veía el_

_dolor por el que su hija estaba pasando._

_"__Me pasan cosas, cosas que no entiendo, que nunca me pasaron antes, siento que lo mismo que me_

_llena de energía es lo que luego me la quita, mis humores cada vez son más cambiantes, y aunque en_

_mi vida lo fui me estoy sintiendo muy dependiente… y no sé…" – __Dianna se ahoga en sus propias_

_palabras, pero ponía todo de sí para explicarse_

_"__Y Lea que tiene que ver en todo eso?" __– la voz de su mama golpeo a Dianna de lleno, pero la sintió_

_tan calma y confidente que de repente se sintió segura_

_"__Lea… Lea es la persona que… que me provoca esas cosas" __– Otra lagrima recorriendo la mejilla_

_ruborizada de Dianna._

_"__Lea se convirtió en alguien importante para vos?" __– Mary cuidaba las palabras, pero en segundos fue_

_evidente que era lo que su hija quería decirle._

_"__Si, tanto que hace un par de horas que no hablo con ella y ya la extraño, demasiado, como si fueran_

_meses lejos de ella"_

_Su madre asintió con la cabeza, esperando que Dianna siguiera hablando_

_"__No sé cómo paso, desde que nos conocimos tuvimos química, ella es increíble. Desde el día de la cena_

_de presentación de Glee que se metió en mi cabeza. Luego de ese momento lo único que quería era_

_verla, saber de ella. Después de que grabamos el piloto y ella volvió a Nueva York la extrañaba_

_demasiado, deseaba que el proyecto fuera aceptado más por volver a verla que por el trabajo en sí. Y_

_lo eligieron, y volvió y desde que volvió casi no nos separamos, y fui yo quien le pidió que se mudara,_

_y no sé, siento cosas por ella que me generan un miedo atroz…Que nunca sentí por nadie, ni siquiera_

_por Dave" __– Y por tercera vez, Dianna rompía en llanto._

_"__Di, podes contar conmigo, voy a estar siempre, y todo lo que me dijiste hasta ahora son cosas lindas,_

_no veo nada de malo en eso"_

_Mary acariciaba el cabello de Dianna y aguardaba porque la rubia se calmara y pudiera continuar._

_"__Má, cuando digo que me pasan cosas, quiero decir que siento cosas, cuando está cerca siento que el_

_mundo a su alrededor desaparece, cuando sonríe sonrió yo también, sin saber siquiera porque lo_

_hago. Cuando la miro a los ojos siento que me pierdo, cuando me abraza mi cuerpo recibe una_

_descarga eléctrica, y el día en que fuimos a Broadway, cuando la vi irse con Theo sentía un nudo_

_gigantesco en el estómago. No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero…" __– Esta vez Mary la interrumpió_

_"__No sabes lo que te pasa Di? Yo creo que sabes perfectamente lo que te pasa… Y está bien, está_

_perfecto, es una de las cosas más lindas que puede ocurrirte." – __Mary estaba sentada al lado de su hija_

_y le acariciaba la mano, intentando calmarla_

_"__No… no estas decepcionada?" __– Dianna lentamente levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de_

_su madre._

_"__Jajaja, nunca estuve más orgullosa de vos en toda mi vida Di. No te voy a negar que jamás me_

_imagine esto, pero a mí no me importa si te enamoras de un chico, una chica o un alíen, me importa_

_que mi hija sea feliz y que la persona que este al lado tuyo te merezca. Por tu sonrisa cuando hablas_

_de ella creo que sabes cuál es el camino para lograrlo" – __Mary la beso en la frente y la abrazo aún_

_más fuerte, transmitiéndole toda la confianza que le era posible._

_"__No es tan fácil, ella no…"_

_"__Ella no, que?... Esa chica debe estar loca por vos, mírate, sos preciosa, como podría no estarlo?" __–_

_Su mama la abrazo muy fuerte otra vez y Dianna respiro aliviada_

_"__Te amo má, gracias, de verdad"_

_"__Y yo a vos mi Little lamb, y te conviene volver a LA, ganarte a esa chica y presentármela lo antes_

_posible" __– Las dos rompieron en una risa, su madre estaba feliz por saber que ella le tenía tanta_

_confianza, y Dianna feliz de que su madre la entendiera y la aceptara sin hacer ningún reproche._

_"__Como… como se si ella siente lo mismo que yo?" __– Dianna se separó de los brazos de su madre y la_

_miraba inocentemente, de pronto volvió a sentir que tenía 15 años y estaba nerviosa por el primer_

_chico que de verdad le gustaba._

_"__Mmm, que sentís cuando la tenes enfrente tuyo, que cosas te pasan?"_

_"__Siento que me pierdo en sus ojos, que mi corazón se acelera, que mi respiración pierde el ritmo, que_

_vuelan un millón de mariposas en mi estómago, que el mundo se detiene, y que en mi cara aparece una_

_sonrisa si ella también lo hace, tengo la necesidad de abrazarla todo el tiempo, o captar su atención…_

_"_

_"__Creo que vas a poder ser capaz de ver reflejadas en ella todas las cosas que acabas de nombrar._

_Pero no hace falta, no hay posibilidades de que esa chica no sienta lo mismo, yo lo sé."_

_"__Mmm yo no estoy tan segura má"_

_"__Prométeme que vas a volver y vas a hacer algo"_

_"__Pero…"_

_"__Dianna me acabas de confesar que te gusta una chica, ahora me vas a decir que tenes miedo de hacer_

_algo para ganártela?"_

_"__Mmm, no…"_

_"__Ok, entonces prometemelo"_

_"__Te lo prometo… pero no te hagas ilusiones"_

_"__ELISE!" – __Su madre le llamo la atención llamándola por su segundo nombre y luego de unos_

_segundos ambas empezaron a reír._

_Un par de horas más tarde, en la otra punta del país, Lea se encontraba sentada en el pub donde Jgroff_

_celebraba su cumpleaños, tomando una cerveza y mirando cada dos segundos su celular. De a ratos se_

_acercaba Theo, después de aclarar las cosas la última vez que se habían visto, ahora ambos se_

_divertían juntos, era un nuevo amigo para ella. Y de a ratos el que aparecía era Jon, con quien ya había_

_hablado esa mañana, y quien había insistido en que al volver a LA se arriesgue y le confiese sus_

_sentimientos a Dianna. Lea lo había escuchado, estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero iba a esperar el_

_momento adecuado, y las palabras adecuadas también. La morocha estaba por ir a buscar a John_

_cuando su celular sonó, y su cara se ilumino casi tanto como la pantalla que mostraba una foto de_

_Dianna._

_"__Lee! Como estas?... Perdón por interrumpirte pero quiero saludar a Jonathan y no tengo su número"_

_\- 'Además extraño demasiado escuchar tu voz'_

_"__O sea que solo llamas por él? Ok, ya te pasó" – 'Como extrañaba tu voz! Pero es obvio que vos no._

_Dios! como voy a volver y confesarle algo si ni se preocupa por mí!" – "J es para vos" __– Lea le dio el_

_celular con pocas ganas y el no entendió nada pero aun así contesto la llamada._

_"__Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Little Jgroff, Happy Birthday to you! Muy feliz cumpleaños_

_Jonathan, muchas gracias por la invitación, y mil perdones por perdérmelo" – __Dianna reía ante su_

_aceleración, no lo habia dejado hablar en ningún momento_

_"__Dianna! Jajaja estoy muy decepcionado, ya le había hablado a todos mis amigos sobre la misteriosa_

_princesa que había conocido, que iba a ser mi cita, y que me había hecho heterosexual otra vez" __–_

_Jonathan se reía e intentaba sonar dolido, la rubia lo acompaño con las risas_

_"__No sabes cuánto lamento oír eso, pero no creo que pudiera ser tu cita, tengo miedo de que Lea ponga_

_en peligro mi vida por quitarle a su Jgroff"_

_"__Jaja, el que teme soy yo, no le quiero quitar a su Lady Di. Creo que mejor te paso con ella para que_

_hagas tu magia, porque no me gusta cómo me está mirando jajaja… Muchas gracias por llamar Di, me_

_hubiese encantado que estés acá, y a ella también" __– Jonathan sonrió, sabía lo que sus palabras_

_generaban, pero si estas dos no querían avanzar por si solas, él no se iba a negar a darles un_

_empujoncito_

_'__Soy su Lady Di? Awwwwwww… y que me quiso decir con que ella también? Le hablo de mí? Me_

_extraña? Se está aburriendo?' __Dianna se quedó tildada en las palabras de Jonathan, hasta que escucho_

_la voz de Lea del otro lado._

_"__Qué? Me necesitas para cortar?" __– Lea sonaba ofuscada, no podía creer que Dianna solo llamara para_

_saludarlo a su amigo y ni le preguntara como estaba_

_"__Hey tranquila Sarfati! Por qué de tan mal humor"- 'Y ahora que le pasa?'_

_"__No estoy de mal humor" – 'Estoy de mal humor, estoy furiosa!'_

_"__No?"_

_"__NO!"_

_"__Queres que corte?" – 'Decime que no, decime que nooo'_

_"__Hace lo que quieras!"- 'Noo, no lo hagas'_

_"__Queres que hable yo sola?"- 'Dale Lea, no te voy a rogar toda la noche…'_

_"__Ok"_

_"__Ok? No me digas Ok! Que te pasa?"- __La voz de Dianna sonaba preocupada, para ser un juego ya habia_

_durado demasiado_

_"__NADA" – Lea seguía siendo tajante con sus respuestas_

_"__Mmm mucho alcohol? O interrumpí algo con Theo?" – 'Ay dios, que carajo acabo de decir? Me estoy_

_hundiendo sola! Pero y si la interrumpí? Y si esta con el flaco ese?'_

_"__Theo? Que tiene que ver Theo? No me mandas ni un mensaje y ahora solo llamas para saludar a mi_

_mejor amigo?" 'Dijo Theo? Yo escuche bien? Esta celosa de Theo? Esta celosa de Theo!'_

_"__Si mi memoria no falla vos a mí tampoco me mandaste, y si lo llame fue porque tu mejor amigo me_

_invito a su cumpleaños y me pareció que era de mala educación no tomarme dos minutos para_

_saludarlo, y para agradecerle el gesto. En algún punto también lo hago por vos, se lo importante que_

_él es en tu vida…pero es obvio que no podes ver eso si estas tan ofuscada!" – 'Jajaja le molesta que no_

_le mande mensajes? Entonces me extraña, ella también me extraña'_

_"__Por qué llamarme a mí y no decir ni Hola es de buena educación, no?"- Lea sentía que se podía_

_largar a llorar de impotencia de un minuto a otro_

_"__Lea sí que te pregunte como estabas, pero vos tenes tantas ganas de pelear que escuchas lo que_

_queres, como siempre"- 'Dios, es frustranteeee!'_

_"__Como siempre? Algo más que tengas ganas de compartir? Aprovecha…" – 'Porque estábamos_

_peleando? Ah sí, porque no me saludo a mí y solo llamo por Jgroff'_

_"__Que te pasa? No entiendo porque me tratas así! Tu amiguito no fue y te la agarras conmigo?" – 'Ahí_

_vas Dianna, activa el filtro o terminar confesándole todo en esta pelea'_

_"__Mi amiguito si vino, y te trato así porque vos me trataste así" – 'Mi amiguito es Theo, no? Como se_

_explica que ni se acuerde de mi pero después este celosa de él?'_

_"'__Así' como te trate? Lea por dios!" – 'Me volves locaaaaaaa'_

_"__Necesitas algo más? Queres que te pase con alguien más? Sino mejor cortemos, no ocupes la línea,_

_mira si llama Dave y no lo podes atender" – 'Bien Lea, bieeeen, podes ser más obvia?'_

_"__Dave? Y que tiene que ver Dave? Si quiero hablar con él lo llamo y listo, no es difícil marcar un_

_número, además está en el speed dial!" – 'Esta celosa de Dave? Ai no entiendo nada! Es la peor mejor_

_pelea que hemos tenido!'_

_"__Insisto, necesitas algo más?"- 'Matate vos, Dave y el Speed Dial! Grrrr'_

_"__Grrrr… no Lea Michele Sarfati, no necesito más nada!. Volve a lo que estabas haciendo con tu_

_amiguito, no te molesto más" __– Dianna corto el teléfono, si bien le gusto saber que la extrañaba, la idea_

_de que Lea estuviera con Theo le provocaba dolor de pies a cabeza._

_'__Me volvió a cortar? Otra vez? La voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. Como es posible que SIEMPRE me_

_corte?'_

_Una hora después Dianna estaba haciendo sobremesa con sus padres, y Lea volvía a su departamento_

_cuando decidió escribirle._

_**Perdón por tratarte mal, L.**_

_Perdón por cortarte, una vez más , D._

_Dianna y su familia se sentaron en el living y luego de surfear el asunto durante un rato, Dianna_

_finalmente pudo contarles lo mismo que le había confesado a su mamá. Ni su padre ni su hermano_

_reaccionaron mal, todo lo contrario, ambos la apoyaron sin hacer preguntas ni pedir etiquetas. Ella_

_estaba enamorada, y eso era todo lo que importaba, aunque Jason en especial habia hablado sobre_

_todas las represalias que iba a tomar si Lea la lastimaba._

_Después de eso la conversación volvió a cosas más cotidianas, luego de un buen rato Dianna se quedó_

_sola con su hermano, hasta que se sintió realmente cansada y subió a su habitación para acostarse,_

_pero el sueño no aparecía, y ella sabía lo que le faltaba._

_Dormis?, D._

_**Si :) jajaja, L.**_

_"__Prometo no cortarte si vos me tratas bien"- Dianna susurro dulcemente en el teléfono_

_"__Por qué debería hacerlo? Me acabas de despertar, es motivo suficiente para poder pelearte"- 'Me_

_muero de amor cuando me hablas así…. Quiero ir corriendo hasta San Francisco y abrazarte'_

_"__Por qué me pone mal pelear con vos, y porque tengo mucho sueño y estoy sensible"_

_"__Si tenes sueño deberías dormir y no despertar a tus contactos"_

_"__Solo te estoy despertando a vos…" __– Dianna susurro muy dulcemente, y Lea se estremeció_

_"__Te fallo el speed dial?" __– 'Mmmm, no debería haber dicho eso'_

_"__No jajaja, de hecho marque el … primer contacto que aparece" – 'Sueno patética, lo se!'_

_"__Supongo que lo tengo que tomar como un halago…" – 'Me tiene primera! como yo a ella!'_

_"__Si, completamente... No me puedo dormir Lee" __– Dianna estaba acostada abrazando la almohada, era_

_un hábito cuando no podía abrazarla a Lea._

_"__Y yo que puedo hacer para q duermas? No veo la relación"_

_"__Me podes cantar…"_

_"__En serio Di?, me llamaste para eso? Jajaja"_

_"__No te rías, vos me acostumbraste, tu voz tiene poderes" – 'Vos tenes poderes, no te das una idea todo_

_lo que generas'_

_"__Después la caprichosa soy yo…. "_

_Lea se sentía feliz con el llamado de Dianna, con q le pidiera q cante, aun en la distancia ambas se_

_extrañaban, y la morocha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cumplirle sus deseos._

_(**)And all the roads we have are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_

_Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all you're my wonder wall…._

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now(…)_

_"__Gracias L, creo que ya estoy lista para dormir y dejar dormir" __– la voz de Dianna era angelical, muy_

_dulce._

_"__Gracias por no cortarme jajaja, que descanses Agron"_

_"__Dulce regreso a tus sueños Sarfati"_

_Ambas cortaron, pero siguieron pensando en la otra, y Lea fue la primera en sincerarse, sentía la_

_necesidad de hacerlo._

_**Te extraño D :'(**_

_Yo también te extraño :(_

_**Yo más**_

_No, yo más_

_**Yo! XO**_

_No, YOOO! ;) XO_

_(*)Libro: Little Bee de Chris Cleave._

_(**)Wonderwall - Oasis_

_**NA: MUCHAS GRACIAS por toda la buena onda que dejan en las reviews. :)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Stand inside your love (The Smashing Pumpinks)**_

_You and me, meant to be, immutable, impossible._

_It's destiny, pure lunacy, incalculable, inseparable._

_And for the last time you're everything that i want and asked for… YOU'RE ALL THAT I DREAM_

_***Chapter 13*: Chapter: Awake my soul**_

_En los últimos días, tanto Lea como Dianna habían estado viviendo sus emociones como una montaña_

_rusa, por momentos no se soportaban, por momentos lo que no soportaban era estar a más de dos_

_metros de distancia entre sí._

_El viaje, de Lea a Nueva York, y de Dianna a San Francisco, les sirvió para aclarar sus ideas, para_

_darse cuenta de que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas estaba frente a ellas, se habían enamorado de su_

_mejor amiga, y solo se convirtió en realidad cuando se animaron a confesarlo en voz alta ante otra_

_persona._

_Dianna había recibido el apoyo de sus padres, y eso era la base para dar el primer paso, estaba_

_decidida a no guardarse más sus sentimientos, y se prometió aguardar, y/o provocar una señal por_

_parte de Lea para avanzar. Por otro lado la morocha había mantenido una conversación con su mejor_

_amigo, quien la había convencido de que quizás la verdad a sus dudas estaba frente a sus ojos, él_

_estaba convencido de que Dianna sentía lo mismo, y solo dio el empujón para que Lea estuviese_

_preparada y sepa reconocer la oportunidad cuando se le presentara._

_El primer día las dos llegaron temprano, desayunaron juntas contándose como había ido su fin de_

_semana, y luego fueron a los estudios, durante el camino no habían parado de hablar, y solo se_

_separaron cuando ambas abandonaron la sala de maquillajes para dirigirse a sus respectivos sets de_

_grabaciones._

_En el segundo día las cosas fueron diferentes, durante el desayuno Dianna había recibido el mensaje_

_de Naya y no habían cruzado palabras, cuando llegaron a los estudios la rubia desapareció con la latina_

_y eso despertó los celos de Lea, su desquite estuve en el almuerzo ya que a diferencia de todos los días_

_ella no espero a la rubia para almorzar, y lo hizo con Amber y Jenna, cuando Dianna apareció, ella se_

_levantó y se fue a su trailer. Esa noche la vuelta al departamento había sido en completo silencio, y_

_durante la cena las dos sentían el aire viciado de incomodidad, cualquier cosa que una decía, la otra_

_intentaba ignorarlo._

_El tercer día estaba transcurriendo en este preciso momento, y mientras Lea grababa una de las_

_últimas escenas de Wheels, recordó que se había olvidado por completo de averiguar el día en que_

_Dianna cumplía años, la escena que estaban grabando era con Chris, y pensó en preguntarle al joven si_

_conocía ese dato._

_"__Hey Chris, tenes dos segundos?" __– Lea llamo al muchacho que estaba sentado esperando que den la_

_orden para comenzar a grabar_

_"__Para mi estrella favorita?... Siempre" __– Chris dejo unos papeles sobre el piso y se acercó_

_"__Tengo una duda, y quizás vos me podes ayudar… vos hablaste bastante con Dianna, no?" __– Ella sabía_

_que los dos eran grandes amigos, si alguien sabia ese dato tenía que ser Chris_

_"__Mmm, no tanto como vos que vivís con ella jaja, que necesitas? Si te interesa conocer su estado_

_sentimental la respuesta es: completamente soltera…" __– Chris sonrió pícaramente al ver que había_

_agarrado a Lea con la guardia baja._

_"__Qué? De que hablas? No, no es eso, porque debería ser eso?" __– la voz de Lea recién pudo salir de su_

_boca cuando la morocha termino de toser, se había ahogado con saliva por la pregunta que le había_

_hecho._

_"__Jaja tranquila, guarda la actuación para cuando griten 'acción'" __– Chris seguía sonriendo, pero Lea_

_no podía molestarse con él, su sonrisa era tan tierna que era simplemente imposible enojarse, por lo_

_que decidió obviar la situación e ir directo al grano._

_"__Lo que iba a preguntarte, antes de que empieces a delirar, es si sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños" __–_

_Lea conoció la respuesta inmediatamente, la cara de frustrado del chico se lo dejo claro._

_"__Oh…no tengo idea, pero no sería más fácil que le preguntes a ella y no a mí?_

_"__Oh por dios Chris, sos una mente brillante, gracias! nunca se me hubiese ocurrido!" __– Lea_

_gesticulaba y agitaba sus brazos, su tono irónico provoco la carcajada en él. __"Ya le pregunte, pero no_

_me quiso decir, y estoy segura que es por estos días"_

_"__Mmm, ya sé! Ella trabajo en Heroes, Veronica Mars y un par de series mas, no?" __\- Chris claramente_

_tenía una idea, pero Lea no podía deducir a donde quería llegar_

_"__Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con su cumpleaños?"_

_"__Ay Lea, tan mal te tiene? Jaja. En fin, agarra tu computadora, y búscalo en IMDB, hay un registro de_

_todos los actores y el dato seguro figura, tan simple como eso!" – __Chris sonreía triunfante ante la_

_rápida solución que habia encontrado_

_"__Mmm, no se me había ocurrido, muchas gracias Chris__!" – Lea corrió a donde estaban sus cosas y saco_

_su notebook, Chris ahora estaba a su lado nuevamente_

_"__Sos un genio Chris! GRACIAS!" __– Lea beso tiernamente la mejilla de él, a modo de agradecimiento_

_"__Por qué tenes que ser siempre tan efusiva?" __– Chris joven actuó ofendido, pero en realidad adoraba_

_esas reacciones de la morocha_

_"__Noo, mierda mierda mierda! No lo puedo creer!" __– Lea maldecía frente a la pantalla_

_"__Qué? Oh no, ya fue? Nos perdimos la oportunidad de festejárselo?" __– Chris se empezaba a sentir_

_desilusionado, la idea de planear una fiesta ya había empezado a recorrer su mente_

_"__No… pero es el sábado!" – __Lea lo miro con una expresión totalmente desanimada_

_"__Y hoy es miércoles, ya veo… Bueno podemos planear una gran fiesta de todos modos, que decís? En_

_su departamento, o en un pub? Le contamos o que sea sorpresa?" __– Chris ya tenía un aluvión de ideas_

_en su cabeza, pero Lea solo podía pensar en que le iba a regalar, como la iba a sorprender_

_"__Eh… no sé. Pero tiene que ser el sábado, si?" __– Lea quiso dejar en claro ese punto y Chris no tuvo_

_problemas_

_A Lea no le importaba la fiesta, sabía que Chris se podía arreglar solo, en cambio todos sus_

_pensamientos se enfocaron en aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrarle a Dianna cuán importante_

_era para ella. El viernes era el día, todavía no se le ocurría nada para hacer, pero al menos ya había_

_fijado la fecha._

_"__Yo creo que tengo el lugar perfecto, esta noche te mando por mail las fotos del bar y si te gusta_

_mañana empiezo a arreglar todo" __– Chris sonaba feliz, aun cuando solo tenía 19 años, la planificación_

_de salidas o reuniones eran su hobby_

_"__Perfecto, confió en vos, lo dejo en tus manos, y por ahora que sea nuestro secreto!"_

_"__Que secreto? De qué hablan?" __– Dianna venia caminando hacia ellos, pero Lea estaba de espaldas y_

_solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando escucho su voz_

_"__Eh…yo…" __– Lea intentaba sacar una excusa fácil pero no podía, por suerte Chris estuvo rápido en_

_contestar_

_"__Ella me estaba contando sobre los corazones que rompió el fin de semana en Nueva York, pero es_

_secreto, no puedo decir más nada" __– Chris hizo caras, pero Lea estaba clavándole la mirada por lo que_

_había dicho, y Dianna levantaba una ceja y la miraba como pidiendo explicaciones._

_"Si me disculpan, necesito hacerle una consulta a Brad" – Chris sonrió y se alejó, dejándolas a las dos_

_solas_

_"__Asique rompiste muchos corazones?" __– Dianna fingió una sonrisa pero sentía como se formaba un_

_nudo en su estómago ante la imagen de Lea con Theo o cualquier otro chico._

_"__No le hagas caso, no le dije nada de eso" – 'Chris te voy a matar! Fuck fuck fuck'_

_"__Entonces de que secreto hablaba?" __– Dianna se quedó mirándola expectante_

_"__Ehh… en realidad el me estaba contando de una cita que tenía, pero me pidió que no diga nada…" __–_

_'Tengo que aprender a mentir, como carajo llegue a Broadway y a esta serie? No tengo improvisación,_

_soy un desastreeeee'_

_"__Ah… por un segundo pensé que le habías roto el corazón al aburrido de Theo…" - 'Ups… ok, ahora_

_salgo corriendo para la izquierda o la derecha? QUE CARAJO DIJE? Aunque tampoco hay que ser_

_muy despierto para darse cuenta que ese flaco no tiene reacción, que le ve?'_

_"__Te cae mal?..."- 'Esta celosa? O simplemente le cae mal? Fuck, nunca puedo tener una certeza con_

_respecto a ella!'_

_"__No, no me cae directamente jaja, no lo encuentro interesante… Igual mientras a vos te interese…." –_

_'No me convenzo ni a mí misma, como pretendo convencerla a ella?'_

_"__Theo no es aburrido, quizás es un poco tímido…" – 'Que hago defendiendo a Theo?'_

_"__Como dije recién, mientras a vos te resulte interesante" – __Dianna fingió su mejor sonrisa y Lea se_

_quedó callada ante la contestación tan tajante de la rubia_

_"__Chicos comenzamos a grabar en 5',a sus posiciones!" __– la voz de uno de los asistentes hizo que Lea_

_se de vuelta y comience a caminar hacia donde estaba Chris._

_Dianna se ubicó en una de las sillas al lado de Cory, que recién entraba, junto al resto de los chicos. El_

_primero en interpretar la canción seria Chris, mientras que Lea se quedaba a un costado, en un lugar_

_donde Dianna la podía ver perfectamente._

_'__No puedo creer que encima lo defienda, Theo no es para ella, además se notaba que la incomodaba,_

_cuando yo la abrazo no se pone tensa, al contrario…' __Dianna se mordió el labio escondiendo su_

_sonrisa al darse cuenta lo que habia descubierto. __'No le gusta, no le puede gustar! Ahora… porque lo_

_llevo a la salida? Por masque quiera nunca te voy a poner comprender Lea Michele, nunca. Que_

_frustrante es esto, antes todo era más fácil, con Dave no tuve que hacer nada, el solo vino, y la verdad_

_no era nada de otro mundo… habré estado enamorada de él? Claramente jamás me genero todo lo que_

_Lea me genera!'_

_Durante toda la canción la vista de Dianna se iba al rincón donde estaba Lea, y la rubia agradeció que_

_su rostro no apareciera en ningún primer plano, ya que no había ningún motivo por el cual Quinn_

_pudiera estar mirando fijamente a Rachel._

_Luego de dos o tres tomas llegaba el turno de Lea y si bien la canción estaba grabada Dianna no la_

_había escuchado antes y se sorprendió cuando empezó a sonar, la morocha le había comentado que era_

_una de sus preferidas, y con unos pocos segundos pasaba a ser la preferida de ella también._

_"__Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know!"(*) __– Lea llego a ese verso e_

_inconscientemente fijo su mirada en los ojos de Dianna, para las cámaras iba a pasar inadvertido, pero_

_no para la rubia._

_'__Que hace? Fuck respira Dianna, respira, a esta altura todavía no sabes cómo funciona?... Me mira y_

_siento que solo existo para ella (…). Wow, es tan talentosa… y amo las caras raras que hace mientras_

_canta, puede existir un ser más tierno?' __Cuando la canción termino, el aplauso de 'Quinn' fue efusivo,_

_por suerte se mezcló con el de sus compañeros, y nuevamente Dianna agradeció no ser protagonista de_

_ningún plano, sino todo sería evidente y tendrían que repetir la escena simplemente porque ella no_

_podía evitar hipnotizarse cuando la tenía a la morocha delante._

_'__No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas… SI!' __Dianna espero a q los chicos fueran abandonando el set,_

_deseando que Lea se quedara para salir juntas, finalmente la morocha pareció leerle el pensamiento y_

_caminaba hacia ella._

_"Nos vamos?" – dijo Lea acercándose con una sonrisa_

_Dianna asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_"__Lea, esa versión fue… fue magnifica" __– Dianna rodeo a la morocha con su brazo por el hombro y_

_comenzaron a caminar rumbo al trailer_

_"__Gracias, tenemos que ver el musical algún día, te va a gustar. O podríamos ir a Nueva York y verlo_

_en vivo, sí, eso es! vamos?" __– Lea la miro con cara inocente y expectante_

_"__Cuando?" __– Dianna agito su cabeza, dando a entender que haría lo que quisiera ella_

_"__Mmm, no sé, pero cuando tengamos unos días armamos viaje!" – __Lea estaba encantada con la idea_

_"__Suena bien, pero sin Theo!" __– Dianna intento reír pero Lea supo que no era una broma_

_"__No, solo nosotras dos…" __– una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lea, mientras las mejillas de_

_Dianna se ruborizaban ante lo que acababa de decir_

_Las dos seguían caminando y se les unió Kevin._

_"__Lea felicitaciones, excelente interpretación!" __– Kevin también había quedado boquiabierto con la_

_adaptación de Wicked que habían realizado hace unos minutos_

_"__Gracias Bee" __– Lea le regalo una gran sonrisa, a cambio del halago_

_"__Di, pudiste conseguir entrada? Yo hablé con mi amigo pero me dijo que esta todo agotado"_

_'__Entradas para qué? Por qué Kevin está al tanto de eso y yo no? Y porque acaba de desaparecer su_

_sonrisa?' __Lea no entendía de qué hablaban y temió preguntar._

_"__No, ni me hables. Mierda! no quiero escuchar nada, ni cruzarme a nadie que vaya. No puedo creer_

_que no me entere antes, ese día voy a dormir de principio a fin, no me voy a aguantar ni yo…" __–_

_Dianna se puso triste, y se notó la impotencia en su voz_

_"__Le preguntaste a Dave? Digo, quizás utilizando su apellido él puede conseguir alguno de los VIPS_

_que andan dando vuelta" __– Kevin bromeo, pero en el fondo lo dijo sabiendo que la idea no era mala_

_"__Si, hasta a él le pregunte, me dijo que iba a hacer lo posible pero si todavía no me llamo es obvio que_

_no tuvo suerte" – __Dianna bajo la mirada y Lea pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba, ya que ambas_

_iban caminando pegadas una al lado de la otra_

_'__Ok, y ahora que tiene que ver Dave en esto? Siempre tiene que estar metido el ex? Dios! Ok, pero el_

_no consiguió nada, entonces necesito averiguar de qué hablan, necesito conseguir tickets para lo que_

_sea que Dianna quiere tanto!'_

_"__Lea, todo bien?" __– Dianna se sorprendió cuando Lea se quedó clavada en el piso sin seguir caminando_

_a su lado_

_"__Qué? Si, si perdón" __– Lea dejo salió de su burbuja y volvió al lado de Dianna, quien volvió a_

_abrazarla._

_"__Bueno chicas yo me retiro, suerte con eso Di!" __– Kevin saludo a las dos, y se dirigió a su trailer_

_"__Gracias Bee!" __– Dianna saludo al chico que ya se estaba alejando_

_Las chicas fueron al suyo, se cambiaron, subieron al auto y empezaron el regreso a su departamento._

_"__Tierra llamando a Lea…" __– Dianna rompió el silencio imitando la voz de un robot y la neoyorkina_

_estallo en una carcajada._

_"__Que pasa?" __– Dianna miro a Lea e insistió, quería saber porque la morocha estaba como ausente_

_"__Nada, por qué la pregunta?" – __Lea sonrió pero su mente seguía buscando la forma de averiguar que_

_entradas eran las que Dianna tanto quería y no podía conseguir_

_"__Porque estas rara, y oh dios, no estas cantando, manejas en silencio, eso es nuevo en Lea Michele_

_Sarfati" – __Dianna se llevó la palma de su mano al pecho acentuando su fingido asombro para animar a_

_la morocha_

_"__Pensé que tus oídos necesitaban tomarse un descanso, al igual que tu corazón… quiero decir si me_

_mantengo concentrada en el volante, no tenes que temer por tu vida" __– Lea volvía a sonreír, pero no le_

_podía contar que estaba pensando una y otra vez en que iba a consistir su regalo de cumpleaños, y_

_ahora además en como descifrar la conversación que la rubia habia tenido con Kevin_

_"__Oh sos tan tierna, te preocupas por mi corazón" __– Dianna no podía evitar iniciar este tipo de juegos,_

_y Lea siempre se la hacía fácil_

_"__Y por tus oídos también" – __Lea le dio una mirada cargada de picardía_

_"__Por qué? Yo nunca los escuche quejarse de vos!" – __Dianna solo pudo darse cuenta de que habia_

_hablado de más, en el momento en que vio una gran sonrisa en la cara de la morocha_

_"__Eso quiere decir que a tu corazón si?" __\- Lea giro su cabeza, la intimidó con la mirada y levanto una_

_ceja, haciéndola comprender que esperaba una buena respuesta._

_"__Si, todo el tiempo!" __– 'La tengo que cortar, no es divertido provocarla si después no se donde_

_meterme!'_

_"__Si? Y por qué tu corazón tendría alguna queja que me involucre a mí?"_

_"__Eh.. mi…" __– Dianna rezaba por una interrupción y esta, como por arte de magia, llegó cuando el_

_celular de Lea comenzó a sonar_

_"__Podes atender por mí?" – __la morocha quiso evitar ir contra las reglas de Dianna que cada vez que_

_manejaba le rogaba que no usara el celular ya que no la creía capaz de desarrollar las dos tareas al_

_mismo tiempo_

_"__Hola? Hey Jenna como estas? Está manejando, y tiene prohibido hablar por cel cuando lo hace…_

_jajaja" __– Dianna atendía el celular y saludo a Jenna_

_"__Jenna quiere hablar con vos" __– Dianna sonrió y puso el celular en el oído de Lea para que pudiera_

_hablar_

_"__Lea?"_

_"__Si, creo que así es como me llamo jaja" __– bromeo la morocha_

_"__Alguien está de buen humor? Hay que agradecérselo a Dianna? jajaja" __\- Jenna no paraba de reírse y_

_Lea no entendía nada_

_'__Primero Chris y ahora Jenna? Que está pasando? Dios, lo más triste es que si, todo es por ella, buen_

_humor, mal humor, todo.'_

_"__Jenna, por favor!" __– La voz de Lea cambio, Jenna se empezó a reír más y Dianna la miro sin entender_

_que pasaba_

_"__Ok, tranquila… Tenes planes? Estoy sola en casa y nada, pensé que por ahí querías venir a comer y_

_ponernos al día, últimamente es difícil agarrarte con tiempo libre"_

_"__Mmm" __– Lea no sabía qué hacer, estaba cansada, y no tenía ganas de dejar sola a la rubia, pero por_

_otro lado no podía volver a rechazar una invitación de Jenna_

_"__Podes invitar a Dianna si queres, no me molesta" __– Jenna pensó que con esto podía tener el sí de su_

_amiga_

_"__No seas idiota J! No es por eso! Ok, pero recién estaré ahí en unos 40 minutos, está bien?"_

_"__Perfecto, voy pidiendo lo de siempre?"_

_"__Si, por mi está bien!"_

_"__Dianna viene?"_

_"__D tenes ganas de ir a comer a lo de Jenna?" __– Lea le pregunto a Dianna, pero esta negó con la cabeza_

_"__No, parece q solo vamos a ser vos y yo" __– Lea volvió a dirigirse a Jenna_

_"__Ok, te espero! Saludos a Di!" __– Jenna colgó el teléfono_

_"__Segura no queres ir? No me gusta… no me gusta dejarte sola" __– __'No me gusta estar lejos de vos en_

_realidad'_

_"__Nono, para nada, tranquila además vos y Jenna deberían pasar tiempo juntas, le has rechazado todas_

_las invitaciones" – 'No puedo ser tan absorbente, deberíamos acostumbrarnos a hacer cosas por_

_separado… pero que no se haga costumbre! Fuck, cuando me volví tan dependiente? Me detesto!'_

_"__Sí, es cierto, si le decía que no me mataba jaja" __\- Las dos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio, aunque_

_ya estaban a una cuadra del departamento._

_"__Subís?" – __Dianna saco el bolso de su auto y comenzó a caminar rumbo al ascensor_

_"__No, mejor no. Me voy a colgar y se me va a hacer tarde, solo busco mi auto y salgo" __– Dijo Lea_

_entregándole las llaves a Dianna_

_"__Jaja llévate el mío tonta, no lo voy a usar… o sea, si queres__" – Dijo Dianna devolviéndole las llaves_

_"__Mmm, segura?"_

_"__Si L, llévate el mío, no hay drama" __– Dianna estaba abrazando a la morocha y dándole un beso en la_

_mejilla_

_"__Ok, bueno en todo caso sabes dónde están las llaves del mío, por si necesitas algo"_

_"__Si, gracias. Ah y saludos a Jenna, discúlpate por mi ausencia" __– Dijo Dianna mientras ingresaba al_

_ascensor_

_Lea volvió sobre sus pasos, se subió al automóvil y emprendió el viaje hacia la casa de Jenna. Durante_

_todo el camino no paro de sonreír, aunque parecía estúpido, la simple idea de ir en el auto de Dianna,_

_impregnado con su perfume, y con sus cds tirados por todos lados, hacía que la sienta más cerca._

_"__Justo a tiempo! La comida está por llegar__!" – Jenna saludo a Lea con un abrazo, y la invito a pasar_

_"__Buen ismo porque me estoy muriendo de hambre jaja. Y donde está tu novio?" – __Lea miro para todos_

_lados y se dio cuenta que ambas estaban solas_

_"__Mmm, en realidad cortamos hace un par de días…" __– Jenna no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue_

_interrumpida por Lea_

_"__Oh Jenna perdón! Lo siento mucho… yo siempre hablando de más!" __– Lea se sintió tan culpable que_

_no sabía cómo disculparse_

_"__Hey tranquila, estoy muy bien. No te dije antes porque no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar,_

_pero creo que era lo mejor…"_

_Jenna hablaba calmada, lo cual tranquilizo a Lea, esta no solo se sentía culpable por haber hablado de_

_mas, sino también por darse cuenta lo mucho que se había perdido en sus propias cosas, Jenna y ella_

_eran amigas desde chiquitas, no estaba bien perder contacto, tenía que encontrar un equilibrio. Cuando_

_Lea se disponía a preguntar un poco más llego el delivery._

_"__Ya vuelvo, queres ir poniendo los platos?" __– Jenna le señalo donde estaban las cosas, antes de ir a_

_abrir la puerta_

_"__Claro, yo me encargo"_

_Cuando Jenna volvió la mesa ya estaba puesta, y Lea había descorchado el vino que compro en el_

_camino, ambas empezaron a cenar sin hablar del tema, pero Lea no lo quería dejar pasar._

_"__Y… como estas con todo esto? Rompieron en buenos términos?" __– Lea no quería invadir a Jenna, pero_

_necesitaba hacerle saber que ella estaba, como siempre_

_"__Si…no, mmm no lo sé. Por mi parte está todo bien, pero él quería que lo volviésemos a intentar y_

_creo que no tomo bien saber que para mí ya estaba" __– Jenna se notaba muy tranquila, sin dudas la_

_decisión había sido suya y estaba a gusto con ello._

_"__Sos mi amiga, y lo único que quiero es verte bien…Perdón por estar un poco 'ausente' últimamente, te_

_prometo que no va a volver a pasar!" __– Lea sonrió cálidamente a Jenna, quien solo asintió con la_

_cabeza, sabía que la disculpa de la morocha era sincera_

_"__Y… vos en que andas?" __– Jenna había esperado pero la intriga la mataba, conocía perfectamente a_

_Lea y sabía que para que algo la sacara de su eje, tenía que ser algo grande_

_"__Yo? No, nada… absolutamente nada" __– Lea intento sonar convincente, y de ultima no le estaba_

_mintiendo, en si ella no estaba en nada con nadie_

_"__Lea Michele está en 'absolutamente nada'? Ahora estoy aún más intrigada por saber quién te tiene_

_así" __– la asiática no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, pero trato de parar cuando vio que la cara de Lea_

_estaba desencajada._

_"__Qué? Por qué lo decís? Estoy como siempre, la rutina de las grabaciones me tiene cansada, nada_

_más"_

_"__A ver Lea, decime una cosa, vos confías en mí?" __– Jenna se puso seria, pero su mirada era cálida_

_"__Jenna por favor, porque preguntas eso? Claro que si" – 'Ok, ahí se viene… y ahora como zafo? Fuck_

_fuck fuck'_

_"__Y entonces? Me vas a negar que estas así por culpa de alguien?" __– Jenna levanto una ceja mientras_

_esperaba expectante lo que la morocha iba a decir_

_"__Definí que queres decir con 'así'…" __– Lea se cruzó de brazos, mirándola a los ojos_

_"__Mmm, tu humor varía desde la persona más feliz del mundo a la persona más mal humorada del_

_mundo. Son cada vez más las veces que te quedas colgada en un universo paralelo, pensando dios sabe_

_que cosas. Rechazas la mayoría de las invitaciones porque queres quedarte en tu departamento. Y lo_

_más importante de todo, tus ojos brillan de una manera que nunca antes vi. Puedo agregar uno más?_

_desde que empecé a hablar tenes una sonrisa de idiota porque obviamente sabes que lo que digo es_

_cierto y estas imaginándote el rostro de la persona que lo provoca. Asique, me vas a seguir diciendo_

_que no hay nadie en tu vida?" – __Jenna respiro aliviada y feliz al saber que habia dejado a Lea sin_

_escapatoria_

_'__Como carajo? Ok, debería replantearme mi trabajo como actriz, si Jenna deduce todo esto y la veo de_

_a ratos en el set… Oh dios!. Está bien si le cuento? Digo, es Jenna, en ella puedo confiar, nos_

_conocemos desde siempre, y además está bueno poder tener a alguien para hablar, y quien mejor que_

_ella?' __Lea estaba entrando en pánico, y su cara no lo ocultaba_

_"__Wow, debe ser algo muy groso si te pones así!. Perdóname, olvídate lo que te dije, no tengo porque_

_meterme en tu vida" __– Jenna se dio cuenta de la reacción de Lea e intento cambiar de tema_

_"__No! Está bien, es… yo… mmm… tenes razón, hay alguien" __– Lea agacho la cabeza y sus mejillas_

_empezaron a tomar color_

_"__Lo sabía! Lo conozco, no?"- __Jenna no podía evitar hacer esas preguntas, si alguien tenía este tipo de_

_poder sobre Lea Michele, ella debía averiguar quién era_

_"__Eh… si" __– las mejillas de Lea se ponían un poco más coloradas_

_"__Trabajamos juntas, no?" __– Jenna no podía creerlo, tenía que ser la primera persona que se le vino a la_

_mente, y sutilmente en esta pregunta lo puso de manifiesto, ya que dejo de referirse a esa persona_

_como si fuese un chico._

_"__Si"- __Lea seguía con la mirada perdida y sus mejillas habían alcanzado un tono bordo_

_"__Por dios Lea… no lo puedo creer! De verdad no te preocupes, no le voy a contar a nadie, pero wow,_

_esto es gigante. Lo había pensado, digo estas todo el día tras Dianna, pero… esto no deja de ser una_

_sorpresa" __– Jenna no paraba de hablar y de llevarse la mano a la boca, que aún no podía cerrar._

_"__Como…Como lo sabias?" __– Ahora si las mejillas de Lea se estaba incendiando_

_"__No es muy difícil… la forma en la que la miras, en la que le hablas, en la que estas todo el tiempo_

_pendiente de ella. La nombras en cualquier conversación que entablas. Y desde el día que me llamo_

_para pedirme tu dirección me quedo en claro que la cosa es mutua!"_

_"__Qué? Cuando te llamo?" __– Lea estaba aterrada por estar hablando del tema, pero también era un_

_alivio poder contárselo a alguien_

_"__No lo sabias? Cuando se fue a Nueva York, me llamo para pedirme tu dirección, te quería ir a ver y_

_sorprenderte. Yo no creo que lo haya hecho solo por visitar nuestra adorada ciudad y de paso se_

_encontraba con vos"_

_"__No, no creo que sea así. Es más cuando yo invite a Theo a Broadway, ella llamo a su ex, y después en_

_lugar de venir a cenar con nosotros se fueron por su cuenta" __– Lea no oculto su desilusión al pensar_

_en ese momento_

_"__Theo? Theo Stockman? Que hacia ahí?"- __Jenna se sorprendía aún mas con esto que con la confesión_

_que habia logrado minutos antes_

_"__Yo lo invite para… para darle celos, y resulta que ella redoblo la apuesta invitando a su ex"_

_"__Y porque le querías dar celos?, ya paso algo entre ustedes?"_

_"__NO! Nunca nada, ella no sabe lo que yo sie… lo que me pasa. Ese día me contó que había estado acá_

_con su ex y me dieron celos, y le quise demostrar que yo también podía estar con alguien si quería._

_Fue estúpido, pero toda esta situación es nueva para mí y nunca sé que hacer"_

_"__Dianna fucking Agron logró lo que ningún hombre logró antes. Te enamoraste Lea Michele, y de qué_

_modo!"_

_"__Y ahora me entere que su cumpleaños es el próximo sábado y quiero regalarle algo especial, algo_

_que tenga un significado importante para ella, que marque la diferencia, pero todavía no se me ocurre_

_nada!. Si logro conmoverla, al menos voy a tener la respuesta que busco, o eso es lo que creo"_

_"__La respuesta que buscas es saber si ella siente lo mismo?"_

_"__Y… si"_

_"__Quédate tranquila que la respuesta a eso es un si gigantesco! Pero al igual que vos creo que ni ella_

_lo quiere aceptar. Contame cuáles son tus opciones para el regalo!"_

_"__Mmm, ninguna? En realidad… hoy la escuche hablando sobre un recital, y que no había conseguido_

_entradas, y parecía algo realmente importante para ella"_

_"__Recital de quién?" __– Jenna estaba decidida a ayudar a Lea, y a Dianna indirectamente, la idea de las_

_dos juntas le parecía adorable._

_"__Pequeño detalle, eso es justamente lo que no se, jajaja" __– Lea termino de hablar y vio como Jenna se_

_levantaba e iba al sillón a buscar algo_

_Jenna fue tomo su notebook, volvió tipeo algo y se la paso a Lea._

_"__Toma, averigua que show"_

_Lea la miro extrañada, pero inmediatamente entendió lo que quería decirle y se sumergió en una lista_

_de eventos que tenían lugar ese mes, y los tres siguientes._

_"__Lo encontré, tiene que ser este! Ella siempre los nombra, es hasta insoportable jaja" __– Dijo Lea con_

_una sonrisa inmensa_

_"__Cuál?" __– Jenna estaba intrigada, y disfrutaba estar siendo participe de todo esto_

_"__Radiohead, en el Hollywood Bowl!... Mierda es… es el viernesssss!" __– la cara de Lea se desencajo_

_nuevamente_

_"__Perfecto, ahí tenes tu regalo, la vas a llevar a ver a su banda preferida, y vas a hacer que empiece su_

_cumpleaños de una forma inolvidable, es perfecto!" __– Jenna aplaudía y miraba a Lea con entusiasmo_

_"__Si, es perfecto, el único detalle es que no hay entradas, como voy a conseguir entradas para una_

_banda que apenas y conozco el nombre?" __– La ilusión de la morocha comenzaba a desinflarse_

_"__No, vos tenes que conseguir tickets, vos los vas a conseguir, sos Lea Michele!" __– Jenna intentaba_

_amedrentar a la morocha para que siga adelante con el plan_

_"__Soy Lea Michele en Broadway, pero esto es una banda de rock, ahí no tengo chances de…. Por dios!_

_Ya lo tengo!" – __Lea salto de su silla con una gran sonrisa_

_Jenna la miraba sin comprender, pero por su cara parecían buenas noticias, asique la miro expectante_

_mientras la morocha saca su celular y llamaba a alguien._

_"__Hola, Jgroff? Soy L"_

_"__Jajaja, desde cuando te presentas cuando me llamas?" __– su amigo reía desde el otro lado de la línea_

_"__Jajaja perdón! Necesito pedirte un gran gran gran favor, el más grande de todos!"_

_"__Mmm esto te puede costar caro, más aun cuando me estas llamando a esta hora!...a ver… decime"_

_"__Te acordas el chico que conociste cuando estuviste en LA? El hijo de ese reconocido productor que_

_vive acá? El que organiza la mayoría de los recitales?"- __Lea hablaba aún más rápido que de_

_costumbre y Jonathan y Jenna ponían todo su esfuerzo para seguirle el ritmo_

_"__Sí, claro, por qué?" – __Jonathan le pregunto muy extrañado, no tenía idea que estaba tramando su_

_amiga_

_"__Como se llamaba el lugar donde el trabajaba?"_

_"__Mmm, Hollywood Soul, Roll, Goal, algo así"- __El muchacho intentaba hacer memoria pero jamas_

_habia prestado suficiente atención a ese dato._

_"__Hollywood Bowl?" __– Lea caminaba de un lado al otro mientras hablaba y Jenna la miraba expectante_

_"__Mmm si, ese creo que es…"_

_"__Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Geniaal, necesito que hables con él, para que hable con su padre, para que me_

_consiga dos tickets para Radiohead, para poder hacerle el regalo perfecto a D" __– La morocha_

_incremento aun mas la velocidad a la cual hablaba, y Jenna comenzó a reírse, al igual que Jon del otro_

_lado del teléfono_

_"__Con quien estas?" __– Jon escucho la risa de fondo_

_"__Con Jenna, te manda saludos, te quiere y te extraña pero eso no es importante ahora, por favor J! Lo_

_podes llamar?" __– Lea imploraba y ponía su mejor cara de niña buena aun cuando sabía que él no_

_podría verla_

_"__Mandale saludos a Jenna! Y lo voy a hacer, pero por D! Mañana lo llamo y te aviso si consigue"_

_"__NO! Mañana no, llámalo ahora, por favor, es muy muy importante"_

_"__Ahora Lea? Pero por que tanto apuro?"_

_"__Jon después te explico todo, por favor llámalo y avísame!" __– Lea corto inmediatamente obligándolo a_

_seguir sus órdenes_

_"__Jajaja, Lea Michele jamás te he visto en este estado, como te tiene, es increíble"_

_Lea se sonrojó y agacho la mirada hacia su celular, el cual no dejaba de mirar esperando la llamada de_

_su amigo._

_"__Tranquila, vas a ver que Jonathan te las consigue!"_

_Lea seguía con la mirada fija en el celular que por fin sonó, los nervios hicieron que cuando quiso_

_agarrarlo, el mismo se le cayera y se desarmara._

_"__Mierda!" __– Lea estaba de rodillas armándolo y ni bien lo consiguió fue ella quien lo llamo_

_"__Lea…mmm cuanto estarías dispuesta a pagar por los tickets?" __– Jonathan sonaba serio_

_"__Mmm, lo que sea, me los conseguiste?" __– Lea sonaba desesperada, y sinceramente no le importaba_

_cuanto tenía que pagar, ella sabía que era el regalo perfecto._

_"__Bueno, por 10 mil dólares tenes dos tickets vip para el show!" __– Jonathan se largó a reír, él ya tenía_

_los dos tickets vips, pero la idea de testear a su amiga era tan tentadora que no la pudo dejar pasar_

_" __U$s 10.000 por dos tickets vip? Ok, perfecto, donde los tengo que ir a buscar?" __– Lea no parecía_

_inmutarse, mientras Jenna estaba boquiabierta tras escuchar la cifra que la morocha iba a pagar por las_

_entradas._

_"__Jajaja wow Lea, de verdad estarías dispuesta a pagar eso? Jajaja recién cuando hable me dijo que_

_las entradas están completamente agotadas… pero… él tiene sus par de tickets vip y la banda no le_

_gusta, asique después de escuchar lo desesperada que estaba mi mejor amiga por asistir me dijo que_

_te los regalaba, cuando cortemos te mando un mensaje para que mañana los pases a buscar"_

_"__Gracias Jonathan, ai no lo puedo creer, gracias gracias gracias"- __Lea saltaba de alegría y su sonrisa_

_era inmensa_

_"__Jajaja, usa bien esas entradas eh! Ahora te tengo que dejar, mandale saludos a Jenna, y a Di" __–_

_Jonathan corto y al instante le envió por mensaje la dirección para que retire las entradas._

_"__No puedo creer que estabas dispuesta a pagar esa fortuna por dos entradas! Jajaja" __– Jenna bromeo_

_cuando Lea se sentó, ya con mucha menos euforia que unos minutos atrás._

_"__Yo tampoco jajaja. Ok, tengo las entradas, y ahora?" __– Lea se dejó caer sobre el sillón, intentando_

_descifrar cuál sería su próximo paso_

_"__Creo que vos sabes perfectamente que hacer, tranquila" __– Jenna abrazo a la morocha. __"Estoy muy_

_contenta de que hayas confiado en mí Lee, conta con mi ayuda para lo que sea que necesites eh!"_

_"__Gracias! Es muy lindo tener alguien con quien hablar, además de JGroff"_

_Lea estaba muy contenta, tenía el regalo perfecto y además sentía un gran alivio por poder hablarlo_

_con Jenna. El abrazo se interrumpió segundos más tarde cuando el celular de Lea volvió a sonar._

_En su departamento Dianna se encontraba tipeando en su celular. Desde que entro al lugar se había_

_bañado, cocinado, hablado con sus padres, ordenado su cuarto, living, y ahora estaba intentando_

_relajarse mientras escuchaba música, pero algo le faltaba, y lo dejo en claro en el mensaje._

_Todo está muy silencioso sin vos, te extraño, D._

_Dianna apretó send, e inmediatamente se arrepintió_

_'__WTF? Te extraño? Le puse t extraño? Pero si la vi hace apenas unas tres horas, como le voy a_

_mandar eso! Que va a pensar? Que soy una loca obsesionada, me estoy hundiendo yo sola!'_

_En el departamento de Jenna, la asiática veía como Lea mostraba una sonrisa radiante tras leer el_

_mensaje, obviamente dedujo que era de Dianna pero no quiso preguntarle._

_'__Me extraña? Ella me extraña a mí? Imposible que seas más adorable' __pensó Lea mientras comenzaba_

_a responder el sms._

_**Mi voz se siente mal al no tener a quien molestar. Yo también te extraño :(**_

_Mis oídos estarían completamente a gusto si pudiesen ser molestados por tu voz :(. Cómo va la cena_

_en lo de J?_

_**Muy bien, pero creo que debería volver a casa, no?**_

_Estoy completamente de acuerdo :), Jenna ya te tuvo para ella sola por más de 3 horas_

_**Las contaste?**_

_:$..._

_**Lo tomo como un sí? :)**_

_Mmm…_

_**Jajaja yo hacía tiempo para que descanses de mi durante un rato, pensé que era lo que querías**_

_La próxima vez no tomes decisiones por mí, yo puedo hacerlo sola ;)_

_**Voy a intentar recordarlo, pero no puedo prometerte nada jaja**_

_Deja de escribir y volve a casa, me aburro! :(_

_"__Mmm creo que me voy a tener que ir" __– dijo Lea levantándose muy avergonzada_

_"__Jajaja, tranquila, era Dianna no?"- Jenna la miro y le regalo una sonrisa muy cálida_

_"__Sip…" __– Lea se ponía aún más colorada_

_"__Bueno mandale un beso de mi parte, y mañana me informas cual es la idea para el viernes, no me_

_dejes afuera, quiero saber cómo la sorprendes!"_

_"__Si, seguro!" __– dijo Lea mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Jenna y salía del departamento_

_Lea recorrió el camino a su casa en la mitad del tiempo que debía hacerlo, por suerte sin ningún_

_choque de por medio._

_Dianna estaba tirada en el sillón mirando un recital de Carla Bruni que había comprado unos días_

_atrás. Escucho las llaves girando en la cerradura, y el ruido de la puerta que se abría pero no se movió,_

_y espero a que Lea aparezca._

_"__Hey!" __– Lea sentía como sus mejillas ardían, y más aún cuando Dianna la miro y sonrió. Vio como_

_ella estaba acostada en el sillón, asique dejo sus llaves y su bolso en una silla y se acerco_

_"__Que miras?"- Lea se quedo parada frente a ella y alterno su vista de la rubia al televisor_

_"__Un recital de la primera dama francesa, jaja" __– Dianna seguía sin moverse_

_'__Fuck, le digo que la extraño, la hago volver y ahora me quedo como una idiota completamente_

_congelada… Va a pensar que estoy loca, y va a tener razón!'_

_Lea se quedó parada unos segundos, se moría por acostarse junto a Dianna, pero su mente luchaba_

_contra esa idea, hasta que finalmente se arriesgó, al fin y al cabo era ella quien le había mandado un_

_mensaje diciéndole que la extrañaba._

_"__No es muy considerado de tu parte ocupar todo el sillón, Dianna Agron" __– Lea se acostó, pegando su_

_espalda al cuerpo de Dianna, en el límite del sillón, y rogó porque la rubia no reaccionara mal, para su_

_sorpresa la única reacción de Dianna fue dejar caer su brazo por sobre su cintura y sostenerla aún más_

_cerca de su cuerpo, presionando aún más la espalda de la neoyorkina contra su pecho._

_'__Por que tarde tanto en volver a casa, dudo que algo en toda mi vida se haya sentido tan bien como se_

_siente tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, y su brazo en mi abdomen' __los pensamientos de Lea inundaban_

_su mente_

_'__Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? De verdad te extrañe… Últimamente siento que mis brazos fueron_

_hechos exclusivamente para abrazarte y tenerte cerca de mí' – __los sentimientos de Dianna hablaban a_

_gritos en su cabeza, al igual que le pasaba a Lea._

_Las dos permanecieron ahí durante un gran rato, escuchando música, y disfrutando del calor que el_

_cuerpo de la otra le brindaba. La que rompió el silencio fue Dianna, apenas susurrando unos versos._

_(**) I'll be so alone without you…_

_Lea soltó un suspiro al oír como Dianna comenzaba a susurrar la letra, y su mano entrelazo los dedos_

_con la de Dianna, que estaba tendida sobre su cintura._

_Maybe you'll be lonesome, too… And blue_

_La respiración de Dianna golpeaba el cuello de Lea causándole un aluvión de sensaciones en su_

_interior, que apenas y podía controlar sin exteriorizarlas en un temblor o un silencioso gemido._

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane… See the jungle when it's wet with rains_

_El corazón de Lea se aceleraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y su respiración se hacía más y más_

_pesada._

_Just remember till you're home again or until I come home to you…_

_Inconscientemente Lea tiro su trasero para atrás provocando presión en la pelvis de Dianna, la rubia_

_solo respondió acomodando sus piernas para que no haya ni un mínimo espacio entre ambas, la_

_posición era demasiado intima._

_Dianna movió su cabeza y pronuncio cada palabra con pesadez y una voz casi sexual en el oído de la_

_morocha._

_YOU BELONG TO ME…_

_Lea escuchaba el susurro de Dianna en su oído, mientras cantaba la canción que sonaba en ese_

_momento, las frases calaron hondo en la morocha, que sintió como su cuerpo se incendiaba._

_"__Adoro escucharte cantar así, tu voz suena realmente sexy" – 'Que carajo acabo de decir? Que dije?_

_Dios! Fuck puedo sentir como su corazón late fuerte en mi espalda, tengo que inventar algo…Pero…_

_porque su corazón late así? Le gusto lo que le dije?'_

_'__Mierda, mierda mierda, porque tenía que cantar justo eso? Era obvio que lo iba a notar, y ahora?_

_Necesito inventar algo, dios siento que mi corazón está corriendo una maratón, necesito salir de acá,_

_pero no quiero… estoy cómoda. No, no me voy a mover que piense lo que quiera' __– Dianna trato de_

_calmarse, suspiro hondo, sonrió y sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía acerco a Lea aún más cerca_

_de su cuerpo, aunque eso parecía físicamente imposible._

_Nuevamente el silencio reino durante un gran rato, solo estaban sus respiraciones que estaban_

_sincronizadas en su destiempo._

_"__D…"- __la voz de Lea era apenas audible_

_"__Mhm" __– Dianna emitió el ruido casi como un quejido de placer, y se ruborizo, pero Lea estaba_

_dándole la espalda y no podía verla_

_"__Tenes… tenes planes para el viernes? Necesitaba pedirte un favor" __– __'Es mi oportunidad, es ahora o_

_nunca, está casi durmiéndose no hay posibilidades de que sospeche absolutamente nada'_

_"__Mmm no, estoy tristemente libre una vez que abandonamos el set. Que necesitas?" __– Dianna sonó_

_triste y Lea sabía exactamente porque._

_"__Te… te quería pedir si me acompañabas a una cena con unos ex compañeros que van a estar en la_

_ciudad" – 'Grandioso Lea, que buena excusa que acabas de inventar'__. __"Me gustaría que los conozcas, y_

_que ellos te conozcan" 'Genial, no te esfuerces tanto eh!' __Lea se auto-recriminaba la excusa, pero sin_

_embargo a Dianna le gustó la idea._

_"__De verdad queres que los conozca? Me… me encantaría" – 'Bueno mi viernes quizás no sea tan malo_

_después de todo, siempre que este con vos la voy a pasar bien. Igual seria genial que te hubieses_

_preocupado en saber cuándo era mi cumpleaños'_

_"__Perfecto, entonces ya tenes planes… conmigo" – __La voz de Lea denotaba su felicidad_

_'__Tener planes con vos es lo único que me interesa Lea Michele Sarfati'_

_'__Ups, ahora que lo pienso voy a tener 24 horas para escuchar esa banda y aprenderme algunas_

_canciones, si la llevo y me quedo ahí parada sin entender nada voy a hacer que la pase horrible, y no_

_me lo permitiría. Ok mañana puedo cargarme su playlist en mi iPod mientras ella se baña y lo escucho_

_durante los ratos libres que tenga.'_

_Lea sonrió, su plan estaba en marcha, podrían cenar algo en el lugar, y después ver el recital._

_La morocha sabía que esta era su jugada, sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de conseguir_

_respuestas, ya sean buenas o malas a través de esto. No obstante su fin principal no era para nada_

_pretensioso, el amor que sentía solo la movilizaba a lograr una cosa, y si bien deseaba con todo su ser_

_confesarle sus sentimientos y ser correspondida, todas sus energías se enfocaban simplemente en_

_hacer feliz a Dianna._

_(*)Defying Gravity - Lea Michele/Chris Colfer – Glee Soundtrack_

_(**)You belong to me – Carla Bruni_

_**NA: Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews y la buena onda :). Como ya habia dicho antes, la**_

_**historia la tengo un poco avanzada, de todos modos me gusta leer las sugerencias. Hasta el**_

_**momento la mayoría de las que me hicieron se cumplen en la narración original.**_

_**-Esta vez no tuve tiempo de corregir el capítulo asique si hay errores les pido disculpas.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Awake my soul (Mumford And Sons)**_

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all, but lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see, but your soul you must keep, totally free!..._

_(…) WHERE YOU INVEST YOUR LOVE, YOU INVEST YOUR LIFE._

_***Chapter 14*: Chapter: True love waits**_

_Lea había estado contando las horas, minutos y segundos, por lo cual la llegada del viernes habia sido_

_eterna, pero finalmente el gran día había llegado._

_Tal cual se lo había propuesto se la paso escuchando el playlist, que había bajado de la computadora_

_de Dianna, siempre que tenía un ratito libre. Lea no terminaba de entender la obsesión de la rubia con_

_esta banda, pero ya se sabía algunas canciones e incluso un par le gustaron._

_La neoyorkina estaba por grabar la última escena del día, había pedido permiso para salir antes, y_

_apenas iba a tener tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse en su trailer antes de pasar a buscar a Dianna,_

_quien en este momento estaba llamándola_

_"__Hey Lee, como estas?" __– Dianna estaba en el departamento, había tenido una jornada corta y por eso_

_se había retirado temprano._

_"__Es casi un halago que no puedas pasar más de una hora sin escuchar mi voz" __– Lea sonreía y usaba el_

_tono Rachel Berry para molestar a su amiga_

_"__Es más fuerte que yo, no puedo vivir sin vos" – 'No prestes atención a mi tono irónico, de verdad ya te_

_extrañaba'_

_"__Jajaja, todo bien Di?"_

_"__Sip, te quería consultar por lo de esta noche…"_

_"__Dianna no me digas que lo tenes que cancelar porque.." __– Lea empezaba a entrar en pánico cuando_

_Dianna la interrumpió_

_"__Jajaja relaja Lea, no voy a cancelar nada! Solo quería saber… eh… no sé qué ponerme" – __la voz de_

_Dianna se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, la avergonzaba llamar para eso, pero al mismo tiempo_

_habia necesitado hacerlo_

_"__Jajaja, me llamas porque no sabes que ponerte?" __– Lea no podía parar de reírse_

_"__No te rías, es que no sé qué ponerme porque no sé a dónde vamos a ir…"- __la voz de la rubia fue_

_recuperando seguridad_

_Lea entendió a lo que se refería Dianna y tenía que inventar un lugar rápido, lo malo era que no_

_conocía tantos lugares en LA como para tener una referencia._

_"__Lea, seguís ahí?" __– dijo Dianna extrañada por el cuelgue de su amiga_

_"__Si… no sé, quizás vamos al Hard Rock, ponete algo informal y va a estar bien"_

_"__Perfecto!" __–Dianna estaba satisfecha con la respuesta de Lea_

_"__Bueno te dejo D que tengo que volver al set, te paso a buscar a las 19, si?"_

_"__Dale, un beso L"_

_La rubia corto y Lea se metió en el set, necesitaba terminar lo más rápido posible._

_Un rato más tarde Dianna estaba recién bañada, secándose el pelo y todavía pensando que ponerse, no_

_es que fuera nada especial, pero conocer a los amigos de Lea la ponía nerviosa, y si bien ya había visto_

_a Jonathan, quería causar una buena impresión en el resto._

_'__Estoy pensando en que ponerme como si esto fuera una cita, esto se pone cada vez peor, tengo que_

_hacer algo. Y si le digo? Que es lo peor que podría pasar? Aunque… que le voy a decir?: Hola Lea,_

_mira me parece… creo… supongo que siento cosas por vos… que cosas? No sé, como que me muero de_

_ganas de besarte, aunque no puedo prometerte que en el hipotético caso de que eso pueda ocurrir no_

_voy a salir corriendo como una loca completamente poseída por el miedo…. No, no puedo decirle_

_nada…'_

_Dianna se paró mano en cadera y miro fijamente un montón de ropa que estaba frente a ella buscando_

_que ponerse, y callando las voces en su cabeza. Luego de un largo rato ya estaba lista, se había_

_decidido por unos 'skinny' jeans negros, los que compro con Lea, unas ballerinas del mismo color, una_

_remera blanca, un maxi cárdigan y un pañuelo al cuello, y su pelo se lo dejo suelto. Se miró por última_

_vez en el espejo, se perfumo, y fue al living para poner todas sus cosas en el bolso, Lea ya debería_

_estar en camino, asique mejor no hacerla esperar._

_Diez minutos más tarde Dianna bajaba para encontrarse con la neoyorkina._

_"__Y?... estoy bien?" __– dijo Dianna mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto_

_"__Más que bien, es perfecto" __– __'Es igual de sexy con este look que con sus hermosos vestidos vintage,_

_como lo hace?'_

_"__Gracias" __– Dianna se sorprendió un poco por el look de Lea, quien se había puesto unos 'boyfriend_

_jeans' rotos a la altura de la rodilla, una sandalias negras, y una musculosa escote en V a rayas blanca_

_y negra, acompañado por un saquito entallado negro. Aun sin ser la típica elección de la neoyorkina,_

_Dianna la encontraba hermosa._

_"__Como termino tu día?" __– pregunto Dianna para romper el silencio_

_"__Divertido jaja, Hemo estuvo intentando enseñarme algunos movimientos, no entiende que lo mío es el_

_estilo libre" – __Lea rio recordando el momento_

_"__Libre, huh?" __– Dianna la miro buscando el doble sentido en esa frase_

_"__Quiero decir, no sirvo para seguir una coreografía, no soy como ustedes"_

_"__Jaja estilo Sarfati!" __– Dianna se echó a reír a carcajadas_

_"__Hey! No te rías de mi estilo! No es justo" __– Lea la señalo con su dedo índice e intento usar un tono_

_severo_

_"__Ok, perdón perdón" __– Dianna se tapó la boca con su mano y provoco la risa de la neoyorkina con ese_

_gesto._

_Las dos siguieron hablado durante unos minutos pero luego la conversación se fue desvaneciendo._

_Lea estaba muy nerviosa, cada cuadra que pasaban era una menos que faltaba para llegar a destino, y_

_si bien sabía que Dianna iba a adorar la sorpresa no podía evitar ponerse impaciente._

_"__Por qué estas nerviosa?" __– pregunto Dianna mientras las dos esperaban que cambie la luz del_

_semáforo a verde_

_"__Eh? Porque lo decis? No estoy nerviosa" __– __'Se tiene que dar cuenta de todo siempre? Es como si_

_pudiera leer mis pensamientos!'_

_"__Jajaja, siempre que estas nerviosa te pones a jugar con ese anillo" __– dijo Dianna riéndose y_

_señalando la mano de Lea_

_"__No, no estoy nerviosa. Es que no quiero que lleguemos tarde" __– Lea se giró y sonrió, forzadamente,_

_pero pudo engañar a Dianna_

_"__Te pasaste!" __– Dianna grito y Lea casi suelta el volante del susto que se pego_

_"__Qué? Que cosa me pase?" __– Lea estaba intentando recuperarse del espanto_

_"__Lea frena, tenes que volver, el Hard Rock estaba en la salida anterior, ahora si vamos a llegar tarde"_

– _Dianna se cruzó de brazos mientras le reprochaba su distracción_

_"__Por dios Dianna, y por eso necesitabas gritar de esa forma?. Además fue en vano, porque el camino_

_que estoy siguiendo es el correcto" __– Lea sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente, aunque de reojo pudo ver la_

_cara de desconcierto que tenía la rubia._

_"__Ufff lo que digas Sarfati" __– Dianna dio play al reproductor de su propio auto, y se tiro en el asiento_

_molesta, esto incrementó considerablemente la risa de Lea_

_"__Que es lo que te parece tan gracioso?"_

_"__Nada, nada. No me hagas caso… ya estamos llegando" __– Lea se moría de ganas de empezar a pelear a_

_Dianna, pero se contuvo_

_Después de un par de minutos, en los cuales Dianna había permanecido en silencio mirando por la_

_ventana, diviso el Hollywood Bowl, su cara de enojo se incrementó. Apenas un par de segundos más_

_tarde el cuerpo de Dianna se congelo, el auto de Lea se dirigía directo al estadio, y la rubia no podía_

_creerlo, miraba hacia el frente, y hacia el costado para encontrarse con Lea mirándola con una sonrisa_

_de oreja a oreja, quería hablar, quería preguntar si era una broma de mal gusto, pero hasta que Lea_

_estaciono el auto lo único que podía hacer era dirigir su mirada de un lugar a otro como si se tratase de_

_un partido de tenis._

_"__Que?... es…es un chiste, tus amigos están acá?" __– Dianna articulo las preguntas como pudo, __'Lea no_

_sabía nada del recital, y además no había entradas, es imposible, tiene que haber otra explicación'_

_"__Mmm, si preguntas si es un chiste que mis amigos estén acá la respuesta es…. Si" __– Lea seguía_

_sonriendo y miraba a Dianna, la rubia estaba abrumada y Lea encontraba encantadora su cara de_

_desconcierto._

_Dianna se quedó clavada en su asiento, Lea por su parte agarro su bolso, y se bajó del auto, cruzo por_

_delante y se paró al lado de la puerta esperando que esta bajara._

_"__Que… que hacemos acá?" __– Dianna seguía sin entender nada_

_"__Mmm, te dije que te pasaba a buscar para cenar y es lo que vamos a hacer, no se vos, pero yo muero_

_de hambre asique si me haces el favor y caminas conmigo quizás no perdamos la reserva"_

_La morocha comenzaba a caminar, pero sin darse cuenta como, vio a Dianna parada frente a ella_

_evitando que siga avanzando._

_"__Por qué vinimos a este lugar?" __– Dianna parecía estar volviendo a ser la de siempre, al menos la_

_mirada intimidante de Quinn Fabray estaba presente_

_"__Mmm, porque me gusta el lugar?...Además un amigo me regalo dos tickets para una banda que toca_

_más tarde y pensé que si nos aburríamos podíamos verla" __– La sonrisa de Lea era tan grande como el_

_desconcierto de Dianna_

_"__QUE? Es… es una broma?" – __la mandíbula de Dianna cayó hasta el piso luego de escuchar a Lea_

_"__Como va a ser una broma Dianna?, ahora podemos ir a comer algo? Te recuerdo que" __– Lea no pudo_

_terminar, Dianna se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente, tanto que casi la dejo sin aliento, y_

_haciéndola girar en el aire._

_"__NO LO PUEDO CREER! Gracias Lea, gracias gracias gracias, no tenes idea lo que esto significa_

_para mí, no lo puedo creer!" – __Dianna no soltaba a Lea, incluso la sostenía aún más fuerte contra su_

_cuerpo_

_"__Di, si no me soltas te juro que no llego viva al show… me falta el aire"_

_"__Jajaja perdón, wow, no lo puedo creer, VOY A VER A RADIOHEADDD!" __– Dianna volvió a abrazar a_

_Lea pero luego se separó y se quedó mirándola_

_"__VAMOS a ver a Radiohead, jajaja. Ahora si podemos ir a comer?" __– Lea tendió la mano para que la_

_rubia la tomase y avanzar juntas_

_"__Si, si…" __– Dianna se aferró al brazo de Lea y comenzó a caminar junto a ella_

_Luego de unos minutos las dos se encontraban en el restaurant ubicado en la terraza, podían ver el_

_estadio desde ese lugar, las dos se sentaron, y Lea ordeno._

_"__Como… como sabias?" __– Dianna sonrió tímidamente cuando encontró los ojos de Lea_

_"__No lo sabía jaja, pero te escuche hablando con Kevin el otro día y no sé, parecía que era algo que_

_realmente querías y bueno investigue un poco" __– Lea se ruborizo, pero no bajo su mirada_

_"__No, eso es imposible… no había entradas, ni reventa, nada"_

_"__Jaja, digamos que cuando Lea Michele quiere algo, lo consigue" __– Lea le guiño el ojo y comenzó a_

_servirle vino, para luego hacer lo mismo con su copa_

_"__No lo puedo creer, voy a ver a Radiohead? Jajaja" __– Dianna agitada su cabeza y reía, no podía creer_

_lo que Lea había hecho_

_"__Sip, igual empeza a incluirme en el plan, yo también los voy a ver. No tengo intensiones de dejarte_

_sola" – __Lea la miro a los ojos e hizo hincapié de forma especial las últimas palabras_

_"__Jajaja, prométeme que me vas a dejar que te pague los tickets, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!"_

_"__Quizás en otra vida Agron" __– Lea seguía sonriendo_

_"__Lo digo en serio, no es justo que gastes en esto, si a vos ni te gusta la banda"_

_"__Primero los tickets ni siquiera son en una buena ubicación" __– Lea mintió para poder disfrutar_

_nuevamente de la cara de Dianna cuando descubriera que eran casi sobre el escenario_

_"__No me importa, aun si los veo desde acá voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo"- __Dianna sonreía y_

_su cuerpo seguía inquieto, estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad_

_"__Segundo, quien te dijo que no me gustan?"_

_"__Lo sé, siempre que pongo su música subís el volumen de algún reality que están pasando en la tele" __–_

_Dianna vio como Lea le ponía mala cara y decidió desafiarla __"A ver, nómbrame 5 canciones que te_

_gusten, Creep, You y No surprises no cuentan"_

_"__Mmm, eso es fácil… 'Nude', 'Just', 'There there', 'Lucky'y 'Thinking about you'… Sip, por tu cara creo_

_que lo hice bien" __– Cuando Lea termino Dianna estaba boquiabierta_

_'__Y cuando creía que no podía ser más perfecta salta con estas cosas y refuta mis ideas.' __Pensaba_

_Dianna que estaba fascinada con todo lo q estaba aconteciendo._

_"__Creo que no tengo nada para reprocharte jajaja" __– Dianna se limitó a sonreír, mientras no podía_

_sacar los ojos de la morocha, quien le devolvía una sonrisa incluso más grande._

_Las dos permanecieron ahí, intentando contar como había estado su día, deleitándose con la comida_

_vegan del lugar, la cual Lea ya planeaba implementar en su departamento._

_Finalmente llegó el momento, Dianna llamo al mozo para pedirle la cuenta, pero este le dijo que su_

_amiga ya había pagado de antemano._

_"__No me vas a dejar pagar nada?" __– le dijo Dianna mientras se acercaban a una de las entradas_

_"__No, yo te invite, lo lógico es que yo me encargue de todo" – __la neoyorkina disfrutaba ir caminando del_

_brazo de la rubia_

_Lea se paró frente a una entrada, y Dianna la miro desconcertada cuando la morocha se disponía a_

_ingresar_

_"__Que haces?" __– pregunto Dianna_

_"__Mmm, pretendo ir a ver el recital, o te arrepentiste?"_

_"__Jajaja, no, pero… miraste el cartelito? Esta entrada es para los tickets del pool circle, que sería algo_

_así como el vip" __– Dianna no paro de reírse hasta que se dio cuenta que Lea la miraba expectante,_

_levantando una ceja en el momento en que logro hacer contacto visual._

_"__No… no no no, no hay chance, me estas cargado no?" __\- Dianna empezaba a hiperventilar, y su_

_mandíbula cayó al piso por segunda vez en la tarde noche, cuando vio que la morocha negaba con su_

_cabeza, y sonreía tiernamente_

_"__No, no te estoy cargando D. Me vas a acompañar?" __– dijo Lea estirando la mano para que Dianna la_

_agarrase_

_"__No… cómo? Como los conseguiste?" __– fue lo único que atino a decir Dianna, quien ya era arrastrada_

_por Lea_

_"__Eso es realmente importante?"_

_"__Mmm, no. Pero me gustaría saber, Lea esto es demasiado…" __– Dianna seguía boquiabierta, ella solo_

_aspiraba a verlos desde cualquier rincón, jamás si quiera pensó en adquirir un ticket en este lugar._

_Las dos pasaron por un control, y fuero ubicadas, sus asientos eran en la fila 5 del pool circle, que_

_estaba pegado al escenario, por ende estaban a metros del mismo._

_Las dos se sentaron, el lugar estaba repleto, la vista era inigualable, por detrás del escenario se_

_vislumbraban las colinas, a sus espaldas miles de personas aguardando por la salida de la banda, y en_

_el cielo se daba una guerra entre estrellas y nubes, que afortunadamente, por el momento, ganaban las_

_primeras._

_El momento llego, las luces se apagaron completamente, el público empezó a hacerse sentir, y Dianna_

_parada al lado de Lea tomo su mano y mostraba una enorme sonrisa, en el momento en que la banda_

_subió al escenario, una combinación de luces rosas ilumino el lugar, y ambas se perdieron durante_

_unos segundos en los ojos de la otra, con el reflejo de esa tenue luz rosa pegando en sus caras._

_'__Gracias por hacerme feliz' __pensó Dianna, sin animarse a decirlo en voz alta, por todo la carga_

_emocional que contendría el mensaje._

_'__Ojala pudiera ser siempre la persona que te hace feliz' __pensó Lea, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de_

_los hermosos ojos que la observaban._

_El show empezó con 15 steps, y Lea se moría de amor viendo como Dianna bailaba al ritmo de la_

_música, con extraños movimientos, pero idénticos a los que llevaba a cabo el cantante sobre el_

_escenario._

_(1)"How come I end up where I started?, how can I end up where I went wrong?... Won't take my eyes_

_off the ball again, you reel me out and you cut the string!"_

_Dianna cantaba mirando a Lea y luego tomando su mano e incitándola a copiar sus exóticos_

_movimientos, la morocha no se pudo resistir y durante el resto de la canción se dejó llevar por la_

_música, que no podía negar, sonaba muy bien._

_El show iba avanzando, cada canción era una iluminación de distinto color, y Lea no podía evitar_

_admirar el rostro de Dianna, que miraba hipnotizada el escenario, una enorme sonrisa, la más grande_

_que había visto alguna vez. Dianna giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Lea y si bien había estado_

_cantando cada una de las canciones, en ese momento Lea sintió como si se la estuviese dirigiendo a_

_ella._

_(2)I am the next act waiting in the wings_

_I am an animal trapped in your hot car_

_I am all the days that you choose to ignore_

_La rubia paulatinamente acortaba todas las distancias entre ellas y su mano sostenía firme la de Lea._

_Su mirada se perdía en ese par de ojos marrones que la miraban intensamente._

_YOU ARE ALL I NEED_

_YOU ARE ALL I NEED_

_I am in the middle of your picture_

_Lying in the reeds_

_(…)_

_IT'S ALL WRONG_

_IT'S ALL RIGHT_

_Dianna no rompió el contacto visual hasta que la canción término, mientras se la cantaba puso_

_especial cuidado en hacerle llegar a Lea las palabras que quería que ésta escuchase, las que realmente_

_importaban._

_El show seguía, la rubia volvía a destinar su atención al escenario, y Lea era una máquina de suspiros._

_Cada gesto que Dianna llevaba a cabo, cada vez que la luz iluminaba su cara y Lea se percataba de la_

_sonrisa inmensa que reflejaba cuan feliz estaba, solo podía suspirar, y rogar que el momento no_

_terminase, la música estaba bien, el ambiente lo mismo, pero ella estaba disfrutando cada segundo de_

_su primera fila para ver a Dianna feliz, eso era todo lo que quería, y necesitaba._

_La rubia por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, la sorpresa, estar parada a metros de uno_

_de sus ídolos, disfrutando de un show increíble, y con Lea a su lado, nada podía ser más perfecto que_

_eso, nada nunca antes lo habia sido._

_Luego de unos segundos en el cual la banda tomaba aire para volver a hacer estallar al público, Dianna_

_se paró al lado de Lea, entrelazo su brazo con el de la morocha, y la miro a los ojos._

_"__No esta tan mal, no?" – __el bullicio del publico seguía presente por lo cual se acercó y hablo en el oído_

_de Lea. La cercanía provoco que la rubia se embriagara con el perfume de la morocha, mientras esta se_

_estremecía al sentir la respiración de su amiga contra su piel._

_"__Jaja, lo estoy disfrutando mucho, creo que Radiohead todavía tiene chances conmigo" __– Lea sonrió, y_

_era verdad, quizás no solo por la banda, pero estaba pasando un muy buen momento._

_Las luces volvieron, y los primeros acordes de uno de sus clásicos comenzaron a sonar, Dianna no se_

_despegó de Lea, pero miraba al escenario, la morocha por su parte no pudo evitar comenzar a cantar la_

_canción, una de las tantas que se había aprendido_

_(3)I don't care if it hurts __'De verdad que no, ya no me importa en lo más mínimo'_

_I want to have control __'No solamente lo quiero, lo necesito'_

_I want a perfect body __'Tu cuerpo perfecto'_

_I want a perfect soul __'No se me ocurre una más perfecta que la tuya Dianna Elise Agron'_

_I want you to notice when I'm not around __'Últimamente vivo para que así sea'_

_Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want 'Es lo que quiero darte, solo quiero verte feliz'_

_You're so fucking special 'Sos la persona más jodidamente especial que he conocido en toda mi vida'_

_I wish I was special…_

_Lea termino mirando a Dianna, y esta la miraba a ella, embelesada por tener a la morocha cantando de_

_esa forma, esa canción, a su lado._

_'__Acaso eso fue una señal? No puede haber cantado justo esto y clavarme la mirada así, tiene que_

_serlo…' __pensaba Dianna_

_"__You are so fucking special TOO" __– Dianna se inclinó y susurro esa parte de la letra, con su arreglo, en_

_el oído de la morocha, quien siento como su cuerpo vibraba no solo por la voz de Dianna sino por_

_sentir como sus labios ahora rozaban su oreja._

_'__Ok, y eso no fue una señal? Si sigue con estas actitudes no voy a poder evitar tirarme sobre ella y_

_asaltar esa hermosa boca' __Lea se mordía su labio inferior mientras veía como Dianna se separaba_

_unos centímetros de ella y comenzaba con el exótico baile que al parecer identificaba a los fans de la_

_banda._

_Poco más de la mitad del show, y volvía la calma nuevamente, Lea disfrutaba cuando las canciones_

_bajaban unos decibeles, ya que eso siempre significaba un contacto con Dianna._

_"__La mejor noche de mi vida!" __– Dianna sonrió y miro a Lea que estaba hipnotizada_

_"__Jajaja, por ahora…." __– dijo Lea mirando hacia arriba, donde las nubes comenzaban lentamente a_

_hacer desaparecer a las estrellas_

_"__Nada lo puede arruinar" __– Dianna la miraba fijamente, y estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia,_

_casi podía sentir su respiración golpeando dulcemente contra su cara_

_Las luces se volvían a encender, una nueva melodía desvanecía el silencio. Dianna puso su brazo_

_alrededor del cuello de Lea dejando caer su mano sobre el pecho de ésta, Lea como acto reflejo tomo_

_su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, ambas mirando al escenario, y disfrutando el momento._

_(4)YOU ARE THE SUN AND MOON AND STARS, ARE YOU_

_AND I COULD NEVER RUN AWAY FROM YOU_

_Las dos cantaban sin mirarse, pero no hacía falta, el contacto físico, sus manos sosteniéndose con más_

_firmeza hablaban por ellas, la conexión estaba, y en ese momento ambas lo supieron. Toda la noche se_

_había tratado de ellas, toda la noche habían tenido lugar fuegos artificiales a modo de señales, solo que_

_las dos estaban tan temerosas de lo que les pasaba que ninguna había querido verlo. Y no solo esa_

_noche, todas las noches, y todos los días desde que se conocieron._

_You, me, and everything caught in the fire_

_I can see me drowning, caught in the fire_

_Las dos terminaron de cantar la canción con una enorme sonrisa, no se miraban directamente, pero de_

_reojo podían ver que las emociones que se reflejaban en la cara de la otra, eran un espejo de las que se_

_vislumbraban en su propio rostro. Estaban dándose cuenta de que a las dos le pasaba lo mismo, que_

_sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y eso era una felicidad que ninguna de las dos podía comparar_

_con absolutamente nada._

_Tres o cuatro canciones siguieron, algunas en las cuales Dianna sin dudas hubiese estado bailando_

_frenéticamente al ritmo de la música, pero no lo hizo, se quedó abrazando a Lea, acariciando su mano,_

_y disfrutando el recital desde ese lugar, al lado de la persona que se había apoderado de su corazón y_

_su mente._

_En el escenario sonaba 'Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was' y por primera vez fue Lea quien se separó de_

_Dianna, saco su celular y comenzó a filmar la canción, mientras como acto reflejo la cantaba._

_'__No puede ser más perfecta, por que tarde tanto en aceptarlo? Estoy tan enamorada de vos Lea_

_Michele Sarfati…'_

_"__Creo que esta es mi canción preferida" __– susurro Lea sin mirar a Dianna_

_"__Me encanta, pero… porque es la que más te intereso?"_

_"__Mmm, no lo sé, quizás refleja en esa metáfora un deseo que todos tenemos"_

_"__Como sería eso?" __– Dianna sabía de qué hablaba Lea, ella también la interpretaba de esa forma, pero_

_quería escucharlo de su propia boca_

_"__Como que todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, todos somos vulnerables en algún punto, y cuando las_

_situaciones que se nos presentan ponen eso de manifiesto todos deseamos ser 'bullet proof'" – 'En este_

_momento desearía ser Dianna Agron proof…'_

_"__Quizás todavía hay esperanza para vos a pesar de todo reality show que consumas, jajaja" – __Dianna_

_volvió a dirigir su mirada al escenario, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Lea, el show_

_paulatinamente entraba en la recta final._

_(5)Now that you've found it, it's gone_

_Now that you feel it, you don't_

_You've gone off the rails_

_"__Esta es una de mis preferidas, en algún punto también la vulnerabilidad se pone de manifiesto, el_

_miedo… son cosas que vienen acompañadas por los cambios, la incertidumbre" __– Dianna comento_

_pero sin mirar a Lea, ambas seguían agarradas de la mano._

_"__A que sos vulnerable?" __– Lea no pudo evitar preguntarlo, la intrigaba que respuesta podía brindarle la_

_rubia._

_Dianna sabia la respuesta, en ese momento se sintió más vulnerable que nunca, parada, frente a unos_

_ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente desnudándole el alma._

_So don't get any big ideas_

_They're not going to happen_

_YOU'LL GO TO HELL FOR WHAT YOUR DIRTY MIND IS THINKING_

_Dianna susurraba la canción y al llegar a este último verso rio tímidamente, su mente luchaba por_

_concentrarse en el show, pero Lea nublaba sus pensamientos._

_Dos canciones más y el final llegaba, ninguna de las dos quería que terminara, porque estaban_

_disfrutando del show, de la compañía, porque no sabían que iban a hacer una vez que abandonaran el_

_lugar, porque ambas ardían en deseo por conquistar los labios de la otra, pero el miedo a ser quien_

_daba el primer paso seguía presente._

_"__No quiero que termine" __– Dijo Dianna poniendo carita triste y soltando la mano de Lea_

_"__Jamás creí que iba a decir esto pero…yo tampoco, jaja"- __Lea sonrió al ver como los ojos de Dianna_

_se iluminaban, la rubia había reconocido la respuesta como cien por ciento sincera, y eso la ponía feliz_

_La última canción comenzó, y Dianna se estremeció al descubrir cuál era…_

_(6)Just don't leave, don't leave_

_Dianna cantaba entre suspiros, con mucha dulzura, y sin pensarlo dos veces uso sus brazos para rodear_

_a Lea por la cintura, parándose detrás de esta, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morocha,_

_quien no podía evitar temblar ante el movimiento de la rubia._

_AND TRUE LOVE WAITS_

_In haunted attics_

_AND TRUE LOVE WINS_

_On lollipops and crisps_

_Lea sentía como su cuerpo ardía ante el contacto con el de Dianna, su voz llenaba sus oídos. Lea no se_

_resistió más, poso sus manos sobre las de Dianna, que descansaban en su abdomen, y se dejó llevar,_

_ambas se balanceaban unidas al ritmo de la canción._

_JUST DON'T LEAVE, DON'T LEAVE_

_I'm not living_

_I'm just killing time_

_YOUR TINY HANDS_

_YOUR CRAZY KITTEN SMILE(…)_

_Dianna seguía susurrando en el oído de Lea, y esta sentía como un calor nacía en su entrepierna y se_

_esparcía por todo su cuerpo, era inexplicable lo que la voz de Dianna le generaba, y sentir que estaba_

_perdida en sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo, elevaba la sensación a niveles inimaginables._

_"__Muchas gracias Lea, me hiciste pasar una de las noches más felices de mi vida" __– Dianna susurro aun_

_con más dulzura, y sus labios rozaban la oreja de Lea, esta vez intencionalmente, mientras hablaba,_

_luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, tierno, prolongado, cálido, que hizo que la neoyorkina no pudiera_

_articular palabras._

_El show había terminado, y el silencio hizo que la fuerte tormenta tomase protagonismo, ya no había_

_rastros de estrellas en el cielo, y los relámpagos se veían cada vez más cerca. La mayoría de las_

_personas salían rápidamente hacia su auto, pero Dianna y Lea caminaban lentamente, prologándome el_

_momento, compartiendo un silencio cómplice._

_Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, las gotas empezaron a caer sobre ellas, lentamente la lluvia fue_

_cubriendo toda la superficie, y haciéndose más intensa, pero ambas estaban en su burbuja, es como si_

_el tiempo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor, por lo cual nunca apuraron el paso, y cuando llegaron al_

_auto estaban completamente mojadas._

_Las dos entraron al coche y se miraron, estaban empapadas, la situación les resulto increíble, y las dos_

_no evitaron echarse a reír sin poder parar._

_Luego de unos minutos Lea comenzó a manejar, el camino se iluminaba con los relámpagos y la rubia_

_no podía evitar los nervios, la neoyorkina se dio cuenta, recordó el efecto que las tormentas tenían_

_sobre ella, y decidió poner música para distraerla. Dianna sentía la necesidad de estar más cerca de_

_Lea, y en ese momento agradeció haber ido esa mañana al trabajo en su Mini Cooper, dejárselo a Lea_

_después, y ahora seguir en el mismo auto que al ser mucho más chico que el de la morocha le daba la_

_posibilidad de acercarse y descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Lea._

_Durante todo el trayecto hacia el departamento las dos pensaban en lo que había pasado, en lo que_

_significaron varios de esos momentos, y en como enfrentarían las cosas de ahora en más, una de ellas_

_tenía que dar el primer paso, pero ninguna quería ser quien lo hiciera._

_Llegaron al departamento y fue Lea quien saco las llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta e ingreso_

_primero, los nervios comenzaban a estar a flor de piel en las dos chicas, y el aire era cada vez más_

_denso._

_"__Estas temblando, mejor voy a buscarte una toalla así te secas un poco" __– dijo Lea mirando a Dianna_

_que estaba parada frente a ella muerta de frio._

_Lea avanzo hacia al cuarto, pero cuando iba a pasar al lado de Dianna, esta le agarro la muñeca, giro_

_sobre su eje y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Ninguna de las dos supo como pero en cuestión de_

_segundos ambas estaban a centímetros de distancia._

_'__Besame, besame, besame, besame' __era lo único en lo cual la rubia podía pensar_

_La vista de Dianna estaba fija en los ojos de Lea y viceversa, ambas sentían su respiración_

_entrecortada, y el revuelo que su corazón estaba provocando en su interior._

_'__Es ahora o nunca, ella también lo quiere, lo puedo ver en sus ojos' __pensó Lea para terminar de_

_convencerse_

_La morocha se puso en puntas de pie, sus manos formando un puño se aferraron al cárdigan de Dianna_

_y apoyadas sobre su pecho podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de la rubia, y solo eso basto_

_para hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ambas. Lea casi en cámara lenta hizo que sus labios se_

_encontraran, sintiendo como un tsunami de mariposas danzaban en su estómago al sentir el calor de_

_los labios de Dianna en los suyos._

_'__Oh por dios, la estoy besando… mi corazón está a punto de salirse fuera de mi pecho.. pero…oh fuck_

_mierda mierda mierda'_

_Lea la beso tiernamente, inocentemente, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia._

_'__Lo hizo, lo hizo, no lo puedo creer, siento que voy a morir, pero de felicidad… Mierda mi cuerpo no_

_está respondiendo, que me pasa? Hace algo Dianna, HACE ALGO!' __Dianna se había quedado inmóvil_

_por el beso, y su corazón se retorció cuando abrió los ojos al sentir como Lea se alejaba y pudo ver los_

_ojos vidriosos de la neoyorkina._

_Lea agacho la mirada y se dio vuelta, no podía ponerse a llorar frente a Dianna, necesitaba desaparecer_

_de ese lugar inmediatamente, pero otra vez la mano de Dianna la sujetaba fuertemente y la obligo a_

_volver sobre sus pasos, aunque la morocha fue incapaz de levantar la mirada._

_Dianna cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, inmediatamente y de un solo movimiento se puso frente a_

_Lea, la miro a los ojos y vio como la morocha tragaba saliva, no podía ocultar sus nervios._

_Dianna dejo atrás sus miedos, y sus inseguridades y se abalanzo sobre los labios de la morocha, quien_

_por el impulso retrocedió hasta quedar atrapada entre el cuerpo de la rubia y la pared. Esta vez el beso_

_era intenso._

_Lea se perdía en sus labios, y no puso resistencia cuando la lengua de Dianna pidió permiso para_

_encontrarse con la suya, el contacto las estremeció a ambas, Dianna abrazo a Lea fuerte junto a su_

_cuerpo, buscando fundirse con él, mientras la morocha tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, y perdió sus_

_dedos en un revoltoso y húmedo cabello rubio. Ambas se besaban con pasión, con necesidad, con_

_urgencia, intentando unir sus cuerpos cada vez más._

_'__ESTOY BESANDO A LEA MICHELE SARFATI! ELLA ME ESTA BESANDO A MI!' __Dianna se_

_encontraba extasiada por poder concretar lo que tanto tiempo venia deseando._

_Dianna se enloquecía por la sensación que le generaban las manos de Lea haciendo presión en su nuca_

_para sentirla más cerca, ambas suspiraban y dejaban escapar dulces y mudos gemidos de placer,_

_generando más desenfado en la otra. El beso no se cortó hasta que fue necesario separarse para tomar_

_aire, pero sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, sus lenguas desataban una lucha por ganar el control y_

_luego jugaban al mismo ritmo, las dos chicas habían esperado este momento desde el primer día en_

_que se vieron._

_Ninguna de las dos tenia intensiones de cortar el momento, Dianna se dejaba llevar y empujaba a Lea_

_contra la pared para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su mano había bajado a la cadera y Lea no tenía en_

_sus planes resistirse, de un momento a otro Lea paso de estar en puntas de pie con sus dedos entre el_

_cabello de la rubia, a estar con sus brazos aferrados al cuello de ella, y sus pies dejando el suelo para_

_entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura de Dianna. La rubia sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, bajó sus_

_manos y abrazo fuertemente a Lea por la cintura, y luego de tomar aire volvió a besarla, dejando_

_escapar suspiros y gemidos sin siquiera preocuparse por controlarlos. Luego comenzó a caminar con_

_dificultad, pero sin despegarse de los labios de la morocha, hasta llegar al sillón, allí se sentó, Lea_

_encima de ella, y el beso se intensifico._

_Dianna despojo a Lea de su saquito, y la neoyorkina hizo lo mismo con el cárdigan de Dianna y el gran_

_pañuelo, necesitaban sentir a la otra lo más cerca posible._

_Dianna puso sus manos en la cadera de Lea, pero debajo de su remera, el contacto con la piel de la_

_morocha la estremecía, al mismo tiempo Lea se despegó de sus bocas, y comenzó a bajar dando besos_

_en la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla, lamio sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja para luego chuparlo_

_despertando el primer quejido audible por parte de la rubia, Lea sonrió y volvió a besar su mentón, y_

_termino en el cuello de la rubia, quien solo atino a tirar su cabeza hacia tras, y facilitarle la tarea. Los_

_gemidos de placer seguían saliendo de la boca de ambas, y siempre generaban una sonrisa de_

_satisfacción y más pasión en la otra._

_Durante unos pocos segundos se separaron para tomar aire, y sintieron que el teléfono de Dianna_

_comenzaba a sonar sin parar, ambas lo miraron confundidas y la rubia lo único que hizo fue apagarlo,_

_estaba tan fuera de sí que había olvidado el motivo por el cual sonaba, Lea no pudo hacer otra cosa que_

_echarse a reír._

_"__Estuve esperando esto por meses, no voy a dejar que una estúpida llamada lo arruine" __– Dianna_

_susurraba mientras de un modo muy sexy deslizaba su lengua por sobre los labios de Lea_

_Lea sintió dolor al hacerlo, pero la alejo un poco y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos, la cara de la rubia_

_mostraba un poco de desconcierto mientras esperaba que la neoyorkina hable._

_"__Feliz cumpleaños mi lady Di" __– Lea dejo atrás su rostro serio y le brindo la más dulce sonrisa que_

_Dianna había visto, la rubia sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, segundos después sus labios estaban_

_haciendo contacto nuevamente, con la misma pasión y necesidad que unos minutos antes, sus lenguas_

_parecían haber sido creadas para encontrarse._

_La rubia se movió, molesta por un objeto duro haciéndole presión en la espalda, y Lea no ceso el beso,_

_obligando a Dianna a recostarse sobre el sillón, y quedando ella recostada encima._

_Ambas sentían como sus cuerpos quemaban, las dos sentían como el mínimo roce de piel elevaba el_

_calor saliendo de su entrepierna y lo esparcía al a velocidad de la luz por sus cuerpos, y la intensidad_

_en su beso no se cesaba. Esporádicamente se separaban para tomar aire, para susurrarse cosas al oído,_

_o para soltar gemidos de placer, estos últimos cada vez más presentes, increíblemente las dos habían_

_entrado en clímax, sin ni siquiera tener un contacto más íntimo que el de sus bocas convirtiéndose en_

_inseparables._

_"__Mmm fuck Leaaa… tus labios saben tan bien, me volves loca" __– nuevamente Lea besaba su cuello, y_

_encontraba ahí uno de los puntos débiles de la rubia._

_El cuerpo de Dianna comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de los besos, su lengua se perdía en la boca de_

_Lea, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al cuerpo de la morocha, llegando a sus glúteos, y_

_apretándolos, dejando que sus uñas se hundan en el jean y escuchando como Lea reaccionada con_

_gemidos en un volumen mucho más alto, Dianna se estaba volviendo loca de placer, podía sentir los_

_pezones de Lea completamente rígidos contra su cuerpo, contra los suyos. Lea por su parte también_

_sentía una sensación inexplicable, podía percibir como su ropa interior estaba completamente_

_arruinada, y pensó en parar, pero simplemente no podía._

_Dianna comenzó a subir con sus manos por la espalda de la morocha, bajo su remera, se perdía en la_

_suavidad de su piel, y se acercaba aún más al abismo al notar el cuerpo de Lea arqueándose de placer_

_sobre ella y diciendo su nombre._

_"__Fuck Di, estoy… estoy…"_

_"__Mierda Lea… yo tambieeennn"_

_Dianna no controlo su cuerpo, y sin percatarse de cómo llegaron hasta ahí, vio sus manos_

_escabulléndose bajo el jean de Lea y apretando una vez más su trasero, la respuesta en un audible y_

_exquisito gemido de Lea la acercaba más y más al éxtasis._

_Lea sentía su cuerpo comenzando a moverse coordinado con el de Dianna, ubico su rodilla entre las_

_piernas de la rubia y presiono su centro, sin pensar en lo que hacía, pero viendo el placer que eso_

_generaba en Dianna quien buscaba repetir la acción._

_Sus cuerpos estaban desconectados de su mente, aunque ambas veían flashes de su corta historia_

_juntas, de todas y cada una de las veces que habían estado cerca y se habían deseado con locura, y el_

_hecho de poder, ahora, finalmente experimentar esto generaba en su cuerpo cosas que nunca antes_

_habían experimentado con ninguna de sus parejas anteriores._

_Dianna hundía sus uñas en la piel de Lea, y esta recorría la silueta de Dianna con su mano derecha_

_hasta detenerse sobre uno de los pechos de la rubia y apretarlo en la medida justa para disparar aún_

_más el placer en Dianna, quien gemía y arqueaba su cuerpo buscando más proximidad con el de Lea._

_Ambas seguían moviéndose frenéticamente, el beso era más y más profundo, intenso, necesitado, su_

_respiración era entrecortada, su corazón seguía latiendo a ritmo desconocido, el mundo se detuvo_

_alrededor de ellas dos, estaban extasiadas de placer y de felicidad… Casi en simultáneo las dos usaron_

_el último aliento_

_"__Leeaa… mmm"- __Dianna tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, intentando controlar lo que en_

_ese momento se volvía incontrolable_

_'__No quiero pensar, fuck…. No quiero pensar….' __Dianna sentía como los músculos de su cuerpo_

_comenzaban a contraerse y el miedo la invadió, era insano lo que Lea estaba generando en ella, pero_

_luchaba por mantener su cabeza limpia y simplemente dejarse llevar._

_"__Mierda no… no puedo maaas Dii"_

_Sin más las dos se rindieron ante el placer, sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, un tifón recorría cada_

_rincón de sus interiores electrificando todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Estaban alcanzando el_

_máximo placer, las dos al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera haber tenido un contacto en sus zonas íntimas,_

_las dos estaban más excitadas de lo que jamás habían podido imaginar, la intensidad del beso, de los_

_roces de sus cuerpos, la carga emocional y la tensión sexual que habían acumulado durante el último_

_tiempo estallo ahí._

_En ese momento solo largaban quejidos de placer, mientras en su interior cada nervio vibraba y_

_expresaba a gritos el amor por la otra._

_La explosión de sensaciones hizo que ambas se desplomaran, Lea descansaba sobre el pecho de_

_Dianna, y se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, intentando pensar que había pasado, y_

_recuperándose._

_'__Esto paso? De verdad paso? Es posible? Lo soñé? Lo tengo que haber maginado… es… es imposible,_

_por lo bueno pero también es imposible porque físicamente debe serlo… Basta, no más pensamientos,_

_no hoy…' __Lea suspiro y al igual que Dianna quiso callar cualquier voz interior que arruinara el_

_momento._

_Luego de un buen rato, Dianna empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo de Lea, mientras ella dibujaba_

_líneas imaginarias con la yema de sus dedos sobre su pecho._

_"__Yo… yo nunca…jamás me había pasado algo…" __– dijo Lea avergonzada y Dianna la interrumpió_

_"__Yo tampoco L, pero… fue… fue lo mejor que me ha pasado" __– Dianna sonrió, y Lea se incorporó para_

_quedarse mirándola a los ojos, y poso sus labios tiernamente en los de ella, besándola con mucha_

_suavidad, demostrándole todo su amor._

_"__Jaja, me puedo acostumbrar a esto fácilmente"- __dijo Dianna que sentía como Lea le daba pequeños_

_besos, mientras la miraba llena de amor._

_"__Eso es lo que busco jaja"_

_"__Sos hermosa Lea… dios, sos hermosa" __– Dianna la beso tiernamente, estaba feliz de poder seguir sus_

_impulsos de una vez por todas._

_"__Vos sos herpremagdiimpre…" - Lea fue quien la besaba ahora, mientras su pulgar acariciaba su_

_mejilla_

_"__Jaja eso que es?"_

_"__Eso es una palabra que invente, porque con el resto no me alcanza para definir lo que sos…_

_Hermosa, preciosa, magnifica, divina, impresionante, puedo seguir toda la noche…"_

_Dianna la cortó, besándola con un poco más de intensidad esta vez, finalmente se separó, mordiéndole_

_el labio suavemente, y mirándola con picardía__._

_"__Dianna fucking Agron, sos toda mía hoy…" - los dedos de Lea recorrían el rostro de la rubia,_

_queriendo sentir cada milímetro del mismo._

_"__Siempre es hoy, Lea" – Dianna le sonrió, y la morocha le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Dianna sintió de golpe que Lea se alejaba de ella y no entendió porque, hasta que la vio agarrando su_

_celular y volviendo nuevamente a sus brazos._

_"__Jaja, creo que sería mejor que nadie sepa que no contestaste el celular por mi culpa" __– nuevamente_

_Lea se ruborizaba_

_"__Jaja, recibí el único saludo que me interesaba, no me preocupa lo demás" __– Dianna la beso en la_

_nariz con extrema dulzura y luego miro la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y sms que tenía su celular,_

_aunque realmente no le importaba mucho, era verdad lo que acababa de decir._

_"__Me parece que tendrías que llamar a mamá Mary…"_

_Dianna miro su celular y asintió, marco su número y se disculpó por no haberla atendido, aunque no_

_dio muchas explicaciones, mientras hablaban seguía acariciando el pelo de Lea, al mismo tiempo que_

_esta le daba besos en el cuello y seguía acariciando su piel con la yema de sus dedos._

_Durante el resto de la noche las dos permanecieron ahí, besándose, acariciándose, hasta quedarse_

_dormidas en los brazos de la otra, una vez más. Pero esta vez, con la certeza de que se pertenecían, de_

_que habían derribado cualquier barrera, habían desnudado el alma ante la otra, y en su interior ambas_

_estaba felices de haberlo hecho del mejor modo, tomándose su tiempo, asimilándolo, y estando listas_

_para entregarse por completo, aun sabiendo que era un camino largo y que deberían emprenderlo paso_

_a paso._

_(1) 15 Steps - Radiohead_

_(2) All I need – Radiohead_

_(3) Creep – Radiohead_

_(4) You – Radiohead_

_(5) Nude – Radiohead_

_(6) True love waits –Radiohead_

_**NA: Muchas gracias de verdad por todos las reviews que dejan. Nunca antes les pedí que firmen,**_

_**pero esta vez lo voy a hacer, estoy intrigada por como toman este capítulo asique quiero escuchar**_

_**sus opiniones.**_

_**Varios han comentado sobre las letras y lo mucho que suman a la historia, esa fue mi idea**_

_**original, y me alegra que hasta el momento se haya cumplido, ya que no es fácil incluirlas y que**_

_**no la pasen por alto, muchas veces a mí misma me pasa cuando leo que veo toda una letra en el**_

_**medio y termino salteándola por no lograr encajarla en la historia.**_

_**Dicho eso, espero que este capítulo, que es el que más contiene, no sea la excepción.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: True love waits (Radiohead)**_

_AND TRUE LOVE WAITS, in haunted attics._

_AND TRUE LOVE WINS, on lollipops and crisps(…)_

_Just don't leave…_

_YOUR TINY HANDS, YOUR CRAZY KITTEN SMILE…._

_***Chapter 15*: Chapter: Thank you**_

_A la mañana siguiente, Lea fue la primera en despertarse, el celular de Dianna vibraba sobre su_

_hombro y esta se sobresaltó, miro a su alrededor y le tomo unos segundos recordar todo lo que había_

_pasado la noche anterior. Ahora descansaba junto al cuerpo de Dianna, quien la rodeaba con sus_

_brazos._

_Lea sonrió y se quedó inmóvil, admirando la cara de Dianna, corriéndole el pelo que estaba_

_desparramado sobre su cara, y no puedo evitar acercarse y besarla tiernamente, pero la rubia estaba_

_profundamente dormida y no se despertó._

_Luego de un rato la neoyorkina decidió levantarse para prepararle el desayuno, asique con mucho_

_cuidado abandono la posición, la arropo y se fue a la cocina. Lea miro el reloj y era muy temprano, eso_

_le daba tiempo para hornear una de sus especialidad, vegan cupcakes de chocolate, y así sorprender a_

_la cumpleañera._

_Mientras horneaba, Lea pensaba en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la intensidad con la que_

_se dieron las cosas, repasaba cada detalle y su cuerpo vibraba con el recuerdo de los labios de Dianna_

_en los suyos, pero también sabía que ninguna de las dos había hablado, y la incertidumbre por cómo_

_iba a actuar Dianna cuando se despertara la estaba poniendo extremadamente nerviosa._

_'__Que tengo que hacer? Tengo que iniciar la conversación yo? Tengo que saludarla como si nada_

_hubiese pasado? Tengo que saludarla retomando desde donde dejamos anoche? Tengo que esperar_

_que sea ella quien dé el primer paso hacia lo que sea que lo quiera dar? Como se hace para no_

_presionarla pero al mismo tiempo demostrarle que estoy completamente interesada en ella? Que lo de_

_anoche no fue un juego, ni un accidente?... que fue real, y que sentí cada una de las cosas que dije o_

_hice?….'_

_Lea termino de cocinar, se duchó, y cuando salió vio que Dianna seguía dormida, eso le dio tiempo_

_para preparar una bandeja con el desayuno, tal cual lo habia planeado en un principio. Busco las cosas_

_que había comprado antes, que estaban escondidas en su cuarto, al igual que el otro regalo que tenía_

_para darle, armo la bandeja para sorprenderla, pero la dejo sobre la isla de la cocina, ya que antes tenía_

_que despertarla._

_"__Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"_

_Dianna abrió los ojos lentamente, frotándolos con sus dedos para acelerar el proceso, se acomodó en el_

_lugar y sonrió al ver a Lea sentada junto a ella cantándole el feliz cumpleaños_

_"__Happy birthday my lady Di, happy birthday to you"_

_Lea termino la canción y sonrió, Dianna se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarla, no_

_era justamente lo que Lea estaba esperando pero de todos modos la actitud de Dianna era cariñosa_

_asique trato de no preocuparse._

_"__Dormiste bien?" __– pregunto Lea buscando entablar una charla_

_"__Sip, mejor que nunca"_

_"__Prepare el desayuno pero… creo que te vas a querer bañar primero" __– Lea señalo a Dianna que_

_seguía con la misma ropa con la que había estado la noche anterior, la cual estaba todavía húmeda por_

_la lluvia que habían encontrado cuando termino el show._

_"__Oh mierda, soy un asco… De verdad no te molesta si me pego una ducha rápido?" __– Dianna se puso_

_colorada, pero luego recordó que Lea tampoco se había cambiado la noche anterior y lo debería haber_

_hecho esa mañana antes de despertarla_

_"__Nop, no te preocupes, anda a bañarte y después desayunamos"_

_"__En 10 minutos estoy, contalos" __– dijo Dianna mientras saltaba del sillón, le daba un beso en la mejilla_

_y se perdía en el pasillo. Lea se quedó sentada mirándola, sonriendo, al igual que siempre, colgada en_

_su burbuja._

_Dianna entro al baño, se desvistió rápidamente y se relajó con el primer golpe de agua caliente, que su_

_cuerpo sintió._

_'__Está todo bien, lo de anoche fue… wow fue increíble, ella es increíble. Estará pensando lo mismo? Y_

_si se arrepintió? Y si solo fue un juego? Ya se sabe que para ella estar con una chica no es algo nuevo_

_pero… no, no puede ser, sentí su corazón latir a la par del mío, no puede ser un juego. Igual_

_necesitamos hablar… fuck, eso es lo peor, no sirvo para hablar! no quiero arruinar las cosas, pero_

_necesito ir despacio, de verdad me preocupo por ella y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Hablo primero?_

_No, va a pensar que me estoy atajando de antemano, pero si no digo nada… fuck fuck fuck, que hago_

_ahora?'_

_Dianna salió de la ducha, se puso la remera de Spring Awakening de Lea que ahora usaba siempre para_

_dormir, unos shorts, y apenas acomodo su pelo antes de aparecer en el living._

_"__Increíble Dianna, 12 minutos!" __– __'Awww, es tan tierna usando esa remera'_

_"__Jajaja, los contaste?"_

_"__Por supuesto!"_

_"__Ups, eso significa que tengo que recompensarte dos minutos? Te molesta si pienso en eso después de_

_comer algo?" __– Dianna sonrió y se desplomo nuevamente en el sillón_

_Lea se paró y fue a buscar la bandeja con el desayuno que había preparado._

_"__Mmm, supongo que esta es la tercera vez que lo digo pero… Feliz cumpleaños Di" __– Lea posó la_

_bandeja en la mesa ratona._

_Dianna abrió los ojos grandes, y sonreía mirando como Lea había preparado el desayuno en dos tazas_

_de Alice in Wonderland, un globo chiquito en forma de corazón que decía 'Happy Bday', unos_

_cupcakes de chocolate cuidadosamente introducidos en unos pilotines también de Alice in_

_Wonderland, y gomitas, bombones y demás golosinas por todos lados. Por último la vista de Dianna se_

_fijó en un objeto cuadrado, envuelto en un papel de regalo, con un moño y una tarjetita escrita a mano_

_alzada._

_(*)"I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this_

_morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different(…)"._

_De seguro no lo soy, gracias por ser vos, y por dejarme ser parte de tu vida. Muy feliz cumpleaños mi_

_lady Di, te quiero :)_

_Lea._

_Leyó la tarjeta y se quedó boquiabierta, pero no quiso mirar a la morocha porque sabía que si no iba a_

_ser imposible abrir el regalo y descubrir que era lo que ésta había escogido._

_Sus manos tomaron el paquete y lo abrieron cuidadosamente, descubrió una caja negra como de cuero_

_con los logos de Alice in Wonderland y Disney, el packaging era realmente elegante y cuando lo abrió_

_sus ojos y su boca se abrieron incluso un poco más. Dentro de la cajita había un reloj de bolsillo, de_

_una confección muy elegante, en metal de color gris oscuro, completamente labrado, con la_

_inscripción de Alice in Wonderland en su cara principal, al abrirlo vio como el mismo era con fondo_

_blanco, números romanos y demás detalles en color plata, no era un objeto más de merchandising, era_

_una edición limitada que ni siquiera ella había visto antes._

_Dianna finalmente se dio vuelta y miro a Lea quien estaba expectante esperando una respuesta. La_

_rubia sonrió, iluminando todo el cuarto con su luz, poso sus manos en las mejillas de Lea y la beso_

_tiernamente en los labios, el beso no duro mucho, no fue intenso como los de la noche anterior, pero_

_era un gesto total de amor y eso volvió a enviar descargas eléctricas en sus cuerpos._

_"__Ufff por fin, dios Dianna me habías asustado" __– Lea le pego en el hombro y comenzó a reírse_

_"__Ouch! Eso dolió! Yo te asuste? Por qué?" __– Dianna se divirtió por la reacción de Lea pero no_

_terminaba de entender porque había sido_

_"__Eh… no sé, es que hoy te despertaste y yo…"_

_"__Y vos…?" __– Dianna la miro y levanto una ceja, esperando que las palabras salieran de la boca de la_

_morocha_

_"__Yo… tenía miedo de que te hubieses arrepentido, y quisieras olvidarte todo lo que paso anoche" __–_

_Lea bajo la cabeza y se puso colorada, inmediatamente Dianna puso su mano en el mentón de está y la_

_obligo a encontrarse con sus ojos._

_"__Por nada en el mundo querría olvidar lo que paso anoche Lea. Si hay algo en mi vida de lo que no me_

_arrepiento es de todo lo que viví, no solo anoche, sino desde el día en que apareciste en mi vida." __–_

_Luego de eso, una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Lea, Dianna la hizo desaparecer con su pulgar y_

_nuevamente la beso._

_Lea no dijo nada, solo busco fundirse en un abrazo, y Dianna lo entendió, la sujeto fuertemente_

_durante varios minutos._

_"__Entonces… te… te gusto tu regalo?" __– Lea por fin se separó de Dianna y la miro a los ojos_

_"__No sé a cuál de todos te réferis, pero si, ame cada uno de ellos"_

_Lea sonrió, y tomo su taza, aunque el café ya estaba frio, por esta vez no le importó._

_"__Me vas a contar como supiste lo de Radiohead?" __– Dianna estaba intrigada por mil cosas, y sabía que_

_tenía todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, pasar su cumpleaños de esta forma, con Lea era una idea_

_que le fascinaba._

_"__Mmm, primero tuve que buscar en internet cuando era tu cumpleaños, Chris me ayudo con eso" – __Lea_

_rio tímidamente." __Y después te escuche hablando con Kevin sobre eso a lo cual no podías ir porque no_

_había tickets, y encima dijiste que le habías pedido a Dave" __– Lea hizo un gesto como de_

_desaprobación con el muchacho_

_"__Estas celosa de Dave?" __– Dianna interrumpió a Lea, era más fuerte que ella ver la reacción de la_

_morocha cuando lo había nombrado._

_"__Queres que te cuente o queres hablar sobre Dave Franco?"_

_Dianna comenzó a reírse pero no dijo nada, y Lea siguió_

_"__Bueno me quede pensando en eso pero no quise preguntarte, y después cuando estaba cenando con_

_Jenna le conté y ella me dio la idea de googlear los eventos que había en este mes, y ni bien vi_

_Radiohead en la lista supe que eran ellos. Asique moví un poco de contactos y con la ayuda de Jgroff_

_conseguí las entradas, y después me asegure de proponerte algo para que no te comprometieras con_

_nadie más ese día…"_

_"__Creo que es lo más lindo que cualquier persona haya hecho por mí, me hiciste la persona más feliz_

_del mundo. Y no solo por las entradas, sino por haber compartido eso conmigo, por preocuparte por lo_

_que me interesa e interiorizarte en eso… Todavía no puedo creer que te sabias las canciones" –_

_Dianna sacudía su cabeza y su sonrisa se incrementaba a medida que recordaba momentos de la noche_

_anterior_

_"__Digamos que robe cierto playlist, de cierta computadora, y monopolizo mi iPod durante mmm 24_

_horas" __– Lea sintió como sus mejillas ardían, pero esta vez no le importaba_

_"__De verdad hiciste todo eso por mí? Tan segura estabas de… de que yo…" __– Dianna no quería_

_nombrar la palabra sentimientos, pero no encontraba otra que la reemplazara, afortunadamente Lea la_

_interrumpió_

_"__NO!, no tenía idea, aunque lo deseaba profundamente pero no, no fue por eso. Lo hice porque me_

_importas, y quería verte feliz… nada más. Lo otro, por suerte, se dio después"_

_"__Sos perfecta! donde estuviste todo este tiempo?" __– Dianna no se podía resistir, y nuevamente posaba_

_sus labios en los de Lea. Esta vez el beso empezó tierno y se fue transformando, paulatinamente, en_

_uno más intenso. Los labios de Lea dieron paso a la lengua de Dianna, que rápidamente se encontró_

_con la de la morocha, finalmente Lea se separó, no sin antes morder suavemente el labio inferior de la_

_rubia, cosa que la volvió loca._

_"__Lo de anoche fue…." __– Dianna empezó a hablar, tenía la necesidad de dejar las cosas en claro si_

_quería que esto se convirtiera en algo real_

_"__Intenso… lo sé. Perdóname, te juro que nunca planee algo así" __– las mejillas de Lea iban tomando_

_color_

_"__Si no recuerdo mal yo también estaba ahí eh, porque me pedís perdón?" __– Dianna agarraba la mano_

_de Lea entre las suyas y comenzaba a acariciarla con su pulgar._

_"__No sé, me hubiese gustado cuidarte más. No fue mi… no fue la primera vez que bese a una chica, y_

_debería haber tenido más control. Pero te juro que jamás me sentí así con nadie… bueno creo que eso_

_quedo bastante claro" __– Lea se incendió cuando recordó como las dos habían alcanzado el éxtasis tan_

_solo besándose_

_"__Yo tampoco me había sentido así, pero paso y fue súper especial. Y si me cuidaste, cuando me besaste_

_y no te pude corresponder no me presionaste, simplemente te ibas a alejar. Ahora que pienso en eso,_

_soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón, no sé qué me paso. Era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero_

_cuando lo hiciste me quede inmóvil"_

_"__Si mal no recuerdo después te reivindicaste bastante bien" __– Lea le guiño el ojo y ambas comenzaron_

_a reírse_

_"__Lea sos muy importante para mí, desde el primer día que nos vimos me atrapaste, y si bien tarde_

_mucho tiempo en darme cuenta y aceptarlo, lo hice. No quiero apurar las cosas, quiero ir despacio,_

_quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero hacer que esto, sea lo que vos quieras que sea, funcione, pero por_

_sobre todo te quiero a mi lado" – __Dianna clavo su mirada en Lea, transmitiéndole toda el amor que le_

_era posible_

_"__Di no tenes que decir nada, pienso exactamente lo mismo. Y si así me dijeses que necesitas tiempo yo_

_te lo daría, porque te quiero, porque sé que sos esa persona que saca lo mejor de mí, porque me_

_aceptas como soy. Yo voy a estar junto a vos, las cosas van a ir a la velocidad que vos quieras, a la_

_cual te sientas cómoda, no hay cosa que quiera más en el mundo que hacer que esto funcione. Lo único_

_que necesito saber es que estas en esto conmigo, yo no tengo interés en estar con absolutamente nadie,_

_solo con vos, y significaría mucho para mí que vos pienses igual"_

_Dianna se acercó, beso suave y lentamente los labios de Lea, y luego la abrazo susurrándole al oído_

_"__Desde hace 5 meses no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, podes estar absolutamente segura de que no_

_tengo interés en estar con nadie más, jamás te haría eso"_

_"__Mmm, excepto por Dave…" __– Lea se cruzó de brazos y forzó una sonrisa, no quería sonar dura, pero_

_necesitaba saber que pasaba con eso_

_"__Dave? Por qué lo decís?... Oh!... Mmm en realidad ese día te mentí, no me preguntes porque, ni yo lo_

_sé. Pero no pasó nada con él, si me beso, y él quería que pase algo más, pero yo no quise, no podía_

_estar con él si pensaba en… en vos. Y lo mismo en NY, estaba tan celosa de Theo que no quise ir con_

_ustedes, pero él es solo mi amigo" __– Dianna bajo la mirada, ya se había olvidado de eso_

_La sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Lea se transformó en una genuina y radiante, al mismo tiempo que_

_reía ante la confesión de Dianna._

_"__Estabas celosa de Theo? Esa era la idea. Esa noche termine confesándole que estaba interesada en_

_alguien y que solo lo quería como amigo, mientras el me confeso que estaba conmigo para estar cerca_

_de Jgroff"_

_"__QUE? es gay? Lo sabía! Aiii pero esa noche lo odie!" – __Dianna desvió su vista y hablo entre-dientes_

_recordando lo mal que la habia pasado esa noche a causa de los celos_

_"__Cuando le confesé eso, inmediatamente me pregunto si eras vos, se había dado cuenta de que toda la_

_obra estuvimos agarradas de la mano"_

_Las chicas siguieron hablando, recordando algunos momentos, luego besándose y acariciándose_

_mientras sentían que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Luego el celular de Lea sonó y la saco de su_

_burbuja._

_**Lea hablaste con Dianna? Todos los chicos confirmaron para hoy. En tu mail tenes los datos del**_

_**lugar. Chris**_

_"__Mierda" __– dijo Lea que se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta_

_"__Que pasa Lee? Todo bien?"_

_"__Si… no"_

_Dianna no entendió y se quedó esperando a que Lea hablara._

_"__Hay otra… 'sorpresa' más por tu cumple, y me olvide por completo, y al principio parecía buena idea_

_pero ahora ya no… prométeme que no te vas a enojar"_

_"__Mmm, te lo prometo…" __– Dianna dudo, no sabía porque Lea estaba actuando tan raro_

_"__Con Chris organizamos una reunión en un pub, todos los chicos confirmaron su asistencia y podes_

_avisarle a quien vos quieras. Pero si te molesta lo podemos cancelar, de verdad"_

_"__Por qué querría cancelar mi fiesta de cumpleaños?" __– Dianna sonrió aliviada, le gustaba la idea de_

_reunirse con sus compañeros_

_"__Mmm porque no le dijiste a nadie que era hoy, no organizaste nada por tu cuenta, y capaz no tenes_

_ganas de hacer un festejo"_

_"__Me encanta la idea! Pero me podrías haber dicho antes, ahora no sé qué ponerme!" __– Dianna tomo_

_las manos de Lea, entrelazando sus dedos, y la beso_

_"__No te molesta? Y entonces porque no habías dicho nada?" __– Lea estaba desconcertada_

_"__Jajaja, no dije nada porque quería pasar mi cumpleaños con una sola persona, pero puesto que ella_

_me sorprendió un día antes, creo que me puedo permitir ir a bailar con mis amigos y mi chica"_

_"__De verdad?... aww y soy tu chica?"_

_Dianna se quedó callada, sabía que decirle que si implicaba acelerar las cosas, al igual que decirle_

_que no era enfriarlas demasiado, decidió no hablar y besarla tiernamente para responderle sin tener_

_que elegir las palabras adecuadas._

_8 horas después…_

_La noche estaba empezando a asomar, y en el departamento, Lea y Dianna, todavía no estaban listas._

_Durante todo el día, desde que se despertaron, estuvieron hablando, recordando anécdotas,_

_sincerándose sobre cosas que habían pasado, y las horas habían pasado volando._

_"__Ok, ahora si… que decís?" __– Dianna apareció en la habitación de Lea, quien ya estaba lista,_

_mostrándole un nuevo cambio de ropa_

_"__Quinta vez en el día que lo digo, estas hermosa Di" __– Lea estaba aburrida, por lo general era ella la_

_culpable de su impuntualidad_

_"__Por eso mismo lo pregunto, ya no sos objetiva!"_

_Dianna estaba caprichosa, definitivamente los roles estaban invertidos esta vez, y Lea se acercó, la_

_abrazo, le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso muy tierno._

_"__Estas hermosa Di, no te estoy dando la razón como a los locos, te lo digo porque es así" __– Lea la_

_miro a los ojos y la rubia se sonrojó, en ese mismo momento sonó el celular de Lea_

_"__Otra vez Chris? Ups, inventa algo" __– Dianna hablaba mientras hacía equilibrio para ponerse sus_

_zapatos._

_"__No, es Jgroff!" __– La cara de Lea cambio a una sonrisa inmensa, y Dianna se quedó tildada unos_

_segundos, admirándola_

_"__Hey Jgroff! Ya te extrañaba!"_

_Dianna se quedó mirándola, y levanto una ceja por lo que Lea había dicho, y las dos empezaron a_

_reírse_

_"__Perdón? Que fue eso?... En fin, la verdad es que solo llamaba para hablar con D, estas con ella no?"_

– _Jonathan testeaba a Lea desde el otro lado de la línea._

_"__Con 'D'? Asumo que queres decir DIANNA. Y si, está acá conmigo pero no puede hablar, está_

_ocupada" __– Lea no tenía vergüenza en demostrar los celos cuando estaba su amigo de por medio._

_Dianna comenzó a reírse y se abalanzó sobre Lea para quitarle el celular, después de un breve forcejeo_

_la morocha cedió_

_"__Hola lindo! Como estas, tanto tiempo!"_

_"__Oh soy lindo? sigo teniendo una chance entonces!… Muy pero muy feliz cumpleaños Di"_

_"__Gracias Jon! Me hubiese gustado que estés acá, nos podríamos haber divertido tanto…. Aunque tu_

_amiga hubiese hecho todo lo posible para mantenernos separados" __– Dianna miro a Lea que estaba_

_sentada en la cama con su notebook. __"Oh y gracias por lo otro también, Lea me conto que la ayudaste_

_con ciertas cosas"_

_"__De verdad? Yo estaba seguro que se iba a quedar con todo el crédito para ella sola. Fue un placer_

_participar, pero ahora contame, te está tratando bien en el día de tu cumpleaños?"_

_"__Mmm… digamos… que… nunca antes me han tratado mejor" __– Dianna poso sus ojos en Lea quien_

_levanto la vista de su computadora y encontró los suyos_

_"__Me alegra haberla educado como es debido! No las quiero molestar, solo preguntale por mi si tiene_

_algo para decirme?" __– Jonathan no quería ser inoportuno, pero después del último comentario de_

_Dianna, tuvo la sensación de que finalmente habían dado el paso_

_"__Mmm… ok" __– dijo Dianna y luego miro a Lea __"Dice Jgroff si tenes algo para decirle" __la cara de_

_Dianna mostraba claramente que no tenía ni idea de que se trataba_

_"__Ehh… ups, me había olvidado! Decile que sí, que lo llamo mañana. Ah y para vos es Jonathan!" __–_

_Lea se cruzó de brazos, había entendido a la perfección porque Jonathan le preguntaba eso._

_"__Dice que sí, y que mañana te llama"_

_"__Buenísimo! Bueno Di, que termines bien tu día, cuida a Lea por mi…"_

_"__Lo voy a hacer, muchas gracias Jon!"_

_Dianna le devolvió el celular a Lea y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, se miró en el espejo y agito un poco_

_su pelo para que quedara prolijamente desprolijo. Al final se había decidido por unos zapatos negros,_

_al igual que su pantalón, un saquito a rayas blanco y azul, y una remera sin mangas, también blanca._

_Unos minutos más tardes ambas estaban en el auto rumbo al bar, Dianna le había pedido a Lea que_

_manejase, y esta no tuvo problemas._

_El auto de Dianna estaba más cerca de la salida por lo cual volvieron a usar ese, Lea intento poner_

_música, aun sabiendo que todo lo que había era de Dianna, pero la rubia la freno._

_"__No quiero escuchar nada de eso, prefiero escuchar tu voz" __– Dianna se puso colorada, pero era_

_verdad que amaba escucharla cantar_

_"__Mmm siempre me escuchas, incluso en el trabajo. Déjame a mi escuchar la tuya" __– Lea adoraba verla_

_cantar, su voz era tan dulce que cualquier canción sonaba bien en ella_

_"__No, me da vergüenza"_

_"__Conmigo te da vergüenza? Dianna por favor!"_

_Las dos se quedaron en silencio, Dianna parecía pensativa pero no decía nada, luego de un rato se_

_acomodó en el asiento de tal forma que su cabeza podía descansar en el hombro de Lea, y lentamente,_

_casi como un susurro empezó a cantar_

_(**)If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.'De verdad Dianna? Justo esto tenias que_

_elegir?'_

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. 'Es uno de mis maximos deseos'_

_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more._

_'__Dianna Agron sos la persona más hermosa que conozco, como no enamorarme de vos?' __Lea pensaba_

_para sí y sonreía, se sentía plena en esa situación._

_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,_

_together we shall go until we die…_

_An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see._

_Lea saco por un segundo la vista y giro para ver a Dianna, está la miro y la beso demostrándole todo el_

_amor que aún no se animaba a poner en palabras._

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,_

_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one(…)_

_Después de que la rubia termino la canción, las dos siguieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que la voz_

_de Dianna se volvió a escuchar._

_"__No puedo creer que Chris haya organizado en 'The Echo', ese chico tiene un talento innato para estas_

_cosas" __– Dianna hablaba con Lea, mientas respondía alguno de los mensajes que había recibido_

_"__Por eso no quise interponerme en su camino… De verdad queres ir? Por qué todavía podemos volver,_

_abrir un buen vino, y … pasar tu cumpleaños como estaba planificado en tu idea principal… bueno no_

_exactamente así" __– Lea giro su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de la rubia_

_"__Es muy tentador, muy" __– Dianna se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en esa idea __"Pero tenemos el_

_infinito por delante para estar juntas, y pienso aprovecharlo eh"_

_"__No hagas esas cosas si queres que lleguemos vivas!"_

_"__L, puedo preguntarte algo?" __– Dianna guardo el celular en su bolso para dirigirle toda su atención a_

_la morocha_

_"__Sip, decime"_

_"__Que… que es lo que le tenes que contar a Jonathan?" __– Dianna se puso colorada, no quería que Lea_

_pensara que se estaba entrometiendo en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo se moría de intriga_

_"__Mmm, creo que ahora vamos a tener nuestra primera pelea, incluso antes de tener nuestra primer_

_cita"_

_"__Ya tuvimos nuestra primer cita, asique solo va a ser la primer pelea" __– dijo Dianna pero con una_

_expresión tierna, aguardando que la rubia hablara_

_"__No, no la tuvimos" __– Lea no entendía de que hablaba, se había perdido en algún punto de la_

_conversación_

_"__Si, anoche, y fue la mejor de mi vida, no quiero otra primer cita, quiero esa" __– el brillo aparecía en_

_los ojos de Dianna, como cada vez que recordaba la noche anterior_

_"__Jajaja, pero nunca te lo pedí"_

_"__Ok, tenes razón, bueno hacelo ahora" __– Dianna se dio vuelta en el asiento, y se quedó mirando a Lea_

_"__Ahora?"_

_"__Si, ahora"_

_"__Mmm… Dianna 'mi lady Di' Agron si no tenes nada que hacer 'ayer' aceptarías tener una cita_

_conmigo, Lea Michele?… Es justo que te advierta que al final de la misma voy a besarte, aunque te_

_podes resistir" __– Lea intento estar lo más seria posible, pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran un_

_disparate_

_"__Lea Michele Sarfati no tengo nada que hacer 'ayer', sería un placer ir con vos. Creo que puedo_

_manejar la situación si me queres besar, me arriesgo." __– Dianna imito la postura de Lea y lo dijo lo_

_más sería posible_

_Luego de unos segundos las dos rompieron en una carcajada, que se fue desvaneciendo al mismo_

_tiempo que las dos se acercaban y colisionaban sus labios en un tierno beso._

_Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, Dianna freno a Lea antes de bajar del auto._

_"__Lea… no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero te parece bien si…" __– Dianna no quería, ni sabía cómo_

_contarle esto a sus amigos, y rogaba que Lea pensara lo mismo_

_"__Di no tenes que decir nada… yo también pienso que lo mejor es que esto lo guardemos para nosotras._

_No quiero que nada lo arruine, y que mejor que ir edificando lo que sea que tengamos, antes de_

_involucrar a todos?"_

_"__Sos perfecta Lea Michele Sarfati, te lo habían dicho?" __– Dianna reprimió sus esfuerzos por besarla,_

_pero su mirada delataba sus deseos_

_"__Por supuesto, no sabes cuantas chicas en NY me lo dijeron!" __– Lea utilizaba el tono Berry para_

_expulsar esas palabras_

_Dianna le pego en el hombro antes de bajarse, obviamente la intrigaba el pasado de Lea, pero no era el_

_momento ni la situación para traer ese tema._

_Las dos ingresaron al lugar, y vieron a la mayoría de sus amigos ahí, era un sub bar pequeño lleno de_

_sillones, y el ambiente le encanto a Dianna. Todos fueron saludándola por su cumpleaños, hasta que_

_finalmente se sentó en el sillón junto a Chris, y como Lea se había quedado sin espacio se sentó sobre_

_ella, a nadie le pareció extraño, ambas eran siempre afectuosas, por lo cual la situación no era nueva._

_"__Wow Chris, el lugar es increíble, y ni hablar de la música! Gracias" __– Dianna le dio un gran abrazo_

_"__Podes ir a la parte del escenario si queres, creo que tocaban Nite Jewel, y… algunos otros" __– estaba_

_claro que Chris que no conocía a ninguno_

_"__Nite Jewel? Los conozco, igual prefiero quedarme acá" __– inconscientemente Dianna abrazo por la_

_cintura a Lea, que seguía sentada sobre ella_

_La noche comenzó con todos charlando, y los tragos iban y venían, Cory no paraba de regalarle tragos_

_a Dianna, y Lea usaba todas sus fuerzas para contenerse, ella lo adoraba, pero no podía evitar los_

_celos, los mismos solo se incrementaron cuando él la invito a bailar._

_"__Di, bailamos un rato?" __– Cory señalo una pequeña pista, en la que ya estaban Jenna con Kevin, y_

_Naya con Hemo._

_"__Siii" __– la rubia ya estaba mostrando los primeros efectos de todo lo que había tomado, pero la única_

_que lo notaba era Lea._

_La morocha se quedó sentada y vio como Cory, quien apenas podía coordinar los pasos cuando_

_caminaba, intentaba bailar pegado a Dianna, esta no se resistía, aunque tampoco hacia nada_

_comprometedor. Lea recorrió con su vista el lugar y se ahogó con su gaseosa cuando vio la escena que_

_estaba teniendo lugar sobre una columna._

_'__Son… no, no puede ser… Es imposible, bueno no estoy en condiciones de decir que es imposible_

_pero… wow, creo que estoy celosa!' __Lea se quedó inmóvil mientras veía como en ese rincón Naya y_

_Heather se besaban apasionadamente, si bien todos notaban una química especial entre ellas, no_

_habían podido tener ninguna confirmación, hasta este momento._

_"__Todo bien?" – __La voz de Jenna saco a Lea de su burbuja_

_"__Hey! Sisi, perfecta…" __– no sabía si decirle a Jenna o no lo que habia visto, finalmente prefirió no_

_hacerlo en ese momento_

_"__Que paso anoche? Tenes que contarme TODO!" __– Jenna estaba sentada al lado de Lea, el resto de los_

_chicos estaban en sus propias cosas, nadie las escuchaba_

_"__Mmm, nada… reserve una mesa en el Rooftop Grill, que por cierto es hermoso, tomamos algo, y_

_después bajamos, los tickets eran en una ubicación inmejorable! Y de verdad disfrute el show, pero no_

_le digas a nadie" __– La cara de Lea iba mostrando una sonrisa radiante a medida que avanzaba con el_

_relato_

_"__Eso es encantador, pero sabes a qué me refería!"_

_"__No… no pasó nada. Obvio se re sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta a dónde íbamos, no paro de_

_agradecerme, y vos la conoces… es un amor, pero es así con todo el mundo, asique… eso__" – Lea no_

_quería mentirle a Jenna, confiaba en ella, pero a su vez necesitaba hablar primero con Dianna, no_

_quería empezar con el pie izquierdo_

_"__Ayyy no lo puedo creer! Si paso, algo paso, te conozco, no pudiste mirarme a los ojos mientras lo_

_decías!" __– Jenna conocía demasiado a Lea, era obvio que la morocha no le estaba diciendo toda la_

_verdad_

_"__No te mentí, nada que ver. Pero bueno… pensa lo que quieras"_

_"__Jaja, tranquila, pero ni bien la rubia te de el ok quiero que me cuentes todo" __– Jenna entendió lo que_

_pasaba y no la siguió presionando_

_Lea no dijo nada, pero sus ojos le dijeron a Jenna todo lo que debía saber, y un abrazo entre las dos fue_

_el agradecimiento que Lea mostro por el gesto de Jenna, sin dudas era una de sus verdaderas amigas, y_

_ella la valoraba mucho._

_"__Y la cumpleañera donde esta? En 5 minutos traen la torta!" __– Chris se paró frente a las dos de brazos_

_cruzados_

_"__Qué? Estaba ah__…" – La voz de Lea se desvaneció cuando miro hacia donde minutos antes estaban_

_Dianna y Cory, pero ahora no había rastros de ninguno de los dos._

_"__A eso me refería, bueno no importa, ahora la voy a buscar" __– Chris giro pero Lea le agarro la mano_

_para que pare, él se dio vuelta y la miro sin entender porque la morocha había hecho ese brusco_

_movimiento_

_"__No, deja, ya has hecho mucho. Yo la voy a buscar, debe estar en el baño" __– Dijo Lea intentando_

_disimular su desesperación por saber dónde se había metido Dianna, y si estaba con Cory_

_"__Si Chris, deja que Lea se ocupe y acompañame a la barra" __– Jenna le dio una mirada cómplice a la_

_morocha, quien ya estaba perdiéndose entre la gente._

_'__Donde carajo se metió? Y si esta con él? Ufff, no quiero ver eso, tendría que haber dejado que Chris_

_la busque… Mierda, no, es obvio que no está con él, ella jamás me haría eso, tengo que aprender a_

_confiar, al fin y al cabo en todo este tiempo demostró ser digna de mi plena confianza, en cualquier_

_aspecto' __la mente de Lea no paraba mientras recorría el baño, pero no había señales de ella ahí, cuando_

_salió se lo encontró a Cory con una chica y sonrió aliviada._

_"__Hey Cory, perdón pero… la viste a Dianna?" __– no sabía si hablarle o no, pero el solo estaba_

_conversando con la chica asique termino haciéndolo_

_"__Mmm, me dijo que quería hablar con vos, y desapareció…. No la encontraste?"_

_"__Mmm, no, pero no te preocupes, debe estar en el baño" __– __'Siii, me buscaba a mí, eso es buena señal.'_

_Lea se alejó, no quiso seguir interrumpiendo a Cory, y pensó en volver a donde estaban, cuando lo_

_hacia la vio a Dianna sentada al lado de la barra, mirando su celular._

_"__Acá estabas, me había asustado!" __– Lea se acercó y se paró al lado de la rubia_

_"__Lo mismo digo! Te iba a llamar, te estabas escondiendo de mí?" __– Dianna le puso cara triste_

_'__Como puede pensar que la estoy evitando? Ay por dios, lo último que haría en mi vida sería evitarla o_

_esconderme de ella'_

_"__Vos fuiste la que desapareció, y me preocupe y te fui a buscar"_

_"__Por qué te preocupaste?"_

_"__No sé, son idioteces, pero pensé… pensé que…"_

_"__Pensaste que estaba con Cory!. Estas celosa?" __– Dianna la interrumpió porque sabía a donde quería_

_llegar la morocha, y al darse cuenta de que su deducción era correcta su cara develo una gran sonrisa_

_"__No, nada que ver" __– Lea evito mirarla a los ojos, e hizo como que buscaba a sus amigos_

_"__Si, lo estabas" – __Dianna levanto una ceja y espero a que la morocha la mirara_

_"__Y si así fuese, cual hay? Es un tema mío, no me tenes que dar explicaciones de nada" __– Lea estaba_

_molesta, pero no con Dianna, sino con ella misma por sentir esas cosas, quería ir despacio, pero se le_

_complicaba_

_'__Es tan sexy cuando se enoja, y se pone seria! Dios, la quiero besar, no me importa que el mundo_

_entero lo sepa…' __– Dianna estaba con la mirada clavada en Lea y acto reflejo a sus deseos su lengua se_

_deslizo por sus propios labios humedeciéndolos._

_Los ojos de Lea se agrandaron al ver la postura de Dianna, y de repente lo único que quería hacer era_

_sentirla junto a su cuerpo, y asaltar sus hermosos y rosados labios_

_"__Todo bien?" __– Lea uso un tono desafiante, esperando que Dianna entrase en el juego_

_"__Bésame" __– La mirada de Dianna era muy intensa, pero Lea no pudo romper la conexión, su mirada se_

_perdía en la inmensidad de sus ojos_

_"__QUE?" – 'A ver si con esta pregunta logro ganar algo de tiempo para procesar lo que me acabas de_

_decir, y calmarme, o encontrar un espacio libre en este maldito bar'_

_"__No me hagas repetirlo, me escuchaste perfectamente" __– Dianna se acercaba a Lea lentamente_

_"__Oh fuck Di, no me hagas esto… sabes que no puedo" __– Lea miro a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos,_

_que si bien estaban distraídos las podían ver fácilmente_

_"__No podes, o no queres?"_

_"__Mierda Di, sabes que me muero de ganas" __– Lea dio un paso hacia atrás para seguir manteniendo la_

_mínima distancia posible sin levantar sospechas_

_"__No uses esas palabras porque lo único que logras es que desee tu boca aún más"_

_"__Di por favor, no sigas" __– Lea estaba temblando, la actitud de Dianna era una de las más sexies que_

_había visto en su vida_

_"__Mmm, como digas, estoy segura que Cory no va a tener problemas en complacerme en el día de mi_

_cumpleaños" __– La rubia le guiño el ojo, y se abrió camino para pasar al lado de ella_

_Lea no aguanto más, la agarro de un brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a sus amigos,_

_Dianna no entendió muy bien que hacía, pero la siguió esperando que lo que había dicho hubiese_

_despertado una reacción en la morocha._

_Lea diviso los baños y entró sin pensarlo, la rubia la seguía con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta_

_finalmente cual era la idea. Cuando estaban dentro notaron que solo había dos o tres personas, pero_

_Lea ya no podía ni quería desistir_

_"__Di, me ayudas por favor?" __– Lea ingreso a uno de los cubículos y obligo a Dianna a hacerlo con ella._

_Lea sabía que dos chicas en el mismo baño no eran raro y lo aprovecho._

_"__Dios, siempre vas a ser así de difícil?" __– Dianna volvía a ponerse en el papel de nena inocente, pero_

_esto le parecía, a la morocha, aún más sexy_

_Lea no dijo nada, sonrió, puso su dedo índice en los labios de Dianna para que esta se callara, en_

_cuestión de segundos su dedo habia pasado a estar acariciando sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces_

_arrincono, con su propio cuerpo, a Dianna contra la puerta del diminuto baño, las dos apenas y_

_entraban en el lugar._

_Dianna abrazo a Lea trayéndola más cerca de su propio cuerpo, y la reacción inmediata de la morocha_

_fue posaron sus labios en los de la rubia, tiernamente con un beso corto, la primera vez._

_"__Viste que no era tan difícil?" __– dijo Dianna, contenta por haber conseguido lo que quería_

_Lea nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio, e interrumpió a Dianna con un segundo beso, esta vez mucho_

_más intenso. Su boca encontraba la de la rubia, y todo su cuerpo empujaba con ella esperando que_

_Dianna permitiese que el beso se torne aún más profundo e intenso, el permiso de Dianna fue_

_inmediato, y su lengua se deslizo para encontrarse con la de ella._

_Ambas estaban gimiendo por la intensidad del beso, y esto solo provocaba aún más deseo. Lea perdió_

_sus dedos entre la cabellera rubia, buscando fundir aún más sus bocas, como si eso fuera posible._

_Dianna copio la actitud de Lea durante unos segundos, pero después sus manos comenzaron a_

_descender por el cuello y espalda de la morocha, hasta posarse en sus caderas, trayéndolas con fuerza_

_junto a su cuerpo, que ya comenzaba a moverse para incrementar el placer que le daba sentir a Lea, y a_

_su cuerpo contra el suyo._

_"__Mierda Di, porque sos tan irresistible?"_

_"__Shhh, no hables!" __– La rubia solo se separó para tomar aire y siguió besándola apasionadamente, la_

_humedad con la que se encontraba cuando entraba en la boca de Lea le hacía perder la cabeza._

_"__Hey salgan, necesito usar el baño!" __– grito alguien golpeando la puerta, las dos se quedaron_

_paralizadas._

_Ninguna había sido consciente de que no estaban solas, y mucho menos de todo el ruido que generaba_

_cada vez que el cuerpo de Dianna golpeaba, por el envión, la puerta del cubículo._

_Las dos se miraron y Dianna le puso la mano sobre la boca a Lea para que no hablara, pero segundos_

_después la misma persona golpeo la puerta de nuevo._

_"__Si no salimos ahora, solo vamos a empeorar las cosas" __– dijo Lea, cuantas eran las posibilidades de_

_que quien estuviera del otro lado las conociera?_

_Dianna asintió con su cabeza, y lentamente las dos abrieron la puerta, ni bien Lea salió se quedó_

_paralizada, y Dianna que miraba al piso choco su cuerpo con el de ella._

_"__Oh por dios!" __– Los ojos y la boca de Jenna difícilmente hubieran podido estar más abiertos, llevo su_

_mano a la boca sin poder creer lo que veía_

_"__Mierda, mierda mierda" __– dijo Lea por lo bajo, sin siquiera poder mirarla a los ojos._

_Dianna levanto lentamente la vista, pero cuando se dio cuenta que quien estaba parada frente a ellas_

_era Jenna inconscientemente bajo su cabeza y se refugió detrás de Lea, como si eso evitara el hecho de_

_que la asiática las había encontrado en esa situación._

_Las tres permanecieron inmóviles, Dianna refugiada detrás de Lea, Lea mirando a Jenna, y Jenna_

_mirándolas a las dos sin poder creerlo, si bien ella sabía que había pasado algo, la forma en la que las_

_descubrió no era algo en lo que hubiese pensado antes._

_"__Lo chicos están esperando para poder traer la torta y saludarte como es debido, no demores mucho_

_por favor…." __– Dijo Jenna intentando sonar lo más confidente, y compresiva que pudiese._

_Lea asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirla para salir del baño, pero Jenna se dio vuelta y la detuvo_

_"__Mmm, quizás quieran retocarse un poco antes de salir…"_

_Dianna fue la primera en mirarse al espejo y vio su boca colorada por la intensidad con la que se_

_habían besado unos segundos atrás, su lip gloss era revelador, y su pelo era un desastre. Luego volvió_

_a girar para agradecerle a Jenna pero esta ya había abandonado el lugar._

_Las dos se pararon frente al espejo, y se arrepintieron de no traer su cartera consigo, pero como_

_pudieron se acomodaron el pelo, la ropa, y fueron con el resto, en el camino Lea no estaba segura de sí_

_hablar, no quería decir nada que incomode a Dianna, pero esta necesito expresarse con palabras_

_"__Perdón, tenías razón desde un principio, no era buena idea" __– dijo Dianna arrepintiéndose, sabía que_

_la culpa era suya_

_"__Perdón? Vos solamente me dijiste algo y yo cause todo esto, yo soy la que tiene que pedir perdón" __–_

_sin dejar de caminar, Lea busco la mirada de Dianna y vio como estaba llena de vergüenza_

_"__No hubieses hecho nada si yo no insistía, pero no me pude controlar. Vos crees que Jenna…" __–_

_Dianna sonrió al principio pensando en cómo había actuado, luego cuando estaba por preguntar lo_

_obvio Lea la interrumpió_

_"__No, en eso podes estar tranquila, Jenna no va a decir nada. Además ella… cuando le conté sobre lo_

_de tu cumpleaños y demás ella supo que me pasaban cosas con vos y todo eso, tiene en claro que no es_

_una situación fácil. A decir verdad, si alguien nos tenía que descubrir estoy agradecida de que haya_

_sido Jenna"_

_"__Tenes razón, yo también"_

_Las dos se unieron al resto, y Chris apareció con una torta de zanahoria gigante, la favorita de Dianna._

_"__Noooo, dios Chris esto es increíble, como se te ocurrió?. La mejor torta de cumpleaños de mi vida!" __–_

_Dianna estaba atónita, la torta era en forma de calavera, y ella estaba extremadamente feliz con ese_

_detalle._

_"__Me alegra que te gustara pero eso fue todo idea de Lea" __– dijo él señalándola, la morocha se puso_

_colorada y Dianna solo la miro y sonrió._

_Todos le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, Dianna estaba iluminando el lugar con el brillo que esparcía_

_con su hermosa sonrisa, fue saludando a uno por uno de todos los chicos y dejo anteúltima a Jenna., el_

_abrazo con ella duro un poco más._

_"__Gracias Jenna, de verdad. No tengo palabras" __– Dianna le susurró al oído, para que nadie pudiera_

_oírla. Estaba agradecida por la reacción de Jenna, y coincidía con Lea en que era una persona en la_

_cual confiar plenamente._

_"__Son hermosas juntas, estoy feliz por las dos. Ella de verdad se preocupa por vos, cuídala, y no te_

_preocupes yo no voy a decir nada"- __fue la devolución de Jenna y sintió como la rubia la estrecho aún_

_más fuerte, y luego la beso en la mejilla. Estaba todo dicho._

_Finalmente Dianna recibió el saludo de Lea, aún más extenso que el que tuvo con Jenna_

_"__Gracias Di, muy feliz cumpleaños! No tenes una idea de lo mucho que te quiero"_

_"__Gracias, gracias, gracias gracias gracias gracias GRACIAS a vos". __– Dianna repetía en un susurro la_

_misma palabra una y otra vez mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Lea. __"Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, y_

_por hacerme pasar uno de los mejores cumpleaños en toda mi vida. No sé cuánto me queres, pero yo_

_estoy segura de que te quiero incluso más"._

_(*) Fragmento de Alice in Wonderland: __"I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was_

_I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different(…)"_

_Traducción: __"¿Me pregunto si habré cambiado durante la noche? Déjame pensar. ¿Era yo la misma_

_cuando me levanté esta mañana? Creo que casi puedo recordar haberme sentido un poco diferente."_

_**NA: Las reviews del capítulo anterior me dejaron sin palabras, de verdad muchísimas gracias a**_

_**todos los que siguen la historia. Me alegra haber cumplido con las expectativas.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Thank You (Led Zeppelin / Chris Cornell)**_

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you_

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.(…)_

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,_

_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one._

_***Chapter 16*: Chapter: You're my flame**_

_Lunes otra vez, Lea abría y cerraba sus ojos lentamente, era el acto reflejo con que su cuerpo_

_respondía a la luz del sol que invadía el cuarto._

_La neoyorkina apago el despertador de su celular como pudo, los brazos de Dianna, que estaba pegada_

_a su espalda, la sujetaban por la cintura, y la morocha no quería despertarla todavía._

_'__Puede algo ser más perfecto que esto? Despertarme para ir a trabajar en lo que amo, rodeada por sus_

_brazos, intoxicada por su delicioso aroma, abrigada por su propio cuerpo…'_

_Lea sonrió, y permaneció ahí por un rato, recordando el día anterior, el cual lo pasaron íntegramente_

_dentro del departamento, las dos habían regresado del cumpleaños de la rubia exhaustas y usaron el_

_domingo para relajarse juntas._

_Luego de mirar nuevamente el reloj, la morocha se dio vuelta lentamente y se quedó descansando su_

_propia frente en la de Dianna, luego comenzó a susurrar tiernamente para que esta se despertara_

_"__Di, bonita… despertate .Vamos Di, se va a hacer tarde" __– Lea no conseguía despertarla con nada, la_

_rubia dormía profundamente, y Lea disfrutaba de la imagen, hacienda malabares con su cuerpo tomo_

_su celular y le saco una foto, al verla se quedó boquiabierta, la rubia salía perfecta, era como una_

_princesa durmiendo, sus mejillas rosadas, su pelo levemente desprolijo, y su rostro mostraba una_

_mueca de sonrisa muy relajada, se la veía simplemente feliz._

_Luego de otros intentos Lea se dejó llevar, y si bien no estaba completamente segura de cuál sería la_

_respuesta, se acercó aún más y beso dulcemente la mejilla de Dianna, luego la comisura de sus labios,_

_y finalmente con un poquito más de intensidad el labio superior, la rubia por fin comenzó a moverse y_

_salir de su sueño._

_Dianna no estaba del todo despierta, pero eso no evito que correspondiera al beso, en un movimiento_

_hizo girar a la morocha que ahora seguía besándola, pero encima de ella, la sensación que eso le_

_genero a Lea fue de éxtasis absoluto, estar encima de Dianna, presionando su cuerpo, y besándola_

_intensamente se sentía excelente._

_"__Mmm…. Dios sos el mejor despertador del mundo Lea" __– Dianna separo, con mucho esfuerzo, sus_

_labios y la abrazo_

_"__Buenos días mi little lamb" __– susurro Lea en su oído, y eso causo que la rubia volviera a buscar sus_

_labios, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda_

_"__Basta!" __– dijo Dianna cambiando su actitud de un minuto para otro_

_Lea no entendió nada, al fin y al cabo la que había intensificado todo era Dianna, pero ahora ella_

_misma la empujaba. La morocha solo atino a mirarla desconcertada y fruncir el ceño, esperando una_

_explicación._

_"__Yo…no… o sea… dios! si me volves a besar así estoy segura de que no voy a ser capaz de ir a_

_trabajar ni de permitir que vos lo hagas. Y no quiero que nos despidan antes de siquiera sacar al aire_

_el primer capítulo" __– sus mejillas se incendiaron y aun trataba de recuperar la respiración. Mientras_

_tanto Lea comenzó a reír, por cómo se comportaba._

_Entre las dos no había pasado nada, en realidad no se podía decir que sus besos no fueran nada, la_

_intensidad de los mismos subía la temperatura de todo el ambiente, pero por el momento ninguna de_

_las dos estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, aun cuando sus cuerpos lo deseaban._

_"__Eh… si, tenes razón" – __Lea sonrió divertida al pensar en lo que habia dicho la rubia_

_Las dos se levantaron, Dianna ingreso a la ducha, y Lea se fue a la del otro cuarto, el que ella usaba_

_hasta hace dos de días. La rubia fue la primera en salir, y aprovecho para ir preparando el desayuno,_

_una vez que la morocha termino, se le unió, y ambas se sentaron en silencio, intentando concentrarse_

_en sus líneas para ese día._

_Finalmente llegó la hora de salir, ambas agarraron sus cosas, y Lea freno a Dianna antes de que esta_

_saliera del edificio._

_"__No me vas a saludar?" __– Lea se quedó mirándola de manera inocente_

_"__Que? Vamos juntas, porque habría de saludarte?" __– Dianna comenzó a reírse por la ocurrencia de la_

_rubia_

_"__Porque…" __– Lea acorto la distancia que las separaba. __"Vamos a trabajar, y van a pasar muchas horas,_

_y necesito tener un último beso para poder resistirme el resto del día, de lo contrario no me hago_

_responsable de lo que pueda…" __– La voz de Lea se desvaneció en el instante en que Dianna poso sus_

_labios sobre los de ella._

_"__Gracias por pensar en todo…." __– dijo Dianna, sonriendo y saliendo a buscar el auto_

_"__Dianna Elise Agron, NO te acerques a mí en todo el día" __– Lea advirtió levantando su dedo para darle_

_más énfasis a la frase, pero sin poder contener la risa_

_"__No? Mmm, ok. Justo había pensado que quizás podíamos encontrar algún lugar para vernos, pero si_

_es lo que mi chica quiere debo obedecer" __– Dianna adoraba la cara que ponía Lea cada vez que esta la_

_desafiaba._

_"__Mmm, dios porque te tomas en serio todo lo que digo? Era una broma!" __– Lea comenzó a reírse y_

_tomo la mano de la rubia._

_Durante todo el trayecto hasta los estudios Lea leyó en voz alta parte del libreto, ninguna de las dos lo_

_había estudiado y era una buena manera de tenerlo presente._

_Cuando arribaron a los estudios cada una se dirigió a su trailer, se cambiaron y volvieron a encontrarse_

_en maquillaje, donde ya estaban Naya y Heather, la conversación fue animada, y Lea no se podía_

_controlar, más de una vez rio encontrando doble sentido en las frases de Naya, tras recordar lo que_

_habia visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la rubia, pero se las ingenió para salir airosa de las preguntas_

_que recibía por su comportamiento._

_El capítulo que estaban grabando era Mattress, el anteúltimo de los 13 que tenían fijados en el_

_contrato. Luego deberían esperar que los episodios comiencen a salir al aire, y si la respuesta del_

_público era buena, se ordenaría la otra mitad de la temporada._

_La primera escena había sido fácil para Dianna, estaba en la sala de coro con todos, salvo Lea, y solo_

_tenía una línea, por lo cual no había tenido problemas. Esta segunda en cambio tenía lugar en la_

_biblioteca, debía estar sentada en una de las mesas, enfrente de Naya y Hemo, quienes estarían_

_rayando un anuario. La escena seria con su propia voz en off, por lo cual solo tenía que expresar con_

_su lenguaje corporal tristeza, e inseguridad, extrañando usar el uniforme de las Cheerios._

_La toma comenzaba con Lea, mejor dicho Rachel apareciendo por un costado, y perdiéndose en un_

_pasillo, justo delante de 'Quinn', Dianna no pudo evitar sentir deseo al ver a la morocha caminando_

_con una pollera muy corta, y su cara expresaba mil emociones, salvo tristeza. Por suerte Rachel_

_entraba en el plano por apenas dos segundos, por lo cual las repeticiones se centraron solo en las tres_

_cheerios y Dianna pudo encontrar su foco y culminar la escena antes de que sus propias compañeras se_

_empiecen a irritar._

_"__Todo bien Di? Estabas…. rara" __– Dijo Naya mientras ambas caminaban hacia otro sector del set_

_"__Si, si… no.. no dormí bien, es eso" – 'En realidad estaba conteniéndome para no saltar sobre Lea_

_cuando la vi pasar, pero no, no puedo decirte eso, verdad?'_

_"__Jajaja, veo que seguís dormida entonces" __– Naya se detuvo cuando llegaron a la sala del Glee Club, y_

_la miro de arriba abajo_

_"__Qué? Que tengo?" __– Dianna estaba sorprendida_

_"__Jajaja, Di anda a cambiarte YA! La vestuarista te lo recordó antes de la última escena" __– Naya_

_comenzó a reírse mientras con su brazo la empujaba para que se apure_

_"__Oh mierda! Extraño ser Cheerio, al menos ahí no tenía que preocuparme por los cambios de_

_vestuario de Quinn" __– Dianna salió corriendo rumbo a su trailer._

_Luego de varios minutos volvió con otro vestido, y una camperita de hilo, la cual estaba pensando_

_seriamente en dejarse para su vestuario personal. Cuando entro vio que estaban todos en lo suyo,_

_menos Lea y Cory que aún no estaban, en ese momento agradeció no ser la culpable de la demora, un_

_rato después se terminó de completar el grupo y estaban comenzando a filmar._

_La escena consistía en Rachel al frente de la clase, contándoles la propuesta que tenían para_

_protagonizar un comercial, mientras el resto la miraba atento desde sus asientos, la primera que_

_interrumpiría a 'Rachel' seria 'Quinn' y eso ya generaba nervios en la rubia._

_Lea comenzó a hablar rápidamente, cosa característica en su personaje y culmino sus líneas con __"La_

_oportunidad de convertirse en…estrellas__" – Lea dirigió la mirada a Dianna y formo una media_

_sonrisa, si bien era lo que su guion le indicaba, era lo que sintió al ver como la rubia estaba perdida en_

_sus labios._

_"__CORTE!" __– grito el director__. "Dianna no prolongues la pausa, ni bien Lea termina tenes que ir vos"_

_'__Mierda, otra vez…. No puedo hacer esto teniéndola enfrente, va a ser siempre así? Con el tiempo me_

_acostumbrare?'_

_Nuevamente hicieron la toma, y esta vez Dianna se concentró y pudo tomar el pie que le dejaba Lea_

_para decir lo suyo, era la línea más fácil y más difícil que le había tocado desde que habían_

_empezaron, lo único que tenía que decir era __"Cómo?"_

_"__CORTE!" __– nuevamente la voz del director y todas las miradas iban a Dianna_

_'__Y ahora? Si lo dije bien, lo dije? Oh mierda mierda mierda'_

_"__Dianna procura enfatizar el desconcierto cuando decís 'Cómo?', y no mires directamente a Lea,_

_busca apoyo en tus compañeros, la idea es demostrar que Quinn no es la única que esta intrigada por_

_la propuesta"_

_'__Fucccccccccck, ok, basta, necesito concentrarme' __Dianna respiro hondo, y agito su cabeza, intentado_

_aclarar sus ideas, todos la miraron extrañados, no era común que la rubia cometiera ese tipo de_

_errores._

_Nuevamente rodaron la escena, y esta vez Dianna evito hacer contacto con Lea y la toma salió bien,_

_luego tuvieron que hacer un par más, pero por cuestión de ángulos para los planos, no por su falta de_

_concentración._

_Una vez terminada la escena, Dianna nuevamente tenía que volver a vestuario, contenta ya que esta_

_vez lo hacía para ponerse su uniforme de Cheerio, una vez que se había cambiado y peinado, debía_

_volver para rodar la última escena de la mañana, la misma era con Jane, por lo que estaba realmente_

_emocionada._

_"__Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto pero… me alegra que Quinn este de vuelta" __– Lea acelero el paso y_

_se puso al lado de Dianna, luego de mirarla de arriba abajo._

_"__No sabía que tenías ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella" __– dijo la rubia levantando una ceja_

_"__Hay tantas cosas que aún no sabes…." __– la voz de Lea se fue desvaneciendo cuando vio como delante_

_de ellas se acercaban varios extras y no era necesario que ellos escucharan su histeriqueo._

_"__Pensas que… con el tiempo puedo llegar a ir conociendo todas y cada una de ellas?" __– Dianna se_

_mordió el labio, y susurro las palabras, las rodeaba mucha gente pero ambas seguían caminando sin_

_detenerse a mirar a nadie, y hablando en un tono solamente audible para ellas._

_"__No importa lo que yo pienso, es más relevante lo que vos queres"_

_"__Yo quiero" __– Dianna sonó decidida_

_"__Que queres" __– Lea no podía evitar jugar, le encantaba hacerlo_

_"__Mmm, conocerte, con todos tus secretos" __– las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizaban y su respiración_

_comenzaba paulatinamente a acelerarse_

_"__Solo si yo recibo lo mismo a cambio, creo que es lo justo en estos casos, no?" __– Lea miro al frente, y_

_disimuladamente roso con su brazo el de Dianna, sintiendo como el calor que su cuerpo emanaba_

_penetraba en su propia piel._

_"__Completamente de acuerdo Sarfati"_

_Las dos siguieron caminando hasta que Lea se paró y se dio vuelta, dando a entender que ese era su_

_destino_

_"__Mmm, te parece que… usemos el almuerzo… para ir… conociendo…conociéndonos?" __– Dianna_

_pronuncio las palabras cuidadosamente, pero a los ojos y oídos de Lea, su postura inocente se_

_convertía en sensualidad pura._

_"__Déjame pensarlo" __– dijo sonriendo a medias, dándole a entender que no tenía ningún problema en_

_aceptar la propuesta_

_"__Ok" __– la rubia se tenso, y su expresión fue seria_

_"__Era un chiste, tonta!" __– Lea rio divertida ante la seriedad de Dianna_

_"__Ok, te veo en el break, y sea lo que sea que invente… seguime la corriente" __– las últimas palabras las_

_pronunció mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa, todavía no tenía idea como, pero iba a conseguir pasar_

_un rato a solas con la morocha._

_"__Alguien está contenta hoy?" __– Jenna estaba sentada, y se reía mientras veía la expresión de felicidad_

_que Lea portaba_

_"__Queres que sea sincera?" __– respondió la morocha acercándose_

_"__No podrías mentir aunque quisieras" – Jenna rio divertida_

_"__Estoy feliizzzzzzzzzzz, nunca estuve tan feliz en toda mi vida, siento que mi felicidad es tan grande_

_que no me entra en el cuerpo!" __– Lea se sentó al lado de la asiática y descanso la cabeza en su hombro,_

_al tiempo que entrelazaban los brazos._

_"__Me pone muy contenta verte así, y saber el motivo que te tiene así"_

_"__Gracias J, lo del otro día fue… fue un lindo gesto. Te juro que cuando te vi pensé que Dianna se iba a_

_volver loca e iba a salir corriendo del lugar" – __una mueca de sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Lea al_

_recordar la situación que habían vivido_

_"__No hice absolutamente nada"_

_"__Si hiciste, cualquier otro se hubiese burlado de la situación, o no sé, hubiese hecho preguntas, y vos_

_comprendiste que no era el momento, y eso te lo voy a agradecer una y mil veces"_

_"__Debo decir que estaba bastante en shock como para hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosa. Jamás me_

_imagine a la rubia tan…. Intensa" __– Jenna recordó la situación y se empezó a reír a carcajadas_

_"__Jenna!" __– Lea le pego en el brazo y hundió su cara en el cuerpo de ella por la vergüenza que sentía_

_cuando recordaba la situación, no es que no disfrutara el recuerdo pero había sido bastante_

_embarazador._

_"__Hey yo también quiero saber que es tan divertido" __– Cory aparecía y se quedaba mirando a las dos_

_chicas._

_"__Eh…" – 'Dale, pensa algo rápido Lea, mierda, no puedo con todas las imágenes que todavía no se_

_apagan en mi mente'_

_"__Que haces Cory? Nos reíamos porque Lea me contaba sobre su preocupación por la escena de esta_

_tarde. Todos sabemos de tu falta de coordinación y creemos que vas poner en peligro tu vida y la de_

_todos nosotros cuando estés saltando de un colchón a otro" __– Jenna empezó a reírse y Lea la siguió_

_"__Hey! Que no sepa bailar no quiere decir que no coordine!"_

_Cory comenzó a reírse con las chicas, mientras iban llegando los asistentes y demás integrantes de la_

_producción, Jenna los abandono y ellos se quedaron filmando su escena._

_Un rato después todos estaban encontrándose en el sector destinado a los almuerzos._

_"__Tengo tanto hambre que no sé por dónde empezar!" __– Mark miraba las bandejas, y Cory se unió a él_

_unos segundos después._

_"__Menos mal que hoy no tienen que besar a nadie, sino…." __– dijo Dianna riendo, quien acaba de llegar_

_a ese sector_

_"__Sos mala Dianna Agron! Sos incluso peor que Quinn" __– reprocho Mark actuando ofendido_

_"__Oh Mark, veo que descubriste la verdad sobre esta rubia que aparenta ser adorable pero tiene una_

_doble personalidad" __– Lea se unió a los chicos, pero su vista solo se dirigía a Dianna_

_"__Perdón?" __– La rubia, que seguía con el uniforme de Cheerio, frunció el ceño mientras se inclinó_

_manos en cadera._

_"__Ven, se los dije… ScaryQuinn" __– dijo Lea señalándola y riendo junto al resto de los chicos_

_"__Grrr" __– fue lo único que la rubia dijo frustrada por tener a todos sus compañeros en su contra_

_"__Estas bien Quinnie?" __– se burló Lea, quien en el fondo adoraba ver cosas de Quinn en ella_

_"__En realidad no…. Se me parte la cabeza, esta migraña me está matando" __– Dianna empezaba a_

_improvisar una excusa para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con Lea_

_"__Tomaste algo?" __– preguntó Jenna_

_"__No, me olvide de comprar algo en el camino… " __– __'Oh, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí' __pensó_

_Dianna que veía como Lea no la escuchaba y miraba a las bandejas pensando cuál sería su almuerzo._

_"__Hey, no te preocupes yo…" __– Jenna iba a ofrecerle un analgésico pero Dianna le clavo la mirada y_

_esta entendió que mejor debía callarse._

_"__Lea, no tenes una aspirina?" __– Dianna no quería ser obvia, pero la morocha no le estaba dejando_

_opción_

_"__Mmm, no, por lo general no tomo ese tipo de cosas" __– dijo Lea sin prestarle atención_

_'__Dios, es estúpida? Ok, una hermosa estúpida pero...' __Dianna no conseguía que Lea entendiera, e_

_insistió, mientras Jenna y Mark miraban la extraña situación_

_"__Lea, segura no tenes, pensé que habías comprado el otro día cuando…." __– Dianna ahora si robo los_

_gestos de Quinn para mirarla, y como no era suficiente le dio un sutil pisotón, que por suerte ninguno_

_de los chicos pudo percibir._

_"__Que mier…?" __– Lea sintió el dolor en su pie y se dio vuelta para protestar pero por fin entendió la_

_mirada de Dianna__. "Ah, si, cierto… si, en el trailer, en mi bolso. Queres… te acompaño?" __De repente_

_Lea se puso nerviosa, y todos estaban sin entender que pasaba, pero el hambre les gano y la mayoría_

_volvieron a lo suyo._

_"__Si, por favor" __– la mirada de Dianna todavía mostraba descontento_

_Ambas empezaron a caminar en silencio rumbo al trailer de Lea, Amber y Jenna estaban juntas, asique_

_iban a tener un rato de privacidad. Las dos ingresaron, y Dianna cerró la puerta tras ella._

_"__Que fue todo eso?" __– Dianna dijo clavándole la mirada_

_"__Que fue todo eso?" __– Lea manifestó exactamente al mismo tiempo_

_"__Todavía me duele el pie, no tenías mejor manera de decirlo?" __– Lea también estaba molesta, y_

_aunque no le dolía tanto se quitó los zapatos_

_"__Si me hubieses prestado atención no lo habría hecho, tan lenta sos? Dios!" __– Dianna enfatizaba sus_

_palabras agitando los brazos, mostrando su malestar_

_"__Perdón? Vos sos la que actúa como una loca!" __– Lea no se quedaba atrás e increpaba a la rubia_

_"__Que decis? Me dejaste como una estúpida frente a los chicos, si parecía una loca era por tu culpa!_

_diosss!"_

_"__Recodarme por que vinimos acá"- __Lea se cruzó de brazos en una actitud intimidatoria_

_"__No tengo la más mínima idea, mejor me voy"- __Dianna revoleo los ojos y agito sus brazos_

_completamente frustrada por la situación que no lograba entender del todo_

_Las dos estaban furiosas, y se clavaban la mirada muy seria, pero al segundo siguiente sus bocas_

_colisionaron, y con el impulso de sus cuerpos ambas terminaron en el sillón, Dianna sentada y Lea_

_sobre ella._

_"__Perdón" __– Dianna fue quien rompió el beso luego de unos segundos, y se disculpo_

_"__Está bien, te perdono" __– dijo Lea y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez Dianna no le respondió el beso_

_"__Está bien? Me perdonas? No pensas disculparte por cómo me dejaste parada con los chicos?"- __la_

_indignación cobraba protagonismo en la rubia que ahora intentaba zafarse de Lea._

_"__Si si, perdón bla bla bla, no tenemos todo el día, deja de pelear y bésame"_

_"__NO!" __– Dianna corrió la cara y Lea deposito el beso en su mejilla_

_"Ufff … perdoname, de verdad queres que sigamos discutiendo?" – Lea la miro frunciendo sus labios_

_con la comisura de los mismos hacia abajo, sabía que era todo lo que necesitaba para ablandar la_

_actitud de la rubia_

_Esta vez fue Dianna quien acorto la distancia y la beso intensamente._

_Ninguna de las dos se separaba, el beso era cargado de pasión, la humedad en la boca de Lea volvía_

_loca a Dianna, quien masajeaba la lengua de la morena con la suya propia, y eso generaba que las dos_

_suelten, espontáneamente, dulces gemidos._

_Las manos de Dianna se deslizaban por las piernas de la morocha que estaban a cada lado de su_

_cuerpo, atrapándola, de un modo muy sexy, en el sillón. Cada vez que su mano las recorría, la_

_morocha embestía con más fuerza contra su cuerpo._

_Lea corrió sus manos de las mejillas de Dianna a su nuca, la sensación de sus dedos entrelazándose en_

_su pelo incrementaba el deseo, y la presión que generaba en ella hacia que su cuerpo buscara acercarse_

_aún más, la rubia seguía besándola intensamente, y sin pensarlo atrapo la lengua de Lea con sus labios,_

_presionándola, jugando con ella, chupándola sensualmente y Lea perdió noción del tiempo y del_

_espacio._

_"__Te gusta?" __– pregunto Dianna sonriendo divertida, al ver lo que ese movimiento había generado en la_

_morocha_

_"__Me vuelve loca, vos generas esto…. en mi" __– Lea no conseguía juntar aire para poder hablar, y dejo de_

_intentarlo cuando Dianna se perdió en su cuello, besándolo desesperadamente, tratando de correr cada_

_centímetro del mismo. Lea impulsivamente tiro su cabeza para tras, dándole aún más espacio a la_

_rubia._

_"__Mmm… DIANNA" __– fue todo lo que Lea pudo decir cuando la morocha mordió su cuello, fue la_

_medida justa entre suave y doloroso, lo que genero mucho placer en la morocha._

_"__Ups… Decile a Rachel que me perdone si quedan marcas de eso!" – __la rubia se rio, y la miro_

_completamente avergonzada_

_"__Shhh besame"_

_"__No…. atiendas" __– dijo Dianna como pudo, retomando el beso_

_"__No…tengo….intensiones…de…hacerlo" __– ahora era Lea la que intentaba hilar la oración_

_El celular seguía sonando sin parar, y finalmente Lea se dignó a verlo_

_"__Es Jenna" __– Lea miro extrañada el celular_

_"__Mmm, ok atendela!"_

_"__Hey Jenna, que…."_

_"__No quiero saber nada, pero por si acaso te aviso que Amber debe estar a punto de entrar en el_

_trailer, por ahí era un dato útil" __– Jenna no pudo evitar reírse mientras hablaba bajito para que los_

_chicos que estaba cerca no la escucharan_

_"__Fuck!... gracias Jenna" __– Lea había saltado del sofá incluso antes de cortar la llamada, y estaba_

_parada en la otra punta acomodándose el pelo._

_"__Amber… viene" __– dijo Lea tratando de calmarse, pero todavía sentía las manos de Dianna recorriendo_

_su cuerpo, sentirlas sobre su piel había hecho que se estuviera incendiando en este momento_

_Dianna empezó a reírse, pero al escuchar el picaporte entro en pánico y salió corriendo a meterse en el_

_baño._

_"__Hey, no sabes si deje mi celular acá?" __– pregunto Amber cuando entro al lugar_

_"__Mmm, no… no lo vi…" __– la respiración de Lea seguía entre cortada, y Amber lo noto_

_"__Estas bien?" __– pregunto la morena_

_"__Eh, sisi" __– Lea seguía sin sonar convincente_

_"__Segura? Porque no lo parece" __– insistió Amber_

_"__Oh, es que… me ahogue…recién" __– Lea forzó la risa, pero estaba feliz porque su coartada había_

_sonado más creíble esta vez_

_"__Oh, acá esta, nos esperan en maquillaje, te veo ahí!" __– dijo la morena dirigiéndose a la salida_

_"__Si, ya voy"_

_"__Mmm, Dianna no estaba con vos?" __– Amber se dio vuelta antes de salir del lugar_

_"__No"_

_"__No? Ok, entonces llevale el celular" __– La morena señalo el teléfono que estaba tirado en el piso, y_

_luego se detuvo mirando fijamente a Lea, lo cual la incomodo demasiado_

_"__No, o sea si esta acá, está en el baño, no se siente bien" __– __'Para que lo decís? Era más fácil que_

_pensara que se lo había olvidado y listo!'_

_"__Ok, pero está bien? Cualquier cosa que necesite avísame" __– Ahora si Amber salió del trailer, y tras_

_ella Dianna volvió a aparecer_

_"__Definitivamente tenes que aprender a mentir mejor Lee" __– dijo Dianna abrazándola y hundiendo su_

_cabeza en el hombro de esta_

_"__Es que me miraba fijo y…. si, tenes razón, tengo que aprender" __– Lea rodeo también a la rubia con_

_sus brazos, el mínimo contacto con ella la hacía sentir increíblemente bien._

_Dianna se separó para darle un beso a Lea, y la miro sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se transformó en_

_carcajada cuando vio que la morocha tenía una pequeña pero perceptible marca en su cuello._

_"__Qué? Que pasa?" __– Lea detestaba perderse cosas_

_"__Es que…. Ufff me vas a matar" __– Dianna bajo la vista, y se puso colorada_

_"__Habla…" __– ordeno Lea con ímpetu_

_"__Tenes… tenes una marquita, igual no es nada, tenes maquillaje?"_

_"__Queee? Noooo" __– Lea se desesperó. __"En que estabas pensando? Ahora tengo que volver a filmar y…"_

– _Lea comenzaba a caminar frenéticamente de un lado a otro, intentando contener su enojo_

_"__Yo nunca dije que estaba pensando, dudo que lo haya estado haciendo" __– Dianna se mordió el labio,_

_divertida ante la reacción de la morocha_

_"__Dianna hablo en serio!"_

_"__Yo también! No entiendo por qué tanto drama, te molesta que sepan que estas con alguien?" __– Dianna_

_no paraba de reír y el enojo en Lea se seguía incrementando_

_"__No digas estupideces, es solo que…"_

_"__Basta Lea, relaja… te prometo que no te toco más, ya fue"- __la rubia estaba frustrada y a punto de salir_

_del trailer para no extender la discusión_

_"__Dianna!"_

_"__QUE? Por qué te vas a quejar ahora?"_

_Lea la callo con un beso apasionado._

_"__Perdón, perdón, prométeme que me vas a volver a tocar"- __la morocha la abrazaba con fuerza_

_"__Mmm, eso no suena bien"- __Dianna se puso colorada al mismo tiempo que reía nerviosa_

_"__No, tenes razón. Pero no me importa, además…" __Lea se separó unos segundos y la miro levantando_

_sugestivamente su ceja__" "quizás no es mi intención que suene bien" __– finalmente rio con picardía y la_

_volvió a besar._

_La lengua de la morocha no tuvo que pedir permiso, Dianna permitió el encuentro con la suya sin_

_ningún esfuerzo, ambas se rozaban perdidas en el frenesí que el deseo provocaba, sus manos buscaban_

_con ansias ponerse en contacto con la piel de la otra, el calor en sus cuerpos crecía, ambas se_

_separaron para tomar aire cuando un celular comenzó a sonar._

_Luego de unos minutos se separaron buscando aire, descansando su frente en la de la otra._

_"__Mmm, tenemos que pelear más seguido" __– Lea rio divertida, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración_

_Dianna sonrió tiernamente, y la miro llena de amor, luego poso sus labios suavemente en la comisura_

_de los de la morocha y con eso basto para que Lea se olvidase de lo que estaban hablando. La rubia_

_después se separó, fue a buscar el bolso de la neoyorkina y saco maquillaje, se sentó en el sillón, y tiro_

_la mano de Lea para que esta la acompañara._

_Lea no se sentó sobre el sillón sino sobre el regazo de Dianna, y se moría de amor mientras la rubia_

_arreglaba lo que antes había causado._

_"__Listo, nadie se entera…. Bueno en maquillaje quizás, pero no saben quién fue" __– Empezó a reírse por_

_la situación_

_"__Mmm, vos estas segura de que fue tuyo?" __– Lea frunció el ceño y una mueca se formó en su boca_

_Dianna le pego y automáticamente puso cara triste, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, Lea la beso y_

_descanso su cabeza junto a la de ella_

_"__Te parece…. te parece bien si la invitamos a comer a Jenna… esta noche?" __– Dianna sonó un poco_

_dubitativa_

_"__Mmm, cualquier cosa que vos quieras está bien para mi D"_

_"__Buenísimo, me parece que le debemos algo… Te salvó dos veces ya"_

_"__NOS salvó Di, lo hace por vos también"_

_"__Ok, entonces, le decís vos?"_

_"__No, fue tu idea, sos vos quien le tiene que decir"_

_Dianna se levanto para buscar su celular que aun estaba en el piso, lo agarro y llamo a Jenna_

_"__Hey gurl!" __– Dianna hablaba, mientras Lea jugaba con su pelo_

_"__Rubia!, todo bien?" __– Jenna se sorprendió por el llamado de Dianna_

_"__Si, tranquila. Estaba pensando… tenes planes para hoy?"_

_"__Mmm, no, nada"_

_"__Entonces pensamos con Lea que podías venirte a casa, y cocinamos algo! O pedimos, como vos_

_quieras"_

_"__Si, claro… suena genial"_

_"__Listo, entonces no sé, tipo 20:00 o cuando quieras" __– Dianna estaba contenta con la idea, al menos_

_sabía que delante de ella no se tenían que esconder y eso era lindo_

_"__Perfecto"_

_Dianna colgó y se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón, sabía que su break había terminado, y_

_tenían que volver a la filmación._

_"__Di…"_

_"__Mhm" – __Dianna jugaba de manera muy dulce con el pelo de la morocha, que estaba inmóvil junto a su_

_cuerpo_

_"__Tengo hambre" __– Lea sintió vergüenza, pero no pudo contenerse más y la rubia soltó la carcajada_

_"__Vamos, si nos apuramos nos quedan como…. cinco minutos para buscar un sándwich" __– Dianna miro_

_su reloj y no podía creer que en breve tenían que comenzar a filmar otra vez_

_Lea se incorporó, le dio un último beso y las dos salieron esforzándose por mantenerse a una distancia_

_prudente, pero inmediatamente Lea sintió el brazo de Dianna rodeándola por el cuello, y la miro_

_extrañada_

_"__Qué? Somos amigas, a nadie le importa" __– Dianna estaba radiante, nunca se había sentido tan_

_completa_

_6 horas después…_

_Lea abría la puerta del departamento, mientras Dianna se sostenía en su cuerpo, ambas estaban_

_exhaustas, toda la tarde habían estado filmando la escena más divertida desde que comenzaron, saltar_

_sobre unos colchones gigantes claramente no era un trabajo, pero ahora les dolía absolutamente todo._

_Dianna entro sin hablar, tiro su bolso sobre la mesa, y fue directamente a bañarse, Lea hizo lo mismo,_

_Jenna venía en un rato asique no podían demorarse._

_'__Que es eso? Ya llego Jenna?' __Pensó Lea mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha, se escuchaba música,_

_pero Dianna había llegado agotada, era imposible que fuese ella. Lea se secó así nomas el pelo, se_

_puso ropa cómoda y salió al living, la música estaba acompañada por la voz de Dianna y eso llamo su_

_atención._

_You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boyto save you from your old ways…_

_You play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes!_

_Lea entro al living y su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta, no podía creer lo que veía,_

_Dianna estaba completamente desnuda, solamente cubierta por una toalla, su pelo aun húmedo, al_

_igual que su cuerpo, las gotas se deslizaban por él y Lea humedeció sus labios con su lengua por la_

_sensación que eso le generaba._

_Dianna estaba bailando como si el mundo se acabara, saltando, y cantando la canción, sin enterarse de_

_la presencia de Lea, quien la estaba observando._

_SHE doesn't look a thing like Jesus but SHE talks like a gentleme…_

_Like you imagined when you were yooooounnng_

_Dianna había cambiado la letra, pero Lea no la conocía por lo cual nunca se dio cuenta, solo tenía sus_

_sentidos enfocados en verla moverse, de repente Dianna se paró frente a ella, y Lea se sobresaltó, pero_

_la rubia no la registro, tenía sus ojos cerrados y comenzó a cantar aun con más volumen, mientras sus_

_brazos tocaban una batería imaginaria._

_Can we climb this mountain? I DON´T KNOOOOW! Higher now than ever before!_

_I know we can make it if we take it slooowww, Let's take it easyyy, easyyy noooww, watch it goooo!_

_'__Te violo, en este mismo momento… Dianna Fucking Agron' __Lea nunca se lo había dicho, pero verla a_

_la rubia tocando una batería imaginaria la enloquecía, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, casi sin llevar ropa_

_They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet, you don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet every once in a little whileeeeee!_

_Lea estaba babeándose con la imagen, y no la quiso interrumpir, se quedó al costado de la puerta que_

_iba a la cocina, solamente observándola, cuando la canción termino Dianna sonrió, y levanto la vista_

_para verla, no había mejillas ruborizadas y fue Lea la que se sorprendió, la rubia había sido consciente_

_de su presencia todo el tiempo._

_"__Mmm… me siento renovada" __– dijo Dianna sonriendo y acercándose a Lea_

_"__Jaja, hace dos segundos prácticamente te cargue para llegar y ahora esto?…. Sos única" __– Lea_

_sonrió y retrocedió a medida que Dianna se acercaba_

_La rubia se puso justo enfrente de ella, sus labios estaban separados por menos de una pulgada de_

_distancia, pero Lea trato de contenerse, Dianna estaba casi sin ropa, la toalla podía caer fácilmente, y_

_ella si bien no estaba preparada para nada, no tenía tanto poder sobre su cuerpo._

_"__Me cambio y vuelvo. Preferís que cocine o pedir algo?"- __las palabras salían con mucha ternura, la_

_actitud de Dianna era extremadamente suave_

_Lea se quedó mirándola inmóvil, no podía articular palabras, sus ojos iban desde sus labios, hacia una_

_gota que caía sobre su pecho y se perdía bajo la toalla._

_"__Mmm bueno elijo cocinar yo, si te sigo esperando va a llegar Jenna y vas a estar pensándolo" __– la_

_rubia sonrió desafiante y desapareció por el pasillo._

_Lea se quedó varios minutos en esa posición, hasta que su celular sonó._

_L en 10 llegó, J._

_**Dale, L. :)**_

_'__Desde cuando Jenna me avisa cuando le falta para llegar?...'_

_A la hora señalada Jenna tocó el timbre, y Dianna aún no salía de su cuarto, Lea la recibió y sonrió al_

_ver que Jenna traía uno de sus vinos preferidos._

_"__Te conozco!" __– Jenna sonrió mientras le entregaba la botella_

_"__Mejor que nadie!... pero, porque me avisaste por sms que ya llegabas? Nueva costumbre?"_

_"__Eh… por si acaso, no quería interrumpir nada" __– Jenna entro y siguió a Lea a la cocina_

_"__No te preocupes, no pasó nada de eso eh!" __– Lea sintió la necesidad de aclararlo_

_"__Esto fue idea tuya, no?" __– pregunto Jenna intrigada_

_"__Nop, Di me pregunto si me parecía bien, le caes bien y esta agradecida por todo lo que… hiciste"_

_"__Hey gurl!" __– Dianna entro a la cocina con unos shorts, descalza, la remera de Spring Awakening y el_

_pelo recogido en un rodete_

_"__Mmm no recuerdo haberte visto en el backstage de la obra, vos también participabas?" __Jenna rio_

_mientras recibía un cálido abrazo de Di_

_"__Si, no lo sabias? Yo era la chica que… la que … fuck, todavía no lo pude ver" __– las tres empezaron a_

_reír al mismo tiempo_

_"__Bueno, que quieren comer? Pizza?" __– pregunto Dianna abriendo la heladera_

_"__Di si estas cansada pedimos, no te hagas drama por mi" __– Jenna se sentía culpable, ella también_

_había terminado agotada después de estar horas saltando sobre el colchón gigante_

_"__No me molesta, pero si prefieren pedir por mi está bien, también"_

_"__Ok, sorpréndeme entonces" __– Jenna la desafío, y Dianna sonrió, de verdad tenía ganas de preparar_

_algo casero, adoraba agasajar a sus amigos cuando los invitaba a comer_

_Lea se sentó sobre la isla, y Jenna al lado de ella en una de las banquetas_

_"__Si necesitas ayuda.." __– Jenna se ofreció pero Dianna parecía tener todo cubierto_

_"__No volviste a hablar con tu ex?" __– Lea rompió el silencio, mientras descorchaba el vino_

_"__No, me llamo un par de veces pero bloquee su número, ya está, no quiero más conflictos!"_

_Lea le alcanzo una copa de vino a Dianna, quien le sonrió tiernamente, y luego le dio otra a Jenna._

_"__Ya te vamos a conseguir a alguien… o ya hay alguien? Oh ya tenes a alguien! Como no lo note_

_antes?" __– Lea saltaba por la realización y Jenna se limitó a reír, Dianna se había dado vuelta y las_

_miraba tratando de entender_

_"__Che no me dejen afuera porque se quedan sin cena!" __– reprocho la rubia_

_"__Jajaja, tranquila Agron!_

_"__Sisi, son ideas de Lea, yo no dije nada" __– Jenna señalaba a Lea que todavía no se recuperaba del_

_ataque de risa_

_"__Bueno, en caso de que te interese… creo que Kevin estaría complacido si lo tenes en cuenta" __–_

_Dianna tiro la bomba y Jenna se puso bordo, mientras Lea miraba como un partido de tenis, su mirada_

_iba de la rubia a la asiática._

_"__Es Kevin, él te interesa, oh si conozco esa mirada Jenna Ushkowitz!" __– Lea hizo que Jenna se ponga_

_colorada_

_"__Quizás, y no estoy afirmando nada, el chico tiene su atractivo… no voy a hacer más declaraciones_

_sobre mi vida privada" __– las tres empezaron a reír_

_Después de un par de copas de vino, y de sacarle más información a Jenna sobre su nuevo interés_

_amoroso, las tres se sentaron en el living a comer las pizzas que había hecho Dianna._

_"__Wow, tres variedades? Siento que estoy en un restaurant!" __– bromeaba Jenna al ver sobre la mesa 3_

_pizzas chiquitas, todas diferentes_

_"__Jajaja, me gusta atender bien a mis invitados" __\- Dianna se sentó en uno de los laterales de la mesa_

_ratona, sobre un almohadón, al igual que sus dos amigas._

_"__Bien hecho Lea, te quedas con la chica más linda y encima cocina!" __– Jenna no tuvo noción de lo que_

_dijo, hasta que lo dijo, y se puso colorada__. "Perdón… no quise"_

_"__Jajaja está bien Jenna, no tenes que pedir perdón por pensar que yo soy el baluarte, y que quien sale_

_ganando es ella" __– dijo Dianna mirando de reojo a Lea_

_"__Hey, sigo acá eh!" __– protesto la morocha_

_"__Mmm, riquísimo Di, puedo venir más seguido!" __– Jenna estaba agradecida de que haya sido la rubia_

_quien cocino_

_"__Todas las veces que quieras" __– dijeron Lea y Dianna a dúo_

_Luego de unos minutos en que todas hablaban de cosas irrelevantes Dianna tomo la palabra_

_"__Jenna… yo, ya sé que lo hice antes pero quería agradecerte como es debido por cómo te comportaste_

_en el pub, y también hoy" __– Dianna busco la aprobación de Lea mientras hablaba_

_"__Chicas por favor, no es nada. Me encanta verlas juntas, sean lo que sean, y lo que pueda hacer para_

_mantenerlas así, lo voy a hacer"_

_Ambas sonrieron felices, y Jenna tuvo la necesidad de hacer algunas preguntas_

_"__Desde… o sea, cuando…" __– Jenna no sabía cómo formular la pregunta sin sonar desubicada_

_"__Cuando paso? El día anterior a mi cumpleaños, cuando volvimos del recital de Radiohead… pero_

_creo que las dos lo sentíamos desde antes, solo que teníamos demasiado miedo como para_

_exteriorizarlo" __– dijo Dianna quien sorprendentemente se sentía cómoda hablando del tema_

_"__En síntesis, estaba loca por mí, pero yo no estaba convencida, tenía muchas opciones y necesitaba_

_analizarlas muy bien antes de hacer algo" __– bromeo Lea, pero inmediatamente recibió un golpe en el_

_brazo por parte de Dianna_

_"__Claro, por eso fui yo quien te beso primero no?" __– Dianna la desafío_

_"__No fui yo quien se apareció en Nueva York de sorpresa!"_

_"__Yo no fui la que volvió un día antes a LA de sorpresa!"_

_"__Y no fui yo la que te rogo que durmieras conmigo porque había tomado de más"_

_"__Todavía no me fui eh! Ok ok, no necesito más detalles, me alcanza con saber que las dos están tan_

_contentas!"- __Jenna elevó el tono para que las dos recordaran su presencia, al mismo tiempo que reía_

_por la escena que estaba viendo_

_Las dos la miraron y se pusieron coloradas._

_"__Jajaja son ideales la una para la otra, me alegra saberlo" __– les dijo cariñosamente Jenna_

_"__Sos la primera, ni a Jonathan le pude decir, y odio mentirle__" – reprocho Lea_

_Dianna se percató de esto pero lo dejo pasar, no era momento para preguntarle nada._

_"__Bueno, son adorables y me encantaría quedarme, pero es tarde y mañana trabajamos asique…" __–_

_Jenna se levantó y empezó a buscar sus cosas_

_"__Si queres te podes quedar, está el cuarto… el cuarto de Lea, o el mío, y nosotras dormimos en el_

_sillón. Quiero decir, una de nosotras" __– Dianna se enredó en sus propias palabras_

_"__Jaja, tranquila Di, mejor vuelvo a casa, pero gracias igual"_

_Jenna se despidió de las dos, les agradeció por todo, y quedaron de acuerdo para repetirlo algún día en_

_su propia casa._

_Luego de que se fuera, Dianna llevo los platos a la cocina y los puso en el lavavajilla, preparo café, y_

_volvió al living, Lea estaba mirando tele en el sillón, y Dianna agarro el libro que estaba leyendo en el_

_camino y se le unió._

_"__La pase muy bien, fue una gran idea" __– Lea hablaba, mientras Dianna se recostaba sobre sus piernas,_

_para leer un rato_

_"__Si, yo también. Jenna es una persona hermosa, me siento muy cómoda cerca de ella" __– Dianna le_

_sonrió y volvió a su libro._

_El programa que Lea miraba había terminado, y esta estaba durmiéndose, pero no dejaba de acariciar_

_el pelo de Dianna, mientras esta estaba concentrada en su libro._

_"__Lee"_

_"__Mhm"_

_"__Por dijiste eso sobre Jonathan hoy?"_

_"__Que cosa D? Hablo todo el día de él, demasiado quizás" – __Lea rio divertida, pero Dianna permaneció_

_seria_

_"__Que no te gustaba mentirle pero aun así lo hacías"_

_"__Oh, eso… Bueno es que, no sé, él fue el primero en descubrir lo que me pasaba con vos, él sabe cómo_

_me sentía y fue el que me dio esperanzas. Prácticamente me ordeno avanzar, cuando estuve en Nueva_

_York para su cumpleaños…"_

_"__Gracias Jonathan Groff!... perdón, seguí" __– Dianna quería escuchar primero que era lo que Lea tenia_

_para decirle_

_"__Bueno y nada, ahora que paso esto no se lo conté, porque quedamos en que lo íbamos a ir viendo_

_entre nosotras, y no quiero arruinar nada" __– Lea bajo la mirada, y se puso colorada_

_"__Eso es verdad, pero Jonathan es, para vos, tan importante como tu voz jaja. Y además me adora,_

_estoy seguro que va a estar contento porque hayas conseguido una chica tan adorable, hermosa y_

_talentosa como yo"_

_"__Humilde también, no?"_

_"__Por supuesto, aprendí de la mejor" __– Dianna levanto su cabeza para besarla._

_Los ojos de Lea liberaron un brillo aún más fuerte que el que últimamente poseían._

_"__Puedo hablar con el entonces?" __– pregunto Lea luego de que Dianna volviera a su posición_

_"__Confió en quien vos confíes, Lea, si queres contarle hacelo, de verdad no me molesta"_

_"__Mmm te dije que sos perfecta?" – __la mirada de Lea se clavó en los ojos color avellana de la rubia,_

_perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los mismos_

_"__Mmm, nop"_

_"__Lo sos, sos perfecta… "_

_Las dos sonrieron contentas, el día había sido excelente, se habían divertido en el set, luego en la cena_

_con Jenna, les gustaba poder estar tranquilas frente a alguien. Las dos sabían que lo que tenían por_

_delante no era un camino fácil, mas con el estreno del piloto en menos de un mes, sus vidas se_

_volverían públicas de un día para otro, pero con la ayuda de personas como Jenna confiaban en que_

_todo podía funcionar, sentían que todo iba a estar bien_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: You're my flame (Zero 7 &amp; Sia)**_

_I now you're sitting sure, yes, in an old tree. You've tied our legs, and so now we have three_

_You dip your toes into the ice cold sea, I see your reflection, your reflection is me! Yes I am(…)_

_You make hay when the sun don't shine, you don't need a dollar, you don't need a dime!_

_You burn at both ends yet still you're fine… YOU'RE MY FLAME._

_***Chapter 17*: Chapter: Crazy little thing called love**_

_Dianna había sufrido mucho ayer, en la vuelta al set. Luego del fin de semana lo único en lo que podía_

_pensar era en Lea, y eso la sacaba de foco, mucho más en las escenas que compartían. No ayudaba en_

_nada que hoy los productores decidieran comenzar con las grabaciones de 'Sectionals', centrándose en_

_todas las escenas que compartían Rachel y Quinn, ya que eran grandes protagonistas del capítulo._

_'__Gracias a dios Quinn está embarazada y Di tiene que fingirlo con esa almohadilla, des-erotiza todo y_

_me es más fácil concentrarme, sería imposible hacerlo si vuelve a ponerse el uniforme de cheerio'_

_'__Juraría que las polleras de Rachel se achican con el paso de los capítulos, al igual que sus_

_sweaters… no puedo, no puedo concentrarme con ella delante mío'_

_"__Acción!" __– grito uno de los productores_

_Rachel entra en escena caminando hacia Quinn quien está haciendo notas en su cuaderno, frente al_

_locker. La rubia se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Rachel quien comienza a hablar rápidamente_

_mientras permanece parada frente a ella._

_'__NO DIANNA! No la mires a los labios, no, ok listo, ya arruinaste la escena, ahora, tu línea, ahora…_

_AHORA…. '_

_"__Corte" __– grito el productor. __"Dianna te sentís bien? Es la tercera vez que perdes el pie…"_

_"__Si, perdón…yo…. Me pueden alcanzar un vaso de agua por favor?" __– La rubia rogo completamente_

_apenada, y en segundos un asistente le entregaba uno._

_"__Nos tomamos 5'. Esta es la última escena de la mañana y después Ryan quiere hablar con ustedes" __–_

_comunico el asistente y Lea se acercó a Dianna._

_"__Hey estas bien?" __– Lea clavo su mirada en los ojos de la rubia, mientras impulsivamente iba_

_corriendo un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara._

_"__No, odio a la vestuarista" __– La rubia hablo sin mirar a Lea a los ojos. La morocha por su parte miro_

_sorprendida a Dianna y no sabía si hablaba con ella o con Quinn, por la expresión seria que la rubia_

_portaba._

_"__Jaja y eso? Te molesta llevar…eso" __– Lea señalo la almohadilla que Dianna tenía atada a la altura de_

_su vientre._

_"__No es gracioso! Yo tengo que ir caminando con esto mientras Rachel…" __– Dianna se puso colorada y_

_bajo la mirada_

_"__Mientras Rachel que…?"_

_"__Cada vez su pollera es más corta, y sus sweaters más ajustados, no es justo"_

_"__No lo pudo creer Di, estás haciendo una escena de nena caprichosa porque tu personaje está_

_embarazada y tenes que usar eso? Después me decis diva a mí!" __– Lea tomo la mano de la rubia y con_

_su pulgar la acariciaba_

_"__No es eso, dios!" __– Dianna cerro su mano formando un puño y se mostraba furiosa_

_"__Di no estas así por el vestuario, que te pasa?" __– Lea se empezaba a preocupar por la actitud de la_

_rubia_

_"__No te importa…. Dios, no lo puedo creer, no te importa nada, que estúpida que soy!" __– Dianna agito_

_sus brazos para que Lea la soltase._

_"__De que hablas? Que cosa no me importa?" __– la preocupación en la neoyorkina seguía creciendo,_

_necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Dianna_

_"__Listas? A sus lugares por favor" __– Todos los del equipo técnico estaban listos y Lea iba a tener que_

_esperar para saber porque Dianna se encontraba tan alterada._

_La escena después de 4 tomas estuvo lista, Quinn apenas tenía que deci palabras en total, y_

_Dianna opto por cerrar sus ojos en gran parte de la escena para poder concentrarse, por suerte Quinn_

_debía verse confusa y eso le permitía la coartada perfecta para evitar el contacto visual._

_Ni bien el director las libro las dos corrieron a la sala contigua ya que Ryan las estaba esperando, junto_

_al resto de sus compañeros._

_"__Bueno ahora ya estamos todos, antes que nada quiero felicitarlos, se vienen desempeñando de una_

_forma envidiable, y estamos orgullosos de todos ustedes" __– Ryan hablaba y tenía la atención de todos_

_en el cuarto, menos de Lea que solo aguardaba que esto terminara para hablar con Dianna._

_"__Tengo dos noticias importantes para compartir con ustedes, la primera es relacionada al estreno del_

_piloto, que como saben será el próximo 19, en poco más de dos semanas. Ya las gráficas empezaron a_

_aparecer en toda la ciudad…" __– Ryan hizo una pausa ya que todos comenzaron a hablar, aplaudir,_

_como si no creyeran que el verdadero principio de esta aventura estuviese tan cerca._

_"__Y la segunda es que la FOX decidió que la premier será en Santa Mónica, y ahí tendrá su primer_

_contacto con la prensa. Creo que las chicas van a tomar esto como una opción más para ir de_

_shopping, no?. En los próximos días vamos a tener una reunión para prepararlos, así están listos para_

_enfrentar a los reporteros, pero queremos que estén tranquilos y disfruten!"_

_Todos empezaban a conversar entre ellos, Amber Naya y Jenna ya habían hecho planes para ir de_

_shopping juntas, los chicos estaban ansiosos por ver las gráficas, mientras que Dianna y Lea_

_permanecían en silencio, aguardando que Ryan termine, cuando este finalmente lo hizo Dianna_

_desapareció por un pasillo, y Lea fue tras ella._

_La neoyorkina la siguió y la vio entrando a su trailer, asique no dudo y fue tras ella, irrumpiendo en el_

_mismo._

_"__Me podes decir que te pasa?" __– Lea cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie las interrumpiera._

_"__Que haces? No es solo mi trailer, no podes cerrarlo" __– Dianna se acercaba a la puerta para_

_destrabarlo pero Lea la sujeto de las muñecas para impedírselo_

_"__No te entiendo y me estas asustando…. Por qué dijiste eso? Que es lo que supuestamente no me_

_importa?"_

_"__Porque es verdad, estas toda… tranquila" – 'Que carajo estoy diciendo? Es la escena más estúpida_

_que he protagonizado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera se porque estoy enojada'_

_"__Estoy toda tranquila? Y como queres que este? No entiendo a que queres llegar"- __la cara de Lea_

_estaba desencajada, buscaba entender a la rubia pero simplemente se le hacía imposible averiguar que_

_le pasaba_

_"__Que yo no te importo, lo nuestro, nada…" – __Dianna estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, pero ni ella_

_sabía porque tenía tanta impotencia_

_"__Me estas jodiendo Dianna? De donde viene todo esto" - __Lea hablaba en un tono duro, pero luego_

_cambio inmediatamente y la furia en sus ojos fue reemplazada por el miedo. __"Hice… hice algo?"_

_"__En la escena… estas, como si nada pasara… Yo no puedo, no puedo estar como si no sintiera nada_

_cuando te tengo enfrente con esa pollera diminuta y ese sweater dos talles menos!" – 'Estoy diciendo_

_lo que creo que digo? Que me pasa? Cuál es mi problema? Desde cuando me comporto así'_

_"__Di, te vino?" __– Lea comenzó a reír divertida, pero tuvo que parar cuando vio que a Dianna no le_

_causaba ninguna gracia. __" Estas en tus días femeninos? Estas sensible por eso? Decime que sí porque_

_no encuentro otra respuesta lógica para que te pongas así!" – __Lea se acercó a Dianna y la abrazo,_

_aunque no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero la actitud de la rubia le causaba mucha ternura._

_"__Si, lo estoy, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. No me contestaste, te dije que no te importo y no lo_

_negaste!" – Dianna elevaba el tono de su voz y su cuerpo se tensaba culminando con sus manos_

_cerradas formando un puño, intentaba controlarse y no explotar su, cada vez más grande, frustración._

_Lea quiso hablar pero sus palabras no salían, solo podía reírse, no podía creer el comportamiento de_

_Dianna. Entendía que las mujeres, ella misma, en esos días intensificaban sus emociones, pero la_

_situación le resultaba bizarramente hilarante._

_"__Te reis? Podes parar de reírte y contestarme! Porque con esa actitud solo me haces pensar que tengo_

_razón en pensar eso!" – __Dianna estaba furiosa._

_Lea recobro la calma, la empujo aún más contra su cuerpo y se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus_

_labios y posar un beso tierno, que se fue prolongando._

_"__Di necesitas que te conteste a esa estupidez? De verdad queres pelear por eso? No seas tonta, me_

_importas, más que nada, como vas a pensar eso?"_

_"__De verdad lo decis?"- __la actitud de Dianna dio un giro de 180° pasando de la furia a una actitud_

_plenamente apenada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

_"__Si, y de verdad estoy pensando en aprovechar el tiempo en algo más interesante que pelear, todos los_

_días va a ser así?" – __Lea le regalo una sonrisa y Dianna comenzó a suavizar su rostro._

_"__Perdón, a veces… no controlo mis humores, y me frustra no poder hacer una escena por el solo hecho_

_de tenerte parada enfrente, me irrita, me pone furiosa…"_

_"__Sos sexy cuando te podes furiosa"_

_Lea la volvió a besar, y Dianna correspondió el mismo pero la más pequeña se separó inmediatamente._

_"__Te juro que no puedo hacer esto si tenes eso puesto…" – __Lea señalo la pansa falsa que llevaba Dianna_

_y se puso colorada_

_"__Yo no me lo pienso sacar, en todo caso te doy permiso para que lo hagas vos" – __Dianna había dejado_

_atrás su mal humor y ahora testeaba a Lea._

_La morocha la miro, y si bien sus labios eran tentadores no estaba preparada para tenerla semidesnuda_

_delante, ya era demasiado con la rubia usando siempre vestidos, no confiaba en su propio_

_cuerpo y no quería hacer nada estúpido de lo cual después se pudiera arrepentir. Era evidente que ella_

_se moría de ganas de avanzar, pero Dianna indirectamente le habia hecho sentir que no estaba tan_

_segura, y si bien no lo entendía no quería generar otra pelea._

_"__Dianna por favor!" __– Lea se alejó y se sentó en el sillón._

_La rubia se acercó y se sentó al lado, intentando besarla pero Lea la saco nuevamente._

_"__Te juro que es más fuerte que yo, siento que no estoy besando a mi… a mi… a la persona que me_

_gusta besar" – 'Dios casi digo mi novia? Uffff, zafé, lo último que me falta es decir algo que genere_

_otra discusión más'_

_"__Lea no seas caprichosa, en un ratito tenemos que volver al set y no podemos pasarnos todo el break_

_peleando"_

_"__Yo no fui la que tuvo un ataque de ira porque le vino"_

_"__Y yo no soy la que está haciendo una escena por una simple almohadilla"_

_"__Mejor vamos a comer algo, los chicos van a notar nuestra ausencia una vez más y no está bueno" __–_

_Lea se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta._

_"__Sos frustrante Lea Michele, grrrr"_

_"__No venís?" __– Lea se paró en la puerta y la miro incrédula, Dianna habia tomado su notebook y todo_

_indicaba que iba a acompañarla_

_"__No, no tengo ganas"_

_"__Dianna levántate ya, podes cortarla con los caprichos?" __– el tono de Lea era tan severo que la rubia_

_volvió a dejar la notebook a un costado y se paró sin decir una palabra, con la mirada clavada en el_

_piso._

_Lea tomo la mano de Dianna, y ambas salieron del trailer, la rubia la siguió de mala gana,_

_increíblemente sus peleas habían arruinado el único rato que podían pasar juntas antes de volver al_

_departamento._

_Las dos se dirigieron a almorzar con sus amigos, apenas y tendrían tiempo para comer algo rápido_

_antes de volver a grabar._

_"__Hey chicas, como va todo?" __– Cory las saludo e hizo lugar para que ambas se unieran._

_"__Muy bien, ewww, otra vez comiendo eso? Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de convertirte en vegan" __–_

_Dianna bromeaba mientras se sentó junto a él, obviando los dos lugares libres que había en el otro_

_lateral._

_"__No puedo creer que alguna vez las tuviste Di, en realidad yo te podría convertir a vos en carnívora_

_otra vez" __– Cory le guiño el ojo, y Dianna empezó a reír._

_"__Mmm, vos decis? Realmente no me interesa probar nada de eso…" __– Dianna le seguía el juego a Cory_

_"__Mmm, quizás no probaste el plato indicado…"_

_"__Que me recomendas?"- __Dianna se divertía con el joven, y aunque no la había mirado podía sentir los_

_ojos de Lea clavados en ella._

_Cory se acercaba cada vez más a Dianna, pero el juego se terminó cuando Lea se levantó abruptamente_

_tirando la silla tras ella por el envión._

_"__Lea todo bien?" __– Pregunto Mark sorprendido por la expresión de Lea_

_"__Si, me tengo que ir" __– La neoyorkina estaba furiosa y sin dar más explicaciones se alejó del lugar._

_'__Qué carajo hace? Primero me trata mal y ahora se pone a coquetear con Cory? Como se atreve a_

_decir que no me importa y después ir a hacer eso? Dios, estoy furiosa, y ni siquiera va a venir a_

_hablarme? Se va a quedar con él? La detesto…'_

_"__Rachel Berry se comió a su interprete?" __– Amber no pudo contener su risa ante la salida de la_

_morocha_

_"__No sé, pero la conozco y si se puso así es porque algo realmente le molesto, mejor no provocarla" __–_

_Jenna siguió comiendo, y de reojo miro a Dianna intentando confirmar que había recibido el mensaje._

_'__Qué carajo… porque salió haciendo semejante escena?'_

_Dianna siguió en silencio comiendo su ensalada, y los chicos paulatinamente volvieron a hablar de sus_

_cosas._

_Luego de un par de horas Dianna se encontraba junto a Mark preparándolas líneas para su escena,_

_mientras veía del otro lado del salón a Lea sentada sola en el rincón, su cara evidenciaba que el mal_

_humor seguía presente._

_'__No puedo creer que sea yo quien le tiene que pedir perdón, esa reacción de verdad me molesto, esta_

_vez lo voy a dejar pasar, no me queda otra por cómo me comporte esta mañana….'_

_Dianna se sentó en una de las sillas y saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje a la morocha, no quería_

_acercarse a hablar ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y no era el lugar para otra escena._

_Te extraño… falta mucho para volver a casa? :( , D._

_Lea estaba leyendo el libreto y sintió como su celular vibraba, al ver el nombre de Dianna en la_

_pantalla lo tomo, pero procuro nunca mirarla, sabía que desde ese lugar tenía una vista perfecta de la_

_rubia._

_**No digas cosas que no sientas, L.**_

_Nop, nunca lo hago ;)_

_**Lo acabas de hacer**_

_No, solo dije que te extraño y eso es verdad, podes aflojar L…_

_**Me extrañas pero me tenes cerca y no podes evitar hacerme sentir mal!**_

_Perdón :(_

_**Siquiera sabes porque te estas disculpando?**_

_Por lo de esta mañana_

_**O sea que ponerte a histeriquear con Cory delante mío no es merecedor de una disculpa?**_

_Yo no dije eso, es solo que… somos amigos, no me podes pedir que no responda a una broma, era solo_

_eso, vos también lo haces y yo no digo nada_

_**Yo no hago ese tipo de bromas!**_

_Perdón? Vivís histeriqueando con todo el que se te cruza delante, necesitas ser el centro de atención_

_siempre, y me venís a mí con ese planteo?_

_**Ah buenísimo, creo que no necesitamos seguir hablando si pensas así de mi**_

_Podemos dejar de pelear? No es divertido_

_Perdon! Perdón perdón perdón, me perdonas? :)_

_'__No puedo creer que le esté pidiendo perdón, ok si, por la mañana estuve mal pero su reacción frente a_

_los chicos fue desubicada… Igual no me puedo enojar con ella, ni quiero que ella lo esté conmigo'__._

_Dianna no recibió respuesta y volvió a escribirle_

_Estas hermosa… Es una lástima que Quinn no sea quien bese esos labios, estoy celosa de Fin y Puck_

_**De verdad? Por qué cuando teníamos tiempo para nosotras lo único que hiciste fue ponerte como**_

_**loca con un ataque de SPM!**_

_Y después vos me rechazaste porque te incomoda una almohadilla? Eso es más inmaduro!_

_**Muchas gracias Dianna, ahora además de egocéntrica soy inmadura?**_

_No es lo que dije, dios Lea!..._

_**Entonces que dijiste? Quizás no nos entendemos, porque mejor no le escribís a Cory?**_

_Cortala con Cory, BASTA! solo es un amigo, sabes desde el primer día que no tengo interés en él, te lo_

_explique una y otra vez, basta!._

_**El no parece pensar lo mismo**_

_Importa lo que el piense? O sos vos la que está interesada en él y por eso te molesta tanto?_

_**Dianna basta, deja de dar vuelta las cosas… grrrr**_

_Mmm no quiero pelear más, quiero que todos se vayan y acercarme para comerte la boca a besos…_

_Dianna se quedó mirándola fijo, mordiéndose el labio tratando de reprimir todos sus deseos, Lea_

_levanto por primera vez la vista y la vio haciéndolo. La morocha trago saliva y volvió a agachar la_

_mirada._

_**Demostramelo ;)**_

_'__Como se supone que me mantenga firme con ella si me mira así? Fuck'_

_'__Ok, vos planteas el juego, yo lo acepto… alguien que me ayude a contenerme y no terminar haciendo_

_nada estúpido, como partirle la boca de un beso enfrente de todo el elenco…'_

_Dianna decidió seguir el juego de Lea, se levantó y cruzo toda la sala hasta el rincón donde estaba la_

_morocha, le clavo la mirada intensamente y vio como Lea comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Sin_

_pensarlo dos veces llego y se sentó en el regazo de la morocha, acercándose y dándole un beso húmedo_

_en la mejilla._

_"__De verdad quiero volver a casa de una vez" __– susurro Dianna en el oído de Lea haciendo que el_

_corazón de esta se acelere._

_La morocha abrazo a Dianna y sonrió, no podía articular palabras y debía disimular el contacto, ya que_

_estaban rodeada por todos sus amigos._

_Luego de un rato Mark se acercó a las chicas y siguió discutiendo la escena con Dianna, esta no dejo la_

_posición y sintió como Lea comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, con su pulgar, formando círculos en la_

_parte más baja de la misma. Al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha sujetaba a la rubia poniendo_

_su mano a la altura de su cuádricep, ligeramente bajo la fina tela de su vestido provocando el contacto_

_con su suave piel. Cada segundo la temperatura del cuerpo de Dianna iba aumentando, y sobre el final_

_ni podía seguirle la conversación a Mark._

_Finalmente Brad llamo para comenzar a filmar y el muchacho se alejó rápidamente. Dianna miro de_

_reojo y deseando que nadie se diera vuelta para prestarles atención en ese momento poso sus labios en_

_la comisura de la boca de Lea._

_"__Te advierto que en casa me voy a vengar…" __– Dianna susurro y luego se levantó y fue a su posición._

_Lea se quedó recuperando el aire en la silla, finalmente se levantó y se fue a su marca, la escena_

_comenzó y esta vez fue ella la que no se podía concentrar, cada vez que el director gritaba corte_

_Dianna soltaba una risa divertida que contaminaba sus sentidos._

_"__Lea es la quinta vez, recorda que debes mirar disimuladamente, asimilando lo que escuchas, Quinn_

_está pidiéndole los estudios a Puck porque él es el padre y es judío, y vos no debes estar sorprendida,_

_sino más bien complacida por confirmar tus presunciones… Pero todo lo que me das es una mirada_

_tierna y comprensiva, eso no nos sirve" __– El productor se había acercado a hablarle a la morocha quien_

_parecía no poder ocultar sus emociones personales, en este momento._

_"__Perdón, me siento un poco mareada… me puedo tomar 5 minutos para ir al baño?" __\- Lea pregunto_

_poniéndose colorada, no le gustaba atrasar las escenas_

_"__Si… Dianna por favor acompáñala a Lea que no se siente bien. Descansamos 5 minutos y volvemos__"_

– _El productor no solo le concedió el deseo a Lea sino que le facilito las cosas para estar con Dianna._

_'__Gracias, esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba'_

_Dianna la miro extrañada y se puso al lado de ella para salir del choir room._

_"__Estas bien?" – __la preocupación de la rubia era genuina_

_"__Tengo un poco de calor" __– Lea le quitó importancia a la situación, mientras seguía caminando_

_"__Tenes fiebre?"_

_"__No…"_

_Lea se metió dentro de uno de los baños que tenían y Dianna lo hizo tras ella. Inmediatamente Lea_

_arrincono a la rubia contra la pared y se quedó mirándola, respirando sobre sus labios, a escasos_

_milímetros de distancia._

_"__Oh" __– fue todo lo que Dianna pudo decir, su sorpresa era mayúscula al ver la actitud de Lea._

_"__Sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, no?" __– Lea se acercó y le hablaba al oído, rosando sus_

_labios contra su oreja_

_"__Mhm" __– Dianna estaba inmóvil, y Lea cada vez ejercía más presión con su cuerpo, solo pudo asentir_

_con su cabeza._

_Lea se separó para mirarla a los ojos y sin darle tiempo a nada rompió las distancias y la beso_

_apasionadamente, su cabeza y todo su cuerpo envestían contra la boca de la rubia que sin dudarlo abrió_

_paso a la lengua inquieta de la morocha._

_A Lea le bastaron unos segundos para darle intensidad y humedad al beso, su lengua ganaba la lucha, y_

_tenía pleno control sobre Dianna, quien no se quejaba, lo disfrutaba. Cuando la rubia comenzó a_

_deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la morocha esta se separó y sostuvo cada una de las manos de la_

_rubia a un costado._

_La neoyorkina se inclinó sobre el oído de Dianna, y luego de respirar ahí durante unos segundos hablo._

_"__Acá yo soy la que inicia los juegos, espero que haya quedado claro" __– Lea susurro al oído y cuando_

_termino tomo entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, chupándolo y luego mordiéndolo_

_suavemente, provocando un gemido de placer por parte de la rubia._

_Sin decir más nada Lea se separó y salió del lugar, mientras Dianna seguía inmóvil intentando_

_recuperar la respiración._

_Lea volvió al choir room y Dianna hizo lo mismo unos minutos después. La escena se repitió otras_

_tantas veces hasta que finalmente había quedado lista, la siguiente era una que también compartían las_

_dos, pero por la experiencia que habían tenido durante toda la jornada los productores decidieron_

_dejarla para el día siguiente, además ya era tarde._

_Las dos salieron del set rumbo a sus respectivos trailers, se bañaron y luego se encontraron en el_

_estacionamiento. Ambas se subieron al auto para volver, Dianna tomo el lugar del conductor y Lea no_

_dijo nada._

_Si había algo que ninguna de las dos soportaba era el silencio incomodo o forzado cuando estaban_

_juntas, pero ninguna de las dos quería dar el primer paso, durante todo el día habían ido de pelea en_

_pelea y las dos ya estaban cansadas de eso. Dianna puso el primer cd que encontró, un mix de Queen y_

_la primer canción en sonar fue Somebody to love._

_Lea sonrió y empezó a cantar, gesticulando con sus brazos, e intentando contagiar a Dianna que se_

_limitaba a manejar mirando al frente._

_Cuando la canción estaba apenas pasando la mitad Dianna apago el stereo y la morocha ya no se_

_aguantó._

_"__Uffff" __– Lea resoplo liberando toda su frustración por no poder encontrar como llegar a la rubia, que_

_aparentemente no tenía intenciones de querer aflojar._

_"__Que pasa L? Con todas las chicas que tenes en NY no necesitas pedir que alguien te consiga una_

_persona a quien amar" __\- Dianna la testeo, no sabía como pero necesitaba ir descomprimiendo la_

_sensación._

_"__Solo estaba cantando, yo no busco a nadie, ya tengo a mi chica desde hace tiempo…"_

_"__Te está esperando en NY?" __– Dianna la miro y rió divertida desafiándola_

_"__No seas estúpida Dianna!" __– La morocha no pudo evitar molestarse y pegarle en el hombro_

_"__Ouch! Eso dolió! Vos sos la que habla siempre de las chicas que tenías en NY…"_

_"__Sabes que eso es un chiste Di"_

_"__Mmm, pero nunca me dijiste como fue… quien… cuando estuvimos me dijiste que ya habías estado_

_con alguien antes"_

_"__Fueron un par de besos, no significo nada para mí, no fue nada importante" __– Lea hablo quitándole_

_importancia, ella de verdad no lo sentía como nada relevante._

_"__Que queres decir con eso? Que andas besando chicas por ahí y no es nada importante?" __– La actitud_

_de Dianna había cambiado y sus puños se aferraban con extremada fuerza al volante._

_"__Dios, vamos a tener que hacer algo con tu SPM porque si no nos vamos a matar cada 28 días!"_

_"__No me contestaste" __– Dianna hizo una mueca de sonrisa, sabía que Lea tenía razón, pero también_

_quería saber cómo era esa parte del pasado de Lea._

_"__Es que no fue nada Dianna, no me movía un pelo, fue una noche que salimos con amigos de Broadway_

_y no sé, quise experimentarlo, pero nunca sentí nada, hasta me convencí de que era heterosexual" –_

_Lea rio recordando la situación_

_"__Y no lo sos?" – Dianna desvió su mirada hacia Lea y hablo tímidamente_

_"__No lo sé, importa eso?"_

_"__Supongo que no, pero…"_

_"__Pero nada, no sé que soy, no sé qué somos, solo sé que no me quiero despegar de vos ni un segundo,_

_que me volves loca, que provocas mil cosas que nunca antes alguien me provoco… Y que deseo con_

_todo mi ser que vos sientas aunque sea la mitad de eso…" – 'Sé que me enamore profundamente de_

_vos, te amo Dianna Agron, quiero que seas mía...'_

_"__Estamos bien entonces, no peleemos más…" __\- Dianna tomo la mano de Lea y entrelazo sus dedos_

_durante unos segundos, la morocha entendió el gesto y se relajó._

_"__Tenes ganas de comer afuera? Aprovechemos ahora que todavía el piloto no salió" __– Dianna le regalo_

_una sonrisa muy tierna, habían discutido todo el día y este era su modo de pedirle dejar atrás todo eso._

_"__Mmm es una cita?"_

_"__No, si te invito a una cita no lo haría de esta manera, te mereces mucho más"_

_"__Tenías mi si incluso antes de terminar de proponérmelo"_

_Dianna estaciono y tomo la mano de Lea, mirándola tiernamente._

_"__Me perdonas? Fui una estúpida todo el día…."_

_"__Bueno yo tampoco estuve bien"_

_Las se miraron durante unos segundos y rompieron en una carcajada._

_"__Siquiera te acordas porque fue la primera pelea?" __– Pregunto Lea tratando de parar de reírse_

_"__No tengo la más mínima idea, pero sé que estaba enojada" __– Dianna volvió a reírse y Lea se unió_

_"__Me siento una idiota, mejor entremos" __– Lea se bajó del auto y espero a Dianna. Por acto reflejo_

_entrelazo sus brazos con el de ella._

_Las dos se sentaron, ordenaron su comida, y comenzaron a dejar atrás el largo día que habían tenido._

_El mozo regreso con sus pedidos, comieron mientras seguían hablando de diversos temas, pidieron el_

_postre, y fue ahí cuando Dianna sintió la necesidad de traer un tema en el cual venia pensando los_

_últimos días._

_"__Mmm, te acordas de Dave?" – __Dianna pregunto tímidamente_

_"__Me sería muy difícil NO acordarme de él" – __Lea se extrañó con la pregunta de la rubia_

_"__Jaja, bueno te acordas que lo vi un sábado a la mañana? Que desayunamos juntos?"_

_"__Si Di, a donde queres llegar con eso?" – __Lea no quería demostrarlo pero en el fondo se empezaba a_

_preocupar_

_"__Bueno, cuando nos juntamos el me propuso retomar una vieja idea que teníamos…" – __Dianna hizo_

_una pausa y Lea asintió con su cabeza para que siguiera hablando._

_"__Cuando… cuando estábamos juntos siempre hablábamos sobre un proyecto que yo tenía, era un corto_

_con un guion que yo escribí, y que quería plasmarlo en la pantalla, y bueno, ahora yo estoy con un_

_trabajo que me va a dejar buen dinero, y el en unos meses va a estar libre y me pregunto si quería_

_retomarlo" – __Dianna no sabía porque la ponía tan nerviosa hablar del tema, sentía que el aval de Lea_

_era sumamente importante para empezar a considerar la propuesta._

_"__Bueno… eso está muy bueno Di, no somos nada, no me tenes que dar explicaciones de porque vas a_

_estar pasando tiempo con tu ex" – 'Fucking Dave Franco, otra vez?'_

_"__No digas eso, sabes que yo no lo pienso así Lea! Cuando él me lo propuso le dije que lo iba a pensar,_

_pero la verdad es que esperaba que en tu tiempo libre lo puedas leer y darme tu opinión, sería_

_importante para mí"_

_"__De… de verdad queres que lo lea?"_

_"__Si Lee, quiero tu opinión, y quiero contar con tu apoyo si lo hago, pero sea lo que sea que estemos_

_empezando quiero hacerlo bien, y si trabajar con Dave es un problema lo dejo y listo"_

_"__NO! Yo… me encantaría leerlo… puedo?" __– Lea estiro su mano para agarrar el guion que sostenía la_

_rubia._

_"__No necesitas hacerlo ahora, pero hace tiempo que te lo quería pedir__…" – Dianna no siguió hablando_

_porque vio a Lea perdida en las hojas del mismo._

_Durante los minutos siguientes Dianna se limitó a admirar la cara de Lea que iba de una inmensa_

_sonrisa a una carcajada, a una cara seria, a nostalgia, tristeza y felicidad otra vez, sin dudas el guion la_

_había atrapado y no aguantaba hasta que la morocha terminara para poder escuchar su crítica._

_"__Wow Di, es magnífico! De verdad, me encanto!..."_

_"__De verdad crees que es bueno?"_

_"__No lo diría si no lo fuera, es muy bueno. No sabía que te gustaba la dirección también"_

_"__Ya… ya hicimos uno… "_

_"__De verdad? Lo tenes? Lo quiero ver!"_

_"__Si está en casa, lo hicimos el año pasado, era un 'sueño'. Me sentí realizada, desde chica siempre_

_tenía tendencia a aburrirme con las cosas y dejarlas por la mitad, mi mama siempre me alentaba a_

_terminarlas, pero creo que lo tuve que aprender por mis propios medios. Me sentí tan bien haciéndolo,_

_es una satisfacción inexplicable… y me gustaría volver a hacerlo"_

_"__De que se trata?"_

_"__Es sobre una chica que vivía con la madre, quien era alcohólica, y no había tenido una infancia muy_

_feliz. Asique cuando está por cumplir 18 decide festejarlo como le hubiese gustado celebrar su 8tavo_

_cumpleaños. Invita a sus amigos y todos van disfrazados, asique hay gitanos, piratas y un elefante_

_fucsia, es muy loco, nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo"_

_"__Es muy tierno, lo podemos ver cuando lleguemos? Por favorrr" –__Lea ponía su cara más inocente y_

_Dianna no podía evitar perderse en esa expresión_

_"__Si, lo que me pidas Sarfati"_

_"__Buenísimo, mi duda es… tuviste tu cumple a los 8?" – __Lea empezó a reírse_

_"__Si lo tuve" – __Dianna no pudo evitar empezar a reírse ante esa pregunta. __"P__ero eso no quita que no lo_

_deseara nuevamente a los 18" – Dianna seguía riendo y Lea se le unió._

_"__Y vos hiciste todo?" __– __'Mi chica no solamente es hermosa, sino que es talentosa, estoy orgullosa'_

_"__Sip, el guion, obviamente, dirección, producción, imagen, y vestuario…todo fue Little Lamb_

_Productions"_

_"__Y la protagonista también fue Little lamb?"_

_"__Si, y mi mejor amigo ahí era Dave, después otros amigos se sumaron"_

_"__Wow, me siento orgullosa de mi ch…mi mejor amiga" __– Lea se avergonzó por lo que casi había dicho,_

_no estaba segura si llamarla así era lo correcto_

_"__Gracias, igual todavía no lo viste" __– __'Si soy tu chica Lea, y vos sos la mía…'_

_"__Lo pienso hacer ni bien lleguemos!"_

_"__Todavía tenemos pendiente mirar Spring Awakening"_

_"__Te dejo mirarlo si en A Fuchsia Elephant haces topless"_

_"__Leaaaaaaaaaaaa" __\- Dianna se puso colorada_

_"__Perdón, pero tiene que ser justo para las dos. Sobre todo si me vas a seguir haciendo esperar mucho_

_tiempo más"_

_Dianna agacho su cabeza apenada, y Lea se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de decir, no quería_

_apurar nada, y después de todo el tiempo que habia esperado para dar el primer paso, aguantar un poco_

_más ahora, pero con la rubia a su lado no parecía ningún sacrificio._

_"__Te parece que pida la cuenta?" __–Lea sonrió divertida, lo cual solo incremento el rosado en las_

_mejillas de la rubia._

_Cuando el camarero trajo la cuenta Dianna se hizo cargo de la misma, ambas se levantaron y salieron_

_del lugar, ya era tarde y las dos estaban agotadas._

_Ambas caminaron hacia el auto que estaba estacionado a unos metros del lugar, ingresaron al mismo y_

_se quedaron en silencio, perdidas en sus propias miradas._

_"__Me encantas, dios… me gustas, de verdad" – 'En realidad te amo, pero si te digo eso es probable que_

_salgas corriendo pensando que estoy loca'_

_Lea suspiro y luego de mirar de reojo que no hubiera nadie en la calle se abalanzo sobre los labios de_

_Dianna quien no tenía respuesta._

_La rubia correspondió inmediatamente el beso, se la habían pasado peleando todo el día, discutiendo,_

_desencontradas, testeándose, pero sus labios se ansiaban con furia, y eso quedo en claro cuando estos_

_se encontraron._

_"__Vos también me gustas, no puedo estar sin vos, mmm… sos como un imán" __– Dianna se separaba para_

_tomar aire, y susurraba dulcemente en el oído de Lea, sabía que la morocha adoraba eso._

_Lea recorrió con sus manos la pierna de Dianna y luego siguió el recorrido bajo la remera de la rubia,_

_sus manos sentían el hormigueo esparciéndose al encontrarse con la suave piel de la rubia, quien tenía_

_sus manos perdidas en su propio cabello, haciendo presión en su nuca para que sus bocas estén aún_

_más unidas._

_Las dos soltaban gemidos de placer, al mismo ritmo que sus cuerpos se perdían en un frenesí por el_

_poder de la situación, sus labios solo se separaban para tomar una bocanada de aire, y ambas sentían_

_como una ráfaga de calor empezaba a crecer en su interior._

_Lea comenzó a dar besos en los labios, mentón, mejilla, y finalmente llego al cuello de la rubia,_

_depositando húmedos besos sobre él, para luego buscar el punto exacto en donde termina el cuello y_

_empieza el hombro para darle un pequeño mordisco, luego besarlo, y chuparlo extasiando a Dianna._

_"__Dios Leaaa…" __– La rubia estiraba su cuello para liberarle el camino a Lea, al mismo tiempo que_

_hundía sus uñas en la espalda de la morocha._

_'__Fuck, estoy completamente mojada, no puede generar esto en mi…. Como lo voy a controlar? Me_

_siento un adolescente que se calienta al mínimo roce, no estoy preparada para nada pero mi cuerpo_

_necesita ayudarme…Mierda, mejor pienso en eso después…' __Dianna se quería relajar por completo_

_pero tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de esta forma, y eso la_

_asustaba demasiado._

_Lea introducía su lengua en la boca de Dianna, explorando cada rincón de la misma, acariciando,_

_frotando y estimulándola, despertando placer de un modo que la rubia jamás había experimentado, a_

_su vez esta comenzaba a conocer las debilidades de Lea, y cuando la morocha intento alejarse no dudo_

_en atrapar su lengua suavemente entre sus dientes, mientras con la suya la acariciaba, para luego_

_comenzar a chuparla y conseguir que Lea aumente el volumen de sus gemidos._

_"__Fuuuck Dianna…" __– Lea apenas y pudo emitir el sonido, estaba sin aire, y su corazón latía a una_

_velocidad increíble, al mismo tiempo que Dianna la traía más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que Lea_

_quede casi encima de ella_

_Lea se acomodó sentándose encima de Dianna y ataco la piel pálida de la rubia, besando y mordiendo_

_su cuello con vehemencia._

_Dianna cerraba los ojos y se dejaba invadir por el placer, bajo con sus manos para depositarlas en el_

_trasero de la morocha, apretándolo con deseo, la respuesta de Lea fue inmediata, e impulsiva, en_

_medio de un dulce gemido incontenible, su mano busco el pecho de la rubia, frotándolo con firmeza,_

_mientras que con su cuerpo arremetía contra el de Dianna._

_"__Mmm Lea… no…."- __Dianna necesitaba frenar antes de que la situación se le fuera de control, pero_

_incluso su pedido se veía envuelto en un gemido, teñido de deseo, que acababa de exteriorizar._

_Necesitaba parar porque estaban en el medio de la calle, pero principalmente por ella misma, sin_

_embargo su cuerpo no parecía obedecerla._

_Las dos se separaron descansando en la frente de la otra, recuperando el aire, finalmente Dianna fue la_

_primera en moverse, inclino su cabeza y le dio un beso muy tierno._

_"__Me parece que tendríamos que volver, no?" __– La rubia se mordía el labio para ocultar un poco el_

_inmenso placer que le había generado la situación._

_"__Dios estamos en el medio de la calle!" __– Lea hundió su cara entre sus manos por la vergüenza que_

_sentía, pero no parecía haber nadie a la vista__. "Vamos a casa mejor"_

_Dianna arranco el motor y comenzó a conducir, Lea copio la actitud que siempre adoptaba Dianna y se_

_sentó más cerca de ella, depositando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, quien no dejaba de sonreír._

_"__PARAAAAAAAAAA! Dianna sos voosssss! Y yooooo!" __– Apenas habían recorrido unos 300 metros_

_cuando el grito de Lea hizo saltar a Dianna quien agradeció venir conduciendo a una velocidad muy_

_baja_

_"__Qué carajo Lea? Que te pasa? Obvio que somos nosotras….. Estas bien__?" - Dianna sentía como su_

_corazón casi se le había salido del pecho y estaciono a un costado mientras esperaba que Lea hablara._

_La cara de Lea tenía los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos, y ante la insistencia de Dianna lo_

_único que pudo hacer era señalar en diagonal a donde estaba el auto._

_"__Noooo, somos nosotras! No lo puedo creeeer" __– La rubia siguió la dirección del brazo de Lea y se_

_encontró con un gigantesco cartel, iluminado con reflectores, que promocionaba el estreno de Glee._

_En la imagen estaban ellas dos, en un extremo, y en el otro Jane y Matt._

_"__Tenemos que sacar una foto!" __– Dianna busco en sus cosas una de sus cámaras y salió rápidamente_

_del auto, Lea la siguió._

_"__Wow, no lo puedo creer! Es… se está haciendo realidad!" __– Dianna estaba muy emocionada y salto a_

_los brazos de Lea para fundirse en un abrazo._

_"__Yo tampoco, casi me muero cuando lo vi! Estoy en una marquesina!"_

_"__Igual no es como si no lo hubieses estado antes, chica Broadway!" __– Dianna le dio un beso en la_

_mejilla y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, las dos estaban en un gigantesco cartel en el medio de LA, si_

_todavía no habían caído en ser conscientes de que Glee se perfilaba para ser algo realmente grande_

_esto las ayudaba a asimilarlo._

_"__Tenemos que sacar alguna foto, voy a acercar el auto a este costado para poder poner la cámara_

_ahí… te parece?"_

_"__Lo que vos digas va a estar bien para mí!" – __Lea le dio un beso en la mejilla y saco su celular para_

_avisarle a sus compañeros de elenco, mientras Dianna estacionaba el auto más cerca para poder_

_conseguir un buen ángulo._

_"__Jenna y Cory dicen que están cerca y vienen!" __– Lea sonrió cuando Dianna regresaba junto a ella._

_La rubia tomo la cámara y la puso sobre un pequeño trípode, arriba del capo del auto, la programo,_

_busco el ángulo justo, y tomo a Lea del brazo para empezar la sesión._

_La primer foto fue de las dos, una al lado de la otra sonriendo, otra las dos mirando hacia arriba, y la_

_tercera fue de Dianna poniéndose atrás de Lea, y abrazándola por los hombros, mientras Lea_

_depositaba sus manos sobre las de la rubia._

_La cámara tiro el último flash pero las dos permanecieron unos segundos más ahí, juntas, pensando en_

_todo lo que iban a comenzar a vivir._

_Luego Dianna fue y se sentó sobre el auto, Lea la siguió y repasaron las fotos, luego de que Dianna_

_sacara un par del cartel a la distancia._

_Ninguna de las dos lo dijo en voz alta, pero ambas admiraron la foto y sonrieron al ver la cara de_

_felicidad de la otra, y la suya propia. Se veían radiantes, se veían lindas juntas._

_Minutos después empezaron a llegar los chicos, volvieron las fotos, las risas, los chistes, y la ansiedad_

_de que por fin llegue el gran día. De a poco la euforia fue pasando, cada uno regreso a su auto y_

_emprendió el camino de regreso._

_Finalmente, al igual que al principio, solo habían quedado ellas dos. Se pararon frente al cartel, las_

_risas y saltos del comienzo desaparecieron. Dianna estaba apoyada en la parte delantera del auto,_

_abrazando a Lea que estaba con su cuerpo sobre el de ella, no podían creer que su sueño estaba_

_comenzando oficialmente en un par de días, y nada podía ser más perfecto, la imagen que lo plasmaba_

_era la de ellas dos, en el mismo cuadro, no importaba que en la serie fuesen enemigas, en la vida real_

_ambas sabían que era todo lo contrario._

_"__Lista para volver a casa?" __– Dianna susurro al oído, aunque la calma, las estrellas, y el momento_

_podía prolongarse por mucho tiempo más sin que ninguna de las dos se quejaran._

_Lea se dio vuelta y le dio un beso tierno, luego asintió con la cabeza y ambas se subieron al auto._

_Dianna comenzó a manejar, y Lea automáticamente puso play en el stereo, la tranquilidad y el silencio_

_al que se habían acostumbrado se quebró cuando comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de Crazy_

_Little Thing Called Love._

_This thing called love I just can't handle it, this thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love_

_Lea fue la primera en comenzar a moverse, bailando dentro del auto y cantando a máximo volumen la_

_letra. Dianna la miro y agito su cabeza, la morocha se veía totalmente poseída por la música y ella no_

_se resistió y la imito, aunque con menos intensidad ya que era la que manejaba._

_(…) I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, get on my track's!_

_Lea miraba a Dianna mientras cantaba y se movía frenéticamente agitando su cabeza, dejándose llevar_

_por la melodía._

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike and take a long ride on my motor bike!_

_Dianna reía mientras intentaba seguir la letra, y golpeaba sus manos contra el volante siguiendo el_

_ritmo._

_Until I'm ready CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE_

_Las dos se miraron fijo a los ojos y cantaron con sentimiento, completamente poseídas por la pegadiza_

_canción que sonaba._

_El atípico día iba terminando, y ambas se despojaron de todo el stress que cargaban en sus espaldas,_

_gozaban en compañía de la otra, cantando, bailando, y riendo, disfrutando de las cosas simples que_

_cuando estaban juntas se magnificaban por montones._

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia! :)**_

_**Para los que preguntan mmm, no creo que incluya mucho Heya en la narración, y en caso de**_

_**hacerlo no voy a profundizar en ese storyline.**_

_**Los capítulos son bastante largos, llevan su tiempo, por eso supongo que las actualizaciones**_

_**seguirán siendo cada dos o tres días.**_

_**Ah! No tuve tiempo de releer el cap, perdón si hay alguna incoherencia.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen)**_

_There goes my baby,she knows how to rock n roll!_

_She drives me crazy, She gives me hot and cold fever then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, get on my track's_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike and take a long ride on my motor bike…_

_Until I'm ready, CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE!_

_***Chapter 18*: Chapter: Better Together**_

_Las chicas habían ido, hace un par de días, a buscar su vestido para la gran ocasión, Amber, Hemo,_

_Naya, Jenna, Lea y Dianna habían tenido su tarde de shopping todas juntas, y luego de satisfacer todos_

_sus caprichos habían compartido una divertida cena en la casa de Jenna, cada vez eran más cercanas,_

_verdaderas amigas, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba sus reuniones eran más y más cotidianas._

_El día tan ansiado finalmente había llegado, los productores habían acordado hacer el evento de la_

_premiere para la prensa este 11 de Mayo, y dejar el estreno televisivo para el próximo 19, como todos_

_los carteles alrededor de todo el país lo promocionaban._

_Lea y Dianna estaban listas en su departamento esperando un auto que las pasaría a buscar, la_

_maquilladora y la estilista ya se habían retirado del mismo luego de dejarlas listas._

_El evento tendría lugar en Santa Mónica, a unos 35 minutos de viaje, y en un auditorio que_

_improvisarían al aire libre, en una de los colegios del lugar. Primero habría una especie de 'alfombra_

_roja', más precisamente un lugar dedicado a la atención a la prensa, donde deberían realizar entrevistas_

_y fotos, luego una panel para contestar preguntas en el mismo auditorio donde, más tarde, verían todos_

_juntos el primer capítulo._

_"__Estas hermosa Di" __– Lea se acercó y abrazo a la rubia. __'Esta es mi chica, MI chica, se siente bien,_

_aunque no lo pueda decir en voz alta…'_

_Dianna había escogido un vestido amarillo de Anthropologie, veraniego pero elegante, que le llegaba_

_hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas, combinado con zapatos color champagne y una cartera sobre en_

_los mismos tonos. Su pelo estaba peinado para atrás pero luego caía suelto sobre sus hombros._

_"__Pero ni la mitad de sexy de lo que estas vos…" __– Dianna rodeo a Lea con sus brazos y descanso su_

_mentón en el hombro de la morocha._

_Lea había optado por un vestido azul eléctrico, mucho más corto, suelto arriba y ajustado abajo,_

_acompañado por el cabello recogido a la altura de la nuca y zapatos del mismo color que el vestido. La_

_morocha portaba un excelente bronceado que hacía lucir mucho mejor el outfit elegido._

_"__Creo que hoy empieza nuestra vida pública…" – __La voz de Lea era una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo_

_por todo lo que se venía._

_"__Sip… también nuestro sueño…" – __La emoción de Dianna intentaba contagiar a la neoyorkina_

_"__Me prometes que nada va a cambiar entre nosotras? No te pido que definas esto que tenemos ahora,_

_ni que pongamos etiquetas, solo que me digas que va a seguir estando todo igual, y que si las cosas no_

_funcionan sea solo por nuestra culpa y no por presiones extras…" – __la voz de Lea era temblorosa, por_

_primera vez desde que estaban juntas se permitía exteriorizar sus verdaderas inseguridades_

_"__Te lo prometo Lee, es tu gran día, no te preocupes por esas cosas… no voy a dejar que nada nos_

_afecte" __– Dianna apretaba más contra su cuerpo a la morocha, y ambas largaban un suspiro al escuchar_

_el portero._

_"__Entonces… podemos hablar de la otra como amiga, verdad?" – __Lea quería asegurarse de no decir_

_nada incorrecto, y ahora se estaba dando cuenta que anteriormente ninguna de las dos había sacado el_

_tema_

_"__Sip, y si preguntan por nuestra convivencia?"_

_"__Mmm no creo que lo hagan, pero en todo caso no hay nada que ocultar, en cuanto a eso" – __Lea_

_comenzó a reír a carcajadas, en parte por lo que acababa de decir, en parte como un medio para_

_descomprimir la creciente tensión_

_Las dos bajaron en el ascensor abrazadas y solo se separaron un segundo andes de salir del edificio._

_El viaje en el auto paso rápido, ambas no dejaban de pensar en con que se encontrarían al llegar, pero_

_nada de lo que cruzo por sus mentes se acercaba a la realidad que aguardaba por ellas._

_Al momento de arribar al lugar comenzaron a ver muchísimas cámaras y reporteros, asique como_

_también gente invitada, amigos, y familiares._

_Las dos tomaron aire, se abrazaron y salieron a unirse con el resto del elenco._

_"__Esto es ENORME! Por dios, no lo puedo creer, es muy loco" __– Dianna recorría con su vista todo el_

_lugar, sin poder creer toda la gente que estaba ahí únicamente por ellos._

_"__Estoy nervioso, estoy nervioso, estoy nerviosooo…." __– Chris era el más chico del grupo y uno de los_

_que más nerviosos estaba._

_Poco a poco todos se fueron perdiendo en conversaciones hasta que los llamaron para posar para las_

_fotos, primero por separados, todos imitando el gesto de loser que caracteriza a la serie, luego fueron_

_agrupándose y sin pensarlo Lea y Dianna posaron juntas para varias fotos._

_Luego llego el momento de las entrevistas y cada uno se fue separando para comenzar con el_

_compromiso, todos estaban muy nerviosos. Lea y Dianna permanecieron contiguas, a unos pocos_

_metros de distancia._

_'__Ok Lea, acá va la primera… tranquila' __La morocha suspiro y brindo su mejor sonrisa al ver que una_

_mujer se acercaba a ella_

_"__Hola Lea Michele, como estas?" __– La entrevistadora se aproximó a Lea con una sonrisa_

_"__Muy bien pero me estoy congelando!" - 'Quizás este vestido no fue la mejor idea para venir a pasar_

_toda la tarde al aire libre'_

_"__Bueno pero creo que debes ser la mejor vestida de la noche"- __La reportera halagaba a Lea intentando_

_que esta se suelte más para realizar la nota._

_"__Oh… no se lo digas a Dianna!" – Lea se dio vuelta y señalo a la rubia que estaba a unos metros_

_dando una entrevista. "Ella es mi roommate" – 'WTF? Que acabo de decir? Dios! Así empezamos? No,_

_no no, nervios ahora no, respira Lea, no! Esa risa nerviosa no sirve, la puta madre!'_

_Lea disimulo la situación, y sorteo airosa las próximas preguntas sobre cómo era compartir el techo_

_con la misma persona que en la serie era su enemiga._

_Por su parte Dianna se estaba controlando más, aunque ella tampoco podía dejar de nombrar a Lea, o_

_encubiertamente a Rachel, dando detalles de los apodos que le debía decir y contando como en la vida_

_real jamás podría hacerlo, así como tampoco podía evitar que su rostro de ilumine cada vez que la_

_morocha era el tema de conversación._

_Luego de más de una hora de estar contestando preguntas de cada uno de los reporteros que se_

_acercaban, los chicos se fueron juntando para subir al escenario, donde responderían más preguntas de_

_periodistas como así también de espectadores._

_"__Ya saben que vivimos juntas" __– Lea se puso al lado de Dianna y hablo muy bajito_

_"__Que? Cómo?…" __– Dianna estaba por empezar a levantar el tono de voz y Lea se apresuró a_

_interrumpirla_

_"__Yo se los dije, no me odies! Se me escapo!" __– Lea puso su mejor cara de nña inocente, intentando_

_prevenir cualquier réplica de la rubia_

_"__Como se te escapo?" __– Dianna no entendía nada pero su tono de voz era calmado_

_"__No se me dijeron algo de que era la mejor vestida de la noche y yo ni lo pensé y dije 'No se lo digas a_

_Dianna, es mi roommate'" __– Lea agacho la mirada, estaba completamente colorada._

_"__Awww sos un amor… Igual no me importa que lo sepan, en una semana se olvidan… no?" __– Dianna se_

_mordía el labio mientras enlazaba su brazo con el de Lea._

_'__No puede ser más hermosa, como me gustaría poder besarla, pero me tengo que conformar con esto…_

_Qué? no es como si dos amigas no se pudiera abrazar… Shhh' __Dianna descansaba su cabeza en el_

_hombro de Lea, mientras aguardaban el llamado para subir al escenario._

_Después de varios minutos todo estaba listo y subieron al improvisado panel, se sentaron todos frente_

_al público para comenzar a recibir las preguntas. Para su decepción ellas no estaban contiguas, las_

_separaba Jessalyn, pero durante todo momento sus miradas se encontraban y no necesitaban hablar_

_para expresar lo que la otra pensaba, incluso en un momento Dianna comenzó a contestar una pregunta_

_y Lea inconscientemente tuvo la necesidad de unírsele y completar la respuesta con un aporte que una_

_vez que lo repensó descubrió que no era muy relevante, pero la necesidad de interacción era más_

_fuerte que ella._

_Dianna disfrutaba de la situación, más de 300 personas ahí solo para verlos a ellos, la serie aún no_

_había salido al aire y ya había un centenar de personas interesadas en conocerlos. La mayoría de las_

_preguntas fueron para los productores, Jane, Matt o Lea, y cada vez que la morocha recibía un elogio o_

_hablaba a los fans Dianna se sentía infinitamente orgullosa de ella._

_Cuando la sesión de preguntas termino, Lea fue la primera en pararse y acercarse a Dianna._

_"__Ufff… primera parte lista" __– exclamo la morocha mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de la rubia_

_para salir del lugar_

_'__Dios, que estoy haciendo? Corro hacia ella ni bien dan por terminado el panel y la tomo del brazo_

_ante toda esta gente? Fuck, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba'_

_"__Estuviste excelente ahí, me voy a tener que controlar con todos los fans que van a estar detrás de_

_tuyo y Rachel…" __– Dianna sonrió y salieron caminando del brazo, a la rubia no le importó la situación,_

_ella era feliz y con eso le alcanzaba._

_El cast se quedó en el lugar, donde proyectaban el piloto para los invitados y la prensa, ninguno lo vio_

_muy concentrado, la mayoría quería ver la reacción del público, y además seguían rodeados de_

_periodistas que seguían buscando sus declaraciones._

_Finalmente el evento había terminado y todos tenían cita en un pub cercano para festejar el estreno y_

_también el cumpleaños de Cory. Los chicos arribaron al lugar y se fueron sentando para empezar con_

_la cena._

_"__Dios, eso fue… no lo puedo creer!" __– Chris comenzó mientras se sentaba con Amber frente a Lea y_

_Dianna._

_"__Es la mejor noche de mi vida, se nos dio chicos!" __– Amber estaba muy emocionada con todo lo que_

_estaba pasando y su sonrisa era inmensa_

_"__Es muy loco, 300 personas ahí por nosotros? Increíble!" __– Dianna también estaba muy emocionada_

_con la buena aceptación que había tenido el primer capitulo_

_"__Pensé que por lo de Spring Awakening no iba a estar tan nerviosa pero dios, esto es todo nuevo! Es_

_tan divertido!" __– Lea hablaba y Jenna asentía, coincidiendo con las palabras de la morocha._

_Cory y el resto del cast llegaron y se acomodaron, todos estaban sonrientes, nada podía ser mejor que_

_esta noche._

_Luego de terminar la cena Chris fue el primero en insistir y, con la voz de Amber dirigiéndolos, todos_

_le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Cory y luego a uno de los productores que también cumplía ese día._

_"__Chicos voy a retocarme y vuelvo" __– Dianna se paró y se disculpó para ir al baño_

_"__Esperame, yo también necesito ir" __– Lea rápidamente la siguió, sonriendo, y despertando una extraña_

_impresión en todos sus compañeros._

_"__Qué onda estas dos? No se pueden separar nunca?" __– Cory pregunto en voz alta y llamo la atención_

_de todos, ya que la mayoría coincidía con ese pensamiento_

_"__No sé si pueden, creo que pasa más por no querer…" __– Contesto rápidamente Amber con una sonrisa_

_"__Y esas miradas? Dios quiero estar en ese departamento! Hot girls!" __– Cory insistía y provocaba las_

_risas de todos_

_"__Cory son amigas, no seas pervertido!" __– Jenna inmediatamente salto a poner un freno a los_

_comentarios, pero ella sabía que la situación era cada vez más obvia_

_"__Entonces yo quiero ser su amigo!" __– Bromeo Mark y todos empezaron a reírse nuevamente_

_"__Si no fuera por Dianna yo diría que esas dos están en algo, pero la rubia… No, no me la imagino…"_

– _Kevin se unió al debate._

_"__Yo no pienso decir nada, pero creo que eso ya es decir todo en si!" __– Chris se empezó a reír a_

_carcajadas, estaba convencido de que las dos estaban en algo, pero prefirió no hablar de ellas a sus_

_espaldas, ni debatir el tema con sus compañeros_

_"__Vos sabes algo?" __– preguntaron Cory y Mark al mismo tiempo_

_"__No, no más de lo que ustedes saben" __– Respondió Chris de forma sarcástica_

_"__Chicos córtenla, no es lindo hablar de ellas cuando no están… Además es imposible, están viendo_

_cosas donde no las hay" – 'Dios, es tan obvio, no sé porque tienen dudas, están ciegos?' __Jenna rogaba_

_que las chicas vuelvan rápido del baño_

_"__Yo digo que sí, vamos no se sacan las manos de encima!" __– Hemo sonó convincente, y todos se_

_quedaron en silencio, como acomodando sus ideas y rearmando el rompecabezas imaginario que todos_

_tenían en su mente_

_En el baño Lea y Dianna estaban mimándose, pero controlando la situación, sabía que no podían hacer_

_otro papelón como había pasado en el cumpleaños de la rubia._

_"__Estoy empezando a odiar esconderme de los chicos…." __– Lea se cruzó de brazos y se separó de_

_Dianna_

_"__Si yo también… Por suerte ninguno sospecha nada, eso nos da tiempo" __– Dianna se acercó_

_nuevamente a Lea y la abrazo_

_"__Se te ocurre alguna idea?"_

_"__Mmm sí, pero prefiero no hablar de eso en este momento, eso te parece bien?" __– Dianna sonrió y no_

_quitaba su mirada de los labios de Lea_

_"__Pue…" __– Lea no puedo terminar de hablar, un tierno beso de la rubia esfumo sus palabras_

_Dianna la beso delicadamente, transformo el beso poco a poco en más intenso, pero antes de perder el_

_control se separó, dejándole un beso en la nariz y abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo_

_"__Perdón, no me pude aguantar" __– La rubia se puso colorada y Lea la apretó contra su cuerpo_

_"__En algún punto es divertido estar escondiéndose. Mejor vamos volviendo" __– Lea se separó, se miró_

_por última vez en el espejo y salió del lugar unos pasos por delante de Dianna._

_Ambas llegaron a la mesa riéndose, volvieron a recuperar sus asientos y fue ahí que notaron las_

_miradas de todos clavadas en ellas dos._

_'__Qué carajo? Porque nos miran así? Tengo algo?'_

_'__Nos vieron? No, es imposible, pero porque nos miran asi? Dios, que alguien hable porque me estoy_

_poniendo nerviosa y eso nunca es bueno… fuck fuck fuck, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez,_

_tengo que convertir a Lea Michele en mi novia y dejar de esconderme y vivir paranoica… Pero_

_necesito hacerlo bien, quizás una cita? Voy a encargarme de eso en el primer hueco que mi agenda_

_tenga'_

_"__Alguien tiene ganas de bailar?" __– Jenna noto la tensión y decidió romper el hielo_

_"__Yo si!" __– Lea fue la primera en unirse_

_Las dos bajaron a la pista, Hemo y Naya las siguieron, y el resto se quedaron hablando._

_"__No vas a bailar con Lea?" __– pregunto extrañado Cory_

_"__Nop, porque habría de hacerlo?" __– Dianna rio pero a causa de los nervios, afortunadamente los_

_chicos no lo notaron __'Fuck, fuck, esa pregunta es el comienzo de algo, mierda mierda mierda'_

_"__Por nada, solo preguntaba…." __– Cory sonrió_

_Por dentro Cory comenzaba a pensar en lo que habían hablado, claramente eran muy cercanas, y si_

_bien Dianna lo atraía no podía evitar encontrarlas increíblemente adorable juntas._

_"__Que dice el cumpleañero… tenes ganas de bailar?" __– Dianna se paró y lo arrastro hacia la pista_

_Mark y Amber también los siguieron, todos se encontraron bailando divertidos, distendiéndose del_

_largo día lleno de nervios que habían vivido._

_Todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse ante los divertidos y rígidos movimientos que hacia Cory_

_intentando seguir a Dianna, luego Hemo y Lea se acercaron y entre las tres lo rodeaban bailando,_

_provocando las carcajadas del muchacho, finalmente todos comenzaron a dispersarse, Lea se fue a_

_buscar un trago a la barra y Dianna se quedó con Naya y Hemo quienes no paraban de bailar, incluso_

_de un modo muy sensual._

_"__Supuse que tenías sed" __– Lea había regresado y le estaba entregando un trago a Dianna_

_"__Mmm que es?" __– __'Sos PERFECTA Lea Michele Sarfati, dios, te quiero besar acá, frente a todos, no_

_me importa nada!'_

_"__SkinnyGirl Margatira, que otra cosa pensabas?" __– la neoyorkina había pedido su trago favorito, y_

_había decidido traerle lo mismo a ella._

_"__Jaja nada, nada… Leíste mi mente Lea Michele Sarfati, gracias " __– Dianna la agarro de la mano y se_

_alejó un poco de las chicas._

_Las dos se comían con la mirada, y empezaron a bailar, siempre un poco más cerca, siempre_

_insinuándose un poco más, a cada segundo la tensión sexual aumentaba, hasta que finalmente sus_

_cuerpos estaban pegados y su respiración golpeaba en los labios de la otra._

_"__Si no te alejas…." __– Dianna hablo con un hilo de voz, y Lea puso todas sus energías para separarse sin_

_hacer nada estúpido._

_"__Cerca" __– Lea la miro y las dos se empezaron a reír_

_"__No podemos ser así, dios, es tu culpa!" __– Dianna tomo su trago, casi haciendo un fondo blanco con el_

_mismo_

_"__Mi culpa? Mi culpa Dianna? Vos te escuchas lo que decis?" __– Lea agitaba su cabeza y sonreía_

_"__Mejor… mejor voy con los chicos un rato" __– Dianna agacho su mirada, y sintió como sus mejillas_

_tomaban color_

_"__Si… yo voy…"- __Lea señalo a Jenna y empezó a caminar en esa dirección_

_"__Hey J, cómo va?" __– Lea se sentó junto a Jenna y tomo su copa de vino, para vaciarla en un abrir y_

_cerrar de ojos_

_"__Tranquila Michele… Mira que no estas para hacer papelones!" __– Jenna la abrazo y la miro_

_tiernamente_

_"__Por qué lo decis? Hice algo?" __– Lea la miro preocupada, su expresión se puso seria_

_"__No, o si… Mmm en realidad si" __– Jenna se divertía con la situación, le encantaba plantar la duda en la_

_morocha_

_"__Que hice? De que hablas?" __\- la cara de Lea estaba desencajada, tenía pánico de lo que Jenna podía_

_decirle_

_"__Te enamoraste de tu compañera de trabajo…para empezar" __– Jenna empezó a reírse_

_"__JENNA!" __– La morocha se puso aún más seria y la golpeo en el brazo para que parara_

_"__Ok ok, perdón!..."_

_"__Y? Vas a hablar? Por qué dijiste eso?" __– la paciencia de Lea no era muy grande, por lo cual no_

_extrañaba que ya se estuviera agotando_

_"__Pensaron en hablar con los chicos? No lo van a poder seguir ocultado mucho tiempo más" __\- Ahora_

_Jenna también estaba seria_

_"__Mmm, sí, pero no…O sea, lo pensamos pero esto es 'nuevo'" __– Lea bajo la mirada mientras iba_

_hablando_

_"__No tenes que darme explicaciones a mí, pero lo decía porque… los chicos están empezando a ver_

_cosas y…" __– Jenna no pudo terminar porque Lea se anticipo_

_"Que cosas?"_

_"Cosas Lea, ustedes no se quitan las manos de encima, sus miradas son demasiado intensas, viven_

_juntas, literalmente" – Jenna la miro divertida y su sonrisa se extiendo_

_"__Se nota mucho?..." __– Lea se sonrojo, y Jenna comenzó a reírse_

_"__Si se nota? No entiendo como ninguno tiene la certeza de que pasa algo, hasta un ciego lo ve"_

_"__Pero ellos… te dijeron algo?"_

_"Hoy cuando ustedes fueron al baño todos empezaron a hacer comentarios, sobre si pasaba algo, pero_

_salvo Hemo ninguno estaba convencido y yo trate de hacerles ver que solo eran amigas"_

_"__Fuck… En realidad nos gustaría decirlo, pero que les podemos decir? 'Hey hola, hace 10 días que no_

_nos despegamos, pero no tenemos idea que somos ni cómo va a seguir esto'? No suena muy_

_inteligente"_

_"Escuchándolo de ese modo no, en eso tenes razón!… Entonces, todavía no son nada?"_

_"No, y prefiero no apurarla, si fuera por mí ya le hubiese pedido que sea mi… mi… mi novia, pero no_

_quiero arruinar nada, asique voy a esperar que ella de ese paso, estoy esperando que de varios pasos!"_

_"__Vos misma lo dijiste, 10 días recién, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, no la culpo. Igual espero que_

_empiece a avanzar rápido porque no te quiero aguantar de mal humor por no estar bien…"_

_"__HEY! Cuida lo que decis eh!" __– Lea se echó a reír, con Jenna las cosas eran simples, sin presiones ni_

_cuestionamientos, era un alivio tenerla para poder hablar_

_"__Están hasta las manos, pero entiendo lo que decis, creo que lo más acertado es que se consoliden_

_ustedes para después salir a blanquearlo, pero de todos modos no tengo dudas de que van a tener el_

_apoyo de todos. Sabes eso, no?"_

_"__Gracias Jenna, me alegra tenerte y poder hablar con vos… de verdad" __– Lea se acurruco junto a_

_Jenna, estaba contenta de que al menos ella supiera toda la verdad._

_Dianna por su parte había estado bailando un rato con Naya y Hemo, pero cuando la situación se puso_

_incomoda busco a Cory y Mark que estaban tomando algo, y se quedó charlando con ellos._

_"__Alguno tiene un cigarrillo?" __– Dianna sorprendió a los chicos con el pedido, pero Cory_

_inmediatamente le dio uno._

_"__No sabía que fumabas"_

_"__No fumo, ok sí, pero es algo muy esporádico" __– una risa divertida fue exteriorizada por Dianna, ante_

_su propia contradicción_

_"__Cuantos secretos guardas rubia?" __– Mark la testeo, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad_

_"__No se ni por cual empezar, no me alcanzaría toda la noche para contártelos!" __– Dianna empezó a reír_

_y los chicos se le unieron_

_"__Bueno otro día me podes contar, hoy necesito ir a saludar a algunas fans" __– Mark se paró y la abrazo_

_tiernamente_

_Dianna asintió con la cabeza y luego busco un saco que estaba sobre una silla, miro pero no había_

_nadie, decidió ponérselo y salir a la terraza del lugar para poder fumar._

_"__Queres ir a tomar aire?" __– Dianna le pregunto a Cory, quien estaba perdido en su celular._

_"__Si, claro" __– El canadiense la abrazo por los hombros y ambos buscaron la salida_

_Dianna estaba feliz, si bien Lea no lo veía de ese modo la actitud de Cory había cambiado, ya no era_

_más un coqueteo entre los dos, se habían convertido en amigos, y ambos se querían como hermanos,_

_lejos de cualquier intensión que en un principio el chico hubiese tenido._

_"__Estas muy solicitado, me tengo que preocupar por las chicas que me quieran sacar a mi novio?" -_

_Dianna lo miro seria y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar, agradeciendo haber traído_

_el saco porque el viento había hecho que la temperatura baje considerablemente._

_"__Perdón? Tu ex novio, después de engañarme con Puck no quiero saber más nada con vos, sos mala_

_Quinn, me rompiste el corazón!" __– Cory hizo una mueca de dolor y los dos se empezaron a reír._

_"__Vos que decis, queda mal si me voy antes de mi propia fiesta?" __– Cory dejo de mirar su celular por_

_unos momentos y sonrió pícaramente_

_"No, solo si me cintas en que andas"_

_"__Estas celosa?" __– Cory la miro con una gran sonrisa y rio divertido_

_"Muy, demasiado… me están quitando a mi novio!"_

_"No estaba el tuyo hace un rato en la fiesta?"_

_"__Quien? Dave?" __– Dianna rio divertida al recordar su breve encuentro con el muchacho, a quien habia_

_invitado, con el consentimiento de Lea. __"Es mi ex novio, quería tener a alguno de mis amigos ahí, ya_

_que mi familia no pudo viajar… Pero no desvíes el tema, no contestaste lo que yo te pregunte"_

_"__Bueno, me puedo quedar con vos si queres…" __– Cory se acercó a la morocha y le corrió un mechón de_

_pelo de su cara. __"Tengo alguna oportunidad?"_

_"__Nop… estoy ocupada" __– Dianna rio pero se mostró muy segura hasta que por la cara de Cory se dio_

_cuenta de que lo que había dicho iba a implicar más preguntas_

_"__Uff me habías asustado!... Te lo tenías guardado eh, quien es el afortunado o afortunada?"_

_"__Una dama nunca habla de su vida privada" – __Dianna se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia un_

_costado_

_"__No hace falta, me acabas de contestar!" __– Cory sonrió triunfante, él había plantado la trampa al_

_nombrar 'afortunado o afortunada' y Dianna jamás retruco que el haya usado el femenino, tenía que ser_

_Lea, él estaba convencido_

_"__Qué? De que hablas?"- Dianna lo miro sorprendida, y luego se dio cuenta de su error al no_

_corregirlo cuando nombro dentro de las posibilidades a una chica._

_"__Estoy muy contento por vos, te veo feliz y con eso me alcanza" __– El canadiense la abrazo y la beso en_

_la frente_

_Dianna no estaba segura de sí el sabia o no, pero no quiso indagar y dejo todo como estaba, se sentía_

_feliz por las palabras que él habia tenido para con ella._

_"__Interrumpo algo?" __– Lea apareció en el lugar, y Dianna salto al escuchar su voz, pero al encontrar su_

_mirada vio mucha calma y se relajó, sabía que esta vez no había ninguna escena de celos en puerta ni_

_nada que se le pareciese_

_"__No, solo estaba consolando a mi ex novia que me extraña mucho, pero yo le dije que estoy enamorado_

_de vos, y que después de lo que me hizo con Puck nunca más quiero tener algo con ella" __– Cory se_

_levantó, le guiño el ojo, y se alejo del lugar luego de abrazar a Lea y levantarla por el aire_

_"__Odio que hagas eso Cory! No soy una muñeca!" __– Lea protesto mientras volvía a sentir como sus pies_

_tocaban tierra firme_

_El muchacho se apartó y Dianna se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia Lea._

_"__Todo bien?"_

_"__Me congelo, ME CONGELOO" __– Lea estaba temblando, y arrepintiéndose de hacer salido así_

_"__Mmm, pobrecita" __– Dianna la abrazo por la cintura trayéndola contra su cuerpo, y arqueándose_

_provocando que Lea nuevamente este en el aire_

_"__Diannaaaaa" __– Lea reprochaba entre risas_

_"__Bueno, si él puede yo también"_

_Dianna la volvió a dejar sobre el piso pero no la soltó, ya no le importaba quien las podía ver o lo que_

_fuese, necesitaba tenerla cerca._

_"__Paso un poco el frio?" __– Dianna recorría con sus brazos los de Lea intentando evitar que siga_

_temblando_

_"__Completamente… dame eso" __– Lea tomo el cigarrillo de Dianna y le dio una pitada_

_"__Que hacías?" __– Dianna apoyo su frente en la de Lea y su voz sonaba como un susurro_

_"__Estaba hablando con Jenna, me dijo que los chicos sospechan…"_

_"__Y Cory lo sabe"_

_"__Lo sabe? Somos horribles actuando!" __– Lea casi se separa de Dianna, pero los brazos de esta no se lo_

_permitieron_

_"__Bueno míranos, no nos estamos esforzando mucho. No sé, recién estábamos haciendo bromas y se me_

_escapo decirle que yo ya estaba ocupada, y el después salto a decirme que ya sabía y que estaba feliz_

_por mí y después apareciste vos y acá estamos…"_

_"Mmm, así que estas ocupada Agronsky?"_

_"__Mmm, algo así" __– Dianna rio divertida, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban color, la confesión_

_era un poco mas comprometedora de lo que habia pensado en un primer momento_

_"__Algo así? Oookkkk" __– Lea provoco la risa de Dianna y ella se unió rápidamente._

_Mientras las dos estaban riendo sin parar vieron un flash y sin separarse lo vieron a Harry sacándoles_

_una foto, ninguna de las dos dijo nada y al minuto siguiente un nuevo flash con Cory al lado de las_

_dos, no les importaba lo que pensaran, ni tenían nada para decir, al menos por ahora._

_De a poco todos fueron llegando y estaban en la terraza hablando, tomando algún trago y bailando._

_"__Que les parece si hacemos un juego?" __– Naya hablaba con entusiasmo y todos se le unieron en un_

_abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Una vez que todos aceptaron la morocha comenzó a explicar las reglas._

_"__El juego se llama 'Yo nunca', cada uno dice una frase, por ejemplo 'Yo nunca me escape de casa_

_cuando era chica' y todos los que lo hayan hecho deben tomar, me explico?" __– Naya miro a todos para_

_comprobar que habían entendido_

_"__Perfecto!" __– Hemo fue la primera en hablar_

_"__Listo, empecemos" __– dijo Mark_

_"__Yo empiezo" __– Naya propuso ir primera y todos asintieron_

_"__Empecemos tranquilos sino esto termina en dos minutos. Yo nunca…. Regrese a casa ebria…." __–_

_Naya hablo, y absolutamente todos tomaron._

_"__Yo nunca… bese a un extraño" __– Esta vez el turno fue de Amber, y Naya, Kevin, Mark, Cory, Lea y_

_Hemo tomaron._

_"__Yo nunca… tuve sexo con alguien en la primer cita" __– Chris propuso, y Mark, Kevin, Cory y Hemo_

_tomaron._

_"__Oh por dios, no me miren así chicas, ustedes nunca? No se los creo!" __– Heather se tapó la cara con_

_sus manos, todos se reían ya que había sido la única mujer que lo había hecho._

_"__Hemo tenes algo que hacer el sábado?" __– Harry bromeo y todos rieron_

_"__En tus sueños Harry, en tus sueños!" __– Heather se había puesto colorada por la situación._

_"__Yo nunca… tuve el corazón roto" __– Esta vez Lea hablo y además de ella, Dianna, Hemo, Naya,_

_Amber, Chris y Mark tomaron._

_"__Qué? Vamos, soy un semental, no me culpen!" __– Mark era ahora quien recibía las miradas de todos_

_sus compañeros._

_"__Oh… Mark te casas conmigo?" __– Heather bromeo con él, ya que lo tenía al lado_

_"__Mañana mismo nos vamos a Las Vegas y lo hacemos!" __– Mark despertó las carcajadas de todos_

_Todos se reían y estaban pasando un buen rato, aunque claramente las preguntas todavía no eran muy_

_comprometedoras._

_"__Yo nunca…. Me desperté en una cama desconocida sin recordar nada de la noche anterior" __– Mark_

_sonrió, y obviamente tomo, al igual que Cory y Kevin._

_"__Yo nunca… fingí un orgasmo" __– Kevin soltó la frase y miro al grupo de chicas. Lea, Dianna, Jenna,_

_Naya y Heather tomaron._

_"__No, son de lo peor chicas, estoy muy decepcionado!" __– Kevin las acusaba y todos los chicos asentían_

_con su cabeza_

_"__La culpa quizás no es nuestra, no te parece?" __– Naya testeo a los chicos y todos se quedaron callados_

_por unos segundos_

_"__A ver… con quién? Nombren a esos hombres que dejan mal parado al género!" __– Cory amedrentaba a_

_las chicas para que se soltaran_

_"__Mi ex, dios…que mal sexo que teníamos, por eso lo deje!" __– manifestó Jenna_

_"__Un ex, hace mucho tiempo… mejor olvidar esa experiencia" __– Naya fue la que hablo ahora, riendo_

_mientras recordaba esa noche_

_"__Si cuento todas las veces que paso me deprimo chicos" __– Heather se puso en su personaje, y no_

_ahondo en el tema_

_"__Mi primera vez con mi ex novio? " – __Lea hablo como pidiendo permiso, un poco apenada. __"Cando_

_termino yo sentía que recién estaba empezando a sacarme los zapatos! Solo le di una segunda_

_oportunidad porque ese día había tomado mucho"- __finalmente Lea termino por contar su experiencia_

_sin pudores_

_"__También mi anteúltimo novio, y más de una vez, no voy a decir más nada… " __– Dianna hablo_

_tímidamente pero su risa se perdió con la de todos sus amigos._

_"__Quizás no están buscando bien chicas" __– Cory nuevamente las testeo_

_"__Pero hablamos en pasado" __– Dianna y Lea contestaron al mismo tiempo y todos se quedaron_

_mirándolas_

_"__Tienen algo más para agregar?" __– Cory les clavo la mirada y levanto una ceja_

_"__No, nada. Quien sigue?" __– Dianna replico rápidamente, tratando se salir de esa situación_

_"__Yo nunca… bese a un compañero de elenco…" __– Esta vez el turno era el de Harry, y observo como_

_Naya, Heather, Lea, Dianna, y Mark tomaron._

_"__Interesante…. Tienen algo para agregar?" __– Mark las miro a las chicas_

_"__No solo han compartido el elenco de Glee, tienen una vida antes…seguro que no conocemos a los_

_implicados" __– Jenna intervino rápidamente_

_"__Jenna estas llevándole la contra al grupo desde hoy, no seas aburrida!" __– Cory protesto riéndose_

_"__Yo nunca… bese a un chico" __– Jenna no sabía que preguntar y salió con eso. Todas las chicas tomaron_

_al igual que Chris._

_"__Yo nunca bese a una chica" __– Cory se apresuró tras la pregunta de Jenna y clavo su mirada en Dianna_

_y Lea._

_Las dos cruzaron miradas como pidiendo permiso y luego tomaron, al igual que Heather y Naya._

_Obvio el resto de los chicos también lo hizo._

_Todos notaron la actitud rara de Lea y Dianna y se quedaron boquiabiertos._

_"__Les molestaría enseñarnos?" __– Cory levanto una ceja y las miro expectantes_

_"__No" __–Lea hablo primera_

_"__No tiene nada de malo besar a una amiga" __– Naya siguió a Lea_

_Heather estaba divertida con la situación y Dianna se mantenía en silencio, aunque no le molestaba_

_besar a Lea ante sus compañeros._

_"__Adelante…" __– Dijo Cory sonriendo_

_Naya no dudo, y tomo con su mano el mentón de Heather acercándola y dándole un beso húmedo pero_

_sin mucha intensidad, conscientes del público que tenían._

_Al mismo tiempo Lea se acercó a Dianna, inclino su cabeza y deposito un beso muy tierno en sus_

_labios, para su sorpresa la lengua de la rubia forzó su entrada y comenzó a explorar su boca con mucha_

_intensidad, girando su cabeza para recorrer cada rincón, Lea no se contuvo y tomo por la cintura a la_

_rubia acercándola a su cuerpo e instintivamente ambas gemían silenciosamente. Las dos se separaron_

_para tomar aire y recién ahí fueron conscientes del silencio que habia a su alrededor y de todos los_

_chicos mirándolas. Ambas rieron a carcajadas y se dieron vuelta volviendo a sus lugares._

_"__Chicos, somos actrices, cual es la sorpresa?... Seguimos__?" – Dianna sonrió y todos seguían atónitos,_

_la sorpresa por lo que habían visto ni siquiera les dejaba lugar a las bromas y todos decidieron dejarlo_

_pasar, simplemente porque no encontraban las palabras._

_El juego termino ahí, ninguno tenía absolutamente nada para decir, y decidieron seguir conversando_

_de otras cosas, y bromeando._

_La noche empezaba a acabarse, muchos ya se habían ido, y las chicas iban saliendo ya que su auto_

_estaba esperándolas._

_"__Mmm Lee, estas cansada?" __– Dianna pregunto mientras ambas iban retirándose del lugar._

_"__Un poco, por?" __– Lea la miro extrañada_

_"__Tenes ganas de ir a caminar por la playa un rato?"_

_"__Si, suena bien… esa cabeza rubia tiene buenas ideas!" __– Lea entrelazo el brazo y las dos fueron hacia_

_el auto que las esperaba._

_Dianna le pregunto al chofer si las podía acercar a la playa antes de volver y el mismo obedeció._

_Al llegar a uno de los accesos ambas se bajaron y le dijeron al hombre que si quería podía irse y_

_volvían en taxi, pero el mismo se negó, explicándoles que estaba contratado para llevarlas a donde_

_quisiesen, por lo tanto iba a esperar ahí._

_Las dos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar por el muelle, agarradas de la mano, en silencio, solo_

_escuchando el sonido de las olas, el cual aumentaba a medida que se adentraban en la orilla._

_"__Esta es una de las cosas buenas de LA, en NY no tenemos playas, un punto a favor para esta ciudad"_

– _Lea empezó a reír y soltó la mano de Dianna para abrazarla por la cintura._

_"__Creo que es uno de los lugares que más me gusta, pero cuando esta así, desierto, el ruido de las olas,_

_sentir la brisa, me despejaba la cabeza, es de lo más placentero que puede haber" __– Dianna hablaba_

_con mucha dulzura y Lea se perdía en sus labios._

_"__Te enojaste por lo de hace un rato?..." __– Lea busco su mirada, y hablo con un poco de miedo_

_"__Por el beso? No me puedo enojar porque me beses L, no voy a estar en mis cabales el día que eso_

_pase"_

_"__Puedo hacerlo ahora?" __– Lea se paró y se quedó mirándola a los ojos_

_"__Desde cuando necesitas pedirme permiso?" __– Dianna levanto una ceja desafiante_

_Lea se puso en puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en los labios, ejerciendo una leve presión, tratando de_

_trasmitirle todo su amor en ese beso, no había necesidad ni éxtasis de por medio, solo cariño y afecto._

_Las dos se abrazaron y Dianna guio a Lea hacia una de las garita de guardavidas que estaba_

_deshabitada. Dianna se sentó en el piso estirando sus piernas y apoyando su espalda en la estructura de_

_madera, mirando al mar. Lea miro durante unos segundos y después se sentó sobre las piernas de la_

_rubia, recostado su cuerpo de costado sobre el de ella, y dejando caer su cabeza en su pecho. Dianna la_

_abrazo para transferirle su calor, ya que la morocha estaba temblando._

_Las dos se quedaron ahí durante muchos minutos, en completo silencio, observando el mar, y_

_disfrutando del sol que comenzaba a salir lentamente._

_"__En que pensas?" __– Dianna estaba intrigada por la tranquilidad que tenía Lea, era raro que se_

_mantuviera así por un tiempo prolongado_

_"__En nada en particular…"- __la voz de Lea era muy serena, acoplándose perfectamente con el ambiente_

_que las rodeaba_

_"__Estas muy callada… queres que volvamos?"_

_"__No, estoy dejándote disfrutar del silencio, no tengo ganas de irme todavía"_

_Dianna le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias en su brazo, mediante un_

_delicado roce con sus dedos._

_(*)Hey little girl!... You might not know this song._

_This is not the kind of song that you can sing along to__…_

_Lea alzo la vista y se encontró con Dianna mirándola a los ojos, su rostro estaba iluminado, sus ojos_

_brillaban de tal manera que la morocha necesitaba de todo su esfuerzo para no perderse en ellos._

_Hey little girl! Maybe some day… At least that's what all, the good people will say_

_Dianna susurraba mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con sus palmas sobre el brazo de Lea para_

_ponerle música y marcar el ritmo de la canción._

_HEY LITTLE __**LEE**__! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_

_Dianna le cantaba con una sonrisa divertida, y la morocha suspiraba profundamente, mientras sentía_

_como su corazón se derretía de amor ante esa imagen._

_YOU'VE GONE AND STOLE MY HEART AND MADE IT YOUR OWN_

_Dianna tomo la mano de Lea y la poso sobre su pecho, sus cuerpos sentían centenares de mariposas_

_revoloteando dentro de ellos. Lea sonrió al sentir los latidos del corazón de la rubia, que parecían_

_seguir incrementando el ritmo._

_You've stole my heart , and made it your own…_

_Dianna miraba a Lea directo a sus ojos, y esta se limitó a sonreír tiernamente y luego besarla_

_dócilmente en los labios._

_Hey little Lee, black and white and right and wrong_

_Only live inside a song, that I will sing to you!_

_Dianna seguía marcando el ritmo con esos leves golpes en el brazo de la morocha, el mismo ritmo que_

_poseía su cuerpo y su cabeza, ambos balanceándose mientras ella seguía cantando con una sonrisa_

_radiante._

_YOU DON'T EVER HAVE TO FEEL LONELY… YOU WILL NEVER LOSE ANY TEARS_

_You don't have to feel any sadness, when you look back on the years…_

_Dianna se reía tiernamente, las notas salían muy tímidas de su boca, y con su mirada hacia énfasis en_

_cada palabra._

_How can I look you in the eyes, and tell you such big lies_

_THE BEST I CAN DO IS TRY TO SHOW YOU HOW TO LOVE WITH NO FEAR!_

_Dianna rio y la beso inocentemente en la nariz, hacienda ruborizar a la morocha._

_My little girl, you've gone and stole my heart and made it your_

_YOU'VE STOLE MY HEART AND MADE IT YOUR…_

_Dianna termino de cantar y se empezó a reír por la vergüenza que sentía, hundiendo su cabeza en el_

_cuello de Lea, buscando refugio._

_"__Jamás pensé que cosas tan simple me podían hacer sentir tan completa… y después apareciste vos y_

_ahora siento que el mínimo detalle puede hacer mi día mil veces mejor"_

_"__Creo que se dé que hablas" – Dianna rio y lentamente se encontró con los ojos de Lea_

_"__Tengo miedo…"- Lea hablo con tan solo un hilo de voz_

_"__A que le temes? A mí?"- Dianna hizo una mueca de sonrisa, sabía perfectamente a que se refería la_

_morocha._

_"__Si… A vos no te pasa?" – Lea la miraba y se sentía indefensa ante esos brillantes ojos de un color_

_que le costaba definir_

_"__Parte de mi tiene pánico… no sé qué es todo esto, es nuevo. No me asusta que seas una chica, al_

_menos eso creo, en realidad un poco sí, pero… no sé cómo explicarlo, necesito sentirme segura, por_

_eso es que quiero llevarlo despacio, aunque claramente se me complica cada día más . Me aterra lo_

_que me haces sentir, me miras a los ojos y me siento completamente indefensa"_

_"__Pienso en lo que viene y me desespero, tengo miedo a todas esas presiones que van a empezar a_

_aparecer, perder privacidad, los compromisos… ya sé que no somos nada, y que recién empieza pero_

_igual…"_

_"__Si hay algo que NO somos es 'nada' Lea… Que sentís ahora, como te sentiste hoy?"_

_"__Hoy estuve feliz, estoy pasando uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y tengo a la persona que_

_quiero a mi lado…"_

_"__Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, hoy se puede decir que cumplí un sueño, hoy te tengo al_

_lado mío, hoy sé que te quiero como nunca antes quise a nadie…"_

_"__Pero eso es hoy, y mañana?"_

_"__Siempre es HOY, preocupémonos por vivir HOY y ahora, disfrutar el día al máximo, y te prometo que_

_todo va a estar bien"_

_"__Te quiero mucho mucho… mucho mucho mucho…demasiado… un poco más…"- Lea comenzó a reírse_

_y fue depositando besos traviesos por todo el rostro de la rubia, quien también reía divertida, hasta_

_que sus labios se encontraron._

_El beso esta vez no era cargado de necesidad, era una demostración pura de afecto por la otra,_

_enternecedor. Y en el horizonte el sol terminaba de salir, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día, de un_

_nuevo HOY que las volvía a encontrar juntas, y tan enamoradas como lo estaban ayer._

_(*) Canción: My little girl – Jack Johnson_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia! Se agradece la buena onda que**_

_**siempre tienen :)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Better Together (Jack Johnson)**_

_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart…_

_like why are we here, and where do we go and how come we're so hard!_

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING.. IT'S ALWAYS BETTER WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER_

_***Chapter 19*: Chapter: Baby I'm yours**_

_Más de un mes había transcurrido desde la presentación del piloto en Santa Mónica, más de un mes_

_desde que la FOX estreno el primer capítulo en la televisión norteamericana, más de un mes desde que_

_su sueño empezó a tomar real vuelo._

_Luego de un par de días de descanso del set, pero no de entrevistas y reuniones con productores, los_

_chicos volvieron a grabar los restantes 9 capítulos que ya habían sido ordenados debido a la excelente_

_respuesta que el público tuvo con el primer episodio._

_Paulatinamente cada uno de los integrantes fue recibiendo muestras de afectos de los seguidores, y_

_fans que la seria conquisto con apenas 42 minutos de aire._

_En este momento todos se encontraban terminando los ensayos de un nuevo número coreográfico,_

_tendrían dos horas libre para almorzar, y por la jornada de la tarde darían fin al segundo de esos nueve_

_episodios._

_"__Alguien está cansada?" __– Dianna se acercó a Lea abrazándola por el cuello, mientras ambas llegaban_

_a su trailer._

_"__Mmm, no, tengo hambre, y ganas de bañarme YA!"_

_"__Mhm… es genial que ahora compartamos el trailer, no te parece?" __– Dianna se puso frente a la_

_morocha y se acercó para besarla_

_"__No juegues Dianna, NO!" __– Lea comenzó a reírse mientras se separaba de la rubia._

_Las dos estaban juntas desde hacía casi dos meses, pero en todo ese tiempo aún no había pasado nada,_

_aunque ambas se testeaban continuamente, y sus besos en la intimidad eran cada vez más intensos,_

_provocando que sus cuerpos pidieran a gritos entregarse por completo. Ninguna se había animado a_

_decir esas dos palabras que merodeaban en sus cabezas cada vez que estaban cerca, ni siquiera habían_

_oficializado la relación, pero estaban bien, estaban contentas, y aunque deseaban llevar todo al_

_siguiente nivel, no tenían ninguna queja con como las cosas se iban dando._

_"__Di tenes ganas de comer algo afuera? Si nos bañamos rápido tenemos casi 2 horas hasta que nos_

_llamen para grabar…" __– Lea tenía ganas de disfrutar del gigantesco sol que brillaba en el cielo_

_californiano_

_"__Justo estaba pensando en eso!... Bañate YA! O podemos hacerlo juntas para ahorrar tiempo, no?" __–_

_Dianna comenzó a caminar hacia la morocha mirándola intensamente_

_"__Mmm, ok, suena razonable" __– Lea le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió, dejándola en shock_

_"__Voy a aprovechar mientras te bañas para revisar mi twitter, no más de 15 minutos, OK!" __– Dianna se_

_tiro en el sillón con su celular, mientras la morocha ingresaba al baño riendo a carcajadas._

_'__Fuck, cuando voy a estar lista? Mi cuerpo cada vez la desea más, no puede ser que me congele_

_cuando tendríamos la oportunidad de…. Igual quiero que sea algo especial, y al menos sería lo lógico_

_que antes sea mi novia…no? Dios… mi novia, cuan raro suena eso? Soy gay entones? Bueno.. desde_

_cuando me importa eso…'_

_Dianna se quedó revisando su twitter, una nueva red social en la que varios de los chicos del cast ya_

_estaban adentrados, y la cual llamo su atención cientos de seguidores e días, cuando jamás_

_creyó que podía reunir siquiera cien._

_"__Listo, dame esto y APURATE!" __– Lea salió con el pelo aun mojado y le quito el celular obligándola a_

_irse a bañar._

_"__Hey! Donde están tus modales enana?" __– Dianna protesto, pero inmediatamente hizo caso y se apuró_

_a bañarse para poder pasar un poco de tiempo afuera de Paramount._

_La morocha se quedó con el celular de Dianna, intentando entender que era eso de lo que todos_

_hablaban últimamente._

_Lea estaba concentrada al cien por ciento en la pantalla del aparato, cuando entro Naya, que era con_

_quien compartían el trailer._

_"__Quiero estar en la playa, al menos en la pileta… es mucho pedir? Grrrr" __– Naya protestaba mientras_

_dejaba que su cuerpo se desplome en el sillón, despertando las risas de Lea_

_"__Necesitamos un episodio en la playa, 'Glee Beach' y todos cantamos en un fogón!" __– Lea hablaba muy_

_seria, y sus ojos se iluminaban de solo imaginar la situació la miro y no pudo contener la risa, como_

_tampoco lo logro Lea_

_"__Podrías planteárselo a Ryan, si alguien tiene una chance de que nos escuche sos vos!" __– la latina_

_unió sus palmas, imitando una plegaria a Lea que no paraba de reírse_

_"__Me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión?" __– Dianna salió del baño y se quedó mirando a sus amigas que_

_estaban muy entretenidas_

_"__No creo que seas justamente vos quien se pierde la diversión" __– Naya la miro fijo y levanto una ceja,_

_haciendo que la rubia se sonroje_

_Si bien ellas no habían blanqueado su relación ante los chicos, las dudas cada vez dejaban más paso a_

_las certezas entre sus amigos._

_"__Lista?" __– pregunto Lea poniéndose de pie_

_"__Mmm si… Nay tenes ganas de ir a comer afuera?" __– En el último tiempo era común que se juntaran a_

_almorzar o cenar y compartieran tiempo juntas, por eso fue que no dudo en invitarla_

_"__Eh… no, mejor vayan ustedes, aprovechen a pasar tiempo juntas que después no se ven nunca…" __–_

_Naya ironizo disparándoles una mirada divertida, ella al igual que Lea y Dianna rompieron en risas_

_ante el comentario_

_"__Dale Nay, vamos a comer algo y disfrutar del sol!" __– Lea intento animarla_

_"__No chicas, en serio vayan ustedes, prefiero bañarme y ponerme a repasar el guión con Hemo"_

_"__Tendrías que haber empezado por ahí…" __– Dianna hizo una mueca de sonrisa divertida, y la saludo_

_antes de salir_

_"__No sos la indicada para hablar Agron!" __\- Naya se puso colorada y les tiro con un almohadón, que_

_pego en la puerta del trailer, ya que justo alcanzaron a salir._

_Las dos caminaron hacia el auto de Lea, se subieron y salieron de los estudios rumbo a The Veggie_

_Grill que estaba a pocos minutos del lugar, las chicas se habían vuelto habitués del local._

_"__Muy buenas días señoritas, les dejo el menú así van eligiendo?" __– la camarera les acerco a ambas el_

_menú_

_"__No está bien… para mi mmm 'Santa Fe Crispy Chickin'" __– Dianna le devolvió el menú a la mesera_

_"__Y para mi, eh… VG-Cheeseburger" __– Lea completo el menú y aguardo mientras la camarera lo_

_anotaba._

_"__Perfecto, y para tomar?"_

_"__Dos exprimidos…" __– Dianna respondió por las dos, la chica asintió y se retiró a buscar su orden._

_Las dos comenzaron a conversar, habían elegido una mesa afuera, disfrutando de la brisa que hacía_

_más confortable todo._

_"__Tenes que dejar de usar Twitter…" __– una vez que había llegado la comida la conversación se fue_

_desvaneciendo, Lea fue quien corto el silencio_

_"__Qué? Por qué?" __– Dianna la miro extrañada intentando descifrar la cara de la morocha_

_"__Muchos fans diciendo lo hermosa que sos y que te quieren conocer y demás… me van a quitar a mi_

_little lamb" __– Lea bromeaba pero sus ojos no brillaban y Dianna lo noto_

_"__Revisaste mi celular? Increíble! Sos imposible!" – __Dianna la miro sorprendida, pero su expresión no_

_era molesta, sino relajada y divertida, pero vio que Lea se mantenía seria y decidió decir algo para_

_dejar el tema atrás__. "Por dios Lea, no seas infantil!" __– Dianna no aguanto más y se largó a reír ante la_

_ocurrencia de la morocha_

_"__Puede haber un chico hermoso entre ellos, o una chica, o un vampiro, o un pirata! No lo sé…_

_necesito evitar que eso suceda…" __– Lea comenzó a reír, pero nuevamente Dianna noto que no era del_

_todo verdadera_

_"__Un pirata? Un vampiro? Por qué no un… mmm payaso?" __– Dianna la miro con una mueca de_

_decepción en su rostro_

_"__DIANNA! Basta!"_

_"__No seas tonta Lee, la mayoría le escribe a Quinn de todas formas, asique no deberías preocuparte" __–_

_Dianna sonrió intentando contagiar a su amiga_

_"__Pero igu…" __– La voz de Lea se perdió al ver dos jóvenes que se acercaban mirándolas fijamente, sin_

_poder impedir verse inhibida por la proximidad de los mismos_

_"__Vos.. ustedes… son las protagonistas de Glee, no? Por dios! No lo puedo creer!"- __una joven de unos_

_12 años se acercó a su mesa acompañada de un muchacho alto, de ojos verdes, de unos 23._

_Las dos se quedaron congeladas, y solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza._

_"__Joe por favor, deja a las chicas tranquilas no es el momento ni el lugar!" __– El joven se acercó a la_

_niña intentando persuadirla para que se aleje de la mesa que estaban compartiendo las jóvenes_

_actrices._

_"__No, está bien… si, somos nosotras. Viste la serie?" __– Lea le sonrió a la nena, no habían tenido tantos_

_encuentros casuales, siempre eran en presentaciones o eventos, y le resultaba lindo ver la emoción de_

_la chica._

_"__Si! ya quiero que empiece. El próximo año me voy a anotar en el Glee club de mi colegio!" __– La niña_

_las miraba y se sonrojo ante las sonrisas cómplices de las dos actrices_

_"__Eso es muy lindo Joe, y quien es tu preferida en la serie?" __\- Dianna le sonrió para darle confianza, era_

_evidente que estaba muy nerviosa_

_"__Rachel!" __– Exclamo la nena sin dudas provocando la sonrisa de Dianna. Luego miro a Lea y hablo_

_tímidamente. __"Me encanta como cantas, cuando sea grande quiero ser como vos"_

_"__Ayyy sos muy dulce, muchas gracias" __– Lea se puso colorada y le regalo una sonrisa_

_"__Joe vamos, dejalas terminar su almuerzo tranquilas__" – El joven se sentía incómodo por la situación_

_"__No! Pará. Me puedo… me puedo sacar una foto con ustedes?" __– La nena agacho la mirada_

_"__Por supuesto Joe, veni" __– Dianna se corrió más cerca de Lea y dejo a la nena en el medio de ellas dos_

_"__Listo, bueno ahora sácate otra con Rachel, no quiero que Quinn arruine el momento" __– Dianna rio y_

_se paró para salir del plano._

_"__Igual me gusta Quinn, yo no creo que sea mala, aunque ponga esa mirada que da miedo tiene cara de_

_buena" __\- La nena le sonrió a Dianna y esta le devolvió una sonrisa aún más grande._

_"__Joe vamos por favor ya tenes tu foto" __– el joven seguía insistiendo, pero su hermana no tenía ganas de_

_moverse_

_"__Dianna… te podes sacar una foto con él? Ahora no dice nada pero cuando veíamos el capítulo no_

_dejaba de decir que sos hermosa" __– La joven expulso una sonrisa divertida al ver como el nerviosismo_

_de su hermano crecía_

_"__Oh… es verdad eso?..." __– Dianna lo miro con una sonrisa y sintió como la expresión de Lea ahora_

_estaba seria_

_"__NO!… quiero decir si… sos, sos hermosa" __– El joven la miro a los ojos pero tímidamente_

_Dianna se paró y se sacó una foto con él, luego saludo a ambos con un beso y regreso con Lea que_

_estaba extremadamente seria._

_"__Que te pasa? Vamos Lea es una nena que solo quería una foto con Rachel__…" – Dianna la miro con_

_mucha ternura_

_"__No es eso, la nena era divina. Pero no entiendo porque tenías que coquetear con él, no era_

_necesario"- __la neoyorkina se tiro hacia atrás, descansando en el respaldo de la silla, al mismo tiempo_

_que se cruzaba de brazos, en una clara muestra de su descontento por el momento que acababa de_

_presenciar_

_"__Ay Lea por favor!, solo intente agradecer el halago, que querías que hiciera?"_

_"__Tenes razón, olvídate" – __Lea desvió su mirada a un costado, su rostro seguía muy contrariado, estaba_

_realmente molesta_

_"__Pero Lee…" – 'No la escena de celos otra vez, fuck'_

_"__Está bien, ya fue… podemos volver? Se nos va a hacer tarde" __– La morocha ni siquiera la miro a los_

_ojos._

_"__No terminaste de comer, ni y…"_

_"__No tengo hambre, se me fue. Volvemos por favor?"_

_"__Como quieras…" __– Dianna resoplo fastidiada por la situación_

_La rubia pidió la cuenta y pago, luego de mirar mal a Lea quien no quería que la rubia invitase._

_Afortunadamente Lea entendió que no era lugar para otra escena._

_El camino de regreso fue en completo silencio, Dianna estaba muy molesta, pero trato de dejar eso_

_fuera del trabajo y hablarlo por la noche cuando estuvieran en el departamento._

_Ambas se cambiaron e ingresaron a maquillaje para peinarse y terminar de ultimar detalles antes de_

_dirigirse al set._

_"__Como están chicas?" – __La estilista pregunto mientras comenzaba a ocuparse del pelo de Lea._

_"__Muy bien… " – __Dijeron las dos a coro sin que su cara llegase a transmitir lo mismo_

_"__Vos?... pareces preocupada" – __Lea intento relajarse, y además no quería que nadie notase su malestar_

_"__Si es que… bueno encontré dos gatitos recién nacidos, estaban abandonados! No puedo creer como_

_alguien es capaz de hacer esas cosas…"_

_"__Oh….pobrecitos…" __\- Dijo Dianna quien se había interesado en la conversación. La estilista siempre_

_estaba buscándole hogar a animales abandonados e incluso era activista en una organización._

_"__No! Dónde estaban? Son muy chiquitos?" __– Lea también sonó consternada_

_"__Los encontré en la calle, son dos hermosuras y necesita una casa, son amorosos… sería ideal que_

_encuentren un dueño rápido…" __– la mujer hablaba apresuradamente, ante la mirada atenta de las dos_

_"__No sabes de nadie que se pueda hacer cargo?" __– pregunto Lea_

_"__No…ustedes… no, olvídense" __– la joven desistió de lo que estaba por decir pero Lea lo había_

_entendido._

_Dianna vio como los ojos de Lea brillaban e inmediatamente supo lo que se venía._

_"__Nosotras…. De verdad me gustaría tener una mascota y… Di, que decis?" __– Lea sonreía y miro a_

_Dianna con mucha emoción, sus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo que tanto amor despertaba en_

_Dianna._

_"__Si por mi está bien" – 'Que carajo estoy haciendo? Mierda, papá no era alérgico? Lo único que me_

_falta es ser alérgica a los gatos! Pero… cuando me mira así como le puedo decir que no? Ok… que_

_alguien me ayude si termino siéndolo!'_

_"__Wow chicas, eso es grandioso! Son adorables, no se van a arrepentir. Ya los lleve al veterinario y_

_todo eso, no tienen de que preocuparse" __– La estilista mostraba una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento_

_"__Va a ser divertido, no te preocupes!... Dónde están?" __– Lea estaba muy emocionada con la idea de_

_recibir a sus nuevas mascotas._

_"__Mmm en una improvisada cama en mi camioneta?" – la chica las miro y comenzó a reír nerviosa_

_"__Hoy solo nos resta esta escena, si nos esperas los podemos llevar hoy mismo…" __– Lea miraba a_

_Dianna y sonreía, dejando atrás el mal humor que la habia poseído algunos minutos antes._

_Las tres siguieron conversando, Lea planeando una visita al veterinario esa misma tarde para_

_asegurarse de comprar todo lo necesario para sus nuevos 'amigos'._

_Una vez que las dos estuvieron listas ambas salieron del trailer._

_"__Gracias Di, de verdad no te molesta?"_

_"__No Lee, está bien…" __– Dianna forzó una sonrisa. __'Que es lo peor que puede pasar? Convivir con dos_

_gatos llenos de criptonita que me dejen toda brotada o lo que sea… dios'_

_"__No finjas una sonrisa conmigo, que pasa?" __– Lea se puso seria y tomo a Dianna de la muñeca para_

_que esta no siguiera caminando_

_"__Nada, estoy molesta todavía… no… no me gusto tu actitud hoy, es eso. Dejémoslo, ya se me va a_

_pasar" __– Dianna miraba a cualquier lado menos donde estaba Lea_

_"__No, no dejamos nada. Perdón si dije algo que te molesto pero ponete en mi lugar también… El chico_

_era muy lindo, y vos te pones a coquetear con el como si yo no existiera!" __– Lea intentaba no elevar el_

_tono de su voz_

_"__Lea por favor, no me interesa nadie más, no me podes decir eso!"_

_"__Bueno ahí coincidimos… tenes razón, si no somos nada, porque me voy a enojar? No tengo derecho a_

_decirte nada, podes hacer lo que quieras Dianna!" __– Lea se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en_

_la dirección opuesta_

_"__LEA!" __– Dianna la llamo pero la morocha nunca se dio vuelta_

_'__Mierda mierda mierda… No puedo exigirle que termine con esas escenas de celos si no aclaramos las_

_cosas antes. En algún punto tiene razón, necesito terminar con esto y demostrarle que me importa y_

_que la quiero solo a ella…' Dianna __pensaba mientras estaba en su trailer aguardando el llamado de los_

_productores._

_Luego de varios minutos tomo su computadora y sin pensarlo reservo dos pasajes para un vuelo a_

_Nueva York dentro de tres días, el sábado a la mañana volarían para tener su segunda cita en el lugar_

_preferido de la morocha._

_'__Lea Michele Sarfati te voy a hacer mi novia y de una forma en la que no me vas a poder decir que no,_

_ni seguir teniendo dudas de lo que siento por vos'_

_Perdón perdón perdón, soy una estúpida, es todo mi culpa..._

_Te quiero mucho Lea Michele Sarfati :(_

_No quiero que te enojes conmigo, PERDON :(_

_Luego del primer mensaje Dianna no había recibido respuesta y siguió insistiendo, habían pasado 20_

_minutos y aun no recibía nada de Lea, cuando estaba por salir del trailer a buscarla su celular por fin_

_vibro._

_**Estaba en una escena tonta, está todo bien, yo tampoco quiero pelear :(**_

_Yay!… Me voy porque me llaman, quiero hablar con vos en casa, ni bien lleguemos ;)_

_**Podemos hablar antes también! ;)**_

_De verdad me refería a HABLAR :$. Beso bonita_

_**Yo no, podemos "hablar" antes de llegar a casa? :)**_

_NO!, no tenemos tiempo, vas a tener que esperar ;)_

_**Ok, pero sabe que no voy a querer HABLAR cuando lleguemos**_

_Créeme que queres que HABLE, no te vas a arrepentir de escuchar lo que tengo para decirte ;)_

_**Entonces "hablamos" y después HABLAMOS?**_

_LEA! Ya no se ni que estamos diciendo, jajaja… me perdí y si no entro ahora mismo me matan xoxo_

_**Ufa, Lea Michele esta triste, muy muy triste**_

_**Dianna?**_

_**Little lamb?**_

_**Grrrr, "hablamos" en casa xoxoxo**_

_Dianna sonrió feliz y salió del trailer rumbo al set donde la estaban esperando._

_Durante las últimas 3 horas las dos habían estado grabando sus escenas, una de ellas compartida, y_

_ahora por fin había terminado la jornada, ambas estaban en el trailer juntando sus cosas._

_"__Di apurate que tenemos que ir a buscar a los gatitos" __– Lea tiraba de la campera de Dianna como una_

_nena_

_"__Di!, Di! apurate que tenemos que ir a buscar a los gatitos" __– Naya se burlaba de Lea provocando la_

_risa de la rubia. La neoyorkina por su parte se limitó a tirarle con un almohadón que tenía cerca._

_"__Calmense niñas!. Tranquila Sarfati, ya estoy… dale, vamos"- __Dianna sonrió y las dos salieron juntas._

_"__OMG! OMG! Dianna no son hermosos?" __– Lea saltaba mirando los dos gatitos que estaban_

_acurrucados en un bolso transportador._

_"__Lo son Lea… pero deja de saltar así porque lo estás asustando…" __– Dianna los adoro desde el_

_principio pero aún tenía miedo de corroborar que era alérgica a ellos_

_"__Gracias chicas, de verdad__!" – La estilista estaba feliz por haberles encontrado dueños, y más aún_

_porque eran ellas_

_"__Decime cuanto te debemos, por el bolso y el veterinario…" – __Dianna estaba buscando la billetera en_

_su cartera_

_"__No, chicas ustedes les están dando un hogar y con eso me alcanza"_

_Dianna asintió, le indico a Lea que los ponga en el asiento trasero y luego ambas subieron al auto._

_"__Graaacias, te prometo que los vamos a cuidar, cuando escojamos los nombres vas a ser la primera en_

_saberlo" __– Lea seguía hablando con la estilista que le sonreía, mientras Dianna ponía en marcha el_

_motor._

_La rubia manejaba y de reojo veía a Lea de rodillas en su lugar mirando hacia el asiento trasero donde_

_iban los felinos._

_"__Lea, ponete el cinturón…"_

_"__Pero Di…." __– Lea la miro frunciendo sus labios, y la rubia desistió inmediatamente._

_Durante el resto del viaje Dianna se quedó en silencio, admirando a Lea que no paraba de hablar con_

_los gatitos como si estos la entendieran._

_Cuando ingresaron al departamento la neoyorkina dejó el bolso en el piso y lo abrió, esperando que los_

_dos fueran saliendo cuando se sintieran seguros, esto no tardo mucho, luego de unos minutos ambos_

_estaban inspeccionando todo el lugar._

_Dianna se sentó en el sillón y desde ahí se moría de amor viendo a Lea y a los dos gatitos, eran muy_

_chiquitos y realmente adorables. Para su sorpresa uno de ellos se acercó y se acostó sobre sus pies, la_

_rubia no pudo evitarlo y rápidamente lo alzo y lo recostó en su regazo._

_Lea la miro y busco su celular, le tomo un foto y el flash hizo que el gatito se asustara y saltara del_

_sillón._

_"__Ups… sin flash la próxima vez" __– Lea se puso colorada inmediatamente_

_"__Veni acá…" __– Dianna estiro los brazos buscando que Lea se acerque._

_La morocha sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba la rubia, sentándose en su regazo, Dianna la rodeo con sus_

_brazos y suspiro._

_Luego de unos minutos de silencio la rubia estaba lista para comenzar a hablar._

_"__Lea Michele Sarfati…." __– La rubia se puso seria mientras lo decía_

_"__Mhm" __– Lea le indico que continuara_

_"__Tenes planes para el sábado y el domingo?" __– La rubia se mordía el labio, no tenía ni idea como_

_pedirle una cita_

_"__No Di, además de pasarlo con v..." – __Lea no entendió porque le hacia esa pregunta y Dianna la_

_interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar._

_"__Aceptarías salir conmigo?" __– Dianna la miro con mucha ternura, y mordiéndose el labio creando una_

_media sonrisa producto de los nervios_

_"__Dianna Agron me estas invitando a salir?" __– Lea actuó sorprendida y luego dejo ver una inmensa_

_sonrisa_

_"__Si, creo que lo estoy haciendo" – Dianna rio tímidamente. "Que decis? Queres tener una…cita_

_conmigo"_

_"__Mmm, SIIIIIIIIIIIII" __– Lea le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios. __"Pero los dos días?"_

_'__Dianna Fucking Agron me invito a una cita, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, POR FIN!' Lea estaba feliz, sabía que la_

_rubia debería haber planeado algo especial, de otro modo no se lo hubiese pedido._

_"__Mmm, dura dos días, empieza el sábado a la madrugada, y necesitas prepararte la valija porque va a_

_ser fuera de LA"_

_"__Que planeas Agronsky?" __\- Lea se quedó boquiabierta, esperando una respuesta de su amiga_

_"__Vas a tener que esperar para saberlo…" __– Dianna sonrió y su cara se ilumino automáticamente_

_La rubia no dejo que Lea vuelva a preguntar nada, comenzó a besarla intensamente, haciendo que_

_todos sus pensamientos desaparecieran._

_3 días después…_

_Dianna estaba con sus cosas en la puerta esperando a Lea que corría de un lado al otro del_

_departamento, la rubia ya había hablado con Jenna y le había dado una llave del departamento para_

_que pasara a ver que los dos gatitos estuvieran bien y los alimentara. El viaje seria de menos de 48_

_horas, pero estaba segura que valdría la pena._

_"__Lea te podes apurar? Vamos a perder el vuelo!" __– La rubia se empezaba a impacientar al ver el reloj_

_"__Si me hubieses dicho a donde vamos estaría más relajada, no sé qué llevar, no sé nada!" __– Lea_

_protestaba desde el cuarto_

_Dianna se cansó de la situación y fue hasta allí, le dio un beso a Lea para que esta se relajara unos_

_segundos y acto seguido agarro su valija y la llevo al living, provocando que la morocha la siguiera._

_Si bien Lea nunca dejo de protestar, ni siquiera en el camino hacia el aeropuerto, Dianna estaba feliz_

_de haber llegado a tiempo._

_"__Ahora me vas a decir a dónde vamos?" __– Lea no aguantaba más la ansiedad_

_"__Mmm… a Nueva York… pero recorda que estamos en públi…" __– Dianna no pudo terminar, Lea estaba_

_gritando de emoción y tirándose sobre ella para abrazarla._

_"__Perdón!... Aiiii no lo puedo creer, gracias Di!" __– Lea se tuvo que contener para separarse de la rubia,_

_pero ambas estaban en un lugar público y no podían arriesgarse a que las vean en situaciones_

_demasiado comprometedoras._

_"__Te gusta la idea?"_

_"__Que si me gusta? Me encanta! Nueva York y vos, no necesito nada más!" __– Lea miro a su alrededor y_

_sin pensarlo dos veces la volvió a abrazar con el mismo entusiasmo que la vez anterior._

_Las dos hicieron los trámites pertinentes y abordaron el vuelo. Luego de seis horas, en las cuales Lea_

_escucho música y Dianna leyó un libro, aterrizaron en Nueva York._

_"__Di… no tengo las llaves de mi departamento!" __– Lea entro en pánico al darse cuenta de que no las_

_había agarrado_

_"__Menos mal que yo si me acorde y las agarre antes de salir!" __– Dianna sonrió y la morocha recupero_

_la calma._

_"__Te parece bien si hoy pasmos el día juntas y mañana lo aprovechas con tus papas y Jonathan?" __–_

_Dianna tomo la mano de la neoyorkina mientras ambas esperaban un taxi._

_"__Y vos?... pensé que íbamos a estar juntas…" __– Lea la miro sin entender del todo lo que la rubia_

_proponía_

_"__Te acompaño si queres, y si no veo a mis amigos. Sé que los extrañas y si estamos acá no voy a ser_

_tan egoísta de no darte tiempo para que los veas"_

_Lea asintió, no estaba en sus planes separarse de Dianna, pero tampoco quería presionarla si ella_

_deseaba visitar a sus amigos, no quería peleas y prefería que con el correr del día Dianna decidiera_

_hacer lo que quisiera._

_"__Gracias Di…" __– Lea estrecho la mano de la rubia, no soportaba tener que reprimir sus impulsos_

_cuando estaban en un lugar público._

_Las dos cargaron sus cosas y se subieron a un taxi, varios minutos después estaban entrando al_

_departamento._

_Dianna cerró la puerta del mismo y apenas pudo girar sobre su eje para encontrarse con Lea frente a_

_ella._

_"__Dios, odio que me hayas hecho esperar 8 horas para agradecerte como es debido" __– La morocha_

_sonrió e inmediatamente hizo desaparecer las distancias besando apasionadamente a Dianna._

_Lea atrapo a la rubia contra la pared, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de esta, lamiéndolo,_

_dando pequeños mordiscos mientras volvía nuevamente a sus labios. Lea no necesito pedir permiso,_

_Dianna había despejado el camino para que sus lenguas se encuentren y comiencen un baile frenético_

_que contagiaba cada nervio de sus cuerpos._

_La neoyorkina no pudo contener su impulso y acomodo su cuerpo más pegado al de Dianna,_

_presionando con su pierna el centro de la rubia, quien ante la presión en esa zona no puedo evitar_

_emitir un ronco quejido de placer._

_"__Fuck Leaaaa…" __– fue todo lo que pudo decir Dianna mientras recuperaba el aire._

_"__Gracias Di…" __– La morocha sonrió inocente y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_"__De nada…" __– la rubia hablaba con un hilo de voz, intentando calmar su agitada respiracion_

_"__Bueno, y ahora?"_

_"__Y ahora… yo me voy a lo de un amigo, y vos tenes mmm 90 minutos para estar lista, 18:30 te paso a_

_buscar y empieza nuestra cita" __– Dianna sonrió y agarro un bolso de mano chiquito que había traído._

_"__Te vas?" __– Lea estaba totalmente perdida_

_"__A las 18:30, Lea!" __– Dianna le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió del departamento._

_Lea se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, solo cuando su celular sonó la morocha volvió en sí._

_Amor nada de vestidos elegantes, un jean es perfecto... por hoy :), D._

_'__AMOR? Me dijo AMOR? Dianna Fucking Agron me dijo amor? Estoy soñando!... No me interesa usar_

_pijamas si me va a decir así' __Lea comenzó a saltar por toda la casa hasta que finalmente observo que el_

_reloj seguía corriendo y se apuró para bañarse._

_Cuando salió de la ducha, empezó a bucear entre su ropa, quería cumplir con lo que Dianna le había_

_pedido, y después de dar vueltas termino eligiendo un jean, botas negras 3/4 sin taco, y un sweater a_

_rayas negro y gris, aunque aún seguía dudando de si era lo indicado para una cita._

_Aunque el reloj indicaba que todavia faltaban unos 20 minutos para la hora que Dianna había fijado_

_sonó el timbre y Lea se abalanzó sobre la puerta._

_"__Señorita Lea, un cadete acaba de dejar esto para usted" __– El encargado del edificio había subido para_

_entregarle un enorme arreglo floral._

_"__Oh…. Muchas gracias" __– Lea no tuvo ni tiempo de decepcionarse al ver que no era Dianna quien_

_estaba detrás de la puerta_

_La morocha tomo el arreglo y lo dejo sobre la mesa, eran simplemente hermoso, compuesto por_

_liliums blanco y rosas rosadas, ubicados en un delicado recipiente de cristal. Lea observo finalmente_

_un sobre ubicado detrás._

_La neoyorkina lo abrió y encontró dentro una hoja prolijamente doblada, al desdoblar la misma se_

_halló varios cuadros a modo de historieta, donde siempre había dos protagonistas, no podía decir que_

_eran caracterizados por forma humana, eran más bien dos muñequitos, dos seres simpáticos que_

_representaban a dos chicas. El primero de ellos las mostraba hablando en un baño, el segundo en el_

_porch de una casa, bajo las estrellas. El tercero era un abrazo con el marco de una puerta abierta de_

_fondo. En el cuarto estaban abrazadas en la cama, y unas notas musicales en el aire, el quinto las_

_mostraba abrazadas frente a un escenario y el sexto plasmaba a las dos en la playa, mirando el_

_horizonte donde el océano y el amanecer se unían._

_Al final de la historieta habían solo 3 palabras escritas también con crayones de diferentes colores._

_"__Siempre es hoy"_

_Lea estaba inmóvil y emocionada como pocas veces lo había estado, ese dibujo plasmaba su historia,_

_sus momentos más significativos, y hacia que las palabras de Dianna cobraran sentido._

_Cuando una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos y comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla volvió a sonar el timbre y_

_Lea corrió ciega a abrir la puerta, parada del otro lado estaba Dianna con una gran sonrisa, que se_

_borró al ver los ojos vidriosos de Lea._

_"__L que pa…" __– las palabras de la rubia se desvanecieron cuando Lea la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso_

_con mucho amor, tiernamente._

_Dianna tomo a la morocha entre sus brazos y correspondió al beso con la misma pasión con la que Lea_

_lo proponía, entre sus cuerpos no había ni un milímetro de separación, y sus lenguas empezaban a_

_jugueter desesperadas, como si las últimas dos horas hubiesen implicado 2 años de deseo acumulado._

_La rubia quiso quedarse con el dominio y sin dudarlo separo sus labios de los de Lea, no sin antes_

_darle un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior, tirándolo con ella mientras se alejaba. Luego recorrió_

_las mejillas de la morocha, acariciándolas con su propio labio inferior, respirando sobre su piel, y_

_haciendo que Lea temblase ante esa sensación. Dianna rozo con su nariz la oreja de la neoyorkina y se_

_sumergió en el pelo de la morocha, embriagándose con el perfume de ella que tanto la desquiciaba._

_Finalmente ambas se separaron luego de que Dianna volviera a los labios de la morocha y le diera un_

_tierno beso. Lea hundió su cara en el cuerpo de Dianna, suspirando y tratando de oxigenar el suyo_

_propio con el aroma de su piel._

_"__Gracias Di…. te quiero tanto.." - 'TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO'_

_"__Y yo te quiero a vos L" – 'Dios, te amo tanto, con todas mis fuerzas...'_

_Cuando ambas se soltaron, Lea volvió dentro para buscar su bolso, y Dianna entro tras ella._

_"__Mmm flores?, tengo que estar celosa?" __– Dianna sonreía feliz, su cara irradiaba felicidad_

_"__No te imaginas cuanto" __– Lea le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus_

_dedos._

_"__Lista?" __– pregunto Dianna_

_"__No sé… ¿esto está bien? Digo, vos estas hermosa y yo…" __– Lea miro a Dianna de arriba abajo, quien_

_tenía puesto los Skinny Jeans que ya eran un clásico para provocar a Lea, ballerinas negras, una_

_remera básica blanca y una Redux Jacket de Antrophologie, un look informal, pero sofisticado._

_"Jaja, L estas más que hermosa! quiero que seamos nosotras, no quiero vestidos de gala y un lujoso_

_restaurant, perdón si eso es lo que vos querías" – Dianna agacho su mirada pero Lea la beso en la_

_mejilla y sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos volviesen a brillar._

_Las dos salieron del edifico, Lea se limitó a dejarse llevar. Dianna paro un taxi, y le dio una dirección,_

_la morocha reconoció inmediatamente que su cita comenzaría en Central Park. Minutos después_

_ambas estaban bajando del auto para adentrarse en el gigantesco pulmón verde que Lea tanto amaba._

_"__Te parece si caminamos un rato?" __– Dianna pregunto dulcemente, y el brillo de su sonrisa también se_

_reflejaba en sus ojos_

_Lea asintió con su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces entrelazo su brazo con el de Dianna. Ambas_

_empezaron a caminar en silencio, ese silencio placentero que tanto disfrutaban en compañía de la otra,_

_cuando no necesitaban palabras para sentirse completas._

_Luego de un rato las dos estaban caminando por el Bow Bridge._

_"__Estando acá es imposible no entender porque te maravilla tanto este lugar" __– Dianna exploraba toda_

_la atmosfera que las rodeaba, mientras el sol se estaba preparando para empezar a ocultarse._

_"__Nunca lo observe tan bello como hoy" __– Lea hablo en un tono muy dulce, mirándola con mucha_

_ternura, y olvidándose del bullicio a su alrededor._

_Dianna sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, con más intensidad aun cuando sintió la mirada de Lea_

_clavada en su rostro._

_"__Veni, vamos…" __– Dianna tomo a la neoyorkina de la mano y comenzó a caminar más apresurada,_

_Dianna sonreía y Lea también lo hacía._

_Las dos llegaron a un pequeño muelle donde Dianna dio su nombre para que las escoltaran hasta un_

_bote que ya estaba reservado para las dos._

_Lea estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que Dianna tuviera esto ya preparado, no dejaba de preguntarse_

_en qué momento lo había hecho._

_Las dos caminaron y Lea subió al bote con la ayuda de la rubia, luego esta se le unió y tomo los remos_

_para adentrarse en el lago, Lea solo la miraba y sonreía._

_Cuando ya las dos estaban en soledad, sin nadie cerca Dianna se detuvo y la miro con una sonrisa_

_encantadora._

_"__Te gustaron las flores?" __– pregunto la rubia poniéndose colorada, pero esforzándose por no romper el_

_contacto visual_

_"__No te quedo claro cuando abrí la puerta?" __– Lea sonrió y ella también se ruborizo al recordar el_

_episodio_

_"__Soy de terror para estas cosas, debe ser la peor cita que has tenido… perdón!" – 'Dios, ni sé que_

_decir, que me pasa?'_

_"__Estoy en el medio de Central Park, frente a la chica que… me vuelve completamente loca. Tengo dos_

_hermosos ojos mirándome como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho… y no puedo evitar sonreír como_

_una idiota, porque el solo hecho de que estés acá me hace sentir completa… Si, tenes razón, suena_

_como la peor cita de mi vida" __– la morocha hablaba con dulzura, sus ojos se encendían, se sentía feliz._

_Lea, que había estado sentada enfrente de la rubia, se movió cuidadosamente, y se sentó entre las_

_piernas de Dianna, pegando su espalda al cuerpo de la rubia. Dianna la abrazo y apoyo su mentón en el_

_hombro de Lea._

_'__Dios… te amo Lea Michele Sarfati… porque tengo tanto miedo de decirlo?'_

_"__Lea… no estamos solas" __– Dijo Dianna intentando separarse de la morocha_

_"__No me importa si a vos no te importa… necesito sentirte" __– Las palabras de Lea fueron suficientes_

_para convencer a Dianna, quien la sujeto aun con más fuerza_

_(*) Ooh I need your love babe, guess you know it's true._

_Dianna comenzó a susurrar la canción en el oído de Lea, esta se estremeció, por primera vez la rubia_

_rompía realmente el silencio, y lo hacía de la mejor forma._

_Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you!_

_La morocha le regalo una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, acariciándola y generando_

_mil sensaciones en el cuerpo de la rubia, quien no podía mantener su voz firme, aunque aun así siguió_

_susurrándole al oído de forma muy dulce._

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me. I ain't got nothin' but love babe, Eight days a week!_

_Dianna apretó a Lea aún mas contra su cuerpo, y le dio un tímido beso en su cuello._

_Love you every day girl, always on my mind._

_ONE THING I CAN SAY GIRL, LOVE YOU ALL THE TIME!_

_Lea sentía su respiración acelerándose, la respiración de Dianna pegando contra su piel le generaba_

_una inyección de adrenalina, al mismo tiempo que el roce de sus labios en su oreja la comenzaba a_

_desquiciar._

_(…)EIGHT DAYS A WEEK, I LOVE YOU. EIGHT DAYS A WEEK… IS NOT ENOUGH TO SHOW I_

_CARE(…)._

_Cuando termino se encontró con la mirada de Lea, llena de intensidad y deseo pero a su vez cargada de_

_ternura, su respiración a milímetros de sus labios, Dianna se perdía en ese momento, deseaba tener el_

_tiempo, deseaba que siempre fuera todo así de fácil, solo ellas dos._

_"__Lea…"_

_"__Mhm"_

_"__Nunca nadie me hizo tan feliz como vos, me completas, me haces sentir viva. Estoy segura de lo que_

_siento, por eso quiero… quiero pedirte que seas mía, y quiero ser tuya, quiero terminar con las peleas_

_por celos, demostrarte que no tenes porque sentirte insegura" – __la rubia hablaba apurada, sin pausas,_

_los nervios la consumían. Finalmente hizo una pausa, y agradeció que Lea no la interrumpiera, pero_

_luego de una bocanada de aire se apresuró para retomar donde habia dejado__. "Lo que quiero decir es…_

_Lea Michele Sarfati… queres ser mi… novia?" – __Dianna termino hablando con un hilo de voz, sus_

_mejillas estaban bordo, jamás se imaginó ni siquiera pidiéndole a un chico que fuese su novio, y ahora_

_lo estaba haciendo con una chica, su mejor amiga, en el medio de Central Park y en una cita que ella_

_misma había planeado._

_Lea estaba inmóvil, boquiabierta, no tenía respuesta. __'Dijo lo que creo que dijo? Es un sueño? Me_

_pidió que sea su novia? La respuesta es obvia, vamos Lea, hablaaa… daleeee….'._

_"__Lee… lo lógico sería que me digas que 'si' o 'no', algo…" __– Dianna se rio tímidamente, aunque le_

_extrañase hasta a ella misma ahora estaba tranquila, sabía cuál era la respuesta._

_Lea seguía sin decir nada, pero su cuerpo respondido por ella, acortando las distancias y depositando_

_un beso lento, tierno y amoroso en los labios de la rubia._

_"__Si, si… siiiiiiii" __– Lea comenzó a reírse y como siempre hacia escondió su cabeza en el pecho de la_

_rubia, quien la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

_"__Mierda Lea, me estabas asustando" __– Dianna se separó de la morocha y le pego en el hombro,_

_fingiendo estar molesta._

_"__Sos mi novia?… Dianna Elise Agron es mi novia!" __– La morocha repetía las palabras y reía, estallaba_

_de felicidad, y su rostro estaba iluminado, irradiando su alegría._

_"__Lo soy! Asique ahora si basta de celos, es tierno, y hasta un halago, pero tienen un límite, quiero que_

_estés segura conmigo, que confíes en mí. Cuando los celos se acercan a la posesión no me gusta, no_

_está bueno, empiezo a sentirme un objeto…" __– Dianna la miro a los ojos, y escogió cada palabra con_

_cuidado, quería que Lea entendiera eso pero sin arruinar el momento._

_"__Te prometo que voy a controlar esas actitudes, y confió en vos, quizás no confió en el resto de los_

_humanos que están cerca tuyo! Y tengo motivos para no hacerlo!" __– Lea se empezó a reír para_

_descomprimir la situación y Dianna se le unió, aunque se habia sonrojado ante el comentario_

_Él sol estaba desapareciendo, y Dianna se apresuró a volver al muelle. Ambas volvieron a pisar tierra_

_firme y se alejaron caminando del lugar, avanzaban tranquilas, con sus brazos entrelazados y portando_

_ambas sonrisas gigantescas._

_"__Que haces?" __– pregunto Lea cuando vio que Dianna saco su celular y envió un sms_

_"__Ya vas a ver L…" __– la rubia le regalo una sonrisa y separo su mano para abrazarla por los hombros,_

_trayéndola más contra su cuerpo._

_Luego de caminar varios minutos la noche caía en el parque, y el lugar lograba volverse más íntimo._

_Finalmente Dianna la obligo a taparse los ojos, antes de llegar a destino. La rubia la guio para que_

_caminara con cuidado._

_En un momento Lea se detuvo y sintió que ella se alejaba un poco._

_"__Gracias, te debo una!" __– La voz de Dianna se escuchó muy bajito, Lea supo que estaba hablando con_

_alguien y se impaciento._

_"__Ok, llegamos" __– Dianna volvió a estar al lado de la morocha, quien inmediatamente abrió sus ojos,_

_quedándose boquiabierta ante lo que veía._

_Frente a ellas había una manta sobre el césped, arriba una tabla de sushi, el vino preferido de Lea,_

_unos cupcakes de chocolate y al costado un deck donde Dianna acababa de posar su iPod y darle play._

_Dianna se sentó y le tendió su mano a Lea para que hiciera lo mismo, tras ellas un gigantesco árbol las_

_cobijaba._

_La neoyorkina se sentó en silencio, dejando descansar el peso de su cuerpo contra el de Dianna._

_"__Wow…hiciste todo esto por mí?... Como…" – 'No lo puedo creer, la amo, la mejor cita de mi vida…_

_es demasiado!'_

_"__Te gusta? Tuve la ayuda de un gran amigo…"_

_"__Es perfecto!" __– exclamo Lea mirándola a los ojos_

_"__Tenía miedo de que te decepcionaras, imagino que una diva de Broadway merecería un vestido_

_elegante y reservas en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad, pero… mi novia no es una diva, y supuse que_

_un paseo por su lugar preferido, y una cena bajo las estrellas, a la luz de la luna, era una buena idea._

_El único lujo que me quiero dar es tu compañía…" __– Dianna sonrió y comenzó a besarla, sin_

_importarle si alguien las podía ver, era su noche, a partir de mañana podrían comenzar a pensar en lo_

_que las rodeaba, pero esta noche no quería hacerlo, solo disfrutar._

_"__Es lo más lindo que han hecho por mi… sos hermosa, dios… sos mía!" __– Lea fue quien inicio el beso_

_esta vez, cargado de sentimientos, su lengua encontró paso y esta vez no había una batalla por poder,_

_había un encuentro, y una necesidad de fundirse en una sola, sus manos encontraron la espalda de la_

_rubia, y Lea se extasiaba ante el contacto con su suave y tonificada piel dejando escapar gemidos_

_silenciosos. Dianna hacia lo mismo con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra presionaba la nuca_

_de la morocha para acercarla aún más, finalmente ambas se separaron __cuando la situación estaba a un_

_paso de salirse de control, y comenzaron a reír avergonzadas._

_"__Me vas a contar quien te ayudo con esto?"_

_"__Mmm, no lo sé, tengo miedo de que te enojes"_

_"__Por qué habría de hacerlo? Decime…"_

_"__Mmm… Jonathan. Ayer cuando te estabas bañando busque su número en tu celular y después lo_

_llame y le conté y estaba feliz de ayudarme. Fue con él con quien estuve hoy antes de volver a tu_

_departamento" __– Dianna aguardo expectante su reacción_

_"__Jonathan es mío, y vos también,… y ustedes dos se llevan bien. Y mis papas te adoran. Wow, de_

_verdad tengo mucha suerte!" __– Lea sonrió sorprendiéndola, ya que la rubia no se esperaba una_

_reacción tan buena_

_Dianna solo asintió con su cabeza, y la abrazo. __"Vamos a comer? Caminamos mucho y de verdad_

_necesito reponer energías!"_

_"__Mmm, si, no sé por dónde empezar!" __– Lea miraba las variedades de sushi y pensaba con cual_

_empezaría._

_Dianna la vio dubitativa, tomo una pieza con sus palillos y lo llevo hacia la boca de Lea, sus mejillas_

_tomaban color, pero no había podido evitar hacerlo. Lea sonrió y de modo muy sensual mordió un_

_pedacito._

_Las dos disfrutaron de la cena sin dejar de hablar y hacerse mimos, una sonrisa estaba pintada en sus_

_rostros y no tenía intenciones de desaparecer._

_Cuando la cena termino ambas descansaron en los brazos de la otra, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del_

_cielo, con una luna gigante rodeada de estrellas._

_"__Di… mañana vas a visitar a tus amigos?" __– Lea se incorporó y se quedó mirando a Dianna mientras_

_jugaba con sus dedos._

_"__No lo sé… Vos vas a ver a tus papas, no?"_

_"__Si, pero… o sea, no me voy a enojar si queres visitar a tus amigos… pero quiero que sepas que_

_también me gustaría que te quedes conmigo y estoy segura de que ellos van a estar contentos de verte"_

– _Lea agacho la mirada mientras iba hablando_

_"__Me encantaría verlos si es lo que queres… Podría encontrarme con Marissa a desayunar, y después_

_ya me quedo libre, te parece bien?"_

_"__De verdad?" __– La cara de Lea se ilumino_

_"__Si amor. A ella de verdad la quiero ver y si se entera que volví a NY y no le avise me va a matar. Pero_

_después podemos estar el resto del día juntas, incluso podes venir a desayunar con nosotras, me_

_gustaría que la conozcas"_

_"__Deje de escuchar después de que me llamaste 'Amor' me lo repetís?" __– Lea la miro con una gran_

_sonrisa y Dianna largo una carcajada._

_"__Sarfati… pensas… pensas contarles a tus papas sobre lo nuestro?" __– Dianna se puso más seria, pero_

_seguía transmitiendo mucha serenidad con su voz_

_"__Me gustaría, sé que no lo van a tomar mal… A vos no te molesta?"_

_"__Soy tu novia oficialmente se lo podes contar a quien quieras, aunque si evitas hacerlo ante una_

_cámara te lo agradecería"_

_"__Idiota! No está dentro de mis planes, mañana se lo contamos entonces… Y tus papas? Ellos…" __– Lea_

_por primera vez estaba entrando en pánico, no tenía idea cual podía ser la reacción de sus padres_

_"__Ellos ya lo saben, y tienen ganas de conocerte, quizás podríamos ir algún día" __– Dianna respondió_

_con mucha calma y Lea se quedó mirándola boquiabierta._

_"__Como que ya lo saben?" – Lea tenía su cara desencajada_

_"__Se los dije cuando los fui a visitar y vos estabas en NY. Mamá me ordeno volver y conquistarte… Le_

_conté que me estaban pasando cosas y bla, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien…"_

_"__Desde que fuiste? Y te tomaste todo ese tiempo y me obligaste a dar el primer paso?"_

_"__SI! Y no me arrepiento" __– Dianna rio divertida con la situación_

_"__Grrrr… me volviste loca desde la noche en que me obligaste a dormir con vos, completamente ebria y_

_encima que solo te dignaste a usar un culotte diminuto! Sos la peor novia del mundo__"_

_"__Yo hice eso? No me acuerdo, oh fuck, ahora me muero de vergüenza"_

_"__Y estabas tan sexy… mmm dios, menos mal que no te acordas nada mas de esa noche sino…."_

_"__LEA!... espera, paso algo?" __– Dianna estaba empezando a entrar en pánico ante lo que había dicho la_

_morocha_

_"__No tonta, aunque no fue fácil, dios, me acuerdo y…. como me contuve? Estabas encima mío_

_semidesnuda… soy toda una señorita eh!" __– Lea testeaba a Dianna y era ella quien se divertía ahora._

_La rubia la golpeo en el hombro y se tapó la cara con sus manos, no recordaba muchas cosas de esa_

_noche, Lea la arropo contra su cuerpo y la beso en la frente, sin decir más nada, se quedó ahí,_

_relajándose, y apreciando la hermosa noche que les había tocado, con un inmenso cielo estrellado_

_brillando sobre ellas._

_(*) Canción: Eight days– The Beatles_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y por seguir la historia! Se agradece la buena onda que**_

_**siempre tienen :)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Baby I'm yours (by Arctic Monkeys)**_

_Baby, I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky. Yours until the rivers all run dry…_

_In other words, until I die._

_Baby, I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines. Yours until the poets run out of_

_rhyme… In other words, until the end of time._

_I'm gonna stay right here by your side do my best to keep you satisfied._

_NOTHIN' IN THE WORLD CAN DRIVE ME AWAY, 'CAUSE EVERY DAY, YOU'LL HEAR ME SAY…_

_BABY, I'M YOURS!_

_***Chapter 20*: Chapter: Bones**_

_El recuerdo de la escapada a Nueva York, seguía presente en Lea y Dianna. Habia pasado casi un mes_

_desde que las dos habían formalizado su relación, al día siguiente a su cita Dianna había ido a_

_desayunar con una de sus mejores amigas, Marissa, y Lea la acompaño. Luego almorzaron con los_

_padres de la morocha y Jonathan, y aprovecharon para contarles sobre su relación, para sorpresa de las_

_dos, los padres de Lea no se habían asombrado por la revelación, y estaban felices con la noticia,_

_adoraban a Dianna y estaban complacidos con lo feliz que veían a su hija a su lado._

_Luego volvieron a Los Ángeles, su agenda estaba realmente apretada, pero las dos estaban_

_completamente felices, habían blanqueado su relación ante sus compañeros, donde tampoco habían_

_generado mucha sorpresa, todos reaccionaron efusivamente y decididos a ayudar a mantener su_

_historia en el ámbito privado, lejos de la prensa._

_Las grabaciones de la primera temporada terminaron, pero no por eso sus compromisos, en Julio Glee_

_había tenido un panel en la mítica Comic Con de San Diego, y para felicidad de ambas las dos habían_

_sido elegidas para participar, junto a Matt y Cory. Las chicas habían disfrutado del viaje, y la_

_experiencia, pero por sobre todo estaban felices de poder compartirlo juntas. Si bien su relación era_

_conocida por todo el cast, aun lo mantenían fuera del conocimiento de los productores y directivos del_

_programa y la cadena, no querían complicar nada, y además no eran las personas que importaban en_

_sus vidas, las que si lo hacían ya lo sabían y eso les bastaba._

_En la primer semana de Agosto había llegado su primer descanso y ambas volaron a Nueva York para_

_pasar un par de días ahí, la relación estaba cada vez más afianzada y ambas si bien eran inseparables_

_se permitían compartir tiempo con sus amigos sin reproches. Dianna había usado esa oportunidad para_

_pasar tiempo con Marissa y también con Jessica, mientras Lea había hecho lo suyo con sus ex_

_compañeros de Broadway, aunque siempre las dos terminaban incluyendo a la otra en alguno de sus_

_propios planes. Les gustaba así, lo disfrutaban, la naturalidad que adquiría su relación era a su vez uno_

_de los pilares de la misma._

_Los padres de Lea habían adoptado a Dianna como una tercer hija, y la rubia los había conquistado de_

_tal modo que ya no bromeaban tanto con un casamiento entre Lea y Jonathan, veían a la rubia como la_

_persona indicada para estar al lado de su hija, la persona que la hacía feliz. Las dos pasaron los_

_últimos días en The Hamptons, disfrutando del sol y la vista que el lugar les ofrecía, recargando_

_energías para volver y retomar la actividad._

_La vuelta a LA, luego de una semana en NY, no les había dejado espacio para la readaptación, el_

_lanzamiento de la primer temporada estaba cada vez más cerca, y todos los días tenían alguna sesión_

_fotográfica, o entrevista, o eventos, pero a las dos no les importaba, casi siempre debían asistir juntas_

_a los lugares, y además era el trabajo con el que siempre habían soñado._

_Uno de los primeros grandes eventos en el que participaron fue TCA's, una celebración organizada por_

_FOX que reúne a todas sus estrellas, Lea había ido con un vestido negro muy sexy, ajustado al cuerpo_

_y corto haciendo que sus piernas se lucieran, mientras Dianna fiel a su estilo más chic había optado_

_por uno del mismo color, no muy largo pero un poco más suelto, y con manga 3/4. Las dos habían_

_disfrutado al máximo el evento, aunque habían puesto sumo cuidado en mantener la distancia y evitar_

_situaciones incomodas. Luego habían tenido lugar los Teen Choice Awards pero Dianna no asistió por_

_otros compromisos asique no hubo que preocuparse por las cámaras que la rodeaban._

_Finalmente, y sin sacar el pie del acelerador, ahora ambas estaban acomodando su equipaje, el_

_fenómeno Glee había generado un Tour por diferentes ciudades de USA, en donde los chicos tendrían_

_contacto con los fans, firmarían autógrafos y responderían a sus preguntas._

_El primer destino era Boston, y ambas habían decidido adelantar su viaje un par de días para_

_dedicárselo pura y exclusivamente a ellas, el Lunes comenzaría el trabajo y varias días en las cuales_

_iban a estar bajando y subiendo a aviones constantemente._

_"__Amor me ayudas?... Que llevo?" __\- Lea estaba sentada en el suelo frente a su closet y su valija, que_

_tenía el doble de ropa de la que su capacidad permitía._

_"__LEA! Al final de la gira sumando todo lo que compres vamos a tener que pedir un avión exclusivo_

_para tu equipaje!" __– Dianna entro al cuarto y comenzó a reír al ver toda la ropa que la morocha había_

_seleccionado._

_"__Es que lo necesito!" __– La morocha agarro a Dianna de la mano y tiro de ella para que se siente a su_

_lado_

_"__L es verano y son solo 11 días, ahí pusiste ropa para 2 meses en Siberia!" __– Dianna comenzó a reírse_

_sin poder creer el comportamiento de la morocha_

_"__Me ayudas?" __– Lea le imploro y la rubia no presento oposición_

_Dianna comenzó a seleccionar la ropa, mientras Lea se había quedado en el piso jugando con sus dos_

_gatitos, Claude y Sheila._

_"__HEY! Veni a ayudarme" __– Dianna se percató de que la morocha seguía en el mismo lugar._

_"__Pero… me van a extrañar… necesito pasar tiempo con ellos"_

_"__Dios, encima de que me producen alergia se roban la atención de mi chica, en que estaba pensando_

_cuando acepte traerlos a casa?" – __Dianna rodo los ojos y una mueca de sonrisa divertida apareció en_

_su cara, en el fondo adoraba esa imagen._

_Lea era un torbellino pero del mismo modo que los niños lo son, llenos de energía, inquietos por_

_realizar tantas actividades como les sea posible, y siempre buscando ser la atención, tener a alguien a_

_su lado. Dianna lo sabía y siendo sincera consigo misma no tenía dudas de que era una de las cosas_

_que hacía que su amor por Lea se incremente segundo a segundo._

_"__Mami Di no te enojes, Lea es toda tuya…" __– Lea tenía en su regazo a uno de los gatitos y hablo como_

_si él fuera el que lo hacía, Dianna no pudo evitar largarse a reír ante la infantil actitud de la morocha._

_"__Ok, listo!... Podemos ir a cenar ahora?" __– Dianna tardo un par de minutos pero ya tenía las cosas de_

_Lea listas y quería comer algo antes de tomar el vuelo._

_"__Sip, mmm sos la mejor novia del mundo" __– Lea la abrazo y beso tiernamente_

_Las dos volvieron a la cocina donde Dianna ya había preparado pequeños sándwiches vegans._

_"__Ya pensaste en algo para pasar el tiempo en Boston, digo, no vamos a estar todo el día con los_

_chicos…" __– Lea levanto la mirada y se mordió el labio escondiendo su sonrisa_

_"__Mmm, no tengo idea, lo que vos quieras está bien por mi… Pero viernes y sábado a la noche ya_

_quedamos con ellos, y el Domingo ya llegan los gleeks… Ufff, no es tanto tiempo ahora que lo pienso"_

_"__Lo que yo quiera está bien? Estoy tan contenta de escuchar eso!" __– Lea sonrió y volvió a comer_

_Dianna pudo leer los pensamientos de Lea y no tuvo intensiones de decir nada, los deseos de la_

_morocha no se distanciaban mucho de los suyos propios en ese momento._

_Las dos terminaron su cena, recogieron sus cosas y salieron del edificio rumbo al aeropuerto, aunque_

_antes pasaron por la veterinaria donde dejarían a sus gatitos._

_En LAX el tramite fue rápido, y luego de esperar un rato el llamado para abordar, las dos estaban_

_abrochándose sus cinturones en sus respectivos asientos._

_El vuelo despego sin atrasos y Lea fue la primera en quedarse dormida, mientras Dianna leía y_

_escuchaba música. Luego de dos horas una pequeña turbulencia despertó a la morocha y esta vio como_

_Dianna seguía en la misma posición, completamente perdida en su libro._

_Lea se reincorporo y apoyo su mano en la pierna de Dianna, quien se exalto ante el contacto, luego_

_sonrió y siguió leyendo, pero Lea no se detuvo y comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la rubia,_

_recorriéndolo con las yemas de sus dedos, siempre avanzando, y poniendo extremadamente nerviosa a_

_la rubia quien se movió en su asiento intentando que parara. Lea siguió subiendo hasta quedar a_

_escasos milímetros del centro de la rubia, cuidándose de no hacer contacto con su ropa interior._

_'__Oh fuck fuck fuck, que hace? Dios… no soporto más estos juegos! Que no siga… mierda ya estoy_

_completamente mojada, que carajo hago? Si eso no es un indicio de que estoy lista no sé dónde_

_buscarlo!' __Dianna se había quedado inmóvil, su respiración era agitada y su corazón se aceleraba, Lea_

_había dejado su mano ahí, y trazaba pequeños círculos con su pulgar, despertando el deseo de la rubia_

_quien no sabía cómo actuar._

_"__Lea…" __– Dianna apenas y pudo pronunciar esa palabra, en un intento de pedirle a la morocha que_

_parara, pero todo lo que logro fue provocarla aún más._

_'__Mmm, con solo su voz me excita… dios… la necesito' __Lea comenzaba a desesperarse y sabía que_

_necesitaba actuar rápido._

_La morocha se desabrocho el cinturón y se acercó a Dianna_

_"__Di seguime, por favor" __– Lea le susurró al oído, rozando sus labios con su oreja, provocándole un_

_escalofrió._

_Luego se levantó y miro a Dianna para que hiciera lo mismo, una vez que lo logro comenzó a guiarla_

_rumbo al baño, sin importarle si alguno de los demás pasajeros estaba despierto, al llegar empujo a_

_Dianna dentro del mismo y luego entro ella, el lugar era diminuto._

_"__Me queres explicar que fue todo eso?" __– Dianna la miraba y sentía como aun su corazón no_

_recuperaba la calma_

_Lea la miro y vio sus pupilas dilatadas, ella también lo deseaba. Sin decir absolutamente nada se pegó_

_a la rubia y la beso fogosamente, con extrema necesidad y pasión, Dianna correspondió con la misma_

_intensidad, sus lenguas libraban una batalla en sus bocas, el beso era desesperado. Lea empujo con una_

_de sus piernas para abrirse lugar entre las de Dianna, y logrando presionar con su muslo el centro de_

_Dianna. La rubia comenzó a emitir gemidos que ya habían dejado de ser mudos, al tiempo que su_

_cuerpo comenzaba a arquearse buscando más proximidad con el de la morocha, y sus manos se_

_perdían en el cabello de la misma buscando ejercer presión e intensificar aún más el beso._

_'__Dios, la quiero, la necesito… necesito sentirla… lo vamos a hacer? En un avión? Ahora? Diosss…'_

_Dianna no quería una batalla interna pero las dudas volvían a aparecer._

_Lea se separó de los labios de la rubia y comenzó a bajar, por su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula, iba_

_lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos en la piel de la rubia que estaba a punto de perder el control,_

_Lea lo podía sentir y estaba decidida y satisfacerla, estaba cansada de la espera, no tenía dudas de que_

_quería estar con ella en todos los aspectos. Cuando Dianna la abrazo por la cintura para tenerla más_

_cerca Lea empujo con su muslo el centro de Dianna, y se sorprendió al sentir la humedad de la ropa_

_interior de la rubia en su propia piel. El descubrimiento la volvió loca, y más aun el gemido que_

_Dianna dejo escapar ante esa acción._

_La simple voz de la rubia, agitada, ronca lograba desquiciar a Lea, esta sin pensarlo abrazo a la rubia_

_para pegarla más a su cuerpo, y su mano se coló debajo del vestido y la ropa interior de la rubia,_

_apretando traviesa pero fuertemente su trasero._

_"__Fuck Lea…no…. no podes… no acá" __– El cuerpo de Dianna lo pedía a gritos pero su cabeza aun_

_necesitaba más tiempo, tiempo para qué? Ni ella lo sabía, de lo que si estaba segura es de que ni_

_siquiera su primera vez le habia presentado tantos miedos como los que sentía ahora._

_"__Amor…" __– Lea quería obedecer a Dianna pero su cuerpo era más fuerte._

_Cuando estaba por volver a arremeter contra su cuerpo del mismo modo que lo había hecho unos_

_segundos antes sintió una nueva turbulencia en el avión que casi las desestabiliza, y oyó como por el_

_parlante llamaban a todos a volver a sus asientos y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad._

_Lea miro a Dianna que estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando respirar y calmar sus latidos, e_

_instintivamente la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola firmemente._

_"__Mejor… mejor volvemos… antes de que nos vengan a buscar" __– La voz de Dianna sonaba ronca, y era_

_temblorosa._

_Lea agacho la cabeza y abrió la puerta, ambas caminaron con dificultad hasta sus asientos._

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio, cada una con su iPod, intentando recuperarse, Lea en especial estaba_

_avergonzada por su comportamiento, y temía que la rubia se hubiese molestado._

_El vuelo finalmente había aterrizado en Boston, Lea seguía perseguida pero la actitud de Dianna al_

_dirigirse a ella era dulce como si nada hubiese pasado, y eso la tranquilizó._

_Ambas arribaron al hotel y ordenaron sus cosas._

_"__Tenes ganas de hacer algo o preferís descansar un rato? Todavía es temprano…" __– Dianna miraba su_

_reloj que aún no marcaba las 9AM._

_"__Mmm, lo que vos quieras" __– Lea dirigió su mirada al piso_

_"__Amor, dale! Yo pregunte primero…" __– Dianna sabía lo que le pasaba a Lea pero no tenía ganas de_

_hablar del tema ahora_

_"__No sé, podemos pedir el desayuno y quedarnos un rato acá?" __– una mueca de sonrisa apareció_

_tímidamente en la cara de Lea._

_"__Ya estoy llamando" __– Dianna se paró, al pasar junto a Lea le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue al_

_escritorio que estaba detrás de ellas para llamar al room service._

_La comida llego en no más de 20 minutos, el tiempo que ambas habían utilizado en cambiarse sus_

_ropas por algo más cómodo._

_Dianna fue a recibir el pedido y volvió sobre sus pasos, Lea estaba en la cama asique ella se sentó al_

_lado dejando la bandeja frente a ellas._

_Lea comenzó a servirse fruta en un pequeño plato al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hacer zapping_

_con la tele, Dianna se acomodó más cerca de ella, descansando su cabeza en su hombro._

_"__Perdón" __– la voz de Lea era apenas audible_

_"__Amor está bien… olvídate" – 'Fuck, no quiero hablar, y no entiendo porque me pide perdón! Yo soy la_

_estúpida que tiene miedo de dar el siguiente paso'_

_"__No, no está bien… Me comporte como una idiota, vos me… me pediste que parara y no lo hice"_

_"__De verdad no tenes que explicarme nada, ni se porque dije eso…" __– Dianna tomo la mano de la_

_morocha y empezó a acariciarla con su pulgar_

_"__Pero lo dijiste, y no estoy enojada solo que… dios me muero por estar con vos, y llega un momento en_

_que no lo puedo controlar. Y te juro que no te quiero apurar pero... no sé, no… no te atraigo?" __– Lea_

_se puso colorada, y sus últimas palabras mostraban mucha inseguridad._

_"__LEA, QUE DECIS?, no podes estar hablando en serio!" __– Dianna se incorporó y tomo con su mano el_

_mentón de la morocha obligándola a mirarla a los ojos_

_"__Pero..." __– Lea iba a hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió_

_"__Te acordas la noche en que me besaste por primera vez? Dios, me hiciste acabar con solo besarme! A_

_vos te parece que no me atraes?" __– Dianna rio tímidamente al recordar eso, y Lea hizo lo mismo._

_"__Mismo hoy en el avión, a vos te parece que no me atraes? Vamos Lea tenías tu pierna 'ahí' y sé que_

_pudiste sentir como estaba..." __– las mejillas de Dianna estaban ruborizándose con más intensidad y no_

_pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez y desviar la mirada hacia un costado_

_"__Si, lo sentí… creo que fue por eso mismo que no pude respetarte cuando me pediste que parara, pero_

_fue oportuna la turbulencia… al menos es algo" __– Lea sonrió tímidamente_

_"__Te juro que te deseo con todo mi ser, tanto como vos a mí, y que no solo me atraes, me volves loca,_

_Lea por favor sos hermosa, créeme. No sé por qué no puedo, tengo…tengo miedo."_

_"__Miedo?... pero no es tu prim…" __– la cara de Lea mostraba su confusión y Dianna se apresuró a hablar_

_"__No Lea, obvio que no, pero si siento que es como mi segunda primera vez. No solo porque seas una_

_chica, es que… creo que es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer con la persona que a… con la persona_

_de la cual estoy enamorada" – 'Con la persona que amo, eso tenías que decir Dianna!'_

_'__Está enamorada de mí? Siiiiiii, dios la amo!' __los ojos de Lea se habían encendido y su sonrisa era_

_radiante._

_"__Yo también estoy enamorada de vos, creo que lo estoy desde el primer momento en que te vi…No me_

_importa tener que esperarte un mes, un año, una vida…" __– Lea sonrió y se acercó para besarla_

_dulcemente._

_"__HEY! Un año es mucho… Lea yo lo quiero, créeme que sí, pero quiero que sea de un modo especial,_

_no en el baño de un avión, a las apuradas… nos un poco más que eso. Y tengo miedo de no ser lo_

_suficientemente buena para vos, tengo miedo de que sea horrible… que pasa si es malo?" __– Dianna_

_agacho la mirada, estaba evitando esta charla desde hace semanas, no quería transmitirle sus_

_inseguridades a la morocha, pero era grande y necesitaba sincerarse con ella._

_"__Vos misma recordaste lo que paso la primer noche, a vos te parece que puede ser malo? Igual no me_

_importa… "_

_Lea abrazo a Dianna y la acerco a su cuerpo._

_"__Deberíamos dormir un rato, después podemos ir al museo del que hablabas, te parece?" __– dijo Lea_

_"__Mmm, es una buena idea… estoy muerta"_

_Lea aparto de la cama la bandeja, y se acostó abrazando a Dianna. En cuestión de minutos ambas se_

_quedaron profundamente dormidas._

_Al día siguiente…_

_Lea y Dianna estaban regresando al hotel, durante todo el día habían estado recorriendo Boston. Ayer_

_luego de despertarse de su pequeña siesta ambas salieron a conocer por la ciudad, la primera opción_

_fue el Freedom Trail, el mítico tour que muestra Boston y ayuda a conocer la rica historia de la_

_ciudad. Luego de eso habían pasado por el Museo de Ciencias al cual Dianna había pedido ir. Lea_

_había disfrutado toda la tarde ver a Dianna sonriendo y disparando su cámara en cada oportunidad que_

_se le presentara. Finalmente a la noche habían salido a comer con sus amigos, y se habían quedado_

_tomando algo en uno de los bares._

_La salida no se había hecho muy extensa, pero había sido interesante, ellas estaban en su círculo_

_íntimo y no tenían nada que esconder, no habían escatimado en mimos y besos más aun cuando el_

_alcohol fue desinhibiéndolas._

_Ninguna de las dos se preocuparon, el bar en el que estaban era oscuro y les ofrecía cierta intimidad, y_

_además ninguna de las dos pensaba que alguien las podría reconocer fuera de Los Ángeles o Nueva_

_York, estaban disfrutando del tiempo juntas, rodeada de amigos, y no querían reprimir sus_

_sentimientos como lo venían haciendo._

_En la mañana de hoy ambas habían necesitado de una buena ducha y un desayuno para recuperarse y_

_salir a seguir adentrándose en la ciudad._

_Lo primero que habían hecho era visitar el acuario New England donde Dianna se pasó gran parte del_

_tiempo observando a un pulpo gigante, era como una niña que estaba a punto de pedirle a su padre que_

_le regale uno para su cumpleaños._

_Al igual que venía haciéndolo desde ayer la rubia no le daba descanso a su cámara y habia tomado_

_varias fotografías._

_Luego pasaron por el Museo de Artes, y almorzaron al aire libre. El último destino había sido el_

_Public Garden de Boston, donde habían paseado por el lago en los típicos Swan Boats, el lugar era_

_precioso, las dos se hallaban rodeadas de todo el verde que la naturaleza del lugar les ofrecía, bajo un_

_cielo azul de ensueño._

_Los paseos por fin habían terminado, ambas estaban agotadas, e ingresaban a su habitación en el hotel_

_con sus últimas fuerzas, desplomándose sobre la cama._

_"__Que haces?" __– Lea se puso de costado, mirando a Dianna quien estaba concentrada en su celular._

_"__Les cuento a mis seguidores de twitter lo bien que la estoy pasando, y como algún día me gustaría_

_vivir acá, eso está bien?" __– Dianna sonrió tiernamente_

_"__Mmm, ellos se roban tu atención últimamente, y yo?"_

_"__Mmm podría agregar algo como 'Me tengo que ir, msleamichele reclama mi atención'?" __– Dianna la_

_miro insinuante y poso sus labios lentamente sobre los de ella._

_"__Yeah, eso estaría bien, yo puedo poner un 'alittlelamb deja de perder tiempo con el celular y veni a_

_besarme'?"_

_"__Creo que el próximo tweet sería un 'msleamichele y alittlelamb buscan trabajo… alguna_

_propuesta?... Oh… el día que Ryan se entere nos mata!"_

_Lea la miro y levanto una ceja, se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer a_

_continuación, se levantó y busco su celular en su bolso, ante la mirada extrañada de la rubia._

_"__Que… que haces?" __– Dianna se sentó en la cama y se quedó expectante_

_"__Solo saludo a mis seguidores, calmate Agron" __– Lea sonrió mientras escribía un mensaje_

_Dianna espero a que Lea dejara el celular y miro el suyo…_

_"'__Lo que pasa en Boston queda en Boston?' Que estas planeando Sarfati__?" – la rubia alzo una ceja_

_mirando a Lea que se acercaba riendo._

_"__Mmm… " __– Lea se seguía acercando y obligo a Dianna a recostarse en la cama, ubicándose encima de_

_ella_

_Lea se sorprendió, Dianna en lugar de rechazar esa actitud suprimió la distancia y la beso. Su lengua_

_recorrió los labios de la morocha pidiendo acceso y Lea presiono los mismos aún más fuertes_

_dificultándole la tarea._

_Dianna la miro asombrada y volvió a repetir la acción, nuevamente encontrándose con la neoyorkina_

_obstaculizándolo, la rubia cambio la estrategia y mordió el labio inferior de Lea, provocando que la_

_morocha soltara un gemido, y aprovechando la distracción para abrirse paso y profundizar el beso._

_Lea recorría con sus manos la silueta de la rubia, una y otra vez, luego se dejó caer sobre ella, pasando_

_su brazo por debajo de la rubia, sosteniéndola e incrementando la cercanía, mientras sus bocas seguían_

_danzando sincronizadas._

_Dianna sujetaba fuertemente uno de los muslos de Lea contra su cuerpo, y su deseo crecía con cada_

_roce que las manos de Lea generaban sobre su piel._

_"__Que haces? Vas a twittear esto también?" __– Dianna rodo sus ojos sin poder creer que Lea se hubiese_

_separado para agarrar su celular_

_"__Idiotaaa! Es Paul, nos pasan a buscar en 1 hora y todavía nos tenemos que bañar…" __– dijo Lea_

_mientras se separaba de Dianna y se ponía de pie_

_"__Me estas jodiendo?" __– Dianna la miro completamente frustrada_

_"__Mmm no, me voy a bañar porque si no el tiempo no nos va a alcanzar" __– Lea tomo un par de cosas de_

_su bolso y se metió en el baño_

_Dianna se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, tapándose la cara con una almohada dejando salir toda_

_su frustración._

_Cuando Lea salió de la ducha, la rubia agarro sus cosas y sin siquiera mirarla entro en la misma._

_AL cabo de unos 50 minutos ambas estaban terminando de arreglarse, el teléfono sonó, el conserje_

_llamaba para comunicarles que las estaban esperando, e inmediatamente ambas bajaron para_

_encontrarse con su amigo._

_"Chicas! Estas listas?" – Paul las saludo con un abrazo_

_"__Por qué tan temprano? Dónde vamos?" __– la impaciencia de Lea provoco la risa en Dianna y el_

_muchacho mientras se dirigían al auto._

_"__A 5 Wits!" __– Paul sonaba muy emocionado pero ellas dos se miraron sin entender de que hablaba._

_Las dos se subieron al auto, Paul manejaba, y les dijo que se encontrarían al resto de los chicos en el_

_lugar. Cuando llegaron los vieron a todos ellos en el estacionamiento esperándolos._

_Luego de saludar uno por uno a sus amigos ambas miraron la entrada al lugar intentado descifrar que_

_era._

_"__Les gustan los videojuegos?" __– John se dirigió a las chicas intrigado_

_"__Me encantan!" __– respondió Dianna con una sonría_

_"__Mmm, no me digan que esto es Paintball! No lo es, no?" __– Lea casi suplicaba con la mirada y todos_

_comenzaron a reírse._

_"__No, tranquila. Es un juego de espionaje, mmm es una experiencia multimedial que te prometo que te_

_va a gustar"_

_"__No tengo idea de que hablas…" – __Lea siguió interrogándolo_

_"__Viste alguna película de espionaje alguna vez?" __– el muchacho pregunto y espero a que Lea asintiera._

_"Imagínate que ahora vos sos el protagonista, vamos sos actriz no te ve a costar tanto ponerte en ese_

_papel. Son 60 minutos de juego, es como estar en un videojuego, vos sos la que tiene que resolver el_

_misterio"_

_"__Dios, dejemos de hablar y entremos! Ya estoy ansiosa" __– Dianna tomo a Lea del brazo y la arrastro_

_con ella_

_Todos entraron justo a tiempo para el inicio del juego, eran 12 y decidieron dividirse en grupos de 2,_

_Lea y Dianna fueron separadas, la rubia con Paul y Lea con John._

_Ambos escucharon las indicaciones que les daban los instructores, y Lea comenzaba a entenderlo, al_

_menos le empezaba a parecer 'experimentable'._

_"__Suerte amor, no me odies si con Paul los humillamos" __– Dianna testeo a Lea y la beso en la mejilla_

_"__No te preocupes bonita, y no me odies si con John nos perdemos en el camino haciendo algo más_

_interesante…" __– la morocha la miro sonriendo y le guiño el ojo para luego alejarse buscando a su_

_compañero._

_Las dos se adentraron en la aventura, el juego constaba de 6 cuartos diferentes y en cada uno de ellos_

_debían resolver un misterio, completar una misión._

_Las risas fueron inmediatas, cada uno actuaba como si realmente fuera el protagonista de un_

_videojuego, se sentían como unos nenes, y se peleaban sin pudor por tomar ventaja en la competencia._

_Lea y Dianna se observaban desde lejos y pugnaban por salir vencedora en una batalla meramente_

_personal._

_El tiempo se pasó volando, y el juego corono como vencedores al mini-equipo conformado por Lauren_

_y Nick, pero en segundo lugar quedaron Dianna y Paul, muy detrás aparecían Lea y John._

_"__Mmm, pobrecita… la próxima podes hacer equipo conmigo, quizás así podes disfrutarlo un poco_

_más" __– Dianna se acercó a Lea y la abrazo por los hombros con una gran sonrisa_

_"__Escuche mal? Porque hasta donde se vos tampoco ganaste" __– Lea detestaba perder, en lo que sea, y_

_su postura cruzada de brazos dejaba en claro su malestar por esta derrota_

_"__Mmm no, pero estuve mucho más cerca que vos amor…"_

_"__Puede ser, quizás mi especialidad es sobre otro 'campo de batalla'" __– Lea le sonrió y levanto una_

_ceja, asegurándose de que Dianna captara lo que intentaba decirle_

_"__Oh…" __– la rubia se quedó inmóvil y Lea se zafo de su abrazo para adelantarse y caminar junto al_

_resto de sus amigos._

_Dianna finalmente volvió en si, y corrió unos metros para ponerse al lado de la morocha._

_"__Mmm, no puedo esperar a volver al hotel esta noche para comprobar lo que acabas de decir" __– La_

_rubia susurro las palabras al oído de Lea, haciendo que sea ahora la morocha quien se congelara._

_Dianna siguió caminando y se acercó a Paul, lista para subir al coche._

_La disposición de los autos ahora había cambiado y Lea tuvo que viajar sentada en las piernas de_

_Dianna. La rubia sonrió al descubrirlo y durante todo el trayecto hasta el bar uso su mano derecha, la_

_cual ninguno de los demás vería, para acariciar el muslo de Lea, del mismo modo en que la morocha_

_lo había hecho con ella en el avión._

_"__Mmm" __– el sonido sorteo los obstáculos y abandono la boca de Lea haciendo que todos la miren y que_

_Dianna esconda su cabeza en la espalda de ella para evitar las risas._

_"__Lea?" __– Paul la miro extrañado_

_"__Estoy muerta de hambre Paul, falta mucho?" __– Lea intento sonar convincente, pero su voz sonó un_

_tanto temblorosa, el muchacho se quedó mirándola pero nunca recibió una replica_

_Cuando llegaron al lugar todos se bajaron del auto y Dianna busco la mano de Lea, cuando la tomo la_

_morocha la estrecho con mucha fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla, pero sin hacer el apretón para nada_

_placentero._

_"__Te pasa algo amor?" __– Dianna sabía perfectamente los nervios que había despertado en la morocha_

_"__Absolutamente nada" __– Lea hablo con mucha seriedad_

_'__Que buscas Dianna? Primero me decis que hay que esperar y después me empezas a provocar en cada_

_oportunidad que tenes? Dios, no puedo resistir ni hasta llegar al hotel si seguimos así' __Lea hacia todo_

_por ocultar su confusión ante la actitud de la rubia_

_'__Mmm, la necesito, cuanto nos falta para volver al hotel? Ya nos podemos ir? Ni tengo hambre, al_

_menos no de nada de lo que figura en este menú' __La voz interior y el cuerpo de Dianna contradecían lo_

_que hacía 24 horas su mente le había pedido a Lea, esperar se volvía una opción menos sensata a cada_

_minuto que pasaba junto a Lea._

_Todos los chicos se reunieron en un rincón del pub, pidieron la comida y siguieron debatiendo sobre el_

_juego y planificando el regreso por la revancha. Lea y Dianna estaban sentadas juntas pero las dos_

_intentaban interactuar con el resto de los presentes, principalmente porque las dos seguían_

_completamente perdidas en su último dialogo._

_Las horas fueron pasando, y la cena se transformó en charla de amigos con tragos de por medio, en un_

_mini campeonato de dardos, y por ultimo todos siguieron a Paul, que los invito a subir al segundo piso_

_donde el bar se transformaba en una disco._

_Todos empezaron bailando en un gran grupo pero poco a poco este se fue subdividiendo hasta que_

_quedaron Lea y Dianna solas._

_Las dos se miraron directamente a los ojos por primera desde que habían llegado, y la chispa se_

_encendió nuevamente._

_Dianna recorrió el cuerpo de Lea, que se movía al ritmo de la música, y luego clavo sus ojos en los_

_labios de la morocha_

_"__Dios, sos tan sexy… " __– Dianna se acercó a Lea, bailando sensualmente, provocando el roce de sus_

_cuerpos, aun cuando la canción ameritaba un movimiento individual_

_"__Mira quién habla…. Fuck, aléjate… no me mires así, no me puedo controlar"_

_"__Quien te pide que te controles?" __– la voz de Dianna era enormemente provocativa_

_"__Dianna por favor…"_

_"__Lea…por favor" __– la rubia imito la postura de la neoyorkina, pero sin causar ninguna gracia en esta._

_"__Que queres?" __– seca y concisa, Lea no tenía ganas de lidiar con los caprichos de la rubia._

_"__Que mi novia me bese" __– Dianna hizo una mueca de sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo_

_"__Otra vez? Estamos en un lugar público…." __– Lea revoleo los ojos, no quería que les suceda lo mismo_

_que en su cumpleaños, pero si sus miradas se encontraban no lo iba a poder evitar_

_"__Ayer también lo estábamos" __– Dianna seguía acercándose_

_"__Ayer estábamos con mucho alcohol encima" __– Lea retrocedía para seguir manteniendo la distancia_

_"__Y? El alcohol no hacia desaparecer a la gente que nos rodeaba"_

_"__Dianna no seas caprichosa, en un rato ya nos vamos"- __los ojos de Lea evitaban los de la rubia en todo_

_momento_

_"__No quiero esperar un rato, es tarde" __– Dianna fruncía sus labios intentando ganas la empatía de la_

_morocha_

_"__No lo es… son las… QUE?… cómo es posible que sean las 5?" __– Lea miro el reloj dos veces, no lo_

_podía creer_

_"__Y que pensas hacer?" __– Dianna se cruzó de brazos y la miraba, ya estaba cansada de la discusión._

_"__Mira" __– Lea señalo a sus amigos que estaban bailando y riendo como si la noche recién empezara._

_"No nos podemos ir, no queda bien, es la última noche, ya mañana llegan los chicos y tenemos que_

_descansar para la presentación del lunes."_

_Dianna la miro muy seria y la tomo por la cintura acercándola, y sin mediar palabras la beso_

_desesperadamente, el beso solo se cortó cuando ambas necesitaron de aire._

_"__Vámonos….YA…" __\- la voz de Dianna sonaba endemoniadamente sexy, y si Lea todavía tenía dudas_

_las mismas desaparecieron cuando la rubia le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Lea la miro y no se contuvo más, la tomo de la mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban varios de sus_

_amigos, ambas saludaron y luego de no más de 10 minutos estaban saliendo del lugar._

_Dianna se disponía a buscar un taxi pero Lea la sostuvo de la muñeca y la hizo retroceder, poniéndola_

_frente a ella para darle un apasionado beso, en respuesta a lo que la rubia habia hecho minutos antes._

_"__Si nos vamos…." __– Lea hablo mientras recuperaba el aire_

_"__Si, lo sé…" __– Dianna apenas y podía susurrar las palabras mientras se separaba de la morocha_

_Las dos se subieron al primer taxi libre que encontraron, y mantuvieron la calma, pero agarradas de la_

_mano, acariciándose mutuamente con sus pulgares. Al llegar al hotel ambas caminaron a pasos_

_agigantados hasta llegar al ascensor._

_Ni bien la puerta se cerró Dianna arrincono a Lea contra uno de los costados y volvió a besarla,_

_pegando su cuerpo al de la morocha, empezando a moverse intensificando las sensaciones que el roce_

_causaba en las dos._

_Lea termino el beso y bajo desesperada por el cuello de Dianna, chupando y lamiendo cada pulgada de_

_piel que encontraba a su paso, y provocando que Dianna cada vez acreciente más los movimientos de_

_su cadera._

_Las dos soltaban gemidos mudos de placer persistentemente, y solo se separaron cuando el ascensor_

_les anuncio que habían llegado a su piso. Caminaron torpemente hasta llegar a su habitación y luego_

_de intentar dos veces con la tarjeta magnética lograron abrir la puerta._

_Al entrar Dianna la cerro tras ella e inmediatamente agarro la cara de Lea con sus dos manos_

_trayéndola con ella y uniéndose nuevamente en un beso desesperado, lea retrocedió hasta chocarse con_

_la cama y caer sobre ella._

_Dianna paso el brazo por debajo de Lea a la altura de la cintura, y la ayudo a ubicarse correctamente_

_en la cama, mientras ella, de rodillas sobre la morocha, intentaba no ponerle fin al beso._

_"__Mmm Di…." __–Lea estaba acostada, y Dianna encima de ella comenzaba a lamer su cuello, dando_

_pequeños mordiscos y llegando a su clavícula, donde volvió a morderla ahora con un poco más de_

_intensidad, causando otro gemido, mucho más audible por parte de Lea._

_"__Te gusta?"- __Dianna la miro a los ojos y sonrió_

_Lea no le contesto con palabras, pero su expresión lo decía todo. La morocha tomo con sus dos manos_

_la cara de Dianna y la condujo nuevamente hacia sus labios, sus lenguas jugaban hasta que la_

_necesidad las obligaba a intensificar el beso comiéndose literalmente sus bocas._

_Lea abrazo a Dianna con una de sus manos y en un ágil movimiento intercambio los roles, quedando_

_ella por encima de la rubia._

_Dianna la miro sorprendida por la fuerza de la pequeña morocha y sonrió._

_Lea se acomodó para estar con la mitad de su cuero encima de Dianna, una rodilla al costado de la_

_rubia, y la otra encontrando su lugar entre sus piernas._

_Dianna tiro su cabeza para atrás, estirando su cuello e indicándole a Lea lo que deseaba, la morocha no_

_dudo y se lanzó sobre su piel, comenzó a recorrer su cuello con su lengua, y cuando llego a la unión_

_del cuello y el hombro chupo y mordió, sabía que era uno de sus puntos débiles, y Dianna bajo ella_

_arqueándose y dejando escapar un gemido lo confirmo._

_"__No pares…no…. Mmm… sos… increíble" __– Dianna estaba extasiada de placer, podía sentir su_

_entrepierna humedeciéndose más y más, sabía lo que se venía, y esta vez no quería detenerlo._

_Lea empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos e impulsivamente las llevo a los pechos de_

_Dianna, provocando otro gemido aún más audible._

_Lea no estaba segura de sí seguir, y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Dianna_

_"__De verdad… queres?... Sigo?" __– Lea estaba dubitativa y buscaba una señal sobre como proseguir en_

_el rostro de la rubia._

_Dianna se incorporó, aun con Lea encima suyo, y la miro a los ojos, luego sonrió y con sus dos manos_

_agarro la remera de la morocha sacándosela y tirándola a un costado._

_Lea se quedó inmóvil pero no Dianna, quien comenzó a lamer la clavícula de la morocha, mientras_

_con sus dedos acariciaba el borde del corpiño negro que Lea estaba usando._

_"__Mmm, estoy soñando?" __– Lea sentía su respiración agitada y su cuerpo estaba completamente a_

_merced de la rubia_

_Dianna la miro y le dio un mordisco en el cuello, respondiendo a su pregunta._

_Lea sonrió y busco sus labios, la beso para luego separarse e imitar el movimiento de la rubia, solo_

_que Dianna tenía un vestido, pero tras bajar bruscamente el cierre y con un poco de ayuda de Dianna el_

_mismo término tirado a un costado de la cama junto a su remera._

_Lea obligo a Dianna a recostarse nuevamente y la observo, la rubia solo vestía un corpiño blanco y una_

_tanga en el mismo color._

_"__Sos la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida… de verdad no estoy soñando?" __– __'Dianna fucking Agron_

_te amo, y sos MI novia… no puedo ser tan afortunada'_

_"__Deja de hablar de una vez" __– Dianna sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban_

_Lea agito su cabeza, como limpiándola de sus pensamientos y se inclinó sobre la rubia, busco con su_

_mano la espalda de la rubia y desabrocho el corpiño, con su lengua comenzó a trazar el borde del_

_mismo, provocando la locura en la rubia, finalmente lo retiro y se quedó mirando los pechos e Dianna,_

_sus pezones estaban completamente rígidos y Lea sintió como la humedad dentro de sus piernas ya_

_pasaba a ser completamente incomoda._

_"__Lea… te necesito..." __– fue todo lo que la rubia pudo decir antes de tomar una de las manos de la_

_morocha y llevarla hacia uno de sus pechos, el contacto hizo que las dos temblaran, y Lea se dejó_

_llevar, con su boca fue trazando un camino alrededor de uno de los pechos de la rubia, hasta_

_finalmente llegar a donde Dianna la necesitaba._

_"__Lea por favoooorr" __– La rubia estaba con una mano en la espalda de la morocha, hundiendo las uñas_

_en su piel, y la otra se había transformado en un puño, sosteniendo en ella parte del edredón que estaba_

_bajo su cuerpo._

_Lea sonrió y decidió dejar de testearla, con apenas la punta de su lengua comenzó a acercarse a su_

_pezón, finalmente hizo contacto y la rubia levanto su pelvis buscando fundirse con el cuerpo de Lea._

_La morocha siguió, solo tocándolo con la punta de su lengua, en círculos, para luego si lamerlo y_

_sumergirlo en su boca, chupándolo suavemente al principio, y luego con un poco más de agresividad._

_"__Fuccck Leeaaa….. "_

_Lea estaba completamente fuera de sí, por un lado Dianna semidesnuda frente a ella, deseándola, por_

_otro la voz ronca de la rubia gimiendo su nombre, creía que podía acabar ahí mismo, en ese preciso_

_momento, y tanta era la abstracción que las dos tenían que no habían escuchado el teléfono que sonaba_

_desde hacía un rato._

_Dianna tomo la cara de Lea para traerla hacia ella y poder besarla, y fue ahí cuando ambas se_

_percataron del teléfono sonando._

_"__Ni se te ocurra atender" __– dijo Dianna mirándola fijo_

_La morocha negó con su cabeza y volvió a besarla, en ese preciso momento sintió como ahora el que_

_sonaba era su celular_

_"__La puta madreeeeeeeeeee"_

_Dianna obvio la situación y volvió a besarla, pero el celular no dejaba de sonar y Lea no podía evitar_

_pensar en la hora, y que quizás podía ser algo importante._

_"__Tengo que atender amor, puede ser importante" __– Lea agacho la mirada y se separó un poco para_

_alcanzar su bolso que estaba tirado a un costado._

_"__Mierda… es Ryan!" __– Lea abrió los ojos muy grande y le mostro la pantalla a Dianna_

_"__QUE? Que mierda quiere?" __– La rubia se dejó caer mirando el techo, no podía creer que él_

_interrumpiera justo ahora_

_"__Mmm Hola? Ryan?" __\- La voz de Lea era temblorosa_

_"__Lea dónde estás?" __– La voz de Ryan sonaba dura, y se notaba que el mismo estaba molesto_

_"__En el hotel… en Boston… paso algo?" __\- Lea cruzaba miradas confusas con Dianna_

_"__Te estaba llamando el conserje y no atendías, donde estás? Estas con Dianna? A ella también la_

_llame pero no contesto…"_

_"__Estoy acá Ryan, es solo que… estábamos dormidas no lo escuchamos…"_

_"__Dios! Necesito hablar con ustedes dos. Acabo de llegar de LA y necesito hacerlo antes de que el resto_

_del elenco este acá"_

_"__Ryan son las 6 de la mañana, lo podemos hacer después"_

_"__No, no lo podemos hacer después"_

_"__Pero.." __– Lea no tuvo tiempo a reprochar porque él la interrumpió_

_"__Lea, bajan ustedes o subo yo?" __– el productor fue imperativo con su pedido_

_"__Danos 10 minutos, ya bajamos" __– Lea colgó y tiro el celular con impotencia_

_La morocha se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Dianna, buscando consuelo ante lo frustrante de la_

_situación._

_"__Di… nos tenemos que cambiar, Ryan quiere hablar con nosotras y no sonaba para nada cordial" __–_

_Lea la miro con una expresión afligida._

_"__QUE? Esta acá? Que quiere?"_

_"__No sé, pero espero que no sea lo que yo me imagino…"_

_"__No, no puede ser" __– Dianna estaba entrando en pánico por el solo hecho de pensar que su relación se_

_podría haber filtrado_

_Ambas se vistieron, y se acomodaron un poco el pelo antes de salir._

_Dianna tomo la mano de Lea mientras ingresaban al ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron se dio_

_vuelta quedando de frente a la morocha._

_"__Amor… si es por lo nuestro..." __– Dianna ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le quería pedir, por suerte_

_Lea pudo leer su expresión corporal_

_"__Di, estamos juntas en esto, sos lo más importante, y no hay nadie que vaya a arruinar eso, ok?"_

_La rubia esforzó una pequeña sonrisa, y descanso su frente en la de Lea._

_'__Como no enamorarme de vos? En mi vida me sentí tan segura de algo, como lo estoy de lo nuestro, te_

_prometo que lo voy a defender, tengo que hacerlo…'_

_'__No hay absolutamente nadie que me pueda separar de vos, te amo tanto, Lea…'_

_Las dos se separaron, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y ambas tomaron una gran bocanada de aire antes_

_de salir del mismo y caminar hacia Ryan, quien estaba de espaldas a ellas._

_**NA: Gracias por la buena onda de siempre.**_

_**La facultad me tiene con los tiempos complicados, la próxima actualización será el**_

_**Martes/Miércoles.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Bones (The Killers)**_

_Don't you wanna come with me?..._

_Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones? It's only natural._

_Don't you wanna swim with me? Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin? It's only natural._

_***Chapter 21*: Chapter: Crazy for you**_

_La gira por fin estaba llegando a su final, con saldos ultra positivos para la el futuro de la serie. Los_

_últimos 11 días habían sido una locura para todos ellos, visitando 9 ciudades diferentes en tan solo 10_

_días._

_La respuesta del público siempre iba en aumento, en el primer show en Boston sus expectativas eran_

_bajas pero más de 300 personas en el Mall los esperaban, así sucedió con las siguientes fechas en_

_Nueva York, Philadelphia, Washington DC, Chicago, Minneapolis, Houston, Dallas y Denver._

_Para Lea y Dianna la experiencia había sido increíble, y al igual que todo el cast estaban felices por la_

_unión que se había solidificado entre ellos, no habían parado ni un minuto, habían aprovechado el_

_tiempo al máximo y se habían vuelto aún más cercanos._

_Ahora todos estaban en silencio, completamente agotados en el vuelo de regreso a LA, donde al_

_atardecer realizarían la última presentación, antes de recibir una semana de descanso._

_Lea venía muy callada en su asiento, esta vez no al lado de Dianna sino al lado de Cory, pensando en_

_todo lo que habían pasado aquella noche en Boston, cuando fueron inoportunamente interrumpidas por_

_Ryan._

_(flashback)_

_Las dos se separaron, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y ambas tomaron una gran bocanada de aire antes_

_de salir del mismo y caminar hacia Ryan quien estaba de espaldas a ellas._

_"__Ryan…" __– Lea caminaba delante de Dianna y fue quien llamo la atención de él_

_El productor se dio vuelta y su expresión mostraba mucho enojo, su cuerpo se balanceaba sin parar_

_mostrando los nervios que cargaba._

_"__Hablen…." __– fue todo lo que Ryan dijo, haciendo un gesto con sus manos amedrentándolas a_

_comenzar_

_"__De que queres que hablemos?" __– Lea se plantaba frente a él, mientras Dianna empezaba a entrar en_

_pánico_

_"__Lea, por favor! basta de juegos!" __– Ryan le clavo la mirada y la neoyorkina retrocedió un paso sin_

_siquiera ser consciente de ello_

_"__De que juegos hablas Ryan?" __– Lea seguía intentando mantener su postura, pero esta vez Dianna la_

_tomo del brazo, haciéndole entender que no podían tener este tipo de enfrentamiento en el medio del_

_hotel_

_Ryan miro a su alrededor y había gente empezando a moverse por el Hall._

_"__Ya demasiadas escenas han provocado como para generar otra acá, síganme" __– Murphy comenzó a_

_caminar, alejándose hacia unos sillones que se hallaban en uno de los rincones del lugar, las dos lo_

_siguieron en silencio._

_"__Y bien… van a hablar? Chicas no me hagan esto más difícil!" __– El tono de voz era un tanto más_

_calmado, pero no así su mirada_

_"__Ryan no sé de qué hablas, pero estábamos en nuestros días libres, no creo que tenga que darte_

_explicaciones sobre como los utilizamos" __– Lea seguía siendo quien le hacía frente, mientras Dianna_

_agachaba la mirada_

_"__Dianna…. Tenes algo para decir al respecto? Estás de acuerdo con Lea?" __– Murphy vio que la rubia_

_estaba callada y decidió ir por ella, sabía que era mucho más débil que Lea._

_"__Eh… si" __– Dianna quería expresarse con firmeza, pero su voz salió temblorosa_

_"__Estas de acuerdo con que dos de las protagonistas de MI serie sean vistas en una disco a los besos?_

_Pensas que es 'vida privada' lo que hacen a la vista de todos? Que eso no afecta su trabajo?"_

_Las dos lo miraron boquiabiertas, desde que vieron su actitud sabían de qué se trataba, pero jamás_

_imaginaron que alguien las había visto y esa era la forma en la que se iba a enterar._

_"__Dianna vos también pensas como Lea que 'Lo que pasa en Boston queda en Boston'? Si ustedes_

_utilizan esa red social para dejar mensajes con doble sentido no debería sorprenderles que sus_

_mismos seguidores hayan twitteado haberlas visto muy cariñosas, en un pub, anoche…"_

_"__Ryan…." __– Lea se resignó, sabía que no ya no tenía sentido negarlo_

_"__Ryan nada… desde cuándo?"_

_"__Desde cuándo qué?"_

_"__Desde cuando están haciendo esto a espaldas mías… y de todo el resto de mi equipo…"_

_"__Eso es importante?... Ok, nos equivocamos, no fuimos conscientes de que nos podían ver" __– Dianna_

_por primera vez hablo, provocando la sorpresa en Lea_

_"__A esta altura ya no importa, pero necesito que aclaremos unas cuantas cosas"_

_"__Ryan nosotras estamos juntas, es verdad, pero dudo que eso perjudique la serie, y si no lo crees así_

_entonces yo daré un paso al costado" __– Lea sonó firme, y tomo a Ryan con la guardia baja, el jamás se_

_imaginó esa contestación por parte de la morocha_

_"__Wow… entonces esto es… es en serio?" __– Por primera vez en la conversación Ryan modero su actitud_

_Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero ambas asintieron con la misma seguridad._

_Ryan las miro e intento calmarse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar._

_"__Chicas quizás esto para ustedes no es nada, pero créanme que para nosotros es un problema gigante,_

_por suerte esos tweets no fueron levantados por nadie. Pero si nosotros los vimos mucha gente más_

_también lo debe haber hecho. Y deben saber que la duda queda instaurada. Eso es lo que ustedes_

_quieren para sus carreras?"_

_"__No, no es nuestra intensión que esto se sepa, no pensamos que alguien podría vernos acá"_

_"__Chicas las vieron, y esto ni acaba de empezar. A partir de septiembre van a tener paparazzis_

_siguiéndolas A TODOS lados, y son mis dos coprotagonistas… no puedo permitir que siquiera las_

_dudas transformen un show que se jacta de mostrar la diversidad de las personas en un show gay…"_

_Las dos lo miraban, la actitud de él se había calmado, y ambas partes debían llegar a un acuerdo._

_"__Yo no me voy a oponer a su relación, o lo que tengan. Pero necesito que me aseguren que esto no va a_

_traerles problemas a futuro, van a tener que pasar años trabajando juntas, eso está claro?"_

_Las dos asintieron rápidamente para que el siguiera hablando._

_"__Necesito que esto quede puertas adentro, ante el público son solo amigas, NADA MAS. Y ni bien_

_vuelvan a LA cada una se va a poner en contacto con un publicista diferente para que les maneje la_

_imagen, el crecimiento va a ser rápido, se los puedo asegurar, y van a necesitar estar preparadas y_

_con los pies firmes sobre la tierra. Esto no es Broadway, ni es una aparición menor en un par de_

_capítulos, van a ser la cara de la serie, y eso conlleva un alto grado de exposición"_

_"__Las dos ya habíamos hablando con…" __– Lea después de un rato de silencio se disponía a hablar pero_

_él interrumpió_

_"__No, cada una va a tener su publicista" __– Ryan fue cortante en este punto_

_"__Está bien" __– las dos se manifestaron a dúo_

_"__Y por último… yo creo que lo mejor va a ser que se vayan a vivir solas porque…"_

_"__NO! Ryan no tenemos problema en ocultar la relación, en contratar un publicista, y todo lo que nos_

_estas imponiendo, pero con quien vivimos es puertas adentro y no creo que eso se deba tocar. Somos_

_grandes y vamos a cumplir con todo lo que nos pidan siempre y cuando sea razonable" __– Dianna quien_

_había estado callada se plantó con firmeza y provoco una tímida sonrisa de Lea, y la sorpresa de su_

_jefe_

_"__Vamos a acordar algo, ustedes cumplen con despejar cualquier sospecha que pueda haber con sus_

_apariciones en público y puede seguir viviendo juntas, pero si esto se les va de las manos y no lo_

_pueden controlar las cosas van a tener que cambiar"_

_"__Lo vamos a controlar, yo no quiero que se hable de mi por mi vida privada, que mi nombre sea_

_mencionado con críticas buenas o malas pero únicamente en lo que respecta a mi trabajo. No soy_

_ingenua, no quiero ningún escándalo desde el arranque, y es obvio que ella tampoco…" __– Dianna_

_sonaba terminante en ese aspecto_

_"__Si, estamos de acuerdo en todo. Nosotras tampoco queremos exponernos" __– completo Lea quien se_

_veía apabullada por la actitud que Dianna estaba teniendo ahora_

_"__Entonces puedo decir que tenemos un acuerdo? No hagan nada estúpido, por ahora lo voy a dejar en_

_sus manos, pero si hay una próxima vez…"_

_"__No va a haber una próxima vez, ya entendimos" __– Lea hablo y Dianna asintió tras ella_

_"__Espero que así sea, ahora vayan a descansar, los chicos llegan a las 18hs" __– Ryan se paró dando por_

_terminada la reunión_

_"__Gracias" __– dijo Lea cuando lo saludo para retirarse_

_Dianna lo saludo en silencio y ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al ascensor. El camino hasta su_

_cuarto fue en total silencio._

_Ambas ingresaron a la habitación, se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron, ya eran casi las 8 de la mañana_

_y de verdad necesitaban dormir._

_"__Amor… estas bien?" __– Lea se quedó mirando a Dianna que parecía pensativa_

_"__Sip, podría haber sido peor no? Cuando vi su cara al principio te juro que quería llamar a mi mamá"_

– _Dianna comenzó a reírse descomprimiendo la situación y Lea respondió de la misma forma._

_La rubia se acercó a su novia y la abrazo, entrelazando sus piernas para sentirla aún más cerca, y_

_descanso su frente en la de ella._

_"__Todo va a salir bien… nos tenemos mutuamente, eso es lo que importa" __– Lea le brindo seguridad con_

_sus palabras y la abrazo por los hombros con una mano, y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle la espalda._

_Dianna suspiro y descanso su cabeza en el cuello de Lea hasta quedarse completamente dormida._

_(Fin flashback)_

_'__Aun no puedo creer como me arruino todo ese día, dios… Estuvimos tan cerca, nunca vamos a poder_

_hacerlo? Parezco desesperada, no, en realidad lo estoy! Fuck fuck fuck' __Lea no paraba de pensar en_

_esa noche, en la situación, habían estado a punto de entregarse por completo, sabía que lo hubiesen_

_hecho si Ryan no aparecía._

_"__Me da miedo cuando estás tan callada" __– Cory se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando a Lea quien viajaba_

_a su lado._

_"__Que?" __– la voz de Cory trajo a Lea de nuevo a la realidad, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado_

_sumergida en sus pensamientos_

_"__Que me asusta que estés tan callada, está todo bien?" __– Cory se quedó mirándola tiernamente_

_"__Sip" __– una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lea pero nunca llego a conectar con sus ojos_

_"__No me mientas, está bien si no queres hablar, pero… al menos reconoce que si estas un poco…_

_apagada" __– el canadiense le sonrió, intentando mostrarse confidente_

_"__No sé, estoy bien!... es solo que me quede pensando en lo que paso en Boston, en la conversación que_

_tuvimos con Ryan, te acordas que te conté?" __– Lea y Dianna habían hablado con todos los chicos en_

_Boston, les habían contado sobre la visita de Ryan y les habían pedido su ayuda para mantener esto lo_

_más tranquilo posible, fuera del alcance de la prensa._

_"__Si… volvió a hablar con ustedes?" __– Cory guardo su iPod y dedico toda su atención a Lea._

_"__No, pero es obvio que algo le debe haber molestado si después de las primeras dos presentaciones_

_ordeno que estuviésemos separadas en el escenario, al igual que en los vuelos" __– Lea desvió la_

_mirada, era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien, ni siquiera con Dianna le habían querido_

_dar mucha importancia._

_"__Personalmente creo que son adorables juntas" – __el canadiense rio divertido__. "No le digas a nadie que_

_dije eso!" __– al darse cuenta de su confesión Cory se puso muy serio y su voz se transformó en_

_amenazante, pero luego volvió a suavizar su expresión ante la risa de Lea__. "Pero quizás si se les va de_

_las manos, a veces se mostraban abrazadas y hablando en 'secreto'"_

_"__Wow, si vos lo notaste seguro Ryan también, espero que no quiera otra reunión ahora que_

_regresamos"_

_"__Cualquiera puede notar su conexión Lea!... Pero, ustedes están bien, no?" __– inquirió Cory con_

_incertidumbre_

_"__Si, todo es perfecto… hasta nuestras peleas me hacen feliz, estoy loca no?, si, reconozco esa mirada y_

_tenes razón… estoy loca por ella!" – __Lea cada vez hablaba en voz más baja, por miedo a que alguien la_

_escuchase, aun cuando estaba rodeada por sus compañeros._

_"__Entonces cuiden lo que tienen, no dejen que nadie se los arruine… Yo y los chicos ya les dijimos que_

_las vamos a ayudar cuando estemos en público"_

_"__Gracias Cory, cuando te volviste tan pero tan tierno?" __– Lea bromeo con él, le encantaba lo mucho_

_que se habían llegado a conocer en el último tiempo y este costado mas blando de él, que habia podido_

_conocer._

_"__No lo soy, en realidad espero una buena oportunidad en público para calmar los rumores, me ofrezco_

_a ser el joven que se sacrifica besando a Dianna Agron, bueno no es que no la haya besando antes_

_y…" __– Cory estaba burlándose de Lea y esta empezó a pegarle en el hombro para que se calle_

_"__Hey! Estas hablando de MI novia, y no necesito que me recuerdes que la has besado, me alcanza con_

_verlo en la tele!" __– Lea actuó ofendida, pero sabía que Cory solo bromeaba, los celos que alguna vez_

_sintió hacia el ahora eran completamente ridículos_

_"__Te puedo confesar algo?" __– Lea se puso colorada al encontrarse con los ojos de Cory que asentía con_

_su cabeza para que prosiga._

_"__Estoy esperando" __– Como Lea no hablaba, Cory volvió a insistirle para que lo haga_

_"__Prométeme que no te vas a reír" __– Lea lo señalo demandante_

_"__Yo, Cory Monteith, prometo que voy a intentar no reírme" __– con una postura seria levanto su mano y_

_cerró los ojos teatralizando el momento_

_Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, hasta que notaron las miradas del resto de los_

_chicos clavándose en ellos._

_"__Dale Lea, decime"_

_"__Mmm, al principio te detestaba, vivías encima de ella, dios, estaba tan celosa!" __– Lea bajo la vista y_

_sus mejillas se volvían a encender._

_Cory la miro durante unos segundos y luego rompió en otra ruidosa carcajada_

_"__No te rías Cory! Dios, ni siquiera lo disimulabas!" __– la neoyorkina le volvió a pegar para que se_

_comporte_

_"__De verdad me gustaba, no lo niego, o sea vos viste lo hermosa que es?" – __nuevamente las risas del_

_muchacho y la actitud seria pero divertida en ella. __"Pero un día me dejo en claro que estaba_

_interesada en alguien y por su expresión vi que era algo serio asique me olvide de cualquier chance._

_Ahora la quiero como a una hermana, lo mismo que a vos, lo sabes no?"_

_"__Lo sé, sos mi hermano mayor, demasiado mayor, no?... Me quede pensando en algo… cuando…_

_cuando fue que te dijo que estaba interesada en alguien?"_

_"__Mmm el día que nos juntamos para darle la bienvenida a Hemo… Ahora que lo pienso después de_

_cortarme el rostro se la paso todo la noche con vos"_

_"__Esa noche? Nah, igual ahí no pasaba nada entre nosotras. Que te dijo?" __– Lea estaba ansiosa por_

_conocer esa historia, y sabía que más tarde le iba a preguntar a Dianna para tener su versión_

_"__No hablo de mis intimidades, mucho menos las relacionas a las damas que han pasado por mi vida"_

_"__Dale Cory! Y ELLA NO PASO POR TU VIDA!"_

_"__Tranquila! No sé, estaba tratando de acercarme y ella empezó a hablar de lo buen amigo que me_

_consideraba y lo contenta que estaba con Glee, y que junto a todas esas cosas buenas se sumaba una_

_persona que había aparecido en su vida y la hacía feliz. Y cuando le pregunte si estaban saliendo me_

_dijo que no, que era complicado, pero que aun así no estaba interesada en conocer a nadie más. En_

_ese momento no sabía si solo me estaba rechazando sutilmente o qué, pero ahora creo que entiendo_

_por qué lo dijo" __– el joven le sonrió con picardía._

_"__Mmm, no pasaba nada en ese momento, no sé si lo dijo por mí, seguro fue Dave. Mmm… aunque él no_

_era nadie nuevo"_

_"__Por favor, por quien más, además de vos, lo podría haber dicho?"_

_"__No sé, pero se lo voy a preguntar!"_

_"__No, no le digas que te lo conté… no quiero que me busque por todos lados con mirada de Quinn, voy_

_a tener pesadillas!"_

_"__No seas infantil, no te va a decir nada, igual ok, te prometo que no se lo voy a comentar" – 'Necesito_

_saber si era por mi o por alguien más, él tiene que tener razón, aunque igual le voy a preguntar'_

_La conversación con Cory le sirvió a Lea para descomprimir sus cabeza, y luego de la misma ambos_

_siguieron hablando sobre trivialidades para hacer más ameno el viaje._

_Un par de asientos más adelante se hallaba Dianna, junto a Kevin._

_La rubia venia ensimismada con su notebook, grandes auriculares en sus oídos le proveían la_

_musicalización que ella misma había seleccionado, Laura Marling, Adele, Grizzly Bear, Emiliana_

_Torrini y Thao principalmente._

_Sus dedos danzaban sobre el teclado incesantemente, de a ratos los mismos descansaban mientras la_

_rubia cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos su tarea comenzaba de nuevo, Kevin venia leyendo a su lado, pero_

_no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por saber que estaba haciendo su compañera._

_Kevin espero a que Dianna finalmente cerrara la notebook y tomara un sorbo de agua de la botellita_

_que tenía a un costado._

_"__A ese ritmo en dos meses necesitas una notebook nueva, dale descanso!" __– Kevin bromeo y Dianna se_

_sonrojo ante el comentario_

_"__Es que si no lo hago cuando me bajan las ideas después cuesta el doble"__\- una cálida sonrisa se formó_

_en el rostro de la rubia, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. El viaje no era largo pero ella ya estaba_

_inquieta_

_"__Que escribías?" __– indagó intrigado Kevin_

_"__Un nuevo guion, tuve la idea antes de la gira, y hasta recién no lo había vuelto a tocar. Siempre cae_

_la idea, vuelo a través 10 páginas y me estanco, es bastante frustrante!" __– Dianna se reía de sí misma,_

_pero escribía desde chica y ya estaba acostumbrada a su proceso y a sus tiempos._

_"__Procura terminarlo pronto, estoy ansioso por poder leerlo! Y si necesitas actores, acá hay uno!... Y…_

_si me dejas caminar en lugar de usar una silla de ruedas creo que hasta te pago!" __– Kevin rio y_

_contagio a Dianna, estar en Glee le habría muchas más puertas a la hora de concretar sus proyectos, y_

_eso la entusiasmaba aún más a seguir encarándolos._

_Dianna venia sentada al lado de la ventanilla y tomo su cámara para sacar algunas fotos, el sol brillaba_

_en un cielo extremadamente celeste, nuevamente recupero sus auriculares y siguió escuchando_

_música, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder estar por fin nuevamente en su casa, con_

_Lea._

_Varios minutos habían transcurrido, pero la rubia aún seguía perdida en la música y su guion, el cual_

_nuevamente había retomado, pero todo paso a un segundo plano cuando escucho __"I've got to tell you_

_how I feel, If God could make the perfect girl, for me it would be you…", __la sonrisa de la rubia se hizo_

_inmensa al escuchar este verso de una de sus canciones preferidas, y le fue imposible no pensar en_

_Lea._

_Sin que su sonrisa se borrara Dianna guardo su computadora y saco su celular._

_Me extrañas? :(, D_

_Lea seguía charlando con Cory cuando algo en su bolsillo vibro desconcertándola, pero al ver la_

_pantalla y que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Dianna por iChat, su sonrisa se expandió._

_**Mmm, vos me extrañas a mí?, L**_

_Yo pregunte primero :)_

_Dianna sonreía ante la pantalla, detestaba que las hayan separado, aun cuando volando juntas no eran_

_de hablar mucho, y si bien había estado con la mente ocupada con el guion, en cada canción que_

_sonaba encontraba cosas que la hacían pensar en Lea._

_**Quizás, un poco… Vos me extrañas?**_

_Nah… solo quería saber si vos lo hacías_

_**ESTUPIDA!**_

_Dianna soltó una tímida risita y llamo la atención de Kevin, pero este solo agito su cabeza sabiendo de_

_que se trataba y volvió a su libro._

_Me encanta que seas así de adorable con tu chica_

_**Mi chica no me extraña :(, me voy a buscar otra que si lo haga**_

_Qué pena…:(_

_**Que cosa?**_

_Que te busques otra… te vas a perder tu regalo de cumpleaños si dejas a tu hermosa novia_

_**No me vas a comprar con un regalo Dianna Elise Charlie Agron :, no soy materialista**_

_Quien te dijo que tu regalo era algo material? Que poco me conoces bonita... ;)_

_Dianna se mordió el labio inferior mientras enviaba el mensaje, sabía lo que estaba provocando._

_**Qué es entonces?**_

_Si no dejas a tu chica, seguramente en 24 horas lo vas a averiguar ;)_

_'__Grrrr, detesto que me hagas estoooo' __Lea se impacientaba ante el testeo de la rubia._

_**DIANNA, QUE ES?**_

_A medidas que la rubia escribía el mensaje sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse._

_Alguna vez te dije que me vuelve loca cuando te ofuscas?, cuando te irritas por no conseguir_

_respuestas tu mirada se vuelve intensa y mmm, es una pena que sea Cory quien está a tu lado ;)_

_**Qué pasaría si Cory no estuviese a mi lado?**_

_Estaría yo… ;)_

_**Y eso que implicaría?**_

_Vos que crees que eso implicaría?_

_**No importa lo que yo creo, prefiero que vos me lo digas :)**_

_Necesitas que te lo escriba amor?, si pensas en esa madrugada en Boston estoy segura de que podes_

_formarte una idea ;)_

_Dianna sintió el fuego propagarse por su cuerpo a causa de las imágenes de esa noche que empezaban_

_a dominar su cabeza. Lea a su vez leyó el mensaje y tuvo la misma sensación, motivo por el cual tardo_

_más de lo esperado en responder._

_**Si? Arriba de un avión? Al lado de todos los chicos? No va con tu estilo reservado…**_

_Mmm, nunca pensé que me podría gustar la idea pero… vos sabes que la aventura me puede! ;)_

_**No está bien, no me gusta, mucha gente alrededor. Tenes otra opción?**_

_Podría invitarte al baño….. Es una técnica que ya se comprobó que funciona._

_**Mmm, yo no recuerdo que haya funcionado :(**_

_Entonces deberíamos seguir practicando para perfeccionarla ;)_

_**Como…?**_

_Mmm, tenes ganas de averiguarlo? ;)_

_**No sigas, no digas nada más de lo cual no te puedas hacer cargo cuando estemos solas en el**_

_**departamento ;)**_

_Quien te dijo que no me puedo hacer cargo?_

_**No necesito nadie que me lo diga, me lo venís demostrando desde hace meses!**_

_Hey, yo no soy la única… quizás ahora si me puedo hacer cargo, no tenes ganas de que te lo_

_demuestre?_

_**Basta**_

_Te estoy excitando amor? Contame…_

_**Vos lo estás?**_

_No te podes imaginar de qué manera…_

_Dianna estaba colorada, y agradecía que Kevin estuviese tan concentrado en su libro, porque estaba_

_segura que el calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo de solo pensar en Lea era completamente visible._

_**BASTA! Si me seguís provocando te voy a atacar en el baño del aeropuerto, córtala con**_

_**testearme continuamente, te pensas que soy de piedra?**_

_Mmm suena tentador, pero no serias capaz, mejor no me ilusiono :(_

_**No sé si sabes de lo que soy o no capaz, queres apostar algo?**_

_Arruinaste todo, nuestra primera vez juntas se puede reducir a una simple apuesta para vos? Así de_

_importante es? Dios! Sos peor que un hombre_

_**Ay Dianna por favor, hace 5 minutos hablabas de encontrarnos en el baño**_

_**CONTESTAME, sos vos la que empezó con el histeriqueo**_

_Lea no podía creer como de un segundo para otro la rubia se había disgustado._

_**Dianna…**_

_**Amor no te podes enojar por eso, fue una broma**_

_Ah! o sea que además de usarlo para una apuesta lo usas para hacer bromas? Me siento mucho mejor_

_ahora! Gracias por aclarármelo_

_'__Dios, me cruzo con cualquier cosa, estoy siendo infantil y ridícula! Estoy frustrada sexualmente, es_

_eso, no me puedo engañar ni a mí misma!' __Dianna sabía que Lea solo estaba jugando, tal cual ella_

_misma lo había propuesto, no entendía porque le había contestado así_

_**Amor, te adoro, podemos no pelear? Sabes que no lo dije con ese sentido**_

_Perdón... :(_

_Te extraño y eso me pone de mal humor :(_

_**Yo también Lady Di, pero estuvimos juntas antes de subir al avión ;)**_

_Pero estuvimos 10 días rodeadas de los chicos y con Jenna durmiendo al lado nuestro_

_**Buen punto… pero hoy se termina :)**_

_No aguanto más :$_

_**Yo tampoco :(**_

_Te necesito :$_

_**Y yo a vos… demasiado**_

_Te quiero, XO_

_**Yo más, XO**_

_NO, yo :)_

_**Vas a seguir pensando en todo lo que dijiste cuando lleguemos a casa?**_

_No lo sé… tendrás que esperar para comprobarlo ;)_

_**Sos frustrante**_

_Las dos lo somos!_

_**Un beso :)**_

_MUCHOS besos ;)_

_**Di…**_

_Qué?_

_**Veni :)**_

_A dónde?_

_**Acá**_

_Que es acá?_

_**DIANNA!**_

_Jajaja, veni vos_

_**Dale veniii… te extraño :(**_

_Lea el vuelo va repleto, a que queres que vaya? No podemos hacer nada, mejor nos quedamos así!_

_**Pero te quiero ver…**_

_Aww sos tan tierna, yo también te quiero ver… pero no, ya llegamos amor…_

_**Ok**_

_No me pongas 'Ok'_

_**Ok**_

_Caprichosa_

_**Mala**_

_Infantil_

_**Inmadura**_

_Exagerada_

_**Indiferente**_

_Basta… Te adoro :) XO_

_El vuelo finalmente aterrizo, todos tendrían apenas 3 horas hasta que los pasaran a buscar para la_

_última presentación._

_Lea y Dianna arribaron al departamento exhaustas y sabían que solo tendrían tiempo para bañarse_

_antes de que los pasen a buscar nuevamente._

_"__Una presentación más, una más…." __– Dianna repetía en voz baja mientras arrastraba su equipaje_

_hasta el cuarto_

_"__Tres horas es tiempo de sobra, lo sabias?…" __– Lea también traía sus valijas y se quedó parada en la_

_puerta impidiendo la salida de la rubia_

_"__No amor, en serio, nos van a pasar a buscar" – __Dianna retrocedía a medida que Lea comenzaba a_

_caminar hacia ella_

_"__Repito, tenemos 3 horas…" __– Lea se la comía con la mirada y Dianna empezaba a dudar de su_

_autocontrol_

_"__Lea por favor, es el último día y ya quedamos libres…" __– la rubia tragaba saliva, y sentía como su_

_corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cuando sintió las manos de Lea en su cadera_

_La neoyorkina se quedó parada frente a Dianna, mirándola a los ojos, y perdiéndose en la inmensidad_

_de ellos como siempre le pasaba. Entre sus labios apenas había lugar para el paso del aire, pero Lea no_

_se movía._

_Dianna sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que su novia proponía, y en lugar de permitir que el deseo aumente_

_la beso tiernamente en los labios, Lea se sorprendió pero respondió inmediatamente, aumentando la_

_intensidad del beso._

_Con el paso del tiempo los gemidos mudos comenzaban a repetirse más y más seguido, Lea besaba el_

_labio inferior de la rubia para luego morderlo y Dianna estaba perdiendo su batalla interna con el_

_autocontrol._

_Las manos de Lea ya se habían abierto paso por debajo del jean de Dianna, luego de acariciar la_

_espalda de la rubia, Lea bajo y las deslizo por debajo del mismo, agarrando el trasero de la rubia y_

_apretándola, provocando ahora si un gemido de placer en un tono delicioso para sus oídos, al mismo_

_tiempo que el cuerpo de Dianna se arqueaba buscando el roce con el de Lea._

_"__Mmm Leaaa...pará, no… de verdad, no podemos ahora…" __– Dianna la empujo con delicadeza_

_poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la morocha para poder separarse_

_"__Dianna por favor, no aguanto más…" __– Lea intento volver a acercarse pero Dianna se lo impidió_

_"__Me voy a… la puta madre!... me voy a bañar, necesito una ducha helada… dios, te odio!" __– Dianna_

_busco unas cosas en su closet de forma apresurada, los nervios la estaban consumiendo,_

_inmediatamente se dirigió al baño cuando ya tenía todo lo necesario_

_"__Me puedo bañar con vos?" __– Lea la miro, jugándose su última oportunidad_

_"__LEA!" __– la mirada de Dianna la fulmino, la morocha finalmente acepto que no era el momento_

_"__No te voy a hacer nada, perdón" __– Las mejillas de Lea se ruborizaron y desvió su mirada al piso,_

_estaba desesperada y sin mucha habilidad para disimularlo_

_"__Pero yo no tengo la misma convicción, no se de lo que soy capaz asique mejor no…" __– Dianna se_

_mordió el labio de solo pensar en eso y se metió a la ducha, minutos después Lea hacia lo mismo en el_

_otro baño._

_Ambas estuvieron listas justo a tiempo, una camioneta las paso a buscar para llevarlos hasta el evento._

_Al llegar al Mall la presentación fue más emocionante, muchísima gente ahí por ellos, y también sus_

_compañeros, como Naya, Heather y Harry estaban observándolos, ya que por no ser aun miembros_

_regulares ellos no había participado del tour._

_Cuando la presentación termino, incluido un Feliz Cumpleaños cantado por los fans para Lea, los_

_chicos se dirigieron a un local en el cual permanecerían firmando autógrafos._

_"__Hey" __– Lea tomo la mano de Dianna y la sentó junto a ella, aun cuando todo indicaba que Cory debía_

_estar en ese lugar._

_"__Nos van a matar" __– Dianna rio tímidamente y hablo entre dientes para que nadie la escuche, ya que_

_había gente entrando al lugar_

_"__No me importa" __– la sonrisa de Lea la mostraba complacida por lograr que esta vez la rubia haya_

_aceptado transgredir un poco las ordenes que les bajaban los productores._

_Los fans comenzaron a entrar y las dos regalaban sonrisas mientras le firmaban sus imagenes, remeras_

_o el objeto que cada uno quería llevarse autografiado. De vez en cuando les pedían una foto y ninguna_

_de las dos se negaba a una oportunidad para abrazarse y sonreír ante las cámaras, luego volvían a_

_estampar su firma mientras por debajo de la mesa Lea siempre estaba acariciando el muslo de Dianna_

_o buscando tener contacto._

_Luego de 40 minutos de interacción con los fans, llego la hora de atender a la prensa._

_Otra vez Lea agarro a Dianna y le pidió que se quede con ella para dar las entrevistas juntas._

_La ultima llego a través de un chico moreno que las había dejado para el final, Cory se quedó parado a_

_un costado, así cuando terminaran salía con ellas._

_Las preguntas empezaron sobre sus personajes y expectativas, pero el cronista al notar la química_

_entre las dos no pudo evitar indagar sobre eso, como se desarrollaba tan buena química entre los polos_

_opuestos de la serie._

_La pregunta llamo la atención de Cory y se quedó atento a las chicas, Lea la abrazaba por la espalda, y_

_cada vez que una hablaba la otra la miraba directo a los labios. Cory busco que lo vean y indicarles_

_que se separaran pero en ningún momento las dos se sacaban la vista de encima, y si lo hacían_

_esporádicamente era para mirar la cámara._

_"__Es divertido mirarlo, es verdaderamente divertido actuarlo. Y… al final del día… nos abrazamos" __–_

_así culminaba Dianna la respuesta sobre cómo se desarrollaba su relación y la de sus personajes_

_"__Yeah" __– fue todo lo que pudo agregar Lea entre risas, sus miradas se decían todo lo que no podían_

_expresar en palabras frente al periodista._

_El muchacho les agradeció y Cory finalmente se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa._

_"__Nos esperaste Frankenteen, sos un amor!" __– Dianna entrelazo su brazo con el de él con una gran_

_sonrisa_

_"__Menos mal que lo hice, tenía miedo de que se pusieran a hacerlo delante de la cámara! Dios chicas,_

_van a tener que controlarse" __– Cory largo la carcajada y ambas se miraron buscando explicaciones_

_"__Por qué lo decis?" __– tímidamente Dianna fue la que pregunto_

_"__Bueno, no se sacaban la vista de encim. Dianna los labios de Lea tienen un imán para tus ojos no?" __–_

_Cory logro ruborizar a Dianna y Lea comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, gozando la situación_

_"__Y vos Michele, cuando Dianna hablo de abrazarse al final del día, necesitabas poner esa sonrisa_

_pervertida y arquear la ceja, los televidentes van a poder leer tu mente y todas las cosas sucias que_

_ustedes hacen!" __– Cory puso cara de asco y ahora era Dianna la que se reía a carcajadas._

_Los tres siguieron caminando y entraron a un local cerrado al público donde funcionaba un_

_improvisado VIP para la gente del elenco._

_Lea se fue a charlar con Brad, y Dianna se quedó con el resto del elenco._

_Minutos más tarde Lea regreso pero no podía encontrar a la rubia hasta que luego apareció por una_

_puerta lateral._

_"__Hey! Ahí estas!" __– Lea se acercó a Dianna que se había quedado en un costado, concentrada en su_

_celular_

_"__Donde pensabas que estaba?" __– Dianna guardo rápidamente su teléfono y le regalo una pequeña_

_sonrisa_

_"__Te busque y no te vi… decime vos… dónde estabas?" __– la morocha la miro seria_

_"__Estaba hablando con Nay… preguntaba si teníamos ganas de hacer algo hoy, pero le dije que_

_estábamos muertas"_

_"__Pero es mi cumpleaños…. Y yo no estoy cansada!" __– la cara de Lea mostraba su decepción por lo que_

_acababa de escuchar_

_"__No, mañana es tu cumpleaños, y vos nunca estas cansada…" __– Dianna tomo su mano y se acercó,_

_aunque siempre guardando una distancia prudente ya que había mucha gente en el lugar_

_"__Pero…"_

_"__Pero nada, cena en casa y peli conmigo… te alcanza?" __– Dianna la miro con ojos tiernos y sonrió_

_inocentemente. Sabía que era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerla._

_"__Te odio… está bien, no puedo decirte que no cuando me miras así" __– Lea se cruzó de brazos_

_demostrando su frustración, mientras Dianna solo sonreía mirando su reacción_

_Los chicos comenzaron a retirarse, todos habían quedado de acuerdo para juntarse a cenar el día_

_siguiente, por el cumpleaños de Lea. Dianna ya tenía toda la celebración organizada._

_"__Tienen 10 minutos para reconsiderar la propuesta de Nay, vamos, hay muchas cosas para celebrar!"_

– _Mark se acercó tras Lea y Dianna y las abrazo a ambas_

_"__Explicaselo a ella…" __– Lea no oculto su desanimo_

_"__Estoy muerta Mark, y mañana va a ser seguramente un día LARGO. Pero ella puede ir, yo no la_

_retengo" __– Dianna sonrió y miro a la morocha dándole su visto bueno_

_"__Y bien?… Vamos Lea, noche de soltera con amigos, es tu cumpleaños!. Quizás encontras alguna_

_rubia dispuesta a pasarla bien!" __– Mark rio y Dianna sin pensarlo dos veces le pego en el hombro para_

_que se callara._

_"__Mmm mejor no, pero mañana rompemos la noche eh!" __– las mejillas de Lea se ruborizaron, no habia_

_salida posible que la tentara más que quedarse con su novia en su casa._

_"__Ustedes se lo pierden!. Lea… te tomo la palabra eh!" __– Mark les dio un beso a cada una y se alejó,_

_ellas se subieron a una de las camionetas junto a Amber y Jenna para volver a su departamento._

_El regreso fue tranquilo aunque no silencioso ya que Amber y Lea no pararon de hablar en ningún_

_momento, Dianna y la morocha fueron la primer parada del recorrido y ambas se despidieron_

_recordándole a sus amigas la cena al día siguiente._

_Desde la entrada al edificio hasta la llegada a su departamento Lea prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a_

_Dianna, quien incluso había estado a punto de dormirse en el camino._

_Ni bien ingresaron la rubia se desplomo en el sillón en completo silencio, Lea solo la miro y aunque_

_quería ir a buscar a sus gatitos a la veterinaria decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente, la rubia de verdad_

_estaba agotada._

_"__Di me voy a cambiar, no queres hacer lo mismo?" __– la neoyorkina no recibió respuesta pero no quiso_

_insistir y se fue a la habitación._

_Apenas unos minutos le bastaron a Lea para ponerse ropa más cómoda y volver al living. Al hacerlo_

_observo como el lugar seguía en silencio._

_"__Di?..." __– la morocha apareció frente a la rubia que estaba completamente dormida en una posición_

_que no se veía para nada cómoda._

_Lea sonrío y se quedó mirándola durante un rato, se preguntaba si despertarla o no, hasta que se_

_decidió por hacerlo._

_"__Amor… te va a doler todo el cuerpo después si seguís durmiendo en esa posición" __– Lea se sentó en_

_el sillón y con mucha delicadeza trajo a Dianna contra su cuerpo abrazándola, mientras hablaba con un_

_hilo de voz_

_"__Mmm… perdón" __– los ojos de Dianna fueron abriéndose lentamente mientras buscaban los de Lea._

_"__No me pidas perdón por estar cansada, no te quería despertar, pero si tenes sueño mejor usa la_

_cama" __– los brazos de Lea sostenían con fuerza a Dianna, extrañaba la tranquilidad que les brindaba su_

_departamento._

_"__NO, no tengo sueño… de verdad"_

_Lea sonrió y Dianna la beso tiernamente, no había urgencia, solo amor y calidez. En toda la gira sus_

_encuentros habían sido prácticamente a escondidas, aun cuando sus compañeros sabían de la relación,_

_y el poco tiempo a solas que tenían se reducía a encuentros donde predominaban besos cargados de_

_desesperación, porque sus cuerpos se lo exigían, pero ahora sabían que todo volvía a la normalidad,_

_tenían tiempo, tenían tranquilidad a su alrededor, y estaban en compañía de la persona que más_

_deseaban._

_"__Que tenes ganas de comer Di?"_

_"__Mmm elegí vos…" __– la rubia se volvió a hundir en los brazos de Lea, mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

_"__Tengo ganas de cocinar, queres pizza?"_

_"__No, no vas a cocinar, quédate conmigo… mejor pedimos__" – la voz de Dianna era tímida pero_

_demandante_

_"__Me voy a quedar con vos, no voy a ir a cocinar a otro lugar amor..." __– una leve risa escapaba de la_

_boca de Lea al escuchar el capricho de su novia_

_"__No, quedémonos así, extrañaba esto…" __– Dianna presionaba su cuerpo contra Lea y sonreía ante el_

_confort que la situación le provocaba_

_"__Que pasa hoy? Mi little lamb esta caprichosa?"_

_"__Vos te acordas que soy little lamb de mamá, verdad?... No creo que este contenta si sabe que estas_

_tratando de apropiarte de mí…"- __Una expresión seria se hizo presente en la actitud de Dianna, pero no_

_llego a intimidar a Lea como se lo proponía_

_"__Quizás se lo puedo preguntar personalmente" __– Lea se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos. __"Te_

_animarías?" __– el rostro de la rubia mostraba mucha sorpresa ante la tranquilidad con la que Lea la_

_estaba mirando._

_"__Por qué no?"_

_"__Entonces prepárate porque ya le dije que íbamos para el cumple de Jason" __– Dianna utilizo su última_

_arma y por fin consiguió ponerla nerviosa_

_"__QUE? Cuando era?"_

_"__En dos fines de semana, me vas a acompañar?" __– Dianna la miro con ojos tiernos, y quedo_

_expectante, sabía que era una presentación oficial, y temía como ella podía reaccionar ante eso._

_"__Vos de verdad queres que vaya?" __– Lea estaba atónita, siempre hablaba de querer conocerlos, pero_

_hasta este momento la oportunidad no había llegado_

_"__No le des vueltas, te lo estoy pidiendo…"_

_"__Entonces voy a tener que hablar con Mary sobre su mi… nuestra little lamb" __\- una sonrisa radiante se_

_formaba en la cara de la neoyorkina_

_"__Necesito ver eso!" __– Dianna la miro ansiosa y las dos rompieron en una carcajada_

_"__Amor de verdad adoro este ataque de amor que tenes hacia mí, pero muero de hambre, asique me voy_

_a levantar, voy a ir a la cocina, buscar el teléfono del delivery, abrir un vino, llenar dos copas, y_

_volver… Eso está bien?" __– Lea fue explicando sus movimientos pausadamente, a modo de burla por el_

_comportamiento infantil de la rubia_

_"__No, no te vayas" __– Dianna la agarro evitando que se levante_

_"__Dianna!"_

_"__Llévame con vos" __– La rubia se aferraba aun con más fuerza_

_"__Me estas jodiendo?" __– Lea ya no sabía si la rubia seguía actuando caprichosa o de verdad lo estaba_

_"__Mmm, un poco… apurate, te quiero conmigo!" __– Dianna la soltó y le dio un beso sonrojándose_

_Lea sacudió su cabeza y se alejó de ella, tan solo 5 minutos después estaba de vuelta con dos copas de_

_vino e informándole a Dianna que la pizza llegaría en media hora._

_Se volvió a sentar en el sillón y sonrió al ver que la rubia había puesto dibujitos en la tele, pero sonrió_

_aún más al sentirse totalmente completa con esa escena tan simple._

_Habían pasado más de 40 minutos y las dos seguían en la misma posición, concentradas mirando la_

_vieja película de Disney._

_"__Vos podes ser mi bella durmiente, o sea… Puedo tener mi propia princesa?" __– Lea comenzó a reírse_

_ni bien hizo la pregunta_

_"__EH?" __– Dianna se separó y la miro sorprendida_

_"__Si, duerme mucho, es rubia, y es hermosa…" __– la morocha seguía riendo ante la realización_

_"__Lea controla tu ingesta de vino, creo que con el estómago vacío está haciendo efecto más rápido._

_Mmm Y YO NO DUERMO MUCHO!"_

_"__Cuanta humildad, o sea que si te consideras hermosa?" __– Lea no se pudo contener y empezó a reír_

_aún más fuerte_

_"__Idiota"_

_"__A ver amor, ok vos no dormís eternamente, pero si te quedas dormida en cualquier lado y a mí no me_

_molestaría tener que besarte para que despiertes"_

_Dianna estaba por contestarle cuando su celular sonó, Lea estaba más cerca del mismo y se estaba_

_acercando para agarrarlo pero la rubia al ver que el reloj marcaba las 21hs, se apuró y se aseguró de_

_tomarlo primero._

_"__Que?" __– la reacción de Dianna la extraño, no entendía que había pasado._

_"__Perdón, ya vengo" __– Dianna respondió la llamada saliendo del living y dejando a Lea con muchas_

_interrogantes._

_No paso mucho tiempo hasta que volvió con una sonrisa y recupero su lugar al lado de Lea, pero esta_

_se corrió y se quedó mirando tele cruzada de brazos y extremadamente seria._

_"__Perdón?" __– Dianna la miro levantando una ceja, sin entender la reacción de su novia_

_"__Que?" __– la respuesta de Lea fue tajante y plasmo en su tono lo molesta que se sentía en ese momento_

_Dianna intento no seguirle el juego y se movió más cerca de ella, pero nuevamente Lea se alejó._

_"__Me podes decir que te pasa?"_

_"__Que me pasa? Casi te matas para agarrar el celular para que yo no lo vea, no pensaba invadirte solo_

_te lo iba a alcanzar. ¿Quién te llamaba?"_

_"__Ay Lea, no vamos a discutir por eso"_

_"__QUIEN TE LLAMABA? POR QUE NO DEJASTE QUE LO VEA?" __– Lea comenzaba a ponerse más_

_nerviosa y levantar el tono de voz._

_Dianna se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando hacia el televisor._

_"__NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR?"_

_"__No quiero pelear Lea, porque si lo hacemos la única que se va a arrepentir después, vas a ser vos" __–_

_esta vez la respuesta de Dianna fue categórica._

_Sin decir más nada, e intentando no responder para acrecentar el enojo que Lea ya cargaba, Dianna_

_siguió mirando televisión._

_No habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde la pequeña discusión cuando sonó el timbre del_

_departamento, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había invadido el lugar._

_Lea miro extrañada a Dianna, no estaban esperando a nadie, solo el delivery pero ellos iban a tocar el_

_portero, de todos modos la rubia jamás se volteo para hacer contacto._

_"__Ufff… anda a abrir y después te digo quien me llamaba" __– Dianna hablo resoplando_

_"__No voy a ir" __– el enojo de Lea no había cesado, y no le preocupaba comportarse como una nena_

_caprichosa ante su novia, su malestar era más importante._

_"__Ok, yo tampoco" __– la rubia seguía cruzada de brazos sin moverse_

_El timbre sonó dos veces más hasta que Lea de muy mala gana se levantó a abrir la puerta._

_La morocha agarro el picaporte con mucha fuerza y abrió bruscamente, cuando lo hizo se quedó_

_inmóvil, boquiabierta ante la persona que estaba parada frente a ella._

_"__Que humor! estaban peleando? Todo el piso se enteró eh!"_

_**NA: Sigo agradeciendo la buena onda en las reviews, las alertas y demás, muchas gracias :)**_

_**PD: Lachica1983 acaba de publicar "2 Nuevos Caminos" es la segunda parte de "Nuevos**_

_**Caminos", uno de los mejores fic faberry en español, para mi gusto. Si no leyeron el primero, les**_

_**recomiendo hacerlo, si ya lo hicieron, vayan por la segunda parte ;)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Crazy for you (Best Coast)**_

_I can't do anything without you, can't do anything with you.._

_Drive me crazy but I love you, make me lazy but I love you._

_Want to hate you but then I kiss you, want to kill you but then I miss you…_

_Drive me crazy but I love you, make me lazy but I love you!_

_***Chapter 22*: Chapter: Everlong**_

_"__OMG! Jgroff! Que haces acaaaaaaaaa?" __– Lea sacudió su cabeza y salto a abrazar a su amigo quien_

_la tomo en sus brazos y la hizo girar en el aire_

_Cuando Jonathan le permitió pisar tierra otra vez la miro a los ojos y vio como estos se ponían_

_vidriosos._

_"__Que hago acá? Deberías preguntarle a ella" __– Dijo Jonathan señalando a Dianna, mientras se_

_acercaba a la rubia para repetir el mismo abrazo_

_"__Como estas J?" __– Dianna sonrió mientras lo besaba en la mejilla_

_"__Excelente, no era necesario el viaje en Business, lo sabias no? Hubiese venido de todas formas" __– la_

_miro y sonrió, los dos rieron al escuchar a Lea atrás aclarándose la garganta para recuperar la_

_atención._

_"__Por qué ella sabía que venias?" __– la neoyorkina ya no sonreía y presto mucho cuidado en no mirar a_

_la rubia en ningún momento_

_Jonathan miro a Dianna esperando que sea ella quien hable_

_"__Jonathan es tu regalo de cumpleaños… Él fue el que llamo recién y por eso no deje que vieses el_

_display del celular"- __las palabras se hacían escuchar acompañadas por la aparición de una media_

_sonrisa. Dianna aún estaba molesta por la actitud de su novia, pero no enojada, no se podía enojar con_

_ella, tal vez porque en el fondo era un tanto entendible la reacción que habia tenido_

_El rostro de Lea se transformó y de repente se sintió completamente ridícula por la escena que_

_acababa de hacerle, de un salto abrazo a Dianna y la beso_

_"__O sea que discutían por mí?" __– Jonathan empezó a reírse por la situación, habia duda en si quedarse_

_esperando que le abran o retirarse y esperar un tiempo para volver_

_"__Lea se pensó cualquiera porque no le dije que eras vos quien llamaba, y se puso histérica, bueno no_

_tengo que explicarte las reacciones que tiene esta enana, las debes conocer de sobra!" – __Dianna_

_explicaba moviendo sus brazos para enfatizar su incredulidad ante el comportamiento de la_

_neoyorkina_

_"__Vos hiciste todo esto Di?"- __Lea estaba completamente avergonzada y agacho la mirada mientras se_

_dirigía a su novia_

_"__Si, no se me ocurrió nada mejor para tu cumpleaños que él. Además, yo también lo extrañaba" __–_

_Dianna y Jonathan intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices, dejando a Lea en segundo plano_

_"__GRACIAS" __– Lea repitió el abrazo y el beso. __"Y perdón, no voy a hacerte más escenas…por hoy!"_

_Dianna rio y le dio un beso tierno en la nariz, confirmándole que ya todo estaba olvidado._

_Otro timbrazo, esta vez era el portero eléctrico, Dianna observo por la camarita y vio al chico del_

_delivery esperando en la entrada del edificio._

_"__Lea porque no acompañas a Jonathan a llevar las cosas a la otra habitación mientras yo bajo?"_

_"__Si, si!" __– la morocha tomo con entusiasmo la mano de Jonathan y lo arrastro con ella, mientras_

_Dianna agarraba las llaves para bajar._

_"__Wow, el departamento es hermoso" – __Jonathan llego a la habitación luego de un mini tour a cargo de_

_Lea_

_"__Entonces… ella organizo todo esto?" __– Lea le pregunto tímidamente_

_"__TODO, me llamo para preguntarme que me parecía, y aunque en un principio me ofrecí a cubrir los_

_gastos no me dejo, me envió pasajes en primera clase y hasta me esperaba un auto cuando llegue…"_

_"__Ayyy, estoy tan contenta de que estés acá__!" – Lea lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y solo se separaron_

_cuando Dianna los llamo desde el living para comer._

_"__Con vos tengo que hablar seriamente, es la segunda vez que hablas con MI JGroff a mis espaldas, es_

_MIO, tan difícil de entender es?" __– la neoyorkina entro al living hablando muy seria pero cuando_

_estuvo al lado de Dianna comenzó a reírse._

_"__Dios, no se pueden sacar las manos de encima ni un minuto? Compórtense!" __– Jonathan frunció su_

_nariz y estrecho los ojos mostrando su descontento por las muestras de afecto y ellas dos_

_instintivamente se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron_

_"__Ok, ok, ya lo entendí chicas… mejor comemos?"_

_Los tres rieron y se sentaron a cenar, mientras Lea indagaba sobre las últimas novedades en Broadway,_

_Jonathan pedía anécdotas de la gira que acababan de realizar con Glee, y el tiempo corrió sin que_

_ninguno fuese consciente de ello._

_Dianna permanecía atrapada por el ritmo que los dos le imponían a la conversación, y hasta se_

_sorprendía por la participación que ella tenía en la misma, solo se pudo abstraer de eso cuando su_

_celular sonó._

_"__Jonathan, no te enojes si te robo a Lea dos minutos?__" – Dianna sonrío tímidamente, y ni bien él_

_asintió complacido, la rubia se levantó y tomo de la mano a su novia, arrastrándola con ella._

_"__Que pasa Di?" __– Lea la miro extrañada mientras era obligada a entrar a su cuarto_

_Dianna unió sus manos rodeando a Lea por el cuello y sus ojos brillaban, se acercó lentamente y_

_deposito sus labios en los de la morocha, el tímido beso fue concretado casi en cámara lenta. Luego la_

_rubia se separó y observo la cara de Lea, la expresión era solo definible utilizando la palabra 'pura',_

_otra vez la rubia acorto las distancias y esta vez su lengua no tardo en abrirse paso._

_Lea se aferró a su cintura intensificando el beso, pero dejándose dominar, cediéndole el control de la_

_situación a la rubia que no se separaba aun cuando todo indicaba que era tiempo de volver a oxigenar_

_su cuerpo._

_Finalmente ambas se separaron, Dianna descanso su frente en la de Lea mientras ambas sonreían e_

_intentaban calmar los latidos de sus corazones y aplacar su agitada respiración._

_"__Feliz cumpleaños mi amor" __– la voz de Dianna era tan solo un dulce susurro, sus ojos brillaban al_

_encontrarse con los de la morocha, luego la beso tiernamente en la nariz, abrazándola con todas sus_

_fuerzas._

_Lea solo sonrío y respondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad, no necesitaba poner en palabra sus_

_emociones, la rubia las podía percibir por sus gestos._

_"__Si no volvemos YA, no voy a dejarte salir del cuarto… y Jgroff está solo en el living" __– las mejillas de_

_Dianna se encendieron al tiempo que tomo de la mano a Lea y la guio nuevamente fuera de la_

_habitación. Su única intención era repetir lo mismo que había hecho Lea hacia unos meses y ser la_

_primera en saludarla, pero sabía que él estaba esperándolas y no le parecía de buena educación dejarlo_

_solo mucho tiempo._

_Cuando regresaron Jonathan levanto la vista de su celular y se paró tomando a Lea en sus brazos y por_

_segunda vez en la noche haciéndola girar en el aire._

_"__Muy feliz cumpleaños princesa" __– él sonreía feliz y ella respondía del mismo modo_

_"__Lea perdón, pero no hay torta, no hay velas, dios, no hay nada en la heladera!... Podemos al menos_

_brindar?" __– Dianna estaba avergonzada, necesitaba agasajarla de alguna forma especial, era lo_

_correcto y lo que la morocha se merecía, pero habían regresado hacia unas pocas horas y por más que_

_le hubiese gustado organizar algo para sorprenderla no tuvo tiempo._

_"__Vino está bien, Di" __– Jonathan soltó a Lea y siguió a la rubia para ayudarla._

_Los dos volvieron con 3 copas de vino y miraron expectantes a la cumpleañera._

_"__Que?" __– pregunto la morocha desconcertada_

_"__Es tu cumpleaños, vos decinos porque brindamos!" __– respondió Jonathan entre risas ante la_

_ingenuidad con que Lea los miraba_

_"__Mmm… por lo afortunada que soy, por poder pasar mi cumpleaños con las dos personas que más_

_amo y que más feliz me hacen" __– Lea levanto su copa y sus ojos brillaban, irradiaban felicidad y tanto_

_Dianna como Jonathan se unieron con una sonrisa resplandeciente._

_Luego del brindis Lea contesto la llamada de sus padres y apago el celular, mañana iba a tener tiempo_

_de sobra para recibir los saludos y responderlos, ahora solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de las dos_

_personas que la llenaban de felicidad._

_Dianna se quedó un rato más con ellos, pero el sueño comenzó a vencerla._

_"__Amor… te estas durmiendo" __– Lea sintió como los brazos de la rubia flaqueaban alrededor de su_

_cuerpo y se giró a verla, estaba completamente somnolienta_

_"__No doy más, creo que los voy a abandonar"_

_"__En un ratito te sigo"_

_"__No se preocupen por mí, mientras encuentre mi cama en el camino voy a estar bien" __– Dianna rio, le_

_dio un tierno beso a Lea y saludo a Jonathan antes de dirigirse a su cuarto._

_La rubia se durmió profundamente ni bien su cuerpo se desplomo sobre la cama, mientras en el living_

_los dos seguían conversando animadamente._

_"__Estoy orgulloso de vos, no podrías haber elegido mejor persona que Dianna, para compartir tu vida"_

– _Jonathan hablo con voz calma y mucha calidez, sintiendo cada una de las cosas que decía_

_"__La amo…" __– fue todo lo que Lea pudo decir, cerrando los ojos involuntariamente e imaginando el_

_rostro de la rubia_

_"__Ella lo sabe?"_

_"__Si, al menos eso creo, nunca lo dijimos…"_

_"__No la hagas esperar…" __– murmuro el joven, mientras sonreía y la abrazaba, estaba asombrado, jamás_

_la había visto tan feliz, y eso lo llenaba a él también._

_Los dos volvieron a introducirse en su conversación, Lea quería saber absolutamente todo lo que_

_pasaba en Broadway y él la entretuvo por un par de horas, el sol estaba por salir cuando ambos_

_decidieron que era tiempo de dormir._

_Jonathan le dio un beso y se fue a su cuarto, y Lea al suyo, pero cuando entro la vio a Dianna dormida_

_en una posición que ocupaba casi toda la cama y no quiso despertarla, además tenían su tradición con_

_Jonathan por lo cual no lo dudo y se fue a dormir con él, como tantas veces lo habían hecho._

_Dianna se despertó muy entrada la mañana, no recordaba cuando era la última vez que se había_

_despertado tan tarde, pero al pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba su cama decidió no preocuparse por_

_eso, solo le extraño que Lea no estuviera con ella, pero pensó que quizás la morocha se había_

_despertado temprano y había salido con su amigo_

_Después de dar vueltas en la cama intentando dejar la fiaca de lado se levantó y se metió en la ducha,_

_salió luego de varios minutos totalmente renovada, se cambió y salió de la habitación para prepararse_

_el desayuno._

_"__Buenos días Di" __– Jonathan sorprendió a Dianna, el joven estaba sentado en la isla leyendo el diario_

_en su notebook._

_"__Hey, buenos días... Pensé que no estabas… y Lea?" __– la rubia sonreía mientras se servía una taza de_

_café._

_"__Sigue durmiendo!. Quizás esto pueda herir tus sentimientos y provoque que terminen su relación,_

_pero me caes muy bien y no te quiero mentir… Lea paso la noche conmigo… durmió conmigo, en la_

_misma cama, me abrazo… ok, paro con los detalles?" __– Jonathan hacía gestos con sus manos y su cara_

_y Dianna estallo en una carcajada_

_"__Asique dormiste con mi novia? Bueno… me alegro saber que si me va a reemplazar sea con vos" __–_

_Dianna no podía parar de reírse, al igual que Jonathan._

_"__Me gusta que no seas celosa de los amigos de tu novia. Theo tiene pensado venir, supongo que no_

_tendrás problemas si duerme con el…"_

_"__Si tiene ganas de venir me parece perfecto, tengo varios hoteles para recomendarle"_

_"__Ohh… acabo de entender a qué se refería Lea cuando hablaba de la mirada de Quinnie__…" –_

_Jonathan bromeo al ver como la expresión de Dianna cambiaba al hablar de Theo, no tenía por qué_

_desconfiar de Lea pero aun así no le caía bien._

_"__Cuáles son los planes para hoy?" __– Jonathan cerro su notebook y se volvió a servir café para_

_acompañar a la rubia_

_"__Organizamos una cena con los chicos del elenco, y después nos quedamos a bailar en el mismo lugar._

_Podes invitar a quien quieras, sé que tenes amigos acá" __– mientras hablaba, Dianna sacaba galletitas y_

_frutas para completar la mesa y ofrecerle a el muchacho._

_"__Lo voy a tener en cuenta…"_

_"__Mmm, necesito pedirte algo" __– las mirada de Dianna busco la de Jonathan y sus mejillas se_

_encendieron_

_"__Lo que quieras!"_

_"__Esta noche quería darle una sorpresa, todavía tengo que ultimar detalles, pero quizás te pida que si_

_yo me voy antes de la fiesta vos puedas llevarla después a la dirección que yo te dé? Se que no es lo_

_mejor porque es su fiesta, pero bueno, tampoco planeo que se vaya temprano, es solo que…"_

_"__No me tenes que explicar nada, conta conmigo para lo que necesites!" __– Jonathan le guiño un ojo y_

_sonrió cálidamente, tranquilizándola_

_"__Sos más increíble de lo que Lea decía eh! Por qué sos gay?" __– la rubia estaba contenta de haberlo_

_invitado, la pasaba muy bien con él, a pesar del poco tiempo lo consideraba un gran amigo._

_"__Lo dice la chica que sale con mi mejor amiga…"_

_"__Buen punto Jgroff" __– Dianna empezó a reír y se sonrojo por haberlo llamado así_

_"__Dianna Elise Charlie Agronsky! Grrr… que pienses que yo estoy dormida no te da derecho a decirle_

_Jgroff!" __– Lea ingreso a la cocina dejando a Dianna muda, la rubia se preguntaba si había escuchado_

_algo de lo que habían hablado anteriormente._

_Lea siguió caminando y la abrazo descansando su cabeza al lado de la de ella._

_"__Hablaban de mí?" __– sus ojos iban de su novia a su mejor amigo, una y otra vez buscando respuestas_

_"__Si, Jonathan me estaba contando como me abandonaste para pasar la noche con él" __– Dianna actuó_

_herida y Lea se echó a reír_

_"__Si no hubieses ocupado toda la cama no lo hubiese hecho, pero ahí no habia espacio para mi"_

_"__Lea sos del tamaño de mis ojotas! no querías dormir con ella, deciselo sin excusas" __– Jonathan la_

_acuso seriamente y Dianna estallo en una carcajada ante el comentario._

_"__Tampoco es como si notase la diferencia, cuando me tiene cerca me trata como su mejor amiga_

_asique…" __– Lea clavo sus ojos en la rubia que no podía creer lo que escuchaba_

_"__Hey!" __– Dianna le pego en el hombro al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban_

_"__Ok, no quiero saber intimidades!" __– Jonathan sonrió tapándose los oídos a modo de burla_

_"__No hay mucho para saber, nada en realidad…" __– la morocha no retrocedía, contrariamente seguía_

_redoblando la apuesta_

_"__LEEAA!" __– Dianna ya no sabía dónde meterse, no la incomodaba Jonathan pero Lea no tenía límites._

_"__Está bien, Jonathan es mentira, Dianna no me trata como a una amiga, fue todo un chiste, por eso_

_estoy así de frustrada!" __– Lea frunció los labios buscando la simpatía de su amigo._

_"__Lea Michele Sarfati anda a bañarte rápido porque de lo contrario ni siquiera te voy a tratar como_

_una amiga" __– Dianna intento ser seria, aunque en el fondo la actitud de Lea la divertía, más aun_

_cuando ella sabía que no era la única frustrada en esa relación_

_"__Ok, ok… me voy, nunca viene mal una ducha de agua HELADA en este departamento! Cuando vuelva_

_quiero que decidan como empieza mi día, ok?" __– La morocha los señalo a los dos que seguían sentados_

_y se perdió por el pasillo._

_Después de terminar su desayuno, Dianna y Jonathan se fueron a cambiar y una vez que Lea estuvo_

_lista los tres salieron a caminar un poco por la zona._

_A medida que recorrían, dos o tres chicas los pararon y les pidieron una foto a las flamantes_

_protagonistas de Glee. Si bien la serie aun no estrenaba, su imagen estaba por toda la ciudad._

_Lea fue la que propuso un lugar para ir a comer, y sin decir nada Dianna y Jonathan la siguieron,_

_finalmente cerca de las 16hs los tres volvían al departamento para prepararse._

_Dianna y Lea fueron los primeros en bañarse, y luego llegó el turno de Jonathan quien protestaba, no_

_le gustaba la idea de haber sido relegado por ser hombre._

_"__Que te pasa?" __– Dianna vio a Lea entrando a su cuarto en bata para sentarse en la cama con la mirada_

_perdida_

_"__No quiero ir" __– Lea frunció sus labios mientras miraba el closet_

_"__No entiendo como podes decir eso, a ver… Qué problema tiene mi diva preferida?"_

_"__No te burles de mi Agron, vos también lo haces!"_

_"__Ok, no sé, ponete lo que quieras!. De todas formas al final del día vas a terminar sin nada" __– una_

_media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dianna. Esta la recorrió de arriba abajo con su mirada_

_mordiéndose el labio inferior, ocultando el deseo que le despertaba pensar en Lea completamente_

_desnuda._

_"__Por qué no sé qué ponerme, y no quiero pensar…" __– Lea se mostraba más caprichosa que nunca, la_

_rubia por su parte reía mientras sacaba la ropa que habia elegido para esa noche_

_"__Me voy a cambiar, y espero que estés lista cuando yo salga"_

_"__Pero…ponete esto" __– Lea se habia parado y le estaba alcanzando unos skinny jeans_

_"__Nop, ya elegí" __– Dianna sonrió con picardía y le mostro la bolsa que sostenía_

_"__Ufa! De qué sirve que sea mi cumpleaños si no me vas a dar el gusto con nada?" __– Lea se cruzó de_

_brazos y presiono sus labios con la comisura de los mismos hacia abajo, su actitud no estaba lejos de_

_la que solía mostrar cuando era una niña_

_"__Mmm a ver decime.. que queres?"_

_"__A vos" __– Lea camino hacia Dianna y la tomo por la cintura_

_"__Me tenes" __– Dianna susurro en su oído y luego le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla_

_"__No, no me refería a eso"_

_"__Entonces a que te referías?"_

_"__Nada, deja…" __– Lea se dio vuelta y Dianna no pudo evitar reír ante ese comportamiento._

_La rubia se metió en el baño y luego de secar su pelo se probó las dos opciones que tenía, para_

_finalmente decidirse por un vestido strapples de color marfil._

_El vestido tenía detalles muy suaves en azul, del mismo color, aunque unos tonos más oscuros era el_

_lazo de seda que marcaba su cintura, y que atado en la parte trasera formaba un gran moño, el cual aun_

_cuando se habia esforzado no lograba dejar perfecto. Habia descartado los zapatos desde un primer_

_momento y en su lugar se puso unas ballerinas blancas y negras que en la punta formaban una especie_

_de rosa de tela, de idéntico color. El pelo lo dejo suelto, con algunas ondas, y el flequillo tirado a un_

_costado con un broche de plata en forma de libélula. El maquillaje como siempre era muy liviano._

_Cuando termino de arreglarse salió y se encontró a Lea en la misma posición en la que la habia dejado_

_hacía más de media hora._

_"__Wow… estas… preciosa" __– la mirada de Lea recorrió el cuerpo de Dianna de arriba abajo dos veces_

_mientras una sonrisa radiante se formaba en su rostro._

_"__Gracias" __– dijo tímidamente Dianna quien no se acostumbraba a los cumplidos de Lea y no podía_

_evitar sonrojarse cada vez que recibía uno_

_"__Me ayudas?" __– Lea le mostro sus dos opciones esperando que la rubia eligiese por ella._

_"__Este…" __– Dianna obvio los dos que Lea habia sacado y busco un vestido de un solo hombro, largo, en_

_color gris con un estampado floral._

_"__Mmm si?"_

_"__Sip" __– Dianna le dio el vestido y la beso en la nariz. __"Me ayudas con esto?" __– la rubia giro sobre su_

_eje y le señalo el lazo a Lea quien se comenzó a reír_

_Lea deshizo el moño para volver a realizarlo prolijamente. Una vez que estuvo listo se quedó detrás de_

_Dianna y la abrazo, su perfume la desquiciaba y con su boca dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro_

_desnudo de la rubia, despertando un travieso y mudo gemido por parte de esta._

_"__Me tengo que ir a cambiar, no?" __– pregunto Lea mientras descansaba su mentón en el hombro de_

_Dianna_

_"__Mhm…" __– fue todo lo que pudo responder Dianna quien necesitaba que la noche pase rápido para_

_poder llevar a cabo su sorpresa y, si todo salía como lo habia previsto, por fin poder tenerla solo para_

_ella._

_Dianna se unió a Jonathan en el living, y ambos tomaron una copa de vino mientras aguardaban por la_

_morocha, cuando esta por fin apareció Dianna sonrió orgullosa, Lea estaba hermosa y la rubia tenía_

_ganas de salir a gritarle al mundo que esa era su novia._

_Los tres no se entretuvieron mucho en el departamento ya que era tarde y se dirigieron_

_inmediatamente a Takami Sushi &amp; Robata, un exclusivo restaurant ubicado en el piso 21 de un lujoso_

_edificio en West Hollywood._

_Los tres arribaron y se encontraron con Cory, Mark y Naya cuando ingresaron. El lugar era_

_increíblemente elegante, y la vista desde esa altura era excepcional, Lea estaba feliz._

_En cuestión de minutos llegaron el resto de los invitados, casi todos ellos eran parte del staff, ya que_

_era toda la gente que Lea conocía en LA, solo habia un reducido grupo de conocidos de la morocha, de_

_cuando trabajaba en Broadway._

_Un camarero los guio hacia la mesa que ya estaba preparada con la selección de Sushi mas amplia y_

_selecta que la carta ofrecía, tal cual habia pedido la rubia. El lugar no era muy grande, ya que habia_

_seleccionado uno de los salones privados._

_Dianna se sentó junto a Naya y Hemo, y dejo que Lea se pierda entre el resto de los chicos para que_

_pudiera compartir tiempo con todos, en especial con Jonathan, aunque el parecía estar a gusto_

_poniéndose al día con Jenna._

_"__Entonces… que le regalaste a Lea?" __– Naya miro con picardía a Dianna, quien estaba colgada_

_mirando como la morocha reía por algo que habia dicho Chris._

_"__Mmm, lo traje a Jonathan, sabía que tenía muchas ganas de verlo"_

_"__Vamos Di, de verdad eso es todo el regalo?" __– Naya quería saber más ya que si bien las dos habían_

_blanqueado su relación nunca hablaban demasiado al respecto_

_"__Mmm no dije que fuese todo…" __– sabía que con el misterio iba a desesperar aún más a Naya, y así fue_

_"__Contame!…."_

_"__Y ustedes dos que cuentan? Muy juntas últimamente…" __– Dianna arqueo sus cejas y vio cómo su_

_pregunta habia tomado por sorpresa a la latina_

_Naya se quedó mirándola atónita y decidió no seguir interrogándola porque estaba claro que iba a salir_

_perdiendo si se mantenía la conversación._

_"__Prepare algo para más tarde, últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo a solas y dado que para mi_

_cumpleaños ella armo una especie de cita pensé en hacer algo especial. Asique puede que la secuestre_

_a mitad de la noche y veamos juntas el amanecer frente al océano…" __– Dianna sonrió mientras_

_repasaba su idea_

_"__Agron, sos tan romántica que aún me sorprende que me parezca tierno y no desagradable!" __– Naya_

_entrelazo sus brazos con la rubia y decidió no seguir preguntándole, entendía sus reservas y en si solo_

_quería verla feliz_

_Hemo las empezó a indagar sobre que hablaban y ambas se perdieron en la conversación. La cena_

_transcurría divertida y el tiempo pasaba rápido, Lea no soltaba a Jonathan mientras se lo presentaba a_

_todos los presentes._

_Antes de que el día termine, la gente del lugar apareció con una gran torta en una cubierta dorada, Lea_

_sonrió al ver ese detalle y su vista se clavó en Dianna con un gesto demandante la invito a unirse a ella_

_y la rubia obedeció._

_Todos comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños y ella se paró frente a la torta con una gran sonrisa,_

_una de sus manos sostenía a Dianna y la otra a Jonathan, la noche estaba siendo perfecta._

_Lea se giró luego de abrazar a Jonathan y la mayoría de los chicos y sin pensarlo dos veces beso_

_tiernamente a Dianna, sabían que el lugar era visitado por celebridades y confiaban en que nada de lo_

_que ahí pasara pudiese filtrarse, aunque no obstante tampoco exagerarían las demostraciones de_

_afecto._

_"__Propongo un brindis por la morocha más insoportable que todos vamos a conocer en nuestras vidas!._

_Feliz cumpleaños Lea!" __– Mark levanto una copa de champagne y todos hicieron lo mismo._

_La morocha estaba radiante, y le agradeció a todos por ir, un rato después el grupo se trasladó al lugar_

_contiguo, Elevate Lounge, el lugar era un night club impresionante._

_Lea era una de las más activas, junto a Naya y Hemo no paraban de bailar y los viajes hacia la barra_

_eran constantes._

_"__Hey!" __– Jonathan intercepto a Lea y empezó a bailar con ella provocando la risa de la morocha_

_"__Gracias por veniiiiiir!" __– el entusiasmo de Lea a esa hora seguía en aumento_

_"__Agradécele a mi director por permitírmelo!" __– Jonathan la abrazo y le regalo una gran sonrisa_

_Dianna pronto se les unió junto a Telly y Amber, la mayoría estaba en la pista disfrutando la música_

_que el Dj seleccionaba exclusivamente para ellos, siguiendo la bajada de línea que Dianna le habia_

_hecho._

_"__Hey, puedo hablar con vos?" __– Dianna se acercó a Jonathan intentando que Lea no se percatara_

_"__Dime…" __– ambos se alejaron de la pista para hablar más tranquilos._

_"__Yo me voy a ir, a vos de verdad no te molesta llevar a Lea hasta esta dirección? Son 40 minutos en_

_auto, yo me voy en el de Naya, asique vos podes usar el mío que tiene GPS" __– Dianna se mordía el_

_labio, no quería incomodar a Jonathan, pero era al único que podía involucrar, además de Naya a quien_

_ya le habia pedido su camioneta_

_"__No te preocupes, conta conmigo. Que le digo si pregunta por vos?"_

_"__No sé, decile lo que se te ocurra!" __– Dianna rio mientras le daba a Jonathan las llaves de su auto y del_

_departamento._

_"__Te mando un mensaje cuando salgamos de acá" __– dijo él mientras le daba un beso despidiéndola_

_"__Gracias Jgroff! Sos el mejor!" __– Dianna le sonrió y se abrió paso entre la gente para abandonar el_

_lugar._

_La rubia se subió a la camioneta de Naya, luego de pasar varias cosas del baúl de su auto a esta, y_

_comenzó a manejar._

_Luego de 45 minutos finalmente llego al destino, una impactante casa frente al océano, la misma_

_estaba ubicada muy cerca de El matador, uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Malibu._

_La rubia estaciono a un costado, bajo las cosas de la camioneta y busco las llaves de la misma en su_

_bolso._

_En la disco Lea se habia percatado de la ausencia de Dianna y estaba preguntándole a todos por ella,_

_aunque nadie sabía decirle nada, hasta que llego a Jonathan._

_"__Donde esta Dianna?" __– Lea inquirió molesta_

_"__Tuvo que salir…" __– la voz calmada de el muchacho enojo aún más a Lea_

_"__Por qué no me dijo?"_

_"__Porque me aviso a mi"_

_"__Vos no sos el novio!"_

_"__No, aunque me gustaría" __– Jonathan la miro muy serio, guardándose la risa que le causaba la_

_situación_

_"__Jonathan!" __– Lea lo golpeo en el hombro con fuerza y se quedó esperando una respuesta, el miro su_

_reloj y supo que era la hora que Dianna habia indicado._

_"__Tranquila enana, Dianna te está esperando. Te parece que podes sacrificarte y abandonar la fiesta?"_

– _Jonathan la miro expectante_

_"__Qué? A dónde está?" __– Lea miro para todos lados pero no la vio_

_"__Vas a saludar a tus amigos, o no?"_

_"__Mmm, no hace falta… están todos en la suya" __– Lea se encogió de hombros sin interesarse mucho por_

_despedirse de ellos_

_"__Lea, es tu cumpleaños no seas mal educada y despediste" __– la voz de él se volvió más severa_

_Lea resoplo y asintió, se despidió de los chicos más cercanos y se excusó por estar cansada, agradeció_

_por haber venido y 10 minutos más tardes ya estaba saliendo del lugar, tomada del brazo de Jonathan._

_"__Vas a manejar vos? Y el auto de Dianna? Dónde está?" __– Lea se quedó clavada en el piso al ver que_

_Jonathan caminaba hacia el minicooper de su novia._

_"__Estoy seguro de que es más seguro que si lo haces vos"_

_"__Pero… a dónde vamos?"_

_"__Importa?"_

_"__SI!"_

_"__Bueno vas a tener que esperar porque ni yo lo sé, solamente tengo una dirección" __– Jonathan se subió_

_al auto y aguardo por la morocha_

_Lea de mala gana se metió en el mismo y se cruzó de brazos._

_"__Dame tu celular"_

_"__Para qué?"_

_"__Me lo das por favor?"_

_Jonathan sacudió su cabeza y cedió ante el pedido._

_Lea llamo a Dianna, sabía que si la rubia se quería esconder de ella no la iba a atender si llamaba_

_desde el suyo_

_"__Hey Jonath…" __– Dianna atendió con entusiasmo pero Lea no la dejo terminar_

_"__No, no Jonathan… donde estás?" __– la actitud de Lea fue tajante_

_"__Ufff, sos insoportable!" – 'Tendría que haber supuesto que ibas a hacer esto, dios, te amo, debe ser_

_una de las tantas cosas por las cuales me enamore de vos, no soportas que las cosas no estén bajo tu_

_control'_

_"__Si? Por eso me abandonaste en mi propio cumpleaños?"_

_"__No te abandone, además te estoy esperando. Estas enojada?"_

_"__No lo sé, debería?"_

_"__Espero que no, solo te quería dar una sorpresa"_

_"__Entonces tengo que esperar?"_

_"__Mhm"_

_"__Te odio"_

_"__No, no lo haces"_

_"__No"_

_"__Amor deja de enojarte por no tener el control de las cosas y apurate que me aburro sin vos"_

_Dianna corto la llamada antes de que Lea pudiese responderle, la morocha trato de recobrar la calma y_

_puso música, mientras veía como Jonathan manejaba en dirección contraria a todos los lugares que_

_ella conocía._

_"__A dónde vamos? Llevamos como media hora en el auto!"_

_"__Entonces estamos cerca… " __– Jonathan le sonrió y Lea se dejó caer sobre el asiento totalmente_

_resignada._

_Luego de 10 minutos más, y de pasar por una pequeña garita donde un hombre les indico seguir por un_

_camino paralelo, el GPS marco el fin del trayecto._

_"__Es acá? Que puede hacer Di acá? Te equivocaste!" __– Lea miraba una lujosa casa que estaba frente a_

_ellos, y no entendía como eso podía tener relación con Dianna._

_"__No tengo idea, pero es este el lugar al cual debía traerte, asique bájate que quiero volver a_

_descansar"_

_"__Pero…"_

_"__Adiós, Lea" __– Jonathan le dio un beso y la obligo a salir del auto._

_La neoyorkina se bajó dubitativa y a medida que empezó a caminar pudo divisar la figura de Dianna_

_parada al lado de uno de las columnas que habia en la entrada._

_"__Di?" __– Lea hablo con voz temblorosa_

_"__Esperabas a alguien más?" __– la rubia se acercó y la abrazo dándole un rápido beso en los labios_

_"__Que haces acá? Que es esto?" __– Dianna la tomo de la mano y la hizo pasar, la casa era de una_

_arquitectura moderna, muchas pinturas en las paredes, y más obras de arte luciéndose en cada rincón._

_Dianna apago todas las luces de la casa cuando estaban a punto de salir a la parte trasera._

_Luego de pasar por la cocina, una puerta las comunico al jardín trasero de la casa, Lea se quedó_

_inmóvil ante lo que sus ojos vislumbraban._

_La rubia la fue arrastrando con ella con una gran sonrisa, Lea miraba a su alrededor atónita mientras_

_notaba como el silencio era alterado por música en un nivel muy tenue, al principio no lo pudo_

_descifrar pero después supo que era Tom Waits._

_Bajo sus pies el lugar estaba cubierto con el mas verde césped artificial que alguna vez habia visto, a_

_su izquierda muchos muebles de exterior, como sillones y mesas ratonas. Más adelante una gran pileta_

_con el agua al ras, que al mirarla en el horizonte se unía con el imponente océano que tenían como_

_paisaje, la vista era simplemente impresionante. A su alrededor el lugar estaba solamente iluminado_

_por decenas de fanales de diferentes tamaños (incluso en la pileta), con pequeñas velas encendidas_

_dentro de ellos._

_Por ultimo Lea fijo su vista en una cama estilo poterrybarn que imitaba la forma de un futon pero al_

_ras del piso, sobre ella dos o tres almohadones, y al costado un balde de plata con una botella de vino_

_dentro, y dos copas al lado._

_"__Que… wow" __– Lea miraba a todos lados y no podía creer lo que veía, era un lugar mágico, el toque de_

_las luces de las decenas de velas, acompañadas solo por las estrellas y una inmensa luna lo hacía un_

_lugar de ensueño._

_"__Te gusta?"_

_"__Que si me gusta? No tengo palabras" __– Lea seguía sin inmóvil, y Dianna fue quien la obligo a_

_sentarse con ella sobre la cama._

_"__Vino?" __– Dianna sirvió dos copas ante la nula contestación de Lea_

_"__Que es esto?" __– Lea tomo su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo_

_"__Mmm, después de lo que hiciste para mi cumpleaños tenía la necesidad de retribuírtelo de alguna_

_forma, y se me ocurrió que pasar la noche juntas, después de tanto tiempo, y en un lugar especial_

_podía ser una forma de hacerlo" __– Dianna la miro expectante_

_"__La casa…"_

_"__Es de un amigo de papá, son de San Francisco pero aparentemente les gusta mucho Malibu como_

_para tener una casa 'de descanso'" __– Dianna rio, hasta ella se sorprendida por el lugar_

_"__Es hermoso…" __– Lea se perdió en el horizonte, en la imagen de un océano apacible, acompañando a_

_la perfección una hermosa noche de verano_

_"__La vista es indescriptible, nunca habia estado de noche pero es incluso superior a lo que habia_

_observado al estar de día" __– Dianna se recostó en la cama mirando el horizonte, y Lea hizo lo mismo_

_acurrucándose junto a ella_

_"__Te extrañe" __– le susurro Lea al oído_

_"__Ahora?" __– Dianna la miro incrédula_

_"__Siempre, en cada momento que no estás conmigo, es todo tan…"_

_"__Tan qué…?" __– como Lea no habia seguido, Dianna obligo a que esta terminase de decir lo que sentía_

_"__Es perfecto todo, estoy con vos y siento que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, pero cuando estoy_

_sola pienso que cabe la posibilidad de que te des cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para_

_vos y nunca regreses y nada, eso…" __– los ojos de Lea comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos_

_Dianna se separó para mirarla a los ojos, no podía creer lo que habia escuchado. Sin decir nada acorto_

_la distancia y la beso intensamente._

_"__Nunca vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa, yo estoy con vos, te elegí a vos, no pienso irme a_

_ningún lado… Dios Lea! no te das cuenta de que te amo?" __– __'Sí, finalmente lo dije, y lo siento. Te amo_

_demasiado'. __Dianna sonrió y se quedó mirando a Lea que parcia aún más vislumbrada que antes_

_"__Lo haces?" __– Lea pregunto tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban_

_"__Si, Lea Michele Sarfati… TE AMO" __– Dianna se inclinó sobre la morocha y le dio pequeños besos por_

_todo su rostro terminando con uno sobre la nariz_

_"__Y yo TE AMO a vos Dianna Elise Agron" __– Lea sonrió y ambas se perdieron en la inmensidad de sus_

_ojos, sin decir nada, en ese momento las palabras ya no eran necesarias._

_"__Quiero que me hagas tuya" __– susurro Lea, y la sonrisa de Dianna se hizo inmensa, el brillo que_

_irradiaban sus ojos hipnotizaba a Lea_

_"__Ya lo sos desde hace tiempo" __– dijo Dianna con una risa llena de picardía mientras posaba sus labios_

_en los de Lea._

_La rubia recorrió con su lengua los labios de Lea, de un modo muy sensual, y espero ahí para que Lea_

_obligara a la suya a producir el encuentro, cuando este se produjo ambas so movieron aún más cerca,_

_luego del juego previo entre sus lenguas Dianna se abrió paso, y comenzó a explorar la boca de Lea_

_como siempre lo hacía, el beso era cada vez más intenso pero sin dejar de ser delicado, y desde el_

_minuto cero sus cuerpos dejaron escapar gemidos mudos por el éxtasis que venían conteniendo._

_Dianna deshizo el rodete que Lea tenia, liberando su pelo, al mismo tiempo que se abría paso entre las_

_piernas de Lea con las suyas propias para estar encima de ella._

_Lea tomo a Dianna por la cintura, trayéndola contra su cuerpo, mientras la rubia comenzaba a recorrer_

_el cuello de su novia dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su hombro para moderlo y provocar otro_

_gemido más en ella._

_Las manos de Dianna subían desde sus piernas recorriendo la silueta de Lea, y provocando que el calor_

_en el ambiente siga incrementándose._

_Lea busco su boca otra vez, con picardía mordió el labio inferior haciéndola gemir, a su vez la rubia_

_no detuvo el recorrido con sus manos y poso una de ellas sobre el muslo de Lea, apretándolo contra su_

_cuerpo y comenzando de a poco el frenesí con sus caderas acopladas._

_"__Mucha…ropa" __– susurro Lea en el oído de Dianna, con voz ronca y temblorosa_

_Dianna se arrodillo y Lea se sentó frente a ella, la rubia la ayudo a sacarse el vestido, luego Lea la_

_rodeo con sus manos, desato primero el moño que formaba el lazo, y luego bajo el cierre, Dianna se_

_sacó el vestido ágilmente y dejo sus pechos al descubierto, la sonrisa de Lea, quien ahora solo vestía_

_su ropa interior, fue inmediata._

_Dianna volvió a inclinarse, besando fogosamente a Lea, sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente en sus_

_bocas provocando gemidos y el balanceo en sus caderas era cada vez más notorio. Lea abandono la_

_boca de la rubia y fue ella quien busco su cuello, chupando y mordiéndolo, sabía que eso la volvía_

_loca, prueba de eso fue que la rubia emitió el primer gemido audible, desatando miles de sensaciones_

_en el interior de Lea._

_"__Mmmm Leaa…" __– Dianna tenía sus ojos cerrados y tiraba para tras su cabeza permitiéndole realizar la_

_tarea con más comodidad._

_Lea deslizo las manos por la espalda desnuda de Dianna, las dos se estremecían ante el contacto, la_

_rubia lamia su cuello, y con su nariz marco el camino hacia sus pechos, con gran habilidad su mano_

_derecha libero a Lea de su corpiño y revelo sus pechos, Dianna se mordió el labio y los acaricio por el_

_contorno con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo la respiración de Lea aún más densa._

_Dianna siguió besándola y dándole pequeños mordiscos en todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su abdomen._

_"__Di…. por… por favor" __– Lea no aguantaba el testeo que proponía la rubia_

_Dianna sonrió y volvió a subir para besarla, las dos incrementaron considerablemente su excitación_

_cuando sus pezones se rozaron, soltando al aire dulces gemidos. La rubia notaba la necesidad de Lea y_

_decidió ir bajando de a poco, con su lengua trazo cirulos alrededor del pezón de Lea, hasta llegar al_

_mismo, pero solo rozándolo con la punta de su lengua._

_"__Fuccck… Dianna" __– Lea levantaba su pelvis buscando incrementar el roce con el cuerpo de la rubia._

_La neoyorkina bajo sus manos y las lleno del trasero de Dianna, sorprendiendo a la rubia que ahora_

_gemía sobre su pecho, la respuesta fue rápida, absorbió con su boca el pezón, que estaba_

_completamente rígido, y su lengua jugo con él, para luego morderlo en la medida justa para provocaba_

_un placer indescriptible en Lea, quien gimió ferozmente. Dianna supo que lo hacía bien y repitió la_

_tarea en su otro pecho, recibiendo idéntica reacción por parte de la morocha._

_"__Lea sos…mmm… sos hermosa" __– la rubia susurro con voz sexual en el oído de Lea, haciendo que la_

_humedad en su entrepierna se multiplique_

_Dianna apoyo su rodilla en el centro de Lea y sintió la humedad a través de su ropa interior, la_

_realización la hizo temblar, pero no quería apresurar nada._

_Lea se incorporó y comenzó a besarla, y trazando el recorrido hacia los pechos de Dianna, sus cuerpos_

_se movían cada vez más rápido y en sintonía, la neoyorkina lamio el pezón y luego lo mordió, sin_

_previo aviso, acercando a Dianna aún más al abismo._

_"__Mmm Leeeaaa, sii… dioooossss" __– Dianna inconscientemente se movió, rozando su centro sobre el_

_muslo de Lea, y su rodilla golpeo la entrada de la morocha, ambas vibraron ante el contacto y dejaron_

_que el placer saliera descontrolado en un audible gemido, la sensación habia sido magnifica y Dianna_

_la repitió, Lea arqueaba su espalda buscando intensificar la conexión, y sentir la humedad de ella_

_sobre su piel, que comenzaba a mostrar signos de sudor debido al calor que la acechaba. Era_

_inimaginablemente excitante, sentía como estaba mojada y estaba cerca, necesitaba sentirla ahí._

_"__Di…por favor… necesito sentirte" __– Lea no tenía casi aliento, pero necesitaba que Dianna se ocupase_

_de ella, no podía aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo más._

_La rubia gimió ante el placer que le generaba escuchar la voz de Lea de esa forma, subió por el_

_abdomen de esta, rozando su piel solo con sus labios, paso por entre sus pechos y siguió su camino,_

_solo guiado por su labio inferior e intensificando los movimientos de Lea, llego al mentón, la beso_

_húmedamente y luego sus bocas se conectaron, el beso era profundo, penetrante._

_"__Mucha ropa?" __– Dianna era ahora quien susurraba y Lea tenía los ojos cerrados intentando alargar el_

_momento, por lo cual solo asintió con su cabeza. Dianna se movió y se deshizo de su ropa interior y_

_luego fue por la de Lea, su mente y su cuerpo casi estallan al dejarla expuesta ante ella, y al notar lo_

_mojada que estaba, y todo era por ella, por primavera vez en su vida se desquiciaba de placer con_

_detalles tan mínimos_

_"__Mmm, estas tan mojada…" __– la voz de Dianna era cada vez más ronca_

_"__Es todo por vos…" __– la voz de Lea era casi inaudible_

_Dianna la beso y decidió no hacerla esperar más, sabía que estaba cerca, y ella misma estaba cerca._

_Bajo su mano y acaricio la parte interna del muslo de Lea, lentamente, hasta llegar a su centro, muy_

_suavemente rozo con sus manos los labios de Lea, y se enloqueció ante la humedad que encontró al_

_empezar a frotar su clítoris._

_"__MMMM" __– el sonido fue muy audible por parte de las dos al mismo tiempo_

_"__Sii…. Fuck Di, Siii" __– Lea permanecía con los ojos cerrados con una mano se aferraba a la espalda de_

_la rubia, y con la otra era un puño que descasaba sobre su cabeza._

_Dianna frotaba en círculos el clítoris de Lea y veía como sus caderas buscaban incrementar el_

_contacto, la humedad en sus dedos la estaba transportando a ella también al climax perfecto._

_Sin previo aviso movió su mano y se introdujo dentro de Lea con dos dedos, su cuerpo sintió una_

_oleada de placer al encontrarse con la estrechez de la morocha y tanta humedad, y Lea sintió que_

_estaba a punto de desmayarse, en su vida habia sentido tanto goce._

_"__Mierda, Diii…. Más rápido"_

_Dianna le hizo caso y comenzó a presionar dentro y fuera con sus dos dedos, paulatinamente con más_

_vehemencia. El cuerpo de Lea se movía erráticamente buscando expandir más el placer._

_"__Estoy… fuck… estoy cerca"- __Lea hablo entre gemidos que hacía rato habían dejado de ser mudos_

_"__Mírame" __– inquirió Dianna en un tono severo_

_"__Mmm, no puedo" __– Lea estaba extasiada y solo quería dejarse llevar_

_"__Lea, mírame…" __– Dianna volvió a insistir y ceso el movimiento de sus dedos para que Lea obedezca_

_La morocha abrió los ojos y suplico con su mirada, Dianna volvió a introducir esta vez tres dedos y a_

_empujar dentro y fuera con decisión._

_Dianna estaba cerca, y Lea lo percibió, sin dudarlo deslizo su mano bajo el cuerpo de la rubia e_

_introdujo dos dedos, causando un gemido ensordecedor por parte de ella, con su pulgar intentaba frotar_

_su clítoris llevándola al éxtasis con ella para acabar juntas._

_Sus movimientos no cesaban pero comenzaban a ser erráticos, sus miradas no se desconectaban y_

_Dianna poso pecho sobre el de Lea, conectando al cien por ciento sus cuerpos, ambas sentían los_

_latidos de la otra acelerándose más y más a medida que se acercaban_

_"__Fuckkk Lea…. MAASS" __– Dianna imploro y Lea saco sus dedos froto su clítoris frenéticamente y_

_luego introdujo tres dedos, otro gemido más de Dianna, y la respuesta idéntica de Lea al sentir como_

_la rubia intensificaba el roce._

_La rubia pudo percibir como el interior de Lea se iba tensando y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sabía_

_que estaba cerca, y el rio de emociones que recorría sus cuerpos solo se incrementaba por la intensidad_

_de sus miradas, y la posibilidad de sentir los latidos de la otra._

_"__MMM DIANNA….. fuckkkkkkkkkkk"_

_Dianna se extasió al oír su nombre de esa forma, escapando de la boca de Lea, y esa sensación solo se_

_multiplico en el momento en que la morocha acabo sobre sus dedos, la sensación se apodero de ella,_

_quien seguía sintiendo los de Lea penetrarla con vehemencia cada vez más rápido._

_"__LEEAAA….. mmmmm…. fuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkkk" __– Dianna emitió otro gemido ensordecedor al tiempo_

_que se dejaba llevar y se desplomaba sobre Lea, la morocha la abrazo y ambas permanecieron así por_

_varios minutos, recuperando el aire, y calmando sus latidos._

_Lea habia serenado su cuerpo y miraba el cielo estrellado sobre ellas, con sus dedos trazaba patrones_

_sobre la espalda desnuda de Dianna e inconscientemente tarareaba la misma canción que siempre_

_aparecía en este tipo de momentos, de completa abstracción de él mundo que las rodeaba._

_"__Ahora sos completamente mía" __– susurro dulcemente Lea_

_"__Lo soy desde hace tiempo…" __– respondió Dianna dándole un tierno beso en el cuello. __"Que canción_

_es, L?" – 'Siempre hace lo mismo, no sé porque nunca le pregunte'_

_"__Que canción?"_

_"__Varias veces te escucho tarareando esa canción, pero nunca la cantas, cuál es?"_

_"__Si la cante, quizás no te acordas… fue la primer noche que dormimos juntas, me obligaste a cantarla._

_Al mismo tiempo que te tirabas sobre mi usando ese culotte diminuto, dios, tanto tiempo paso?"_

_"__Basta, no me lo sigas recordando" __– Dianna hundió su cara en el pecho de Lea y la morocha empezó_

_a reír_

_"__No me acuerdo" __– Dianna hablo tímidamente y maldijo para sí misma no recordar ese momento._

_"Dale" __– ordeno la rubia luego de apagar con un el control la música que provenía del equipo de_

_música._

_Hello, I've waited here for you… EVERLONG!_

_Lea susurraba la letra, mientras jugaba con el pelo de Dianna y la miraba dulcemente, intentando no_

_perderse en lo profundo de esos ojos color avellana_

_'__Fuck yeah! Si es Foo Fighters, no lo puedo creer! Si antes pensaba que la amaba ahora…' __Dianna_

_levanto una ceja y se quedó mirándola, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y decidió robarle la_

_siguiente línea_

_Tonight, I've thrown myself into…and out of the red, out of her head, she sang_

_Ahora fue Lea quien la miro pidiendo explicaciones y la rubia la beso tiernamente en la nariz. La_

_neoyorkina fue quien retomo el siguiente verso._

_Come down and waste away with me… Down with me_

_Lea giro obligando a Dianna a hacer lo mismo y ambas quedaron enfrentadas, de costado, descansando_

_su frente en la de la otra. Dianna tomó la posta y siguió llevando adelante el improvisado dúo._

_Slow how you wanted it to be… I'm over my head, out of her head, she sang_

_Las dos se miraban fijo a los ojos, Dianna acaricio la nariz de Lea con la suya provocando una_

_pequeña risita en la morocha. Les basto una mirada para ponerse de acuerdo y continuar las dos al_

_mismo tiempo_

_AND I WONDER WHEN I SING ALONG WITH YOU…_

_IF EVERYTHING COULD EVER FEEL THIS REAL FOREVER…_

_IF ANYTHING COULD EVER BE THIS GOOD AGAIN…_

_Sus ojos ardían en pasión y sus labios se encontraron durante unos pocos segundos en un tierno pero_

_sentido beso._

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you, got to promise not to stop when I say when… She sang_

_Ambas seguían sonriendo, completamente perdidas en los ojos de la otra._

_BREATH OUT, SO I CAN BREATHE YOU IN…HOLD YOU IN…_

_Ambas terminaron de cantarse la canción en susurros y con la respiración pausada._

_"__Te amo… te amo mucho…" __– Dianna la beso tiernamente en la nariz y luego en los labios y se quedó_

_mirándola con una sonrisa tímida_

_"__Todo esto, vos… es un sueño…. Te amo, te amo más!" __– Lea sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte_

_"__Me tenes que cantar siempre, Lea… lo sabes no?"_

_"__Es una condición?"_

_"__Mhm, la acabo de imponer, si queres seguir siendo mi novia vas a tener que cumplirla…"_

_"__Mmm, ok, creo que puedo con eso…"_

_Dianna se apoyó en el pecho de Lea y ambas se quedaron mirando el océano y el sol que tímidamente_

_comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, mientras ellas inconscientemente iban cediendo ante el sueño._

_**NA: Antes habia dicho que me tomaba un par de días para volver a actualizar, pero me pareció**_

_**que tenía que llegar hasta este capítulo para hacerlo, no va a ser muy largo, supongo que el**_

_**próximo Miercoles/Jueves vuelvo a subir.**_

_**Ahora sí, gracias por los comentarios, espero los de este capítulo para saber que les pareció :)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Everlong (Foo Fighters)**_

_And I wonder… when I sing along with you,_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever, if anything could ever be this good again…_

_***Chapter 23*: Chapter: The only exception**_

_Las dos se habían quedado completamente dormidas hacia no más de tres horas, bajo una fina manta_

_sus cuerpos permanecían desnudos cada una en los brazos de la otra._

_El sol brillaba en medio de un cielo cautivantemente celeste, pero la estructura de la casa les permitía_

_permanecer a la sombra y no verse molestas por los fuertes rayos de sol. El celular de Lea comenzó a_

_sonar, rompiendo el silencio y sacando de sus sueños a Dianna._

_"__Grrr amor…tu celular…" __– La rubia hundía su cabeza en el cuerpo de la morocha, no quería_

_despertarse, y mucho menos tener que irse, sentía que estaba justo en el lugar exacto al que pertenecía._

_"__Lea… atende, suena hace dos horas…." __– Dianna insistía, ante la nula reacción de su novia_

_"__Mmm" __– la morocha desganada estiro su mano para alcanzar el celular y cuando vio que era la alarma_

_lo tiro lejos del lugar, dejándolo al borde de la pileta._

_Lea se giró sobre su cuerpo quedando de frente a Dianna quien se reubico y la abrazo fuertemente._

_"__En que pensas?" __– la rubia pregunto con un hilo de voz luego de un buen rato, sentía como la_

_morocha acariciaba su espalda en silencio indicándole que ella no habia vuelto a conciliar el sueño_

_"__Mmm, en que nunca fui más feliz en toda mi vida" __– la sonrisa de Lea era radiante y el brillo_

_alcanzaba sus ojos volviéndolos aún más expresivos_

_"__De verdad?" __– Dianna levanto la mirada tímidamente para verla a los ojos_

_"__Sip" __– contesto con voz muy dulce y una sonrisa muy cálida_

_"__Ni siquiera cuando estabas en esas súper obras en Broadway?" __– Dianna hizo una mueca de sonrisa,_

_y Lea rio ante la pregunta_

_"No, además eso es una felicidad diferente… es una satisfacción personal, esto eso…. Me siento_

_completa, siento que solo puedo ser yo si te tengo al lado, cuando me miras así, como lo haces ahora,_

_me siento la persona más poderosa del mundo, como si nada pudiese salir mal"_

_"__Te amo…" __– la rubia le dio un beso extremadamente tierno_

_"__Me prometes que siempre lo vas a hacer?"_

_"__Te amo hoy y …" __– Dianna no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lea la interrumpió, anticipando lo que_

_iba a decir_

_"__Y siempre es hoy, lo sé… pero necesito escucharlo" __– la mirada de la Lea enterneció a Dianna, podía_

_sentir el miedo en sus ojos._

_"__Lea Michele Sarfati sos la persona que me hace feliz desde hace 9 meses, porque aunque no_

_estábamos juntas me haces feliz desde el primer día que entraste en mi vida. Puede pasar cualquier_

_cosa entre nosotras, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que vos también sos mi complemento y nunca_

_voy a dejar de sentir todo esto. Vos podes decir lo mismo?"_

_Lea la miro con una sonrisa pícara y sin decir nada se impulsó quedando encima de la rubia._

_"__Creo que puedo pensar en alguna idea para demostrártelo…" __– su una voz era sensual, mientras se_

_acercaba y recorría los labios de Dianna con la punta de su lengua, haciendo que esta se estremezca_

_"__Mmm…. A ver…" __– Dianna cerró los ojos y estiro si cabeza para atrás al sentir como Lea se alejaba y_

_comenzaba a recorrer con su lengua, el camino hasta su cuello, sentía como su cuerpo se encendía al_

_mínimo roce con la morocha._

_Lea busco la unión del cuello y el hombro de Dianna, mordió y chupo buscando dejar una marca, al_

_mismo tiempo que la rubia soltaba un dulce gemido y hundía sus uñas en la espalda de la morocha._

_"__El maquillaje me dura la mitad desde el día de mi cumpleaños… es necesario dejar estas marcas?" __–_

_Dianna comenzó a reír al ver la cara inocente que Lea le ponía_

_"__Igual sos muy blanca mi vida, no sirve…"_

_"__Perfecto!" __– Dianna rio irónicamente pero la risa murió en su garganta en el momento en que Lea_

_bajo a su abdomen y empezó a lamerlo y llenarlo de besos húmedos_

_"__Mmm… amor no…" __– El cuerpo de Dianna comenzaba a moverse y su pelvis se despegaba del_

_colchón_

_"__AMO tu abdomen, te lo dije alguna vez?" __\- Lea la miraba con picardía mientras seguía bajando, pero_

_Dianna la detuvo._

_"__No…" __– la rubia obligo a Lea a subir_

_"__Que pasa?" __– la voz desanimada de Lea causo una divertida risa en la rubia._

_"__Jgroff" __– Dianna aun intentaba recomponer su respiración_

_"__QUE? Estas pensando en Jonathan justo en este momento?" -_

_"__No, o sea si, Jgroff se va hoy, tenemos que volver…"_

_"__Pero…"_

_"__Lea si te dejo seguir después no voy a tener fuerza de voluntad para que nos vayamos…" __– la rubia se_

_ruborizo ante la confesión_

_"__Está bien…."_

_"__Está bien? Wow, pensé que me iba a costar más…" __– ahora Dianna era la sorprendida, ante la calma_

_respuesta de su novia_

_"__No, tenes razón. Además tenemos todo el tiempo por delante, y pienso aprovecharlo!" – __Lea le dio un_

_beso tierno en la frente y se levantó para buscar su ropa._

_'__Fuck, es perfecta… porque nos tenemos que ir? Porque traje a Jonathan justo en esta fecha?'_

_"__No viste mi…." __– Lea se dio vuelta y vio a Dianna mirarla con una expresión de deseo al tiempo que_

_humedecía sus labios._

_"__Ups…" __– la rubia se concentró para mirarla a los ojos_

_Lea sacudió su cabeza divertida y se corrió a un costado para cambiarse._

_Dianna cerró los ojos durante unos segundos intentando hacer desaparecer la frustración, luego se_

_levantó y se cambió para encontrarse con Lea sentada en uno de los sillones admirando el océano_

_frente a ellas._

_"__Este lugar es impresionante…"_

_"__Vos sos aún más impresionante" __– Dianna se sentó en el regazo de Lea y la beso, durante unos_

_minutos ambas permanecieron en silencio observaban el paisaje._

_"__Podemos volver otro día" __– Dianna veía como Lea estaba maravillada con el lugar, y ella sabía que la_

_invitación la tenía cuando quisiera_

_"__De verdad?"_

_"__Mhm… pero ahora mejor nos vamos…" __– Dianna se paró y le tendió la mano a Lea para llevarla con_

_ella._

_La rubia se aseguró de dejar todo como estaba, junto sus cosas y luego de poner la alarma siguió a Lea_

_hasta la camioneta de Naya, estacionada a un costado de la gran casa._

_"__Gracias" __– la neoyorkina hablo tímidamente y se abalanzo sobre la rubia para besarla con mucho_

_amor_

_"__Y eso porque fue?" __– Lea se alejó de los labios de Dianna pero esta tardo en abrir los ojos y poder_

_hablar_

_"__Por ser vos…" __– la morocha sonreía feliz mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad_

_"__Siempre soy yo" __– Dianna imitaba la acción de Lea sin quitarle la vista de encima_

_"__Entonces siempre lo voy a hacer"_

_"__Me podría acostumbrar fácilmente" __– Dianna comenzó a reír provocando que Lea haga lo mismo._

_Tan solo habían recorrido 20 minutos del camino de regreso al departamento, cuando el celular de_

_Dianna comenzó a sonar._

_"__Atende vos … quién es?" __– Dianna le indico a Lea para que esta contestase por ella_

_"__Mmm tu publicista…" __– las dos se miraron confundidas_

_"__Atendela igual" __– Dianna siguió mirando hacia el frente,_

_"__Hola? (…) No, Soy Lea…" __– la cara de la neoyorkina no era muy buena, ambas lidiaban con las_

_exigencias de sus respectivas publicistas con bastante desgano, pero en especial con la de Dianna._

_"__Que quiere?"_

_"__No puede atender, está manejando(…) Ok, te llama en un rato. Adiós" __– Lea corto y dejo el celular en_

_el bolso de la rubia_

_"__Y? Que quería?"_

_"__No sé, no me quiso decir, dijo que prefería hablarlo con vos, que la llames cuando te desocupes"_

_"__Es una idiota, supongo que debe ser por unas audiciones que me ofreció hacer"_

_"__Audiciones para…?" __– Lea se sorprendió y se quedó esperando que la rubia prosiguiera_

_"__Para un par de películas, sería algo chico pero para empezar a ganar reconocimiento en ese ámbito"_

_"__Eso es muy bueno…" __– Lea trataba de animarla pero veía que la rubia no estaba muy entusiasmada_

_"__Mmm si, igual no sé si tendré tiempo con todo lo de Glee, además después de ir a San Francisco_

_volamos a Australia, no tengo ganas de ocuparme de eso en este momento__"_

_"__Por qué le quitas importancia? Eso es algo que te encantaría hacer" __– Lea seguía extrañada por la_

_reacción de la rubia_

_"__No es eso, quiero leer el libro, pero de todos modos mi prioridad es Glee y vos sabes cómo es Ryan" __–_

_La rubia intento sonar convincente pero la verdad es que para la que más posibilidades tenia debía_

_viajar al exterior durante las fiestas, y si bien intentaba no ser dependiente, separarse de Lea y su_

_familia era algo que tendría poner en la balanza._

_Las dos siguieron hablando en el camino hacia lo de Naya, Dianna le devolvió la camioneta y_

_agradeció el gesto, y aun cuando la latina se ofreció a llevarlas ambas se negaron y tomaron un taxi_

_hasta su departamento, pasando antes por la veterinaria a buscar a sus gatitos, ya que Lea no aguantaba_

_más._

_"__JGroff?" __– la morocha entro tras Dianna y comenzó a buscar a su amigo que parecía no estar en el_

_lugar._

_"__Quizás salió, llámalo" __– Dianna se quitaba sus zapatos y comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación_

_para ducharse_

_"__No, acá esta…." __– dijo Lea entrando en el otro cuarto. "__Jgroff que haces durmiendo?"_

_"__Me voy a bañar amor…" __– grito Dianna antes de meterse en la ducha_

_"__JONATHAN!" __– Lea grito mientras saltaba sobre su amigo_

_"__Qué carajo? Lea casi me matas de un sustooo! Que haces? Qué hora es__?" – Jonathan miraba para_

_todos lados sorprendido_

_"__Son las 12, que haces durmiendo?"_

_"__Eh… bueno ustedes no son las únicas que tienen permitido divertirse, no?"_

_"__Oh no, ahora me contas!" __– Lea se colgó del muchacho cuando este se disponía a levantarse_

_"__Ok, empeza vos…" __– Jonathan la miro muy serio y comenzó a reírse cuando vio como Lea se cruzaba_

_de brazos_

_"__Ves, mejor dejémoslo así… Donde esta Dianna?"_

_"__Bañándose…"_

_"__Yo voy a hacer lo mismo…" __– Jonathan salto de la cama y busco ropa en su valija_

_"__Y yo?"_

_"__No sé, empeza a preparar el almuerzo, gaste muchas energías y ahora muero de hambre! Y estoy_

_seguro de que vos también!" __– Jonathan rio con picardía y Lea lo obligo a desaparecer tirándole uno de_

_los almohadones que tenía a mano._

_La morocha se quedó sentada y se puso a jugar con Sheila que acababa de entrar al cuarto, luego de un_

_rato salió rumbo a la cocina para ver que podía cocinar._

_Dianna fue la primera en terminar de ducharse y se encontró a Lea rodeada por zapallo, berenjenas,_

_coliflor, brócoli, y demás vegetales._

_"__Molesto?" __– Dianna se adentró despacio y se sentó en una de las banquetas que habia en la isla._

_"__En realidad si…" __– la morocha contesto sin levantar la vista_

_Dianna se quedó mirándola y arqueo una ceja esperando que su novia se explique_

_"__No me puedo concentrar cuando me estas mirando así… y tu perfume… mmm" __– La morena dejo lo_

_que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la rubia muy despacito, la abrazo pegándose a su cuerpo._

_Dianna atrajo a Lea aún más contra su cuerpo ejerciendo presión con sus piernas, y sus manos bajaron_

_hasta el trasero de la neoyorkina._

_"__Mmm…No, basta, soy un asco, necesito bañarme, y cambiarme" __– Lea corrió la cara dejando a Dianna_

_con una expresión desencajada_

_"__No me molesta" __– Dianna se humedeció los labios que aún tenían el sabor de los de Lea_

_"__Pero a mi si… "_

_"__Te estas vengando por lo de hoy?"_

_"__Mmm, quizás" __– Lea la miro y comenzó a reírse._

_"__Que preparas?" __– Dianna apoyo sus codos en la isla y descanso su mentón sobre sus manos_

_"__Chop Suey con fideos"_

_Dianna la miro y empezó a reírse, la morocha seguía con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, pero_

_con un repasador en el hombro y sosteniendo el cuchillo, que danzaba sobre los vegetales._

_"Que es tan gracioso?" – Jonathan entro y se empezó a reír cuando observo a Lea._

_"__De que se ríen?" __– Lea se dio vuelta y los increpo mano en cintura_

_"__Me acordaba un chiste que me conto Jason" __– Dianna puso su cara más angelical e intentaba tragarse_

_su risa_

_"__Si, eso, un chiste de Jason" __– Jonathan se puso tras Dianna, como buscando protección en la rubia que_

_no paraba de reírse_

_"__Jonathan ni sabes quién es Jason!" __– Lea se cruzó de brazos y lo increpo_

_"__Yo nunca dije que lo conociese, pero si escuche su chiste!" __– él hablaba y la risa de Dianna se_

_incrementaba mientras la expresión seria de Lea se acentuaba más._

_"__Córtenla! Me voy a bañar, terminen de cocinar ustedes" __– Lea le tiro el repasador y salió al mejor_

_estilo Rachel Berry de la cocina_

_"__Enana basta de tirarme cosas!" __– Jonathan se asomó fuera de la cocina y escucho el portazo_

_Dianna se puso seria y se paró para ir a hablarle._

_"__No, déjala" __– Jonathan la agarro de la muñeca y hablo con serenidad_

_"__Pero si se enojó mej…" __– lo miro preocupada, pensaba que se les habia ido la mano con usar a la_

_neoyorkina como centro de sus bromas_

_"__Aii Di, es Lea! sabes que adora estas escenas, sale de bañarse y ya se olvidó…"_

_"__Mmm, bueno, pongo algo de música y nos ponemos a terminar esto…" __– la rubia salió, puso música y_

_volvió bailando despreocupada_

_"__Y si llamamos al delivery?" __– Jonathan se sentó sobre la isla y miraba a la rubia que intentaba_

_contagiarlo para que baile con ella_

_"__Vamos Groff!"_

_"__Ufff, no puedo con Lea, no puedo con vos, estoy perdiendo el encanto!" __– la rubia actuó dolida, se_

_llevó su mano a la frente, lo cual desato aún mas risas en Jonathan_

_"__Te estas contagiando de Lea, DramaQueen? esto ya me da miedo!"_

_"__Callate y ayudame!" __– Dianna lo agarró del brazo y lo tiro para que él se baje y comience a ayudarla_

_Jonathan se puso a la par de ella pero no toco nada, solo la miraba y bromeaba mientras la rubia_

_terminaba de preparar lo que Lea habia iniciado._

_Una vez que todo quedo al fuego Dianna volvió a insistir y esta vez Jonathan se vio envuelto en giros_

_y pasos improvisados que la rubia marcaba._

_El aire seguía viciado con la música de Passion Pit y ella no dudo en agarrar una cuchara de madera y_

_comenzar a cantar sin importarle nada._

_(*)And you said it was like fire around the brim, burning solid burning thin the burning rim_

_Jonathan tomo un cucharon que habia a un costado y siguió a Dianna dejándose llevar por la música._

_Like stars burning holes right through the dark, flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes_

_Dianna tocaban una bacteria imaginaria mientras Jonathan actuaba como una gran estrella de rock._

_Los dos estaban ahora saltando por toda la cocina y Lea se reía mirándolos apoyada en el marco de la_

_puerta._

_Dianna la vio y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la mano, trayéndola a la rastra y obligándola a unirse a_

_ellos en un improvisado concierto._

_Los tres acabaron exhaustos cuando la canción termino y luego de una mirada incomoda comenzaron a_

_reír a carcajadas._

_"__La comidaaa!" __– Dianna comenzó a sentir olor a quemado y al corroborar el sartén vio como toda la_

_preparación se habia arruinado._

_Con mucho temor la rubia se dio vuelta pero vio como Lea y Jonathan no dejaban de reír, y ella no_

_pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarlos._

_"__Mmm, chop suey ahumado?" __– dijo la rubia entre risas_

_"__Eh, no, creo que mejor llamamos para pedir algo" __– Jonathan comenzó a mirar los imanes de la_

_heladera pero Lea ya estaba sacando su celular para pedir comida china._

_"__Ok, en 20 minutos la traen, técnicamente" – __Lea corto y todos se fueron al sillón a esperar que la_

_misma llegue_

_"__Dianna tenes los ojos mm hinchados, deja de refregatelos!" – __Jonathan noto la incomodidad de la_

_rubia quien estaba con Claude en su regazo mientras Lea hacia zapping en la tele_

_"__Mmm no puedo, igual ya es normal"_

_"__Es normal?"_

_"__Soy un poco alérgica a ellos" – __Dianna señalo a Claude que estaba con ella y Sheila quien durmiendo_

_a un costado_

_"__Lea! A vos sola se te ocurre traerle gatos si es alérgica…"_

_"__No, está bien, igual me encantan"_

_"__Y que queres que haga si nunca me dijo hasta que al otro día de traerlos amaneció con los ojos_

_hinchados y estornudando? Además si no eran ellos la única mascota que quería tener era un pulpo o_

_un elefante, y dudo que en el edificio los permitan"_

_"__Un elefante? Un pulpo? Dios, algo más que quieran compartir?"_

_"__Yo no, es ella la rara!" – __Lea sonrió y Dianna le pego en el hombro para que se callara_

_"__En realidad quiero un perro, eso es normal, no?" __– Dianna intento reivindicarse ante las acusaciones_

_de la morocha_

_"Alguna raza en especial?" – interrogo Jonathan_

_"__Me gustan los bulldog, asique puede ser… Amor me regalas uno?" __– Dianna se recoso sobre Lea_

_abrazándola de modo muy dulce_

_"__Lo que vos quieras princesa" __– la respuesta de Lea fue automática_

_"__No me contestes como a los locos" __– Dianna se separó de la morocha y se cruzó de brazos_

_"__No lo hice, dijiste que querías un bulldog y yo te dije que te lo regalaba" __– Lea se giró para verla, su_

_voz era serena y dejaba ver que su respuesta habia sido sincera_

_"__De verdad?"_

_"__Si Di, a la tarde podemos ir a ver"_

_"__Era chiste igual, no lo podemos traer, vamos a ser un zoológico" __– la expresión de la rubia volvía a_

_cambiar a una sonrisa, y Jonathan frente a ellas las miraba divertido_

_"__Sheila y Claude se pueden acostumbrar"_

_"__Si pero no es justo, ellas llegaron primero, no las quiero invadir" __– Si bien Dianna era alérgica, se_

_habia encariñado mucho con los gatitos_

_"__Entonces no lo queres?" __– Lea nuevamente se ofusco y su tono se volvió severo_

_"__Nop"_

_"__Ok"_

_"__No me digas ok" -_

_"__Ok"_

_Dianna solo resoplo y se cruzó de brazos ante la postura de su novia._

_"__Mmm, recuérdenme, hace cuanto que están casadas?" __– Jonathan no pudo evitar la broma ante la_

_discusión ridícula que ambas mantuvieron_

_"__Todavía no nos casamos" __– Lea respondió tajante_

_"__No tengo ningún interés en casarme" __– Dianna subió sus pies al sillón y rodeo sus piernas con sus_

_brazos apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas_

_'__Qué carajo? Nunca piensa casarse? Ok no es como que quisiera casarme hoy, pero quizás, en un_

_futuro….'_

_"__Nunca?" __– Lea se giró y se quedó mirándola expectante_

_"__Mmm, no sé, no lo veo como algo necesario…" – 'Fuck fuck fuck, sabía que esto en algún momento_

_iba a saltar'_

_"__Ooookkk, o sea que nunca te vas a casar conmigo?" __– La mirada de Lea fue intensa, sabía que estaban_

_tocando un tema cuanto menos delicado pero el inconsciente hablo por ella_

_"__Me lo pensas pedir alguna vez?" – 'Fuck fuck fuck, como zafo?'_

_"__Te lo podría pedir ahora mismo" __– la mirada de Lea seguía intensa, mientras Jonathan enfrente_

_comenzaba a incomodarse_

_"__No seas idiota" __– Dianna rio buscando desesperadamente descomprimir la situación_

_"__Ok, nunca te vas a casar conmigo, está bien" __– Lea se dio vuelta y volvió a cruzarse de brazos_

_"__Nunca pensé en casarme con nadie, no es con vos"_

_"__Con Dave tampoco?" __– la morocha pregunto con un tono incisivo_

_"__Con Dave menos…" __– Dianna se dejó caer sobre Lea otra vez, buscando terminar de una vez con la_

_discusión antes de que esta se fuera de sus manos_

_"__Segura?"_

_"__Lea! Por dios, no vamos a pelear por eso, o si?" __– por más seguridad que Dianna trato de imprimirle_

_a su voz, la misma salió temblorosa_

_"__No, tenes razón…" __– Lea fingió una sonrisa pero las palabras seguían rebotando en su mente._

_"__Alguien se ofrece a traer el vino?" __– Jonathan sabía que la situación no habia acabado para Lea, la_

_conocía demasiado, pero al igual que Dianna busco relajar la situación_

_"__Yo voy" __– dijo la morocha quien intento moverse pero Dianna se lo impidió_

_"__No, vos te quedas conmigo. Jonathan te molesta ir? Elegí el que quieras, sabes dónde están"_

_"__La elección queda en mí? Excelente!" __– Jonathan sonrió ampliamente y se fue a la cocina_

_Dianna se separó un poco de Lea tomo con su mano el mentón de la morocha y poso sus labios_

_suavemente en los de ella._

_"__Ya sé que estas molesta, y tenes tus motivos pero podemos hablarlo cuando estemos solas?"_

_"__No estoy molesta, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa" __– Lea conecto su mirada con la de Dianna y se_

_perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos, dejando atrás cualquier enojo_

_"__Te amo, lo sabes… no quiero pelear"_

_"__No vamos a pelear" __– Esta vez fue Lea quien le devolvió el beso al mismo tiempo que Jonathan_

_regresaba y el timbre del portero sonaba._

_"__Supongo que también tengo que bajar a buscar la comida, no?" __– él pregunto divertido pero Lea negó_

_con la cabeza_

_"__No, deja que yo voy" __– La morocha se levantó, busco sus llaves y bajo a buscar la comida_

_Jonathan se sentó y comenzó a servir el vino._

_"__Estoy en problemas?" __– Dianna levanto la vista paulatinamente mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban_

_"__Por qué lo decis?"_

_"__No sé, vos viste su reacción cuando dije que no tenía interés en casarme con nadie" __– la rubia se_

_encogió de hombros y hablaba en un tono casi inaudible por miedo a que la morocha pudiese escuchar_

_la conversación_

_"__Está sorprendida, pero no creo que estés en problemas, háblalo. Igual pienso como vos eh, hoy en día_

_el casamiento solo es firmar un papel" __– Jonathan le guiño el ojo y Dianna se sintió mucho más_

_aliviada._

_"__Si, eso le dije recién, no quiero que lo malinterprete… Gracias!" __– Dianna se estiro para alcanzar su_

_copa de vino y volvió a acurrucarse en su lugar esperando que Lea suba._

_Luego de unos minutos más la morocha regreso y se sentó al lado de Jonathan, quedando frente a_

_Dianna, pero su actitud era relajada por lo cual no le presto importancia a ese detalle._

_"__Cuando me van a ir a visitar a Nueva York?" __– pregunto Jonathan mientras comía_

_"__Mmm, no tengo idea cuando, esta semana estrena la serie, vienen mis papas, después vamos a San_

_Francisco…" __– Lea respondía mientras Dianna solo se limitaba a sonreír y asentir ante la forma en_

_que Lea repasaba su agenda para los próximos días._

_"__Se viene la presentación? No tenes miedo Di? Yo que vos la llevo con un bozal!" __– Jonathan_

_interrumpió a Lea, para dirigirse a la rubia_

_"__Hey! Soy adorable, ellos están encantados con la idea de conocerme" __– la neoyorkina lo señalo y_

_hablo con suma confianza, ante las risas de los otros dos._

_"__Supongo que tiene todo bajo control, solo procurare tenerla alejada de Jason" __– Dianna se largó a_

_reír al recordar lo mal que la habia pasado antes cuando Lea bromeaba con el_

_"__Por qué habría de conformarme con un Agron si puedo tener a los dos?" __– Lea le guiño un ojo_

_desafiante pero la rubia solo río._

_"__Me tenes a mí y a Charlie, creo que ya tenes dos…" __– La rubia se mordió el labio para esconder su_

_sonrisa llena de picardía que comenzaba a asomarse_

_Lea se ahogó con arroz al escuchar esa confesión y ver la expresión de Dianna, poniéndose colorada en_

_ese preciso momento, la rubia se echó a reír y Jonathan se quedó desencajado, comprendiendo en ese_

_instante que era una especie de broma privada._

_"__Perdón" __–el celular de Dianna sonó y la rubia se disculpó antes de atender, pero permaneció en el_

_lugar_

_"__Hola?"_

_"__Dianna hace horas estoy esperando tu llamado!" __– La voz de la mujer, al otro lado del speaker,_

_sonaba bastante molesta_

_"__Lena, como estas? La verdad es que estaba ocupada, que pasa?" __– Dianna endureció su tono al darse_

_cuenta que quien llamaba era su publicista, no obstante ella siguió comiendo sin darle más_

_importancia de la debida_

_"__Pero le dije a Lea que necesitábamos hablar…" __– Lena intentaba explicarse pero Dianna la corto en_

_seco_

_"__Lo sé, también te dije que le dijeras a ella sobre qué necesitabas hablar y no lo hiciste" __– la_

_mandíbula de Dianna se tensó, no le gustaba demasiado su relación de dependencia, no le gustaba que_

_le pidieran explicaciones o la obligaran a hacer cosas en las cuales sentía que perdía identidad, y eso_

_era básicamente el trabajo de la publicista que le manejaba la imagen._

_Jonathan miraba asombrado, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que veía a Dianna tan cortante al_

_dirigirse a alguien, la expresión en Lea no era tan asombrada, pero aun así le llamaba la atención la_

_seriedad de su novia._

_"__Dianna no llamo para discutir, solo necesito que nos juntemos a hablar sobre los proyectos que_

_habíamos hablado, tengo fecha para tres audiciones" – __Lena intentaba controlar su incomodidad y_

_apaciguar el humor de la rubia_

_"__Si, como sea, mándame los horarios por mail"_

_"__Sería mejor que lo habláramos en persona…"_

_"__No, voy a estar fuera de Los Ángeles hasta la semana que viene… Y la próxima me voy a San_

_Francisco, antes de volver y volar con el elenco a Australia"_

_Lea se quedó mirándola sorprendida al escuchar sobre un viaje que la mantendría fuera de la ciudad,_

_no tenía idea sobre que estaba hablando._

_"__A dónde vas?" __– La voz de la mujer se cargó de asombro al escuchar las noticias_

_"__No es importante a donde voy, solo que no voy a estar" __– La respuesta de Dianna fue tajante aunque_

_cuando vio la cara de Lea sonrió tiernamente_

_"__A San Francisco vas con Lea?"_

_"__Si, por supuesto que voy con ella, necesito pedir permiso?"_

_"__No, pero bueno…ya sabes, el tema de las fotos y demás" __– Otra vez la mujer comenzaba a explayarse_

_dubitativamente cuando Dianna le impidió continuar_

_"__Si lo escondemos es peor, voy a San Francisco con ella, luego vuelvo y me voy a Australia, cuando_

_regrese si queres podemos tener una reunión, antes no va a ser posible"_

_"__Pero… ok, al menos déjame comentarte de que se tratan las…"_

_"__Estoy almorzando y no quiero ser mal educada pero preferiría que me los mandes por mail para_

_verlos cuando este con tiempo y tranquila, puede ser?"_

_"__Ok Dianna, por favor mantenenos al tanto de tus…" __– Lena no pudo terminar de hablar porque_

_Dianna corto la llamada_

_"__Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que conocería a Quinn Fabray pero… un gusto!" __– Jonathan la_

_miraba boquiabierto y reía divertido_

_"__Qué?" __– Dianna los miro asombrada_

_"__Es lo que nos preguntamos, todo bien?"_

_"__Si, no tengo ganas de lidiar con ella ahora…" __– Dianna tiro su celular sobre el sillón y se sirvió más_

_vino en su copa._

_"__Vas a estar fuera de la ciudad?" __– Lea pregunto tímidamente, pero seguía pensando en eso_

_"__No!. Es que no quiero reuniones ni nada, tenemos un par de días libres asique…" __– Dianna sonrió_

_dulcemente y Lea le devolvió una aún más grande en respuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar._

_Los tres volvieron a una conversación despreocupada y a realizar planes a futuro, con el tiempo Lea_

_volvió a los brazos de Dianna mientras Jonathan no paraba de burlarse de las dos._

_Luego del almuerzo y un improvisado campeonato de Bejeweled entre Dianna y Jonathan, que_

_obviamente gano la rubia, el muchacho recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Sheila y Claude causando la_

_risa de la rubia, para después con compañía de las dos chicas partir rumbo al aeropuerto._

_Una vez que llegaron a LAX se despidieron de Jonathan, el muchacho les agradeció la hospitalidad y a_

_Dianna el gran gesto que habia tenido, mientras Lea lo abrazaba sin querer soltarlo. Finalmente, luego_

_del tercer llamado para abordar, la neoyorkina libero a su amigo, permitiéndole alejarse de las dos._

_Jonathan desaparecía entre el resto de los pasajeros mientras Lea volvía junto a Dianna y entrelazaba_

_su brazo con el de la rubia, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. La actitud habia sido un acto reflejo,_

_pero ni bien fue consciente de eso se separó y desvió su mirada al piso._

_"__Perdón…" __– articulo Lea sin mirar a su novia_

_"__No seas tonta…" __– Dianna miro a su alrededor y no vio ningún fotógrafo, ahora fue ella quien_

_entrelazo su brazo con la morocha y la obligo a emprender el regreso al estacionamiento._

_Cuando llegaron ambas se subieron al auto en silencio, Lea estaba visiblemente apagada, y Dianna no_

_sabía si era por tener que estar siempre pendientes de no mostrarse afectuosas en público, por la_

_partida de Jonathan o por el tema del casamiento que habia surgido más temprano._

_"__Todo bien, bonita?" __– Dianna se sentó de costado en el asiento mirando a Lea que estaba callada_

_revisando su celular_

_"__Mhm" __– Lea fingió una sonrisa pero no era suficiente para engañar a Dianna_

_"__Mmm, no te creo… En fin, queres que hagamos algo o estas cansada?"_

_"__Algo como que…"_

_"__No sé, lo que vos quieras, soy toda tuya!" __– Dianna tomo la mano de Lea y sonrió haciendo que esta_

_vez Lea le correspondiese y sus ojos volvieran a brillar._

_"__Decime algo que no sepa!" __– Lea bromeo riendo de modo sincero esta vez_

_"__Estoy completamente enamorada de vos…" __– Dianna la miro fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que ellos_

_confirmen lo que intentaba decir en palabras_

_"__Insisto, decime algo que no sepa" __– Lea seguía desafiándola entre risas_

_"__Te deseo tanto que te haría el amor en este preciso momento, justo acá, sin preocuparme por quien_

_nos pueda ver…" __– Dianna se humedeció los labios y vio los nervios en Lea que estaba con su espalda_

_pegada en la puerta del auto_

_Lea quería hablar pero las palabras no salían, su voz habia desaparecido, y su cuerpo se encendía_

_peligrosamente ante la actitud de la rubia._

_"__Mmm, no es justo que juegues así conmigo Charlie!. Cine y cena con tu chica, aceptas?"_

_"__Necesitas que te conteste?" __– La sonrisa de Dianna se hizo gigante, volvió a su posición y encendió el_

_motor del auto para salir del aeropuerto._

_Dianna emprendió el camino hacia el mismo cine al que recurrían siempre, el mismo al que hace_

_varios meses habían ido juntas por primera vez, cuando aún no habían blanqueado sus sentimientos. A_

_Lea le gustaba el lugar, y además la intimidad del mismo las resguardaba un poco de cualquier_

_encuentro con paparazzis._

_Cuando llegaron Lea se bajó primero del auto y se molestó al ver que Dianna se bajaba, poniendo fin a_

_su idea de ir y abrirle la puerta a la misma._

_"__Hey" __– Lea agito sus brazos en señal de protesta_

_"__Ni se te ocurra hacerlo…" __– Dianna sonrió mientras sacaba su bolso_

_"__Por qué no? Es lo normal en una cita" __– Lea la miro extrañada_

_"__No conmigo, no me gusta, lo normal en nuestra cita es, y aunque no me guste, el hecho de que te deje_

_pagar. Oh y quiero un combo gigante de pochoclos, por favor por favor por favor…" __– Dianna_

_entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lea mientras ambas se adentraban al viejo edificio._

_"__Que tenes ganas de mirar?" __– Pregunto Lea cuando ambas se paraban frente a la cartelera_

_"__Elegí vos…"_

_"__Lo tengo permitido?" __– Lea se giró para mirarla a los ojos, y levanto su ceja testeándola_

_"__A ver, déjame pensarlo…. mmm sip" __– Dianna se acercó chocando afectuosamente su hombro contra_

_el de Lea y ambas comenzaron a reír._

_"__Comedia romántica!" __– dijo Lea señalando el poster de uno de los estrenos de esa semana_

_"__Me encanta!" __– respondió la rubia con una sonrisa_

_Ambas hicieron la cola para sacar los tickets y luego entraron en la sala aun vacía, buscando las_

_mismas butacas en las que habían estado un tiempo atrás._

_A pesar de ser un domingo, no habia mucha gente para esa función y ambas estuvieron más que a_

_gusto con eso. La película comenzó y Dianna abrazo a Lea haciendo que esta descanse su cabeza en su_

_hombro, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos jugaban entre sí._

_Las dos disfrutaron de la película, siempre haciéndose mimos, y de vez en cuando comentando cosas_

_por lo bajo, principalmente vinculadas a ciertos diálogos, y a la elección del soundtrack del film, que_

_ambas ya estaban pensando descargar ni bien estuviera a la venta._

_Minutos antes de que la película llegara a su fin y las luces iluminaran el lugar ambas se separaron,_

_una vez que los créditos comenzaban a aparecer salieron raudamente hacia su auto._

_"__Yo manejo" __– dijo Lea quitándole las llaves a Dianna cuando estaban aproximándose al auto_

_"__Mmm por?" __– la rubia la miro extrañada, era raro que Lea prefiriese manejar cuando estaban juntas_

_"__Porque si esto es una cita no podes ser mi chofer…" __– Lea la miro muy seria y camino hacia el_

_asiento del piloto_

_"__Ni soy tu chofer ni es una cita" __– la voz de Dianna dejaba entrever la diversión de la rubia ante la_

_situación_

_"__Por qué no?" __– Lea se cruzó de brazos y la miro, cada una estaba en uno de los laterales del auto,_

_mirándose por sobre el mismo._

_"__No lo sé, lo es?" __– Dianna se quedó pensativa_

_"__Si, salvo que no quieras"_

_"__Vivimos juntas, nuestra relación es una cita eterna…" __– Dianna se echó a reír y subió al auto,_

_dejando que la morocha tomase el control de todo._

_"__Sos una estúpida!" __– dijo Lea riendo mientras encendía el motor_

_"__Hey! Tranquila Sarfati… A dónde vamos?"_

_"__Mmm, te gusta Madeo, fui con Jonathan cuando vino y me gustó mucho"_

_"__Ahh… una cita entonces? Me gusta, pero no tenemos reservas" __–Dianna se sorprendió por la elección_

_de Lea, pero recordó que el lugar era muy exclusivo y no iban a poder conseguir mesa_

_"__Soy Lea Michele, sos Dianna Agron y protagonizamos en Glee, vos crees que nos van a rechazar por_

_no tener una reservación hecha?"_

_"__Mmm si" __– contesto Dianna asombrada por la seguridad de Lea_

_"__No, vamos a ir a Madeo y listo" __– Lea señalo la dirección en el GPS y comenzó a recorrer el camino_

_mientras Dianna se perdía en la pantalla de su celular_

_Al llegar al lugar ambas bajaron juntas pero Dianna sin darse cuenta se quedó un paso por detrás de la_

_morocha, dejando que sea ella quien se encargue de ir a pedir una mesa._

_"__Buenas noches señoritas" __– un joven las recibió en la recepción del lugar._

_"__Hola, mmm buscamos una mesa para dos" __– La voz de Lea se mostraba confidente y su mirada era_

_intensa_

_"__Tiene la reserva hecha? Por qué el lugar está lleno y no disponemos de…" __– El joven intentaba_

_explicarse pero la neoyorkina lo interrumpió_

_"__Si, a nombre de Lea Michele" __– la afirmación de Lea no dejo lugar a dudas en el joven que comenzó a_

_buscar su nombre en el libro, mientras Dianna la miraba boquiabierta_

_"__Oh, un placer señorita Michele, permítame un segundo" __– el joven al escuchar su nombre reconoció a_

_las actrices, ya que su rostro estaba en varias marquesinas de la ciudad_

_"__No tengo ninguna mesa para ustedes, puede ser con otro nombre?"_

_"__No, debe haber algún problema"_

_"__No me figura ning…" __– nuevamente el muchacho fue interrumpido por Lea_

_"__Tiene que haber un problema, ayer llame para realizarla, quien es el encargado? Puedo hablar con_

_él?" __– La actitud de Lea fue severa pero educada, sin causar ningún escandalo_

_"__Eh…." __– el joven comenzó a inquietarse y a mirar hacia todos lados_

_"__Lea deja, podemos ir a otro lugar" __– Dianna apoyo su mano en el hombro de la neoyorkina, sus_

_mejillas ardían por la escena que estaba viviendo_

_"__No Di, tenemos reservas acá y no me voy a ir por un error que ellos hayan cometido, haceme un favor_

_y llámalo a Ryan" __– Lea miro fijamente a Dianna para que le siguiera el juego y dejara de lado_

_cualquier idea de retirarse del lugar_

_"__No, a ver, déjenme ver como lo puedo solucionar" __– El muchacho recordó a Ryan, ya que habia estado_

_en el lugar varias veces, y para evitar problemas se fue unos minutos a buscarle una solución al error_

_que él creía que habían cometido_

_"__Me explicas porque estás haciendo esto? Podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar, mira si el pobre pibe_

_tiene problemas por tu capricho"_

_"__Ai Di, por favor! no va a pasar nada, y nosotras vamos a tener nuestra mesa"_

_"__Pero no es necesario que te portes como una diva caprichosa, no me gusta"_

_"__Te prometo que le dejamos una buena propina, además estoy siendo amable, solo que…"_

_"__Señoritas…" __– El joven volvió y hablo para llamar la atención de las chicas que estaban discutiendo_

_entre dientes. __"En el salón principal no tenemos ninguna mesa libre, pero si aceptan podemos_

_ofrecerles una de las que están en el sector privado"_

_"__Si, está bien igual" __– Lea sonrió y miro a Dianna para que la siguiese mientras comenzaban a caminar_

_tras el chico_

_Luego de caminar por un pasillo paralelo al salón principal ambas fueron guiadas a una mesa que se_

_encontraba en una especie de cuarto, fuera de la vista de los demás comensales_

_"__Vayan tomando asiento, en minutos vendrá su mesero personal a tomarles el pedido" __– El joven vio_

_como ambas asentían con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar_

_"__Wow, esto salió mejor de lo que pensaba" __– Lea miro a su alrededor y estaba fascinada con la_

_privacidad e intimidad que el lugar les ofrecía_

_"__Tengo que reconocer que me encanta, pero no me gusta que te comportes así…"_

_"__Ok, pero fue solo por hoy, quería regalarnos algo lindo…" __– Lea la miro frunciendo sus labios y_

_acompañándolo con una mirada inocente_

_"__Dios! Me podes, te lo dije alguna vez? Te detesto!" __– Dianna sacudió su cabeza y rio tímidamente_

_ante el poco autocontrol que tenía frente a la morocha_

_El mozo finalmente vino, les obsequio una costosa botella de vino por el error que supuestamente_

_habían cometido, y tomo la orden de las dos._

_"__Que haces?" __– mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en su regazo, Dianna vio como Lea tipeaba_

_vertiginosamente en su celular_

_"__Mmm nada, le estoy avisando a mi otra chica que hoy no nos vamos a poder ver"_

_Dianna la miro y levanto una ceja robando una vez más la expresión de Quinn._

_"__Era un chiste amor! Solo les contaba a mis seguidores en twitter sobre nuestra cita" __– Lea sonrió y_

_tomo su copa de vino para beber un sorbo_

_"__Ese también es un chiste, no?"_

_"__Te molesta que unos cuantos miles de fans sepan que estás conmigo? No te preocupes, todos tus_

_seguidores van a seguir ideando una manera para conquistarte, no creo que esto los detenga"_

_"__No seas estúpida" __– Dianna saco su celular y sonrió al ver el tweet de Lea_

_"__No sos la única que puede jugar con las palabras…" __– Lea sonrió victoriosa, en su tweet habia_

_comentado toda su cita, pero las palabras conformaban una frase ambigua que solamente quienes_

_sabían de su relación podían comprender correctamente._

_"__TU lady, huh?" __– Dianna levanto su vista para encontrar la de Lea, su sonrisa se hacía gigante y_

_mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior intentando ocultar el goce que las palabras usadas por la_

_neoyorkina le generaban_

_"__Mía, solamente mía…" __– Lea estiro su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la de Dianna, pero luego la_

_corrió sutilmente, al ver al que el mozo se acercaba con sus pedidos._

_"__Gnocchi Gorgonzola para ustedes señorita" __– dijo el mozo depositando el plato frente a Dianna quien_

_habia elegido pasta__. "Y Linguine Al Pesto para usted" __– dijo ahora depositando el otro plato frete a Lea_

_"__Muchas gracias" __– dijeron las dos a coro_

_"__Cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman, disfruten la comida" __– el mozo se retiró del lugar y ambas_

_comenzaron a comer_

_Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, solo emitiendo algunos halagos para con la deliciosa_

_cena que estaban degustando._

_"__Amor… quería, quería hablarte sobre lo que paso hoy" __– Dianna respiro hondo y decidió comenzar a_

_hablar sobre el malentendido que habían tenido esa mañana_

_"__No tenes nada que hablar Di, está todo bien"_

_"__Si, lo sé, pero me parece necesario que te explique por qué dije eso…" __– la rubia dejo los cubiertos a_

_un lado del plato, tomo un sorbo de vino y espero el ok de Lea_

_"__Te escucho…" __– la morocha la miro con mucha calma, y eso la tranquilizo mucho_

_"__No quiero que mal interpretes lo que voy a decir, pero la verdad es que jamás fui de las chicas que_

_quería crecer, solamente soñando con encontrar al hombre de su vida y ponerse un vestido blanco_

_para caminar al altar" __– Dianna hablaba y no quitaba los ojos de Lea, intentando leer su expresión_

_facial_

_"__Mhm"_

_"__Quizás desde que mis papas se separaron el matrimonio tiene aún menos sentido para mí, no quiero_

_decir que todos terminen rompiéndose como el de ellos, ni mucho menos, solo que, seamos honestas_

_hoy en día no es algo muy importante, la gente se casa y se divorcia porque si, quitándole la_

_importancia que eso en algún momento tuvo."_

_Lea tomo un sorbo de vino y espero que Dianna siguiera, no quiso acotar nada sobre la separación de_

_los padres de la rubia ya que sabía que era un tema del que aún le costaba hablar._

_"__Si me preguntas si hoy en día me veo vistiendo de blanco y caminando hacia el altar con vos, una_

_respuesta sincera es no, como jamás lo imagine con Dave que fue mi otra relación 'importante'_

_aunque…"_

_"__Soy igual que Dave?"_

_"__Déjame hablar"_

_"__Perdón"_

_"__Lo que iba a decir, cuando interrumpiste, es que lo nombre aunque con el jamás sentí esto que siento_

_ahora, mi vida hizo un giro de 180 grados cuando apareciste, creí que no era una persona celosa y_

_descubrí que lo soy, insoportablemente, pero estoy trabajando en eso porque no es algo que me guste,_

_en lo absoluto. Nunca me creí dependiente, siempre fui yo quien tomaba decisiones porque si, sin_

_tener en cuenta a nadie, y eso ya no es así. Por ejemplo las películas para las que quieren que_

_audicione implican filmar fuera de LA, y es algo que antes no pensaba pero hoy si"._

_Lea la miraba atónita, jamás se imaginó que la conversación iba a tomar este rumbo, en el cual Dianna_

_se abría completamente y confesaba mil cosas que si bien ella sabía, jamás habia escuchado_

_directamente._

_"__Yo quiero lo mejor para vos, y si te insisten con eso es porque lo podes conseguir, yo quiero que lo_

_hagas"_

_"__Lo sé, igual eso es una charla que vamos a tener pero después, porque a eso me refiero, no hace años_

_que estamos juntas, pero hoy formas parte de mi vida, hoy sos mi otra mitad, hoy sos la persona con la_

_que quiero tomar decisiones, y deseo ser la persona con la que vos tomes las tuyas. Si me preguntas_

_por casamiento no, pero no porque haga poco que estamos en esto, no porque me sienta insegura, no_

_por el que dirán, es que simplemente no, porque no le veo sentido a legitimar un amor por una firma,_

_yo sé que lo nuestro es real, sé que si pienso en mi dentro de un año, dos, o diez te veo a vos a mi lado,_

_y a mí con eso me basta"_

_Dianna termino de hablar y vio los ojos de Lea vidriosos, y una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla sin que_

_la morocha pudiese hacer nada para contenerla._

_"__Perdón, perdón si te lastima lo que te dije, te juro que te amo y jamás busque…"_

_"__Shhh, te amo, te amo más de lo que podes ser capaz de imaginar, no necesitas decirme más nada,_

_ok?"_

_"__No era necesario que digas algo, no soy una loca que te estaba por pedir casamiento, mi reacción fue_

_porque no lo esperaba, nada más, me tomo por sorpresa, pero nada, fue cosa del momento… Igual si_

_sirvió para escucharte hablar así me alegro"_

_Dianna estiro su mano para tomar la de Lea, y ambas se perdieron en os ojos de la otra._

_"__Señoritas como estuvo la comida? Desean algo más?" __– El mozo se acercó a la mesa, pero las dos_

_permanecían inmóviles sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor_

_"__(cof cof) Señoritas como estuvo la comida? Desean ver la carta de los postres?" __– el hombre insistió_

_al ver como ninguna de las dos le contestaba_

_"__Mmm, no, muchas gracias, solo la cuenta" __– dijo finalmente Lea sin sacar su vista de Dianna_

_"__En un segundo se la traigo" __– el hombre se alejó en cuestión de segundos_

_"__El postre me lo reservo para casa" __– dijo Lea inclinándose sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de_

_Dianna, y mirándola de arriba abajo para depositar su vista en los rosados labios de la rubia_

_"__Vámonos" __– Dianna dejo 400 dólares, suficiente para cubrir la cena y otorgarles una generosa_

_propina. Lea la miro seriamente pero la rubia le sonrió traviesa evitando que su novia proteste_

_caprichosa por no poder no ser quien pagaba._

_"__Espero que hayan disfrutado la velada y verlas pronto" __– dijo el mozo amablemente, ambas_

_sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza antes de retirarse del lugar._

_"__Estas en problemas, anda pensando cómo vas a recompensarme por robarte mi mitad de la cita!" __–_

_Lea le recriminaba a Dianna mientras ambas se acercaban al auto._

_"__Mmm, creo que puedo pensar sobre cómo hacerlo en el camino__…" – Dianna le guiño el ojo y se_

_metió en el auto, viendo como Lea hacia lo mismo._

_(*) Canción: Sleepyhead – Passion Pit_

_**NA: Gracias por la buena onda, los comentarios ejercen presión (en el buen sentido de la**_

_**palabra) para que siga escribiendo! :)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: The only exception (Paramore)**_

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance(…)_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of whats part of me here (…)_

_YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION, AND I'M ON MY WAY TO BELIEVING._

_***Chapter 24*: Chapter: Crush**_

_Poco más de una semana había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Lea, y la relación de esta con Dianna_

_seguía consolidándose día a día._

_La morocha habia recibido la visita de sus padres en LA, los habia llevado a recorrer los estudios_

_donde hacían Glee, habían compartido una día completo con Dianna, la relación de sus padres con la_

_rubia era excepcional y ambos la habían adoptado como una hija más._

_Al mismo tiempo Dianna habia recibido la invitación de Jessica para pasar dos días en Isla Vista, un_

_lugar cercano a LA pero lo suficientemente retirado del agitado ritmo de la ciudad, con un paisaje_

_inigualable, si bien en un principio habia duda en aceptar la invitación, ya que no le parecía bien_

_hacerlo cuando la familia de su novia estaba de visita, finalmente habia aceptado._

_Desde que comenzaron a salir ambas estaban siempre en compañía de la otra, y si bien no se habían_

_cansado de que así sea, tenían en claro que por el bien de la relación debían comenzar a retomar viejos_

_hábitos que tenían antes de conocerse, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, y haciendo las cosas que le_

_gustaban._

_Ahora Dianna se encontraba llegando al departamento de Naya, ambas habían acordado almorzar_

_juntas y luego hacer un poco de shopping, mientras se ponían al día. Por su parte Lea habia arreglado_

_con sus amigos para salir a recorrer la ciudad, los mismos con que la noche anterior habían cenado._

_Lea habia invitado a Michael y Jenna G. a comer a su departamento, Dianna ya habia conocido a los_

_chicos en NY por lo cual la cena fue muy divertida, el muchacho fue el encargado de tomar el mando_

_de la cocina mientras ellas tres hablaban de diversos temas._

_Estoy abajo Nay, D_

_**Bajando :) , N**_

_Dianna apago el motor del auto y se quedó esperando a la latina que bajo en cuestión de minutos._

_"__Hey! Como estas rubia?" __– Naya entro al auto y le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañado por un_

_abrazo_

_"__Muy bien, vos?"_

_"__Perfecta, lista para renovar mi closet!" __– Naya se puso sus anteojos para lidiar mas serenamente con_

_el gran sol que reinaba en el cielo californiano, mientras Dianna encendía el motor para iniciar su_

_camino._

_En pocos minutos llegaron a Tiara Cafe, el lugar que Dianna habia elegido. Ambas descendieron del_

_auto e ingresaron al lugar para ocupar su lugar._

_"__Como la pasaste en Valencia? Fue lindo volver a casa?" __– Dianna tomaba un sorbo de su jugo_

_mientras retomaba la charla que habían mantenido en el auto_

_"__Si, muy bueno para descansar unos días… quería irme a Europa pero con tantos vuelos en el último_

_mes desistí!" __\- Naya hablaba relajada mientras el mozo se acercaba_

_Ambas ordenaron y el mozo volvió a retirarse del lugar._

_"__Si, ni me hables! Mañana me voy a San Francisco después de la sesión de fotos con los chicos, y_

_después vuelvo y ya nos tenemos que ir a Australia! AUSTRALIA! Vos lo podes creer?" __\- Dianna_

_seguía asombrada por el gran giro que su vida habia dado desde ingresar en Glee_

_"__No te quejes, San Francisco queda acá a la vuelta!"_

_"__Igual que Valencia!" __– retruco rápidamente Dianna._

_"__Buen punto, sos tan inteligente que me exasperas!" __– Naya sacudió su cabeza y soltó una carcajada_

_aún más audible_

_"Pero me adoras, reconócelo!" – Dianna sonrió como una niña_

_"__Shhh, vas con Lea a San Francisco?"_

_"__Mhm… quiero que conozca a mi familia de una vez, y además estrena la obra de John Gallagher Jr,_

_uno de los ex compañeros de Spring Awakening, asique vamos a ir a verla, aunque eso también_

_implique cruzarme al estúpido de Theo"_

_"__Hey para! Demasiadas cosas… presentación oficial? John Gallagher Jr? Soltero? Y Theo? Con el_

_que te dio celos? No era gay?" __– Naya pensó si se habia olvidado de alguna pregunta cuando termino_

_de hablar_

_"__Si presentación oficial, pero no sé, no estoy nerviosa por eso, me da un poco de ansiedad la reacción_

_de Jason, pero se mostró muy comprensivo, y fue el quien insistió en que su cumpleaños era una buena_

_fecha para conocerla… Mmm John no tengo ni idea si es soltero, y Theo supuestamente es gay, que se_

_yo, no lo soporto" __– la mirada de Dianna se endurecía al recordarlo, sabía que él no le habia hecho_

_nada y que Lea estaba con ella, que ellos dos solo eran amigos, pero era una cuestión de piel, y si_

_podía evitar cualquier trato con él, lo hacía._

_"__Wow, es raro escucharte hablando así, nunca te enojas, nunca te cae mal nadie… Ahora necesito_

_conocer a Theo!" __– Naya bromeaba y provoco una genuina sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia_

_"__Bueno, soy humana!" __– dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaban_

_"__Ok, ok… está bien"_

_El mozo se acercó con los platos de las chicas, Dianna habia pedido una ensalada de vegetales, en la_

_cual especifico que suprimieran el pollo, mientras Naya habia optado por un Sándwich de atún y_

_vegetales._

_Ambas estaban comiendo cuando el celular de Dianna quebró el silencio._

_**Sentí que me faltaba algo, mire hacia mi alrededor y fue ahí que note que no estaba a mi lado la**_

_**chica más linda de todo LA!, L**_

_Dianna comenzó a reír y su ojos brillaba ante el mensaje de su novia._

_Solo de LA, huh? No se me ocurre quien puede ser! Jaja, D_

_"__Lea?" __– Naya reía al ver la cara de su amiga y no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta_

_"__Mmm, sip"_

_"__Son insoportablemente adorables, aunque podrían despegarse un poco, no? Todavía me sorprende_

_que estés acá sola"_

_**La chica más linda de este mundo y todos los otros que nos rodean llenos de marcianitos violetas**_

_Jajajaja la leyenda urbana dice que son verdes, bonita ;)_

_"__Hey! No sé si lo sabes pero la semana pasada me fui dos días a Isla Vista sin ella!" __– Dianna hablo_

_con mucha seguridad y orgullosa de ese logro_

_**Pero a mí me gusta más el violeta, no podemos pretender que lo son? :)**_

_Ok, violeta entonces!. Por dónde andas?_

_"__De verdad? Con quienes fuiste?" __– Naya la miro sorprendida, desde que ambas salían hacían todo_

_juntas y era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablando de planes por separado_

_"__Con Jess, Ed y un par de amigos más. Los padres de Lea estaban acá, asique me quede el primer día_

_y después la deje para que los disfrutara" __– Dianna hablaba mientras llevaba un bocado de ensalada a_

_su boca_

_"__Fuck! La próxima vez me llevas? En la playa con Chuck Bass, mmmmmm" __– los ojos de Naya se_

_cerraron, dando a entender que su imaginación comenzaba a volar_

_"__HEY! No seas idiota!" __– Dianna no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de Naya y la latina se le unió_

_**Estamos en Santa Mónica, ahora íbamos a ir a almorzar y después nos quedamos un rato más**_

_**acá. Vos?**_

_En Tiara Café con Naya, terminando de almorzar y planeando atacar un par de locales :)_

_**Jaja amor contrólate, no quiero llevarte a uno de esos lugares para compradores compulsivos,**_

_**son deprimentes**_

_Vos sabes porque ya estuviste en uno, no? IDIOTA!_

_"__Ya sé que en el último tiempo estuvimos bastante tiempo juntas, pero es lo lógico, nunca te paso_

_cuando empezabas una relación?... Qué se yo, quería cuidar lo que teníamos, vos sabes que no fue_

_fácil ni lo es, pero bueno lo estamos logrando, y en ese mismo proceso esta volver a hacer cosas por_

_separado y recuperar viejas costumbres, es lo más sano para la relación"_

_"__Es lo mejor que pudieron hacer, me alegro por las dos, y me gusta recuperarte eh! Ya estaba celosa!"_

_"__No te preocupes naynay! Hay Dianna para todas!"_

_"__Me gustaría ver como decis eso frente a Lea" – __la risa estridente de Naya se escuchó en todo el local_

_"__ESTAS LOCA? Me mata! Es un secreto entre nosotras" – __Las dos empezaron a reír de solo pensar en_

_la cara que pondría Lea si lo escuchase_

_**Shhhh no me pelees :(… hoy dan el segundo cap de Glee, no queres que invitemos a los chicos a**_

_**casa?**_

_Siii, muy buena idea! ahora le digo a Nay:)_

_**Dale, yo le aviso al resto! Te amo XO**_

_Te amo más! xoxo_

_"__Lea pregunta si queres ir a casa esta noche, le va a decir al resto de los chicos para juntarnos a ver_

_el capítulo" __– Dianna guardo su celular y le devolvió toda su atención a Naya._

_"__De una! Yo me prendo!"_

_"Buenísimo, antes de volver a casa me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas? Y después ya te podes_

_quedar, que te parece?"_

_"__Si… a las dos preguntas!" __– Naya sonrió y Dianna saco su celular para avisarle a Lea_

_Naynay se prende, fíjate que dicen el resto de los chicos, D_

_**Genial, Cory, Kevin, Jenna y Harry ya avisaron que también, Telly dijo que quizás, y Hemo no**_

_**me contesto todavía, L**_

_Buenísimo, con Naya compramos algo para tomar cuando estemos volviendo :)_

_**Nos vemos en un rato, :)**_

_Beso!_

_**Uno?**_

_Muchos ;)_

_Dianna y Naya abonaron la cuenta en el lugar y salieron para caminar y comenzar con su tarde de_

_shopping._

_Al cabo de 3 horas ambas sostenían varias bolsas, y regresaban con una enorme sonrisa al auto._

_Dianna le indico a Naya que pusiera todas las bolsas en el asiento trasero, del mismo modo que ella lo_

_estaba haciendo._

_Las dos se subieron, y previa parada en Whole Food Markets, estaban ahora llegando al departamento._

_Dianna dejo sobre el piso las bolsas que cargaba para poder abrir la puerta, una vez que lo logro Naya_

_ingreso y ella la siguió. Ni bien entro noto que Lea aun no habia llegado._

_La rubia guardo lo que acababan de comprar en el supermercado y luego le pidió a Naya que la_

_acompañe a la habitación para ordenar todas sus nuevas adquisiciones._

_Después de un rato Dianna termino y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Naya, para seguir charlando sobre_

_la sesión fotográfica que tenía al día siguiente y contándole sobre las audiciones que iba a hacer_

_cuando volvía de Australia. Unos 10 minutos más y ambas escucharon la puerta en el living y los_

_pasos de Lea que se acercaba al dormitorio._

_"__Mmm nooo Dianna por favor, si Lea se entera nos va a mataaaar…" __– Naya contuvo su risa luego de_

_hablar en un tono elevado y muy sensual, sabía que Lea la iba a escuchar y quería molestar a la_

_neoyorkina_

_Dianna sacudía su cabeza sin poder creer la ocurrencia de su amiga._

_"__Nooo Diii, basta…..!" __– Naya insisto al escuchar que los pasos de la morocha se habían detenido en la_

_puerta pero no habia ingresado_

_'__Que carajo?' __Lea estaba tras la puerta y su impulso pudo más, sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el_

_picaporte y entrando al cuarto pudo ver a Dianna sentada en una punta de la cama riendo sin poder_

_parar, y a Naya también, pero un poco alejada, dejándose caer vencida por la risa_

_"__JA, muy gracioso Rivera!" __– Lea levanto una ceja y luego siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a la_

_cama, se tiro encima de la latina y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras no paraba de decirle que se_

_iba a vengar._

_"__No, basta!... Di! sácala….por favor!"_

_"__Yo no tengo nada que ver, arréglense ustedes" __– Dianna se paró y salió del cuarto riendo para atender_

_el portero, que acababa de sonar_

_Naya intento recuperar el aire y pudo vencer a Lea, cambiando las posiciones y poniéndose encima de_

_la morocha_

_"__Si me prometes que te comportas te suelto" __– Naya la mantenía prisionera, sosteniendo cada una de_

_sus muñecas con sus manos_

_"__Ok, ok, lo prometo!" __– Lea se rindió por fin, y la latina se separó para dejarla libre_

_"__Te extrañaba Naynay!" __– Lea cambio la actitud y abrazo a la latina_

_"__Yo también enana!" __– dijo Naya sonriendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo_

_Ambas se separaron y salieron para buscar a Dianna quien estaba con Jenna, y Telly en el living._

_Todos se saludaron y la rubia se disculpó para ir a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar, Lea la siguió._

_Dianna se estiro para bajar unas cosas y sintió como Lea la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso_

_húmedo en el cuello._

_"__Te extrañaba, mmm sos muy adictiva" __– la neoyorkina cerro sus ojos impregnando todos sus sentidos_

_con el perfume de la rubia_

_"__No empieces porque me voy a arrepentir de tener a los chicos en casa…" __– Dianna se giró y se quedó_

_de frente a Lea, abrazándola por los hombros. Esta se puso en puntas de pie y la beso tiernamente, en_

_un abrir y cerrar de ojos el beso tomo intensidad, en especial cuando sus lenguas se encontraros y_

_comenzaron a conectarse frenéticamente._

_"__Mmm, espérame, les voy a decir que se vayan y vuelva" __– Lea la miro seria y Dianna rio_

_"__Estas loca…" __–la rubia apoyo su frente en la de Lea y sonrió tiernamente_

_"__Mmm si, por vos"_

_"__No seas cursi…"_

_"__No lo soy… es la verdad"_

_"__Ok, ok, como digas… mejor ayudame a llevar las copas__…" – La rubia la beso dulcemente en la nariz_

_y Lea la soltó para hacerle caso, aunque mostrando aún una expresión frustrada._

_"__Rompiste la romántica atmosfera que intentaba crear" __– musito Lea por lo bajo mientras la seguía_

_fuera de la cocina_

_"__Mmm, en ese caso tengo que estar agradecida por saber cómo crearla en cualquier otro momento!" __–_

_Dianna se dio vuelta y le guiño el ojo con picardía, haciendo que se quede paralizada durante unos_

_segundos_

_"__Jenna, ayudame con esto" __– Lea intentaba correr los dos sillones individuales a un costado para_

_acomodar el improvisado playroom y tener todo listo cuando Glee comenzara._

_La asiática asintió con su cabeza y la ayudo a dejar todo ordenado, pusieron algunas de las sillas, y la_

_mesa ratona más otra similar que Dianna tenía para colocar ahí la comida que estaba por llegar._

_"__Hoy también vas a llenar mi timeline con tus tweets?" __– Jenna bromeo recordando como la_

_neoyorkina en el primer episodio habia ido realizando tweets minuto a minuto mientras el episodio era_

_emitido al aire._

_"__Hey!" __– Lea la señalo con su dedo índice para que se callara pero luego recapacito y suavizo su_

_expresión __"De verdad fueron muchos?"._

_"__Demasiados, pero está bien, a los fans les gusta…" __– Jenna sonrió y se encogió de hombros_

_"__Hoy solo voy a decir que voy a mirar el capítulo, no quiero que se haga costumbre!" __– Lea se quedó_

_pensativa y cuando volvió en si Jenna ya la habia abandonado y estaba hablando con Kevin_

_Un par de minutos más y todos los chicos habían llegado, Dianna bajo con Chris a buscar las pizzas y_

_cuando volvieron se acomodaron junto al resto, faltan pocos minutos para que comience la emisión._

_La rubia fue a buscar más bebidas, y cuando volvió observo que estaban todos los lugares ocupados,_

_por lo cual se sentó en el piso, descansando su espalda en el sillón, al igual que Telly y Kevin._

_"__Voy a buscar hielo" __– dijo Lea levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina_

_"__Yo traje, acá hay" __– Dianna la miro extrañada y le señalo el recipiente que estaba sobre la mesa_

_"__Oh… no lo habia visto" __– Lea volvió sobre sus pasos y sin darle mucha importancia se creó un lugar_

_entre las piernas de Dianna para sentarse entre ellas, y pegar su espalda al pecho de la rubia._

_Dianna la sujeto fuerte con sus piernas y la abrazo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_"__Mmm, querías hielo?" __– susurro la rubia en el oído de Lea_

_"__No, te quería a vos" __– respondió en un tono apenas audible, por suerte Kevin y Telly estaban un poco_

_alejadas de las dos_

_El capítulo estaba por empezar y todos agarraron sus celulares para emitir sus respectivos tweets, la_

_mayoría estaba fanatizado con la red social, y la usaban continuamente._

_Dianna nombro a todos los chicos en el suyo y guardo su celular, mientras observaba que Lea estaba_

_aún escribiendo y no pudo evitar sonrió al ver que solo la habia mencionado a ella._

_Lea dejo el celular en un costado y Dianna comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tiernamente._

_"__Acá vamos!" __– dijo Mark cuando el programa iniciaba_

_"__Lea es Rachel, Rachel es Lea, me exaspera tanta energía!" __– reía Naya al ver la primer escena en la_

_que la morocha se encontraba con "Mr Schue", Lea rio con ella, estaba acostumbrada a la_

_comparación, ella misma la hacía._

_"__Casi y no entramos en el mismo plano! No podes crecer un poco?" __– Cory la miro y bromeo al ver lo_

_notoria que se volvía su diferencia de estatura en esa escena_

_"__Uno de los dos parece anormal, pero no estoy segura sobre cual" __– dijo Hemo haciendo que todos_

_estallaran en carcajadas._

_"__AMO que seas una cheerio, ese uniforme…" __– Lea no pudo evitar susurrarlo, para que Dianna lo_

_escuche, cuando vio la primera aparición de la rubia en el capítulo. La rubia sonrió escondiendo su_

_cara en el hombro de Lea por lo que escuchaba._

_El capítulo seguía y los comentarios eran constantes, todos estaban felices por la idea de juntarse a_

_verlo en grupo._

_"__Ahora que veo esto me pregunto si Rachel ponía esa cara de celos por Finn o por Quinn" __– Hemo se_

_puso en el personaje de Brittany y todos volvieron a estallar en risas al ver en la escena una discusión_

_de Finn y Quinn, que Rachel escuchaba con cara de decepción._

_Lea y Dianna se dieron vuelta y miraban a todos riendo a carcajadas también, las dos amaban la_

_sensación de sentirse libres y poder ser ellas, sin tener que esconderse cuando estaban con sus amigos._

_"__Finn, que se siente que Rachel haya llegado hasta última base con Quinn mientras vos…?" __– Mark_

_bromeo y las carcajadas se duplicaron_

_"__HEY! No en ese momento…" __– Dianna intento defenderse, pero no podía parar de reírse_

_"__No, de eso ni hablar, te tomaste tan en serio lo de presidenta del club de celibato que eras_

_frustrante!"_

_"__Tranquila chicas, no queremos intimidades!" __– Chris reprocho tapándose sus oídos con las palmas de_

_su mano._

_"__No, no, si las queremos!" __– bromeo Mark, antes de que las dos lo fulminaran con la mirada_

_La pizza se acabó en segundos pero ni Lea ni Dianna se movieron, por lo que Jenna tuvo que ir a_

_buscar las restantes a la cocina._

_"__Quinn te parece linda?" __– susurro Dianna en el oído de Lea, al escuchar a Rachel diciendo eso en el_

_dialogo que tenía lugar en ese momento_

_"__Mmm, nah, solo recitaba al guion" __– Lea intento ignorar el comentario, pero rio suavemente_

_"__Tengo frio, tenes alguna manta?"_

_"__Si, fíjate ahí" __– Dianna señalo un mueble que tenía varias arriba. __"Y tráeme una a mí también"_

_Amber las busco, se sentó compartiendo una con Jenna, y le alcanzo la otra a Dianna._

_"__No tengo frio.." __– se quejó Lea al ver que Dianna cubría sus cuerpos con la manta_

_Dianna no dijo nada y siguió mirando el episodio, nuevamente Rachel y Quinn volvían a aparecer en_

_la misma escena y la rubia reía al ver a la morocha._

_La sala estaba completamente oscura, y todos enfocaban su atención al televisor delante de ellos._

_Dianna volvió a abrazar a Lea bajo la manta, pero sus manos comenzaron a buscar la piel de la_

_morocha, se abrieron paso bajo la remera acariciando su abdomen, y sin dudarlo beso y mordió_

_suavemente el cuello de Lea quien se dio vuelta inmediatamente buscando una explicación._

_'__Que mierda está haciendo? Esta loca? Estamos en el living rodeadas por todo el elenco y… oh fuck'_

_Lea la miraba seria, Dianna reía y humedecía sus labios de modo muy sensual._

_Sus labios se encontraron tierna aunque intensamente durante unos segundos, y luego Dianna obligo a_

_Lea a mirar al frente otra vez._

_La rubia siguió bajando con sus manos y se topó con un botón y un cierre en el jean de Lea, podía_

_sentir como la morocha temblaba ante su acción, pero ella ya no se quería detener._

_Sin sacar la vista del televisor, aunque concentrando todos sus sentidos en Lea, Dianna desprendió el_

_botón ágilmente, y siguió por el cierre, Lea se movió incomoda y la rubia miro a sus compañeros pero_

_todos seguían aportando datos y riendo sobre las escenas que tenían lugar._

_La rubia agradeció los boyfriend jeans de Lea que le daban lugar para seguir bajando con su mano,_

_rozando su centro, aunque por sobre la ropa interior, que ya notaba húmeda, y que provocaba_

_exactamente lo mismo en ella._

_Lea intentaba controlar su cuerpo con todas sus energías pero un pequeño gemido mudo se escapó de_

_su boca, provocando la sonrisa de Dianna. Esta sabía que nadie se iba a percatar de eso, y siguió_

_rozando de modo muy delicado, muy suave, muy lento, casi imperceptible el clítoris de Lea, aun sobre_

_la fina ropa interior, la misma que no paraba de humedecerse._

_"__Me vuelve loca sentir lo mojada que estas" __– Dianna aprovecho las risas de todos y le hablo al oído_

_con voz sexual, encendiendo aún más a la morocha que se tiro hacia atrás buscando más contacto con_

_el cuerpo de la rubia._

_Dianna paro de pronto y Lea respiro, aunque no pudo descifrar si era un suspiro de alivio o de_

_frustración._

_"__Rachel con ese martillo me da terror!" __– dijo Dianna en un tono audible y todos se largaron a reír._

_'__Que carajo? Estaba… y ahora se pone a comentar el programa?' __Lea sacudió su cabeza buscando_

_acomodar sus ideas cuando volvió a sentir la mano de Dianna en su entrepierna_

_"__Alguna de las dos tenía que disimular" __– otra vez la rubia susurraba al oído de Lea, quien casi acaba_

_por el tono de voz que usaba para hablarle, más aun habiéndola escuchado hacia segundos hablando_

_normalmente._

_Dianna corrió la ropa interior de Lea y sus dedos comenzaron a frotar frenéticamente su clítoris,_

_agarrándola por sorpresa. Lea no pudo contenerse, su cuerpo se tensó, y sus piernas buscaban abrirse_

_más, acto reflejo a causa placer que se apoderaba de ella._

_"__Mmm" __– el gemido se fue desvaneciendo en medio de la charla de sus compañeros, que permitia que_

_el mismo pasara nuevamente desapercibido_

_"__Shhhh, si no te podes contener no sigo…." __– nuevamente Dianna le hablo al oído haciéndola_

_estremecerse_

_"__No" __– la voz de Lea salió casi como un gemido_

_"__No, que…?"_

_"__No pares…." __– Lea hablo con un hilo de voz, ya estaba extasiada y necesitaba que la rubia terminara_

_con lo que habia iniciado_

_Dianna sonrió y volvió a buscar el clítoris de la morocha, presionándolo frenéticamente y en círculos,_

_sintiendo como la humedad no dejaba de incrementarse. Al mismo tiempo sintió como Lea hundía sus_

_uñas en sus piernas, las cuales la rodeaban por los costados, atrapándola entre ellas._

_La adrenalina de la situación, y la humedad de Lea excitaban aún más a Dianna, esta no dudo e_

_introdujo dos dedos sintiendo la estrechez de la morocha, y la embestida de su cuerpo contra el suyo,_

_buscando contención, la rubia se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, pero luego empezó a moverlos_

_adentro y hacia fuera en un ritmo constante y creciente, al mismo tiempo que su boca besaba el cuello_

_de la morocha quien luchaba por mantenerse callada, pero gemidos mudos seguían saliendo de su_

_boca, su corazón bombeaba furioso, y su respiración era cada vez más agitada._

_El único motivo por el cual ninguno de sus compañeros se percataba de la situación fue porque en el_

_episodio sonaba una de las canciones centrales del mismo y todos aplaudían y cantaban al ritmo de la_

_música._

_Dianna supo que esa iba a ser la única oportunidad de satisfacer a Lea, con todos a su alrededor, por lo_

_cual decidió dejar de testearla y apurar el proceso. Sin dudarlo introdujo un tercer dedo, y con su otra_

_mano bajo para estimular su clítoris, sus dedos de movían con vehemencia y Lea se mordía el labio_

_para no exteriorizar todo el placer que la invadía en todos y cada uno de sus nervios, estaba cerca, muy_

_cerca._

_"__Sigo?"_

_"__Mmmmmhm" __– Lea no aguantaba más, ya se habia olvidado del programa, de todos sus compañeros_

_alrededor, su cabeza naufragaba en las olas de placer que la rubia estaba generando._

_Dianna mantuvo el ritmo y a su vez siguió besando el cuello de la morocha, mordiéndolo, y_

_finalmente llegando a su oído para lamer y chupar sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, completando el_

_clímax ideal para que Lea acabara._

_"__Mmmmm…..estoy…" __– Lea procuraba hablar en un tono de voz muy bajo pero no lo hizo, Dianna_

_miro a su alrededor pero nadie las miraba a ellas y siguió._

_Finalmente comenzó a sentir como el interior de Lea se tensaba, sus dedos se veían impregnados por_

_su humedad, y su cuerpo sentía como el de ella comenzaba a temblar para luego dejarse caer sobre el_

_suyo._

_Dianna fue bajando el ritmo lentamente hasta cesarlo por completo, y movió sus brazos para abrazar a_

_la morocha fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras la besaba dulcemente en el cuello._

_"__Chicas se durmieron? Demasiado silencio ahí abajo" __– Chris pateo suavemente a Dianna, para ver si_

_aún seguían despiertas, ignorando lo que habia ocurrido hasta hace unos instantes_

_"__Si, creo que si" __– bromeo Dianna riendo mientras volteaba para verlo a Chris_

_El capítulo estaba terminando y Dianna se las ingenió para subir el cierre del jean de Lea, y_

_abotonarlo, ya que todos comenzarían a levantarse y ellas no podían ser la excepción._

_"__Te amo…" __– le dijo Lea dándose vuelta para besarla delicadamente_

_Dianna sonrió, y la obligo a ponerse de pie al ver que todos lo estaban haciendo._

_"__Muchas gracias por todo, lo tenemos que repetir con el próximo!" __– Hemo hablaba mientras se ponía_

_su campera para irse con Naya._

_"__Si, pero va a ser difícil porque vamos a estar en… AUSTRALIA" __– Mark despertó otra vez la ansiedad_

_en todos, faltaba tan solo una semana para el esperado viaje._

_Todos comenzaron a despedirse y abandonar el lugar, Cory fue el último en hacerlo._

_"__Te veo mañana Di?"_

_"__Si, no te olvides que se adelantó la sesión, no seas impuntual que pierdo el vuelo!"_

_"__No sé, lo voy a pesar…"_

_"__CORY!"_

_"__Ok, ok pero ustedes no se entretengan con sus cosas porque mañana no quiero llegar a tiempo y tener_

_que esperarte a vos"_

_Lea y Dianna se miraron y comenzaron a pegarle, aunque sin intensiones de hacerle daño, para que el_

_joven se callara_

_"__Ok, ok, ya entendí novias! Me voy!" __– Cory levanto sus manos a muestra de rendición y ambas rieron,_

_le dieron un beso y lo despidieron._

_Las dos se pusieron a ordenar el living, mientras Dianna metía dentro de una gran bolsa todos los_

_restos de comidas, papeles y botellas, Lea devolvía a su lugar los sillones y sillas que habían movido._

_Dianna se extrañó por el silencio de su novia, y sabía que la morocha estaba tramando algo, era el_

_único motivo por el cual podría estar tan callada._

_Lea se dirigió a la cocina, y ella se fue al cuarto para terminar de ordenar su valija, a la mañana_

_siguiente debía hacer una sesión de fotos con Cory y Chris y luego tenía el tiempo justo para arribar al_

_aeropuerto y volar a San Francisco con Lea._

_Luego de unos minutos la neoyorkina ingreso al cuarto caminando lentamente y se quedó apoyada en_

_la pared, viendo como Dianna ponía y sacaba ropa de su valija._

_"__Te falta mucho?" __– la voz y postura de la morocha estaban cargadas de sensualidad_

_"__Mhm, no habia tenido tiempo de hacer nada ayer y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano…"_

_"__Ya veo… bueno pero vas a tener que poner la alarma aún más temprano"_

_"__Por?"_

_"__Por qué ahora te quiero para mí, asique mañana terminas de ordenar todo…" __\- Lea se acercó a_

_Dianna y la abrazo fuertemente al mismo tiempo que con su lengua recorría su cuello y subía hasta_

_llegar a sus labios, donde la beso apasionadamente._

_"__Mmm, no amor, en serio, tengo que terminar esto…"_

_"__Después!, o te pensas que no me voy a vengar por lo que hiciste hace un rato?" __– Lea miro fijamente_

_a Dianna, esta empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con la cama_

_"__Necesitas vengarte por eso?"_

_"__Preferís que no lo haga?" __– Lea la miro levantando una ceja, clavando la mirada en los ojos color_

_avellana que tanto amaba_

_"__Mmm….Yo dije algo? Yo no dije nada!" __– Dianna rio con picardía_

_Lea colisionó sus labios contra los de ella de forma tierna y breve, luego la miro a los ojos y sin_

_desviar su mirada despojo a la rubia de su remera._

_Dianna se abalanzo sobre ella pero Lea la freno posando sus manos en sus hombros._

_"__Mi venganza, mis tiempos…" __– la voz de Lea fue serena acompañado de una expresión suave pero_

_seria, haciendo que Dianna resoplara frustrada, entendiendo que esta vez debía ceder el control._

_La neoyorkina la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, veía el deseo en los ojos de Dianna, sus_

_pupilas estaban dilatadas, y su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada._

_Lea comenzó a besarla en el cuello, sintiendo como los gemidos iban lentamente apareciendo, la_

_intensidad aumentaba a medida que la morocha seguía bajando, besando sus pechos, pero no donde_

_Dianna más la necesitaba y descendiendo para permanecer casi arrodillada frente a ella, besando,_

_lamiendo y mordiendo cada rincón de su abdomen, haciendo que los gemidos se incrementen, y que_

_Dianna perdiese lentamente el control sobre su cuerpo, , agarrando con sus manos la cabeza de Lea,_

_sintiendo como sus dedos se abrían paso en el ahora revoltoso cabello de la morocha._

_"__Por favor…" __– Dianna imploraba pero Lea no apresuraba sus pasos_

_Luego de levantar la vista, la morocha siguió besando el abdomen de su novia y comenzó a_

_desabrochar los botones del jean que esta llevaba, para luego de forma lenta y sensual tomarlo con sus_

_manos de cada extremo y tirarlo hacia abajo, rozando con sus dedos la piel de la rubia, sintiendo como_

_ambas temblaban ante el contacto._

_Una vez que Lea se deshizo del jean comenzó a subir nuevamente, besando las piernas de Dianna, y_

_recorriéndolas con sus manos, su cara estaba frente al centro de la rubia, podía sentir el calor que_

_nacía en ese lugar, y podía percibir la humedad que seguía esparciéndose._

_Dianna no aguantaba y en un solo movimiento obligo a Lea a volver a sus labios, abrazándola y_

_besándola con extremo deseo, la morocha permitió que la escurridiza lengua de Dianna tomara breve_

_control, para luego recuperarlo, apresándola con sus labios, y chupándola sensualmente, provocando_

_aún más la excitación de Dianna, quien no paraba de gemir y mover su cuerpo buscando el contacto_

_con el de Lea._

_"__Mmm…. Te… te necesito…" __– la voz de Dianna sonaba más ronca que nunca_

_"__Lo sé" __– Lea seguía calmada_

_"__Ahora!" __– la desesperación se apoderaba de Dianna por completo, quien clavaba sus uñas con_

_vehemencia en la espalda de la morocha, intentando provocar una reacción en ella_

_"__Lo sé" __– la serenidad de Lea hacia que el deseo en Dianna se multiplicara_

_Lea reposo su frente en la de Dianna, necesitaba recuperar el aire, y también lo ansiaba la rubia._

_"__Entonces porque seguís hablando?"_

_"__Porque vos lo estás haciendo amor" __– Lea no pudo evitar reír, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo y el de_

_su novia caían sobre la cama._

_La morocha filtró su mano debajo del cuerpo de Dianna y la ayudo a acomodarse en la cama. Luego se_

_quedó de rodillas admirando una y otra vez el cuerpo casi desnudo de la rubia, la ropa interior era el_

_único impedimento para apreciar cada pulgada de esa suave piel blanca que tanto deseaba._

_"__Sos hermosa, te lo habia dicho?" __– La mirada de Lea, intensa, se posó en los ojos de Dianna, esta_

_intentaba mantener una postura seria pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante la forma en la que Lea la_

_morocha se inclinó para besarla pero se separó cuando el beso se volvía intenso. Luego retiro el_

_corpiño de la rubia, y beso sus pechos, sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados, a medida que se_

_movía hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales estaban rígidos desde hacía ya un buen rato_

_"__LEA!" __– Dianna arqueaba su cuerpo y su grito no era de placer sino de frustración_

_LA morocha la miro y rio, luego con un giro brusco e inesperado en su actitud mordió uno de los_

_pezones, mientras con su mano pellizcaba gentilmente el otro, Dianna no pudo hacer otra cosa más_

_que gemir ruidosamente, llenando la habitación con los sonidos impulsivos que comenzaba a emitir._

_"__Eso está… está bien?" __– Lea no pudo mantener la compostura y tras el sorprendente quejido de su_

_chica dudo de si le habia hecho daño_

_"__P…perfecto" __– Dianna se sentía extasiada de placer, y su nuca se hundía en el colchón, mientras sus_

_ojos permanecían cerrados, intentando concentrarse en retrasar el orgasmo_

_Lea rio divertida y retomo su camino hacia el abdomen, aunque esta vez no se detuvo y siguió_

_bajando._

_Después de quitar la, extremadamente húmeda, ropa interior de Dianna, la obligo con sus manos a_

_abrir sus piernas lo máximo posible. Asombrándose del poder de flexibilidad que la rubia poseía, al_

_mismo tiempo que lo agradecía._

_"__Mmm finalmente encuentro el beneficio a tantos años de baile" __– Lea la miro con una media sonrisa_

_que dejaba a entrever los pervertidos pensamientos que se apoderaban de su mente_

_"__Podemos hablar de eso…. en otro momento?" __– Dianna estaba agitada, sentía la falta de aire, el_

_exceso de deseo, y la ascendente frustración ante la serenidad con la que la morocha estaba llevando_

_las cosas a cabo_

_"__Mmm, no sé si quiero hablar sobre eso, preferiría ponerlo en práctica en otras ocasiones"_

_"__Dudo que te deje llegar a eso si no terminas YA mismo lo que empezaste" __– Dianna la miro seria,_

_inclinando su cabeza hacia el frente, del mismo modo en que interpretaba a 'scaryquinn'_

_Lea sacudió su cabeza y se inclinó, dejando besos húmedos en el muslo de la rubia quien seguía_

_moviendo su cuerpo buscando algún tipo de satisfacción que hasta el momento su novia no le proveía._

_La morocha sintió que era el momento, y con sus dedos recorrió el centro de Dianna, estos se_

_impregnaban de la humedad que parecía no cesar. Sin pensarlo dos veces acorto la distancia y transitó_

_el clítoris y la entrada lentamente con su lengua, sintiendo como la esencia de Dianna ingresaba en su_

_cuerpo, excitándola increíblemente, mismo fin causaba el audible quejido de placer que la rubia_

_acababa de soltar._

_Lea se enfocó en su clítoris, haciendo presión con su lengua sobre este, una y otra vez, para luego_

_masajearlo en círculos._

_"__Fuckkk…. No pares….por favor…..diossssssssss" __– Dianna pocas veces habia experimentado tanto_

_placer, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y sus manos se hallaban en sus propios pechos,_

_aumentando el placer._

_Lea sentía como ella misma se acercaba al clímax, y sorprendentemente ya no eran solo los gemidos_

_de Dianna los que colmaban el cuarto._

_Lea siguió besando y mordiendo gentilmente los labios de Dianna, para luego llegar a su entrada y_

_introducir su lengua, llenándose aún más de la esencia de Dianna que se estaba convirtiendo en su_

_propia fuente de placer, el movimiento desquiciaba a la rubia, que solo hablaba para pronunciar su_

_nombre entre quejidos, al tiempo que movía su cuerpo acoplándose al ritmo de Lea._

_La morocha se acercaba cada vez más al éxtasis que Dianna comenzaba a experimentar, sin dudarlo_

_uso una de sus manos para bajar a su propia entrepierna y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a_

_masturbándose, al tiempo que con la que aun tenia libre se las ingenió para hacer lo mismo con_

_Dianna, introdujo tres dedos en la rubia, y siguió masajeando el clítoris de esta con su lengua._

_"__Mierda…ya casi….más rápido" __– Dianna alcanzo la cabeza de Lea con una de sus manos buscando_

_hacer más presión en esta, Lea sintió el interior de las paredes de Dianna estrechándose alrededor de_

_sus dedos, el mismo modo que las suyas propias lo hacían._

_Ante el pedido de Dianna apresuro el ritmo, y fue todo lo que hizo falta para sentir como esta se corría_

_sobre sus dedos y su boca, paulatinamente ceso el ritmo, para dejar que la rubia se pudiera_

_recomponer, podía sentir como la misma se relajaba luego de que su cuerpo vibrara erráticamente y_

_comenzaba a tomar bocanadas de aire intentando calmar su agitada respiración._

_Lea necesito de unos segundos más para estallar con la misma intensidad con la que Dianna lo habia_

_hecho segundos antes, luego la morocha se dejó caer al lado de Dianna, mirando al techo, y buscando_

_calmar los latidos de su corazón._

_Dianna giro y se quedó de costado mirando a Lea, la beso tiernamente en el hombro y luego tomo la_

_mano de la morocha, la misma con la que segundos antes se habia masturbado, atrapo los dedos de_

_esta con su boca de modo extremadamente sensual, saboreando la esencia de la morocha, y relamiendo_

_sus labios, viendo como Lea se volvía loca de deseo ante esa actitud._

_"__Sos tan sexy... "_

_"__Mmmm… creo que sos mi sabor preferido en todo el mundo, en todos los mundos, los que hay, y los_

_que van a descubrir algún día…" __– Dianna sonrió tímidamente_

_"__Conozco ese sentimiento, vos sos el mío… cuanto me pregunten cual es mi sabor preferido voy a_

_contestar 'Dianna Elise Agron'" __– Lea la miro divertida y ambas rieron_

_"__Lo de recién fue… dios!, haces que mi cabeza este al límite de explotar, al igual que todo mi_

_cuerpo… no puedo esperar a hacerte lo mismo"_

_Dianna se puso encima de Lea, dispuesta a repetir lo que habia pasado, se lanzó sobre sus labios y la_

_beso fogosamente, Lea correspondió el beso, cediendo el control del mismo a Dianna._

_"__Mmm no, aunque no puedo esperar a experimentar lo mismo, de verdad. Pero es tarde, necesitas_

_dormir para la sesión de fotos, y además después viajamos y no quiero que llegues a San Francisco y_

_colapses en la cama por todo el sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos, no sería lo correcto para Mary, no le_

_puedo llevar a ese tipo de little lamb, que ya bastante pervertida esta"_

_"__HEY!"_

_"__Pero es la verdad!"_

_"__Mmm, quizás, pero es todo tu culpa"_

_"__No!"_

_"__Mmm ok, la culpa de Dave entonces? Mmm, como lo extraño, digo…OUCH!" __– Dianna testeaba a Lea_

_pero esta la golpeo en el hombro tras escucharla nombrar a su ex_

_"__No lo vas a traer ahora, o si? Queres que hable de mi ex acá?"_

_"__Demasiado tengo con tener que compartirte con Theo en San Francisco, al menos con el no hiciste_

_nada" __– la voz de frustración y molestia en Dianna era evidente_

_"__Quien te dijo eso?" __– Lea decidió seguir jugando con Dianna, pero ni bien soltó esas palabras pudo_

_ver el rostro de la rubia cambiando por completo, mirándola seriamente mientras su mandíbula se_

_tensaba_

_"__Hey! No, fue un chiste, sabes que no pasó nada…"_

_"__Por qué lo dijiste?"_

_"__Fue un chiste, como el que vos hiciste con Dave, al menos espero que haya sido así"_

_"__No me gusta, no lo hagas"_

_"__Me perdonas?"_

_"__Me prometes que no paso nada?"_

_"__Por lo que quieras, ni siquiera un beso"_

_"__Dave no era tan bueno en … bueno …."_

_"__No?" __– Lea rio divertida y sus ojos expresaban la ansiedad por la confirmación de su novia_

_"__Mmm no, no comparado con vos"_

_Dianna sonrió tímidamente y presiono sus labios contra los de Lea en un beso dulce y cargado de_

_amor, antes de acostarse a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de_

_ella._

_"__Dulces sueños"_

_"__No, nada de dulces sueños, quiero tu voz"_

_"__Sos caprichosa de noche"_

_"__Mhm, y de día también, pero eso lo sabes desde un principio" __– la voz de Dianna era despreocupada y_

_Lea encontró eso adorable, riendo suavemente._

_Crazy, how it feels tonight… Crazy, how you make it all alright, love._

_Lea tomo una bocanada de aire seguida luego por un apacible suspiro, en el momento en que Dianna_

_comenzó a trazar patrones imaginarios dulcemente sobre su piel._

_Crush me, with those things you do and I'll do for you, anything, too, oh…_

_Sitting, smoking, feeling high…_

_La neoyorkina seguía cantando, Dianna la miraba abstraída, como cada vez que tenía lugar esa_

_situación. En la pausa que Lea hizo, la rubia se encargó de hacer desaparecer la distancia entre sus_

_labios, para darle un sentido beso, haciendo que sus cuerpos vibraran inclusive más intensamente que_

_con los ardientes besos que habían tenido lugar un rato antes._

_AND IN THIS MOMENT… OH, IT FEELS SO RIGHT!_

_Lea deposito una mirada divertida en Dianna mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, acto seguido_

_humedeció sus labios, buscando saborear un poco más el gusto dejado por los de la rubia._

_Lovely lady __**DI**__, I am at your feet… OH, GOD, I WANT YOU SO BADLY!_

_And I wonder this: Could tomorrow be so wonderous as you lay sleeping?_

_"__Te amo… estoy tan enamorada de vos Lea Michele Sarfati…" __– Dianna hablo por inercia, sus_

_pensamientos aparecieron en el exterior, envuelto en un suspiro provocando una enorme sonrisa en_

_Lea. Tener a la morocha cantando así, para ella, era un momento en el cual podía vivir por siempre._

_It's crazy, I'm thinking just knowing that the world is round. And here I'm dancing on the ground…_

_¿Am I right side up or upside down? ¿And is this real, or am I dreaming?_

_Dianna se dejaba llevar y comenzaba a subir por el cuello de Lea, recorriendo la piel de la morocha_

_con su nariz y el roce sensual de su labio inferior, hasta llegar a los labios de la morocha y besarlos_

_sensual, pausada, y afectuosamente. Cuando sus bocas se separaron Lea necesito unos segundos para_

_recobrar el aliento._

_Lovely lady __**DI**__, let me drink you, please. Won't spill a drop, no, I promise you!_

_Lying under this spell you cast on me, each moment the more I love you…_

_"__Te amo, de verdad te amo…"- __Dianna beso la nariz de Lea, quien cerró los ojos intensificando la_

_sensación_

_Crush me, come on. Oh, yeah..._

_Lea no se preocupó en terminar la canción, solo busco intercambiar las posiciones, Dianna no dudo y_

_la arropo cálidamente con sus brazos._

_"__Del mismo modo que yo te amo a vos, me prometes que siempre va a ser así?" __– Lea no levanto la_

_vista, contrariamente hundió su rostro en la piel de la rubia_

_"__Siempre, te amo" __– Dianna se expresaba de modo amoroso y seguro, no podía aseverar nada a futuro,_

_habia muchos factores de por medio, pero si estaba segura de algo era de que su amor por Lea no era_

_algo que fuese a desaparecer nunca, la sentía parte de su propio ser, y eso era algo que no quería, ni_

_podía cambiar, pasase lo que pasase._

_"__Siempre es hoy?" __– Lea buscaba la confirmación, la forma en la que se sentía era tan aterradora que_

_no podía evitar buscar seguridad, sentía que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más y más de Dianna, y_

_el solo pensar en que un día eso se podía acabar le generaba un nudo en el estómago._

_"__Siempre es hoy, amor" __– Dianna deposito un beso tierno sobre la suave piel de la morocha, sonrió al_

_pensar en esas palabras, que al parecer se habían convertido en uno de los sellos de su relación. __"Desde_

_que te conozco mi único deseo es vivir la vida en gerundio…"_

_Dianna pudo sentir cada una de las palabras de esa declaración y la sonrisa que provoco en Lea,_

_motivo suficiente para cerrar los ojos, y dejarse vencer, feliz, por el cansancio._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Gracias por la buena onda, y las reviews, me gusta leer que van pensando de la historia :)**_

_**Próxima actualización Jueves/Viernes**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Crush (Dave Matthews Band)**_

_Crazy how it feels tonight, crazy how you make it all alright love_

_Crush me with the things you do and I do for you anything too!..._

_Sitting smoking feeling high… and in this moment it feels so right._

_***Chapter 25*: Chapter: You give me something**_

_Lea se despertó y giro en la cama, pero sus brazos solo encontraron vacío, miro el reloj y todavía era_

_temprano, no obstante Dianna ya no estaba ahi. Luego de dar vueltas un buen rato, Lea se levantó, se_

_bañó y desayuno._

_Princesa, estamos retrasados. Me pasas a buscar y vamos desde acá al aeropuerto?, D_

_**Tenes tiempo para saludar a tus twitterfriends pero no para tu novia? Que feo Elise**_

_Elise? Huh?. Buenos días bonita, espero que hayas dormido bien después del sexo espectacular que_

_tuvimos anoche, esperando con ansias poder repetirlo ;)_

_Eso estuvo mejor?:)_

_**Sí, MUCHO. Esperando ansiosa que llegue ese momento ;), L**_

_**Ah, y no te preocupes que yo te paso a buscar jaja ;)**_

_Te adoro! Xo_

_Lea sonrió mirando la pantalla y luego se fue para arreglarse y traer sus valijas hasta el living,_

_ahorrando tiempo para cuando llamara el taxi._

_Dianna siguió llevando a cabo la sesión de fotos con Cory y Chris, el tiempo habia volado, el ambiente_

_era divertido, y en cada descanso Dianna corría a hablar con el fotógrafo sobre cosas técnicas_

_intentando adquirir más conocimientos, lo mismo que siempre hacia con los técnicos mientras filmaba_

_Glee._

_Cory y Chris se quedaron conversando con ella unos minutos al término de la producción, mientras_

_aguardaban por Lea. Una vez que la morocha llego saludo desde el auto a los dos, quienes despidieron_

_a Dianna con un beso, y saludaron a Lea, agitando con su mano._

_"__Hey!" __– Lea sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Dianna, pero esta corrió la cara y el beso lo deposito en_

_la mejilla_

_La neoyorkina se quedó intentando descifrar el rechazo durante unos segundos, luego Dianna señalo_

_con sus ojos al taxista y Lea por fin entendió que estaban en público, al igual que siempre pasaba_

_Dianna era la que mantenía la postura en ese tipo de situaciones._

_"__Como estuvo la producción?" __– la sonrisa volvió a la cara de Lea mientras se volvía a dirigir a su_

_chica_

_"__Muy divertido, el fotógrafo es un genio, y con las bromas de los chicos el tiempo se pasó volando._

_Queres ver una foto?" __– Dianna no espero la respuesta de Lea, inmediatamente saco su celular del_

_bolso y busco en él una de las que habían sacado, para mostrársela._

_"__Estas… es linda, Cory y Chris salen muy tiernos!" __–Lea sonrió y su mirada se perdió en la sonrisa_

_que le devolvía Dianna ante el cumplido que ella habia maquillado en su frase, procurando no realizar_

_comentarios desafortunados ante desconocidos._

_"__Gracias! Y si, salen raros, me gusto!. La voy a subir a twitter" __– Dianna tomo el celular en sus manos_

_y en segundos posteo la foto para que sus seguidores la pudieran ver._

_Lea también hizo un tweet rápido, y luego ambas siguieron hablando sobre la producción, llegaron al_

_aeropuerto, hicieron todos los trámites pertinentes y minutos después ambas estaban en sus asientos_

_aguardando el despegue._

_"__Estas nerviosa?" __– Lea hablo por lo bajo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dianna_

_"__Nop, debería? En realidad yo te lo estaba por preguntar a vos, lo estás?"_

_"__Un poco, pero supongo que es normal cuando vas a conocer a la familia de tu novia" – __Lea rio_

_tímidamente para descomprimir la seriedad en el rostro de Dianna_

_"__Ya lo saben, ya te adoran, es más, esperan más tu visita que la mía. Tranquila, si?" __– la rubia se_

_acomodó en el asiento, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Lea, sin preocuparse del público presente,_

_ya que no estaban haciendo nada raro._

_Lea no dijo nada, pero estrecho la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la de la rubia, haciéndole_

_entender que no habia nada de qué preocuparse._

_"__Ah! Jason llamo hoy para avisar que nos iba a buscar, vamos a casa dejas las cosas y si queres te_

_llevo hasta donde este John para que te pongas al día"_

_"__Pero yo pensé que podíamos estar juntas"- __Lea no oculto su decepción al expresarse y Dianna no fue_

_ajena a eso._

_"__Mmm me encantaría, pero sé que lo queres ver a él, así que si queres podes hacerlo, y mañana…" __–_

_Dianna no se terminó de explicar su idea porque la morocha la interrumpió con ímpetu_

_"__No, me quedo con vos. Como queres que conozca a tu familia sino?" __– Lea giro su cabeza para_

_mirarla a los ojos, sin entender la actitud de la rubia_

_"__No te quiero obligar a estar conmigo todo el tiempo"_

_"__No lo haces, nunca lo hiciste!. Qué te pasa? De donde viene todo este planteo?" __– Lea buscaba armar_

_el rompecabezas en su mente, pero estaba siendo una tarea difícil_

_"__Nada, solo decía…" __– Dianna desvió la mirada, no quería discutir con Lea, y en su interior sabía que_

_su molestia no era John, sino tener que ver a Theo._

_"__Bueno, no pienso ir a ningún lado sin vos. A la noche me acompañas a ver la obra, y después Theo_

_dijo que habia una reunión del elenco, asique si no estamos muy cansadas podemos ir"_

_"__Ufff… Theo, si no me queda otra"_

_"__Podes no ir, pero preferiría que mi novia me acompañe"__\- su mirada suplicante se posó en los ojos de_

_la rubia, quien termino por rodar los suyos dándose por vencida_

_"__Cuando hablas así me olvido de él, y de todo…" __– Dianna la beso breve y rápidamente en el, dejando_

_escapar un suspiro._

_Hacía más de dos meses desde que habían formalizado la relación, al menos para su círculo íntimo,_

_pero la sensación en Dianna cada vez que Lea la llamaba su novia seguía siendo tan intensa como la_

_primera vez que la habia escucho._

_Durante el corto vuelo cada una se sumergió en su propio iPod, mientras sus dedos no dejaban de jugar_

_entre sí en ningún momento. Al cabo de 2 horas, aproximadamente, las dos se encontraban_

_descendiendo del avión._

_"__Jason!" __– Dianna corrió a los brazos de su hermano, que aparecía caminando con una gran sonrisa,_

_por una de las puertas._

_El muchacho sonreía, y cuando llego a hacer contacto levanto a Dianna por el aire con facilidad._

_"__Mi hermanita preferida! Wow Di, estas hermosa, hay que agradecerla a Lea?" __– Jason bromeo_

_divertido, aun sosteniendo a la rubia en el aire_

_"__Hey!" __– Dianna golpeo el hombro del alto muchacho con fuerza, mientras Lea permanecía a un_

_costado, con sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas_

_"__Lea, un gusto poder conocerte por fin, me alegra que hayas podido venir" __– Jason se dirigió de modo_

_muy educado a la morocha, quien estiro la mano, pero el muchacho de modo muy cordial se inclinó_

_para darle un beso en la mejilla, y abrazarla cálidamente._

_"__Gracias por la invitación, estoy muy contenta de estar acá" __– Lea sonrió tímidamente y de reojo_

_observo a Dianna que tenía una sonrisa extra grande observando la interacción de ellos dos._

_"__Di no malinterpretes esto, y Lea con tu permiso déjame decirte que sos hermosa, mi hermana tiene_

_buen gusto" __– Jason rio pero amablemente, y tanto Lea como Dianna se unieron a él._

_"__Creo que voy a tener que mantener un ojo encima de ustedes dos!" __– Dianna los miro seria y ambos_

_siguieron riendo._

_Jason las escolto hacia el auto, guardo sus valijas en el baúl y emprendieron el camino hacia su casa._

_El trayecto no duro mucho, pero en todo momento Dianna fue comentando sobre lugares específicos_

_que se presentaban a su paso, como por ejemplo una antigua librería, donde solía invertir parte de sus_

_ahorros._

_Al llegar a la casa Jason estaciono, se bajaron y mientras el muchacho buscaba el equipaje, le dio sus_

_llaves a Dianna para que fueran ingresando a la casa._

_"__Pero yo tengo las mías…"_

_"__Pero hace unas semanas perdí mi juego y mamá quiso cambiar todo, vos sabes cómo es…"_

_"__Oh" __– Dianna lo miro con desilusión, esos detalles le recordaban que si bien era su casa, al mismo_

_tiempo no lo era y eso le generaba un poco de nostalgia, luego de unos segundos dejo atrás ese_

_pensamiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_"__Bienvenida a casa…" __– Dianna abrió y paso primera, dándole lugar a Lea para que la siguiera._

_La morocha camino dentro, apenas unos pasos, y exploro con su mirada el lugar. La decoración era_

_elegante pero sencilla, el ambiente era amplio, y a diferencia de la fachada exterior, donde las paredes_

_vestían en tonos pastel, el color predominante era el blanco._

_En un rincón habia un hogar, un juego de sillones a tono con la decoración, un televisor LCD enfrente,_

_y al costado un mueble que conformaba una gigantesca biblioteca._

_"__Es muy muy linda…" __– Lea miro con una gran sonrisa a Dianna y luego sus ojos se posaron en un_

_enorme piano de cola que habia en el lado contrario, frente a un gran ventanal._

_"__Chicas llegaron!" __– Mary apareció por una puerta con una enorme sonrisa dirigida a ambas chicas._

_"__Má!" __– Dianna se perdió en los brazos de su madre_

_"__Es bueno tenerte en casa little lamb!"_

_Lea sonrió al ver la escena, la voz y la actitud de Mary eran extremadamente dulce, no habia dudas_

_que la rubia tenía mucho de ella._

_"__Eh mami… ella es Lea" __– Dianna sintió la incomodidad al hacer la presentación formal._

_"__Lea por fin te puedo conocer, es un placer que estés acá!" __– Mary sonreía cálidamente y sus ojos_

_mostraban la felicidad que sentía, al mismo tiempo que acorto la distancia y abrazo tiernamente a la_

_morocha_

_"__Muchas gracias señora, de verdad. Gracias por recibirme en su casa" __– Lea hablaba tímidamente,_

_pero se iba relajando por la calidez que le brindaba._

_"__Lea por favor,no hay nada que agradecer. Hace tiempo esperábamos que Dianna y vos pudieran_

_visitarnos un par de días"_

_"__Déjeme felicitarla, tiene una casa hermosa" __– Lea la miraba a los ojos, y seguía sintiendo como la_

_incomodidad desaparecía_

_"__Por favor Lea no me trates de señora, me podes llamar Mary, y sentiste como en tu casa mientras_

_estés acá, si?"_

_Lea asintió con una sonrisa y sintió como Dianna la abrazaba por el hombro, su cuerpo se tensó un_

_poco , pero ni Mary ni Jason le dieron importancia a ese gesto._

_"Ese piano es hermoso, alguno de ustedes toca?" – Lea volvió a fijar su vista en el antiguo piano que_

_habia en el rincón._

_"__Dianna no te conto que tocaba cuando era chica?" __– Mary la miro sorprendida y Lea se dio vuelta_

_para ver a la rubia que desviaba la mirada apenada_

_"__No, nunca menciono nada sobre eso…" __– Lea levanto una ceja mirando a su chica, haciendo que se_

_ruborice con furia_

_"__No toco bien, solo fui a algunas lecciones… no soy muy buena" __– Dianna se encogió de hombros_

_"__Dianna toca muy bien, insistile un poco para que te muestre" __– Mary le guiño el ojo a Lea antes de_

_volver a la cocina._

_Lea sonrió y camino hasta el piano, sentándose en el banquito, y indicándole a Dianna que se sentase_

_junto a ella, Jason también habia abandonado el living y estaban las dos solas._

_"__Hay algo más que no sepa sobre vos?"_

_"__Mmm, cuando era chica quería trabajar en un circo!"_

_"__Como es eso?"_

_"__Si, con mi hermano improvisábamos un circo en el jardín de casa, yo era trapecista, y muy buena_

_eh!" __– Dianna reía al recordar aquello, y Lea sentía como su corazón se derretía de amor ante la_

_expresión de su novia._

_"__Vas a tocar o tengo que rogarte para que lo hagas?" __– Lea se cruzó de brazos y la miro demandante_

_"__Mmm, podría hacerme rogar"_

_"__Por favor, Di…" __– Lea imploro frunciendo sus labios, inclinando la comisura de su boca hacia abajo,_

_haciendo que Dianna se muera de ternura_

_"__No hagas eso"_

_"__Por favor my lady"- __Lea seguía con la misma expresión, la cual usaba siempre que quería conseguir_

_algo de Dianna_

_"__Basta!" __– Dianna sonrió divertida y desvió la mirada_

_"__Lo vas a hacer?"_

_"__Quiero algo a cambio"_

_"__Que queres?"_

_"__Que me beses" __– Dianna la miro fijo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. La expresión de esas enormes_

_orbitas color chocolate mostraba extremada felicidad, y ansiedad. Lea jamás escondía el niño interior_

_que llevaba dentro, y a través de sus ojos el mismo lograba expresarse, esa, entre tantas cosas, era algo_

_que hacía que Dianna se enamorase más y más de ella._

_"__Pero estamos en tu casa"_

_"__Y? Eso implicaría mi novia besándome en el living de mi casa, no veo nada malo en eso"_

_"__Pero…" __– Lea no se sentía bien demostrándose afectuosa, no todavía, quería ser respetuosa con Mary,_

_y aunque ella estuviera bien con la relación tenía miedo de cruzar cualquier línea_

_"__Ok!" __– Dianna intento levantarse pero Lea la tomo del antebrazo y la obligo a sentarse nuevamente_

_Dianna cedió y volvió a su posición, se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Lea observo a su_

_alrededor, como si ambas tuvieran 15 años, y Dianna no pudo evitar reír, pero eso no detuvo a Lea que_

_finalmente colisiono sus labios con los de ella. El beso fue sentido, y se mantuvo durante unos_

_segundos, luego las dos se separaron mientras lentamente abrían los ojos y sonreían cómplices._

_"__Sos una estúpida, volviste a tener 15 años y tenes miedo que mama nos vea?"_

_"__No seas idiota! Pero no quiero cruzar ningún limite, es su casa y respeto eso"_

_"__Entonces…. Mmm no digas nada pero con Dave cruzamos algunos" __– Dianna se inclinó y lo susurro_

_al oído de Lea, para luego echarse a reír_

_"__En serio Dianna? Es necesario esto?" __– Lea se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el frente un poco_

_molesta_

_La rubia rio y levanto la tapa del piano para deslizar sus dedos sobre las teclas, buscando recordar y_

_afianzar sus memorias para intentar tocar algo._

_Lea se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando el rostro pacifico que portaba, sintió como empezaba a escuchar_

_una melodía desconocida pero cautivantemente preciosa, Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness habia_

_sido la elección de Dianna._

_Lea se moría de amor ante esa imagen, Dianna estaba concentrada pero su expresión era_

_completamente relajada, sus dedos danzaban sobre las teclas, las mismas que en apenas una ocasión_

_presiono erráticamente._

_Dianna termino y reposo sus manos sobre la fría madera, Lea suspiraba sin encontrar nada para decir,_

_si bien ella siempre era tratada como la talentosa, siempre recibía los halagos, con Dianna era_

_diferente, la rubia la maravillaba siempre, con sus guiones, con sus fotografías, su cultura general, su_

_humor, Dianna la desafiaba contantemente, y era algo que además de hacerla sentir extremadamente_

_orgullosa, provocaba que su amor por ella no parase de incrementarse día a día._

_Lea llevo su mano al mentón de la rubia, la giro hacia ella, y la beso intensamente, con pasión, pero_

_nuevamente no fue un beso de deseo, sino cargado de amor, de entrega total._

_"__De dónde saliste? Sos real?" __– Lea poso su frente en la de Dianna y con sus palabras provoco que la_

_rubia se ruborizara, al mismo tiempo que sonreía tímidamente_

_"__Te amo, estoy feliz de estar acá con vos" __– Dianna hablo entre susurros y la beso tiernamente en la_

_nariz, antes de levantarse y tomarla de la mano. __"Vamos que te muestro el cuarto"_

_"__Chicas ya está el almuerzo listo" __– Mary volvió a aparecer por la misma puerta que lo habia hecho_

_anteriormente_

_"__Subo a mostrarle la habitación y bajamos, si?"_

_"__Si, perfecto. Oh, y Di… fue lindo volver a escucharte, extrañaba esa melodía llenando la casa" __–_

_Mary sonrío tiernamente pero solo logro que Dianna asintiera con la cabeza_

_Las dos subieron las escaleras en silencio, y Lea pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de la rubia._

_"__Bueno, este es mi cuarto" __– Dianna hizo una media sonrisa pero su mirada seguía triste_

_"__Que pasa? Por qué te pusiste así? Fue algo que dije?" __– Lea no presto atención al cuarto y dirigió su_

_mirada a Dianna, a quien abrazo al ver como una lagrima se abría paso a través de su mejilla_

_"__No, perdóname, no sos vos…"_

_"__Que pasa princesa?"_

_"__Nada, el piano… trae, trae varios recuerdos, desde que ellos se separaron nunca más toque, solía_

_hacerlo por papá"_

_"__Oh, perdón Di, te juro que no sabía, de lo contrario jamás te lo hubiese pedido, soy una estúpida,_

_perdóname" __– Lea se sintió culpable y abrazo a Dianna fuerte contra su cuerpo, la separación de sus_

_padres seguía siento un enigma, y aunque ellos ahora tenían buena relación los recuerdos parecían no_

_ser muy buenos para la rubia_

_"__No, está bien, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, es algo que extraño, quizás cuando vuelva a LA piense_

_en adquirir uno"_

_"__Me gustaría, te dije que estabas muy sexy ahí abajo? Mi cabeza está llena de fantasías!" __– Lea_

_bromeaba para romper la tensión que se habia creado, y su corazón se llenó de alegría al ver como_

_Dianna reía genuinamente_

_"__No hay otro cuarto, asique vas a tener que dormir conmigo, te vas a poder comportar?"_

_"__Nunca"- __la respuesta de Lea fue inmediata, acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa_

_"__Así me gusta" __– Dianna hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la morocha, dejándose abrazar, y sintiendo_

_la seguridad que la morocha le brindaba._

_Cuando finalmente la soltó y Lea recorrió la habitación, un escritorio junto a un gran ventanal, donde_

_habitaban varios libros, una cama doble que le provocó una pícara sonrisa, las paredes tenían un_

_empapelado muy elegante con un tramado floral muy delicado._

_En las paredes habia muchísimas fotos, de la rubia cuando era pequeña, y también algunas nuevas, Lea_

_sonrió al ver una de ellas dos encuadrada en la mesita de luz._

_"__Y esto?" __– Lea tomo el cuadro en sus manos, y reía para sí misma recordando la misma situación_

_unos meses atrás, pero en su cuarto_

_"__Mmm, cuando estabas en Nueva York y vine a pasar el fin de semana renové un poco__" – Dianna_

_desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaban. __"No hay mucho, la mayoría de las cosas están conmigo_

_en LA, discos, libros, el viejo oso de peluche que encontraste en mi closet, no sé, casi todo"_

_"__Me gusta, es muy vos… Mmm mejor bajemos, no sé cuándo más aguanto con vos acá, me gustan los_

_desafíos y necesito superar cualquier cosa que Dave haya conseguido bajo este mismo techo" – __Lea se_

_puso seria, realmente decidida a cumplir con lo que decía, esa actitud no hizo más que provocar una_

_dulce carcajada por parte de Dianna._

_"__Ya lo hiciste amor" __– ambas entrelazaron sus dedos y salieron del cuarto para bajar a almorzar._

_Las dos bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Mary y Jason, quienes estaba charlando sobre una_

_cena el día siguiente, que era cuando el muchacho cumpliría 21 años._

_Lea dejo atrás cualquier miedo, los dos eran realmente cálidos y la hacían sentir como en su casa,_

_Dianna se veía feliz, y ella participaba activamente en todas las conversaciones, así como también_

_respondió a las preguntas de ambos sobre su familia y su pasado en Broadway._

_"__La comida estuvo deliciosa Mary" __– Lea agradeció con una sonrisa y ella asintió_

_"__Lee, tenes ganas de caminar un rato? Mmm, podemos hacer un paseo en ferry por la bahía, algo de_

_eso, no sé" __– Dianna quería mostrarle la ciudad a Lea, aun cuando no tenían mucho tiempo ya que en_

_menos de 48hs iban a estar de vuelta en LA_

_"__Si, eso suena bien!"_

_"__Perfecto! J tenes planes? Queres acompañarnos?"_

_"__Mmm no sé, no sería mejor que pasen tiempo solas?" __– Jason no quería incomodar a Lea, pero la_

_encontraba realmente agradable, y al ver lo feliz que estaba su hermana le daban ganas de conocerla_

_"__A mí me gustaría, en realidad estoy cansada de ver esta cara" __– Lea señalo a Dianna quitándole_

_importancia. __"De verdad me gustaría si venís con nosotras"_

_"__Si, a Lea le encantaría! Sabías que al principio no paraba de hablar de vos? Maldije el momento en_

_que encontró las fotos familiares, hubiese jurado que estaba interesada en mi 'pequeño' hermano"_

_"__No soy pequeño, soy más alto que vos!" __– Jason se echó a reír, al igual que Dianna y Mary. Lea por su_

_parte estaba bordo, sin poder creer lo que la rubia habia dicho_

_"__Eso solo lo decía porque vos no me registrabas!" __– Lea hablo sin darse cuenta, pero vio como los tres_

_seguían riendo y se sintió aliviada._

_Luego de un rato Dianna subió a cambiarse, al igual que Jason, y Lea se quedó ayudando a Mary en la_

_cocina._

_"__Lea, antes que nada te pido que no me malinterpretes, no quiero que esto suene a una charla de_

_madre entrometida, pero…" __– Mary se paró frente a Lea con una expresión serena_

_"__Por favor Mary, jamás pensaría eso" __– Lea oculto el miedo ante lo que la madre de Dianna podría_

_llegar a decirle, pero se mantuvo firme_

_"__Te quería decir que sos bienvenida en esta familia, y agradecerte por cuidar a Dianna, sé que lo_

_haces. Jamás vi a mi hija tan feliz, tan radiante, y sé que todo eso lo provocas vos."_

_"__De verdad la amo, y le… perdón… TE puedo asegurar que no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo_

_que verla feliz, y retribuirle todo lo que ella me da, tiene una hija excepcional, y soy afortunada de_

_estar a su lado"_

_"__Lo sé, y ella siente lo mismo por vos, estoy muy contenta con que vos seas la persona que eligió, lo_

_digo de corazón. Asique ya sabes que en mi podes encontrar una madre más, y repito, esta es tu casa"_

_"__Gracias" __– Lea sintió la emoción a flor de piel y no pudo evitar derramar alguna lagrima, no se_

_esperaba algo así, era mucho más de lo que deseaba_

_Sin más que decir Mary la abrazo nuevamente, y esa unión solo se rompió cuando Dianna bajo y se_

_quedó mirándolas sin entender que pasaba._

_"__Ok, que me perdí?" __– Dianna se acercó a ambas buscando una respuesta_

_"__Nada" __– dijo Mary con una sonrisa_

_"__Nada? Mmm, L hablaste sobre lo que tenías que preguntarle a mamá?" – __Dianna rio al ver la cara_

_desencajada de Lea_

_"__Que me querías preguntar, Lea?" __– Mary se quedó mirándola con intriga pero mucha dulzura_

_Lea seguía callada, clavando los ojos con intensidad en Dianna que no paraba de reír_

_"__Esta neoyorkina insoportable se adueñó de tu apodo, y yo le dije que si quería seguir llamándome_

_little lamb lo tenía que consultar con vos" __– Dianna se puso detrás de Lea y la abrazo por la cintura,_

_depositando su mentón en el hombro de la morocha, que sentía su cuerpo tenso ante la confesión de su_

_novia y más aún ante la actitud de esta._

_"__Oh! Bueno no tiene nada que preguntar, es un honor que cuide a mi little lamb" __– Mary la miro_

_regalándole una enorme sonrisa, que hizo que Lea se relajara, aunque aún estaba sin palabras_

_Mary beso a cada una en la mejilla y salió de la cocina._

_"__Por dios tu cara! Tendría que haber filmado eso! Viste que era fácil?" __– Dianna hablo mientras Lea_

_se giraba para quedarse frente a ella_

_"__Te juro que me voy a vengar, te voy a matar Agronsky!…." __– la mirada de Lea era seria_

_Dianna la apretó contra su cuerpo entre risas, y la morocha reacciono bajando su mano para apretar_

_con firmeza su trasero, por debajo de su vestido, al mismo tiempo que mordía su cuello, provocando la_

_incomodidad y un gemido incontrolable por parte de la rubia_

_"__LEA!"_

_"__Si, lo de recién no va a quedar como si nada eh!, y esto no fue nada" __– la morocha cambio la actitud,_

_la beso tiernamente y se abrió paso fuera de la cocina, dejando a Dianna ahí, intentando recuperar la_

_respiración_

_Media hora después Lea, Dianna y Jason abandonaban la casa para salir a recorrer la ciudad, el día era_

_inmejorable, el cielo azul teñía de perfección todo el paisaje._

_Jason condujo un rato, recorriendo un poco, luego llegaron a Haight-Ashbury, una de las zonas más_

_bohemias de la ciudad, los tres caminaron durante un rato, el paseo era divertido, Lea escuchaba_

_anécdotas de los dos hermanos, al mismo tiempo que se aliaba con Jason para pelear a Dianna._

_Finalmente los tres terminaron tomando un paseo en ferry por la bahía, Lea estaba encantada con la_

_ciudad, y con los hermanos Agron como guías._

_El paseo en ferry duro menos de 90 minutos, con el sol comenzando a caer los tres volvieron a la casa,_

_Lea y Dianna se ducharon rápido y se cambiaron para llegar a tiempo para ver American Idiot, la obra_

_que protagonizaba John Gallagher Jr, ex compañero de Lea en Spring Awakening, y donde también_

_tenía una participación Theo._

_Las dos partieron hacia el teatro en el auto de Dianna, ya que la rubia habia insistido en manejar._

_Arribaron sobre la hora por lo cual Lea decidió no acercarse a saludar aún, y ambas fueron en busca de_

_sus asientos para disfrutar de la obra._

_Ninguna de las dos paraba de hablar y se hacían mimos todo el tiempo, aunque mantenían una_

_distancia considerable, Glee ya habia emitido dos episodios que habían sido vistos por millones de_

_personas, sabían que su perfil ya no se podía mantener tan bajo como hasta hace unas semanas._

_La obra fue extremadamente entretenida, Lea se sentía orgullosa de la performance que habia_

_realizado John y también de la de Theo, mientras Dianna habia disfrutado de la buena música, y el_

_espectáculo en general._

_Ni bien la obra culmino, Lea la arrastro hacia la zona de backstage para encontrarse con sus amigos._

_"__JOHNNYYY! Estuviste fantásticoooo!" __– Lea corrió a abrazar al muchacho que la tomo entre sus_

_brazos y la hizo girar en el aire_

_"__Como te extrañaba enana! Qué bueno que hayas podido venir!" __– La sonrisa de él era gigantesca,_

_hacía meses que no se veían, y estaba ansioso por la visita de la morocha._

_Dianna sonreía viendo el reencuentro de ellos dos, y cuando ambos se separaron camino para saludar_

_al muchacho._

_"__Hey John! Increíble show! Me encanto!" __– dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo, se_

_habían conocido en Nueva York y habían congeniado muy bien_

_"__Gracias Di! Un placer que hayan podido venir!"_

_"__Jonathan al final no pudo hacerlo, pero ahora que estamos cerca nos vamos a tener que juntar más_

_seguidos, Groff va a tener que incluir muchos viajes en su agenda!" __– Lea se quedó abrazando a John_

_mientras los tres reían por el entusiasmo de la morocha_

_"__Nos vas a tener que ir a visitar eh! Tenes que conocer a Sheila y Claude, sabias que sos tío?" __– la_

_sonrisa de Dianna era sincera al dirigirse al muchacho_

_"__Algo me entere, puede que haya visto alguna foto por ahí! Entonces soy bienvenido en LA?"_

_"__Siempre__" – las dos afirmaron a dúo_

_"__Me imagino que no planearan un encuentro sin mí, no?" __– Theo apareció por el pasillo con una_

_enorme sonrisa_

_Dianna revoleo sus ojos impulsivamente, y resoplo por lo bajo, aunque gracias a que la atención de_

_John y Lea se habia desviado no fueron capaces de percatarse de la reacción de la rubia._

_"__Hey! Como va mi morocha preferida?" __– Theo se acercó a Lea y al igual que Jonathan la elevo por el_

_aire, abrazándola con fuerza y besándola en la mejilla_

_'__Es solo el amigo, contrólate, imagínate que es Groff, o John, o quien sea, pero intenta sonreír porque_

_la noche recién empieza y no vas a querer terminar discutiendo con Lea por el flaco este… Dios que_

_insoportable que es, me molesta todo de él, todo!' __Dianna miraba la escena poseída por los celos, la_

_primera imagen que habia tenido de Theo aquella noche en NYC aún no se le borraba, y habia algo en_

_el que no le cerraba._

_"__Theo! Te extrañaba! Como estas tanto tiempo?" __– Lea piso tierra firme y se quedó mirando al_

_muchacho, dándole la espalda a Dianna que ahora estaba parada junto a John_

_"__Y yo a vos, ahora no vas a tener excusa para no vernos!"_

_"__Es verdad, vas a ir a LA?"_

_"__Por supuesto"_

_'__Genial! Es necesaria tanta efusividad? Sabe perfectamente que no lo soporto, lo hace apropósito?'_

_"__Di, perdón! Como estas?" __– Theo miro con una enorme sonrisa a Dianna, sin soltar a Lea que seguía_

_sujetando con sus brazos_

_"__Hola, muy bien. Vos?" __– Dianna fue cortante y Lea se tensó al escucharla, pero para los dos_

_muchachos sonó educada y serena por lo cual no le dieron importancia_

_Lea se zafo de los brazos de Theo y volvió junto a Dianna, busco tomarla de la mano pero la rubia_

_perdió las suyas en los bolsillos del vestido para evitar el contacto._

_"__Les parece si vamos a comer algo así nos ponemos al día?" __– John seguía mostrando entusiasmo,_

_lejos de percibir la tensión entre las dos chicas_

_"__Mmm, no sé, quizás deberíamos volver a descansar, fue un día largo" __– la voz de Lea fue tímida e_

_insegura. Al mismo tiempo Dianna se sintió descolocada frente a la respuesta de su novia._

_Lea no tenía ganas de irse, pero tampoco de pelear con Dianna y si la rubia estaba incomoda lo mejor_

_era dar por terminada la noche_

_"__Vamos chicas, no me pueden rechazar una cena!" __– John insistía alegremente intentando_

_convencerlas_

_"__Oh dale Lea, es temprano, no nos podes hacer esto" __– Theo imploro solamente dirigiéndose a la_

_morocha, lo cual elevo un poco más el malestar de Dianna_

_"__No sé…" __– Lea dudaba en cómo explicarse cuando la rubia la interrumpió_

_"__Por mí no hay problema, no estoy cansada" __– Dianna no iba a permitir que sus celos arruinaran la_

_noche de Lea, trato de hablar serena y con una sonrisa que nunca llego a engañar a la morocha_

_"__Desde cuando te haces la dura? Vamos Lea, Dianna ya nos dio el sí" – __John usaba a la rubia para_

_conseguir el ok de su amiga_

_"__Ok, ok, vamos a cenar entonces"_

_"__Genial!" __– Theo se acercó y abrazo por los hombros a Lea cariñosamente_

_"__Bueno nos vamos a cambiar, volvemos rápido" __– John espero que las dos asintieran y se perdió por el_

_pasillo, al igual que Theo_

_"__No tenías por qué hacer eso" __– Lea la miro un poco desanimada, y su voz era dura_

_"__Hacer que, amor?" __– Dianna intento forzar una sonrisa pero seguía sin convencerla_

_"__No actúes conmigo, si te incomoda nos vamos"_

_"__Al único lugar que vamos a ir es a cenar con John, si?" __– Dianna jugo con el gorrito que Lea llevaba_

_puesto_

_"__Hice algo para que te enojes?"_

_"__Qué? no me enoje!" __– Dianna hablo tranquila, pero Lea se quedó seria esperando una respuesta. __"Ok,_

_si…Perdón, es más fuerte que yo."_

_"__Nunca voy a entender porque te molesta tanto?, O sea…"_

_"__Porque es insoportable, se te tira encima, Lea esto, Lea lo otro, dios!" __– Dianna respiro_

_profundamente dejando salir su ira, aunque de modo controlado_

_"__No puedo creer que estés celosa, es como Jonathan Di, es GAY!"_

_"__No, no es lo mismo, y yo no le conozco un novio para decir que es gay"_

_"__Ok, como digas"_

_"__Ok"_

_"__Ok"_

_"__Pará, no te enojes"_

_"__No, pero te quejas de eso y cuando me acerco a vos me rechazas, si tanto te molesta que lo tenga_

_cerca no lo dejes" __– los brazos de Lea se movían raudamente por el aire enfatizando su grado de enojo_

_"__No te entiendo, que queres que haga?" __– la voz de Dianna estaba cargada de impotencia, y sus puños_

_cerrados eran un claro indicio de la búsqueda de autocontrol que estaba llevando a cabo_

_"__Que te comportes como mi novia, y no como una estúpida que se encarga de alejarme"_

_"__Pará un poco porque yo no te falto el respeto"_

_"__Pero es que sos frustrante!"_

_"__Ok" __– Dianna se cruzó de brazos pensando en lo que Lea le habia dicho, la morocha tenía razón, ella_

_no quería verlo a Theo cariñoso con su novia, pero si la rechazaba ella misma provocaba eso_

_"__No, basta de ok, háblame"_

_"__Ahí viene John, no hagamos una escena"- __la actitud de Dianna se sereno, en parte porque de verdad_

_no quería que las vean peleando, en parte porque sabía que el inicio de la discusión era solo culpa de_

_ella_

_"__Dios…" __– Lea resoplo por lo bajo, la frustración se apoderaba de ella_

_"__Chicas, las hice esperar mucho? Vengan que les presento al resto del elenco antes de irnos"_

_"__Si, dale" __– Dianna hizo una mueca de sonrisa y empezó a seguirlo, tomo la mano de Lea pero esta se_

_zafo automáticamente, ignorándola._

_"__Quizás deberías irte, yo le puedo decir a John que me lleve, o me quedo a dormir con él y mañana nos_

_encontramos" __– Lea hablo por lo bajo, dejándola en shock_

_Dianna la tomo del brazo y sus miradas se encontraron._

_"__Listas para irnos?" __– Theo se unió a las chicas por detrás de Dianna_

_La rubia cerro los ojos al escuchar la voz de Theo, y sin pensarlo dos veces colisiono sus labios con_

_los de Lea, tomándola por sorpresa. Sus manos se posaron en la nuca de la morocha acercándola más a_

_su cuerpo, el beso fue demandante, intenso, subiendo el calor en todo el ambiente._

_John se dio vuelta y rio al ver la escena, reacción similar a la de Theo que se habia quedado inmóvil,_

_no por la escena en si, sino por ver que era la rubia quien la comenzaba._

_"__Vos te vas a ir conmigo y vas a dormir en mi cama, ok?" __\- Dianna susurro las palabras al oído de la_

_morocha, quien portaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que por fin habia conseguido una reacción_

_en su novia_

_"__Mhm" __– dijo Lea aun recuperando el aire, Dianna tomo su mano y ambas siguieron caminando para_

_encontrarse con los chicos que ya estaban dentro de un salón._

_Al ingresar en el mismo, los chicos le presentaron al resto del elenco, y luego de hablar un rato todos_

_se fueron perdiendo en sus propias cosas._

_Dianna se prendió un cigarrillo y se quedó parada junto a una mesa, a unos metros de Lea que charlaba_

_animadamente con John y Theo._

_"__Vas a fumar?"_

_"__Mhm, me lo vas a prohibir?" __– Dianna hablo sensualmente y puso uno de sus brazos en el hombro de_

_Lea, conectando sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se clavaba en los labios de la morocha._

_"__Podes hacer lo que quieras, pero hace un rato me falto decirte algo… Cuando volvamos, no pienso_

_dormir" __– Lea rio con picardía y provoco igual reacción en Dianna_

_"__Que pensas hacer?" __– la actitud de la rubia seguía desafiante, y camino hacia Lea, obligándola a_

_retroceder para mantener una distancia prudente_

_"__Mmm, no creo que sea el lugar para decírtelo, sobre todo después de los dos flash que acabo de ver"_

_"__QUE? Fuck fuck fuck"_

_"__Tranquila, debe ser por los chicos" __– Lea intento calmarla pero ella también estaba un poco nerviosa_

_por la realización_

_Dianna se relajó, y recordó que minutos antes una nena les habia pedido que le saquen una foto con_

_Theo, habia un par de fans de la obra en el hall, y además ninguna habia hecho nada._

_"__Ok, pero quiero hablar de eso ni bien salgamos de acá" __– Dianna le dio un beso húmedo en la_

_mejilla, y luego volvieron junto a John y Theo que conversaban con dos chicos más._

_Los cuatro finalmente salieron del lugar para buscar donde cenar, si bien Theo propuso un restaurant_

_Dianna lo deshecho y terminaron yendo a Fly Bar._

_Lea y John entraron al lugar complacidos por la elección de la rubia, la atmosfera era inmejorable,_

_luces bajas, una onda bohemia predominaba en la colorida decoración, música en el volumen justo y_

_un ambiente despreocupado._

_Lea escogió la mesa, mientras el resto la seguía, el primero en llegar fue Theo que amago a sentarse al_

_lado de ella, pero esta se apresuró y llamo a Dianna, para dejarle en claro al muchacho que no era la_

_persona que quería a su lado._

_El tiempo se les pasaba rapidísimo, durante la cena no habían parado de hablar, en especial Johnny,_

_Lea y Dianna. La rubia se mostraba cariñosa con su novia, e ignoraba por completo a Theo, aunque de_

_modo muy sutil._

_"__Entonces se van pasado mañana?" __– Johnny estaba decepcionado al conocer que la visita de las dos_

_no superaba los dos días._

_"__Si, viajamos a Australia después para una gira promocional, no puedo creer todo el tiempo que_

_pasamos arriba de un avión en los últimos meses!" __– Dianna se mostraba muy relajada hablando con él_

_y Lea lo disfrutaba, olvidándose por completo de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido más_

_temprano_

_"__Bueno entonces si se van tenemos que aprovechar, que decis si vamos a bailar Lea__?" – Theo intervino_

_con mucho entusiasmo_

_Lea sintió el cuerpo de Dianna tensándose a su lado, pero la rubia desvió su mirada hacia la calle que_

_se divisaba a través el gran ventanal._

_"__Mmm, no, estoy cansada, y mañana quiero aprovechar el día al máximo" __– la mano de Lea se posó en_

_el muslo de Dianna mientras le respondía_

_"__Oh, bueno podemos arreglar algo para mañana" __– Theo seguía insistiendo, obligando a Dianna a_

_romper el silencio_

_"__En realidad ya tenemos planes, y a la noche es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, pero si quieren ir,_

_están más que invitados" __– Dianna hablo dulcemente y sorprendió a Lea quien escondió su sonrisa al_

_ver la firmeza de la rubia_

_"__Mmm, no sé, suena muy familiar" __– Dijo Johnny ante la invitación de la rubia_

_"__Si, es verdad" __– Theo se sumó a su compañero un poco escéptico_

_"__Dale Johnny, te estoy invitando y además es en un pub! mañana le digo a Lea que te mande la_

_dirección, si?" __– Dianna de verdad quería que él estuviera ahí, además sabía que Lea lo deseaba, no le_

_divertía la idea de verlo a Theo, pero de ultima podría sobrellevarlo, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo_

_"__Ahora te entiendo Lea, es imposible decirle que no a esta mujer, no?" __– Johnny sacudió su cabeza y_

_rio_

_Lea se echó a reír mirando a Dianna que estaba súper colorada._

_La conversación, tragos de por medio, siguió durante un rato más, pero el reloj seguía avanzando y_

_todos comenzaban a sentir el cansancio._

_"__Mmm, es tarde, me parece que yo me voy a ir retirando…" __– Lea hablo en el medio de un_

_incontenible bostezo_

_"__Ok, sabes cómo llegar?" __– Dianna bromeo y los chicos rieron_

_"__Muy graciosa Agron, vos te vas conmigo" __– Lea la miro desafiante, y una mueca de sonrisa dejaba a_

_entrever su picardía_

_"__Wow, así te tienen rubia?" __– John bromeo y Dianna se encogió de hombros frunciendo los labios en_

_una actitud muy tierna_

_Los chicos coincidieron en que ya era tarde y que también se retiraban, luego de mucho insistir la_

_rubia los convenció para que dejasen que ella los llevase hasta el hotel en el que se alojaban._

_"__Estas muy cansada?" __– Dianna hablo en tono bajo, sin alterar demasiado el silencio cómplice que_

_estaban disfrutando_

_"__Mmm, depende" – __Lea sonrió y se giró en su asiento para quedarse mirándola_

_"__De que depende?"_

_"__De vos, de lo que me propongas"_

_"__Solo quiero un rato para nosotras, además te…"_

_"__No tenes que seguir hablando, no estoy cansada"_

_Dianna siguió manejando en silencio durante unos 15 minutos más, luego estaciono el auto y le pidió a_

_Lea que se baje con ella, la morocha no entendía el pedido pero la siguió sin preguntas._

_Las dos caminaron de la mano, y luego de un par de metros Lea se maravilló con la vista desde ese_

_lugar._

_"__Esto es el Pier 7 del Embarcadero de San Francisco, es uno de mis lugares favoritos" __– La voz de_

_Dianna era extremadamente dulce, Lea suspiro y se pegó a su cuerpo aferrándose a su brazo_

_"__Es precioso! Venias seguido?" __– Lea exploraba todo el lugar con su mirada_

_El lugar era bellísimo, un muelle de madera se adentraba en la bahía, un sendero de faroles iluminaba_

_el camino, mezclándose con unas elegantes rejas que lo rodeaban. A un par de metros de distancia_

_entre si se hallaban bancos de madera que permitían sentarse y admirar la vista. Al final del mismo se_

_visualizaba el Transamerica Building, uno de los símbolos de la ciudad._

_"__No tanto, pero es un lugar que me encanta, y a esta hora en especial, es tan tranquilo que lo hace aún_

_más especial" __– Dianna se sentó en uno de los bancos, observando desde ahí el horizonte, con el_

_Golden Gate Bridge y sus luces enalteciendo aún más la vista._

_"__Es hermoso, de verdad. Extrañas mucho?" __– Lea apoyo sus codos en la baranda y descanso su espalda_

_en ella, quedando de frente a Dianna._

_"__Y si, pero no me quejo de LA, también lo siento como mi casa" __– Dianna volvió a mirar a Lea y sintió_

_su corazón comenzando a acelerarse al ver la sonrisa y la expresión relajada que tenía la morocha._

_"__Podemos venir más seguido, o bueno, vos podes venir más seguido, eso quise decir" __– las mejillas de_

_Lea se encendían_

_Dianna sonrió y saco el celular de su bolso, sin previo aviso le tomo una fotografía a Lea que solo se_

_percató en el momento en el que el flash capto su atención, está la miro sonriendo y Dianna tomo otra_

_fotografía más._

_La morocha abandono su posición y se acercó a Dianna, está la tiro del brazo gentilmente y Lea se_

_desplomo en su regazo, buscando que sus brazos la abriguen, mientras ambas disfrutan en silencio la_

_encantadora vista._

_"__Me perdonas por lo de hoy?" __– las palabras salían como un susurro de la boca de Dianna_

_"__Oblígame" __– Lea la miro divertida_

_Dianna se mordió el labio intentando contenerse pero no se resistió, cerró los ojos y beso tiernamente_

_a Lea, el beso fue pausado, calmo, lleno de ternura. No habia prisa, solo el deseo de sentirse, y de_

_expresar en él miles de sentimientos que las invadían a las dos._

_"__Te amo, bonita" __– Dianna beso tímidamente la nariz de Lea. __"Cada vez que pienso en todo esto que_

_tenemos, en que estás conmigo, en que me haces la personas más feliz del mundo no sé… necesito_

_pellizcarme para creérmelo, siento que estoy viviendo en un sueño"_

_"__Y yo te amo a vos, cada día un poco más. Aunque me pelees por culpa de Theo"_

_"__Hey, no hablemos de él, vos y yo, es lo único que me importa"_

_"__Al menos explícame por qué te cambia el humor" __– Lea se separó para mirarla a los ojos_

_"__No sé, no me puedo olvidar de esa noche en NY, quizás es estúpido pero bueno, no sé, llámalo_

_cuestión de piel, lo que quieras. Incluso pienso que es porque desde que te conocí fue la única persona_

_que me hizo sentir que 'no te tenia' y te juro que fue horrible, incluso cuando no éramos nada. Día a_

_día te convertís en alguien más y más importante para mí, sé que es reciproco, pero la verdad es que_

_tengo un miedo atroz a que pase algo, a perderte. Me hace mal de solo pensarlo" __– la vista de Dianna_

_se desvió al horizonte, intentando contener las lágrimas que los nublaban_

_"__Siempre me tuviste, y siempre me vas a tener, aunque un día deje de importante, me vas a seguir_

_teniendo. Y te recuerdo que yo me tenía que bancar a Dave asique no fuiste la única que se sintió_

_horrible, plus el SI era tu jodido novio"_

_"__Las dos tenemos un pasado, pero prefiero concentrarme en el ahora, en el hoy"_

_Lea se movió bruscamente buscando el celular de Dianna._

_"__Que haces?"_

_"__Quiero una foto del hoy" __– Lea sonrió y estiro su brazo para sacar una auto-foto_

_"__Sos tan chiquita que no nos metes en el cuadro! Déjame a mi__" – Ninguna de las fotos habían salido_

_bien y Dianna tomo el celular para realizarla ella_

_"__Hey, bien que te gusta mi cuerpo diminuto"_

_"__Mmm me encanta" __– Dianna le dio un beso en la mejilla y capturo el momento_

_Ambas seguían haciendo caras para su improvisada sesión fotográfica, las bromas dieron paso a las_

_demostraciones de afecto, a los mimos, hasta que por ultimo sus labios se volvieron a unir de forma_

_muy tierna, Dianna tomo la última foto y tiro el celular a un costado para abrazar a Lea contra su_

_cuerpo._

_El beso duro varios minutos, pero en ningún momento se volvió apresurado o errático, las rodeaba una_

_atmosfera de calma._

_"__A ver, quiero verlas!" __– apenas habían recuperado el aire cuando Lea ya demandaba ver las_

_fotografías_

_Dianna puso el celular ante ellas y fue pasando cada una de las fotos, 20 en total, todas eran naturales,_

_despreocupadas, y la última de ellas, de las dos besándose les saco una tímida sonrisa a cada una._

_"__Somos hermosas!"_

_"__Ahí vas de nuevo Lea Michele Sarfati, sos imposible"_

_"__Y a vos te encanta, asique no te quejes…"_

_"__Si, como sea…" – __Dianna se echó a reír abrazándola con más fuerza._

_"__Cuida este celular, alguien ve esas fotos y vamos a terminar trabajando en la boletería del cine"_

_"__Lo importante es, seguirías saliendo conmigo?"_

_"__Sin dudas!" __– La respuesta de Lea fue contundente, ambas rieron y volvieron a retomar el beso_

_"__Vamos?" __– dijo Dianna luego de un rato_

_"__Un ratito más…" __– Lea abrazo fuertemente a Dianna, quien ahora estaba sentada en sus piernas._

_Ambas permanecieron ahí un rato más, besándose y mimándose, con tan solo la luna y un cautivante_

_cielo estrellado como testigos privilegiados de esa demostración de afecto._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Gracias por la buena onda, y las reviews y los alertas, etc! Esta bueno leer sus reacciones**_

_**frente a los capítulos! :)**_

_**PD: Los lugares que describo son, casi siempre, reales asique en caso de que estén intrigados los**_

_**pueden googlear y hacerse una idea. Aclaro esto porque es algo que a mi me gusta hacer cuando**_

_**leo jaja.**_

_Próxima actualización Lunes/Martes_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: You give me something (Jamiroquai)**_

_When I met you, you were so unique… Had a little thing I'd love to keep!_

_Every movement carried so much mystique, I knew right then I'd carry on, to you I knew my heart_

_belonged_

_You, you give me something, something that nobody else can give..._

_See my heart, has started thumpin'… You're the one I truly know I dig!_

_***Chapter 26*: Chapter: Electric feel**_

_Dianna y Lea iniciaron su segundo día en San Francisco, bien temprano. No habían dormido mucho ya_

_que ambas permanecieron en el muelle durante horas disfrutando de la paz que les ofrecía el lugar,_

_cuando finalmente decidieron regresar las dos se desplomar en la cama durmiéndose de modo_

_inmediato._

_Dianna tenía todo el día planeado, asique luego de conversar un rato con Mary ambas abandonaron la_

_casa para dirigirse al Golden Gate Park._

_Lea estaba sorprendida por la majestuosidad del lugar, le recordaba mucho a Central Park, de ahí la_

_idea de Dianna de mostrárselo._

_Las dos caminaron incansablemente por él, Dianna sacaba fotos, al igual que Lea, y de a ratos las dos_

_eran las protagonistas de esas capturas._

_El paseo las habia traído al Japanese Tea Garden, una de las atracciones que se encontraba dentro del_

_parque, y que era extremadamente bello en su perfecta fusion de naturaleza y arquitectura asiática,_

_cosa que les permitía olvidarse por completo que estaban en una enorme urbe americana._

_"__Tenes hambre?" __– Dianna permanecía sentada en un banco de madera, descansando su cabeza en el_

_hombro de Lea, mientras admiraban un pequeño lago artificial frente a ellas. La rubia agradecía_

_haberlo visitado en temporada baja, y un viernes, ya que no era fácil encontrar el lugar solitario como_

_lo estaba ahora._

_"__En realidad sip" __– las dos llevaban cerca de 2 horas caminando por el lugar, y Lea comenzaba a_

_necesitar una nueva dosis de café. __"Me vas a alimentar?" __– Lea busco la mirada de la rubia, y no_

_oculto su sonrisa llena de picardía mientras formulaba la pregunta._

_"__Solo con comida real Sarfati, no me provoques…"_

_Dianna separo y tiro del brazo de Lea para que copiara su movimiento, cuando esta también estuvo de_

_pie se dejó llevar por el impulso y la rubia se vio obligada a cobijarla en sus brazos._

_"__Esta soy yo, Lea Michele Sarfati, provocándote… que vas a hacer al respecto?" __– Lea rodeo a la_

_rubia con sus brazos, imitando lo que ella habia hecho segundos antes. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos_

_de Dianna, su expresión era serena pero desafiante._

_"__Mmm, puedo ignorarte, y proseguir con lo que tenía pensado hasta hace dos minutos" – __Dianna estiro_

_su cara un poco para atrás, intentando mantener una distancia segura entre sus labios y los de Lea_

_"__No! Respuesta incorrecta, te doy otra oportunidad" __– Lea mezclaba una actitud infantil y sensual , la_

_misma que siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería de Dianna._

_"__Eh… Puedo gritar que estas intentando propasarte conmigo, soy una joven georgiana que caminaba_

_por acá cuando de repente se vio atrapada en los brazos de una desconocida"_

_"__NOOO! Respuesta incorrecta y además poco original. Ultima oportunidad, vamos! Sorprendeme!" __–_

_Lea frunció el ceño siguiendo el juego_

_"__Quizás puedo… probar con esta técnica…" __– Dianna se acercó lentamente a Lea y la beso_

_inocentemente en la nariz._

_Cuando la rubia se separó miro a Lea buscando una reacción, esta negó con su cabeza indicando que_

_eso tampoco era lo correcto._

_"__Mmm, otra oportunidad?" __– Dianna se mordió el labio inconscientemente, en el mismo momento en_

_que se perdió en la enormidad de esos expresivos ojos marrones_

_"__Mmm, nop, ya tuviste muchas, no te mereces otra" __– Lea actuó seria, y desvió su mirada al horizonte,_

_ignorando a la rubia_

_"__Si me la merezco"_

_"__No las sabes aprovechar"_

_"__Si me das otra la voy a aprovechar"_

_"__Bueno, está bien…."_

_Dianna se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besar_

_cariñosamente su labio superior, pero Lea permaneció inmóvil provocando que la rubia se separe y la_

_mire incrédula._

_Dianna volvió a arremeter, esta vez bajo su mano al trasero de Lea haciendo presión sobre este,_

_provocando una distracción en Lea la cual aprovecho, volvió a besar tiernamente su labio superior,_

_luego la comisura de su boca, luego el inferior, hasta que finalmente busco penetrar en la boca de la_

_morocha, que sufría esperando ese momento, para profundizar la sensación._

_Dianna domino la acción de principio a fin, no fue un beso muy largo, pero si sentido, luego se separó_

_volviendo a besarla en la nariz, un gesto que se volvía incontrolable a esta altura, y que siempre hacia_

_sonreír a Lea._

_"__La aproveche?"_

_"__Digamos que sí, para empezar no estuvo mal" __– Lea rio y entrelazo su brazo con el de Dianna para_

_seguir a la rubia que ya habia comenzado a moverse __"A donde vamos?"_

_"__No estaríamos visitando el Japanese Tea Garden si no vamos a la casita del té" __– Dianna señalo al_

_edificio de una impecable arquitectura japonesa que se encontraba frente a ellas._

_"__Tienen café?" __– pregunto Lea tímidamente_

_"__LEA!" __– Dianna la callo en una expresión que mezclaba incredulidad y diversión ante la pregunta de_

_la neoyorkina_

_"__Bueno… perdón"- __la mirada de Lea se perdió en el horizonte, totalmente apenada_

_Ambas ingresaron al lugar, y fueron ubicadas por una de las meseras del local, la misma que les tomo_

_su pedido._

_"__Te gusta el lugar?" __– Dianna apoyo uno de sus codos en la mesa y descanso su mentón en su mano,_

_dirigiendo una mirada tierna a Lea_

_"__Me encanta, esta ciudad es hermosa… como vos" __– una sonrisa llena de picardía se hizo presente en_

_el rostro de la morocha_

_"__No te podes esforzar un poco más? Que romanticismo barato!"_

_"__Ok, ok, solo la ciudad es hermosa!"_

_"__Y yo?"_

_"__Y vos nada…"_

_"__Oh… ahora estoy celosa"_

_"__Para ser la persona que se quejaba de los celos, estas dejando bastante que desear por estos días"_

_"__Mmm, creo que no tengo ningún argumento para contrarrestar ese ataque…" __– Dianna se quedó_

_pensativa durante unos segundos pero no se le ocurrió nada para refutar lo dicho por Lea_

_Las dos siguieron conversando, minutos después llego de nuevo la mesera con su pedido._

_"__Una galleta de la fortuna Dianna? Cuantos años tenes? 8?" __– Lea observaba el entusiasmo de la_

_rubia al ver un platito con dos galletas en él_

_"__Hey! No hay edad para pedir una, además es la tradición del lugar, no vamos a ir contra las_

_tradiciones, o si?"_

_"__Tenes razón Agron, no nos arriesguemos a romper con esa costumbre. Sabías que también se_

_acostumbra a besar a tu acompañante una vez que te sentas acá"_

_"__Mmm, jamás escuche eso"_

_"__Pero es así, el techo del lugar es como un muérdago gigante en navidad"_

_"__En serio Lea? Cuantos años tenes? 8?" __– Dianna se burló de la morocha y ambas se echaron a reír_

_divertidas_

_Las dos abrieron sus galletas y leyeron el mensaje que cada una les entrego._

_"'__El tiempo es el correcto para hacer nuevos amigos', ok, necesito buscar chicas rubias que quieran_

_ser mis amigas, puedo decirles que no tengo donde vivir, eso siempre funciona"_

_"__ESTUPIDA!"_

_"__Que dice la tuya?"_

_"__Es tiempo de romper con esa morocha insoportable que está sentada frente a vos__" – Dianna ironizo_

_para molestarla_

_"__QUE? A ver…" __– la expresión de Lea cambio y estiro su brazo buscando arrebatarle el papel a_

_Dianna, pero esta estuvo rápida de reflejos y se giró evitándolo_

_"__Ay Lea por dios, era una broma! Dice 'Tenes una personalidad inusualmente magnética__" – Dianna_

_levanto la vista y miro a Lea quien se habia cruzado de brazos y desviado su mirada hacia un costado._

_"Qué? Que pasa ahora?"_

_"__Nada, que el tuyo es mejor que el mío" – __la mirada de Lea seguía en uno de los ventanales, y su rostro_

_reflejaba su decepción_

_Dianna se mordió el labio con la lengua, mirando abstraída a Lea, la posición infantil de la morocha_

_hacia que su corazón se derritiese de ternura._

_"__Podemos pedir otra si queres" __– Dianna se inclinó en la mesa buscando acortar su distancia y captar_

_la atención de la morocha_

_"__No, no me gustan las galletas, además eso ni siquiera es adivinar la fortuna!" __– Lea volvió a mirar a_

_la rubia pero seguía cruzada de brazos, aunque su expresión empezaba a suavizarse_

_"__Sabias que te adoro?"_

_"__Si, es bastante evidente… Siempre lo supe"_

_"__Nunca dejes de ser vos Lea Michele Sarfati!" __– Dianna cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza sonriendo_

_feliz_

_Una vez que el paseo por el pulmón verde de San Francisco termino las dos regresaron a su casa, ahí_

_se unieron a Mary y Jason para dirigirse a almorzar a Sapore Italiano, el restaurant favorito de la_

_rubia._

_En el lugar se encontraron con Ronald, el padre de Dianna no tardó mucho en verse maravillado por la_

_entusiasta personalidad de la morocha, en cuestión de minutos era como si ya se conociesen desde_

_hace tiempo._

_El almuerzo con toda la familia fue ameno, y llenó de felicidad a Dianna quien sentía que_

_absolutamente nada podía ser mejor que eso, tener a su familia y a la persona que amaba, todos en el_

_mismo lugar._

_La sobremesa se extendió un largo rato, pero finalmente todos regresaron, Lea y Dianna decidieron_

_quedarse en la casa esa tarde y descansar, habían acordado con Johnny para verse a la noche en el_

_cumpleaños de Jason._

_"__Que haces?" __– Lea bajo al living y vio a Dianna sentada en el sillón con la notebook en sobre sus_

_piernas_

_"__Mmm nada, mails, música, twitter…" __– mientras hablaba cerro abruptamente su notebook al ver que_

_Lea se acercaba para sentarse junto a ella_

_"__John dice que Theo también va a ir esta noche, está bien?" __– Lea se tiro en el sillón, recostándose al_

_lado de la rubia_

_"__Mmm no, pero si" __– Dianna rió divertida._

_"__De verdad tenes que darte la posibilidad de conocerlo, es un buen chico, y es divertido aunque no lo_

_creas"_

_"__Te prometo que voy a intentar hacerlo, si?"_

_"__Gracias!…. Me dejas ver los mails? Tengo dos con unos archivos que el celular no me deja abrir"_

_"__Eh…si, si" __– Dianna no oculto su incomodidad al escuchar que Lea quería usar su computadora_

_"__Oh… no, deja, no debe ser importante, los miro después" __– la expresión de Lea era molesta, pero_

_intento disimularlo_

_"__No, Ufff.. toma" __\- Dianna le paso la laptop pero ella se negó a aceptarla __"No es lo que pensas, es que,_

_nada mira el link que está abierto y prométeme que no te vas a poner como loca" __Dianna resoplo_

_abatida_

_Lea la miro sin entender que pasaba, inmediatamente la abrió y se encontró con una web que no le_

_resultaba conocida, que ni siquiera tenía imágenes, solo estaba rellena por texto, como si se tratara de_

_un e-book._

_"__No entiendo, ¿Porque me molestaría que estés leyendo?"_

_"__No, lee el primer párrafo" __– Dianna desvió la vista apenada_

_"__Ooooh…." __– Lea hizo una mueca de sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el texto, la trama básicamente_

_contaba la situación que atravesaba Quinn teniendo que reprimir sus sentimientos hacia Rachel, y_

_camuflándolos en un odio injustificado hacia la morocha_

_"__Quien escribió esto?" __– inquirió Lea pero con mucha tranquilidad, y con una expresión divertida_

_"__No lo sé" __– Dianna se encogió de hombros y pensó durante un breve momento __"Algún fan quizás,_

_pero lo importante es que me vienen mandando ese link por twitter desde hace unos días, y lo peor es_

_que no es el único, en esa misma web hay al menos 5 historias diferentes"_

_"__Pero que es lo malo? Hablan de los personajes, si los guionistas provocaron esto no es nuestro_

_problema" __– Lea actuó comprensivamente, veía la desconformidad de Dianna con la situación_

_"__Ya lo sé, y en realidad no me molesta lo que hablen, hasta me divierte. Pero… vos lees las menciones_

_en twitter?"_

_"__Mmm, no mucho estos últimos días"_

_"__Viven hablando de nosotras, relacionándonos, sacando conclusiones QUE SON ACERTADAS!"_

_"__QUE? De verdad?" __– Lea abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso_

_"__Si, o sea, eso lo vengo viendo desde que hicimos la gira, antes era un tweet aislado, pero cada día_

_que pasan son más, y me da miedo hasta donde se puede disparar ahora que la serie comenzó a_

_emitirse"_

_"__Pero son solo rumores, mientras nosotras no confirmemos nada…"_

_"__Me da igual el rumor, de verdad que me divierte, pero después de la charla que tuvimos en Boston_

_con Ryan me da miedo lo que puede generar si él se entera, aunque conociéndolo dudo que no lo sepa_

_aún"_

_"__Pero nosotras no hicimos nada, no nos podemos hacer cargo de lo que la gente quiera creer"_

_"__Si bueno, mira nuestras fotos y te vas a dar cuenta de que si hablan es por nuestra culpa"_

_Lea hundió su espalda en el sillón, tirando su cabeza para tras y cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar_

_con claridad._

_"__A donde queres llegar con esto? Que pensas que podemos hacer?"_

_"__No sé, no tengo idea, pero prométeme que no nos va a afectar" __– Dianna se dio vuelta y tomo las_

_manos de Lea entre las suyas, por más intentos por sacar el tema de su cabeza que realizaba, no_

_lograba conseguirlo._

_"__Hey tranquila, son solo rumores y vos misma dijiste que eso no te importaba, importamos nosotras,_

_vos y yo, y mientras nosotras estemos bien nadie va a poder afectarnos" __– Lea acaricio la mejilla de_

_Dianna suavemente y luego la beso_

_"__Quizás estoy exagerando, son tres o cuatro tweets dentro de miles…" __– una sonrisa fingida apareció_

_en el rostro de la rubia, pero no pudo engañar a Lea_

_La morocha sonrió y la abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo, sin decir absolutamente nada. Dianna suspiro y_

_se aferró con fuerza, desde hacía días venía con esto en la cabeza, pero ahora que finalmente lo_

_hablaban en lugar de apaciguar las cosas las avivaba._

_La calma se apodero de las dos y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, aunque el sueño fue breve ya_

_que cuando Jason llego se despertaron y se unieron a él para comer algo antes de prepararse para la_

_fiesta de esa noche._

_El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron bromeando con Jason y Mary, Dianna no terminaba de acostumbrarse_

_a lo cariñoso que se comportaba su hermano, la distancia hacia que cuando se vieran estuvieran_

_aprovechando cada segundo al máximo._

_Finalmente llego la fiesta, la misma tenía lugar en un bar que habia elegido él, el lugar estaba lleno_

_con todos los amigos del muchacho, muchos de los cuales luego de un par de tragos buscaban entablar_

_conversación con las jóvenes estrellas de la noche que acaparaban todas las miradas, pero ambas se_

_encargaban de rechazar cada acercamiento de manera educada._

_Un poco más tarde llegaron Johnny y Theo, los dos se unieron a las chicas y conformaron un sólido_

_subgrupo, aunque de vez en cuando Dianna se ponía a conversar con viejos conocidos que hacía_

_mucho tiempo que no veía._

_La rubia llevo a practica el pedido de Lea, e intento permitirse conocer a Theo, en realidad el_

_muchacho no era tan aburrido como lo imaginaba, bromeaba y bailaba divertido contagiando al resto,_

_Dianna termino por relajarse y dejar de lado todos los preconceptos, también ayudaba que ella y Lea_

_estuvieran casi inseparables durante toda la noche._

_"__En que pensas?" __– Dianna se acercó a Lea que estaba increíblemente quieta en un costado mirando_

_como Johnny y Theo se integraban en la pista con el resto de los presentes_

_"__En nada, estoy un poco cansada"_

_"__Increíble, Lea Michele Sarfati se cansa? Mira lo que logra San Francisco" __– Dianna bromeo_

_abrazándola por el cuello, acto reflejo Lea levanto su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Dianna_

_"__Queres que nos vayamos? De todos modos ya es tarde"_

_"__Mmm, y Jason?"_

_"__Jason dudo que note mi ausencia" __– Dianna rio divertida al ver a su hermano en un rincón, hablando_

_muy cerca de una chica_

_"__Tiene buen gusto eh" – __Lea miraba la misma situación, y se decidió por testear a su novia halagando a_

_la rubia que estaba con el hermano de esta_

_"__HEY!"_

_"__Vamos?"_

_"__Mhm"_

_Lea y Dianna caminaron hacia Johnny y Theo para despedirse y planificar una reunión en un tiempo_

_no muy lejano, los dos iban a dejar el lugar junto a ellas pero estas insistieron en que se quedaran y_

_disfrutaran, al fin y al cabo les quedaba como mucho una hora más en el local._

_Las dos salieron del lugar, tomaron un taxi y 20 minutos más tarde estaban ingresando a la casa._

_"__Amor voy a buscar algo para tomar, queres?" __– Dianna cerró la puerta con mucha sutileza y empezó_

_a caminar hacia la cocina_

_"__Mmm, no" __– Lea la siguió en silencio, mientras su mirada se iba al trasero de la rubia que caminaba_

_delante de ella_

_Dianna se sirvió un vaso de jugo, y lo tomo raudamente._

_"__Por qué me miras así?" __– la rubia habia sorprendido a Lea mirándola de arriba abajo con mucho_

_deseo_

_"__Te miro así porque estas hermosa. Y eh… estaba pensando que mañana nos vamos… y todavía no_

_cruzamos ningún límite en tu casa" __– Lea camino hasta Dianna y la tomo por la cadera, trayéndola_

_contra su cuerpo_

_"__Pensé que habías sido terminante en cuanto a eso, y además dijiste que estabas cansada"_

_"__Cambie de idea…" __– la mirada de Lea se clavó en los labios de Dianna, el autocontrol fue breve y la_

_misma Dianna fue quien acorto la distancia y la beso desenfrenadamente_

_"__Mmm sos tan fácil…." __– Lea susurro al oído de Dianna, quien no presentaba ninguna resistencia a sus_

_avances_

_"__Que dijiste?" __– Dianna la miro actuando ofendida, tirándose para atrás, separándose un poco de Lea,_

_aunque sus abdómenes seguían en contacto_

_La neoyorkina hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, y busco el cuello de la rubia, trazando patrones_

_imaginarios con su lengua y besándolo con ímpetu._

_Dianna empezó a moverse y obligo a la morocha a ir retrocediendo hasta sentir que se chocó con la_

_isla que estaba en el medio de la cocina. Sin cortar el beso Dianna desabrocho el jean de la morocha, y_

_con ayuda de esa se deshizo de la prenda. Cuando Lea intento hacer lo mismo con el de Dianna esta no_

_se lo permitió, por el contrario alzo a la morocha para sentarla en la isla, sus manos recorrían las_

_largas piernas de Lea mientras su boca besaba salvajemente su cuello, mordiendo y chupando todo lo_

_que iba encontrando a su paso._

_"__Fuck…. Mmm estás loca" __– Lea intentaba controlar sus gemidos pero cada vez le era más difícil, sus_

_piernas rodeaban a la rubia y eran ejercían presión sobre esta para traerla aún más cerca de su cuerpo_

_"__Mhm, muy" __–Dianna busco los pechos de la morocha debajo de la remera que esta llevaba y comenzó_

_a pellizcar gentilmente sus pezones, que ya se hallaban plenamente erectos_

_"__Fuuuuck" __– Lea tiro su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos intentando contener un poco sus emociones_

_"__Shhh, no es necesario que mamá nos escuche!" __– la voz de Dianna era ronca, y su ojos mostraba el_

_fuego que se apoderaba de ella en ese momento_

_"__Te necesito…ya" __– Lea no aguantaba más, impulsivamente tomo la mano de la rubia y la guio hasta_

_su entrepierna, indicándole lo que necesitaba_

_Dianna corto el beso abruptamente y sin dudarlo bajo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían las_

_piernas de Lea, y la incitaban a abrirse aún más, su boca iba dejando húmedos besos en la parte interna_

_del muslo, hasta que quedo al lado del centro de la morocha. Dianna levanto la vista para conseguir el_

_ok pero Lea estaba perdida en el deseo como para decir algo._

_Dianna se relamió los labios y luego arremetió contra el centro de la morocha, lamiendo su entrada_

_por encima de la ropa interior._

_"__Me pone como LOCA que estés tan mojada" __– la voz de Dianna se volvía mas ronca a cada minuto, y_

_era un factor más para que Lea comenzara a acercarse al climax_

_"__Fuck, seguiiiiii" __– Lea apenas y pudo hablar, su respiración era por demás entrecortada, y su cuerpo_

_ardía de deseo, lentamente sentía la transpiración haciéndose presente._

_Dianna rio con picardía, luego con su mano corrió la ropa interior de Lea y se introdujo en su centro,_

_explorándolo con su lengua en un principio de forma tímida, para luego ir convirtiendo el movimiento_

_en uno mucho más frenético._

_"__Mmm, seee" __– Lea debía morderse la mano para no exteriorizar todo su placer, sentía que cada vez_

_estaba más cerca_

_Dianna frotaba su clítoris, lo masajeaba en círculos con vehemencia por momentos y con suavidad y_

_lentitud en otros, al tiempo que sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos dentro de la morocha_

_"__Estas tan estrecha… me encanta" __– Dianna seguía estimulando el clítoris de la morocha, realizando_

_embestidas ascendentes con su lengua, alternando los ritmos y fuerzas que empleaba para los mismos._

_Sus dedos, en realidad tres de ellos ahora, entraban y salían. Lea no paraba de moverse, y Dianna_

_tendía a acoplarse a su ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro, sentía como las paredes se_

_empezaban a tensar alrededor de sus dedos y esa sensación la estaba llevando al éxtasis a ella también_

_"__Un poco más, más rápido" __– Lea agarraba el pelo de la rubia e instintivamente hacia presión,_

_buscando intensificar la situación_

_"__DIIIIIIII…." __– Lea no pudo controlarse más y exploto de placer, viniéndose en la boca de Dianna_

_quien tenía la necesidad de acaparar todo aquello que Lea despidiese._

_Dianna seguía lamiendo toda la zona, mientras sus dedos ya habían cesado su movimiento, dejándole_

_unos minutos a Lea para que se recuperase._

_"__Dios eso fue increíble, sabes mmm delicioso, exquisito… . Crees que pod…" __– Dianna subió_

_nuevamente para encontrarse con los labios de Lea, quien parecía haberse recobrado, al menos su_

_respiración parecía más calmada._

_"__Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir" __– Lea entendió lo que Dianna quería decir y salto de la isla_

_uniendo sus labios con los de la rubia con mucha intensidad, sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla_

_ardiente por el poder._

_"__Vamos….arriba…." __– Dianna tomo a la morocha de la mano y comenzó a caminar_

_"__Pará!" __– Lea junto sus jeans y el saco de Dianna que estaban en el piso y luego de eso si comenzó a_

_caminar junto a ella de forma apurada, pero cuando salieron y vio el piano su mente volvió a dar_

_rienda suelta a sus fantasías y no se pudo contener._

_Lea se paró en seco, y tiro del brazo de Dianna para que esta vuelva sobre sus pasos, sin darle tiempo a_

_nada la volvió a besar, dejando caer la ropa que habia juntado hace apenas unos pocos minutos_

_La neoyorkina no permitía que sus labios se separaran, mientras con su mano bajaba y luego de_

_desabotonar el jean de Dianna se colaba debajo de su ropa interior, dejando escapar un dulce gemido_

_al hacer contacto con la humedad de la rubia_

_"__Mmm…no…subamos…por…" __– Dianna no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Lea introdujo dos dedos_

_dentro de ella sintió como sus piernas se aflojaban y tuvo que aferrarse a la morocha para mantenerse_

_en pie_

_"__Regálame esto" __– susurro Lea al tiempo que caminaba hacia el piano trayendo a Dianna con ella_

_"__Estas loca?... Esta mamá arriba… y Jason va a…." __– Otra vez Lea callo a la rubia con un beso y esta_

_se resignó por completo_

_Lea en un movimiento rápido le quito el jean y la ropa interior a Dianna, para obligarla a sentarse en_

_el banquito del piano, descansando su espalda en este._

_"__Rápido" __– fue todo lo que dijo Dianna, y todo lo que Lea necesito para arrodillarse frente a la rubia y_

_perderse en su entrepierna comenzando a intensificar la tarea con, ahora, tres dedos, al tiempo que su_

_boca estimulaba el clítoris de la rubia, su lengua embestía contra este de forma traviesa, con firmeza_

_intensificaba la fricción, Dianna no paraba de moverse y con su mano presionaba la cabeza de la_

_morocha intentando sentirla aún más._

_"__Por diosss….MAS" __– Dianna susurraba entre gemidos, su respiración se perdía por momentos, y su_

_cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, Lea pudo sentir sus paredes contrayéndose y en segundos sintió a la_

_rubia temblando contra su cuerpo ,dejando escapar un gemido que fallo en el intento de controlar_

_"__Vamos princesa, acaba para mi…." __– Lea la miraba mientras intensificaba sus movimientos,_

_intentando ser más profunda y rápida, desquiciando de placer a la rubia quien no necesito más que_

_esas palabras para acabar con uno de los mejores orgasmos que habia tenido en su vida_

_"__Siempre es por vos… Lee"_

_Dianna sintió como después de alcanzar el punto máximo su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a relajarse y_

_dejo caer su espalda sobre el piano_

_"__Te amo princesa… " __\- Lea se estiro y beso tiernamente los labios de la rubia, quien lo correspondió_

_con la misma serenidad que la morocha proponía_

_Las dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, y pudieron escuchar un auto frenando afuera y personas_

_hablando._

_"JASON!" – Dianna se paró de un salto y tiro del brazo de Lea para correr hacia su cuarto_

_Lea maniobró para juntar la ropa que minutos antes habian dejado en el piso mientras corrían para_

_subir la escalera y refugiarse en su cuarto_

_"__Fuck, fuck fuck, eso estuvo cerca" __– Dianna miro a Lea que no recuperaba el aire y empezó a reír_

_nerviosa_

_"__Si alguien nos veía, dios…" __– Lea miro a Dianna y luego se miró ella, ambas tenían el pelo revuelto,_

_sus bocas coloradas, y lo más importante, las dos apenas tenían puesta sus remeras_

_"__La ropa"_

_"__Acá esta"_

_"__Y mi jean?"_

_"__Eh…."_

_"__QUE? Nooo… LEA!"_

_"__Bueno, agradece que agarre esto"_

_Dianna se calló y puso su mano en la boca de Lea para que no hablara ya que escucha pasos en la_

_escalera, los mismos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que pararon justo frente a su puerta._

_"__Mmm, alguien se olvidó su pantalón abajo, lo dejo acá por que no va a ser muy lindo que mañana_

_mamá lo encuentre" - __Jason hablo por lo bajo y ambas pudieron percibir la risa divertida del muchacho_

_Dianna cerró sus ojos y hundió su cabeza en el cuerpo de Lea, totalmente apenada, aun cuando sabía_

_que su hermano no la podía ver_

_"__Te voy a matar!" – __Dianna le hablo furiosa_

_"__Mmm, ok, pero puede ser dentro de un rato? Semidesnuda, ceja arqueada… enojada… no puedo_

_dejar pasar esto"_

_"__No?" – __Dianna la miro y levanto la ceja aún más pronunciadamente, provocándola_

_"__Nos vamos a ir al infierno, lo sabias?" __– Lea sonrió y agito su cabeza negando divertida_

_"__Pero juntas, no?" __– Dianna seguía testeándola y no hizo falta más, Lea se sacó su remera y su tanga y_

_las tiro a un costado, Dianna espejo la acción y ambas se tiraron en la cama para unir sus cuerpos_

_nuevamente en un beso ardiente._

_Lea se posiciono encima de Dianna, sus pezones se rozaban y las dos no contenían sus gemidos que_

_empezaban a impregnar el aire._

_Dianna se impulsó con su cuerpo y en un movimiento ágil logro quedar encima de Lea._

_"__Sos tan sexy, dios, tus piernas…." __– la rubia recorría las piernas de la morocha, comenzando en la_

_punta de su pie y subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a su trasero para apretarlo con vigor._

_Lea clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Dianna al mismo tiempo que buscaba los labios de esta, Dianna_

_cedió y la beso con extremo deseo, el beso fue errático, incomodo, pero extremadamente caliente,_

_haciendo que las dos comiencen a buscar la fricción, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar nuevamente_

_ante el calor que no paraba de elevarse en ellas._

_Dianna comenzó a rozar su clítoris en el muslo de Lea, quien tenía sus manos en las caderas de la_

_rubia y hacia presión para elevar la sensación, la humedad que sentía en su piel la excitaba aún más._

_La rubia se inclinó y atrapo en su boca uno de los pezones de Lea, y comenzó a jugar con él,_

_lamiéndolo, acariciándolo con su lengua y luego chupándolo gentilmente para finalizar con un_

_pequeño mordisco que sumado al movimiento que estaba haciendo con su pelvis provoco un audible_

_gemido por parte de Lea._

_"__Shhhhh" __– Dianna rio divertida y le tapó la boca con su mano_

_Lea se impulsó con sus codos para alcanzar los labios de Dianna y los beso con pasión, su cuerpo de_

_arqueaba buscando incrementar el contacto._

_Dianna se movió un poco más arriba, tomo una de las piernas de Lea levantándola levemente y_

_haciendo que la morocha se abriera aún más, dejándole el espacio justo para acomodar su cuerpo y_

_poner en contacto su centro con el de Lea, la primer embestida, el primer roce extasió sus cuerpos de_

_placer y ambas exteriorizaron eso en estridentes gemidos que quedaron vagando en el cuarto_

_"__Shhh…" - __Dianna intentaba controlar los ruidos provenientes de Lea sin ser conscientes de los suyos_

_propios_

_"__Seguiii"_

_"__Nos van a escuchar"_

_"__Eso te importa?"_

_"__Mmm nah" __– Dianna rio divertida, lo peor que le podía pasar era unos momentos de incomodidad a la_

_mañana siguiente, pero nada importante como para arruinar este momento_

_"__Maass"_

_Dianna volvió a repetir la acción, movio su pelvis generando el roce de sus clítoris, otra oleada de_

_placer en sus cuerpos, Lea también se movía buscando imitar el ritmo, y cuando lo logro la sensación_

_se magnifico, sus centros de frotaban frenéticamente y las dos estaban cada vez más cerca._

_"__Vamos juntas" __– dijo Dianna en una voz simplemente erótica, con el ultimo aire que quedaba en sus_

_pulmones_

_"__Siempre" __\- Lea realizo un esfuerzo para coordinar sus acciones, y se quedó mirando fijamente a_

_Dianna quien se movía de manera muy sensual sobre ella, provocándole el extasis máximo._

_"__Mmm Leaaaa"_

_"__Oh fuuuckkk Diiii"_

_Las dos sentían sus cuerpos comenzando a temblar, el aire de todo el cuarto no les alcanzaba para_

_mantener su cuerpo oxigenado, su cabeza se habia desconectado por completo de su cuerpo, y sus_

_miradas se mantenían intensas, trasmitiendo todo lo que no era necesario poner en palabras_

_Finalmente las dos sintieron sus cuerpos comenzando a aliviarse, Dianna cayó encima de Lea y_

_suspiraba. Su corazón aún no se desaceleraba y podía sentir bajo ella la misma situación con el de la_

_morocha_

_"__Te amo más que a nada en el mundo" __–Lea le susurró al oído para luego besarla cariñosamente_

_"__Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, TE AMO LEA MICHELE SARFATI" __– Dianna deposito besos a lo_

_largo de todo el rostro de Lea, en su mentón, mejillas, nariz, parpados, frente y finalmente uno muy_

_tierno en sus labios._

_Las dos giraron quedando con sus piernas entrelazadas, en los brazos de la otra, de costado, uniéndose_

_en una, la calma llego a sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que el sueño se fue apoderando de ellas._

_El resto de las noches las dos durmieron plácidamente, el despertador fue el encargado de quebrar el_

_momento cuando el sol comenzaba a tomar su posición en el cielo de la ciudad._

_"__No quiero bajar, no quiero bajar, no quiero bajar" __– Lea hundió su cara en el pecho de Dianna, ahora_

_que la pasión y el deseo habían pasado se encontraba realmente apenada_

_"__Tenemos que bajar" __– Dianna comenzó a reírse divertida. __"Somos grandes, tampoco es como si mamá_

_pensara que no tengo sexo!"_

_"__Ya lo sé, pero es su casa… Aunque si con Dave lo hiciste"_

_"__No, con Dave no hice nada"_

_"__NO? Me mentiste?"_

_"__Mmm, quizás…" __– Dianna se mordió el labio escondiendo su satisfacción tras haber conseguido_

_engañarla_

_"__Idiota!" __– Lea se separó ofuscada_

_"__Adoro cuando tenes esas demostraciones de afecto con tu novia, sos adorable! Pero estoy segura de_

_que ya te he dicho esto antes" __– Dianna ironizo divertida_

_"__Ya fui una buena novia en la madrugada, ahora te toca a vos serlo, baja y trae algo para comer, me_

_estoy muriendo de hambre!"_

_"__No, bajamos las dos, pero mejor antes me voy a bañar" – __Dianna le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió_

_de la cama para meterse en el baño_

_"__Mmm, yo también necesito un baño" __– Lea salto de la cama y la atrapo por la cintura, besando_

_sensualmente su cuello_

_"__Te recuerdo que tenemos que tomar un avión asique…. mejor nos apuramos!" __– Dianna rio y arrastro_

_a Lea dentro del baño, junto a ella_

_Luego de un buen rato las dos bajaron e intentaron actuar natural frente a Mary, que según Dianna_

_parecía no haber escuchado absolutamente nada. Entre las tres prepararon el desayuno, y por ultimo_

_bajo Jason, quien portaba una sonrisa divertida y no le sacaba la vista de encima a Dianna._

_Lea no pudo evitar reír, Jason se le unió y Dianna luego de controlarse durante unos segundos los_

_imito, su madre nunca entendió nada, pero tampoco pregunto._

_Después del desayuno y una divertida conversación entre todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde_

_tuvieron que aguardar un buen rato ya que el mal tiempo habia demorado el despegue. Las dos se_

_despidieron con la promesa de volver pronto, o de congeniar una visita de ellos a LA._

_El vuelo de regreso no fue muy tranquilo, Lea se las ingenió para mantener ocupada a Dianna, quien_

_estaba totalmente intranquila por la tormenta y encima tener que pasarla a 30.000 pies de altura._

_Una vez que el avión piso tierra firme ambas suspiraron aliviadas, Dianna por todo lo que habia_

_sufrido en el trayecto, y Lea por todo lo que la rubia la habia hecho padecer en esas dos horas, su_

_malestar fue más grande cuando vio como llegando a LA el cielo se hallaba despejado y hasta soleado._

_Sin ninguna escala previa las dos regresaron a su departamento donde aprovecharon para descansar_

_comiendo algo, y mirando un par de películas, solo ellas dos, el sofá, un buen vino tinto, y Sheila y_

_Claude que aparecían y desaparecían de la escena constantemente._

_Luego de una noche larga, de sueño reparador, Lea fue la primera en despertarse y sigilosamente salió_

_de la habitación para preparar el desayuno y despertar a Dianna con este, en la cama._

_El mismo duro casi toda la mañana, las dos se quedaron en la cama escuchando música, conversando,_

_peleando, reconciliándose, jugando con sus gatitas, en un relax total, el mismo que siempre las_

_rodeaba cuando estaban a solas._

_"__Todavía no desarme la valija de San Francisco y ya tengo que armar otra para Australia, no quiero,_

_no quiero" __– Dianna se dejó caer en la cama, con la vista perdida en el techo, y apoyando sus manos en_

_su cabeza_

_"__Pensa que es para viajar a AUSTRALIA! Además… mmm que te parece si terminamos con eso rápido_

_y después te invito a cenar?" __– Lea se acostó boca abajo, apoyada en sus codos, mirándola tiernamente_

_"__Pero viajamos esta noche, vamos a estar muy apretadas con los horarios"_

_"__Viajamos después de medianoche Di, Ok, ya fue, no queres" __– Lea revoleo sus ojos desconforme y se_

_fue a levantar pero la rubia la retuvo_

_"__Acepto!" __– Dianna sonrió de oreja a oreja y la calma volvió al rostro de su novia_

_"__Ok, entonces YA nos ponemos a ordenar todo para el viaje"- __Lea se levantó y tiro del brazo de Dianna_

_para que esta también saliera de la cama._

_Ambas pusieron música y comenzaron a seleccionar ropa que a su vez iban ordenando en cada una de_

_sus valijas, luego de una hora tenían todo casi listo._

_"__Tu celular"- __Lea estaba cerca del aparato que comenzó a sonar y se lo alcanzo ya que la rubia estaba_

_perdida en la música como para escucharlo_

_"__Gracias" __– miro la pantalla y se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Lea la miro extrañada. __"Hey_

_Jess, cómo va? Te extrañaba__" – Dianna bajo un poco el volumen de la música y se sentó en la cama_

_para hablar más cómoda._

_"__No lo puedo creer!(…)Desde cuándo?(…) Ed también?(…) No, no tengo nada, obvio que puedo! (…)_

_Donde?(…)" __– La rubia hablaba entusiasmada y Lea la escuchaba pero decidió no darle importancia y_

_se fue a bañar para ahorrar tiempo._

_Cuando Lea salió del baño vio a Dianna buscando ropa en su closet._

_"__Todavía no sabes que ponerte?" __– la neoyorkina hablo mientras se ponía el vestido que habia_

_seleccionado anteriormente_

_"__No! Y Jess pasa en media hora, me va a matar" __– Dianna recorría las perchas con gran rapidez sin que_

_nada la satisfaga_

_"__Jess? Que tiene que ver Jess con nuestra cena?"_

_"__Qué? Que ce… Oh mierda, me olvide, me vas a matar, me olvide!" __– Dianna se acercó a grandes pasos_

_hacia donde estaba Lea y tomo una de sus manos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos muy apenada_

_"__De que te olvidaste? No entiendo" __– Lea se quedó quieta mirándola, la rubia parecía estar entrando en_

_pánico_

_"__Eh… Jess me invito a su casa para ponernos al día y después ir a cenar por ahí cerca… Me olvide de_

_nuestra salida, soy una idiota! perdón perdón perdón"_

_"__Te lo propuse hace 10 minutos, como te olvides? No me prestas atención cuando te hablo, no? Ya fue,_

_anda a donde quieras" __– Lea estaba furiosa, dio un paso hacia atrás liberando su mano de las de_

_Dianna y con un rápido y agresivo movimiento se sacó el vestido y lo tiro sobre la cama_

_"__Pará, no te pongas así, se me pasó, perdoname, no podes reaccionar así!" __– Dianna era una mezcla_

_de miedo y rabia, creía que la actitud de Lea estaba siendo por demás dramática_

_"__Y como queres que reaccione? Invito a mi novia a una cita y ella ni lo registra y me cambia por lo_

_primero que le aparece"_

_"__No es así, dios Lea! Ya fue, ahora la llamo a Jess y cancelo"_

_"__Por mi hace lo que quieras, ya no tengo ganas de salir"_

_"__No seas caprichosa"_

_"__Yo que vos estaría bañándome, no vas a querer que venga Jessica y te tenga que esperar"_

_"__Eso te molesta? Que sea Jessica? Dios quedamos en que la cortábamos con los celos, es mi amiga, no_

_la veo nunca, esta acá, no me podes hacer una escena porque quiero verla" __– la furia se apoderaba de_

_ella quien caminaba de un lado a otro elevando el tono de voz, y agitando sus brazos en el aire para_

_enfatizar sus palabras_

_"__Me molesta que me des tan poca importancia como para olvidarte que te invite a cenar, por mi salí_

_con quien quieras, Jessica, Marisa, Naya…quien sea! No me molesta, pero me da bronca que ni_

_siquiera me tengas en cuenta, o me preguntes antes de aceptarlo, yo lo haría con vos, más cuando_

_teníamos planes"_

_"__Pero…." __– Dianna abrió su boca para hablar pero no salían las palabras, no tenía nada con que_

_argumentar, Lea tenía razón y no habia nada que discutirle_

_"__Eso pensé" __– dijo Lea al ver a Dianna muda frente a ella, agarro sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia_

_la puerta_

_"__No, ya fue, perdoname, ya sé que tenes razón. Ahora la llamo y cancelo, todavía podemos ir" –_

_Dianna suavizo su expresión, y se dirigió sintiendo cada una de las palabras que decía, sabía que habia_

_logrado molestar y mucho a la morocha_

_Lea se paró en seco, pero jamás se dio vuelta a mirarla cuando empezó a hablar._

_"__Podemos, pero yo no quiero, no te voy a obligar a que pases todo el tiempo conmigo, pero sí que por_

_lo menos respetes la relación, ahora ya fue, no estoy de humor, otro día"_

_Dianna se quedó furiosa, clavada en el mismo lugar, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, pero no dijo_

_nada, quizás porque no sabía si su enfado era con Lea o con ella misma, luego de unos minutos opto_

_por ir a bañarse y prepararse para salir con Jessica, sabía que quedarse solo iba a complicar la_

_situación._

_Lea por su parte se cambió en el viejo cuarto con lo primero que encontró y se fue al living para_

_tirarse en el sillón a mirar tele, ni bien lo hizo su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_"__Hola? Carrie?" __\- Lea contesto sorprendida al ver el nombre de Carrie Byalick, su publicista, en la_

_pantalla_

_"__Lea, como estas?"_

_"__Bien, paso algo?"_

_"__En realidad sí, necesitamos tener una reunión urgente, ya hable con Ryan y está disponible ahora,_

_donde preferís que nos juntemos?"_

_"__Qué? reunión? Ryan? No entiendo, que paso?"_

_"__Lea déjanos que lo charlemos en persona. Queres que arreglemos en un restaurant?"_

_"__No, la verdad preferiría que no. Pueden venir a casa si quieren, en una hora?"_

_"__Dianna no va a tener problemas con eso?"_

_"__Debería tenerlos?... Igual no, ella no va a estar"_

_"__Perfecto entonces, nos vemos en una hora. Preferís que busque algo de pasada o pedís a un_

_delivery?"_

_"__Eh… pido desde acá"_

_"__Ok, entonces ordena para 4 personas"_

_"__Cuatro? Ryan, Vos, Yo y…"_

_"__Te tengo que dejar, después te explico todo"_

_"__No!" __– el grito de Lea nunca fue escuchado ya que su publicista ya habia cortado la llamada para no_

_tener que contestar la pregunta que habia recibido_

_'__Qué carajo significa todo esto? Porque una reunión tan importante? Porque Ryan y mi publicista_

_juntos? Y porque no querían a Dianna en la reunión?' __Lea se quedó repasando la conversación, en eso_

_sonó el portero y por segunda vez, la interrumpieron en sus pensamientos._

_Lea camino y vio que Jessica estaba debajo, por lo cual permitió el acceso de la morocha_

_inmediatamente._

_"__Hey, atend…"- __Dianna salió apurada del cuarto pero justo la vio colgando el portero_

_"__Jessica está subiendo" __– las actitud de Lea seguía igual de dura, su respuesta fue cortante y_

_nuevamente evito el contacto_

_"__Gracias" __– fue todo lo que atino a decir la rubia mientras buscaba su bolso y controlaba que estuviera_

_todo ahí_

_Lea se volvió a sentar en el sillón y comenzó con un zapping rabioso, sin prestar real atención a la_

_pantalla, Dianna se acercó con temor para despedirse de ella._

_"__Entonces… vuelvo antes de las 12 para ir juntas al aeropuerto, espérame" __– su actitud mostraba su_

_temor ante la reacción de Lea y sus voz sonaba extremadamente insegura_

_Lea siguió mirando al frente, ignorándola por completo._

_"__Me podes contestar? Podes aflojar?" __– Dianna se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, obstaculizando la_

_vista, Lea siguió sin decir nada, y desvió su mirada al celular_

_El timbre sonó, y Dianna resoplo completamente frustrada, no obstante se inclinó para besarla antes_

_de irse, pero Lea le corrió la cara de muy mala manera._

_"__Dios! Para que mierda me esfuerzo, es en vano! Sos una nena caprichosa y no lo cambias más, hace_

_lo que quieras!" __– Dianna hablo furiosa, sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía_

_"__Sabes una cosa, por qué no cortamos? Que haces saliendo con una nena caprichosa? No pierdas tu_

_tiempo!" __– las anteriores palabras de Dianna le dolieron a Lea, quien volvió a dar rienda suelta a su ira_

_Dianna la miro y sacudió su cabeza con una expresión de decepción, incrédula de lo que escuchaba._

_Sin decir nada más que pudiera agravar la situación busco su abrigo y salió del departamento._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Gracias por la buena onda, y las reviews y los alertas, y demás. Insisto en que esta bueno**_

_**leer sus reacciones frente a los capítulos! :)**_

_**\- Leí un par de preguntas en el último capítulo, asique acá las contesto:**_

_**Karen:**__Primero, gracias por comentar desde el principio, es bueno seguir leyéndote. En cuanto a la_

_preg la verdad no sé cuántos serán, pero puedo adelantar que por ahora hay 35 escritos. Supongo que_

_va a estar entre 40 y 50, dudo que pase de esa cantidad._

_**Gbrujndl:**__Theo… jaja la idea es que no lo "odien", en el fic va a seguir presente pero siempre como_

_personaje secundario__**, **__lo mismo con Lexy (spoiler) quien va a aparecer pero dudo que se gane_

_enemigos._

_**Pau: **__Gracias por el comentario, como dije antes ya hay 35 caps escritos, y SI va a haber drama (hoy_

_eso quedo claro), pero el mismo se va a enfocar más en ellas dos, sus propios conflictos y en las_

_presiones que reciben, no en algún/a random que interfiera, al menos hasta ahora lo imagino así._

_**GRACIAS a los que vienen comentando desde el principio :)**_

_No puedo nombrar a todos, pero siempre los leo, y si se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario es_

_bueno que yo me tome unos segundos para agradecérselos._

_\- Próxima actualización: Jueves/Viernes (en lo posible)._

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Electric feel (MGMT)**_

_She got the power in her hand, to shock you like you won't believe(…)_

_Oh you can do it all the time, plug it in and change the world! You are my electric girl! (…)_

_I said ooh girl, shock me like an electric feel! Baby girl! turn me on with your electric feel!_

_¡DO WHAT YOU FEEL NOW, ELECTRIC FEEL NOW!_

_***Chapter 27*: Chapter: Little lion**_

_"__Te extrañaba, me alegro que estés acá!" - __Dianna se encontró con Jessica y sonrió, al mismo tiempo_

_que le daba un gran abrazo. No obstante su cabeza permanecía en Lea, era más fuerte que ella._

_"__Y yo a vos, pero… porque esa cara? Estaban discutiendo? No me dejaste ni saludar a Lea…" -_

_Jessica se quedó parada frene a la puerta, señalándola desconcertada_

_"__Perdón, no era la idea que escuchases eso…" __– la rubia hizo caso omiso y comenzó a caminar para_

_meterse dentro del ascensor_

_"__Ok, pero todo bien?" __– la morena se mostraba preocupada, era raro escuchar a Dianna irritada, y no_

_habia dudas que la discusión que habia escuchado plasmaba eso_

_"__Me olvide que tenía una cita con ella cuando acepte tu invitación, y le dio un ataque de histeria, que_

_se yo, no es nada nuevo igual"_

_"__Pero sos idiota Dianna? Como te vas a olvidar? Si yo fuera Lea también me molestaría!"_

_"__Te recuerdo que yo soy tu amiga eh!"_

_"__No queres que lo dejemos para otro día?"_

_"__No, ya fue, de todos modos está enojada asique…"_

_"__O sea que no me dejaste saludarla porque si me veía me mataba? Si bien mide 20 centímetros te juro_

_que no me gustaría tenerla enojada frente a mí, impone respeto…"_

_"__No seas estúpida, no se puso así porque salgo con vos, sino porque no tuve en cuenta su salida como_

_para consultárselo, era obvio que no iba a tener problema si estamos siempre juntas"_

_"__Mejor, porque te juro que me daba miedo"_

_"__Te intimida? Es un disfraz, bueno no, en realidad si es intensa… pero creo que eso es algo que me_

_gusta de ella…" __– Dianna sonrió y Jessica rio al ver la cara que la rubia ponía_

_Ambas se metieron en el auto y abandonaron el lugar._

_Lea recién terminaba de cambiarse, cuando el portero del departamento volvió a sonar, se acerco sin_

_apuros, vio a Ryan por la pantalla y abrió inmediatamente._

_Una y otra vez suspiro profundo intentando calmar su enojo, y los nervios que le generaba esta_

_inesperada reunión._

_Nuevamente un sonido estridente, esta vez el timbre, Lea cerro los ojos, tomo una gigantesca_

_bocanada de aire, y maquillo su cara con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció ni bien abrió la puerta._

_"__THEO? Que haces acá?" __– Lea se quedó inmóvil al verlo al joven, su mandíbula prácticamente_

_golpeo el piso a causa de la gran sorpresa que eso representaba._

_El muchacho se encogió de hombros y sonrió._

_"__Lea, podemos pasar?" __– Ryan se abrió paso sin esperar una respuesta, Carrie y Theo lo siguieron_

_La neoyorkina giro sobre su eje intentando descifrar la situación en su mente_

_"__Tenemos que hablar" __– dijo Ryan tomando asiento en el sillón e invitando a sus dos acompañantes a_

_que lo imiten_

_"__Ya lo creo, no tengo dudas acerca de eso, podes empezar YA por favor?" __– Lea se sentó cruzo sus_

_piernas y brazos, su actitud intentaba ser calmada pero los nervios por lo desencajada que la dejaba_

_esta situación estaban a punto de hacerla perder el control._

_Theo se sentó en un uno de los sillones de un cuerpo, su mirada era distraída inspeccionando la casa,_

_Carrie cargaba una carpeta con papeles, y Ryan clavaba la mirada en Lea, como esperando el mejor_

_momento para comenzar a hablar._

_"__Alguien me puede decir de que va todo eso?" __– Lea no se contuvo, y hablo en un tono elevado,_

_captando nuevamente la atención de Theo, y sorprendiendo a Carrie y Ryan_

_"__Lea calmate por favor, no podemos hablar sino…" __– Carrie se giró y miro a la morocha con mucha_

_serenidad_

_"__Si alguno me empieza a explicar que pasa me voy a calmar" __– __'Que paso? En este momento tendría_

_que estar cenando con Dianna, las dos solas, sin preocuparnos por nada… Di! La puta madre, si se_

_entera que esta Theo en casa voy a tener problemas… Theo! Que hace Theo acá? Ay la puta madre,_

_que es todo esto?'_

_"__No se por dónde empezar…." – __Carrie miro a Ryan buscando su consenso para luego expresarse_

_"__La mayoría de la gente normal siempre elige hacerlo por el principio" – __Lea fue terminante y ni_

_siquiera la miro cuando hablo_

_"__Estuviste en San Francisco…"_

_"__Si, estuve en San Francisco con mi novia, cual hay? Podes ir al grano!" – __Lea estaba verborragica y_

_tanto Carrie como Ryan se sorprendieron a escuchar esas palabras_

_"__Theo sabe de tu relación con Dianna?" – __la expresión sorprendida permanecía en Carrie_

_"__Todos mis amigos saben de mi relación con ella, podemos avanzar?"_

_"__Esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos entonces!" – __Ryan que habia permanecido en silencio se_

_mostró entusiasta, y sonrió ampliamente_

_"__Que es mejor? O empiezan a hablar o se pueden ir yendo, no estoy en horarios de trabajo y no quiero_

_perder el tiempo" – __el descontento se seguía incrementando en la neoyorkina, que ahora miraba a Theo_

_buscando alguna respuesta, pero su mirada le hacía saber que él estaba igual de perdido que ella_

_"__Vos sabes que desde que estas en la agencia tenemos gente que se encarga de seguir todas las_

_noticias relacionadas a vos? Ya sea por tu uso de redes sociales, o por cualquier artículo que se_

_publique y en el cual se te nombre…"_

_"__Si, como sea…"- __Lea rodo los ojos cansada de ver cómo le daba vueltas al tema_

_"__Ese es nuestro trabajo, de eso se trata manejar tu imagen. Tenemos que estar al tanto de todo lo que_

_se habla de vos, ya sean fans, prensa, para eso nos pagas, eso está claro?"_

_"__Si… "_

_"__Desde que se hizo la premiere en Santa Mónica observamos que hay gente hablando sobre Dianna y_

_vos… por el momento pasaba desapercibido, aun sigue siendo así. Pero desde el estreno de la serie_

_hace menos de un mes, esos comentarios se han triplicado, y por experiencias previas creemos que si_

_dejamos que siga siendo así, va a llegar un momento en el cual se va a convertir en algo que va a_

_estar fuera de nuestro alcance"_

_"__No entiendo de que va todo esto, no hemos hecho nada, no nos mostramos de forma inapropiada_

_cuando estamos en lugares públicos…"_

_"__No, pero se van juntas de viaje, viven contando como pasan sus días en twitter y…"_

_"__Y QUE? Es lo que hacen dos amigas normales, o ahora para ver una película con alguien si o si hay_

_que estar en una relación? Para pasar tiempo con la familia de una amiga hay que estar involucrado_

_sentimentalmente?_

_"__Lea viven juntas, hacen todo eso, y cuando están en público es imposible que se controlen, el Glee_

_Mall Tour fue un claro ejemplo de eso! Tuvieron que separarlas con alguno de los chicos para que no_

_estén una encima de la otra!"_

_Ryan mirada atento la situación asintiendo cada vez que Carrie hablaba, mientras Theo seguía la_

_conversación preguntándose qué papel cumplía el en toda esa charla._

_"__Ya hablamos con Ryan de esto, y por el momentos se están basando en dos o tres comentarios, no veo_

_porque debemos tener esta charla"_

_"__Porque esos dos o tres rumores están creciendo, y si no hacemos algo rápido, después se nos va a ir_

_de las manos. Vos me contrataste para cuidar tu imagen, y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer"_

_'__Esto no es bueno, esto es jodidamente malo, por qué? Dios, estaba todo tan bien…'_

_"__Mira esto y después decime si estoy exagerando…" __– Carrie le acerco una carpeta con varias capturas_

_impresas, en ellas habían comentarios resaltados que aparentemente se habían dejado en blogs y/o_

_noticias, así como también tweets al azar._

_Lea comenzó a observarlo en silencio, los comentarios empezaban hablando de sus gestos, una_

_persona que lo notaba y desencadenaba nuevos comentarios detrás, de otras que a raíz de eso_

_analizaban la situación y corroboraban ese pensamiento. El final se repetía, siempre terminaba en la_

_suposición de que entre ellas dos pasaba algo más que una amistad._

_"__No le veo la relevancia, siempre va a haber gente que habla, no podemos horrorizarnos por el 2 % de_

_los comentarios, es obsesivo" __– Lea devolvió los papeles a Carrie intentando quitarle importancia,_

_pero en su cabeza la situación comenzaba a despertar su preocupación_

_"__Que hayas estado en Broadway no ayuda en nada a esos rumores, vos sabes cómo es ese ambiente_

_y…" __– Theo rompía el silencio, recordándole a todos los presentes que seguía allí, la sorpresa más_

_grande fue la de Lea quien lo fulmino con la mirada._

_"__Me estas jodiendo Theo? Justo vos vas a decir eso?, no lo puedo creer! Para el caso, que haces acá?"_

– _Lea hablaba furiosa, dejando de lado sus buenos modales_

_Estaba poseída por la ira, habia tenido una gran pelea con Dianna, quien se habia ido y al parecer no se_

_preocupaba mucho por ella ya que ni un mensaje le habia mandado desde que abandono la casa. No_

_solo eso tenía que soportar, sino que ahora estaba por enfrentar una situación que en su interior sabía_

_que en algún momento iba a llegar._

_"__Perdón Lea, yo solo pesaba que… nada, perdón"_

_"__No, no te disculpes, eso es otro punto que analizamos. Tenes razón, provenir de Broadway no hace_

_más que fortalecer esas teorías" __– Ryan se mostraba calmado, y miraba a Lea buscando hacerla entrar_

_en razón_

_"__Ustedes se dan cuenta de que están debatiendo acerca de MI vida privada? Y en realidad no solo_

_mía, sino la mía y la de Dianna, MI NOVIA"_

_"__Lea si no lo empezas a manejar de otra forma desde ahora, después se va a volver peor, para vos, y_

_para Dianna… pensa en las dos, analízalo fríamente, y vas a ver que esto te lo decimos por el bien de_

_las dos"_

_"__Y qué es lo que quieren? Que rompamos nuestra relación? Eso es pensar en el bien de nosotras dos?"_

_"__Nadie te está pidiendo que hagas eso, jamás lo haríamos" __– Ryan se inclinó, para enfatizar sus_

_palabras, sentándose en la punta del sillón_

_"__Y que es lo que quieren? Y que hace el acá?" __– dijo Lea señalando al muchacho que permanecía con_

_actitud apacible_

_"__El fin de semana que estuviste en San Francisco aparecieron fotos… Dianna y vos, acompañadas de_

_Theo y John Gallagher Jr"_

_"__Siempre van a aparecer fotos de nosotras, sigo sin entender a qué quieren llegar…"_

_"__La gente sabe que John es uno de tus mejores amigos, pero Theo… él es alguien nuevo, el rumor es_

_fácil de esparcir si…"_

_"__QUE? Que rumor? Vos que sabes de esto?"_

_"__Solo sé que llamaron a mi representante, y le pidieron que vuele urgente a LA porque tenía una_

_reunión de trabajo…" __– Theo se expresó de modo pausado, y Lea pudo ver que su respuesta era_

_sincera_

_"__Creemos que… estaría bueno que te muestres con alguien, sin declarar nada, no va a hacer falta, la_

_prensa rosa va a sacar las conclusiones por sí sola, y una vez instaurado el rumor de que estas con_

_alguien los que hablan de voz y Dianna van a perder fuerza de modo automático…"_

_"__No puedo creer lo que escucho, vos no tenes nada para decir?"_

_"__Yo…"_

_"__Theo, perdona que te enteres de esta forma, antes de que digas algo me gustaría explicarte por qué te_

_citamos"_

_El muchacho asintió serio, y Lea rodo sus ojos incrédula de la situación que estaba viviendo._

_"__Ustedes son amigos, vos conoces la situación de Lea. Según tu representante nos comentó no estás en_

_ninguna relación, y que mejor que alguien se su círculo para camuflar su vida privada. No le_

_pediríamos nada más que insinuar una relación, aparecer juntos en eventos y ese tipo de cosas,_

_dejando que la prensa se ocupe de crear la historia como mejor les parezca"_

_"__No entiendo que gano yo con todo esto…" __\- pregunto Theo dirigiendo su vista a Ryan y Carrie_

_"__Glee es una serie que va a ser grande, en popularidad no caben dudas, y vos vas a relacionarte con_

_la protagonista de esa serie, vas a aparecer en todas las revistas, en eventos importantes, tu carrera_

_va a levantar mucho el perfil, y los proyectos van a aparecer en mayor cantidad… " __– Carrie hablaba_

_con serenidad y sus ojos le mostraban mucha compresión_

_"__Yo no puedo creer lo que escucho, le están pidiendo que finja una relación? Lo van a hacer firmar un_

_contrato también?"_

_"__Eso es lo principal, no podemos manejarnos sin esas formalidades, por él, y por vos. Va a ser como_

_un trabajo, porque además de la prensa gratuita él va a tener una remuneración monetaria que se nos_

_vamos a encargar de cubrir nosotros"_

_"__Ah bueno…"_

_"__En realidad… creo que, no sé… no estaría mal. A mi me vendría bien, y a vos y a Dianna también,_

_soy alguien de confianza, y no hay peligro de que me enamore de vos" __– Theo comenzó a reír para_

_descomprimir la situación y todos se le sumaron, a excepción de Lea._

_"__Yo no entiendo nada, siento que estoy en un mundo paralelo, estoy soñando? De verdad acaban de_

_decir todo lo que creo que dijeron?"_

_"__Lea es la mejor solución, para las dos. En este ambiente tenes que acostumbrarte a estas cosas, y si_

_lo pudieses analizar de forma calmada sabrias que en realidad te estamos protegiendo"_

_"__Protegiendo?"_

_"__A ver, contéstame esto: Vos queres dar a conocer tu relación con Dianna públicamente?"_

_Esa pregunta era todo lo que hacía falta para terminar de flaquear la actitud de Lea, ella sabía la_

_respuesta, y era un NO rotundo, no por ahora._

_"__No, por ahora no"_

_"__Y bueno, que mejor que tener la ayuda de todo tu equipo para preservar eso?"_

_"__Por qué no está Dianna en esta reunión?"_

_"__Por qué Dianna no es mi cliente, para empezar. Y segundo, podes llamarla y consultarlo con ella si te_

_parece conveniente, pero esto es algo que tenemos que terminar ahora…"_

_"__Lea es mejor realizar estas cosas de buena voluntad, que por una imposición"_

_'__Necesito hablar con Dianna, necesito hablar YA'_

_"__Necesito…. Necesito aire, me dan unos minutos?" __– su cuerpo se mostraba débil, quizás por toda la_

_energía que estaba ocupando su cerebro para procesar la charla_

_"__Por supuesto… Llama a Dianna, háblalo, pero esto es algo que tenemos que tener cerrado hoy, antes_

_de la gira por Australia" __-_

_Lea resoplo por lo bajo y salió de su departamento, para bajar por el ascensor y sentarse afuera, en la_

_escalera de la puerta principal al edificio._

_'__Que hago acá?, me acabo de ir de mi propio departamento? Fuck fuck fuck, necesito a Dianna, la_

_necesito conmigo, no puedo ni pensar en tomar esta decisión sin ella, no puedo ni quiero…'_

_A escasos 30 minutos de ese lugar se encontraba Dianna acompañada de Jessica y Ed, los tres habían_

_abandonado el departamento y estaban llegando al lugar elegido para llevar a cabo su cena._

_"__Chicas, vayan buscando nuestra mesa mientras yo estaciono, si?" __– Ed manejaba pero al llegar al_

_restaurant que Jess habia elegido noto que no tenía un estacionamiento privado_

_"__Pero vamos los tres juntos mejor…" __– Dianna iba en el asiento trasero, e intentaba poner su mejor_

_cara, aunque no dejaba de pensar en Lea_

_"__No rubia, vamos porque estamos juntos de tiempo y no quiero perder las reservas, Ed nos alcanza en_

_seguida…" __– Jess se bajó del auto y Dianna imito el movimiento_

_Cuando Ed arranco noto que se habia olvidado su bolso._

_"__Fuck, me olvide el bolso…"_

_"__No pasa nada, ahora le escribo para que te lo traiga" __– Jess ya estaba sacando su celular, al mismo_

_tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del lugar._

_La morocha estaba sentada, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, rodeando sus piernas con sus manos, y_

_descansando su cabeza sobre ellas. Luego de respirar hondo intentando calmar sus nervios tomo su_

_celular y marco el número de Dianna._

_Lea aguardo paciente y escucho el ring una, dos, tres, hasta cinco veces antes de que el mismo pase al_

_buzón de voz._

_'__Que carajo le pasa? Esta enojada? No puedo creer que no me atienda… ok, estoy enloqueciendo,_

_mejor llamo de nuevo…'_

_Lea tomo otra bocanada de aire y volvió a llamarla, la situación fue la misma, el celular sonaba sin_

_nadie contestando, hasta que el llamado volvió a ingresar al buzón de voz._

_Lea se estaba desesperando, eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y no tenía ni idea de cómo_

_manejarlas, Dianna no le contestaba el celular y eso la llenaba de rabia, pero sabía que la rubia era_

_distraída, y decidió esperar unos minutos antes de enloquecer._

_'__Quizás tienen razón, Dianna no quiere que nadie afecte lo nuestro, yo tampoco lo quiero, y si insinuar_

_una relación con alguien es el camino para lograrlo no parece tanto sacrificio. Además es Theo, es_

_gay, es mi amigo, es amigo de Jonathan, es alguien en quien puedo confiar… Pero también es Theo la_

_persona que menos le gusta a Dianna… Qué hago?.'_

_Lea miro su celular, y la hora en el mismo, 6 minutos desde la llamada y no habia señales de Dianna,_

_intento por última vez, pasando todos sus límites pero nuevamente no tuvo éxito._

_'__Qué carajo hago acá preocupándome por lo que pueda querer o pensar? Es obvio que no le importa_

_tanto lo nuestro, después de la pelea dejo de lado mi orgullo para llamarla y no atiende, tan pelotuda_

_podes ser Lea Michele? No puedo creer que no le importó, no es lo que me demostró en todos estos_

_meses, pero… Ok, la llamo por última vez, y si no contesta ya fue…'_

_Ed se encontraba volviendo al restuarant, habia tenido que manejar unos 150 metros, lo cual lo habia_

_molestado bastante, pero no quería una pelea con Jessica, ella estaba ilusionada con comer en ese_

_lugar por lo cual no le quedaba otra._

_Cuando estaba por ingresar al lugar sintió el bolso de Dianna vibrando nuevamente, por lo cual apuro_

_el paso, pero ni bien ingreso lo detuvieron en recepción haciéndole perder un poco de tiempo, y_

_claramente cuando llego a la mesa, y se unió con las chicas la llamada ya habia sido enviada al buzón_

_de voz._

_"__Oh gracias Ed! Perdón por hacerte caminar con esto en la calle" __– Dianna lo miro apenada, habia_

_salido con un maxi bolso, por lo cual el joven caminando con él no era una situación que fuera fácil de_

_obviar_

_"__No te hagas problemas rubia, cierta persona me tiene acostumbrado a esas cosas" __– dijo Ed_

_sentándose y mirando divertido a su novia. __"Ah por cierto Di, vibro tu celular creo"_

_La rubia no termino de escuchar eso y se abalanzo dentro del bolso a buscar su teléfono, por primera_

_vez maldijo haberlo elegido, tenia de todo dentro y tardo más de lo que hubiese querido en_

_encontrarlo._

_"__Tranquila rubia, no se va a ir a ningún lado eh!" __– Jessica bromeo y Dianna forzó una mueca de_

_sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente al ver la pantalla_

_"__Mierda" __– Dianna observo las 4 llamadas perdidas de Lea y se desesperó por devolvérselas, sabía que_

_después de cómo se habían despedido era raro tener esas llamadas perdidas, pero sea por lo sea_

_necesitaba saber el porqué de las mismas._

_Lea se hallaba dentro de su departamento, la última llamada no respondida por Dianna fue todo lo que_

_necesito para dejar de pensar con claridad y verse envuelta en el enojo que reinaba en su ser. La_

_morocha camino hacia el sofá, tiro su celular sobre el con determinación, y se dejó caer, con una_

_expresión fría_

_"__Viene Dianna?" __– Carrie pregunto dubitativamente, la cara de la morocha intimidaba a todos en la_

_sala_

_"__No hace falta, lo voy a hacer, si Theo esta de acuerdo. Pero no pienso hacer declaraciones, solo un_

_par de fotos, más que eso no van a conseguir" __– __'Esto es una mala idea, me voy a arrepentir, hay mil_

_motivos por los que Dianna podría no haber atendido, lo sé…'_

_Ryan y Carrie abrieron sus ojos bien grandes e impulsivamente, a causa de la sorpresa, se tiraron un_

_poco hacia atrás._

_"__Segura?" __– los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo_

_"__No, y si me lo vuelven a preguntar es posible que cambie de opinión asique…."_

_"__No hay nada más que decir, ya está hecho. Es la mejor decisión que podías tomar!" __– Carrie tomo la_

_mano de la morocha entre las suyas, intentando brindarle confort y seguridad_

_"__Lea… sabes que conmigo podes contar incondicionalmente, al igual que Dianna. No les voy a_

_generar ningún problema, en realidad busco todo lo contrario." __– Theo se acercó a la morocha y le_

_hablo de modo muy cálido, Lea se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo, no porque sus palabras hubiesen_

_logrado conmoverla, simplemente porque necesitaba sentirse contenida. Mil emociones se apoderaban_

_de su cuerpo y el miedo por las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer comenzaba a paralizarla_

_"__Gracias" __– esa simple palabra fue todo lo que puedo decir Lea, separándose de Theo y dirigiendo su_

_mirada a su publicista y a su jefe._

_"__Hay algo más para decir? De verdad estoy agotada y nuestro vuelo es en unas horas, querría…_

_descansar"_

_"__Perfecto, en cuanto a Dianna queres que yo…" __– Ryan no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lea lo_

_interrumpió_

_"__NO! Yo hablo con Dianna, eso es algo que me pertenece a mí, y nos incumbe solo a nosotras dos…" -_

_'Me va a matar, en el hipotético caso de que le importe. Quizás se tomó en serio lo que le dije y… aiii_

_que estoy haciendo? Necesito que el universo conspire a mi favor porque creo que acabo de cometer_

_el error más grande de todos'_

_Dianna seguía en compañía de sus amigos, habia realizado 3 llamadas al celular de Lea, y no habia_

_recibido respuesta, finalmente opto por enviarle un mensaje, amedrentada por Jessica que se ponía_

_nerviosa al ver la actitud de la rubia, completamente abstraída de sus acompañantes_

_Amo,r habia dejado el celular en el auto de Ed, perdoname…por todo :(. Te amo, hablamos ni bien_

_llegue? Pd. Te amo, ya lo habia dicho?_

_Dianna envió el mensaje y guardo el celular, no quedaba nada por hacer, más que esperar que la_

_actitud de la morocha cuando volviese fuese algo más dócil._

_El celular de Lea volvió a vibrar, pero el mismo seguía tirado sobre el sillón y nadie se percató de que_

_lo hacía._

_"__Me parece que tenes razón, mejor nos retiramos" __– Carrie saludo a Lea con un beso, y un abrazo que_

_jamás fue correspondido por la morocha_

_"__Theo te parece que nos encontremos en la oficina mañana? Así discutimos tu salario y otras_

_cláusulas. Por esta noche te hemos reservado una habitación en un hotel cerca de los estudios"_

_"Por mi perfecto, pero no necesito discutir sobre plata, no es lo que me interesa…" – Theo miro a Lea_

_y sonrió cálidamente, la morena respondió, fingidamente, aunque la expresión más calmada si era_

_sincera_

_"__Bueno Lea, espero que tengas buen viaje" __– Ryan la saludo con un beso y comenzó a caminar hacia la_

_salida_

_"__Ah! Antes de olvidarme, mi gente se va a encargar de conseguirte un nuevo departa…"_

_"__QUE? NO, ESO NO ESTABA EN LA DISCUSION, NO ME VOY A MUDAR!" __– la furia se apodero de_

_Lea, elevando el tono a su máximo nivel en lo que iba de la noche, sus ojos mostraban la ira que_

_sentía, sabía que eso era terminante, no se iba a mudar, no a menos que sea la misma Dianna quien se_

_lo pidiera, y aun en esa situación tenía dudas de si sería capaz de hacerlo_

_"__Es lo mejor, al menos que tengas tu lugar, no es bueno que sigan viviendo juntas, alimenta más los_

_rumores" __– Carrie se incorporó en la discusión, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras cuando_

_hablaba, la actitud de Lea era de un enojo incontenible_

_"__NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME ENTENDIERON CUANDO DIJE QUE NO? NO ME MUDO, A NINGUN_

_LADO!"_

_"__Mira Lea, por el momento mi gente te va a buscar uno, me voy a encargar de que eso este listo esta_

_misma semana. Y también me voy a ocupar por que sea uno que este por esta zona así no están_

_separadas"_

_"__RYAN TE DIJE QUE NO! QUE PARETE NO ENTENDES?" __– Lea estaba rígida, sus manos formaban_

_un puño, su ceño fruncido acompañaba una mirada fulminante hacia el productor_

_"__Lea calmate por favor, el departamento se va a buscar. Cuando estés más calmada hablamos sobre_

_eso, no es necesario que te mudes por completo, quizás dividir tu tiempo, tener dos casas…"_

_"__NO, eso no entra en la discusión, búscalo si queres, pero yo no voy a ningún lado" __– Lea se paró en la_

_puerta y con sus manos señalo la salida para que los tres abandonaran el lugar._

_"__Cuando estés calmada hablamos mejor" __– Ryan la miro con una media sonrisa y salió del lugar, Theo_

_lo siguió en silencio_

_"__Buscamos lo mejor para tu carrera, y para tu vida privada también. El reconocimiento y la_

_popularidad acarrean estas cosas, y quienes mejor aprenden a lidiar con ellas son quienes sobreviven_

_en este ambiente. Estoy segura de que vos y Dianna van a llegar a entenderlo, y que todo a largo plazo_

_las va a beneficiar. Si en un tiempo se sienten seguras para blanquear su relación te aseguro que me_

_vas a tener cuidándole las espaldas, pero las dos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieren por ahora" __–_

_Carrie poso su mano en el hombro de Lea apretándolo gentilmente, intentando animarla, Lea_

_permaneció en silencio, y ni bien la mujer dio un paso fuera del departamento la morocha cerró la_

_puerta con ímpetu._

_Lea sacudió su cabeza, y respiro hondo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta, completamente abatida por_

_la situación, luego de varios minutos camino hacia el sillón, y se desplomo sobre él._

_A un costado vio su celular, lo tomo por inercia y su respiración quedo atrapada en su garganta al ver_

_que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Dianna y un mensaje. Sus manos temblaban cuando abrió el mismo,_

_y la desazón se hizo presente al leerlo._

_'__Que hice? Qué carajo acabo de hacer? Como le voy a explicar todo esto a Dianna? En que momento_

_pase de estar viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida a estar en esta encrucijada donde CLARAMENTE_

_genere que mi relación, la más importante que he tenido, ahora se vea amenazada por mis_

_inseguridades e inmadurez? Como mierda salgo de esto?'_

_Lea tiro el celular, no encontraba palabras para responder ese mensaje, mucho menos para imaginar_

_una forma idónea para explicarle a Dianna, todo lo que habia pasado, una vez que esta regresase._

_Una hora más tarde Dianna regreso al departamento. Su actitud era temerosa al acercarse a Lea, en_

_silencio y de forma pausada, pensando estratégicamente cada movimiento, Lea por su parte no podía_

_controlar la mezcla de sensaciones que la invadían._

_La morocha habia hablado durante media hora con Jonathan, las palabras se enredaban, sin coherencia,_

_pero la conclusión de Jonathan siempre era la misma, debía decírselo a Dianna cuanto antes, sin_

_importar que escenario eso pudiera desencadenar, estirar la situación solo iba a acarrearle problemas_

_aún más grandes._

_"__Hey" __– Dianna la miro tímidamente, y se sentó con cuidado en la esquina del sillón que Lea estaba_

_ocupando_

_"__Hey…" __– la voz de Lea mostraba su apagada actitud, sabía que tenía que hablar cuanto antes, pero no_

_podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo. Prácticamente no recordaba cómo articular una frase, su mirada se_

_cruzó con la de Dianna y se sintió como un golpe de lleno en su pecho, tuvo que desviarla_

_inmediatamente._

_Dianna veía la actitud extraña de Lea, y aguardaba paciente a que esta manifestara algo, o le brindara_

_un pie para ser ella quien lo hiciera._

_"__Me pe…" __– Dianna se cansó, respiro profundo y comenzó a expresar su disculpa, buscando_

_recomponer la situación. Guardo distancia para no presionar a Lea, su actitud distraída la_

_desconcertaba_

_"__Abrázame por favor" __– Lea salto a los brazos de Dianna, estrellando su cuerpo contra el de ella, las_

_lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin descanso de sus ojos, sus brazos se aferraron a ella con una fuerza que_

_nunca antes habían desplegado_

_Dianna se vio sorprendida por esa reacción, era la primera vez que la veía así, su preocupación crecía,_

_y cada sollozo de la morocha calaba hondo en su ser, necesitaba hacer algo para que parase, pero no_

_sabía que. La abrazo con fuerza junto a su cuerpo, la beso en la cabeza de modo enternecedor, y se_

_quedó en silencio durante unos minutos._

_"__Te amo Lea, por favor calmate porque me pone como loca verte así, estoy acá, voy a estarlo_

_siempre…" __– Dianna susurraba esas palabras, mientras su mano recorría la espalda de Lea_

_acariciándola suavemente, arriba y abajo, sin descanso. De a poco podía sentir como el sollozo_

_comenzaba a apaciguarse, y su corazón de modo muy lento recuperaba el ritmo, ya sin vibrar_

_acelerado junto a su piel._

_"__No lo vas a hacer, porque soy una idiota… si te pierdo me muero…" __– Lea seguía aferrándose a_

_Dianna, ni bien vio a la rubia entrar se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido, una pelea estúpida_

_habia desencadenado en ella aceptando la imposición de un novio falso, una persona que Dianna_

_prefería no tener a su alrededor, con una mudanza de por medio, o la idea de una._

_'__En que momento arruine todo? No se lo puedo decir, me va a matar… necesito solucionar esto sin_

_decírselo, necesito hablar con Theo y explicarle que no quiero llevar a cabo todo eso ahora, no sin_

_hablarlo con ella antes, es una decisión que las dos debemos tomar, y mudarme? No, imposible! Ryan_

_va a tener que entenderlo….'_

_"__Amor, no es para tanto… perdoname, jamás quise hacerte sentir mal, sos lo más importante que_

_tengo. Nunca pienses que no respeto nuestra relación o a vos, perdoname…" __– Dianna no se contuvo_

_más y empezó a llorar, provocando que Lea lo vuelva a hacer._

_La morocha se sentía horrible, estaba haciendo sentir culpable a Dianna de su estado, la estaba_

_dejando cargar con una culpa que no era de ella, pero no podía decir nada, porque la aterraba la_

_reacción que podía tener, necesitaba tiempo para arreglar lo que habia hecho, el fin lo valía, o al_

_menos eso era lo que ella creía._

_"__Te amo, olvidémonos de todo… solo vos y yo, si?" __– Lea no se animaba siquiera a mirarla a los ojos,_

_se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero era la única reacción que le nacía en ese momento_

_Dianna se separó un poco de Lea, y con su mano busco su mentón para obligarla a mirarla, la_

_sensación que tuvo fue rara, pero supuso que se debía a la pelea que habían tenido antes, que era el_

_disparador para despertar todas estas inseguridades. Suspiro profundo y la beso tiernamente, de modo_

_muy lento, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, pero la verdad es que no lo tenían, ya que_

_debían tomar su vuelo en poco más de una hora._

_"__Nos… nos tenemos que ir" __– Dianna odio romper la escena, se sentía rara, pero tenía la necesidad de_

_prolongarla, no obstante el reloj corría y debían partir hacia el aeropuerto_

_"__No quiero viajar" __– los brazos de Lea no tenían en sus planes liberar a la rubia_

_"__Vamos amor, tenemos que irnos o perdemos el vuelo…" __– luego de dejar un tierno beso en la frente de_

_Lea, Dianna se paró con mucha delicadeza y fue a su cuarto para traer su equipaje_

_Cuando regreso vio a Lea que seguía en el sillón, acostada en ese rincón, acurrucada en posición fetal,_

_la imagen la mostraba abatida y Dianna no sabía qué hacer._

_"__Pasa algo? Porque estas así? "_

_"__No, perdoname, lo de hoy y… nada, perdoname"_

_"__No podes estar así por lo de hoy, que pasa?"_

_"__Nada Di, de verdad"_

_"__No quiero secretos… sabes que podes confiar en mí? Estas rara y me empezas a preocupar…"_

_"__De verdad está todo bien, es que no me gusto como peleamos…." - 'Perfecto, algo más? Como voy a_

_salir de esto?' __Lea la beso y fingió una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba a buscar su valija al mismo_

_tiempo que su taxi habia llegado y les avisaban por el portero._

_Las dos abandonaron el departamento, llegaron a LAX, realizaron sus trámites, abordaron el vuelo, y_

_luego de un viaje en el cual ninguna hablo, pero en el cual Lea no soltaba la mano de Dianna, arribaron_

_a NYC._

_Sin ninguna parada intermedia se dirigieron al departamento de Lea, y ni bien llegaron se_

_desplomaron en la cama, quedándose dormidas inmediatamente._

_Horas más tarde Lea se encontró con Jonathan, y si bien el muchacho intento retomar la conversación_

_de la noche anterior Lea fue terminante y no pronuncio palabra acerca de eso, necesitaba tiempo para_

_arreglar las cosas, pensar con la mente fría, y comportarse de modo normal con Dianna, y la única_

_forma que encontraba para llevar a cabo todo eso era dejar de pensar y darle importancia a lo_

_sucedido._

_Dianna por su parte paso tiempo con Marisa y otros amigos, intentando calmarse, y distenderse luego_

_del enrarecido clima que habia vivido en las últimas horas._

_El resto del elenco arribo a la ciudad al día siguiente, ellas se unieron y todos juntos emprendieron el_

_viaje a Australia, el vuelo constaba de 14 horas, y curiosamente Lea y Dianna estaban sentadas juntas,_

_con Amber completando el trio. Durante el vuelo no se habló de nada serio, comentarios iban y venían_

_pero siempre de cosas superficiales, las tres pasaron mucho tiempo con su iPod o con sus libros. La_

_rubia en especial estaba sumergida en su propio mundo, aunque ella y Lea no dejaban de mimarse, de_

_jugar con sus dedos, o simplemente descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la otra, durante los tramos en_

_los cuales el sueño las vencía._

_La llegada a Australia, más precisamente a Melbourne las encontraba agotadas, el viaje habia sido el_

_más extenso que habían experimentado, la ciudad literalmente estaba en la otra punta del mundo. Los_

_chicos fueron escoltados a un lujoso hotel, en el mismo las habitaciones serian compartidas, y cada_

_una estaba destinada a 2 personas, nuevamente para sorpresa de Lea, ella y Dianna habían sido_

_asignadas en la misma, en su cabeza no tenía dudas de que esta era la forma de Ryan de compensarla_

_por la decisión que habia tomado, la cual aún no le habia comunicado a la rubia._

_Luego del primer día en Australia, en el cual todos habían salido a recorrer la ciudad, además de_

_conceder las entrevistas que tenían programadas, la noche las encontró a Lea y Dianna solas en su_

_cuarto, completamente exhaustas, las cosas entre las dos estaban recobrando la normalidad, al menos_

_por parte de Dianna, ya que Lea tenia parte de su cabeza pensando en cómo solucionar el tema de_

_Ryan, Theo y la hipotética mudanza._

_Dianna se recostó junto a Lea, pero ninguna de las dos podía conciliar el sueño, luego de unos minutos_

_Dianna se separó y se sentó en la otra cama, saco su notebook, y buscando no hacer mucho ruido_

_comenzó a escribir un mail a su madre, otro Jason, a leer mensajes de la gente en twitter, y navegar_

_por internet hasta llegar a una red social de blogging llamada Tumblr, sin analizarlo mucho se_

_registró, y luego de unos minutos estaba creando un post ahi, tal cual lo plasmaba en el improvisado_

_ensayo, era una buena forma de crear un ida y vuelta con los fans, y de compartir cosas de su vida con_

_ellos, y sus amigos o familia a quienes ya no podía ver tan seguido como quería._

_Luego de confirmar la primer entrada, decidió seguir adentrándose en las herramientas opto por subir_

_unas fotos de la ciudad, y acto seguido, como no podía ser de otra forma, subió una de Lea, una que_

_habia tomado esa mañana en la puerta del hotel, y en la cual también estaba Jenna._

_'__Hermosa' __pensó Dianna al ver la foto ya publicada, una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro y levanto_

_la vista para contemplar a Lea, quien creía que seguía durmiendo, pero se encontró con la morocha_

_mirándola atentamente, con su rostro iluminado, y una sonrisa tierna._

_"__Hace mucho que estas despierta?"_

_"__Mmm, nunca me dormí"_

_"__Podes dejar de mirarme así" __– Dianna cerro la computadora y desvió su mirada, avergonzada por la_

_intensidad con la que Lea la observaba_

_"__Es el único modo en el que puedo mirarte, sos hermosa"_

_"__El jet-lag nos está afectando, no?"_

_"__Mmm, vos decis? Eso implicaría vivir con jet-lag desde el día en que te conoci"_

_Dianna se paró y camino lentamente hacia Lea, se dejó caer en la cama, y acerco su cuerpo al de la_

_morocha, quien la beso cariñosamente._

_"__Que hacias?"_

_"__Me creaba un Tumblr?" __– la rubia rio divertida al ver que su re-pregunta no satisfacía a Lea_

_"__Un que?"_

_"__No importa… shhh"_

_Dianna se acurruco en los brazos de Lea, rodeándola ella también con los suyos, suspiro hondo y_

_intento relajarse para por fin poderse dormir. Lea hizo lo mismo, y si bien no lo consiguieron rápido_

_finalmente se quedaron completamente dormidas._

_El día siguiente también fue largo, aunque más relajado, tenían medio día libre por lo que Dianna opto_

_por hacer un pequeño viaje y pasear por Phillip Island, acompañada de Lea, y perdiéndose en la zona_

_ocupada por pingüinos, una de las atracciones más buscadas del lugar. También habia visitado una_

_exhibición de Dalí que se estaba llevando a cabo en el National Gallery of Victoria. La rubia era una_

_de las que más aprovechaba el tiempo en aquel país, buscando poner una nueva aventura en cada_

_minuto libre que tenía._

_Finalmente la estadía en Melbourne termino y todos debían volar a Sydney, ahí se presentarían en la_

_versión local de American Idol, y llevarían a cabo más ruedas de presa con los medios locales._

_Al día siguiente ambas amanecieron en su nuevo hotel, rodeadas por un paisaje embriagador que las_

_hipnotizaba, optaron por desayunar en su habitación, Lea pegada a la ventana de su cuarto admirando_

_el lugar, mientras Dianna escuchaba música y se divertía conversando despreocupada con ella._

_La relación entre las dos habia vuelto a la normalidad, la situación vivida antes del viaje habia_

_quedado olvidada, aunque no en el interior de Lea. La morocha agradecía estos días fuera de LA para_

_poder desintoxicarse de todo, estaba decidida a volver e inmediatamente reunirse con Ryan para_

_decirle que no podía ser partícipe de ese montaje, sabía que con Theo no iba a tener problema, era su_

_amigo y además cancelar su contrato no iba a ser importante, el mismo dijo que no tenía intereses_

_económicos. Con su publicista iba a ser más fácil, pero si todo salía como lo deseaba nada tendría que_

_cambiar y Dianna ni debería enterarse de todo eso, contárselo implicaría una pelea innecesaria y la_

_neoyorkina estaba dispuesta a ahorrarse el mal trago._

_La presentación en American Idol fue muy bien, así como también alguna para MTV, y muchas_

_entrevistas con prensa local, grafica, televisiva y radial._

_La gran sorpresa fue el anteúltimo día del viaje, FOX Australia los habia invitado a una cena para_

_agasajarlos, y Ryan Murphy se hizo presente, el creador del éxito debía hacer su aparicion ya que no_

_solo era una celebración sino también un encuentro de negocios con los directivos australianos._

_La sorpresa fue un shock para Lea, la presencia de Ryan no estaba en sus planes, pero solo tenían una_

_noche más ahí, se convencía de que nada podía salir mal, y eso le permitía camuflar una no muy_

_convincente sonrisa con Dianna._

_"__Amor, todo bien?" __– Dianna se acercó a Lea y la abrazo por detrás, la morocha tenía la vista perdida_

_en el paisaje que se avistaba tras el cristal de la ventana_

_"__Mhm…"_

_"__Bajamos? Ya sabes cómo es Ryan con la puntualidad y demás…" __– Dianna le dio un dulce beso en la_

_mejilla, la abrazo fuerte con sus brazos y la soltó caminando hacia la puerta tomando a Lea con su_

_mano._

_Las dos se abrieron paso y arribaron al restaurant del hotel que habia sido elegido para la reunión, gran_

_parte de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí aunque no todos, Lea deseaba que el tiempo volara, no quería_

_estar en ese lugar, al ver a Ryan se quedó en una esquina de la barra obligando a Dianna a sentarse con_

_ella. La morocha pidió dos copas con agua, para ella y su novia e intento indagar sobre la visita de la_

_rubia a la Sydney Opera House, cualquier cosa que sirviera para distraerse._

_"__Todavia no entiendo porque no viniste, te hubiese encantado!"_

_"__Ya te dije, me sentía horrible, si iba no lo hubiese disfrutado, pero podemos volver algún día, no?" __–_

_Lea sonrió tiernamente, de verdad imaginándose un viaje en un futuro no muy lejano, quizás_

_vacaciones o algo por el estilo_

_"__Mhm, eso sería genial!"_

_"__Lea, Dianna… cómo están?" __– Ryan se acercó a las dos sigilosamente, y se encontró con una gran_

_sonrisa y abrazo por parte de Dianna_

_"__Ryan, que tal?" __– la efusividad de la morocha fue mucho más escueta_

_"__Han estado disfrutando de la ciudad? Tienen ganas de volverse?" __– Ryan se mostraba amistoso, pero_

_Lea solo sentía su cuerpo tensándose a medida que los segundos pasaban_

_"__Excelente, aprovechamos para recorrer mucho, no me puedo creer que estemos acá!" __– Dianna_

_sonreía radiantemente_

_"__Si, la verdad es que muy lindo todo, es un hermoso país" __– Lea seguía siendo correcta en sus acciones_

_"__Me alegro mucho" __– Ryan sonrió a ambas y luego dirigió su mirada a la morocha __"Lea volví a hablar_

_con Theo, después de la reunión que tuvimos los 4 antes del viaje quedaban cosas por solucionar. Ya_

_está todo arreglado, incluso lo del departamento, me alegra que hayas decidido seguir el consejo de_

_Carrie y mío"_

_'__No, no no no no esto no puede estar pasando, está loco? Como va a saltar con eso de la nada, la puta_

_madre, que hago? QUE HAGO? Aii dios, lo voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaar. Dianna!, que le digo? Como_

_dejo que me dé lugar para explicarle que no, que nada de eso va a pasar, ni Theo, ni departamento,_

_NADA'_

_"__QUE? Qué reunión con Theo? Que consejo vas a seguir?" __– Dianna se paralizo e intentaba volver a_

_armar la oración en su cabeza mientras miraba a Lea buscando una respuesta antes de reaccionar ante_

_aquello_

_"Eh…" – Lea quería gritar, correr, reaccionar, pero las palabras no salían, no con Ryan ahí y rodeadas_

_por mil personas desconocidas_

_"__La reunión que tuvimos con Theo y Carrie en su casa, nada nuevo ya acordamos que eso no afectaría_

_su relación. En cuanto a lo otro, ya te conseguimos un departa…"_

_"__RYAN BASTA!" __– Lea se paró y elevo su tono de voz, provocando la sorpresa del hombre y la furia de_

_Dianna que entendía que algo no estaba bien, no en lo absoluto._

_"__Que?… No!, es un chiste, no? Lea decime que es un chiste porque si no…"_

_"__Para Di, déjame que te explique porque no es nada…"_

_"__Ok, creo que mejor las dejo hablar, Lea de verdad pensé que te ibas a ocupar de esto"_

_Dianna lo miro incrédula, la mirada de Lea por su parte lo estaba atravesando, sus ojos expresaban la_

_furia que sentía en ese momento, pero no podía preocuparse por Ryan, debía hablar con la rubia, y_

_aclarar las cosas_

_"__No, creo que no necesito ninguna explicación, ya entendí… si me disculpan creo que me voy a saltear_

_la cena" __– la voz de Dianna se notaba quebrada, la rubia se paró y comenzó a caminar a pasos_

_agigantados que ni bien cruzo la puerta se transformó en una carrera ciega hacia el ascensor._

_Lea se quedó parada viendo a la rubia desaparecer, estaba inmóvil, hasta que finalmente reacciono_

_"__Dianna!" __– Lea grito pero la puerta del asesor se cerró antes de que pudiera alcanzarla_

_'__Estuvo con Theo en NUESTRA casa? Por qué él está involucrado en los consejos que debe seguir? Y_

_un nuevo departamento? No necesito explicaciones para eso, Ryan lo dejo en claro la vez anterior,_

_entonces… le va a hacer caso a él? Dios, soy tan estupidaaaaaa!' __Dianna hiperventilaba, su mente_

_naufragaba oleajes de pensamientos, y sus manos se convertían en poderosos puños que intentaban_

_asegurarle el autocontrol._

_La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Dianna salió eyectada del mismo, se introdujo en su cuarto y cerro de_

_un portazo, una vez dentro solo atino a desplomarse en el sillón, agachando su cabeza, sosteniéndola_

_con sus manos, mientras en su interior buscaba encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que habia_

_pasado._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: GRACIAS por todos la buena onda, espero que no desaparezca con el "nuevo giro" que va a**_

_**experimentar la historia jaja.**_

_**\- Anon: **__Where are you from?. And… It's kinda complicated to accept your proposal. First I already_

_have someone, and he isn't going to be very happy with that, isn't he? haha. Second I don't even know_

_your name!. BUT you made my day, I'm flattered :)_

_**\- Actualice antes por que viajo, si puedo subo durante el fin de semana, sino el Martes supongo**_

_**que estará online el próximo.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Little lion man (Mumford and Sons)**_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_***Chapter 28*: Chapter: Nothingman**_

_Tan solo unos minutos después sintió a Lea abriendo la puerta, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar_

_sus ojos y permanecer inmóvil en esa posición._

_La morocha ingreso temerosa, a la habitación, una vez que vio que no podía alcanzar a Dianna se_

_habia decidido por tomar el ascensor contiguo_

_"__Podemos… podemos hablar? No tenes por que ponerte así…." __– Lea se adentraba en la habitación_

_caminando de modo muy cauteloso, acompañado de una actitud serena, sabía que si dejaba que su_

_orgullo tomase partido las cosas iban a ser irremontables, tenía que ceder, al fin y al cabo sí era ella_

_quien se habia equivocado._

_"__Theo estuvo en nuestro departamento? Cuando fue? El día que salí con Jess?" __– Dianna hablo_

_furiosa, pero sin alzar su cabeza_

_"__Mmm si pero eso n…" __– Lea respiro hondo y sin perder mucho tiempo intento explicarse hasta que_

_Dianna la interrumpió abruptamente, ahora si levantando la vista para encontrarse con la de Lea, pero_

_luego desviándola casi inmediatamente._

_"__Ryan y Carrie también?"_

_"__Si, ellos también. Ellos llevaron a Theo, yo ni sa…"_

_"__Ryan te consiguió un nuevo departamento para que te mudes?"- __La rubia seguía sin darle tiempo a_

_completar una frase, en su cabeza no lo necesitaba las respuestas que buscaba las obtenía en las_

_primeras palabras que Lea emitía._

_"__Técnicamente si pero yo no pienso hac…"_

_"__Creo que entonces sí tengo motivos para ponerme así, no te parece? DIOS, soy una idiota. Porque_

_carajo no me lo dijiste?"_

_"__Que cosa?"_

_"__Me estas cargando Lea? Por qué mejor no bajas? No tengo ganas de hablar, y dudo que las tenga_

_después"_

_"__Dianna no seas inmadura, somos grandes, dejame explicarte…"_

_"Que me vas a explicar? Por qué me hiciste todo un desplante ese día por no respetar nuestra_

_relación?, O porque cuando volví me hiciste sentir una mierda por creer que te habia lastimado?... No_

_lo puedo creer! QUE NO RESPETABA NUESTRA RELACIÓN? DIOS! SOS UNA HIPOCRITA!"_

_"__Podes bajar el tono? Calmate, necesito que hablemos"_

_"__AHORA NECESITAS QUE HABLEMOS? AHORA? Hasta te pregunte si estaba todo bien, porque te_

_note rara, y me dijiste que sí. Me hiciste creer que estabas así por mi culpa… Bueno seguro que no te_

_molesto mucho que te dejara la noche libre si la pasaste con THEO!" __– Dianna se paró y comenzaba a_

_caminar furiosa de un lado a otro_

_"__No tenes idea lo que decis…. Podemos hablar bien, déjame… déjame que te explique, no es como vos_

_lo estás pensando… LA PUTA MADRE, ODIO A RYAN!"_

_"__A ver, explícame: Que carajo hacia Theo con MI novia en MI departamento? Por qué carajo Ryan te_

_consigue un nuevo departamento… explícamelo!"_

_"__Te podes sentar?"_

_"__Dejame en paz y habla, querías que te escuche y lo voy a hacer, pero empeza rápido…"_

_"__Ufff… por dónde empiezo? Ese día discutimos, y…"_

_"__Dale LEA!"_

_"__Me llamo Carrie, me dijo que necesitábamos reunirnos urgente, y bueno como vos ya habías arruina_

_nuestros planes"_

_"__EN SERIO? VAS A EMPEZAR ASI? DIOSSSSSSSSSSS" __– Dianna caminaba por todo el cuarto sin_

_poder controlar su ira, la morocha jamás la habia visto de esa forma, tan fuera de sí._

_"__Perdón, bueno como tenia esas horas libres le dije que sí, pero que lo hacíamos en nuestro_

_departamento…" __– Lea hizo una pausa para encontrarse con la mirada de Dianna que era poseída por_

_su bronca_

_"__Deja de mirarme así y seguí!"_

_"__Bueno cuando llego lo hizo con Ryan y Theo. NO, yo no sabía que él iba a estar, y me sorprendí al_

_verlo… Después de un rato estaba sentada mirando fotos nuestras, comentarios en blogs y Twitter,_

_algo parecido a lo que hablamos cuando estábamos en tu casa en San Francisco…"_

_"__Qué carajo tiene que ver nuestra relación con Theo?"_

_"__Dejame llegar… "_

_"__LEA"_

_"__No sé, ellos vieron fotos nuestras en San Francisco, que se yo de donde las sacaron! Hablaron con su_

_representante, lo citaron, y tuvieron la idea de que nos mostrásemos juntos, como si… mmm para que_

_la prensa hable de nosotros, como… como novios"_

_"__QUE? De verdad? Es la mejor excusa que podes inventar? Tengo cara de estúpida?"_

_"__Vos sabes que esas cosas pasan Di, por favor! Que querías que dijera? Tiene sentido, de esa forma_

_podemos estar juntas y nadie va a poder decir nada…"_

_"__Vos te escuchas lo que decis? Que soy yo?, tu segunda opción?"_

_"__NO SEAS IDIOTA, POR DIOS! Lo de él sería un trabajo, mostrarnos juntos, pero no es nada. Vos sos_

_mi novia, sos la persona que amo, no podemos estar discutiendo por eso, me vas a decir que no lo_

_sabes? Que no te lo demuestro?"_

_"__Lo creía, hasta que me di cuenta de todo lo que hacías a mis espaldas. Como, por ejemplo, estar_

_aceptando mostrarle a todos a Theo como tu novio, mientras te importaba una mierda como eso me_

_iba a hacer sentir a mí!"_

_"__Te llame, más de una vez, pero vos estabas perdida en tu estúpida salida como para atenderme, y_

_tenía que decidir. Lo hice por las dos, para que tus inseguridades se apaciguaran, si estoy en una_

_'relación' nadie va a indagar más en nuestras vidas privadas"_

_"__No me uses de excusa, no me culpes por algo que vos hiciste, porque tu inmenso ego no te permite_

_querer otra cosa que no sea tu imagen y tu carrera. Alguna vez te importe? Dios, que estúpida que_

_soy, era obvio que no, solo era parte de tu diversión. No entiendo cómo me sorprende!" – __la actitud de_

_Dianna solo se convertía en más y más verborragica con el paso de los minutos. Sus brazos_

_moviéndose en el aire acentuaban la furia que contenía cada palabra que emitía._

_"__Pará, entiendo que estés enojada pero no tenes derecho a tratarme así, sabes que sos lo más_

_importante que tengo y haría cualquier cosa por vos. No digas cosas así porque me lastimas, y de_

_verdad quiero pensar que no lo crees en realidad"_

_"__Te lastimo? Deja de ser tan hipócrita, sos vos la que me hace sentir una mierda, que no soy lo_

_suficientemente buena para vos y por eso tenes la necesidad de salir a mostrarte con el idiota ese!"_

_"__Di…"_

_"__Di nada, basta!. Se terminó, está claro cuáles son tus prioridades… Olvídate de mí, sos libre para ir_

_y montar la escena que quieras con Theo!"_

_"__Dianna me estas jodiendo? Te amo, sabes que te amo… no podes dejar que esto nos afecte,_

_prometiste que no lo iba a hacer, es exterior, nosotras seguimos siendo las mismas…. LA PUTA_

_MADRE LO HAGO PARA CUIDAR NUESTRA RELACION, NO TE DAS CUENTA?"_

_Lea se movió rápidamente contra Dianna y le partió la boca de un beso, la rubia se resistió pero la_

_morocha insistió y en pocos segundos las dos estaban cayendo sobre la cama, envueltas en el deseo_

_que un ardiente beso despertaba, las manos de Lea recorrían el cuerpo de Dianna, mientras su lengua_

_dominaba la batalla que se acababa de desatar. Dianna gemía inconscientemente y correspondía a cada_

_embestida de la morocha, hasta que finalmente no lo hizo más, y en un ágil movimiento se libró de_

_ella y salto fuera de la cama._

_"__No…No lo vuelvas a hacer, nunca más. Quizás a vos te da lo mismo pero yo te amo, y necesito que me_

_respetes, ándate por favor…"- __Dianna hablaba de modo pausado, con el ultimo resto de aire que_

_quedaba en sus pulmones. Mitad de su capacidad respiratoria se perdió en el beso, la otra mitad la_

_consumía la ira que recorría su cuerpo._

_"__Dianna por dios no me podes decir eso, ni pensar que no me importas, sabes que no es así, lo sabes!._

_No puedo estar sin vos, no puedo ni quiero, solo buscaba cuidar lo nuestro! Me equivoque, ok! Pero_

_perdoname, déjame solucionarlo…" __– las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Lea sin cesar, su voz_

_estaba quebrada y sus manos temblaban ante la frialdad con la que Dianna se habia dirigido hacia ella._

_"__Si fuese como vos decis me lo hubieses dicho inmediatamente, cuál era la idea de esconderlo?_

_Preferías que me enterara un día por una revista viendo una foto de los dos? Que un día llegue a casa_

_y me encuentre con que tus cosas no estaban porque te habías mudado? Que buen plan!"_

_"__PARAAA POR FAVOR, BASTA! No te lo dije porque no lo quiero hacer, lo iba a hablar con Ryan_

_cuando volviésemos. VOY a hablar con Ryan ahora mismo! Y NO, no me voy a mudar, ok? No me voy a_

_separar de vos, no voy a ir a ningún lado.."_

_"__No, no, SÍ te vas a mudar. No te quiero cerca mío, ni bien volvemos te quiero fuera de mi_

_departamento, hace uso del que te consiguió Ryan, viví con Theo… NO ME IMPORTA!"_

_"__No sabes lo que decis… estas enojada y no tenes idea de lo estás diciendo, no podes arruinar lo que_

_tenemos, no podes dejar que ellos lo hagan! ME LO PROMETISTE!"_

_Lea salto a los brazos de Dianna, pero esta no la correspondió, se quedó inmóvil y solo atino a correr_

_su cara esquivando el beso que la morocha pretendía conseguir_

_"__Si, te lo prometi… pero la que lo arruino sos vos Lea y contra eso no tengo fuerzas ni ganas para_

_luchar…" __– Dianna cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, hablo con tan solo un hilo de voz,_

_pero manteniendo la frialdad en sus palabras_

_"__No, por favor no…" __– Lea noto como Dianna se separaba y pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella se_

_rompía, esa mirada de Dianna, esas palabras, sintió como el mundo que estaba construyendo en los_

_últimos meses se caía a pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_"__Mejor me voy yo, puedo conseguir otra habitación…"- __La rubia estaba de espaldas a Lea, su cuerpo_

_se hallaba tenso, y sus puños intentaban acaparar y controlar toda la impotencia que sentía._

_"__Dianna por favor, no se termina, es una estupidez todo eso, no lo exageremos. Lo que tenemos es_

_mucho más importante que una estúpida foto para la prensa… Si te vas la que se caga en todo esto sos_

_vos, yo estoy acá, te estoy diciendo que te amo, yo no me estoy yendo"_

_"__Vos me mentiste, tomaste decisiones sobre nuestra relación sin siquiera tenerme en cuenta a mí, yo_

_jamás lo hubiese hecho…"_

_"__Lo hice por las dos.."_

_"__Lo hiciste por vos, por tu carrera, por tu vida, lo que sea, pero yo no entro ahí, ya no más"_

_"__No se termina acá, cuando volvamos a LA vamos a hablar. No me importa lo que pensas, vos formas_

_parte de mi vida, sos lo más importante, y sé que me equivoque, pero voy a solucionar las cosas…"_

_"__Te pido por favor que no, vamos a trabajar juntas pero nada más, respétame… aunque sea esta vez,_

_me lo debes…" __– Dianna tomo su bolso y salió del lugar, tomo el ascensor y luego camino derecho_

_hacia la recepción y solicito un nuevo cuarto._

_**No se terminó, te amo, lo entendes? TE AMO y no voy a dejarlo así.**_

_**Dianna me prometiste que no ibas a dejar que nos afecten, tenes que cumplirlo, no puedo sin**_

_**vos…**_

_Lea no consiguió respuesta a ninguno de sus dos mensajes, y comenzó a llamar una y otra vez a la_

_rubia, con igual fracaso en sus intentos._

_Te amo más que a nadie, pero ya te lo dije, fuiste vos la que lo arruino, no ellos. No vuelvas a_

_escribirme, por favor._

_Dianna suspiro hondo, luego de responder el mensaje, y apago su celular. Ingreso a su nuevo cuarto y_

_se permitió por fin liberarse de todas sus barreras de autoprotección._

_Aun sentía el sabor de los labios de Lea en los suyos, aun se estremecía recordando sus manos_

_acariciándola, pero también recordó toda la discusión, la decisión de Lea, la que habia tomado sin_

_consultarla y no pudo más, sintió como sus rodillas cedieron ante su propio peso. Sin más se dejó caer_

_en la cama, abrazando con fuerza la almohada, y dejando que las lágrimas que venía conteniendo_

_durante la última hora salieran eyectadas._

_Su cuerpo temblaba , pero no a causa del frio, su cabeza dolía por la invasión de pensamientos que la_

_atormentaban, al igual que su cuerpo. No podía entender como Lea le habia hecho eso, si lo hubiese_

_hablado quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, seguramente lo hubiesen sido. En cambio la_

_morocha opto por tomar una decisión acerca de su relación por su cuenta, como si sus sentimientos no_

_fuesen importantes, como si ella fuese otro de sus caprichos, a quien pensaba que podía manejar a su_

_antojo._

_Al mismo tiempo, en la otra habitación Lea se encontraba igual, completamente abatida, sentada en el_

_piso, sus rodillas flexionadas al pecho, y un llanto que no cesaba, la desazón era inexpresable en_

_palabras. Podía darle vueltas a la situación una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero la conclusión siempre era_

_la misma, Dianna habia terminado con ella, y esta vez por mas esperanzas que tenía sonaba real, nada_

_parecido a sus peleas cotidianas._

_Lea habia sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo tras Dianna cuando esta habia abandono el cuarto,_

_pero simplemente no pudo, no tenía palabras para enfrentarla, no tenía fuerzas, la inexpresividad, la_

_frialdad de la rubia era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, algo con lo que no habia tenido que_

_lidiar nunca._

_Siempre peleaban, casi siempre era ella misma quien iniciaba esa situación, pero siempre Dianna_

_cedía, siempre era la primera en buscar la reconciliación, esta vez esa no era una opción, esta vez_

_habia sido tajante, lo dejo en claro, la quería fuera de su vida. Lea ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de_

_procesar esas palabras, era demasiado, necesitaba que todo fuese un sueño, necesitaba escuchar la_

_alarma y despertar en los brazos de Dianna, como lo hacía desde hacía meses, tantos que ya no_

_concebía comenzar el día de otra forma._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos sintió unos tímidos golpes en la puerta y corrió, desafiando la_

_gravedad, a abrirla. La ilusión de que sea Dianna habia hecho que su corazón se salte un latido, pero_

_todo volvió a convertirse en vacío al ver que quien estaba en la puerta no era la rubia._

_"__Lea, por dios! qué te pasa?" __– Jenna estaba parada en la puerta y su expresión de asombro fue enorme_

_al ver el estado de Lea_

_La morocha volvió al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba cinco segundos antes. Esta vez las lágrimas_

_se duplicaban, generado por la desilusión tras una luz de esperanza que creyó tener al escuchar alguien_

_golpeando la puerta._

_"__Lea que paso? Por dios mira como estas, contame…." __– Jenna corrió tras la morocha mirando a su_

_alrededor, pero no observo que no habia nadie más en el cuarto. __"Lea por favor háblame…"_

_Lea balbuceo algunas palabras entre sollozos, pero Jenna no fue capaz de entender que decía, ella_

_simplemente sabía que era la primera vez que veía a su amiga así, y una de las opciones era una pelea_

_con Dianna, ya que ella era la otra integrante de Glee que todos estaban buscando._

_Jenna suspiro hondo, y se sentó en el suelo. Sin decir más nada abrazo a Lea, quien impulsivamente se_

_aferró con necesidad a su cuerpo._

_"__Intenta respirar, tranquilízate y contame que paso…" __– Jenna acariciaba la espalda de la morocha_

_intentando calmarla, brindarle contención para que paulatinamente fuese hallando la calma_

_"__Dianna…" __– luego de un rato Lea finalmente pudo ser clara, aunque lo único que dijo fue el nombre_

_de la rubia_

_"__Te peleaste con Dianna? Pero eso lo hacen a diario, no te pongas así, tiene solución…" __– Jenna rio_

_suavemente, pensando que esta era otra más de las discusiones que las dos tenían a diario, pero Lea_

_volvió a llorar y supo que algo iba mal y no era una más del montón_

_"__Me… creo que… romp…" __– Lea no pudo terminar de hablar, sentía que si lo decía en voz alta se haría_

_realidad, su voz se perdió entre más sollozos pero Jenna habia entendido lo que quiso decir, aunque no_

_el motivo, hasta hacia un par de horas las dos estaban mejor que nunca._

_"__Necesito que te calmes, te laves la cara y bajes. Pone tu mejor actitud Broadway, sos la protagonista_

_de la serie, y aunque sea para rellenar el espacio tenes que estar en esa cena, los productores se están_

_poniendo un poco nervioso…"_

_"__No, me importa un carajo Glee y los productores…" __– Lea recobraba la calma poco a poco, su estado_

_era desastroso, sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos, el rímel corrido, y su pelo revuelto._

_"__Hacelo por los chicos, olvídate de los productores o los directivos, son como mucho 20 minutos"_

_"__No, por favor"_

_"__Vamos, veni conmigo…" __– Jenna obligo a Lea a levantarse y la acompaño al baño, ayudándola a_

_arreglarse para estar presentable_

_"__Voy a estar con vos, si? Vamos a evitar hablar con todo el mundo, solamente pone una sonrisa_

_fingida, e ignora a todos…" __– Jenna abrazo fuerte a Lea y la animo a hacerle caso_

_Mientras bajaban Jenna sabía que no era el momento de exigirle cosas a Lea, pero no lo podía evitar._

_La cena era con la FOX, y ella era la protagonista, aunque sea durante unos minutos debía presentarse._

_No sería un buen inicio comenzar con el pie izquierdo, creando rumores ya sea de peleas o divismos._

_Ryan intento acercarse a ambas mientras hablaba con una mujer vestida de modo muy elegante, pero_

_la cara de Lea y la expresión de Jenna lo hicieron recapacitar y opto por ir y hacerlo con Jane y Cory._

_"__Hey chicas, cómo están?" __– Chris se acercó serenamente, Lea no respondió, pero seguía con su_

_espectacular sonrisa fingida que solo podía engañar a quienes no la conocían_

_"__Todo tranquilo Chris, cansadas" __– Jenna respondió por las dos y su cara le suplicaba que no siga con_

_la conversación_

_"__Jenna puedo hablarte un segundo? Lea no te molesta, no? Ya te la devuelvo" __– Chris vio como Lea_

_apenas y asentía con su cabeza, pero fue todo lo que necesito para tirar a Jenna del brazo y poder_

_hablar con ella sin que nadie los escuche_

_"__Qué carajo le pasa a Lea? Vos viste la cara que tiene?" __– Chris le hablo con preocupación, el_

_muchacho estaba convencido de que algo habia sucedido_

_"__Eh… no sé, la verdad no sé. Pero sé que paso algo entre ella y Dianna"_

_"__Y Dianna como esta? Donde esta?"_

_"__No sé Chris, apenas y puedo con Lea!"_

_"__Ok, deja"_

_"__Por qué no intentas ubicarla?. Si Lea esta así, Dianna no debe estar mucho mejor…"_

_"__Si, no te preocupes… estoy en eso!"_

_"__Ok, avísame cualquier cosa"_

_"__Mhm" __– Chris dio media vuelta y busco el celular en su bolsillo para llamar a la rubia, esta no_

_contestaba, por lo cual subió a la habitación, pero tampoco habia señales de ella ahí._

_La última opción de Chris habia sido preguntar por ella en la recepción, pensando que quizás la habían_

_visto salir, para su sorpresa el hombre que allí se encontraba le comunico que se habia cambiado de_

_habitación y le dio el nuevo número de la misma._

_Chris llego a la puerta del cuarto y golpeo dos veces, repitió la misma acción 4 veces más, pero el_

_resultado seguía siendo el mismo, Dianna no daba señales de vida._

_"__Di, podes abrirme?" __– Chris llevaba ya varios minutos en la puerta de la rubia, Dianna estaba dentro,_

_él lo sabía, pero esta no se dignaba a abrirle_

_"__No voy a bajar, no me siento bien" __– Dianna necesitaba estar sola, e intento pedirlo de buena forma,_

_pero el tono de su voz totalmente quebrada no habían logrado más que incrementar la preocupación en_

_Chris._

_"__Dianna, abrime por favor, no me obligues a entrar por la fuerza, tengo la tarjeta. Dale, no tenemos_

_por qué hacerlo de ese modo(...) No pienso moverme de acá hasta que lo hagas eh!" __\- Chris retrocedió_

_y se apoyó en la pared contraria a la de la habitación de la rubia, esperando que esta reaccionada._

_Segundos después la puerta se abría, pero nadie lo enfrentaba, por lo cual decidió ingresar_

_tímidamente, dos pasos dentro del lugar y el llanto de Dianna era todo lo que sus sentidos eran capaces_

_de percibir._

_Dianna estaba acostada de costado con sus piernas flexionadas, esa imagen sumada al llanto no la_

_alejaba mucho de la de un bebé, se veía extremadamente vulnerable. Chris supo que no era el_

_momento para presionarla buscando respuestas, en parte porque ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran las_

_preguntas que debía realizar._

_El joven tomo una manta que estaba en los pies de la cama, y se acostó junto a ella tapando sus_

_cuerpos. Dianna impulsivamente se acercó a él abrazándolo con fuerza. Chris solo atino a_

_corresponder ese gesto, la contuvo sin decir una palabra._

_El llanto tardo en apaciguarse, pero finalmente lo habia hecho, claro que ese momento llego cuando_

_Dianna simplemente se rindió y sin intensiones de hacer nada se vio vencida por el sueño,_

_durmiéndose en el pecho de su amigo, quien seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_"__Di…?" __– Chris susurro por lo bajo pero no recibió respuesta y supo que esta se habia dormido. Sin_

_moverse mucho busco su celular para revisarlo, ya que en tres oportunidades habia vibrado en su_

_bolsillo._

_La pudiste encontrar? Como esta?_

_Chris avísame porque Lea esta insoportable y no sé qué decirle_

_El muchacho leyó los dos mensajes de Jenna que habían sido enviados hacia más de una hora, cuando_

_volvía a la pantalla inicial el celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente. Una llamada de Lea, la cual se_

_sumaba a otra que habia realizado hacia algunos minutos, pero Chris opto por no atenderla._

_**Estoy con ella, no sé qué paso, no me hablo… pero debe haber sido grave**_

_Lea quiere saber dónde está, me vuelve loca! No se cómo calmarla_

_**Encerrala en su cuarto y decile que duerma, supongo que mañana podrán hablar antes de viajar**_

_Ok, pero Di está bien?_

_**Si, se pidió otra habitación. Creo que se durmió, me voy a quedar con ella**_

_Si, ok. Cualquier cosa avísame…_

_Jenna leyó el último mensaje y llego a borrarlo antes de que Lea le quitara el celular_

_"__Para un poco queres? Estas actuando como una loca!"_

_"__Dónde está? Jenna necesito verla, necesito hablar, arruine todo, no me va a perdonar…" __– Lea no_

_sabía qué hacer, y nuevamente dio paso al llanto por la frustración y la desolación que la situación le_

_generaban._

_"__Está bien y eso es lo que importa. Por qué no intentas dormir?, mañana van a estar más calmadas y_

_van a poder hablar bien, en este estado si la ves solo vas a desatar otra pelea!" __– Jenna se acercó y la_

_abrazo intentando calmarla._

_Desde que habían subido, la morocha iba de los gritos al llanto sin parar, una y otra vez. Jenna ya no_

_sabía que decirle, jamás la habia visto así._

_"__Hace caso, dormí un poco…"_

_"__Quiero verla…"_

_"__LEA BASTA, ACÓSTATE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJA QUE PASE LA NOCHE PARA QUE LAS COSAS SE_

_TRANQUILICEN!" __– Jenna levanto la voz por primera vez en la noche, sorprendiendo a Lea quien_

_retrocedió un paso sorprendida._

_Solo esa reacción basto para que Lea se metiera en la cama, pero eso era lo único positivo que habia_

_conseguido, ya que sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por montones sobre sus mejillas._

_"__Perdoname, no te quise gritar" __– Jenna se sentó en la cama junto a Lea, terminando de cobijarla y_

_corriendo el pelo de su cara que se veía empapado por sus lágrimas. __"Queres que me quede?"_

_"__No… prefiero… estar sola" __– Lea se perdió bajo el edredón, sin parar de llorar_

_Jenna se alejó del lugar pero cuando fue a tomar el picaporte para salir de la habitación no lo pudo_

_hacer, no podía dejarla así, en contraposición al pedido de Lea se volvió sobre sus pasos e improviso_

_una cama en el sillón que estaba en la habitación._

_La asiática solo se durmió cuando Lea lo hizo, cosa que no tardo menos d horas. La morocha_

_daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez, chequeaba su celular, y golpeaba con sus puños el colchón, a_

_modo de descarga._

_En la otra habitación la situación no era muy diferente, Dianna seguida dormida, y Chris habia logrado_

_conciliar el sueño, sin moverse de su lado._

_La noche no fue muy larga, pero Chris se despertó temprano y sintió que su sueño ya no iba a volver, a_

_su lado Dianna dormida profundamente. Estaba completamente transpirada, el joven toco su frente_

_con la palma de su mano y no le quedaron dudas, la temperatura corporal de la rubia se habia_

_disparado fuera de los niveles normales._

_"__Di…" __– Chris acaricio el brazo de la rubia y hablo por lo bajo intentando despertarla, hubiese_

_preferido no hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción ya que en unas horas deberían tomar su vuelo de regreso_

_a Estados Unidos. __"Di estas volando de fiebre, despertate así tomas algo…"_

_Dianna comenzó a moverse muy lento y gruñendo por lo bajo, al abrir los ojos y verlo a Chris se_

_sobresaltó e inmediatamente su tristeza volvió, Chris supuse que en el sueño habia dejado atrás la_

_noche anterior, pero ahora al verlo ahí debería volver a recordar todo._

_"__Como te sentís?" __– la dulzura que Chris empleaba estaba logrando conmover a Dianna quien al menos_

_ahora lo estaba mirando a los ojos_

_"__Qué hora es?" __– su voz era inaudible, y su tono ronco la volvió difícil de comprender_

_"__Es hora de que te levantes y te vayas a bañar mientras yo pido el desayuno y algún antifebril" __– Chris_

_le sonrió cálidamente, y Dianna apenas logro retribuirle una media sonrisa fingida_

_"__Estuviste toda la noche acá?"_

_"__Mhm… Pero no te preocupes, por más hermosa que seas no me generas nada, asique no tenes que_

_tener miedo de que haya abusado de vos mientras dormías" __– el humor era la mayor virtud de Chris, y_

_llevarlo a la practica en este momento fue una decisión acertada_

_"__Sos un idiota" __– Dianna le pego en el hombro, aunque sin fuerza, y sonrió gentilmente, si bien no era_

_su radiante sonrisa, era genuina, y alivio un poco la preocupación de Chris._

_"__Este idiota te ordena que te vayas a bañar YA, estas con fiebre y no va a ser placentero viajar así" __–_

_Chris se levantó de la cama y tiro a Dianna con el_

_"__No quiero, no quiero viajar, no quiero hacer nada…" __– la lucidez que volvía a estar presente en_

_Dianna venia acompañada de todo el dolor que seguía corriendo por sus venas_

_"__No te estoy preguntando si queres o no, te vas a ir a bañar, vas a volver para desayunar conmigo, y_

_me vas a contar que es lo que está pasando. No acepto un no como respuesta, sos grande y sea lo que_

_sea que haya ocurrido no va a solucionarse si lo reprimís y te largas a llorar como una adolescente"_

_Dianna lo miro, sus ojos, colorados por tanto llanto solo transmitían tristeza, el muchacho apresuro la_

_situación y la empujo dentro de la ducha, para luego salir y llamar al room service y conseguir algo_

_para comer, y un analgésico que bajara la fiebre de la rubia._

_Dianna se quedó sentada en el sanitario durante un par de minutos, el silencio solo hacía más audibles_

_las voces en su cabeza. 'Theo', 'departamento' y 'novio', eran las palabras que retumbaban una y otra_

_vez, y en su corazón volvía a sentir un vacío inmenso, las lágrimas volvían a caer al recordar la cara_

_que puso Lea cuando le dijo que no quería saber más nada con ella. El llanto no significaba que_

_Dianna estuviese arrepentida, todo lo contrario, no quería cruzarse con la morocha por nada en el_

_mundo, pero eso no implicaba que su cuerpo se retorciese de dolor, eso no era indicador de que todo lo_

_que ella sentía por Lea hubiese desaparecido, solo expresaba lo duro que la golpeaba la realización de_

_que su relación, la más hermosa que alguna vez pensó que podía tener, se habia quebrado._

_"__Dianna estas bien__?" – Chris no escuchaba sonido alguno proveniente del baño y se preocupó, golpeo_

_la puerta y llamo a la rubia para cerciorarse de que estaba bien_

_"__Si, ya voy" __– Dianna levanto su cabeza y se encontró con el reflejo que el espejo le entregaba, su_

_maquillaje estaba corrido, su pelo era un desastre, y su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo como si_

_acabase de bañarse vestida, la tristeza solo seguía aumentando, no se podía permitir estar así por ella,_

_no podía dejar que cuando se volvieran a ver la viese así._

_Lea habia arruinado todo, la habia humillado ante Ryan, Carrie y ante Theo, haciéndola quedar como_

_una marioneta que acataba sus caprichos sin decir nada, esa persona no podía darse el lujo de saber_

_todo el dolor que le estaba causado._

_Dianna cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente, y mientras se prometía no mostrarse débil ante Lea_

_ingreso bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua fría pegase contra su cuerpo arrasando todo a su paso,_

_incluso esos ensordecedores pensamientos._

_Lea por su parte seguía durmiendo, Jenna se habia despertado, habia ido hasta su cuarto para bañarse_

_rápido y ordenar sus cosas, y cuando volvió se encontró con su amiga tal cual la habia dejado._

_Comenzó a ordenar el equipaje de Lea, al parecer el de Dianna se encontraba ahí ya hecho, los bruscos_

_movimientos de Lea y quejidos volvían a llamar su atención, no era la primera vez que la veía_

_sufriendo una pesadilla en lo que iba de la noche-mañana, pero no sabía si despertarla era buena idea._

_El reloj no se detenía y luego de debatir internamente y alargar el momento Jenna se acercó a ella para_

_despertarla, ni bien la morocha abrió los ojos y vio a Jenna rompió en llanto, como si esperase que_

_quien estaba a su lado fuese Dianna._

_La situación no fue fácil para Jenna, luego de una larga discusión logro que la morocha se metiese en_

_la ducha, prometiéndole que iba a hablar con Chris para preguntarle donde estaba Dianna, así podían_

_hablar._

_Chris habia recibido la bandeja con el desayuno, y hasta le habían conseguido un antifebril, solo_

_faltaba que Dianna finalmente saliese del baño._

_La rubia estaba dentro acomodándose el pelo, sus brazos se aferraron al lavamanos, soportando todo_

_su peso mientras sus ojos buscaron su reflejo en el espejo. Dianna se lavó la cara por última vez, luego_

_la seco cuidadosamente y se aplicó un suave maquillaje._

_'__No voy a dejarla que me vea mal, no le voy a dar el gusto. Si yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para_

_ella, no voy a hacerle saber que ella si lo es para mí, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para que deje de_

_serlo, lo voy a lograr, tengo que hacerlo. No puedo creer la forma en la que se cago en todo lo que_

_teníamos por un puto rumor, esa es la persona que amo? La que toma nuestra relación y la expone a_

_debate con personas que ni me conocen? No me puede haber humillado más, dios! Me siento_

_insignificante para ella, ya está, no pienso volver a llorar. La necesito fuera de mi vida, de mi mente,_

_de mi corazón. Por más que me esté sintiendo completamente vacía y perdida, ella no lo puede saber.'_

_Sus propias palabras no lograban siquiera convencerla a ella misma, sabía que sacar a Lea de su vida_

_era imposible, pero necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba mostrarse fuerte, y así al menos controlar sus_

_sentimientos hacia ella, congelarlos de por vida, porque era la única meta que se podía proponer y que_

_creía que podía cumplir._

_Finalmente se sintió lista para abandonar el baño, volvió a mirarse al espejo, sonrió, con su mejor_

_esfuerzo y salió. Lo hizo justo cuando Chris estaba por volver a tocar la puerta, y preguntar a que se_

_debía su retraso._

_"__Mmm eso se ve riquísimo__!" – Dianna se mostraba completamente renovada, se la veía más entera y su_

_voz habia recobrado la serenidad, su cuerpo dolía en cada movimiento, pero eso no impidió que se_

_esforzara por mostrarse entusiasta y animada._

_Chris abrió los ojos inmensos al verla, no se parecía en nada a la chica que unos minutos antes habia_

_estado llorando en sus brazos._

_"__Te sentis bien?" __– la voz del muchacho era dubitativa_

_"__Mhm, es delicioso Chris, gracias" __– un guiño de ojo, una dolorosa sonrisa, y Dianna comenzaba a_

_camuflar su tristeza_

_Chris comió en silencio con ella, ni tuvo que insistirle para que tome la pastilla, la misma lo hizo sin_

_quejarse._

_"__Me vas a decir que paso anoche?" __– Chris aguardo unos segundos, pero tuvo que preguntarlo, la_

_actitud de Dianna mas que tranquilizarlo lo irritaba_

_"__Nada importante"_

_"__Te cambiaste de habitación… te peleaste con Lea?"_

_"__Mhm, cortamos, pero ya fue…"_

_"__ROMPISTE CON LEA Y DECIS QUE NO ES NADA IMPORTANTE?"_

_"__Si, no lo es Chris… definitivamente las dos estamos en una sintonía diferente" __– Dianna sentía una_

_puntada en su pecho cada vez que fingía su sonrisa, que escuchaba su nombre o hablaba de ella,_

_sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su poder para contener las lágrimas._

_"__Mírame a los ojos y decime que pelearte con Lea no es importante" __– Chris clavo los ojos en el rostro_

_de la rubia. Esta trago bruscamente y se quedó sin respirar durante unos segundos, pensando en cómo_

_salir airosa. __"Sigo esperando…"_

_"__Chris por favor, déjalo ahí, si?"_

_"__No me pidas que lo deje ahí, somos amigos? No confías en mí?"_

_"__No me presiones, sabes que no es eso"_

_"__Alguien debe hacerlo, y mejor que sea yo y no Lea que debe estar golpeando puerta por puerta las_

_habitaciones del hotel buscándote…"_

_"__Ella que?" __– Dianna no pudo evitar perder la compostura, su mirada busco la de Chris y necesitaba_

_saber porque habia dicho eso._

_'__Lea quiere hablar conmigo? Me está buscando? Fuck fuck fuck, no es algo en lo que me tengo que_

_enfocar, no me sirve de nada ese dato, concéntrate Dianna!'_

_"__No sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero Lea está saturado mi teléfono con llamadas para saber cómo estas_

_y donde estas. Esta desesperada, quiere hablar con vos"_

_"__Yo no tengo nada más que hablar con ella, salvo pedirle que saque sus cosas del departamento y me_

_devuelva las llaves"_

_"__Wohaa… entonces si es grave…"_

_"__Te dije que cortamos Chris, y por favor, no hablemos más del tema, si?"_

_"__Ayer entre a este cuarto y estabas destrozada, no parabas de llorar, puedo saber cómo es que de la_

_noche a la mañana ahora estas así? Esto es irreal, siento que es una escena de Glee, que estoy frente_

_a Quinn" __– Chris la señalaba con ambas manos y la miraba de arriba abajo absolutamente anonadado._

_"__Que queres saber?"_

_"__Estas bien?"_

_"__Eso importa?"_

_"__Claro que sí. A mí me importa, por ejemplo…"_

_"__No, no lo estoy. Pero no tengo intensiones de generar ninguna escena"_

_"__Estamos los dos solos acá…"_

_"__Chris por favor te lo pido. La tengo que ver en una hora, no me puedo esconder, déjame mantenerme_

_así. Que queres que te diga? Me siento horrible, me quiero quedar en esa cama llorando de por vida,_

_pero no puedo, y soy grande, vos lo dijiste. Mi única forma de reaccionar es ponerme de pie y_

_protegerme, después de lo que me hizo no le debo nada, no voy a ser tan estúpida de demostrarle lo_

_mucho que me lastimo"_

_"__No vas a ganar nada con esa actitud, ustedes están insoportablemente enamoradas, tanto que_

_molesta! No entiendo que puede ser tan grave"_

_"__Al parecer no era tan así…"_

_"__Di… que pasó?"_

_"__No puedo, ahora no Chris.."_

_"__Si no es ahora, cuando?"_

_"__Cuando volvamos a LA, si?"_

_"__Sabes que podes confiar en mí, no? Conmigo no necesitas este disfraz.. no lo necesitaste anoche,_

_tampoco ahora. Sé que no estás bien"_

_"__No, no lo estoy, te lo reconocí. Pero necesito rearmarme, dame esa posibilidad y te prometo que_

_cuando volvamos voy a hablar con vos"_

_"__No te vas a escapar de mí, ok? Ni bien pisemos LA voy a ser tu sombra, y sea lo que sea que pase por_

_tu cabeza mejor que se vaya acomodando. Ustedes dos no pueden arruinar lo que vienen_

_construyendo"_

_"__Ella lo arruino"_

_"__Vos no estás haciendo mucho para evitarlo"_

_"__Que queres que haga?"_

_"__En principio? Hablar con ella, así deja de llenarme el celular con mensajes y llamadas"_

_"__Típico de ella armar escenas para ser el centro de atención, ya se le va a pasar"_

_"__No puedo creer que estés hablando de esta forma"_

_"__Hay cosas que yo tampoco puedo creer y sin embargo…" __– por primera vez la voz de Dianna se_

_quebró, cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, no lloro, pero tampoco pudo evitar que una lagrima se_

_deslizara por su mejilla_

_"__Con esa actitud la lastimas a ella, pero por sobre todo te lastimas a vos misma. Pensalo Di"_

_"__Que más da cuan lastimada salgo?"- La respuesta fue tajante, acompañada deuna actitud severa._

_"Queres que te deje sola?" - el comportamiento de Dianna estaba desganando a Chris, no veía una_

_forma de llegarle y eso lo comenzaba a frustrar_

_"Si…"_

_"Ok…"_

_"No, abrazame…" – La rubia reacciono inconscientemente al ver como su amigo se habia levantado y_

_caminaba hacia la puerta_

_Chris sintió como se le partia el alma al ver a Dianna tan vulnerable, su imagen podía mostrarla_

_entera, pero sus ojos solo contenían tristeza y dolor. Sin decir más nada se acercó y la abrazo_

_fuertemente._

_Dianna necesitaba sentirse contenida, necesitaba enfocarse en las cosas buenas que tenía, nutrirse de_

_ellas para estar fuerte, y sabía que Chris era una de ellas._

_El abrazo de prolongo durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente la rubia lo soltó._

_"__Mejor?"_

_"__Si, gracias Chris. Te prometo que vamos a hablar, solo que… no puedo ahora" __– Dianna bajo la vista_

_intentando recomponerse otra vez_

_"__Voy a estar siempre que me necesites, aunque seas una cabeza dura, te adoro y quiero lo mejor para_

_vos"_

_Dianna se volvió a sumergir en los brazos de él, y luego lo beso en la mejilla, intentando ocultar una_

_vez más sus emociones._

_"__Nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto en 1 hora, creo que mejor me voy a bañar"_

_"__Mi valija, me la podes traer?" __– Dianna miro a su alrededor y recordó que la misma estaban en la_

_habitación que habia compartido con Lea_

_"__Me encantaría, pero ya que sos grande y bla creo que te podes hacer cargo vos sola de eso, no?"_

_"__Chris por favor…"_

_"__Mirá, Lea esta como loca, y quizás es mejor que hablen acá y no en el aeropuerto lleno de gente"_

_"__Pero…"_

_"__Pero nada, anda y habla con ella, o no hables, no sé. Pero ocúpate de eso, porque te aseguro que_

_después va a ser más doloroso"_

_Dianna suspiro y asintió con su cabeza, no estaba convencida de lo que iba a hacer, pero Chris tenía_

_razón, y ella conocía a Lea, sus caprichos y enojos no eran reprimidos en público._

_Los dos salieron de la habitación, Dianna camino a paso lento pero firme hacia la que hasta anoche era_

_su cuarto._

_Al pararse frente a la puerta podía sentir a Jenna discutiendo con Lea, intentando hacerla entrar en_

_razón, ya que la morocha insistía en seguir llamando a Chris._

_Dianna tomo una bocanada de aire e ingreso dentro de la habitación, su imagen solo podía asemejarse_

_con su interpretación de Quinn, quizás inconscientemente se estaba escondiendo en actitudes de su_

_personaje para mantenerse a salvo._

_Jenna se quedó parada completamente inmóvil al ver la serenidad con la que Dianna ingreso, Lea_

_seguía maldiciendo y al notar el silencio giro sobre su eje y si bien necesitaba ir corriendo hacia_

_Dianna sus piernas no le respondían._

_"__Hola Jenna, como va?" __– Dianna le dio un beso a la asiática que seguía atónita, luego de eso se_

_dirigió al baño a recoger sus cosas y sumarlas a la valija que ya tenía armada._

_Lea seguía a la rubia con la mirada, quería hablar, abrió su boca para hacerlo, pero al no encontrar las_

_palabras la cerro. Su cerebro no lograba que se moviese, ni siquiera descifrar que era lo que estaba_

_pasando._

_"__Jenna como arreglaron para ir al aeropuerto? Vienen las combis?" __– Dianna ignoraba a Lea, pero no_

_su mirada, que la sentía atravesándola intensamente, le dolía hablar, respirar, moverse, pero_

_necesitaba seguir haciéndolo_

_"__Mmm, si. Vienen en un rato" __– Jenna_

_Dianna busco el cargador de su celular y cuando cruzaba frente a Lea sintió como la mano de la_

_morocha agarro con fuerza su brazo, el dolor no era por el apretón, sino por el ardor que le causaba el_

_contacto con su piel, su corazón impulsivamente perdió el ritmo por unos segundos, pero aun así se_

_esforzó para mantener su postura._

_"__Qué carajo haces? Soltame!" __– Dianna agito bruscamente su brazo zafándose de la mano de Lea, su_

_mirada mostraba desprecio, y pudo sentir como lastimaba esa actitud a Lea, a ella misma la_

_destrozaba por dentro, pero debía mantenerse firme_

_"No me pensas hablar? Estoy acá eh!" – Lea prácticamente estaba gritándole, y Dianna respiraba_

_hondo para mantener la serenidad_

_"__Ok, yo mejor me voy" __– Jenna agarro su campera y se movía rápido hacia la puerta_

_"__No es necesario J, yo solo vine a buscar mis cosas"_

_"__Si Jenna, por favor dejanos solas" __– Lea contradijo a Dianna, aunque no era necesario, la asiática ya_

_estaba fuera del lugar_

_Dianna cerro el cierre de su valija y se incorporó, Lea se paró frente a ella, en una postura_

_intimidatoria._

_"__No pensas hablarme? Donde estuviste anoche?"_

_"__Primero baja el tono eh!, segundo no sos nadie como para pedirme explicaciones de lo que hago o_

_dejo de hacer"_

_"__Soy tu novia Dianna, puedo pedirte todas las explicaciones que quiero!"_

_"__NO!, ya no lo sos. Si queres desplegar una escena de celos estoy segura de que Theo y toda la prensa_

_rosa va a estar interesada en seguirte el jueguito… a mí no me jodas más"_

_"__POR DIOS, CORTALA, NO ENTENDES NADA? NO ME HAGAS ESTO!"_

_"__No sé de qué hablas, ahora por favor déjame salir…"_

_"__No, esto no se terminó"_

_"__Si, se terminó"_

_"__No, estas enojada, ok… pero para mí no está terminado"_

_"__No estoy enojada, no me puedo enojar porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para vos"_

_"__Deja de decir estupideces, queres? Dios Dianna no entras en razón? Tus celos estúpidos contra Theo_

_no te dejan ver que sos vos la persona que quiero?, te amo, y sé que vos me amas a mi"_

_"__Terminaste?"_

_Las lágrimas volvían a caer por las mejillas de Lea, y esto estaba matando a Dianna quien solo_

_deseaba abrazarla y besarla como si fuese el fin del mundo._

_"__De verdad no me queres en tu vida? En serio queres terminar con lo nuestro?"_

_"__Pensé que eso habia quedado claro…"_

_"__Te amo Di… me estás haciendo mierda"_

_"__Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York voy a retrasar mi vuelo a Los Angeles, asique tenes tiempo para ir_

_al departamento y sacar todas tus cosas el día en que llegues" __– Dianna sentía como parte de su ser_

_moría al pronunciar esas palabras y al ver el dolor que causaban en Lea_

_"__Para mí no se terminó, te voy a demostrar todo lo que siento por vos, te voy a hacer ver que lo que_

_tenemos es real, no me voy a rendir, no te voy a perder, lo sabes no?"_

_"__Lea…" __– Dianna no tenía fuerzas para hablar, su autocontrol era arena en sus manos que comenzaba a_

_escurrirse velozmente. __"Cuando saques tus cosas del departamento, dejale tus llaves al encargado por_

_favor"_

_Lea se quedó clavada al piso, con la mirada siguiendo los pasos de Dianna, quien se perdía tras la_

_puerta, aun así los ojos de Lea seguían incrustados ahí, la morocha estaba totalmente paralizada._

_Sin más para decir Dianna habia tomo su valija y abandonado la habitación, apenas un paso fuera del_

_departamento y estallo en un llanto intenso. Nunca entendió de que hablaban cuando se referían a_

_tener el corazón roto, solo sabía que ahora el de ella lo estaba, y la sensación que ahora tenía no era_

_algo que le deseara a nadie, cada musculo de su cuerpo la retorcía de dolor, y como si eso no fuera_

_suficiente, la mirada de Lea cuando salía de la habitación era la única imagen que su cabeza_

_proyectaba._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Mil gracias por los reviews, cada vez me sorprenden más! :). Espero que no me insulten**_

_**mucho por este cap jaja.**_

_Una duda/aclaración… leí varios comentarios sobre "Theo" y mi pregunta es: ¿En qué momento se dio_

_a entender que él y Lea van a estar en una relación?. No se apresuren a sacar conclusiones ;)_

_**\- Próxima actualización entre Vier/Lun, depende cuanto tiempo tenga para sentarme a escribir.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Nothingman (Pearl Jam)**_

_Once divided, nothing left to subtract. SOME WORDS WHEN SPOKEN...CAN'T BE TAKEN BACK._

_Walks on his own with thoughts he can't help thinking. Future's above...but in the past he's slow and_

_sinking._

_Caught a bolt 'a lightnin', cursed the day he let it go(…)_

_She once believed in every story he had to tell. One day she stiffened... took the other side._

_[[Esta es una de mis canciones preferidas, de una de mis bandas preferidas… Si no la conocen y_

_tienen ganas le recomiendo que la escuchen, incluso en youtube la encuentran con subtítulos]]_

_***Chapter 29*: Chapter: Black**_

_Luego del viaje más largo de su vida, y no solo por las horas de vuelo, sino por el estado físico y_

_mental en el que se encontraban, Lea, Dianna y el resto del cast arribaban al aeropuerto de Nueva_

_York._

_Al tomar el vuelo Dianna habia cambiado su asiento con Cory, de este modo el viajo junto a Lea y ella_

_lo hizo con Mark y Chris. La actitud de las dos era serena, pero todos sabían que algo habia pasado,_

_aunque optaron por no invadirlas. Lea no ocultaba su tristeza, y todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en_

_saber que hacia la rubia, está por su parte se sumergió en un libro y música intentando despejar su_

_cabeza._

_Todos debían esperar poco más de una hora en el aeropuerto para hacer su combinación con el vuelo_

_que los llevaría a LA, los compromisos con Glee no cesaban y es por eso que ninguno podía gozar de_

_un par de días libres._

_Dianna se expresó con mucha calma, pero ni bien supo que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar se_

_habia puesto sus Ray-ban oscuros, la única barrera material que se imponía, sabía que su mirada la_

_delataba por lo que ocultándola se sentía mucho más fuerte._

_Saludo a todos sus compañeros uno por uno, salvo a Lea a quien salteo. Habia llamado a Marisa y se_

_iba a quedar esa noche en NY, al día siguiente regresaría a Los Angeles, necesitaba hacerlo cuando_

_Lea ya no estuviese en el departamento, sabía que era la única forma de mantenerse firme en su_

_decisión._

_Luego de mantener una pequeña charla con Chris, en la cual le volvía a prometer que ni bien llegaran_

_iban a hablar, Dianna se alejó del lugar en busca de un taxi. Lea la siguió con su mirada mientras lo_

_hacía, sentía muchísima rabia ante la actitud que estaba teniendo, pero el dolor era más grande y ponía_

_esa ira en un segundo plano._

_La rubia suspiro profundamente una vez que arribo al departamento de Marisa, esta no estaba ya que_

_tenía la agenda bastante atareada, por lo cual le habia dejado las llaves para que pudiera ducharse y_

_luego acordaron encontrarse para cenar en un restaurant a unas pocas cuadras del lugar, Dianna no_

_dudó en aceptar, no era el momento para recluirse, la compañía y el esparcimiento eran la mejor_

_opción para hacerle frente a todo lo que estaba pasando._

_Lea por otra parte aguardo con sus compañeros, y luego de unas 8 horas, incluida la espera en el_

_aeropuerto de Nueva York, volvía a pisar suelo californiano._

_"__Que vas a hacer?" __– Jenna se unió a Lea cuando esta caminaba rumbo a la salida con la esperanza de_

_conseguir un taxi rápidamente_

_"__Ojala tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta…" __– Lea se notaba desanimada, y su mirada vagaba_

_distraída_

_"__Venís a dormir a casa, ok?" __– Jenna no le pregunto, no le consulto, simplemente se lo ordeno._

_Mientras esperaban en el aeropuerto de NY, habia conseguido hablar con Lea, y esta le habia contado_

_todo lo que habia pasado, su versión de los hechos habia sido sincera, se hacía cargo de su error, pero_

_seguía sin entender porque Dianna lo habia tomado tan mal, tanto como para terminar con ella._

_Jenna habia escuchado atentamente el relato de Lea, y su respuesta se limitó a un __'En qué carajo_

_estabas pensando?'__, claro estaba que Lea no tenía forma de satisfacer esa intriga. Jenna intentó_

_tranquilizarla, pero no con mentiras ni irreales promesas. Le hizo ver lo mal que habia actuado, como_

_Dianna podía haberse sentido insignificante al notar que Lea tomaba semejante decisión acerca de su_

_relación sin consultarlo con ella antes._

_"__Creo que voy a dormir en nuestro departamento, mañana cuando llegue podemos hablar…"_

_"__Lea no, basta. Te lo pidió por las buenas, no compliques más las cosas"_

_"__Y que tengo que hacer? No hablarle más y destruir todo? No lo voy a hacer, no…"_

_"__No te digo que hagas eso, pero respetala. Si queres tener otra oportunidad vas a tener que hacer las_

_cosas como ella lo quiere, dale tiempo, dale espacio. Si te quedas solo vas a lograr otra gran pelea y_

_seguir lastimándola y lastimándote vos también" __– Jenna hablaba pausada, eligiendo las palabras_

_justas para expresarse, y el alivio llego al ver que al menos Lea no la estaba contradiciendo sino que_

_consideraba hacerle caso._

_"__Ok, como vos digas.." __– hablo entre dientes, casi balbuceando, molesta, pero convencida de que Jenna_

_tenía razón_

_"__Queres que te acompañe para que saques tus cosas? Podemos ir a casa así busco el auto…"_

_"__Mmm… si, eso estaría bien. Gracias" __– Lea le regalo una media sonrisa por el esfuerzo que estaba_

_poniendo, al mismo tiempo que se introducía dentro del taxi que acababa de detenerse para llevarlas._

_Dos horas después Lea se bajaba del auto de Jenna y comenzaba a caminar hasta su futuro ex edificio,_

_una vez dentro de él no basto más que atravesar la puerta del departamento para que las emociones_

_afloraran, y mil sensaciones la invadieran vertiginosamente._

_Jenna entro unos segundos después y noto la tristeza en Lea, pero prefirió no hablar del tema, salvo_

_que ella iniciase la conversación._

_"__Vamos que te ayudo…" __– Jenna entrelazo su brazo con el de Lea y la arrastro hacia la habitación_

_Jenna obligaba a Lea a reaccionar, y luego de unos minutos se encontraba guardando toda su ropa, en_

_las mismas valijas que hacía más de medio año habia traído._

_"__Bueno esto es todo, no?" __– Jenna estaba sentada en el piso y miraba cálidamente a Lea que seguía en_

_silencio_

_"__No, tengo más en el otro cuarto, y después un par de cosas más…" __– los ojos de Lea estaban clavados_

_en la pared, como si buscando un punto fijo pudiese abstraerse de todo lo que estar en ese lugar le_

_generaba._

_"__Bueno, que esperas entonces? Dale que estoy muerta de hambre!" __– Jenna miro la hora, estaban por_

_ser las 20, y era un horario en el cual no le molestaba para nada comenzar a pensar en la cena, mas_

_después de la larga estadía que habían tenido en los aviones._

_Lea se levantó y camino hacia el cuarto de enfrente, en dos valijas más termino de guardar su ropa,_

_esta vez sin preocuparse por hacerlo prolijamente, como siempre acostumbraba. En esta ocasión tomo_

_las prendas y las amontono dentro, una vez listo apenas y pudo completar el camino del cierre._

_"__No te olvides nada?" __– Jenna habia cargado el equipaje de Lea hasta el living, aun ante las quejas de_

_esta_

_"__No tenías que hacerlo, puedo sola eh!"_

_"__En serio, enana? Las valijas son más grandes que vos!" __– Jenna bromeo y logro provocarle una_

_pequeña sonrisa, esta vez genuina_

_"__Basta de agresiones!"_

_"__Ok, ok, discúlpame, nunca quise llamarte enana, quizás Hobbit es mejor?"_

_"__Muy graciosa Panda Ushkowitz!"_

_"__Tengo hambre, eso afecta el desempeño de mis neuronas. Te vas a atrever a culparme por eso?"_

_"__No, nunca me atrevería!"_

_"__Bueno, nos vamos?"_

_"__En realidad… queres ir yendo? Yo… tengo que juntar algunas otras cosas y, me gustaría estar un_

_rato sola… si no te molesta"_

_"__De verdad es lo que queres? Por qué en realidad recién bromeaba eh!"_

_"__Si, te prometo que no voy a tardar, podes ir pidiendo algo cuando llegues, si?"_

_"__Si no apareces te vengo a buscar, lo sabes?"_

_"__No tengo dudas de que así seria, pero no va a hacer falta…"_

_"__Oook, ayudame a bajar estos y ya las cargamos en mi auto, así después no tenes que irte cargada"_

_"__Tengo mi auto en el garage… pero si, mejor…"_

_Lea sonrió a medias, y comenzó a arrastrar el equipaje hacia el ascensor, al cabo de unos minutos las_

_tres valijas estaban dentro del auto de Jenna, quien se despedía, no sin antes amenazarla nuevamente_

_con venir a buscarla si no se iba por sus propios medios._

_Mientras subía en el ascensor Lea llamo a su veterinario para saber cómo estaban Claude y Sheila, y_

_para decirle que no iba a ser posible pasar esa noche, que la estadía se iba a extender al menos un día_

_más, el profesional le dejo en claro que podían estar el tiempo que fuese necesario, y que ambas se_

_encontraban en perfectas condiciones, lo cual le trajo un poco de alivio._

_Cuando volvió a ingresar al departamento camino pausadamente, recorriendo cada rincón, sonriendo_

_ingenuamente ante los recuerdos que cada uno de ellos le presentaba, intentando grabar en su memoria_

_cada mínimo espacio, la posibilidad de no volver a estar ahí estaba presente, aunque no lo quisiera_

_asimilar._

_La morocha busco una caja y comenzó a guardar en ella sus últimas pertenencias, unos cuantos dvds y_

_cds, un par de libros, fotos, algunos objetos de decoración que habia traído de Nueva York, etc._

_Cuando creía tener todo dejo la caja junto a la puerta y fue por un último recorrido._

_Al ingresar al que ahora sería su antiguo cuarto vio en una de las paredes el cuadro que Dianna le_

_habia regalado cuando se mudó, luego de mirarlo durante varios minutos, y que un par de lágrimas_

_rebeldes cayeran por sus mejillas se acercó y lo quito, lo quería con ella, por más estúpido que sonase_

_era algo no solo material, de Dianna, que necesitaba tener._

_Lea retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en la cama, su respiración era pesada, los recuerdos del_

_lugar le implicaban miles de imágenes de ella y Dianna, todas buenas, pero que lentamente se_

_desvanecían, al mismo ritmo que la pelea en Australia se hacía más nítida._

_Impulsivamente Lea saco el celular de su bolsillo y observo que Dianna no habia contestado ninguno_

_de sus mensajes, en un nuevo intento la llamo, pero la rubia habia apagado el teléfono, daba_

_directamente al buzón de voz._

_'__Que bien Lea, te encargaste de destrozar la mejor cosa que te ha pasado en toda tu vida. A quien_

_engaño? Dianna tiene razón, tome la decisión sola, fui egoísta, jamás pensé en ella, en cómo podía_

_sentirse…'_

_La neoyorkina tomo una bocanada de aire, y sin mucho ánimo salió del cuarto, una vez en el living_

_busco un papel y escribió en él._

_Que cumpla con lo que me pediste no significa que comparta tu decisión, me equivoque antes, pero_

_ahora lo que lo está haciendo sos vos._

_PD: Si queres las llaves del departamento las vas a tener que buscar vos en persona, ok?_

_Te amo, y ya te extraño_

_Lea_

_La neoyorkina dejo el papel sobre la mesa, dio un último vistazo al lugar, y a paso lento pero firme_

_busco la puerta y salió del mismo._

_El camino a lo de Jenna no fue muy largo, y Lea podría jurar no saber cómo hizo para llegar, ya que_

_cuando estaciono y apago el motor no logro recordar el trayecto. Decidió no darle importancia y salió_

_del auto, busco la caja que habia puesto en el baúl, y se adentró para encontrarse con Jenna mirando_

_tele, y pizza fría en la cocina._

_"__Déjame que te caliente un poco, anda a sentarte" __– Jenna entro a la cocina con Lea que le habia_

_pedido algo para tomar_

_"__No tengo hambre J"_

_"__No importa, vas a comer algo, dale… anda que ahora te llevo" __– Jenna le entrego un vaso de jugo y la_

_envió al living._

_Pocos minutos después Lea se veía obligada a comer al menos una porción de pizza, su estómago no_

_podía digerir ni su saliva, pero no le quedaba otra opción ante la insistencia de su amiga._

_El resto de la noche fue en silencio, y ni bien tuvo la oportunidad se escabullo a la habitación que_

_compartirían, y se acostó. El sueño jamás llego, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y ver flashes con la cara de_

_Dianna constantemente._

_La situación de Dianna no era muy diferente, habían regresado hacía más de dos horas con Marisa,_

_ambas habían cenado, luego habían realizado una caminata pasiva que se habia extendido más de lo_

_previsto._

_Dianna no toco el tema, ni le conto sobre la pelea, Marisa sabía que algo iba mal, pero conocía a la_

_rubia lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a servir de nada presionarla, esta solo hablaría cuando_

_estuviese lista. Por esto fue que opto por traer su cámara, hacer algunas capturas nocturnas, cederle_

_otras a Dianna, y comentarle todos sus proyectos a futuro, para distraerla de cualquier cosa que fuese_

_la causante de su gesto contrariado y entristecido._

_Ahora la rubia se encontraba acostada, con su iPod en random, mirando el techo sin poder conciliar el_

_sueño, estaba casi segura de que faltaba poco para el amanecer, indicio de que dentro de poco debería_

_volar a Los Angeles, volver a su departamento, y comenzar a lidiar con la rutina, ya sin Lea a su lado._

_La mañana estaba entrada en california, el sol brillaba en lo alto, pero Lea seguía dando vueltas en la_

_cama, en el cuarto totalmente a oscuras._

_"__Queres comer algo? Te puedo prep…" __– Jenna ingreso en silencio, pero observo que Lea estaba_

_despierta y hablo acercándose a ella_

_"__Nono, no te preocupes, no tengo hambre"_

_Jenna asintió y se quedó unos minutos en silencio, simplemente brindándole su compañía._

_"__En que pensas?" __– Lea estaba callada, con la mirada fija en la pared, y Jenna ya no puedo aguantar_

_mas el silencio_

_"__En que voy a hacer, crees que debería llamar a Ryan? Al fin y al cabo el me habia conseguido un_

_departamento. Yo no quiero molestar a nadie, pero tampoco tengo ganas de buscar uno por mi_

_cuenta…"_

_"__Entonces estás pensando en darle su espacio?"_

_"__En algún punto si, no es eso lo que aconsejabas?"_

_"__Si, es que me sorprendes, no pensé que fueses a dejar de lado tu terquedad para escucharme…"_

_"__Que le de su espacio no significa que no vaya a hacer nada para recomponer las cosas… pero soy_

_consciente de que necesito un lugar donde vivir mientras tanto"_

_"__Sabes que te podes quedar acá todo el tiempo que quieras!"_

_"__Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero… necesito mi espacio, además están Claude y Sheila, no_

_pueden vivir en la veterinaria…" __– Lea ni habia pensado en ellas hasta ese momento, solo en tener_

_tiempo a solas, y poder sentirse libre de gritar, llorar, y patear todo lo que estuviese a su paso para_

_descargar toda su frustración. Pero ahora que lo recordó, también era verdad lo de sus gatos,_

_necesitaba conseguir un lugar y rápido._

_"__Llamalo entonces, o preferís que lo haga yo?"_

_"__Nono, ahora… ahora lo llamo, necesito dejarle en claro varias cosas…"_

_"__Ok, te dejo sola entonces. Voy a salir un rato, dejo sobre la mesa el juego de llaves extras por si lo_

_necesitas"_

_"__Listo J, gracias!"_

_Lea la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y al mismo tiempo que esta abandonaba el lugar tomaba su_

_celular._

_**Me muero de ganas de saber algo de vos, supongo que no te tengo que molestar pero es más**_

_**fuerte que yo. Si supieras cuanto te extraño y cuanto estoy sufriendo con todo esto… :(**_

_La morocha apretó send, y dejo el celular sobre la cama mientras se metía en el baño para ducharse, su_

_cabeza sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta, pero su corazón no podía evitar tener la ilusión de que_

_Dianna quizás habia recapacitado en esas ultimas horas y tal vez si quería hablar con ella._

_Unos 20 minutos después la neoyorkina salía del baño, vio a lo lejos la alerta de mensaje en la pantalla_

_y literalmente voló a agarrar su iPhone, solo para desilusionarse fuerte cuando vio que el mensaje era_

_de Jonathan._

_No puedo creer que estuviste en NYC y no me avisaste, te estas olvidando de mí?_

_Lea cerro el mensaje, no era el momento de hablar con Jonathan, lo necesitaba, más que nada y más_

_que a nadie, pero cuando hablara con el seguramente iban a estar horas, y de hacerlo ahora no podría,_

_ya que tenía cosas de las cuales ocuparse._

_Lea en lugar de llamar a su amigo opto por hacerle la llamada a Ryan, el productor se mostró_

_sorprendido por el humor de la morocha, quien se encargó de dejarle en claro que todo el montaje con_

_Theo no lo iba a llevar adelante, y era su decisión final._

_Luego de discutir de modo acalorado Ryan cedió, y acordó enviarle a Lea todo los detalles de la_

_inmobiliaria para que esa misma tarde recogiera las llaves del nuevo departamento. El mismo estaba_

_amueblado, motivo para calmar, aunque diminutamente, el humor de Lea ya que eso implicaba_

_ahorrarse tiempo en acomodarlo._

_**Acabo de hablar con Ryan, no voy a aceptar hacer nada para la prensa, sé que no te importa pero**_

_**necesitaba que lo sepas. Háblame Di :(…**_

_La morocha miro durante un rato su celular, pero jamás obtuvo una respuesta, finalmente decidió_

_dejarlo ahí y salir del cuarto, quizás podría bajar a comer algo y luego más tranquila ir a la_

_inmobiliaria para ultimar los detalles del contrato._

_A un par de minutos de ese lugar Dianna estaba tomando un taxi, acababa de llegar a LA, habia_

_pensado en quedarse un día más en Nueva York, pero un mail de su manager la hizo desistir de esa_

_idea._

_La rubia paso el camino hacia su casa deseando que el tiempo pase lentamente, motivo por el cual_

_sintió que el mismo corría aún más rápido._

_Al ingresar saludo a su portero, esperando que este le diera novedades, y/o entregara las llaves como_

_ella le habia solicitado a Lea, pero el mismo solo le dio la bienvenida, y le deseo un buen día._

_A medida que el ascensor se acercaba a su piso su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más pesado, no tenía_

_ganas de entrar, no tenía ganas de volver al lugar que la iba a plagar de recuerdos._

_Dianna camino y se quedó parada frente a su puerta unos cuantos minutos, sentía un nudo en el_

_estómago, una sensación de vacío indescriptible, y esta solo se magnifico al suspirar hondo e ingresar_

_al lugar._

_Una rápida vista hacia su alrededor, vagamente pudo notar las cosas de Lea que faltaban, el silencio_

_dentro del lugar no se asemejaba al bullicio que reinaba en su cabeza._

_Dianna ni se atrevió a ir al cuarto, tiro su equipaje a un costado y se dirigió al sillón, desplomándose_

_sobre este y comenzando a llorar desconsolada._

_Entre sollozos busco su celular, habia prometido avisarla a Marisa cuando llegara, pero la verdad es_

_que la intrigaba saber si Lea habia llamado._

_Cuando encendió su iPhone tuvo que esperar unos instantes, decenas de llamadas de la morocha_

_aparecían, no podía creer lo insistente que habia sido, perdidas entre medio noto alguna llamada de_

_Jess, Chris, su hermano y su manager. Ninguna de ellas relevante en ese momento._

_También observo muchos mensajes de texto, 6 de ellos de Lea. Dudo muchísimo, pero finalmente se_

_vio vencida por su inconsciente e ingreso para leerlos._

_(23/09/09)_

_20:18hs: __**No me podes pedir que no vuelva a escribirte, como pensas que puedo cumplir con eso?**_

_21:25hs: __**Dianna contéstame, no me dejes así! Necesitamos hablar… :(**_

_(24/09/09)_

_02:04hs: __**Donde estás? Dios! Me decis que me amas y después desapareces, que carajo te pasa?**_

_11:30hs: __**De verdad te importo? Al menos decime eso, alguna vez te importe? :(**_

_26/09/09)_

_10:12hs: __**Me muero de ganas de saber algo de vos, supongo que no te tengo que molestar pero es**_

_**más fuerte que yo. Si supieras cuanto te extraño y cuanto estoy sufriendo con todo esto :(**_

_10:44hs: __**Acabo de hablar con Ryan, no voy a aceptar hacer nada para la prensa, sé que no te**_

_**importa pero necesitaba que lo sepas. Háblame Di :(…**_

_'__Como me podes preguntar si me importas? Como lo podes hacer después de lo que me hiciste?, no_

_tenes derecho a seguir buscándome, por favor… no lo hagas, no voy a poder contra mis sentimientos._

_No puedo, dios, no quiero saber más nada con ella, si quiere o no hacer montajes con Theo es su vida,_

_yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, ya no más' __El discurso interior de Dianna era contradictorio, su_

_cabeza era un desastre, lo único que tenía en claro es que estaba furiosa con la morocha, pero al_

_mismo tiempo la amaba, y necesitaba desconectarse de ella para poder mantener la distancia, no podía_

_volver, no podía hablarle. De verdad la habia lastimado, pero sabía que sus sentimientos por ella eran_

_tan fuertes que si la tenía enfrente no iba a poder contenerse, necesitaba distancia, su cabeza ocupada,_

_su cuerpo activo, en lo que sea, pero que llenase su tiempo._

_Secándose las ultimas lágrimas, la rubia se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, el camino observo una_

_nota sobre la mesa, su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, y antes de ser consciente de ello se hallaba_

_leyéndola._

_'__Me amas? Dios, que forma más excéntrica de hacerlo que tuviste! No necesito las llaves, prefiero_

_cambiar la cerradura antes que pedírtelas… que hija de puta!' __la calma que siempre tenía la rubia_

_habia desaparecido, su puño convirtió en un bollo el papel que Lea habia dejado, leerla la habia_

_llenado de rabia, no entendía cómo podía no darse cuenta de lo mal que se habia portado._

_La rubia tomo su celular y llamo a su manager, no le importaba la hora, y por suerte a ella tampoco._

_Acordaron una reunión al día siguiente, las audiciones que estaban en el tintero ahora eran un hecho, y_

_la rubia iba a poner todo su esfuerzo en pasarlas con éxito, necesitaba sumergirse en el trabajo, y no_

_iba a tomarse ni siquiera unos días antes de hacerlo._

_Volvió al living, busco ropa en su valija y se ducho, salió directo hacia el mismo lugar en que se_

_hallaba antes, no quería entrar a su cuarto todavía, necesitaba mantener la compostura._

_Ordeno pasta en uno de los delivery cercanos, esperando que esta llegase pronto, se sentó en el sillón y_

_poso su iPod en el dock, para sumergirse en esa atmosfera que era una de las que más relax le ofrecía._

_La primer canción que sonó fue __"Be here now" __de Ray LaMontagne, y la letra desde el primer verso_

_fue acompañada por lagrimas que ahora caían lentamente sobre sus mejillas._

_Don't let your mind get weary and confused, your will be still, don't try. Don't let your heart get heavy_

_child, inside you there's a strength that lies… Don't let your soul get lonely child, it's only time, it will_

_go by…_

_Las canciones siguieron sonando, el random seguía su curso, y siempre que la melodía rompía con el_

_relax Dianna se apresuraba a pasarla._

_Mientras intentaba no seguir desmoronándose decidió revisar los mails restantes, y por primera vez en_

_esos tres días revisar su twitter, no fue grato ver que en los feeds ya aparecía uno de Lea, la ira de la_

_rubia solo se incrementó al ver como la morocha expresaba su felicidad por estar de vuelta en casa,_

_claramente los sms eran un acting para retenerla pero lejos estaba de preocuparse realmente por cómo_

_estaba._

_Tal cual se lo habia auto prometido Dianna abrió rápidamente su tumblr y decidió dejar un post, si Lea_

_seguía con su vida normalmente, ella también lo haría._

_No tenía ganas de buscar fotos, ni videos graciosos, mucho menos de expresarse en un ensayo. Se_

_limitó a subir parte del playlist que venía escuchando en la última hora y titularlo Sleepy, sin_

_comentarios extras, con eso alcanzaba._

_Lo posteo y leyó algunos comentarios de sus fans, era reconfortante, y el amor que le brindaban, tanto_

_a ella como al resto del cast, era un lindo mimo en momentos como este._

_Su celular sonó y la rubia lo reviso sin pensar en quien podría ser, su casi inexistente calma se esfumo_

_al ver que era de Lea, y mientras leía anonadada el primero, entro otro más._

_"__**And now that you found it, it's gone, now that you feel it, you don't… You've gone off the rails.**_

_**DON'T GO, you'll only want to come back again"**_

_**Tenes que saber que yo te voy a esperar toda la vida. Que duermas bien sleepy lamb…**_

_La mezcla de sensaciones que genero eso en Dianna era difícil de describir, habia incluido la canción_

_"Nude" en el playlist que subió a su Tumblr hacia unos minutos, sabía que de ahora en más era una_

_banda que involuntariamente le iba a recordar a la morocha, pero también era su banda preferida, y esa_

_una de sus canciones favoritas._

_Para su sorpresa la morocha cito la vieja versión de la canción, una que ni siquiera entendía como_

_conocía, y no pudo evitar sonreír momentáneamente, pero esa reacción se borró al recordar todo lo_

_que habia pasado, su indignación hizo que dejase el celular a un costado, apagara la notebook, y se_

_recostara, tapándose con una manta, buscando desesperadamente conciliar el sueño._

_La bronca de Dianna era por la ardua batalla que libraban sus sentimientos y su lado racional, Lea_

_sabia como movilizarla, y lo usaba en su contra a la perfección, pero ella debía mantenerse estable,_

_por mucho que doliese y costase._

_A varias cuadras del lugar Lea estaba sentada, aun en el cuarto de Jenna, vagando por YouTube y_

_escuchando cada una de las canciones que Dianna acababa de postear, e intentando buscar un mensaje_

_oculto en ellas, podía encontrar uno en cada verso, pero era demasiado ambiguo, fiel al estilo de_

_Dianna, como para poder ilusionarse con alguno de ellos. Solo le resto apagar todo e intentar dormir,_

_al día siguiente debía organizar todo en su nuevo departamento, y empezar a idear una forma para_

_recuperarla._

_La jornada siguiente no habia sido muy distinto para ninguna de las dos en cuanto a sus emociones,_

_pero si en sus ocupaciones. Por la mañana Lea habia ultimado los detalles para mudarse, y mientras el_

_sol caía en Los Angeles, esta terminaba de desempacar sus cosas._

_La vista del lugar era hermosa, estaba a 5 cuadras del de Dianna, tal cual Ryan habia manifestado._

_Tenía dos cuartos, y una cómoda cocina, no es como si a Lea alguno de esos detalles le importase, la_

_morocha solo necesitaba un lugar para ella y sus mascotas, quienes ahora inspeccionaban el lugar_

_desconcertadas._

_Lea habia puesto en marcha su pequeño plan para intentar convencer a Dianna para que, al menos,_

_acceda a una charla, ya tenía un lugar donde dormir, ahora solo quería escuchar una voz familiar, algo_

_que la haga sentir menos sola, y sabía perfectamente quien le podía proveer eso._

_"__Lea! Por fin te dignas a llamarme nena!" __– Jonathan respondió la llamada antes del segundo tono, y_

_el reproche fue instintivo_

_"__Hola J, perdón por la hora!" __– la morocha le imprimió un falso entusiasmo a sus palabras, pero sabía_

_que era en vano intentar engañarlo_

_"__Oh(…) me contas que te pasa o necesito obligarte?" __– Jonathan se vio sorprendido por la tristeza que_

_podía sentir en la voz de Lea_

_"__Dianna rompió conmigo…"_

_"__QUE?"_

_"__Que… cortamos, ella lo hizo en realidad…"_

_"__Dale Lea, no te podes poner así! Ustedes pelean todos los días, por quien es mejor role model, si_

_Barbra o Audrey, hasta por si piden pasta o pizza! No es tan grave…cuando vuelvan a encontrarse lo_

_hablan, no pueden esquivarse dentro del mismo departamento, no?"_

_"__No, pero me pidió amablemente que me fuese, con todas mis cosas… y ahora estoy en…" __– El nudo en_

_la garganta le impidió terminar de hablar, solamente podía mantenerse de pie mientras no hablaba del_

_tema pero al hacerlo sentía todo el peso en su pecho otra vez_

_"__Que? Te echo? Dianna? No, no me lo creo…"_

_"__Te necesito, de verdad me vas a responder eso?"_

_"__Perdón, no… tranquilízate y explícame que paso… es que, no lo puedo creer"_

_"__Versión corta? Peleamos porque se olvidó de una cita que teníamos por salir con sus amigos, Ryan y_

_Carrie me proponen insinuar un romance con Theo para la prensa, yo acepto sin pensarlo mucho,_

_sumado al hecho de tener un departamento para mí y simular que vivía sola, también para la prensa._

_Después me arrepiento, y antes de que pueda hacer algo para arreglar las cosas ella se entera, se_

_pone como loca y rompe conmigo, como si yo significara absolutamente nada para ella…" __– a medida_

_que Lea hablaba las lágrimas caían más copiosas__. "Seguís ahí?"_

_"__Eh… aceptaste un noviazgo ficticio con Theo? Y mudarte? Y todo sin consultarlo con ella?"_

_"__NO! Bueno si…"_

_"__Y pretendes que no te diga nada? En qué carajo estabas pensando Lea?"_

_"__Si hubiese sabido que te iba s aponer así no te llamaba… ni siquiera con vos puedo contar? Me_

_equivoque, y la estoy pasando horrible, no necesito que lo empeores!"_

_"__Lea si queres contención sabes que SIEMPRE voy a estar, pero a mí no me vengas con caprichos y_

_pretendas que te diga lo que no siento para conformarte… No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso,_

_tenían algo hermoso. Porque… porque te preocupa tanto lo que puedan decir?"_

_"__No son caprichos! Estoy sola, no tengo a nadie, y mi mejor amigo también se pone en mi contra…"_

_"__Yo no me pongo en tu contra, al contrario, quiero que veas el error gigante que cometiste, y que lo_

_arregles… "_

_"__Nunca un: Lea como estas? Necesitas algo? Un te quiero? NADA JONATHAN?"_

_"__No necesito pregúntate como estas para saberlo… Y si hay algo que necesitas es hacer es algo para_

_que Dianna te perdone, nunca vas a encontrar a alguien que te complemente del modo en que ella lo_

_hace"_

_"__Lo se… pero…"_

_"__Que te dijo? Hablaron?"_

_"__En Australia… discutimos esa noche, me dijo que… no sé, que como podía tomar una decisión sobre_

_el futuro de nuestra relación sin consultarla, y que se yo. Con Theo de por medio, sabiendo que ella no_

_es una gran fan de él, sumado a pensar que me iba a mudar, ni me dio una chance de explicarme…"_

_"__Que vas a hacer?"_

_"__Con…?"_

_"__Con la cagada que te mandaste Lea, y no me vengas con un osito y una tarjetita de perdón porque eso_

_no va a funcionar" __– Jonathan aguardo pero Lea seguía en silencio. __"Jodeme que fue eso todo lo que se_

_te ocurrió…"_

_"__NO!... Todo no…" __– Lea hablo tímidamente, y de repente su gran plan parecía incapaz de conmover a_

_la rubia_

_"__Quiero saberlo?"_

_"__Quizás aún no… Te necesito Jgroff, podes venir?"_

_"__No hasta dentro de unos días, sabes cómo estoy con el trabajo… Vos no podes viajar?_

_"__En realidad si, pasado mañana creo que tengo que hacer una presentación en The View… y no sé,_

_vuelvo y a los dos días otra vez vuelo para estar en Letterman, es un lio, no sé… no tengo la cabeza en_

_eso…"_

_"__Y para que queres que vaya? Cuando yo llego vos ya te venís…"_

_"__Mmm, tenes razón"_

_"__Nos vemos en dos días entonces, y te prometo que el primer descanso que tenga me voy y me instalo_

_en Los Angeles, hasta que te canses de mí y tengas que echarme…"_

_"__Dudo que lo haga… de verdad te necesito…"_

_"__Pero más necesitas hacer las cosas bien, asique procura hacerme sentir orgulloso de mi mejor amiga_

_que va a arreglar sus errores y recuperar a su chica…"_

_"__Crees que tengo una chance?"_

_"__Si haces las cosas bien, seguro…"_

_"__Y si la llamas? Ella te adora y… a mí no me contesta las llamadas, ni sms…"_

_"__Podría, pero no creo que deba hacerlo. En especial por que la respeto y me pongo en su lugar, tenes_

_que hacer esto vos misma"_

_"__No me estas ayudando en nada, lo sabes?"_

_"__Y si te digo que te tengo que cortar supongo que se torna peor"_

_"__NO!"_

_"__De verdad… pero prometo llamarte en un rato, dame 40 minutos, si?"_

_"__Ok…"_

_"__Te amo princesa, y odio saber que estas mal, pero no puedo no obligarte a hacer las cosas bien, lo_

_sabes no?"_

_"__Supongo…"_

_"__Cuidate, y antes de hacer algo estúpido me llamas!"_

_"__Ok… te extraño mucho…"_

_Lea se quedó con un sabor amargo luego de la llamada, sabía que Jonathan no iba a dejarla cometer_

_ningún error, pero necesitaba que por un rato simplemente la contenga, ya sabía que se habia_

_equivocado, no quería que se lo siguiesen recordando._

_**Estoy en un departamento cerca del tuyo, Sheila y Claude necesitaban un lugar para estar. Sé**_

_**que no te importa pero quería que lo supieras por mí. Te extraño mucho :(**_

_El celular de Dianna vibro y esta desestimo chequearlo, siguió hablando con Lena sobre su agenda, y_

_arreglando los días para hacer los castings. The Romantics y Burlesque eran dos de los que ya habían_

_hablado, pero a eso se le sumaba un papel muy importante en una película un tanto independiente_

_llamada The Hunters. Dianna ni espero a leer los guiones y dio el ok para tramitarlas de inmediato._

_Una vez liberada de la reunión, la rubia volvió a su departamento, en el ascensor recordó revisar su_

_celular y al hacerlo y ver el mensaje de Lea su expresión se tensó un poco, habia visto el tweet de la_

_morocha, donde decía que se hallaba feliz en su nuevo departamento, que necesidad de enviarle ese_

_mensaje?._

_Dianna ingreso a su departamento y fui directo a servirse un vaso de agua cuando el timbre sonó,_

_motivo por el cual retrocedió sobre sus pasos para abrir._

_"__Señorita Agron?"_

_"__Mhm…" __– Dianna se quedó inmóvil mirando a un joven con un oso gigantesco bajo el brazo, este le_

_alcanzaba una planilla para que firme. Al lado de él estaba el portero de su edificio con un arreglo_

_floral en sus manos._

_"__Me lo puede firmar?"_

_"__No, debe ser un error…"_

_"__Dianna Agron?" – __el joven pregunto y vio que ella no pudo hacer más que asentir. __"Entonces es_

_correcto…"_

_Dianna accedió a firmar la entrega y dirigió su mirada al encargado, una vez que el muchacho ya se_

_habia retirado, el mismo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que no podía ocultar._

_"__No quiero más entregas, la próxima vez… firma por mí, no sé, lo que sea…"_

_"__No puedo cumplir con eso, lo que llegue debe ser entregado en mano a su dueño"_

_Dianna rodo los ojos y se dio por vencida, tomo el gigantesco oso, decir que ocupaba casi el mismo_

_espacio que uno de los sillones de un cuerpo no era tan exagerado. Dejo el mismo al lado de la mesa_

_ratona, mientras el hombre depositaba sobre esa misma mesa el recipiente de cristal con un elegante_

_arreglo floral compuesto por orquídeas blancas._

_"__Gracias…" __– dijo ella mientras él le entregaba un sobre antes de abandonar el lugar._

_Dianna tiro el sobre junto al resto de las cosas y se volvió a la cocina, se preparó un exprimido, y no_

_pudo hacer mucho más, si bien intentaba actuar indiferente no podía hacerlo. Sin tener control sobre_

_su cuerpo volvió al lugar y sonrió tristemente al ver el oso y las flores, era un gesto hermoso, pero era_

_lo que se esperaba, no podía caer en esos clichés._

_No obstante se sentó y con cuidado abrió el sobre, no quería ni saber lo que habia ahí dentro, pero ya_

_se encontraba leyendo una diminuta tarjetita_

_En caso de que lo necesites, una pequeña ayuda a la hora de ir a dormir..._

_Te amo, te necesito y te extraño, pero eso ya lo debes saber :(_

_Lea_

_Dianna se quedó varios minutos mirando el papel blanco que sostenía en su mano, reprimiendo las_

_emociones que el mismo generaba. Luego tomo un mini-disc que venía junto a la tarjeta y jugo con él_

_en sus manos durante varios minutos hasta finalmente atreverse a escucharlo._

_Cuando se paró para buscar su notebook sonó el timbre del portero._

_"__Hey Chris, subí!" __– Dianna permitió el ingreso de su amigo, habia olvidado por completo que habían_

_acordado juntarse a cenar y mirar una película._

_Antes de que el llegara miro el cuadro, y era extremadamente inusual, un oso gigante en el living, al_

_lado de unas expensivas orquídeas, pensó en esconderlo, pero cuál era el sentido de eso?. Si le era_

_indiferente podían permanecer ahí y pedirle a su amigo, cuando suba, que la ayude a deshacerse de_

_todo._

_"__Ya alquile algo, Actividad Paranormal!"_

_"__EH?"_

_"__Supuse que debía saltearme la parte de la comedia romántica, el helado lo dejamos para el momento_

_en el que me cuentes que carajo paso… y oh fuck! Que es esoooo?" __– Chris hablaba a mil por hora y_

_solo paro cuando observo los regalos_

_"__Eh… nada"_

_"__NADA? Un arreglo de ORQUIDEAS y un oso tamaño real no es NADA? La perdonaste?"_

_"__Qué? estás loco? Si se pone en ese tipo de gastos extravagantes es para equilibrar su culpa, yo no_

_quiero nada, mucho menos algo material, cualquier persona que me conoce sabe eso…"_

_"__Ay Dianna no seas dura, no te sale bien…"_

_"__Si vas a empezar así me voy a arrepentir de haberte invitado eh!"_

_"__Ok, ok… no dije nada. Me puedo quedar con el oso? Digo… ya que no lo queres…"_

_"__Sip…" – 'NOOO! NO? NO! Shhhh'_

_"__Buenísimo!... Guarda esto porque si no se va a derretir todo" – __Chris le dio el helado y Dianna fue a_

_ponerlo en el freezer._

_"__Que es esto rubia?" __– Chris encontró el mini disc en el sillón_

_"__Que cosa?...Oh, no sé, nada…"_

_"__Es la letra de Lea…"_

_"__Es viejo…"_

_"__No lo es! Te conozco, se cuándo mentís!"_

_"__Ok, no es viejo, pero si es verdad que no sé qué es… venía con todo eso!" __– Dianna señalo el resto de_

_los regalos_

_"__Qué esperas para descubrirlo? Trae tu notebook"_

_"__No creo que sea buena idea…"_

_Chris se levantó y comenzó a buscarla por todos lados hasta que la encontró en la isla de la cocina._

_Volvió se sentó en el sillón y le indico a Dianna que tome lugar a su lado._

_"__De verdad me hace mal, podemos no…"_

_"__No queres saber qué es?"_

_"__Sirve de algo? Después de lo que hizo puede mandar mil regalos más que no va a solucionar nada"_

_"__Entonces no perdes nada con abrirlo…"_

_"__Pero…"_

_"__Pero nada…" __– Chris introdujo el minidisc y se encontró con un archivo mp3 dentro, sus miradas se_

_encontraron, la rubia se levantó intentando alejarse pero él se apuró a darle play, aun no sabía que_

_habia pasado, pero podía ver las dudas en Dianna, y quizás esto servía para sensibilizarla._

_(*) Did I drive you away?...I know what you'll say, you say "Oh, sing one we know"…_

_BUT I PROMISE YOU THIS, I'LL ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR YOU, that's what I'll do._

_Chris se quedó en silencio, y una sonrisa triste aparecía en su cara, podía sentir la voz temblorosa de_

_Lea cantando la canción, un una calidad que no era la óptima, seguramente con algún programa de su_

_computadora, lo cual lo hacía mucho más conmovedor. Dianna se giró sobre su eje y el dolor de esas_

_palabras se reflejaba en sus ojos._

_MY HEART IS YOURS, IT'S YOU THAT I HOLD ON TO, that's what I do…_

_And I know I was wrong, but I won't let you down…_

_Lea se quebraba pero aún seguía cantando, Dianna no soporto más y se acercó a Chris para dar por_

_terminada la reproducción, este no puso objeción y se quedó un rato más en silencio._

_Ella mantuvo el mutismo, y Chris la respeto, no sabía que habia pasado pero esa situación no habia_

_sido la de una pelea normal, y creyó que lo mejor era simplemente acompañarla._

_Dianna preparo una bandeja con snacks para comer algo, y puso la película que Chris habia traído, con_

_todas sus fuerzas quería prestarle atención pero la voz de Lea habia calado hondo en su ser. Dianna_

_sabía que era algo sentido, ella se esperaba eso, pero llevado a otro nivel como Lea acostumbrada,_

_quizás buscando la ayuda de Alex en el estudio con los arreglos correctos, la voz impecable, y la_

_música en el tempo justo, en cambio la sencillez de la grabación, y la imperfección de su performance_

_habia logrado mover todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas._

_La película estaba a la mitad, y de reojo Chris la miraba para asegurarse de que aun este con él, ya que_

_el silencio era sepulcral._

_"__Acepto mostrarse ante todos con Theo como su novio, y mudarse…" __– las palabras abandonaron_

_tímidamente la boca de Dianna, al tiempo que esta seguía con la mirada clavada en el televisor, aun_

_sin prestar atención a la imagen que este le devolvía_

_"__QUE?" __– Chris no pudo procesar adecuadamente lo que habia escuchar, quizás por el_

_acostumbramiento al silencio que habia experimentado en la ultima hora_

_"__Lea… por eso cortamos. Arreglo con su publicista mostrarse ante todos con Theo, como su novio, y_

_mudarse para vivir sola…"_

_"__No es tan grave, quiero decir… recién empezamos pero esas cosas son comunes en el ambiente…"_

_"__Es común no consultarlo con tu pareja? Es común que tome decisiones acerca de nuestro futuro ella_

_sola? Eso fue egoísta, pero no sé porque me sorprende…"_

_"__Oh… ok, pará… Contame desde el principio"_

_Sin muchas ganas de contenerlo Dianna comenzó a contarle con detalles lo que habia pasado, y si bien_

_Chris lograba fácil el apoyarla, también se ponía en el lugar de Lea y entendía que podría haberse_

_equivocado, lo habia hecho, y de modo garrafal, pero no era motivo suficiente para romper con algo_

_tan lindo._

_Luego de escuchar todo el único consejo que Chris le brindo fue que intentara hablar, pero Dianna fue_

_tajante, le confeso que no podía hacerlo ahora, que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a Lea, y_

_que por eso quería esperar, pero en cuanto a su relación no tenía ganas de recomponerla, no después de_

_cómo se había comportado, no después de como la estaba haciendo sentir._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_(*)Canción: Sparks - Coldplay_

_**NA: WOW, o sea… WOW. No tengo palabras para todas las reviews que recibió el capítulo**_

_**anterior!. Voy a terminar creyendo que es verdad que sus comentarios empujan la inspiración**_

_**porque escribí dos capítulos en el tiempo en que suelo escribir uno! Jaja. De verdad GRACIAS!**_

_**Primero leer que algunas lloraron fue fuerte, luego que rompí unos corazones jaja, pero**_

_**terminar leyendo el nombre de García Márquez en una review y comparándolo, en el sentido que**_

_**sea, con este fic me dejo sin palabras.**_

_**Leo todas las reviews, siempre.**_

_**En cuanto a las preguntas:**_

_-No, no planteo a Theo como novio real de Lea. Pero si va a aparecer como "beard"._

_\- Si, Alex va a aparecer en el fic._

_**Próxima actualización… probablemente Martes.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Black (Pearl Jam)**_

_And twisted thoughts that spin round my head, I'm spinning…_

_How quick the sun can, drop away? And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what was_

_everything._

_All the love gone bad turned my world to black tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be._

_I KNOW SOMEDAY YOU'LL HAVE A BEAUTIFUL LIFE…_

_I KNOW YOU'LL BE A STAR IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S SKY… BUT WHY CAN'T IT BE MINE?_

_***Chapter 30*: Chapter: Your only doll**_

_Ya habia transcurrido un mes desde la pelea en Australia, idéntico tiempo desde que Dianna habia_

_decidido mantenerse en silencio y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto, su distanciamiento era lo único_

_que se mantenía estable, ya que muchas cosas habían pasado en la vida de ambas en ese poco tiempo._

_Lea viajaban constantemente a NY, primero tuvo una presentación en The View con Cory, a la semana_

_siguiente otra en The David Letterman Show, y a su vez habia cantado en Washington DC, en el marco_

_de la Human Rights Campaign 13th Annual National Dinner._

_En toda su estadía en NY, Jonathan no se habia separado de ella ni un minuto, lo mismo sus padres, la_

_morocha solo se habia abierto con su amigo, mientras que sus padres conocían solo una versión_

_acortada y alivianada de los hechos._

_Dianna por su parte se habia refugiado en sus amigos, intentaba mantenerse a flote a través de su vida_

_social, las cenas eran constantes, así como también los encuentros para ir a ver recitales, incluso_

_Marissa y Jessica habían estado unos días en la ciudad haciéndole compañía, las tres habían disfrutado_

_de un show de Passion Pit antes de que ellas regresaran a NY._

_También estaban sus proyectos, Dianna habia audicionando para tres películas, una de ellas era una_

_pequeña aparición, pero las otras dos eran papeles importantes, y habia conseguido quedar en las tres,_

_incluso un gran proyecto la tenía en la mira, pero por las grabaciones de Glee era algo que hasta el_

_momento estaba siendo descartado._

_Algo que tampoco habia cambiado eran los mensajes y regalos de Lea, la morocha se las habia_

_ingeniado para hacerle llegar uno con un minidisc por día, durante los primeros 14._

_Dianna luchaba contra su ser pero el impulso era más grande y siempre terminaba escuchando las_

_canciones que Lea grababa antes de irse a dormir._

_(*) Sparks de Coldplay, Already Miss you de Arctic Monkeys, On my own de The Miserables,_

_Nothing compares to you de Sinead O'Conor, Woman in love de Barbra Streisand, I Wanna hold your_

_hand de The Beatles, Love of my life de Queen, You've got the love de Florence And The Machine,_

_Make you feel my love de Adele, I know you now de Esperanza Spalding, Don´t go away de Oasis,_

_Need de Hanna Pestle, Try de Macy Gray, What am I to you de Norah Jones._

_Dianna se sorprendía siempre que comenzaba a oírlas, las reconocía a todas de aquel playlist que ella_

_le habia armado en el iPod, aunque alguna que otra era del gusto de Lea, el listado nunca dejaba de_

_sorprenderla por su variedad y significado. La situación se repetía una y otra vez, la voz de Lea se_

_quebraba y eso también provocaba las lágrimas en Dianna, quien se permitía sentirse vulnerable solo_

_en la soledad de su departamento._

_Luego de esa primer mitad de mes Dianna no estaba segura de sí Lea siguió enviándole los regalos o_

_no. La rubia habia decidido mudarse a Beverly Hills, el contrato con Glee, la venta de un guion, y_

_demás trabajos le habían brindado esa oportunidad y esta no la habia desperdiciado, más aún por la_

_necesidad de dejar muchos recuerdos atrás._

_Las dos se mantenían fuertes porque su entorno y su agenda así se los permitía, pero al estar un_

_minuto a solas desactivaban todas las barreras y volvían a sentir el vacío que les producía estar_

_alejadas de la otra._

_Lea habia intentado por todos los medios posibles, pero nunca habia recibido una respuesta, y_

_finalmente dejo de tener esos detalles, no estaba enojada, simplemente frustrada y supuso que_

_verdaderamente debía darle el tiempo que le habia pedido. Con un mensaje lo habia dejado en claro,_

_uno que tampoco Dianna habia contestado._

_**Te extraño con el alma, es imposible sentirme completa si no te tengo a vos. Creo que lo mejor es**_

_**que no te moleste más, pero si te voy a seguir esperando… siempre.**_

_A Dianna la habia tomado por sorpresa el mensaje, y la enfureció. Tan rápido se rendía? Tan pronto se_

_esfumo la promesa de luchar por recuperarla? Así lo sintió, y fue por eso que ni respondió a ese sms._

_Pero cada charla que tenía con cualquiera de sus amigos la hacían dudar de sus decisiones, le hacían_

_ver que Lea simplemente se habia cansado de estar tras ella y de no lograr nada, era ella la que la_

_alejo, y quizás ahora comenzaba a ver el gran error que habia cometido al dejar que todo se le fuese de_

_las manos._

_"__Hola?" __– Dianna estaba saliendo de la ducha y se apresuró a responder su celular, el cual sonaba_

_sobre su cama_

_"__Dianna, que bueno que me atendes!. Como estas?"_

_La voz masculina la sorprendió, alejo el aparato de su oído buscando el identificador de llamadas,_

_pero era un número que no conocía._

_"__Quien habla?" __– no tenía ganas de darle vueltas al asunto y fue directa_

_"__No sé si me conviene responder eso…"_

_"__Jo… Jonathan?" __– Dianna se quedó inmóvil, la voz era inconfundible, quizás no lo supo en un_

_principio pero el solo hecho de que la idea de él llamándola era imposible. De pronto el estúpido_

_temor a que el llamado fuese por una urgencia la preocupo por sobre manera._

_"__Sí, soy yo…"_

_"__LE PASO ALGO A LEA? Está todo bien?" – 'Fuck fuck fuck, que hago preguntando eso? Es obvio que_

_si le pasa algo no tiene por qué llamarme a mí, que estúpida que soy!'_

_"__Qué? No, no… está todo bien, solo…"_

_"__Perdoname, es que me sorprendió tu llamado"_

_"__Está mal?"_

_"__Nono, es lindo escucharte, me tranquiliza que todavía tengas ganas de hablarme después de lo que_

_paso…"_

_"__Lo mismo digo por este lado"_

_Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, pero finalmente Jonathan volvió a hablar_

_"__Estoy… estoy en LA, y pensé que si te parecía bien nos podíamos ver? Mañana vamos a cenar con_

_varios de tus compañeros… Jenna, Amber, Chris… no sé…todos"_

_"__Eh… mira si Lea te pidió que llames no me puedo enojar con vos pero…"_

_"__Lea me mata si sabe que te estoy llamando, de verdad me gustaría verte, si te parece bien nos_

_podemos juntar a tomar algo solos"_

_"__Me gusta esa idea… tenes ganas de venir?"_

_"__Si no te molesta…"_

_"__Para nada, ahora te paso la dirección. Yo ya me quedo acá, no voy a salir asique pasa cuando_

_quieras…"_

_"__Perfecto!"_

_Jonathan corto satisfecho con como habia ido la conversación, e intentaba buscar una excusa para_

_zafar de Lea durante un par de horas. Por su parte Dianna se sentía extraña pero entusiasmada con la_

_idea de verlo, lo conocía y sabía que habia sido sincero y que Lea no tenía nada que ver con el_

_llamado._

_La rubia se apresuró a cambiarse y terminar de enviar unos emails que habia abandonado antes de_

_ducharse, poco más de una hora habia pasado cuando Jonathan llego._

_'__Dios estas temblando como si estuviese Lea del otro lado, calmate, no preguntes nada estúpido, no_

_nombres a Lea, si el la nombra ignóralo, fuck, esto va a ser peor que si la tuviese a ella enfrente'_

_"__Hey!" __– Dianna sonrió al verlo, y no era fingida, era genuinamente instintiva al verlo parado frente a_

_su puerta_

_"__Mi rubia preferida…" __– Jonathan se acercó y la abrazo levantándola por el aire, Dianna cerró los ojos_

_y lo abrazo con fuerza, se sentía extremadamente bien, una de las cualidades que tenía el muchacho_

_era transmitirle paz y alegría, siempre se lo veía radiante_

_"__Pasa… no lo puedo creer, es muy lindo tenerte acá!" __– Dianna lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo entrar,_

_dirigiéndose luego hacia el living_

_"__Asique nuevo departamento, huh? El lugar es hermoso, felicitaciones!" __– Jonathan inspecciono el_

_mismo, la decoración no era muy diferente que la que habia visto en su viejo departamento, pero el_

_lugar era más espacioso, luminoso, e incluso un gran piano en el rincón le daba un toque más que_

_especial_

_"__Necesitaba… cambiar un poco. Tengo algo más de espacio, se parece más a una casa, me hace sentir_

_más cómoda"_

_"__Tenes toda la razón, ojala en NY yo pudiera tener un lugar así. El único verde que podes tener a la_

_vista es, si el balcón te lo permite, Central Park"_

_"__Tampoco la pasas mal eh!, no te quejes"_

_"__Nono, no lo hago" __– Jonathan la miro y sonrió ampliamente_

_"__Queres tomar algo?"_

_"__Dale, lo que vos quieras está bien para mi…"_

_Dianna asintió y desapareció para ir a la cocina, un rato después volvía con dos tazas de café_

_"__Como a usted le gusta señor Groff" __– La rubia se sentó junto a él en el sillón, Jonathan sonrió_

_agradecido_

_"__Entonces… como va todo? Contenta con los proyectos de cine?" __– el muchacho comenzó la charla, y_

_agradecía el clima despreocupado que habia, no quería incomodarla, y por suerte parecía no estar_

_haciéndolo_

_"__Como sabes de eso?"_

_"__Jenna, le pregunte por vos cuando hablamos…" __– dijo apresurandose a responder antes de que Dianna_

_sacase cualquier conclusión errónea_

_"__Ah!... Si la verdad es que estoy muy contenta, en una tengo que viajar a Europa a fin de año, es un_

_casi protagónico, creo que me va a sumar mucho para el futuro. Después otra es una pequeña escena_

_en un musical, y la tercera es la que voy a filmar en Long Island, vamos a ser vecinos" __– Dianna_

_sonreía al recordar los proyectos, ninguno era el papel de sus sueños, pero sabía que tenía que esperar_

_y tomar las mejores oportunidades que se presentasen para construir su carrera y poder abrirse paso en_

_el mundo cinematográfico._

_"__Estas a full, me alegra mucho, de verdad. Y espero que me visites cuando estés en Long…"_

_"__Mira que te tomo la palabra y te voy a ir a ver seguido eh!"_

_"__Que más quiero? Sería un placer…"_

_"__Tu segundo nombre debería ser encantador, no podes con tu genio Groff!... Bueno pero contame, vos_

_en que estas…"_

_"__Sigo con el teatro, pensando en volver a Broadway quizás, tengo que analizar algunas propuestas._

_Pero estoy tranquilo, eso sí, esperando para estar en Glee!"_

_"__Jesse St James no te va a hacer justicia, es insoportablemente molesto"_

_"__Mira quién habla, te recuerdo las características de Quinn?"_

_"__Hey! Más respeto, nadie sabe entenderla, eso es lo que pasa…" - 'Por qué es tan correcto? Por qué_

_no puede ser como cualquier humano que lo primero que haría sería nombrarla a Lea, dios, quiero_

_saber de ella, como esta.. me extraña?... FUCK! Qué carajo me pasa? No, no quiero saber de ella, y J_

_es un amor por respetarme como lo hace'_

_Jonathan vio como Dianna se colgaba momentáneamente en sus pensamientos y decidió traer a la_

_conversación algo que la relajara._

_"__Tocas el piano?"_

_"__Mmm?... Ah, sisi… en realidad cuando era chica lo hacía, ahora quiero retomar, lo alquile hace dos_

_o tres días, estoy orgullosa de mi misma!" __– Dianna rio y se giró a observarlo en un rincón_

_"__No podes decir eso y no enseñarme, ahora te quiero escuchar!" __– Jonathan se levantó y arrastro a_

_Dianna junto con el hasta sentarla en el banquito_

_"__Te aseguro que no queres escucharme…"_

_"__Sí que quiero…"_

_Dianna sonrió tímidamente y levanto la tapa, tocando dos o tres teclas al azar mientras su cabeza_

_intentaba elegir una melodía, Smashing Pumpkins y Lea en San Francisco fue lo primero que se le_

_vino a la mente, motivo que la obligo a salir con gracia de la situación, sorprendiendo a Jonathan con_

_una divertida interpretación de la Marcha Imperial de Star Wars. Una vez terminada Dianna comenzó_

_a reír sin parar y Jonathan rodaba en el piso, la actitud seria, concentrada de la rubia se vio quebrada al_

_producir el theme de Darth Vader._

_Dianna por fin se podía controlar, al igual que Jonathan, los dos parecían dos nenes divirtiéndose, pero_

_al momento de tranquilizarse sus miradas se encontraron y Dianna hablo sin pensar._

_"__Leí el articulo… estoy orgullosa de vos, admiro tu valentía…" __– la rubia habia esperado que Jonathan_

_dijese algo al respecto, pero el muchacho no lo habia hecho. Ella habia leído en un artículo, hace_

_menos de una semana, que él habia confirmado su homosexualidad al público, sin importarle nada de_

_lo que pudiesen decir._

_"__Muchas gracias, es lindo escuchar eso… No sé, era un secreto a voces y preferí sacarme ese peso de_

_encima, en Broadway a nadie le importa, no tenía por qué seguir escondiéndolo…"_

_"__Por qué no dijiste nada?"_

_"__Ahora? No me parecía relevante…"_

_Dianna se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, Jonathan simplemente la observaba, aguardando la_

_pregunta_

_"__Como esta?" __– la voz fue casi inaudible, y su mirada se perdió en el piso, estaba completamente_

_avergonzada, pero era algo que no habia podido controlar más_

_"__Esta… tranquila"_

_"__Por qué no la nombraste?"_

_"__Querías que lo hiciera?"_

_"__No lo sé… quizás?"_

_"__Tenía ganas de verte, saber cómo estabas porque de verdad te tengo mucho cariño, sin importar lo_

_que haya pasado entre ustedes. Si tuviste la amabilidad de concederme eso, lo mínimo que te debo es_

_respeto"_

_"__Te conto todo?..."_

_"__Mhm, y no quiero tomar bandos, porque si lo hago probablemente Lea deje de ser mi amiga, igual le_

_dije lo que pensaba…"_

_"__Está bien…"_

_"__Entiendo la decisión que tomaste, solo que…"- __Jonathan era cuidadoso a la hora de hablar, pero sentía_

_que la rubia le estaba dejando la puerta abierta para que lo hiciese y no lo iba a dejar pasar_

_"__Que?"_

_"__Sos… quiero decir… estas feliz?"_

_"__No…" __– Dianna fue tajante en la respuesta, no quería hablar más por miedo a quebrarse, Jonathan la_

_respeto y le dio tiempo para que se recompusiera y fuese ella la que decidiera como seguía la_

_conversación. __"Ella lo está?"_

_"__No preferirías preguntárselo vos misma?"_

_"__No lo sé…"_

_"__Quizás parezca feliz para el resto, pero yo no veo el brillo en sus ojos que tenía cuando estabas a su_

_lado. Puertas adentro recurre mucho al silencio, pero obviamente está tapándose de trabajo y casi no_

_tiene tiempo para eso. Creo que si hoy le ofrecen hacer una obra en la Luna y tener que viajar todos_

_los días acepta… " – __Jonathan rio suavemente buscando descomprimir un poco la situación que se_

_habia generado_

_"__Quizás podrían protagonizarla con Theo…" – __Dianna también rio, pero irónicamente luego de ese_

_acido comentario_

_"__Ustedes dos se deben una charla…"_

_"__La tuvimos…"- __Dianna lo miro a los ojos, su expresión no ocultaba la tristeza que sentía al recordar_

_todo eso_

_"__Tuvieron gritos…"_

_"__Ok, da igual… no queda mucho por decir"_

_"__Te necesita, te extraña horrores, no sabes lo que me dolió escucharla llorar al teléfono horas, y más_

_aún tener que decirle que ella era la culpable… Se equivocó, pero te ama, no se merecen terminar así"_

_"__Y yo la amo a ella, por eso dolió tanto lo que hizo… Si la extraño? No dejo de hacerlo en ningún puto_

_momento, pero no puedo volver, algo se rompió. Lo he pensado, digo: 'Ya está, ya fue, perdónala… fue_

_un error' pero es más fuerte que yo… No puedo dejarla entrar en mi vida de nuevo con la posibilidad_

_de que me vuelva a lastimar, no lo soportaría…"_

_"__Tienen que trabajar juntas, en una semana tienen que viajar a NY y convivir para las ruedas de_

_prensa… Dense una charla, aclaren las cosas, y al menos usen todo el amor que se tienen para_

_construir una amistad, o aunque sea una relación de compañerismo sincera"_

_"__Lo sé, pero… no quiero jugar con ella, ni que ella lo haga conmigo. Si la llamo se van a_

_malinterpretar las cosas… Y además, no confió en mi misma cuando la tengo cerca"_

_"__Te estas torturando, y te seguís lastimando aún más"_

_"__Y cuál es la solución, Sr Groff?"_

_"__Mañana vamos a cenar con los gleeks que estén acá. Anda, deja que se dé un acercamiento de forma_

_natural, no pueden llegar y verse por primera vez frente a las cámaras…"_

_"__De verdad pensas que es una buena idea?"_

_"__No lo sé, pero que más pueden hacer?"_

_Dianna se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencida. Su cabeza no paraba de procesar toda la charla,_

_Lea la extrañaba y eso la hacía sentir bien, pero sabía que no quería volver. Por otro lado la necesitaba_

_en su vida, pero no estaba segura de sí ser amigas era una posibilidad._

_"__Me parece que me voy a tener que ir" __– Jonathan miro su reloj, hacía más de dos horas que estaban_

_charlando y necesitaba volver antes de que Lea sospechara algo._

_"__Ok si, está bien" – __Dianna se paró y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. __"Muchas gracias por venir, te_

_adoro Jonathan!" __– La rubia salto a sus brazos, necesita sentirse contenida y él lo entendió, el abrazo_

_duro varios minutos, en los cuales la fuerza con la que se aferraba a él solo crecía._

_"__Te quiero mucho Di, y no me gusta verte mal, podes contar conmigo para lo que sea. De corazón_

_deseo que las cosas se arreglen, sea con el resultado que sea, pero ustedes dos no pueden estar sin_

_hablarse, las está destruyendo…"_

_Dianna se separó y lo beso en la mejilla, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero aún era capaz de aguantar las_

_lágrimas, él la volvió a abrazar y se retiró luego de sonreírle tiernamente._

_Lea por su parte estaba llamando a Jonathan, quien no le contestaba el celular. La morocha hacía más_

_de media hora que lo esperaba para ir a cenar, y temía que si seguía tardando no iban a llegar a tiempo._

_"__Jonathan!, donde te metiste? Se nos va a hacer tarde!" __– Lea respondió la llamada y comenzó a_

_atacar a su amigo_

_"__Mmm, no tengo ni idea donde esta Groff…" __– Jenna hablo entre risas por la reacción desesperada que_

_habia tenido Lea_

_"__Oh, perdón!. Como va Jen?"_

_"__Todo b…"_

_"__Hey pará, como que no sabes donde esta Jonathan? No iba a tu casa?"_

_"__Eh…si, si claro, pero se fue hace un ratito, por supuesto que estuvo acá" __– la reacción de Jenna no_

_fue tan rápida como hubiese deseado, pero fue una reacción al fin__. 'Groff me debe una'_

_"__Me estas mintiendo!"_

_"__No Lea, se fue hace un rato…"_

_"__Mmm ok…" __– Lea no se quedó contenta con la respuesta, pero decidió esperar a que él venga para_

_preguntarle porque le habia mentido._

_"__Te llamaba para avisarte que mañana nos juntamos a comer en lo de Mark al final, ya le avise a_

_todos"_

_"__A todos?"_

_"__Mhm, a TODOS"_

_"__Sabes quienes van?"_

_"__Todos los que están acá…"_

_"__Ah…"_

_"__Queres preguntar algo más?"_

_"__No, no…"_

_"__Pareces una nena de 15 años Lea"_

_"__No entiendo de que hablas…"_

_"__Entonces no queres saber si Dianna va a ir o no?"_

_"__No, que haga lo que quiera, ya me dejo en claro que yo no formo parte de su vida…"_

_"__Mejor, pensé que el hecho de que haya confirmado su a…"_

_"__VA? TE DIJO QUE IBA?"_

_"__Para ser un dato que no te interesa estas teniendo una respuesta bastante eufórica, enana"_

_"__Que hablaste? Te llamo? La llamaste?"_

_"__Me llamo después de que le mande mensaje hace como… mmm 10 minutos, y me pregunto que si traía_

_algo y bla.."_

_'__Porque a ella la llama? La extraño tanto… tan rápido se olvida de mí? No puedo creer que le haya_

_importado tan poco…'_

_"__Estas ahí Lee?"_

_"__Eh.. si"_

_"__Todo bien?"_

_"__Mhm, te voy a dejar porque ahí llego Jonathan"_

_"__Ok, te veo mañana?"_

_"__No lo sé"_

_"__LEA! No seas estúpida, además sabes que eso se organizó por vos y Jonathan, asique deja de lado tus_

_temas personales…"_

_"__Un beso Jenna!"_

_Y sin decir más nada Lea colgó, apresuradamente para evitar cualquier otro reproche por parte de su_

_amiga, y para tomar sus cosas y prepararse para salir._

_"__Princesa, estas lista?"_

_"__Si"_

_"__Ufff, que humor que tenemos, todo bien?"_

_"__No sé, decime vos… Dónde estabas? Y no digas que en lo de Jenna porque acabo de hablar con ella"_

– _Lea se cruzó de brazos y se largó a llorar, la impotencia fue más fuerte que ella_

_"__Hey perdón, quería… ver a un amigo y pensé que te ibas a poner celosa… No te podes largar a llorar_

_por eso…"_

_"__No estoy llorando!" __– Lea estiro sus brazos junto a su cuerpo, sus manos formando un puño, y su pie_

_golpeo contra el suelo dándole aún más énfasis a su enojo_

_"__Lea, por favor" __– Jonathan no sabía si reírse o enojarse por esa actitud, pero sabía que estaba con los_

_humores volátiles asique opto por no decir más nada y abrazarla hasta que se calme_

_"__Me llamo Jenna, dijo que Di la habia llamado, está feliz, habla con todo el mundo, ve a todos los_

_chicos y yo como si… no sé… no me respondió ninguno de todos mis intentos por contactarla, no me_

_registra, como si nunca hubiese existido para ella…"_

_"__Lea no seas dramática, que te hace pensar que ella no está sufriendo también?"_

_"__Basta, no quiero hablar, ya se tu punto de vista, la vas a defender, ahorrémonos eso.."_

_"__Está bien, vamos a cenar?"_

_"__No, no tengo ganas ahora… prefiero quedarme acá y mirar algo de tele"_

_"__Si eso es lo que queres, yo no tengo problema"_

_"__Si, es lo mejor"_

_Lea se fue a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y volvió para encontrarlo a Jonathan sentado en el sillón_

_haciendo zapping, se le unió luego de pedir comida por delivery, ya un poco más calmada._

_No tenía ganas de salir, no estaba de humor, y sabía que la esperaba una jornada aun peor._

_Al día siguiente, Dianna se habia levantado tarde, y aun así el día se le habia hecho eterno, la idea de_

_encontrarse con Lea hacia que los nervios se apoderasen de ella, no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar,_

_ni siquiera terminaba de estar convencida de asistir o no, pero se lo habia prometido a Jonathan, y_

_además tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse._

_La rubia finalmente se ducho, busco un poco entre sus cosas y se puso un vestido strapless estampado_

_en colores chocolate y beige, junto a una faja de seda que marcaba su cintura. Leggins negros,_

_botinetas y un saco también negro. Su pelo estaba trenzado desprolijamente y parte de su cabeza_

_estaba cubierta por un gorro de lana en color beige._

_Se miró al espejo mientras se perfumaba, y salió del cuarto, todavía era un poco temprano, podía_

_quedarse escuchando música para relajarse antes de salir._

_"__Lea, te falta mucho?"_

_Jonathan estaba aburrido, hacia dos horas que Lea estaba probando diferentes outfits, ninguno la_

_terminaba de convencer, no quería arreglarse, no quería darle esa impresión a Dianna, pero tampoco_

_quería ir muy común, tenía que estar normal, pero ¿Qué era normal?._

_"__Ya estoy, no necesitas gritar… " __– dijo Lea apareciendo en el living_

_"__Ah bueno, tanto lio para ponerte eso?" __– Jonathan observo a Lea, tenía unos jeans desgastados, botas_

_negras, y una remera manga larga blanca acompañada de una capa corta, gamuzada, azul oscura._

_"__QUE? Ay estoy horrible, no? Dios! Que me pongoooo?" __– Lea se giró y corrió hacia su cuarto,_

_Jonathan vio la hora y la siguió para evitarle la crisis_

_"__Basta Lea, estas hermosa, es solo que pasaste dos horas acá adentro, pensé que ibas a arreglarte_

_para los Emmys!"_

_"__Pero estoy horrible… soy horrible"_

_"__Vas a empezar otra vez? Por dios Lea basta de caprichos!" __– Jonathan levanto la voz, como pocas_

_veces lo hacía, sorprendiendo a Lea quien se quedó en silencio. __"Nos podemos ir? Estas hermosa_

_princesa, de verdad"_

_Lea asintió con la cabeza, y miro al piso, totalmente apenada. Jonathan le acerco su bolso y ambos_

_salieron del lugar, poco más de 20 minutos tardaron en arribar a la improvisada fiesta, que ya contaba_

_con la mayoría de los chicos, y varios amigos de ellos, incluidos algunos de Jonathan._

_La morocha saludo a todos sus conocidos, y después hizo un saludo general a los demás,_

_inmediatamente fue y se pegó a Jenna, sabía que Dianna no habia llegado ya que no estaba su auto_

_afuera, pero de todos modos su mirada recorrió el salón un par de veces intentando divisarla entre la_

_multitud._

_"__No llegó todavía" __– Dijo Jenna riendo, Lea se dio vuelta para decir algo pero su amiga hablo antes_

_"Ok, ahora si llego"_

_Lea volvió a girar sobre su eje y vio a Dianna de espaldas a ella hablando con Mark, su corazón se_

_aceleró en segundos, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, pero se volteo inmediatamente intentando_

_concentrarse en cualquier tipo de charla que pudiera generar con Jenna._

_"__Como estas tus papas? No han vendido a visitarte últimamente…" __– La voz de Lea era temblorosa, no_

_tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer, ni siquiera podía estar en el mismo espacio que la rubia sin sentirse_

_completamente vulnerable, y sabía que todo recién empezaba_

_"__QUE? Mis papas?" __– Jenna la miro intentando descifrar la actitud de la morocha_

_"__Como estas rubia? Pensé que no ibas a venir!" __– Mark estaba abrazando a Dianna, no se habían visto_

_desde que volvieron de Australia, ya que el habia estado de vacaciones fuera de LA._

_"__Que poca fe! Los estaba extrañando muchísimo, paso bastante tiempo!" __– Dianna sonrió_

_fingidamente, podía sentir la presencia de Lea aun sin mirarla, y eso comenzaba a provocarle un nudo_

_en el estomago_

_La rubia diviso a Heather y Telly en un rincón y se acercó a ellos, saludando a todos en general, no_

_quería ir uno por uno ya que eso implicaría tener el primer contacto con Lea y no se sentía cómoda_

_aun._

_Los saludo a ambos, acepto una copa de vino, se afirmó en la pared, levanto la vista y fue suficiente_

_para verla. Lea estaba justo enfrente, de costado, hablando con Jenna. La conversación a su alrededor_

_desapareció, sabía que Heather estaba bromeando sobre algo, pero eso ya no era lo que su cabeza_

_procesaba._

_Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en la morocha que estaba frente a ella, y cuando Lea se giró_

_casualmente sus miradas se encontraron y ambas pudieron sentir un escalofrió subiendo por su espina_

_dorsal, y contagiando cada nervios de su cuerpo, al tiempo que su estómago se retorcía evidenciando_

_la sensación de angustia que eso les generaba. Ninguna de las dos aparto la vista, se miraron a los ojos_

_durante varios segundos, aguantando la respiración, prohibiéndose pestañar, hasta que cada una fue_

_obligada por sus amigos a volver en si e incorporarse en la conversación._

_'__No tendría que haber venido, no puedo con esto, duele mucho' __– Lea se replanteaba haber venido,_

_consideraba la idea de salir ya mismo de ese lugar, y no se sintió mejor cuando escucho la voz de_

_Jonathan a tan solo unos metros_

_"__Rubia, no pensas saludarme?" __– tomo a Dianna en sus brazos y, tal cual acostumbrada hacer siempre,_

_la hizo despegar del suelo y girar en el aire, provocando las carcajadas de la rubia que solo cesaron al_

_cruzar brevemente su mirada con la de la morocha_

_"__No salude a nadie, llegue ultima!"_

_"__Eso no es excusa!"_

_"__Tenes razón, me perdonas?"_

_"__Mmm, vas a tener que esforzarte…"_

_"__Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo"_

_"__A bailar entonces" __– Jonathan la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar, luego la arrastro a la esquina donde_

_varios de los chicos saltaban y bailaban con la música que colmaba el lugar_

_"__Jonathan no va a llegar vivo al final de la noche…" __– Lea hablo entre dientes, intentando ocultar la_

_bronca que prontamente se iba apoderando de ella_

_"__Tranquila, vos misma hiciste que se lleven bie, no le podes prohibir nada, además Dianna es un_

_am…"_

_"__Bueno lo que me faltaba…"_

_"__Vas a negar que es un amor? Como queres que le caiga mal?"_

_"__Me dejó y se comporta como si yo no existiera, te parece que es un amor una persona que hace eso?"_

_"__Ya te dije que dejes de lado los problemas personales... Y en el fondo sabes que tengo razón"_

_Lea rodo los ojos y salió rápido del lugar, busco refugio en la cocina, donde estaban Naya y Amber,_

_las dos pudieron ver el humor de Lea en su rostro por lo cual se cuidaron en no hacer ninguna broma_

_ni nada que acrecentara su estado._

_"__Nos ayudas?" __– Dijo Naya alcanzándole el utensilio para que corte las pizzas que estaban por llevar_

_al living_

_Lea asintió e intento sonreír, necesitaba calmarse o la noche iba a ser un desastre._

_"__No pidieron vegan?" __– interrogo Lea pero con voz serena_

_"__Sisi, son esas…" __– Amber señalo sobre la mesada una bandeja ya lista para llevar_

_"__Mmm, buenísimo, muero de hambre!" __– Lea volvió a sonreír desganada y siguió con la tarea que le_

_habían asignado_

_Minutos después las tres cargaron todo hasta el living, mientras Mark y Harry reponían las bebidas._

_Jonathan se sentó en el piso y señalo a Lea para que lo hiciese a su lado pero la morocha lo miro seria_

_y decidió quedarse al lado de Jenna y Naya, enfrente estaban Harry, Heather y algunas de las_

_bailarinas que ya habían ingresado en el ensamble de Glee, cuando Dianna regreso de donde estaba le_

_hicieron lugar en ese grupito y la rubia tomo asiento junto a Hemo y una castaña de ojos verdes que ya_

_se habia ganado el odio de Lea._

_Todos comenzaron a hablar en pequeños grupos, Lea no podía prestar atención a lo que decía Naya, ya_

_que sus interés estaba en la conversación alegre que tenían Hemo, Dianna y dos de las bailarinas, la_

_castaña no dejaba de rozar el brazo de Dianna en cada oportunidad que tenía y eso la estaba_

_exasperando exorbitantemente._

_La rubia por su parte sonreía pero no la estaba pasando nada bien, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de_

_Lea a cada rato, y la actitud de la amiga de Hemo no ayudaba, pero no podía crear una escena ahí y_

_decirle que se comporte. Por suerte Lexy, una de las bailarinas con las que mejor se llevaba, pudo_

_notar su incomodidad y con una excusa hizo que la otra chica se levantase y la siguiera, al irse Lexy le_

_guiño el ojo a Dianna y Hemo, quienes rieron divertidas, esos minutos fueron todo un respiro para la_

_rubia que se volvía a sentir aliviada._

_"__Entonces Lea, como fue conocer al presidente? Nos conseguiste una invitación para todos?" __– Chris_

_hablo y todos voltearon a mirar a Lea con una sonrisa, incluso Dianna tímidamente levanto su mirada_

_para observarla_

_"__Si, fue una buena experiencia, pero ni hablamos, solo me saludo cordialmente" __– las palabras salían_

_amontonadas, no quería la atención de nadie y por eso decidió dar una respuesta políticamente_

_correcta, pero dando por cerrado el tema_

_"__Y vos rubia, nos vas a abandonar por el cine? Ya sabes con quienes vas a trabajar?" – __el encargado_

_de preguntar ahora era Harry, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, incluso la de Lea que estaba_

_sorprendida por lo que habia escuchado._

_"__Son papeles muy chiquitos, pero creo que va a ser divertido" __– Dianna se ruborizaba, adoraba hablar_

_de su trabajo, pero en esta ocasión sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacerlo_

_"__Y no sabes con quienes vas a trabajar?" __– Lea ni pensó antes de preguntarlo, su mirada se encontró_

_con la de Dianna y fue intenso, tanto que todos a su alrededor se quedaron en completo silencio_

_aguardando el desenlace de todo eso_

_'__Qué carajo dije? La puta madre, no se me controlar? Como le voy a preguntar eso! MIERDA!'_

_"__No sé muy bien, en una sé que esta Katie Holmes, Adam Brody y Anna Paquin…" – 'Si mi corazón no_

_empieza a latir con normalidad en este momento me voy a asustar… ya paso, ya está, fue solo una_

_pregunta… no hubo gritos, no hubo platos y vasos volando por el living, una pregunta y nada más'_

_Todos respiraron aliviados ante la cordialidad del dialogo, y una vez culminado el mismo todos_

_llenaron el vacío rápidamente._

_Lea desvió su mirada, no quería volver a mirarla, mas desde que la desconocida chica habia vuelto a_

_su lado._

_La conversación siguió su curso, pronto levantaron todos los restos de comida, los llevaron a la cocina_

_y volvieron a los debates en sub grupos y, otros, a bailar animados._

_Jonathan estaba abrazando a Lea, mientras los dos hablaban con varios de los chicos sobre un futuro_

_viaje a la casa de campo que él tenía en Pensilvania, ninguno podía creer sus historias con caballos,_

_los cuales eran criados por su papá._

_La atención de Lea estaba en Dianna, la rubia bailaba despreocupada con Hemo, Harry, Lexy y esa_

_otra chica que parecía no querer alejarse de ella, pero Dianna reía, se mostraba feliz y a gusto._

_"__Voy al baño, ya vuelvo" __– Lea se disculpó y camino fuera del living, necesitaba un poco de_

_tranquilidad, paso al lado del grupo en el que estaba Dianna pero intento ignorarlas_

_Una vez en el pasillo estaba esperando que saliese alguien, suponía que era Amber, ya que no la habia_

_visto en ningún lugar._

_"__Felicitaciones Lea, no te lo habia podido decir antes pero vi tu actuación en Washington y estuviste_

_fantástica!"_

_La voz conocida saco a Lea de sus pensamientos y se giró para verla_

_"__Gracias Lex, igual no estuvo tan bien, salía de un resfrió… además los nervios" __– Lea sonrió_

_tímidamente ante el cumplido_

_"__Deja de ser tan exigente, les volaste la cabeza a todos ahí, no dudes de tu talento" __– Lexy se_

_mostraba entusiasta, tal cual era su personalidad. Lea, y Dianna, habían empezado a hablar con ella_

_por Telly y Hemo, ambas habían pegado buena onda desde un principio, su personalidad era peculiar_

_pero fresca, se sentía bien mantener una conversación con ella. Era una persona llena de energía y que_

_te contagiaba su buen ánimo._

_"__Gracias! Vos como estas? Viajando mucho?"_

_"__No tanto, estuve metida en unos proyectos, participe en un corto que seguramente se estrene el año_

_próximo en algún festival, no sé, lo de siempre" __– Lexy sonrió ampliamentea y Lea reflejo lo mismo,_

_pero ambas se quedaron en silencio._

_"__No necesitas matar a la bailarina eh, Di no está pasándola bien, nos amenazó a Hemo y a mí para_

_que no la dejemos sola!" __– Lexy prosiguió, intentando sonar distendida, pero intentando hacerle llegar_

_el mensaje a Lea_

_"__Qué? No entiendo por…"_

_"__Te vi como la mirabas, yo en tu lugar lo haría si alguien se comporta así con mi pareja, se está_

_pasando… pero no tiene chances, Di está muerta por vos…"_

_"__Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, nosotras ya no…"_

_"__Quizás, pero ella solo tiene ojos para vos, ni idea cómo llegaron a esto, pero ojala lo resuelvan_

_pronto…"_

_Lea la miro y sonrió con sinceridad, en el fondo esa opinión, de alguien imparcial la hacía sentir un_

_poco mejor._

_Cuando el silencio volvía a instaurarse el celular de Lexy sonó, sacando a las dos de sus pensamientos._

_"__Mejor vuelvo, necesito recuperar mi lugar, según Hemo!" __– Lexy rio divertida, le dio un fuerte_

_abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa y un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo_

_Lea se apoyó en la pared, no sabía qué hacer, cuando se miraron sintió que todo seguía estando ahí, los_

_sentimientos no se habían desvanecido, todos a su alrededor hablaba de eso, sin embargo Dianna la_

_ignoraba, y ya se habia humillado demasiado, no iba a ir a buscarla, le dolía mucho ser rechazada una_

_y otra vez._

_La puerta del baño seguía cerrada, Lea pregunto si habia alguien pero no obtuvo respuesta, habia_

_esperado en vano ya que estaba desocupado. Ingreso, se miró al espejo y salió rápidamente, no_

_entendía que hacia ahí, ya habia logrado calmarse un poco como para volver, o al menos eso creía._

_En el living Dianna habia zafado de su nueva fan, como Lexy la habia apodado, y estaba ahora_

_charlando con Jonathan y Amber, el muchacho la tenía abrazada por el hombro y los tres reían ante los_

_movimientos que la morena hacia imitando a Hemo._

_"__Lea…" __– Jonathan vio la cara con la que Lea los miro y como se escabullo fuera de la casa,_

_intentando no llamar la atención. __"Mierda! Voy a hablar con ella…"_

_"__No, déjame a mi…" __– la rubia tomo una bocanada de aire y camino tras los pasos de la morocha, no lo_

_hizo con prisa ya que no quería nadie más junto a ellas._

_Cuando Dianna salió al porch vio a Lea sentada en los escalones, con las rodillas flexionadas y su_

_cabeza hundida en ellas, escuchaba su sollozo, y podía sentir como su corazón se volvía a romper ante_

_esa imagen, y sabía que era por ella, por su culpa, sabía que las dos estaban sufriendo del mismo_

_modo._

_"__Estas bien?" __– la rubia siguió caminando lentamente hasta apoyarse en la columna de la entrada a_

_apenas un metro de la morocha_

_Lea se quedó inmóvil, jamás espero que sea la rubia quien la siguiese, sabía que Jonathan lo haría,_

_pero esto la habia tomado por sorpresa_

_"__Desde cuando te importa cómo estoy?" __– la ira quedaba plasmada en sus palabras y el tono que le_

_imprimió a su voz_

_"__Desde el día en que te conocí, desde aquella noche en Chateau Marmont en que te presentaste_

_diciéndome: 'Un gusto Dianna, yo soy Lea Michele y voy a interpretar a Rachel Berry'" __– Dianna_

_hablaba con dulzura, y temor a su vez por la reacción de la otra. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel_

_recuerdo._

_"__Tenes una forma muy especial de preocuparte por las personas… En cuanto a esa noche, ojala no_

_hubiese pasado nunca…" __– el enojo de Lea solo se incrementaba, aun no habia levantado su vista, pero_

_al menos habia controlado sus lagrimas_

_"__Ouch, eso dolió eh… Vos te preocupas por mi acaso?"_

_"__Como carajo me podes preguntar eso? No te lo deje claro? Hasta te…"_

_"__Y bueno, yo también puedo decir que tenes una forma especial de preocuparte por los demás, sin_

_embargo jamás desearía que esa noche no hubiese existido…" __– Dianna se sentó muy despacio en los_

_escalones, apoyando su espalda en la columna, y flexionando sus piernas buscando mantener la mayor_

_distancia posible_

_"__Para que viniste? Déjame sola…"_

_"__Porque… mmm sinceramente no lo sé, necesitaba hacerlo"_

_"__Te podes ir?"_

_"__Puedo, pero no quiero…"_

_"__Que es esto? Ahora queres jugar conmigo? Me equivoque, ya me lo dejaste en claro, lo entendí…_

_pero podes dejar de lastimarme? Queres mostrarme lo bien que estas? Ya lo hiciste!"_

_"__Si pensas que vengo a eso no tengo nada más que hacer acá, tenes razón…" __– Dianna sacudió su_

_cabeza intentando calmarse, se levantó y estaba por irse cuando Lea se paró y busco mirarla a los ojos_

_por primera vez_

_"__Y que tengo que pensar? Me dejaste como si fuese la peor basura, me humille ante vos y me_

_rechazaste una y otra vez! Y ahora venís y te mostras como si nada hubiese pasado, y encima_

_histeriqueando con la pelotuda esa? Que mierda queres Dianna?"_

_"__Para un poco! Te recuerdo que vos causaste esto, a vos te importo más tu puta imagen que nosotras,_

_no me eches la culpa a mí, vos te cagaste en mí, solo querías tu carrera perfecta!, no me vengas con_

_reclamos pelotudos! Dios! ni se porque me sigo preocupando por vos!"_

_"__Deja de victimizarte, tampoco fue tan grave lo que hice, era lo que vos querías, vos también queres tu_

_carrera perfecta, si tenías ganas de dejarme y eso te sirvió de excusa tene la decencia de decírmelo!"_

_"__Sos imposible! Pero en algo tenes razón, si me lo hubieses planteado bien lo hubiese aceptado, pero_

_no lo hiciste, porque claro, que importa lo que yo pienso? Madura de una vez!"_

_"__Que es madurar? Decirle a alguien te amo y al otro día mirarla como si fuese NADIE? Si es eso no_

_tengo ganas de madurar"_

_"__Te amo más que a mi vida, te pensas que no lo hago? Estas ciega? Pero es obvio que no podemos_

_estar juntas, no tenes ni puta idea de lo mucho que me lastimaste, sabes lo que me cuesta estar acá_

_manteniendo esta escena de mierda?"_

_"__Y no lo hagas, quien te obliga?"_

_"__Yo, porque sé que vamos a trabajar juntas, y porque por más que no quiera te necesito en mi vida, no_

_puedo sin vos…"_

_"__Volve con la pelotuda esa, la estabas pasando bien, no me vengas a decir que no podemos estar_

_juntas pero que me necesitas, sos vos la que no sabe lo que quiere!"_

_Lea estaba furiosa, y Dianna no aguanto más y rompió en llanto, dejándose caer sobre los escalones,_

_volviendo a la posición que ocupaba antes, dolía demasiado todo, dolía mirarla y tener que controlar el_

_deseo de saltar sobre ella y besarla, dolía recordar lo que habia pasado, dolía sentir que lo mucho que_

_la amaba no iba a desaparecer nunca, y saber que se iba a tener que acostumbrar a vivir con eso._

_Lea volvió a sentarse, nuevas lagrimas aparecían, y hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas, maldiciendo todo_

_lo que fuese que hubiese causado esto, no se podía engañar, reconocía el dolor en los ojos de Dianna._

_Paso un rato largo y las dos seguían ahí, un poco más calmadas, pero en completo silencio, ambas_

_querían decir algo, pero no sabían que, el silencio se rompió cuando alguien salió y se les unió._

_"__Hey rubia, acá estabas!" __– la misma bailarina que tanto odio de Lea se habia ganado aparecía ante las_

_dos, Dianna levanto la vista y rodo los ojos molesta por verla, la actitud de Lea fue aún peor, su_

_mirada estaba atravesándola, literalmente. __"Están por hacer un desafío de Guitar Hero, venís?"_

_"__NOOO, NO VA, ESTA CONMIGO, PODES DESAPARECER DE UNA PUTA VEZ?" __– Lea hablo en un_

_tono que asusto inclusive a Dianna, la chica estaba por decir algo pero la morocha no se quedó ahí,_

_rompió la distancia y arremetió contra los labios de la rubia, besándola fogosamente, marcando su_

_territorio, Dianna cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón se paraba, para luego comenzar a latir a una_

_velocidad alarmante. Su cuerpo vibraba y no tardo en cederle paso a la legua de Lea para que se_

_encuentre con la suya._

_Lea se acomodó pegando su cuerpo a la rubia, que gemía dulcemente ante el frenesí que sus lenguas_

_proponían, la morocha bajo por su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, y chupando con fuerza para dejar su_

_marca y provocar más gemidos en Dianna que estaba muriendo de deseo. Luego volvió a sus labios y_

_repitió un intenso beso, que solo termino cuando ambas necesitaron con urgencia tomar aire._

_La rubia tenía a Lea tomada de la cintura, y la morocha descanso su frente en la de ella._

_"__Ya estamos solas eh" __– Dianna no pudo evitar reír tímidamente, era más fuerte que ella, por primera_

_vez desde que volvió de Australia se habia sentido 'viva'._

_"__Estas segura?" __– Lea siguió la broma, agradecía que la rubia no la hubiese rechazado,_

_"__Mhm, pensé que habías controlado los celos…"_

_"__Lo hice, pero eso era cuando sabía que te tenia, ahora ya no…"_

_"__Siempre me vas a tener, Lea… siempre" __– Dianna suspiro abrazando a la morocha contra su cuerpo,_

_esta respondió aferrándose con fuerza_

_"__Eso quiere decir que…"_

_"__Que te apoderaste de mi corazón desde hace tiempo, y es por eso que siempre voy a ser tuya…"_

_"__Pero nosotras…"_

_"__No puedo Lea, pero eso no quita que te necesite en mi vida, sos uno de mis pilares, podemos ser_

_amigas?, lo fuimos una vez…"_

_"__No lo podemos intentar de nuevo? Te amo, y vos me amas, lo dijiste… nunca me voy a perdonar lo_

_que hice… pero dame una segunda oportunidad…"_

_"__Te amo, y es por eso mismo que no me puedo exponer a salir lastimada otra vez, ni lastimarte a vos…_

_Algo se rompió, y yo soy de las que piensan que una vez que eso pasa nada es igual. Démonos un_

_tiempo… yo creo que tenemos una segunda oportunidad, pero no ahora, no puedo…"_

_"__Estas con alguien? Es por eso… quiero saberlo…"_

_"__Lea, no me conoces? No hay nadie, y dudo que algún día lo haya…"_

_"__Y entonces porque no me queres con vos? Puedo hacer las cosas bien… te puedo hacer feliz"_

_"__Si, lo sé, pero también tenes el poder de hacerme mierda… y no me quiero arriesgar a eso todavía…"_

_"__Nunca lo haría"_

_"__Ya lo hiciste, y no digo que lo hubieses deseado, pero paso. No quiero volver ahora, no quiero_

_apresurar las cosas y que todo vuelva a salir mal, si eso pasa otra vez no vamos a poder ni hablarnos,_

_y no quiero eso… esperemos, sé que las cosas van a encontrar su camino… Quiero que la segunda_

_oportunidad llegue cuando estemos seguras de que es para siempre, siento que así va a ser… pero no_

_ahora Lee"_

_"__No te entiendo, porque queres sufrir? No hay nadie entre nosotras más que nosotras mismas… no_

_tiene por qué salir mal…"_

_"__Me acabas de preguntar si hay alguien más, acabas de actuar celosamente histérica con esa pobre_

_chica, a vos te parece que estamos bien para intentarlo? Ni vos tenes seguridad, ni yo las tengo.. así_

_no podemos…"_

_Lea la miro y las lágrimas volvieron lentamente, no lo quería aceptar, pero muy en el fondo sabía que_

_por más loco que pareciese lo que Dianna decía tenía sentido, aunque dolía, y era difícil de asimilar la_

_frialdad con la que planteaba que se alejaran, al mismo tiempo que le decía que la amaba y_

_prácticamente que era el amor de su vida, la cabeza de Lea estaba a punto de estallar, y sus_

_sentimientos igual._

_"__Podemos ser amigas , Lee? Podemos… necesito que lo seamos…" __– Ahora era la rubia la que no_

_aguantaba sus emociones y dejaba escapar solitarias lágrimas, por lo que sentía, por lo que decía, por_

_como la veía a Lea, por la escena completa._

_"__No te lo puedo prometer, apenas y puedo contenerme teniéndote cerca"_

_"__Yo también siento eso, pero ya lo hicimos una vez… por favor"_

_"__Duele mucho lo que me pedís…"_

_"__Si, pero me duele mas no tenerte en mi vida en lo absoluto… y esas son las únicas dos opciones que_

_veo en este momento"_

_Un apacible silencio se hizo protagonista, tan solo el ritmo de su respiración rompía el armonioso_

_mutismo, la cabeza de Lea iba a mil, sin saber que responder a esa pregunta, sin saber qué postura_

_tomar por toda la conversación en sí._

_"__Debo estar completamente loca, pero voy a decir que si… supongo que si…"_

_"__Gracias…"_

_"__Entonces me tengo que preocupar por Adam Brody? O por Katie Holmes? Wow, yo veía Dawson´s_

_Creek, siempre quise que termine con Pacey!"- __una triste risa acompaño el comentario, intentando_

_desesperadamente frenar las intrépidas lagrimas_

_"__No, no tenes que preocuparte…"_

_"__Ah, y esa 'pobre chica' es una idiota que está encima tuyo desde que llego…"_

_"__Si te hace sentir mejor, debería confesarte que sos la única persona que me gustaría tener encima_

_mío…"_

_Lea se estremeció ante el comentario, pero decidió obviarlo, era lo mejor para las dos._

_"__De verdad crees que vamos a tener una segunda oportunidad?"_

_"__Vamos a hacer todo para que así sea, no?"_

_"__Mhm(…) Te acordas que estuvimos acá hace casi un año? Cuando te pasaste con el alcohol y te tuve_

_que llevar?"_

_"__Si, estaba en el dibujo que te di para nuestra primera 'salida'… te acordas?"_

_"__Mhm…"_

_"__Vamos adentro?"_

_"__Nos podemos quedar un rato más acá? Digo… como amigas"_

_"__Pero me espera la bailarina…"_

_Lea se separó bruscamente y la miro muy seria, a punto de estallar otra vez._

_"__Veni acá, tonti…" __– Dianna la beso en la cabeza y la abrazo nuevamente apretándola junto a su_

_cuerpo, permaneciendo en silencio, e intentando averiguar si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, no_

_iba a ser fácil, pero era peor que no tenerla en absoluto._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_(*) Mix de canciones que Lea le envio: En caso de que así lo quieran, arme un playlist en youtube_

_para que puedan escucharlas. (URL de youtube) /playlist?_

_list=PL747655F4CD038A28&amp;feature=edit_ok_

_**NA: Las reviews me siguen dejando sin palabras, saber que la narración los hace ser partícipes**_

_**de las escenas es la mayor satisfacción que puedo experimentar! MUCHAS GRACIAS!.**_

_**Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, porque no? Quizás porque hay**_

_**un poco de mí en él (aún más que en los anteriores). A ver qué les parece.**_

_**En cuanto a las preguntas:**_

_**\- Ludov: **__La aparición de Alex prefiero explicarla más adelante, ya que faltan varios capítulos para_

_eso. Intentare que su presencia no sea breve._

_**\- "Fan": **__Antes que nada, gracias por tu comentario, está bueno que planteen las dudas. Es cierto lo_

_que decis, de las dos la que más quiere mantener su vida en privado es Dianna, la pelea surge por el_

_dolor que le causa que Lea decida algo que las afecta a las dos sin consultarlo previamente con ella._

_Cuando Dianna le reprocha el haberlo hecho por su ego es en el medio de la pelea, cuando el enojo_

_habla por uno y es completamente imposible pensar con claridad y los argumentos no son siempre los_

_más válidos. En este capítulo eso quedaba un poco más claro "__si me lo hubieses planteado bien lo_

_hubiese aceptado__". Situación idéntica la que sucede con Theo, Dianna sabe que Lea no va a salir con_

_él, eso no implica que los celos y el enojo lo pongan en la mira de toda su descarga, creo que es algo_

_típico de todas las personas, reaccionar así solo por impulso._

_La pelea es, en síntesis, por la forma en la que Lea actuó._

_**\- Diana C Teran**__: Mario Benedetti es uno de mis escritores favoritos, hay varios libros de él en mi_

_biblioteca._

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Your only doll (Laura Marling)**_

_AND WHAT CAN I DO WITH A GIRL, IF SHE REFUSES TO BE MINE?_

_***Chapter 31*: Chapter: Love buzz**_

_Lea se hallaba llegando al aeropuerto, hacia menos de 24 horas que ella y Jonathan habían regresado_

_de San Francisco, donde habían estado visitando a Johnny Gallagher Jr y también a Theo. Si bien la_

_ciudad la inundaba de recuerdos, la compañía de sus amigos equilibraban la situación, y le habían_

_hecho pasar dos días excepcionales._

_"__Vas a estar bien?" __– Jonathan no se movió de su asiento, cuando Lea apago el motor del auto al llegar_

_a LAX._

_"__Si, obvio que te voy a extrañar, pero si… puedo vivir sin vos un par de días!"_

_"__Te estoy hablando en serio, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero sabes que no puedo"_

_Lea no habia tenido oportunidad de pensar mucho en lo que habia pasado la noche de la reunión en lo_

_de Mark, la charla con Dianna habia sido algo completamente inesperado por ella, esa noche luego de_

_permanecer juntas durante un rato se unieron a los chicos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ambas sentían_

_algo raro, y Dianna fue quien tomo la iniciativa y se retiró._

_La rubia podía sentir la mirada de Lea cada vez que se acercaba a alguien, en especial cuando la_

_misma chica que las habia interrumpido afuera continuaba buscando un acercamiento, sabía que las_

_cosas no estaban bien, más allá de la cordialidad con la que su charla habia terminado, y sintió que en_

_esas condiciones seguir ahí solo generaba una situación dolorosa tanto en ella como en Lea._

_Los dos ya habia conversado, la morocha le habia contado su reencuentro con Dianna, y si bien_

_Jonathan estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas no podía obviar la sensación de malestar que tenía por_

_ver a Lea tan triste, tanto que ahora ni siquiera enojo o indiferencia veía en ella, solo resignación._

_"__Si, al menos estamos en una situación civilizada ahora… creo que puedo con eso" __– Lea le dio una_

_media sonrisa, no tenía intenciones de actuar frente a él._

_"__Cualquier cosa me llamas, si?"_

_"__No necesito que me lo pidas, sabes que va a ser así" __– Lea se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y_

_busco los brazos de su mejor amigo_

_"__Antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, llamame"_

_"__Que te hace pensar que puedo llegar a hacer algo así?"_

_"__Mmm no sé, todos estos años que llevo conociéndote creo que han logrado que lo haga más de lo que_

_vos misma lo haces!"_

_"__Te puedo preguntar algo?"_

_"__Desde cuando tenes que preguntar?"_

_"__No seas así!"_

_"__Dale tonta, decime…" __– Jonathan rio mientras tensaba aún más sus brazos alrededor de Lea_

_"__Que pensas que tengo que hacer?"_

_"__Mmm eso solo lo sabes vos… Yo te puedo decir que espero que solucionen las cosas, pero no quiero_

_verte sufrir, quiero lo mejor para vos"_

_"__Pero… vos pensas que Dianna es lo mejor para mí, no?"_

_"__Si, siento que es así…"_

_"__Entonces tengo que ir a sus tiempos?"_

_"__Tenes que encontrar un equilibrio, pero si lo que queres saber es si vale la pena el esfuerzo… yo creo_

_que sí!"_

_"__Wow, es la primera vez que me decis algo así, que tiene de diferente Dianna?"_

_"__No lo sé, pero no es alguien más. Nunca vi que nadie te haga tan feliz como ella, y no dudo de lo que_

_siente por vos, está a la vista de cualquiera…"_

_"__Sabes que esta soltera, no? Podes ir e invitarla a salir si tanto la adoras…"_

_"__No te molestaría?"_

_"__JONATHAN!"_

_"__Eso fue un sí?"_

_"__Vamos, se te va el avión!"_

_"__No puedo creer que me estés echando!"_

_"__Bla bla bla, vas a bajar?"_

_"__Perdón?"_

_"__JONATHANNNNN, no seas idiota, sabes lo que quise decir" – __Las mejillas de Lea tomaron color_

_rápidamente, su mirada cayo a su regazo, se sentía avergonzada por la forma en la que segundos antes_

_le habia contestado_

_"__Lo sé, pero hacer que te ruborices no era algo que fuese a desaprovechar"_

_"__Muy gracioso…"_

_"__Entonces que vas a hacer?"_

_"__Con qué?"_

_"__Con Dianna…"_

_"__No sé, supongo que voy a tener paciencia, pero todo tiene un límite…"_

_"__El tiempo es tu límite?"_

_"__Quizás… estaría mal si así fuese?"_

_"__No, en lo absoluto… pero, nunca llegan fácil las cosas buenas y dudo que este caso sea la excepción"_

_"__Estas leyendo muchos libros de autoayuda?"_

_"__Ok, ok, no digo más nada… vamos!"_

_"__Perdón, es que cualquier cosa que se diga suena tan trillada…"_

_"__Quizás porque es cierto y nos tenemos que acostumbrar, eso implica que estamos creciendo"_

_"__Ay Jonathan! No somos dos adolescentes…"_

_"__No, pero somos jóvenes, y apenas estamos empezando a experimentar nuestras vidas. Los dos fuimos_

_iguales, siempre sobre un escenario, eso era lo que más nos importaba. Quizás ahora nos damos_

_cuenta de que debemos crecer emocionalmente"_

_"__Todo esto tiene que ver con vos manifestando abiertamente que sos homosexual?"_

_"__En parte si, siento que es una gran decisión, y me siento muy aliviado de haberlo hecho… como si_

_ahora si puedo vivir mi vida realmente"_

_"__No estas ayudando con eso, que se supone que debo hacer…"_

_"__Somos diferentes, lo que es bueno para mí no tiene por qué serlo para vos…"_

_"__Pero de todos modos es un poco… no sé, como que me deja pensando…"_

_"__NO! No lo dije por eso, por favor no lo mal intérpretes. Es más, comparto tu forma de pensar, estas_

_muy expuesta, Glee está en todos lados y seria doblemente interesante para los periodistas que no_

_solo lo reconozcas sino que blanquees una relación con tu coprotagonista"_

_"__No tengo nada para blanquear, te olvidas? No hay ninguna relación entre nosotras"_

_"__Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a haberla"_

_"__De verdad pensas eso?"_

_"__Si, vos no?"_

_"__Quiero pensar que si pero.. no lo sé. No creo que aguante mucho de esta forma" – __Lea expulso una_

_gran bocanada de aire, y se dejó caer sobre el asiento mirando hacia el frente, pero sin visualizar nada_

_en especial_

_"__Otra vez el tiempo…"_

_"__Es un factor determinante, ponete en mi lugar! te amo pero no quiero estar con vos ahora, pero si en_

_un futuro, o sea… QUE MIERDA TENGO QUE HACER?"_

_"__Vos te enamoraste de ella, deberías saber cómo es... "_

_"__Pero esto…"_

_"__Por décima vez… tiene razón, no apures las cosas, acompáñense y se van a encontrar de nuevo, al_

_menos inténtalo. Si no funciona sabes que hiciste algo para conseguirlo, que tenes para perder?"_

_"__Nada… salvo salir más lastimada…"_

_"__Buen punto…"_

_"__Y entonces?..."_

_"__Entonces solo faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen a llamar para abordar mi vuelo y aún seguimos_

_en el estacionamiento, deberíamos empezar a movernos, no?"_

_Lea miro la hora y salió raudamente del auto, para unirse a Jonathan e ingresar al aeropuerto._

_"__Bueno, supongo que nos vemos en un par de días? Te llamo esta noche"_

_"__Te estas yendo y nunca terminamos nuestra charla!"_

_"__No hace falta, déjate llevar y vas a saber qué hacer"_

_"__No resulto muy bien la última vez que me deje llevar"_

_"__Confió en que vas a tener más autocontrol esta vez"_

_"__Eso es todo lo que tenes para decirme?"_

_"__Te amo princesa, cuídate mucho… nos vemos en unos días"_

_"__Te amo, aunque me hagas esto, y en este momento te esté odiando"_

_"__No, no lo haces"_

_"__No, pero detesto que hablemos a medias, porque me dejas con más dudas de las que tenía antes!"_

_"__Eso no es cierto, simplemente tenes que ordenar tus ideas y vas a saber qué hacer"_

_"__Pero…"_

_"__Pero lo hablamos después, ok?_

_"__Como sea…"_

_"__No me pensas abrazar?" __– Jonathan la rodeo con sus brazos pero Lea permaneció inmóvil_

_"__No, estoy enojada con vos"_

_"__Ok, en caso de que el avión tenga desperfectos y no me vuelvas a ver.. recorda que yo te adoro, si?"_

_"__ESTUPIDO! NUNCA MAS DIGAS ALGO ASÍ!" __– Lea lo golpe con fuerza en el pecho, y luego se_

_abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo._

_Jonathan la beso cariñosamente en la frente, y luego se despidió, prometiendo llamarla ni bien el_

_avión aterrice, Lea por su parte aguardo hasta que su amigo se perdió en la multitud, y emprendió_

_luego la vuelta a su casa._

_Una hora después, ya en su departamento, la neoyorkina se sumergió en un baño de inmersión, agarro_

_su celular y su iPod, el cual coloco en el dock, para luego darle play en modo random, dejando que la_

_melodía se esparza por cada rincón del cuarto._

_'__Me ama pero no está segura de que podamos estar juntas?, sabe que la amo pero aun así tiene miedo_

_de que la lastime? Quiere estar conmigo pero no ahora? Habla de una segunda oportunidad pero_

_dentro de un tiempo… QUE CARAJO? No puedo, no voy a dejar que juegue así conmigo, quien es ella_

_para decidir cuándo vamos a estar juntas? Me dejó recriminándome que tomaba decisiones por las_

_dos sin consultarle y ahora sale con esto? Que idiota que soy! Por qué carajo me deje llevar? No_

_tendría que haberla retenido cuando se quiso ir, ya sé por experiencia que una vez que comienza a_

_hablar con esos gestos y esa voz puede convencerte de que la luna es una lamparita gigante que unos_

_aliens prenden mediante un interruptor… Si, esa clase de poder tiene… fuck! QUE MIERDA VAS A_

_HACER AHORA, LEA?'_

_La morocha se veía vencida por la situación, y lo expreso deslizándose por la fría cerámica,_

_quedándose completamente bajo el agua durante unos segundos._

_Dianna por su parte estaba tomando algo en casa de unos amigos, los mismos ya estaban planeando la_

_noche. La inauguración de un nuevo pub en West Hollywood parecía ser el lugar elegido, pero la rubia_

_no se encontraba con tanto ánimo ni energía como para asistir, y luego de rechazar una y otra vez la_

_invitación finalmente la dejaron ir._

_Una vez dentro de su auto, Dianna se quedó durante varios minutos sentada, con los ojos cerrados,_

_dejando descansar todo el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo. Sentía la urgencia de comenzar a conducir_

_hasta llegar el departamento de Lea, la extrañaba demasiado, y en todos estos días que habían pasado_

_no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que la morocha le habia robado esa noche en la casa de Mark. Su_

_corazón latía raudamente de solo recordar ese momento, y más aun sabiendo que el impulso habia sido_

_incontrolado debido a los celos, de alguna forma eso la hacía sentir bien, pero estaba mal, le habia_

_dicho que solo podía ser su amiga por ahora, y de echo no se arrepentía. Su cabeza seguía siendo un_

_desastre, pero en lo único que podía apoyarse para poder mantener su decisión firme era, en primer_

_lugar no saber dónde vivía Lea ahora, y en segundo pensar que en tan solo una semana se verían_

_separadas si o si, ya que ella comenzaría con la filmación de The Romantics._

_Luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse, y dejar de pensar en Lea, encendió el_

_motor, y dio play al mix de Tom Waits, una de las cosas que nunca fallaba cuando intentaba_

_despojarse de la ansiedad y los nervios._

_Lea no se encontraba mucho más calmada, habia abandonado la ducha y sin siquiera cambiarse, solo_

_poniéndose su bata, habia salido del baño y se encontraba en la cocina intentando preparar algo_

_decente con los pocos ingredientes que tenía. Claude y Sheila corrían jugando de un rincón a otro, y_

_buscando captar su atención, lo cual habían conseguido con facilidad, ya que a morocha termino_

_sentada estilo indio en el piso de la cocina, jugando con ambas y sonriendo agradecida por tenerlos. Si_

_habia algo que no se le daba muy bien era la soledad, y ellos por suerte la hacían más llevadera._

_Luego de una hora por fin habia logrado preparar una ensalada, se habia trasladado al sillón, y estaba_

_haciendo zapping para ver si encontraba algo interesante._

_Su celular sonó, y Lea sintió que todo se detenía, automáticamente tomo el aparato pero la ilusión se_

_transformó en enojo y frustración en el mismo instante en que vio que el nombre que figuraba en la_

_pantalla no era el que deseaba, luego de responder el sms a Theo , la morocha se quedó jugando con el_

_celular en sus manos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a actuar y dejar de pensar._

_**Hey, como estas? Hace un rato despedí a Jgroff, me pidió que te mande saludos cuando te vea :)**_

_'__Ok, si tengo que adentrarme en esto de ser amigas supongo que lo voy a intentar, es mucho más fácil_

_convencerla de que puedo hacer las cosas bien de este modo que sin tener nada de contacto con ella,_

_no? Y un mensaje no es ningún daño, quiero decir, las amigas se mandan mensajes todo el día, no? Si,_

_ya está… enviado'_

_Dianna estaba en la puerta de su casa, buscando las llaves en su bolso para poder ingresar cuando_

_recibió el nuevo mensaje._

_Al verlo su corazón se salteo un latido, paralizándose ante el mismo. Era inesperado aunque esperado,_

_en palabras más claras, era deseado. Tener noticias de ella, de forma cordial, amistosa, y sin ninguna_

_indirecta a la vista era más de lo que podía pedir._

_La rubia ingreso a su casa, llego hasta la cocina y busco algo para tomar, pero sin sacar la mirada del_

_mensaje, ni borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_Lea estaba empezando a maldecir a cuanta cosa cruzaba por su cabeza, convencida de que la rubia no_

_le pensaba responder, como siempre habia pasado desde su pelea. Cuando estaba por volver a_

_escribirle, dejando de lado cualquier filtro y dejando que la ira tipee por ella, afortunadamente su_

_celular vibro_

_Hola! Jonathan es un sol, decile que le mando un beso grande :)_

_Lea leyó el mensaje y sonrió, peor la misma se borró al sentir que el mensaje era simplemente_

_respondiendo lo de Jgroff, no solo no le preguntaba como estaba, sino que ni siquiera le habia_

_respondido a su pregunta, otra vez la ira, y el celular estampándose en la otra punta del sillón._

_'__Bien Lea, bien! Dios, sos una pelotuda y encima te seguís humillando ante ella, no aprendes más, no?_

_Cuanto más necesitas?'_

_El enojo que la poseía hizo que no se percatara de un segundo mensaje que llego unos segundos_

_después, el mismo solo fue visto cuando la luz de la pantalla capto su atención._

_Acabo de llegar a casa, estuve tomando algo en lo de Chad con los chicos. Vos como estas?_

_**Todo tranquilo, estoy relajándome con Claude y Sheila :). Esta Dave acá?**_

_Lea sabía que Chad era uno de los amigos que tenía en común con Dave, y los celos comenzaron a_

_aparecer, de todos modos su pregunta no sonaba desubicada, y suspiro aliviada al obtener una_

_respuesta inmediata._

_No, hace bastante que no lo veo. Cómo están los dos? Sé que resulte difícil de creer pero los extraño,_

_aunque mis ojos y nariz no tanto jaja. Que haces?_

_**Estoy comiendo algo y mirando tele… A mí también me extrañas? :)**_

_No digas eso porque me estoy muriendo de hambre y acá no hay nada!, creo que voy a pedir algo y_

_buscar alguna peli, salir no es una opción_

_**Eso significa que a mí no? :(**_

_Eso significa que prefiero no hablar de eso, no me presiones… por favor_

_**Pensaba invitarte y podíamos mirar una peli acá, como amigas**_

_Mmm, mejor otro día… puede ser?_

_**Ok**_

_Dianna suspiro al leer el mensaje, todo venía bien hasta que ya dejo de estarlo, se moría por verla, se_

_moría por ir o que viniese, pero no era una buena idea tenerla cerca, estar a solas no era algo que_

_estuviese en condiciones de controlar, y claramente Lea no iba a tener ninguna intención de hacerlo,_

_sino todo lo contrario._

_De verdad me gustaría, pero… todavía no._

_Luego de mirar el celular un buen rato sin recibir más respuesta decidió pedir algo de comida china, e_

_ir a ducharse para luego buscar una película o quizás si la inspiración se mantenía proseguir con el_

_guion que tenía abandonado desde hacía semanas._

_Lea por otro lado estaba maldiciendo entre lágrimas, su corazón pasaba de sentir que realmente_

_Dianna valía el esfuerzo a sentir que era una pérdida de tiempo pelear por alguien que demostraba tan_

_poco interés en ella._

_Una hora más tarde la rubia terminaba su cena, seguía mirando su celular deseando que Lea escribiese,_

_habia sido muy corta su conversación, necesitaba más, pero era obvio que la habia hecho enojar y_

_francamente no podía hacer mucho para revertirlo sin quedar contradictoria._

_**Rubia, de verdad venís a NY? Está confirmado? :), M**_

_Dianna sonrió al ver el mensaje de Marisa, y respondió rápidamente_

_Cuantas confirmaciones necesitas? Si voy, y ya después me quedo en Southold por la peli. Asique si_

_queres hacerme compañía te voy a estar esperando ;)_

_**Vos decis? No quiero interrumpir ninguna escena romántica que pueda ocurrir en long island**_

_**eh! :p**_

_Escena romántica? Con quién? No tengo ni una relación con una mascota en este momento…_

_**Por qué no queres, cabeza dura!**_

_Por qué no y listo…_

_**Como estas?**_

_Bien…_

_**Que entusiasta, vamos de nuevo. Como estas?**_

_Confundida… enojada… triste… ansiosa… frustrada… sigo?_

_**No entiendo por qué, debes ser la única persona que se siente así pudiendo hacer algo al respecto**_

_No es tan fácil_

_**Lea no quiere volver?**_

_No, ella sí. Soy yo… ya lo hablamos, quiero empezar otra vez._

_**Te la vas a pasar empezando cosas, estas segura de lo que haces?**_

_No, aunque quiero estarlo_

_**Han hablado?**_

_Mhm, hace un rato me escribió, pero obviamente termino enojándose y ahí acabo todo_

_**Por? Que le hiciste?**_

_Por qué debería hacerle algo? Dios! Se enojó porque me invito a mirar una peli y le dije que no…_

_**Las películas son su código secreto? Porque de no serlo la industria del cine no da abasto con los**_

_**lanzamientos anuales que saca para mantenerlas ocupadas**_

_IDIOTA!_

_**Llamala, hablale, si se enojó hace que se le pase… no seas tonta Di, la vas a perder sino**_

_No somos nada, y ella lo sabe_

_**Si ella te corta el rostro te molestaría?**_

_Nop_

_**DI…**_

_Ok, si… obvio que si_

_**Y no son nada…**_

_A que queres llegar?_

_**A que si de verdad queres empezar de nuevo lo hagas, no la veas pero hablale al menos, la vas a**_

_**terminar alejando sino, y te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir si eso pasa**_

_Y que le digo?_

_**No sé, hablen del clima, contale la trama del libro que lees, que se yo…**_

_**Pero no la alejes, porque después no va a haber vuelta atrás**_

_**Seguís ahí?...**_

_Si, estaba pensando_

_**Deja de pensar tanto las cosas! te dejo así haces lo que tenes que hacer ;). Te adoro y no aguanto,**_

_**te quiero ver yaa!**_

_Te voy a necesitar, y mucho… anda liberando la agenda!._

_PD: Te adoro aunque me presiones a hacer cosas de las que no estoy segura…_

_**Alguien tiene que encargarse de eso ;)**_

_Dianna dejo el celular a un lado y debatió internamente que hacer, por más ganas de poner sobre la_

_mesa los pro y contras, su mente solo se enfocaba en el deseo de escuchar la voz de Lea. Sacudió su_

_cabeza, intento relajarse, y marco en el speed dial, su mano temblaba, y su corazón se aceleraba, los_

_nervios y la ansiedad actuaban como si la experiencia de hablar con Lea fuese algo a lo que no_

_estuviese acostumbrada._

_La morocha estaba acostada en el sillón mirando una película, su enojo por el rechazo de Dianna no se_

_habia pasado, y la tortura se incrementaba ya que el film que miraba hacia que la imagen de la rubia_

_esté presente en todos y cada uno de los pasajes. Su corazón se paró al ver la foto de la rubia llenando_

_la pantalla de su celular, se abalanzo sobre él, pero no contesto, obligandola a volver a llamarla por_

_segunda vez._

_"__Hola?" __– Lea respondió lo más serena que pudo, intentando sonar despreocupada_

_"__Hey, soy yo…"_

_"__Yo quien?"_

_"__Di… Dianna" __– la rubia rodo sus ojos divertida, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Lea y lejos de_

_molestarle lo encontró divertido_

_"__Hey, perdón no preste atención a la pantalla cuando atendí" __– Lea sonrió para sí misma, no entendía_

_porque lo hacía, pero después de la negativa de la rubia no podía estar a merced de ella como si nada_

_"__Como estas?"_

_"__Bien…" __– una vez que las formalidades habían pasado el enojo volvió a Lea, aunque por dentro su_

_corazón latía presuroso y feliz por escuchar la voz que tanto extrañaba_

_"__Me alegro… que hacías?" __– luego de esperar unos minutos Dianna volvió a hablar, le estaba_

_poniendo toda su buena energía a la situación, pese al infantil comportamiento de la morocha_

_"__Mmm, no mucho…" __– otra respuesta cortante de Lea, otros cuantos segundos de silencio, tantos que la_

_hicieron sentir culpable y decidió ceder un poco. __"Vos?"_

_"__Estoy metiéndome en la cama, un poco de música y un buen libro van a ser mi compañía esta_

_noche…" – 'Que necesidad de dejárselo en claro? Algún motivo para hacerle saber que estas en la_

_cama sola? Si yo misma lo pienso con doble sentido ella… fuck fuck fuck… shhh'_

_"__Estas cansada? Te dej.."_

_"__No, no estoy cansada, si lo estuviese no te estaría llamado…"_

_"__Ok…"_

_Dianna suspiro, estaba dispuesta a aguantar pero Lea ya se estaba cruzando todos los limites._

_"__Te molesta que haya llamado? Estas ocupada?... Mejor hablamos después…" __– Dianna se expresó_

_entre dientes, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonar tan sarcástica_

_"__No me molesta, pero si es lo que queres…" __– __'Me cortas y te mato Dianna Agron!'_

_"__No es lo que quiero, te llame porque quería hablar… Sé que te enojaste hoy" __– con voz calmada_

_comenzaba a explicarse y quizás hasta pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero Lea fiel a su estilo_

_interrumpió antes_

_"__No me enoje, no sé por qué debería hacerlo…"_

_"__De verdad, Lea? Así queres que sea?" __– Dianna espero una respuesta de la morocha pero como no la_

_obtuvo siguió. __"Sé que te molesto que rechazara tu invitación, de verdad me gustaría aceptarla pero_

_no puedo, no todavía… eso no implica que no quiera hablar con vos, por eso mismo ahora te estoy_

_llamando, pero si eso no te parece bien corto ahora y listo…"_

_"__Perdoname… pero no es fácil de manejar lo que me pedís… tenes un discurso totalmente_

_contradictorio, no me podes culpar"_

_"__No lo estoy haciendo…"_

_"__Entonces si queres hablar conmigo?"_

_"__Si Lea, podemos?"_

_"__Mhm…"_

_"__Empecemos de nuevo?"_

_"__Bueno, dale"_

_Lea termino de hablar e inmediatamente noto que Dianna le corto, cuando estaba por empezar a_

_irritarse vio nuevamente la foto de la rubia avisando de la llamada entrante._

_"__Hey Lee, como estas?" __– su voz habia cambiado, se la escuchaba divertida, y su sonrisa era percibirle_

_a través de su voz_

_"__Así empezamos de nuevo?"_

_"__Te pregunte como estabas, no pensas contestarme?"_

_"__Ahora estoy mucho mejor, vos?"_

_"__Yo también estoy mucho mejor ahora. Que hacías?"_

_"__Estoy mirando una peli… tirada en el sillón con Sheila descansando muy cómoda sobre mis piernas"_

– _Lea miro a su gatita mientras hablaba, la acaricio suavemente para no despertarla_

_"__Decile 'hola' por mi…"_

_"__Pero está dormida, Di"_

_"__No importa… que lo sepa(…) Dale, quiero escucharlo"_

_"__Shei, Lady Di dice 'Hola'… Ok, yo le digo… Di, dice que se acuerda siempre de vos, y que aunque te_

_extraña le alegra saber que ya no vas a sufrir de alergia por su culpa"_

_"__Todo eso dijo?"_

_"__Mhm… todo eso"_

_"__Decile que es un amor, y que la alergia nunca fue demasiado importante, no tiene que sentirse_

_culpable por nada…"_

_"__Ok, listo, vas a seguir hablando con ella por mucho tiempo más?"_

_Dianna rompió en risas al escuchar la voz celosa de Lea, era más fuerte que ella._

_"__DEJA DE REIRTE DIANNA ELISE AGRON!"_

_"__Te falto Charlie… pero, ok, es justo que deje de reírme"_

_"__Mejor así, porque te juro que te corto"_

_"__No serias capaz"_

_"__Estas segura?"_

_"__NO! Ok, contame que miras…"_

_"__No quiero hacerlo" __– Lea miro la tele, y aun cuando sabía que nadie podía notarlo sus mejillas se_

_ruborizaron_

_"__EH?"_

_"__Me da vergüenza…"_

_"__No me hagas adivinar porque no sé qué puede llegar a salir de esta cabeza"_

_"__No seas estúpida, hagamos algo, le subo el volumen y vos intentas adivinar, te parece bien?"_

_"__Dale"_

_"__Ok, ahí va…"_

_(*) "- I've been working on this poem for 12 years_

_\- Really?_

_\- There's a lot of expectation. I don't wanna disappoint my fans(…) " __– la voz de dos hombres se_

_hicieron audibles y Dianna inmediatamente reconoció el dialogo y a que película pertenecía_

_"__The grass so green, skies so blue. Spectre is really great! (…) It's only three lines long!" __– la rubia_

_recito esa frase al mismo que su protagonista lo hacía en la película. __"Big Fish? Gran elección! Ahora_

_me dieron ganas de verla…"_

_"__Wow, freaky!"_

_"__Prefiero Geek, Dork, suenan mejor, no?"_

_"__Agron es la mejor definición…"_

_"__Vos decis?"_

_"__Mhm…"_

_"__Viniendo de la persona que se sabe todos los diálogos de Funny Girl, ni siquiera sé cómo tomarlo"_

_"__Ok, no podes comparar"_

_"__No, tenes razón, es imposible trazar una comparación"_

_"__Dianna!"_

_"__Cambiemos de tópico porque temo por tu celular si esto sigue avanzando… dejemos a Tim y Barbra_

_fuera de la discusión, si?"_

_"__Me parece lo más acertado, pero sabes que Barbra no se puede comparar, no solo actúa, sino que_

_canta, interpreta con…."_

_"__PARA! Te estas pareciendo a Rachel" – 'Adorable Rachel…'_

_"__Y vos a Quinn" – 'Ice Quinn'_

_"__En qué?"_

_"__Mejor cambiemos de tema.." – 'En la puta frialdad que tenes para conmigo… fuck fuck fuck'_

_"__Por?"_

_"__Porque si"_

_"__Caprichosa…"_

_"__En serio Di? Que madura eh!"_

_"__Taaaan Rachel"_

_"__Estúpida, callate!"_

_"__Por? Te molesta no poder hacer Diva-Storm por teléfono?" __– la risa estridente de Dianna se mezcló_

_con las palabras, de solo pensar en lo que acababa de decir se retorcía divertida sobre la cama_

_"__Obvio, cortarte no tendría tanto impacto…"_

_"__Además no lo queres hacer…"_

_"__Además…"_

_"__Así me gusta"_

_"__Así me gustaSSS" – 'Ok, no puedo sostener el histeriqueo indirecto… conmigo no Agron!'_

_Dianna se quedó muda al escuchar la indirecta de la morocha, luego respondió eligiendo_

_cuidadosamente las palabras para no provocar otra pelea. __"Mmm, un poco demasiado?"_

_"__Si vos lo decis…"_

_"__Lea…"_

_"__Fue un chiste!...perdón"_

_Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, de fondo se escuchaba el dialogo de la película que ya_

_estaba llegando a su fin, aunque Lea habia prestado nula atención y claramente debería volverla a la_

_parte donde habia quedado cuando Dianna llamo._

_"__Te estoy interrumpiendo la peli, no?"_

_"__Y yo la lectura?"_

_"__Puedo leer en cualquier momento…"_

_"__Y yo puedo verla en cualquier momento…"_

_"__Ponela otra vez, la veo con vos, quiero decir, yo también la tengo, coordinémosla y la vemos al_

_mismo tiempo…"_

_"__Pero vamos a dejar de hablar…?"_

_"__No, si no queres no…"_

_"__No quiero…" – __Lea respondió de forma inmediata, por fin estaban volviendo a hablar, a discutir,_

_aunque sabía que no significaba una reconciliación, era mucho más de lo que tenía un par de días_

_atrás._

_"__Perfecto, dame dos min que busco el dvd…"_

_"__Apurate… dale! (…) Di?... Te falta mucho?"_

_"__PARA!"_

_"__Y?"_

_Dianna volvió a largar una carcajada, al final sentía que la idea de Marisa no habia sido tan mala, al_

_menos estaban hablando, y eso era suficiente para hacerla sonreír._

_"__Por qué tardaste tanto?" __– Lea inquirió intrigada_

_"__Porque esto es un lio y no encontraba la caja donde estaba el dvd"_

_"__Tu departamento es un lio? Wow eso si es algo nuevo…"_

_"__Es que… no estoy más en el departamento"_

_"__Oh…" __– Lea se quedó sorprendida por esa revelación, no tenia idea de que la rubia se hubiese mudado_

_"__Me mude hace un par de días, estoy en Beverly Hills… Todavía me falta comprar muebles y demás,_

_pero el living esta presentable" __– Dianna rio divertida_

_"__Que… que bueno Di, me alegra"_

_"__Casi nadie sabe, solo Naya y Hemo que me ayudaron con la mudanza, lo aclaro para que no pienses_

_mal…"_

_"__Es un secreto?"_

_"__Qué? Nono… es solo que, no se dio para hablar del tema, como te dije fue hace menos de una_

_semana…"_

_"__Jonathan lo sabe… no?"_

_"__Eh…" – __Dianna necesito de unos segundos para saber si habia procesado bien lo que habia escuchado,_

_luego necesitaba con urgencia saber cómo responder a eso._

_"__Lo viste, no? Jonathan no sabe mentir, lo conozco"_

_"__Si… lo vi… Te molesta?"_

_"__Queres que sea sincera?"_

_"__No lo sé…" __– Dianna pensó unos segundos antes de responder. __"Si, si quiero que lo seas"_

_"__Me molesta… pero no por él, sino por vos… Me gustaría que tengas ganas de verme a mi…"_

_Un nuevo silencio incomodo las invadió, temía la respuesta de la rubia, está por su parte sufría la_

_horrible situación, se ponía en el lugar de Lea y no tenía dudas de que se sentiría igual._

_"__Ponemos la peli?... Lista, Berry?" – 'no te enojes, no te enojes, no te enojes…'_

_"__Siempre, Fabray" – 'Al menos no me cortaste, eso es un avance, no?'_

_"__Play" __– Dianna dio la orden y Lea obedeció entre risas_

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras el film comenzaba._

_"__PAUSA!" __– tan solo un minuto de reproducción llevaba la película cuando Lea pidió el break_

_"__Que pasa, Lee? Recién empieza! Que tenes para criticar?" __– Dianna sacudió su cabeza, en el fondo la_

_divertía esa personalidad en Lea, una de las tantas cosas de la morocha que habia hecho que se_

_enamorase de ella_

_(**) "__There are some fish that cannot be caught. It's not that they're faster or stronger than other fish._

_They're just touched by something extra…. Te acordas? Porque yo si…"_

_"__Si, obvio… me sorprende que vos lo recuerdes" – __Dianna sonrió feliz al recordar la visita que le habia_

_hecho a Lea cuando recién se conocían._

_"__NYC, vos me sorprendiste, fuimos al MoMA, vimos la exposición de él… Como pensas que me puedo_

_olvidar?"_

_"__No lo sé… podemos seguir?"_

_"__Si, pero después me vas a explicar porque usaste esa frase?"_

_"__Es solo una referencia, nada importante"_

_"__Di, si hay una cosa que no haces NUNCA es decir algo porque si"_

_"__Ok, touché… pero no te lo pienso explicar, supongo que la película lo hará por mí. Ahora si ya_

_terminaste, seguimos…"_

_Lea no objeto nada y ambas volvieron a introducirse en la película, comentando de vez en cuando_

_cosas mínimas, lo único que les importaba era saber que la otra seguía ahí, y la respiración de ambas_

_mantenía esa noción viva._

_"__No me dijiste que era de terror!"_

_"__Lea, por favor! Fue una sola escena… no es de terror!"_

_"__Mmm, me asusta la bruja… Y más que te diga cómo vas a morir!"_

_"__No te gustaría saberlo?"_

_"__NOOO, a vos?"_

_"__Mmm, no, tampoco…"_

_"__Por qué no?"_

_"__Por qué no me gustaría saber cuándo, aunque es verdad que esta bueno saber en qué circunstancias,_

_así se cómo NO va a ser…"_

_"__Es verdad, tiene sentido… ok pará, porque estamos hablando de esto?"_

_"__Por qué vos empezaste, ahora shhhhh"_

_Durante más de media hora ambas permanecieron en silencio, tanto que Lea se vio intranquila._

_"__Di? Seguís ahí"_

_"__Mhm…"_

_"__Ok…"_

_Solo eso basto para que Lea sonriera y volviese a perderse en el film, abrazando con fuerza un_

_almohadón, pero deseando con todo su ser que sus brazos estuviesen rodeándola a Dianna._

_La rubia por su parte estaba igual, sentada en la cama, con la notebook en sus piernas, su espalda_

_descansando contra el respaldo, y una de las almohadas presionada con fuerza contra su pecho, el_

_transcurso de la película le fue despertando mil emociones, pero aun así se mantenía ahí, sonriendo_

_cada vez que escuchaba a Lea moverse, o tomar una bocanada de aire._

_La película finalmente llego a su fin, pero el silencio seguía presente._

_"__Lea? Te dormiste?"_

_"__Eh? No, no!"_

_"__Ya termino, ya podes hablar…" __– Dianna rio tímidamente_

_"__Pero… no sé qué decir, es rara… entonces era verdad todo lo que conto?"_

_"__Si lo imaginas es posible, no? Asique, porque no creer que Ed hizo todas esas cosas?"_

_"__No estas ayudando, no sé porque te gusta tanto esta película, es muy rara"_

_"__Estas frustrada porque no la entendes, o de verdad no te gusto"_

_"__Mmm, lo primero supongo"_

_"__Sos tan tierna" __– Dianna dejo escapar un suspiro involuntario, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente_

_"Perdón" – 'Mierda, mierda, mierda!'_

_"__Está bien, no tenes que pedir perdón por pensar que soy tierna"_

_"__Y ahí volvió Berry!"_

_"__Berry quiere que Fabray le cuente porque le gusta tanto esta película, quizás así a ella también le_

_termine de gustar"_

_"__Es necesario que hables en tercera persona? Me mareas"_

_"__Ok, Di… contame tu visión de la peli__…" – Lea habia adorado la historia, incluso los pasajes 'tristes'_

_de la misma que le habían robado más de una lagrima, pero necesitaba presionar un poco a Dianna._

_"__Mmm, me gusta verla como una película que habla de la búsqueda… viste el principio? El pez bajo el_

_agua en busca del anzuelo, puede ser una metáfora de todos los seres en busca de algo en la vida, de_

_amor básicamente… Ed es el centro de la historia, y el amor es su propio centro, en un principio la_

_búsqueda, luego el intento de mantenerlo, brevemente, y después finalmente el deseo de recuperarlo._

_La escena del circo es mi favorita y plasma eso a la perfección"_

_"__Por qué?" __– 'Te amo, como no hacerlo? Dios me puedo quedar horas y horas escuchándote hablar…'_

_Lea sabía perfectamente por qué la rubia habia dicho eso, no obstante quería obligarla a decirlo en voz_

_alta, estaba usando las mismas herramientas de Dianna en su contra._

_(***) "Es… pura. Cuando él la ve, todo alrededor deja de importar: 'They say when you meet the love_

_of your life, time stops, and that's true'. No creo en el amor a primera vista, pero la sensación de sentir_

_que todo lo demás desaparece, y esa necesidad de acercarte, de hablarle a esa persona, de conocer_

_todo acerca de ella… bueno creo que así es como se siente cuando conoces a tu otra mitad, digamos. Y_

_en una escena de unos pocos segundos manifiestan lo que en la vida lleva mucho más tiempo…_

_mientras él se acerca a ella tiene que sortear obstáculos, cosa que hace aún más real la escena…"_

_"'__What they don't tell you is that when it starts again, it moves extra fast to catch up'… él la pierde"_

_"__Wow, le prestaste atención al final…?"_

_"__Idiota…"_

_"__Ok, bueno sí, pero la recupera, era su destino. No importa cuánto tiempo les tomo, ni cuantas_

_dificultades van a enfrentar… al final están los dos juntos"_

_"__Crees en esa historia?"_

_"__Por supuesto"_

_"__Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?"_

_"__Si, y por eso es que creo, mas allá de las diferencias entre esta historia y…"- __Dianna no quiso_

_perderse en sus palabras, por más que se callase en ese momento sabía que Lea podía entender a lo que_

_se refería, que si bien los obstáculos que los protagonistas habían sorteado no eran los mismos que_

_ellas debían afrontar, el final de la historia la identificaba inevitablemente. __"Sabes que te amo…" __– la_

_voz fue apenas un susurro._

_Dianna se expresó sin filtro, y Lea sintió como su corazón volvía a latir de modo acelerado, con esas_

_simples palabras su vida volvía a cobrar sentido, y su rostro se ilumino por una radiante sonrisa y un_

_brillo que solo Dianna lograba despertar en sus ojos._

_"__Y yo te amo a vos…"_

_Un breve silencio, y una sonrisa mitad triste, mitad placentera apareció en sus rostros, esta vez el_

_silencio era necesario, deseado, y disfrutado… necesitaban quedarse con eso, y no arruinar el_

_momento con peleas o enojos, estaban convencidas de que iba a haber tiempo para eso mientras_

_buscaban unir sus caminos._

_"__Estas bostezando Lee"_

_"__Vos también… mejor te dejo dormir"_

_"__No creo que me pueda dormir"_

_"__Por?"_

_"__Me falta tu voz, me faltas vos cantándome al oído" – 'Oookkk Dianna, demasiada sinceridad? QUE_

_CARAJO DIJE?'_

_"__Mmm, un poco demasiado?" – 'No es hacerte lo mismo que vos me haces a mí, es evitar lastimarme…_

_Dijiste de a poco, que así sea…'_

_"__Perdoname, no sé porque lo dije…" – 'Grrrr….'_

_"__Todo bien… Que tenes para leer?"_

_"__This is Where I Leave you, de Jonathan Tropper…"_

_"__No me gusta el titulo…"_

_"__No sabes de que se trata!"_

_"__Y…?"_

_"__Nada…"_

_"__Ok…"_

_"__No me digas Ok… lo detesto y lo sabes"_

_"__No me pelees"_

_"__En que momento lo hice? Estas loca!"_

_"__No grites que Sheila se va a despertar"_

_"__Ok, definitivamente estás loca"_

_"__Te molesta?"_

_"__Mmm, supongo que no"_

_"__Por qué no?"_

_"__Sabes que te pareces a los nenes chiquitos que tienen una pregunta para todo? Es un poco molesto_

_eh!"_

_"__No me respondiste"_

_"__No sé, porque no…"_

_"__Vos también contestas como los nenes, te habías dado cuenta?"_

_"__Necesitas dormir"_

_"__Vos también"_

_"__Ya lo creo…" __– Dianna rodo los ojos, pero en el fondo se divertida, extrañaba este tipo de_

_conversación, algo que era cotidiano cuando vivían juntas_

_"__Me vas a volver a hablar?"_

_"__Ahora pareces borracha… De verdad estas bien?" __– Dianna no podía contener la risa, la voz_

_somnolienta de Lea era una cosa fuera de serie_

_"__Sabes la respuesta a eso…"_

_"__Ok, mantengámonos dentro de los limites, si?"_

_"__Me vas a volver a hablar?"_

_"__Si, tonta. Obvio que si… lo sabes"_

_"__Mañana?" __– Lea seguía sonando demandante, con sus últimas fuerzas ya que el sueño se iba_

_apoderando de todo su ser._

_"__Mhm, mañana…"_

_"__Que descanses, Agron"_

_"__Dulces sueños, Sarfati"_

_Dianna se levantó, fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, mientras su cabeza seguía pensando, por_

_un lado la sonrisa por haber hablado por más de 3 horas con Lea no se le borraba, por otro la_

_convicción de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto comenzaba a flaquear, pero esta vez Lea no_

_tomaba ventaja de eso, todo lo contrario, era ella quien intentaba mantener la distancia, y eso era algo_

_que Dianna no estaba preparada para enfrentar._

_La rubia volvió sobre sus pasos, dio play a LoveBuzz, el nombre bajo el cual se agrupaban todas las_

_canciones que Lea habia estado enviándole hasta hace unos días, y se acostó, intentando dormir, cosa_

_que siempre era más fácil escuchando su voz, aunque las ganas de tenerla a su lado hacia que eso fuese_

_perdiendo efectividad con el correr de los días._

_La neoyorkina por su parte ordeno todo y se acostó, hundiéndose bajo el peso del edredón y la manta_

_que la cobijaba._

_Por primera vez Lea disfrutaba del silencio, su mirada se perdía en el techo de su cuarto, y se auto_

_convencía que lo dicho por Dianna hace un par de días era lo mejor, ella habia propuesto tomar las_

_cosas lentamente, y ahora por fin habia comprendido que eso era lo ideal, las dos estaban pasándola_

_mal, y las dos habían lastimado a la otra, no era el momento para volver, por más que lo deseara con_

_todas sus fuerzas, esa era la decisión más sabia, al menos por el momento._

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_(*) __**Big Fish - Diálogo 1:**_

_\- I've been working on this poem for 12 years_

_\- Really?_

_\- There's a lot of expectation. I don't wanna disappoint my fans._

_**\- He estado trabajando en este poema por 12 años**_

_**\- En serio?**_

_**\- Hay un montón de expectativas. No quiero decepcionar a mis fans.**_

_The grass so green, skies so blue. Spectre is really great! (…) It's only three lines long!_

_**El pasto tan verde, el cielo tan azul ... Spectre es realmente genial! (…) Es solo tres líneas de largo!**_

_(**) __**Big Fish – Diálogo 2**__:_

_T__here are some fish that cannot be caught. It's not that they're faster or stronger than other fish._

_They're just touched by something extra._

_**Hay algunos peces que no pueden ser atrapados. No es que sean más rápidos o Fuertes que otros**_

_**peces. Ellos solo son tocados por algo extra.**_

_(***) __**Big Fish – Diálogo 3:**_

_They say when you meet the love of your life, time stops, and that's true_

_**Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se para… y es verdad**_

_What they don't tell you is that when it starts again, it moves extra fast to catch up._

_**Lo que no dicen es que cuando se vuelve a poner en marcha, lo hace aún más rápidamente para**_

_**recuperar lo perdido.**_

_**[[Si no vieron la película y quieren saber cuál es la escena del circo, les dejo el link de youtube…**_

_**/watch?v=P1b_LHKwL6s]]**_

_**NA: Gracias por todas las reviews, es una gran satisfacción leer como se sumergen en la historia**_

_**y que me digan que pueden llegar a visualizar algunas de las escenas.**_

_**No tuve tiempo de releer el capitulo, espero que no posea ninguna incoherencia.**_

_**Próxima actualizacion: Viernes.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Love buzz (By Nirvana)**_

_Would you believe me when I tell you: You're the queen of my heart?_

_Please don't deceive me when I hurt you, just ain't the way it seems._

_Can you feel my love buzz?_

_***Chapter 32*: Chapter: Skinny love**_

_"__Muy graciosa Dianna… con qué autoridad hablas si vos te podes quedar dormida en cualquier_

_espacio que encuentres?"_

_"__Fue solo un tweet! Y yo estoy muy despierta… en cambio ustedes…" – __Dianna reía de modo infantil y_

_señalaba acusatoriamente a sus dos amigos que estaban sentados frente a ella_

_"__Te pone de buen humor la ciudad?"_

_"__Me pone de buen humor molestarte, mamá Amber!" __– Dianna seguía sonriendo traviesa, inclinando un_

_poco su rostro al tiempo que elevaba su hombro derecho, lo justo para quedar en una postura_

_divertidamente angelical_

_La morena la miro muy seria, y Dianna empezó a reírse, adoraba incomodarla, aunque sabía que en el_

_fondo no era así, ella también se divertía._

_"__Te adoro Amber, solo estoy bromeando!"_

_"__Se, yo también te quiero" __– dijo entre dientes, sin sonreír, pero sus ojos mostraban toda la ternura que_

_le despertaba la cara de la rubia, sentada a su lado, abrazándola, y sonriendo divertida, como una nena._

_"__Si yo te abrazo, vos me tenes que abrazar!" – __Dianna seguía rodeando con sus brazos a la morena,_

_quien luchaba por mantenerse seria sin prestarle atención_

_"__Te olvidas de que yo no soy Lea?"_

_"__Lea ya no me abraza…" __– Dianna la miro con ojos tristes, la comisura de sus labios con una mueca_

_hacia abajo, ni ella misma supo si esa reacción seguía perteneciendo al juego que planteaban o era_

_sincera desilusión por lo real de esa respuesta._

_"__Ok, fin de la conversación porque se van a meter en un terreno peligroso__…" – Chris se acomodó en_

_el asiento delantero, bostezando al tiempo que intentaba poner calma en la conversación_

_"__Tranquilo, no me molesta…"_

_"__No, ya lo sé Di, pero tantas demostraciones de cariño resultan abrumadoras para Amber"_

_"__Sabes que le encanta!"_

_"__Si, lo sabemos, pero ella no lo va a admitir nunca… tiene que cuidar su imagen" __– Chris comenzó a_

_reír, despertando la misma reacción en Dianna y Jenna, quien venía semidormida._

_"__Sigo acá eh, están hablando de mi como si no estuviera…" __– Amber alzo la voz y levanto sus dos_

_manos, pero solo logro incrementar las risas de sus compañeros, las mismas que finalmente_

_terminaron contagiándola._

_"__Nono, lo hace precisamente porque estas…" __– Jenna hablo serena, indicando que eso era una_

_obviedad_

_"__Ok, cuanto falta para que lleguemos? Estoy muerta!" __– la morena que estaba recibiendo todas las_

_bromas se dirigió al conductor y el mismo le indico que no más de 10 minutos._

_Tal cual el chofer lo habia indicado, eso fue lo que les llevo arribar al hotel, los 4 subieron directo a_

_sus habitaciones, el día habia sido largo, y ya habían cenado todos juntos afuera, por lo cual ahora solo_

_deseaban llegar a sus habitaciones y descansar._

_Dianna ingreso a la suya, cruzándose antes con Cory que al parecer no tenía intenciones de descansar._

_"__Salís?"_

_"__Estamos en Nueva York, hay que aprovecharlo…"_

_"__Dios, de donde sacas tanta energía?"_

_"__Y vos porque tenes tan poca?"_

_"__Porque estuvimos haciendo prensa toda la tarde, quizás?"_

_"__Mmm, aburrido, pensé que tenías escondido algo más interesante y que eso era lo que te dejaba sin_

_energía…"_

_"__CORY!" – __Dianna se ruborizo, y golpeo con su puño el brazo de su compañero_

_"__Que dije?"_

_"__No hace falta que digas mucho, ya sé cómo pensas…"_

_"__Eso lo pensaste vos, yo no dije nada…"_

_"__Como sea, me voy a dormir… que te diviertas"_

_"__Gracias, vos también!..." __– Cory le guiño el ojo antes de seguir caminando rumbo al ascensor._

_Dianna agito su cabeza sonriendo, y se introdujo dentro de su habitación, tomo una larga ducha y_

_luego se metió en la cama. Se puso los auriculares y dejo que el random de su iPod seleccione las_

_canciones por ella, al tiempo que intentaba concentrarse en el libro que ya estaba por terminar._

_Lea por su parte estaba en su departamento acompañada por Jonathan, ambos habían seleccionado una_

_película y estaban acomodándose para verla._

_La jornada de trabajo habia culminado, la primera habia sido el día anterior en Garden City, firma de_

_autógrafos, un poco de prensa, y demás compromisos para promover la salida del Soundtrack de la_

_serie. En el día de hoy el lugar habia sido un poco más alejado, más precisamente en Columbus Circle,_

_pero la respuesta de los fans habia sido igual de cálida, y eso era una gran recompensa tanto para ella_

_como para todos sus compañeros._

_"__Estas muy pensativa…" __– Jonathan noto el silencio y le resultó extraño, no era algo habitual en_

_compañía de la morocha_

_"__Estoy cansada…"_

_"__Que tiene que ver Dianna en eso…"- __Jonathan recorrió su propia cabellera con los dedos de su mano,_

_al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el sillón._

_"__Eh?"_

_"__Como van las cosas?"_

_"__Bien, desde esa noche que hablamos mucho por teléfono seguimos manteniendo el dialogo normal, y_

_en la fiesta de Halloween la pasamos bien, quizás funcione" – 'Todo eso sin tener en cuenta que me_

_muero de ganas de besarla cada vez que la tengo cerca… como no hacerlo? Fuck!'_

_"__Hoy estaban por demás bien" – __Jonathan corrió su rostro, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que era_

_imposible de contener al recordar cómo habían actuado las dos._

_"__Por qué lo decis?"_

_"__No se podían sacar las manos de encima en público, en privado es igual?"_

_"__No, en privado estamos una en cada rincón"_

_"__O sea que la tensión sigue estando…"_

_"__A que te referis?" __– Lea se separó un poco de Jonathan para poder mirarlo a los ojos_

_"__No sé, es como si sintieran que en público no van a cruzar ningún límite y por eso se sienten más_

_cómodas cerca de la otra, en cambio en privado cuando todo puede pasar no confían tanto de su_

_autocontrol"_

_"__Si eso es verdad… al menos tengo ese tiempo para disfrutar, no?" __– Lea rio tristemente, un poco_

_resignada por la situación_

_"__Está todo bien, y eso es lo que importa…"_

_"__Si, igual le dije que se podía quedar acá en vez de hacerlo en el hotel y no quiso…"_

_"__Ah! Por eso me invitas a mí? Soy tu segunda opción?" – __Esta vez fue él quien se separó para mirarla_

_con el rostro completamente serio_

_"__No seas estúpido, le dije que ibas a estar, no me molesta dividir el tiempo entre ustedes dos…"_

_"__Oh por dios, debo sentirme halagado, no? Diiivaaaaaaa…."_

_"__Idiota" – __Lea lo golpeo en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, mostrándose no solo enojada sino_

_también ofendida_

_"__No más agresiones, mejor miramos la película?"_

_"__Si, tengo que aprovecharte cuando tu novio te deja libre…"_

_"__Noto un poco de celos en ese comentario?"_

_"__NOOO, para nada Groff" __– Lea lo miro frunciendo el ceño, luego rodo los ojos y volvió a la posición_

_inicial antes de desatar una nueva pelea_

_"__Como si vos no hubieses hecho lo mismo con la rubia"_

_"__Ya no…"_

_"__Play?"_

_"__Deja de preguntar y dale play de una vez!" __– Lea resoplo, dando por finalizada la cotidiana y traviesa_

_discusión que ambos estaban llevando a delante._

_Jonathan rio y dio inicio al film, Lea volvió a acurrucarse junto a él en completo silencio, al tiempo_

_que los títulos comenzaban a aparecer._

_Cuando tan solo habían transcurrido unos 20 minutos Lea tomo su celular para revisar el twitter y ver_

_si tenía algún sms o llamada perdida, la película era entretenida pero típica y no requería de toda su_

_atención para ser comprendida._

_**No sabes la película que te estás perdiendo, tendrías que haber aceptado mi invitación :p**_

_Lea se mordió el labio mirando el mensaje, dudando de si enviarlo o no, finalmente lo hizo, el mismo_

_saco a Dianna de su burbuja, ya que su concentración se esfumo al sentir el dispositivo vibrando sobre_

_su abdomen._

_'__Y empieza la tortura de nuevo….' __– la rubia sonrió y resoplo, preparándose para lo que se venía. Todas_

_las conversaciones que habia mantenido con Lea en el último tiempo habían sido cordiales, divertidas,_

_pero el doble sentido estaba presente siempre, y en muchas ocasiones la que lo iniciaba era ella_

_misma._

_Mmm, debería preguntar cuál es?_

_**No lo sé, te animas? Mira que si te digo te vas a arrepentir de no estar acá**_

_Es una decisión difícil, no sé qué hacer! Tengo opciones?_

_**Mmm, si. Opción 1: Te venís YA y lo averiguas vos misma. Esta es la que yo te recomendaría! ;)**_

_Mmm, pero déjame escuchar las otras. Hay más, no?_

_**Ufff, si. Opción 2: Me preguntas, yo te digo, y te vas a poner triste por no estar mirándola**_

_Ok, déjame conocer la tercera, tienen que ser tres, no?_

_**Opción 3: Seguís así de insoportable, agotas la paciencia de little Lea y no te queda otra que**_

_**volver al libro aburrido que estás leyendo**_

_Dianna rio al leer el mensaje y observar el libro a su lado, no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo mucho que_

_Lea la conocía, aun cuando esto era algo habitual en ella, los detalles era algo que nunca pasaban_

_desapercibidos para la morocha._

_Ok, déjame ver… No puedo ir, ya estoy en la cama y no tengo ganas de volver a mi libro todavía,_

_asique me arriesgo por la Opción 2_

_**Estas segura?**_

_Sipi_

_**No queres cambiar?**_

_Dianna se mordía el costado del labio, pero una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a ganar espacio en su_

_rostro, contagiándose del brillo que sus ojos irradiaban cada vez que veía un mensaje de Lea._

_Jajaja NO, LEA!_

_**Segura?**_

_Cortala y decime!_

_**Ok, no tenes que ponerte nerviosa, recorda que la ansiosa soy yo**_

_Me vas a decir? Y te juro que si es Funny Girl me voy hasta tu departamento y te pego de lleno en la_

_nariz_

_**Wiii, si es Funny Girl, tardas mucho en llegar? Te espero! (Y no te tengo miedo, sé que jamás le**_

_**pegarías a mi nariz, la amas)**_

_So E, decime o te quedas hablando sola_

_**Ok, ahí va… I love you Beth Cooper!… Si, lo sé, te estas muriendo de envidia :p**_

_Eh? Quien trabaja? No la conozco…_

_**Como no la conoces? No podes ser tan colgada!**_

_"__Que haces? Me distrae la pantalla de tu celular encendida todo el tiempo, decile a Dianna que_

_después la llamas!" __– Jonathan rompió el silencio y saco a Lea de su mundo paralelo_

_"__Deja de leer los mensajes!"_

_"__Por dios Lea, como si tuvieras algo que esconderme! Pero solo para que lo sepas, no los vi"_

_"__Y entonces como sabes que es Dianna?" __– Lea frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta, su celular_

_acababa de vibrar pero no le quito los ojos de encima a su amigo_

_"__Por qué la rubia es la única que te puede robar la atención durante una película, por más mala que_

_sea…" __– Jonathan rio divertido y Lea se quedó muda durante unos segundos_

_"__Ok, entonces estas reconociendo que es mala?"_

_"__Y vos estas reconociendo que Dianna tiene ese poder?"_

_"__Como sea…"_

_"__Mhm, como sea enana…" __– la abrazo contra su cuerpo y volvió a darle play a la película para seguir_

_mirándola._

_Lea volvió a poner su atención en el celular, y rio al leer el nuevo mensaje de la rubia, arrepintiéndose_

_en el mismo momento y levantando la vista con temor para ver si Jonathan se habia percatado de esa_

_reacción._

_La acabo de Googlear, no conozco a nadie, aunque el actor parece Sean Penn Jr jajaja_

_**Pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi, estamos conectadas?**_

_Siempre, bonita :)_

_**Soy bonita?**_

_Dianna estuvo dubitativa para responder ese mensaje, ella misma habia cruzado el límite, y no podía_

_reprender a Lea por seguir sus pasos, decidió obviarlo y cambiar el tópico de conversación._

_De que se trata la película? Bah, si tenes idea, porque si estas escribiéndome…_

_**Mmm típica, el chico es un loser en el colegio, se enamora de una rubia increíble que es la chica**_

_**más popular, bla bla... Él, ella, sus 2 amigas insoportables, y un amigo de él terminan juntos en**_

_**una odisea…**_

_Me estas contando la película o la vida de Rachel Berry?_

_**Eh?**_

_Y si… loser, se enamora de la chica más linda del colegio, que a su vez es rubia y tiene dos amigas_

_inseparables, bastante parecido…_

_**Rachel está enamorada de Finn!**_

_Oh vamos, Rachel está loca por Quinn, es obvio… por eso vive pendiente de ella TODO el tiempo_

_**Shippeas Faberry, Agron? :o**_

_Woha! Desde cuándo tan familiarizada con esos términos? Alguien estuvo googleando mucho en este_

_tiempo?_

_**No necesito decirte de quien lo aprendí… ;)**_

_Jajajajajaja, good girl :) Vos también sos Team Faberry, entonces?_

_**Si eso implicaría besar a Quinn creo que no tendría problemas , pero Quinchel suena más tierno**_

_**:)**_

_LEA!_

_**Qué? Vos empezaste!**_

_Ok, ok… ya fue_

_**Te enojaste? :(**_

_No, tonta…. Está todo bien_

_**Mejor así :)**_

_**No me dejes de hablar, Di…**_

_Estaba atendiendo el room service DramaQueen! Tan aburrida es la película que necesitas de mi para_

_divertirte?_

_**Quien te dijo que te necesito a vos para divertirme? La rubia de la peli es suficiente atracción**_

_**para mi**_

_De verdad? Actúa bien?_

_**No lo dije por eso exactamente ;)**_

_Oh, bueno… queres que te cuente un secreto?_

_**Como si todavía te quedasen secretos conmigo!**_

_Ok, no digo nada entonces_

_**No tonta, decime… Aunque si es que estas celosa por lo que dije, ya lo sé :)**_

_Tranquila Leaberry, no es eso_

_**Awww, hace mucho no me decías así**_

_No me vas a dejar hablar nunca, no?_

_**Dale, si sos vos la que sigue estirándolo**_

_Ok, ahora ya paso el chiste, pero bueno… Si te interesa la rubia, que se llama Hayden, decime y te la_

_puedo presentar ;)_

_**Qué?**_

_La conozco… trabajamos juntas en Heroes_

_**De verdad?**_

_Si tonti, si hubieses mirado la serie la hubieses reconocido, era mi Rachel Berry en ese show_

_**Primero: Me habías dicho que no conocías a nadie, me mentiste?...**_

_**Segundo: Siempre audicionas para ser la Cheerleader sin escrúpulos?. Tercero: vos no miraste**_

_**SA, no me podes cuestionar nada!**_

_Mmm, a lo primero, si, te mentí, quería ver que decías. A lo segundo, sabes que Quinn no es así!, y por_

_último, ok, ahí no tengo nada para decir, tenes razón :(_

_**Sí, no es así pero porque vos arruinaste el personaje, sabes que al principio Quinn era intratable**_

_Mmm, vamos a seguir discutiendo por nuestros personajes?_

_**No, entonces… la conoces? Por qué nunca me dijiste?**_

_La conozco, buena onda, pero no somos amigas… Vos me hablaste de todas las personas que_

_conociste en Broadway?_

_**Nop, buen punto…**_

_Queres que te la presente? Por ahí te sirve saber que ya beso a, al menos, una chica. Quizás te es_

_fácil… ;)_

_**Como sabes tanto? Vos… no, ni quiero saber, no me digas más!**_

_No seas estúpida! En la serie hubo un beso entre ella y otra chica_

_**Y no lo podías aclarar desde un principio?**_

_Si no me diste tiempo! De verdad pensaste que yo podía haber tenido algo?_

_**No sé, que se yo…**_

_SÍ sabes, te lo dije desde un principio, nunca te mentí…_

_**Volviendo al tema, no te molestaría presentármela?**_

_Jajaja, pensé que no estabas interesada en ninguna otra mujer…_

_**Siempre se puede cambiar de opinión, no?**_

_**Mhm, supongo que si**_

_'__Ok, se que me estas testeando, pero no lo soporto, fuck fuck fuck … La puta madre, sos tan vos, Lea…._

_Me frustras!'_

_**Entonces no te molestaría?**_

_Nop_

_**Sabes si vive en Los Angeles?**_

_Qué se yo, no hablo casi nunca_

_**Ok, averígualo ;)**_

_'__Dios Dianna, tan dura ibas a ser? Que más tengo que hacer para que reacciones?'_

_Para, para… de verdad me estás hablando?_

_**Te pondría celosa si así fuese?**_

_Si_

_'__Si, ahí va… Por fin! sos tan predecible Dianna…'_

_**Por qué?**_

_Por qué no te quiero ver con nadie que no sea yo_

_'__Si, me importa un carajo todo, puede que no estemos juntas pero sabes que no me es indiferente…_

_dios… Y los límites? Los dejamos en LA, no? Fuck fuck fuck'_

_**Eso suena un poco posesivo… o me parece a mí?**_

_Mhm, demasiado, y que?… sos mía_

_**Woha… desde cuándo? Vos me dejaste, ya te olvidaste?**_

_Ya fue, no tengo más ganas de hablar_

_Dianna estallo en llanto, sabía que la más mínima presión que Lea decidiese ejercer sobre ella la_

_quebraba, no soportaba la idea de verla con otra persona, ni siquiera bromear sobre el tema, y eso era_

_algo que además de dolerle, la ponía furiosa, porque no solo implicada que no podía mantenerse en su_

_postura de tomarse un tiempo, sino que a su vez personificaba a la perfección el miedo que tenia de_

_que Lea perdiese el interés y conociera a alguien._

_"__Me voy a dormir, princesa" __– Jonathan apago la tele y beso a Lea en la frente antes de levantarse_

_"__Que?"_

_"__La película termino, y estoy un poco cansado…"_

_"__Perdón…"_

_"__Por qué me pedís perdón?"_

_"__Por estar distraída…"_

_"__No te perdiste de nada, final predecible… además las actuaciones dejan bastante que desear" __–_

_Jonathan rio divertido y Lea se le unió, aunque su cabeza estaba en otro lado_

_"__Ok, voy a hacer una llamada y después me voy a acostar, está bien?"_

_"__Si Lea, no hay problema…"_

_"__Gracias"_

_"__Mandale saldos a Dianna" __– el tono de su voz fue en aumento, a medida que se alejaba caminando_

_hacia el dormitorio, Lea estuvo a punto de contestarle pero iba a ser en vano._

_La morocha aguardo hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose para iniciar la llamada, cuando lo_

_hizo la primera vez Dianna no respondió, luego de 3 intentos finalmente escucho la voz del otro lado._

_"__Es tarde Lea…"_

_"__Ya lo sé, pero no me voy a ir a dormir si sé que te quedaste enojada por una estupidez"_

_"__No estoy enojada, no con vos al menos…"_

_"__Estas segura?"_

_"__Vos misma lo dijiste, no tengo derecho…"_

_"__Es verdad, pero aun así no estabas equivocada en lo que dijiste…"_

_"__Da igual…"_

_"__Por qué te pones así? Pensé que era lo que querías!"_

_"__No, no te quiero perder, no es obvio acaso? Por eso me pone de la cabeza saber que queres estar con_

_otra persona..."_

_"__No quiero estar con nadie que no seas vos… y te juro que si te tuviera enfrente en este momento me_

_encargaría de que no te queden dudas acerca de eso…"_

_"__Me alegro de que no lo estés entonces…"_

_"__Por qué? no te gustaría?"_

_"__Precisamente por lo contrario… "_

_"__Por qué contenerse?"_

_"__Porque quiero lo mejor para las dos, en especial para vos"_

_"__Eso es mentira, si fuese así no me rechazarías constantemente"- __La voz de Lea se mantenía firme_

_pero suave, no quería causar ninguna discusión, solo era un intento legítimo de conseguir un avance_

_hacia la reconciliación_

_Dianna se quedó sentada en la cama, estilo indio, intentando hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que aun_

_caían por su rostro, y analizando como contrarrestar la última embestida de Lea._

_"__Ya te explique cómo eran las cosas"_

_"__Y yo prometí que iba a intentar aceptarlas, pero es imposible… y vos lo sabes"- __Lea dejaba entrever_

_la tristeza al hablar, seguía sentada en el sillón con las piernas flexionadas, descansando su mentón en_

_su rodilla._

_"__Por eso mismo, no te puedo obligar a esperarme, tenes derecho en estar con quien quieras…"_

_"__Y cuantas veces voy a tener que decir que solo te quiero a vos?"_

_"__Eso es ahora, pero… no podes estar segura de si en dos o tres meses va a seguir siendo así"_

_"__Y vos? Ninguna de las dos tenemos esa seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo las dos sentimos que nos_

_pertenecemos, eso no te dice nada?"_

_"__Es tarde, y no quiero pelear, nos podemos olvidar y listo?"_

_"__Podemos olvidarnos de una discusión, pero vos sabes que lo que realmente pasa no es algo que_

_vamos a 'olvidar y listo'"_

_"__Esta bien…"- __la respuesta de Dianna fue en un susurro, su mirada clavada en sus manos que jugaban_

_con la punta de la manta que estaba junto a sus pies._

_"__Hablamos mañana? Esta todo bien?"_

_"__Si, está todo bien, de verdad no me enoje con vos, fue algo mío…"_

_"__Ok, un beso… ah, y te mando saludos JGroff"_

_"__Otro, y uno para él también"_

_Lea corto y se dirigió al dormitorio, se ubicó a un costado de Jonathan, pensando en lo complicado que_

_se habia vuelto todo y en lo inmanejable que era esa situación que estaba atravesando._

_Dianna por su parte apago la lámpara, e intento dormir, pero le era imposible._

_Perdoname por reaccionar así… de verdad :(_

_**No me molesta Di, al contrario… me hace sentir bien que todavía me desees y te moleste la idea**_

_**de verme con alguien**_

_Te mentí cuando hablamos, ojala estuvieses acá conmigo_

_**Ojala estuviese ahí con vos…**_

_No te quiero lastimar, ni lastimarme a mi misma… requiere de todo mi autocontrol no hacer nada_

_estúpido cuando estas cerca_

_**No me es fácil respetarte, a mí también me pasan cosas**_

_Te deseo, tanto o más que antes…_

_**Vas a tener que dejas de decir esas cosas porque lo tengo a Jonathan durmiendo al lado mío**_

_Él ocupa mi lugar?_

_**No, nadie ocupa tu lugar…**_

_:)_

_**:)**_

_Me muero de ganas de que entres a mi cuarto en este momento :(_

_**No estamos tan lejos**_

_Vendrías?_

_**Si me lo pedís directamente te juro que desafío la gravedad para llegar lo más rápido posible**_

_No puedo hacer eso :(_

_**Pero queres?**_

_Si, sabes que si… estoy celosa hasta de Jonathan_

_**Podrías estar vos en mi cama**_

_Podría, y te aseguro que no estaría durmiendo_

_**No?**_

_Nop_

_**Me odio por haber empezado a arruinar las cosas, y te odio a vos por terminar de hacerlo**_

_El sentimiento es mutuo :(_

_**Por qué no podemos estar juntas? Sabes que yo te amo…**_

_**Todavía estas enamorada de mí?**_

_El corazón de Lea latía a mil esperando una respuesta, el de Dianna hacia lo mismo pero por el hecho_

_de conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta._

_Si, incluso cada día un poco más, te amo… pero en este momento eso no basta_

_Lea se quedó mirando el celular durante varios minutos, sin saber cómo responder a eso._

_**Buenas noches, Lady D…**_

_Que descanses, Little L_

_El día siguiente las encontró separadas, Lea habia tenido un par de entrevistas individuales, y el resto_

_de su tiempo lo habia pasado con su familia y Jonathan, Dianna por su parte habia visitado a Jessica y_

_luego se habia refugiado con Marissa, necesitaba desconectarse de Glee, aunque sea por unas horas, y_

_su amiga era la mejor opción para hacerlo._

_El descanso no habia sido demasiado extenso, una nueva jornada, la última del mini tour en Nueva_

_York estaba llegando a su fin._

_Los chicos se dirigían a Chelsea Estudios para grabar su participación en The Tyra Banks Show,_

_Dianna estaba en el mismo auto que Jenna y Amber, los chicos hacían lo propio en otro vehículo_

_mientras que Lea habia confirmado que llegaba por su cuenta a la hora pactada._

_Ni bien arribaron al lugar fueron separados los chicos en un camarín, y las chicas en otro._

_Jenna estaba terminando de retocar su maquillaje cuando Lea se les unió._

_"__Amo esta ciudad, amo llegar tarde por culpa del tráfico, te amo Nueva York!" __– Lea entro con una_

_sonrisa, y hablando a mil por hora, evidenciando la cantidad de café que ya habia consumido._

_"__Es sarcasmo?" __– Amber miro a Jenna y Dianna que sonreían mirando los movimientos apresurados_

_de Lea._

_"__No, lo dice de verdad" __– la respuesta de las dos fue inmediata, acompañada de una risa divertida_

_"__Estoy hablando totalmente en serio, siempre lo hago cuando nombro a esta ciudad, deberías_

_saberlo!" __– Lea se defendió mientras saludo con un beso a Jenna, y luego camino hacia un sillón de_

_dos cuerpos en el que estaban sentadas Amber y Dianna._

_"__Ella nunca bromea cuando habla de Nueva York!" __– Dianna intento sonar seria cuando se dirigía a_

_Amber pero una sonrisa divertida seguía apareciendo en su rostro, era involuntaria, los nervios que_

_sentía por verla habían desaparecido, con una sonrisa Lea lograba cautivarla._

_Lea miro a la rubia, le sonrió cálidamente y luego se sentó en el regazo de Amber, ya que no habia_

_ningún otro lugar libre, y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_"__Es temprano Michele, estoy con sueño… no me presiones" __– Amber hizo que Lea se levantara, al_

_mismo tiempo que Dianna reía estrepitosamente por el desplante que la neoyorkina habia recibido._

_Lea sonrió divertida y volvió a repetir la acción, pero esta vez se sentó sobre las piernas de Dianna,_

_tomándola por sorpresa._

_"__Como estas?" __– Lea le hablo con serenidad al mismo tiempo que se pegaba más a su cuerpo y la_

_besaba en la mejilla_

_"__Bien, vos?" – 'Fuck fuck fuck… no la mires a los ojos, no a los labios tampoco… NO! El escote no,_

_fuck, los labios es una idea genial en comparación con eso… Justo esta remera se tenía que poner?'_

_"__Muy bien, Jonathan te manda un beso" __– Lea rio y volvió a besar a Dianna en la mejilla, provocando_

_el asombro de Amber y Jenna_

_Dianna solo la miro levantando una ceja, pero una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

_"__No quiero volver a LA, y si me quedo? Se darán cuenta?" __– Lea actuaba despreocupada pero por otro_

_lado, de modo sutil, se abrazaba a Dianna y con su mano libre obligaba a que la rubia la tomase por la_

_cintura, al hacerlo no obtuvo ninguna oposición por parte de esta quien la tomo con firmeza._

_"__Vos decis que nadie se da cuenta si nos presentamos en LA sin Quinn y sin Rachel?" __– Jenna se dio_

_vuelta, apoyando su espalda en la pared_

_"__No, pero yo hablaba por mi…"_

_"__Pero Dianna no vuelve a LA, asique…" __– Jenna no pudo terminar de hablar, Lea se giró para enfrentar_

_a Dianna quien seguía callada_

_"__Qué? No volves?" __– la sonrisa en el rostro de Lea se borró, y sus ojos expresaban un poco de_

_desilusión por la noticia_

_"__No, ya hable con Ryan. Mañana tengo que estar en Southold para empezar con la película…"_

_Lea se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, y luego se dio vuelta pero permaneció en silencio,_

_Dianna noto su sorpresa ante esa noticia e impulsivamente la abrazo con más fuerza._

_Todas siguieron hablando divertidas, menos Lea que a penas y participaba de la conversación, Dianna_

_la seguía rodeando con sus brazos y descansaba su rostro junto al hombro de la morocha en un gesto_

_que despertaba la ternura de Jenna e incluso de Amber, tanto que ambas decidieron salir y darles un_

_rato a solas._

_"__Amber me acompañas a saludarlo a Jonathan? Me acaba de mandar un mensaje y supongo que Lea_

_ya lo tuvo mucho tiempo para ella, es mi turno!" __– Jenna rio intentando contagiar a la neoyorkina pero_

_esta apenas y esbozo una mueca, Amber capto enseguida la intención de Jenna y sin decir nada se paró_

_y la siguió._

_Las dos se quedaron sentadas en la misma posición, rodeadas de un silencio total que magnificada el_

_sonido de los latidos de sus corazones, acelerados por la proximidad de sus cuerpos._

_"__JGroff también te quería ver a vos…" __– Luego de varios segundos en silencio Lea hablo pero sin_

_voltearse a mirarla_

_"__Queres que me vaya?" __– la rubia se extrañó con el comentario, y el tono frio con que lo habia emitido_

_"__Hace lo que quieras, está claro que a mí no me tenes en cuenta para nada…"_

_"__Lo supe antes de venir, y no es algo para darle importancia, cual es la diferencia? Si volvía a LA iba_

_a ser solo por dos días…"_

_"__Pero lo sabe hasta Jenna y yo no…"_

_"__Tampoco es como si con ella no hablara, te recuerdo que viajamos juntas, y además estamos en el_

_mismo hotel, salió el tema, que se yo…"_

_"__Ok…"_

_"__Ufff, si vas a estar así mejor me voy con las chicas a verlo a Jonathan" __– Dianna soltó a Lea e intento_

_obligarla a levantarse pero esta no lo hizo._

_"__Abrázame…" __– Lea se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Dianna, levanto sus piernas y las flexiono,_

_dejándolas descansar al costado de sus cuerpos, sobre el sillón_

_"__Lea…"_

_"__No te estoy pidiendo nada raro, solo eso… por favor"_

_Dianna suspiro y obedeció, la rodeo con sus brazos y la acariciaba dulcemente pero sin cruzar más_

_límites de los que ya habían cruzado. Extrañaba esa conexión, y podía sentir que Lea también._

_"__Va a ser un mes largo, te voy a extrañar, sabes?" – __la voz d Dianna era un susurro, sus dedos se_

_deslizaban por el brazo de la morocha con una suavidad que la estremecía._

_"__De verdad? Vamos a seguir hablando?"_

_"__Mhm, y prometo avisarte si estoy acá, pero seguro tendré que estar todo el tiempo en la costa…"_

_"__Las dos sabemos que no lo vas a hacer, pero está bien… no importa"_

_"__No seas tonta, si lo digo es porque lo voy a hacer…" – __Dianna se corrió un poco intentando mirarla a_

_los ojos, y transmitirle un poco de confianza, pero Lea tenía la mirada apuntando al piso, incapaz de_

_hacer contacto visual con ella._

_"__Seguro vas a ver a Jessica y Marissa solamente…"_

_"__Estas celosa de ellas?"_

_"__No…"_

_"__Mejor porque son solo mis amigas y lo sabes"_

_"__Y yo? que soy?..." – __Lea hablo sin filtro, y acto reflejo levanto su vista, sus ojos eran tan demandantes_

_como su voz_

_"__Es el último día, no lo vamos a pasar peleando, si?... Vamos, te quiero ver sonreír, y me vas a_

_acompañar a saludarlo a Jgroff!" __– Dianna la abrazo con fuerza, la beso en la cabeza y luego la obligo_

_a pararse, esta vez Lea lo hizo, aunque en completo silencio._

_Las dos salieron del camarín, Dianna entrelazo su brazo con el de Lea, y se sorprendió al ver como la_

_cara de esta se transformaba en una gigantesca sonrisa, no era real, era para la gente que las rodeaba,_

_pero decidió no decir nada._

_"__Podemos actuar como si nada, pero hasta que de verdad no aclaremos las cosas y tomemos una_

_decisión, siempre nuestras conversaciones van a terminar de la misma forma…" __– la voz de Lea era_

_triste, y golpeo en seco a Dianna, ya que ella sentía lo mismo, pero no se animaba a ponerlo en_

_palabras._

_"__Rubia!" __– Jonathan se volteo para mirarlas y se acercó a Dianna abrazándola tiernamente_

_"__Jgroff!" __– ella lo abrazo y sonrió, pero en su cabeza aún seguían rebotando las palabras de la morocha_

_Las dos se unieron a Jonathan, Jenna y Amber y siguieron conversando animadamente, la expresión de_

_Lea volvía a ser la de siempre, aunque tanto Jonathan como Dianna sabían que no estaba tan contenta_

_como su cara lo manifestaba._

_Luego de un buen rato las chicas fueron llamadas por la producción, debían prepararse para comenzar_

_la grabación._

_Lea se acercó a Dianna y la tomo de la mano, la rubia se dio vuelta y le sonrió tiernamente, era un_

_gesto de agradecimiento, entendía que la actitud de la morocha le indicaba que más allá de todo las_

_cosas seguían bien entre ambas, y eso era algo que la tranquilizaba a la hora de enfrentar las cámaras._

_El programa fue realmente divertido, Tyra, la anfitriona, tenía un estilo particular pero que hacía por_

_demás ameno el momento, luego de un pequeño juego todos tuvieron que ver a dos Glee Clubs locales_

_presentando su performance, y finalmente para cerrar la jornada hicieron una rápida y sencilla sesión_

_de fotos con la conductora._

_Las chicas habían vuelto a su camarín, cuando Dianna ingreso vio a Lea y Jenna posando para una foto_

_que sacaba Amber, Lea no dudo y luego de la misma tomo su celular y se acercó a Dianna, buscando_

_repetir la acción._

_"__Jenn nos sacas?" __– Lea le alcanzó el celular, y la asiática asintió con una sonrisa_

_Dianna se acercó a Lea y esta la tomo de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y rodeándola con sus_

_dos brazos, pegándose a ella, la rubia poso su brazo sobre el de ella y se relajó. El flash indico que la_

_fotografía ya estaba hecha, y ambas maldijeron el hecho de tener que separarse._

_"__La puedo subir?"_

_"__Es tu foto, no tenes que pedirme permiso…" __– Dianna la beso en la mejilla y luego tomo su bolso para_

_salir del lugar, Jenna y Lea la siguieron, debían presentarse a la última firma de autógrafos antes de_

_quedarse totalmente libres._

_La participación en el evento las encontró mucho más distendidas, ambas se sentaron juntas y_

_firmaron cientos de autógrafos con una gran sonrisa, en todo momento interactuaban entre ellas, y las_

_muestras de cariño iban en aumento, incluso cuando alguien les pedía que posaran juntas para una foto_

_ambas lo hacían con ganas, mientras sus cuerpo se pegaban por inercia._

_Cuando el evento habia culminado los chicos estaban acordando para cenar juntos, Dianna fue la_

_primera en bajarse ya que debía regresar al hotel y terminar de ordenar todo, a la noche saldría rumbo_

_a Southold y necesitaba tener todo listo._

_Lea al escuchar eso decidió no ir, argumento una cena familiar ya programada a modo de excusa para_

_zafar del compromiso._

_Dianna se despidió de todos entre besos y abrazos, todos los chicos le deseaban suerte y la animaban a_

_empezar el nuevo proyecto con mucha energía, Lea esperaba un momento a solas, o un gesto especial_

_pero no llego, un abrazo un poco más largo que con el resto, pero eso fue todo._

_La rubia fue la primera en retirarse, tomo un taxi y se apresuró para volver al hotel, Lea hizo lo mismo_

_minutos después, solo que el destino final de ella sería su departamento._

_La neoyorkina jugaba con su celular y observo un tweet general que Dianna habia dejado, pensó en_

_responderlo pero luego se arrepintió y en lugar de escribirle en la red social, lo hizo por SMS._

_**Suerte con la filmación, divertite mucho :)…**_

_**Gracias :), de verdad te voy a extrañar**_

_**Dianna estaba a punto de llegar al hotel, un debate interno tenia lugar en su cabeza, quería verla,**_

_**necesitaba hacerlo, pero no quería que Lea mal interpretase las cosas si la llamaba, finalmente sus**_

_**sentimientos fueron más fuertes y termino cediendo.**_

_**"**__**Hey Lee"**_

_**"**__**Di? Todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**Si… eh… te quería preguntar si….no nada"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Que me querías preguntar?"**_

_**"**__**Es que… pensé que por ahí querías venir al hotel y comíamos algo acá, mientras ordeno mis cosas…**_

_**pero seguro vas a cenar con los chicos, olvídate…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy volviendo a mi departamento, no voy a ir con ellos…"**_

_**"**__**Oh, ok, olvídate, no importa!"**_

_**"**__**NO!, o sea… si de verdad queres yo voy…"**_

_**"**__**Te espero entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Si, en unos 20 minutos estoy ahí!"**_

_**"**__**Genial" – **__**una sonrisa radiante volvió al rostro de Dianna al obtener una respuesta positiva.**_

_**"**__**Nos vemos!" – **__**Lea corto y, también en ella, una sonrisa gigante se dejaba ver, inmediatamente le**_

_**indico al chofer que el destino habia cambiado, no sabía que significaba la invitación pero no le**_

_**importaba, tener la posibilidad de estar un rato a solas con ella le bastaba.**_

_**Dianna se prohibió cuestionarse lo que habia hecho, en cambio opto por terminar de ordenar sus cosas**_

_**y pidió room service, dos ensaladas, dos jugos naturales, el tipo preferido de Lea, y puso algo de**_

_**música para distraerse.**_

_**La comida llego tan solo unos minutos antes de que Lea lo hiciera.**_

_**Cuando la morocha arribo comenzó a dudar de haberlo hecho, el tiempo que paso en el ascensor se le**_

_**hizo eterno, pero no tanto como el trayecto que recorrió desde salir del mismo hasta llegar a la**_

_**habitación de Dianna.**_

_**Finalmente Lea se paró frente a la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que temía lo que podía ocurrir**_

_**si lo hacía, golpeo de modo delicado pero seguro.**_

_**El corazón de Dianna se paralizo momentáneamente, y un gran nerviosismo se apodero de ella, pero**_

_**sus piernas por suerte estaban ajenas, por eso sin darse cuenta estaba abriendo la puerta para enfrentar**_

_**a Lea, quien poseía una sonrisa tímida y sobria.**_

_**"**__**Hola" **__**– la morocha hablo sin animarse a mirarla a los ojos**_

_**"**__**Hey…pasa" **__**– Dianna movió su brazo a modo de invitación, para que la otra ingresase con ella**_

_**"**__**Sé que es temprano pero, pedí algo para comer… no sé si queres…" **__**– Dianna se sentó en el borde**_

_**izquierdo de su cama, dejando la bandeja en el medio de la misma, y obligando a Lea a imitarla**_

_**sentándose en el extremo opuesto**_

_**"**__**Si, aunque sea temprano estoy muerta asique me viene bien**__**…" – por primera vez una risa amable fue**_

_**manifestada por la morocha, quien más allá de su batalla interna intentaba relajarse, y observar que**_

_**Dianna habia ordenado cosas que eran de su gusto era una buena forma de esforzarse por hacerlo.**_

_**La rubia tomo su plato y comenzó a comer, se acomodó sentándose más cerca del respaldo para su**_

_**comodidad, al tiempo que alzaba la vista para ver que estaban dando en la televisión.**_

_**Encendió el plasma que estaba frente a ellas y luego de un breve zapping decidió dejar algo neutral,**_

_**Nickelodeon. Lea hizo una mueca de sonrisa y por acto reflejo devolvió su atención a Dianna quien**_

_**comía mientras reía con Doug, el dibujo animado que acababa de comenzar.**_

_**"**__**Sabes que me pone nerviosa que me mires así cuando estoy comiendo…" **__**– Dianna se ruborizo, y**_

_**hablo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.**_

_**"**__**Y vos sabes que me encanta hacerlo, nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo" **__**– Lea rio desafiante, y tomo**_

_**su plato, ahora siendo ella quien giraba, poniéndose un poco más cerca de Dianna, pero manteniendo**_

_**una distancia importante entre las dos, sin decir más nada se puso a observar el dibujo animado, tal**_

_**cual lo hacia Dianna.**_

_**Al llegar al final del capítulo, ambas comenzaron a cantar el theme que se utilizaba al inicio y fin del**_

_**mismo, la risa fue inmediata, ambas se miraron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintieron como todo**_

_**comenzaba a pasar de modo lento.**_

_**Sus cuerpos se fueron atrayendo, y al mismo tiempo que los mismos estaban a escasos centímetros de**_

_**distancia sus pulmones parecían haber perdido la capacidad de funcionar correctamente.**_

_**"**__**Te puedo besar?" **__**– la voz de Lea era apenas un susurro, su mano estaba posada en la mejilla de**_

_**Dianna, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar, podía sentir como la rubia inclinaba su cabeza buscando**_

_**dilatar e incrementar las sensaciones que ese simple gesto le producía.**_

_**"**__**Sería… sería lo adecuado que no lo hagas" **__**– la voz de Dianna era débil, y sus palabras expresaban**_

_**algo completamente opuesto a lo que su cuerpo deseaba, Lea lo pudo notar al ver que cerraba los ojos**_

_**al hablar, y respiraba hondo intentando contener cualquier impulso.**_

_**Lea permaneció en la misma posición durante varios segundos, que para ambas se sintieron como**_

_**horas, pero finalmente termino alejándose, y volviendo a sentarse a un costado de Dianna, disparando**_

_**su mirada hacia el frente.**_

_**Luego de varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales Dianna no habia levantado la vista de sus manos,**_

_**Lea sintió la necesidad de hablar.**_

_**"**__**Queres que pidamos algo dulce? O ya te tenes que ir?" **__**– Lea miro que eran más de las 17, y no tenía**_

_**idea a qué hora la pasaban a buscar**_

_**"**__**Eh, no, a las 19:30 me pasan a buscar… Vos queres?"**_

_**"**__**Yo te pregunte primero…"- **__**Lea sonrió nerviosa, el perfume de Dianna impregnando todos sus**_

_**sentidos, la proximidad con su cuerpo encendiendo el suyo eran demasiadas cosas que su cabeza no**_

_**podía manejar del mejor modo.**_

_**"**__**Te enojaste?"**_

_**"**__**Eso está en el menú?"**_

_**"**__**No seas estúpida…"**_

_**"**__**No… está todo bien"**_

_**"**__**No me mientas, ni siquiera me miras"**_

_**"**__**No, pero porque necesito respetarte y respetarme… y si te miro no lo voy a poder hacer… contenta**_

_**con esa respuesta?"**_

_**"**__**Estas enojada!"**_

_**"**__**NO! cortala" **__**– Lea se giró a mirarla, sus ojos ahora si comenzaban a mostrar su enojo, pero más por**_

_**la presión que estaba sintiendo por parte de la rubia, que por el incidente anterior.**_

_**Dianna la miro, y no lo pudo evitar, se abalanzó sobre ella acortando la distancia y colisionando sus**_

_**labios con los de ella, el impulso provoco que Lea se deje caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, y la rubia**_

_**aprovecho eso para posicionarse sobre ella.**_

_**Lea estaba deseando con todo su ser quitársela de encima, pero su cuerpo no obedecía la orden, Dianna**_

_**buscaba abrirse paso pero no lo conseguía, volvía a insistir pero la boca de Lea seguía negándole la**_

_**posibilidad, la morocha finalmente la separo sujetándola por los hombros, y provocando el**_

_**desconcierto en ella.**_

_**"**__**NO… no lo vuelvas a hacer" **__**\- con voz extremadamente temblorosa, y dificultades para respirar Lea**_

_**se plantó firme con su decisión.**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo?" **__**– Dianna la miro desencajada, la reacción de Lea era un rompecabezas de mil**_

_**piezas que parecía en ese momento imposible de comprender. No podía concebir la idea de que quien**_

_**segundos antes le pedía un beso ahora se lo negara.**_

_**"**__**No, no te estoy jodiendo Dianna!… vos queres volver conmigo?" **__**– Lea fue directa, golpeando de**_

_**lleno a Dianna con esa pregunta. La rubia se quedó inmóvil procesándolo, luego de un tiempo**_

_**prudente de espera la morocha hablo**__**. "Eso pensé…". **__**Sin más Lea se paró, tomo su abrigo y le dirigió**_

_**una última mirada.**_

_**"**__**No lo vuelvas a hacer a menos que de verdad quieras volver conmigo, me lastima mucho para**_

_**tomarlo como un juego"**_

_**"**__**No, pará… te vas?... no, no quiero jugar con vos Lea, lo sabes!" – **__**Dianna estaba de rodillas sobre la**_

_**cama, siguiendo los movimientos de Lea con la mirada.**_

_**"**__**Que es lo que sé? Ni vos sabes lo que queres, Di… Mejor me voy."**_

_**La neoyorkina sonrió tristemente, se acercó a donde Dianna estaba, tomo su mano entre las de ella, las**_

_**acaricio y luego la beso en la mejilla. **__**"Buena suerte con todo esto, disfrútalo al máximo, hace que me**_

_**sienta orgullosa de vos". **__**Lea volvió a sonreírla, y le dio otro beso tierno en la mejilla, las dos cerraros**_

_**los ojos por inercia mientras duro el contacto, luego del mismo Lea abandono el lugar dejándola**_

_**completamente muda.**_

_**La rubia se quedó pensando en lo que Lea habia dicho, no tenía manera de responder a eso, o si la**_

_**tenía, pero no terminaba de ser clara.**_

_**Cuando tomo consciencia de que ya estaba sola, solo pudo atinar a agarrar su celular y enviarle un**_

_**sms.**_

_**No sé si alcanza pero PERDON, sé que estuve mal, decime algo… no quiero irme así**_

_**Di, te vas a 60 minutos de NY, pensé que yo era dramaqueen jajaja**_

_**Estamos bien?**_

_**Si, está todo bien…**_

_**De verdad?**_

_**Si, Di. Pero no quiero que pase nada de lo que no estemos seguras, no me quiero seguir**_

_**exponiendo, si?**_

_**Tenes razón, perdón**_

_**Ya fue, hora ponete a pensar en el film y disfruta la experiencia!**_

_**Dianna no respondió más, porque simplemente no sabía que más decir. Lo único en lo que podía**_

_**pensar era en lo rápido que necesitaba meterse en el trabajo y utilizar ese tiempo desconectada de todo**_

_**para encontrarse consigo misma y ver qué era lo que quería.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y los PM!**_

_**No voy a poder actualizar en los próximos días, supongo que entre el próximo Viernes/Lunes**_

_**recién poder subir un capitulo y normalizar las actualización. La facu y otras actividades me**_

_**dejan sin tiempo, perdón y paciencia!.**_

_**NA 2: Desde hace unos días se está actualizando SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la**_

_**traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en**_

_**fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**Aprovecho para recomendarles estos fics. Nuevos Caminos &amp; 2 Nuevos Caminos . Y en ingles Kiss**_

_**Me Thru The Phone. Escucho sus recomendaciones también! ;)**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Skinny Love (Bon Iver)**_

_**I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine**_

_**I told you to be balanced, I told you to be kind**_

_**Now all your love is wasted? Then who the hell was I?**_

_**Now I'm breaking at the britches and at the end of all your lines.**_

_**Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?...**_

_***Chapter 33*: Chapter: Love for granted**_

_**Dianna no tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar el accidentado encuentro con Lea, minutos después de**_

_**que la morocha se fuera la rubia tomo el Jitney que la llevaría a Long Island.**_

_**Al llegar cayo rendida, y se dejó vencer por el sueño, la mañana siguiente comenzó realmente**_

_**temprano para ella, reuniones en el set, conocer a algunos de sus compañeros, aunque a la mayoría ya**_

_**los habia visto hacia unas semanas.**_

_**El clima que se respiraba en el lugar era increíble, Dianna tenía todas las inseguridades propias que**_

_**acarreaba la idea de un nuevo proyecto, más aun teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que durante el último**_

_**año todo su trabajo habia estado enfocado en Glee, transformándose los chicos en algo así como su**_

_**familia, esto era nuevo y quería cumplir con las expectativas.**_

_**Desde un primer momento, Anna fue una de las personas que más se acercó a ella y le brindo la**_

_**confianza necearía para soltarse, Dianna aprecio mucho ese gesto ya que ella seria con quien más**_

_**escenas y horas de trabajo compartiría, lo mismo habia pasado con Elijah y Adam, a quien ya conocía**_

_**y con quien habia pegado muy buena onda, ambos tenían un humor parecido y se divertían mucho**_

_**juntos.**_

_**Cuando la jornada matutina culmino Dianna se despidió y decidió pasar a tomar algo en el camino de**_

_**regreso, estaba a unas pocas cuadras del hotel por lo cual prefirió volver caminando.**_

_**"**__**Hey, aceptas compañía?" **__**– Adam se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa**_

_**"**__**Si tus pulmones te permiten seguir moviéndote… si!" **__**– Dianna comenzó a reír, el estado físico de él**_

_**le habia pasado factura y su respiración se mantenía agitada**_

_**"**__**Ahora por ese comentario te toca pagarme el café!"**_

_**"**__**Hey, vos sos la estrella, no debería ser al revés?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm… no, vos pagas! Es lo mínimo que podes hacer después de lo que acabas de decir"**_

_**"**__**Ok, me convenciste…"**_

_**Los dos siguieron conversando, encontraron un Starbucks y pararon a buscar algo para tomar, un café**_

_**para Dianna y tan solo un agua para él, luego de eso ambos salieron y retomaron la charla.**_

_**"**__**Entonces necesitas que te firme un autógrafo? Digo… por los viejos tiempos!"**_

_**"**__**Noo, aunque si conservas a Captains Oats…"**_

_**"**__**Te acordas de eso? Dios! Sabes que si lo tengo? Me lo regalaron cuando termino"**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo no? Lo quiero ver!"**_

_**"**__**Mirate rubia, toda una fangirl"**_

_**"**__**Es todo por Captain Oats, obvio que lo soy! Graaaan geek"**_

_**Los dos seguían caminando y riendo animados, Dianna se la estaba pasando bien, por fin podía**_

_**despejarse un poco, al fin y al cabo estando en LA todo tenía relación con Glee, y eso con Lea, y de**_

_**esa forma su cabeza jamás descansaba, pero ahora parecía que si lo estaba haciendo.**_

_**Cuando llegaron al hotel Dianna tomo una ducha, y se preparó, tenía la tarde libre y Marissa le habia**_

_**avisado que vendría a visitarla.**_

_**3 días después…**_

_**Dianna seguía metida de lleno en la nueva aventura que representaba "The Romantics", por su parte,**_

_**en la costa opuesta de Estados Unidos, Lea estaba recostada en el sillón, tomando una sopa de**_

_**vegetales, obligada por Jenna, quien habia sido la encargada de prepararla un par de minutos antes.**_

_**"**__**De verdad no tenes nada que hacer?"**_

_**"**__**Más importante que evitar que te estés ahogando con tus propias lagrimas? Mmm, déjame**_

_**pensarlo… NO!" **__**– Jenna fue irónica, y de mala gana se dejó caer en el rincón contrario del sillón.**_

_**"**__**No seas exagerada, estoy perfecta, y no necesito que estés cuidándome… O sea no quiero decir que**_

_**no lo aprecie pero…"**_

_**"**__**Exagero? Por dios, después de un ataque de histeria por un rumor de una web y no paraste de llorar**_

_**en todo el día y hasta faltaste a la última presentación que teníamos, no sé cómo Ryan te creyó que**_

_**estabas enferma!"**_

_**"**__**Me sentía mal… no era mentira"**_

_**"**__**Estas somatizando por esa foto de Dianna, me alegra que por fin hayas entendido lo ridículo de tu**_

_**postura… Lea, desde cuando crees en esas cosas?"**_

_**"**__**Podemos dejar de hablar acerca de ella? Ya sabemos que está en Long Island y muy bien**_

_**acompañada, por dios, un día nada más necesito para olvidarse de todo? Asi de importante fui para**_

_**ella? Es genial, es buenismo!"**_

_**"**__**Sos imposible eh!... Sabes qué? Me voy! con razón Dianna se tomó un tiempo, si actuabas así con ella**_

_**no es para culparla..." **__**– Jenna hablo por inercia, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que habia**_

_**dicho, volteo con cuidado a mirarla a Lea, la invadía la culpa, y más aún al ver el dolor que las**_

_**mismas palabras le habían causado a su amiga. **__**"Perdoname… no… no quise decir eso, pero no te**_

_**preocupes, ya me voy y te dejo tranquila"**_

_**Lea se quedó callada durante unos segundos, pero antes de que Jenna saliera del lugar reacciono. **__**"No**_

_**te tenes que ir si no queres, podemos … te podes quedar un rato más?"**_

_**"**__**Me vas a hacer ver Funny Girl otra vez?"**_

_**"**__**Necesitas que te responda?" **__**– dijo sonriendo inocentemente, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para**_

_**convencerla**_

_**Luego de un rato en el que Jenna intentaba distraerla, contándole sobre un nuevo chico que habia**_

_**conocido y con el cual saldría ese fin de semana, Lea escucho su celular, una llamada de Jonathan la**_

_**misma que se extendería luego por casi una hora, habia puesto el altavoz y los tres conversaban**_

_**haciendo que las distancias desaparezcan.**_

_**"**__**Te molesta dejar un tweet por mí? Escribí que me disculpen por no haber estado en el evento ayer…"**_

– _**apenas corto, Lea le alcanzo su celular a Jenna esperando que esta cumpliese con el pedido.**_

_**"**__**No, pero… por qué no lo queres hacer vos?" – **__**Jenna necesito hacerle esa pregunta, pero no la**_

_**presiono, aun sin haber recibido una respuesta comenzó a complacerla con lo que le habia solicitado**_

_**"**__**Por qué no quiero leer nada indeseado en este momento…" – 'No tengo ganas de leer nada**_

_**relacionado a ella, o a su nueva conquista….'**_

_**Jenna la miro de reojo entendiendo a lo que se hacía referencia, y luego de enviar un segundo tweet,**_

_**también a pedido de ella, ambas volvieron a sumergirse en la conversación que mantenían antes, y**_

_**alargando la llegada de una maratón de dvds que Lea ya habia planificado.**_

_**Dianna se hallaba cenando con Anna, Malin, Katie y otras chicas más del equipo, si bien en un**_

_**principio la rubia no estaba segura de asistir su hermana en la ficción la convenció, y no se arrepintió,**_

_**la estaba pasando muy bien, cada una hablaba de sus vidas, y cuando fue su turno se llevó la grata**_

_**sorpresa de que la mayoría de ellas sabían de Glee, y si bien no eran fanáticas tenían una muy buena**_

_**idea sobre la serie y sobre su personaje.**_

_**Su celular la abstrajo durante unos segundos de la conversación, al sentir la vibración lo tomo**_

_**rápidamente, si bien su mente no lo creía posible el resto de sus sentidos deseaban que fuse de Lea, no**_

_**habían vuelto a hablar, la morocha ni siquiera habia twitteado nada, y no tener noticias no le gustaba,**_

_**para su desilusión era otra vez Jessica, le respondió y cuando estaba por dejarlo nuevamente sobre la**_

_**mesa sintió curiosidad y reviso su twitter, no tuvo que descender mucho para ver los dos mensajes de**_

_**Lea, y su mirada solo hizo foco en la parte en la que decía que se habia perdido la presentación porque**_

_**estaba en cama, enferma.**_

_**Dianna sintió un nudo en el estómago, que Lea se perdiese una presentación no era algo normal, y la**_

_**morocha en cama tampoco era una escena habitual, en todo el tiempo que habían convivido solo dos**_

_**veces se habia enfermado, pero ninguna la habia hecho abandonar sus obligaciones.**_

_**Hola L, acabo de leer tu tweet, Como estas? Fuiste al médico?**_

_**'**__**Y porque carajo no me dijiste? Fuck… debería haberle escrito antes, no puedo creer que este enferma**_

_**y me tenga que enterar por la misma via que todos sus fans!' **__**Dianna era mezcla de preocupación y**_

_**enojo, la voz de sus compañeras que la obligaban a volver a la conversación tuvo éxito a medias, ya**_

_**que si bien volvió a introducirse en la charla su atención se mantenía en el celular y a la espera de que**_

_**el mismo sonara.**_

_**"**__**Era Dianna?" **__**– Jenna estaba dubitativa a la hora de preguntar, la mezcla de sentimientos que la cara**_

_**de Lea mostraba eran un claro indicio acerca de quien habia enviado el sms.**_

_**"**__**Si, que pusiste en twitter?"**_

_**"**__**Que estabas enferma…"**_

_**"**__**Genial, ahora escribe porque tiene lastima…"- **__**Lea tiro el celular sobre la mesa ratona delante de ella**_

_**y volvió a encogerse en el rincón del sillón.**_

_**"**__**Te escribió por lo que yo puse ahi? Y te enojas? Jodeme que no le vas a contestar?"**_

_**"**__**No tenemos nada de qué hablar, somos amigas, no tengo la obligación de contestarle todos los SMS"**_

_**"**__**Desde que nos conocemos siempre me los contestas, incluso cuando estabas enojada conmigo por**_

_**alguna broma pesada que hacíamos con Jonathan"**_

_**"**__**Es diferente, vos sos mi…"**_

_**"**__**Dios, no podes mantener tu discurso ni en una misma conversación, decidite…"**_

_**"**__**Podes callarte? Esta Barbra, es una falta de respeto que estés hablando…."**_

_**Jenna se cruzó de brazos y resoplo molesta por la actitud.**_

_**El enojo de Lea no se pasaba, a la noche siguiente de haber estado con Dianna, cuando se volvía a**_

_**instalar en LA, decidió navegar un poco por la red y para sus sorpresa se encontró con varios titulares**_

_**de webs de Hollywood hablando del nuevo romance de Dianna con Adam Brody, los dos habían sido**_

_**fotografiados riendo mientras caminaban por Long Island, Lea ni siquiera leyó el articulo completo la**_

_**imagen le alcanzo para dar rienda suelta a su ira, ni siquiera un día habia pasado y ya estaba con otra**_

_**persona mostrándose?, Lea no podía comprender la actitud y sentía que el avance que pensaba que**_

_**estaban logrando habia sido todo obra de su imaginación.**_

_**Esa noche, y el día siguiente se la habia pasado entre llanto de tristeza y de impotencia, tanto que lo**_

_**habia somatizado en una fuerte fiebre, Jenna habia acudido a verla luego de la presentación, a la cual**_

_**habia faltado, y al encontrarse con esa situación decidió pasar la noche ahí.**_

_**"**__**La pregunta de la noche es; ¿En que esta pensando mi hermanita ficticia**__**?" – Anna clavo la mirada en**_

_**Dianna que seguía distraída, el resto de las presentes comenzaron a reírse haciendo que las mejillas de**_

_**esta se pongan de un color rojo intenso.**_

_**"**__**Me parece que debería ser 'en quien'" **__**– agrego Malin, siguiendo con la broma y provocando aún mas**_

_**vergüenza en Dianna quien reía tímidamente**_

_**"**__**Punto para Akerman!, vamos rubia, empeza a hablar"**_

_**"**__**No, no hay nadie, solo mis pensamientos… perdón" **__**– Dianna se disculpó inocentemente, como si**_

_**hubiese hecho algo mal, era la más chica de las presentes y sentía que de a ratos recibía toda la**_

_**atención, pero en el buen modo**_

_**"**__**Uff, de verdad? No se por qué pero no te creo, aunque mejor si es así, porque de ese modo no vas a**_

_**tener que dar explicaciones por las fotos con Adam…. Mmm, para! no es él, no?"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Que explicaciones? Lo decis por las del primer día? Fuimos a Starbucks y a la salida sacaron un**_

_**par de fotos, pero no tienen importancia" – 'Fuck, Lea las vio? Será por eso que no me responde? Nah,**_

_**imposible, ella está en esto, sabe que eso es una locura… ni siquiera mi publicista las tuvo en cuenta'**_

_**"**__**Entonces hay alguien o no?"**_

_**"**__**Nadie quien necesite recibir explicaciones, pero de todos modos no pasa nada asique…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, si hay alguien, contentas? Ahora déjenla, pobre…" **__**– Katie hablo con dulzura, sorprendiendo a**_

_**Dianna, si bien ella se comportaba como una más, en la cabeza de la rubia no dejaba de ser la esposa**_

_**de Tom Cruise, y una actriz extremadamente conocida desde su participación en Dawson's Creek,**_

_**sería que ella misma miraba cuando era chica.**_

_**Todas protestaron pero hicieron caso, Dianna levanto la vista tímidamente y Katie le guiño el ojo**_

_**sonriendo cómplice, luego de eso la conversación volvió a tópicos generales, y las risas no cesaron**_

_**hasta que el reloj las obligo a ir retirándose para descansar.**_

_**Dianna ingreso a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Lea, el tono indicaba que sonó una, dos,**_

_**incluso cuatro veces antes de pasar al buzón de voz.**_

_**"**__**Quien es?"**_

_**"**__**Nadie, Jenna"**_

_**"**__**No la vas a atender?"**_

_**"**__**No, no tengo ganas de atender a nadie y dije que era nadie"**_

_**"**__**Eso indica que es Dianna"**_

_**"**__**Como sea Jenna, me vas a contradecir de todos modos asique si eso es lo que pensas esta bien…"**_

_**"**__**Se preocupa por vos, no se merece que la ignores. De ultima lo que te molesta háblalo, si hay una**_

_**persona en este planeta con la cual siempre se puede hablar es con ella."**_

_**"**__**No necesito que se preocupe por mí por lastima, y no tenemos nada de qué hablar tampoco"**_

_**Jenna la miro para seguir insistiendo pero desistió, luego de eso el celular volvió a sonar 3 veces más**_

_**en un periodo que no superó los 10 minutos.**_

_**"**__**Hey, soy yo… como estas? Supongo que estas descansando y por eso no respondes(…) Nada…me**_

_**preocupo por vos, sabes? Llamame cuando escuches esto…" **__**– Dianna intento por cuarta vez sin éxito**_

_**y decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.**_

_**"**__**Ojala no te estés equivocando…"**_

_**"**__**Cortala…"**_

_**Lea siguió mirando la película, y en un momento de distracción Jenna le quito el celular, sin que la**_

_**pequeña diva pudiera hacer mucho para impedirlo, puso en altavoz el mensaje que la rubia le habia**_

_**dejado.**_

_**"**__**Contenta? Me podes devolver el teléfono?" – 'Te odio Dianna, te odio! No, no te odio, como te voy a**_

_**odiar? Fuuuuckk, como mierda hago?' **__**La actitud de Lea permaneció seria, pero por dentro lo único**_

_**que quería era repetir una y otra vez el mensaje para poder escuchar la voz de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Sos demasiado cabeza dura…" **__**– Jenna le devolvió el móvil y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un**_

_**vaso de agua.**_

_**Dianna se habia acostado pero no podía conciliar el sueño, detestaba no tener noticias de Lea, y en el**_

_**fondo la idea de que la morocha estuviese enojada comenzaba a tomar fuerza, luego de dar vueltas en**_

_**la cama durante varios minutos volvió a buscar su celular y tras recorrer su agenda varias veces se**_

_**decidió por la única persona que podría saber más sobre Lea.**_

_**Jenna estaba volviendo de la cocina cuando su teléfono sonó, se apresuró pero Lea se lo quito, al ver la**_

_**foto de la rubia, para que no lo pudiera ver.**_

_**"**__**Dámelo, Lea!"**_

_**"**__**No la atiendas"**_

_**"**__**Es mío, atiendo a quien quiero!"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Dios, te das cuenta cómo te estas comportando?"**_

_**Lea agacho la cabeza y se lo devolvió, sabía que Jenna tenía razón y que se comportaba de forma**_

_**infantil, pero también conocía a Dianna y el motivo por el cual la llamaba.**_

_**"**__**Que vas a hacer? Ya corto…"**_

_**"**__**La voy a llamar, no quiero que piense cualquiera"**_

_**Lea volvió a darle play a la película, subió el volumen pero aun así Jenna la desafío quedándose a su**_

_**lado.**_

_**"**__**Hey Di, como va? Perdona, estaba haciendo unas cosas y no llegue a atender"**_

_**"**__**Jenna! Todo bien, vos? Como estuvo la vuelta a LA?"**_

_**"**__**Tranquila, por ahora… A vos como te trata Long Island?" **__**– Jenna intentaba ser amable, pero la**_

_**mirada de reojo de Lea comenzaba a incomodarla, sabía que su amiga estaba furiosa**_

_**"**__**Esto es increíble, la estoy pasando muy bien!... No quiero sonar descortés pero… te llamaba para**_

_**saber si sabias algo de Lea…"**_

_**"**__**De Lea?" **__**– Jenna repitió la pregunta para que esta pudiese escucharla, sin poder evitarlo se dio vuelta**_

_**y se quedó mirándola, su cara era inexpresiva, pero Jenna no pudo evitar sonreír.**_

_**"**__**Leí que estaba enferma, la viste? Sabes si fue al médico?"**_

_**"**__**Si la vi… tenía un poco de fiebre y nada más, debe ser una gripe…"**_

_**"**__**Pero fue al médico?"**_

_**"**__**No Di, es solo una gripe…" **__**– Jenna rodo los ojos divertida, por la preocupación de Dianna, y por la**_

_**lucha interna y externa de Lea por mostrarse diferente**_

_**"**__**Vas a verla mañana? Hoy la llame pero… no atendió, supongo que estaba durmiendo" – **__**la voz de**_

_**Dianna sonaba cada vez más débil, evidenciando la tristeza que eso le habia generado**_

_**"**__**Seguro que estaba descansando, llamala mañana, dudo que pueda dormir demasiado…"**_

_**"**__**Te dijo algo de mí?" **__**– las palabras salieron tímidamente, como acto reflejo de las dudas que la rubia**_

_**albergaba en su cabeza.**_

_**"**__**No, no hablamos mucho, solo pase a saludarla y ver si necesitaba algo"**_

_**"**__**Ok, bueno no te quiero seguir molestando, gracias!"**_

_**"**__**Nunca me molestas rubia, disfruta de todo, y extráñanos, no cambies a tus gleeks!"**_

_**"**__**Eso nunca! Te adoro J, cuídate!" – 'Y cuidala…'**_

_**"**__**Sabes que es así!" **__**– Jenna rio y colgó, la mirada de Lea era penetrante, pero sin decir nada se giró y**_

_**se mantuvo en silencio.**_

_**Luego de cortar Dianna se quedó un poco más tranquila, sabía que Jenna no le iba a mentir, y si bien**_

_**era raro, una gripe estaba dentro de lo normal.**_

_**"**__**Te quedas a dormir? Queres que pidamos Pizza?"**_

_**"**__**Me vas a seguir ignorando?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy tratando, esta soy yo intentando eh! ayudame"**_

_**"**__**Ok, pero basta de vegan pizza, pedime algo normal por una vez!"**_

_**"**__**Si es lo mismo!"**_

_**"**__**Entonces pedí la común"**_

_**"**__**No es lo mismo!"**_

_**Jenna y Lea se miraron y empezaron a reír, se sentía bien descomprimir la tensión que se habia creado**_

_**desde hacía un buen rato.**_

_**"**__**Ok, entonces una y una… y tenemos para invitar a todos los vecinos!"**_

_**"**__**Cuidarte es un trabajo que te deja exhausta, no te puedo asegurar que sobre eh!"**_

_**Lea la miro y volvió a reír, luego llamo y ordeno, menos de media hora después ambas se encontraban**_

_**comiendo mientras miraban tele.**_

_**"**__**Que te dijo?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Dianna, cuando la llamaste…"**_

_**"**__**Estaba preocupada por vos, y quería saber cómo estabas, si te habia visto, si habías ido al médico…**_

_**de verdad estaba interesada. También me dijo que te habia llamado y no la atendiste, y bla"**_

_**"**__**Okey" **__**– la voz de Lea no fue cortante, era suave y se esforzaba por sonar despreocupada, pero su**_

_**cabeza volaba intentando procesar todo, Dianna lograba hacerla saltar del amor a la confusión, de la**_

_**confusión al enojo, y del enojo nuevamente al amor con apenas un gesto, y eso era algo que no le**_

_**gustaba para nada.**_

_**Jenna abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido, se arrepintió a tiempo y dejo pasar el tema, no volvería a**_

_**hablar salvo que su amiga fuese quien sacara el tema, sabía que cualquier comentario iba a ser**_

_**totalmente en vano.**_

_**Al día siguiente Dianna siguió sumergida en los ensayos y las reuniones por la filmación, durante todo**_

_**el día reviso su celular esperando la llamada de Lea que nunca llego.**_

_**Si bien habia pensado en llamarla termino por no hacerlo, le habia mandado un mensaje, la habia**_

_**llamado más de una vez incluyendo un mensaje de voz, y si Lea estaba enojada o lo que sea no tenía**_

_**ganas de seguir insistiéndole, ya habia hecho su parte y además Jenna le habia dicho que no era nada,**_

_**no podía ni quería presionarla tanto.**_

_**En Los Angeles Lea se habia incorporado al trabajo, aunque solo consistía en algunas reuniones, y**_

_**entrevistas, por la noche habia cenado con Chris y Kevin, y al llegar a su casa fue directo a la cama,**_

_**habia esperado un nuevo mensaje de Dianna pero este nunca habia llegado, y le escribió varios durante**_

_**el día, pero todos terminaron siendo eliminados antes de ser enviados.**_

_**El día siguiente transcurrió de igual manera para las dos, Lea habia ido de Shopping con Naya y**_

_**Hemo, y hacia poco rato que habia llegado, luego de entretenerse con Sheila se sentó en el sillón con**_

_**su notebook, habia pasado un par de horas desconectada de todo pero se sentía como si fuesen**_

_**semanas.**_

_**Dianna habia terminado de cenar, esta vez en su cuarto, y ahora navegaba por la red, descargaba nueva**_

_**música y se metía en Skype para hacer una videoconferencia con su madre, ya que esta se lo venia**_

_**reclamando.**_

_**Luego de contarle sobre como la estaba pasando, sobre cómo eran sus compañeros, de mostrarle el**_

_**cuarto, y enviarle varias fotos que habia sacado en los pocos días que llevaba en la ciudad la**_

_**conversación comenzaba a decaer, justo al tiempo que una ventanita aparecía en la parte inferior de la**_

_**pantalla, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero el leer que el nombre que aparecía en ella ahora era**_

_**el de Lea logro despertar un inmenso grado de ansiedad en Dianna.**_

_**La morocha por su parte vio a Dianna conectada y maldijo el haber ingresado, pero eso fue**_

_**acompañado por el impulso de abrir su ventanita para poder visualizar apenas unos milímetros más**_

_**grande la foto que esta mostraba, una de ella cuando era una niña, el gesto fue igual en Dianna, la**_

_**rubia esperaba un mensaje de Lea que no llegaba, y conforme pasaron los minutos la ansiedad se**_

_**transformaba en decepción, culminando varios minutos después con la desconexión de Lea.**_

_**La ira de Dianna era inmensa, pero no tenía mucho para decir, y luego de esperar más de media hora**_

_**por si la morocha volvía, apago todo y se acostó a dormir.**_

_**Tan solo 24 horas después las dos repetían la misma situación, pero esta vez a propósito, Dianna habia**_

_**tenido un día agotador, y su humor era bueno gracias a la actividad que la mantenía ocupada. Lea**_

_**igual, seguía rodeada por sus amigos y deseaba con todas sus ganas que el trabajo empezara a llenar su**_

_**agenda otra vez.**_

_**Las dos llevaban mas de cuarenta minutos mirando la pantalla, hasta que finalmente Lea se rindió y**_

_**decidió hablarle.**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Hey**_

_**Dianna tuvo que ver dos veces para cerciorarse de que en verdad el mensaje era de Lea, luego de un**_

_**pequeño gesto de felicidad bajo todo el enojo que la morocha le habia causado, y prácticamente de**_

_**desear que le hablara paso a detestar el hecho de que lo hiciera.**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Hola**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Como estas?**_

_**Dianna Agron:**_

_**Bien, vos?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Todo bien…**_

_**'**__**Ok, para que le hablo si va a estar así? Ella es la que se enoja? Alguien que me explique que carajo**_

_**le pasa!'**_

_**'**__**Increible, la llamo, le mando mensajes y ahora me habla como si nada, ni una puta referencia a eso**_

_**va a hacer?'**_

_**Las dos se quedaron sin escribir más nada por más de 10 minutos, hecho que termino con la paciencia**_

_**de la rubia.**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Es tarde acá, mejor me voy a leer a ver si duermo temprano**_

_**'No es taardeeeee!, son las 21 en NYC, grrrrrrrr…'**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ok, que descanses**_

_**'Que carajo le pasa? Diossssssssss…'**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?**_

_**Te mande mensaje, te llame, como una idiota me preocupo por vos y ni te importa!**_

_**Si me vas a hablar para eso mejor no lo hagas, ok?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ah bueno!...Te hablo y me decis que te vas a leer, que queres que te diga?**_

_**Que te ruegue para que te quedes?**_

_**Ya me canse de eso, no lo voy a seguir haciendo**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**De que hablas? Soy yo la idiota que te insistía y vos ni te dignas a contestarme un sms!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que querías? Saber si me pasaba algo? Ya sabias que no, yo no tenía nada para agregar.**_

_**VOS mejor no me hables si va a ser por lastima, ok?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**QUE? Sos idiota, Lea? Por qué pensas eso?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No sé si es lo que yo pienso, creo que más bien es lo que vos me haces sentir**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**De verdad me lo decis? No lo puedo creer!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

…

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Ok, me equivoque esa noche, pero ya te pedí perdón, pensé que habían quedado bien las cosas…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que cosas? Hay algo bien entre nosotras a esta altura?...**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Creía que sí, pero al parecer me equivoque**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Bienvenida al club! :)**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No te entiendo…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que no entendes? Siempre fui clara con vos, te amo y quiero estar con vos. Me equivoque y te pedí**_

_**perdón de mil maneras, pero cuál fue tu reacción?**_

_**Decirme que sentías lo mismo pero que no querías que volviéramos, después me buscas y me**_

_**rechazas, pero a los dos segundos intentas besarme, que es lo que realmente queres? Me case de que**_

_**juegues conmigo!**_

_**Y como si eso no bastase al día siguiente te mostras con el primer idiota que se te cruza!**_

_**Después de todo eso, que mierda queres que piense?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Estas así por esas fotos? Dios Lea! pensé que eras más que eso!**_

_**Justo vos me vas a hacer una escena por eso?**_

_**Que hacía en las fotos? Caminaba con un COMPAÑERO, por diossssss… no te pusiste a pensar ni un**_

_**minuto en eso?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Pensar en qué?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Siquiera leíste los artículos? Me conoces Lea, como podes pensar así? De otras personas ok, pero de**_

_**vos? Más que enojarme me duele…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que tengo que leer? El titulo era bastante elocuente!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**"Dianna Agron termina la gira con sus compañeros y luego se la ve en Long Island acompañando a**_

_**Adam Brody, quien está filmando The Romantics"….Hablan como si estuviese acá porque si, nunca**_

_**averiguaron que es porque estoy trabajando en la película!**_

_**Además sabes que a Adam lo conozco desde antes…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ya fue, no me tenes que dar explicaciones…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**En eso tenes razón, no te las tengo que dar, pero por esta vez lo voy a hacer.**_

_**No puedo creer que no confíes en mí.**_

_**La locación estaba cerca del hotel y quería volver caminando, el me acompaño, pasamos por un**_

_**Starbucks en el camino, y hablamos de Captain Oast, cuan romántico es eso?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Quien es Captain Oast?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Dios Lea, de verdad? Eso es todo lo que rescatas de lo que te digo? Sos imposible jaja**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Al menos te reíste**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No me causa gracia la situación, pero igual no era yo la que estaba enojada, te recuerdo**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Y ahora tampoco lo estás?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No, más bien me duele tu actitud.**_

_**Que te pensas que soy?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No sé, que queres…**_

_**A vos te gustaría ver esas fotos si la que aparece con alguien soy yo?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No, pero antes de hacer cualquier escena te escucharía…**_

_**Aunque si lo pienso…no estamos juntas, y no tendrías ninguna obligación de contarme que haces con**_

_**tu vida**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No, no lo estamos…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Duele "escucharlo"… :(**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Duele decirlo… :(**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Al menos crees que alguna vez vamos a dejar de pelear? No me gusta esto…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No creo, y en el fondo es lindo, no?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Eh? :s**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Si ya no estamos juntas, y no peleamos… que nos queda?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No tiene que ser así…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Pero al parecer lo es**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Al menos que quede en claro que no estoy con nadie, ni tengo ganas de estarlo… ya te lo dije**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Está bien**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Te respeto, sabes? Es difícil para mí, y tenes razón en todo lo que dijiste**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Las dos nos equivocamos, y es difícil para mí también**_

_**Pero… no sé, no puedo estar en algo que no sé lo que es, si no lo terminamos bien después va a ser**_

_**peor**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Entonces lo estamos terminando?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Vos ya lo habías hecho Di, en el fondo las dos sabemos que es así…**_

_**Pensé que toda la exposición no iba a influir, o que al menos la íbamos a poder manejar, pero ya no**_

_**estoy convencida de eso**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Yo no te quiero perder, te necesito a mi lado**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Vamos a hacer que funcione, sé que podemos ser amigas…**_

_**Sos alguien muy importante para mí, y obvio que yo también te necesito cerca**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Vamos a seguir hablando?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Es la idea, no? Jaja**_

_**Digo, con mis amigas por lo general lo hago…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Te acordas lo que hablamos cuando miramos Big Fish?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Sip jaja**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Yo sé que sos mi destino…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Si lo estamos terminando es por lo mucho que nos queremos, y porque las dos pensamos de esa forma,**_

_**pero ahora… ahora no es nuestro momento**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Lo se :(**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Perdoname por la reacción que tuve, tengo que entender que vos podes estar con quien quieras, al**_

_**igual que yo…**_

_**Dianna sintió un nudo en el estómago, Lea estaba clarificando todo lo que habían hablado en el último**_

_**tiempo, pero nada le causaba más dolor que leer que Lea podía estar con otra persona que no fuese**_

_**ella.**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Está todo bien, pero la próxima vez háblame antes de pensar cualquiera, jamás te voy a ocultar nada**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Lo mismo digo…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Entonces… vas a poder mantenerte sana sin mí por un mes?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Vas a poder dormir como una persona adulta en las noches de tormenta por un mes?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Ouuuch, eso dolió eh!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**jajajaja ;)**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Si no lo consigo te voy a llamar, puedo?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Sip**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Pero me vas a atender?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Si, Di**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Aunque haya mucha diferencia horaria?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**jajajaja Si, pero si me seguís preguntando quizás me arrepiento!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Genial, estoy lista para cualquier tormenta entonces :)**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Sos una idiota, lo sabias?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Shhhh**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Deberias irte a dormir, empezas temprano mañana?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Bastante**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ok, cuídate, si?**_

_**Sabemos que sos medio torpe, y me gustaría volverte a ver entera, si no es mucho pedir!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**El humor Sarfati? Mmm creo que te prefiero enojada**_

_**Lea Michele:**_

_**Si? Se soluciona rápido eh!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Nono, fue un chiste**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**El humor Agronsky?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**:)**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Como la estás pasando? Empezaron a grabar?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Sí, pero casi nada.**_

_**La verdad no sé qué puede salir de esa película, pero yo me estoy divirtiendo, y el grupo es genial.**_

_**Katie Holmes me defencio en un pequeño debate el otro dia, y yo estaba tipo: "QUE?" jaja**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No esta Tom? Decime que si y me voy a visitarte!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Jajaja, SI! :)**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**IDIOTA!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Valia la pena intentarlo**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Shhhh**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Ok, no… pero supongo que va a aparecer en cualquier momento.**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Le pedís un autógrafo para mi?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Vos le pedís uno a Edward Cullen?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Como sabes que voy a ir?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Simplemente lo sé**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Nay!... Ok,No- autógrafos para ninguna de las dos!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Ufaa :(**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Si no te veo, no tiene efecto que estes poniendo tu mejor cara triste intentando convencerme**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Como sabes que lo hacia? La webcam no esta activa!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No lo necesito Dianna, te conozco…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Buen punto, ahora estas sonriendo de oreja a oreja feliz por haber adivinado mi postura**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Jajajajaja**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Yo también te conozco**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Entonces, te vas a ir a dormir en algun momento?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Me estas echando? :(**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Cortala Dianna!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No me gusta que me digas así**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Siempre lo hice, y nunca te quejaste**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Pero antes era cariñoso**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Y ahora también**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

…

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Bueno si vos no te vas, me voy yo…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Que descanses :)… nos vemos en un mes?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Como máximo… disfruta de NY y de Europa ;)**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Queres venir conmigo?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Si, vos trabajas y yo recorro… sería un plan genial!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Estas siendo irónica, no?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**En cuanto a ir, si obvio. En cuanto a cuál sería el plan no, te pensas que me quedaría en un hotel**_

_**esperándote?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Te estabas yendo…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Me estas echando?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**De verdad el Skype!chat nos funciona mejor que la conversación personal, te das cuenta?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**ME VOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Yo me voy primero, besoo :)**_

_**Tal cual lo anuncio, Dianna fue la primera en desconectarse, las dos portaban una sonrisa triste, pero**_

_**que deseaban que se transforme en genuina, finalmente habían puesto un punto final, por el momento,**_

_**a la relación y si bien las dos deseaban que no fuera así sabían que era lo mejor.**_

_**Dos días después Dianna se encontraba en un break de la filmación, habia decidido regresar a Nueva**_

_**York para pasar algo de tiempo con Jessica, mientras aguardaba por esta en el departamento tuvo la**_

_**necesidad de llamarlo a Jonathan, terminaron hablando por cerca de una hora, y si bien el la invito a**_

_**tomar algo no tenía tiempo suficiente, de todos modos la oferta no habia sido rechazada, sino**_

_**aplazada. Dianna estaba a escasas dos horas de la ciudad, y sabía que esta no iba a ser la primer**_

_**escapada que haría.**_

_**Por la noche Jessica, y el resto de sus amigos la habían llevado a una pequeña fiesta organizada por**_

_**Chris, un diseñador con el cual le bastaron dos o tres palabras para entablar un dialogo que se dilato**_

_**por gran parte de la misma, miles de cosas en común que querían desarrollar como si fuese la única**_

_**oportunidad que iban a tener para hablar.**_

_**Cuando por fin volvían al departamento cruzo por las mismas calles que habia recorrido con Lea, a**_

_**escasos metros del edificio donde ella vivía, los recuerdos fueron miles.**_

_**Ni bien estuvo sola en su cuarto hizo lo que jamás habia hecho hasta ese momento, recordó una**_

_**canción que habia escuchado la noche anterior y que solo podía asociar a una persona, y esa fue la que**_

_**subió a su tumblr, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez se encargó de dedicársela, no hacía falta**_

_**nombrarla, estaba segura de que Lea iba a entender el mensaje, y confiaba en que la morocha no lo**_

_**malinterpretara.**_

_**Era una canción de adoración, más bien de amor, y ella la amaba. Entendía que no estaban juntas, y no**_

_**pretendía presionar ninguna reconciliación, al menos no por ahora, pero eso no hacía desaparecer sus**_

_**sentimientos, y necesitaba expresarlos.**_

_**Luego de subir "I Adore You" de Melpo Mene, y de escucharla tres veces como mínimo apago todo y**_

_**se acostó a dormir.**_

_**Lea no estaba usando demasiado el Twitter, pero si lo leía, y su sonrisa fue inmensa al ver el mensaje**_

_**público de Dianna, sabía que era para ella, conocía la canción también y en alguna ocasión Dianna se**_

_**la habia cantado.**_

_**Luego de pensarlo una y otra vez, decidió corresponder al gesto, no públicamente, pero si por un SMS**_

_**de texto.**_

_**Y yo te adoro a vos…, L**_

_**Dianna ni bien se despertó, para regresar a Long Island, vio el mensaje y sonrió satisfecha, si bien**_

_**tuvo el impulso de llamarla o volver a escribirle no lo hizo, eso sí sería pasar el límite, y además era**_

_**extremadamente temprano en LA.**_

_**Opto por desayunar con Jessica y regresar para comenzar con las filmaciones al mediodía, sabia que**_

_**los siguientes días iban a ser difíciles, pero intuía que la vuelta a LA, le iba a ser aun peor. Ser amigas**_

_**a la distancia era una cosa, pero cuando se tenían en frente era algo totalmente diferente, y el único**_

_**modo que se le ocurría para conseguirlo, era empezar a manejar las cosas con naturaleza desde ese**_

_**mismo momento.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Habia dicho que no iba a actualizar pero estoy de tan buen humor que lo voy a hacer...**_

_**agradézcanle al increíble show de 3 horas que Pearl Jam ofrecio en Argentina y a cierto plus :).**_

_**Igual no pude escribir nada en estos días, 24horas por día no es suficiente, intentare**_

_**equilibrarme rápido.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por todas las reviews y los PM!**_

_**NA 2: Desde hace unos días se está actualizando SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la**_

_**traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en**_

_**fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Love for granted (Phoenix)**_

_**My love is easy, you are everything I need**_

_**Even though we've said it all I would never let us fall with you**_

_**Hang on to a little chance, you bet I'm in…**_

_**If it is for better I would never miss the call, it's true**_

_**Hang on to a little chance, you bet I'm in**_

_**.**_

_***Chapter 34*: Chapter: They love each other**_

_**El tiempo seguía pasando y Dianna se mantenía sumergida en una apretada pero deseada agenda de**_

_**trabajo.**_

_**Casi un mes habia pasado desde que habia iniciado la grabación de "The Romantics", la misma la**_

_**habia mantenido ocupada en Nueva York, con estadías aleatorias en The Hampton, North Fork, Long**_

_**Island y la misma ciudad de NY.**_

_**El romance de la rubia con Adam Brody no habia sido el único que habia surfeado la red, otros**_

_**artículos la relacionaban con Elijah Wood, pero fiel a su personalidad ella no hizo mención alguna con**_

_**respeto a los noviazgos que le atribuían.**_

_**Lea habia regresado a LA, habia cumplido con todos los compromisos que tenía en aquella ciudad, las**_

_**reuniones y salidas con el resto del elenco tenían lugar casi a diario, desde cenas con casi todos ellos,**_

_**hasta noches de películas y delivery con Jenna, Naya o Hemo.**_

_**Muchos compromisos grupales los habían tenido como protagonistas, entregas de premios,**_

_**presentaciones en eventos y demás. Siempre la ausencia de la rubia era notoria pero día a día lograba**_

_**ir acostumbrándose a eso.**_

_**Dianna por su parte extrañaba todos los días un poco más, no porque no disfrutase lo que estaba**_

_**haciendo, estaba muy a gusto con toda esa nueva experiencia, pero consideraba a todo el elenco de**_

_**Glee parte de su círculo más íntimo y la separación comenzaba a sentirse.**_

_**Luego de las dos primeras semanas en NY, Dianna viajo a Europa, el motivo fue una corta estadía por**_

_**Luxemburgo para rodar "The Hunters", la otra película en la que estaba trabajando.**_

_**Ese viaje por el viejo continente fue una experiencia agridulce para ella, por un lado la increíble**_

_**oportunidad de viajar para filmar en una ciudad maravillosa, por el otro alejarse por primera vez de su**_

_**familia para el Día de Acción de Gracias.**_

_**Si bien ambas ansiaban ponerse en contacto y mantener un diálogo más fluido, ninguna quería**_

_**sobrepasar los límites. Dianna fue la primera en hacerlo cuando estaba en Europa, luego de analizar**_

_**las posibles consecuencias de esa acción en más de una oportunidad.**_

_**(flashback)**_

_**Dianna habia culminado el rodaje por el día, ya era de madrugada en Luxemburgo, la segunda que**_

_**pasaba en aquella ciudad.**_

_**Al llegar a la casa en donde estaba alojándose la rubia hizo una pequeña parada en la ducha para luego**_

_**dejarse caer en su cama, se acurruco bajo las pesadas mantas que la abrigaban y decidió poner Tom**_

_**Waits en random para relajarse un poco.**_

_**El día habia sido excepcional, habia recorrido muy poco la ciudad, pero lo suficiente para verse**_

_**cautivada por esta, aunque todo eso no llenaba el vacío que le generaba estar lejos de su familia en**_

_**esos días. Para el Día de Acción de Gracias habia hablado con sus padres y su hermano por más de 2**_

_**horas, aun cuando la diferencia horaria no los beneficiaba a ellos.**_

_**Cuando finalmente habia cortado para irse a dormir, la única persona en la que pensaba era en Lea, la**_

_**sentía su familia, y no saber nada de ella en más de dos semanas era algo que se le hacía cada vez más**_

_**pesado.**_

_**Al igual que la noche anterior luego de esa sesión de Skype con su familia, la cabeza de la rubia se**_

_**llenaba de imágenes de Lea, y luego de unos minutos se hallaba buscando en su celular todos los**_

_**mensajes de la morocha que estaban guardados, sonrisas y lágrimas se alternaban a medida que los**_

_**leía, las emociones eran muchas, y solo se contuvo de llamarla al ver que en Nueva York recién serían**_

_**las 2:30 AM.**_

_**Al mediodía siguiente Dianna se despertó, y aprovecho las 4 horas libres que iba a tener para salir a**_

_**tomar algo por el centro de la ciudad, luego de caminar un rato cámara en mano capturando todo lo**_

_**que se encontraba a su paso, decidió parar en Meliá. Goya Restaurant le ofrecía un lugar moderno,**_

_**pero con grandes ventanales que la dejaban gozar del paisaje en la calidez de un lugar cerrado.**_

_**Luego de terminar su almuerzo quería quedarse un rato más en aquel lugar, reviso su twitter por**_

_**décima vez en el día, aun no encontraba muchos datos sobre Lea, ya que desde que ambas habían**_

_**decidido darse un tiempo la morocha habia estado prácticamente ausente en aquella red social.**_

_**Si bien la primer idea de la rubia fue escribirle un mensaje para preguntarle cómo iba todo, la idea se**_

_**transformó en una llamada que la lleno de nervios y de ansiedad.**_

_**Lea por su parte estaba en Nueva York, disfrutando un otra nevada más sobre su ciudad y de la**_

_**compañía de su familia, si bien tenía su departamento, la morocha hacia dos días que dormía en casa**_

_**de sus padres, la cual solo habia abandonado para visitar a su abuela.**_

_**Al llegar a la ciudad habia pasado todo su tiempo con viejos amigos de Broadway, Jonathan y demás**_

_**conocidos, pero las festividades la habían acercado a su familia, en el preciso momento en el que su**_

_**celular se ilumino con la imagen de Dianna, se encontraba conversando con su abuela, quien habia**_

_**venido de visita, y sin saber cómo una vez más habían terminado hablando de Glee, de lo que se venía**_

_**en la trama de la serie, y de Dianna.**_

_**La sorpresa en el rostro de Lea se transformó inmediatamente en una sonrisa radiante que encendía**_

_**sus expresivos ojos marrones.**_

_**Luego de hacerle un gesto a su abuela, disculpándose para atender la llamada, esta camino unos pasos**_

_**para alejarse.**_

_**"**__**Hola?" **__**– la voz de Lea no era segura, ni efusiva, pero si ansiosa e intrigada.**_

_**"**__**Que haces, enana?" **__**– una sonrisa inmensa apareció en el rostro de Dianna al escuchar esa voz que**_

_**tanto extrañaba pero necesitaba controlar sus palabras, y mantener el dialogo de la forma más**_

_**amistosa posible**_

_**"**__**Perdón? Así pensas saludarme rubia?"**_

_**"**__**Como estas, Lee?" – 'Puede sonar más Rachel? IMPOSIBLE!' **__**Dianna empezó a reír por el**_

_**pensamiento que cruzo su mente, motivo suficiente para captar la atención de la morocha**_

_**"**__**Que es tan gracioso Agron? Me llamas para reírte de mi?" – 'Me alegra que lo hagas sea por lo que**_

_**sea'**_

_**"**__**No tonta, te llamo porque si…" – 'Te llamo porque te extraño…'**_

_**"**__**Estas bien?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, no te puedo llamar porque si?"**_

_**"**__**Si… supongo que sí"**_

_**"**__**Te molesta?"**_

_**"**__**No,no!... entonces…" – **__**Lea estaba buscando como seguir la frase pero Dianna se adelantó a hablar**_

_**"**__**Entonces… como estas?"**_

_**"**__**Bien, disfrutando de Nueva York! amo esta ciudad, la amo en esta época… nieve, café, NYC, que más**_

_**puedo pedir?"**_

_**"**__**Creo que nada más, me alegro que este todo bien…"**_

_**"**__**Gracias, y vos? No puedo creer que hayas soltado la cámara para llamarme, ya te aburrió**_

_**Luxemburgo?"**_

_**Lea inicio la subida de las escaleras hacia su cuarto pero se quedó a mitad de camino, sentándose y**_

_**descansando su espalda en los barrotes de madera de la misma.**_

_**"**__**Como sabes que estoy acá?"**_

_**"**__**Twitter, tonta.."**_

_**"**__**Me seguís?... Pensé que no lo usabas más!"**_

_**"**__**Que graciosa que estas!... Y si, lo uso todavía"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok… Las fotos fueron temprano, ahora estoy en un lindo restaurant de acá, afuera hace un frio**_

_**impresionante, asique como tengo tiempo libre preferí quedarme un rato más mientras tomaba un**_

_**café…"**_

_**"**__**Es linda la ciudad?, como te sentís con el rodaje y el equipo?"**_

_**"**__**Muy bueno, es raro… no es un estilo al que este acostumbrada y eso es bueno y desconcertante al**_

_**mismo tiempo"**_

_**"**__**Son dos palabras que definen tus intereses, definitivamente tenes que estar divirtiéndote!"**_

_**"**__**Así es… Sabías que el directos me dijo que me quería para este papel desde antes de Glee?, es muy**_

_**loco todo!"**_

_**"**__**Tiene buen ojo entonces!" **__**– Lea sonrió orgullosa por lo que habia escuchado, era más fuerte que ella,**_

_**cada logro de la rubia lo sentía como propio, como cercano y no evitaba sentirse feliz por ella**_

_**"**__**No sé, no soy la indicada para decir eso… contame algo, que hacías?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy en casa hablando con mi abuela… creo que nunca va a entender Glee, pero lo voy a seguir**_

_**intentando…"**_

_**"**__**Yo nunca me la voy a ganar, todo culpa de Quinn…"**_

_**Dianna y Lea se echaron a reír por el comentario delirante que la rubia acababa de hacer.**_

_**"**__**Cuan contenta te pone saber que ahora piensa que Quinn, o sea la rubia, es mi novia?..."**_

_**"**__**EH?"**_

_**"**__**Y si, en algún momento iba a entender que no nos odiábamos, igual creo que llego un poco tarde…" **__**–**_

_**el tono de voz de Lea era divertido, pero en esa frase dejo entrever un poco de tristeza al recordar que**_

_**ya no estaban juntas**_

_**"**__**O sea que le caigo bien ahora?"**_

_**"**__**Le caes bien desde que te conoció Di!"**_

_**"**__**No, la primera vez que me vio casi me echa! Estaba esperando que te diga algún sobrenombre**_

_**horrible, o algo de eso! Pero bueno, en fin… salís con Quinn entonces?"**_

_**"**__**No hable del tema, no tengo ganas de explicarle nada… igual no te preocupes el resto de la familia**_

_**lo sabe…"**_

_**"**__**Pero si no dije nada"**_

_**"**__**Por las dudas, estaba bien aclararlo…"**_

_**"**__**Anoche hable con mamá, me dijo que habia visto fotos del Diversity Awards, que estaban todos, y**_

_**que… que estabas hermosa"**_

_**Dianna se mordía el labio, pero de todas formas era un buen halago, la rubia estaba cada vez más**_

_**hundida en la silla, recostándose en la misma con el celular pegado a su oído, y con la otra mano que**_

_**permanecía libre trazaba líneas abstractas sobre un cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa.**_

_**"**__**Habla bien de mí? Es bueno saber que no me odia…"**_

_**"**__**Ay Lea no seas idiota!"**_

_**"**__**Me alegro que le haya gustado el vestido, después te voy a mostrar fotos…"**_

_**"**__**Ya vi un par…"**_

_**"**__**A vos también te gusto?"**_

_**"**__**Era increíble… estabas hermosa" **__**– las mejillas de Dianna se volvieron bordo, la timidez la invadía**_

_**aun cuando sabía que Lea no se iba a enterar de esa reacción**_

_**"**__**Gracias!"**_

_**Entre las dos hubo un breve silencio. La incomodidad, por primera vez en la conversación, se habia**_

_**hecho presente.**_

_**"**__**Cuando volves?" **__**– la morocha fue quien se esforzó por superar el bache que se habia creado, y por**_

_**fortuna lo consiguió fácilmente**_

_**"**__**En un par de días, solo vine por una semana, tengo que volver a North Fork para terminar con lo**_

_**otro…"**_

_**"**__**Y después Los Angeles!"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… después volver a casa"**_

_**"**__**Extrañas?"**_

_**"**__**Y si… estaba… estoy medio triste, bah no triste… Mmm, nostálgica creo que sería la palabra**_

_**adecuada"**_

_**"**__**Por?..."**_

_**"La época, la festividad… siempre estoy con mi familia para esta fecha, es duro pasarlo lejos…"**_

_**"**__**Ya volves… aprovecha a conocer, sacar fotos! Cuando vengas me vas a tener que enseñar todo, ya lo**_

_**sabias no?" **__**– Lea sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar eso, no era común que la rubia**_

_**reconociese ese tipo de bajones anímicos, y que lo estuviera haciendo la hacía querer volar hacia**_

_**Luxemburgo y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante necesitaba mantener la conversación lo**_

_**más alejada posible de situaciones incomodas y fue por eso que intento esquivar con elegancia el gran**_

_**elefante en el cuarto.**_

_**"**__**Si? ok, vos invitas el café?"**_

_**"**__**Si no me queda otra…"**_

_**"**__**Son muchas fotos, van a ser aún más en unos días…"**_

_**"**__**Que queres decir con eso?"**_

_**"**__**Quizás un café no alcanza….."**_

_**"**__**Ok, voy a dejarte la iniciativa a vos… Propone y yo voy a aceptar"**_

_**"**__**Lo que yo quiera?"**_

_**"**__**Eh… si"**_

_**"**__**Tranquila, no voy a abusar de vos…"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Quiero decir de tu buena predisposición… no seas mal pensada"**_

_**"**__**No lo soy, Dianna!"**_

_**"**__**Ok"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a empezar de nuevo con el 'Ok'?"**_

_**"**__**No, no… tranquila Sarfati"**_

_**"**__**Hace mucho que no me decías así…"**_

_**"**__**Te molesta?"**_

_**"**__**NO!" – 'Lo extrañaba…'**_

_**Un nuevo silencio cobro protagonismo, Lea permanecía sentada en la escalera, estiraba sus piernas y**_

_**jugaba nerviosa con uno de sus anillos, mientras con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo con firmeza su**_

_**celular. Dianna por su parte tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, veía la gente que pasaba caminando**_

_**frente al ventanal, todos ellos sumergidos en su propio mundo al igual que ella, veía esa imagen pero**_

_**no la procesaba, sus sentidos se agudizaban para seguir percibiendo la respiración de Lea al otro lado,**_

_**como si con eso le bastara para tranquilizarse y volver a sentir ese fuego interior que solo ella sabía**_

_**despertarle.**_

_**Su mano seguía trazando garabatos en el papel, pero esta jamás bajo la vista para observar el mismo,**_

_**una vibración en el teléfono la saco de su trance.**_

_**"**__**Seguís ahí?" **__**– la voz de la rubia fue por demás suave y tímida, la pregunta era obviamente retórica,**_

_**podía sentir a la morocha del otro lado.**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Creo que… debería empezar a moverme, tengo que estar en el set en 40 minutos…"**_

_**"**__**Oh, si…claro"**_

_**"**__**Que tenes pensado hacer por el resto del día?" **__**– Dianna sabía que debía cortar, pero una fuerza más**_

_**poderosa la obligaba a extender la conversación unos segundos mas**_

_**"**__**No tengo idea, supongo que volveré a mi departamento y lo llamare a Jgroff… un poco de televisión**_

_**basura y delivery"**_

_**"**__**Nunca logre ser buena influencia, seguís manteniendo esa fuerte relación de dependencia con los**_

_**reality shows?"**_

_**"**__**HEY! Primero, es solo diversión.. segundo…" **__**– la voz de Lea se fue apagando, y si bien no estaba**_

_**segura de lo que iba a decir lo hizo de todos modos. **__**"Todavía estas a tiempo, si queres…"**_

_**La voz pausada y casi en un susurro, a causa de la timidez, hizo que Dianna cierre los ojos como si de**_

_**una caricia se tratara. **__**"Obvio que si, nunca me voy a rendir". 'Ok Di, esas palabras no fueron las más**_

_**acertadas para poner en una oración… aunque quizás esas si son las que quería decir'**_

_**"**__**No va a ser fácil, lo sabes?"**_

_**"**__**Siempre fui consciente de eso"**_

_**"**__**Me alegro, entonces veremos cómo termina todo…"**_

_**"**__**Sip… ya lo vamos a descubrir"**_

_**"**__**Ya compraste mi regalo?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?..."**_

_**"**__**Te dije que me tenías que traer algo de allá…"**_

_**"**__**Que queres?"**_

_**"**__**Dianna si es un regalo lo tenes que elegir vos!"**_

_**"**__**Dale Lea, donde queres que consiga Chocolate vegan? Esto no es LA o NYC!"**_

_**"**__**Pero si vas a Luxemburgo y no traes chocolate.. para que vas?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, a trabajar quizás?" **__**– Dianna rio divertida, la postura infantil de Lea era algo de lo que nunca**_

_**podía tener demasiado**_

_**"**__**Eso es aburrido, QUIERO CHOCOLATES!"**_

_**"**__**O sea que SI me estás diciendo que te tengo que llevar?"**_

_**"**__**Y bueno, si vos no actúas tengo que hacerlo yo por vos…"**_

_**"**__**Igual ya te dije que dudo que haya chocolate vegan…"**_

_**"**__**Soy vegan, y adoro serlo… pero o me traes chocolate o te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar"**_

_**"**__**Sarfati va a romper la dieta?"**_

_**"**__**Quien me culparía? Deja de hablar y anda a conseguirme chocolates!"**_

_**"**__**Ooookkk, si tengo tiempo prometo llevarte algunos…"**_

_**"**__**DIANNA! Como si tenes tiempo? Si no lo tenes, te lo haces!... y que es eso de 'algunos'? Quiero los**_

_**mejores…"**_

_**"**__**Diva…"**_

_**"**__**Basta!"**_

_**"**__**O qué? Le vas a pedir ayuda a Edith?"**_

_**"**__**No, no me conviene… creo que te quieren más a vos que a mí"**_

_**"**__**La pequeña diva esta celosa?"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ahora es cuando estoy a punto de cortarte!"**_

_**"**__**No me contestaste"**_

_**"**__**Te voy a cortar Agronsky!"**_

_**"**__**Y te vas a quedar sin chocolates"**_

_**"**__**Me vas a traer en serio?"**_

_**"**__**No sé…"**_

_**"**__**Te corto"**_

_**"**__**Ok…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, que?"**_

_**"**__**Que me cortes si queres…"**_

_**"**__**No quiero…"**_

_**"**__**Lo sabia"**_

_**"**__**No te soporto…"**_

_**"**__**No es verdad…"**_

_**"**__**No, pero me gustaría que así sea"**_

_**"**__**Ouchhh…"**_

_**"**__**Ahora te pones en victima?"**_

_**"**__**Estamos peleando en serio?"**_

_**"**__**Con chocolates de por medio? OBVIO!"**_

_**Dianna no se contuvo más y se hecho a reír estrepitosamente, agradeció que muy pocas personas**_

_**seguían en el salón, aunque sus mejillas tomaron color al ver que volteaban a verla**_

_**"**__**Entonces mejor me voy a trabajar, y a averiguar dónde consigo los mejores chocolates de la ciudad"**_

_**"**__**Me parece la mejor decisión"**_

_**"**__**L, me hizo bien hablar con vos…"**_

_**"**__**Me puso contenta volver a escucharte…"**_

_**"**__**Mandale un beso a tus papas y a Jgroff"**_

_**"**__**No, nada de besos para ellos si no hay para mi…"**_

_**"**__**Un beso para vos también…"**_

_**"**__**Gracias Lady Di" **__**– Lea hizo el sonido de un beso, provocando otra carcajada más de Dianna, y la**_

_**suya propia al escucharla**_

_**Dianna fue la encargada de cortar, ni bien lo hizo tomo su bolso y cuando fue a guardar el cuaderno**_

_**observo que las líneas que creía abstractas formaban un LEA gigante en el centro de la hoja, rodeada**_

_**por pequeñas caricaturas, las mismas que siempre hacía, la rubia no quiso darle mucha importancia,**_

_**no le convenía, por lo que opto por apresurar la acción y salir para intentar llegar a tiempo al set.**_

_**Lea bajo las escaleras para volver al living con su abuela, una vez que retomo la conversación con ella**_

_**una pregunta comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza, tanto que necesito lograr una respuesta.**_

_**No es que me haya molestado pero… por qué me llamaste?**_

_**Dianna se hallaba en un taxi, rumbo al set de grabación cuando recibió el mensaje, durante unos**_

_**minutos lo leyó buscando una respuesta políticamente correcta, fiel a su estilo, pero con Lea ella**_

_**nunca habia sido así, y fue por eso que le respondió con total sinceridad.**_

_**Por qué te extrañaba, quería saber de vos…**_

_**La sonrisa de Lea fue gigante, al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba con esa respuesta, cuando por fin**_

_**pudo recomponerse envió una respuesta, poniendo fin a la ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de**_

_**Dianna.**_

_**:D**_

_**Dianna dejó escapar un suspiro al recibir esa respuesta, eran dos caracteres, pero le bastaban,**_

_**representaban más de lo que esperaba, y sobre todo le daban la tranquilidad de saber que a pesar de la**_

_**distancia, y de la escasa comunicación las dos seguían manteniendo el cariño y la preocupación por la**_

_**otra.**_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

_**Luego de esa semana en Europa Dianna habia regresado a Long Island para seguir con el rodaje de The**_

_**Romantics, durante este último tiempo habia visto a Marisa en varias oportunidades, y también a**_

_**Jenna y a Naya en alguna de sus cortas escapadas a NYC.**_

_**La aventura por Long Island acababa de terminar, tan solo cuatro días de descanso son los que tendría**_

_**antes de incorporarse a Glee, y a los ensayos que darían inicio a la nueva temporada de trabajo.**_

_**Lea también se hallaba aun en Nueva York, desde hacía dos semanas, y en esta oportunidad estaba**_

_**cenando con Jenna y Jonathan en su departamento, al día siguiente los tres viajarían rumbo a Los**_

_**Angeles.**_

_**"**__**Dianna está acá, porque no la invitaste?" **__**– Jonathan tomaba asiento frente a Lea, quien actuaba**_

_**desinteresada ante el comentario**_

_**"**__**No tengo idea si esta acá, o no… Además, ella tiene sus compromisos"**_

_**"**__**La próxima vez que ataques el twitter de Di recorda cerrar la aplicación…" **__**– Jonathan empezó a**_

_**reír, y Jenna sonrió divertida dirigiendo toda su atención a Lea**_

_**"**__**Es mi amiga, vi que habia terminado con las grabaciones y nada más, eso está mal?"**_

_**"**__**Estuve acá cuatro días, lo publique y nunca te enteraste hasta que YO te llame, necesito teñirme para**_

_**captar tu atención?" **__**– Jenna se unió a Jonathan para burlarse de la morocha quien estaba en**_

_**desventaja y siendo bombardeada con sus bromas**_

_**"**__**Podemos cambiar de tema?"**_

_**"**__**Podemos, aunque eso implicaría que no te cuente que la semana pasada cene con ella…"**_

_**"**__**QUE?"**_

_**"**__**En que estábamos? Ah sí, estábamos por comer porque esto se enfría" **__**– Jenna poso una servilleta**_

_**sobre su regazo y tomo los cubiertos con sus manos para comenzar a degustar el plato**_

_**"**__**Panda, me pasas el hielo?" **__**– el muchacho hablaba despreocupado, ambos ignorando la cara de**_

_**malestar de Lea**_

_**"**__**Como me voy a divertir con vos en LA, Groff! Eso va a ser genial!"**_

_**"**__**Sigo acá eh!, me podes contestar porque dijiste eso?" **__**– Lea agitaba su tenedor para captar la atención**_

_**de Jenna, quien solo la ignoraba por diversión**_

_**"**__**Porque la vi, ella a diferencia de vos si vio mi tweet…"**_

_**"**__**JENNA!"**_

_**"**__**Relaja Lea, me escribió, coincidimos una noche acá, vino a casa, cenamos, hablamos de todo un**_

_**poco, se fue… nada de otro mundo"**_

_**"**__**Dijo… te pregunto… eh…" **__**– Lea quería saber si la rubia la habia nombrado, pero no sabía como**_

_**preguntarlo y no quedar demasiado interesada en ese dato**_

_**"**__**SI LEA, me pregunto por vos, me dijo que habían hablado cuando estaba en Luxemburgo y nada, me**_

_**pregunto si te habia visto"**_

_**"**__**Te pregunto por el resto de los chicos?"**_

_**"**__**Si, pero no mostraba tanta ansiedad en conocer la respuesta"**_

_**"**__**Esas son conclusiones tuyas"**_

_**"**__**Como vos digas…"**_

_**"**__**Vos me vas a decir que también la viste?" **__**– Lea desvió su mirada a Jonathan quien seguía la**_

_**conversación en silencio, pero con una mueca divertida por la reacción de su amiga**_

_**"**__**No, cuando vino yo trabajaba"**_

_**"**__**O sea que a vos también te llamo?"**_

_**"**__**Digamos que coincidimos en Skype…"**_

_**"**__**La tenes en Skype?"**_

_**"**__**Dios Lea, pareces una nena de preescolar… acostúmbrate porque vamos a trabajar juntos"**_

_**"**__**No me molesta, pero es que… no me habías dicho!"**_

_**"**__**Y si cambiabas de tema cuando la nombraba, en que momento querías que te lo dijese?"**_

_**"**__**Está todo bien entre nosotras"**_

_**"**__**Por eso no la invitaste hoy"**_

_**"**__**Basta! ya no estamos juntas, no quiero que todo el tiempo me hablen de ella, y por lo de hoy… Estoy**_

_**segura de que esta con sus cosas"**_

_**"**__**No, no lo estás, pero preferís suponerlo" **__**– Jenna se volvió a meter en el debate, presionando aún más**_

_**a Lea**_

_**"**__**No hablamos más, no la puedo invitar de la nada" **__**– Lea suavizo su expresión y del malestar paso a la**_

_**desilusión, y sin saber cómo termino dándole explicaciones a los dos que la miraban asombrados por**_

_**el repentino cambio**_

_**"**__**La tendrías que haber llamado, ella lo hizo" **__**– la voz de él sonaba comprensiva y dulce, era su primer**_

_**intento por hacerle ver que quizás era ella quien habia debido dar ese paso**_

_**"**__**Ok, basta… podemos comer?"**_

_**Lea conto hasta 10 luego de ver la cara de ambos, e intento relajarse. Quizás tenían razón, tal vez**_

_**Dianna si estaba libre esa noche, y si la invitaba aceptaría unirse a ellos. En el fondo sabía que no lo**_

_**hacía por el miedo que le causaba verla, no habían hablado casi nada, y no sabía cómo iban a**_

_**reaccionar cuando volvieran a verse, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a averiguar, como máximo en 3**_

_**días, pero que por el momento procuraba aplazar.**_

_**Una vez terminada la cena Jenna fue la primera en retirarse, minutos más tarde Jonathan se levantó y**_

_**agarro su abrigo, sorprendiendo a Lea quien no esperaba que este se retirara.**_

_**"**__**Te vas a ir?"- **__**Lea frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándolo**_

_**"**__**Si, mañana viajamos, necesito terminar de ordenar mis cosas" **__**– Jonathan caminaba frente a Lea**_

_**recolectando sus pertenencias**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Aprovecha para hacer algo productivo, gruñona" **__**– Jonathan se acercó la beso en la frente, y sin darle**_

_**tiempo a decir mucho camino hacia la puerta. **__**"Te paso a buscar mañana a las 10!"**_

_**"**__**Está bien, no te atrases!" **__**– Lea elevo el tono de voz para que Jonathan la escuchara, el mismo ya**_

_**habia cerrado la puerta rápidamente para evitar cualquier reproche por parte de ella**_

_**Lea permaneció en el sillón, termino de comer su helado y como el zapping no le ofrecía nada bueno**_

_**apago todo y se fue a su habitación.**_

_**Chequeo por última vez que todo estuviese listo para el regreso a Los Angeles, volvió a revisar sus**_

_**valijas por cuarta vez, y solo ahí estuvo segura de que no habia nada más por hacer.**_

_**Miro el reloj y aún era temprano, tomo su computadora e inmediatamente ingreso a Skype, con la**_

_**esperanza de encontrar a Dianna.**_

_**Ni bien inicio la sesión observo más de 20 contactos online, pero ninguno de ellos era la rubia.**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Hey, Elphaba!**_

_**El ruidito del alerta sacudió a Lea, pero esta se desilusiono un poco al ver que era Chris, no obstante**_

_**decidió hablarle, hacía varios días que no sabía nada de él.**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Hola mi Guy-Linda! :)**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**La diva de Broadway se toma dos minutos para hablar con los terrestres a través de esta, ya natural,**_

_**forma de comunicación**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Me vas a hablar para pelearme?**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**No, nada de eso!. Como estas?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Muy bien, ansiosa por volver… Vos?**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Llegue esta mañana, estoy caminando por las paredes… las seis tazas de café por la mañana aún**_

_**siguen corriendo por mis venas!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**QUE? Oh por dios! Que hice? Cree un monstruo!**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Jajaja, creo que mi mamá debería pedirte explicaciones**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Noooo, por dios! Jajajajaja**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Cuando viajas?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Eh… mañana al mediodía, voy con Jenna y Jonathan**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Ya están preguntando por Groff, lo vas a tener que cuidar eh!**_

_**Lea comenzaba a olvidarse del motivo inicial por el cual habia ingresado hasta que vio la ventanita**_

_**con el nombre de Dianna, indicando que esta habia iniciado sesión.**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Y ahí llego la princesa de Glee…**_

_**Vamos a ver cuánto tardas en colgarte**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Wow Elphaba…. Disimula un poco…**_

_**Diez minutos desde que se conectó, diez minutos sin contestarme**_

_**-/-**_

_**Dianna solo habia ingresado al ver a Lea conectada, era la primera vez que coincidían desde que**_

_**habían chateado, y al hacerlo busco forzar una conversación, al menos debía tratar de que la morocha**_

_**le hablase, ya que no lo habia hecho en ningún momento luego del llamado y el par de mensajes que se**_

_**habían enviado luego del mismo.**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que es eso que veo ahí? Mmm, siiiii, una caja de chocolates sobresaliendo de tu valija! Y tiene mi**_

_**nombre :)**_

_**Dianna sonrió ampliamente al ver que habia cumplido su objetivo, y esa sonrisa se magnifico al leer el**_

_**mensaje, un gran suspiro se escapaba de su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a ser así, pero por**_

_**ahora cada vez que mantenían el dialogo tenían la inseguridad de saber cómo iba a ser .**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Perdón? Donde quedaron los modales que, estoy segura, Edith te enseño?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**JA!… que aburrida que sos…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

…

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Buenas noches Di, ¿Cómo estás? :D**_

_**(Mejor?)**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**(Mucho mejor)**_

_**Hola diva de juguete! :)**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**EH? Primero: basta de diva. Segundo porque de juguete?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Jajajajajajajajajaja :)**_

_**Primero, porque voy a parar si te encantaaaaa?.**_

_**Y segundo… de juguete porque sos una representación en miniatura…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Okkkk, anda cortándola con eso de mofarte de mí estatura. No me obligues a decir cosas que te puedan**_

_**incomodar**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Qué te hace pensar que me incomodaría lo que tenes para decir?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Te conozco, y creeme que no te gustaría que empiece a enumerar todas las cosas que esta "diva de**_

_**juguete" pudo hacerte con apenas 1.57m.**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Mmm… refréscame la memoria ;)**_

_**-/-**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Cof cof…. Dianna deja un poco de Lea para el resto!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**La diva esta celosa?...**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Eso confirma que estás hablando con ella?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Yo no dije nada**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**De eso no tengo dudas**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Te dejo, tengo que terminar de ordenar esto…**_

_**En un rato vuelvo, si estas seguimos hablando**_

_**Chris Colfer**_

_**Si-si… anda a ordenar tus COSAS…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Adiosssssss ;)**_

_**-/-**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No es justo que los recuerdos sean solo para vos, háblame!**_

_**LEA!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No estoy hablando solo con vos, eh!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Por qué no?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

…

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**jajajaja, es un chiste :)**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Deja de bromear y contame sobre los chocolates que están ahí**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Mi valija está cerrada, lista para volar hacia LA…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ok, entonces no sobresalen…. Pero si están ahí!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Mmm, no sé. Queres venir y comprobarlo?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Estas acá?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Vas a venir?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Mira la hora que es, como voy a ir!...**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Ufaaa**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que hiciste hoy?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Llegue temprano, estuve haciendo un poco de shopping con Jess y después fuimos a comer a lo de**_

_**Chris**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que Chris?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Benz…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Chris Benz?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Es amigo de Jess, ella me lo presento**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ok…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Es gay…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Eso es relevante porque….?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No sé, solo te lo aclare para que no pienses mal**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Sabes que no tenes que aclararme nada, no?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Si, solo fue un comentario… De verdad no lo conoces?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Mmm, no… creo que no**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Es bastante conocido. Es un genio, te juro que la primera vez que lo vi nos pusimos a hablar y no**_

_**paramos. Me gusta cómo piensa, nos identificamos bastante en algunos puntos de vista con respecto a**_

_**la imagen, no sé…**_

_**Mejor paro porque te voy a aburrir…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Nop, nuca me aburrís…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Nunca, nunca, nunca?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Nunca, nunca, nunca…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Jajajaja, cuando fuimos a comer con Jess por primera vez casi te dormiste!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Eso era porque no tenía nada para decir, y vos te olvidaste que yo estaba ahí!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Yo me olvide que estabas ahi? Jajajaja… sos una idiota**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ok, estaba celosa por todas sus bromas internas, detesto que te haya conocido antes que yo**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Es diferente.. o lo fue, o lo es, o lo será? Me perdi!**_

_**Mmm, no podemos hablar sin caer en estos comentarios?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Nos acostumbraremos con el tiempo, no? Jaja…**_

_**Te puedo confesar algo?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Si**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No te enojes eh!, pero la primera vez que me hablaste de ella no la soportaba, vos viste el papel que**_

_**tiene en Gossip?**_

_**No le puede caer bien a nadie!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Jajajajajajaja te caía mal por el papel que interpretaba?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No la soporto en la serie! Detesto a Vanessa!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No es nada comparada con Quinn!**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Quinn es diferente**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Por qué?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Porque si**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Eso no es una respuesta**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Por que Quinn actúa así para protegerse, hay mucho sufrimiento detrás de ese camuflaje de HBIC**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Esto va a terminar en TeamFaberry, otra vez?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No, va a terminar en que Jess me cae bien, solo la prejuzgue por su papel!**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Que escuchas?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Que?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Que escuchas? Siempre que estas en la compu estas escuchando música**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Barbra…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Que pregunta obvia la mía…**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Vos?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Thao**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**No lo conozco, aunque creo que lo vi en tu iPod**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**No LA conoces**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ok, como sea**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Después te voy a grabar un mix… si queres**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Sip :)**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Me voy a ir a dormir, estoy muerta…**_

_**Te parece bien si te invito a desayunar mañana?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Si, obvio!...**_

_**Pero viajo temprano :(**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Ah, ok**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**De verdad lo digo, el vuelo es a las 11:30**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Está bien, no dije nada**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Pero si me gustaría tomar algo**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Me debes el café, asique tenemos algo pendiente**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Cuando viajas?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Pasado mañana**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Ufa, entonces nos vamos a ver en el set?**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Sip**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Te extraño…**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Y yo a vos :)**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**De verdad te extraño**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Que te hace pensar que yo no lo dije en serio?**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Nada, es raro todo esto**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Lo sé**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Mejor vamos a dormir, yo también necesito descansar bien**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Nos vemos en tres días, Lea Michele Sarfati :)**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Te conviene no llegar tarde, Dianna Elise Agron! ;)**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Besos**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Beso! :)**_

_**Ambas apagaron su notebook, y se relajaron cayendo en un profundo sueño.**_

_**Al día siguiente Lea viajo a LA con Jenna y Jonathan, su mejor amigo iba a comenzar a rodar sus**_

_**capítulos para la serie, los mismos para los cuales ya habia estado realizando ensayos y reuniones**_

_**varias semanas atrás.**_

_**Dianna se despertó temprano al día siguiente, se tomó su tiempo libre para salir a caminar por la**_

_**ciudad, hacer un poco de shopping, cada oportunidad que tenia de visitar lugares under donde podía**_

_**conseguir cosas que le llamaban la atención lo aprovechaba al máximo.**_

_**Al mediodía se reunió con amigos a comer por Soho, y por la tarde volvió al hotel para descansar,**_

_**Marisa se le unió al poco tiempo y ambas se dirigieron a su departamento donde cenaron junto al**_

_**novio de la morocha.**_

_**Lea habia usado el día para ordenar sus cosas, aclimatar a Sheila otra vez a su compañía, la gatita no**_

_**habia tenido un hogar fijo en el último tiempo, del departamento a la veterinaria cada vez que la**_

_**morocha debía realizar un viaje.**_

_**Jonathan se habia quedado con ella, habían acordado eso hasta que el pudiese conseguir un**_

_**departamento donde instalarse.**_

_**Luego de que Lea lo obligara a llevar a cabo una maratón improvisada de Vampire Diares, una de sus**_

_**series favoritas del momento, los dos se fueron a dormir.**_

_**La mañana siguiente no fue muy diferente, todo era tranquilo, aunque saber que estaba a 24 horas de**_

_**volver a juntarse con todos sus compañeros, y en especial con Dianna, era algo que no abandonaba su**_

_**cabeza.**_

_**Jonathan tenía un par de compromisos, por lo que ella salió a recorrer la zona en bici, el paseo siempre**_

_**la relajaba, claro ejemplo de que necesitaba encontrar alguna actividad para hacer por las mañanas, al**_

_**menos mientras Glee le ofreciera una agenda descontracturada.**_

_**Cuando regresaba observo un Gimnasio, el mismo no estaba a más de 20 cuadras de su departamento,**_

_**y la idea fue inmediata.**_

_**Una vez que regreso al departamento se bañó, se puso algo cómodo pero abrigado y se preparó el**_

_**desayuno.**_

_**Tuve una idea genial, quiero empezar el gimnasio. Quien me acompaña? :)**_

_**Lea envió el mensaje a Jenna, Naya y Hemo, quienes creía que eran las más propensas a unírsele.**_

_**La morocha caminaba por la casa con mucha energía, la nueva idea la llenaba de ansiedad.**_

_**Me mandas un mensaje a las 8 AM para pedirme que vaya al Gimnasio? Rachel Berry te está**_

_**comiendo la cabeza!, H**_

_**Eso fue un si? :)**_

_**Eso fue un… DEJAME DORMIR!**_

_**Hemo no me podes decir que no, a vos te gusta todo eso…**_

_**Todo eso? Yo bailo, demasiada actividad… perdón pero paso!**_

_**No te voy a dejar dormir hasta que me digas que si!**_

_**Ok, apago el celular, nos vemos BERRY**_

_**'**__**Fuck!, bueno al menos me quedan Naya y Jenna, alguna me tiene que decir que si!'**_

_**Vos estás loca, aminora el café por la mañana enana, J**_

_**Dale Jenna!, va a ser divertido**_

_**No tenes chance, sorry!**_

_**Lea comenzó a decaer en cuanto al entusiasmo por su idea, luego de desayunar se sentó en su**_

_**computadora a leer las noticias, chequear su twitter, y ver si estaba alguien online.**_

_**Tres horas después, cuando la morocha estaba manejando para encontrarse con Jonathan su celular**_

_**vibro.**_

_**Gimnasio? Mmm, me vendría bien, quizás… , N**_

_**Te amooooo, graciassssss! Sos mi latina preferida!**_

_**Soy la única que conoces, Lea**_

_**No arruines el momento, Bee!**_

_**Igual pruebo, no te prometo nada, la mañana no es lo mío**_

_**Me voy a encargar de que te diviertas! Siiiiii :)**_

_**Basta por que con ese entusiasmo vas a lograr que me arrepienta antes de ir!**_

_**Perfecto, no digo más nada!. Nos vemos mañana a las 7 en mi departamento**_

_**A las 7? No lo creo**_

_**Nay a las 11 tenemos que presentarnos**_

_**Ok, si no llego anda sin mi**_

_**NAY!**_

_**Ok, ok… voy a ir. XO**_

_**Lea sonrió satisfecha y salió del auto para ingresar al restaurant donde Jonathan la esperaba.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo Dianna arribaba a LA, luego de un vuelo sin contratiempos la rubia volvía a pisar**_

_**suelo californiano tras un mes fuera de la ciudad.**_

_**La idea de volver a sentirse en casa le bastaba para portar una inmensa sonrisa, dejando atrás todo el**_

_**cansancio acumulado.**_

_**Luego de dejar todo en su casa, la rubia salió a buscar un par de cosas. En su estadía fuera de la ciudad**_

_**se habia contactado con gente de una organización llamada 826LA, que se encargaba de ayudar a niños**_

_**carenciados, proveyéndoles no solo cosas para sus necesidades básicas, sino también ayudándolos a**_

_**reinsertarse en el sistema a través de actividades artísticas que les generasen inspiración.**_

_**La elección de la rubia, para contribuir, habia sido aportar libros para una subasta. Habia hablado con**_

_**la mayoría de sus compañeros para que estos los autografiaran y no habían tenido ningún problema, si**_

_**bien ella se habia ofrecido a hacerse cargo de los mismos, todos acordaron en buscar su preferido y**_

_**realizar una corta dedicatoria, y ni bien ella volviese dárselos para que puedan cumplir su fin.**_

_**Dianna no habia tenido tiempo de seleccionar los suyos, por lo que fue a una librería de la cual era**_

_**habitué y busco sus preferidos, en ediciones no convencionales, y selecciono dos más, Lea no sabía de**_

_**la propuesta, pero pensaba que quizás podría encargarse de firmar alguno cuando la vea.**_

_**El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para ambas, luego de las 21hs las dos estaban acostadas, en**_

_**sus respectivas casas, calmando la ansiedad que les generaba volver al trabajo, a ver a sus**_

_**compañeros, y en especial a reencontrarse con la otra después de ese anormal mes que habían pasado**_

_**alejadas.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Acá estoy, jaja. Gracias por los reviews y DM. :)**_

_**En cuanto a las preguntas por cómo sigue la historia, no sé si esta bueno adelantar detalles…**_

_**pero la respuesta a casi todas las que hicieron es "Si" jaja.**_

_**NA 2: SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para**_

_**quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: They love each other (Grateful Dead)**_

_**It's nothing you can stop. Lord, you know they made a fine connection**_

_**They love each other. ¡Lord, you can see it's true!**_

_**.**_

_***Chapter 35*: Chapter: Separator**_

_**La mañana habia empezado bien temprano para Lea, ya que se habia despertado una hora antes para**_

_**esperar a Naya.**_

_**La latina apareció con diez minutos de retraso, muchos menos de los que Lea esperaba, y ambas se**_

_**dirigieron al gimnasio, la primera jornada las habia dejado exhaustas pero irradiaban buen humor.**_

_**"**__**Voy a terminar creyendo que es verdad, el gimnasio libera endorfinas!" **__**– Lea ingresaba a su**_

_**departamento, seguida de cerca por Naya quien aún respiraba con dificultad**_

_**"**__**Si es así, porque no elegimos el chocolate?"**_

_**"**__**Te vas a seguir quejando? Dos o tres semanas y vas a ver que te acostumbras…"**_

_**"**__**Eh, si… no sé. Creo que fue mi primera y última vez por un tiempo!"**_

_**"**__**Nay, por favor!" **__**– Lea se volteaba con dos botellas de agua, una para ella y otra para alcanzarle a la**_

_**latina, mientras con sus ojos le imploraba que se retracte de lo que acababa de decir.**_

_**Su celular sonó en su bolso, abstrayendo a ambas del debate que estaba por comenzar.**_

_**"**__**Buenos días, Sarfati!" **__**–la voz de Dianna sonaba aun un poco somnolienta del otro lado de la línea. La**_

_**rubia recién se despertaba, y sin reflexionar acerca de lo que hacía se vio marcando el número de la**_

_**neoyorkina.**_

_**"**__**Amaneciendo, Agron?" **__**– Lea se mordía el labio intentando ocultar su sonrisa, pero Naya**_

_**instantáneamente se percató de la conversación.**_

_**La latina elevo una ceja, mirando fijo a Lea y comenzando a caminar hacia ella con determinación.**_

_**"**__**Es MUY temprano, vos ya estabas despierta?"**_

_**"**__**Eh…si, fui al gimnasio" **__**– Lea hablaba mientras le indicaba a Naya que se aleje y la deje tranquila, su**_

_**mano le mostraba el camino hacia el baño pero la latina no se retiraba**_

_**"**__**QUE HACES RUBIAAAA? LA PROXIMA TENES QUE VENIR CON NOSOTRAS, NO PUEDO SER YO**_

_**LA UNICA QUE SUFRE!" **__**– Naya se habia inclinado sobre el speaker del celular de su amiga, esta se**_

_**giro pero el hecho de que elevara el tono de voz hizo que Dianna escuchase a la perfección**_

_**"**__**Estas con Naya?" – 'Que carajo hace con Naya a esta hora? Por qué… fuck fuck fuck… sone celosa,**_

_**ahora se va a enojar'**_

_**"**__**Si, fuimos al gimnasio juntas, necesitaba alguien que me acompañe!"**_

_**"**__**No me invitaste" 'Por qué no me invito a mi y si a Naya? Fuck, basta Di… celosa de Naya? En serio?'**_

_**"**__**A vos? 20 minutos de bici y te voy a tener que cargar a la vuelta"**_

_**"**__**HEY! Hice deportes siempre!"**_

_**"**__**No, hiciste danza…"**_

_**"**__**No me crees capaz de hacerlo?"**_

_**"**__**Capaz si, pero no es tu estilo!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, tenes razón…"**_

_**"**__**Siempre la tengo!"**_

_**"**__**Guarda a Berry un par de horas más!"**_

_**"**__**Ja Ja Ja" **__**– Lea camino hacia la cocina, seguida nuevamente por Naya que no se le despegaba e**_

_**intentaba escuchar cada tramo de la conversación**_

_**"**__**Bueno, nos vemos en un rato?... Mandale un beso a Naynay"**_

_**"**__**Si, no llegues tarde!" **__**– demando Lea, al tiempo que se giraba para enfrentar a su amiga y darle el**_

_**mensaje**__**. "Di te manda saludos"**_

_**"**__**VENITE A DESAYUNAR DI, NECESITO COMER TODO LO QUE ENCUENTRE EN ESTA**_

_**HELADERA, ME ESTOY MURIENDOOO" **__**\- Ora vez la potencia de la voz de la latina llenaba el**_

_**ambiente, haciendo reír a la rubia, y también a Lea, quien se divertía con la situación**_

_**"**__**Queres venir?" **__**– Lea no estaba segura de si era una buena idea, pero la latina prácticamente no le**_

_**habia dejado alternativa.**_

_**"**__**No puedo, necesito pasar por un lugar antes de ir a Paramount…" – 'Mierda! Fucking reunión…**_

_**grrrrr' **__**la respuesta de Dianna fue débil, Lea comprendió que de verdad tenía algo que hacer y se**_

_**moría por saber qué, sobre todo tras el misterio con el que habia hablado, pero decidió no preguntar**_

_**"**__**Ok, nos vemos en un rato entonces"**_

_**"**__**Un beso para las dos!"**_

_**Dianna corto y se incorporó, tenía el tiempo justo para ducharse, comer algo, y encontrarse con uno de**_

_**los organizadores de la subasta de LA826.**_

_**"**__**No viene?"**_

_**"**__**Nah, tiene cosas que hacer…" **__**– con un típico gesto realizado por su mano derecha intento quitarle**_

_**importancia al asunto, aun cuando en su interior se moría por verla cuanto antes.**_

_**"**__**Recién llega, debe ser verdad…"**_

_**"**__**Si, como sea"**_

_**"**__**Está todo bien entre ustedes?"**_

_**"**__**Si, somos amigas…"**_

_**"**__**Para que llamaba?"**_

_**"**__**Para…" **__**– La respuesta de Lea murió luego de la primer palabra, la verdad es que no tenía idea de**_

_**porque lo habia hecho, nunca dijo el motivo**__**. "No tengo idea…"**_

_**'**__**Son tal para cual…'. **__**Naya rio divertida ante el pensamiento y luego se dirigió a bañarse, habia**_

_**llevado ropa para cambiarse ahí, ya que el departamento estaba mucho más cerca de los estudios que**_

_**el suyo.**_

_**Lea se fue a su habitación para hacer lo mismo, y la pregunta de Naya seguía vagando, Dianna no iba a**_

_**llamar porque si, algún motivo tenia, pensó en escribirle pero luego desistió. Sea lo que sea se lo podía**_

_**preguntar en menos de 3 horas.**_

_**La rubia habia culminado su reunión incluso más rápido de lo que habia previsto, y sin ninguna parada**_

_**previa arribo a los estudios Paramount.**_

_**Observo el estacionamiento, varios de sus compañeros habían llegado pero no Lea. Una vez mas**_

_**serena fue al asiento trasero y saco sus pertenencias.**_

_**Una vez lista comenzó a caminar hacia donde se hallaban los trailers para encontrarse con sus**_

_**compañeros.**_

_**"**__**Diii" **__**– Hemo fue la primera en aparecer, la bailarina corrió rápidamente hacia ella abrazándola con**_

_**fuerza**_

_**"**__**Hemooo!" **__**\- Di maniobro para poder corresponder el saludo, sin dejar caer ninguno de los dos bolsos**_

_**que traía con ella**_

_**"**__**Por dios, como te extrañabaaaa. Pensé que ibas a llamar cuando volvieras!" **__**– la sonrisa de la**_

_**bailarina dio lugar a una expresión de reproche para con su amiga**_

_**"**__**Volví ayer al mediodía, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada…"**_

_**"**__**Me pensas compensar por eso?"**_

_**"**__**Por supuesto, ahora ayudame con esto" **__**– Di le dio uno de sus bolsos para que la ayudase, y ambas**_

_**siguieron charlando mientras ingresaban al trailer de Jenna.**_

_**Junto a ellas dos, más Jenna se encontraban Kevin, Harry y Telly.**_

_**Todos ellos saludaron a Dianna con igual intensidad, y sin darle tiempo a mucho comenzaron a**_

_**hacerle preguntas sobre la experiencia que habia estado transitando, no eran cosas que no supieran ya**_

_**que por medio de mails y llamadas habían estado en contacto, pero la forma de expresarse que la rubia**_

_**tenia magnificaba cualquier anécdota a algo extremadamente divertido e interesante.**_

_**Cory y Mark fueron los siguientes en arribar, ambos se reunieron con el resto de los chicos y se**_

_**incorporaron en la conversación.**_

_**Cuando Lea y Naya arribaron pudieron notar que eran de las últimas, la neoyorkina estaciono en el**_

_**mismo lugar de siempre y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella cuando vio el inconfundible**_

_**Mini Cooper de Dianna a unos cuantos metros.**_

_**La latina se bajó de su auto y comenzó a caminar, pero al notar que Lea aun permanecía en el de ella**_

_**le dio una mirada desconcertada.**_

_**Lea finalmente tomo una bocanada de aire, se miró en el espejo retrovisor, observando que su**_

_**maquillaje estuviese en perfecto estado y luego salió, se acercó a Naya y ambas caminaron en silencio.**_

_**La idea de ver a Dianna era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo**_

_**separadas, incluso cuando habían peleado en Australia, la morocha se las habia ingeniado en un par de**_

_**ocasiones para verla, aunque sin mantener contacto.**_

_**Los latidos se aceleraban al ver la silueta de Dianna a lo lejos, se movía inquieta, parecía estar riendo**_

_**a carcajadas, un jean negro, unas ballerinas del mismo color, el pelo suelto y un poco ondulado, una**_

_**camisa roja a cuadros, y en sus brazos un trench beige. Lea no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen, se**_

_**la veía igual que siempre, y las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago se magnificaron luego de**_

_**que Cory gritara su nombre y la rubia se diese vuelta, sus miradas se cruzaron y ahí estaban otra vez**_

_**esos miles de sentimientos que día a día trataba de autoconvencerse de que se habían apaciguado.**_

_**Dianna reía divertida por las anécdotas de Cory, sus conquistas, y como Finn serbia a la hora de**_

_**conquistar a una de las chicas que habia conocido en sus vacaciones. Por un momento el chico levanto**_

_**la vista, y grito el nombre de Lea, fue lo único necesario para que su corazón se saltease un latido,**_

_**impulsivamente se dio vuelta y la pudo ver caminando con una expresión indescifrable, pero ni bien**_

_**sus miradas se cruzaron supo que la sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro era espejada por el de Lea.**_

_**La neoyorkina estaba vestida también de forma casual, unos jeans desgastados, unas botas negras, una**_

_**remera largo, un cárdigan abierto y lentes oscuros.**_

_**Naya fue la primera en aproximarse a Di, fundiéndose en un abrazo con ella, Lea opto por saludar al**_

_**resto de los chicos, ya todos habían salido del trailer y conversaban animados.**_

_**"**__**Hola, Di" **__**– la morocha la saludo a ella por último, la rubia seguía con su brazo entrelazado con el de**_

_**Naya.**_

_**"**__**Como estas, Lee?" – 'Se, definitivamente esto es incómodo, como se supone que la tengo que saludar?**_

_**Le doy un beso? La abrazo? Le como la boca? Ok, no Di, la última opción descartala YA!'**_

_**Las dos se quedaron en un abrazo a medias, un beso en la mejilla, y miradas que se disparaban a**_

_**cualquier lado intentando evitarse.**_

_**Luego de unos segundos en que las dos permanecieron frente a frente, aunque sin mirarse, el resto de**_

_**sus compañeros las sacaron de esa burbuja. Naya comenzó a contarle mil cosas a Di, y Lea se apartó a**_

_**un costado sin saber cómo se sentía.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien? Donde esta Jonathan?" **__**– Jenna noto la seriedad de Lea y se acercó a ella**_

_**"**__**Huh?" **__**– fue lo único que pudo emitir, poniendo de manifiesto que la voz de Jenna la acababa de sacar**_

_**de sus propios pensamientos**_

_**Jenna la miro arqueando una ceja, sin decir nada, y fue tiempo necesario para que Lea buscase en su**_

_**memoria lo que acababa de escuchar pero habia preferido ignorar.**_

_**"**__**Eh… si, todo bien. Y Jonathan no vino conmigo, tenía una reunión con Ryan antes y me dijo que nos**_

_**veíamos acá" **__**– la mirada de Lea se enfocaba en el piso, sabía que era la única forma de no clavar sus**_

_**ojos en Dianna, suficiente tenía con tener que escuchar su voz**_

_**"**__**Tenemos que organizar una visita a un Spa, estuve la semana pasada! No sabes lo que es" – **__**Naya**_

_**seguía hablando, Hemo se habia acercado pero Dianna solo atinaba a sonreír y responder con un**_

_**despreocupado **__**"Mhm" **__**para salir del paso.**_

_**Cada tanto su mirada iba a Lea, que estaba a tan solo unos metros charlando con Jenna, ni bien sentía**_

_**un gesto de la morocha desviaba su atención a Naya, no quería incomodarla, pero luego de tanto**_

_**tiempo sin verse le costada sacarle los ojos de encima.**_

_**Cuando Chris llego, él fue el último, lo primero que hizo tras saludar a todos fue sacar de su morral**_

_**dos libros y dárselo a Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Espero que te sirva, ya te envié la foto por mail**__**!" – Chris hablaba casi sin aire, habia llegado sobre la**_

_**hora y quería hacer todo en ese momento, sino temía olvidarse de algo.**_

_**"**__**Awww gracias, sos un amor, lo sabias?" **__**– Dianna lo abrazo a modo de agradecimiento y luego se**_

_**puso a ojearlos para leer la dedicatoria que él habia escrito.**_

_**"**__**Uy esperame dos segundos que te traigo los míos" **__**– Jenna se metió rápidamente en su trailer, tras la**_

_**mirada desconcertada de Lea, esta al voltear vio que Dianna la observaba, la rubia sonrió y ella le**_

_**devolvió el gesto, pero luego se alejó del lugar para interceptar a Jonathan que se acercaba.**_

_**Jenna volvió rápidamente, le entrego dos libros y volvió a recibir un afectuoso agradecimiento por**_

_**parte de la rubia. El siguiente fue Kevin, quien también habia elegido dos.**_

_**"**__**RUBIA!" – **__**Jonathan se soltó de Lea, sorprendiéndola, y camino hacia Dianna tomándola en sus**_

_**brazos, la situación se repetía, los dos habían logrado una conexión especial, y más allá de las**_

_**diferencias entre ellas dos él le tenía un aprecio inmenso.**_

_**"**__**Volviste, Groff!, decime que vas a ser mi nuevo novio en la ficción, por favor, por favor, por**_

_**favoooor!" **__**– Dianna habia aterrizado suavemente otra vez en el suelo, pero su mirada seguía en**_

_**Jonathan quien le sonreía cálidamente.**_

_**"**__**Eh… lamento decirte que voy con la estrella, no puedo ser menos!"**_

_**"**__**Por eso, Quinn Fabray!" **__**– Dianna rio divertida y miro sobre el hombro de él a Lea, quien permanecía**_

_**en silencio y sin transmitir muchas emociones a través de su rostro**_

_**"Quinn Fabray embarazada?, quizás si hubiese llegado antes y todavía conservabas las curvas…." –**_

_**Jonathan rio a carcajadas y contagio a la mitad de los chicos que aún permanecían ahí con ellos**_

_**"**__**HEY! Ok, igual supongo que St Berry puede funcionar…" **__**– Di volvió a abrazarlo y luego tuvo la**_

_**intensión de buscar a Lea, pero estaban todos con ellas y no sabía que reacción esperar, era mejor**_

_**acercarse cuando estuviesen sin tanta gente alrededor**_

_**Brad apareció, captando la atención de todos, y los comunico que Ryan los esperaba en el Stage 14,**_

_**que era el lugar en donde estaba el set de Glee.**_

_**Todos empezaron a caminar pero sin cortar las conversaciones, Lea se aferró a Jonathan y ambos**_

_**caminaban delante de Dianna, quien lo hacía con Naya y Hemo.**_

_**Al llegar al lugar todos tomaron asiento, y comenzaron a escuchar la exposición de Ryan, ninguno**_

_**estaba realmente interesado en eso, aun así permanecieron en silencio respetando a su jefe, quien**_

_**seguía hablándoles al tiempo que les presentaba un nuevo guionista, y varios actores que se**_

_**incorporarían para la segunda mitad de temporada.**_

_**Luego de casi una hora por fin la reunión termino, todos tendrían otra hora más para descansar, e**_

_**instalarse nuevamente en sus trailers antes de comenzar con los ensayos, el primer día serian solo los**_

_**de baile, para el primer número musical grupal que deberían representar.**_

_**Dianna hizo tiempo, y para su suerte Lea tampoco habia salido rápidamente del lugar, una vez que la**_

_**neoyorkina y Jonathan comenzaron a salir fuera del cuarto, la rubia se apresuró y se les unió,**_

_**aproximándose por el lado de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Hey!" **__**– Dianna sonrió, y estaba segura de que hubiese entrelazado sus dedos con los de Lea si no**_

_**fuese porque sus manos cargaban los libros que los chicos que le habían entregado.**_

_**Lea se dio vuelta y le sonrió, Jonathan sigilosamente se adelantó para dejarlas solas.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?" **__**– los pasos de Dianna se volvieron más pesados, obligando a Lea a aminorar la marcha**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**La respuesta tajante de Lea no daba lugar a mucho más, durante varios metros ambas siguieron**_

_**caminando a la par pero en silencio.**_

_**"**__**Para que son esos libros?" **__**– Lea suspiro profundo y hablo, sabía que era estúpido mantener el**_

_**silencio por mucho tiempo más, lo único que lograba haciéndolo era acrecentar la incomodidad entre**_

_**las dos.**_

_**"**__**Conoces LA826?"**_

_**"**__**Eh… la organización?"**_

_**"**__**Si, bueno estuve hablando con gente de ahí y me interesa participar, ayudar como sea posible…" **__**–**_

_**Lea asintió con una expresión mucho más serena y cariñosa. Una sonrisa, una mirada, y un gesto como**_

_**el que Dianna le estaba comentando era todo lo que bastaba para suavizar su actitud. **__**"Entonces decidí**_

_**comprometerme a donar algunos libros autografiados, para que los puedan subastar, hable con los**_

_**chicos y ni siquiera me dejaron comprarlos a mí, me dijeron que ellos se encargaban y bueno, acá**_

_**están"**_

_**"**__**Es un gesto hermoso Di, igual no me sorprende de vos…" **__**– Lea dejo de caminar y se detuvo**_

_**despacio, afirmándose sobre la pared, con ambas manos en su espalda, y por primera vez mirándola a**_

_**los ojos.**_

_**Dianna no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido de Lea, mucho menos al encontrar esa mirada que**_

_**tantas veces habia sentido.**_

_**"**__**Gracias, es lindo, y que este firmado por los chicos va a sumar…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no me dijiste nada?, me hubiese gustado participar" **__**– el reproche de Lea era inminente, y no**_

_**sorprendió a la rubia, esta se lo estaba esperando, fue por eso que al escucharlo empezó a reír**_

_**divertida. **__**"Que es lo gracioso? Te pensas que no leo?"**_

_**"**__**No, tonta!. Te llame esta mañana para preguntarte si querías, pero después… no sé, la charla se**_

_**desvió y no te dije nada"**_

_**"**__**Eso es una excusa, es obvio que los chicos sabían desde antes…"**_

_**"**__**Si, pero no te lo habia podido decir…"**_

_**"**__**Pero si hablamos…"**_

_**"**__**Si, pero no quería que pienses que si te hablaba era para pedirte un favor… se entiende?" **__**– Dianna**_

_**habia bajado el tono de su voz, que cada vez era más dulce, al tiempo que sin ser consciente se**_

_**acercaba cada vez más a Lea, sus cuerpos estaban apenas separados por unos escasos centímetros**_

_**"**__**Pensaste eso?"**_

_**"**__**Te extrañe, sabes?" **__**– la mirada de Dianna se clavaba en los ojos de Lea, podía sentir su respiración**_

_**volviéndose más pesada, tenía todos los impulsos controlados, sabía que no iba a hacer nada**_

_**desubicado, pero necesitaba algo más de calidez, y no el frio saludo que se habían dado hacia un rato.**_

_**Lea no lo pudo evitar y bajo su mirada a los labios de Dianna durante unos segundos, para luego**_

_**volver a conectar sus miradas. **__**"Puedo…" **__**– Lea abrió sus brazos al hablar, como pidiendo permiso**_

_**para abrazarla, la respuesta de la rubia fue inmediata, sonriendo ampliamente acorto la distancia y si**_

_**bien los libros le impedían tomarla con fuerza eso no impidió que Lea se pegue a ella con firmeza.**_

_**"**__**Yo también te extrañe, no te das una idea de lo mucho que te necesito en mi vida…" **__**– las palabras de**_

_**Lea enviaron un escalofrió por el cuerpo de Dianna quien se libró de sus brazos, sorprendiéndola, pero**_

_**fue solo para depositar los libros a un costado y luego si pegarla a su cuerpo como deseaba.**_

_**No hizo falta decir nada más, luego de unos segundos, antes de que la demostración de afecto se**_

_**tornara en algo que estropeara las cosas, ambas se separaron, Lea levanto los libros y las dos volvieron**_

_**a retomar su camino.**_

_**"**__**De verdad no me dijiste por eso?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, te lo pensaba decir ahora… tenes tiempo hasta mañana. Lo queres hacer?"**_

_**"**__**SI!"**_

_**"**__**Okey, yo compre mis libros, y dos más, creo que son los que elegirías" **__**– Dianna rio divertida, no lo**_

_**'creía', estaba totalmente segura de que su elección habia sido la misma que Lea realizaría**_

_**"**__**NO!, lo quiero hacer bien…"**_

_**"**__**Queres pasar por casa después de los ensayos?"**_

_**"**__**Esta Jonathan…"**_

_**"**__**No era una cita, podes ir con el también" – 'QUE? COMO VOY A DECIR ESO? DIANNAAAA!'**_

_**"**__**Eh…" **__**\- la mirada confundida de Lea se posaba en su rostro desencajado luego de lo que habia**_

_**escuchado.**_

_**"**__**Shhh, fue una broma… entonces, podes?"**_

_**"**__**Si, supongo que sí. Necesito conocer tu departamento, y además tengo que buscar mis chocolates**_

_**europeos"**_

_**"**__**Eh… si… bueno, después lo hablamos"**_

_**Lea se paró en seco y la miro frunciendo el ceño, Dianna se mordió el labio inocentemente y luego**_

_**tomo los libros que sostenía Lea para dirigirse a su trailer.**_

_**Las 3 horas que duró el ensayo no pasaron rápido en lo absoluto, la vuelta a la actividad habia sido**_

_**exhaustiva, en los pocos breaks que habían tenido todos terminaban sentados o acostados en el piso**_

_**intentando recuperar energía. Dianna habia estado siempre cerca de Naya y Hemo, mientras que Lea lo**_

_**hacía con Cory y Jenna, ya que Jonathan habia regresado a su departamento. Él tendría los ensayos al**_

_**día siguiente, con los mismos actores/bailarines que habia conocido un tiempo atrás.**_

_**"**__**Hey, donde estás?" **__**– Lea acababa de subirse a su auto, habia juntado todas sus cosas, y habia**_

_**decidido volver a su departamento a ducharse, antes de ir a lo de Dianna, pero cuando lo estaba**_

_**haciendo recordó que no tenía la dirección de esta, y decidió llamarla.**_

_**"**__**Lee!, estoy volviendo a casa, tengo que pasar a comprar algunas cosas… Te espero, no?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, yo también necesito hacer algunas cosas antes, está bien si paso más tarde?"**_

_**"**__**Sip, yo voy a estar ahí"**_

_**"**__**Ok, bueno mándame la dirección, no la tengo…" **__**– el hecho de recordar que no tenía su dirección le**_

_**dolió, sabía que podía pedírsela a cualquiera de sus compañeros, la mayoría debía conocerla, pero si**_

_**ella la habia invitado tenía que ser ella quien se la dé.**_

_**"**__**Ay perdón, se me paso… ahora te mando un sms"**_

_**"**__**Okey…"**_

_**Lea corto antes de que Dianna pudiese decir algo más, el mensaje de texto de esta llego de manera**_

_**inmediata. Luego de leerlo guardo su celular y comenzó a conducir, debía encontrar una librería en el**_

_**camino de regreso a su departamento.**_

_**Dianna hizo una breve parada en the Whole Foods, antes de regresar a su casa. Las alacenas y heladera**_

_**estaban completamente vacías y era una tarea que no podía aplazar mucho más.**_

_**Dos horas más tarde Lea estaba saliendo de su habitación, Jonathan estaba mirando televisión en**_

_**shorts y una remera, si bien afuera la temperatura era bastante cruda, el calor del ambiente se lo**_

_**permitía.**_

_**"**__**JONATHAN!" **__**– Lea lo llamo con firmeza haciéndolo saltar del sillón por la sorpresa**_

_**"**__**Dios Lea! Era necesario que grites así?" **__**– el muchacho volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar en el sillón,**_

_**mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza, para luego ubicar la botella sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba**_

_**frente a el**_

_**"**__**Te dije que me acompañes a lo de Dianna, pensas ir así?"**_

_**Lea camino y se paró frente a él, cruzándose de brazos y evidenciando en su rostro el fastidio que**_

_**sentía.**_

_**"**__**No tengo ganas de ir, además sobro…"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Sabes que ya no es así…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, pero son dos amigas, se quieren poner al día, bla bla bla. Decile a la rubia que me disculpe,**_

_**queda para la próxima…"**_

_**"**__**Pero..."**_

_**"**__**Basta de dar vueltas, anda, divertirte, hagan lo que tengan que hacer… ya sos grande"**_

_**"**__**Vuelvo temprano, si queres yo cocino, te parece?"**_

_**"**__**Cuando vuelvas lo vemos, igual sino pido algo, no te preocupes por mi…"**_

_**"**__**Deseame suerte…"**_

_**"**__**Para que la necesitas?"**_

_**"**__**Para no saltarle encima, para que sino?" **__**– Lea sonrió despojándose de la tensión que intentaba**_

_**dominarla, necesitaba relajarse porque si no todo iba a ser un desastre**_

_**"**__**Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar…" **__**– Jonathan se paró, la abrazo, la beso en la frente y luego la**_

_**empujó hasta dejarla fuera del departamento, cerrando la puerta rápidamente para obligarla a salir del**_

_**lugar.**_

_**Cuando volvió a sentarse, escucho los golpes en la puerta, automáticamente se paró un tanto ofuscado**_

_**para abrir.**_

_**"**__**Que pasa, ahora?"**_

_**"**__**Eh, mi bolso…" **__**– Lea estaba parada frente a él, y le señalaba el bolso que estaba sobre la mesa ratona**_

_**para que se lo alcance.**_

_**Jonathan rio divertido, le dio el bolso y volvió a repetir la acción, cerro raudamente la puerta evitando**_

_**que Lea pudiese hablar o reprochar algo.**_

_**La morocha comenzó a caminar lentamente, luego de salir del edificio y subirse hasta su auto no tuvo**_

_**que manejar más de 20 minutos para llegar a la dirección que Dianna le habia enviado.**_

_**La morocha estaciono frente al edificio, y se quedó sentada en el auto, la música del stereo seguía**_

_**llenando el silencio pero de modo apenas perceptible.**_

_**Dianna estaba en el living sentada sobre un almohadón, su atención estaba enfocada en su notebook, la**_

_**cual estaba posada sobre la pequeña mesa frente a los sillones.**_

_**Desde hacía más de media hora mantenía una conversación via Skype con Thao, en NY habia notado**_

_**que tenían conocidos en común y Dianna no dudo en hacerle llegar sus saludos y encargarse de hacerle**_

_**saber de la gran admiración que tenía por su música.**_

_**Cuando estaba en Europa habia recibido la invitación de ella para contactarse vía Skype pero nunca**_

_**habían coincidido hasta este momento, si bien el tema central seguía siendo la música y las formas en**_

_**que lograba encontrar la inspiración, la cantante habia estado interesada en trabajar juntas luego de**_

_**que Dianna le confesara su pasión por la fotografía y los films.**_

_**La rubia fue quien puso fin a la conversación, habia visto que eran más de las 19 y suponía que Lea**_

_**estaba por llegar.**_

_**Cuando se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo para tomar, agarro el celular y le envió un mensaje.**_

_**Te perdiste? Jajaja**_

_**La respuesta fue inmediata, su celular vibro incluso antes de llenar su copa con agua.**_

_**Estoy abajo**_

_**Pensas quedarte ahí?**_

_**La verdad?...**_

_**Dale idiota, hace frio… no tengo ganas de bajar**_

_**Pero no tengo llaves para subir, vas a tener que bajar si o si**_

_**No, te abro por el portero**_

_**Ok**_

_**No te veo por la camarita, donde estás?**_

_**Dianna se habia acercado para abrirle pero observo que no habia nadie en la puerta.**_

_**No, sigo en el auto**_

_**:S**_

_**Dianna estaba por llamarla cuando vio que su rostro aparecía en la pantalla.**_

_**Lea sabía que posiblemente la estuviese observando, por lo cual no demoro en tocar el timbre para que**_

_**le abriera. Dianna lo hizo, luego se dirigió a la puerta para dejarla abierta y volvió a ocupar el mismo**_

_**lugar en el que habia estado desde que llego al departamento.**_

_**La neoyorkina salió del ascensor y observo una, de las dos puertas que habia en el lugar, abierta. La**_

_**música que salía del lugar le indico que esa era a la que tenía que dirigirse, camino lentamente, hasta**_

_**llegar a la misma, se apoyó en el marco y se mordió el labio ocultando una enorme sonrisa ante lo que**_

_**veía.**_

_**A un costado de la misma habia un sofá de tres cuerpos, con dos individuales a los costados, frente a**_

_**ellos una mesa ratona y era ahí donde Dianna estaba sentada.**_

_**"**__**Que escuchas?" **__**– Lea hablo con voz muy suave, sin moverse de esa posición**_

_**Dianna se dio vuelta en el acto, sonreía inmensamente. Se paró y camino hacia Lea, al llegar frente a**_

_**esta la tomo con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y la beso en la mejilla,**_

_**las dos cerraron los ojos al contacto, la escena no duro más que unos pocos segundos pero en sus**_

_**cabezas habían parecido milésimas.**_

_**"**__**Lykke Li" **__**\- Dijo Dianna respondiendo a su pregunta, al tiempo que la invitaba a pasar, y cerraba la**_

_**puerta tras ella.**_

_**"**__**Ah… claro…" **__**– la morocha se paró en seco y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Dianna, esta seguía**_

_**sonriéndole y la miraba directo a los ojos llegando a incomodarla con ese gesto.**_

_**"**__**Es… es muy lindo el lugar, me encanta" **__**– Lea se giró para observarlo, frente a los sillones habia un**_

_**plasma, en las paredes obviamente muchos cuadros, el resto de los muebles eran los mismos que**_

_**tenían en el departamento que compartían, salvo un enorme piano de cola que se encontraba al fondo**_

_**del ambiente, en la esquina junto a dos grandes ventanales.**_

_**"**__**Me di un gusto, digamos" **__**– Dijo Dianna caminando para ponerse al lado de Lea, quien estaba**_

_**paralizada mirando ese sector.**_

_**Los pensamientos que vagaban por la mente de la morocha, conteniendo un piano y a Dianna como**_

_**protagonistas centrales no era algo que pudiese manejar en ese momento, puso todo su esfuerzo para**_

_**lograr callar esas voces y volver en sí. La situación de Dianna no era muy diferente, fue por eso que**_

_**hizo caso omiso al silencio de Lea y decidió desviar la atención.**_

_**"**__**Y ahí está el living y la cocina**__**" – la voz saco a Lea de sus pensamiento, la morocha se giró y vio una**_

_**gran arcada que daba paso al living. El mismo estaba conectado con la cocina, solo los separaba una**_

_**isla, donde también había tres banquetas. Todos los detalles eran en madera blanca y negra, sumado a**_

_**los electrodomésticos en color acero.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que la vas a estrenar algún día, no?" **__**\- la rubia dirigía su mirada de la cocina a Lea una y**_

_**otra vez**_

_**"**__**Podes suponer lo que quieras!" **__**– La morocha rio, pero el tono era un poco acido, ni ella supo porque**_

_**fue así.**_

_**Dianna resoplo por lo bajo, un tanto frustrada por la actitud indescifrable de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que algún día me dejaras hacerme cargo de ella… por un rato" **__**– Lea alcanzo a Dianna en el**_

_**living, se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un costado quedando de frente a la rubia quien se habia**_

_**sentado otra vez en el piso.**_

_**"**__**Si queres… es toda tuya"**_

_**"**__**Primero deberías ir vos, no?"**_

_**"**__**Te queres quedar a comer?"**_

_**"**__**No, Jonathan me va a estar esperando…"**_

_**"**__**Okey" **__**– Dianna volvió a mirar la pantalla, seguía vagando por iTunes, intentando buscar algo en**_

_**donde posar su vista**_

_**Lea se quedó en silencio, tomo un pequeño fanal que habia sobre la mesa ratona y empezó a jugar con**_

_**él, depositando los nervios en el objeto, intento relajarse y dejar descansar su cuerpo en el sillón,**_

_**Dianna parecía molesta, seguía con la mirada en su notebook, de vez en cuando escuchaba un click, o**_

_**un tipeo breve, lo único constante era el dedo índice de Dianna golpeando la mesa al ritmo que la**_

_**canción imponía.**_

_**(*)"Solitude, I'm doing fine, I dance alone with my head high… Oh solitude it's so sublime" **__**– El**_

_**silencio que gobernaba todo desde hacía varios minutos relajo a Dianna, tanto que sin darse cuenta**_

_**comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja pero dulce la canción que escuchaba. **__**"To swing alone the choice is**_

_**mine… to wait while others play… to let my lover wait"**_

_**Lea se quedó mirándola, frunciendo el ceño intentando descifrar que buscaba con esa actitud, pero**_

_**Dianna parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos totalmente absorta del mundo que la rodeaba.**_

_**"**__**Me vas a ignorar mucho tiempo más? Para eso me pediste que venga**__**?" – el enojo de Lea se**_

_**exteriorizo, la morocha no podía sostener más esa situación y lo estaba poniendo de manifiesto**_

_**"**__**NO! No te estoy ignorando"**_

_**"**__**Me podes hablar entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Que queres que te diga?" **__**– la respuesta de Dianna no era para mofarse de ella, era simplemente un**_

_**pedido de ayuda para saber cómo encarar la conversación, lea pudo ver en sus ojos que ella también se**_

_**sentía incomoda y un poco perdida.**_

_**"**__**No sé, pero podes empezar por invitarme algo, no? Tengo sed…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no te serviste, tonta?" **__**– Dianna se paró de inmediato para ir a buscar algo**_

_**"**__**No es mi casa, no me corresponde"**_

_**Dianna se quedó en silencio, no tenía mucho para contrarrestar esa respuesta. **__**"Que queres?"**_

_**"**__**Cualquier cosa, lo que vos tomes…"**_

_**"**__**Vodka?"**_

_**"**__**EH?"**_

_**"**__**Es broma…" **__**– Dianna desapareció y Lea decidió no seguirla, se quedó en donde estaba y luego de un**_

_**par de minutos la rubia volvía con dos tazas humeantes**_

_**"**__**Mmmm, dios! graaaciasss!" **__**– la actitud de Lea cambio con solo sentir el aroma del chocolate**_

_**caliente que la rubia habia preparado, después del café esa versión vegan de la típica bebida era su**_

_**preferida.**_

_**Dianna sonrío mientras asentía con su cabeza, volvió a sentarse y tomo un sorbo del caliente chocolate**_

_**en completo silencio.**_

_**Lea deposito la taza en la mesita, y tomo su bolso buscando algo dentro de él.**_

_**"**__**Traje los libros pero… no sé qué tengo que escribir…" **__**– la morocha saco los dos pequeños libros y**_

_**se los acerco.**_

_**"**__**Ups, solo coincidí en uno!" **__**– Dianna miro las dos portadas y frunció el ceño un poco molesta**_

_**"**__**Que? Con los tuyos? Pense que eran Alice in Wonderland y The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe"**_

_**"**__**No, con los tuyos, los que te habia comprado. Ahora vos adivinas los míos, no me siento mucho**_

_**mejor"**_

_**"**__**Vos sos predecible en algunas cosas"**_

_**"**__**No lo creo, quizás solo para vos"**_

_**"**__**Puede ser, es raro que me sienta feliz de que sea algo así como… exclusivo?"**_

_**Dianna empezó a reírse divertida ante la actitud temerosa de Lea. **__**"Sos una idiota!"**_

_**"**__**Oookkk, entonces cuales habías elegido para mí?"**_

_**"**__**The Polar Express y The Little Prince…" **__**– dijo Dianna señalando una bolsa que estaba sobre el sillón**_

_**"**__**Como sabias?"**_

_**"**__**The Little Prince me dijiste que te gusta, y el otro porque lo vi en tu cuarto una de las veces que**_

_**estuvimos en NY"**_

_**"**__**No fue fácil decidirme, pero opte por algo menos popular… influencia Agron" **__**– ahora era Lea quien**_

_**reía divertida, Dianna se le unió inmediatamente luego de escucharla**_

_**"**__**Me alegro que mis esfuerzos estén surgiendo efecto…" **__**\- Dianna se quedó ojeando el libro un tanto**_

_**curiosa**__**. "Me crees si te digo que nunca lo leí?"**_

_**"**__**Nunca leíste The giving tree?"**_

_**"**__**No, tampoco es para que me lo digas así… De que se trata? Por qué lo elegiste?"**_

_**"**__**Porque me gusta… La historia se manifiesta en dos personajes, un nene y un árbol. Y me gusta el**_

_**mensaje que deja, la narración de verdad te conmueve… básicamente habla sobre el amor, la amistad,**_

_**y la vida en si…"**_

_**Dianna se quedó mirándola totalmente absorta, tanto que provoco que la morocha se sonrojara con**_

_**gran intensidad.**_

_**"**__**Ok, suficiente… no se va a volver a repetir esta escena, si estando las dos alguien va a hablar sobre**_

_**libros tenes que ser vos"**_

_**"**__**Por qué? Me gusta verte así, saber que no todo es Barbra" **__**– Dianna se mofo de ella a propósito, Lea**_

_**se tensó al escuchar eso, no le hacía mucha gracia. **__**"Es una broma, lo que quise decir es que me gusta**_

_**escucharte hablando de ese tipo de cosas…"**_

_**"**__**Prefiero escucharte a vos… En fin, que escribo?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, pone tu nombre, cita a Barbra, lo que vos quieras!. Con que tengan tu firma alcanza, si queres**_

_**agregar algo más perfecto y si no da igual" **__**– Dianna le sonrío y se incorporó. Cuando iba a alcanzarle**_

_**una lapicera para que lo haga vio que Lea saco una de su bolso, al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso**_

_**apoyando el libro en la mesita.**_

_**La morocha mostraba concentración, se mantenía con la mirada fija en el libro, y la lapicera**_

_**moviéndose de forma rápida en sus dedos.**_

_**Dianna se apresuró a desaparecer, fue hasta su cuarto a buscar la cámara y sin que Lea lo notase se**_

_**paró a unos metros para capturar esa escena, las primeras imágenes sin flash no fueron las esperadas,**_

_**sin importarle la reacción de Lea fue por otra más, esta vez con flash y deseando obtener el resultado**_

_**esperado. Y así fue, la captura fue perfecta, y que Lea nunca se haya percatado de la misma la hizo**_

_**soltar una carcajada que reboto en todo el ambiente.**_

_**"**__**Que?" **__**– la morocha levanto la vista y miro a Dianna sin entender, pero cuando observo la camara en**_

_**sus manos comprendió de que se trataba, las fotos que la rubia le tomaba cuando estaba distraída ya**_

_**era algo que habia naturalizado por completo**_

_**"**__**Solo mi novia me podía sacar ese tipo de fotos, yo que vos voy guardando la cámara" – 'Y quien dijo**_

_**eso? Yo no tengo a un Charlie interior para culpar! Mierda, igual…. Que es lo peor que puede pasar?'**_

_**'**__**Woohaaa, tranquila Michele… Ok, que hago caminando de este modo hacia ella? Oh mierda, ya**_

_**fue…'**__**\- Dianna comenzó a caminar decidida hacia donde estaba Lea.**_

_**"**__**Que mal para quienes no sean tu novia, no?" **__**– Dianna llego hacia donde estaba la morocha y se**_

_**arrodillo a su lado, esta levanto su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, ambos oscuros, gobernados por el**_

_**deseo que las dos sentían**_

_**"**__**Mhm… muy malo para quien no lo sea…" **__**– el cuerpo de Lea reaccionaba por ella, y con voz sensual**_

_**estaba decidida a jugar al mismo nivel que la rubia**_

_**Dianna abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, principalmente por el escalofrió que**_

_**la recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver los ojos de Lea posándose en sus labios. La rubia cerro los ojos**_

_**intentando contenerse pero fue en vano, cuando los abrió vio su mano agarrando a Lea por el cuello y**_

_**trayéndola más cerca, provocando que sus labios se encuentren de forma urgente.**_

_**Lea no tuvo tiempo de procesar nada, simplemente vio como la mano de Dianna ejercía presión para**_

_**unir sus bocas y se dejó llevar, la rubia imponía el ritmo, su lengua no vio ningún impedimento para**_

_**colarse en la boca de Lea y empezar a recorrer cada rincón de la misma, como miles de veces habia**_

_**hecho, sus manos ya no estaban quietas, Dianna seguía atrapando el rostro de la morocha con ellas,**_

_**mientras Lea habia bajado y la tenía tomada por la cintura, sus manos hacían presión en su piel tras**_

_**filtrarse bajo la camisa que la rubia traía.**_

_**Los gemidos mudos, los suspiros cada vez mas densos empezaron a hacerse presentes, y Dianna ya no**_

_**tenía aire, en el momento maldecía aquel golpe que habia recibido de chica y le habia dejado como**_

_**única opción para oxigenar su cuerpo, su boca. No quería cortar el beso, no quería ser consciente de lo**_

_**que estaba haciendo, ni que Lea lo fuese, pero la necesidad por tomar una bocanada de aire la obligo.**_

_**Las dos se separaron y Lea también parecía tener problemas para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración,**_

_**Dianna apoyo su frente en el hombro de la morocha, el miedo a mirarla a los ojos la poseía.**_

_**La neoyorkina sabía perfectamente bien que estaba mal lo que habia pasado, incluso sabía que estaba**_

_**aún peor lo que estaba por hacer, pero simplemente las cosas dejaron de importarle.**_

_**"**__**Mierda, me podes…." **__**– Lea mezclo las palabras con un profundo suspiro. Se inclinó un poco y beso**_

_**la cabeza de la rubia, provocando que se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, las dos sonrieron**_

_**suavemente, y Lea siguió besándola, en la frente, en la mejilla, en los parpados, en la nariz y por**_

_**ultimo poso sus labios sobre los de ella, la acción podría haber sido perfectamente descrita como una**_

_**acción en cámara lenta, las dos se entregaron por completo, el beso era por demás suave y tierno, sin**_

_**ningún apuro, se disfrutaban mutuamente, saboreaban esa sensación que tanto habían extrañado,**_

_**absolutamente nada más importaba.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos la acción seguía de la misma forma, Dianna se habia acomodado descansando**_

_**su espalada en el sillón, sus piernas se hallaban estiradas y Lea estaba sentada sobre ellas, el beso se**_

_**llevaba a cabo de modo pausado, la morocha acariciaba sus mejillas con suavidad, mientras ella**_

_**trazaba patrones sobre su espalda.**_

_**La respiración de ambas se agitaba cada vez más, sus cuerpos sentían oleajes de calor recorriéndolos**_

_**pero aun mantenían la postura. Dianna se despegó de los labios y busco el camino hacia el cuello,**_

_**lamiendo y luego dejando un ardiente beso húmedo sobre este, provocando el primer gemido**_

_**estridente por parte de la morocha.**_

_**Luego de esa acción volvió a buscar sus labios, besaba el superior primero, luego el inferior,**_

_**mordiéndolo divertida después. Lea volvió a buscar su boca y ambas retomaron el beso, se deseaban**_

_**tanto que dolía, pero el encuentro se mantenía calmo. Dianna seguía buscando la diversión para**_

_**mantener calmadas sus necesidades, al mismo tiempo buscando provocarla, atrapo la lengua de Lea**_

_**entre sus dientes, propuso un juego con la suya, luego la chupo haciendo que Lea gimiese frustrada, ya**_

_**que sabía que eso era lo que Dianna se proponía.**_

_**Las dos siguieron así por más de media hora, solo fueron conscientes del paso del tiempo cuando el**_

_**celular de Lea sonó, pero ninguna de las dos se movió en ese momento.**_

_**Dianna termino el beso, volviendo a darle otro en la mejilla y luego acercándose a su oído. **__**"La**_

_**cámara se queda… sabes que sos mía, nos pertenecemos, siempre va a ser así…"**_

_**Lea no tuvo fuerzas para decir absolutamente nada, solo la abrazo durante unos segundos para luego**_

_**separarse y tomar su teléfono. La llamada perdida era de Jenna, no debería ser algo relevante por lo**_

_**que decidió llamarla después.**_

_**Cuando se dio vuelta la rubia no estaba por ningún lado, Lea recogió sus cosas y al ver el libro sobre la**_

_**mesa termino por ponerle su firma, era lo único que le habia faltado hacer.**_

_**"**__**Venias a buscar esto, no?" **__**– Dianna apareció nuevamente y sonreía mientras le entregaba un paquete**_

_**Lea la miro sin entender de qué se trataba, dejo el libro a un costado y se incorporó para descubrir que**_

_**era el objeto rectangular que Dianna le habia dado.**_

_**La neoyorkina rompió el papel rojo que hacía las veces de envoltorio y que venía acompañado de un**_

_**moño. Luego se encontró con una elegante caja negra, con detalles en dorado y la inscripción.**_

_**"Génaveh, Chocolaterie Artisanale", la caja contenía mas de 50 piezas del más fino chocolate que**_

_**Dianna habia encontrado en aquella ciudad.**_

_**"**__**Lo habia dicho solo para molestarte"**_

_**"**__**Mentira!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, valía la pena intentarlo…"**_

_**"**__**Son los mejores, o al menos eso me dijeron"**_

_**"**__**Preguntaste?"**_

_**"**__**No fue lo que vos me pediste que haga?"**_

_**Dianna se mecía en el mismo lugar un poco ansioso, Lea se moría de amor ante esa imagen y sin**_

_**pensarlo se acercó y volvió a besarla brevemente en los labios.**_

_**"**__**Gracias por venir…" – 'Gracias por venir? Eso es todo lo que se me va a ocurrir? Algo está mal**_

_**conmigo!'**_

_**"**__**Gracias por los chocolates, Di…" **__**– Lea se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que por fin se separó**_

_**para ponerse su abrigo.**_

_**La despedida fue amistosamente rara, Dianna la acompaño hasta la puerta de abajo, todo el camino**_

_**habia sido en silencio, quizás el mismo que indicaba que ni bien habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta**_

_**la situación de las dos volvía a ser la misma que habían vivido en el último tiempo, pero sin embargo**_

_**los restos de una sonrisa aún se veía en sus rostros, una parte de ellas habia disfrutado el momento,**_

_**por más aislado que hubiese sido.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**(*)Canción: My love – Lykke Li**_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los reviews y DM.**_

_**PD: Para el #TeamLea el capítulo podría llamarse "As long as you are mine" (Wicked). Pero soy fiel a**_

_**mi estilo, similar al de Dianna, y fui por Radiohead.**_

_**NA 2: SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para**_

_**quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: SI conozco a Dianna Agron y me pertenece… no, es una broma que solo una persona va a**_

_**entender jaja. Lo cierto es que NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de**_

_**Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Separator (Radiohead)**_

_**It's like I'm falling out of bed from a long, weary dream. The sweetest flowers and fruits hang from the**_

_**trees**_

_**Falling off the giant bird that's been carrying me. It's like I'm falling out of bed from a long and vivid**_

_**dream**_

_**Just exactly as I remember, every word, every gesture… I'm a heart in cold ground (…)**_

_**If you think this is over, then you're wrong…**_

_**.**_

_***Chapter 36*: Chapter: Hearts a mess**_

_**Luego del encuentro en el nuevo departamento de Dianna, las cosas siguieron su curso, ninguna de las**_

_**dos habia vuelto a hablar del tema, y las invitaciones u oportunidades de pasar tiempo realmente a**_

_**solas se habían convertido en inexistentes, no obstante la relación de las dos era por demás cordial,**_

_**con mucha menos tensión entre ambas.**_

_**Tres días después de ese encuentro, Lea habia sido la primera en entablar comunicación fuera del set,**_

_**para el inicio de Hannukah. Dianna habia viajado a San Francisco, en una estadía que apenas duraría**_

_**dos días, el 11 de Diciembre marcaba el inicio de la festividad y si bien estaba justa con los horarios**_

_**habia hecho lo imposible para empezarlo con su familia.**_

_**Lea habia terminado de cenar con Jonathan, y luego de disculparse se retiró rumbo a su habitación**_

_**para tener un poco de privacidad, aunque esta no fuese necesaria estando con él.**_

_**El celular de Dianna sonó de improviso, tomándola por sorpresa. Hacía poco que había terminado de**_

_**cenar, y ahora se hallaba en el living rodeada por sus pequeños primos, los cuales no paraban de**_

_**preguntarle sobre Glee.**_

_**"**__**Hey!" **__**– La sonrisa de la rubia fue inevitable al ver el nombre de la morocha en la pantalla**_

_**"**__**Chag Chanukah Sameach!" **__**– Lea sonó seria hasta completar la frase y luego dejo escapar una risa**_

_**traviesa a la cual también se sumó la rubia**_

_**"**__**Gracias, Lee… Linda sorpresa!"**_

_**"**__**No sabía si saludarte ahora o después, supuse que quizás estabas ocupada"**_

_**"**__**No, solo estaba jugando con mis primitos"**_

_**"**__**Estas rodeada de nenes?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm…" **__**– Dianna miro a su alrededor, cuatro de ellos bailaban y reían animados, mientras la más**_

_**chica descansaba en su regazo, con una enorme sonrisa. **__**"Si, digamos que si"**_

_**"**__**Debe ser una imagen adorable… Mmm, esta Mary?"**_

_**"**__**EH?"**_

_**"**__**Solo la quiero saludar"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, si no te parece bien lo entiende, pero decile que le mando saludos"**_

_**Dianna levanto la vista y vio a su madre mirándola confundida, intentando averiguar con quien**_

_**hablaba, aunque su sonrisa era un claro indicio de quien era esa persona. Sin más vueltas estiro su**_

_**brazo haciendo que su madre se levante a recoger el celular.**_

_**"**__**(…) De todos modos no entiendo porque lo nuestro afecta en que pueda o no saludar a tu mama si**_

_**ella no tienen nada que ver en todo…"**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– Mary estaba a punto de estallar de risa, evidentemente la neoyorkina habia seguido con su**_

_**monologo cuando Dianna dejo de escucharla sin previo aviso**_

_**'**__**Oh fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, cuánto escucho?'**_

_**"**__**Mary…" **__**– el rubor que se apoderaba de las mejillas de la neoyorkina podía percibirse aun a través**_

_**del teléfono, lo que despertó una mayor risa de parte de Mary, quien sentía la mirada de Dianna sobre**_

_**ella buscando entender de qué se trataba. **__**"Perdón, no sé qué escuchaste pero…"**_

_**"**__**No te preocupes por eso…"**_

_**"**__**Chag Chanukah Sameach!, no me parecía justo saludar a Dianna y obviarla a ustedes, que siempre**_

_**se portó tan bien conmigo"**_

_**"**__**Usted? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que era Mary"**_

_**"**__**Perdón, tiene… tenes razón Mary"**_

_**"**__**Gracias Lea, es un hermoso gesto que llames para saludar. Ojala te pueda ver pronto…"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, sí. Al menos si Dianna quiere… quiero decir, ella… yo…" – 'Que mierda me pasa?' **__**Lea**_

_**empezaba a irse por las ramas otra vez, sin poder elaborar una frase concreta**_

_**"**__**Estoy segura que sí, de nuevo gracias por el saludo" **__**– Mary se paró y le devolvió el celular a Dianna,**_

_**acompañado por un travieso guiño de ojo haciendo que la rubia desviara la mirada inmediatamente**_

_**"**__**Que fue todo eso?"**_

_**"**__**Nada Di, esa era yo siendo educada. Que haces?"**_

_**"**__**Esperame un segundo" **__**– Dianna se desprendió con mucho esfuerzo de la niña que estaba aferrada a**_

_**ella, y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y prometerle que volvía en breve comenzó a caminar por**_

_**las escaleras para ir hasta su cuarto.**_

_**"**__**Si estas ocupada deja, no sa…"**_

_**"**__**Hey, todo bien… solo salí un rato del living por todo el ruido que habia…"**_

_**"**__**Ah, está bien…"**_

_**"**__**Sabias que estaba acá?"**_

_**"**__**Si, lo dijiste ayer frente a los chicos… La estas pasando bien?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, no me quería perder los primeros días, creo que jamás falte para el encendido del Shamash"**_

_**"**__**Me alegro que hayas podido ir…"**_

_**"**__**Me alegra que hayas llamado, es… importante para mí, sabes?"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, y también sé que me vas a llamar a medianoche para fin de año, no?" **__**– el tono empleado de**_

_**Lea era más demandante que interrogante, por lo que Dianna rio divertida**_

_**"**__**Sabes que voy a estar en Francia, y van a ser las 6 AM allá, imposible que este despierta"**_

_**"**__**No sé, te despertaras!"**_

_**"**__**Te saludo en el horario francés y listo"**_

_**"**__**No, yo ahora no te estoy saludando con el horario francés!"**_

_**"**__**Eso es porque no estás en Paris!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, basta… siempre terminas ganando estas discusiones"**_

_**"**__**Por algo será, nunca lo pensaste?"**_

_**"**__**Estas haciendo que me arrepienta de llamarte"**_

_**"**__**Drama-Queen!"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, que hiciste?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, llegue medio tarde asique comí, comí, comí un poco más, después de eso… mmm volví a**_

_**comer… típico de estos días"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no me invitaste?"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, estas a tiempo de venir si queres!"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, nah, no me corresponde"**_

_**"**__**Vos que hacías?" **__**– Dianna no se quiso meter en una conversación que no iba a tener una salida muy**_

_**rápida y opto por cambiar el tema**_

_**"**__**Cene con Jonathan, y ahora por ponerme al día con un par de shows"**_

_**"**__**Decile a tu Jgroff que me debe dos discos, no me olvido!"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Discos de qué?"**_

_**"**__**No importa, él sabe"**_

_**"**__**Ustedes dos y sus cosas internas… los odio"**_

_**"**__**No tengo la culpa de que solo vivas para Broadway, la música pop y un Reality Show. Vos sola te**_

_**excluís de las conversaciones"**_

_**"**__**Nada que ver!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, como vos digas…"**_

_**"**__**Mi culpa es por buscarme amigos raros…"**_

_**"**__**Esa es una buena conclusión, creo…"**_

_**Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Dianna jugaba con un mechón de pelo**_

_**mientras ideaba una forma de alargar la conversación.**_

_**"**__**Me parece que tendrá que dejarte que vuelvas a la reunión, no es de buena educación hacerte**_

_**desaparecer de la misma"**_

_**"**__**Salí porque yo quise…."**_

_**"**__**Si bueno, de todos modos…. Nos vemos el Lunes?"**_

_**"**__**Si, si no me reconoces es por todo lo que comí, no voy a necesitar la almohadilla para fingir el**_

_**embarazo de Quinn!"**_

_**"**__**No seas idiota! De ultima podes venir al gimnasio conmigo!"**_

_**"**__**Y Naya?"**_

_**"**__**Naya dejo el primer día, era obvio…"**_

_**"**__**Lo voy a pensar, quizás no me quede otra" **__**– Dianna reía estrepitosamente y Lea también lo hacía**_

_**ante el comentario**_

_**"**__**Ok, nos vemos… un beso Di…"**_

_**"**__**Beso Lea, gracias por llamar"**_

_**"**__**Te quiero"**_

_**"**__**Y yo te quiero a vos"**_

_**La última frase de cada una fue emitida en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que la**_

_**otra lo pudiese escuchar.**_

_**Luego de ese pequeño viaje, Dianna volvió a los ensayos y grabaciones de la serie, la sorpresa que**_

_**aguardaba por todo el cast y producción fue nada menos que 5 nominaciones para los Golden Globes,**_

_**incluida en ellas una individual a Lea, por su interpretación de Rachel Berry.**_

_**Los festejos habían tenido lugar en un pequeño bar de la ciudad, y si bien Dianna y Lea no habían**_

_**tenido la oportunidad de hablar, un abrazo efusivo y una mirada basto para que la rubia le transmitiese**_

_**lo que sentía al conocer la noticia, inmensa alegría e incalculable orgullo por lo que habia conseguido.**_

_**Apenas 48 horas más habían transcurrido cuando el parate llego, todos los actores tuvieron el break**_

_**por las festividades de fin de año y regresaron, en su mayoría, a sus ciudades junto a su familia.**_

_**Lea habia volado inmediatamente a Nueva York con Jonathan y Jenna, los tres compartían mucho**_

_**tiempo juntos en LA, y habían retomado el vínculo que tenían cuando estaban protagonizando Spring**_

_**Awakening en Broadway.**_

_**Dianna por su parte habia tenido que viajar nuevamente a Europa, más precisamente a Francia para**_

_**continuar con la grabación de The Hunters.**_

_**El primer destino fue Metz, una histórica ciudad ubicada en el noreste. Luego el mini viaje la llevaría**_

_**a Génova, Italia para después finalmente volver a Francia, donde tendría una brevísima estadía en**_

_**Cluses, justo para la víspera de navidad.**_

_**Al igual que hacia menos de un mes, Dianna disfrutaba de la experiencia pero por otro lado sentía un**_

_**vacío enorme por estar alejada de su familia en una fecha tan importante, si bien su religión no era la**_

_**cristiana, la navidad representaba ese momento para pasarlo en familia, como todo el mundo lo hacía,**_

_**rodeada también de sus amigos, descansando de toda la vorágine que el año representaba.**_

_**Lea si disfrutaba al máximo el descanso, rodeada por la majestuosidad que NYC desplegaba en esas**_

_**fechas, y teniendo cerca a su familia y amigos.**_

_**Mientras Dianna recibía la navidad en Cluses, Francia, Lea cumplía todas las tradiciones que tanta**_

_**emoción le generaban, en la costa este de Estados Unidos.**_

_**Por la mañana habia observado un nuevo regalo junto al árbol, uno que estaba segura que la noche**_

_**anterior no habia estado ahí.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a abrirlo en primer lugar, ya que el mismo contenía su nombre en**_

_**una caligrafía que era imposible de confundir, su madre y Jonathan ingresaron al living sosteniendo,**_

_**cada uno, una colorida taza llena con café.**_

_**El envoltorio evidenciaba un gran objeto dentro del mismo, Lea tomo un pequeño sobre que contenía**_

_**la letra "L" y lo dejo a un costado, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y rompiendo el papel negro que lo**_

_**envolvía se le formo una inmensa sonrisa al ver una enorme foto en un elegante pero sobrio marco.**_

_**Tomo el sobre y encontró una tarjeta navideña en él, no se parecía a ninguna de las que habia recibido,**_

_**un dibujo a mano evidenciaba el estilo de Dianna a la hora de realizar ese tipo de cosas.**_

_**En el frente el dibujo era una ilustración de noche, con nieve vistiendo la escena, y un inmenso tren**_

_**siendo el protagonista central de la misma. De punta a punta se observaban frases, sobre el dibujo, en**_

_**diferentes caligrafías.**_

_**(*)"Seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see.",**_

_**"There's no greater gift than friendship. ", "I believe", "The true spirit of Christmas lies in your heart.",**_

_**y más, todas ellas pertenecientes al libro "The Polar Express".**_

_**Lea sonreía como una niña, dio vuelta la tarjeta y se encontró con un fondo que semejaba el paisaje**_

_**nocturno, un cielo azul oscuro, y nuevamente la nieve presente. Sobre él y ya en la caligrafía que tan**_

_**bien conocía, se hallaba el mensaje personal de Dianna.**_

_**La navidad es una época para creer, para soñar, para dejar tomar total control de nosotros a ese niño**_

_**interior que llevamos dentro. Es un tiempo para volver a creer, a desear, a disfrutar. La navidad es un**_

_**período en donde todo eso, y más… mucho más, se manifiesta. Sin embargo conociéndote sé que todas**_

_**esas cosas las puedo encontrar en cualquier época del año, porque esa luz, que solo las personas**_

_**especiales tienen, está en vos siempre. Si hablo de creer y de soñar, que mejor que hacerlo a tu lado?.**_

_**De que estoy hablando? De que todas las cosas que se expresan en esta época, son las que transmitís**_

_**a diario, cada persona que este a tu lado puede sentirlo, y yo, en lo personal, me siento**_

_**extremadamente feliz por poder hacerlo.**_

_**Disfruta de todo, sonreí a mas no poder, canta hasta que ya no tengas voz, y embriágate del aroma**_

_**neoyorkino.**_

_**Lejos siempre tiene un cerca, a varios kilómetros físicos, pero no emocionales sabe que voy a estar**_

_**pensando en vos.**_

_**Feliz navidad, Lea.**_

_**Dianna**_

_**Lea finalizo la lectura, con más de una lágrima traviesa dejando un surco tibio sobre su mejilla.**_

_**Durante un buen rato se quedó releyéndola, al tiempo que observaba el hermoso cuadro. La foto que**_

_**este contenía, era una que habia tomado Dianna cuando habían estado en su departamento. El**_

_**atardecer neoyorkino, desde el balcón de su departamento, se veía a un nivel incluso más maravilloso**_

_**en esa toma que el que habia observado en varias oportunidades con sus propios ojos.**_

_**Finalmente Edith y Jonathan volvieron a presentarse en el living, Lea les mostro el cuadro y ambos**_

_**sonrieron sin preguntar nada, pero adorando el gesto que la rubia habia tenido.**_

_**Lea termino de abrir los regalos, compartió el desayuno con su familia y la de Jonathan, que también**_

_**se hallaba allí y luego tomo su celular, impulsivamente habia pensando en llamarla para agradecer el**_

_**gesto, pero luego supo que se hallaba por demás conmovida por el mismo y eso sería un error.**_

_**Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, no? GRACIAS :)**_

_**PD: ¡Feliz Navidad little lamb :)!**_

_**Dianna se encontraba tirada en el sillón, cubierta por una manta, y comiendo chocolates mientras**_

_**seguía sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla de su computadora, una sonrisa inmensa se apodero de ella al**_

_**leer el mensaje.**_

_**Veo que Jonathan y FedEx cumplieron con su parte, de verdad te gusto? PD: Gracias!**_

_**No encuentro palabras para decirte lo mucho que me gusto, sos increíble… pero eso ya lo sé**_

_**desde hace mucho :)**_

_**Me alegro, ahora vas a poder extrañar un poco menos a NY cuando estés en LA**_

_**No se lo digas a mis papas o a Jgroff, pero fue el mejor regalo que recibí**_

_**Seguramente Papa Noel está agradecido por escuchar eso, mientras descansa junto a los renos en el**_

_**Polo Norte**_

_**No podes con tu genio, no?... jajaja**_

_**:)**_

_**Que estás haciendo?**_

_**Tirada en el sillón, solamente acompañada por Madeaux, café, chocolates y mi notebook**_

_**Quien es Madeaux?**_

_**El perro que tiene Michael, su familia en realidad, que son los dueños de esta casa donde me estoy**_

_**quedando**_

_**Awww, puedo ver una foto?**_

_**Subí una a mi tumblr anoche, es hermoso**_

_**Ahora que tenes tu nuevo departamento podrías tener una mascota, una que no te llene de**_

_**alergia ja**_

_**Podría… pero viajamos tanto que no sé**_

_**Lea se tomó dos segundos para buscar su notebook, ingreso y descubrió varios posts que la rubia habia**_

_**hecho en las últimas horas, y la foto de la mascota entre ellos.**_

_**Acabo de conocer a Madeaux, es hermoso!**_

_**Es un amor, y una muy buena compañía… aunque solo voy a estar un día más acá**_

_**Vos que has hecho?**_

_**Para, estas en el medio de la montaña?**_

_**Mmm, casi… por?**_

_**Vi la foto que subiste…. Wow, es hermoso! Quiero hacer películas!**_

_**Jajajaja, podes venir de vacaciones también eh!**_

_**Tenes razón, pero no sería tan divertido… supongo.**_

_**Qué hago? Mmm nada jaja… están los padres de Jonathan, asique mucho tiempo en familia**_

_**Qué envidia, te cambio eso por una estadía en el medio de las montañas :(**_

_**Lea leyó el mensaje y se arrepintió inmediatamente, sabía lo que estar lejos le generaba a la rubia, y**_

_**su comentario seguramente no habia sido el más afortunado en ese momento.**_

_**Perdón, no fue lo quise decir… como estas con todo eso?**_

_**Jaja, todo bien L. Extrañando, pero bien… no me voy a quejar.**_

_**Al final nunca me mostraste todas las fotos, y ahora van a ser más.**_

_**Jajajaja si, no salió muy bien nuestro intento**_

_**Me podes dar un DVD aunque sea?**_

_**Nah, eso es demasiado impersonal**_

_**Ufa, las quiero ver**_

_**Cuando vuelva prometo hacerlo, siempre tenemos tiempo para matar en el set…**_

_**:)**_

_**:)**_

_**Bueno te dejo… nuevamente gracias Di, de verdad :)**_

_**Feliz Navidad, Lea ;)**_

_**Ah, supongo que te mantenes alejada de cualquier muérdago, no? ;)**_

_**Jajajajaja, del mismo modo en que vos lo haces ;)**_

_**Luego del chat vía sms, que habia comenzado como un saludo pero se habia extendido por más de una**_

_**hora, ambas volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, Dianna retomo el control de su notebook y luego de**_

_**esperar un rato inicio una llamada por Skype con Jason. Por su parte Lea se incorporó, un tanto**_

_**avergonzada luego de su distracción, a la conversación que el resto mantenía.**_

_**Tan solo 24 horas después de la llegada de navidad, la rubia viajo a Paris, donde se instalaría hasta**_

_**regresar a Estados Unidos.**_

_**Las grabaciones eran extensas, y en horarios variados, por días se la pasaban filmando de mañana, y**_

_**en otras oportunidades las mismas solo se rodaban cuando la noche caía.**_

_**El tiempo libre lo repartía entre el descanso necesario, y la exploración. La oferta era extensa, miles**_

_**de lugares para conocer, recorrer y fotografiar, pero solo unos pocos podían ser los elegidos. Fiel a sus**_

_**gustos, cualquier cosa que guardase relación con las tumbas, cementerios, iglesias y museos**_

_**encabezaba dicha lista.**_

_**La víspera de año nuevo llegaba, y si bien Dianna habia concluido su trabajo, no solo el hecho de que**_

_**conseguir un vuelo era casi imposible, sino también la idea de encontrarse con Jess y Ed en Paris**_

_**habían sido los determinantes para que la rubia estirase un poco más su estadía en el viejo continente.**_

_**De todos modos, si regresaba, iba a arribar a San Francisco pasada la medianoche.**_

_**El año nuevo la encontró vagando por la ciudad, acompañada de Ed y Jessica quienes habían sido**_

_**contundentes a la hora de prohibirle recibir el año en soledad.**_

_**Cuando el reloj apenas marcaba la medianoche su celular comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla sonrió**_

_**y saludo a su madre con entusiasmo, la conversación se alargó por varios minutos y cuando corto**_

_**observo un nuevo mensaje de texto.**_

_**Feliz año nuevo, little lamb :). No necesito expresarlo para que sepas en qué circunstancias me**_

_**gustaría estar saludándote, no? Quizás dentro de un año. Sé que así va a ser. Te… :)**_

_**La rubia habia sonreído inmensamente ante ese mensaje, pero en lugar de responderlo, programo una**_

_**segunda alarma en su celular para las 05:55AM.**_

_**Luego de compartir los festejos en las calles parisinas Dianna habia regresado a su hotel, un poco**_

_**mareada por el efecto del alcohol, ya que semanas sin consumirlo habían logrado que su cuerpo se**_

_**convierta en uno aún más vulnerable a esos efectos.**_

_**A varios miles de kilómetros de distancia, Lea junto a sus padres y Jonathan, quien habia decidido**_

_**quedarse en NY pese a que sus padres volvieron a Pensilvania, se adentraban en el mítico Central Park**_

_**para unirse a cientos de neoyorkinos y turistas en la espera de un nuevo año.**_

_**El despertador saco a Dianna de su letargo, la rubia maldecía por lo bajo el haber aceptado una y otra**_

_**vez las copas que Ed le acercaba, haciendo que el alcohol en sangre fuese en aumento. Ahora su**_

_**cabeza dolía, al tiempo que un poco de mal humor se apoderaba de ella. No obstante tomo su celular y**_

_**luego de enviar varios mensajes de texto, se decidió a llamar a la morocha.**_

_**Después de vario intentos fallidos, ya que al parecer las líneas seguían saturadas, Dianna estaba por**_

_**resignarse. Por última vez decidió intentar y para sus sorpresa la llamada parecía exitosa, solo faltaba**_

_**la respuesta del otro lado. **__**'Atende Lea Michele Sarfati, no puedo creer que este despierta a esta hora'**_

_**Lea estaba abrazada a Jonathan, mirando el show de fuegos artificiales que aun iluminaba el cielo, el**_

_**frio habia provocado que tenga una de sus manos perdida en el amplio bolsillo del tapado, y la**_

_**vibración de su celular en él fue percibida al instante.**_

_**"**__**Es ella, es ella!" **__**– Lea saltaba frente a Jonathan agitando el celular, pero sin responder la llamada**_

_**"**__**Y que haces saltando? Atendela!" **__**– la sonrisa divertida de Jonathan era todo obra del**_

_**comportamiento aniñado que la morocha estaba teniendo**_

_**"**__**Di! Me llamaste!" **__**– la morocha respondió la llamada, y se expresó a los gritos, causa del bullicio que**_

_**la rodeaba**_

_**"**__**Feliz año nuevo, Lee!" **__**– La voz de Dianna seguía siendo somnolienta, y la resaca comenzaba a actuar**_

_**sigilosamente.**_

_**"**__**QUE?"**_

_**"**__**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, LEA!"**_

_**"**__**Graciaaaaaaaaaaaas"**_

_**"**__**Me estás haciendo gritar, en mi cuarto del hotel, a las 6 de la mañana!" **__**– Dianna comenzó a reír,**_

_**dejando de lado el mal humor, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo**_

_**"**__**Lo valgo!, para…escuchas?" **__**– la voz de Lea seguía manteniéndose en un tono elevado, su cuerpo**_

_**seguía moviéndose por inercia al ritmo que ella misma imponía ya que en todo Central Park sonaba**_

_**Don't Stop Believin**_

_**"**__**No, no puede ser!... Donde estas?" **__**– La rubia abrió la boca sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que sus**_

_**ojos imitaban la acción, no tenía dudas de que esa era la canción himno del programa, la duda era**_

_**donde estaba siendo reproducida.**_

_**"**__**En Central Park, es nuestra versión!"**_

_**La voz entusiasta de Lea habia obligado a Dianna a alejar un poco el auricular de su oído, aunque una**_

_**sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.**_

_**"**__**Ok, ya cumplí… necesito volver a dormir, y vos necesitas unirte a los festejos"**_

_**"**__**GRACIAS!, feliz año para vos también!"**_

_**La rubia corto inmediatamente, no pretendía extender la conversación, solo cumplir con lo que Lea le**_

_**habia pedido, y con lo que ella sentía que debía hacer.**_

_**Yo tampoco veo este saludo como el ideal… quizás el próximo año jajaja. Disfruta ;)**_

_**'**__**Suficiente'**__**, pensó Dianna al tiempo que volvía a rodar en la cama, abrazando la almohada, dispuesta a**_

_**seguir durmiendo. Cualquier acercamiento con Lea era simplemente inevitable, por más que luchasen**_

_**contra eso, por más que se ignoraran, al final las dos terminaban cediendo ante sus propias**_

_**imposiciones.**_

_**El regreso al trabajo estaba pactado para el 4 de enero, Dianna regreso a LA el día anterior, al igual**_

_**que Lea.**_

_**La vuelta a la actividad retomo lo que venía sucediendo entre las dos durante el último tiempo. Las**_

_**conversaciones en el set, con compañeros de por medio, al igual que aisladas cenas se llevaban a la**_

_**perfección, ninguna de las dos abusaba del contacto, mantenían sus distancias y respetaban sus**_

_**límites, aunque en el fondo el interés por la otra no habia desaparecido.**_

_**Durante el primer fin de semana Lea habia organizado una cena en su departamento, la mayoría de los**_

_**gleeks habían confirmado sus asistencia pero Dianna era una de las que estaba en quienes aún no lo**_

_**habían hecho.**_

_**"**__**Hey, cómo va?" **__**– Lea salió de su trailer y observo a la rubia caminando hacia el estudio por lo cual se**_

_**apresuró para alcanzarla**_

_**"**__**Cansada, me quiero irrrr!" **__**– Dianna caminaba desganada, las escenas programadas para el día**_

_**habían terminado, pero aún les quedaba el ensayo para el musical**_

_**"**__**Apenas llevamos una semana de trabajo, no seas exagerada!"**_

_**"**__**No soy exagerada, esa sos vos, te acordas?"**_

_**"**__**Ok, entonces si estas cansada es por no aprovechar las vacaciones! Hace cuanto que no paras?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, estuve unos días libres en Paris, eso cuenta?"**_

_**"**__**Obvio, 48 horas de descanso es más que suficiente!" **__**– Lea ironizaba mientras las dos seguían**_

_**caminando**_

_**"**__**Mira quién habla!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok… eh… te quería preguntar si habías recibido el mail…"**_

_**"**__**Uh si, me re colgué con eso, perdoname!"**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada, entonces… venís?"**_

_**"**__**No puedo!" **__**– La rubia se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a Lea**_

_**"**__**Oh…ok"**_

_**"**__**Tengo el cumpleaños de Mara temprano, bowling time!" **__**– la rubia rio un poco nerviosa, al perecer**_

_**Lea no estaba muy contenta con la noticia. **__**"Y a la noche voy a la fiesta que organizan Audi y**_

_**Gianfranco Ferre, por lo de los Golden Globes… Ana me invito y ya dije que iba…" – 'Ok…conozco**_

_**esa cara'**_

_**"**__**Está bien, no me tenes que explicar" **__**– Lea sonrió falsamente y dio media vuelta sin siquiera saber**_

_**hacia dónde se iba a dirigir. En el último tiempo el nombre de Anna Paquin en boca de Dianna habia**_

_**sido algo recurrente, la actriz se habia convertido en una buena amiga de la rubia mientras filmaban**_

_**The Romantics, y aunque sabía que no habia chances de que entre ellas pasara algo, no podía evitar**_

_**sentir celos con solo escuchar su nombre.**_

_**"**__**Para… te veo… mañana nos juntamos por el cumple de Hemo, no?"**_

_**"**__**Eh, si… al menos YO voy a ir" **__**– Y con eso Lea volvió hacia su trailer, sabía perfectamente que si**_

_**bien lo habia camuflado los celos habían sido notorios para Dianna, aun así lo único que podía**_

_**procesar era la bronca que sentía al ver que la rubia comenzaba a separar sus actividades de las de**_

_**ellas.**_

_**La noche caía en Los Angeles, y el departamento de Lea comenzaba a llenarse, la reunión era algo**_

_**improvisado, sin motivo alguno, y gran parte de los gleeks e invitados se hacían presentes.**_

_**Jonathan habia llevado a tres amigos, Ethan, Troy y Oliver. Lea saludo cordialmente a los tres y luego**_

_**se refugió en la cocina, el mal humor seguía presente, si bien ya no estaban juntas el alejamiento y los**_

_**nuevos compromisos de la rubia comenzaban, paulatinamente, a separarlas.**_

_**Los tragos empezaron a hacerse presentes, uno, dos, y Lea ya habia perdido la cuenta. La morocha se**_

_**movía animada por todo el lugar, conversando con todos y con nadie a la vez, ya que no estaba de**_

_**ánimo para procesar seriamente ningún comentario.**_

_**"**__**Hey, no será mucho?" **__**– un joven se acercó a Lea, quitándole la copa con delicadeza, mientras le**_

_**sonreía**_

_**"**__**Eh? Y vos quien sos?" **__**– su mirada intentaba descubrir quién era, hasta que finalmente recordó.**_

_**"Oliver!"**_

_**"**__**Te acordas de mi nombre?" **__**– el joven sonrió feliz, mirándola fijo a los ojos**_

_**"**__**Si, bueno… sos amigo de Jonathan, no?" **__**– La morocha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el mismo gesto**_

_**en el muchacho. Por primera vez en la noche Lea se detenía a mirarlo, era alto, físicamente muy**_

_**parecido a Jonathan, pelo castaño, ojos color verde, y una sonrisa perfecta.**_

_**"**__**Así es, pero como nos presentaron hoy pensé que quizás no lo recordabas, más en tu estado…"**_

_**"**__**En que estado? Estoy perfecta eh!" **__**– Lea lo señalo con su dedo índice, golpeando el piso con su pie**_

_**para poner énfasis en lo que decía. De repente el brusco movimiento la hizo sentir como todo lo que**_

_**veía comenzaba a girar.**_

_**"**__**Ups, no tan bien me parece" **__**– El joven sostuvo a Lea quien no habia podido evitar perder el**_

_**equilibrio**_

_**Lea se reincorporo rápidamente, y lo miro furiosa por el atrevimiento. Pero al hacerlo solo se encontró**_

_**con real preocupación por parte de él..**_

_**"**__**Queres tomar un poco de aire?"**_

_**"**__**Eh… no" **__**– **__**'Quiero a Dianna, es lo único que quiero!'**_

_**"**__**Dale, te va a hacer bien…" **__**– sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Lea, Oliver comenzó a caminar**_

_**hacia el balcón, y la morocha sin saber porque se vio siguiéndolo.**_

_**"**__**Mejor?" **__**– Oliver se apoyó en la pequeña pared que limitada el fin del balcón, mirando a Lea quien**_

_**estaba afirmada en la baranda, mirando hacia el frente.**_

_**"**__**No, me muero de frio…" **__**– su voz evidenciaba el mal humor que la acechaba y que parecía ir en**_

_**aumento**_

_**"**__**Toma, no quiero ser el culpable de que una estrella de Hollywood se enferme" **__**– dijo en tono muy**_

_**calmo, mientras se quitaba su campera y se la daba a ella**_

_**"**__**No…" – 'Ok, por más amable que sea no le voy a aceptar la campera'**_

_**"**__**Pero estas temblando"**_

_**"**__**No, me va a quedar grande"**_

_**"**__**La idea es que no tengas frio, no que luzcas bien para los fotografos…" **__**\- Oliver rio pero se alejó para**_

_**descansar nuevamente su cuerpo contra la pared, viendo que Lea no estaba dispuesta a aceptársela**_

_**La morocha resoplo y dando media vuelta volvió a ingresar al departamento, tratando de controlar**_

_**todo el entorno aun girando, llego hasta el sofá y agarro la campera que Jenna habia traído**_

_**"**__**Permiso!" **__**– grito la neoyorkina ante la mirada desconcertada de Jenna. Luego de eso volvió sobre sus**_

_**pasos aun sin saber si el muchacho seguía afuera**_

_**"**__**Seguís acá…" **__**– Lea apenas y lo miro, su vista volvió a enfocarse en el horizonte**_

_**"**__**Y vos volviste"**_

_**"**__**Tengo otra opción?"**_

_**"**__**Seguro, muchísimas en realidad, quedarte hablando con tus amigos, terminar en el baño abrazada**_

_**al…" **__**– el muchacho dejo de hablar al ver la mirada fulminante que Lea le estaba dando. **__**"No sé…pero**_

_**sí tenías más opciones"**_

_**Lea pensó en eso, tenía razón, podría haber hecho mil cosas sin embargo volvió al balcón donde él**_

_**estaba.**_

_**El silencio se hacía presente entre los dos, el muchacho encendió un cigarrillo, y busco su celular en el**_

_**bolsillo, donde luego deposito toda su atención.**_

_**Lea increíblemente se sentía cómoda, incluso más que adentro con tanto ruido, aunque el bullicio se**_

_**filtraba y se hacía sentir también en ese lugar.**_

_**"**__**De donde se conocen?" **__**– Luego de varios minutos la morocha se giró para mirarlo, al tiempo que**_

_**comenzaba con el interrogatorio**_

_**"**__**Perdón?" **__**– Oliver levanto la vista un poco desconcertado**_

_**"**__**Con Jgroff…"**_

_**"**__**Ah, bueno el trabajo con mi hermana en Nueva York… y los dos éramos amigos de Ethan… "**_

_**"**__**Está bien…" – 'Como si me interesara…. Que estará haciendo Dianna? Fuck fuck fuck… tengo que**_

_**dejar de pensar en ella'**_

_**"**__**Y vos? Como lo conociste?"**_

_**"**__**Yo?, por Spring Awakening… nos conocimos por la obra"**_

_**"**__**Ahh, pensé que hacía más tiempo… el siempre habla de vos y suenan inseparables"**_

_**Lea sonrió impulsivamente al escuchar lo último, pero siguió mirando hacia el frente, Oliver noto esa**_

_**reacción de la morocha y sonrió también, por primera vez habia logrado ablandarla.**_

_**"**__**Desde el 2006, 4 años… pero es mi mejor amigo en todo el muuuundo"**_

_**Oliver rio, y Lea se dio vuelta un poco molesta**_

_**"**__**Ok ok, tranquila, si seguís mirándome así vas a lograr asustarme de verdad" **__**– su sonrisa divertida no**_

_**desaparecia, pero levanto sus dos manos en señal de rendición para calmar los nervios de la morocha**_

_**"**__**No te burles de mi entonces, no sé cómo Jonathan puede ser tu amigo!"**_

_**"**__**Hey, si ni me conoces"**_

_**"**__**Decime tres cosas buenas"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, me gustan los deportes, estoy soltero, y toco la guitarra"**_

_**"**__**Ninguna es interesante"**_

_**"**__**No me pediste tres cosas interesantes, sino tres buenas y esas lo son"**_

_**"**__**Algo bueno sería que te guste Barbra, que sepas quien es Elphaba y que seas fan de los Yankees"**_

_**"**__**No sería neoyorkino si no fuera fan de los Yankees…"**_

_**"**__**Oh…" **__**– Lea lo miro sorprendida apenas emitiendo un susurro**_

_**"**__**Barbra Streisand? Ganadora de dos Oscar, cuatro Emmys, ocho Grammys, y un Tony?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?..." – 'Me estoy imaginando que dijo eso o realmente lo hizo?**_

_**"**__**Y Elphaba…. La bruja de Wicked? Creo que se de quien hablas?"**_

_**"**__**Gay"**_

_**"**__**Que?"**_

_**"**__**Que sos gay, es el único justificativo"**_

_**"**__**No soy para nada gay, eh!. Tengo una hermana que trabajo con Jonathan, te acordas?"**_

_**"**__**Y eso que tiene que ver?"**_

_**"**__**Que desde que tengo uso de razón la escucho hablando sobre cuanto show de Broadway o musical**_

_**haya existido o pueda existir"**_

_**"**__**Eso no implica que te gusten…"**_

_**"**__**No todos, pero algunos…"**_

_**"**__**A ver… cuales viste?"**_

_**Y sin más el muchacho se robó la atención de Lea, conocía los musicales, y si bien muchos no le**_

_**gustaban, era respetuoso a la hora de referirse hacia ellos.**_

_**Mas de media hora habia pasado, en las cuales él le contaba las obras en las que habia estado su**_

_**hermana, las que el habia visto, y todo eso haciendo que la morocha por primera vez deje de pensar,**_

_**aunque sea por unos minutos, en Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Tu celular, no vas a atender?"**_

_**"**__**Que?"**_

_**"**__**Estaba sonando" **__**– Oliver se reía, ambos estaban sentados en el balcón, a una distancia más que**_

_**considerable, pero conversando animadamente.**_

_**Lea salió de su abstracción, la pelea por demostrar las virtudes de Wicked frente a American Idiot se**_

_**habia convertido en un debate apasionante, tanto que no habia escuchado el celular sonando.**_

_**Una llamada perdida y un nuevo mensaje de texto, ambos de Dianna para su sorpresa.**_

_**Cómo va la cena? Estoy segura que no tienen nada que envidiarle a este lugar. Me gusta jugar a ser**_

_**princesa, pero solo por un rato….**_

_**Lea leyó más de una vez el mensaje y sonrió, pero aun así no lo contesto. **__**'Ella prefirió pasar su**_

_**tiempo con Anna, entonces que lo haga!'**_

_**"**__**En que estábamos?"**_

_**"**__**Estabas a punto de interpretar tu canción preferida de Wicked…" **__**– Oliver sonrió intentando**_

_**convencer a Lea pero esta rio divertida haciéndole saber que no iba a caer tan fácil. **__**"Que es tan**_

_**gracioso?"**_

_**"**__**El efecto del alcohol ya paso… y no voy cantando por la vida eh!"**_

_**"**__**No?... entonces te prejuzgue erróneamente…"**_

_**"**__**Lo que decía es que…"**_

_**Otra vez Lea se sumergió en el debate, se sentía bien pudiendo hablar de algo que realmente le gustaba**_

_**con una persona que no conocía, y se sentía cómoda. El chico era agradable, respetuoso, y lograba que**_

_**la conversación se dé de forma natural, cosa que no siempre pasaba cuando conocía a alguien.**_

_**Dentro del departamento todos seguían en su pequeña burbuja, aunque el alcohol no estaba causando**_

_**grandes problemas en ninguno de ellos, sea como sea era un lunes, y a la mañana siguiente todos**_

_**debían presentarse a trabajar.**_

_**Jenna fue la primera en buscar a Lea, luego de asomarse y observar la distendida conversación decidió**_

_**dejarla, al menos no estaba llorando en un rincón por Dianna, como ella habia supuesto.**_

_**Cuando el reloj comenzaba a acercarse a medianoche los pocos que quedaban se disponían a irse,**_

_**Jenna y Naya conversaban al tiempo que ordenaban un poco el lugar, Jonathan, Ethan y Harry por su**_

_**parte lo hacían sentados en el sillón, minuto a minuto las voces se apagaban y daban paso a los**_

_**bostezos.**_

_**"**__**Va a ser mejor que me vaya, lo podes llamar a Oliver? El tiene mis cosas en su auto…" **__**– Ethan**_

_**comenzó a estirarse en el sofá, el cansancio lo habia vencido y si bien no quería molestar a su amigo**_

_**debía hacerlo ya que habia dejado las llaves en su auto**_

_**Jonathan asintió, y se fue al balcón, se asomó sigilosamente y se sorprendió al ver la escena. Lea y**_

_**Oliver reían a carcajadas, los dos estaban sentados en el piso, pero mantenían una gran distancia. Él**_

_**habia creído que entre los dos podría estar pasando algo más, el estado de Lea lo habia hecho barajar**_

_**dos posibilidades, o estar llorando por los rincones, o ir tras la primer oportunidad que se le presentase**_

_**para tomar revancha de los celos que la rubia le despertaba.**_

_**"**__**Oliver, Ethan se tiene que ir pero tiene las llaves en tu auto…"**_

_**Lea le sonrió a Jonathan, y alzo su brazo para que este la agarrase y la ayudase a levantarse.**_

_**"**__**Uh, es tarde… yo también me tengo que ir" **__**– Oliver también se puso de pie y tomo su campera antes**_

_**de ingresar al departamento, con Jonathan y Lea.**_

_**"**__**Se fueron todos?" **__**– la morocha se acercó a Jenna, luego de inspeccionar brevemente el lugar**_

_**"**__**Y qué queres? que esperen a que termines tus cosas con ese misterioso chico?" **__**– Naya le dio una**_

_**mirada divertida, y se echó a reír al ver el desconcierto en Lea**_

_**"**__**Déjala, por lo menos no está llorando en un rincón o agarrándosela con medio mundo…" **__**– Jenna**_

_**sonrió, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, completamente agotada**_

_**"**__**No pasó nada, solo estaba hablando…"**_

_**Naya estaba por responder a eso, pero el chico en cuestión se acercó a ellas junto a su amigo.**_

_**"**__**Un gusto chicas, espero que se repita" **__**– Ethan saludo a cada una con un beso y una gran sonrisa**_

_**"**__**Lo mismo digo, ojala se repita…" **__**– Oliver repitió la misma acción saludando a cada una, dejando por**_

_**ultimo a Lea y sintiendo las miradas de las otras dos mientras lo hacia**_

_**"**__**Gracias por venir, nos vemos!" **__**– Lea les sonríe y volteo nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus amigas**_

_**mientras Jonathan bajaba con Harry y los dos chicos.**_

_**Naya y Jenna se quedaron mirando fijo a Lea, e intercambiando miradas cómplices entre ellas dos,**_

_**logrando intimidar a la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Que pasa? Que tengo?"**_

_**"**__**Que pasa? Eso solo lo sabes vos…" **__**\- Naya hablo y Jenna asintió con una risa divertida**_

_**"**__**No pasó nada, que más tengo que decirles para que me crean?"**_

_**"**__**Mejor… porque vino Di y…"**_

_**"**__**QUE? Vino Dianna? Por qué no me avisaron? Donde estuvo? Por qué no me busco? Por qué…."**_

_**"**__**Para, para un poco, era una broma… solo quería saber cómo te ponías…"**_

_**"**__**Sos una idiota Jenna! No hagas esas cosas!" **__**– Lea la fulmino con la mirada, y luego pego media**_

_**vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo que daba a su habitación**_

_**Jenna y Naya rieron divertidas y se apuraron a bajar, para encontrarse con Jonathan en el camino.**_

_**Lea por su parte se cambió rápidamente y se metió en la cama, cediendo ante el sueño rápidamente.**_

_**A unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, Dianna acababa de ingresar a su departamento.**_

_**La rubia se dio una ducha antes de acostarse, el día siguiente debía presentarse en Paramount desde**_

_**temprano y luego tenían el cumpleaños de Hemo, necesitaba la máxima relajación posible.**_

_**Cuando finalmente estaba lista para ir a la cama reviso su celular por última vez, le parecía realmente**_

_**extraño que Lea no hubiese contestado el mensaje, en el fondo le molestaba, pero por otro lado sabía**_

_**que esa tarde la morocha se habia enojado y probablemente ese era el motivo por el cual no habia dado**_

_**señales de vida.**_

_**Luego de un buen rato de lectura, por fin los ojos flaquearon y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**(*) **__**\- Seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see.**_

_**(Ver es creer, pero a veces las cosas más reales en el mundo son cosas que no pueden verse)**_

_**\- There's no greater gift than friendship. **__**(No hay regalo mas grande que la amistad)**_

_**-I believe. **__**(Yo creo)**_

_**\- The true spirit of Christmas lies in your heart. **__**(El verdadero espíritu de la Navidad yace en tu**_

_**corazón)**_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los reviews y DM! :)**_

_**NA 2: SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para**_

_**quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Hearts a mess (Gotye)**_

_**Let me in where only your thoughts have been. Let me occupy your mind as you do mine.**_

_**Your heart's a mess, you won't admit to it. It makes no sense but I'm desperate to connect, and you, you**_

_**can't live like this.**_

_**Love, ain't safe, you won't get hurt, if you stay chaste. So you can wait but I don't wanna wait, my love.**_

_***Chapter 37*: Chapter: You really got a hold on me**_

_**Una nueva mañana en california, el tiempo volaba en el set y poco a poco la noche anterior comenzaba**_

_**a hacer estragos en Lea y alguno de sus compañeros, el trajín que imponían las filmaciones y el**_

_**ensayo coreográfico los estaban agotando.**_

_**En uno de los pocos descansos que habían tenido, Lea se quedó en un rincón jugando con su celular,**_

_**totalmente distraída. Dianna la habia saludado cuando llego y la respuesta de la morocha habia sido**_

_**amigable, pero inmediatamente se alejó para pegarse a Jonathan, quien la habia acompañado a pesar**_

_**de tener el día libre.**_

_**Luego de una corta llamada a su madre, Lea se metió en twitter, la red social no solo le proveía un**_

_**buen feed back con los fans, sino también la posibilidad de estar en contacto con algunos de sus**_

_**amigos, como era el caso de Johnny Gallagher.**_

_**"**__**Rubia me tenes que presentar a tu amiga!" **__**– Cory se acercó a Dianna con el celular en sus manos, y**_

_**su voz capto la atención de todos, en especial de Lea, quien levanto la vista para ver lo que sucedía.**_

_**"**__**Eh?" **__**– la rubia se giró y lo miro desconcertada, levantando su ceja intentando descubrir de que**_

_**hablaba, obligándolo a explicarse**_

_**"**__**Para un poco, guarda la mirada de Quinnie para después, es por ella…" **__**\- Cory le mostro el celular y**_

_**la rubia rio divertida pero avergonzada al mismo tiempo, era una foto de ella y Anna en la noche**_

_**anterior, una que se habían tomado en el evento al que asistieron.**_

_**"**__**No conozco mucho de su vida privada, pero supongo que te la puedo presentar" **__**– Dianna se encogió**_

_**de hombros y le quitó importancia al asunto.**_

_**"**__**De verdad? Siempre quise salir con una mutante!"**_

_**"**__**Una vampiro es lo mismo?" **__**– Dianna lo miro aun riendo por lo que habia escuchado**_

_**"**__**Una mujer mutante vampiro, por dios! Siii, yo quiero, cuando la volves a ver?"**_

_**Dianna empezó a reír a carcajadas por esa actitud, tanto que su estómago comenzaba a doler.**_

_**"**__**Ok, no…basta… contame como estuvo la fiesta? Que me perdí?" **__**– Cuando por fin se recompuso**_

_**cambio de tema, buscando tener algún dato de como habia ido la reunión en lo de su ex.**_

_**Jenna, Naya y Kevin se miraron cómplices, recordando como la anfitriona habia desaparecido de la**_

_**misma, y Dianna noto cierta tensión en ellos pero ninguno dijo nada.**_

_**"**__**Nada, lo de siempre… pizzas exquisitas, buen vino, música….." **__**–Jenna sonrió inocente, y luego se**_

_**alejó, acción que copiaron la mayoría de los chicos.**_

_**Lea seguía en el mismo lugar con la vista clavada en su celular, habia googleado el nombre de la**_

_**rubia, y en segundos tenia frente a ella varias fotos de Dianna junto a Anna, demasiado juntas para su**_

_**gusto. La ira volvía, no sabía por qué, en su interior sabía que no pasaba nada entre ellas, conocía a**_

_**Dianna lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero era más fuerte que ella.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– la rubia apareció de la nada, y se sentó a su lado, aunque dejando una distancia**_

_**considerable. La acción tomo por sorpresa a Lea, y la dejo sin tiempo a cerrar la foto que estaba**_

_**mirando.**_

_**"**__**Te llego mi mensaje anoche?" – **__**Dianna decidió obviar lo que habia visto para evitar discusiones,**_

_**estaba convencida que el comentario de Cory habia sido lo que llevo a Lea a buscar esas fotos.**_

_**"**__**Eh… si, pero habia dejado el celular por ahí, lo leí tarde y ya no era un buen horario para**_

_**responderlo" **__**– Lea no fue muy amable en su respuesta, le era difícil ocultar su enojo**_

_**"**__**La pasaron bien?"**_

_**"**__**Si, estuvo bien… me divertí mucho, como vos..." - 'Ahí vas de nuevo, Lea….' **__**La morocha se arrepintió**_

_**ni bien la última frase fue emitida**_

_**"**__**Solo un rato, ya te dije que esos eventos cuando se alargan pierden el encanto…" - 'Ya no sé si esos**_

_**celos me molestan o me gustan…. Pero que me hable así no me lo banco!'**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– Lea volvió la vista a su celular, escribiendo un mensaje completamente colgado y sin**_

_**sentido al primer contacto que apareciese en su agenda**_

_**"**__**Ok… te dejo sola con tu mal humor… nos vemos a la noche?" **__**– Dianna resoplo por lo bajo, sin**_

_**intenciones de alargar la conversación ya que era obvio que no iba a llegar a nada bueno**_

_**"**__**Es la idea, no?"**_

_**Las dos cruzaron miradas molestas, y eso basto para que Dianna se alejase fastidiada, perdiendo**_

_**cualquier interés en hablar con ella por el resto del día.**_

_**"**__**Hey, acá estabas!" **__**– Jonathan apareció frente a Lea, ofreciéndole una botellita de agua**_

_**"**__**Acá estoy…" **__**– su respuesta fue tajante, aun intentando calmarse por el altercado anterior**_

_**"**__**Uy que humor, supongo que no estás de ánimo como para que te pida nada, no?"**_

_**"**__**No es con vos… que necesitas?"**_

_**"**__**Entonces que pasa?" **__**– Jonathan se agacho frente a ella, quedando en cuclillas y esperando que la**_

_**morocha se digne a mirarlo a los ojos**_

_**"**__**Nada, que me querías pedir?"**_

_**"**__**En realidad era para decirte que hoy no voy al cumple de Hemo, quede para cenar con Ethan y**_

_**Oliver…"**_

_**"**__**No! No podes no ir!"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Invítalos, no van a tener problema, y ayer se llevaron bien con todos…"**_

_**"**__**De verdad pensas que es buena idea?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no lo seria?"**_

_**Porque va a estar Dianna…"**_

_**"**__**Y?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, como quieras… yo les pregunto"**_

_**"**__**Si, y decile a Dianna que los una a la lista, ella es la que se ocupaba de organizar todo…"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, ok… si vos lo decis"**_

_**"**__**Jonathan deja de mirarme así, no estoy planeando absolutamente nada… no me interesa Oliver, ni**_

_**nadie! Ya soy grande!"**_

_**"**__**Quien nombro a Oliver?"**_

_**"**__**Ay por dios, no necesito que hables para saber lo que estás pensando, y NO, no es así!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, tranquila eh! Yo no te dije nada…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy harta!" **__**\- La morocha se puso de pie enojada y volvió al medio del salón, aguardando a que**_

_**cada uno de sus compañeros recupere la posición para retomar el ensayo.**_

_**Jonathan se dejó caer en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la pared para observar el ensayo, no sabía si**_

_**reírse o preocuparse por el humor que su amiga cargaba.**_

_**Durante el resto del ensayo el enojo no desapareció, la desconcentración de Lea estaba en cada 8 que**_

_**perdía mientras practicaban la nueva coreografía, a su enojo se le sumaba el malestar que le causaban**_

_**esas fallas y retrasar a todos sus compañeros, no era su mejor día, no tenía dudas acerca de eso.**_

_**Cuando el mismo culmino Lea agarro sus cosas y sin siquiera detenerse en su trailer para tomar una**_

_**ducha, camino hacia su auto. Jonathan la siguió de cerca sin decir ni una sola palabra, temiendo por lo**_

_**que cualquier comentario pudiese generar.**_

_**Dianna por su parte se ducho, y fue a tomar el té con su manager, como habían acordado. Las**_

_**conversaciones para un nuevo proyecto comenzaban a tomar forma y ella quería estar al tanto de todos**_

_**los detalles.**_

_**Luego de esa reunión en una pequeña pero especial cafetería de la ciudad, y cuando volvía hacia su**_

_**departamento recibió el llamado de Naya.**_

_**"**__**Hey! Como esta mi rubia preferida?" **__**– La latina hablaba con mucha dificultad y de modo gracioso**_

_**"**__**Podrías haber parado de comer antes de llamarme, no?" **__**– Dianna rio divertida mientras seguía con**_

_**la mirada fija hacia el frente.**_

_**"**__**Te digo que sos mi rubia preferida y eso es lo que me respondes?"**_

_**"**__**Pensé que tu rubia preferida era Hemo!"**_

_**"**__**Si bueno, ahora es la rubia preferida de su novio… Ok, pará, Dianna Agron esta celosa?"**_

_**"**__**Yo? Para nada, no sos mi tipo…"**_

_**"**__**No?... Morocha, morena…."**_

_**"**__**Diminuta" **__**– Dianna se adelantó expresándose en el medio de una infantil risa por atacar a su amiga**_

_**con lo que más le molestaba**_

_**"**__**CALLATE! No soy diminuta…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, entonces no sos mi tipo…"**_

_**"**__**Dios! Te odio"**_

_**"**__**Por qué?"**_

_**"**__**Porque me frustra que siempre ganes las discusiones acomodando las palabras"**_

_**"**__**Acomodando las palabras?"**_

_**"**__**Ya sabes lo que quiero decir!"**_

_**"**__**Pero todavía no sé por qué llamas…"**_

_**"**__**Ah, si! Eso…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, eso"**_

_**"**__**Dejame tragaaaar"**_

_**"**__**Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo, amor"**_

_**"**__**Amor? Voy a grabar esto y se lo voy a mandar a Lea!"**_

_**"**__**En el remoto caso en que le interese, las consecuencias no las voy a sufrir yo sola…"**_

_**"**__**Buen punto… ves! Seguís acomodando las palabras y ganas la discusión con eso"**_

_**"**__**Ok, me vas a decir para que llamabas o no?"**_

_**"**__**Si, estoy saliendo para tu casa, vamos juntas al cumpleaños?"**_

_**"**__**No era más fácil que me mandes un mensaje?" **__**– Dianna rodo los ojos, adoraba molestarla, aunque**_

_**sabía que a diferencia de Amber la devolución de la latina siempre era elaborada.**_

_**"**__**Te hace falta sexo, rubia! Estas intratable" **__**– la latina resoplaba molesta, mas bien frustrada por su**_

_**continua derrota en cada discusión que ella misma quería iniciar.**_

_**"**__**HEY" **__**– Dianna golpeo con la palma de su mano el manubrio, descargándose con lo único que tenía a**_

_**mano**_

_**"**__**Ves, tengo razón… en fin, en 20 estoy en tu casa, prepara algo, me estoy muriendo de ha…"**_

_**"**__**Estas comiendo mientras hablas!"**_

_**"**__**Comida real, no caramelos!" **__**– Naya se expresó con enojo, y levanto un caramelo pero al hacerlo se**_

_**dio cuenta de que era en vano, Dianna no estaba observándola como para justificar ese movimiento,**_

_**por lo cual empezó a reír sin parar.**_

_**"**__**De que te reis?"**_

_**"**__**De mi…"**_

_**"**__**Ooook, mejor la cortamos acá, te dejo porque estoy llegando"**_

_**"**__**Dónde estabas?"**_

_**"**__**Corta y veni, ok?"**_

_**"**__**Ok"**_

_**Dianna estaciono frente al edificio, y luego de juntar sus cosas, abandono el auto y subió para esperar**_

_**a la latina.**_

_**Siete horas más tarde, Lea y Jonathan arribaban al peculiar lugar que Dianna y Naya habían escogido**_

_**para la celebración.**_

_**El bar, llamado Crazy hoook, se hallaba en Koreatown y habia sido la elección de las dos para la cena,**_

_**el lugar era informal, y la decoración cumplía al pie de la letra con su función, ya que con tan solo**_

_**poner un pie en el lugar te trasladabas a un cuento de fantasía donde los piratas, tesoros, y barcos eran**_

_**los protagonistas centrales.**_

_**"**__**Me encanta, lo ame!" **__**\- Chris estaba fascinado, y exploraba el lugar junto a Dianna.**_

_**Las paredes estaban pintadas como murales, asemejando grandes barcos, los muebles de madera eran**_

_**los que predominaban en el lugar, haciendo aún más real la experiencia.**_

_**"**__**Woow, de ahora en más todos mis cumpleaños se los dejo a ustedes dos!" **__**– Hemo abrazo a Naya y**_

_**Dianna al mismo tiempo, feliz, su único pedido era un lugar distendido para divertirse, y sentía que**_

_**eso era precisamente lo que representaba ese espacio.**_

_**En poco más de media hora todos estaban presentes, incluidos Ethan y Oliver quienes habían arribado**_

_**casi conjuntamente con Jonathan y Lea.**_

_**La neoyorkina habia pasado gran parte del tiempo con Jenna y Telly, la comida habia sido informal,**_

_**por lo cual los subgrupos seguían presentes, mientras Heather y Harry contagiaban a todos para**_

_**comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música.**_

_**"**__**Me sigue ignorando, vos te das cuenta? No se acercó en toda la noche!" **__**– el mal humor en Lea no se**_

_**habia aplacado, por el contrario seguía creciendo.**_

_**Dianna se mostraba amable con todos, incluso habia estado hablando con Jonathan, Oliver y Ethan un**_

_**buen rato, la rubia sociabilizaba con todos menos con ella, claramente la conversación de la tarde no**_

_**habia sido olvidada por ninguna de las dos.**_

_**"**__**Di es así siempre, que es lo que te molesta?" **__**– Jenna se giró sobre su eje y pudo divisar a la rubia con**_

_**varios de sus compañeros**_

_**"**__**Que me ignore!"**_

_**"**__**Con el humor que tenes no la culpo, se llega a acercar y la mordes!"**_

_**"**__**No importa, al menos voy a saber que todavía sabe que existo!"**_

_**"**__**El día que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo sobre que es realmente lo que quieren…." **__**– Jenna seguía**_

_**bebiendo vino de su copa, sin saber que responderle a Lea. El ida y vuelta de amor odio que tenían se**_

_**volvía cansador.**_

_**"**__**Que quiere? Que la espere por siempre mientras ella está mostrándose feliz con esa idiota?"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Di esta con alguien?" **__**– Los ojos de Jenna se volvieron enormes, no estaba al tanto de ninguna**_

_**relación de la rubia, no entendía el porqué de ese comentario**_

_**"**__**NO!" **__**– la voz de la morocha mostraba el pánico que le generaba solo pensar en eso**_

_**"**__**Y entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Anna, la de la película…"**_

_**"**__**Ahhh, la compañera de Di?"**_

_**"**__**Si, esa" **__**– el rostro de Lea mostraba su descontento por tan solo pensar en las fotos que habia visto**_

_**"**__**Para un poco! Fue a un evento con una amiga, compara esas fotos con las que se saca conmigo o con**_

_**Naya y vas a ver que es igual!"**_

_**"**__**Pero… NO! No es lo mismo!"**_

_**"**__**Y cual es el problema? Acaso ella te dijo que la esperes? Te lo pidió directamente?"**_

_**Las palabras de Jenna fueron suficientes para terminar de quebrar el humor de Lea, la ira era**_

_**reemplazada por impotencia y confusión.**_

_**"**__**No, tenes razón… No sé qué hago perdiendo tiempo por ella, ya fue… voy a seguir con mi vida…"**_

_**"**__**Yo no te dije que hagas nada estúpido pero… no la podes culpar por algo que no hizo o dijo…"**_

_**"**__**Es que no hace nada, o hace y después deshace! No sé! No sé qué más pensar!"**_

_**"**__**Dudo que sea muy diferente de lo que vos haces…" **__**– Jenna desvió la vista, sin interés de ver otra**_

_**reacción dramática de su amiga ante su comentario**_

_**"**__**Si hubieses visto lo que me escribió para navidad… no la entiendo, no sé qué quiere…"**_

_**"**__**Y bueno Lea, que se yo… deja de estar atrás de ella! Por ahí eso sirve…"**_

_**"**__**No necesitas decirlo dos veces, es lo que voy a hacer a partir de este momento" **__**– Lea fingió una**_

_**sonrisa digna de una artista de Broadway y se dirigió a uno de los barriles para rellenar su chop de**_

_**cerveza.**_

_**Luego de esa conversación la morocha se divertía con todos, mientras los trago seguían en aumento al**_

_**igual que la noche anterior.**_

_**Dianna por su parte se mantenía calmada, si no fuese por el dolor que le causaba la situación con Lea**_

_**podría decir que estaba pasando un tiempo increíble con sus amigos. Reunirse con Hemo y Heather en**_

_**la pista la habia hecho descargar un poco de la mala energía que acarreaba, habia sentido la mirada de**_

_**la morocha durante toda la noche, pero no de buena forma, las pocas veces que habían cruzado**_

_**miradas seguía viendo el enojo de Lea presente y fue por eso que no habia querido acercarse.**_

_**"**__**Decime que entre vos y Anna no pasa nada, por favor!" **__**– Jonathan se unió a la rubia para bailar, **__**pero**_

_**alejándola un poco del resto para conseguir espacio y poder hablar más tranquilo**_

_**"**__**Que? Estás loco?" **__**– Dianna no sabía si reír o ponerse furiosa ante la pregunta del chico**_

_**"**__**Y qué se yo, Lea esta tan insoportable con eso que ya lo estoy creyendo…"**_

_**"**__**Qué? Te dijo que estoy con Anna?" **__**– ahora si el sentimiento era furia, inmediatamente se giró para**_

_**buscarla con la mirada, pero Jonathan la tomo de la mano para que vuelva su atención hacia él.**_

_**"**__**No, para… calmate. Esta celosa, que se yo"**_

_**"**__**No tengo nada con ella ni con nadie, contento?"**_

_**"**__**Ya lo sabía!"**_

_**"**__**Y para que me preguntas entonces?"**_

_**"**__**La estoy odiando por lo insoportable que esta, si sé que son solo ideas de ella no siento culpa por**_

_**hacerlo!" **__**– Jonathan rio a carcajadas y aflojo la tensión que se habia generado luego de la gran**_

_**pregunta**_

_**'**__**Tan Lea, como puedo culparlo por eso?'**_

_**"**__**Lea es insoportable con todo, yo no pienso seguir dándole explicaciones de lo que hago…."**_

_**"**__**Y haces bien. Igual no sé porque esta así… si al menos supiera que es gay sus celos se**_

_**justificarían…" – **__**Jonathan hablo con sumo cuidado, y volcó su vista hacia la de Dianna para captar su**_

_**reacción ante lo que habia expresado**_

_**"**__**Y vos como lo sabes?" **__**– su voz mostraba su incredulidad. Anna le habia confesado su condición en**_

_**una de las tantas charlas, pero la misma no era ni siquiera un secreto a voces, era difícil que él,**_

_**moviéndose en Broadway, pudiese conocer eso.**_

_**"**__**Sexto sentido? Soy más gay que Ellen Degeneres, Di… tengo que tener un buen instinto!"**_

_**"**__**Es bisexual… Uff, somos solo amigas"**_

_**"**__**No uses esa frase, está muy trillada y…"**_

_**"**__**Somos amigas, trabajamos juntas, compartí casi todas las escenas con ella, que queres? Para ser**_

_**sincera nunca mire a otra chica que no sea Lea, dudo hacerlo…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, no voy a ponerte más triste de lo que estas…"**_

_**"**__**Séptimo sentido Groff?" **__**– Dianna lo miro un tanto divertida, sin siquiera ser muy cercanos Jonathan**_

_**habia desarrollado la habilidad de leer sus emociones a la perfección**_

_**"**__**Mmm no, digamos que mirarte a los ojos es bastante revelador!"**_

_**"**__**Si no fuese porque Lea nos va a matar a los dos te estaría abrazando, sos un tierno!"**_

_**"**__**Si no fuese porque Lea me mata te estaría invitando a salir!"**_

_**"**__**Que va a decir tu novio cuando se entere?"**_

_**"**__**Se va a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho el primero, obvio!" – **__**Jonathan sonrió divertido, y ambos**_

_**siguieron conversando y riendo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro**_

_**Lea sentía que su cuerpo ya habia ingerido más alcohol que el permitido, se levantó con un poco de**_

_**esfuerzo y camino hacia el baño esperando encontrar a Jenna en el camino, aunque no tuvo esa suerte.**_

_**Al ingresar al cubículo se encontró con Dianna, quien se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo. La**_

_**rubia se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, su expresión no transmitía ninguna sensación, pero**_

_**sus ojos, tal cual Jonathan lo habia indicado, hablaban con más claridad que lo que podrían hacerlo sus**_

_**palabras.**_

_**Dianna no aguanto mucho el contacto y desvió su mirada a su bolso, Lea se quedó afirmada**_

_**mirándola, deseando que esta dijese algo, demostrase algo, pero fue en vano, ningún sonido rompía el**_

_**incómodo silencio.**_

_**"**__**Me vas a ignorar toda la puta noche?" **__**– Si bien Lea habia sido impulsiva toda su vida, el último**_

_**tiempo estaba llevando esa faceta a un nuevo nivel**_

_**"**__**Y vos vas a seguir con ese humor toda la puta noche?" **__**– la voz de Dianna fue por demás fría y**_

_**distante, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.**_

_**El alcohol en sangre, el enojo, la impotencia, y las mil sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo**_

_**culminaron en solitarias lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Sin deseo de montar una escena o despertar la**_

_**lastima en la rubia, dio media vuelta y salió eyectada a buscar a Jonathan.**_

_**Cuando atravesaba mitad del bar su cuerpo colisiono con otro, sacándola de su burbuja**_

_**"**__**Hey, otra vez problemas con el alcohol?" – **__**Oliver se quedó mirándola sorprendido, pero su expresión**_

_**cambio al ver las lágrimas que Lea intentaba ocultar. **__**"Oh mierda, te hice mal? Discúlpame! Te**_

_**lastime?"**_

_**"**__**Donde esta Jonathan?"**_

_**"**__**No… no se… hace un rato estaba ahí. Estas bien?"**_

_**"**__**Me llevas a casa? Por favor" **__**– su voz seguía quebrada, e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir las**_

_**lágrimas pero sin demasiado éxito.**_

_**"**__**Pero… estas así… espera que llamo a Jonathan"**_

_**"**__**Deja, ya fue…llamo un taxi!" **__**– Lea se abrió paso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con**_

_**determinación**_

_**"**__**Hey para, te llevo… está bien"**_

_**"**__**Pero si no queres…"**_

_**"**__**No es que no quiera, es que estas así… y están todos tus amigos acá…"**_

_**"**__**Me llevas o no?"**_

_**"**__**Si, vamos…" **__**– Oliver saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a Jonathan avisándole para que este no se**_

_**preocupase**_

_**El auto de él se hallaba a pocos metros de la entrada del local, Lea tomo asiento en el lugar del**_

_**acompañante, se abrocho el cinturón, y apoyo su cabeza en la ventanilla mirando a través de esta.**_

_**"**__**Vivo en…" **__**– Lea se expresó en casi un susurro, cuando sintió que el motor se ponía en marcha y el**_

_**auto comenzaba a moverse**_

_**"**__**Ya lo se Lea, anoche estuve ahí…" **__**– Oliver sonrió sereno pero no logro generar lo mismo en Lea, las**_

_**lágrimas caían por su rostro sin mucho por hacer**_

_**"**__**Ok"**_

_**El chico sintió la incomodidad, y sin querer decir nada que empeorara la situación se decidió por**_

_**poner música, prendió el stereo y dio play sin preocuparse por el contenido.**_

_**"**__**Te gusta Oasis?"**_

_**"**__**Si…"**_

_**Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, y luego de unos 25 minutos Oliver estaciono el auto frente a la**_

_**entrada al edificio de Lea, la morocha permanecía distraída, con la mirada perdida, sin siquiera**_

_**percatarse de que ya habia llegado a su destino.**_

_**Un par de minutos más pasaron hasta que el celular de Lea sonó, sacándola de su ensoñación.**_

_**"**__**Hace cuanto estamos acá?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, poco más de 10 minutos…"**_

_**"**__**Y porque no me dijiste?"**_

_**"**__**No quería interrumpirte…"**_

_**"**__**Perdón"**_

_**"**__**Por qué me pedís perdón?"**_

_**"**__**Por tratarte así, no te lo mereces… fuiste muy amable al traerme"**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada, al menos estoy seguro de que llegues bien… y sana" **__**– una mueca de sonrisa se hizo**_

_**presente al pronunciar la última palabra,**_

_**"**__**Es Jonathan…" **__**– Lea hablo mientras le mostraba el celular para que entendiese a que se refería**_

_**Está todo bien? Llamame!, J**_

_**"**__**Si, le avise que te traía…"**_

_**"**__**De verdad… gracias!"**_

_**"**__**De nada… pero me debes algo"**_

_**"**__**Si? Oh, si… cuanto es…"**_

_**"**__**No quiero plata, al menos prométeme que la próxima vez que te vea vas a volver a sonreír!"**_

_**Lea lo miro extrañada, no pudo decir nada, otra vez las lágrimas, la cara de pánico de él, y la**_

_**necesidad de sentirse segura. Sin pensarlo Lea se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, el muchacho**_

_**respondió al gesto en silencio, solo conteniéndola de la única forma que conocía.**_

_**El llanto de Lea poco a poco se fue calmando, la frialdad con que Dianna la habia tratado le recordó a**_

_**la discusión en Australia, estaba cansada de esas idas y vueltas, primero hablaban horas por teléfono y**_

_**mensajes cuando ella estaba fuera, le enviaba la más dulce postal de navidad que alguien pudiese**_

_**recibir, después volvía y la ignoraba por completo, no soportaba que las cosas fuesen así, y si bien**_

_**sabía que un poco de culpa era de ella, eso no era motivo para que doliese menos.**_

_**Durante varios minutos se quedó en esa posición, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo segura**_

_**en los brazos de una persona que no era Jonathan, y se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, sentía que era lo**_

_**que necesitaba, y lo hizo.**_

_**"**__**Perdón…"**_

_**"**__**Hey, nada de perdón… no sé qué te pasa, pero ojala se solucione rápido"**_

_**"**__**Lo dudo…"**_

_**"**__**Un poco de positivismo te vendría bien eh!"**_

_**Lea lo miro y sonrió, tímidamente, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hizo y de modo genuino.**_

_**"**__**Al menos conseguí una mini sonrisa… ahora anda a descansar, mañana Rachel tiene que estallar de**_

_**buena energía!"**_

_**"**__**Seguís Glee?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, quizás!" **__**– Oliver rio y la beso en la mejilla**_

_**"**__**Gracias por todo, de verdad" **__**– Lea lo miro y sonrió agradecida, luego se bajó del auto y camino**_

_**hacia la entrada bajo la mirada del chico, quien solo abandono el lugar una vez que Lea estuvo segura**_

_**dentro del edificio.**_

_**Estoy en casa, no hace falta que vengas, está todo bien. Un beso**_

_**En la fiesta ya la mayoría se habia retirado, Dianna permanecía sentada desde hacía más de media**_

_**hora mirando la puerta, cuando salió del baño Lea ya no estaba, y si bien incansablemente la buscaba**_

_**con su mirada la morocha no volvió a dar señales.**_

_**"**__**En que viniste? Queres que te lleve?" **__**– Jonathan iba camino hacia la puerta, cuando la vio sola, y sin**_

_**dudarlo se acercó a ella**_

_**"**__**Vine con Naya… pero gracias!"**_

_**"**__**Segura no queres que te lleve?"**_

_**"**__**No, de verdad…"**_

_**"**__**Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces" – **__**Jonathan la beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar**_

_**"**__**Hey para!, Si vos estas acá… Lea con quien se fue?"**_

_**Jonathan se giró y vio la tristeza en Dianna, el conocía a Lea y a Oliver, sabía que lo más seguro es**_

_**que nada hubiese pasado, por lo que decirle que los dos se habían ido juntos era un dato que solo**_

_**serviría para mortificarla aún más.**_

_**"**__**No tengo idea Di!, me aviso que estaba en casa solamente… supongo que le pidió a alguien cuando**_

_**se estaba yendo que la lleve…"**_

_**"**__**Oh… ok… gracias"**_

_**Tan solo un cuarto de hora paso cuando Naya por fin apareció frente a la rubia, quien la esperaba un**_

_**poco impaciente.**_

_**"**__**Nos vamos, Di?"**_

_**"**__**Si, por favor!"**_

_**"**__**Por qué esa cara?" **__**– Naya la miro extrañada, la cara de Dianna ya no escondía su malestar como si**_

_**lo habia hecho durante todo el día.**_

_**"**__**Nada…"**_

_**"**__**Lea?"**_

_**"**__**Si, que se yo… da igual" **__**– su voz plasmaba su enojo pero en realidad no tenía mucho para decir, por**_

_**eso solo atino a agachar la vista y desear que esas palabras no devinieran en un largo interrogatorio.**_

_**"**__**Por qué no vuelven? Digo… las dos tienen un humor de terror, y se la pasan una en cada punta**_

_**sonriendo fingidamente pero totalmente perdida en los movimientos de la otra…" **__**– Naya hablaba con**_

_**naturalidad, como si lo que dijese fuese algo de público conocimiento**_

_**Dianna se paró y la miro de la peor forma que pudo, luego de eso comenzó a caminar fuera del bar y**_

_**hacia el auto de la latina, está la seguía en completo silencio, sabia cuando parar y la mirada de su**_

_**amiga era un signo de alerta de aquel limite que no debía cruzar. El mismo mutismo se extendería**_

_**hasta que la rubia llegase a su departamento, y se bajase solo dando las gracias de forma apática.**_

_**11 días después…**_

_**"**__**Rubia estas insoportable, te podes ir a dormir?"**_

_**"**__**No me voy a ir a dormir, no tengo sueño…"**_

_**"**__**No tenes sueño pero apenas y tenes voz para hablar, sin contar que los grados de fiebre siguen**_

_**aumentando!"**_

_**"**__**No me siento mal"**_

_**"**__**Estas transpirando!"**_

_**"**__**Todavía no entiendo que haces acá…"**_

_**"**__**La verdad yo tampoco, a mi sola se me ocurre hacerte compañía cuando estas enferma!"**_

_**Desde hacía más de una hora Naya intentaba convencer a Dianna para que se acostase y descansase un**_

_**rato, pero la rubia seguía deambulando por el living, sin hacerle caso.**_

_**Por la mañana se habia retirado del set más temprano que el resto, un fuerte dolor de garganta y una**_

_**gran congestión comenzaban a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**Naya en serio, podes irte…" **__**– Dianna se acercó al sillón y se dejó caer, tomando el control remoto**_

_**para buscar algo que la satisfaga**_

_**"**__**Si te molesta que este y queres que me vaya lo hago, de lo contrario dejame quedarme"**_

_**"**__**Ok, quédate entonces… hace lo que quieras"**_

_**"**__**La fiebre te pone agresiva?" **__**– la latina se quedó mirándola incrédula, la pequeña gripe sin dudas**_

_**volvía volátiles los estados de ánimo de la rubia**_

_**"**__**Perdón… es que me incomoda que te preocupes tanto…"**_

_**"**__**Vos lo harías conmigo, no?"**_

_**Dianna le sonrió y golpeo con la palma de su mano el sillón para que la latina se le uniera.**_

_**Durante un buen rato las dos se quedaron ahí, Naya le habia preparado una sopa y luego habían mirado**_

_**televisión hasta que finalmente habia logrado que se fuese a dormir.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Naya se despertó con los ruidos que provenían de la cocina, habia dormido en**_

_**el cuarto de invitados una vez que se habia cerciorado de que la rubia realmente descansaba.**_

_**Dianna por su parte se habia levantado a media mañana, el malestar seguía, clara muestra de eso era el**_

_**camino de Kleenex que estaba dejando a su paso. La fiebre habia bajado un poco, producto de los**_

_**antibióticos que el médico le habia recetado la tarde anterior, de todos modos su cuerpo no contaba**_

_**con la fuerza necesaria para emprender muchos desafíos.**_

_**"**__**Que haces corriendo por todo el departamento en pijama? Dios sos peor que un nene chiquito,**_

_**Dianna!" **__**– la latina se levantó y apareció en el living, para observar a Dianna de un lado a otro**_

_**ordenando el caos que habia dejado la noche anterior**_

_**"**__**Mejor que me vaya acostumbrando, hoy tengo el evento de Josh, no puedo faltar…"**_

_**"**__**Estas loca? A donde queres ir en ese estado?... Descansa porque lo único que falta es que el lunes**_

_**sigas así… Ryan no va a estar muy contento eh!"**_

_**"**__**El lunes voy a estar bien!..."**_

_**Dianna habia entrado a la cocina, y Naya la seguía detrás. Antes de que la latina pudiese retrucar eso,**_

_**sonó el portero.**_

_**"**__**Esperas a alguien?"**_

_**"**__**No, vos?"**_

_**"**__**A quien queres que espere? Estamos en tu casa, te olvidas?" **__**– Naya la miro divertida, la inocencia**_

_**con la que Dianna le habia hecho la pregunta le resultaba por demás divertido**_

_**"**__**Fíjate quien es…"**_

_**Naya asintió y camino hacia el portero eléctrico, ni bien poso sus ojos en la pequeña pantalla pudo**_

_**divisar la figura de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Es Lea!"**_

_**"**__**LEA?" **__**– Dianna corrió apresurada e iba con su mirada de Naya a la pantalla buscando una**_

_**explicación**_

_**"**__**Que hace acá?"**_

_**"**__**No se, querrá saber cómo estas… es obvio" **__**– Naya se encogió de hombros al tiempo que presionaba**_

_**el interlocutor **__**"Subí enana". **__**Sin darle tiempo a que Dianna diga algo ya habia presionado el botón que**_

_**le cedía el acceso al edificio.**_

_**"**__**Estábamos en mi casa, te acordas?" **__**– Dianna se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándola, mostrando su**_

_**descontento por lo que habia hecho.**_

_**Desde el cumpleaños de Hemo su relación habia sido aún más distante, solo en la noche anterior la**_

_**morocha le habia enviado un sms preguntándole como se sentía, tras haber abandonado las**_

_**filmaciones del modo en el que lo hizo.**_

_**Lea se habia ido a acostar pensando en la rubia, situación que no habia cambiado esa mañana. La**_

_**noche anterior habia tenido la intensión de visitarla, Dianna abandonando el set por un mal estar físico**_

_**no era algo común y se habia preocupado. Naya le habia dicho que se iba a quedar con ella, y si bien**_

_**por un lado eso representaba un alivio, por otro provocaba un gran dolor, ya que en el fondo ella**_

_**deseaba, y sentía, que era quien debía estar acompañándola.**_

_**Lea golpeo la puerta esperando que la latina sea quien le abriese pero para su sorpresa se encontró con**_

_**dos ojos color avellana mirándola intensamente.**_

_**'**__**Que hago acá? Para que vine? Que tenía que decir?... fuck fuck fuck… esta hermosa… Si ya sé que**_

_**solo está en pijamas pero… hace tanto que no la veía así…'**_

_**'**__**Puede ser más tierna? Me trajo el desayuno… y ese gorrito de lana…. Ok, quizás no sirve de nada**_

_**estar enojada'**_

_**La mirada intensa, y expresión contrariada con la que se examinaron durante varios segundos fue**_

_**suavizándose para terminar en una media sonrisa tímida.**_

_**Naya estaba parada en un costado y observaba la situación divertida. "Genial**__**, alguien que piensa en mi**_

_**estómago! GRACIAS ENANA!"**_

_**"**__**Pasa…" **__**– Dianna se corrió a un costado, dejándole el paso libre a Lea, para que ingrese al**_

_**departamento**_

_**"**__**Pensé en traer el desayuno…" **__**– la neoyorkina le dio un vaso a Naya, quien sonrió a modo de**_

_**agradecimiento. Luego tomo otro y se lo entrego a Dianna. **__**"Como a vos te gusta…" **__**– la morocha**_

_**agacho la cabeza, sin ser consciente de la gigantesca sonrisa de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Gracias…"**_

_**"**__**Como estas? Pensé en llamarte pero…. Bueno…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy bien, no tenías que preocuparte es solo una gripe"**_

_**"**__**Agradece que llegaste temprano, porque acá la señorita tiene pensado irse a no sé qué evento**_

_**desafiando el clima y la eficacia de sus sistema inmunológico"**_

_**"**__**Sistema inmunológico?" **__**– Lea y Dianna se dieron vuelta para mirar a Naya incrédulas por el vocablo**_

_**que acababa de usar, una risa suave término en un fuerte sonido llenando el ambiente**_

_**"**__**Ok, me estoy juntando mucho con ustedes dos, más horas escuchando a Rachel Berry… quien me va a**_

_**culpar?"**_

_**Un breve silencio, y otra vez las risas se hacían presentes, terminando por convencer a la latina de**_

_**abandonar el lugar molesta, y volver al cuarto que habia ocupado para cambiarse.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que era un chiste lo que dijo, a donde pensas ir?"**_

_**"**__**Se lo prometí a Josh"**_

_**"**__**Quien?"**_

_**"**__**Josh Dushamel organiza una maratón por Haiti, se llama 'Run for Haiti' y me invito… ya le dije que**_

_**iba! es una buena causa, no voy a faltar"**_

_**"**__**Primero está tu salud… y además es una maratón, pensas ir a correr en ese estado? Estas pálida,**_

_**más que de costumbre. Sin siquiera tener en cuenta que apenas y corres por los pasillos del set con los**_

_**chicos una vez por semana"**_

_**"**__**Me siento bien, voy a ir"**_

_**"**__**NO, no vas a ir…" **__**– la suavidad con la que ambas se expresaban fue abandonada y Lea se puso firme,**_

_**no soportaba verla enferma y menos saber que pensaba presionar su salud un poco más por un evento**_

_**público.**_

_**"**__**Perdón?" **__**– Dianna inclino levemente su cabeza, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja. Postura típica de**_

_**la rubia que en el fondo Lea habia extrañado en todo este tiempo.**_

_**"**__**Que no vas a ir" – 'Oh no, la ceja no… salto encima tuyo y te como a besos… no lo hagas'**_

_**"**__**Quien sos vos para decirme si voy o no?" **__**– Dianna se cruzó de brazos, y la miro fijo esperando una**_

_**buena respuesta**_

_**"**__**Ni siquiera me voy a gastar en contestar eso, no vas a ir a ningún lado"**_

_**"**__**No me jodas Lea, dije que iba a ir y así va a ser!"**_

_**"**__**Que no vas a ir!"**_

_**"**__**Se pueden dejar de gritar como dos nenas? Dios!" **__**– Naya regreso al living un poco molesta, habia**_

_**apresurado el tiempo empleado en cambiarse ya que los gritos se estaban oyendo desde el cuarto**_

_**"**__**No pensas como yo acaso? No puede ir así!" **__**– Lea la miro buscando apoyo, mientras Dianna**_

_**resoplaba por lo bajo**_

_**"**__**Si, pienso lo mismo… pero vos mejor que nadie sabes que si quiere ir va a terminar yendo"**_

_**Lea abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de la misma. Dianna observo la escena y**_

_**sonrió al ver que la misma habia sido dada por concluida y que ella habia conseguido lo que quería.**_

_**"Me voy a cambiar"**_

_**La rubia se tomó su tiempo, cuando por fin volvió al living observo como Naya y Lea discutían entre**_

_**dientes.**_

_**"**__**Ustedes sigan discutiendo, yo vuelvo en un rato…"**_

_**"**__**Una hora!" **__**– Lea la señalo aun molesta, sus ojos y toda su postura mostraba determinación**_

_**"**__**EH?"**_

_**"**__**Vamos, haces un par de fotos y después te venís, el medico va a pasar para ver como evolucionaste**_

_**desde ayer… aunque con este capricho dudo que estés mejor"**_

_**"**__**Vamos?"**_

_**"**__**Si, yo voy con vos… te llevo y te espero… UNA HORA, DIANNA"**_

_**'**__**Lea fucking Michele Sarfati… como decirte que no? Al menos vamos a estar un rato juntas'**_

_**"**__**Ok" **__**– Dianna sonrió serena y le entrego las llaves de su auto**_

_**"**__**Ok?" **__**– Lea abrió los ojos inmensos mirándola sorprendida, al igual que Naya, ninguna de las dos**_

_**habia pensado que la propuesta sería aceptada con tanta facilidad**_

_**"**__**No hagas que me arrepienta" **__**– Dianna ni se dio vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.**_

_**Lea intercambio una mirada con Naya, quien asintió dándole el visto bueno, y luego apresuro el paso**_

_**para alcanzar a la rubia antes de que subiese al ascensor.**_

_**Lea tomo asiento en el lugar del conductor, sabía que era estúpido pero estaba feliz de estar**_

_**conduciendo otra vez el Mini Cooper de la rubia. Dianna tomo asiento, se abrocho el cinturón e**_

_**inmediatamente busco poner música para llenar el silencio.**_

_**"**__**Donde es?"**_

_**"**__**En Santa Monica, Ocean Park Blvd…"**_

_**Lea asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a conducir, la voz de Thao era lo único que se escuchaba hasta**_

_**que recorrieron los 20 minutos que la separaban de aquel lugar.**_

_**"**__**UNA HORA! 60 minutos, como te parezca mejor…"**_

_**"**__**Ok"**_

_**"**__**Dianna te conozco, estoy hablando en serio…"**_

_**"**__**Que vas a hacer? Me imagino que no te vas a quedar sentada acá esperándome…"**_

_**"**__**Eh… no sé. Me voy a cruzar a The Waterfront Café… cualquier cosa que necesites me mandas un**_

_**mensaje, si?"**_

_**"**__**No queres venir conmigo?"**_

_**"**__**No, anda vos… en una hora acá, OK?"**_

_**"**__**Ufff, me habia olvidado lo que eras cuando te ponías en control de todo…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces mejor que te recuerde como eso funcionaba…" **__**– Lea hizo una mueca de sonrisa mirando**_

_**hacia el frente, y apretando con fuerzas el volante, solo estar cerca de Dianna, impregnándose con su**_

_**delicioso perfume la hacía estremecerse. La rubia no ayudo al abalanzarse sobre ella sorpresivamente**_

_**y darle un sentido beso en la mejilla.**_

_**Lea no atino a decir nada, solo sonrió, al igual que Dianna quien se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar**_

_**deprisa hacia la multitud que habia a unos escasos metros, la morocha la observo durante un rato,**_

_**cuando quería, sin siquiera proponérselo, la rubia se comportaba como una niña y eso era algo que Lea**_

_**siempre encontrado adorable.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los reviews y DM! :).**_

_**\- Andre: Supongo que es verdad eso, me 'identifico' con Dianna y es por eso que es menos dificil**_

_**narrarla a ella.**_

_**\- Gbrujndl: Creería que el total de capítulos va a rondar los 50, pero no lo tengo definido todavía.**_

_**Próxima actualizacion: Miércoles, quizás.**_

_**NA 2: SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para**_

_**quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: You really got a hold on me (by Thao).**_

_**I don't like you, but I love you. Seems that I'm always thinking of you.**_

_**Oh oh oh you treat me badly, I love you madly… You've really got a hold on me!**_

_***Chapter 38*: Chapter: The ice is getting thinner**_

_**Luego de pensar en algo para hacer durante los próximos minutos, se decidió por quedarse en el auto**_

_**escuchando música, era raro, era tonto, pero era una forma de conectarse con Dianna y lo necesitaba,**_

_**sobre todo luego de cómo habían estado las cosas entre ellas en el último tiempo.**_

_**La neoyorkina se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a indagar varios discos tirados de modo desprolijo**_

_**por todo el auto, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con un pañuelo de la rubia que habia encontrado en**_

_**el asiento trasero. Por acto reflejo lo mantenía cerca, respiraba hondo impregnándose del perfume de**_

_**Dianna, sonriendo al reconocer ese aroma.**_

_**La rubia por su parte se hallaba feliz interiormente, el gesto de Lea la habia llenado de energía, que se**_

_**preocupara de esa forma por ella, que se plantara ante ella exigiéndole cosas, quizás otro lo**_

_**encontrarían como un acto desubicado pero ese no era su caso. Dianna percibía esa reacción como un**_

_**modo instintivo de Lea de seguir pendiente de ella, en el buen sentido, de interesarse por ella aun**_

_**cuando no estaban juntas.**_

_**La rubia se adentró entre la gente que ya abarrotaba el sector, diviso rápidamente a Josh y se acercó a**_

_**él para saludarlo y ponerse al día, la interacción no se extendió por mucho tiempo, pero duro lo**_

_**suficiente para que ella pudiese explicarle porque no iba a correr la maratón, sin preocuparse por ese**_

_**minimo detalle, Josh, agradeció una y otra vez el esfuerzo y le dejo en claro que su sola presencia ya**_

_**era una gran contribución para la causa.**_

_**El lugar estaba atiborrado de figuras de la música, el cine y la televisión, todos siendo fotografiados**_

_**incansablemente.**_

_**Luego de esa pequeña conversación con Josh fue el momento de unas cuantas fotos para la prensa.**_

_**Tras unos 40 minutos Dianna sentía que habia cumplido, al menos con su presencia, pudiendo aportar**_

_**de esa forma su granito de arena para aquella causa.**_

_**Te quedan 20 minutos….**_

_**Me voy a quedar un rato más, si queres te podes ir y vuelvo en taxi :)**_

_**Lea leyó el mensaje y su calma desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguía descansando en el**_

_**auto, sentada de la misma forma en que lo hacía desde que la rubia se habia ido, mientras**_

_**inspeccionaba el iPod de esta, que estaba conectado al estéreo.**_

_**Ese mensaje de Dianna saco a la morocha de su relax, tipeando a gran velocidad y presionando con**_

_**fuerza la pantalla del celular, por el malestar que le habia causado ese sms, redacto su respuesta en un**_

_**modo que no pretendía recurrir a sutilezas a la hora de no remarcar su tono amenazante.**_

_**DIANNA! Créeme que NO queres que te vaya a buscar!**_

_**"**__**Uff, no hace falta, gruñonaaaaa" **__**– Dianna apareció junto a la ventanilla del conductor con una**_

_**enorme sonrisa, y una postura totalmente inocente, mirándola divertida.**_

_**"**__**FUCK!... Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!" **__**– Lea se habia llevado un susto atroz al escuchar la voz de**_

_**la rubia a centímetros de ella, tanto que aun las palpitaciones no recuperaban un ritmo normal, incluso**_

_**después de unos cuantos segundos**_

_**"**__**Te quedaste acá todo este tiempo?" **__**– Dianna estaba parada al lado de la ventanilla, vestía el mismo**_

_**gorrito de lana que tenía desde que salieron, solo que ahora tenía puesta una gigantesca remera**_

_**colorada, con una enorme caricatura estilo tokidoki impresa en ella, la misma que hacía las veces de**_

_**logo del evento.**_

_**Lea se quedó mirándola cautivada, mientras Dianna se mecía en el mismo lugar divertida y con una**_

_**expresión infantil.**_

_**"**__**Me distraje escuchando música, subís?"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y dio la vuelta para meterse dentro del auto. Lea lo puso en marcha automáticamente**_

_**para emprender el regreso al departamento.**_

_**"**__**Te gusta?"**_

_**"**__**Que cosa?" **__**– Lea se giró y la miro desconcertada, al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Dianna y esa sonrisa**_

_**radiante solo atino a devolver su atención al frente antes de que fuese tarde.**_

_**"**__**Lo que escuchabas"**_

_**"**__**Thao, ya me la habías nombrado antes, después salte a esto… que es…" **__**– Lea miraba la pantalla del**_

_**stereo pero el nombre del artista no aparecía, y no tenía forma alguna de saber que era lo que estaba**_

_**sonando.**_

_**"**__**Emiliana Torrini" **__**– Dianna se apresuró a contestar ante las dudas y el desconcierto de la otra**_

_**"**__**Mhm… suena bien…" – **__**la vista de la morocha seguía clavada en el frente, aunque su tono de voz ya**_

_**se habia suavizado y volvía a la normalidad**_

_**"**__**No le conté esto a nadie todavía pero…" **__**– Dianna se mordía el labio, y se sonrojaba al ver que Lea la**_

_**volvia a mirar dándole toda su atención. **__**"Voy a dirigir un video de Theo, estuvimos hablando y le**_

_**gustó la idea…"**_

_**"**__**Qué? De verdad?... Wow… eso es… buenísimo!" **__**– Lea sonreía y su entusiasmo era cien por ciento**_

_**genuino, sabía la pasión que esa actividad despertaba en la rubia y escuchar que tenía una pequeña**_

_**posibilidad de hacerlo para que llegue a gente en todos lados en modo de videoclip era algo**_

_**extremadamente positivo.**_

_**"**__**Si, estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo, todavía tenemos que acordar la fecha, pero va a ser los**_

_**primeros días de febrero…" **__**– Dianna jugaba nerviosa con el cable del iPod que rozaba su rodilla**_

_**izquierda, ya que su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia ese costado, depositando toda su atención en la**_

_**morocha.**_

_**"**__**Felicitaciones, Di… De verdad me pone súper feliz por vos" **__**– Lea aminoro la velocidad y poso luego**_

_**su mano en la pierna de Dianna, pero de modo inocente sin ninguna doble intención, y fue así como**_

_**esta lo tomo, respondiéndole con una enorme sonrisa.**_

_**"**__**Gracias, en serio significa mucho para mí eso… Todavía ni estoy segura de cómo voy a llevar a cabo**_

_**la idea, pero bueno… no tengo nada que perder… Y…"**_

_**"**__**Callate Dianna, me estas aburriendo…"**_

_**La rubia alzo la vista sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga, arqueo una ceja buscando una**_

_**explicación por aquel comentario tajante y la, ahora, sonrisa divertida de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Di, deja de darle vueltas… vas a dirigir el video de Thao y le vas a volar la cabeza a ella y a quien lo**_

_**vea!... Así es como haces las cosas, ese es el poder que tenes, el talento que tenes… deja las dudas de**_

_**lado porque solo es una pérdida de tiempo y palabras… si?" **__**– la mirada intensa de Lea se clavó en los**_

_**ojos de Dianna, demostrándole a traves ella que creía en cada palabra que emitía. **__**"Creo en vos, quizás**_

_**más de lo que vos misma lo haces…"**_

_**Dianna trago saliva, y también varias palabras que querían saltar desde el fondo de su garganta,**_

_**mantenía la mirada de Lea, sin ser consciente de que el auto seguía en marcha, de que el mundo seguía**_

_**girando de modo normal a su alrededor, la escena duro unos pocos segundos pero la intensidad les**_

_**hizo sentir que por un buen rato el tiempo se habia detenido.**_

_**Finalmente la rubia fue quien reacciono primero, suspiro profundo, le sonrió a modo de**_

_**agradecimiento y luego con su gracia característica le señalo el frente. "**__**No me sirve de nada que creas**_

_**en mi si chocamos y no llego a dirigirlo eh!"**_

_**Lea sonrió divertida y volvió a posar toda su atención en el camino, irguiéndose en el asiento y**_

_**poniendo su rostro completamente serio, buscando con ese simple detalle otra nueva carcajada de la**_

_**rubia.**_

_**La tranquilidad se fue haciendo presente, Lea se sumergió en un gran silencio y Dianna casi en**_

_**susurros cantaba sobre la pista que sonaba en ese momento, la situación se mantuvo hasta que ambas**_

_**llegaron a destino.**_

_**Dianna se bajó del auto, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio pensando que la morocha**_

_**hacia lo mismo, pero luego de unos segundos la vio parada tras ella dudando sobre si seguir o no. **__**"Que**_

_**haces? No vas a subir?"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, puedo?"**_

_**"**__**Como si lo que yo digo fuese a detenerte…" **__**\- Dianna la miro divertida, la determinación que tenía**_

_**hace un rato ahora habia dejado paso a la indecisión e inseguridad.**_

_**"**__**Lo de hoy era diferente, quería saber que estabas bien… y ahora ya sé que te vas a quedar acá y …"**_

_**"**__**Si?, que te hace estar tan segura?" **__**– Dianna volvió sobre sus pasos, acortando la distancia entre las**_

_**dos.**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Es un chiste!. Dale… es temprano… y me aburro sola"**_

_**"**__**Igual esta Naya" – 'Porque estoy celosa de Naya? PORQUE?'**_

_**"**__**Tan difícil me lo vas a hacer? Quiero que te quedes, estoy enferma por ende me tenes que dar todo lo**_

_**que quiero…"**_

_**Lea alzo la vista y Dianna la miraba expectante con una expresión tierna, sin pensarlo más comenzó a**_

_**caminar hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, no habia nada a lo que pudiese negarse cuando la miraba así.**_

_**"**__**No es justo que hagas eso" **__**– decía Lea entre dientes mientras caminaba a su lado**_

_**"**__**Hacer que?" **__**– una mirada aún más inocente, y una mueca divertida se apoderaban de su rostro, se dio**_

_**vuelta y se paró en seco frente a Lea, meciéndose en el mismo lugar, esperando una respuesta.**_

_**"**__**Mirarme así, como cuando estábamos juntas y lo usabas para conseguir lo que querías" **__**– Lea agacho**_

_**la cabeza un tanto apenada por lo que habia dicho, pero era verdad, y ambas lo sabían**_

_**"**__**Estoy enferma, tengo que conseguir todo lo que quiero"**_

_**"**__**De donde sacaste eso, Di?"**_

_**"**__**De cuando era chiquita, mi mama me daba todos los gustos si estaba enferma…"**_

_**"**__**Primero ya no sos chica, segundo yo no soy tu mama, tercero no estas enferma" **__**– Lea se cruzó de**_

_**brazos frente a ella, su mirada se habia vuelto seria, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de amor al ver**_

_**esa versión caprichosa y aniñada de la rubia**_

_**"**__**Si no estoy enferma porque te volviste loca porque quería ir al evento?" **__**– Dianna imitaba ahora la**_

_**posición de Lea, contrarrestando con éxito el ataque de la morocha**_

_**Lea dudo pero se vio vencida y entrelazo su brazo con el de la rubia obligándola a caminar hacia la**_

_**puerta de entrada al edificio. **__**"Como sea…" **__**murmuro por lo bajo, pero asegurándose de que la rubia la**_

_**oyese.**_

_**"**__**Mhm, como sea… mamá te dijo que en LA me tenías que cuidar asique…"**_

_**El cuerpo de Lea se tensó ante aquel recuerdo, pero no dijo nada, y siguió caminando junto a ella.**_

_**La rubia fue la primera en ingresar y observo como Naya estaba parada hablando por teléfono frente a**_

_**uno de los ventanales.**_

_**"**__**Queres tomar algo?" **__**– Dianna habia pasado hasta la cocina y se disponía a servirse algo bien frio**_

_**"**__**Dianna estás loca si vas a tomar eso… tenes fiebre?" **__**– Lea le quito la botella de agua que acababa de**_

_**sacar de la heladera y con un poco de duda alzo su mano y la apoyo en su mejilla y luego sobre su**_

_**frente.**_

_**Dianna la miro a los ojos sintiendo escalofríos al percibir el contacto con la piel de la morocha, la**_

_**sensación se espejo en Lea, quien comenzaba a perderse lentamente en su mirada sin recordar ya**_

_**porque estaba haciendo eso.**_

_**"**__**Estas…eh… ducha…" **__**– Lea tartamudeo al expresarse, y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose**_

_**"**__**Mmm, para quien de las dos es la ducha?" **__**– Naya ingreso por detrás y las miraba con una sonrisa**_

_**pícara, siendo totalmente consciente de esa situación.**_

_**Las dos se dieron vuelta molestas y clavaron su mirada en la latina.**_

_**"**__**Qué? Interrumpí algo?..." **__**– Naya hablo divertida y ambas desviaron la mirada inmediatamente. **__**"Vos**_

_**te vas a bañar y yo me voy a mi casa, si la enana esta acá no necesito quedarme"**_

_**"**__**Yo…" **__**– Lea no pudo protestar, un beso en la mejilla por parte de Naya, dejo obsoleto su argumento.**_

_**La latina también saludo a la rubia y agito su mano mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.**_

_**Lea recobro la compostura y miro a Dianna lo más tranquila posible. **__**"Seguís acá? Anda a bañarte!"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Dale que en un rato viene el medico…"**_

_**"**__**Te vas a quedar?" **__**– las palabras de Dianna sonaban a ruego, no quería que se vaya, no porque no**_

_**quisiera estar sola, sino porque no quería estar sin ella.**_

_**"**__**Si, anda… y yo te espeto con un té, suena bien?"**_

_**"**__**Siii!" **__**– la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la rubia, quien dio un salto mientras giraba sobre su eje para**_

_**obedecer la orden que se le habia impuesto.**_

_**Lea la observo desaparecer, luego se sacó su cárdigan y lo dejo en un rincón, respondió un mensaje**_

_**que Jonathan le habia enviado y para su sorpresa también tenía uno de Oliver. Los dos habia**_

_**comenzado a escribirse hacia unos días y Lea lograba congeniar perfectamente con él.**_

_**Puede ser que te haya visto en Beverly Hills? Decime que sí!**_

_**La morocha sonrió, supuso que se lo podría haber cruzado cuando llegaba a lo de Dianna, al fin y al**_

_**cabo en Los Angeles todo era posible.**_

_**Jaja hay muchas chances de que haya sido yo!**_

_**Lo sabía!... Que haces por acá?**_

_**Vine a visitar a Dianna…**_

_**Disfrutando el día libre?**_

_**Mmm, podría decirse que sí! Vos?**_

_**Estoy en casa, necesitaba terminar con algo de trabajo pendiente**_

_**Responsabilidades en un fin de semana? Mereces un buen descanso después!**_

_**Hoy, en realidad… Tenes planes? Un amigo organiza una fiesta en Venice, Jonathan va…**_

_**Mmm, hoy no puedo, lo dejamos para la próxima? :)**_

_**Lea no dudo, no sabía si la invitación de Dianna se iba a extender por mucho tiempo, sin embargo la**_

_**posibilidad de que así fuese era suficiente para que descarte cualquier invitación.**_

_**Ok, te tomo la palabra. Que te diviertas ;)**_

_**"**__**Hey… y mi té?" **__**– Dianna apareció frente a ella con un aspecto adorable, el pelo recogido en un**_

_**rodete, un poco desprolijo, la remera de Spring Awakening, y un jogging negro. **__**"Que? Estoy horrible,**_

_**no?" **__**– Dianna observo como Lea la mirada con una sonrisa y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían**_

_**lentamente**_

_**"**__**Que? no, no… al contrario. Nunca te veo más hermosa que cuando estas así…" **__**– Lea la miro a los**_

_**ojos haciendo que Dianna haga lo mismo, para que entienda que lo acababa de decir es lo que**_

_**realmente sentía.**_

_**"**__**No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte en este momento… fuck" **__**– Dianna agito su cabeza, hablo**_

_**entre dientes y dando media vuelta camino hacia el sillón, para descansar en él.**_

_**Lea se quedó petrificada, preguntándose si de verdad habia escuchado eso, o lo habia imaginado.**_

_**Luego de unos cuantos minutos la morocha por fin pudo volver a la cocina a preparar el té, que le**_

_**habia prometido, y a servirse algo extremadamente fresco para ella.**_

_**"**__**Queres ver esto?" **__**– Dianna alzo la vista cuando la morocha se acercaba, actuando como si nada**_

_**hubiese pasado segundos antes, y señalo el televisor para que pudiese ver que era lo que el mismo**_

_**reproducía.**_

_**"**__**Como si tuviera opción!" **__**– Lea le dio la taza y se sentó en el extremo contrario del sofá, abrazando**_

_**un almohadón contra su pecho.**_

_**En el televisor se proyectaba el dvd de I Love Lucy, una de las series favoritas de la rubia y tanto ella**_

_**como Lea se habían compenetrado con el mismo, los únicos sonidos que se emitían eran carcajadas y**_

_**por lo bajo Dianna recitando los diálogos de memoria.**_

_**La visita del médico fue lo único que rompió ese momento, el mismo observo que Dianna permanecía**_

_**con fiebre, y luego de recomendarle dos días más de reposo y la continuación de los medicamentos, se**_

_**fue.**_

_**Lea volvió al living luego de acompañar al médico hasta la puerta, y ocupo nuevamente su lugar en la**_

_**esquina derecha del sofá, Dianna se movía incomoda una y otra vez, la morocha la observo de reojo**_

_**con adoración pero sin decir nada.**_

_**"**__**Mierda…" **__**– resoplo cansada, no encontraba una sola posición que le brinde el confort que quería.**_

_**"**__**Que pasa?" **__**– Lea la miro un poco divertida, las pruebas para encontrar la posición adecuada habían**_

_**logrado alborotar su cabello rubio dejándola con un aspecto terriblemente encantador.**_

_**"**__**Nada!..." **__**– Dianna se quedó mirándola, y al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba se dirigió a Lea con una**_

_**actitud inocente. **__**"Puedo?" **__**– la rubia señalo el regazo de la neoyorkina, donde descansaba un**_

_**almohadón con el que esta jugaba nerviosa.**_

_**Lea se sorprendió ante el pedido, pero asintió con su cabeza y en segundos sintió el peso de la de**_

_**Dianna descansando sobre sus piernas. La rubia se acomodó acurrucándose y tapándose con una fina**_

_**manta, mientras las manos de Lea, por si solas, encontraron el camino hacia la revuelta cabellera para**_

_**comenzar a tocarle el pelo, como siempre hacia.**_

_**'**__**Cuanto te extrañe, cuanto te extraño…' **__**– Una sensación rara se apodero de Dianna, quien prefirió**_

_**callar y concentrarse en el televisor para evitar quebrarse y arruinar el momento.**_

_**Un largo rato paso, y las dos descansaban relajadas en la misma posición, tanto que el dvd habia**_

_**culminado hacia unos cuantos minutos y ninguna habia hecho comentario alguno. Lea seguía**_

_**acariciando su pelo con extrema dulzura, mientras Dianna trazaba patrones con sus dedos sobre la**_

_**rodilla de la morocha.**_

_**"Creo que deberías cambiarlo…"**_

_**"No tengo ganas de levantarme, estoy cómoda…"**_

_**"Nah! En serio estas cómoda?" – Lea reía divertida al ver como la rubia se dejaba estar sobre su**_

_**regazo.**_

_**Dianna se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando a Lea, este trago saliva por la intensidad que percibía en ese**_

_**encuentro.**_

_**"**__**Por qué viniste?" **__**– los ojos de Dianna mostraban una expresión tierna pero demandante, poniendo**_

_**por demás nerviosa a la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**A casa, hoy…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué me preocupo por vos, Di…"**_

_**"**__**Pero sabias que estaba Naya…"**_

_**"**__**Pero quería estar yo" **__**– las palabras se escucharon con sinceridad y determinación, quitándole**_

_**cualquier duda que tuviese.**_

_**Dianna no le quito la vista de encima, con una de sus manos busco la de Lea y entrelazo sus dedos,**_

_**descansando ambas en su abdomen, y haciendo que nuevamente sus acciones hablen aun con claridad**_

_**de lo que podrían hacerlo sus palabras.**_

_**La situación de relajación total llego a su fin, pero cerca de una hora después. La noche caía en Los**_

_**Angeles y ninguna de las dos se animaba siquiera a pensar como el tiempo corría sin que ellas fuesen**_

_**conscientes de eso.**_

_**Lea se apodero de la cocina y en tiempo record preparo una deliciosa sopa casera, Dianna no puso**_

_**peros y devoró la misma en instantes, sin dudas era mucho mejor que la instantánea que Naya le habia**_

_**hecho la noche anterior.**_

_**Los dvds de I Love Lucy siguieron pasando, las posiciones se intercambiaron, y la comunicación fue**_

_**despreocupada. Dianna comenzó a bostezar cada vez más seguidos, los antibióticos comenzaban a**_

_**hacer efecto, se giró para ver a Lea, quien descansaba las piernas sobre su regazo, y la encontró**_

_**completamente dormida.**_

_**Intento llamarla un par de veces sin éxito, hasta que decidió cobijarla con otra manta más, bajar las**_

_**luces, y retirarse a su habitación a descansar. Era muy tarde y prefería que Lea durmiese en el sillón**_

_**antes que despertarla para que maneje somnolienta.**_

_**La rubia apenas y tuvo tiempo para meterse en la cama antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, el**_

_**cansancio del día más el efecto de los antibióticos la habían dejado completamente exhausta.**_

_**Un rato después, cuando el silencio se sentía en cada rincón del departamento, el celular de la**_

_**morocha vibro bajo el cuerpo de esta, sacándola de su pesado sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente**_

_**procurando recordar donde estaba, se sentó en el sillón para tranquilizarse y miro el reloj, 1:32AM,**_

_**luego observo un mensaje de Oliver preguntándole si habia salido, pero opto por no contestarlo**_

_**Después de observar las llaves del auto durante más de diez minutos desechó la idea de irse, y sin**_

_**detenerse a pensarlo comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Dianna.**_

_**Al llegar al último escalón pudo observo tres puertas ante ella, pero solo una cerrada y fue esa su**_

_**opción, para su fortuna ese era, efectivamente, el cuarto de la rubia.**_

_**Se adentró sigilosamente para no despertarla, pero luego de dar un par de pasos choco con algo en el**_

_**camino, molesta comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo hasta que observo y pudo ver que el objeto que se**_

_**habia cruzado en su camino era el oso que le habia regalado luego de su pelea, motivo por el cual**_

_**volvió a sonreír divertida, feliz de encontrarse con el mismo ahí ya que no tenía esperanzas si quiera**_

_**de que lo conservase.**_

_**Llego hacia el costado de la cama, se sacó el jean y sin dudarlo se metió bajo el edredón, pegando su**_

_**cuerpo contra la espalda de la rubia, si bien en su cabeza aún tenía dudas su cuerpo ya habia dejado de**_

_**obedecerle.**_

_**Dianna se despertó temblando nerviosa ante al contacto, en parte por el sueño, en parte por los**_

_**antibióticos, y en parte por el deseo irrefrenable de su cuerpo. Lea habia colado su mano bajo la**_

_**remera y la abrazaba a la altura de su abdomen, la rubia solo atino a buscar entrelazar sus dedos con**_

_**los de ella y dejar que su cuerpo comience a recobrar la calma.**_

_**Las dos se movieron mejorando la posición y acercando aún más sus cuerpos, Dianna emitió un leve**_

_**suspiro, y Lea respondió besándola con inmensa dulzura en el cuello, brevemente, una y otra vez con**_

_**apenas un roce de sus labios contra su piel.**_

_**"**__**Buenas noches" **__**– alcanzo a decir Dianna envuelto en un suspiro**_

_**"**__**Dulces sueños, D" **__**– respondió Lea en un suave susurro al oído, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia,**_

_**quien volvió rápidamente al sueño profundo que mantenía.**_

_**La comodidad y bienestar que ambas sentían género que durmiesen sin siquiera moverse por más de**_

_**10 horas, pasada la media mañana Lea comenzó lentamente a despertarse, la claridad que reinaba en el**_

_**cuarto era enormemente suave y apenas le permitía ser consciente de la hora.**_

_**La morocha no quiso moverse, y se quedó abrazando a Dianna como lo habia hecho toda la noche, no**_

_**le importaba absolutamente nada más, volver a sentir esa unión era más fuerte que cualquier auto**_

_**reproche que su mente quisiese imponer.**_

_**Imperceptiblemente comenzó a besar el cuello y el hombro apenas descubierto de Dianna,**_

_**obedeciendo a un pedido imperativo de su cuerpo, que se encargaba de reclamar lo que deseaba.**_

_**Dianna se habia despertado casi al mismo tiempo que Lea, pero la sensación de placer era tan inmensa**_

_**que no tenía ganas de cortarla, usaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance por reprimir los escalofríos al**_

_**sentir el roce de los labios de Lea contra su piel, no quería que eso se terminase, tenía la necesidad de**_

_**prolongarlo el máximo tiempo posible.**_

_**Lo único que Dianna se olvidó de controlar fue su respiración, y la pesadez que se incrementaba con**_

_**cada acción de la neoyorkina ya no pasaba desapercibida dentro de esas cuatro paredes.**_

_**Lea se movió para acercar sus labios a la oreja de Dianna, despejando con su nariz el cabello rubio que**_

_**impedía el acceso. **__**"Hace cuanto que estas despierta?"**_

_**"**__**No estoy despierta" **__**– Dianna cerró los ojos, y se mordió el labio inferior, divertida, nerviosa y**_

_**principalmente ansiosa por descubrir cómo iba a seguir la escena.**_

_**"**__**Está bien, entonces Dianna no se va a enterar de que estoy haciendo esto" **__**\- Lea por primera vez dejo**_

_**las sutilezas de lado y lamio su cuello para terminar la acción con un sentido beso húmedo sobre su**_

_**piel. Un gemido reprimido por parte de Dianna pero que la morocha pudo notar provoco una enorme**_

_**sonrisa en ella.**_

_**"**__**No… no lo va a saber" **__**– La respiración de la rubia en lugar de calmarse se agitaba cada vez un poco**_

_**más, su cuerpo apenas y le respondía, buscaba el autocontrol de sus palabras, al tiempo que su mano la**_

_**traicionaba presionando con fuerza la de Lea haciéndole saber lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso.**_

_**"**__**Mejor porque…." **__**– Lea inicio un camino de besos por el cuello de la rubia hasta llegar otra vez a su**_

_**oído. **__**"No quiero tener problemas con ellas por hacer estas cosas…". **__**Luego de sentir como la otra**_

_**asentía silenciosamente comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo q la punta de su lengua**_

_**tome el control de la situación y despierte más suspiros en ella.**_

_**'**__**Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… fuck… no aguanto más… ya fue!**__**' Dianna se giró**_

_**ágilmente en la cama para quedar de frente a Lea, sus miras se encontraron y todo el deseo y el fuego**_

_**permanecía ahí, intacto, como siempre.**_

_**Dianna avanzo pausadamente y poso sus labios sobre los de Lea, los mantuvo presionados durante**_

_**unos cuantos segundos, no solo buscaba magnificar la sensación, también asegurarse de que tenía el**_

_**consentimiento de Lea.**_

_**La morocha fue quien llevo el beso al siguiente nivel, moviendo sus labios de modo sereno pero**_

_**intenso, Dianna correspondía en idéntica medida.**_

_**Sus cuerpos comenzaban a acercarse, Dianna abrazo a Lea por la cintura, apretándola contra su**_

_**cuerpo, y la morocha poso su mano en la cadera de esta, al tiempo que ninguna cortaba el beso.**_

_**Dianna fue la primera en separarse para recuperar el aire, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Lea un**_

_**tanto apenada por la situación. **__**"Maldita nariz!" **__**expreso entre dientes**_

_**Lea estallo en una estridente carcajada ante el comportamiento de la rubia, la capacidad respiratoria**_

_**de Dianna siempre se hallaba en inferioridad de condiciones, aunque en todo el tiempo que habían**_

_**pasado juntas, según Lea, habia mejorado considerablemente.**_

_**La morocha movió su cabeza, haciendo que Dianna se mueva para quedar otra vez frente a frente, los**_

_**inmensos ojos marrones la miraban con adoración, y la rubia no controlo el color rosado que sus**_

_**mejillas comenzaban a adquirir.**_

_**Esta vez fue Lea quien acorto la distancia y la beso, buscando de inmediato acceso a su boca, la rubia**_

_**lo cedió ansiosa y un big bang de sensaciones tuvo lugar en sus cuerpos, se necesitaban, se extrañaban,**_

_**pero en ese momento más que nunca tuvieron en claro que se pertenecían, aun cuando no estaban**_

_**juntas.**_

_**Las dos buscaban explorar lo ya conocido, sus lenguas se acoplaban sin esfuerzos y jugaban entre sí,**_

_**ansiando siempre un poco más.**_

_**Ninguna palabra fue emitida, esta vez no solo porque no fuesen necesarias, sino porque ninguna de las**_

_**dos quería ser la culpable de decir algo que arruinase la situación.**_

_**Permanecieron así por más de una hora, acariciándose, sonriendo entre besos que iban desde tiernos**_

_**hasta urgentes para luego volver a suavizarse, ninguna de las dos quería cruzar ningún limite, aunque**_

_**sus cuerpos dolían de deseo aun eran capaces de mantener cierto control.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?" **__**– Dianna vio como Lea se separaba de ella, y giraba sobre si para salir de la cama**_

_**"**__**Me estoy levantando, Di…"**_

_**"**__**Oh" **__**– la rubia no lo quería, pero no sabía que decirle. Las dos no estaban juntas, y presionar algo que**_

_**hasta el momento se habia dado impulsivamente tenía un alto riesgo de gritos, lágrimas y demás cosas**_

_**que no estaba dispuesta a experimentar**_

_**"**__**Tengo hambre, y vos tenes que comer algo para tomar los antibióticos" **__**– Lea le hablo con tal**_

_**suavidad que hizo que la rubia se estremeciese con tan solo ese gesto**_

_**"**__**Entonces… no te vas?" – **__**la mirada era inocente, aniñada. La rubia se sentó en la cama y se quedó**_

_**mirándola con un poco de vergüenza, aguardando su confirmación.**_

_**"**__**No?" **__**– una sonrisa tímida aparecía en el rostro de la morocha**_

_**Lea comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se miró y vio que aún permanecía con la remera que**_

_**vestía el día anterior y una sugerente tanga, sin siquiera pedir permiso se acercó al closet de la rubia y**_

_**tomo una remera y un short, Dianna sonreía divertida y se sentó un poco más atrás, descansando su**_

_**espalda en el respaldo de la cama, aguardando a que Lea regresase.**_

_**La morocha se adentró en la cocina, preparo café, en primer lugar, y un buen desayuno, Dianna aún**_

_**estaba débil y lo indicado era que se alimente de modo adecuado. Una vez que lo termino lo poso en**_

_**una bandeja, busco los antibióticos y regreso al cuarto donde la rubia la esperaba con una enorme**_

_**sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro.**_

_**"**__**Estoy enferma…" **__**– Dianna agacho la vista, al tiempo que Lea se sentaba a su lado y ponía la bandeja**_

_**frente a ellas.**_

_**"**__**En serio Di? Como lo sabes? Wow, se ve que los antibióticos están haciendo trabajar esa cabecita" **__**–**_

_**Lea se burlaba de ella mientras le alcanzaba una copa con agua y la pastilla**_

_**"**__**Idiota… lo digo porque vos… y yo… recién… nosotras…." **__**– Dianna no encontraba las palabras para**_

_**expresar la preocupación que tenía por haberla besado, habia altísimas posibilidades de que la**_

_**contagiase y eso la obligaba a replantearse lo que habia pasado**_

_**Lea se perdía observándola, adoraba verla así. **__**"Vos, yo, recién, nosotras… te pensas que estoy**_

_**pensando en tu gripe?"**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista apenada, enfrente dos ojos marrones la miraban llenos de amor, no sabía lo que**_

_**hacía, pero se sentía bien, incluso mejor cuando sus labios volvieron a estar en contacto.**_

_**Lea la separo, y al ver el shock de Dianna por ese movimiento, le recordó que debía comer y tomar el**_

_**antibiótico, la rubia hizo caso y ambas desayunaron en la cama. Luego de eso, de modo inmediato,**_

_**volvieron a abrazarse y comenzar con la segunda sesión de besos del día, silenciando cualquier**_

_**reproche que sus mentes se esforzaban por hacerles llegar.**_

_**Los besos, las caricias, los mimos, las risas, las pequeñas peleas divertidas y los suspiros eran los**_

_**protagonistas, más de 4 horas habían pasado de esa forma, deteniéndose en el tiempo y el espacio.**_

_**Deseaban más pero estaban perfectamente a gusto con cómo se daban las cosas, el sexo siempre habia**_

_**sido increíble entre las dos pero su conexión iba más allá de eso, por lo cual la parte sexual de su**_

_**relación no era el aspecto que más extrañaban.**_

_**Dianna descansaba sobre el pecho de Lea, y acariciaba tiernamente el abdomen de esta, trazando**_

_**patrones una y otra vez, extendiendo ese movimiento siempre un poco más hacia abajo, rozando la**_

_**cintura del pantalón de modo provocativo.**_

_**Lea comenzaba a perder el control, pero no quería intentar nada más, sabía que si se dejaba llevar y las**_

_**cosas después volvían a estar como antes, con cada una haciendo su vida por su lado, la iba a pasar**_

_**mal. Obviando esos pensamientos su vista se posaba en los ojos de Dianna y se volvía a perder, era**_

_**todo mágico a su alrededor, cuando las dos estaban así no habia motivos validos que las pudiesen**_

_**mantener alejadas.**_

_**"**__**Volve conmigo…" **__**– Lea lo venía pensando hacía horas, días, semanas, pero esta esta vez no lo pudo**_

_**reprimir, lo que estaba sintiendo era extremadamente placentero, pero no quería que fuese algo**_

_**aislado.**_

_**Dianna se quedó dura al escuchar las palabras, detuvo sus movimientos, y solo intento respirar para**_

_**mantener su cuerpo oxigenado de modo correcto.**_

_**Lea se movió, provocando que Dianna se corra y se sentó descansando su cuerpo en el respaldo.**_

_**"**__**Di…. te amo, no quiero seguir así, te necesito conmigo… empecemos de nuevo, retomemos de donde**_

_**estábamos… no sé… " **__**– Lea la miraba con temor, estaba abriendo su corazón, una vez más, y el temor**_

_**no era por el rechazo en sí, sino porque estaba decidida a que este sea el último intento que iba a**_

_**realizar por recuperarla.**_

_**"**__**Quiero estar con vos, es todo lo que importa… decime algo"**_

_**Dianna la miraba sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Lea estaba ansiosa esperando una**_

_**respuesta, respuesta que a cada segundo que pasaba se percibía más lejana, las expectativas de Lea no**_

_**eran altas pero eran reales y ese silencio comenzaba a destruirlas lentamente.**_

_**"**__**Di estoy harta de todo esto, no me lo merezco, las dos lo sabemos" **__**– sus ojos eran suplicantes, su voz**_

_**temblorosa, pero aun dulce. Esta vez no se trataba de una pelea, no tenía que ser así, no era lo que**_

_**buscaba.**_

_**"Lea… yo…."**_

_**"Vos pensas que todo esto es un error? que está mal?"**_

_**"NO…" – por primera vez la respuesta de la rubia era segura e inmediata, dando un breve alivio a la**_

_**conversación**_

_**"**__**Vos te sentís mal conmigo? Te hago mal?"**_

_**"**__**Jamás me podría sentir mal con vos… no es obvio?"**_

_**"**__**Entonces contéstame… queres volver conmigo? Lo podemos volverá intentar?" **__**– Lea tomo la mano**_

_**de Dianna entre las suyas y se entregó por completo, deseando con todo su ser que las cosas terminen**_

_**como ella quería**_

_**Dianna deseaba decirle que sí, que era lo que más quería en el mundo, que estaba dispuesta a**_

_**intentarlo, pero el miedo la paralizaba, el inmenso amor que sentía por Lea representaba todo lo bueno**_

_**y lo malo que habia vivido en el último tiempo, y su mecanismo de autodefensa la bloqueo,**_

_**haciéndole imposible responder a esa pregunta que Lea le habia realizado.**_

_**Las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, y la situación se espejaba en el rostro de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Te amo, y siempre va a ser así… pero se terminó acá, Di"**_

_**La morocha se incorporó y se cambió apresuradamente, ante la mirada de Dianna quien no sabía qué**_

_**hacer.**_

_**"**__**Yo… yo te amo…."**_

_**"**__**Si, lo sé… pero eso no me alcanza… Merezco alguien que me quiera y tenga ganas de estar a mi**_

_**lado"**_

_**Dianna seguía paralizada por el miedo, librando una gigantesca lucha interna, al tiempo que solo veía**_

_**como Lea ni siquiera quiso darse vuelta para mirarla.**_

_**Sin volver a decir nada, camino fuera del lugar, sabiendo en su interior que eso era lo máximo que**_

_**estaba dispuesta a hacer, tenía que seguir adelante y poder rearmar su vida, deseaba que fuese con**_

_**Dianna pero si esta no lo quería así, ella ya no podía ni quería hacer más nada.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los reviews y DM! :).**_

_**Con respecto a este capítulo, supongo que a la mayoría no los va a convencer y está bien… pero el fic**_

_**tiene un ritmo desde el principio que no voy a cambiar ahora, no puedo dejar contentos a todos. Si**_

_**consideran que la historia lo vale… un poco de paciencia, prometo recompensarlo!.**_

_**NA 2: SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para**_

_**quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: The ice is getting thinner (Death cab for cutie).**_

_**We buried our love in a wintery grave. A lump in the snow was all that remained**_

_**Though we stayed by its side as the days turned to weeks.**_

_**And the ice kept getting thinner, with every word that we'd speak(…)**_

_**And it saddens me to say what we both knew was true… That the ice was getting thinner, under me**_

_**and you…**_

_***Chapter 39*: Chapter: Don't think twice,it's all righ**_

_**Lea habia abandonado el departamento de Dianna con la convicción de que eso no era lo que buscaba**_

_**ni merecía, se habia auto exigido seguir adelante, en el fondo tenia intensiones de provocar los celos**_

_**de la rubia, pero también era cierto que necesitaba sentirse querida y valorada como ella lo merecía, y**_

_**claro estaba que Dianna no estaba dispuesta a cumplir ese rol por el momento.**_

_**La angustia en Dianna crecía día a día, a Lea la veía bien, distendida, e incluso misteriosamente**_

_**pegada a su celular ni bien tenía un descanso en el set. Otra cosa que llamaba su atención era la**_

_**aparición de Oliver cada vez más seguido en las reuniones, si bien el muchacho era amigo de Jonathan**_

_**la relación de el con Lea parecía bastante cercana.**_

_**La situación de las dos estaba igual que siempre, y por la personalidad de las dos, incontrolable, el**_

_**histeriqueo y las sonrisas cómplices seguían ahí, al igual que los roces intencionales cada vez que se**_

_**tenían cerca, no obstante Lea seguía con su vida sin siquiera demostrarle su atención a Dianna, al**_

_**menos no como lo habia hecho un tiempo antes.**_

_**La primera situación que flaqueo la decisión de Lea fue para el día de San Valentín, al escuchar**_

_**accidentalmente una conversación entre Dianna y Naya, donde la rubia le confesaba que no se podía**_

_**unir a su celebración antivalentin porque estaría todo el día ocupada con Thao.**_

_**Dianna habia seguido las conversaciones con la cantante y ambas habían logrado coincidir en esa**_

_**fecha, por lo tanto fue la elegida para la realización del videoclip.**_

_**Más de tres días le tomo a Lea conocer la historia real, 72 horas que vivió con su mal humor llevado a**_

_**un nuevo nivel, se volvió intratable hasta descubrir que el compromiso que Dianna tenía con Thao era**_

_**solo por trabajo.**_

_**Sus vidas seguían, Lea estaba cada vez más cerca de Oliver, no estaban saliendo, no era su novio, ni**_

_**pretendía que lo fuera, pero el muchacho habia aparecido en el momento indicado, y habia sido una**_

_**bocanada de aire fresca para Lea, era educado, extremadamente amable, la escuchaba, la contenía, la**_

_**aconsejaba, la hacía reír, y la morocha con eso se conformaba.**_

_**Si bien habia sido ella quien habia avanzado dando el primer paso, ya que el muchacho parecía no**_

_**tener intenciones de hacerlo, este luego le confeso que lo deseaba, la morocha no podía ni siquiera**_

_**comparar eso con lo que sentía cuando estaba con Dianna, los besos era simplemente besos, y el sexo**_

_**apenas alcanzaba a ser una alternativa para satisfacer sus necesidades sin tener que hacerse cargo ella**_

_**sola de las mismas. Y no era su culpa, quizás si Lea lo hubiese conocido un año antes la situación**_

_**hubiese sido diferente, pero después de todo lo que experimento con Dianna simplemente tendía a**_

_**conformarse con eso, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía obtener, e incluso no podía negar que él se**_

_**habia ganado su cariño, quizás como un amigo, pero al fin y al cabo lo apreciaba, y eso alcanzaba para**_

_**relajarla y permitirle dejarse ser.**_

_**Dianna estaba metida en sus cosas, un nuevo proyecto, mucho más grande que los anteriores, la iba a**_

_**tener como protagonista de un film, una oportunidad que le llego nada más y nada menos que de la**_

_**mano de Steven Spielberg, entre otros.**_

_**Su trabajo en Glee habia terminado, y por ende el contacto diario con Lea, lo cual la habia deprimido**_

_**de una manera que incluso a ella la sorprendía.**_

_**Después de todo lo que habia pasado en las últimas semanas no sabía si pensar que su relación con Lea**_

_**estaba intacta o completamente arruinada. Sentía como la neoyorkina no evitaba responder a su**_

_**coqueteo de forma atrevida sin preocuparse por nada, pero todo se habia vuelto superficial, las charlas**_

_**profundas entre las dos sobre cualquier tema se habían vuelto inexistentes. Ninguna de las dos pasaba**_

_**tiempo con la otra en privado, y cuando estaban rodeadas por sus amigos la interacción entre las dos**_

_**era rara, intensa por momentos, completamente fría por otros. La única constante era la aparente**_

_**facilidad con la que Lea se separaba de ella, y lo misteriosa que se habia vuelto, en algún punto, su**_

_**vida privada, tanto que las especulaciones sobre misteriosas llamadas y mensajes de texto comenzaba**_

_**a ser tema de conversación entre todos sus compañeros.**_

_**Luego de culminar con los últimos capítulos de la primera temporada de Glee, todos los actores**_

_**tuvieron unas breves vacaciones, la mayoría decidió pasarlas viajando y aprovechando a compartir**_

_**tiempo con sus familias. Luego la vuelta a LA los habia visto envuelto en ensayos coreográficos ya**_

_**que todos enfrentarían un mini tour, con presentaciones en vivo, para llevar a varios teatros del país el**_

_**show con las canciones que formaban parte de la serie.**_

_**Cuando promediaba la primera quincena de Mayo el tour habia dado inicio. La primera ciudad habia**_

_**sido Phoenix, seguida de Los Angeles y Chicago, para culminar en Nueva York, donde se hallaban**_

_**actualmente.**_

_**Dianna habia experimentado diferentes sensaciones, el tour representaba una convivencia con todo el**_

_**cast, inclusive Lea, y era algo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la hacía arrepentirse**_

_**profundamente de no haber tomado la decisión correcta esa tarde, en su casa, cuando Lea le pidió**_

_**volver. El único consuelo que tenía era saber que una vez terminada las presentaciones debería volar a**_

_**Pittsburgh para comenzar finalmente con el rodaje de su nuevo film.**_

_**Oliver estaba cada vez más presente en su mente, el muchacho habia ido con Jonathan a ver las**_

_**presentaciones en Los Angeles y la rubia habia sido testigo de los íntimos abrazos que compartía con**_

_**Lea, estaba convenciéndose de que habia algo más, y la estaba matando. Pero lo que más dolía era**_

_**saber que ella lo habia causado, y que no tenía ningún derecho a objetar nada.**_

_**"**__**Porque estas así?" **__**– Naya ingreso al restaurant del hotel y se sentó frente a Dianna.**_

_**La rubia hacía más de media hora que estaba leyendo la misma página del libro que sostenía en sus**_

_**manos, una y otra vez comenzaba pero al alcanzar el segundo verso su concentración se esfumaba y**_

_**debía volver a comenzar.**_

_**"**__**Eh?" **__**– Dianna alzo la vista para encontrarse con una mirada preocupada de la latina**_

_**"**__**Vamos Di, hace dos horas que estas mirando la misma página… anoche no quisiste cenar con**_

_**nosotros. Qué pasa?"**_

_**"**__**No me pasa nada, estoy cansada"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que podes confiar en mí, lo dije una y mil veces… no me gusta verte así…" **__**– La voz de la latina**_

_**era una suma de preocupación y amabilidad para poder vencer las barreras que la rubia habia**_

_**impuesto, esta solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin decir nada y beber otro sorbo de café. **__**"Di…**_

_**no sos vos si no estás saltando de un lado a otro, haciendo bromas, cantando cosas que solo vos**_

_**conoces, pintando libros de nenes de 5 años para entretenerte…. Odio verte así"**_

_**"**__**No son libros para nenes de 5 años, son para nenes A PARTIR de 5 años… creo que entro en esa**_

_**franja!" **__**– sus facciones se suavizaron y sonrió de modo inocente, despertando la carcajada de su**_

_**amiga ante el comentario**_

_**"**__**Ves, a eso me refiero… sabes hace cuanto que no te escuchaba decir algo así?"**_

_**"**__**Cuál es tu punto?"**_

_**"**__**El mío? ninguno, cual es el tuyo?"**_

_**"**__**Vos sabes si Lea está saliendo con Oliver?" **__**– la rubia no quiso darle vueltas al asunto, fue directo al**_

_**grano, al fin y al cabo habia sido la morena la que habia acudido a ella**_

_**"**__**QUE? Por eso estas así?... Vos la dejaste, te olvidas?"**_

_**"**__**Eso es un si?"**_

_**"**__**Eso es un no tengo idea, quizás hay algo… pasan tiempo juntos, pero siempre esta Jonathan… no sé"**_

_**Dianna la miro a los ojos intentando ocultar su tristeza, por dentro hablar del tema la lastimaba, lo**_

_**hacía real, una lágrima escapo por su mejilla y desvió la vista respirando hondo para no perder la**_

_**compostura.**_

_**"**__**No, Di… ni se te ocurra" **__**– Naya era una mezcla de ira y consternación por la actitud de la rubia. **__**"No**_

_**te vas a poner a llorar acá eh, te lo prohíbo"**_

_**"**__**No es justo lo que me hace… yo sigo enamorada de ella, ok?"**_

_**"**__**Vos la dejaste, y la rechazaste más de una vez… Que es lo que ella, según vos, te hace?"**_

_**"**__**No te das cuenta? Esta encima mío provocándome, y después que… esta con alguien más?"**_

_**"**__**Vos estas encima de ella también, no veo que ninguna de las dos sufra con eso"**_

_**"**__**Y qué queres? Cuando estábamos en Phoenix y me agarro la mano durante Somebody to Love tendría**_

_**que haber hecho una escena? Lo mismo en los shows que seguían?"**_

_**"**__**Esa es tu excusa en el escenario, y debajo del mismo?"**_

_**"**__**Ojala lo pudiese evitar Nay, es más fuerte que yo…"**_

_**"**__**No la culpes por algo que ni vos podes controlar"**_

_**"**__**Pero yo no estoy con nadie"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no queres, y en todo caso no sabes si ella lo esta"**_

_**"**__**Es Lea, no puede estar sola… las dos lo sabemos"**_

_**"**__**Yo no conozco una Lea que no estuviese imantada a vos, asique no tengo ni idea sobre que Lea**_

_**hablas"**_

_**"**__**Para que juega conmigo? Si lo nuestro se terminó que lo corte. Te acordas cuando vinimos por lo de**_

_**Oprah? Se las ingenió para que terminásemos comiendo nosotras dos con mi mamá y la suya!**_

_**Entendes lo que es eso? Ni cuando estábamos juntas habíamos tenido esa 'reunión'!"**_

_**"**__**Yo he comido con los padres de Lea, de Jenna, con tu mama, cual es la diferencia?"**_

_**"**__**Que estuvimos juntas más de medio año, y que pese a estar separadas esa salida parecía ser la de**_

_**una pareja con sus padres… lo sentí así, como queres que reprima todos mis sentimientos después de**_

_**eso?"**_

_**"**__**Di… te puedo decir algo?, pero prometeme que no lo vas a tomar mal"**_

_**"**__**Lo voy a tomar mal, las dos lo sabemos…"**_

_**"**__**También sabemos que te lo voy a decir igual"**_

_**Ambas se miraros serias y luego rieron ante lo peculiar de la conversación que estaban llevando a**_

_**cabo.**_

_**"**__**Necesitas ver a alguien, estar con otra persona… olvidarte de ella…"**_

_**"**__**Olvidarme de ella?"**_

_**"**__**Y sino organiza tu cabeza y lucha por ella, recupérala. Pero toma una decisión, no podes estar en un**_

_**gris, no esta vez…"**_

_**"**__**No quiero estar con nadie más"**_

_**"**__**Bien, entonces hace algo para recuperarla"**_

_**"**__**En tres días me voy a Pittsburg, no puedo hacer nada"**_

_**"**__**Las dos sabemos que en tres días podes hacer algunas cosas, y más de una vez!" **__**– Naya le guiño el**_

_**ojo divertida, provocando su incomodidad**_

_**"**__**Y si esta con alguien?"**_

_**"**__**Llegas a Pittsburgh y te comes al rubio ese que vas a tener de compañero"**_

_**"**__**No seas idiota Naya, no hay chance de que eso pase"**_

_**"**__**Mejor para mí, pienso ir a visitarte!"**_

_**"**__**Cuando quieras Nay, cuando quieras!"**_

_**"**__**De verdad no te mueve ni un pelo? Es lindo en persona, no?"**_

_**"**__**Solo lo vi la noche que cenamos en LA, es simpático, es gracioso, nada que ver con la actitud seria**_

_**que tiene en las fotos. Pero no, sabes que no puedo pensar en nadie más"**_

_**"**__**Dianna, hace cuanto que no están juntas?" **__**– Naya inquirió y al ver la actitud dubitativa de su amiga**_

_**se adelantó para ser ella quien respondiese. **__**"Más de 7 meses, me vas a decir que no tuviste**_

_**absolutamente nada en ese tiempo?"**_

_**"**__**Gracias por ponerlo en números, sos una amiga eh!"**_

_**"**__**No me contestaste"**_

_**"**__**No, no tuve nada… salvo las dos veces que perdimos un poco el control de la situación en casa…"**_

_**"**__**Ni siquiera tuvieron sexo, no cuenta"**_

_**"**__**No es todo sexo con Lea!"**_

_**"**__**No sé si pegarte o reírme, dios! O la recuperas o seguís con tu vida, no podes estar siempre así!"**_

_**"**__**Es muy fácil decirlo, pero es todo MUY complicado"**_

_**"**__**Y que pensas hacer? Seguir siempre así? Estancada en el medio de la nada porque las cosas son**_

_**'complicadas'?**_

_**"**__**No tengo ganas de seguir hablando, y se va a hacer tarde… Tenemos que ir yendo, la atención a la**_

_**prensa es en una hora"**_

_**Naya no dijo nada, y se paró juntando sus cosas para comenzar a caminar con Dianna hacia los**_

_**ascensores y regresar a sus respectivos cuartos.**_

_**La rueda de prensa no habia sido demasiado extensa, un par de preguntas a cada uno, y la misma habia**_

_**concluido.**_

_**Dianna buscaba a Hemo y Naya, las dos iban a hacer un poco de shopping antes de volver al hotel para**_

_**arreglarse para el cumpleaños de Chris, que lo festejaba esa noche en un pub de la ciudad.**_

_**"**__**Hey" **__**– Dianna camino decidida hacia Lea, quien estaba apoyada en la pared con la mirada fija en su**_

_**celular**_

_**Lea levanto la vista aun poco sorprendida, la rubia se acercó con una inmensa sonrisa, invadiendo por**_

_**completo su espacio personal y posando una de sus manos en la cadera de la morocha.**_

_**'**__**Fuck, que hace? Esto no es lo normal…'**__**. La neoyorkina se quedó mirándola, asintiendo sin decir una**_

_**palabra, pero habilitándola para que continúe hablando.**_

_**"**__**Como estas?" **__**–Dianna sonreía, su voz se habia vuelto más sexy que de costumbre y sus ojos**_

_**mostraban ese brillo ligeramente verdoso que Lea hallaba imposible de resistir.**_

_**"**__**Bien" – 'A qué viene todo esto? Fuck… sus ojos… extrañaba tanto que me mire así…'**_

_**"**__**Tenes planes?" – 'Adoro seguir teniendo el poder de ponerte nerviosa y dejarse sin palabras…'**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Si, es que con Naya y Hemo vamos a hacer un poco de shopping, queres venir?" **__**– Dianna habia**_

_**bajado considerablemente el tono de su voz, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se habia acercado aún**_

_**más al de Lea. Las dos estaban en los pasillos del hotel, en una posición que no resultaría del todo**_

_**clara si alguien las veía.**_

_**"**__**No puedo… estoy esperando que Theo y Jonathan me pasen a buscar" **__**– Lea sonrió internamente al**_

_**notar la mueca de desagrado de Dianna al escuchar el nombre de Theo, es como si toda la confianza y**_

_**seguridad que estaba mostrando hubiese flaqueado en ese instante**_

_**'**__**Theo, Oliver, Theo, Oliver… me tenes HARTA Lea!'**_

_**"**__**Ok, supongo que nos vemos a la noche entonces!" **__**– Dianna se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los**_

_**labios de Lea. La rubia gozo la incomodidad que le estaba causando, Lea bajaba su mirada hacia sus**_

_**labios inconscientemente, y se relamía sin estar enterada de que lo hacía.**_

_**"**__**Ok"**_

_**Dianna sonrió con seguridad, se acercó y le dio un provocativo beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera tuvo que**_

_**hacerlo cerca de la comisura de su labio, su duda ya habia sido disipada. Ella solo necesitaba saber si**_

_**seguía teniendo el mismo efecto de siempre en Lea, y esa escena le habia dado la respuesta que**_

_**comprobaba su presunción.**_

_**Sonrió por última vez y luego de dar media vuelta camino hasta desaparecer.**_

_**Lea por su parte se quedó intentando recuperar el aire, esa situación era la más intensa que habia**_

_**vivido en las últimas semanas. Desde hacía tiempo era ella quien controlaba los acercamientos, era**_

_**ella quien la abrazaba, fue ella quien la tomo de la mano en el escenario, cualquier interacción entre**_

_**las dos la iniciaba ella, pero esta vez habia sido Dianna y eso la habia tomado completamente fuera de**_

_**guardia.**_

_**La rubia habia estado toda la tarde auto convenciéndose de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que**_

_**quería, y que tenía la oportunidad de obtenerlo si se esforzaba. Naya tenía razón, no podía vivir**_

_**siempre así.**_

_**Se paró frente al espejo mirándose por última vez, su pelo formaba un rodete bajo, vestía un jumper**_

_**short floreado, con medias oscuras y un cárdigan tejido, manga tres cuartos, en color celeste pastel.**_

_**Lea al mismo tiempo salía de su departamento con Jonathan, Theo y Oliver. Los medios ya habían**_

_**corrido el rumor de su relación con Theo, Lea habia decidido dar el ok para el montaje, al fin y al cabo**_

_**le daba la tranquilidad de vivir su vida privada como más desease sin tener que preocuparse por nada,**_

_**y por suerte Oliver lo entendía a la perfección, aun cuando ambos no tenían nada serio, y Lea no**_

_**dejaba escapar oportunidad para recordárselo.**_

_**La morocha vestía unos skinny jeans negros, botas largas del mismo color, una remera negra que**_

_**dejaba su abdomen al descubierto, y su pelo suelto y ligeramente ondulado, era totalmente consciente**_

_**que la imagen de Dianna era la única que se le aparecía a la hora de elegir la ropa que vestiría,**_

_**también sabía que iba a tomar revancha por la audacia que la rubia habia tenido esa tarde en el hotel.**_

_**Dianna llego a Greenhouse junto al resto de las chicas, salvo Lea. El lugar era majestuoso, ubicado en**_

_**pleno Soho se habia convertido en uno de los nightclubs de moda por lo innovadora arquitectura y por**_

_**basar la misma en un sistema de ahorro de energía convirtiéndolo en un edificio verde.**_

_**La fiesta comenzaba a tomar forma, el lugar estaba solo para ellos, el cast, gente del equipo técnico,**_

_**amigos invitados y todos los bailarines del ensamble.**_

_**Naya y Dianna fueron las primeras en visitar la barra, mientras el resto disfrutaba de la música en la**_

_**pista.**_

_**Lea ingreso al lugar y lo primero que hizo fue recorrerlo con la mirada intentando buscar a Dianna, su**_

_**actitud era por demás obvia, pero no le interesaba, después de lo que le habia hecho esa tarde**_

_**necesitaba volver a dejar en claro que no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus juegos.**_

_**"**__**Lea, queres algo?" **__**– Theo se acercó a la morocha por detrás con una enorme sonrisa**_

_**"**__**Ya que me lo ofreces…" **__**– la morena rio divertida, tener que actuar un romance con Theo era lo más**_

_**fácil del mundo, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, hablaban mucho, se protegían**_

_**mutuamente, disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos, todo se les hacía extremadamente llevadero.**_

_**"**__**Ok, ya vuelvo" **__**– Theo se alejó siguiendo los pasos de Jonathan y Oliver, saludo a los chicos que**_

_**encontró en el camino, a los cuales ya conocía, y luego los tres arribaron a la barra encontrándose con**_

_**Dianna y Naya.**_

_**Las chicas saludaron con mucho entusiasmo a Jonathan, y con su mejor sonrisa a los otros dos.**_

_**'**__**Te detesto Theo Stockman! Fuck fuck fuck…. Tenes que estar en todos lados?' **__**– la rubia maldecía por**_

_**dentro, pero su exterior era sereno, y su fingida sonrisa no llegaba a ser detectada por ellos, si por**_

_**Jonathan.**_

_**"**__**Este lugar es increíble, no puedo creer que siendo de acá nunca habia venido" **__**– Oliver se mostraba**_

_**simpático intentando entablar una conversación**_

_**"**__**Fue una buena elección, no?" **__**– Jonathan observaba la colorida iluminación que los rodeaba**_

_**"**__**Sos de acá? Pensé que eras de Los Angeles…" – 'Como si no fuese suficiente soportar a Theo en**_

_**todos lados!'**_

_**"**__**Viajo seguido por mi trabajo, pero soy de acá… vos sos de San Francisco, no?"**_

_**"**__**Eh… si" **__**– Dianna lo miro desconcertada, preguntándose como conocía ese dato**_

_**"**__**Tranquila, Lea me dijo… siempre habla de vos" **__**– Oliver sonreía y tomo un sorbo de la cerveza que el**_

_**barman acababa de entregarle. Al mismo tiempo Dianna se quedaba sorprendida por la confesión y lo**_

_**miraba fijo, misma reacción tuvieron Naya, Jonathan y Theo.**_

_**'**__**Le habla de mí? No puede tener algo con él, no… le habla de mí! Siiii'**_

_**"**__**Hey! Ahí estas con mi trago!" **__**– Lea apareció por entremedio de los chicos, situándose entre Oliver y**_

_**Theo, quien le entrego su vaso**_

_**"**__**Que haces enana?" **__**– Naya le sonrió y Lea se acercó y la saludo con un abrazo**_

_**"**__**Agronsky" **__**– Lea sonrió traviesa y repitió el gesto, abrazando a la rubia, extendiendo el momento un**_

_**poco más que con la latina, y besándola peligrosamente cerca de sus labios**_

_**"**__**Sarfati…" **__**– atino a decir Dianna con una sonrisa nerviosa**_

_**Jonathan, Naya y Theo observaban la situación divertidos, mientras Oliver no se preocupaba por leer**_

_**entre líneas lo que pasaba.**_

_**Las miradas entre todos comenzaban a tornarse incomodas, y Theo fue el primero en intentar romper**_

_**esa tensión.**_

_**"**__**Lea, bailamos?" **__**– el muchacho le acerco su mano, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Dianna, pero**_

_**no era algo nuevo, incluso Lea le habia dejado en claro como era esa situación y él la entendía**_

_**"**__**Siiii" **__**– afirmo sonriendo y se detuvo unos breves instantes en Dianna, que la miraba seria, para luego**_

_**seguir su camino a la pista.**_

_**"**__**Vamos?" – **__**Dianna ínsito a Naya y ambas se unieron a Heather quien habia estado bailando con Harry,**_

_**Jenna y demás en el medio de la pista.**_

_**"**__**Podes creer que lo trajo a él? Dios, lo lleva a todos lados?" **__**– Dianna seguía el ritmo de la música y**_

_**cada vez que podía se giraba para ver a Lea quien seguía sonriente junto a Theo**_

_**"**__**A quién? Oliver o Theo?"**_

_**"**__**A LOS DOS!" **__**– Dianna se paró en el medio del lugar, agitando sus brazos furiosa y agradeciendo**_

_**luego que la música hiciese que su grito pasase inadvertido para el resto**_

_**"**__**Que buscas?"**_

_**"**__**De que hablas Theo?"**_

_**"**__**De como saludaste a la rubia, que buscas?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, ya no tenemos nada, y yo estoy haciendo mi vida"**_

_**"**__**Oliver es tu vida?"**_

_**"**__**Si, que se yo… me hace sentir bien, es un buen chico y le tengo mucho aprecio"**_

_**Theo la miro y empezó a reír a carcajadas. **__**"Aprecio? Aprecio tenes por mi perrito Lea!"**_

_**"**__**Basta!"**_

_**"**__**De verdad, pensa bien lo que haces… si no queres nada con ella no la busques"**_

_**"**__**Me estas aburriendo THEO!"**_

_**El chico levanto sus manos a modo de rendición, en el fondo no le gustaba verla sufrir, y era**_

_**consciente de que Dianna le habia provocado mucho dolor, pero también sabía que era la persona que**_

_**más feliz la hacía, y no entendía como las dos habían optado por estar alejadas.**_

_**El festejo seguía su curso, todos la estaban pasando bien, los tragos le habían permitido a Dianna el**_

_**estado justo para desinhibirse y divertirse sin llegar a pasarse con el consumo del mismo para**_

_**provocar algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir.**_

_**Lea por su parte también se estaba cuidando en el alcohol, no podía protagonizar ninguna escena**_

_**comprometedora por la presencia de algunos fotógrafos, pero en especial por ella misma.**_

_**La hora de soplar las velitas y una simbólica torta habia llegado, todos se reunieron con Chris y**_

_**comenzaron las sesiones de fotos intimas y para la prensa, Dianna estaba con su cámara en mano lista**_

_**para capturar el momento.**_

_**Las capturas comenzaron siendo grupales, pero luego, sin siquiera saber cómo, Lea y Dianna habían**_

_**terminado juntas, con sus cuerpos pegados posando para su propia cámara y la de un fotógrafo.**_

_**Sus cuerpos no necesitaban más que un roce para encenderse y gritar a viva voz el deseo por la otra,**_

_**sin embargo debían controlarse, del mismo modo que lo hacía desde hacía meses.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos más la prensa debió retirarse, ya que ese habia sido el acuerdo que la gente del**_

_**lugar habia pactado con ellos.**_

_**Lea bailaba con Oliver y Jonathan, y Dianna lo hacía con Harry y Jenna, hasta que un impulso la llevo**_

_**a acercarse a la morocha rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.**_

_**"**__**Hey!" **__**– Dianna la miro con esa sonrisa que solo reservaba para Lea, incluso cuando la morocha le**_

_**recriminaba el hecho de que desplegaba su encanto con todos los que la rodeaban.**_

_**La rubia comenzó a bailar divertida, y Lea no tuvo otra opción que sonreír y unirse a ella, Jonathan y**_

_**Oliver se alejaron un poco, sin interesarse mucho en la escena. Dianna se estaba comiendo a Lea con**_

_**la mirada, sus manos se corrieron unos centímetros y quedaron en contacto con su bronceada y firme**_

_**piel.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?" **__**– la voz de Lea era temblorosa, al igual que todo su cuerpo ante esa interacción tan**_

_**intima**_

_**"**__**Te extrañaba…" **__**– Dianna se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír y mirarla a los ojos de modo**_

_**intenso**_

_**"**__**Vos y el alcohol no se llevan bien…"**_

_**"**__**Puede ser, pero lo estoy diciendo porque es lo que siento…"**_

_**"**__**Creo que tenes un problema para controlar tus caprichos…"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Ahora que deje de estar atrás tuyo me extrañas? Un poco tarde Di…" **__**– Lea corrió el rostro hacia un**_

_**costado, buscando la mirada de Jonathan y confianza en ella para mantener la conversación de forma**_

_**calmada**_

_**"**__**Deberías saber que siempre te extrañe, y en cuanto a lo otro… tus demostraciones de cariño sobre el**_

_**escenario y fuera de él no concuerdan con lo que decis…"**_

_**"**__**Tengo que volver con Jonathan" **__**– Lea se puso firme, e intento alejarse de Dianna sin mucho éxito ya**_

_**que la rubia seguía sosteniéndola, ahora a la altura dela cintura**_

_**"**__**Con Jonathan o con tu novio?"**_

_**"**__**No tengo novio, Di!"**_

_**"**__**Eso no es lo que leo en todos los medios, incluso la foto de ustedes dos besándose lo dejo bastante en**_

_**claro…"**_

_**"**__**Pensa lo que quieras, no te debo explicaciones de nada"**_

_**"**__**Sé que todavía estas enamorada de mi"- **__**Dianna la sostenía con más firmeza, y se acercaba**_

_**lentamente. **__**"Pienso que te morís por besarme en este momento"**__**. Lea tragaba saliva sin siquiera**_

_**respirar, volviéndosele imposible no mirarla a los labios y desearla. **__**"Pienso que Theo no es capaz de**_

_**excitarte con tan solo su voz como lo estoy haciendo yo". **__**Dianna sonreía al ver los nervios de Lea y la**_

_**pesadez de su respiración. "**__**Pienso que…"**_

_**"**__**BASTA!" **__**– Lea reacciono con furia, todo lo que decía era cierto, ella lo sabía, no necesitaba**_

_**escucharlo. **__**"Ya que estas pensando, hacelo acerca de esa tarde en tu casa en que te pedí volver y vos**_

_**me rechazaste una vez más! Si?..."**_

_**La cara de Dianna se desfiguro, no pensaba recibir esa respuesta, mucho menos el enojo y el dolor con**_

_**el que Lea la miraba en ese momento.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– susurro la rubia, pero esta ya se hallaba alejándose de ella y perdiéndose en la multitud.**_

_**'**__**Mierda, la odio, no puede ser que siempre quiera jugar conmigo, la culpa es mía! Si tan solo pudiera**_

_**cortar todo, pero no… puto Glee que me tiene atada a ella todo el tiempoooo' **__**Lea caminaba a pasos**_

_**agigantados en busca de alguno de sus amigos.**_

_**'**__**La puta madre Dianna, fuck fuck fuckkkk!' **__**La rubia se auto reprochaba toda la situación, el**_

_**sentimiento solo se empeoro al caminar unos pasos y divisar a Theo tomando de la cintura a Lea**_

_**mientras hablaban con Chris.**_

_**Luego de ver esa escena volvió sobre sus pasos y se unió al resto de sus compañeros que estaban**_

_**sentados riendo en un rincón.**_

_**Dianna seguía intratable, aunque ostentaba una espléndida, y dolorosa, sonrisa. Un par de minutos más**_

_**sin poder unirse a la conversación de sus amigos, porque simplemente su mente no se lo permitía, y**_

_**fue suficiente para que volviese a la barra decidida a pedir algo realmente fuerte.**_

_**"**__**Vodka" **__**– fue la única palabra que emitió mirando al barman, mientras se apoyaba con sus dos manos**_

_**en la barra.**_

_**"**__**No será muy fuerte?" **__**– el chico que estaba tras la barra, de no más de 25 años no se esforzaba por**_

_**camuflar la mirada que le daba a la rubia, y esta sonreía respondiendo al juego que este proponía.**_

_**"**__**Ok, quizás si? Que me recomendas?" **__**– su voz se suavizo, al igual que los rasgos de su cara,**_

_**cautivando fácilmente al chico**_

_**Lea estaba parada a unos metros hacia el costado y observaba la situación, conocía perfectamente esa**_

_**actitud de Dianna, y fue lo último que necesito esa noche para que sus nervios exploten.**_

_**El chico comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna, para luego entregarle**_

_**el trago.**_

_**"**__**Daiquiri?"**_

_**"**__**Es mi especialidad…"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y lo probó, su sonrisa confirmo que era de su agrado provocando otra triunfal en el**_

_**barman.**_

_**"**__**Una cerveza… por favor"**_

_**Dianna recupero su mal humor en el instante en que escucho es a voz, era Theo, quien increíblemente**_

_**le sonreía amable y se sentaba, banqueta de por medio, junto a ella.**_

_**El barman le entrego la botella y entendió por la mirada que Theo le estaba dando que lo mejor era**_

_**volver a su trabajo olvidándose de cualquier intento por dilatar el dialogo con la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Sos preciosa, no deberías arruinar tu rostro mirándome con tanto odio…"**_

_**Dianna casi se atraganto al escuchar eso, era la primera vez que él se dirigía hacia ella de esa forma, lo**_

_**que más le molesto es no encontrar ni una pizca de maldad en su sonrisa o en su voz, solo serenidad y**_

_**sobre todo sinceridad.**_

_**"**__**Yo… no… no sé porque decis eso, yo no te odio…." – 'Fuck, si me mira así como lo voy a odiar, tan**_

_**mala persona no soy!'**_

_**"**__**Ok, no me odias, pero…"**_

_**"**__**Como sea…" **__**– Dianna volvió a beber de su trago, buscaba mantenerse ocupada con algo ya que no**_

_**tenía como contrarrestar el tema que él proponía.**_

_**"**__**Espero que me creas lo que te voy a decir… primero…" **__**– Theo se giró y vio como Dianna alzaba la**_

_**vista para escucharlo atenta. **__**"No hay cosa que me moleste más que verlas separadas, no siempre es**_

_**fácil encontrar a esa persona especial… si yo tuviese la suerte que tienen ustedes no estaría**_

_**perdiendo el tiempo del modo en el que lo hacen"**_

_**Dianna lo miraba prestándole completa atención, Theo era una persona transparente, simple, y por**_

_**más esfuerzo que ponía en descargar sus frustraciones en él, cada vez le era más difícil, imposible**_

_**después de lo que acababa de escuchar.**_

_**"**__**Y segundo… esa mirada no tenías por qué dirigirla a mí, creo que te equivocaste de persona" **__**– Theo**_

_**sonrió tristemente y desvió su mirada a un rincón donde habia dos columnas gigantes.**_

_**Dianna siguió la mirada de él y se encontró con Lea besándose con Oliver sin ninguna intención por**_

_**ocultarse del resto.**_

_**La morocha habia estallado no solo por el comportamiento de la rubia con ella, sino por verla después**_

_**sonreírle de esa foto al barman y el único modo que habia encontrado para exteriorizar lo que sentía**_

_**fue abalanzándose sobre los brazos de Oliver y besándolo sin importarle ya cuales de sus amigos**_

_**podían verlos.**_

_**Dianna miraba la acción paralizada, esa imagen le revivía todo el dolor que habia sentido en el último**_

_**tiempo, y fue ahí cuando comprendió que en cierto punto habia sido ella quien habia provocado eso,**_

_**no podía haber sido tan ingenua de pensar que Lea iba a estar toda la vida esperándola. Una tímida**_

_**lágrima se abrió paso por su mejilla, seguida por otras mientras su mirada seguía fija en Lea.**_

_**Theo se paró y acorto la distancia con Dianna abrazándola, la rubia hundió su rostro en su pecho**_

_**buscando refugio, aferrándose a él sin pensarlo.**_

_**"**__**Se sentía lastimada y actuó de la única forma que sintió correcta… no le des más importancia de la**_

_**que tiene…" **__**– Theo hablaba con una calidez que hacía sentir aun peor a Dianna, no por lo que decía,**_

_**que resultaba reconfortante y lógico, sino porque le hacía ver por fin la mala imagen que ella se habia**_

_**creado de él.**_

_**"**__**Perdón, Theo… creo que… me voy a ir, si?" **__**– Dianna se separó de él secándose las ultimas lagrimas**_

_**que seguían humedeciendo su rostro**_

_**"**__**Queres que te acompañe?"**_

_**"**__**No, no me merezco esto…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh… Dale, vamos…"**_

_**"**__**No… me voy en un taxi!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, como quieras, dejame acompañarte hasta que encuentres uno, si?"**_

_**Dianna no encontró un solo motivo para negarse y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida en**_

_**silencio. Una vez fuera, la misma gente del lugar le consiguió un auto a Dianna para que la trasladase**_

_**al hotel, Theo se despidió de ella y aguardo hasta que el auto arranco para volver a la fiesta.**_

_**2 días después**_

_**Los dos shows en Nueva York habían sido un éxito y habían puesto cierre el mini tour realizado.**_

_**Luego de la última presentación todos habían compartido una cena, y ahora Lea ingresaba sola a su**_

_**departamento, ya que siempre que estaba en la ciudad prefería dormir ahí y no en un hotel.**_

_**Los últimos días se habían sentido como si un ciclón removiese todo en su cabeza, ya no sabía ni**_

_**porque actuaba como lo hacía, ya no entendía las idas y vueltas de Dianna, si bien frente a todos se**_

_**mostraba de buen ánimo internamente y emocionalmente estaba agotada.**_

_**Hey, queres que nos veamos? Cuando volves a LA?, O**_

_**El mensaje de Oliver rompió el anormal silencio que reinaba en el espacio, la morocha lo miro y luego**_

_**de pensarlo durante unos minutos decidió la respuesta.**_

_**Estoy muerta, lo dejamos para mañana? :)**_

_**Ok, llamame mañana, un beso princesa!**_

_**'**__**Princesa? Ja!...' **__**Lea se repitió a sí misma la última palabra, la forma de llamarla de Oliver solo podía**_

_**hacerla pensar en cómo sonaba esa palabra en boca de Dianna, y eso era suficiente para volver a torcer**_

_**su ánimo.**_

_**Luego del encuentro accidentado en el cumpleaños de Chris no se habían vuelto a hablar, salvo en el**_

_**escenario. La rubia se mantenía indiferente y ella hacia lo mismo, estaba con Oliver, no formalmente,**_

_**no de forma definitiva, pero eso no implicaba que pensase en estar con alguien más. El chico la habia**_

_**escuchado y habia estado para ella cuando lo necesito, se merecía como mínimo su respeto, y en el**_

_**fondo lo quería, sabía que no era un sentimiento fuerte, pero se lo repetía todo el tiempo intentando**_

_**fortalecerlo de ese modo.**_

_**El timbre sonó, retumbando en todo el lugar, y Lea se levantó con pereza pensando que era Jonathan.**_

_**"**__**QUE HACES ACÁ?" **__**– la mandíbula de Lea cayo, acentuando la sorpresa que la poseía al ver a la**_

_**rubia parada frente a la puerta.**_

_**Dianna habia terminado la cena y habia regresado al hotel, pero no podía irse sin verla, sin hablar con**_

_**ella, iba a ser mucho tiempo y si de verdad ya no tenían una chance quería que se lo diga en la cara.**_

_**"**__**Quiero hablar con vos" **__**– su voz era temblorosa, evidencia irrefutable de que no estaba**_

_**completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo**_

_**"**__**Eh? De qué?"**_

_**"**__**De nosotras… de…" **__**– Dianna levanto la vista para conectar sus ojos con los de Lea, podía ver la**_

_**sorpresa y el enojo de la morocha, pero ya estaba ahí, no era como si se pudiese arrepentir.**_

_**"**__**De nosotras? Que nosotras? No hay nada de qué hablar!" **__**– Lea fue a cerrar la puerta pero Dianna**_

_**interpuso su mano para evitarlo.**_

_**"**__**Estas con Oliver?"**_

_**"**__**Dianna basta, no entiendo que haces acá!"**_

_**"**__**CONTESTAME!"**_

_**"**__**Si, no… que se yo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!"**_

_**"**__**Pensé que era alguien en tu vida…"**_

_**"**__**Si, vos misma lo dijiste… lo eras"**_

_**"**__**Estas enamorada de él?"**_

_**"**__**No creo que sea algo que tenga que discutir con vos"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no?"**_

_**"**__**Di, te podes ir? No quiero un escándalos, viven otras personas en el piso, te acordas?"**_

_**"**__**Entonces dejame pasar"**_

_**"**__**No…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no?"**_

_**"**__**Porque no!"**_

_**"**__**Estas con él? Esta acá?"**_

_**"**__**No hay nadie acá, estoy sola, contenta?"**_

_**"**__**Dejame pasar entonces!"**_

_**"**__**No, basta Dianna, basta!"**_

_**"**__**Si me voy, te juro que voy a seguir con mi vida, y no me voy a arrepentir!"**_

_**"**__**Perfecto, venias para decirme eso? Listo, ya lo hiciste" – 'fuck fuck fuuuuckkkkkkkk'**_

_**Dianna vio como la puerta se cerraba en su rostro, estaba furiosa, y estaba decidida a cumplir con lo**_

_**que habia dicho, pero no sin hacer algo antes. Busco en su bolso el juego de llaves que Lea le habia**_

_**dado cuando estaban juntas e introdujo una de ellas en la cerradura rogando que la morocha no la**_

_**hubiese cambiado.**_

_**La puerta se abrió, Dianna ingreso al departamento y cerro tras ella.**_

_**"**__**QUE C…?" **__**– Lea no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, el ruido en la cerradura, la puerta abriéndose, y dos**_

_**brazos tomándola por la cintura fueron cosas que percibió en no más de dos segundos, haciendo**_

_**imposible su reacción.**_

_**Dianna se pegó al cuerpo de Lea, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de esta, impregnándose con el**_

_**perfume que tanto extrañaba, sus manos se abrieron paso bajo la remera de la morocha, acariciando su**_

_**firme abdomen sin dubitaciones.**_

_**"**__**Di que carajo haces?... Como entraste?" – 'Ok, más que emitiendo esos suspiros debería estar**_

_**rogándole que me suelte, no?'**_

_**Dianna respiro profundo, con su propia nariz despejo la zona para comenzar a depositar besos**_

_**extremadamente húmedos y provocadores sobre el cuello de la morocha, sintiendo como esta**_

_**temblaba entre sus brazos, sin esforzarse por soltarse.**_

_**"**__**Hago lo que deseas que haga…" **__**– sus labios rozaban el oído de Lea al hablar en un susurro que**_

_**comenzaba a excitar como de costumbre a Lea**__**. "Y entre porque vos me diste las llaves, amor…" **__**Otros**_

_**besos húmedos, mezclados con mordiscos y lamidas que hacían suspirar pesadamente a Lea.**_

_**"**__**SOLTAME!"**_

_**"**__**Si? es lo que queres?" **__**– Dianna rio de modo muy sensual, no pasaba desapercibida la acción de Lea,**_

_**con sus manos sobre las suyas buscando intensificar el roce, extenderlo en lugar de romperlo.**_

_**"**__**Di, por favor…" **__**– Lea cerraba los ojos intentando controlar su cuerpo pero era en vano, no podía**_

_**resistirse y cada beso, cada vez que la respiración caliente de Dianna golpeaba sobre su piel era un**_

_**motivo más por el cual no podía hacerlo.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, si me lo pedís…" **__**– La rubia bajo con una de sus manos desabotonando el jean de Lea, y**_

_**escuchando el gemido que abandonaba la garganta de la morocha al sentir su mano en esa zona, la**_

_**rubia no fue por mas, se quedó ahí rozando con sus dedos, a penas de modo perceptible, el inicio de la**_

_**ropa interior que llevaba puesta.**_

_**Dianna ya no tenía presionado el abdomen de la morocha, con la mano libre subió y apretaba uno de**_

_**sus pechos, trayéndola más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo que con su espalada la morocha podía sentir la**_

_**rigidez de sus propios pezones.**_

_**"**__**Estas mojada?" **__**– la voz de Dianna era sexual, y cada vez que hablaba terminaba estimulando el**_

_**lóbulo de la oreja de Lea con su húmeda lengua, provocándola más y más**_

_**"**__**SI!" – 'QUE? Dios…. Siiiii, estoy…. Fuuuck'**_

_**Dianna rio divertida al escuchar la respuesta, claramente la morocha habia perdido todo control.**_

_**"**__**Que queres que haga?"**_

_**Lea se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir una de las manos de Dianna apretando sus pechos**_

_**sobre el corpiño, mientras la otra acariciaba su piel demasiado cerca de la zona en la que ella lo**_

_**deseaba desesperadamente, su cuerpo se movía, y con este lo hacia el de Dianna que estaba pegada a**_

_**su espalda.**_

_**"**__**Di... Di…"**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– Dianna chupaba el cuello de Lea sin preocuparse por dejar marca, intensificando la tarea al**_

_**ver la lucha interna de Lea por no exteriorizar el gemido que habia trepado por su garganta.**_

_**Sin soltarla en ningún momento, la rubia giro a Lea para que esta quede de frente a ella, la miro a los**_

_**ojos y pudo ver los mismos completamente negros, llenos de deseo.**_

_**"**__**Di" **__**– la voz entrecortada de Lea era un ruego, no tenía fuerzas para detener nada, lo deseaba, lo**_

_**necesitaba, solo podía esperar que sea ella quien se arrepintiese de lo que hacia**_

_**Dianna tenía la urgencia de besarla y no dudo en arremeter contra sus labios, tomo entre los suyos el**_

_**inferior, luego el superior, lo mordió suavemente y rio entre el beso al recibir el quejido de placer por**_

_**parte de la morocha que la sostenía de la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos por la fuerte presión que ejercía**_

_**sobre su piel.**_

_**"**__**Soltame…"**_

_**"**__**Sos vos la que me tiene agarrada, yo ya te solté hace un rato" **__**– Dianna rio entre el beso, que no**_

_**estaba dispuesta a cortar.**_

_**Lea intento concentrarse y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, una de sus manos estaba apretando el**_

_**trasero de la rubia, mientras la otra la agarraba por el cuello juntando aún más sus bocas.**_

_**Las dos comenzaron a moverse un par de metros hasta que Lea cayo en el sillón, Dianna la ayudo a**_

_**acomodarse, poniéndose encima de ella, y dejando caer todo su cuerpo sobre la morocha, sin dejar de**_

_**besarla.**_

_**Rápidamente la rubia le quito el sweater, y desabrocho el corpiño de la morocha para comenzar a**_

_**lamer y chupar cada uno de sus pechos.**_

_**"**__**Fuck, Di…. estoy…. Estoy con Oliver… no puedo**__**…." – la negación de Lea venia acompañada con su**_

_**cadera arqueándose desesperaba por conseguir un poco de alivio para el dolor que crecía en su**_

_**entrepierna.**_

_**"**__**No, estás CONMIGO…" **__**\- Dianna mordió uno de sus pezones mostrando su dominio, la respuesta fue**_

_**un estridente gemido por parte de la neoyorkina que no podía hacer mucho más.**_

_**Lea tomo el rostro de Dianna con sus manos obligándola a subir y conectarse nuevamente con sus**_

_**labios, la rubia obedeció, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a bajar y con la ayuda de Lea la**_

_**despojaba, a esta, de su jean.**_

_**Sin cortar el beso la rubia rozo con sus dedos la entrada de la morocha, notando como su ropa interior**_

_**estaba completamente empapada.**_

_**"**__**Fuck Lee, estas taaan mojada…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm"**_

_**"**__**Es por Oliver?" **__**– el sarcasmo de la rubia sumado a la voz sexual con la que hablaba estaban**_

_**extasiando a Lea**_

_**"**__**No, es por vos… fuck Di, basta…"**_

_**"**__**Basta? Paro?"**_

_**"**__**Si paras te mato…."**_

_**Dianna sonrió disfrutando el momento, formando un camino de acalorados besos recorrió la**_

_**mandíbula, el cuello, los pechos, el abdomen, y los muslos de Lea hasta encontrarse frente a su**_

_**entrada, percibiendo el calor que la misma emanaba.**_

_**Poso sus dedos sobre la ropa interior, rozándolo con un poco más de ímpetu un par de veces, viendo**_

_**como Lea se arqueaba y movía su pelvis buscando el alivio que tanto necesitaba.**_

_**Dianna tiro de la diminuta prenda, rompiéndola fácilmente, y luego comenzó a rozar la entrada con su**_

_**lengua, de modo pausado, suave, desesperándola y llenándose de placer ella misma, saboreaba la**_

_**esencia de Lea después de demasiado tiempo, extrañaba la sensación de satisfacción y excitación que**_

_**eso le mandaba a todo el cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**Dale Di, por favooor…. No aguanto más…."**_

_**La rubia volvió a arremeter con su lengua, ingresando y saliendo de la entrada de Lea, escuchando los**_

_**gemidos que esta dejaba, que se intensificaron cuando decidió moverse y comenzar a estimular el**_

_**clítoris de la misma**_

_**"**__**Dioooosssss…. No pares Di, no paressssss….fuckkk" **__**– la morocha estaba con los ojos cerrados, y sus**_

_**manos aferradas al cuerpo de los almohadones del sillón bajo ellas.**_

_**La rubia seguía besando, chupando y lamiendo el manojo de nervios, sabía que ella misma estaba**_

_**cerca, pero con todo su autocontrol se separó, y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Dianna, que haces? Nooo… seguiii, estoy cerca…"**_

_**Los labios de la rubia cortaron el reproche de la morena, quien gimió ante la entrada desesperada de la**_

_**lengua de esta en su boca.**_

_**El beso fue acalorado, húmedo, pero breve, Dianna se separó, la miro a los ojos y Lea pudo notar**_

_**inmediatamente la tristeza que invadía los hermosos ojos, color avellana, de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que tenes razón… estas con él. Yo no me tengo que encargar de esto…" **__**– Dianna le dio un**_

_**beso tierno, suave y breve en los labios y se incorporó acomodando su ropa.**_

_**"**__**NO! QUE NI SE TE OCURRA, DIANNA!" **__**– Lea la agarro de la muñeca, haciéndola caer nuevamente**_

_**sobre el sillón.**_

_**"Perdón, no tendría que haber venido… si estas con él lo voy a respetar… de ahora en más al menos"**_

_**Dianna miro hacia el piso avergonzada por la reacción que habia tenido, la mirada de Lea estaba llena**_

_**de ira, por las mil sensaciones que sentía, Dianna no dijo más nada, se paró dejando las llaves sobre la**_

_**mesa ratona y abandono el departamento en silencio.**_

_**Lea por su parte se desplomo sobre el sillón, golpeando con sus dos puños el mismo, en total signo de**_

_**frustración.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews y DM! :).**_

_**NA 2: SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para**_

_**quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Don't think twice, it's all right (Bob Dylan).**_

_**Well, it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe If you don't know by now.**_

_**An' it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe it'll never do, somehow.**_

_**When your rooster crows at the break of dawn look out your window and I'll be gone,**_

_**You're the reason I'm travelin' on… But don't think twice, it's all right (…)**_

_**I ain't sayin' you treated me unkind, you coulda done better but I don't mind**_

_**You just kinda wasted my precious time… But don't think twice, it's all right!.**_

_***Chapter 40*: Chapter: Walk away**_

_**"**__**Si no dejas de bostezar en este preciso momento me vas a contagiar y no va a ser bueno para ninguno**_

_**de los dos"**_

_**Alex se acercó a su silla sentándose al lado de Dianna, quien sostenía su notebook sobre su regazo**_

_**pero apenas y podía prestarle atención, los bostezos eran constantes.**_

_**"**__**Estos horarios son una locura, hace 3 semanas que estamos filmando y no puedo concentrarme…**_

_**alguna idea para combatir el sueño?" **__**\- Dianna se acomodaba en su silla buscando una posición un**_

_**poco menos incomoda, mirando a lo lejos como los técnicos acondicionaban todo para la siguiente**_

_**escena.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, dormir?" **__**– Alex se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, pero se vio sorprendido por**_

_**ella, cuando esta le arrojo su sweater con determinación. **__**"Hey! Un poco de humor, siempre sos así de**_

_**histérica?"**_

_**"**__**Si estoy histérica es por tu culpa, sos insoportable a las 5 de la mañana!" **__**– la rubia resoplo y volvió**_

_**a abrir su computadora, pero Alex se levantó velozmente y se la quitó con rapidez, riendo divertido**_

_**por la mirada llena de ira que Dianna le dio.**_

_**"**__**Dámela!" **__**– sin éxito ni reflejos muy rapidos ella intento agarrarla pero él fue rápido, y se giró**_

_**evitándolo**_

_**"**__**No"**_

_**"**__**ALEX!"**_

_**"**__**Pedimelo bien"**_

_**"**__**Es MI notebook, te lo pido como quiero!"**_

_**"**__**A ver, intenta con: Por favor, Alex, me podes dar mi notebook?... Dale, te escucho"**_

_**"**__**No seas idiota, dámela…YA!"**_

_**"**__**Tenes algo que no se pueda ver?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, y BASTA!" - 'Salvo las mil fotos de Lea que me harían quedar peor que una fan obsesionada?**_

_**Mmm, no…. nada'**_

_**Alex estiro su mano con la notebook pero cuando Dianna fue a agarrarla este la alejo rápidamente y**_

_**comenzó a correr seguido muy de cerca por la rubia. Los gritos de enojo de ella, dieron paso a la risa y**_

_**la diversión, mientras lo perseguía corriendo entre el equipo y los técnicos intentando no tropezarse en**_

_**el camino.**_

_**"**__**HEY! Basta, no doy más!" **__**– Dianna se paró y se agacho apoyando sus manos en su rodilla mientras**_

_**intentaba recuperar el aire.**_

_**"**__**Si te cansas con esto, que vas a hacer cuando lleguen las escenas de acción?" **__**– el chico se acercó**_

_**sonriendo divertido, al llegar junto a Dianna se sentó en el suelo junto a un árbol sin quitarle los ojos**_

_**de encima, la veía hermosa e intrigante, no podía evitar buscar el contacto con ella.**_

_**"**__**En esas escenas te vas a tener que preocupar vos, no yo… sos el héroe, no?" **__**– cuando finalmente**_

_**controlo otra vez el ritmo de su respiración, Dianna camino unos pasos y se sentó en el piso, sin**_

_**preocuparse por que el pasto un tanto húmedo pudiese ensuciar su vestuario. Cuando alzo la vista vio**_

_**como Alex la miraba un poco sorprendido. **__**"Qué? Que tengo?"**_

_**"**__**Eh, nada… es que me sorprendiste"**_

_**"**__**Por qué te sorprendí, Pettyfer?..."**_

_**"**__**Eh, por nada…" **__**– Alex desvió la mirada, buscando zafar de la misma situación en la que él se habia**_

_**metido, ahora que lo pensaba su comentario resultada por demás estúpido.**_

_**"**__**Decime, ahora quiero saber"**_

_**"**__**Por qué te sentaste ahí, como si nada…" **__**– Alex señalo el lugar y Dianna fue quien lo miro con cara**_

_**desencajada**_

_**"**__**No tengo idea de que hablas"**_

_**"**__**En el piso, digo… cualquier chica estaría histérica por si hay bichos, o la tierra y su ropa… no se…"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Con que gente te relacionas?" **__**– La pregunta de Dianna no era seria, era divertida y así lo**_

_**entendió él que empezó a reír a carcajadas, para terminar sonriendo de modo radiante sin quitarle los**_

_**ojos de encima a ella.**_

_**'**__**Es lindo, es divertido, y ok, esa sonrisa es un poco demasiado pero… es lindo'**_

_**"**__**Queres que desayunemos después?" **__**– Alex la miro expectante y apenas la dejo dudar un segundo**_

_**antes de lanzar otro argumento para convencerla. **__**"Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de molestarte a**_

_**esta hora, no te parece?"**_

_**"**__**Supongo que tenes razón, puedo elegir el lugar?"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, lo voy a pensar…"**_

_**"**__**Pero es que soy…"**_

_**"**__**Sos vegan, ya lo sabemos, se lo dejaste en claro a todo el mundo en el set" **__**– los brazos del chico se**_

_**movían hacia los costados, enfatizando el 'todos' al que se refería**_

_**"**__**HEY!" **__**– Dianna lo golpeo en el hombro, pero ambos seguían riendo, ella sabía que tenía razón, y no**_

_**lo habia hecho con el estilo diva que cualquiera pudiese pensar, era solo que al ser la única en el set**_

_**con esa preferencia debía recordarles que parte del catering que se servía tenía que ser vegan.**_

_**"**__**Lo digo bien, mejor vamos porque tenemos que estar listos para la próxima escena…" **__**– Alex se puso**_

_**de pie, y tendió su mano a Dianna para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.**_

_**"**__**Puedo elegir el lugar entonces?"**_

_**Alex comenzó a caminar pausadamente, Dianna hacia lo mismo a su lado, tratando de descifrar el**_

_**porqué de esa sonrisa de satisfacción que el portaba. **__**"Lo voy a pensar rubia, lo voy a pensar"**_

_**10 días después…**_

_**"**__**Por fin contestas el teléfono! Me estaba preocupando!"**_

_**"**__**Me estaba bañando Oliver, que queres?"**_

_**"**__**Bueno, ok… para un poco, estas de mal humor?"**_

_**Lea estaba sentada en el sillón mirando televisión, en la misma posición que habia adoptado desde**_

_**hacía más de 2 horas, su celular habia sonado incansablemente pero la morocha prefería dejar que**_

_**todas aquellas llamadas pasasen al buzón de voz, hasta que se vio obligada a responder.**_

_**"**__**Para que llamabas?" - 'Siiiii, estoy de mal humor, y qué? Estoy harta de todo y de todos!'**_

_**"**__**Que te pasa?"**_

_**"**__**Nada Oliver, estoy cansada, fue un día largo…" **__**– Lea rodo los ojos irritada por la insistencia del**_

_**chico, aunque intentaba calmarse y suavizar el tono de voz.**_

_**"**__**Pero estas de vacaciones…"**_

_**"**__**Y eso que importa? Tuve un día largo, estoy cansada… no puedo estarlo?"**_

_**"**__**Tenes razón, discúlpame…"**_

_**'**__**Disculparlo? Dios! es idiota? Que tengo que hacer para que reaccione?'**_

_**"**__**No, discúlpame vos, no me la tengo que agarrar con vos… pero… podemos hablar mañana?"**_

_**"**__**Si amor, me llamas cuando estés libre?"**_

_**"**__**Si, a la noche te escribo... nos vemos"**_

_**Lea cortó inmediatamente y arrojo el celular a un costado, estaba furiosa, frustrada, triste. La relación**_

_**con Oliver no habia avanzado demasiado, no lo consideraba un noviazgo pero se veían casi a diario.**_

_**Luego de fulminar con la mirada objetos inanimados que la rodeaban se paró, busco un sweater, las**_

_**llaves, el celular y salió apresuradamente de su departamento.**_

_**Una hora después Lea se hallaba ingresando al departamento de Jenna, que la observaba un tanto**_

_**confundida.**_

_**"**__**Como va? Tuviste suerte, llegue hace dos minutos… no sabía que ibas a venir!" **__**– Jenna camino hacia**_

_**el sofá, junto a Lea, y ambas se sentaron al mismo tiempo.**_

_**"**__**Si… yo tampoco lo sabía" – 'Que hago acá? Para que vine? Fuck…'**_

_**"**__**Comiste? Queres que pidamos algo?" **__**– Jenna vio los nervios y el malestar en Lea, la conocía lo**_

_**suficiente para saber que si estaba ahí era por un motivo en particular, pero no le iba a ser fácil**_

_**expresarse de la nada.**_

_**"**__**Eh… no tenes nada que hacer?"**_

_**"**__**No, absolutamente nada… te quedas?"**_

_**"**__**Si, suena bien…"**_

_**"**__**Pizza?" **__**– Jenna se puso de pie y la miro con una sonrisa triunfante, sabía de antemano que habia**_

_**ofrecido la opción indicada, y la mueca de sonrisa de Lea fue la confirmación.**_

_**"**__**Ya vengo…"**_

_**Jenna llamo al delivery y descorcho una botella de vino, las mismas que siempre aguardaban por las**_

_**visitas de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Celebramos algo?" **__**– Lea levanto la vista y tomo la copa de vino que le ofrecía, se estaba relajando,**_

_**con Jenna era fácil conseguirlo, y al igual que Jonathan eran las dos personas que siempre le hablaban**_

_**con total sinceridad.**_

_**"**__**No, cena de amigas, no hace falta más…"**_

_**"**__**Gracias"**_

_**"**__**De nada…"**_

_**"**__**Lo digo porque…"**_

_**"**__**De nada, Lea"**_

_**"**__**Hace dos minutos estaba que quería matar a medio mundo, y ahora… "**_

_**"**__**Y ahora?" **__**\- Jenna se giró pero no le prestó atención total a Lea, no quería intimidarla, más ahora que**_

_**esta comenzaba a soltarse**_

_**"**__**Y ahora pienso en eso y me siento una estúpida…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué decis eso?"**_

_**"**__**Porque es así…"**_

_**"**__**Que te hizo estar tan de mal humor?"**_

_**"**__**Mil cosas…"**_

_**"**__**Queres empezar por alguna…?"**_

_**"**__**Dianna, Oliver, Theo, trabajo, todo…estoy harta de todo…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna? Hablaste? Discutieron?"**_

_**"**__**No, es eso… no hablamos más, no sé nada de ella más de lo que me entero por terceros… y eso…**_

_**justamente ESO me está matando. No me lo banco Jenna, la extraño, no la quiero fuera de mi vida, no**_

_**puedo"**_

_**"**__**Y Oliver?"**_

_**"**__**Oliver es una gran persona, hace hasta lo imposible para verme feliz, es perfecto… pero en el fondo**_

_**sé que no siento lo mismo hacia él, ojala algún día… pero no ahora… y eso me hace sentir que lo**_

_**estoy usando"**_

_**"**__**Pero él lo sabe? Sabe cómo te sentís?"**_

_**"**__**Si, siempre pongo limites, siempre le bajo los pies a la tierra cuando empieza con planes que no**_

_**comparto… me hace bien, me contiene, estoy bien con él, pero el resto de las cosas me están**_

_**quemando la cabeza y me la agarro con el…"**_

_**"**__**Si él lo sabe, no veo porque tenes que sentir que lo estás usando… mientras seas sincera no puede**_

_**reprocharte nada…"**_

_**"**__**Es que no lo hace! Ni siquiera le molesta tener que esconderse para que yo siga adelante con el**_

_**montaje con Theo… que eventos, entrevistas, y siempre sosteniendo esa mentira, en algún punto me**_

_**agota mentalmente, sabes?"**_

_**"**__**Haces una entrevista o evento cada 15 días, es eso lo que realmente te molesta o hay algo más?"**_

_**"**__**La extraño… y no estoy hablando solo de nuestra relación, vos la conoces, me hacía bien tenerla en**_

_**mi vida, me llenaba de energía…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no le escribiste?"**_

_**"**__**No sé qué piensa, yo no estoy queriendo volver, nuestros últimos encuentros dejaron en claro que eso**_

_**no es una opción, pero… la necesito, del mismo modo que necesito a Jonathan, no se… me explico?"**_

_**"**__**Supongo…"**_

_**"**__**Me muero de ganas de formar parte de su vida, de que me escriba contándome los mil discos que se**_

_**compró, lo increíble que es que la dejen usar las cámaras en el set, las horas que se pasa hablando**_

_**con los técnicos… no sé, la siento parte de mí, y aunque sea quiero nuestra amistad, es muy loco?"**_

_**"**__**No, Lee. De hecho es… lógico. Por qué no le escribís? Por lo que me contaste la que debe sentirse**_

_**rara después del último encuentro es ella, debe pensar que seguís enojada, o no sé… pero…inténtalo,**_

_**que perdes?"**_

_**"**__**Más de lo que perdí hasta ahora? NADA!" **__**– Lea sonrió tristemente, dejándose caer en el sillón y**_

_**mirando el techo, buscando en el blanco del mismo un indicio de cómo seguir, de cual escoger como**_

_**su siguiente paso.**_

_**A varios kilómetros de Nueva York, Dianna se encontraba en su fin de semana de descanso, aunque**_

_**dada las intensas jornadas de trabajo habia optado por quedarse en la ciudad, y recibir ahí la visita de**_

_**su madre y hermano.**_

_**Mary y Jason habia volado por tres días, cumpliendo con el pedido de Dianna quien estaba**_

_**insistiéndoles desde hacía varios días, ambos se habían alojado en el mismo hotel que la rubia lo**_

_**hacía.**_

_**"**__**Les molesta si viene Alex?" **__**– Dianna ingresaba a la habitación del hotel, celular en mano, y ya lista**_

_**para la cena de esa noche**_

_**"**__**No, para nada…" **__**– Mary contesto rápidamente y miro a Jason, quien dio su aprobación sin**_

_**interesarse demasiado en la conversación.**_

_**Nos vemos en el lobby en 20? Comportate eh!, D**_

_**Jajaja pero por favor, soy un chico encantador!, A**_

_**Dianna y su familia bajaron, y aguardaron unos minutos por la llegada de Alex, este no se hizo esperar**_

_**demasiado, y se les unió, saludando a ambos con extremada amabilidad y una gran sonrisa, ganándose**_

_**la aprobación de los dos en cuestión de segundos.**_

_**Los cuatro fueron a cenar a un restaurant vegetariano que quedaba a pocos metros del hotel, Alex**_

_**habia sido el menos beneficiado ya que no era partidario de esa dieta, ni estaba acostumbrado, no**_

_**obstante no protesto y se amoldo a lo impuesto por Dianna.**_

_**"**__**No quiero ser grosero pero yo los voy a tener que abandonar…"**_

_**"**__**No hace falta que te disculpes, fue un buen gesto que te unieras, y conocer a la persona que está**_

_**pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con Di por estos días" **__**– Mary hablo primero, logrando ruborizar a**_

_**Dianna, e intentando descifrar cuales eran las intenciones de Alex, que se habia mostrado por demás**_

_**atento durante toda la cena.**_

_**"**__**Eso es uno de los grandes beneficios de filmar I Am Number 4, Dianna es un amor…" **__**– Alex se giró y**_

_**le sonrió tiernamente, la rubia no dudo en corresponder del gesto del mismo modo.**_

_**Jason y Mary se miraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada, al menos no lo harían en este momento ya**_

_**que no era el indicado.**_

_**"**__**Di, no queres venir? Seguro volvemos temprano… además Teresa va a estar esperándote, odia ser la**_

_**única mujer entre nosotros!"**_

_**"**__**No Alex, no tengo ganas de salir, lo dejamos para la próxima, si?"**_

_**"**__**Di, anda si queres, yo no voy a durar mucho más despierta"**_

_**"**__**Escucha a tu mamá Di, la vamos a pasar bien, y Jason puede venir con nosotros!"**_

_**Dianna miro a Alex, y luego a Jason que se mostraba entusiasmado pero confundido.**_

_**"**__**Mmm no, paso… estoy cansada"**_

_**"**__**Uffff, ok… nos vemos mañana?" **__**– Alex no espero respuesta y se acercó para depositar un insinuante**_

_**beso en la mejilla de la rubia, logrando que esta se ruborice, y que Mary y Jason desvíen la mirada por**_

_**la incomodidad que sentían al percibir esa escena como algo tan íntimo.**_

_**El británico saludo al resto y abandono el lugar, Dianna retomo la conversación mientras esperaban el**_

_**postre.**_

_**"Que les parece? Es simpático, nada que ver con todo lo serio que se muestra en las fotos…" – Dianna**_

_**se dirigió feliz a su hermano y su madre quienes se sorprendieron ante la efusividad del comentario**_

_**"**__**Di, esta sos vos buscando nuestra aprobación?" **__**– Mary frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola un**_

_**poco perdida en sus propios pensamientos.**_

_**"**__**Eh? Aprobación de qué?..."**_

_**"**__**Oh vamos Di, están saliendo, no?" **__**– Jason no aguanto más la tensión y rompió con los esquemas y**_

_**formalidades, fiel a su estilo relajado y despreocupado.**_

_**"**__**QUE? NO! Estás loco?" – 'Que carajo? Por qué piensan eso?'**_

_**"**__**Bueno, no es el único loco, ustedes dos parecían… bueno, me alegro de que no…"**_

_**"**__**Te alegras?"**_

_**"**__**Si, quiero decir… todavía podes volver con Lea"**_

_**"**__**Que?" **__**– Los ojos de Dianna se abrieron inmensamente al escuchar esa confesión por parte de su**_

_**madre, si bien jamás se habia opuesto a su relación con la morocha, luego de la ruptura jamás habia**_

_**manifestado algo así con tanta determinación, esa declaración la tomo fuera de guardia, sin saber**_

_**cómo reaccionar a eso**_

_**"**__**Soy tu mama, siempre te vi feliz con ella, a pesar de… bueno mejor no recordarlo. No sé, sigo**_

_**pensando que van a volver"**_

_**"**__**Lea es súper sexy, no podes dejarla…"**_

_**"**__**JASON!" **__**– Dianna y Mary hablaron al mismo tiempo, poniendo límites a las acotaciones del menor**_

_**de la mesa.**_

_**"**__**Lea tiene novio, mamá, está feliz con el! Es más, desde que estoy acá no hablamos nunca, como podes**_

_**pensar que vamos a volver!"**_

_**Mary se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera esforzarse en dar una explicación, no tenía idea de por qué,**_

_**pero en el fondo deseaba verlas juntas otra vez, sea como sea, quería que lo que haya pasado entre las**_

_**dos pudiese ser resuelto en poco tiempo.**_

_**"**__**Ella siguió con su vida, sabes lo que duele irme a dormir todas las noches y saber que la persona que**_

_**quiero esta con alguien más? Que ya no soy yo la persona a la que recurre cuando quiere algo, que ya**_

_**ni me registra (…) yo tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo, si ella puede yo también…"**_

_**"**__**Con Alex? Porque está claro que ese chico está loco por vos..."**_

_**"**__**Tal vez sí, me hace sentir bien, me divierte, es alguien con quien puedo hablar… quizás sí, con Alex,**_

_**por qué no?"**_

_**"**__**Si es lo que te hace feliz no me voy a oponer, pero… sinceramente sigo pensando que la única**_

_**persona que te cambiaba el humor con una simple sonrisa es Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Si bueno, pero escuchaste lo que dije? Que queres que haga? Ella eligió estar con alguien más, y**_

_**aunque no lo quiera es así… quizás debo enfocarme en encontrar alguien más que lo pueda hacer, es**_

_**obvio que ella no va a seguir siendo esa persona"**_

_**"**__**Y si lo haces yo voy a estar feliz por vos Di, no dudes de eso… solo te decía como me sentía, no**_

_**quería que te enojes…"**_

_**"**__**No me molesta, es solo que no quiero hablar de ella, ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje en este tiempo,**_

_**nada… y duele, demasiado…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces, Alex, eh?" **__**– Mary cambio de tema de modo inmediato, buscando salir de la encrucijada en**_

_**la que se estaba metiendo.**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada entre nosotros, pero creo que podría pasar… es solo que es mi compañero… las cosas**_

_**se podrían complicar!"**_

_**"Pensa en lo que queres y te hace feliz, si vos estas bien el resto es manejable!" – Jason volvió a**_

_**romper el silencio, nuevamente sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban en la mesa**_

_**"**__**Sos una caja de sorpresas J, nunca cambies!" **__**– Dianna volvió a sonreír de modo radiante, mientras**_

_**su madre seguía riendo a carcajadas al volver a reproducir el tono de voz y la seriedad con la que su**_

_**hijo habia hablado hacia unos segundos.**_

_**El humor de Lea habia mejorado considerablemente luego de la cena con Jenna, exteriorizar lo que**_

_**estaba sintiendo la habia librado de un gran peso, y el consejo que le habia dado seguía rondando en su**_

_**cabeza.**_

_**'**__**Solo hablarle y ver qué pasa? No suena difícil, no puede pasar nada peor de lo que ya paso, o si?...**_

_**No tengo nada para perder….'**_

_**Mientras su cabeza debatía, sus manos ya se habían apoderado de su celular, tipeaba y borraban**_

_**palabras buscando el mensaje adecuado para ese momento.**_

_**Todavía podemos ser amigas? No soporto esto, te extraño :(…**_

_**Luego de unos cuantos segundos de analizar el mensaje a fondo, Lea decidió enviarlo y seguir el**_

_**consejo de Jenna.**_

_**Dianna estaba caminando de regreso al hotel cuando recibió el mismo, su sorpresa fue grande y no**_

_**pasó desapercibida para Jason y Mary, aunque esta vez no quisieron hacer preguntas.**_

_**Jajaja, pensé que ya lo habíamos intentado…**_

_**"**__**Noo, mierda!" - 'No, no, noooooooo… como le voy a mandar eso? La puta madre ahora se va a**_

_**pensar que no me importa y…. fuck fuck fuck fuck!'**_

_**Los dedos de la rubia danzaron sobre la pantalla pero no puedo cancelar el envió, ni siquiera sabía**_

_**porque habia tipeado eso, pero lo habia hecho y ahora la decepción sabiendo que eso iba a molestar a**_

_**la morocha comenzaba a cobrar protagonismo.**_

_**'**__**Eh? Qué clase de mensaje es este? Es bueno o es malo?... Se está riendo de mi o es una broma?...**_

_**fuck… no entiendo!'**_

_**Lea leía y releía el mensaje intentando encontrar un doble sentido, el verdadero significado entre**_

_**líneas, o lo que fuese que la ayudase a comprender su situación.**_

_**Lo podemos intentar una vez más?**_

_**Todas las que quieras, yo también te extraño y te necesito :(**_

_**'**__**Ves, eso es un mensaje acorde a la situación Dianna, dios, que idiota que soy a veces!'**_

_**Lea por su parte sonrió ante el mismo, llena de alivio y satisfacción por la repuesta positiva.**_

_**Podemos empezarlo con una sesión de Skype?**_

_**Podemos… pero ahora estoy volviendo al hotel con mamá y Jason**_

_**Aww, mandales un beso de mi parte, si podes. No te preocupes entonces**_

_**No, para… en 40 minutos, te parece bien?**_

_**Perfecto, hablamos Di :)**_

_**Las dos se habían transformado por completo y volvían a sonreír de modo radiante, felices por tener**_

_**noticias sobre la otra.**_

_**"**__**Les manda saludos Lea, y si… ya se lo que piensan, asique ahórrenselo…" **__**– Dianna seguía sonriendo**_

_**extensamente, divertida ante la mirada que su hermano y su madre le estaban dando**_

_**"**__**Bien, entonces nos olvidamos de Alex?" **__**– Jason bromeaba, pero en el fondo realmente estaba**_

_**interesado en saber que habia sido todo lo que habían hablado antes y la reacción de Dianna con los**_

_**mensajes de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Con Alex, hoy por hoy no pasa nada, pero… no sé… quizás… no lo sé…"**_

_**Jason y Mary asintieron, al tiempo que seguían caminando a paso cansino rumbo al hotel para poder**_

_**descansar luego de un primer día un tanto agotador.**_

_**Lea llego a su departamento, se puso cómoda en su pijama y se acostó apoyando su notebook en su**_

_**regazo, lista para por fin volver a entablar una conversación con Dianna.**_

_**La rubia llego al hotel, y luego de pasar un rato más con su familia ingreso a su habitación, vio el reloj**_

_**y habia pasado una hora desde el mensaje a Lea por lo cual se apuró para encender su computadora.**_

_**Ni bien Dianna inicio sesión el corazón de Lea se aceleró, sus estomago comenzaba a darle molestias,**_

_**era siempre lo mismo, la situación incluso se espejaba en la rubia, pero por primera vez las dos se**_

_**sentían más relajadas y con esperanzas de terminar la conversación en buenos términos, sin peleas ni**_

_**enojos.**_

_**Lea Michele**_

_**Hey! :)**_

_**Dianna sonrió al ver el mensaje inmediato de Lea, pero se detuvo antes de respondérselo, y en lugar de**_

_**hacerlo por la vía escrita decidió clickear e iniciar una video llamada.**_

_**'**__**Que? No, fuck… la camarita no! Estoy horrible, y esta remera… no, no … me tengo que cambiaaaar!'**__**.**_

_**El pánico se apodero de Lea quien salto de la cama y comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor buscando**_

_**que ponerse**__**. 'Que estoy haciendo? Dios, no! Somos amigas, es lo que quiero no? Que importa cómo**_

_**me veo? Ya fue…'**_

_**Lea volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la cama nuevamente.**_

_**Dianna Agron**_

_**Lea?**_

_**Acepta tonta!**_

_**La morocha sonrió y acepto la video llamada, intentando relajarse lo más posible, aunque no fue fácil**_

_**al observar a Dianna con el pelo suelto, un blazer negro y una sonrisa inmensa observándola en algo**_

_**que se sentía como directamente a sus ojos.**_

_**"**__**Calmate Agron, acá estoy!"**_

_**Lea sonreía y Dianna espejaba esa acción a la perfección.**_

_**"**__**Perdón por hacerte esperar, Mamá y Jason llegaron hoy y bueno… me estaba poniendo al día!"**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada, yo llegue hace un ratito también!"**_

_**"**__**Donde andabas? Todo bien por New York?"**_

_**"**__**Si, increíble. Estuve cenando con Jenna… y volví recién!" **__**\- Lea miraba de a ratos la pantalla, pero se**_

_**le hacía difícil, estaba incomoda todavía, y ver a Dianna después de tanto tiempo despertaba**_

_**sentimientos difíciles de ocultar en su rostro.**_

_**"**__**O sea que estuvieron peleando?" **__**– Dianna empezó a reírse a carcajadas, recordando el tipo de**_

_**relación que las dos neoyorkinas siempre mantenían**__**. **__**"Viste a alguno de los chicos?"**_

_**"Hey! Es ella la que me provoca, yo solo me defiendo!"**_

_**"Sisi, Sarfati solo se defiende, por favor! Te conozco Lea…"**_

_**"Me conoces pero no me comprendes, Jenna se divierte gracias a mí, tengo que reaccionar!"**_

_**"Si no recuerdo mal vos sos la que se divierte gracias a ella, asique…"**_

_**"Ok, vos también en mi contra? No es justo!" – Lea se cruzó de brazos mirando la pantalla muy seria,**_

_**provocando una risa más ruidosa en Dianna que se estaba divirtiendo.**_

_**"**__**Entonces estuviste con alguno de los chicos? Los extraño… " – 'En especial a vos…'**_

_**"**__**Con Jenna y Naya solamente, Cory y Mark estuvieron acá pero yo estaba en The Hamptons y no**_

_**coincidimos… el resto debe estar viajando por ahí… Kevin mando un mail desde Brasil, lo leíste?"**_

_**"**__**Sisi, se lo conteste… tengo bastante tiempo para matar en el set…"**_

_**"**__**Como va eso?"**_

_**"**__**Excelente!... Estoy aprendiendo mucho, la ciudad es hermosa, mucho más de lo que pensaba… y Alex**_

_**y Teresa son divinos, la estoy pasando muy bien!"**_

_**"**__**Si? Hubiese jurado que era un idiota, digo… nunca lo vi sonreír!"**_

_**"**__**Quien? Alex?"**_

_**"**__**Si, o sea no lo conozco, salvo por fotos!"**_

_**"**__**Es súper simpático, me gusta su humor… nada que ver con la imagen que vende"**_

_**'**__**Mmm, eso fue demasiado efusivo o me pareció a mí? Ufff. Basta, estos pensamientos no están**_

_**permitidos hoy…. Shhhhh'**_

_**"**__**Si vos lo decis debe ser así, por ahí lo puedo conocer para la premiere… me vas a invitar?" **__**– Lea la**_

_**miro de modo inocente y suplicante, Dianna no evito morderse el labio e intentar reprimir mil**_

_**pensamientos que se le venían a la mente**_

_**"**__**Te acordas que recién la estamos filmando, no? Pero si, supongo que sí!" **__**– Dianna se acomodó**_

_**mejor en su posición, poniendo unos almohadones para sostener su espalda y relajar su postura.**_

_**"**__**Supones? SUPONES, DIANNA?"**_

_**"**__**Hey para, no sé cuántas invitaciones tenemos… si me dan una sola y no se la doy a mamá voy a tener**_

_**problemas!"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Sos la protagonista, no vas a tener una! Y de ultima, Mary no se enojaría si voy en**_

_**representación de ella…" **__**– Lea sonaba irónica pero Dianna recordó la charla de ese día con su madre,**_

_**y tuvo la certeza de que así seria, ella estaría feliz de ver que Lea fuese quien acompañara a su hija**__**.**_

_**"Di? Volve… en que te quedaste pensando?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?... En nada, estas invitada entonces pero…"**_

_**"**__**Pero?"**_

_**"**__**Me tenes que prometer que voy a estar en tu lista cuando tengas tu primera premiere…"**_

_**"**__**El cine no está en mis planes a corto plazo…"**_

_**"**__**Oh dale, es una obviedad eso… prometemelo!"**_

_**"**__**Te lo prometo, aunque…"**_

_**"**__**Aunque nada, seguro en un año terminas protagonizando algo…"**_

_**Lea se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando lo dicho por la rubia, y la seguridad con la que lo**_

_**habia hecho.**_

_**"**__**De verdad crees eso? Me ves en el cine?"**_

_**"**__**Obvio, vos no?... ya has tenido propuestas…"**_

_**"**__**Si, lo sé pero… no sé… supongo que sí, supongo que vas a estar en mi premiere entonces!"**_

_**"**__**Supones? SUPONES, LEA?" **__**– el tono de Dianna imitaba el usado por Lea segundos antes y ambas**_

_**rompieron en una carcajada ante lo gracioso de la situación.**_

_**Durante unos segundos las dos se quedaron en silencio, era como si solamente saber de la presencia de**_

_**la otra, aunque sea a través de la pantalla fuese todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento, Dianna**_

_**estaba feliz, pero los recuerdos de su último encuentro y su comportamiento comenzaban a acecharla,**_

_**haciéndola sentir inmensamente culpable, más aun sabiendo que el nuevo contacto lo habia realizado**_

_**Lea, sentía que le debía algo, que seguía en falta con ella.**_

_**"**__**Lee…" **__**– la voz de Dianna se escuchó sin fuerza, y su mirada clavada en sus manos, buscando**_

_**enfocarse hicieron que Lea se preocupase un poco, la neoyorkina se tensó de tan solo pensar que habia**_

_**otra discusión en puerta.**_

_**"**__**Si?"**_

_**"**__**Quiero… no sé…"**_

_**"**__**Queres, no sabes... dale tonti" - 'Es tan tierna cuando se pone nerviosa y no encuentra las palabras…**_

_**sea lo que sea lo voy a manejar, sé que puedo hacerlo…'**_

_**"**__**Te extrañaba, sabes?" **__**– Dianna levanto la vista por primera vos, sus ojos eran prueba irrefutable de**_

_**la sinceridad con la que se expresaba, Lea suspiro hondo y asintió sin decir nada, esperando que esta**_

_**terminase de hablar para expresarse. **__**"Primero necesito pedirte perdón por cómo me porte la última**_

_**vez que nos vimos, no sé en qué estaba pensando, no sé si estaba pensando en lo absoluto!"**_

_**"**__**Di, ya fue… quiero que…"**_

_**"**__**No! pará, me porte mal, sé que las dos cometimos errores, pero yo me pase de la raya… no te**_

_**merecías que te trate así, mucho menos por celos" **__**– Dianna se mantenía jugando con los puños de su**_

_**blazer, intentando no romper en llanto antes de lograr emitir la disculpa completa, lo creía necesario si**_

_**entre las dos quería que haya una amistad sincera.**_

_**"**__**Mhm" **__**– Lea seguía seria, mirando atentamente a la rubia y su lucha con los nervios que la**_

_**dominaban.**_

_**"**__**Me arrepiento de ese comportamiento, y te puedo asegurar que no va a volver a pasar… Fue difícil**_

_**todo este tiempo sin vos, me sentía un fan googleando tu nombre o mirando mil veces tu twitter para**_

_**tener noticias tuyas…" **__**– una tímida sonrisa descontracturaba la expresión seria en su rostro,**_

_**acompañado por un furioso rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas**_

_**"**__**No sos la única que actúa como un fan entonces**__**" – Lea no puedo evitar su risa, recordando que ella**_

_**también habia hecho las mismas cosas para sentirse un poco más cerca de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**No quiero que sea así… me gusta que hablemos, me gusta esto, por más incomodo que se torne por**_

_**momentos. Si estas con Oliver… si estas con él y te hace feliz estoy contenta por vos, sabes?" **__**– La voz**_

_**de Dianna se quebró al nombrar al chico, el corazón de Lea al escuchar eso, pero ambas sabían que era**_

_**lo correcto, querían una amistad y esa era la única forma de conseguirla, debían dejar esas cosas claras**_

_**ante todo.**_

_**"**__**Sabes que no siento que sea lo mejor para mí, pero si lo mejor que puedo tener hoy por hoy…"**_

_**Dianna asintió con timidez y un poco de dolor, luchando por quitarle toda la importancia que su mente**_

_**y su corazón le otorgaban.**_

_**"**__**Lo que quiero decir es que tu mensaje hoy me hizo feliz, ese simple mensaje… Te quiero en mi vida,**_

_**me haces falta, se que lo he dicho antes, pero es así, por algo siempre volvemos a buscarnos…"**_

_**"**__**Y vos me haces falta a mí, no quiero seguir con las discusiones y enojos, nos merecemos más que eso,**_

_**no?"**_

_**"**__**Entonces… amigas?"**_

_**"**__**Siempre, Di… siempre"**_

_**El alivio y la tranquilidad las invadieron a ambas, se sentían en paz consigo mismas, era la primera**_

_**vez desde su pelea en Australia donde tenían en claro en donde estaban paradas, a que podían aspirar,**_

_**ninguna estaba deseando más que una amistad, y tenían en claro que era la última oportunidad para**_

_**conseguirlo, otra pelea más iba a significar la ruptura de su relación para siempre.**_

_**"**__**Espero por su propio bien que Oliver te trate como es debido… creo que no tendría problemas en**_

_**decírselo en persona…" **__**– una mueca de sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro, pero sus palabras eran**_

_**sinceras, si ella no podía tener a Lea quería que quien lo hiciera la cuidase más que a su propia vida.**_

_**"**__**Me debería preocupar por darle el mismo discurso a alguien?" **__**– Lea suspiro pesadamente, no sabía**_

_**si quería escuchar la respuesta a eso, pero tarde o temprano habia cosas que debería enfrentar y que**_

_**mejor que empezarlo en ese mismo momento.**_

_**"**__**No, no por ahora al menos…" – 'Quizás mmm… porque no intentar algo con Alex? Lea parece estar**_

_**bien con Oliver, quizás yo debería buscar lo mismo… en algún punto hasta lo necesito'**_

_**"**__**Mmm, me vas a dejar con la intriga?" - 'La puta madre! Ok, no… basta Lea, basta. Ni se te ocurra**_

_**decir, hacer o siquiera pensar algo estúpido!'**_

_**Dianna analizo la expresión de Lea, no era muy legible, pero opto por calmarse y recordar que toda su**_

_**historia ya formaba parte del pasado.**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada todavía, pero quizás esté considerando a alguien… prometo hacértelo saber ni bien tu**_

_**discurso tenga destinatario…"**_

_**"**__**Me pone muy contenta por vos" – 'Fucccccckkkk, camarita del orto, sonreí Lea, sonreí… igual, no**_

_**puedo ser tan egoísta, se merece estar bien… aunque debería ser conmigo… fuck fuck fuck'**_

_**"**__**Gracias, significa mucho para mi escuchar eso…" – 'Ufff, paso lo peor… espero'**_

_**"**__**Hablame de Pittsburgh!, leí por ahí que asaltaste un local de discos, es verdad?"**_

_**Lea desvió el enfoque de la conversación, si la misma se ponía más intensa iba a ser difícil de manejar**_

_**y lo último que quería era dejar de hablar, por eso opto, con éxito, por desviar el tema a algo más**_

_**cotidiano y perderse en los gestos de la rubia mientras le contaba y mostraba varios de los vinilos que**_

_**habia adquirido en uno de los tantos paseos que habia realizado por aquella ciudad.**_

_**Dianna agradeció internamente el gesto de Lea, y por más de dos horas ambas permanecieron**_

_**hablando, riendo, y debatiendo sus intereses como siempre lo hacían, era una nueva forma de**_

_**relacionarse, era la que debían haber adoptado hace un buen tiempo, no obstante lo hacían ahora y**_

_**estaban seguras de que en ese momento era lo mejor para las dos.**_

_**El resto del fin de semana se pasó rápidamente para Dianna, quien disfrutaba de la compañía de su**_

_**familia, del contacto con Lea, ya que durante todos esos días se habían enviado al menos un mensaje**_

_**comentando algo, o simplemente recordándole a la otra que estaba ahí.**_

_**La vuelta al rodaje fue mejor de lo que esperaba, se sentía satisfecha, relajada, como si por fin todo**_

_**fuese encajando en su lugar, no con la perfección que ella lo deseaba, pero al menos de un modo**_

_**mucho mejor que el que podía lograr días atrás.**_

_**Durante el día habia ido a tomar el té con Teresa, su otra compañera de elenco, a una cafetería local,**_

_**luego habia regresado al hotel y cuando el sol caía se dirigió a la locación del día para dar inicio a una**_

_**nueva jornada de trabajo.**_

_**"Entrega especial para la princesa del set!" – Alex apareció junto a Dianna con un humeante café en su**_

_**mano y una sonrisa seductora que conseguía de modo increíblemente natural, inmediatamente se giró**_

_**para mirar a Teresa, que estaba junto a la rubia, y con mirada inocente se dirigió a ella. **__**"Una de las**_

_**princesas, no te pongas celosa!"**_

_**Teresa sonrió y rodo los ojos, en su cabeza no habia dudas de cuáles eran las intenciones de Alex,**_

_**Dianna por su parte sonrió agradecida, pero sin querer pensar demasiado en el porqué de esas acciones**_

_**del joven británico.**_

_**"**__**Gracias, de verdad lo estaba necesitando!"**_

_**"**__**De nada, que hacían?" **__**– Alex se dirigió a las dos, pero sus ojos seguían posados en Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Estaba ayudando a Di con el libreto, estar acá sin hacer nada es un poco aburrido" **__**– Teresa levanto**_

_**el libro para mostrárselo, Dianna asintió, y cuando Alex estaba por comentar algo uno de los técnicos**_

_**lo llamo, obligándolo a abandonar a las dos chicas.**_

_**Teresa comenzó a caminar al lado de Dianna, y se dirigió a esta con una enorme sonrisa y un tono de**_

_**voz lleno de humor**__**. "Me vas a contar que pasa entre ustedes? Romance en el set?"**_

_**"**__**Eh? No, no pasa nada…"**_

_**"**__**Dale Di, no te das cuenta cómo te mira? Lo tenes como queres!"**_

_**Dianna se giró para observarlo, él estaba hablando con uno de los asistentes pero su mirada seguía en**_

_**ella, y no dudo en sonreírle cuando sus miradas se encontraron.**_

_**"**__**Ves, a eso me refiero" **__**\- Teresa continuaba intentando conseguir una respuesta de Dianna, quien solo**_

_**atinaba a sonrojarse cada vez más con esos comentarios**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, tiene algo, me atrae no lo voy a negar, pero…"**_

_**"**__**Pero estas con alguien?"**_

_**"**__**No, solo que mi última relación fue, es… no sé, es importante y sigue presente…"**_

_**"**__**Ahh, el sigue interesado?"**_

_**"**__**No, cortamos la relación, no sé, quizás debería darle una oportunidad, no?" - 'Él? Jaja si supieras…'**_

_**"**__**Es más chico, pero es lindo, es maduro, y tiene ese hermoso acento británico al cual dudo te puedas**_

_**resistir!" **__**– la mirada de Teresa se volvía cómplice, no pretendía arrojarla a los brazos del chico, pero**_

_**los veía bien juntos y no tenía idea del pasado de Dianna como para ponerlo en consideración.**_

_**"**__**Con toda esa descripción no sé qué decir… ahí lo tenes eh, podes ir corriendo a buscarlo!" **__**– Dianna**_

_**era ahora quien se divertía pero aun con esas palabras no lograba incomodar a su compañera**_

_**"**__**Podría, pero no tengo chances…" **__**– Teresa se encogió de hombros, dando por sentado que no era algo**_

_**que le quitara el sueño, Dianna volvió a reír divertida, y luego de regresar su mirada hacia donde**_

_**estaba Alex regreso a su silla y retomo la lectura de su libreto.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews y DM que siempre dejan! :).**_

_**MUY feliz Hanukkah/Navidad/Chrismukkah por adelantado! :)**_

_**Próxima actualización: Cuando el fic llegue a 600 reviews (Es chiste, va a ser antes de eso**_

_**seguramente jajaja)**_

_**NA 2: SEH (Siempre es hoy) en portugués, la traducción está a cargo de danyquintao. Para**_

_**quienes quiera: "Sempre é hoje" aca (en fanficition) /s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Walk away (Ben Harper)**_

_**Oh no, here comes that sun again, that means another day without you my friend…**_

_**And it hurts me to look into the mirror at myself, and it hurts even more to have to be with somebody**_

_**else.**_

_**And it's so hard to do and so easy to say… But sometimes, sometimes you just have to walk away. Walk**_

_**away.**_

_***Chapter 41*: Chapter: Through the morning**_

_**Las estrellas iluminaban una noche serena en Pittsburgh, una nueva jornada de grabación comenzaba a**_

_**tomar forma en el set de locación.**_

_**Como sucedía desde hacía más de 30 días las escenas se rodaban de noche, cosa a la que Dianna poco**_

_**a poco se iba acostumbrando, aun frente a sus esfuerzos por aprovechar un poco el sol y salir a**_

_**explorar la ciudad durante el día. La relación con el staff era increíble, un poco más formal que lo que**_

_**habia sucedido con The Romantics, pero eso se debía al rango de edades y también al número de**_

_**integrantes del elenco.**_

_**Las escenas de Alex y Timothy eran las predominantes, Teresa apenas y habia tenido un poco de**_

_**trabajo pero habia insistido en quedarse en la ciudad y seguir compartiendo tiempo con sus**_

_**compañeros hasta que llegase su turno. Dianna por su parte tenía participaciones a diario, tenían que**_

_**aprovechar su calendario al máximo ya que solo le restaban poco más de 3 semanas antes de regresar a**_

_**Los Angeles para iniciar nuevas grabaciones en Glee.**_

_**La relación con Lea se habia recompuesto en gran parte, ambas hablaban a diario aunque solo fuese**_

_**por unos minutos, en Teresa habia encontrado una gran amiga, y en Alex, algo que aún no podía**_

_**definir, la interacción entre ambos crecía día a día, y se sentía cómoda, se dejaba llevar sin**_

_**preocuparse por lo que pudiese o no suceder.**_

_**Dianna habia terminado su paso por el trailer de maquillaje, la próxima escena era el beso entre Sarah**_

_**y John, su personaje y el de Alex respectivamente. El director habia programado varias escenas antes,**_

_**para que cuando ambos llegasen a esta se sintieran realmente sueltos y pudieran dar lo mejor de sí en**_

_**una toma clave en la historia, sin sentirse incomodos con el otro.**_

_**"**__**Jurame que no comiste nada desagradable en las ultimas horas!" **__**– Dianna levanto la vista, y vio a**_

_**Alex parado frente a ella con una gran sonrisa, mirándola divertido.**_

_**"**__**Eh… nada desagradable, al menos desde mi punto de vista…."**_

_**"**__**ALEX!" **__**– la mirada de Dianna no era actuada, le habia pedido de buena manera que no comiese nada**_

_**antes de filmar la escena, era la única condición que ponía en esos casos, su dieta vegan la tenía**_

_**alejada de varios alimentos, los mismos que Alex ingería constantemente, en especial las carnes.**_

_**"**__**Quien hubiese dicho que detrás de Dianna Agron se escondía una joven diva…"**_

_**La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella palabra, no porque se la adjudicase ella, sino por con**_

_**quien su mente la asociaba de modo inmediato.**_

_**"**__**Hablo en serio, te lo pedí bien!"**_

_**"Podes calmarte un poco? Llevo todo el día sin carne, contenta?"**_

_**"**__**No era necesario que fuese todo el día, pero si… gracias" **__**– la rubia agacho la cabeza ruborizándose**_

_**lentamente, pero intentando ocultarlo.**_

_**Dianna sintió un poco de culpa por su exigencia, pero no era algo que estuviese bajo su control, era lo**_

_**mismo que pedía en Glee, al menos lo hacía luego de que Lea la animase a hacerlo ya que antes**_

_**dudaba de hacer ese tipo de pedido por miedo a la reacción en los demás.**_

_**"**__**Está todo bien, te venía a buscar porque el director quiere hablar con los dos, nos está esperando…"**_

– _**Alex se giró sobre si para señalar a D. J. que aguardaba parado leyendo algo en una carpeta que**_

_**sostenía.**_

_**Luego de guardar sus cosas, Dianna lo siguió y los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre la escena. Luego de**_

_**varios minutos el director les habia dejado en claro que era lo que buscaba, y ambos debían ocupar sus**_

_**posiciones para iniciar con el rodaje.**_

_**La cuenta regresiva comenzaba, la escena previa estaba lista, y solo restaban las últimas líneas y el**_

_**beso, Dianna estaba visiblemente nerviosa y Alex se percató de eso, cuidadosamente se acercó a la**_

_**rubia, y con voz extremadamente seria se dirigió a ella. "Sé que es algo difícil de pedir, conozco mi**_

_**efecto en mis compañeras cuando las beso pero… no te enamores de mí, si?"**_

_**La expresión seria de Alex al decir algo que sabía era ironía pura, aunque mezclado con un poco de**_

_**histeriqueo por parte de él, hizo que Dianna comenzara a reír a carcajadas, sin poder controlarse,**_

_**llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, más aun luego de que golpeara el pecho de Alex con su**_

_**puño, desquitándose por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.**_

_**"**__**Le aseguro que no va a ser así, señor Petyffer"**_

_**Alex seguía riendo, satisfecho por haber descomprimido la situación y los nervios de su compañera.**_

_**La voz a lo lejos del director indicaba el inicio de la escena. Dianna iniciaba el contacto, se acercaba**_

_**lentamente a Alex y luego de la indecisión previa sus labios se conectaban con los de él. Alex sentía la**_

_**satisfacción de por fin poder besarla, aun en el marco de su trabajo, desde el primer minuto en que se**_

_**habían conocido la belleza de la rubia lo habia cautivado, su gracia y su manera de desenvolverse**_

_**habían captado su atención, pero desde que comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, y a compartir charlas el**_

_**deseo por conocerla y acercarse más a ella habían incrementado.**_

_**El grito de **__**"Corte" **__**fue tras solo unos segundos, Dianna no podía decir que el beso le habia sido**_

_**indiferente, se sentía mucho mejor que realizarlo con Cory o Mark, no obstante era la confirmación de**_

_**que sus sentimientos por Lea, por más que intentase convencerse, nunca iban a desaparecer.**_

_**La escena se repitió en varias ocasiones, aunque no las suficientes para ninguno de los dos, en especial**_

_**para Alex que cada vez intentaba prolongar el beso unos segundos más.**_

_**Cuando por fin concluyeron la toma, ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes, buscando**_

_**respuestas en el otro a lo que habia pasado, sabían que no estaban actuando, ninguno de los dos lo**_

_**hacía, pero al parecer ese detalle habia pasado inadvertido para el resto del staff que los rodeaba.**_

_**"**__**Dianna, tu celular no deja de vibrar!" **__**– Teresa se acercó a ambos, y le dio su celular a la rubia, junto**_

_**a una campera para que se abrigase, el frio comenzaba a hacerse sentir al aire libre.**_

_**"**__**Gracias!" **__**–dijo sonriendo a modo de agradecimiento y esa sonrisa se expandió por mil al ver el**_

_**nombre de Lea en la pantalla, con tres llamadas perdidas, olvidándose por completo de quienes la**_

_**rodeaban comenzó a caminar, para alejarse y poder devolverle la llamada.**_

_**"**__**Hey, por que no contestabas?" **__**– Lea respondió al primer ring, su voz se escuchaba con dificultad,**_

_**mezclada con música y murmullos de fondo.**_

_**"**__**Porque estoy trabajando, no como vos…"**_

_**"**__**Nadie te obliga! Podrías estar en el departamento de Jonathan degustando el mejor vino del mundo!"**_

_**Dianna noto en el tono de voz como dicho vino hacia efecto en Lea, la efusividad de la morocha se**_

_**perdía en la desprolijidad con la que emitía las palabras.**_

_**"**__**Creo que tu aliento llega hasta Pittsburgh, cuantas copas Michele?"**_

_**"**__**Sarfati"**_

_**"**__**Cuantas copas Sarfati?" – 'Si, borracha y caprichosa… esa es mi Lea… bueno… Lea… esa es Lea'**_

_**"**__**Las necesarias, Elise"**_

_**"**__**Con quienes estas?" **__**– Dianna se acercó hasta su silla y aprovechando que Alex estaba hablando con**_

_**uno de los asistentes se sentó ahí, cubriéndose con la gran campera que Teresa le habia dado.**_

_**"**__**Con Jenna, Kevin, Steph, John, Oliver, Jonathan, Lauren…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok… ya entendí…"**_

_**"**__**Te enojaste?"**_

_**La voz de decepción de Lea tomo a Dianna por sorpresa, pero recordó el estado de esta y rodo los ojos**_

_**divertida ante esa conclusión.**_

_**"**__**No, para nada…"**_

_**"**__**Te molesta que te llame?"**_

_**"**__**No, es bueno saber que te aburrís sin mí!"**_

_**"**__**Si, mucho… tengo ganas de verte, puedo ir a Pittsburgh?"**_

_**Lea habia venido pensando en hacer un viaje corto a aquella ciudad para visitarla, no quería estar sin**_

_**verla, y dado que su dialogo se mantenía en buenos términos y demás no veía por qué no hacerlo. No**_

_**obstante no se habia animado a preguntarlo antes, solo ahora en parte por culpa del alcohol.**_

_**El comentario tomo por sorpresa a Dianna, quien se debatía internamente entre la culpa por lo que**_

_**habia pasado con Alex y el deseo de repetirlo otra vez para comenzar a liberarse de esa mochila que**_

_**acarreaba hacía tiempo. Por otro lado de como todo su mundo se tambaleaba con solo escuchar la voz**_

_**de la morocha, y ahora se le sumaba el deseo de verla, pero tenía la incertidumbre sobre si esa era o no**_

_**una buena idea. Era obvio que con Alex se debía una charla y creía tener una idea de cuál iba a ser el**_

_**resultado de la misma, por otro lado, Lea seguía estando con Oliver, por lo cual que ella empiece a**_

_**intentar algo no podía ser un obstáculo para seguir con su buena relación.**_

_**"**__**No queres que vaya? Lo sabía… ok… no voy!"**_

_**"**__**No seas idiota, obvio que quiero… me vendría bien una visita. Pero estas borracha, si mañana lo**_

_**recordas me va a gustar mucho más la idea…" – 'Recordalo, Recordalo, recordarlo!...No, mejor no…**_

_**fuck, que quiero?'**_

_**"**__**Lo voy a recordar Elise, se lo que digo…"**_

_**Dianna se mordió el labio, no sabía lo que quería, o si lo sabía pero era tan confuso que resultada casi**_

_**imposible de comprender incluso por ella misma.**_

_**"**__**Deberías volver con los chicos… no es de buena educación apartarte hablando por teléfono…"**_

_**"**__**Debería… vos decis que lo haga?"**_

_**"**__**Yo digo que sí, de paso saluda a los chicos por mi… no veo la hora de volver a Glee!"**_

_**"**__**Solo faltan dos o tres semanas…"**_

_**"**__**No llevas la cuenta?"**_

_**"**__**Obvio que sí, solo quería sonar despreocupada…"**_

_**Dianna comenzó a reír contagiando a Lea, ambas llamando la atención de todos los que la rodeaban**_

_**"**__**Bueno, ya que me echaste, vuelvo con los chicos… solo quería decir hola"**_

_**"**__**Me alegro escuchar tu Hola, seguí divirtiéndote por mi…"**_

_**Lea corto, y volvió junto a Steph quien comenzaba a indagarla por la llamada. Muchos de sus ex**_

_**compañeros de Spring Awakening estaban presentes, habían decidido realizar esa reunión para**_

_**juntarse y ponerse al día ya que todos estaban en diferentes lugares, siguiendo adelante con sus**_

_**carreras, y se les complicaba mantenerse en contacto.**_

_**Durante todo el día Lea habia estado pensando en Dianna, no se habían enviado ningún mensaje, y si**_

_**bien el detalle era extremadamente pequeño, ese momento era el esperado por Lea durante todo el día.**_

_**En la última semana la rubia se pasaba horas en su mente, y si bien exteriormente e interiormente**_

_**luchaba por silenciar sus pensamientos, a sí misma no se podía mentir.**_

_**"**__**Hey… acá estabas" **__**– Oliver se acercó a Lea abrazándola por detrás, y dándole un beso tierno en la**_

_**mejilla**_

_**"**__**Mhm" **__**– la nula efusividad de Lea no pasó desapercibida, pro era algo a lo que el muchacho estaba**_

_**acostumbrado, los constantes cambios de humor de la morocha no eran nada nuevo, la habia conocido**_

_**así y la aceptaba así.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?"- **__**Oliver se pegaba junto a la espalda de la neoyorkina, mientras seguía depositando besos**_

_**en su cuello**_

_**"**__**Nada, solo estaba hablando con Di…"**_

_**"**__**Con Dianna? A esta hora?" **__**– acto reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás, y Lea se giró para quedarse de**_

_**frente a él, su expresión no era de enojo, sino de confusión, eran las 3AM, un horario atípico para estar**_

_**llamando a alguien.**_

_**"**__**Si, con Di, y si, a esta hora…Cual es el problema? Es mi amiga y no la veo hace varios días, no la**_

_**puedo llamar?"- 'Dios, como hace para aguantarme? Debería cortarlo, no siento lo mismo y mientras**_

_**más tiempo deje pasar va a ser peor… fuck!'**_

_**"**__**No dije nada, es solo que me parecía raro por la hora…"**_

_**"**__**Esta despierta, está en el set… no la hubiese llamado sino!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, tenes razón. En fin, queres tomar algo?"**_

_**"**__**Vodka, me podes traer algún trago con vodka?"**_

_**Oliver la miro sorprendido por la elección, pero tras ver lo intratable que estaba pego media vuelta y**_

_**se metió en la cocina a buscarle el trago.**_

_**Lea se tiro en el sofá junto a Jenna, e intento recomponerse para el tiempo en que Oliver volvió, su**_

_**lucha interna paso a un segundo plano y busco relajarse en compañía del chico quien no hacia**_

_**absolutamente nada malo y aun así era el destinatario de sus momentos de frustración.**_

_**En Pittsburgh la jornada habia culminado, una hora antes de lo previsto todos estaban libres para**_

_**retirarse a descansar.**_

_**Dianna se metió en su trailer para cambiarse, y luego aprovecho para revisar los mails rápidamente,**_

_**sabía que al llegar a la habitación caería rendida y se dormiría de modo inmediato.**_

_**Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, supuso que sería Teresa o alguno de los**_

_**asistentes queriendo ultimar detalles para el día siguiente.**_

_**Cerró la notebook, y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y verlo a Alex parado frente a ella, sonriendo**_

_**ampliamente.**_

_**"**__**Alex…" **__**– **__**'Ok, y ahora que se supone que hago?'**_

_**Dianna se sintió un poco incomoda, después de lo que habia pasado en la escena habia un solo motivo**_

_**por el cual él podría haber ido a buscarla, y no se equivocaba en ese pensamiento.**_

_**"**__**Puedo pasar? Ya te ibas?"**_

_**"**__**Eh… no, todavía no… pasa!"**_

_**Alex ingreso y le dio un chupetín, él tenía el suyo casi acabado. Dianna sonrió agradeciendo el gesto y**_

_**se sentó sobre la mesa que estaba tras ella, cruzando sus piernas y esperando que Alex hablase, ya que**_

_**sus gestos indicaban que estaba por hacerlo.**_

_**"**__**Qué bueno que terminamos antes, vienen bien unas horas más de sueño…"**_

_**'**__**Es tierno, está nervioso… se supone que debo hacer algo o dejarlo seguir?'. **__**Dianna lo miraba con**_

_**ternura, podía notar su voz dubitativa y su cuerpo moviéndose más que de costumbre, tenía en claro**_

_**porque estaba ahí y porque le costaba tanto expresarse.**_

_**"**__**La verdad que si, en poco tiempo vuelvo a Los Angeles y necesito volver a mi rutina, voy a morir los**_

_**primeros días…"**_

_**"**__**Extraño Los Angeles, nos vamos a seguir viendo allá, no?"**_

_**"**__**Tengo otra opción? Tenemos que hacer toda la prensa de la película juntos…"**_

_**"**__**O sea que solo trabajo…" **__**– su voz por primera vez sonó desanimada ante el comentario, agachando**_

_**la cabeza y dudando de porque habia llegado hasta ese sitio**_

_**"**__**No!, estaba siendo irónica, no me conoces todavía?**_

_**"**__**Si… yo…" **__**– la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, y su cuerpo comenzó a acercarse hacia ella cada vez más.**_

_**Dianna se mordía el labio, quería que reaccione de una vez, sus sentimientos pasaban más que nada**_

_**por un deseo físico, era atractivo, era simpático, habia comprobado que besaba bien, y hasta el**_

_**momento le habia demostrado ser una buena persona, no tenía motivos para no arriesgarse y buscar lo**_

_**mismo que Lea ya habia conseguido. Lea, otra vez Lea se cruzaba por su cabeza, y su convicción a dar**_

_**el siguiente paso comenzaba a tambalear.**_

_**Cuando los labios de Alex chocaron contra los suyos sus pensamientos se silenciaron un poco, no del**_

_**todo, pero más de lo que habia logrado hacerlo en el último tiempo.**_

_**El beso derivo en otro, y otro, y varios más, la intensidad de los mismos se elevaba siempre un poco**_

_**más, el británico estaba con su cuerpo pegado a Dianna, abrazándola, y esta no se resistía, se dejaba**_

_**llevar, lo dejaba tener el control de la situación, pero sabiendo interiormente cuales eran sus límites.**_

_**Cuando por primera vez se separaron Dianna se sentía rara, aliviada por un lado, contenida, segura en**_

_**sus brazos, pero con culpa porque si bien hacía meses que no tenía nada con Lea, la conexión que**_

_**ambas poseían la hacía sentir que lo que realizaba no estaba del todo bien.**_

_**"**__**Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí, no me podes culpar!"- **__**Alex se quedó mirándola absorto, se**_

_**perdía en sus ojos**_

_**Dianna rio a carcajadas, divertida por el comentario. **__**'Si tan solo supieras… Enamorarme? Ya tengo**_

_**suficiente de eso….'**_

_**"**__**No será al revés? Vos sos el que viniste hasta acá eh!" **__**– la rubia levanto su ceja involuntariamente,**_

_**Alex sonrió con picardía y volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad que antes.**_

_**Dianna ponía un freno a la situación cuando esta parecía ir saliéndose de control, apaciguaba el calor**_

_**de los besos, si bien quería intentarlo, por otro lado no quería apresurarse y para su satisfacción se**_

_**encontraba con que el la respetaba por completo.**_

_**Cuando por tercera vez sonó el celular de Dianna ambos se separaron, la rubia se estiro para alcanzar**_

_**su bolso y revisarlo, era tarde y eso hacía que sea el motivo que fuese por el cual sonara la intrigase.**_

_**M vy adormir, y vsno ests aa, so no estben .:(.**_

_**Vuelvoa Pitsbur? si? :)**_

_**Textañ, peor no digs a olive**_

_**'**__**Qué carajo? Por dios, Lea! Fucking Lea!...'**__**. Dianna cerró sus ojos al tiempo que salía de la**_

_**aplicación, evitando que Alex vea los mensajes.**_

_**Evidentemente Lea no habia tenido una buena noche y como si eso fuese poco tenía el timing justo**_

_**para meterse en la cabeza de Dianna otra vez, pero esta vez la rubia no quiso darle importancia,**_

_**guardo el celular y devolvió su atención al británico que la miraba impaciente.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**Si, parece que los gleeks se estaban divirtiendo sin mi… nada importante!"**_

_**"**__**No soy gleek pero soy divertido, eh!"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos y sonrió, censurando cualquier duda que comenzase a rondar por su cabeza.**_

_**"Shhh, donde estábamos?". **__**Alex sonrió, y Dianna acorto la distancia para ser ella quien lo besaba, lo**_

_**necesitaba.**_

_**Cuando fue momento de abandonar el set, los dos volvieron juntos al hotel. Él la acompaño hasta su**_

_**habitación, la esperanza que tenia de conseguir algo mas no llego a buen puerto, y luego de darle un**_

_**tierno beso en la comisura de los labios Dianna se despidió, dejándole en claro el ritmo que quería**_

_**imprimirle a la, quizás, incipiente relación.**_

_**Una vez dentro de su habitación se despojó de su ropa, se puso el pijama e inmediatamente se metió**_

_**en la cama, intentando pensar en lo que habia pasado.**_

_**Estar con Alex no podía compararse con estar con Lea, estaba enamorada de ella, y dudaba que en**_

_**algún momento dejase de estarlo, pero estar con él era mejor que estar sola, o que terminar saliendo**_

_**con diferentes personas al azar para camuflar sus frustraciones, se sentía bien, contenida, se divertía,**_

_**la pasaba bien y eso era un gran plus, lo quería intentar, necesitaba hacerlo.**_

_**Cuando la sonrisa de satisfacción comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro el recuerdo de los mensajes**_

_**recibidos también lo hacía, busco el dispositivo y volvió a leerlos una y otra vez.**_

_**"**__**Mierda Lea, cuánto tomaste?(…) 'Me voy a dormir y vos no estas acá, eso no está bien'? Es eso lo**_

_**que dice el primero? Mierda! Es peor que un rompecabezas, como puede haber perdido el control de**_

_**esa forma?..." – **__**Dianna releía los mensajes en voz alta, intentando buscarle el significado que**_

_**claramente Lea no habia podido darles de modo correcto. **__**"'Vuelvo a Pittsburgh?' Como vuelvo? O**_

_**vuelo? Tiene sentido… 'Vuelo a Pittsburgh?' Si, es eso" – **__**Segundo mensaje descifrado, o al menos eso**_

_**creía, la rubia reía acostada y con la luz de la pantalla como único resplandor contrastando con la**_

_**oscuridad del cuarto. **__**"'Te extraño, pero… pero no le digas a Oliver?' GENIAL!... si el idiota no puede**_

_**evitar que termines en ese estado mucho no se preocupa por vos, lo que haces o si me escribís para**_

_**decirme que me extrañas...'**_

_**Dianna suspiro hondo y decidió responderle el mensaje, seguro ya estaría dormido y con el estado que**_

_**cargaba no tenía que preocuparse por si el sonido del sms la despertaría.**_

_**Cuantas BOTELLAS, Lea? CUANTAS?... Llamame cuando te despiertes**_

_**PD: Que sea después del mediodía por favor! Necesito dormir!**_

_**Luego de enviar el último, la rubia deposito el celular sobre la mesita de luz y se disponía a dormir,**_

_**pero este volvió a sonar.**_

_**"**__**Mierda Lea, se suponía que dormías!" **__**– agarro el celular cansada, pero para su sorpresa el mensaje**_

_**esta vez era de Alex**_

_**D dnd venis? :). Prometeme q mñ no t vas a arrepentir de nada…**_

_**Dianna sonrió al ver el mensaje, y el juego de palabras recordando la línea que ella misma habia**_

_**pronunciado hacia unas horas en la filmación, tal cual el guion lo indicaba. La divertida ver la forma**_

_**en la que habia escrito, lleno de abreviaciones, cosa que la rubia detestaba, todos sus compañeros en**_

_**Glee conocían eso y por eso siempre evitaban hacerlo cuando le escribían, lo mismo le sucedía a**_

_**Lea… otra de las tantas cosas en las que se parecían, aunque la neoyorkina solo habia adquirido ese**_

_**habito gracias o culpa de ella.**_

_**Hasta donde sé, de mamá y papá… creo que en Savannah hay registros de eso ;)**_

_**Y lo otro?...**_

_**Vas a tener que esperar y averiguarlo! hasta mañana ;)**_

_**Esta vez no espero ninguna otra interrupción y directamente apago el celular para poder dormir de una**_

_**vez, en el peor de los casos, si pasaba algo se podrían comunicar con ella llamándola al hotel y ese era**_

_**motivo suficiente para no dudar al apagarlo.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Lea se despertó semidesnuda, cubierta por una sabana, durmiendo en el sofá, en**_

_**el living de su departamento, y con el celular pegado a su pecho. No pudo ni siquiera intentar**_

_**reincorporarse porque todo comenzó a dar vueltas y una puntada penetraba en su sien, haciéndola**_

_**consciente de la gran resaca que la invadía.**_

_**"**__**Fuck, mierda…" **__**– puso todo su esfuerzo para mantener su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, cerrando**_

_**los ojos, y respirando pausadamente, como si eso fuese la receta mágica para que el malestar que**_

_**sentía se esfumara, pero luego de más de 20 minutos se dio por vencida.**_

_**Ayudándose con sus manos y sin abrir los ojos, se incorporó lenta y dolorosamente, una vez sentada**_

_**en el sillón pasaron varios minutos hasta que junto el valor suficiente para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al**_

_**baño, una vez dentro de este se desplomo en la bañera, dejando que la fría agua de la ducha golpease**_

_**de lleno su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, brindándole un poco de alivio, el primero desde que habia**_

_**abierto los ojos.**_

_**La noción del tiempo habia quedado en el olvido, el placer de sentir agua barriendo con todo su**_

_**malestar era lo único que importaba, hasta que la voz de Oliver se coló en su micro mundo.**_

_**"**__**Lea? Estas bien?"**_

_**'**__**Oliver? Esta acá?... mierda!... bueno eso explica un par de cosas, como despertar casi desnuda solo**_

_**envuelta en una sábana…..'**_

_**"**__**Si, es solo… no me sentía bien y decidí tomar un baño para relajarme…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, te busco aspirinas o algo para cuando salgas, las vas a necesitar…"**_

_**"**__**CAFÉ, QUIERO CAFÉ!" **__**– los gritos de Lea no eran necesarios ya que Oliver estaba en la puerta, a**_

_**escasos metros, pero la necesidad de cafeína hablaba por ella.**_

_**Una vez que dio fin a la ducha, se secó el pelo y busco ropa confortable, salió del año y se uno a Oliver**_

_**que la esperaba con un impresionante desayuno y una aspirina.**_

_**Ni bien terminaron de comer algunas de las cosas que habia preparado, Oliver se despidió**_

_**argumentando lo tarde que era, Lea solo fue consciente de este hecho al mirar el reloj y observar que**_

_**el mismo rondaba las 2PM.**_

_**Cuando estuvo sola busco su celular y fue ahí cuando vio los mensajes de Dianna, su rostro se**_

_**iluminó, recordando la conversación la noche anterior y la posible visita.**_

_**La rubia por su parte se habia despertado hacia no más de dos horas, luego de comer en su cuarto,**_

_**rechazando la invitación de Alex, más por diversión que porque la misma le causara alguna molestia,**_

_**habia puesto su atención en una vieja película que estaban pasando en la tele.**_

_**La pantalla de su celular se ilumino con la foto de Lea, la misma que tenía desde hacía casi dos años,**_

_**la misma que le despertaba mil sentimientos y que más de una vez habia pensado en cambiar.**_

_**"**__**Hey!" **__**– el saludo por parte de Dianna fue efusivo, si bien no se lo quería admitir el retraso del**_

_**llamado estaba preocupándola de a poco**_

_**"**__**No grites, no…. fuck…" **__**– cerraba fuerte sus ojos, y se llevaba la punta de sus dedos a la sien para**_

_**masajearlo e intentar calmar la puntada que seguía ahí, aunque con un poquito menos de intensidad**_

_**"**__**Uhh, alguien todavía paga las consecuencias de una noche de exceso?"**_

_**"**__**No sé de qué hablas, no entendí tu mensaje, pero querías que te llamara!"**_

_**"**__**No te acordas de tus mensajes? Esos si que eran difíciles de entender!"**_

_**"**__**Eh…oh…." **__**– Lea puso el altavoz para poder retirar el celular de su oído y buscar en él los mensajes**_

_**enviados, al verlos maldijo interiormente**__**. 'Mierda, en que estaba pensando? No, es justo eso, no**_

_**estaba pensando…'**_

_**La neoyorkina recordó de pronto su noche a través de flashes, luego del ultimo llamado a Dianna**_

_**habia decidido comportarse con Oliver, pero eso no implico el cese de la ingesta de alcohol, tanto que**_

_**el joven la tuvo que traer hasta su departamento. Una vez en él fue Lea quien lo provoco para terminar**_

_**teniendo sexo accidentado y que la lleno de culpa después, tanto como para levantarse en el medio de**_

_**la noche y terminar en el sofá, escribiéndole a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Lea? Seguís ahí?"**_

_**"**__**Eh, si… no sé qué decirte… perdón, alcanza?"**_

_**Dianna rio divertida, la actitud de Lea le resultaba extremadamente tierna, la conocía a la perfección,**_

_**tanto como para hasta poner imágenes en su cabeza del estado que la diva acarreaba.**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada, igual seguía despierta asique… Como te sentís? Tomaste algo?"**_

_**"**__**Aspirina con rápida acción? Por dios, en donde me quejo? Mi cabeza va a explotar!"**_

_**"**__**Calmate, sos vos la que grita ahora…"**_

_**"**__**Pero, Di… me duele todo…" -**_

_**"**__**No me sorprende, te lo mereces!" **__**– Dianna seguía riendo, pero tratando de hacerlo de modo**_

_**imperceptible, aunque su voz tenía un tono divertido, inconfundible para la morocha**_

_**"**__**No me estás haciendo sentir mejor, eh! Podes intentarlo con un poquito más de ganas?"**_

_**"**__**No es lo que busco! Repito: te lo mereces, como vas a tomar tanto?"**_

_**"**__**Una amiga debe apoyarme, no ponerse en mi contra en mi peor momento"**_

_**"**__**Una amiga se preocupa por tu estado… por que tanto descontrol?"**_

_**"**__**No fue eso, es que, la noche se hizo larga y perdí el control"**_

_**"**__**Entonces si fue eso, la falta de control es conocida también como descontrol"**_

_**"**__**Doooooooooooooooork" – 'Adorable'**_

_**"**__**Siempre" – 'Y te encanta…'**_

_**"**__**No te estoy interrumpiendo nada? No estás en el medio de un nuevo guion que no me vas a dejar leer,**_

_**o bajando fotos de la cámara que nunca me vas a enseñar?"**_

_**"**__**Sos una de las pocas personas que ha leído lo que escribo, no te podes quejar!"**_

_**Lea sonreía ampliamente al escuchar eso, sabía que era verdad y la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción,**_

_**como sintiéndose especial, importante.**_

_**"**__**No todo, pero bueno…"**_

_**"**__**Estaba mirando tele, estoy muerta asique me quede en el hotel hoy…"**_

_**"**__**Yo dudo que pueda moverse siquiera hasta la heladera"**_

_**"**__**Tan mal?"**_

_**"**__**Peor…"**_

_**"**__**Deberías ir a dormir un rato, quizás te hace bien!"**_

_**"**__**Supongo que sí, así estoy en condiciones de viajar a Pittsburgh después..." **__**– Lea sonrisa de Lea se**_

_**incrementaba, aguardando la respuesta de Dianna ante ese comentario**_

_**"**__**Te acordas todavía de eso…"**_

_**"**__**Obvio, idiota!..."**_

_**"**__**Cuando te espero, entonces?" – 'GENIAL! Por un lado me muero de ganas de verla, por otro… Alex,**_

_**le tengo que decir sobre el?'**_

_**"**__**Eso es un sí? Puedo ir?"**_

_**"**__**Si queres… a mí no me molesta…"**_

_**Esa no fue la reacción que Lea buscaba, un poco más de entusiasmo seria lo adecuado en esa situación,**_

_**de repente toda la ansiedad que tenia se fue desvaneciendo.**_

_**"**__**Ok, igual… era solo una idea…"**_

_**Dianna era ahora quien sentía a Lea herida, sabía que no iba a tener otro momento adecuado para**_

_**hablar y fue por eso que decidió enfrentar la situación en ese instante.**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**SI?"**_

_**"**__**Me muero de ganas de verte, quiero que vengas… de verdad"**_

_**"**__**Si, igual en dos semanas nos vemos en Los Angeles, ya fue…"**_

_**"**__**Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no te diría eso si no lo sintiera…"**_

_**'**__**Touché'. **__**Lea se sereno, en eso tenía razón, sin embargo la poca emoción que habia puesto al principio**_

_**también era genuina y no un invento de su cabeza.**_

_**"**__**Hay algo que… creo que primero necesito contarte algo, y después me decis si de verdad queres**_

_**venir…"**_

_**"**__**Que?"**_

_**"**__**No es nada serio, ni siquiera sé si tendrá futuro pero…" **__**– Dianna tomo una bocanada de aire antes de**_

_**seguir, mientras Lea cerraba los ojos sabiendo que era lo que iba a escuchar. **__**"Estoy empezando a ver a**_

_**alguien, o no sé si ese es el termino… con… con Alex hay algo"**_

_**Dianna se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción. Gritos? Enojo? Llanto? No tenía idea que esperar,**_

_**y el silencio del otro lado la estaba desquiciando.**_

_**"**__**Alex?" - 'La puta madre, fucking Pettyfer! Justo con él? Fuck fuck fuck! Que le tengo que decir? La**_

_**tengo que felicitar? Hey, Di… te amo pero me pone súper feliz que estés con alguien más, si?**_

_**MIERDA!'**_

_**"**__**No sé cómo se dio, pero es así… Vos tenes a Oliver y estas bien, yo…. Yo necesito seguir adelante,**_

_**como vos lo hiciste…"**_

_**Las palabras de Dianna eran un golpe de lleno en el pecho de Lea, tenía razón, no habia nada que**_

_**discutirle, ningún reproche por hacer, no solo porque ya no estaban juntas, sino porque hacerlo sería**_

_**demasiado egoísta. Pero dolía, dolía demasiado escuchar que la persona que amaba estaba empezando**_

_**una relación con alguien más, o al menos quería hacerlo.**_

_**"**__**Eh… tenes razón. Quiero lo mejor para vos, sabes?..." – 'Que expresiva Lea, con eso no convences a**_

_**nadie'**_

_**Dianna suspiro, sabía que Lea no hablaba en serio, o si… pero sabía que las cosas ya no estaban tan**_

_**bien, de solo pensar que la relación se volvía a romper la destrozaba, pero esta vez sabía que hacia lo**_

_**correcto, al fin y al cabo lo mismo que Lea habia hecho anteriormente.**_

_**"**__**Supuse que debías saberlo, y primero por mi…" – 'Decime que todavía tenes ganas de verme, por**_

_**favor…. Te extraño'**_

_**"**__**Si… gracias…" – 'Gracias?... uffff… que mal que la estoy pasando… gracias por avisarme que**_

_**encontraste quien ocupe MI lugar, que genial!'**_

_**El silencio se hacía protagonista de la comunicación, ninguna de las dos sabía que agregar en aquel**_

_**momento, la tensión y la incomodidad iban ganando terreno.**_

_**"**__**Me alegra saber que estas bien, de verdad… Tengo… tengo que ir a lo de Jonathan…hablamos**_

_**después?"**_

_**"**__**Si, escribime…" - 'Fuck, fuck, fuck….'**_

_**"**__**Ok, un beso"**_

_**"**__**Un beso, Lee"**_

_**Lea corto, pero no salía del shock que le generaba escuchar que SU chica, porque en su interior seguía**_

_**siéndolo, estuviese con otra persona. Siguiendo el consejo de Dianna, por inercia, camino directo hasta**_

_**su habitación y se acostó, tapándose hasta la cabeza con el edredón, buscando olvidarse del mundo por**_

_**un rato.**_

_**Espero que lo de ser amigas siga en pie, quiero que vengas… quiero verte.**_

_**Dianna envió el mensaje y bajo al hall para encontrarse con Alex y salir a tomar algo, si bien antes**_

_**habia rechazado la invitación, la misma ahora sonaba útil, salir y distraerse era exactamente lo que**_

_**necesitaba.**_

_**Lea durmió una breve siesta, no estaba enojada, estaba confundida por como la hacía sentir esa**_

_**noticia, y el mensaje de Dianna habia calado hondo. Si no se acostumbraba a la idea de verla con otra**_

_**persona la perdía, la única opción que tenía y quería usar era asimilarlo, y dejarlo fuera de la**_

_**discusión, no importaba si estaba con alguien o no, Dianna seguía siendo lo suficientemente**_

_**importante para ella como para darse el lujo de alejarla otra vez.**_

_**Como hacia siempre en esos momentos en los cuales no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni pensar con claridad,**_

_**Lea recurrió a Jonathan.**_

_**"**__**Enana!"**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– su voz sonaba desganada, apacible, completamente opuesta a la eléctrica personalidad que**_

_**siempre desplegaba**_

_**"**__**Que pasa? No preocupes a Groffles sin motivos eh!"**_

_**Y sin más Lea se sumergió en la conversación, contándole todo lo que habia pasado, lo que habían**_

_**hablado, y como se sentía con eso.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por los saludos de navidad y la buena onda en reviews y DM! xo.**_

_**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Through the morning, through the night (Robert Plant y Alison**_

_**Krauss)**_

_**Believe me when I tell you, I will try to understand(…)**_

_**But to know that another man's holding you tight,**_

_**Hurts me, little darling… Thru the morning thru the night**_

_***Chapter 42*: Chapter: More than you know**_

_**Chapter 42 – More than you know**_

_**Dianna corría deprisa por la vereda, esquivando a varias personas, la tarea era exhaustiva ya que la**_

_**risa permanente que la atacaba le impedía oxigenar sus pulmones correctamente para mantener su**_

_**capacidad física al máximo.**_

_**"**__**Lenta!"- **__**Alex la alcanzo sin esfuerzos, abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola por el aire**_

_**brevemente**_

_**"**__**Nooo, basta!" **__**– Dianna imploraba entre risas para que este la libere, pero sin éxito.**_

_**Ambos habían abandonado el hotel caminando, habían concurrido a una pequeña cafetería, a solo 4**_

_**cuadras de distancia, ahí habían tomado algo mientras conversaban. La risa y el buen humor de Alex**_

_**contagiaban a Dianna que sin esfuerzo se encontraba pasándola realmente bien en compañía de él, no**_

_**podía decir que habia olvidado a Lea, pero a diferencia de lo que ocurría en otras oportunidades ahora**_

_**estaba sonriendo genuinamente y no recluida en su cuarto.**_

_**"**__**Vamos a tener que hablar con el director, con ese estado físico no podemos filmar las escenas de**_

_**acción!"**_

_**"**__**HEY, estoy en perfecto estado! soy una chica normal no la mujer maravilla!"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no lo sos?" **__**– Alex se acero sonriendo, miro hacia ambos lados y al notar que ambos estaban**_

_**solos, pasando inadvertidos, se inclinó para besarla.**_

_**Dianna se sorprendió ante esta embestida de él, pero más aún ante su propia reacción, totalmente**_

_**permisiva.**_

_**"**__**Me voy a tener que convertir en vegan, no?" **__**– Alex bromeaba, recordando la charla que habían**_

_**tenido en la cafetería, sin saber cómo lo habían hecho, Dianna termino explicándole todas las cosas**_

_**que no comían, y dándole a entender que si eso que tenían seguía creciendo iba a tener que viajar con**_

_**un cepillo de dientes a todos lados. La charla era a modo de broma, aunque en el fondo era algo que**_

_**Dianna necesitaba para sentirse cómoda, y algo que él quería darle para demostrarle que sus**_

_**intenciones eran serias.**_

_**"**__**Sería mucho más fácil!"**_

_**Alex volvió a buscar sus labios pero esta vez se encontró con las manos de la rubia en sus hombros,**_

_**haciéndolo desistir. **__**"No acá, nos pueden ver…"**_

_**"**__**Y tenes alguien a quien darle explicaciones?" **__**– Alex se mordió el labio, divertido sin siquiera**_

_**imaginar que si bien no habia alguien a quien darle explicaciones, si habia alguien que hacía que**_

_**cuidase su vida privada incluso más de lo que lo haría comúnmente.**_

_**"**__**No, pero me gusta mantener mi vida privada, en privado…"**_

_**"**__**Está bien, voy a aceptar cualquier cosa que me pidas…"**_

_**"**__**Tanto poder tengo?" **__**– la sonrisa de ella era seductora por naturaleza, pero cuando le imprimía un**_

_**poco de esfuerzo obnubilaba a quien tenía delante, y Alex no era la excepción.**_

_**"**__**No tenes ni idea…" **__**– el británico agito su cabeza y volvió a ponerse en marcha, caminando a su lado**_

_**de regreso al hotel.**_

_**La conversación de Lea con Jonathan se habia extendido considerablemente, no solo en el tiempo sino**_

_**en el espacio, ya que luego de escuchar el tema central del malestar de la morocha, él decidió ir hasta**_

_**su departamento para poder terminar la conversación y hacerle compañía.**_

_**Una vez que ambos habían concluido su debate, Lea habia invitado a Jonathan para que este se**_

_**quedara a cenar, pero no habia sido posible ya que tenía compromisos previos con quien se perfilaba**_

_**como su nuevo novio, los celos de Lea no eran reprimidos, nunca lo habían sido, no obstante habia**_

_**desistido y lo habia dejado ir. Para su sorpresa Oliver llego minutos más tarde, preocupado por la falta**_

_**de respuesta que habia tenido con ella, y la cena finalmente la termino teniendo con él.**_

_**"**__**Estoy haciendo algo mal?" **__**– Oliver se ponía de pie y levantaba los platos para luego ponerlos en el**_

_**lavavajillas.**_

_**"**__**Qué? No… soy yo…"**_

_**Lea seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, la conversación con Jonathan le habia abierto los ojos, si**_

_**quería perder a Dianna estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo necesario para conseguirlo, su indecisión y**_

_**falta de claridad en sus pensamientos le jugaban en contra y si lo permitía iban a terminar por**_

_**destrozar lo que quedaba de su relación, lo poco que las dos se habían encargado de dejar.**_

_**"**__**Lea hace tiempo que estamos con esto, sea lo que sea… podes confiar en mí, lo sabes? Me gustaría**_

_**que… no sé, que me tengas en cuenta cuando necesites alguien con quien hablar…"**_

_**La culpa la invadía, en cualquier otro momento de su vida hubiese sentido que tenía frente a ella a la**_

_**persona perfecta, la que se acoplaba de modo exacto con su personalidad, y la respetaba con sus días**_

_**buenos y malos, pero no desde que conoció a Dianna, nadie iba a ocupar ese lugar como ella, nunca, y**_

_**eso era algo que le dolía. Si bien se esforzaba por mantener a flote esta relación, sabía que gran parte**_

_**consistía en fingir, sentimientos, emociones, e incluso orgasmos, este último pensamiento la hizo**_

_**sonreír tristemente para sí misma, era una verdad tragicómica en la que ni quería detenerse a pensar**_

_**en ese momento, porque eso era indicio principal de como las cosas se habían salido de control.**_

_**"**__**Sé que tenes razón, pero nunca te prometí más que esto… entiendo si no te alcanza, sé que te mereces**_

_**más, quizás lo mejor es que…"**_

_**"**__**NO!" **__**– Oliver se acercó y poso sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura, atrayéndola suavemente**_

_**contra su cuerpo. **__**"No me voy a dar por vencido, sé que no sentís lo mismo que yo ahora, pero yo… Lea**_

_**yo t.."**_

_**"**__**NO!, no lo digas, no compliques más las cosas…no quiero cargar con esa presión… por favor" – **__**sus**_

_**ojos se ponían vidriosos, su voz estaba quebrada, sufría por ella y por el también, nunca habia querido**_

_**llegar a eso, ni siquiera se animaba a escuchar lo que el sentía por ella, necesitaba mantener todo**_

_**como al principio, relajado, informal, casual.**_

_**"**__**No estoy acá para ponerte más presiones, más bien mi intención es alivianarlas… pero la pregunta**_

_**es, me vas a dejar hacerlo?"**_

_**'**__**Dale una verdadera oportunidad a Oliver, NO alejes a Dianna, si esta con otra persona no te queda**_

_**otra que apoyarla en esa decisión, en algún punto ella ya comprendió y te respeto a vos cuando supo**_

_**que estabas con él, no desde el principio, pero finalmente lo hizo…' **__**Las palabras de Jonathan**_

_**retumbaban en la cabeza de Lea, mientras sus ojos veían el pedido sincero por parte de Oliver, quien**_

_**no temía abrirse y confesarle sus sentimientos aun sabiendo que por ahora no eran correspondidos**_

_**"**__**Sos importante para mí, te quiero muchísimo… pero no sé si puedo darte lo que te mereces. No**_

_**quiero jugar con vos, no quiero lastimarte"**_

_**Un beso tierno y lleno de devoción puso fin a sus palabras, esa era la forma que el tenia de**_

_**responderle, de decirle que para él era suficiente, y que entendía como estaban las cosas en ese**_

_**momento.**_

_**"**__**Ya te vas?" **__**– Lea se separó y se sorprendió al verlo buscando su abrigo.**_

_**"**__**Mhm, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano…"**_

_**Lea asintió, él se acercó, deposito un tierno beso en sus labios y luego salió del departamento. Lea**_

_**camino hasta el sillón y se tiro en él, dejándose llevar por la música que despedía el deck y vagaba por**_

_**todo el ambiente.**_

_**(*) Honey you are the sea upon which I float**_

_**And I came here to talk, I think you should know**_

_**Las palabras se acoplaban al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en todo el lugar, Lea cantaba**_

_**inconscientemente, casi en un susurro, simplemente dejándose llevar.**_

_**The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find**_

_**And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind**_

_**Lea sonreía, al tiempo que una lagrima se abría paso dejando un húmedo y caluroso surco en su**_

_**mejilla.**_

_**I came here with a load, and it feels SO much lighter since I met you :). Honey you should know**_

_**that I could never go on without you… Green eyes, hazel eyes ;)**_

_**Dianna estaba en la habitación de Alex, ambos estaban recostados en el sillón mirando The Lovely**_

_**Bones, película que habia sido la elección de ambos, después de otras tantas rechazadas. La rubia**_

_**descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, no obstante mantenía cierta distancia entre ambos, fijando**_

_**los límites que necesitaba para sentirse cómoda.**_

_**El mensaje fue un shock, curvo su cuerpo lo suficiente para leerlo sin que Alex pudiese notarlo, y**_

_**mientras se debatía intentando descifrar cual era el significado del mismo, su celular volvió a vibrar**_

_**con la continuación del mismo.**_

_**Perdón, no siempre tengo las mejores reacciones. Te quiero, y todavía pienso que sería bueno**_

_**conocer Pittsburgh!**_

_**No sabes lo feliz que me pone leer eso, entonces… te espero? :)**_

_**Decime cuando… y donde! jajaja**_

_**"**__**Di?" **__**– Alex se movió para observar a Dianna, quien ya no tenía la vista fija en la gran pantalla frente**_

_**a ellos, sino de la pequeña de su celular.**_

_**"**__**Mhm?"**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**Más que bien, Lea va a hacerse una escapada para visitarme!"**_

_**El entusiasmo de Dianna no fue del todo comprendido por Alex, solo faltaban dos semanas para que**_

_**ambas se vean en las grabaciones, no obstante por la cantidad de veces que Dianna la habia**_

_**mencionado estaba claro, para él, que ambas eran muy buenas amigas.**_

_**"**__**Me la vas a presentar?"**_

_**"**__**Supongo…" – 'Lo voy a hacer? Mierda!'**_

_**No te arrepentiste, no? Jaja**_

_**"No vayas a mostrar mucho entusiasmo eh!, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para la diva de Glee?"**_

_**"**__**HEY! No le digas así" **__**– Dianna se incorporó y lo miro seria, visiblemente molesta por lo que habia**_

_**dicho y el tono en el que lo habia hecho, levanto la ceja molesta, juzgando el porqué de ese**_

_**comentario, pidiendo explicaciones indirectamente.**_

_**"**__**Perdón, es solo que… bueno todos los rumores indican que es bastante especial…"**_

_**"**__**Y todos los rumores indican que vos lo sos, te olvidas? No juzgues sin saber, y menos a ella"**_

_**"**__**Ok, perdón, ya me disculpe… fue solo un comentario estúpido por lo que leí…"**_

_**Dianna se levantó y estiro su ropa mientras buscaba el cárdigan que estaba a un costado, el comentario**_

_**habia matado su humor por completo.**_

_**"**__**Te vas?" **__**– Alex se vio sorprendido por un frio beso en los labios, por parte de la rubia, quien no habia**_

_**vuelto a hablar**_

_**"**__**Es tarde… quiero descansar…"**_

_**"**__**Te enojaste? Dios! primera pelea y por Lea…?"**_

_**Dianna cerró los ojos y detuvo su marcha, estaba de espaldas a Alex caminando hacia la puerta, las**_

_**palabras la golpearon en seco, ni siquiera empezaba una relación y ya tenía una discusión por Lea?.**_

_**Algo no estaba bien, y puso todo su esfuerzo para salir airosa de esa situación.**_

_**"**__**Hey… está todo bien. Pero si me molesto, no lo vuelvas a hacer, es una persona importante para mí,**_

_**y no me gusta que digas algo así cuando ni la conoces…" **__**– esta vez su expresión estaba calmada, sus**_

_**facciones suavizadas y el tono de voz recuperaba su dulzura característica.**_

_**"**__**Está bien, tenes razón… espero poder conocerla cuando venga, si queres, si ella quiere… No quiero**_

_**cortar su tiempo para ponerse al día"**_

_**Alex se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, rodeándola con sus largos brazos. Dianna sonrió, intentando**_

_**que sea de modo genuino, aunque no consiguiéndolo del todo, un beso corto y la rubia estaba fuera de**_

_**la habitación, e ingresando a la suya.**_

_**Para nada, perdón!. Mañana obvio que no pero… pasado? :)**_

_**Me habías asustado, idiota! Por mi está perfecto!**_

_**Buenísimo! tengo el día libre, solo me tengo que presentar en el set después de media noche**_

_**Genial! Bueno me voy a dormir, día intenso y creo que todavía hay vodka corriendo por mis**_

_**venas**_

_**Jajajajaja, sos un asco! Te sentís mejor?**_

_**Un poco, bastante en realidad…**_

_**Entonces estabas exagerado, dramaqueen!**_

_**Desde cuando pones tantos signos de exclamación?**_

_**Desde que hablo con vos… ;)**_

_**Que queres decir?**_

_**Vos que pensas?**_

_**Basta, me voy a dormir!**_

_**Controla lo que tomas en tus sueños, comportante como una nena bien, no termines inconsciente…**_

_**Perdón? Shh, solo te voy a dejar tener control de mis sueños el día que yo tenga el mismo poder**_

_**sobre los tuyos…**_

_**Lea se mordió el labio y envió el mensaje, Dianna sonrió callando las voces en su cabeza al leerlo, era**_

_**cruzar un límite, pero su relación siempre se habia basado en eso, era algo que ya no iban a lograr**_

_**cambiar.**_

_**Hablando en serio, que descanses y te mejores, hablamos**_

_**Un beso grande, Di. Y de verdad… estoy feliz si vos lo estás :)**_

_**El día siguiente no arranco muy temprano para ninguna de las dos, Dianna se despertó promediando la**_

_**media mañana, y Lea casi al mediodía.**_

_**La rubia contesto uno de los tantos mensajes de Alex, y tratando de olvidar el breve enojo de la noche**_

_**anterior accedió a salir a almorzar con él y Jake, otro de los compañeros que estaba en la ciudad solo**_

_**por esa semana, sus escenas eran inferiores a las de ellos y era por eso que viajaba cuando lo citaban.**_

_**Lea apenas salió de la ducha cuando se sentó con su notebook para buscar el vuelo que más cómodo le**_

_**quedase. Luego de un par de minutos ya tenía la confirmación para abordar a las 07:40AM del**_

_**próximo día.**_

_**Jonathan fue el primero en saberlo, luego se lo comento a su madre, ya que ese día no iban a tener**_

_**contacto más que por teléfono, y no podía irse sin comunicárselos.**_

_**Adivina quien acaba de reservar vuelo rumbo a la intrigante ciudad de Pittsburgh?**_

_**La ansiedad era más fuerte que ella, necesitaba contárselo a Dianna, quien leyó el mensaje sentada**_

_**frente a Alex, en Sonoma, un pequeño pero pintoresco restaurant ubicado sobre Penn Avenue.**_

_**Dianna sonrió ampliamente al ver el mensaje, esa mañana habia pensado en que quizás Lea podía**_

_**cambiar de idea, pero el alivio llegaba junto con ese mensaje.**_

_**Tim y Elena? Lo sabía! :)**_

_**Eh? Quienes?**_

_**Tim Burton y Elena Bonham Carter, quienes sino? Amaneciste lenta?**_

_** ! No se puede hablar en serio con vos nunca?**_

_**Si, pero no es tan divertido**_

_**Me voy a empezar a arrepentir!**_

_**De…?**_

_**Me estas quitando todo el buen humor, Dianna Elise. Eso es lo que queres?**_

_**No no no noooooooo. A que hora te busco en el aeropuerto?**_

_**Estas loca? No me podes ir a buscar**_

_**Por qué no?**_

_**Dianna frunció el ceño, por más vueltas que le daba en su cabeza no lograba entender la negativa de**_

_**Lea.**_

_**"**__**Di? Seguís acá?" **__**– Alex agito su mano frente a la rubia que permanecía ausente, sumergida en sus**_

_**pensamientos y ajena a la conversación que los otros dos estaban manteniendo.**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– su sonrisa, acompañada de ese mínimo sonido era todo lo que los otros dos necesitaron**_

_**para volver a adentrarse en el debate que mantenían**_

_**Por que no, y listo!**_

_**No entiendo**_

_**Donde queres que nos encontremos?**_

_**En el aeropuerto, cuando te vaya a buscar**_

_**Aiii Di, basta! Soy neoyorkina, te pensas que me voy a perder en Pittsbutgh?**_

_**Una risa divertida escapo de los labios de Dianna, provocando que Alex y Jake volteen a mirarla.**_

_**"**__**Quién es?"**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y se quedó mirando a Alex, intentando descubrir si habia algo entre líneas, era la**_

_**segunda vez que le preguntaba con quien hablaba y eso no era algo que le gustase, no obstante su tono**_

_**era calmado y tierno, obligándola a desistir de cualquier duda que quisiese ganarse un lugar en su**_

_**cabeza.**_

_**"**__**Una de las chicas…" – 'Lea, mi ex… la misma por la que anoche peleamos'**_

_**No, no te vas a perder, pero quería ir a buscarte**_

_**Te busco yo a vos ;)**_

_**Dónde?**_

_**No sé, te dije que me digas**_

_**Veni al hotel**_

_**Wow, sos directa… me gusta ;)**_

_**Estúpida!**_

_**Dianna se sonrojo, incluso sabiendo que Alex no sabía de lo que hablaban, y que Lea, bueno Lea era**_

_**Lea pero aun así no podía verla como para provocarle tal reacción.**_

_**Donde está la chica que se autoprocalamaba divertida?**_

_**Almorzando en un pintoresco restaurant, ambientación con mucha madera y cuadros que le dan un**_

_**toque hermoso, plus? Un vino excelente**_

_**Y yo en casa con una ensalada**_

_**Con eso me das la razón en que soy la chica divertida, que contradictoria**_

_**Eh?**_

_**Nada**_

_**Me perdi**_

_**Siempre lo haces**_

_**Decime**_

_**Nada**_

_**Dale**_

_**Nada, tonta**_

_**Dianna**_

_**Lea**_

_**DIANNA!**_

_**LEA!**_

_**Estas insoportable, te escribo después cuando estés menos divertida**_

_**Nooo :(**_

_**Disfruta de tu almuerzo**_

_**Y el vino**_

_**Ufff… ADIOS!**_

_**Nooo**_

_**BASTA!**_

_**Ok, ahí apareció una banda tocando Jazz, mejor si te dejo… ya tengo con que entretenerme**_

_**Me estas jodiendo?**_

_**No, porque?**_

_**CHAU!**_

_**Jajajaja :)**_

_**Lea por fin lograba divertirse con Dianna, como lo hacía antes, como debía ser. Luego de esa seria de**_

_**mensajes se dispuso a llamar a Oliver para comentarle que viajaba, pero esta tenía el celular apagado**_

_**por lo cual Lea solo le pudo dejar un mensaje de voz pidiéndole que la llame.**_

_**Tres horas más tarde Lea estaba parada en 5th Avenue y 57th, hacía pocos minutos que habia arribado**_

_**y si bien esperaba a Jonathan no estuvo preparada y cuando su mejor amigo apareció abrazándola por**_

_**la espalda se sobre salto gritando a viva voz y generando que varios de los que pasaban caminando la**_

_**mirasen sorprendidos, inmediatamente hundió su cara en el pecho de Jonathan, evitando que alguien la**_

_**pudiese reconocer en semejante estado.**_

_**"**__**Yo no entiendo, para que me citaste acá… si es lo que pienso vos estas… estás LOCA? No, eso es**_

_**poco!" **__**– Jonathan gesticulaba con sus manos, dándole tamaño a la locura que posiblemente poseyese**_

_**Lea si su idea era la misma que se cruzaba por la cabeza de él**_

_**"**__**Que decis? No, nada que ver, no!" **__**– Lea fue firme en su respuesta, pero segundos después esa**_

_**determinación se fue esfumando. **__**"O si… depende"**_

_**"**__**Explícate entonces!"**_

_**"**__**Es lo que vos pensas a medias, eso implica que no estoy loca!"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh…" **__**– Lea se aferró a su brazo y lo guio con ella para cumplir con lo que se habia propuesto.**_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**El despertador sonó retumbando en todo el ambiente, pero Dianna, ya despierta, lo apago de**_

_**inmediato.**_

_**La rubia no habia dormido demasiado, luego de pasar el día con Alex y Jake habia llegado la hora de**_

_**trabajar, y las filmaciones se habían extendido hasta bien entrada la madrugada, sin embargo Lea le**_

_**habia avisado que llegaría a media mañana, y no quería que la tomase por sorpresa. Motivo por el cual**_

_**no dudo en levantarse y meterse directo en la ducha, despojándose de todo el cansancio que cargaba.**_

_**Una hora después, un taxi dejaba a Lea en la entrada al Renaissance Hotel, luego de realizar un**_

_**trayecto de unos 25 minutos desde el Aeropuerto, habia llegado a su destino.**_

_**Lea se bajó del mismo con apenas un pequeño bolso de mano donde habia decidido traer lo suficiente**_

_**para pasar el día, ya que no tenía intenciones de quedarse sino de regresar esa misma noche hacia**_

_**Nueva York.**_

_**La diva se adentró en el hotel y se dirigió a la recepción pero se arrepintió antes de llegar a hacer**_

_**contacto con el hombre detrás del mostrador.**_

_**Buenos días, Lady Di! :)**_

_**Que haces mandando sms cuando ya deberías estar acá?**_

_**No te puedo llamar y… estoy acá, técnicamente**_

_**Mmm, si? Mira que YO estoy ACA y no te veo**_

_**Estoy abajo, decime tu piso y núm. de habitación :)**_

_**Piso 11, Habitación 268**_

_**Lea sonrió ampliamente y guardo su celular mientras se metía en uno de los ascensores y seleccionaba**_

_**el piso deseado. Cuando salió del mismo camino hacia la habitación de Dianna con mucha ansiedad**_

_**pero sin nervios, era la primera vez que sabía dónde estaba parada, que podía esperar y que no de este**_

_**encuentro y eso en algún punto le daba extrema seguridad.**_

_**Cuando Lea se disponía a golpear la oscura madera la misma se abrió velozmente y solo supo que**_

_**ocurría cuando sintió los brazos de Dianna rodeándola con fuerza y pegándola a su cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**Viniste! Te extrañabaaa!" **__**– Dianna sonreía inmensamente y no tenía intenciones de abandonar esa**_

_**posición, extrañaba ese contacto y tener a Lea solo para ella, su perfume, incluso el aroma de su pelo,**_

_**eran demasiadas sensaciones y las mismas se magnificaban por el tiempo que llevaba alejada de todos**_

_**sus afectos.**_

_**"**__**Yo también te extrañaba!" **__**– Lea cerró los ojos y la sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo esa paz interior que**_

_**solo Dianna podía brindarle, mientras su pulgar trazaba círculos en la espalda de esta.**_

_**El abrazo no se sintió incómodo para ellas, pero lo hubiese sido para cualquiera que las observase por**_

_**lo largo que habia sido, no obstante estaban ellas dos solas en el pasillo motivo suficiente para no**_

_**preocuparse.**_

_**"**__**Me vas a soltar y me vas a dejar pasar?"**_

_**"**__**Si, obvio!" **__**– Dianna se corrió para que Lea entrase, cuando la morocha paso caminando frente a ella**_

_**no pudo evitar mirándola de arriba abajo sonriendo. Lea llevaba jeans desgastados, botas negras, una**_

_**remera blanca, un cardigan gris, su pelo trenzado, un sombrero fedora y gafas para sol que ya se habia**_

_**retirado.**_

_**"**__**Hermosa" – **__**suspiro Dianna en tono inaudible, tanto que Lea no fue capaz de escucharlo.**_

_**"**__**Bueno, asique… Pittsburgh!" **__**– sus miradas conectaron y Lea se sentó en uno de los sillones, sin**_

_**romper la conexión, buscando que decir.**_

_**"**__**Como estuvo el vuelo? Por qué no me dejaste ir a buscarte al aeropuerto?"**_

_**"**__**El vuelo perfecto… y nada, yo podía venir sola…" **__**– Lea desvió la mirada, y Dianna supo**_

_**inmediatamente que habia algo que no le estaba diciendo**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– Dianna aguardo hasta que la morocha la mirase para seguir hablando. "Te conozco, y**_

_**bastante bien… cada vez que viajas a NYC haces todo un lio para que Jonathan o tus papas te vayas a**_

_**buscar… no me digas que te da igual!"**_

_**La neoyorkina se mordió el labio, deduciendo cual era la mejor manera de explicarle el motivo sin**_

_**causar una situación extraña entre las dos.**_

_**"**__**Vos estás en tu micro-mundo, como siempre, pero te recuerdo que seguimos teniendo publicistas y el**_

_**rumor sobre nuestra relación sigue por ahí, incluso más fuerte que antes…" **__**– Lea se quedó pensando**_

_**en eso y empezó a reírse**_

_**"**__**De que te reis?" **__**– Dianna se sentó frente a ella, aun pensando en lo que habia dicho**_

_**"**__**No te parece irónico? Aun cuando no haya nada entre las dos tenemos que seguir ocultándonos…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces no me dejaste ir a buscarte porque no queres que nos vean juntas?"**_

_**"**__**Mi publicista no quiere, y dudo que la tuya lo haga si supiera…"**_

_**"**__**Pero…" **__**– Dianna se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso, aunque su**_

_**madre le habia dejado entrever que se seguía hablando de las dos incluso con más fuerza que antes.**_

_**"No habia pensado en eso…"**_

_**"**__**Para eso estoy yo… no quiero causarte problemas y menos ahora que estas…" **__**– Lea la miro sin**_

_**poder terminar de decirlo, pero Dianna entendió y asintió ofreciéndole una salida airosa**_

_**"**__**Entonces… que queres hacer?"**_

_**"**__**Que tenes pensado?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, podemos ir a recorrer el rio en canoa, Squirrel Hill, National Aviary, Point State Park…" **__**–**_

_**Dianna hablaba y veía como Lea la miraba sin entusiasmarse con ninguna de las opciones. **__**"O los**_

_**museos, el de Andy Warhol quizás te interesaría… mmm no, museos no, sos Lea Michele!"**_

_**"**__**Hey! Como si nunca te hubiese acompañado a un museo!"**_

_**"**__**Si, pero te aburren, yo te aburría…" **__**– Dianna agacho la cabeza, recordar esas cosas le traía una**_

_**sonrisa pero también nostalgia, no podía creer todo lo que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo**_

_**"**__**Vos me aburrías? Que te hizo pensar eso?"**_

_**"**__**Vos… cuando me dejaba llevar hablando de algo terminabas contestando a todo 'mhm', 'claro'y**_

_**aahhh'"**_

_**Lea la miro, se moría de amor ante la inocencia y la vergüenza con la que hablaba.**_

_**"**__**Te pensas que te contestaba así porque me aburrías? En serio Di?"**_

_**"Por qué era?, a ver… decime…"**_

_**"La que usa esas respuestas cuando esta distraída sos vos, no yo!. Por qué lo hacía? no es algo que**_

_**tenga ganas de explicarte ahora, algún día…" – Lea se levantó, dejando a Dianna cruzada de brazos y**_

_**un poco molesta por esa actitud, y camino lentamente hacia el inmenso ventanal, corriendo un poco la**_

_**cortina y fascinándose con la vista que se abría ante sus ojos. **__**"Genial…"**_

_**"**__**Siempre cambias de tema tan fácil, Sarfati" **__**– automáticamente copio la actitud de la morocha y se**_

_**acercó, parándose al lado de esta y admirando la ciudad, e incluso el PNC Park, uno de los estadios**_

_**más conocidos de la zona.**_

_**"**__**Te la pasas parada acá, no?"**_

_**"**__**En realidad no, esta debe ser la quinta vez que lo hago…" **__**– Dianna hizo una pausa, y Lea giro su**_

_**cabeza, depositando sus ojos y su completa atención en ella. **__**"Filmamos de noche, TODOS los días,**_

_**llego y solo quiero dormir, asique por lo general siempre está todo cerrado para intentar mantener el**_

_**cuarto oscuro…"**_

_**"**__**La estas pasando bien?"**_

_**"**__**Si, súper bien… es solo que… es otro ritmo, es otra cosa, pero me gusta, me divierto y también me**_

_**hice muy amiga de Teresa, es genial tener otra chica sino seria yo sola en un mundo de hombres…"**_

_**"**__**No creo que ninguno de ellos tenga un problema con eso" **__**– Lea levanto su ceja de modo provocativo,**_

_**haciendo que la rubia se sonroje inmediatamente**_

_**"**__**Me vas a decir que queres hacer?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, estas cansada, hoy tenes que trabajar de nuevo. Solo… pasemos algo de tiempo, no necesito un**_

_**tour por la ciudad eh, vine por vos"**_

_**"**__**Desayuno?" **__**– la sonrisa de Dianna irradiaba felicidad, necesitaba escuchar algo así**_

_**"**__**Mhm, después de que me expliques que es eso…" **__**– Lea señalo una caja y una bolsa que estaban a un**_

_**lado de un pequeño escritorio, rompiendo con la elegante armonía del cuarto"**_

_**"**__**Son vinilos… míralos si queres"**_

_**Lea se acercó y se sorprendió al ver que entre ambos habia más de 30 discos de vinilo, empezó a**_

_**indagar entre los mismos mientras escuchaba de fondo a Dianna llamando al room service.**_

_**"**__**Es un, auto regalo…"**_

_**"**__**Di, vos y tus autoregalos… cuanto gastaste?"**_

_**"**__**Algo…"**_

_**"**__**En vinilos!"**_

_**"**__**Lo dice la que se gasta miles de dólares en cremas!"**_

_**"**__**Eso es por la salud de mi piel, trabajo con mi cuerpo en algún punto, igual que vos…"**_

_**"**__**Y con mi mente, y para mi salud mental que mejor que aumentar mi colección?"**_

_**"**__**Lo peor es que estoy segura de que la colección no termina acá…"**_

_**"**__**No! Es más, pensaba invitarte para que conozcas al dueño, es un amor. Solo he visto un tercio,**_

_**asique supongo que sí va a seguir creciendo…" **__**– el cuerpo de Dianna se mecía en el mismo lugar, con**_

_**una espléndida sonrisa, orgullosa de sus adquisiciones.**_

_**"**__**Ya que no veo ningún reproductor acá, que te parece si empezas a mostrarme las fotos que vengo**_

_**solicitando hace meses?"**_

_**"**__**De verdad lo decis?"**_

_**"**__**Las quiero ver, y que me vayas contando todo… tenemos varias horas, no?"**_

_**"**__**Okey, pero después me acompañas a la tienda de Jerry y a la noche vamos a cenar a un lugar que sé**_

_**que te va a gustar…"**_

_**"**__**Quienes vamos?"**_

_**"**__**Vos y yo…"**_

_**"**__**Y tus amigos?"**_

_**"**__**Alex te quería conocer, pero no sé qué pensas vos… no sé si es el momento…"**_

_**"**__**Él sabe de…"**_

_**"**__**NO, esto recién empieza, no sé qué va a pasar en un mes, no me arriesgaría a exponerte de esa**_

_**forma…"**_

_**"**__**Está bien…" **__**– Lea desvió la mirada, convencida de que esa no era la causa por la cual lo ocultaba,**_

_**pero sin ganas de iniciar ninguna escena.**_

_**Dianna conocía cada gesto de la morocha, la mayoría de las veces lograba leerla a la perfección y esta**_

_**ocasión no fue la excepción. Busco su notebook, se sentó en la cama, indicándole a Lea que haga lo**_

_**mismo a su lado, y la encendió, dispuesta a hablar mientras el proceso se completaba.**_

_**"**__**Sé lo que estás pensando y no… NO me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso, ni me avergüenza… Te**_

_**estoy cuidando a vos, vos misma recordaste hoy el tema de nuestros publicistas y los rumores y todo**_

_**eso… No tengo problemas en reconocer que sos una de las personas más importantes en mi vida" **__**-**_

_**Dianna hablaba con tal dulzura que calaba hondo en Lea con tan solo el tono de su voz, la morocha**_

_**levanto la vista completamente obnubilada. **__**"Todavía están todos esos sentimientos ahí, nunca se van**_

_**a ir, y no me molestaría que Alex lo sepa… porque es quien soy. Pero no te expondría de ninguna**_

_**forma, si algo sale mal no querría lo nuestro en boca de todos, eso es lo que intento cuidar"**_

_**Las dos conectaron sus miradas, y Lea no necesito hablar en palabras para hacerle saber que ella se**_

_**sentía de la misma forma, y que agradecía ese gesto.**_

_**"**__**Entonces, por donde empezamos?"**_

_**"**__**Luxemburgo!"**_

_**"**__**Tengo solo algunas…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna!"**_

_**"**__**Que queres? Que vaya por la vida con la computadora cargada de fotos solo para poder mostrártelas**_

_**algún día?..."**_

_**"**__**Y si…" **__**– Lea la miro y hablo, imprimiéndole lógica total a lo que la rubia habia dicho irónicamente,**_

_**haciendo que esta empiece a reírse y descanse su frente en el hombro de Lea, intentando contenerse.**_

_**"**__**Que es tan gracioso?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, Lea… nada"**_

_**"**__**Si, ya se… soy imposible, bla bla bla… me mostras las fotos ahora?"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y abrió su notebook, posándola sobre sus piernas, y navegando entre miles de carpetas**_

_**para encontrar las buscadas y comenzar a reproducirlas en slideshow. Lea se movió y se pegó a ella,**_

_**comenzando a iniciar el viaje que representaba ir viendo las capturas, y escuchando la narración de**_

_**Dianna, las sonrisas, las preguntas, y el orgullo ante el talento de la rubia la invadían, como siempre**_

_**habia sido.**_

_**Luego del desayuno, y de seguir poniéndose al día volvieron a mirar una última tanda de fotos de**_

_**Pittsburgh, Lea descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Dianna, sin perder en ningún momento el**_

_**interés en lo que veía o escuchaba, mientras la rubia se sentía mejor que nunca, consiguiendo por fin**_

_**lo que tanto habia buscando desde hacía cerca de un año, comenzar a recomponer su relación con Lea.**_

_**"**__**Si seguís mirando a tu alrededor, más que pasar desapercibida vas a llamar la atención, lo sabes,**_

_**no?" **__**\- Dianna no podía contener la sonrisa, Lea caminaba a su lado, mirando continuamente a su**_

_**alrededor buscando ver si alguien la reconocía, si la miraban raro, mientras la rubia caminaba**_

_**tranquilamente y se adentraba en un viejo lugar llamado Jerry's Records.**_

_**"**__**Y vos sabes que si llega a aparecer una foto mía, con vos, acá, vamos a tener problemas las dos?"**_

_**"**__**Es divertido volver a los viejos tiempos, no?"**_

_**Lea alzo su vista y se encontró con la expresión divertida y provocativa de Dianna, no habia nada que**_

_**decir o que hacer ante eso, de todas formas no iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para salir con un**_

_**argumento válido.**_

_**Dianna le presento a Lea, al dueño del local, sin dudas la rubia habia pasado mucho tiempo ahí ya que**_

_**el trato de los dos era por demás amistoso.**_

_**"**__**Son todos vinilos? Increible!" **__**– Lea estaba fascinada mirando a su alrededor, mientras Dianna se**_

_**alejaba y comenzaba a surfear en un rincón de la sencilla estantería**_

_**"**__**Nuevos y usados, somos uno de los últimos lugares que quedan en el país con un stock tan grande" **__**–**_

_**Jerry, el dueño del lugar, le hablaba a Lea con amabilidad y dándole el confort necesario a la**_

_**neoyorkina para saber que no era de la clase de persona que saldría a comentar por todos lados su**_

_**visita.**_

_**Lea le sonrió y camino hacia Dianna, quien mantenía una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que seguía**_

_**mirando los vinilos que estaban ante ella, y de los cuales ya habia separado tres.**_

_**"**__**Es un lugar… raro"**_

_**"**__**Raro?" **__**– Dianna cambio el foco de su vista, deteniéndose en los expresivos ojos color chocolate de**_

_**Lea**_

_**"**__**No me mires así, no voy a decir nada malo" **__**– Dianna frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar hacia**_

_**donde estaba apuntando. "**__**Es raro porque no quedan muchos lugares así, son los típicos que ves en las**_

_**películas, carteles escritos a mano, posters viejos, donde la decoración pasa a un segundo plano**_

_**porque lo importante es lo que se vende, en este caso los discos…"**_

_**"**__**Y yo pensé que no habia hecho un buen trabajo con vos…" **__**– Dianna apretó suavemente el hombro de**_

_**la morocha, conteniéndose las ganas de besarla, aunque sea en la mejilla. **__**"Pase bastante tiempo acá,**_

_**todavía me queda mucho por ver…"**_

_**Lea saco un disco y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. **__**"Charlie Parker?". **__**Sus manos giraban el disco para ver**_

_**el reverso, leyendo e intentando reconocer alguna canción sin éxito. Dianna seguía a su lado, pero**_

_**desplazándose unos cuantos centímetros.**_

_**"**__**Entonces, vamos a cenar después?" **__**– la rubia hablo sin levantar por completo la vista, solo**_

_**mirándola de costado para saber que tenía su atención.**_

_**"**__**Mhm, le avisaste a Alex?"**_

_**"**__**No, ahora le mando un sms a él y a Teresa, no quiero que se vuelva incomodo, para ninguna de las**_

_**dos…"**_

_**Lea frunció los labios sin decir nada, y con mucho cuidado, bajo la atenta mirada divertida y llena de**_

_**adoración de Dianna, puso el vinilo junto al resto.**_

_**"**__**No…" **__**–la rubia se acercó y lo volvió a sacar. **__**"Estan por orden alfabetico… este iba… acá". **__**Devolvió**_

_**el disco a su lugar original, y Lea no sabía si sonreír, sonrojarse o ofuscarse por esa acción.**_

_**Las dos pasaron cerca de 60 minutos en el local, Dianna salió del mismo con 6 discos más y una**_

_**sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Luego fueron al hotel a dejar los mismos, y cambiarse, ya que luego no**_

_**tendría mucho tiempo libre antes de presentarse en el set.**_

_**"**__**No tengo ropa para cambiarme…" **__**– Lea se miró de arriba abajo, sintiéndose completamente fuera de**_

_**lugar para la cena.**_

_**Dianna salió del baño, traía un vestido strapless muy sencillo en color blanco, medias negras, zapatos**_

_**con plataforma y un blazer negro.**_

_**"**__**Estas hermosa…" **__**– el tono dulce de su voz, su perfume, y el beso en la mejilla que acababa de darle a**_

_**Lea, dejaron a esta sin habla durante unos segundos**_

_**"**__**No, no no… no voy… mira como estas!" **__**– **__**'Fuck, cuando se volvió incluso más sexy de lo que ya era?**_

_**Por dios!' **__**Lea temia estar, literalmente, babeando al ver a Dianna, no era un estilo muy diferente al**_

_**que siempre llevaba, era sencillo pero elegante, no obstante habia algo en su mirada, en su actitud, Lea**_

_**no sabía lo que era pero estaba cautivada y maldecía por lo bajo ya no ser quien estaba a su lado.**_

_**"**__**Estoy bien?"**_

_**"**__**Estas… dios, si me pongo al lado tuyo parece que salgo del gimnasio!"**_

_**"**__**No seas idiota, estoy como siempre… además… no querías llamar la atención"**_

_**"**__**No hace falta, con lo que vos la vas a llamar….."**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y pudo ver el deseo en los ojos de la morocha, su lucha interna por sacarle la vista**_

_**de encima, por no decir o hacer algo para arruinar las cosas, y simplemente sonrió, inconscientemente**_

_**era lo que buscaba.**_

_**Las dos bajaron y en el Hall se encontraron con Teresa, la presentación fue bien, la chica era**_

_**encantadora y Lea no tuvo que lidiar con más nervios, demasiados tenia yendo con su ex, a conocer al**_

_**ahora novio o lo que fuese de ella.**_

_**"**__**Te gusta el lugar?" **__**– Dianna se sentó al lado de Lea, enfrente de ellas estaba Teresa, y la silla vacía**_

_**aguardaba por Alex que se les uniría de un momento a otro.**_

_**"**__**Me encanta!" **__**– Lea miraba hacia su alrededor, Tambellini Ristorante habia sido la elección de**_

_**Dianna. A un costado veía la barra, luego varias mesas más y sobre las paredes unos cuantos cuadros.**_

_**En el rincón en que estaban, junto a una pared rustica con los ladrillos, tenían un cielo estrellado**_

_**encima. Por la rara disposición del lugar esa zona quedaba al descubierto, como una especie de patio,**_

_**conecto al resto del salón principal.**_

_**"**__**Perdón" **__**– Lea se disculpó al escuchar su celular, y atendió. **__**"Hola?"**_

_**"**__**Lea, como estas? Llamaba para saber si querías cenar… habia tenido problemas con el celular y por**_

_**eso no te llame antes!"**_

_**La voz de Oliver shockeo a Lea, se habia olvidado por completo del chico, y más aun de avisarle que**_

_**no estaba en la ciudad.**_

_**"**__**Eh, estoy fuera de la ciudad, te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?"**_

_**"**__**Dónde estás? Fuiste a The Hamptons?"**_

_**"**__**No, en… Pittsburgh" **__**– Lea alzo la vista y vio como Dianna la miraba buscando alguna señal sobre**_

_**quien era quien llamaba, mientras Teresa tenía la vista en su propio celular.**_

_**"**__**Y que haces ahí?"**_

_**"**__**Vine a visitar a Dianna, vuelvo esta noche… habia tratado de avisarte cuando te llame"**_

_**Oliver se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, ni porque de pronto, y por primera vez, el enojo se**_

_**apodero de él.**_

_**"**__**Que la pases bien entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Oliver…" **__**– Lea se frustro al escuchar el tono, indicio de que el chico le habia cortado, y resoplo, para**_

_**luego mirar a Dianna quien inmediatamente desvió la vista**_

_**"**__**A qué hora nos presentamos hoy?" **__**– la rubia fue rápida para sacar el foco de atención y la presión de**_

_**Lea, ya que era evidente que esa conversación no habia ido muy bien**_

_**"**__**Si no sabes vos que sos la protagonista… yo estoy citada para mañana" **__**– Teresa se encogió de**_

_**hombros, haciendo que Dianna ruede los ojos y decida buscar en su celular ese dato.**_

_**"**__**Hey, llego tarde?" **__**– Alex apareció frente a ellas con una enorme sonrisa, y saludando a Dianna con**_

_**un beso que la rubia se encargó de hacerlo corto e inexpresivo. Lea al verse venir la acción giro su**_

_**vista hacia un costado, acción que no pasó desapercibido para Teresa.**_

_**"**__**Nosotras también llegamos recién…" **__**– la rubia sonreía nerviosa y esperaba tener la atención de su**_

_**amiga otra vez. **__**"Alex… ella es Lea, una de mis mejores amigas" **__**dijo clavando su vista en la morocha,**_

_**hablando con sus ojos lo que no podía exponer en palabras. Los dos sonrieron mientras ella seguía.**_

_**"Lea, él es Alex, el número cuatro" **__**Dianna rio, y Alex lo hizo aun en mayor medida, por el chiste que**_

_**habia realizado, sin preocuparse por que la presentación hubiese sido tan fría.**_

_**El chico camino hacia Lea y la saludo con un beso, de modo amable y amistoso.**_

_**"**__**Un gusto Lea, he escuchado tanto de vos que ya tenía ganas de conocerte"**_

_**"**__**Gracias… lo mismo digo!" – 'Que? Lo mismo digo? Apenas y he escuchado de él… mierda, es lindo,**_

_**es perfecto… es… es irritante!'**_

_**La neoyorkina sonrió, su mejor sonrisa estilo Broadway, y silencio cualquier pensamiento que le**_

_**hiciera perder el foco, estaba ahí para y por Dianna y eso era todo lo que importaba.**_

_**El mesero tomo sus pedidos, el primer momento incomodo llego cuando tanto Lea como Dianna**_

_**ordenaron el mismo plato, luego de eso la conversación de apodero de ellos, Teresa indagaba sobre el**_

_**pasado en Broadway de Lea, Alex se interesaba, y ellos tres opacaban los comentarios esporádicos de**_

_**Dianna quien se mantenía un poco callada.**_

_**"**__**Entonces… se conocieron en Glee, o antes?" **__**– Alex se dirigió a Lea, cambiando el tema de la**_

_**conversación drásticamente**_

_**"**__**En Glee…"**_

_**"**__**Y se hicieron realmente cercanas"**_

_**Dianna intento no fruncir el ceño, cuando se dio vuelta a mirar a Alex, quien parecía decidido a seguir**_

_**indagando sobre ese tema.**_

_**"**__**Mhm, vivimos juntas un tiempo, hasta que cada una busco su lugar, una vez que la serie funciono**_

_**podíamos hacernos cargo con más facilidad" – 'Definitivamente no me caes bien Alex, fuck fuck fuck,**_

_**que vuelva Dave, dios! que estoy diciendo?'**_

_**"**__**Pero vos venias de Broadway… digo, siendo una joven estrtella ahí…"**_

_**"**__**Si, me iba bien pero Broadway no es Hollywood, eh!. Y no estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola menos en**_

_**otra ciudad, asique… me vino bien la ayuda de Di para asentarme"**_

_**"**__**Las dos nos ayudamos mutuamente, yo necesitaba salir un poco de la rutina en que estaba metida y**_

_**Lea fue perfecta para eso…" – 'Ok, eso sonó bien? Estoy paranoica? Mierda… necesito tomar aire….'**_

_**Alex sonrió y cuando iba a extender el interrogatorio, Teresa se interpuso.**_

_**"**__**Y que viste de Pittsburgh? Recorrieron un poco?"**_

_**Lea desvió su mirada a la chica y sonrió genuinamente, agradecida por su interrupción.**_

_**"**__**Solo Jerry's Records … , los dos paseos en taxi y la vista desde la habitación de Di, no es mucho pero**_

_**puedo decir que me gusto!"**_

_**"**__**A vos te convenció? A mí me invito dos veces pero vengo zafando…" **__**– Teresa se inclinó sobre la**_

_**mesa, acercándose a Lea y bajando el tono de voz como si de ese modo la rubia esto no fuese a**_

_**escucharlas.**_

_**"**__**Callate, la próxima vez que me pidas que te acompañe a cualquier lugar ya sabes mi respuesta**__**" –**_

_**Dianna participo divertida, pero luego de eso se paró, y después de disculparse, se retiró hacia el baño.**_

_**Acto reflejo Alex y Lea se giraron y cualquiera que los observase veía como babeaban por la rubia,**_

_**Teresa no lo podía creer, ni podía dejar pasar un solo minuto más y se disculpó también para seguirla.**_

_**"**__**Rubia…. Vos y Lea? Por dios!" **__**– Teresa empezó a reír ni bien ingreso al cuarto, apoyo su espalda en**_

_**la pared, frente a Dianna que palideció al escuchar eso.**_

_**"**__**Qué? Estas loca!"**_

_**"**__**Dale rubia, esas miradas… estás jugando a dos puntas?"**_

_**"**__**NO!"**_

_**"**__**Pero entonces hay algo…"**_

_**Dianna respiro hondo, no tenía caso ocultar lo obvio, menos con Teresa quien hasta el momento le**_

_**habia demostrado sr alguien digno de confianza, sin tener en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que esta le**_

_**habia confiado a ella**__**. "Te acordas lo que hablamos?... Bueno… mi ex es Lea, pero ya no pasa nada"**_

_**"**__**Por cómo te miro dudo que sea porque no quiere, y por como hablas de ella, dudo que sea porque vos**_

_**no queres…"**_

_**"**__**Es una historia larga, habia mucha presión, no sé, no es momento para hablarlo… lo que importa es**_

_**que estoy con Alex y con ella somos solo amigas, nada más" **__**– la sinceridad de su voz era acompañada**_

_**con un ruego en sus ojos para que eso no saliese de esas cuatro paredes, la sonrisa comprensiva de**_

_**Teresa la dejo tranquila, y le permitió volver a respirar con tranquilidad.**_

_**"**__**Te quedas muchos días?"**_

_**"**__**No, vuelvo en unas horas… solo vine a pasar el día" **__**– Lea pedía a gritos internamente que las chicas**_

_**regresasen, la actitud de Alex la ponía nerviosa, y su mirada intensa no ayudaba a calmar esos nervios.**_

_**"**__**Visita corta… que bueno que Di tiene amigas como vos…" **__**– la ironía estaba presente en las palabras**_

_**de Alex y Lea no tuvo dudas de eso, se irguió y lo miro a los ojos, veía como la actitud de este habia**_

_**cambiado considerablemente una vez que Dianna habia abandonado la mesa**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– Lea saco su celular e intento buscar algo en lo que enfocarse, no podía entender ese**_

_**cambio, pero estaba segura de que no era su imaginación.**_

_**"**__**Tenes novio?"**_

_**"**__**Perdón?" **__**– Otra vez Lea levanto la vista y se quedó mirándola, incrédula por lo que habia oído**_

_**"**__**Si tenes novio, digo… sos una chica linda…"**_

_**"**__**SI!"**_

_**"**__**Alguno de tus compañeros de Glee?"**_

_**"**__**No, Theo Stockman… es actor, ahora está en Broadway…"**_

_**Lea estuvo a punto de responder Oliver, la familiaridad con la que se manejaba con Dianna cerca le**_

_**habia echo olvidar por completo que con el resto no era lo mismo, y que para todo el mundo Theo era**_

_**su novio.**_

_**"**__**Nos perdimos de mucho?" – **__**Dianna rozaba la espalda de Lea, inconscientemente, cuando se sentaba**_

_**junto a ella y miraba a Alex, quien suavizaba su expresión sorprendiendo a Lea nuevamente.**_

_**"**__**Solo me estaba contando sobre su noviazgo con Theo"**_

_**Dianna miro a Lea quien asintió intentando actuar despreocupada, y luego Teresa volvió a**_

_**entrometerse, instaurando la conversación.**_

_**Dos hora más tarde ambas se encontraban caminando por Point State Park, el lugar era bellísimo,**_

_**teniendo detrás las luces de la ciudad, y por delante simplemente el rio, rodeando la punta del parque**_

_**por la cual ahora caminaban.**_

_**La cena habia terminado y Dianna habia manifestado que acompañaría a Lea al aeropuerto y luego iría**_

_**directamente al set, Alex se ofreció a ir con ellas pero lo hizo desistir, y así fue como las dos salieron**_

_**y comenzaron a caminar prácticamente en silencio.**_

_**"**__**Este lugar es hermoso, casi que tengo miedo de acercarme al borde" **__**– Lea caminaba de modo sereno,**_

_**y la rubia seguía el ritmo aferrada a su brazo con total naturalidad, como si eso fuese algo totalmente**_

_**lógico, hasta que se paró y la arrastro junto a ella hacia el borde de una inmensa fuente de agua**_

_**redondea que contenía una iluminación simplemente hermosa.**_

_**Dianna se sentó en el borde, sabiendo que la cascada de agua no llegaba hasta ahí, y obligo a Lea a**_

_**hacer lo mismo, tomo su celular y disparo en varias oportunidades, buscando la mejor toma para**_

_**guardar a modo de recuerdo.**_

_**"**__**Yo también la quiero"**_

_**"**__**Ahora te la mando…"**_

_**"**__**Nah, hacelo después, pero no te olvides…"**_

_**"**__**La pase muy bien hoy"**_

_**"**__**Yo también, me puedo quedar?"**_

_**"**__**Sip"**_

_**"**__**No, tengo que volver y vos tenes que trabajar y seguir buscando los discos perfectos en la colección**_

_**de Jerry…"**_

_**"**__**Tengo que hacerlo, no?" **__**– Dianna sonreía feliz, pero esta se desvaneció al ver como Lea se movía**_

_**nerviosa a su lado, asustándola con su expresión de terror. **__**"Que pasa?"**_

_**"**__**Quiero… tengo… mierda! Quiero decir algo, pero prométeme que me dejas terminar antes de sacar**_

_**cualquier conclusión…"**_

_**Dianna la miro un poco asustada, sin tener idea a donde conducía esa conversación, pero asintió con su**_

_**cabeza, dándole el pie para que continúe.**_

_**"**__**Significas mucho para mí, y… no te voy a mentir, no te voy a decir que estoy feliz de verte con otra**_

_**persona, pero si me enfoco en vos, estoy feliz de verte bien. Como ya te lo dije te lo mereces… Sé que**_

_**tenemos una historia un poco retorcida, pero al mismo tiempo sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida, y**_

_**no quiero perderte o alejarse, es en serio cuando te digo que quiero que seamos amigas…"**_

_**Dianna estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no hablar y para controlar las lágrimas que ni**_

_**siquiera sabía porque estaban a punto de salir.**_

_**"**__**Sé que el último tiempo fue un ida y vuelta, pero quiero que ahora las cosas estén bien, te amo… y si**_

_**lo digo sin preocupaciones es porque sé que lo sabes, y estoy enamorada de vos y siempre va a ser**_

_**así… pero ya sé que no puede ser, las dos lo sabemos, las dos nos encargamos de dejar en claro que**_

_**con eso no alcanza, más cuando tenemos a todo nuestro alrededor en contra. Pero sos todo para mi y**_

_**es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir, pero te respeto, y respeto tu relación con Alex… no tengas dudas**_

_**de eso…"**_

_**"**__**Nadie va a ocupar tu lugar, por más que quiera… Ojala hubiese podido hacer algo para que las**_

_**cosas funcionen"**_

_**Lea sonrió tímidamente, y busco las palabras para seguir, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.**_

_**"**__**NO es lo que parece" **__**dijo al sacar de este una pequeña cajita en color celeste y provocar el shock en**_

_**Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Estas segura? Porque conozco muy bien el packaging de Tiffanys, y crecí viendo la película de**_

_**Audrey…" **__**– Dianna intento sonar divertida, pero los nervios se la estaban devorando**_

_**"**__**Bueno, entonces si es lo que parece…"**_

_**"**__**LEA!"**_

_**"Sos todo para mí, y quiero estar siempre para vos, como amiga, como una persona en quien puedas**_

_**confiar siempre… y por más que tengamos nuestros idas y vuelta quiero que recuerdes eso, que**_

_**siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites. Esto es… un regalo simbólico… hace lo quieras con él,**_

_**pero es eso… para que te recuerde que siempre podes contar conmigo, siempre voy a estar ahí para**_

_**vos… No estás sola" - Lea la miro a los ojos, y le dio la pequeña cajita, con manos temblorosas**_

_**Dianna estaba sin palabras, no solo por lo que habia dicho Lea, sino por el increíble anillo que habia**_

_**dentro de la cajita.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– Dianna lo saco de la misma, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, y lo observo maravillada.**_

_**Era un anillo de oro blanco, rodeado en su mitad por finos diamantes, no era una alianza ni un anillo**_

_**de compromiso, y en eso tenía razón, era solo una joya y quizás en algún punto hasta sobria a la vista,**_

_**pero era hermosa y sofisticada, además representaba un gesto que removía todo en su interior.**_

_**Lea la miraba nerviosa, no sabía si su gesto se iba a malinterpretar o no, y el mutismo de la rubia no le**_

_**daba muchas pistas.**_

_**Dianna lo seguía mirando obnubilada, y al girarlo un poco pudo notar una grabación dentro **__**"Lejos**_

_**siempre tiene un cerca" **__**en una fina letra que apenas era legible en la oscuridad que las rodeaba.**_

_**Las mil emociones reaccionaron por ella y salto sobre sí misma para aterrizar en los brazos de Lea,**_

_**aferrándose a ellos con fuerza.**_

_**"**__**Te amo… no… no sé qué decir…" **__**– Y era así, Dianna no tenía palabras para corresponder a ese gesto,**_

_**si no fuese por todo su pasado se podía ver como un gesto de amistad incondicional, pero las dos**_

_**sabían que habia algo más implícito, quizás de modo inconsciente, pero lo habia.**_

_**"**__**Con decirme que te gusto, y después despedirte para no llegar tarde a tu trabajo y que yo llegue**_

_**tarde a mi vuelo alcanza…"**_

_**"**__**Pero esto es…."**_

_**"**__**Tomalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, fui una inmadura y apenas y te salude… esto quizás**_

_**lo compensa…"**_

_**"**__**Lea, tiene diamantes…"**_

_**"**__**Y? Te mereces eso y más… sobre todo después de aquellos 8 regalos de Hannukah horribles que te**_

_**hice…"**_

_**Dianna volvió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, no solo le habia dejado en claro que respetaba**_

_**cualquier decisión que tomara sino que a pesar de la misma iba a seguir a su lado incondicionalmente,**_

_**dándole validez a su deseo de ser amigas, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, era todo lo que venía**_

_**deseando para tener la certeza de que más allá de todo lo que pasase en ese momento, lo que habia**_

_**pasado, y lo que las dos decían o hacían, en el fondo, ambas habían madurado lo suficiente para buscar**_

_**encontrarse otra vez.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: **__**No pensaba actualizar hoy, pero por la buena onda que han tenido desde que empecé a subir el fic**_

_**supuse que era una buena manera de agradecerles.**_

_**No es relevante, pero para responder a quienes preguntaron el porque de las escasas actualizaciones es**_

_**necesario aclarar que estoy de vacaciones. No creo que durante Enero actualice más de una vez por**_

_**semana, aunque voy a intentar buscar tiempo para hacerlo. Pero eso no quiere decir que abandone el**_

_**fic, al contrario… quiero tomar el tiempo necesario para no arruinar todo lo que fui armando hasta**_

_**ahora.**_

_**\- Aunque no me guste hacer estos comentarios, ultima cosa que aclaro: Dianna si intento volver con**_

_**Lea y fue ella quien la rechazo la última vez, no se olviden de ese detalle. En cuando a este cap, lean**_

_**entre líneas, va un poco más allá de lo que cada una dice.**_

_**Buena vida, gente! Buen comienzo de año ;)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: More than you know (Eddie Vedder)**_

_**More than you know, more than you know… Lately I find you're on my mind more than you know.**_

_**Whether I'm right, whether I'm wrong, I need you so… More than you know.**_

_***Chapter 43*: Chapter: I don't want to get over you**_

_**Jenna acudió a la hora pactada al departamento de Lea, sin esperar a que le abriese ingreso con la llave**_

_**que esta le habia entregado hacía ya un tiempo. Una vez dentro su mirada conecto con la de Lea, que**_

_**aún permanecía sentada en el sillón.**_

_**"**__**LEA!" **__**– Jenna siguió caminando hasta quedarse parada frente a su amiga con expresión de extrema**_

_**sorpresa, tanto que no tenía habla, tanto que ni fue consciente del increíble susto que le habia dado a la**_

_**morocha quien habia sentido ese grito como una bofetada que la trajo otra vez a la realidad.**_

_**"**__**Por dios J, podes evitar gritar así la próxima vez?" **__**– su tono de voz se mantenía calmado, sereno, y**_

_**su actitud permanecía un poco apagada**_

_**Jenna se dejó caer en el sillón sin decir más nada, sus ojos estaban clavados en las manos de Lea, las**_

_**mismas que jugaban con una pequeña cajita celeste con una delicada y fina cinta blanca a modo de**_

_**moño, entre sus dedos.**_

_**"**__**Que queres que haga? Entro y te veo con un anillo de Tiffanys, eso solo puede significar una cosa…**_

_**pero… Oliver?" **__**– el rostro desencajado de Jenna por fin podía ser descifrado, sin dudas todo fue más**_

_**fácil una vez que Lea escucho la conclusión a la que habia llegado por la imagen que la asiática tenia**_

_**frente a sus ojos..**_

_**"**__**Qué? No! estás loca? Es solo un anillo…"**_

_**"**__**De compromiso…"**_

_**"**__**NOO! Te pensas que solo venden anillos de compromiso?"**_

_**"**__**Bueno… El marketing que manejan hace que todos creamos eso…"**_

_**"**__**Es solo un anillo…" **__**– Lea descubrió el mismo y se lo mostro a Jenna. **__**"Ves?..."**_

_**"**__**Solo un anillo? Fucking anillo…" **__**– Jenna tomo la cajita en sus manos e inspecciono el anillo**_

_**completamente abstraída del resto, Lea no podía evitar sonreír al verla de ese modo, sin percatarse de**_

_**nada a su alrededor.**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Te lo dio Oliver?"**_

_**"**__**QUE? No…. gracias a dios no!"**_

_**"**__**Entonces?"**_

_**Lea alzo la vista y sonrió tímidamente antes de comenzar a explicarle como ese anillo habia llegado a**_

_**sus manos.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**El primer día, de una nueva temporada de trabajo en Glee, habia un descanso de más de 40 días, luego**_

_**de la pequeña gira que habían protagonizado, todos se reencontraban en los estudios de Paramount**_

_**para comenzar a dar vida a la segunda temporada de la serie.**_

_**La interacción entre Lea y Dianna seguía en un equilibrio envidiable por primera vez desde que habían**_

_**dado punto final a su relación. Luego de la visita de la morocha a Pittsburgh, mas otra que se repitió a**_

_**la semana siguiente, ambas habían mantenido contacto a diario vía mensajes de texto, llamadas e**_

_**inclusive chat.**_

_**Las dos seguían con sus vidas, Dianna afianzaba su relación con Alex, quien ponía todo de sí para**_

_**seguir conquistándola día a día. La rubia no tenía ningún lazo fuerte con él, pero la pasaba bien y le**_

_**habia tomado cariño, quería hacerlo funcionar y estaba poniendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para**_

_**que así fuese. Lea se mantenía en su noviazgo para el público con Theo, ambos habían pasado mucho**_

_**tiempo juntos en Nueva York, yendo a Broadway o a cualquier evento que tuvieran, muchas veces**_

_**también con Jonathan y con Oliver quien no parecía tener problema alguno con ocultar lo que fuese**_

_**que tuviese con la morocha.**_

_**El regreso por primera vez habia sido como el esperado, abrazo interminable, sonrisas, y cada una**_

_**pegada a la otra por el resto del día hablando de todo, salvo de sus respectivas parejas, un tema que las**_

_**dos decidían mantener silenciado para evitar situaciones incomodas.**_

_**Cuando todos habían concluido su jornada, Dianna aprovecho la reunión que Lea tenía con Ian y Alex**_

_**Anders para meterse en su trailer sin ser vista, agradeciendo que el mismo estuviese abierto una vez**_

_**dentro.**_

_**Dianna se sentó unos segundos en el sillón, mirando todo a su alrededor, pensando en lo que estaba**_

_**haciendo y recordando inevitablemente muchas de las cosas que habia vivido en ese mismo lugar con**_

_**Lea.**_

_**Luego de recibir el regalo de la neoyorkina en Pittsburgh, Dianna habia pasado minutos y minutos,**_

_**quizás horas admirando el anillo, jugando con este en sus manos pero sin atreverse a usarlo, en parte**_

_**porque no le parecía correcto hacerlo si Lea no tenía uno, si era el símbolo de la fuerza de su vínculo**_

_**las dos debían tener uno para que el mismo adquiera real significado.**_

_**Fue por eso que en una de sus recorridas por aquella ciudad, Dianna habia terminado invirtiendo**_

_**varios dólares, más de los que ya habia invertido en Jerry's Record, en el local de Tiffanys,**_

_**completamente convencida de que quería devolver el gesto de Lea de la misma forma.**_

_**Ahora se encontraba en su trailer, dispuesta a meterlo en su bolso para dárselo a modo de sorpresa,**_

_**primero porque sabía que Lea adoraba esas cosas, segundo porque no tenía idea como llevar a cabo**_

_**eso cara a cara.**_

_**Por última vez abrió la cajita y lo admiro, habia escogido un anillo de oro blanco, una alianza**_

_**totalmente recubierta en finos diamantes y con la misma inscripción que el suyo tenia grabado en su**_

_**interior de modo apenas legible. El anillo era lo suficientemente parecido al suyo para crear la**_

_**conexión que deseaban, pero lo adecuadamente distinto para que cualquier mirada ajena a ellas no**_

_**pudiese crear relación concreta entre ambos, como siempre los rumores y su exposición pública**_

_**estaban presentes en su mente obligándola a tomar los recaudos necesarios.**_

_**Dianna finalmente volvió a la realidad y comenzó a moverse, dejo la cajita junto a una nota en el**_

_**bolso de Lea y salió del trailer para retirarse.**_

_**"**__**Hey!"**_

_**La voz agitada paralizo a Dianna, quien apenas habia hecho dos o tres pasos fuera de los escalones del**_

_**trailer. La rubia se dio vuelta con lentitud, con miedo a que la hubiese visto salir del mismo ya que eso**_

_**implicaría una explicación que no quería dar en ese momento.**_

_**"**__**Hey" **__**–respondió sonriendo ampliamente, intentando usar su acting para mostrarse segura y**_

_**despreocupada, cuando todo su interior comenzaba a temblar en anticipación a la situación que se**_

_**podía llegar a dar.**_

_**"**__**Que haces acá? Pensé que ya te habías ido…"**_

_**"**__**No, estaba hablando con Jenna y habia pasado a saludarte pero vi que no estabas…" – 'Bien Dianna,**_

_**por primera vez una buena excusa y rápida… sorprendente!'**_

_**"**__**Awww, tierna!" **__**– Lea sonrió y se acercó de un salto a Dianna, rodeándola con sus brazos y**_

_**descansando su mejilla contra el pecho de esta, quien no dudo en corresponder el abrazo por el tiempo**_

_**que Lea lo proponía.**_

_**"**__**Entonces… nos vemos mañana?" **__**– Dianna la dejo ir, pero soltarla le imprimió dolor en cada uno de**_

_**sus músculos, como si separarse de ella era separarse de parte de su propio cuerpo. No importaba**_

_**cuanto tiempo pasara, ni cuan bien estuviese con Alex, los sentimientos seguían ahí, tan latentes y**_

_**vivos como siempre.**_

_**"**__**Mhm, te iba a decir para desayunar, pero si arrancamos tan temprano…." **__**– los ojos de Lea**_

_**mostraban su frustración por aquel hecho, al igual que su voz y la actitud desganada de todo su cuerpo**_

_**"**__**Bueno…. Podemos desayunar acá, te parece? Prometo encargarme del café" **__**– la dulzura de su voz**_

_**fue acompañada por un guiño de ojos ante cual Lea no podía objetar absolutamente nada**_

_**"**__**Suena bien, pero…"**_

_**"**__**Si Lee, cuando digo café me refiero a Le Pain…" **__**– Dianna rodo los ojos y rio divertida, adoraba los**_

_**caprichos de Lea, pero más adoraba conocerla lo suficiente como para reconocerlos incluso antes de**_

_**escuchar sus quejas.**_

_**"**__**Perfecta… sos perfecta!" **__**– Lea se acercó y le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla, luego se separó y se**_

_**introdujo a su trailer.**_

_**Dianna mantenía una sonrisa que no se borraría en su camino hacia el estacionamiento, ni en el**_

_**momento de emprender la vuelta a su casa.**_

_**Lea dentro de su trailer solo atino a cambiarse apresuradamente, agarrar su bolso y salir directo a su**_

_**auto. Cuando llego al mismo, busco sus llaves sin prestar atención a todo lo que ocupaba su bolso y**_

_**manejo sin interrupciones hasta llegar a su edificio.**_

_**Cuando se disponía a ingresar a su departamento recordó que no tenía sus llaves, abajo no las habia**_

_**necesitado ya que el guardia habia abierto por ella, pero ahora sí y por eso abrió su bolso para empezar**_

_**a buscarlas. Las encontró en cuestión de instantes, los mismos que fueron necesarios para que**_

_**descubriese el objeto que sabía que no pertenecía ahí, que ella no habia dejado ahí. Todo su cuerpo**_

_**comenzó a temblar, y fue visible para sí misma al sostener la cajita entre sus dedos y verla**_

_**moviéndose producto del temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.**_

_**Sin saber cómo, ya habia ingresado al departamento y estaba sentada sobre la mesa, con el bolso**_

_**tirado a sus pies, y la cajita en su mano, la misma de la cual no podía quitar sus ojos.**_

_**Luego de unos cuantos minutos pudo controlar sus músculos otra vez y eso le permitió abrirla y**_

_**descubrir el anillo dentro, su sonrisa se hizo enorme, y su visión borrosa por la emoción que ese regalo**_

_**le generaba. La similitud con el que ella misma habia comprado hacia unas semanas le daba la pista**_

_**para descubrir de quien era, pero cuando observo la inscripción dentro ya no tuvo dudas.**_

_**"**__**Lejos siempre tiene un cerca" **__**– susurro feliz, observándolo, previo a deslizarlo por su dedo índice**_

_**para admirarlo mejor, el tamaño era el justo, calzaba simplemente a la perfección.**_

_**Su cabeza iba a mil, no se esperaba aquel gesto, ni siquiera habia visto a Dianna usando el que le habia**_

_**regalado como para saber que pensaba sobre el mismo, quizás la alegría de la rubia habia sido algo del**_

_**momento y luego se habia arrepentido de usarlo. No sabía ni quiera pensar en los porqués que**_

_**invadían su mente, y por eso mismo los habia silenciado, dejando el tema fuera de su mente, o al**_

_**menos congelado sin darle más protagonismo del que debía.**_

_**Otros cuantos minutos les llevo volver a la realidad, se quitó el anillo, lo puso en su cajita y se dirigió**_

_**al sofá, se sentó en él, deposito la cajita frente a ella, sobre la mesita, y tomo su celular de su bolso,**_

_**encontrando en ese momento el pequeño sobre blanco en él.**_

_**La conexión ahora si es real…**_

_**Lea leyó y releyó ese mensaje, un papel blanco, con una perfecta caligrafía en color negro sobre él**_

_**decía lo justo y necesario para que todo cobre aún más sentido.**_

_**Dianna Elise Agron, te amo… :)**_

_**Lea miro el mensaje pero lo borro antes de enviarlo, era demasiado, además no podía agradecer**_

_**tamaño gesto a través de un mensaje de texto, necesitaba llamarla.**_

_**Dianna estaba en su departamento, durante varios minutos habia mantenido el celular atrapado en su**_

_**mano, esperando noticias de Lea, pero cuando pasaron los minutos y estas no llegaron lo dejo tirado**_

_**sobre su cama y se metió a la bañera, aun permanecía ahí, tomando un baño de inmersión cuando el**_

_**sonido del mismo se filtró en el baño.**_

_**La desesperación por atender aquella llamada hizo que saltase fuera de la bañera, se cubriese su**_

_**cuerpo empapado con una toalla que tenía al lado y corriera esos pocos metros hasta la cama**_

_**intentando nos resbalarse en el camino.**_

_**"**__**HEY!" **__**– Dianna apenas logro ver la foto de Lea antes de atender, su respiración estaba agitada por el**_

_**esfuerzo que habia hecho para poder responder, pero la ansiedad de la neoyorkina hizo que ese detalle**_

_**pasase inadvertido.**_

_**"**__**Dianna Elise Agron! Dios… no se ni que decirte… gracias alcanza?" **__**– las palabras salían**_

_**abarrotadas, dejando en claro la ansiedad que se apoderaba de todo su ser.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que eso implica que te gusto?" **__**– Dianna se sentó en los pies de su cama, su sonrisa era**_

_**inmensa, pero ahora su corazón acelerado se las ingeniaba para mantenerla agitada, sin poder alcanzar**_

_**la calma deseada.**_

_**"**__**Siii, es precioso, no tengo palabras Di… de verdad" **__**– Lea sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus ojos contenían**_

_**un brillo embriagador, pero la respiración pesada de Dianna del otro lado, cuando por fin la noto, la**_

_**shockeo. **__**"Fuck! No…ehh.. Qué te pasa? Decime que no…. interrumpí algo? Oh dios… perdón!" –**_

_**'Esta con él? Esta acá? Dios… que pelotuda que soy!'**_

_**"**__**QUE? No, no no no…" **__**– las mejillas de Dianna ardían, le tomo un segundo procesar el comentario y**_

_**realizar la conexión necesaria, su voz agitada, y respiración pesada que seguramente era audible por el**_

_**speaker la habían llevado a pensar en algo muy lejos de la realidad.**_

_**"**__**Entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Me estaba bañando y … nada, escuche el celular y salí rápido para responder" – 'Por qué estaba**_

_**desesperada esperando a que me llames'**_

_**"**__**Ufff, menos mal…" – 'Esperaba mi llamado? O uno de él? Fuck fuck fuck… basta Lea, basta!'**_

_**"**__**Me alegro que te haya gustado, no sabía si…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, es perfecto… es… wow, es más de lo que puedo pedir, no tenías que hacerlo. Lo sabes, no?"**_

_**"**__**Si tenía que hacerlo…"**_

_**"**__**No, lo mío fue..."**_

_**Dianna la interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, manifestándose con las palabras que**_

_**corrían revoltosas por su mente. **__**"Si, lo necesitaba para que sea real… es nuestra conexión, la mía y la**_

_**tuya… se necesitan dos anillos, no te parece?"**_

_**"**__**Es perfecto… pero no tenías que hacerlo, de verdad"- **__**el tono de voz de Lea cambiaba, y comenzaba a**_

_**dudar del porqué del regalo justo ahora**_

_**"**__**BASTA! Quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, si te hace sentir mejor podes tomarlo como un regalo de**_

_**cumpleaños adelantado…"**_

_**"**__**No, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ese día vas a venir con otro regalo más…"**_

_**"**__**Por dios Lee, basta! No podes aceptarlo y ya? Quería hacerlo… porque no me dejas devolverte el**_

_**gesto?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no se si lo hiciste porque de verdad lo sentías o porque yo te obligue a hacerlo cuando te di**_

_**el…"**_

_**"**__**Ufff, sos imposible, yo te lo di porque sentía hacerlo, ahora hace lo que quieras!" **__**– Dianna resoplo**_

_**cansada y corto, no quería mantener ese tipo de debate y sabía cómo funcionaba Lea, necesitaba**_

_**hacerle saber que ese gesto era importante para ella, y demostrándole su frustración era el modo**_

_**adecuado.**_

_**Lea se quedó quieta, mirando la pantalla y procesando como habia terminado haciéndola enojar, tanto**_

_**como para cortarle.**_

_**A diferencia de lo que hubiese sucedido hace unos meses, incluso hace unas semanas, no estaba**_

_**enojada sino preocupada, esa reacción le indicaba que su malestar nacía en sentir que su gesto no era**_

_**valorado por ella, no era correspondido, no tenía motivos para pensar que lo hacía por compromiso,**_

_**más que sus propias inseguridades y los celos que, escondidos pero no inexistentes, sentía de Alex y**_

_**crecían día a día.**_

_**Dianna volvió sobre sus pasos y se sumergió en la bañera otra vez, en esta oportunidad dejando el**_

_**celular a su lado. No tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos para que este suene otra vez, con la**_

_**imagen de Lea apoderándose de la pantalla, y una sonrisa inmensa de su cara.**_

_**"**__**Que pasa?" **__**– su tono de voz era severo, convenciendo a Lea de que incluso se estaba ganando su**_

_**ceño fruncido junto a él, pero en realidad su rostro estaba relajado, y hasta feliz por volver a recibir**_

_**una llamada de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Perdón…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué me pedís perdón?" **__**– la pregunta no iba dirigida porque si, Dianna quería tener la certeza de**_

_**que se disculpaba porque lo sentía, y porque creía en el motivo que la habia llevado a hacerle ese**_

_**regalo.**_

_**"**__**Por no confiar en vos, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si lo haces es porque de verdad**_

_**lo deseas…" **__**– la mirada de Lea se clavaba en el piso, su tono de voz mostraba su arrepentimiento,**_

_**estaban hablando por teléfono pero su cuerpo acompañaba la disculpa como si la estuviese ofreciendo**_

_**en persona**_

_**"**__**No dudes de lo importante que sos para mí, si?"**_

_**"**__**Te adoro, Di!... sé que lo dije antes pero otra vez, GRACIAS!"**_

_**"**__**Basta, o vas a hacer que te corte de nuevo…" **__**– Dianna sonreía divertida, la idea de volver a cortar la**_

_**comunicación abruptamente no estaba en sus planes**_

_**"**__**Eso… no puede ser, quien te pensas que sos para cortarme?"**_

_**"**__**Golpeaste tu pie contra el piso?" **__**– Dianna rio suavemente, mofándose aún más de la morocha, quien**_

_**se miraba y por su postura estaba segura de que lo habia hecho**_

_**"**__**Y si lo hice, cuál es?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, no me sorprendería…"**_

_**"**__**A ver, y porque es eso?..."**_

_**"**__**Porque es un comportamiento de Lea Michele Sarfati…"**_

_**"**__**Estas volviéndote insoportable… si seguís te corto"**_

_**"**__**Me cortas y te quedas sin café" **__**– Dianna reacciono ante la seguridad con la que la morocha se habia**_

_**manifestado, sabía que el enojo era un juego entre ambas pero también sabía que Lea era capaz de**_

_**cortarle para vengarse y al mismo tiempo redoblar la apuesta**_

_**"**__**Como si no pudiese conseguírmelo yo misma…"**_

_**"**__**Y lo vas a tomar sola…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, eso también lo puedo hacer por mi cuenta…"**_

_**Dianna se venía conteniendo, no quería escuchar eso, quería escuchar que la quería, que la habia**_

_**extrañado, no sabía porque pero la invadía esa necesidad de escuchar ese tipo de cosas por parte de**_

_**Lea, la frustraba seguir con la discusión y fue por eso que por segunda vez dejo a la morocha hablando**_

_**sola.**_

_**"**__**Dianna? Nah…. Me corto otra vez!" **__**– Lea tiro los brazos al aire incrédula por lo que habia pasado.**_

_**Vos sos idiota? Me cortaste dos veces en menos de 10 minutos! Grrrr**_

_**Y vos me seguís hablado :), aunque si fuese de modo más tierno no me molestaría**_

_**Tierno? Ni sé que hago hablándote! No te lo mereces**_

_**Hey! Por qué no? :(**_

_**Por qué me tratas mal, sos vos la que empezó a pelearme**_

_**Yo no te dije nada, fuiste vos**_

_**No, fuiste VOS!**_

_**NO! VOS!**_

_**Ok, adiós!**_

_**Sos más tierna, encima te despedís :)**_

_**BASTA, DIANNA!**_

_**No**_

_**Si**_

_**No**_

_**Por que no?**_

_**Porque no quiero dejar de hablar**_

_**En serio? No es lo que me haces pensar si me cortaste DOS veces!**_

_**Quizás lo que quiero que pienses, no es lo que realmente pienso ;)**_

_**Es tarde para que empieces con tu juego de palabras**_

_**No es ningún juego de palabras!**_

_**Me frustras, pero sos adorable jaja**_

_**:)**_

_**(fin flashback)**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok… entendí el punto, no tenes que repasarme todo minuto por minuto" **__**– Jenna se habia sentado**_

_**a un costado, con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con su brazo y descansando en**_

_**ellas su mentón, dirigiendo su mirada a Lea que comenzó a hablar y no paraba. Durante los primeros**_

_**minutos habia sido excitante, luego interesante, pero en los últimos instantes era simplemente verla**_

_**divertida recordando todo detalladamente y viéndola hablar de Dianna con el brillo en sus ojos que**_

_**siempre aparecía cuando se refería a ella.**_

_**"**__**Ok, y bueno, entonces… nada… no lo use todavía, y ella tampoco…" **__**– Lea le mostro el anillo, Jenna**_

_**lo seguía observando boquiabierta, era un regalo demasiado significativo y costoso, pero no quería**_

_**decir nada que la hiciese cruzar un límite e incomodarla.**_

_**"**__**Por un lado voy a decir que son desagradablemente adorables… las dos…" **__**– Jenna sonreía divertida**_

_**al ver como las mejillas de Lea se ruborizaban ante el comentario. **__**"Por el otro, que son imposibles de**_

_**comprender… por que no vuelven a estar juntas y listo?" **__**El ultimo comentario de Jenna borro la**_

_**sonrisa de Lea en un segundo.**_

_**"**__**Somos amigas, estamos tratando de llevarnos bien, estaría bueno que vos, como una de mis mejores**_

_**amigas, me apoyes…"**_

_**"**__**Si, Oliver, Alex… bla bla bla… quien las entiende"**_

_**"**__**JENNA!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, no digo más nada, lista para conocer al misterioso Alex?"**_

_**Jenna se puso de pie y estiro su ropa, esperando que Lea se incorpore para poder comenzar a organizar**_

_**el resto de las cosas, Lea habia organizado una cena en su casa, habia pedido sushi y solo restaban**_

_**unos 10 minutos para que el resto de sus compañeros, incluido Alex llegaran.**_

_**"**__**En realidad… ya lo conozco"**_

_**"**__**QUE?"**_

_**"**__**Si, cuando fui a Pittsburgh, la primera vez, cenamos juntos… es… no sé, mejor conócelo vos misma"**_

_**"**__**Ese debe haber sido el viaje más bizarro que hiciste y que vas a hacer en tu vida!"**_

_**"**__**Probablemente" **__**– Lea se puso de pie, guardo el anillo en la cajita y comenzó a caminar hacia su**_

_**habitación. **__**"Probablemente lo sea…"**_

_**Luego de unos minutos, Lea volvió al living y vio a Jenna poniendo todo en su lugar, la asiática se**_

_**habia ofrecido para ayudarle a organizar las cosas y al parecer se habia tomado la tarea totalmente en**_

_**serio.**_

_**Las neoyorkinas tuvieron todo listo justo a tiempo para el arribo del primero de los invitados, Harry**_

_**habia sido el primer en aparecer, junto a su novia Shelby. Le siguieron Kevin, Cory, Amber, y**_

_**finalmente Oliver toco el portero por lo cual en vez de bajar Jenna, la encargada de hacerlo fue Lea.**_

_**La morocha no habia pensado en invitar a Oliver, pero luego de que Dianna le preguntase si podía ir**_

_**con Alex no habia dudado ni un momento en hacerlo. Al salir del ascensor su cara palideció, frente a**_

_**la puerta gigantesca de vidrio estaban Dianna Alex y Oliver.**_

_**Lea suspiro profundo y se abrió paso, saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Oliver, recordando que para**_

_**Alex, Theo era su novio, luego realizo lo mismo con Alex en un saludo demasiado incómodo para**_

_**finalizar dándole un beso breve y nervioso a Dianna quien no decía nada y tenía la mirada distraída.**_

_**Los pocos segundos que pasaron en el ascensor, los 4 en completo silencio, fueron los más incomodos**_

_**que Lea alguna vez vivió. Su cabeza solo procesaba una cosa, Dianna, y el brazo del británico**_

_**rodeándola por la cintura.**_

_**La rubia llevaba un vestido con estampado sencillo, estilo vintage, con un pequeño cinto que marcaba**_

_**aún más su cintura, el pelo suelto, y unos zapatos con plataforma color suela. Su look era simple, fiel a**_

_**su personalidad, pero se las ingeniaba para mostrarla sexy, y su actitud, su mirada cuando sus ojos y**_

_**los de Lea se cruzaban estaban sacado chispas indeseadas en ese ascensor.**_

_**Los cuatro caminaron por el corto pasillo, y con Lea a la cabeza ingresaron al departamento, causando**_

_**la sorpresa y las miradas incomodas entre quienes ya habían llegado.**_

_**La atmosfera enrarecida se fue llenando de murmullos, Dianna se encargó de ir presentándole a Alex,**_

_**a cada uno de sus compañeros, la sonrisa y el carisma del británico robaron más de un suspiro en**_

_**Amber y Shelby, Jenna por su parte se veía intrigada, luego del comentario de Lea necesitaba un poco**_

_**más de tiempo para formarse una imagen general de él.**_

_**La cena fue bien, las risas y anécdotas de todos los chicos llenaban cualquier espacio, hacia unos 20**_

_**días que habían retomado el trabajo, pero esta era la primer cena con varios de ellos que podían**_

_**realizar.**_

_**Lea estaba sentada entre Oliver y Harry, frente a ella Dianna lo hacía entre Alex y Cory, su cabeza**_

_**descansaba en el hombro del rubio, quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Todos**_

_**ellos sestaban alrededor de una mesa ratona, sentados sobre almohadones.**_

_**"**__**Jonathan acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que lo extraña a todos, pero que su paso por Londres no**_

_**le permite quejarse de nada!" **__**– Lea hablo, generando la sonrisa en varios de sus compañeros, y la**_

_**intriga en Alex.**_

_**"**__**Jonathan?" **__**– el rubio se dirigió a Dianna, pero en un tono para nada sutil, por lo que Lea levanto la**_

_**vista del celular y le respondió con la mayor amabilidad que pudo.**_

_**"**__**Es mi mejor amigo, trabajo con varios de nosotros en los últimos capítulos de la temporada anterior"**_

_**"**__**Ah, bien… él es de Nueva York?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm" **__**– Lea volvió a notar la mirada misteriosa del chico y bajo su vista para responder el sms,**_

_**dando por concluida la conversación, y dejando paso al resto de los chicos para que tomen la posta.**_

_**Dianna estaba en la misma posición, a cada segundo una carcajada salía de su boca, ante alguna**_

_**anécdota que escuchaba, se sentía cómoda, salvo cuando su mirada conectaba con la de Lea y era ahí**_

_**cuando sentía que todo eso estaba mal, Lea llevaba unos shorts negros que dejaban al descubierto sus**_

_**extensas piernas y Dianna no podía controlarse y más de una vez se detenía a mirarlas, intentando**_

_**callar todas las voces que invadían su mente.**_

_**"**__**Perdón, voy al baño…." **__**– una ráfaga de calor invadía su cuerpo, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Dianna**_

_**era levantarse e ir al baño a tomar un poco de aire.**_

_**Alex se quedó sentado mientras ella se alejaba. Tomo su botella de cerveza pero la misma estaba vacía**_

_**y por ese motivo realizo una mueca a modo de desaprobación.**_

_**La necesidad de Lea de ser una buena anfitriona pudo más que ella y sin pensarlo le alcanzo una**_

_**botella de las que habia traído Cory hacia un rato.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no gracias… está caliente" **__**– el tono soberbio de Alex tenso la mandíbula de Lea, y llamo la**_

_**atención de Jenna y Harry quienes se miraron extrañados.**_

_**"**__**Disculpa Alex, mejor te traigo una del freezer…." **__**– Lea se levantó forzando una sonrisa de escena y**_

_**se metió en la cocina, seguida por Jenna.**_

_**"**__**Que fue eso?" **__**– la asiática observo como Lea sacaba una nueva botella y se giraba sobre si misma**_

_**con el rostro furioso.**_

_**"**__**Eso no fue nada…" **__**– su mirada era determinante, no quería que eso pasase a mayores, ya habia**_

_**vivido el cambio del chico en Pittsburgh y ahora Jenna le confirmaba su sospecha, lo que percibia no**_

_**era solo producto de su paranoia, pero no quería ninguna escena**_

_**"**__**Como nada? Vos viste como te hablo? Es un idiota!"**_

_**"**__**Wow, quien fue el afortunado en ganarse el enojo de Panda? Primera vez que la escucho así, creo…"**_

– _**Dianna entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa, habia regresado al living y al ver que ninguna de las dos**_

_**estaba decidió aprovechar para zafar del grupo.**_

_**"**__**Queres que te diga quién?" **__**– Jenna se dio vuelta, todavía irritada, no podía creer el desplante del**_

_**británico y el tono arrogante con el que le habia hablado a Lea**_

_**"**__**Ahora que me hablas así, si…" **__**– Dianna se puso seria y la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta**_

_**Lea no podía ni imaginar lo que Jenna era capaz responder, y no quería arruinar su relación con**_

_**Dianna, sabía que un comentario así podía dejarla mal parada a ella y no a él.**_

_**"**__**Michael!" **__**– interrumpió Lea, ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de Jenna, y la desconcertada de**_

_**Dianna. **__**"Viene hablando con Jenna hace un montón y no concreta más…."**_

_**Jenna la fulmino con la mirada, no solo por interrumpirla y permitir el comportamiento del británico,**_

_**sino por traer algo de su vida privada al debate, sin decir nada salió de la cocina dejándolas solas.**_

_**"**__**Michael?" **__**– Dianna camino hasta quedar frente a Lea, la morocha se impulsó con sus manos y se**_

_**sentó en la isla, pensando cuales iban a ser sus palabras.**_

_**"**__**Michael Trevino… lo ubicas?" **__**– la última palabra salió temblorosa, Dianna se habia puesto frente a**_

_**Lea, y apoyaba su mano en la rodilla de la morocha**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no… no lo ubico…"**_

_**"**__**Traba…" **__**– La mano de Dianna quemaba al contacto, ahora eran las dos apoyadas sobre la piel de**_

_**Lea, haciéndola sucumbir ante el intento de mantener la calma y sus pensamientos callados. **__**"Trabaja**_

_**en The Vampire Diaries, con Anna Paquin…"**_

_**Dianna rio suavemente, y se mordía el labio inconscientemente mientras su mirada se clavaba en los**_

_**ojos de Lea. **__**"Anna trabaja en una serie de vampiros, pero es True Blood…"**_

_**La conexión de sus miradas se mantenía, y a cada segundo se volvía un poco más intensa, Lea no**_

_**procesaba lo que escuchaba, ni el paso del tiempo, solo fue consciente de eso al escuchar el ruido de**_

_**un cristal rompiéndose en el living.**_

_**"**__**Copa rota, creo que podemos afirmar que Amber lo hizo otra vez…" **__**– Dianna giro su cabeza hacia la**_

_**puerta, aun cuando no podía ver el living desde ahí**_

_**"**__**Que?"**_

_**"**__**Amber, supongo que te rompió una co"**_

_**"**__**No, antes de eso…"**_

_**"**__**Que Anna trabaja en una serie de vampiros, pero es True Blood… Vos la ves, no intentes negarlo!"**_

_**"**__**Y porque estas nombrando a Anna?" – 'Fuck fuck fuck…' **__**Lea buscaba tiempo para recomponerse,**_

_**pero sus preguntas no eran por eso, realmente no tenía idea de que estaban hablando ni porque.**_

_**"**__**Michael, el chico con el que habla Jenna… ya fue… no es importante!"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Eso es para mí?" **__**– Dianna tomo la botella que Lea sostenía en sus manos, sin darle tiempo a nada**_

_**"**__**No, es para Alex… "**_

_**"**__**Yo se la doy… volvemos?" **__**– Dianna sonrió y se dio media vuelta para volver a donde estaba el resto,**_

_**Lea la siguió por detrás y vio la vista de Alex posándose en ella ni bien aparecía en el mismo cuarto.**_

_**Dianna le entrego la botella, mientras se sentaba, el chico la tomo por la cintura otra vez y la beso**_

_**posesivamente, pero sin crear incomodidades en el resto, salvo en Lea y Jenna.**_

_**"**__**Gracias Lea" **__**– Alex se dirigió a ella, otra vez mostrándose carismático y sereno, Jenna resoplo por lo**_

_**bajo y Lea se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. **__**"Por qué no viene Theo?"**_

_**Dianna se tensó, no podía creer el tópico que Alex traía a la conversación, ver la cara desencajada de**_

_**Lea no le daba más tranquilidad.**_

_**Cuando habían regresado, la morocha se sentó y pego su cuerpo al de Oliver, buscando su mano para**_

_**jugar y distraerse un poco, olvidándose por completo de Alex, el encuentro con Dianna la habia dejado**_

_**fuera de eje.**_

_**"**__**Esta en Nueva York, él trabaja allá…"**_

_**"**__**Ahh, relación a distancia… yo no podría" **__**– Alex se las ingeniaba para sonar preocupado y amable,**_

_**Dianna se habia separado un poco pero al verlo tan sereno se relajó y espero a que Lea respondiera.**_

_**"**__**En realidad… no, no es una relación a distancia…" **__**– Todas las miradas se posaron en Lea, el tono de**_

_**su voz habia cambiado, se mostraba con determinación y convicción en su mirada. **__**"Supongo que si**_

_**estas con Dianna puedo confiar en vos, asique… No, Theo no es mi novio, es solo un arreglo con**_

_**nuestros publicistas para mostrarnos juntos…"**_

_**Dianna no sabía que seguía a esa confesión, pero decidió no participar e implorar con sus ojos a Lea**_

_**para que no dijera mucho más, Alex hizo una mueca de sonrisa mostrando una pizca de la soberbia**_

_**que habia expresado anteriormente, cuando Lea noto ese gesto decidió seguir.**_

_**"**__**Oliver es mi novio" **__**– Lea entrelazo sus dedos con los del muchacho que jamás habia oído que Lea lo**_

_**llamase así, ninguno de los presentes, en especial Dianna quien perdió su foco al escuchar esa palabra.**_

_**Alex por su parte permaneció sereno, su mirada indicaba que su mente iba a mil, no obstante sus**_

_**palabras comenzaron a salir de modo pausado y cuidadoso.**_

_**"**__**Me alegro por los dos, una lástima que Di no me lo contase… les hubiese ahorrado tener que**_

_**mantenerse inexpresivos todo este tiempo…"**_

_**"**__**En realidad es mi novio, no veo porque Di debería haberte contado si no lo hacía yo…"**_

_**Lea seguía el juego de Alex, Dianna podía percibir algo raro en el comportamiento de la morocha, no**_

_**obstante lo atribuyo a los celos y no era quien para culparla, ella misma los sentía, por lo cual dejó**_

_**pasar la situación, y desvió la atención a Cory quien hablaba y les recordaba a los otros dos que no**_

_**estaban solos.**_

_**El resto de la velada fue en buenos términos, Lea y Dianna seguían cruzando encuentros visuales**_

_**electrizantes, sus miradas hablan por sí misma, como siempre sus palabras podían ser controladas**_

_**pero no sus cuerpos, y eso no era ajeno a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Oliver y Alex quienes**_

_**intentaban no prestar atención ante lo obvio.**_

_**Una semana después…**_

_**Siete días más tarde, la misma escena se repetía, al menos la protagonizada por Lea y Dianna, solo que**_

_**esta vez rodeada por toda la colectividad artística del mundo.**_

_**Los Emmys tenían lugar el mismo día en el que Lea cumplía 24 años, la preparación habia sido**_

_**extensa para ambas, maquilladoras, estilistas, y demás personas habían ocupado las casas de Lea y**_

_**Dianna respectivamente.**_

_**La fiesta habia ido bien, un evento más de ese tipo que pasaban y que las vislumbraba por las personas**_

_**que se movían a su alrededor, personalidades del espectáculo que ellas admiraban ahora eran sus**_

_**pares, ninguna de las terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa idea.**_

_**La pasada por la alfombra roja habia sido exitosa para ambas, Dianna lucia elegante, sofisticada, un**_

_**vestido de Carolina Herrera lleno de romanticismo y clase se robaba más de un suspiro y acaparaba las**_

_**miradas de todos. Lea apareció con algo mucho más sexy, aunque no menos elegante. Su elección**_

_**habia sido un Oscar de la Renta en un tono azul oscuro, y el mismo también habia atraído todas las**_

_**miradas.**_

_**Cuando la noche terminaba ambas se encontraron, ninguna de las dos habia querido asistir a los After**_

_**Party que se realizaban, Lea prefería cenar con su familia y amigos, Dianna habia regresado a su**_

_**departamento, se habia cambiado y luego de eso habia espero a Alex para dirigirse a Dominicks,**_

_**donde la morocha festejaba su cumpleaños.**_

_**Al llegar el saludo de las dos fue intensamente sentido, para dar paso a uno frio pero camuflado con**_

_**Alex. La rubia le entrego el obsequio y Lea se sorprendió al ver que el mismo era una costosa botella**_

_**de vino 2005 Chateau Petrus, el regalo era extremadamente costoso e impersonal, nada a lo que la**_

_**tenía acostumbrada Dianna, pero este era de parte de los dos y eso explicaba muchísimas cosas.**_

_**La cena y la sobremesa fue tranquila, si bien algunos bailaban, como Jonathan y Theo junto a varios**_

_**de los Gleeks, otros permanecían sentados conversando o simplemente disfrutando de una copa de**_

_**vino y la música del lugar.**_

_**Cuando Alex se dirigió a la barra, Dianna se disculpó y fue hacia el baño, ni bien puso un pie dentro**_

_**del mismo se encontró a Lea afirmada en la pared fumando un cigarrillo.**_

_**"**__**Que haces fumando acá?"**_

_**"**__**Necesitaba relajarme…"**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**Sip…"**_

_**"**__**Y entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Día largo, vos lo entendes… tendría que haber dejado esto para después…"**_

_**"**__**Está prohibido fumar acá…" **__**\- Dianna sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente a Lea, le quito el cigarrillo y**_

_**lo tiro, luego de apagarlo. **__**"Tan mal la estás pasando?"**_

_**"**__**NO!, es solo cansancio…"**_

_**"**__**Podes posponerlo un rato, mañana tenes 24 horas para descansar…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, voy a hacer eso. Vos todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**Si, cansada también" **__**– Dianna rio ante su propia contradicción. **__**"Pero disfrutando el cumpleaños de**_

_**mi mejor amiga… te gusto el vino?"**_

_**"**__**Si, papá dice que es uno difícil de encontrar… no tenías que gastar, ya habíamos acordado que mi**_

_**regalo de cumpleaños me lo habías dado por adelantado…"**_

_**"**__**Sip, pero no lo estás usando, asique es como si no existiera…"**_

_**"**__**Vos tampoco lo usas…"**_

_**Dianna se quedó pensativa un momento, tenía razón, no podía argumentar nada y decidió seguir.**_

_**"**__**Además Alex insistía, asique…" **__**– la rubia se encogió de hombros, esperando que esa fuese respuesta**_

_**suficiente**_

_**"**__**Como van las cosas con él? Vi que… lo hicieron oficial…" **__**– La mente de Lea comenzó a reproducir**_

_**las fotos de los dos que habían salido en varios medios, no solo de ellos juntos sino de ambos**_

_**besándose, algo que jamás creyó posible con Dianna. Dolía, pero se habia auto impuesto respetarla y**_

_**lo iba a seguir haciendo.**_

_**"**__**Bien, eso fue… accidental… me deje llevar, dudo que vuelva a pasar"**_

_**"**__**Por lo menos no tenes que esconderte…."**_

_**"**__**Vos tampoco deberías hacerlo… porque no cortas el tema de Theo?"**_

_**"**__**No estoy enamorada de Oliver como para hacerlo público…" **__**– la voz de Lea era calmada, pero**_

_**estaba presionando a la rubia, inconscientemente lo hacía y esta podía percibirlo.**_

_**"**__**Yo no estoy…"**_

_**"**__**Hey! Acá estas… Te están buscando..." **__**– Amber le sonrió y luego la tomo del brazo para obligarla a**_

_**salir, la neoyorkina no se resistió, no quería seguir hablando, no en el estado de vulnerabilidad en el**_

_**que se encontraba.**_

_**"**__**Yo no estoy enamorada de Alex…" **__**– la rubia susurro la frase que antes habia intentado emitir, cuando**_

_**fue interrumpida, habia sentido el ataque de Lea y si bien se habia dado en buenos términos estaba ahí,**_

_**y no lo podía negar.**_

_**Ni bien el momento del feliz cumpleaños paso, Dianna se despidió de todos y busco a Alex para irse,**_

_**el cansancio, sumado a su mal humor por la conversación eran demasiado para sobrellevar en ese**_

_**momento.**_

_**"**__**No entiendo porque alguien inventaría un noviazgo para tapar otro, más aun viendo la poca química**_

_**que tienen"**_

_**Alex conducía, Dianna iba sentada a su lado pensativa, pero volvió a la realidad y un tanto molesta por**_

_**el comentario.**_

_**"**__**Es su vida, acaso te molesta?" **__**– la dureza y la irritabilidad estaban plasmados en el tono de la rubia,**_

_**sorprendiendo a Alex que pocas veces la habia visto molesta por algo**_

_**"**__**No, por mí que haga lo que quiera… pero hay algo que no me cierra…"**_

_**"**__**No la conoces…"**_

_**"**__**Bueno, tan bien como vos no… obvio"**_

_**"**__**Que queres decir?"**_

_**"**__**Nada! Calmate un poco…. Solo que sos su amiga y compartiste muchas cosas con ella"**_

_**Dianna por primera vez sospecho de si Alex sabia la verdad sobre su historia con Lea, no obstante no**_

_**iba a traer el tema a la conversación, mucho menos cuando estaba cansada, irritada e intolerante.**_

_**"**__**Por qué no doblaste?"**_

_**"**__**No íbamos a casa?"**_

_**"**__**No, llévame a mi departamento…"**_

_**"**__**Vamos Di, que dije de malo?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, pero llévame a mi departamento…"**_

_**"**__**Es por Lea? No dije nada m…"**_

_**"**__**BASTA! Estoy cansada, quiero estar en mi departamento, me podes llevar o me tengo que bajar y**_

_**pedir un taxi?" **__**– el tono de voz solo iba en aumento, su respiración cada vez más audible, y su ceño**_

_**cada vez más fruncido, Alex no tenía dudas de que habia algo mas pero decidió no seguir presionando**_

_**y conducir en silencio, al menos por ese momento.**_

_**Dianna no quería pensar en nada, pero Lea se cruzaba por su mente, intentaba por todos los medios**_

_**pero era imposible sacársela de la cabeza, era imposible comportarse neutral cuando la tenía cerca,**_

_**estaba frustrada con ella misma más que molesta por el comentario que la morocha le habia hecho esa**_

_**tarde.**_

_**Dos horas después Lea ingresaba, con un humor bastante parecido al de la morocha, a su**_

_**departamento.**_

_**Oliver estaba con ella, ni bien pusieron un pie dentro del departamento el chico la abrazo, pegándola a**_

_**su cuerpo ,y comenzando a besar su hombro que permanecía al descubierto.**_

_**"**__**No, Oliver…. pará…" **__**– Lea se separó con dificultad, ante la atenta mirada del chico. Camino hacia el**_

_**sillón, y a medida que lo hacía se sacó sus zapatos para descansar sus pies.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**No quiero seguir con esto…" **__**– Lea no quería dar vueltas al asunto, quería cortarlo de raíz y ya, sino**_

_**iba a ser muy tarde**_

_**"**__**QUE?"**_

_**"**__**Te dije que lo iba a intentar pero no puedo, perdoname…"**_

_**"**__**Pero Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Yo no te quiero lastimar, ni jugar con vos… no te lo mereces. Lo hago más por tu bien que por el**_

_**mío…"**_

_**"**__**Te amo, estoy enamorado de vos… dame otra posibilidad, yo voy a hacer que sientas lo mismo…"**_

_**"**__**No, te quiero muchísimo pero no, no quiero seguir con esto… no… no puedo"**_

_**Oliver la miraba sorprendido, la expresión de la morocha era serena, ni siquiera recurría al drama,**_

_**estaba cortando con todo en seco, sin dejarle ningún tipo de esperanza.**_

_**"**__**Hay alguien más, no?"**_

_**"**__**Si…" **__**– Lea levanto la vista y pudo ver como esas palabras lo lastimaban, fue recién ahí cuando dejo**_

_**salir la primer lagrima.**_

_**"**__**Estuviste con alguien más?"**_

_**"**__**No, que este enamorada de otra persona no implica que haya hecho algo así a tus espaldas…"**_

_**"**__**Lea ni siquiera te registra, esta con Alex… Te pensas que le importas vos o tus sentimientos?"**_

_**Lea se quedó paralizada ante la crudeza de las palabras, luego de salir de ese estado fue consciente de**_

_**que eso le daba a entender que el habia sabido todo ese tiempo de la otra relación.**_

_**"**__**Eso es un problema mío…"**_

_**"**__**Vale la pena sufrir por alguien así?"**_

_**"**__**Alguien así? Vos no tenes ni idea de lo que hablas… no la conoces… no…" **__**– Lea se puso de pie,**_

_**furiosa por la actitud que estaba teniendo Oliver. **__**"Se terminó, lo nuestro, fuese lo que fuese se**_

_**terminó… te adoro, y si queres me encantaría que seamos amigos pero…"**_

_**Oliver la miro durante unos segundos, el enojo se apoderaba de él, y decidió salir dando un fuerte**_

_**portazo que retumbo en todo el ambiente antes de decirle algo aún más hiriente.**_

_**Lea camino hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, abrazo la almohada que estaba junto a ella y**_

_**tomo su celular.**_

_**"**__**Hola… podes… podes venir?" **__**– Lea no dudo en hacer la llamada, ni en pedir compañía cuando más**_

_**lo necesitaba "**__**Si, todo bien solo necesito que hablemos, perdón por la hora(…) Ok, te espero"**_

_**Tan solo 40 minutos más tarde la puerta de su habitación se abría y daba paso a una somnolienta Jenna**_

_**que tan solo al mirarla comprendió lo que pasaba.**_

_**La asiática camino despacio y se sentó en la cama, apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo, y trayendo a**_

_**Lea con ella en un susurro. **__**"Está todo bien, va a estar todo bien…"**_

_**Las dos tenían una relación especial, no se podía decir que eran el tipo de amigas que pasaban todo el**_

_**día juntas, pero si las que siempre estaban, y Jenna era uno de los pilares de Lea en LA, se conocían**_

_**desde chicas y se entendían a la perfección, en algún punto la veía como la hermana que nunca habia**_

_**tenido.**_

_**"**__**No sé qué hacer… no… que estoy haciendo?" **__**– el relax que le ofrecía la calidez del cuerpo de Jenna**_

_**sosteniéndola y dándole seguridad la vulneraron de tal modo que nuevamente las lágrimas se hacían**_

_**presentes.**_

_**"**__**Shh…" **__**– Jenna sintió como Lea se aferraba con fuerza y permaneció ahí, no tardó mucho en notar**_

_**como la respiración de esta se volvía pesada indicando el sueño profundo en el que habia entrado.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Disfruten del verano/invierno depende donde estén y GRACIAS por seguir leyendo y tirando**_

_**buena onda!. X**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: I don't want to get over you (The Magnetic Fields)**_

_**I guess I could take a sleeping pill and sleep at will and not have to go through what I go through**_

_**I guess I should take Prozac, right, and just smile all night at somebody new…**_

_**Somebody not too bright but sweet and kind who would try to get you off my mind**_

_**I could leave this agony behind, which is just what I'd do If I wanted to,**_

_**But I don't want to get over you**_

_***Chapter 44*: Chapter: Harvest moon**_

_**Dianna resoplaba molesta, no solo no lograba conciliar el sueño sino que se veía atrapada en el**_

_**costado izquierdo de la cama, rodeada por el brazo de Alex quien dormía profundamente a su lado.**_

_**Sus ojos oscilaban entre el techo del cuarto y la luz parpadeante del despertador que la despabilaba**_

_**aún más, juraba haber chequeado la hora en más de 10 oportunidades pero el mismo solo habia**_

_**avanzado desde las 03:50AM hasta las 04:10AM.**_

_**La frustración habia tomado completo control sobre su cuerpo, la ansiedad no le permitía permanecer**_

_**ni un minuto más en la cama, ni en esa posición. Con extrema delicadeza se zafo del brazo de Alex y**_

_**rodo sobre sí misma para, de modo no muy cómodo, acabar fuera de la cama. Una vez que se**_

_**incorporó permaneció quieta unos segundos, asegurándose de que con ese movimiento no hubiese**_

_**despertado al británico, una vez segura de esto camino en puntas de pie fuera del cuarto.**_

_**Ni bien cerró la puerta tras ella, se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos e intentando volver a respirar**_

_**con normalidad y parsimonia, unos cuantos minutos pasaron y ella permaneció en esa posición, hasta**_

_**que finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse otra vez.**_

_**La caminata hasta la cocina se sentía rara, hacía más de un mes que se habia mudado con Alex pero**_

_**esa no se sentía como su casa, ni siquiera como un lugar en el que se hallase cómoda, si debía ser**_

_**sincera consigo misma ni siquiera ahora tenía una respuesta a porque habia aceptado mudarse.**_

_**Cuando ingreso a la cocina busco la leche para servirse un vaso, inmediatamente vio que la misma no**_

_**era vegan friendly y la volvió a dejar en su lugar aún más irritada que antes, hacia un mes que vivían**_

_**juntos y Alex aun no tenía en cuenta ninguno de sus hábitos, ni demostraba tener intensiones de**_

_**conocerlos a futuro.**_

_**Finalmente se sirvió café en su taza y se sentó sobre la isla, en la oscuridad del cuarto y del resto de la**_

_**casa, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las voces en su cabeza que no la abandonaban desde**_

_**hacía días.**_

_**Tomo un pequeño sorbo de café y miro a su alrededor, rendida ante todo lo que venía sintiendo dejo**_

_**escapar la primer lagrima, no era la vida que quería, no era feliz, odiaba estar ahí, detestaba su**_

_**relación con Alex, pero por sobre todo detestaba verse atada a él por miedo, por temor a su reacción si**_

_**le planteaba las cosas como las pensaba.**_

_**En un principio todo habia sido perfecto, al menos más de lo que podía esperar en ese momento de su**_

_**vida, él se mostraba atento, dulce, tranquilo. Sus amigos lo habían aceptado, Lea lo habia aceptado y si**_

_**bien las dos no hablaban mucho de ese tema no habían vuelto a discutir. Alex habia estado en el set un**_

_**par de veces y habia compartido tiempo con el resto sin problemas, integrando sus dos mundos a la**_

_**perfección, que más podía pedir en ese momento? Nada, ni siquiera se habia preocupado por las fotos**_

_**de los dos que salieron a la luz en no solo una sino dos oportunidades, estaba bien, era su novio, no**_

_**tenía por qué dar explicaciones ni a favor ni en contra de las mismas, simplemente no le preocupaba.**_

_**Ahora, dos meses después, la situación no era la misma, su relación se basaba en constantes peleas con**_

_**los celos como protagonistas. La mayoría de las veces la palabra final la tenía él, no porque tuviese la**_

_**razón, sino simplemente porque Dianna no soportaba como él elevaba el tono y la agresividad que el**_

_**mismo contenía, prefería callar antes que mantener un debate absurdo que solo la lastimaba aún más,**_

_**no dudaba de los sentimientos del británico, pero su forma de actuar, las prohibiciones y los celos**_

_**constantes pusieron en un segundo plano todo lo bueno que habia encontrado en él.**_

_**Sin ser consciente de cuando lo habia hecho se vio mirando la pantalla de su celular, admirando una**_

_**foto de ella y Lea cuando ni siquiera estaban juntas, cuando la morocha recién se habia mudado. Los**_

_**sentimientos solo provocaron que las lágrimas se multiplicaran, nublando su vista y su pensamiento,**_

_**tanto que lo único que logro traerla otra vez a la realidad fue la voz somnolienta de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**DIANNA? DI? ESTAS BIEN? QUE PASA?"**_

_**La morocha dormía profundamente, pero eso no impidió sobresaltarse al escuchar su celular y**_

_**observar que aún era de noche, solía levantarse temprano pero no tanto y apenas eran las 4:40AM. No**_

_**obstante todo pensamiento quedo obsoleto al ver la foto de Di en la pantalla, su corazón se paralizo**_

_**por unos segundos, no era un horario normal para llamarla.**_

_**"**__**Lea?..." **__**– La voz temblorosa de Dianna no apaciguo la intranquilidad de la morocha, quien ya se**_

_**habia despertado por completo y estaba parada buscando ropa desesperada**_

_**"**__**QUE PASO?"**_

_**"**__**EH? No… no pasó nada…"**_

_**Lea se tranquilizó y se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero su cabeza seguía trabajando con ritmo pausado,**_

_**ni bien fue consciente de la forma de hablar de Dianna la preocupación volvió.**_

_**"**__**Di, que paso? Estas llorando, son las 5AM y me llamas llorando!"**_

_**Dianna alejo el celular de su oído, tomo una gran bocanada de aire intentando relajarse y**_

_**recomponerse antes de volver a hablar.**_

_**"**__**No, no estoy llorando Lea... es solo que sigo dormida…"**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**De verdad te digo…"**_

_**"**__**Es muy temprano, que haces despierta?"**_

_**"**__**Es que… no… no me podía dormir…"**_

_**"**__**Y por eso no queres que duerma yo tampoco?"**_

_**"**__**Qué? No… no, perdoname… ni pensé lo que hacía… hablamos m…"**_

_**"**__**NO! Ya me llamaste, ya me desvelaste, y sé que te pasa algo… ni se te ocurra cortarme…" **__**– Lea se**_

_**volvió a acostar, esta vez ya totalmente despierta, intrigada por el motivo que habia llevado a Dianna a**_

_**llamarla a esa hora de la noche. Debía estar con él, vivían juntos, no era algo de lo cual quería ser**_

_**consciente pero era así.**_

_**"**__**No me pasa nada, es solo eso… insomnio…"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me estas mintiendo, no?"**_

_**"**__**Si…" **__**– Dianna rio suavemente, no podía contrarrestar eso, solo le restaba esperar que Lea no siguiese**_

_**con el interrogatorio**__**. "Que hacías?"**_

_**Ahora era el turno de Lea de reír, no solo por la respuesta afirmativa de Dianna, sino por la pregunta**_

_**que le siguió a esta. "**__**Mmm, dormía…"**_

_**"**__**Cierto…" **__**– respondió con voz suave. **__**"Soñabas?"**_

_**"**__**Eh…" **__**– Lea lo pensó durante unos segundos y después hablo. **__**"Si, soñaba…"**_

_**"**__**Con quién?"**_

_**"**__**Eso es privado…"**_

_**"**__**Desde cuándo?"**_

_**"**__**Desde siempre… vos que hacías?"**_

_**"**__**Con quien soñabas, Lee?" **__**– su voz seguía siendo extremadamente dulce, suplicante, no necesitaba**_

_**estar frente a Lea para conseguir lo que quería si la usaba.**_

_**"**__**Quien te dijo que era un 'quien' y no un 'que'?" **__**– respondía sonriendo mientras la testeaba, adoraba**_

_**hacerlo, su relación últimamente se basaba en eso.**_

_**"**__**Me vas a decir o no?"**_

_**"**__**No"**_

_**"**__**Dale, Lee!"**_

_**"**__**No, te vas a reír y te vas a burlar de mi por el resto de nuestras vidas…"**_

_**"**__**Para eso tendría que estar con vos por el resto de nuestras vidas…"**_

_**"**__**Pensas no estarlo?"**_

_**"**__**NO!"**_

_**"**__**NO?"**_

_**"**__**Quise decir que no pienso en eso, obvio que si…"**_

_**"**__**Mejor…"**_

_**"**__**Me vas a decir?"**_

_**"**__**Te vas a reír?"**_

_**"**__**Seguramente, pero prometo no burlarme en público, te parece suficiente?"**_

_**"**__**Wow, es más de lo que podría pedir…"**_

_**"**__**Bueno, dale entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Soñaba que Barbra venía a trabajar a Glee y que las dos cantábamos juntas…" **__**– Lea se cubrió su**_

_**cabeza por completo con las sabanas, sus mejillas se ruborizaron con furia, pero la risa divertida de**_

_**Dianna solo lograba contagiarla y las dos terminaron riendo hasta que el aire luchaba por llegar a sus**_

_**pulmones. **__**"Me prometiste que no te reías!"**_

_**"**__**Por dios, no puedo más… de verdad soñabas eso? Me das miedo!..."**_

_**"**__**Fue un sueño, vos no los tenes?"**_

_**Dianna se quedó en silencio, si los tenia, bastante raros muchos de ellos, pero también varios**_

_**teniéndola a la neoyorkina como protagonista y eso no era algo que pudiese contarle en ese momento.**_

_**"**__**Los míos no son tan interesantes como los tuyos…" **__**– la respuesta tardo pero logro sonar**_

_**despreocupada, haciendo que Lea no volcase su interés en eso**_

_**"**__**Todavía espero el día en que me invites a cenar a la luna, si lo soñaste podrías ahorrar y hacer esa**_

_**cita realidad, no?"**_

_**"**__**No te podes acordar de eso!" **__**– la risa estrepitosa volvía a estar presente, el recuerdo la divertía,**_

_**estaba olvidando toda la angustia que sentía al principio cuando inconscientemente la habia llamado.**_

_**Un pequeño silencio invadió la conversación, las dos pensando en que decir, hasta que fue Lea quien**_

_**dio el primer paso rompiendo la quietud, y expresándose con extrema ternura y calidez.**_

_**"**__**Me gusta escucharte reír, me vas a decir que te pasaba hace un par de minutos?"**_

_**"**__**Mejor podrías recomendarme algo para conciliar el sueño? Mañana voy a ser un zombi y en**_

_**maquillaje me van a matar… y a vos también!"**_

_**"**__**Tengo varias ideas en mente pero no estoy segura de sí es seguro compartirlas…" **__**– Lea se mordía el**_

_**labio aguardando la respuesta, sabía que habia cruzado algunos limites, pero no le importaba**_

_**"**__**Seguro no son para conciliar el sueño, al menos no lo son si las mismas se asemejan a las que vienen**_

_**cruzándose por mi cabeza…"**_

_**"**__**DIANNA!"**_

_**"**__**LEA!"**_

_**"**__**Deja de gritar que vas a despertar al número 4!"**_

_**Las palabras fueron una vuelta a tierra para las dos, en especial para Dianna.**_

_**"**__**No te preocupes por eso, entonces… ninguna idea?"**_

_**"**__**Supongo que lo tenes que pedir y listo…" **__**– Lea sonría de modo tímido, sabía lo que Dianna buscaba**_

_**y si bien una parte de su ser se ofuscaba por eso, la otra lo adoraba.**_

_**"**__**Paso tanto tiempo…"**_

_**"**__**No tanto, esta tarde en el set lo hice…"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que es diferente…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué?"**_

_**"**__**Porque si…"**_

_**"**__**POR QUE?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no lo haces para mi…?"**_

_**Dianna se moría de ganas de ir corriendo hasta el departamento de Lea, meterse en su cama,**_

_**acurrucarse junto a su cuerpo y descansar ahí, no quería más, solo eso. Pero la realidad la tenía a ella**_

_**en la casa de su novio, la suya también en realidad, acostada en el sofá, abrazando un almohadón.**_

_**"Eso no lo sabes…"**_

_**"Quiero saberlo?"**_

_**"No lo sé…"**_

_**"No me estas ayudando mucho esta noche…"**_

_**"Y vos no me estás diciendo que te pasa"**_

_**"Creo que voy a intentar dormir un rato… nos vemos en unas horas?"**_

_**Lea se quedó en silencio, no quería culminar la llamada, quería seguir escuchando la voz de Dianna,**_

_**quería seguir siendo ella quien la hacía sonreír, más aun al darse cuenta del cambio de humor que**_

_**habia generado en la rubia, pero era un pensamiento egoísta, ante todo necesitaba saber si todo estaba**_

_**realmente bien.**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Si?"**_

_**"**__**Estas bien?..."**_

_**Dianna pudo sentir la preocupación real de Lea en esa pregunta. **__**"Si, me hizo bien escucharte…"**_

_**"**__**Te quiero, sabes?"- 'Te amo, más que eso en realidad…'**_

_**Dianna sonreía tanto que sus mejillas dolían, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, incluso**_

_**más. Escuchar eso mientras jugaba con el anillo que Lea le habia regalado unos meses antes y que**_

_**llevaba en su dedo anular le provocaba sensaciones que ni siquiera se animaba a asimilar.**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, es por eso que te dije que estoy bien… si te tengo a vos estoy bien…"- **__**sus palabras eran un**_

_**susurro, sus ojos no abandonaban su mano, su dedo y el costoso anillo que tenía, sabía que no debía**_

_**darle relevancia a la escena pero era una tarea que terminaba siendo imposible.**_

_**Esas fueron las últimas palabras, Lea no llego a decir más nada porque la rubia ya habia cortado, tenía**_

_**una sensación rara, pero en algún punto bueno, sentía un acercamiento entre las dos, pero no quería**_

_**darle importancia, no quería mantener sus expectativas altas.**_

_**Desde que habia cortado con Oliver, la noche de su cumpleaños, lo único que deseaba era volver con**_

_**Dianna, pero tenía claro que en el remoto caso de que la rubia dejase a Alex y le pidiese volver a**_

_**intentarlo habia mil cosas que hablar y solucionar.**_

_**Sin siquiera seguir pensando en eso Lea intento volver a dormir, y lo consiguió, Dianna también habia**_

_**cedido y tres horas después se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Alex.**_

_**"**__**Di que haces acá?" **__**– el tono de su pregunta era imperativo, algo a lo que Dianna ya estaba**_

_**completamente acostumbrada en ese tiempo**_

_**"**__**No sé, me levante a buscar algo para tomar porque tenía sed y nada… termine acá… Qué hora es?"**_

_**"**__**Se supone que dormías conmigo, no en el sofá!"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos y se dejó caer otra vez, era demasiado temprano como para empezar con todo eso**_

_**de nuevo. Antes de quebrar el silencio se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, vio la hora y**_

_**aún tenía tiempo para ducharse y desayunar tranquila antes de ir al set.**_

_**Cuando por fin logro relajarse salió de la ducha, se cambió e hizo su aparición en la cocina, ni bien**_

_**puso un pie dentro de ella se quedó congelada ante la mirada furiosa de Alex mientras sostenía su**_

_**celular en sus manos.**_

_**"**__**Me queres decir qué carajo hacías llamando a Lea a la madrugada?" **__**– la voz del muchacho estaba**_

_**llena de enojo, tanto que no dudo en arrojar el celular de la rubia haciendo que el mismo se deslice por**_

_**el mármol de la isla para terminar en el piso.**_

_**"**__**Primero empeza por hablarme bien, a mí no me venís a gritar porque si!"**_

_**"**__**No me contestaste!"**_

_**"**__**Y vos que carajo haces revisando mi celular? Estas enfermo!"**_

_**Ese fue el click, fue el momento en el que Dianna se cansó de estar callada y seguir adelante con una**_

_**relación que no la hacía feliz, más bien todo lo contrario. Se hartó de los planteos de Alex, de las**_

_**prohibiciones, de los miedos a lo que podía pasar con parte de su trabajo si su relación terminaba mal,**_

_**estaba cansada y saber que habia violado de esa manera su privacidad era lo último que necesitaba**_

_**para estallar.**_

_**"**__**Yo no soy el que se levanta a la madrugada para llamar a su 'amiga', pensa bien lo que decis"**_

_**"**__**Y si hablo qué? Me lo vas a prohibir?"**_

_**"**__**Soy tu novio, respétame como tal…"**_

_**"**__**Basta, se terminó…. No quiero saber más nada con esto Alex, y lo digo en serio…" **__**– Dianna se**_

_**agacho bruscamente para agarrar su celular y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban su bolso y sus**_

_**llaves, no quería pasar ni un segundo más ahí, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta Alex la**_

_**sostuvo de su brazo con fuerza.**_

_**"**__**A dónde vas? No terminamos de hablar…"**_

_**"**__**Alex soltame! YA!" **__**– Dianna se quería zafar pero el ejercía aún más presión manteniéndola ahí**_

_**"**__**Di… Di, amor… calmate… hablemos…"**_

_**"**__**ALEX SOLTAME!" **__**– La voz de Dianna mostraba su furia, la misma que ni siquiera ella recordaba**_

_**haber tenido, pero no aguantaba más y sabía que no iba a haber un momento indicado para terminar**_

_**las cosas, tenía que hacerlo y ese momento habia sido el elegido.**_

_**"**__**Prometeme que no te vas a ir…"**_

_**"**__**ALEX!" **__**– Dianna se movía pero su fuerza nunca iba a ser mayor que la de él, la única forma de**_

_**zafarse era si el la soltaba**_

_**"**__**Amor perdoname, no quise… no quise hacerlo, fue estúpido…"**_

_**Dianna lo miraba a los ojos y su expresión calmada y suplicante solo lograba asustarla más.**_

_**"Me estás haciendo mal, soltame ya… te juro que te vas a arrepentir sino…"**_

_**Alex por fin cedió y se separó de ella, pero parándose en la puerta y evitándole el paso.**_

_**"Calmate Di, cuando… cuando vuelvas lo hablamos, si? No estuve bien, y te estoy pidiendo perdón…"**_

_**"Alex se terminó, ahora dejame salir… después voy a mandar a buscar mis cosas…"**_

_**"No, no podes terminarlo… no podes!"**_

_**"**__**Si puedo, no quiero seguir más con esto! No te amo, nunca lo voy a hacer… es lo mejor para los**_

_**dos!" **__**– la crudeza con la que se expresaba volvía a dar rienda suelta al enojo del británico, su cara**_

_**volvía a transformarse y la tensión se incrementaba a su alrededor.**_

_**"**__**Es por ella, no? Es por ella… dios, lo sabía! que idiota que soy!"**_

_**Dianna se tensó en su posición, podía esperar cualquier reacción por parte de él pero no eso, sabia a lo**_

_**que se refería, aunque no tenía ni idea como habia llegado a saberlo.**_

_**"**__**Te pensas que soy estúpido? Que no sé qué salías con esa puta?"**_

_**Dianna no pudo terminar de escuchar lo que tenía para decir, la adrenalina más la furia que sentía hizo**_

_**que la palma de su mano derecha golpeara de lleno contra la mejilla del británico, tomándolo por**_

_**sorpresa y golpeándolo con tal firmeza que lo hizo dar dos pasos para poder mantenerse en pie,**_

_**suficiente para que Dianna encontrase espacio para abrir la puerta y salir.**_

_**Alex la sostuvo otra vez agarrándola del antebrazo, pero la adrenalina que aun recorría el cuerpo de**_

_**Dianna hizo que con un sacudón se pudiese soltar, aunque perdiendo el equilibrio y terminando a**_

_**centímetros del piso, teniendo como apoyo una de las columnas que estaba frente a ella.**_

_**"**__**Dianna no se termina acá…" – **__**su voz no era un aviso, más bien sonaba como una amenaza**_

_**desesperada, pero no surtió el efecto deseado.**_

_**La rubia ni quiso contestar a eso y salió velozmente del lugar, solo volvió nuevamente a la realidad**_

_**cuando se pudo sentar en su auto y respirar con normalidad. La sangre hervía en sus venas, no le**_

_**importaba nada de lo que habia pasado, salvo la forma en la que se habia referido a Lea, eso fue lo**_

_**decisivo para actuar y terminar con todo, se odiaba a si misma por haber pensado en algún momento**_

_**que Alex era el indicado para intentar algo serio, el único consuelo que le quedaba era darse cuenta y**_

_**actuar antes de que todo fuese aun peor.**_

_**Encendió el motor, condujo un par de cuadras y estaciono nuevamente, era temprano, y necesitaba**_

_**calmarse del todo antes de ir al set. Pensó en llamar a Lea pero no era el momento, por eso opto por**_

_**hablar con Jessica, unos 30 minutos de conversación fueron logrando que su estado se apaciguara, no**_

_**tuvo que dar detalles, ni pasarse todo ese tiempo dando explicaciones, su amiga la conocía suficiente**_

_**como para saber hasta dónde podía presionar.**_

_**Cuando la rubia llego a Paramount aún era temprano, su cuerpo estaba más relajado pero no así su**_

_**humor, las palabras y el tono de Alex rondaban en su cabeza, no podía creer que esa era la persona con**_

_**la que habia decidido mudarse, la que incluso habia llevado a San Francisco para que conozca a su**_

_**familia. Luego de la charla con Jessica supo el momento en que todo cambio, fue en la producción**_

_**para GQ, esa producción fotográfica habia desestabilizado el equilibrio sobre el que le gustaba regir su**_

_**vida.**_

_**Sus sentimientos por Lea, los mismos que habia podido controlar hasta ese momento se volvieron**_

_**difíciles de volver a silenciar, la deseaba en todos los aspectos y lo primero que pensaba todos los días**_

_**al levantarse era lo arrepentida que estaba por lo que habia hecho con su relación, Alex habia**_

_**cambiado totalmente luego de observar esas fotos, no le habia planteado nada, pero ahora todo**_

_**cerraba. Además de eso, su imagen pública, la misma por la que tantos sacrificios habia hecho se**_

_**habia visto en boca de todos, tanto que decidió salir a expresarse a través de un ensayo que publico en**_

_**su propio tumblr.**_

_**La voz de Naya la saco de sus pensamientos, la latina recién habia arribado y tras golpearle el vidrio la**_

_**obligo a unirse a ella.**_

_**Cuando Lea la vio por primera vez no necesito hablar, se acercó con el ceño fruncido, y con mirada**_

_**fija, percibiendo que algo le pasaba, Dianna solo sonrió débilmente y se abalanzo sobre ella,**_

_**abrazándola con fuerza. El resto del día las dos estuvieron inseparables, caminando despreocupadas**_

_**por las calles de Paramount sin prestar mucha atención a los fotógrafos que ese día estaban ahí.**_

_**"**__**De verdad venís a cenar con nosotros?" **__**– Lea se acercó hasta el auto de Dianna y se afirmó en uno de**_

_**los laterales, viendo como la rubia metía unas cosas en el asiento trasero de muy mala gana.**_

_**"**__**Si, aunque si me seguís preguntando voy a pensar que no queres que vaya…"**_

_**"**__**Hey! Calmate un poco si? Solo me sorprende porque últimamente no salís mucho…"**_

_**Lea intentaba leer las expresiones de la rubia, ella y gran parte de los chicos habían acordado para ir a**_

_**cenar juntos y para sorpresa de todos Dianna se habia unido, era una de las primeras veces que lo hacía**_

_**ya que siempre prefería volver a casa con Alex.**_

_**"**__**Perdón… no… no tengo un buen día**__**" – Dianna desvió la mirada, paso su mano por su larga cabellera**_

_**un poco nerviosa, el día habia sido extenso y no tenía ni idea como lo iba a terminar, probablemente**_

_**en algún hotel para no tener que volver a su casa.**_

_**"**__**Con lo poco que dormiste no me sorprende…" – 'Que te pasa? Detesto verte así…'**_

_**"**__**Tengo permitido estar un poco gruñona de vez en cuando, no?" **__**– se giró con una sonrisa débil y una**_

_**expresión inocente que la volvía adorable**_

_**"**__**Es extraño que encuentre eso extremadamente sexy? Supongo que lo usas a tu favor muy seguido…"**_

_**Lea rio pero al ver la mirada llena de deseo de Dianna solo pudo tragar saliva y mantenerse enfocada**_

_**en seguir oxigenando su cuerpo de modo adecuado.**_

_**"**__**Queres venir conmigo?" – **__**la sensualidad que le imprimía a su voz era la misma que predominaba en**_

_**sus movimientos y su mirada, la misma que no abandonaba los labios de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Si…no… no" – 'fuck fuck fuck, porque me mira así?...'**__**. Los nervios en Lea crecían, una mueca de**_

_**sonrisa pícara se formaba en el rostro de la rubia al leer esa inquietud. **__**"Tengo mi auto… no puedo"**_

_**"**__**Ok, nos vemos allá?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– Lea comenzó a caminar con rapidez hasta su auto, tomando una gran bocanada de aire,**_

_**como si eso pudiese desacelerar los latidos de su corazón.**_

_**Una hora después las dos, más varios compañeros estaban en medio de la cena en Little Doms, el**_

_**restaurant elegido.**_

_**Dianna se sentó al lado de Lea, y durante gran parte del tiempo se la paso con su cabeza apoyada en el**_

_**hombro de la morocha, riendo con sus compañeros, y de modo sutil jugando con los dedos de la**_

_**neoyorkina, quien parecía a gusto con la situación.**_

_**Luego de la cena todos ordenaron el postre, Lea se disculpó y se levantó para atender una llamada,**_

_**Dianna se reincorporo en su lugar y la siguió con la mirada, sin perderla de vista ni un segundo.**_

_**"**__**Para un poco Di, te la estas comiendo con la mirada… más que de costumbre…" **__**– Jenna no podía**_

_**evitar reírse, el resto de sus amigos estaban en sus propias conversaciones pero para ella era evidente**_

_**el cambio de actitud en las dos.**_

_**"**__**Si, creo que lo estoy haciendo…" **__**– Dianna sonreía mordiéndose el labio, luego se giró para mirar a**_

_**Jenna con una actitud un poco más seria. **__**"Crees que si se lo pido me daría otra oportunidad?"**_

_**La asiática se vio completamente sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta, no en las condiciones en**_

_**las que las dos, en especial Dianna se encontraban.**_

_**"**__**No puedo decir que sea fácil, pero… estoy segura de que sos capaz de conseguir esa segunda**_

_**oportunidad"**_

_**"**__**Vos decis?... pero ella esta con Oliver y… está feliz… no puedo hacerle eso, ya la lastime**_

_**demasiado…"**_

_**Dianna agachaba la vista, de repente las ideas que habían crecido en su cabeza comenzaban a flaquear,**_

_**cada vez más lejanas. Jenna comenzó a reír y sacudir su cabeza inconscientemente, la rubia no podía**_

_**descifrar esa reacción por más que lo intentase.**_

_**"**__**Tan gracioso es que piense en intentarlo de nuevo?"**_

_**"**__**No…" **__**– Jenna levantaba su mano para que le dé tiempo, intentando contener la risa y respirar con**_

_**normalidad. **__**"Lea feliz con Oliver? No sabias que lo dejo hace como dos meses ya?..."**_

_**"**__**QUE?"**_

_**"**__**Si, Di… Después de su cumpleaños terminaron todo… y si está feliz o no, no lo sé… pero si sé que se**_

_**muestra bien con vos para mantener la relación que han construido en este tiempo, cuando está**_

_**sola…" **__**– su actitud por primera vez se ponía seria, mirando a su alrededor y en especial a Lea para**_

_**confirmar que seguía a una distancia prudente. **__**"Cuando está sola es diferente… vos mejor que nadie**_

_**deberías saberlo…"**_

_**Dianna se quedó repitiendo eso en su cabeza, no tenía idea de que Lea y Oliver no estuviesen más**_

_**juntos, ella la vea feliz y pese a que le doliese creía que era por él.**_

_**Lea llego unos segundos después, desde donde estaba hablando con su representante podía ver la**_

_**conversación de Jenna y Dianna y como la misma habia terminado de forma extraña, pero una vez que**_

_**volvió a su lugar prefirió no decir nada.**_

_**La reunión no se extendió mucho más, Chord, Cory, Mark y Kevin ya habían organizado con otros**_

_**amigos para salir a una disco, lo mismo Naya y Jenna.**_

_**Cuando todos comenzaron a salir fuertes flashes limitaban su visión, habían estado siendo**_

_**fotografiados todo el día y al parecer esta no era la excepción.**_

_**El mal humor de Dianna solo se incrementó por este hecho, se acercó a Lea abrazándola y trayéndola**_

_**junto a ella al tiempo que intentaba taparse con su bolso para poder visualizar por donde iban**_

_**caminando. La rubia incluso le respondió de mala forma a uno de los fotógrafos, pidiéndole que los**_

_**deje tranquilos, la sorpresa no fue solo por parte de quienes estaban tras las cámaras sino de los chicos**_

_**que jamás la habían visto actuar de esa forma.**_

_**El auto de Lea era el primero, Dianna la escolto hasta el mismo y luego la miro, dudando, pero**_

_**decidiéndose por seguir en silencio hasta el suyo.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos ambas se encontraban conduciendo, Dianna sin rumbo fijo, Lea hacia su casa,**_

_**aguardando a llegar para llamar a la rubia, pero esta no le dio tiempo.**_

_**"**__**Hey, estas bien?"**_

_**"**__**Podes dejar de atenderme preguntándome si estoy bien…?" **__**– Dianna rio divertida, despojándose de**_

_**la tensión que ese encuentro con los fotógrafos le habia generado, le gustaba sentir que la morocha aún**_

_**se preocupaba por ella.**_

_**"**__**Si vos tuvieses la amabilidad de contarme que te pasa quizás podría hacerlo…"**_

_**"**__**Estas en tu casa?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy llegando…"**_

_**"**__**Nos podemos ver? Aunque si estas cansada…"**_

_**"**__**No, no pasa nada… donde nos encontramos?"**_

_**"**__**Te parece bien si voy para tu departamento?"**_

_**"**__**Eh… si, yo ya estoy llegando, te espero abajo"**_

_**"**__**Listo, en 10 estoy ahí!"**_

_**Tal cual lo dijo, Dianna llego en el tiempo pactado, estaciono y vio a Lea sentada en las escalones de**_

_**entrada al edificio, le hizo seña de luces y la morocha lo entendió como un pedido para que se**_

_**acercase.**_

_**"**__**No vas a bajarte?" **__**– la morocha se apoyó en la puerta del conductor y la miro divertida, intentando**_

_**recordar que la misma mirada inocente que la observaba era la que minutos antes habia fulminado uno**_

_**por uno a los fotógrafos.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, en realidad… tenes ganas de dar una vuelta?" **__**– Diana la miro expectante, ansiosa. **__**"Dale,**_

_**subí… no muerdo"**_

_**Lea cruzo hacia el otro lado y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad e**_

_**inspecciono el auto, era la primera vez que se subía, las pocas veces que habían compartido auto habia**_

_**sido el suyo, y pensar en que Dianna lo tenía desde principio de año se sentía raro.**_

_**"**__**No me gusta, tenías que quedarte con el Mini Cooper"**_

_**Dianna rio recordando todo lo que habia vivido con aquel auto, en especial con Lea como**_

_**protagonista. **__**"Lo tengo, solo que en San Francisco… sirve?"**_

_**"**__**No, yo no lo puedo usar si está en San Francisco…" **__**– Lea se cruzó de brazos y miraba como el auto**_

_**comenzaba a moverse, dejando atrás su edificio.**_

_**"**__**Lo podes volver a usar si queres…"**_

_**"**__**A dónde vamos?"**_

_**"**__**Vas a tener que esperar para saber eso…"**_

_**"**__**San Francisco?"**_

_**"**__**LEA! Como vamos a ir en auto?"**_

_**"**__**Nunca lo hiciste?..."**_

_**"**__**Si, pero no desde que puedo pagar un avión… mamá detestaba esos viajes"**_

_**"**__**Si, tenes razón… nunca lo vuelvas a hacer"**_

_**Dianna sonrió, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el frente, solo se distrajo para poner música. Lea se**_

_**relajaba en su asiento, mirándola, observando cada detalle de su rostro como si fuese la primera vez**_

_**que lo hacía, entre las dos habia un silencio cómodo, cómplice, incluso necesario.**_

_**Mientras el auto se desplazaba por Beverly Glen Blvd, Lea volcó su atencion en el stereo para**_

_**focalizar su mente en otra cosa y no empezar a indagar sobre porque estaba ahí, hacia donde iban, que**_

_**le pasaba esa mañana a Dianna y demás.**_

_**La rubia sonrió ante los primeros acordes de guitarra que evidenciaban un playlist setentoso,**_

_**relajándose, tanto que comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja junto a Neil Young.**_

_**Hey babe, say you're mine, all mine. I need it oh so bad!**_

_**Hey babe, hey babe, I know that all things pass… Let's try to make this last.**_

_**Lea volcó su mirada sobre Dianna, sobre sus labios, sobre el brillo que sus ojos contenían, extrañaba**_

_**esa sensación, si bien verla cantar de ese modo era algo habitual, cuando estaban solas era diferente,**_

_**todo cobraba un sentido diferente y mucho más intenso.**_

_**Oh, can you see my love shining for you? Oh, can you see my love shining for you?**_

_**Una mueca de sonrisa divertida asomaba en el rostro de la rubia, al tiempo que no se perdía detalle del**_

_**camino, se introdujo por Mullholland Drive para acercase a su destino mientras sus palmas marcaban**_

_**el tempo sobre el volante, el ritmo alegre que la melodía imponía contagiaba cada vertebra de su**_

_**cuerpo, habia dejado atrás cualquier enojo o cualquier carga negativa que el día le hubiese dejado.**_

_**Hey babe, can I count on you to see me through?**_

_**Dianna por primera vez habia sacado su vista del camino y la dirigía a Lea, conectando con sus ojos,**_

_**cantándole a ella, confesándole cuan significativas eran esas palabras para ella en ese momento.**_

_**Hey babe, hey babe. All I need is your love and the stars above…**_

_**La mirada de Lea estaba llena de adoración, Dianna la hipnotizaba, lograba provocarle escalofríos con**_

_**solo su voz y su mirada, pero… eso no era algo nuevo para Lea, de hecho era una sensación que habia**_

_**vivido miles de veces.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?" **__**– Lea salió de su abstracción cuando Dianna estaciono el auto y se desabrocho su**_

_**cinturón para poder abandonar el auto.**_

_**"**__**Ya llegamos?"**_

_**"**__**A dónde?"**_

_**"**__**Creo que si miras al frente es obvio… me acompañas?" **__**– la mirada de Dianna era tierna, su voz**_

_**dulce, Lea no podía objetar nada por lo cual imito el movimiento, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver una**_

_**de las escenas más hermosas que habia presenciado desde que habia llegado a Los Angeles.**_

_**Dianna se bajó del auto y dejo el stereo encendido, Neil Young seguía sonando de fondo, camino unos**_

_**cuantos pasos y se sentó en el capó mirando hacia adelante maravillada. Lea copio el movimiento pero**_

_**camino hasta apoyarse en la cerca de madera que limitaba el lugar en donde se hallaban para evitar**_

_**accidentes.**_

_**Habia conducido por Mulholland Drive hasta una de los puntos más elevados de Hollywood Hills, en**_

_**lo alto de Los Angeles, permitiéndoles observar la ciudad desde arriba, miles de luces captaban su**_

_**atención, las mismas que corroboraban que la vida nocturna de esa ciudad era tan o incluso más activa**_

_**que la que se vivía durante el día.**_

_**"**__**Te gusta? Habías venido?" **__**– la rubia permanecía sentada en el capó, sus manos estaban apoyadas**_

_**cada una a un costado de su cuerpo, su sonrisa crecía al ver el rostro sorprendido y feliz de la**_

_**neoyorkina.**_

_**"**__**Es… es hermoso, habia pasado por acá pero…" **__**– Lea se volvía a girar apoyada en la baranda, todo**_

_**Los Angeles podía vislumbrarse desde ahí, los amarillos y suaves naranjas conformaban una colorida**_

_**escena, con las más altas torres de la ciudad destacándose entre ellas, simplemente la vista la dejaba**_

_**sin aliento.**_

_**"**__**Pasamos por acá cuando fuimos al Hollywood Bowl… pero yo tampoco habia prestado atención a**_

_**esto…"**_

_**Lea recordó esa noche, el principio de todo, o al menos el paso decisivo para dar real inicio a todo,**_

_**respiro hondo y se giró sobre su eje para quedar frente a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Que hacemos acá?"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé… quería estar con vos un rato y este me pareció el lugar perfecto... alejado, por encima de**_

_**todo y de todos" **__**– Dianna se encogía de hombros, estaba siendo sincera, tenía pensado seguir siéndolo,**_

_**ya no tenía nada que ocultar.**_

_**Lea la miro sorprendida, quizás demandante, esperando escuchar algo más, pero pese a su**_

_**personalidad se mantenía serena y callada.**_

_**"**__**Veni…" **__**– Dianna la llamo con una media sonrisa, deseaba el contacto, tenerla cerca. Lea arqueo una**_

_**ceja pero la rubia volvió a pedírselo. **__**"Dale… veni conmigo…"**_

_**La mirada inocente pero intensa la atrajo por sí sola, Lea se vio caminando hacia ella por inercia,**_

_**cuando estuvo delante sus miradas hablaban por ellas y manifestaban todo el deseo que crecía entre**_

_**ambas. Dianna la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar, la trajo contra su cuerpo ubicándola entre sus**_

_**piernas, abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Lea mientras las dos**_

_**contemplaban el paisaje majestuoso ante ellas.**_

_**"**__**La luna esta hermosa, decime que trajiste tu cámara…"**_

_**"**__**Nop, no hay cámara hoy…"**_

_**Lea sentía el cuerpo de Dianna haciendo presión en su espalda, sus manos descansando en su**_

_**abdomen, su perfume apoderándose de todos sus sentidos, y las emociones fueron más fuertes que**_

_**ellas, un sentido suspiro salió a la luz provocando una sonrisa tímida en ambas.**_

_**"**__**No te das una idea de lo mucho que te extraño, Lee… Como llegamos a destruir todo lo que nos costó**_

_**tanto construir?"**_

_**"**__**No sabría por dónde empezar, pero quizás vos estando con Alex, mostrándote con el públicamente,**_

_**mudándote con el!… supongo que es uno de los motivos" **__**– el dolor y la tristeza se hacían presentes,**_

_**Lea también sentía que la sinceridad era el único método al que podía recurrir en ese momento.**_

_**"**__**O vos besando a Oliver justo frente a mí? Saliendo con él…"**_

_**"**__**Ya no estoy con Oliver…"**_

_**"**__**Y yo ya no estoy con Alex…" **__**– la voz de Dianna apenas era un susurro pero golpeo fuertemente a Lea**_

_**que ni en sus sueños esperaba esa respuesta. **__**"Termine con él…"**_

_**Lea se tensó, no sabía que debía decir ante eso, ni siquiera que significaba que Dianna se lo esté**_

_**contando.**_

_**"**__**No me vas a decir nada?"**_

_**"**__**Que debería decirte? Es tu vida, Di…"**_

_**"**__**Vos sos mi vida…" **__**– las palabras sonaban angelicales en su boca, sus brazos la rodeaban con mayor**_

_**fuerza, como si sabiendo el rumbo de la conversación se quisiese asegurar de que no iría a ningún**_

_**lugar.**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Es verdad. Sabes porque termine con él? por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en vos, porque no puedo**_

_**sacarte de mi cabeza ni por un minuto, nunca pude… Cada vez que hacemos algo lo relaciono con vos,**_

_**con lo que vos dirías, lo que vos harías. Por qué cuando no me siento bien me encuentro a las 5 de la**_

_**mañana llamándote a VOS… Qué sentido tenia seguir con el si no es la persona que amo?"**_

_**"**__**Cuando terminaron? Esta mañana? Por eso me llamaste?... Venís a buscarme porque no queres estar**_

_**sola?" **__**– Lea estaba herida, lo habia estado desde hacía tiempo pero este era el primer momento en que**_

_**lo manifestaba de esa forma. Se zafo de los brazos de la rubia y dio un par de pasos para girarse y**_

_**quedar frente a frente, desgarrando el corazón de Dianna cuando esta la pudo ver a los ojos.**_

_**"**__**No, en realidad fue después de hablar con vos y darme cuenta de que no quiero estar con nadie que**_

_**no sea Lea Michele Sarfati…"**_

_**Lea no sabía si gritar, llorar, no se habia esperado ese tipo de conversación, caminaba frente a Dianna**_

_**de un lado al otro, furiosa, impotente.**_

_**"**__**Yo no soy la segunda opción de nadie Di, mil veces te pedí una oportunidad y vos me rechazaste… no**_

_**vengas ahora con todo esto, si alguna vez me quisiste no lo hagas…"**_

_**"**__**No te das cuenta de que siempre fuiste la primera? Vos también me rechazaste, te fui a buscar, te**_

_**pedí que me dieses una segunda oportunidad y vos lo elegiste a Oliver, no me eches la culpa a mi nada**_

_**más…"**_

_**"**__**Si es así porque estabas con él? Por qué te mudaste con él? Porque justo hoy te peleas y me venís a**_

_**decir todo esto? Por qué no lo hiciste antes?"**_

_**Dianna la miraba nerviosa, no habia esperado esa reacción de Lea, o mejor dicho si, se le habia**_

_**cruzado por la cabeza pero habia preferido obviarla concentrándose en opciones un poco más**_

_**positivas. La rubia agacho la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, buscando tiempo para calmarse e**_

_**hilar una buena respuesta sin largarse a llorar.**_

_**"**__**Por qué ahora, Di?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no pude antes…"**_

_**"**__**Antes cuándo? Cuando volvimos de Australia? Cuando estuvimos en tu departamento? Cuando lo**_

_**estabas besando en el medio de la calle? Cuando decidiste mudarte con él?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías? Jenna me dijo que…"**_

_**"**__**Jenna? Por eso estas acá? No sé qué te dijo Jenna pero estoy segura de que no es así…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy acá porque te quiero en mi vida, porque… desde que fuiste a Pittsburgh no soporto la**_

_**distancia, no quiero seguir con esto… quiero que lo volvamos a intentar!"**_

_**"**__**Desde que fui a Pittsburgh? Dianna te mudaste con él! Que parte no entendes?" **__**– Lea elevaba el tono**_

_**de voz frustrada, su mano se perdía en su oscura cabellera, intentando con esa acción descargar un**_

_**poco el malestar que tenía**_

_**La rubia levantaba la vista, no tenía nada para decir, Lea tenía razón, ni siquiera ella era consciente de**_

_**porque lo habia hecho, si de porque no lo habia cambiado, por miedo. Todos esos recuerdos hicieron**_

_**que no aguantase más y comenzara a llorar desconsolada, Lea se paralizo ante esa imagen, no**_

_**sabiendo que hacer.**_

_**"**__**Tenes razón… no… no te merezco… perdoname" **__**– su voz sonaba quebrada y débil, estaba cabizbaja,**_

_**quizás vencida por una situación más dura de la que habia deseado encontrar.**_

_**"**__**No, no digas eso, yo soy quien lo decide… decime porque, porque ahora?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué recién ahora pude, y…"**_

_**"**__**Y?..."**_

_**"**__**Nada…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna…"**_

_**"**__**Nada, estoy segura de lo que hice, solo tengo la incertidumbre de no saber cómo lo voy a manejar,**_

_**estamos juntos en la película, se viene el estreno, la prensa… no sé qué voy a hacer…"**_

_**Lea camino un par de pasos y se puso frente a ella, su mirada era intensa, necesitaba saber que era lo**_

_**que no le habia dicho.**_

_**"**__**Si de verdad queres que lo volvamos a intentar mejor que empieces a ser sincera desde ahora… que**_

_**es lo que no me decis?"**_

_**"**__**Lo considerarías?"**_

_**"**__**De verdad cortaron?"**_

_**"**__**YO termine con el…"**_

_**"**__**Por mí?"**_

_**"**__**Por mí, por vos, por nosotras"**_

_**Lea se perdía en esa mirada, pero necesitaba volver a la realidad, todo era muy de golpe y Dianna**_

_**misma habia sido quien en el pasado no habia querido que las cosas se diesen así.**_

_**"**__**No sé, Di… no es tan fácil"**_

_**"**__**No estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero hacerlo bien, quiero**_

_**recuperarte…"**_

_**"**__**Y Alex?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, eso que lo maneje mi publicista… para eso los contrate, no?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué lo dejaste?"**_

_**"**__**Ya te lo dije, por nosotras…"**_

_**"**__**No, en serio…"**_

_**"**__**Porque no era la persona que yo creía que era, porque me di cuenta de que no podía ser feliz con él,**_

_**porque te quería a vos, esta mañana fue suficiente, no quiero volver, no lo voy a hacer…"**_

_**"**__**Pero tenes que volver, vivís con el"**_

_**"**__**NO, no vuelvo, después de llevarte a tu casa me voy a buscar un hotel…"**_

_**"**__**Hotel? No… te venís conmigo."**_

_**"**__**No, si quiero hacer las cosas bien no puedo hacer eso, voy a buscar un hotel, lo nuestro va a ir**_

_**encontrando su rumbo de a poco, si me dejas…"**_

_**Lea se alejó un poco y se dio vuelta, miraba la ciudad desde arriba pero solo se concentraba en querer**_

_**buscar respuestas, no quería ceder rápido, no quería ser siempre quien estaba tras Dianna, pero no**_

_**podía luchar contra lo que sentía, y después de escucharla, si de verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgar**_

_**tanto por recuperarla tenía que confiar, tenía que darse esa oportunidad.**_

_**"**__**Me vas a dejar?"**_

_**Lea se giró y volvió caminando hacia donde estaba Dianna, en silencio dio vuelta sobre su propio eje y**_

_**regreso a ocupar la misma posición que tenía al principio, entre las piernas de Dianna, tomando sus**_

_**manos para que la abrace, quería sentir esa contención, quería ese último empujón para decidirse a**_

_**volver a intentarlo, por más loco que sonase, por más apresurado que pareciese.**_

_**Dianna sonrió timidamente, no dudo en traerla junto a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza no solo**_

_**porque Lea lo requería, sino porque ella lo deseaba.**_

_**El silencio se mantuvo durante un rato, las dos miraban hacia el frente, volviendo a sentirse una como**_

_**siempre habia sido, su respiración y los latidos de sus corazones se encontraban funcionando al mismo**_

_**ritmo, en perfecta sincronía.**_

_**"**__**Me podes…" **__**– con los ojos cerrados, Lea apenas hablo en un susurro, pero audible para Dianna quien**_

_**sonrió sin decir nada. **__**"De verdad estás pensando en arriesgarte y terminar todo con él…?"**_

_**"**__**Eso ya lo hice, ahora estoy pensando en ser feliz con vos, eso es en lo que estoy pensando…"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a tener que hablar, mucho…"**_

_**"**__**Sip" **__**– la sonrisa en Dianna se incrementaba un poco más, lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba logrando**_

_**quebrantar esa barrera que Lea parecía querer poner entre ambas**_

_**"**__**Hablo en serio, ni siquiera tenes idea como vas a hacer con el lio que vas a tener con la película"**_

_**"**__**No, pero sé que voy a necesitar que confíes en mí, que estés conmigo"**_

_**"**__**No te puedo prometer nada, salvo que no estoy pensando en ir a ningún lado…"**_

_**"**__**Eso quiere decir que me vas a dar una segunda oportunidad?" **__**– Dianna se separó un poco y la giro**_

_**para mirarla a los ojos, su corazón se aceleraba al ver la sonrisa creciendo en el rostro de Lea, quien**_

_**camino dos o tres pasos hacia tras manteniendo una distancia segura entre las dos.**_

_**"**__**Por mas orgullosa que sea y por más ganas que tenga de hacerte trabajar para conseguirla no puedo,**_

_**igual… no es tan fácil" – **__**el sí de la morocha no terminaba de ser contundente, luchaba con todas sus**_

_**fuerzas por resistirse, pero no engañaba a nadie pretendiendo mostrarse como si este momento no**_

_**fuese el que esperaba desde que habia cortado con Oliver, y por más que sonase apresurado, en su**_

_**corazón no lo era.**_

_**"**__**Eso es un sí?" **__**– Dianna se paró y camino hacia Lea con determinación, sus ojos oscilaban ente los**_

_**labios y los ojos de la morocha una y otra vez.**_

_**"**__**Necesitas escucharlo…?" **__**– Lea se mordía el labio nerviosa ante la intensa mirada que recibía**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Eso es un sí, vamos despacio e intentémoslo, pero de a poco…"**_

_**Dianna acorto la poca distancia que habia entre las dos y la trajo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo**_

_**urgente, su sonrisa era tan grande que dolía, pero nada le importaba en ese momento.**_

_**La rubia poso sus labios en el cuello de Lea, y comenzó a subir dejando un camino de besos, sintiendo**_

_**los suspiros de la morocha por el goce que esa acción le generaba. La acción siguió su curso hasta que**_

_**por fin sus labios conectaron con los de la morocha de modo tierno y dulce, con una calidez que se**_

_**propagaba por todos sus cuerpos y que aumento en el segundo en que Dianna atrapaba en los suyos el**_

_**labio superior de Lea, de la misma forma en que siempre lo habia hecho y que sabía a la perfección lo**_

_**que le provocaba a esta.**_

_**Lea batallo desde el primer momento en que los labios de la rubia se posaron en su piel pero no tenía**_

_**reacción, tampoco se resistió cuando los mismos se posaron en sus labios y los recorrían dulce pero**_

_**firmemente. Solo la necesidad de aire las trajo de vuelta, y la hizo reaccionar.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?" **__**– su reproche no fue furioso, no podía serlo si habia disfrutado del encuentro, no**_

_**obstante necesitaba enfriar la situación y la posible reconciliación.**_

_**"**__**Lo que siento…" **__**– Dianna sonreía tímidamente, pero sus ojos recuperaban el brillo especial que Lea**_

_**siempre generaba, haciendo que poco y nada importase lo que las rodeaba.**_

_**"**__**Di…" **__**– fue toda la reprensión que Lea pudo emitir, aun con voz ronca.**_

_**"**__**Prefiero pedir perdón a permiso…" **__**– suspiro Dianna sonriendo inocentemente. **__**"Tengo que hacerlo?"**_

_**"**__**No…SI" **__**– Lea intentaba no reírse y controlar la situación, si quería ir despacio necesitaba empezar a**_

_**hacerlo desde ese momento**_

_**"Si…" – Dianna volvía a posar sus labios en su cuello y comenzaba a subir y dejar varios besos en la**_

_**mandíbula, acercándose cada vez a sus labios**_

_**"**__**Dijimos despacio…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, despacio…" **__**– Dianna sonrió y poso sus labios sobre los de Lea en un sentido beso, las dos**_

_**cerraron los ojos dejando que ese cálido sentimiento que esa simple acción les generaba se esparciera**_

_**por todo su cuerpo, devolviéndoles eso que en el último tiempo les faltaba.**_

_**Lea la abrazo por la cintura, y Dianna llevo una de sus manos a su espalda y la otra a su cuello para**_

_**intensificar el beso, al tiempo que sus labios se movían con extrema delicadeza pero buscando más.**_

_**"**__**Despacio…" **__**– suspiro Lea cuando Dianna se separó y hundió su cara en su cuello.**_

_**La rubia sonrió y volvió a buscar sus labios, esta vez con un poco más de determinación e intensidad.**_

_**Su lengua se deslizo por los labios de Lea y no tuvo que esperar para encontrar acceso, al primer**_

_**contacto de sus lenguas se desato la batalla por el control, aunque las fuertes sensaciones que ambas**_

_**sentían termino equilibrando los esfuerzos y haciendo que se unan en un mismo ritmo. Cada una podía**_

_**sentir como la necesidad de más les provocaba casi absorber el poco aire que quedaba en los pulmones**_

_**de la otra, pero la escena se seguía estirando al máximo inimaginable.**_

_**Cuando ambas se separaron fueron necesarios unos segundos para recuperarse, Dianna mantenía a Lea**_

_**rodeada con sus brazos, en completa calma, bajo un imponente cielo estrellado y una luna llena que**_

_**las iluminaba en la soledad del paisaje, sin nadie alrededor.**_

_**Cuando Lea volvió en si se separó un poco y golpeo con su palma el hombro de la rubia, tomándola**_

_**por sorpresa.**_

_**"**__**Ouch! Que fue eso?" **__**– su mirada estaba desconcertada, y más aún al ver el rostro serio de la morocha**_

_**"**__**Te dije despacio, Dianna Elise Agron!"**_

_**"**__**Y yo no te escuche quejarte, mas bien todo lo contrario…" **__**– Dianna sonreía divertida y volvió a**_

_**besarla en la comisura de los labios, uniéndose al juego que Lea proponía.**_

_**"**__**Vamos a empezar peleando?"**_

_**"**__**Te extrañé tanto…" **__**– sus ojos color avellana estallaban de adoración, su voz era un susurro, Lea no**_

_**se contuvo y fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre sus labios besándola con gran deseo.**_

_**"**__**Ok… despacio!" **__**– Dianna reía divertida por la reacción de Lea, pero no logro inmutarla.**_

_**"**__**Te amo, Di…" **__**– sus dedos quitaban unos mechones rebeldes de pelo que caían sobre el rostro de**_

_**Dianna, pero no se detenían ahí y seguían acariciando la pálida piel del rostro de la rubia que solo**_

_**atinaba a mantenerle la mirada y seguir respirando.**_

_**"**__**Fuck, te extrañe, te extrañe, te extrañe mucho…" **__**– Dianna la besaba y la alzaba haciéndola girar en el**_

_**aire y provocando la risa divertida de ella, dejándose contagiar en instantes.**_

_**"**__**Estas loca…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… y es tu culpa"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… y son las 2AM!"**_

_**"**__**Que linda manera de arruinar el romanticismo, enana…"**_

_**"**__**Si no fuese porque vinimos en tu auto te juro que…. Ufff…." **__**– Lea se soltó y comenzó a caminar**_

_**hacia la puerta del copiloto pero Dianna la agarro del antebrazo y la hizo volver sobre sus pasos, la**_

_**abrazo por detrás y se apoyó en el capo del auto, volviendo a disfrutar de la vista ante ellas y del calor**_

_**del cuerpo de Lea junto al suyo. Habia extrañado tanto eso que ahora que podía volver a tenerlo no**_

_**quería que se acabase.**_

_**"**__**Nos podemos quedar acá un rato más?" **__**– Dianna le hablaba al oído con total ternura, en casi un**_

_**ruego, abrazándola mas fuerte y descansando su mentón en su hombro, tal cual lo habia hecho al**_

_**principio.**_

_**"**__**No me vas a soltar más?"**_

_**"**__**Nop, no te suelto más…" **__**– una risa divertida era emitida por la rubia y era el indicio de que habia**_

_**conseguido lo que quería, todo era tranquilo a su alrededor, apenas el sonido de la música rompía el**_

_**silencio extremo que se vivía en ese lugar.**_

_**Durante más de una hora las dos estuvieron ahí, intercambiando mimosas y algún que otro beso, pero**_

_**en especial disfrutando del tiempo juntas ya que ambas eran conscientes de que todo no se iba a**_

_**solucionar mágicamente y que quizás las intimas muestras de afecto solo iban a estar permitidas en**_

_**ese momento, pero por ahora se tenían la una a la otra y eso era todo lo que podían pedir, el resto se**_

_**iban a encargar de encaminarlo beneficiosamente para ambas.**_

_**Cuando volvieron al auto Lea vio el celular de Dianna en el piso y se lo alcanzo, al verlo noto que**_

_**tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes en el buzón de voz.**_

_**"**__**Es Alex, no quiero hablar con el…" **__**– la rubia apago su celular, y comenzó a conducir de regreso con**_

_**un gesto un poco contrariado, Lea no quería decir nada pero las voces en su cabeza comenzaban a**_

_**hacerse sentir y de repente todo lo que habia pasado ya no se sentía tan bien, ni ella tan segura de la**_

_**decisión que habia tomado.**_

_**"**__**Di… cortaste hace menos de un día con él, no… no sient…"**_

_**"**__**NO! ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que sé que estás pensando. Yo termine con él, no lo quiero más**_

_**en mi vida, es más tendría que haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. Si el me sigue buscando**_

_**tendremos que hablar, pero yo sé lo que quiero y no voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre**_

_**nosotras, no otra vez…"**_

_**Lea alzo la vista y se quedó en silencio, por más inseguridades que quisiera tener, por más dudas que**_

_**surgieran por la velocidad con la que todo se habia dado, la seguridad que le transmitía Dianna lograba**_

_**calmarla de una forma inexplicable, incluso para ella misma.**_

_**Luego de una media hora, cuando ya el reloj llegaba a las 4AM, Dianna estaciono el auto frente al**_

_**departamento de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Te veo en unas horas?"**_

_**"**__**No"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Te quedas conmigo…"**_

_**"**__**No, mejor me voy a un hotel…"**_

_**"**__**Di, son las 4 de la mañana!. Quedate conmigo, mañana hablas con tu manager o quien quieras para**_

_**que te consigan un hotel y te instalas ahí hasta que todo se empiece a solucionar… Tampoco podes**_

_**caer así como así en cualquier lugar, no sería bueno que esto llegue a la prensa"**_

_**Dianna analizaba el rostro de Lea, quería hacer lo mismo con sus palabras pero lo único que podía**_

_**pensar era en las ganas que tenia de besarla, ahí mismo, sin importarle nada.**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, dijimos despacio… puedo llamar a Jess o Marisa y…" **__**– su respuesta era débil, sabía que**_

_**Jessica no tendría problemas en recibirla, lo mismo Marisa quien habia regresado a vivir en la ciudad**_

_**hacia un tiempo, no obstante en el fondo no quería acudir a ninguna de ellas.**_

_**Lea agarro la campera de jean de Dianna con cada uno de sus puños en cada lado y la tiro suavemente**_

_**contra su cuerpo uniendo sus labios en un intenso pero tierno beso.**_

_**"**__**Ok, entonces… todavía queres llamar a Jess?" **__**– Lea se separó y sonreía triunfante al ver el mutismo**_

_**de la rubia**_

_**"**__**NO!, me quedo…" **__**– Dianna agarro sus cosas rápidamente y siguió a Lea, quien ya habia bajado del**_

_**auto.**_

_**Las dos subieron en silencio, pero comunicando mucho más con sus miradas. Cuando ingresaron al**_

_**departamento Lea le mostro el camino hacia su habitación, le dio unos shorts y una remera para que se**_

_**cambiase mientras ella hacia lo mismo, en menos de 10 minutos las dos estaban en la cama, abrazadas**_

_**y mirándose a los ojos como si el resto del mundo desapareciera. Dianna no habia atinado a preguntar**_

_**por el otro cuarto que estaba frente a este, ni Lea lo habia considerado, simplemente… el dormir**_

_**separadas no estaba en los planes de ninguna.**_

_**"**__**Seguís pensando en esa teoría que llamaste… mmm… despacio?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, despacio…" **__**– Lea descansaba su frente en la de Dianna, y la miraba fijo a los ojos, como**_

_**siempre le pasaba se perdía, pudiendo sentir que veía a través de ellos, pese al hermoso brillo que**_

_**emitían.**_

_**"**__**En que pensas?"**_

_**Lea suspiro hondo antes de responder a esa pregunta, pero necesitaba hacerla, por mas rara que sonase**_

_**en ese momento. **__**"Todavía seguís enamorada de mí, Di?"**_

_**La rubia rio suavemente ante esa pregunta, haciendo que Lea se tense y sus mejillas se sonrojen, pero**_

_**su risa era simplemente porque no entendía como Lea siquiera tenía la necesidad de hacerle esa**_

_**pregunta.**_

_**"**__**No puedo ni imaginar el día en que no lo esté…" **__**– una sonrisa tímida por parte de las dos, y luego**_

_**Dianna beso cálidamente la frente de Lea para terminar luego con otro beso en su nariz, robándole un**_

_**suspiro lleno de placer contenido.**_

_**Lea se dio vuelta luego de poner la alarma, por suerte la llamada al siguiente día era recién a media**_

_**mañana.**_

_**La morocha sintió como el cuerpo de Dianna se pegaba al de ella, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la**_

_**rubia, obligándola así a traer su mano derecha sobre su abdomen para sentirse más contenida.**_

_**"**__**No me sueltes…" **__**– rogo Lea en un suspiro, haciendo que el cuerpo de Dianna tiemble al escucharla**_

_**"**__**No, no te suelto más, nunca más…"**__**.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, los reviews y toda la buena onda!. Espero que este**_

_**capítulo compense un poco los últimos, ustedes que piensan?. XO**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Harvest moon (Neil Young)**_

_**When we were strangers I watched you from afar. When we were lovers I loved you with all my**_

_**heart…**_

_**Come a little bit closer, hear what I have to say…**_

_**Because I'm still in love with you, I want to see you dance again. Because I'm still in love with you on**_

_**this harvest moon.**_

_***Chapter 45*: Chapter: House of cards**_

_**Dianna se movió repentinamente, con mucho desgano, cuando sintió como la comezón en su nariz se**_

_**entrometía en sus sueños, desesperándola al punto de despertarla.**_

_**Un leve gruñido le indico a Lea que la rubia ya no dormía, y alzo la vista de su notebook para verla**_

_**boca abajo, refregándose su nariz con gran molestia. Esa imagen, tan cotidiana en su momento, por la**_

_**leve molestia que los pelos de Sheila y Claude le generaban, era ahora algo nuevo otra vez.**_

_**Fue en ese instante en que la vio, frotando frenéticamente su nariz, el pelo rubio salvajemente**_

_**alborotado y su cuerpo estirado en diagonal sobre su propia cama que todos los pensamientos que la**_

_**habían acechado desde que se habia despertado desaparecieron, silenciando cualquier duda que**_

_**quisiera cobrar relevancia.**_

_**Dianna estiro sus brazos y sintió el vacío y el frio de las sabanas junto a su cuerpo, al notar que Lea no**_

_**estaba se incorporó rápidamente y fui ahí que vio a la morocha sentada en los pies de la cama,**_

_**mirándola con una sonrisa tímida.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– Dianna se sentó también en la cama, y paso su mano por su cabello, poniendo un poco de**_

_**orden en este.**_

_**"**__**Buenos días, Di" – 'Nunca voy a dejar de pensar que cuando se despierta es cuando más linda esta…**_

_**Si supiera el efecto que esos ojos somnolientos, apenas abiertos, tienen en mi… fuck, por su sonrisa**_

_**creo que lo sabe…'**_

_**Dianna comenzó a caminar de rodillas por la cama hasta llegar a Lea y buscar unir sus labios para**_

_**saludarla como era debido pero la morocha giro su rostro y los labios se posaron en su mejilla.**_

_**"**__**Y eso porque fue?" **__**– su voz seguía áspera y somnolienta, pero sus ojos se habían abierto por**_

_**completo ante la sorpresa de ese gesto.**_

_**"**__**Dijimos que íbamos a ir despacio…"**_

_**"**__**Acabamos de dormir juntas, no veo cuanto de despacio hay en eso…"**_

_**"También he dormido con Naya, Jenna hasta Stephanie, eso que tiene que ver?" – Lea volvió a bajar la**_

_**mirada a la pantalla y se quedó tensa al recordar que era lo que habia estado googleando, pero no tuvo**_

_**tiempo ni siquiera de cerrar el explorador.**_

_**Los labios de Dianna colisionaron con los de ella tomándola por sorpresa, la unión comenzó con**_

_**urgencia y necesidad, pero termino siendo pura demostración de afecto. Lea intento resistirse pero en**_

_**cuestión de segundos estaba a merced de Dianna. Un pequeño gemido por parte de Lea lograba la**_

_**sonrisa de la rubia quien aún no quería romper el encuentro.**_

_**Cuando por fin de separaron, la neoyorkina la miro frunciendo el ceño. **__**"Me robaste este beso!"**_

_**Expreso, aunque su habilidad escénica no lograba engañarla, para Dianna era obvio que ese gesto no le**_

_**habia causado ninguna incomodidad o molestia.**_

_**"**__**Y vos me estas contando con quienes dormiste!"**_

_**"**__**Estas celosa?"**_

_**"**__**Si… Alguien más que haya pasado por esta cama?"**_

_**"**__**HEY, haces que eso suene horrible…"**_

_**"**__**No me respondiste…"**_

_**"**__**Por ESTA, nadie…"**_

_**Dianna se congelo al escuchar esa aclaración, si necesitaba manifestar que en esa nadie, entonces en**_

_**otra si, la duda tenía que ser esclarecida en el momento, y su rostro tensándose un poco lo**_

_**evidenciaba.**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Di?"**_

_**"**__**Pará, estuviste con alguien más además de Oliver?"**_

_**"**__**Que?" – 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck'**_

_**La cara pálida de Lea fue toda la respuesta que Dianna necesito para saber la respuesta. La morocha**_

_**por su parte no sabía qué hacer, desde el preciso momento en que habia pasado habia borrado**_

_**cualquier vestigio de esa accidentada noche de su memoria, tanto que ni siquiera lo habia recordado**_

_**horas atrás cuando estuvieron juntas hablando, pero ahora se hacía presente y el miedo a la reacción de**_

_**la rubia la desesperaba.**_

_**"**__**Me vas a contestar o no?" **__**– el tono empleado no era duro, pero tampoco contenía la dulzura habitual.**_

_**Dianna estaba contando hasta mil para no reaccionar, necesitaba saber todo lo que habia pasado con**_

_**Lea en el tiempo que habían estado separadas, para eso debía reaccionar con madurez, no habían**_

_**estado juntas y no tenía reproche alguno para hacerle.**_

_**"**__**Yo…" **__**– Lea buscaba como expresarse correctamente, al mismo tiempo su mirada oscilaba de la rubia**_

_**a la pantalla de su notebook de modo tan notorio que Dianna se percató de eso y sin pedir permiso giro**_

_**la computadora para sorprenderse al ver las fotos que inundaban la pantalla.**_

_**"**__**Que haces mirando esto?" **__**– la sorpresa de Dianna habia sido enorme al observar las fotos de Alex y**_

_**ella juntos en LA ocupando toda la pantalla. **__**"No, no me respondas, primero quiero saber lo otro"**_

_**"**__**Prometeme que no te vas a ir…"**_

_**"**__**Lea decime de una vez!"**_

_**"**__**Antes que nada, nosotras no estábamos juntas… Fue un día que…. no sé, tome un poco de más? Al**_

_**día siguiente me desperté al lado de Francine, la asistente de vestuario?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" – 'Francine? Fucking Francine? Ok, no Dianna… basta! NO estaban juntas, NO estaban**_

_**juntas… te dio el ok para intentarlo de nuevo, no lo desperdicies… NO!'**_

_**Dianna respiraba de modo pesado, y luchaba con todo su poder por no aferrarse a ese detalle de modo**_

_**incorrecto. Ellas no habían estado juntas, Lea tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiese, e incluso si fuese**_

_**otra ahora ni siquiera estaría dándole explicaciones, necesitaba relajarse un poco.**_

_**"**__**Fue solo ella, además de Oliver… ni sé que me paso ese día, venía con un humor pésimo y se dio, no**_

_**era la primera vez que me buscaba pero bueno, esa noche dejo de importarme todo, no estaba muy**_

_**consciente"**_

_**"**__**Mal humor? Fue cuando te peleaste con Oliver?"**_

_**"**__**Si, en realidad no… fue después de… es importante?"**_

_**"**__**A mí me importa, me estás diciendo que dejaste que la idiota esa se aproveche de vos, al menos**_

_**quiero saber cuál era la causa!"**_

_**"**__**No se aprovechó… yo, yo seguro tuve algo que ver. Aunque me arrepienta, pero no voy a negar que**_

_**yo también tenía responsabilidad. Estaba dolida, quería… revancha? No sé, necesitaba descargarme**_

_**con algo y…"**_

_**"**__**Te gustó?"**_

_**"**__**Dianna!"**_

_**"**__**Decime, te gustó?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, ni me acuerdo… sé que al otro día me desperté ahí y me sentí peor que antes!" **__**– Lea agacho la**_

_**vista recordando ese momento y era así como se habia sentido, sucia, como si se hubiese fallado a sí**_

_**misma, no tenía intenciones de hacer algo así pero ese día simplemente no estaba pensando. **__**"Fue el**_

_**día de estas fotos…". **__**Lea señalo la computadora y Dianna la miro incrédula por lo que estaba**_

_**escuchando. **__**"Habia cortado con Oliver porque no sé, no me quería seguir mintiendo… Después vi**_

_**estas fotos y… parecías feliz, enamorada. Me dolió sabes? Me dolió muchísimo verlas…"**_

_**"**__**No fue mi intensión…" **__**– la mirada de Dianna buscaba la de Lea, la culpa que sintió ante ese**_

_**comentario se reproducía con un fondo color avellana, su mente no entendía como habia pasado de**_

_**hacer sentir culpable a Lea a ser ella quien cargaba con la culpa.**_

_**"**__**No importa eso, pero dolió, estabas feliz, y te estabas mostrando públicamente por segunda vez, la**_

_**primera podía ser un accidente pero una segunda vez? Dios, sabes lo horrible que fue ver eso? Sabes**_

_**lo horrible que es verlo ahora? En especial por saber que yo… yo no te puedo ofrecer eso…"**_

_**Dianna se acercó aún más a Lea, quito de su camino la notebook y con sus dedos despejo la solitaria**_

_**lagrima que caía por la mejilla de la morocha, sin decir más nada la beso con extremo amor, de modo**_

_**pausado, cuidadoso, lento pero sentido, cargado de emociones.**_

_**"**__**No estas… enojada… mmm … conmigo?" **__**– Lea cedía ante la embestida de la rubia, quedando**_

_**acostada en el borde de la cama, y con Dianna encima de ella besándola.**_

_**"**__**No… enojada no" **__**– Dianna se desprendía de los labios de Lea y comenzaba a acariciar con su nariz la**_

_**piel de la morocha, bajando y dando besos húmedos por su mandíbula y cuello. "Estoy celosa,**_

_**demasiado celosa, fuck quiero matar a esa idiota…" – la boca de la rubia llego al hombro de Lea y lo**_

_**mordió divertida, logrando un gemido audible por parte de la morocha que ya empezaba a sentir la**_

_**debilidad en sus rodillas, agradeciendo su posición, ya que al estar acostada no debía preocuparse por**_

_**su estabilidad.**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– Dianna corría con sus dedos el cuello de la remera de Lea, liberando su clavícula, atacando**_

_**esa zona con más besos que seguían dejando a la neoyorkina sin aliento.**_

_**"**__**Fuckkk…" **__**– un sonido ronco escapo de la garganta de Lea al recibir una mordida de Dianna en su**_

_**cuello, los latidos de su corazón estaban descontrolados, y si bien sabía que tenía que parar esa escena**_

_**de inmediato, no sabía cómo hacerlo.**_

_**"**__**Te hice mal?" **__**– Dianna la miraba de modo inocente, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba el mismo**_

_**lugar en el que se habia encargado de dejar una marca.**_

_**"**__**Basta… no… dios, Di! No lo vuelvas a hacer" **__**– Lea busco incorporarse pero Dianna tiro de su brazo**_

_**y la volvió a la cama, para recostarse al lado de ella y abrazarla.**_

_**"**__**Puedo hacer esto?" **__**– Dianna entrelazaba sus piernas con las de Lea y con su mano acariciaba el**_

_**cuello de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Di… no… ayer estabas con el…" **__**– Lea sentía el dolor que le provocaba separarse de Dianna, pero**_

_**sentía la necesidad de hacerlo**_

_**"**__**Mhm, y ayer estaba llamándote a la madrugada porque no me podía dormir pensando en vos…"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Por eso mirabas esas fotos?"**_

_**"**__**No sé porque las miraba…"**_

_**"**__**No lo vuelvas a hacer, estoy con vos, olvidemonos…. Por favor?"**_

_**"**__**Nosotras no estamos… no… no todavía"**_

_**Dianna se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas en su pecho, sabía que le iba a costar arreglar las cosas,**_

_**pero creía que si estaban juntas, esa declaración de Lea la dejo en shock.**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Di, sabes lo que yo quiero, pero vos tenes que solucionar tus cosas con él, y por más que vengas y me**_

_**prometas mil cosas que seguridad tengo?"**_

_**"**__**Preferís estar sola para poder estar con Francine?" **__**– Dianna se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia el**_

_**baño pero se vio obstaculizada por el pequeño cuerpo de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Di, mírame…" **__**– Lea agarro a Dianna con sus dos manos y la obligo a mirarla, cuando lo pudo hacer**_

_**vio el dolor en esas orbitas color avellana que siempre lograban hacerle perder el foco, no puedo evitar**_

_**congelarse ante esa imagen sin saber que decir.**_

_**"**__**Me dejas pasar al baño? Por favor…" **__**– su mirada se perdía en un rincón, como si eso le sirviese de**_

_**refugio**_

_**Lea dio un paso al costado sin decir nada, con idéntico mutismo la rubia tomo su ropa y se introdujo**_

_**en el baño.**_

_**La neoyorkina estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y armando una y otra estrategia que**_

_**pudiesen serle útiles para salir airosa del desencuentro que habia tenido con Dianna, cuando esta se**_

_**paró en la puerta mirándola con una media sonrisa triste.**_

_**"**__**Hey prepare el desayuno…"**_

_**"**__**No, mejor me voy… tengo que solucionar un par de cosas y vos tenes que ir al estudio…"**_

_**"**__**Tengo una hora libre todavía… Quedate"**_

_**"**__**De verdad prefiero que no, además ni tengo ropa… Creo que voy a pasar por lo de Jess antes de**_

_**hablar con Thor"**_

_**"**__**La ropa es el problema? Te puedo prestar… y sino llamo a Adam y le digo que estoy atrasada, te**_

_**puedo acompañar a buscarla"**_

_**"**__**NO!" **__**– el terror que le genero pensar en un encuentro entre Lea y Alex se hizo visible, llamando la**_

_**atención de Lea de tal manera que la obligo a explayarse antes de que la morocha arremetiese. **__**"No te**_

_**quiero involucrar en eso, no te voy a exponer…."**_

_**"**__**Exponerme?"**_

_**Lea no entendía porque eso significaría exponerla, pero el sonido de su celular retumbando en el**_

_**ambiente no iba a darle la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta.**_

_**"**__**Me voy… te llamo más tarde!" **__**– Dianna aprovecho la distracción de Lea para despedirse rápidamente**_

_**y salir del lugar, no quería mantener esa charla, ni ninguna en ese momento, todavía no habia**_

_**procesado la conversación que habían tenido antes.**_

_**"**__**NO!" **__**– Lea se vio vuelta obligando a Dianna a detenerse, mientras atendía la llamada. "**__**Hola"**_

_**"**__**Hola Lea, perdona que te moleste a esta hora, como estas**__**?" – la voz nerviosa intentaba sonar amable,**_

_**pero se veía un halo de desesperación contenida**_

_**"**__**Eh… hola!, bien… muy bien… y no… no se preocupe no me molesta que me llame, llames… no me**_

_**molesta que me llames!" **__**– Lea comenzaba a enredarse en sus propias palabras, su mirada se cruzaba**_

_**con la de Dianna y ambas intentaban comunicarse sin poder tener éxito.**_

_**Una risa suave apaciguo un poco la intranquilidad de Lea, pero la misma volvería en segundos.**_

_**"Supongo que te preguntas por que llamo, y… mmm, sabes algo de Di?"**_

_**"**__**Dianna?..." **__**– Lea estaba pálida, y Dianna abría los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta que ella era el**_

_**tópico de la conversación.**_

_**"**__**Si, anoche me llamo Al… eh… anoche la llame varias veces y tenía el celular apagado, y hoy**_

_**también… vos la conoces y sabes que nunca hace eso, no me quiero preocupar pero soy mamá y bueno**_

_**pensé en llamarte a vos, por las dudas"**_

_**"**__**No, no… No te preocupes Mary, Di… esta acá, vino a desayunar conmigo hace un rato" **__**– Lea la**_

_**miraba disculpándose sin saber si hacia lo correcto o no, encogiéndose de brazos al recibir la mirada**_

_**inquisitoria de la rubia, quien ahora se acercaba a ella luego de escuchar el nombre de su madre.**_

_**"**__**Esta ahí? Ufff, que alivio… me podes pasar con ella?"**_

_**Lea nunca termino de escuchar la última frase porque ya Dianna le habia arrebatado el aparato.**_

_**"**__**Má! Que haces llamando a Lea?"**_

_**"**__**Y vos que haces con el celular apagado? Alex me llamo toda la noche, estas bien?"**_

_**"**__**QUE?" **__**– Dianna se llenó de ira al escuchar eso, como podía ser que tuviese el atrevimiento de meter**_

_**a su familia en medio de su discusión? El enojo de la rubia solo iba en aumento a medida que pasaban**_

_**los segundos**_

_**"**__**Si, me dijo que te habías ido y no volvías, Di nunca más apagues el celular… estaba preocupada!"**_

_**"**__**No puedo creer que hiciera eso! No… yo estoy bien, pero mejor te llamo después si?"**_

_**"**__**Estas bien con él o con Lea?"**_

_**"**__**MAMÁ!"**_

_**"**__**Sabía que si tenías problemas con el ibas a estar con Lea, por eso la llame… Me alegra que hayas**_

_**acomodado las ideas en esa cabeza…"**_

_**"**__**Mamá basta!" **__**– Dianna no sabía si reírse o seguir furiosa ante la forma de actuar de su madre, quien**_

_**paso de la preocupación al alivio en segundos.**_

_**"**__**Te peleaste con él por Lea? Ya sé que no lo vas a reconocer aho…"**_

_**"**__**SI, contenta? Podemos hablar después?"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos con una sonrisa al escuchar a su madre felicitarla por tomar esa decisión, no era**_

_**novedad que ella no fuese una gran fan de Alex, no obstante se seguía sorprendiendo por esa reacción.**_

_**"**__**Perdón por eso…" **__**– Dianna agacho la cabeza con un poco de culpa, y le devolvió el celular a Lea,**_

_**quien en todo momento habia permanecido sentada, bebiendo su café, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a**_

_**cada gesto que la rubia realizaba.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien? Sonabas… Mmm enojada?"**_

_**Dianna la miro, debatiéndose entre sí decirle la verdad o no, finalmente opto por hacerlo emitiendo**_

_**solo algunos detalles. **__**"Alex llamo a mamá para preguntarle por mí porque tenía el celular apagado y**_

_**bueno mamá se preocupó…"**_

_**"**__**A tu mamá le gusto yo para estar con vos, no?"**_

_**"**__**Cuanta modestia…"**_

_**"**__**Pero es verdad… me quiere"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, pero no tanto como yo"**_

_**"**__**Es bueno escuchar eso!" **__**– Lea le alcanzo una taza de café, y la invito a que se siente en la isla con**_

_**ella, esta vez consiguiéndolo.**_

_**Las dos se quedaron en silencio, Dianna encendió su celular para encontrarse con 20 llamadas más de**_

_**Alex, el chico se esforzaba por seguir sorprendiéndola siempre un poco más. Rápidamente elimino**_

_**esas llamadas y restaron varias de su madre, de Jessica y de Thor. Luego de eso le llamaron la**_

_**atención varias notificaciones en su twitter, al verlas descubrió menciones de todos sus compañeros y**_

_**una especial de Lea, en alusión al incidente con los paparazzis la noche anterior. La respondió**_

_**velozmente y luego levanto su vista para encontrarse con Lea a su lado.**_

_**"**__**Amas a Lady Di?"**_

_**"**__**Afortunada Lady Di, no?" **__**– Lea sonrió divertida y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, para**_

_**luego rodearla con los brazos y hundir su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia. **__**"Te tenes que ir…"**_

_**"**__**Me estas echando de una forma bastante anormal"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, no me cuestiones…"**_

_**Luego de unos minutos Dianna recibió la llamada de Thor, el mismo pacto una reunión con ella y**_

_**Alex, ya que ambos eran sus clientes.**_

_**"**__**Ahora si me voy…" **__**– Dianna agarro sus llaves y se acercó a Lea para saludarla con un poco de**_

_**decepción en su rostro.**_

_**"**__**Ok…" **__**– Lea la beso en la mejilla y se dio vuelta para seguir metiendo cosas en su bolso, ya que ella**_

_**debía salir también**_

_**"**__**Hey, porque tan fría?"**_

_**"**__**No soy fría, después te llamo, si?"**_

_**"**__**Ok"**_

_**Dianna no entendía el cambio de humor que Lea experimentaba a cada momento, pero después de**_

_**pasar varias horas ahí no quería seguir discutiendo y abandono el lugar.**_

_**La rubia condujo hasta la casa de Jessica, aprovechando que su amiga estaba pasando unos días en la**_

_**ciudad, era una buena excusa para poder relajarse hasta encontrase con Alex y Thor. Lea por su parte**_

_**se fue directo hasta el estudio para cumplir con más compromisos que Glee representaba.**_

_**"**__**No puedo creer que te hizo eso y que estés tan tranquila!" **__**–Jessica se paraba y caminaba de un rincón**_

_**a otro de la casa, frente a la atenta mirada de Ed y Sebastián, quien acababa de llegar.**_

_**"**__**No es para tanto… que se yo, igual ya está!"**_

_**"**__**Ya esta? Te llamo cientos de veces, no suena como que 'ya está'" **__**– Sebastian se ponía del lado de**_

_**Jessica, ninguno de los dos habia tenido mucho dialogo con Alex, pero por los rumores que corrían en**_

_**el ambiente el joven británico no era una persona muy fácil de llevar.**_

_**"**__**Es mi culpa, tendría que haberle contestado…"**_

_**"**__**Perdón que me meta pero no es tu culpa, después de cómo te trato no le debes nada"**_

_**"**__**Hoy lo voy a ver, tenemos una reunión con Thor… vamos a poder hablar bien"**_

_**"**__**Vos te das cuenta de que necesitas a tu representante para que medie entre ustedes dos? Dios, Di! En**_

_**que estabas pensando cuando lo conociste?"**_

_**"**__**No era así cuando lo conocí!"**_

_**"**__**Ahí no, pero ahora no te animas a estar sola con él, me imagino que en el hotel que estas dejaste un**_

_**alias, no?" **__**– Jessica intentaba ser comprensiva, pero no le gustaba ver a una de sus mejores amigas en**_

_**esa posición, y su lado protector salía a relucir en esos momentos sin que pudiese hacer nada.**_

_**"**__**Eh…. No, no me quedo en ninguno todavía, Thor me va a conseguir uno hoy"**_

_**"**__**Y donde pasaste la noche?"**_

_**"**__**En lo de Lea?"**_

_**"**__**QUE?" **__**– las voces de los tres se hicieron escuchar al unísono llenas de sorpresa, no es que la relación**_

_**de la rubia con Lea fuese un secreto para ellos, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado les parecía**_

_**increíble escuchar eso.**_

_**"**__**Ni quiero saber cómo fue pero wow, no puedo creer que este tan enamorada de vos como para dejarte**_

_**correr hacia ella después de todo lo que le hiciste!"**_

_**"**__**No corrí hacia ella, o si, pero me puso un freno…"**_

_**"**__**Bien por ella!"**_

_**"**__**Jess! Sos mi amiga, tanto te cuesta ponerte en mi lugar?"**_

_**"**__**En qué lugar Di? Siempre exageraste, y cuando se cansó de estar atrás tuyo vos vas y te metes con el**_

_**primer idiota que se te cruza, tenes que estar contenta con que siquiera te siga hablando!"**_

_**"**__**Un poco más que hablarme en realidad…" **__**– Dianna sonrió divertida y vio la risa reflejada en**_

_**Sebastian, pero no en su mejor amiga. **__**"Desde cuando la defendes? Si mal no recuerdo me costó horas**_

_**y horas convencerte de lo que sentía por ella y de lograr que le dieses una oportunidad"**_

_**"**__**Nunca me cayó mal"**_

_**"**__**Tampoco bien"**_

_**"**__**Y qué queres? De un día para otro me saco a mi mejor amiga… pero no era contra ella!"**_

_**"**__**Awwww…" **__**– Dianna se puso de pie y abrazo a Jessica de modo dulce, aunque esta se zafo**_

_**inmediatamente e intentaba actuar fría.**_

_**La conversación se fue calmando de a poco, Sebastian desvió la atención hacia los planes que tenían**_

_**con Ed para esa noche.**_

_**Como estas? Ya hablaste con Thor?**_

_**Lea tomaba su primer descanso en el estudio, tenía un par de grabaciones para adelantar y al ser**_

_**sábado podían trabajar con mayor tranquilidad.**_

_**Desde que habia llegado no paraba de pensar en Dianna, la rubia era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza,**_

_**robándole gran parte de la concentración que debería estar destinando a su trabajo.**_

_**No, todavía no.**_

_**Ok**_

_**Las dos resoplaron frustradas, Lea no se permitía ceder, quería que las cosas se diesen de a poco e iba**_

_**a poner todo su empeño en conseguirlo, pero debía tener cuidado, no podía dejar que Dianna se aleje,**_

_**necesitaba ser cuidadosa en la distancia que ponía entre las dos.**_

_**Lea culmino su trabajo en el set y volvió a su casa, pidió comida china y apenas y tuvo un break en su**_

_**maratón de series cuando hablo con su madre y con Jonathan.**_

_**El día de Dianna no habia corrido con esa suerte, al mediodía habia almorzado con sus amigos, y**_

_**luego habia acudido a las oficinas de Thor, los mismos habían mantenido una pre reunión en la cual le**_

_**habia dejado en claro al hombre cuales eran sus deseos, en especial el de mantener en secreto cual**_

_**sería el hotel donde se iba a alojar, por otro lado le planteo su decisión final de no volver con Alex, si**_

_**bien estaba totalmente dispuesta a mantener la amistad con él si este entraba en razón y así lo deseaba.**_

_**Cuando el británico llego la situación comenzó tensa, pero finalmente se volvió distendida, luego de**_

_**sus disculpas en privado hacia Dianna, los dos comenzaron a debatir de forma adulta. Él en todo**_

_**momento el dejo en claro cuan arrepentido estaba y las ganas de volver a intentarlo, le suplico por una**_

_**segunda oportunidad que Dianna ni siquiera tuvo que considerar, su decisión estaba tomada y no habia**_

_**nada que la hiciese dar marcha atrás con la misma.**_

_**Luego de ese previo encuentro, los dos hablaron con Thor, el mismo les recordó varias cláusulas que**_

_**sus contratos contenían, la más importante era la rueda de prensa que iban a realizar por varias**_

_**ciudades promocionando la película, si los dos habían decidido mantener una relación ahora deberían**_

_**ser lo suficientemente maduros para dejar eso de lado y convivir pacíficamente, al menos hasta que**_

_**pasase el lanzamiento de la misma.**_

_**A medida que la reunión avanzaba Dianna comenzaba a perder el control sobre su humor, la sonrisa de**_

_**Alex comenzaba a molestarle, y no apaciguaba su humor la forma en que la misma se mantenía, sentía**_

_**que se trataba de un divorcio para ver quien se quedaba con que parte. Hasta el momento conseguía la**_

_**confidencialidad de Alex sobre lo que más temía, a cambio de eso se veía viajando con él a Londres en**_

_**10 días, para dar un impulso a la movida de prensa que la película necesitaba y que su relación le**_

_**otorgaba. Alex repetía una y otra vez que pese a sus sentimientos por ella no iba a comportarse mal**_

_**otra vez, y que ni siquiera dormirían en el mismo hotel, sus palabras sonaban sinceras y Dianna**_

_**finalmente termino aceptando.**_

_**Luego de esa reunión, Dianna se decidió por ir sola a casa de Alex y retirar sus cosas, al menos las que**_

_**estaba ahí.**_

_**Sus cámaras, su notebook, un par de discos duros, varias cajas con discos y tres valijas con ropa**_

_**fueron puestas mágicamente dentro de su auto con la ayuda de Alex, el muchacho se habia mostrado**_

_**amigable, pero algo se habia roto, en especial la confianza, y Dianna deseaba salir de ahí lo antes**_

_**posible.**_

_**Un abrazo no deseado e incómodo, unas cuantas disculpas más, y la rubia se hallaba en su auto rumbo**_

_**al hotel.**_

_**Dos horas más tarde, Dianna seguía con el stress del día en sus espaldas, estaba sentada en la cama,**_

_**frente a ella observaba varias de sus cosas, el resto aun permanecía en el auto, y a su alrededor lujosa**_

_**decoración barroca de la habitación que durante los próximos días se convertiría en su casa.**_

_**Su cabeza dolía y no habia aspirina que pudiese calmar esa sensación, tampoco habia servido el baño**_

_**que habia tomado ni bien puso un pie en ese cuarto. Las últimas 36 horas habían sido intensas,**_

_**demasiado para su gusto, y ahora que por fin podía relajarse debía hacerlo sola, lejos del deseo de**_

_**estar con Lea a su lado, que todo su ser manifestaba.**_

_**Me prometiste que me llamabas :(**_

_**Lea sonrió inmensamente al leer el mensaje, olvidándose por completo del capítulo de Dexter que se**_

_**reproducía en la gran pantalla, y reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de escuchar la voz de la rubia.**_

_**Lo hice? No recuerdo eso… pero te escribí :)**_

_**Si, el mensaje más frio del mundo :(**_

_**Pero te escribí…**_

_**Pero no es lo mismo**_

_**Por qué no?**_

_**Por qué quería escucharte, y me dijiste que ibas a llamar y me canse de esperar y nada :(**_

_**Por qué no me llamaste vos?**_

_**Por qué vos dijiste que lo ibas a hacer! y porque no quería escuchar que me trataras mal como hoy**_

_**cuando me fui**_

_**No fue mi intensión**_

_**Pero lo hiciste, y no entiendo porque**_

_**Por qué necesito poner una distancia, quiero cuidarme, me podes culpar por eso?**_

_**Expongo mi carrera por nosotras y vos sentís que tenes que cuidarte de mí?**_

_**No me metas en el medio, yo no te pedí que hagas nada**_

_**Yo no te metí en el medio, lo hice porque quiero, porque TE quiero.**_

_**Me parece que después de eso no podes desconfiar de mí**_

_**Lea suspiro ante ese mensaje, Dianna tenía la habilidad de mover las palabras a su antojo para darle**_

_**sentido y terminar pasándole la culpa a ella, esta sin dudas habia sido una de esas ocasiones.**_

_**Hablaste con Thor?**_

_**Dudo que realmente te importe…**_

_**Dianna tiro el celular a un costado y puso música, estaba frustrada con ella misma, con todo lo que la**_

_**rodeaba, lo único que quería era a Lea a su lado y no lo conseguía, sabía que no iba a ser posible y eso**_

_**agotaba sus ganas por esforzarse, simplemente ya estaba sin fuerzas luego del agitado día que habia**_

_**vivido y antes de terminar peleando prefería dejar que todo se enfrié.**_

_**Si hoy te escribí para preguntarte y si ahora lo vuelvo a hacer es indicio de que si me importa, no**_

_**te parece?**_

_**Di, no quiero discutir, no podemos hablar bien?**_

_**Ok, no te insisto más. Que descanses…**_

_**Lea se quedó son sabor amago luego de esa conversación, le costó conciliar el sueño aunque**_

_**finalmente lo pudo hacer, a diferencia de Dianna quien en compañía de la voz de Tom Waits cedió en**_

_**instantes.**_

_**La mañana siguiente comenzó bien temprano para Lea, si bien no habia dormido más de 5 horas se**_

_**despertó llena de energía, y con un solo objetivo: arreglar el desencuentro que habia sufrido con**_

_**Dianna el día anterior.**_

_**La rubia dormía profundamente pero el sonido insistente de su celular la despertó, y sin llegar a**_

_**divisar bien quien llamaba, ya que sus ojos apenas y podían luchar contra la claridad de la pantalla,**_

_**decidió responder.**_

_**"**__**Hola?"**_

_**"**__**Seguís durmiendo?"**_

_**El entusiasmo y la voz de Lea eran inconfundibles, pero el gruñido de Dianna a modo de**_

_**desconformidad no se hizo esperar.**_

_**"**__**Es domingo, y estoy segura desde que es bastante temprano asique si, sigo durmiendo, o seguía…"**_

_**"**__**Bueno basta, despertarte! Tengo planes…"**_

_**"**__**Qué? Planes para qué?" **__**– Dianna se refregaba los ojos y bostezaba una y otra vez, sin saber si**_

_**mantener esa conversación con una Lea llena de cafeína en sus venas a esa hora era una buena idea.**_

_**"**__**Para compensarte por lo idiota que fui ayer, nos podemos ver? Y si decis que no voy a conseguir el**_

_**teléfono de Thor y lo voy a atormentar hasta que me diga donde te estas quedando y te voy a buscar yo**_

_**misma"**_

_**"**__**Sería más fácil si llamas a mamá… no tendrías que hacer mucho para que te lo de" **__**– Dianna reía aun**_

_**un poco dormida, el verborragico discurso de Lea le habia saco la primer sonrisa del día.**_

_**"**__**Ups, no pensé en eso, porque no pensé en eso?" **__**– el entusiasmo y la adrenalina se vieron**_

_**disminuyendo ante ese gigantesco error, según ella misma, pero luego recordó el motivo del llamado.**_

_**"Bueno, entonces… me queres ver?"**_

_**"**__**Si, obvio… pero no sé… no tengo humor a esta hora para bancarme el tuyo…"**_

_**"**__**Justo vos venís a quejarte de mí humor por las mañanas? Hubiese jurado que antes no tenías ningún**_

_**reproche al respecto"**_

_**Dianna sonrió divertida al recordar el modo en que varias veces la morocha la habia despertado y**_

_**como sus encuentros por las mañanas le habían causado llegadas tardías al set.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que esta vez no voy a tener suerte, asique…"**_

_**"**__**No, no vas a tener… de todos modos te estoy llamando para que desayunemos juntas y me cuentes**_

_**como te fue ayer… Te podes levantar de una vez y venir a casa?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no venís vos?"**_

_**"**__**Ufff, sos imposible Dianna. Un beso de buenos días vence en 1 hora, fíjate que queres hacer…"**_

_**Lea sonrió y corto, Dianna resoplo y rodo los ojos mientras saltaba fuera de la cama para meterse en la**_

_**ducha.**_

_**Luego de preparar el desayuno Lea llamo al encargado para avisarle que Dianna iba a venir y pedirle**_

_**que le cediera el pase. Tan solo cinco minutos después del plazo que habia puesto el timbre se hacía**_

_**oír.**_

_**Ni bien abrió la puerta Dianna se abalanzo hacia ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, con una de sus**_

_**manos la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo mientras con la otra la deslizaba por la**_

_**cabellera oscura para mantenerla firme y garantizarse el beso que venía a buscar.**_

_**Ni bien sus labios colisionaron, la frustración y angustia del día anterior desaparecieron, Dianna**_

_**necesitaba eso para saber que todo estaba bien y que la reacción que Lea habia tenido era simplemente**_

_**un modo de autodefensa.**_

_**Lea podía sentir la sonrisa de Dianna contra sus labios, el goce que eso le generaba se esfumo cuando**_

_**la rubia se separó de ella con una sonrisa divertida.**_

_**"**__**Perdón, me pase de la hora…" **__**– Dianna se encogió de hombros y se abrió paso al lado de Lea para**_

_**entrar al departamento.**_

_**"**__**Dije una hora? Quise decir una hora y media!" - **__**la morocha fue quien se acercó a Dianna, con sus**_

_**puños se aferró a la chaqueta que llevaba y volvió a unir sus labios de forma urgente. Esta vez el deseo**_

_**por avanzar no se hizo esperar, el envió de la morocha dejo a Dianna prisionera entre el cuerpo de esta**_

_**y la pared, pero sin ninguna queja por dicha acción.**_

_**Luego de la sesión de besos que se extendió por unos cuantos minutos Lea se aferró a Dianna, quien**_

_**no atinaba a mas que recuperar la respiración y mantenerse firme, cosa que lograba en especial por el**_

_**apoyo que la pared le ofrecía.**_

_**"**__**Perdoname…" **__**– Lea no se separaba de la rubia, su voz mostraba una disculpa sincera por lo que**_

_**habia pasado.**_

_**"**__**Perdonarte porque? Por el beso?"**_

_**"**__**No tonta, a eso acostúmbrate…" **__**– Lea sonrió a medias, sin moverse de esa posición. **__**"Por lo de**_

_**ayer… sé que actué mal y es mi culpa porque no hablamos y aclaramos bien las cosas antes…"**_

_**"**__**Coincido, pero no me molesta si después me vas a recibir así, eh!"**_

_**Lea se separó y la golpeo ofendida en el hombro, seguido a eso se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la**_

_**cocina, seguida muy de cerca por la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Wow, Lee. Puedo venir a desayunar todos los días…"**_

_**Dianna ingreso a la cocina y observo varias preparaciones sobre la isla, con el infaltable café que Lea**_

_**estaba sirviendo en ese momento.**_

_**"**__**Si, pero no esperes esto… ahora es solo… mmm… una disculpa"**_

_**Las dos compartieron sonrisas cómplices y empezaron a hablar de todo, en realidad Dianna comenzó a**_

_**hacerlo…**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo, no? Di…"**_

_**"**__**No! Pará!... Antes de que te descargues conmigo dejame hablar. Si, voy a ir con él a Londres. NO, no**_

_**vamos a estar solos. Y tercero y más importante, si accedí es porque tengo… tengo miedo de**_

_**provocarlo demasiado y terminar arrepintiéndome…"**_

_**"**__**QUE? Pará… hay algo que yo no sé…"**_

_**"**__**NO! O sea…" **__**– Dianna resoplo, no le quería mentir a Lea y no iba a ganarse su confianza omitiendo**_

_**detalles, debía ser sincera o al menos acercarse a la verdad. **__**"Cuando discutimos se puso un poco…**_

_**agresivo, NO, no, espera! No me hizo nada, discutimos, normal, elevo la voz y yo también. Pero**_

_**cuando estábamos ahí te nombro, no sé como pero sabe de lo nuestro, o lo percibe, no sé…"**_

_**"**__**Nunca se lo habías dicho?"**_

_**"**__**No, ya te habia explicado eso…"**_

_**"**__**No quiero que estés con él, mucho menos que viajes, no lo voy a aceptar…"**_

_**"**__**No quiero ir, prefiero quedarme acá con vos, o al menos cerca tuyo, tenes dudas de eso?. Pero no**_

_**quiero que en un momento de descontrol me ataque y te exponga a vos, no voy a permitir eso, y si te**_

_**molesta que viaje lo entiendo, pero lo voy a hacer"**_

_**"**__**Entonces para que me venís a hablar sobre eso? Anda con él a donde quieras…"**_

_**Lea se levantó y se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando Dianna la tomo de la muñeca y la retuvo,**_

_**tirándola contra su cuerpo con cuidado pero firmeza.**_

_**"**__**Lo hago por las dos, dejame protegerte. No va a pasar nada, anoche hablamos bien, me pidió**_

_**disculpas, después fui a buscar las cosas y se comportó bien…"**_

_**"**__**Fuiste sola a su departamento? Y le crees las disculpas? Queres volver con el también?"**_

_**"**__**No, quiero volver con otra persona, morocha, enana, gruñona, hiperactiva, bastante obstinada por**_

_**momentos"**_

_**"**__**No siempre funciona tu encanto, Agronsky"**_

_**"**__**Podes confiar en mí?"**_

_**"**__**Podemos mantener esto tranquilo hasta que pase todo eso? No… no quiero que vayas, pero no soy**_

_**nadie para decirte que no lo hagas"**_

_**"**__**LEA! Por favor…"**_

_**"**__**Está todo bien, no cambia lo que siento y además tengo decidido ir despacio…"**_

_**"**__**Ir despacio es una cosa, que me pongas en un freezer hasta que pase la premiere es otra!"**_

_**"**__**No es hasta la premiere, es hasta que vuelvas de ese estúpido viaje…"**_

_**"**__**Son 3 días!"**_

_**"**__**Y qué? Pueden pasar mil cosas en tres días, yo no quiero estar como una idiota acá pensando si estas**_

_**con él o no…"**_

_**"**__**Podes confiar en mí? Decime una sola vez en la que te haya mentido y que te haga tener tanto miedo**_

_**de hacerlo ahora"**_

_**Lea se separó y la miro a los ojos, no tenía ni un solo argumento en su contra. Si, la rubia habia**_

_**actuado de forma indiferente por momentos, de forma incomprensible, pero jamás le habia mentido,**_

_**incluso su relación con Alex se la comento desde el principio, en eso tenía razón, no habia motivos**_

_**para tener tanto pánico a esa situación.**_

_**"**__**No es que no confió en vos, en realidad es que no confió en el…"**_

_**"**__**Queres ser mi novia?"**_

_**"**__**Qué? NO!"**_

_**"**__**Que amor que sos eh!" **__**– Dianna actuó ofendida, pero en el fondo sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta**_

_**de Lea y fue por eso que no lo tomo personal, solo quería demostrarle su compromiso desde el minuto**_

_**cero para recomponer su relación.**_

_**"**__**Me estás diciendo que te vas a pasar acción de gracias con tu ex novio o lo que sea a Londres y me**_

_**pedís que sea tu novia, vos sos un amor!"**_

_**"**__**Te estoy diciendo que quiero ser tuya otra vez, no importa con quien esté trabajando, o con quien**_

_**viaje… y vos me rechazas"**_

_**"**__**No te victimices! Sabes que eso no fue rechazarte…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Entonces esperamos hasta que pase ese viaje…"**_

_**"**__**Al menos puedo tener mi beso de buenos días? O buenas tardes? O buenas noches?"**_

_**"**__**No… aunque ya sabemos dónde queda mi fuerza de voluntad cuando vos entras en escena!"**_

_**Lea se rindió por fin, Dianna la beso en la frente y luego de un último apretón la libero para que**_

_**volviese a sentarse frente a ella.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Drama o No Drama? Esa es la cuestión… Optemos por el realismo donde nada es tan**_

_**complicado, aunque tampoco tan simple. X**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: House of Cards (Radiohead)**_

_**I don't wanna be your friend, I just wanna be your lover.**_

_**No matter how it ends, no matter how it starts.**_

_**Forget about your house of cards, and I'll do mine**_

_**Forget about your house of cards… and I'll do mine.**_

_***Chapter 46*: Chapter: Rainbow**_

_**Buenos días, bonita! :)**_

_**Ok, veo que seguís durmiendo. Me voy a la tarde, te parece bien si almorzamos juntas?**_

_**LEA! Despertate! Ya son las 10, no podes seguir durmiendo!**_

_**Dianna se habia levantado bien temprano, sus compromisos con Glee estaban pausados**_

_**temporalmente, ya que tenían el descanso por el Día de Acción de Gracias, y eso les dejaba casi una**_

_**semana libre.**_

_**Lo primero que habia hecho era contactar a Lea, pero la morocha no daba señales de vida.**_

_**Desde que habían estado en su departamento, hacía más de dos semanas, apenas y se habían visto, si**_

_**bien ella intentaba un acercamiento Lea se lo estaba haciendo realmente difícil. Invitaciones a comer,**_

_**al cine, visitas para mirar una peli o simplemente para conversar siempre eran rechazadas con extrema**_

_**sutileza por la morocha. Dianna sabía que tenía que ser paciente, entendía la posición de Lea y eso le**_

_**daba fuerzas para mantenerse firme en su decisión, no iba a dejar que se le escape otra vez, no la iba a**_

_**alejar como ya habia hecho en el pasado, esa vez lo sufrió bastante, lo suficiente como aprender la**_

_**lección.**_

_**Luego de acomodar su equipaje en volvió a revisar su celular, seguía sin novedades de la morocha y el**_

_**reloj seguía corriendo. En un último intento antes de romper con su estado zen que le permitía obviar**_

_**la frialdad de la morocha, se decidió a escribirle un nuevo mensaje, el mismo fue abandonado antes de**_

_**ser terminado, justamente en el preciso momento en que el dispositivo vibro.**_

_**Hey, me levante tarde… perdón**_

_**Ahí estas, dormilona! Tengo reservas en Flore, también pensaba cocinar en casa pero… decime vos :)**_

_**Ya es tarde, lo dejamos para después**_

_**'**__**Después? Que después si me voy…. Fuckk!'**_

_**Todo bien?**_

_**Si**_

_**Si?**_

_**Si, Di… todo bien**_

_**Veni para el hotel así nos vemos…**_

_**Estoy cansada, otro día**_

_**Esta bien, voy yo entonces**_

_**No, no te preocupes, lo dejamos para después**_

_**Ok, no me queres ver, decilo y listo**_

_**No es eso**_

_**Me estas evitando desde que estuvimos en tu casa, asique si no es eso decime que es**_

_**Estoy cansada**_

_**Lea no me jodas, me podes decir que te pasa?**_

_**Dianna se movía de un lado para otro de la habitacion, completamente frustrada, no comprendía esa**_

_**actitud de Lea, iba a viajar y quería verla antes de hacerlo, no entendía porque estaba tan distante con**_

_**ella.**_

_**En un intento por obviar los mensajes que comenzaban a desesperarla, la llamo para poder mantener la**_

_**conversación de modo más íntimo y así buscar más respuestas que obviamente en esa pantalla no iba a**_

_**encontrar.**_

_**A ver, si te llamo es para que me atiendas!**_

_**Tengo que armar las cosas para NYC, hablamos después**_

_**Hey! No me dejes así!**_

_**Lea tiro su celular sobre la isla de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, habia estado despierta desde**_

_**el primer mensaje pero no quería responderlos, no quería verla, no quería sentirse la segunda opción.**_

_**Dianna habia decidido viajar con él a Londres y pasar allí la festividad, y por más que al principio**_

_**habia intentado mostrarse calma ante eso no lo estaba, no podía ni pensar en los dos juntos, confiaba**_

_**en Dianna no obstante saber que iba a estar con él la llenaba de angustia.**_

_**Dianna arrojo su celular, copiando la actitud de Lea, y se sumergió en su micro mundo conformado**_

_**por su iPod y un libro.**_

_**Cuando finalmente fue la hora de ir al aeropuerto la rubia tenía decidido hacer una parada previa, no**_

_**podía irse sin verla, así fuese para seguir discutiendo, simplemente no le importaba, quería verla y**_

_**despedirse del modo adecuado.**_

_**Podes ser TAN infantil? Ya sé que estás ahí, Lea! No me hagas seguir tocando el portero como una**_

_**loca!**_

_**Ok, si lo queres así…**_

_**Luego de tocar el portero de la entrada del edificio por más de 3 veces, Dianna volvió sobre sus pasos**_

_**e ingreso en el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto. La mezcla de sentimientos que sentía era tan grande**_

_**que opto por relajarse y dejar que las cosas fluyesen, ya no podía hacer más nada.**_

_**Varios minutos pasaron, y Lea seguía en la misma posición, solo la habia abandonado para acercarse a**_

_**la pantalla del portero y observar a la rubia, impaciente, tocando el timbre una y otra vez, deseaba con**_

_**todo su ser abrirle pero su orgullo era más fuerte y finalmente se habia podido mantener en silencio,**_

_**aunque el mismo apenas y duraría un par de segundos más.**_

_**No es como YO lo quiero, es como VOS lo queres!**_

_**Ah bueno! Ahora me vas a hablar?**_

_**No viajabas hoy? Anda, disfruta de Londres con tu novio y nos vemos la semana que viene**_

_**Por dios, Lea… me estas jodiendo?**_

_**Viajas con el sí o no?**_

_**No estas siendo justa**_

_**Contestame**_

_**Te podría haber contestado hace una hora cuando estaba, como estúpida, intentando que me abrieses**_

_**Te dije que no tenía ganas de hablar ahora**_

_**Te molestaría explicarme porque?**_

_**Si**_

_**Basta! No seas tan inmadura, que más queres que haga?**_

_**No viajes! No te vayas con él!**_

_**No puedo hacer eso, pensé que lo habíamos hablado**_

_**Cuando lo hablamos?**_

_**Yo lo plantee, si vos no me quisiste escuchar no es mi culpa**_

_**Entonces es mi culpa?**_

_**No es lo que estoy diciendo, deja de cambiar las cosas**_

_**Yo cambio las cosas?**_

_**LEA! Basta**_

_**No me grites**_

_**No te grito, pero me molesta saber que me pase dos semanas intentando hablar y viendo como me**_

_**rechazabas para ahora escucharte venir con reproches**_

_**Estuviste en San Francisco, te olvidas?**_

_**Un fin de semana! estuve con mi familia en San Francisco un puto fin de semana, me lo vas a**_

_**reprochar? Podrías haber ido conmigo si no fueses tan orgullosa**_

_**No, yo no te reprocho nada, solo te estoy aclarando que no todo el tiempo estuviste acá**_

_**Estuve con mi familia un fin de semana, ya lo sé**_

_**Solo tu familia?**_

_**A qué viene eso?**_

_**No sé, quizás lo llevaste a tu novio, no sería la primera vez que va con vos a San Francisco**_

_**NO ES MI NOVIOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ay cortala, basta! Que queres que haga? Decime porque no te entiendo**_

_**Ya te dije lo que quiero**_

_**Pedime algo razonable**_

_**No es razonable pedirte que no viajes con ese idiota? No es algo lógico que te lo pida si queremos**_

_**recomponer las cosas?**_

_**No me hagas esto, sabes que preferiría estar con mi familia o ir con vos a NYC, si al menos me**_

_**hubieses invitado**_

_**Para que si de todos modos te ibas a ir con el!**_

_**NO ES MI ELECCION!**_

_**Ok, tampoco la mía**_

_**Me podes explicar porque no me atendes si te estoy llamando?**_

_**Dianna caminaba por la sala del aeropuerto del mismo modo en que unas horas antes lo habia hecho**_

_**en su departamento, trataba de mantenerse calmada mientras Alex estaba cerca, pero una vez que el**_

_**británico se retiró del lugar exteriorizo toda la tensión que sentía, la misma que aumento cuando Lea**_

_**otra vez le rechazo la llamada.**_

_**Te dije que no tengo ganas… ni se porque te escribí! Ya lo habíamos dejado en claro, cuando**_

_**pase todo esto hablamos**_

_**Todo esto se termina en Febrero, vas a seguir sin hablarme por los próximos 3 meses?**_

_**Importa? para hacerlo y estar discutiendo como ahora…**_

_**Tengo que abordar, te conectas por Skype en un rato?**_

_**Voy a salir**_

_**A dónde?**_

_**Perdón?**_

_**Te pregunte que a dónde vas a salir…**_

_**No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago con mi vida**_

_**Pero yo sí? Dios, te das cuenta lo infantil que sos?**_

_**Si? Que más soy? No te guardes nada! Decime…**_

_**Por qué buscas pelear sin motivos? Pensé que estábamos bien… :(**_

_**Bien? Te estas yendo a Londres con tu novio, ex novio… ni se lo que es… no me jodas Di!**_

_**No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo, te llamo cuando llegue a Londres**_

_**No te preocupes por mí, divertite con tu novio… ;)**_

_**Y vos divertite con el tuyo en NY!**_

_**Dianna guardo el celular bruscamente y ni bien estuvo dentro del avión se desplomo frustrada en su**_

_**asiento, Alex hizo lo propio a su lado pero ella prefirió ponerse los auriculares rápidamente, evitando**_

_**cualquier interacción que el pudiese generar.**_

_**Lea tomo el vuelo, 3 horas después de Dianna, con total desgano, aunque saber que cuando se bajase**_

_**del mismo iba a estar en su ciudad, con su familia y Jonathan aliviaba cualquier tristeza.**_

_**La morocha arribo en la madrugada neoyorkina, Jonathan aguardaba por ella y ni bien la vio supo que**_

_**algo no andaba bien pero decidió darle espacio, los dos fueron al departamento de él y luego de una**_

_**breve conversación decidieron acostarse y descansar un rato más. Dianna piso tierra inglesa 2 horas**_

_**después de que la morocha llegase a su destino, durante el vuelo habia logrado conciliar el sueño,**_

_**único motivo de que las 11 horas al lado de Alex no hubiesen sido estresantes.**_

_**El británico habia intentado convencerla para que se quede con él en casa de sus padres pero**_

_**finalmente habia podido seguir con su idea y arribar al hotel para ducharse, y luego empezar con los**_

_**compromisos que tenían.**_

_**Lea habia dormido hasta casi el mediodía, luego de eso almorzaron con Jonathan y Theo en un**_

_**pequeño restaurante cerca de su departamento, el mismo al que acudía siempre que estaba en la**_

_**ciudad.**_

_**Después de esa pequeña reunión Lea fue a su departamento, dejo todas sus cosas y sin entretenerse**_

_**mucho se dirigió a casa de sus padres, necesitaba sentirse mimada, si bien se esforzaba por distraerse**_

_**y disfrutar de sus amigos y familia la imagen de Dianna no abandonaba su cabeza, mucho menos la**_

_**intriga que le generaba saber que estaría haciendo, con quien, mil preguntas acerca de lo mismo**_

_**cobraban fuerza a medida que el reloj avanzaba.**_

_**Le habia prometido que la llamaría al llegar, pero eso no habia pasado, no porque no quisiera sino**_

_**porque no se sentía con ganas de pelear antes de una entrevista con la prensa, luego de eso se mantuvo**_

_**ocupada, intentando calmarse y el tiempo paso, tanto que ya era más de la 1AM en Londres, cuando**_

_**Dianna por fin volvió a su hotel.**_

_**La rubia se quitó las botas de mala gana, apago todas las luces y puso música antes de tirarse en la**_

_**cama e intentar relajarse aún más, no tenía sueño, solo cansancio y una gran frustración, sin contar el**_

_**efecto del alcohol que comenzaba a hacerse sentir. Miro su celular por milésima vez en las últimas**_

_**dos horas esperando noticias de Lea, pero no habia ni rastros de la morocha.**_

_**Te extraño… :(**_

_**Eso para quien fue? Te equivocaste, no soy Alex…**_

_**NO, no me equivoque… te puedo llamar?**_

_**No**_

_**Por favor…**_

_**No, no tengo ganas de hablar… deja de perder tiempo conmigo y disfruta de tu novio y su familia**_

_**Estuve haciendo prensa todo el día, salvo a la noche que fuimos a cenar con amigos… porque no me**_

_**crees?**_

_**Yo te pedí explicaciones? No, no las necesito… hace lo que quieras**_

_**Dianna la llamo dos veces pero Lea no le respondió, fue ahí cuando la rubia decidió jugarse una última**_

_**carta, no le importaba sonar desesperada, no le importaba hacer el ridículo si era la única posibilidad**_

_**que le quedaba para poder hablar.**_

_**Lea se hallaba en el living, conversando con su abuela, continuando la sobremesa que se habia**_

_**iniciado minutos antes, el día de acción de gracias siempre incluía a gran parte de su familia y era una**_

_**de las cosas por las que tanto le gustaba esa festividad.**_

_**Edith apareció en el cuarto con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba sentada.**_

_**"Lee, es para vos…"**_

_**"**__**EH? Quién es?"**_

_**"**__**Atende…" **__**– Edith la obligo a agarrar el celular, sin que se le borrase la gigantesca sonrisa, y riendo**_

_**suavemente al ver que la morocha finalmente le hacía caso**_

_**"**__**Hola?"**_

_**"**__**Feliz día de acción de gracias, bonita…" **__**– la sonrisa de Dianna se plasmaba incluso en su voz, por**_

_**fin habia conseguido lo que quería, si bien jugando algo sucio, el fin en ese momento justifico el**_

_**medio**_

_**"**__**Que… ufff, no lo puedo creer!" **__**– Lea se paró y camino hacia su madre mostrando su molestia, pero**_

_**Edith se acercó, le dio un apretón en el hombro y se alejó dejándola sola en la cocina.**_

_**"**__**Prometeme que no me cortas, por favor…"**_

_**"**__**Como se te ocurre llamar a mi mamá? Estuviste tomando o qué?"**_

_**"**__**Si, un poco… pero no lo hice por eso. Te extraño mucho, sabes?" **__**– Dianna rodaba en la cama para**_

_**quedar recostada boca arriba, sonriendo inocentemente, feliz por escuchar esa voz otra vez.**_

_**"**__**Encimas estas borracha? Dios, Di!"**_

_**"**__**Es tu culpa…"**_

_**"**__**Mi culpa?"**_

_**"**__**Si! Estaba triste porque no me habías hablado, y porque no me quisiste ver, y porque tengo que**_

_**aguantar a Alex aunque preferiría estar con vos, llenándote de besos y abrazándote sin soltarte nunca**_

_**más…"**_

_**La respiración de Lea se atoro en su garganta por lo que escuchaba, y por el modo dulce y sensual con**_

_**el que la rubia hablaba**_

_**"**__**Estas pasando el Día de acción de gracias con tu novio en Londres, con su familia… y me llamas a**_

_**mí? Para qué? Tenes ganas de jugar conmigo?"**_

_**"**__**No quiero jugar con vos, nunca lo hice, podes cortarla con eso?" **__**– la frustración y el alcohol no eran**_

_**un buen mix, y la ira reemplazo a la dulzura de su voz, completamente harta de los reproches. Lea por**_

_**su parte se quedó helada al escucharla de ese modo, sabiendo que de verdad habia tocado algún nervio**_

_**que hacía que la rubia le hablase como pocas veces lo habia hecho. **__**"Tuve un día de mierda y te llamo**_

_**porque de verdad te extraño y para qué? Para que me trates así?..." **__**– su voz se quebró, llenando de**_

_**culpa a Lea que no sabía cómo responder a eso**_

_**"**__**Yo… que… estas… digo… estas bien?"**_

_**"**__**No Lea, no estoy bien! Estoy lejos de mi familia y lejos de vos, y te llamo y me tratas como el orto por**_

_**algo que esta fuera de mi alcance… te pensas que tengo ganas de estar acá?" **__**– Dianna no ocultaba su**_

_**enojo, y Lea cada vez se sentía peor, no es como si sus celos e inseguridades desaparecieran, pero**_

_**escucharla así movía miles de cosas dentro de ella, emociones que ni sabía cómo manejar.**_

_**"**__**Yo…"**_

_**"**__**Deja, no tendría que haberte llamado… perdoname. Hablamos después..."**_

_**"**__**No… pará…"**_

_**"**__**Qué queres? Me vas a seguir haciendo reproches?"**_

_**"**__**Te pusiste en mi lugar por un segundo?"**_

_**"**__**Deberías confiar en mi…"**_

_**"**__**Eso que implica? Que si yo me voy de viaje con Oliver a vos no te importaría porque confías en mí?"**_

_**"**__**Lo deje por vos, estuve estas dos semanas intentando verte o hablarte, te fui a buscar antes de viajar**_

_**y no me quisiste ver, te llamo y no me atendes, te digo que te extraño y tu respuesta es atacarme… de**_

_**verdad pensas que tenes motivos para desconfiar de mí?"**_

_**"**__**Son muchas cosas… no las podemos hablar por teléfono…"**_

_**"**__**Por eso mismo te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, pero fuiste vos la que me evitaba… porque?"**_

_**"**__**No sos vos, soy yo… capaz es mejor si no nos hablamos por un tiempo"**_

_**"**__**NO! No lo hagas, desde que cortamos venimos con esto, no es lo mejor no hablarnos, no es lo mejor**_

_**no tenerte en mi vida, no decidas eso por mi…"**_

_**"**__**Pero"**_

_**"**__**No, no Lea… Sé que me queres, sé que sentís cosas por mí, y sé que sabes que a mí me pasa igual…**_

_**no te cierres! Te pensas que sos la única que tiene miedo? Estoy aterrada con todo esto, y ni tengo un**_

_**plan para manejar los próximos meses… pero lo único que necesito es saber que te tengo a vos, con**_

_**eso me basa para enfrentar lo que sea…"**_

_**"**__**Quizás es mejor esperar…"**_

_**"**__**Yo voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, pero con vos a mi lado… sabiendo que las dos estamos**_

_**en la misma página…"**_

_**"**__**No te pasa nada con él?"**_

_**"**__**No, Lee… no me pasa nada. Queres saber que hice? Viajamos juntos pero yo dormí todo el viaje,**_

_**después llegue y me vine a mi hotel, hicimos prensa y después cene con amigos y si, él estaba…**_

_**después tomamos algo todos y me vine, no sin lidiar con un grupo de paparazzis insoportables!.**_

_**Mañana lo vas a ver en las webs, pero que importa lo que publiquen? Vos sabes que no es como lo**_

_**dicen, yo estoy acá, sola, hablando con vos porque sos la persona que quiero y porque no aguantaba**_

_**un segundo más sin escuchar tu voz…"**_

_**"**__**No sé…"**_

_**"**__**Que no sabes?"**_

_**"**__**Como manejar esto… no puedo evitar los celos, me muero de celos de saber que esta con vos, me**_

_**odio por esos celos, porque por más que me digas lo que quieras no estamos juntas y no soy nadie**_

_**para decirte nada"**_

_**"**__**No estamos juntas pero porque vos no queres, yo solo respete esa decisión"**_

_**"**__**No te pienses que porque lo dejes voy a esperarte con los brazos abiertos, Agronsky… conquístame,**_

_**no voy a ser así de fácil…" **__**– Luego de un gran silencio Lea hablo, riendo suavemente, en cierto punto**_

_**de modo forzado, por la extrema necesidad que sentía por hacer las cosas un poco más alivianadas, y**_

_**sacar el drama y la tensión de la conversación que llevaban a cabo.**_

_**"**__**Por favor, como si no me hubieses llevado a tu cama en la primera oportunidad que tuviste!"**_

_**"**__**Es verdad, aprendí de mi ex roommate!"**_

_**Las dos rieron ante el recuerdo, por primera vez relajadas, por primera vez con sinceridad, sin**_

_**utilizarla para camuflar sentimientos más profundos que luchaban por salir a la superficie.**_

_**"**__**Es una técnica con un 100% de efectividad, lo sabias?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, algo escuche…"**_

_**"**__**Te extraño, tonti… no me cortes el rostro por culpa de tus celos, dejame hacerte ver que son**_

_**innecesarios"**_

_**"**__**Como pensas hacer eso?"**_

_**"**__**Tengo varias formas, aunque a la distancia el número de opciones se reduce…"**_

_**"**__**Deberías irte a dormir… es tarde"**_

_**"**__**Quiero mi beso de las buenas noches…"**_

_**"**__**Estas un poco lejos, y aunque estuvieses acá…" – 'Fuck! Menos mal que no estas acá, sino no sé qué**_

_**haría…'**_

_**"**__**No voy a colgar entonces"**_

_**"**__**Lo voy a hacer yo…"**_

_**"**__**No, no lo vas a hacer"**_

_**"**__**Queres apostar?"**_

_**"**__**Si! obvio! que tenes en mente?"**_

_**"**__**Si yo gano, pagas la cena para todos los chicos cuando estemos en Londres la semana que viene…"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Eso es todo lo que queres?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, vos que tenes en mente?"**_

_**"**__**Si yo gano, tenes que aceptar salir conmigo…" **__**– Dianna se mordía el labio nerviosa, era una forma**_

_**sutil y elegante de empezar a trabajar en su reconciliación definitiva**_

_**"**__**No hay problema, se quién va a ganar"**_

_**"**__**Todavía te sigo escuchando…"**_

_**"**__**Solo por ahora"**_

_**"**__**Entonces… como sería la apuesta, Sarfati?"**_

_**"**__**Vos dijiste que no soy capaz de cortarte, y queres una cita conmigo… yo dije lo contrario y quiero**_

_**que pagues la cena…"**_

_**"**__**Perfecto, sigo pensando lo mismo… no sos capaz"**_

_**"**__**Perdón?..." **__**– Lea escucho silencio durante breves segundos y luego el tono, dándole por sentado que**_

_**la rubia se habia apresurado a terminar la llamada. **__**"Mierda! Dianna Elise te voy a mataaar!". **__**Lea**_

_**sacudía su cabeza, incrédula por la facilidad con la que habia caído en la trampa de la rubia**_

_**Bonita, no aprendiste todavía que no es bueno jugar conmigo? :)**_

_**Te voy a matarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_

_**Mhm, pero primero tenemos una invitación para salir conmigo, asique anda haciendo lugar en tu**_

_**agenda**_

_**No es justo, hiciste trampa! Te detesto!**_

_**Por recuperarte estoy dispuesta a hacer eso y más… mucho más ;)**_

_**Sos tan cursi…**_

_**Nop, solo soy dulce y tierna y a vos te encanta que lo sea ;)**_

_**Sos adorable y te extraño… :(**_

_**Ya lo sé**_

_**Idiota**_

_**Te extraño más**_

_**No, yo**_

_**YO!**_

_**Que te hace pensar eso?**_

_**Simplemente lo sé**_

_**Estas borracha**_

_**Nop**_

_**Segura?**_

_**Nop**_

_**Jajajajaja… anda a dormir**_

_**No queres hablar más conmigo?**_

_**Estoy con mi familia y me estás haciendo ver como una autista que no puede alejarse del celular**_

_**Me gusta, si es porque estás hablando conmigo… tengo ese poder?**_

_**Como si fuese algo que no sabias**_

_**Me gusta que me lo recuerdes**_

_**Anda a dormirrrrrrrr**_

_**Ok :(**_

_**Te adoro, y te extraño, y me arrepiento de no haberte abierto cuando fuiste a mi depto... :(**_

_**Prometeme que no lo volves a hacer**_

_**Espero que no me des motivos para volver a hacerlo**_

_**Todo tiene que terminar a tu favor?**_

_**Si, completamente… soy Lea Michele Sarfati, no lo sabias?**_

_**Cierto, Lea Michele Sarfati, quien va a salir conmigo en una cita ni bien volvamos a Los Angeles**_

_**A DORMIR YA, AGRON!**_

_**Mañana te llamo :)**_

_**Eso espero!**_

_**El día siguiente no fue muy distinto para ninguna de las dos, Dianna se la paso entre rueda de prensa**_

_**para algunos medios gráficos, un almuerzo con Alex, sus padres y gente de la producción del film que**_

_**habia viajado con ellos, la tensión se notaba entre los dos, en especial por algunas demostraciones por**_

_**demás afectuosas por parte de él, pero Dianna permanecía inmutable en su exterior, mostrándose**_

_**segura e intentando ignorar cualquier cosa para evitar y evitarse problemas a futuro. Luego de eso**_

_**habia pasado la noche cenando con amigos, para finalmente volver al hotel completamente exhausta.**_

_**Lea habia repartido su tiempo entre, 10 largas horas de sueño, almuerzo y un poco de shopping con su**_

_**madre y lo termino con una noche de películas, pijama y sillón junto a Jonathan. Durante todo el día**_

_**habia recibido mensajes esporádicos de la rubia, cada uno de ellos le generaba una sonrisa aun mayor,**_

_**incluso cuando el contenido de los mismos era algo totalmente trivial e irrelevante como por ejemplo:**_

_**Mi iPod salta de Cat Stevens a nuestra versión de I Feel Pretty/Unpretty… pensas que eso es solo**_

_**coincidencia?**_

_**Es normal que tomar café me haga extrañarte aún más? NO es necesario que contestes :(**_

_**Sabes qué? En 48 horas estoy de nuevo en NYC!**_

_**Gris londinesco con un hermoso arcoíris rompiendo la armonía, del mismo modo en que vos rompes**_

_**adorablemente mis esquemas con tan solo una sonrisa. Te extraño :(**_

_**Lea sonreía ante cada mensaje y varios los contesto, aunque no todos ya que se esforzaba por**_

_**mantenerse dura, aún más después de ver las fotos que los paparazzis le habían tomado a Dianna la**_

_**noche anterior, pero sabiendo que era algo que la rubia le habia dejado en claro de antemano no tenía**_

_**motivos para desconfiar. No obstante no podía resistirse a algunas de las demostraciones de afecto de**_

_**Dianna quien no perdía oportunidad para robarle una sonrisa, no solo con sus palabras sino también**_

_**con alguna que otra foto para acrecentar la conexión que quería instaurar entre las dos, haciéndola**_

_**sentir presente en sus paseos por aquella ciudad europea.**_

_**La mañana siguiente comenzó bien tarde para Lea, como de costumbre se levantó, y mientras se servía**_

_**una taza de café observo el twitter, sobrevolando las menciones sin detenerse especialmente en cada**_

_**una, salvo cuando la palabra 'compromiso' al lado del nombre de Dianna se repetía en varias**_

_**ocasiones, las necesarias para captar su atención.**_

_**Lea busco su notebook y de inmediato googleo el nombre de la rubia para encontrarse con las notas**_

_**que hablaban de que el viaje habia servido como escenario para el compromiso de la pareja del**_

_**momento, ya que entre los fans adolecentes era una de las preferidas.**_

_**Luego de cerrar todo, y de ver un mensaje de buenos días de la rubia que no quiso responder, salió a**_

_**correr por Central Park, la ansiedad, enojo, confusión, y decepción que sentía se fueron calmando,**_

_**tanto como para que luego de llegar y bañarse decidiera contestar al mensaje de Dianna. No quería**_

_**peleas, pero esa idea no se le iba a ir fácil de la cabeza, incluso después de ver las fotos en las que la**_

_**rubia lucía un anillo, desconocido para ella hasta ese momento.**_

_**Buenos días, Di!... todo bien?**_

_**Hey, dormilona! :)… Ahora sí, mucho mejor… porque te despertaste tan tarde?**_

_**En realidad recién llego, fui a correr un rato por Central Park**_

_**Ahh… ok**_

_**Dianna estaba en medio de un librería, con dos amigos más, buscando un par de títulos para devorar en**_

_**su tiempo libre, habia esperado el mensaje de Lea todo el día y ahora que lo recibía no estaba muy**_

_**contenta por saber que habia preferido ir a correr ni bien se despertó, antes que contestarle a ella.**_

_**Todo bien? Que estás haciendo?**_

_**Sip, todo tranquilo, el día está bien londinesco jaja. Ahora acabamos de entrar a una librería por**_

_**Covent Garden**_

_**Ah, ok… no te molesto entonces**_

_**LEA! No empieces, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, es más… si te llevo uno de regalo lo vas a leer?**_

_**No lo sé, si me gusta…**_

_**Podemos venir juntas la semana que viene, este lugar es hermoso! Arte callejero, muchas librerías**_

_**escondidas, galerías y… CAFETERIAS! :)**_

_**Te pensas que me vas a comprar con café?**_

_**Si no puedo hacerlo con eso no puedo hacerlo con nada**_

_**Mmm, no esta vez, no alcanza**_

_**Entonces si te pasa algo…**_

_**Nop**_

_**Dale, decime**_

_**No, está todo bien…**_

_**No te creo**_

_**Es mi cabeza, no me hagas caso, si?**_

_**Ok…**_

_**No te enojes, entonces… mañana volves? Podríamos desayunar?**_

_**Lo que vos quieras :)**_

_**Ok, entonces el Lunes o Martes nos podemos ver…**_

_**No, el Lunes porque después viajo a Texas, le prometí a papá que lo iba a ir a visitar, y claramente no**_

_**voy a tener tiempo después**_

_**Esta bien… como esta?**_

_**Bien, adaptado a la nueva ciudad… tengo ganas de verlo**_

_**Esta bien, no te preocupes si no nos podemos ver, son dos o tres días de todos modos**_

_**No, podemos desayunar y tomo el vuelo al mediodía…**_

_**De verdad?**_

_**Sí, quiero verte… YA!**_

_**Ok, si te portas bien quizás te llevo al aeropuerto después… quien sabe ;)**_

_**Me gusta esa idea :)… Te llamo después si? Quiero sacar algunas fotos antes de que me lleven de**_

_**vuelta al hotel…**_

_**Divertite!… hablamos**_

_**Te extraño**_

_**:)**_

_**El enojo y la disconformidad de Lea habían pasado a un segundo plano al escuchar que la rubia**_

_**pensaba ir a visitar a su padre, eso era algo que siempre la sensibilizaba y no necesitaba luchar con los**_

_**celos de Lea en ese momento, aunque ella sabía que tarde o temprano el tema iba a saltar, aun cuando**_

_**no fuese cierto no le gustaba leer esas cosas, simplemente lo odiaba.**_

_**7 días después…**_

_**"**__**Hey, que haces acá?"**_

_**"**__**Me dejas pasar?" **__**– Dianna se abrió paso sin siquiera esperar el ok de Lea, quien no objeto nada al**_

_**ver como la rubia se adentraba en su habitación.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?" **__**– Lea cerró la puerta con cuidado, percatándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca, y se giró**_

_**para caminar hacia donde estaba la rubia**_

_**"**__**No sé, decímelo… no aguanto más que me trates así"**_

_**"**__**Así cómo? Pensé que estábamos bien…"**_

_**"**__**Me ignoras!"**_

_**"**__**No te ignoro, anoche cenamos juntas"**_

_**"**__**Si, con el resto del elenco…"**_

_**"**__**Siempre se da así, no veo que es lo que te molesta…" **__**\- Lea se alejó unos metros, caminando hasta**_

_**sentarse en su cama y silenciar el televisor, el mismo que seguía reproduciendo la película que habia**_

_**escogido hacia unos cuantos minutos**_

_**"**__**Ya sé lo que te pasa, no puedo creer como no me di cuenta antes! Cuando estábamos en NYC fuiste**_

_**tan obvia…" **__**– Dianna se frotaba la frente con sus dedos y reía irónicamente ante la realización**_

_**"**__**No estoy enojada, desayunamos juntas en Nueva York, cuando volviste de Kansas cenamos con**_

_**Jonathan, te parece que si estoy enojada hubiese accedido a eso?"**_

_**"**__**Te conozco, algo te pasa… cuando desayunamos apenas y hablaste, y en la cena solo me registraba**_

_**Jonathan"**_

_**"**__**Di, está todo bien… de verdad"**_

_**"**__**No, no lo está… y no entiendo ni porque te lo tengo que explicar pero… NO – ESTOY – CON – ALEX!**_

_**El anillo? Un regalo de mi abuela, queres llamar a mamá y preguntarle?"**_

_**"**__**Qué? No… yo… yo no dije nada" **__**– la cara de Lea se transformó, era verdad que habia estado distante,**_

_**luchaba porque esas noticias no le afecten pero en su inconsciente las mismas seguían persistentes. No**_

_**la alejaban de Dianna, en especial porque la rubia no lo permitía, pero les ponían un freno a las dos**_

_**cuando se encontraban en situaciones más íntimas, como lo era ahora la que vivían solas en su**_

_**habitación**_

_**"**__**Si no dije nada antes fue porque pensé que no le ibas a hacer caso a una publicación de ese tipo,**_

_**pero… dios! Que tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?"**_

_**"**__**No me gusta leer esas cosas, y es más fuerte que yo. No es lindo escuchar que la persona que queres**_

_**está comprometida con alguien más"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, pero es mentira asique…"**_

_**"**__**Perdón… igual no, no estaba enojada, intente acercarme, no cerrarme…" **__**– Lea jugaba con sus**_

_**manos, clavando la mirada en el piso, completamente avergonzada**_

_**Dianna se paró con lentitud y camino hacia Lea, rodeándola con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura,**_

_**pegándose a su cuerpo. **__**"Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado que me lo digas si te molestaba…"**_

_**"**__**Perdón…" **__**– Lea la atrapo entre sus brazos y hundió su cara en el pecho de la rubia.**_

_**Las dos no habían estado muy cómodas con esos roces o cercanía en los últimos días, pero las dos lo**_

_**extrañaban, Lea era perfectamente capaz de escuchar el latido salvaje del corazón de Dianna al**_

_**sentirla tan cerca, al sentir su suave respiración sobre su piel, sin poder evitar que esta se erice a ese**_

_**ínfimo e inocente contacto.**_

_**"**__**Shh…" **__**– Dianna solo aliviano el abrazo para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, ya la morocha le habia**_

_**dado vuelta la cara en varias oportunidades cuando la quería besar y no estaba dispuesta a ser**_

_**rechazada otra vez, era demasiado doloroso, aunque en algún punto entendía el porqué.**_

_**El abrazo nunca se tornó incomodo, aun cuando habían pasado varios minutos y las dos permanecían**_

_**en la misma posición, Dianna sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra acariciaba su**_

_**espalda, al tiempo que Lea se aferraba con fuerza, sin indicios de soltarla en un futuro cercano.**_

_**"**__**Vamos a cenar, Lee? Vos y yo… bueno y la gente que este comiendo, algo tranquilo"**_

_**"**__**No suena divertido, no tengo ganas de salir…" **__**– Lea por fin la soltó y se alejó un par de pasos ante la**_

_**atónita mirada de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Oookkk, nos vemos después entonces" **__**– Dianna se giró y sin decir mucho más caminaba buscando la**_

_**puerta para salir**_

_**"**__**HEY! A dónde vas?" **__**– Lea la miro confundida, sin entender porque se iba abruptamente.**_

_**"**__**Me dijiste que no querías salir, entendí la indirecta…" **__**– la rubia la enfrento, sumergiendo sus manos**_

_**en los bolsillos del jean, mirándola distraída e intentando con todo su ser no mostrar el enojo que**_

_**comenzaba a crecer ante esa actitud, al levantar la vista vio a Lea, con la mirada fija en ella, y sus**_

_**labios presionados con la comisura de los mismos hacia abajo, haciendo que su corazón y todo su ser**_

_**se derritiese ante esa imagen**_

_**"**__**No, no la entendiste… no tengo ganas de ir a comer con vos a un lugar que esté lleno de gente, hoy**_

_**no tengo ganas de compartirte con nadie…"**_

_**Dianna la miro con ojos sorprendidos pero llenos de ilusión por lo que habia escuchado, pese a lo que**_

_**pensaba, arreglar las cosas esta vez habia sido sorprendentemente sencillo.**_

_**"**__**Queres que me quede?"**_

_**"**__**Te queres quedar?"**_

_**Dianna no le respondio, en lugar de eso acorto la distancia con pasos imperceptibles, hasta pararse**_

_**frente, mirarla a los ojos con los suyos oscureciéndose rápidamente, Lea trago saliva y lo próximo que**_

_**sintió fue la mano de Dianna sujetándola por la parte trasera de su cuello, sus dedos perdiéndose en su**_

_**cabellera oscura, y ejerciendo presión gentil pero fuerte para atraerla a sus labios y que ambos**_

_**colisionaran en un beso que hablaba en volúmenes muchos más elevados de lo que sus palabras podían**_

_**alcanzar.**_

_**Lea gimió ante el rápido placer que sentía recorrerla de pies a cabeza, más aun al sentir el cuerpo de**_

_**Dianna pegada junto al suyo, la mano de la rubia en la parte baja de su espalda, y su lengua bailando**_

_**frenéticamente con la suya propia, una vez más, como siempre sucedía, como era habitual, como tanto**_

_**deseaba.**_

_**"**__**Mmm… te quedas!" **__**– Lea se separó y mantenía los ojos cerrados, relamiéndose, alargando la**_

_**sensación que le generaba el sabor de los labios de Dianna en los suyos.**_

_**"**__**Como si tuvieses dudas…" **__**– Dianna rio divertida, la beso dulcemente en la nariz y camino por uno de**_

_**los laterales de la cama, se sacó sus ballerinas y se subió a la cama agarrando el control y comenzó a**_

_**hacer zapping divertida, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Lea que aún no lograba moverse otra vez.**_

_**Finalmente Lea se le unió, pidieron room service y se acostaron a mirar tele, descansando luego del**_

_**stress que le habia generado el vuelo, dos días de prensa y la grabación de la presentación para The X**_

_**factor.**_

_**"**__**Donde fuiste hoy? Cuando baje a almorzar no estabas…" **__**– Lea miraba la película que se reproducía**_

_**ante ella, ya habían comido, casi sin hablarse pero sin sentir que era in silencio incomodo, era más**_

_**bien uno de readaptación, cómplice.**_

_**"**__**Fui a pasear por Covent Garden… necesitaba salir a tomar aire" **__**– Dianna se dio vuelta y le hablaba**_

_**con dulzura, mirándola a los ojos, recuperando esos pequeños detalles que eran los protagonistas de su**_

_**relación.**_

_**"**__**Por qué no me invitaste?" **__**– la decepción estaba impresa en la voz de la morocha, Dianna busco sus**_

_**manos y la tomo entre las suyas, acariciándola y luego dándole un beso tierno, provocando un tinte**_

_**rosado en sus mejillas de modo inmediato.**_

_**"**__**Porque estabas súper distante y no quería que me rechaces…"**_

_**"**__**Buen punto… porque te gusta tanto ese lugar?"**_

_**"**__**Hay buenas ferias, artistas callejeros, cafeterías interesantemente pintorescas que estoy segura de**_

_**que te gustarían, y… las librerías y disquerías!"**_

_**"**__**Sos imposible…"**_

_**"**__**De resistir?"**_

_**"**__**JA JA"**_

_**"**__**Veni acá…" **__**– Dianna tiro del brazo de Lea, obligándola a acercarse a su cuerpo, cuando la tuvo cerca**_

_**la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso tiernamente, beso que Lea se encargó de extender e intensificar,**_

_**llegando a absorber el poco aire que quedaba en los pulmones de la rubia provoco la ruptura del**_

_**mismo, con las dos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, apuradas por recomponer el ritmo de su**_

_**respiración y el repiqueteo de sus corazones.**_

_**Lea se quedó descansando en los brazos de Dianna, con su cabeza en el pecho de esta, hasta que la**_

_**película termino.**_

_**Un bostezo de la morocha índico que el tiempo habia transcurrido lo suficientemente rápido para que**_

_**el reloj llegase a marcar las 23:30hs sin que ninguna fuese consciente de eso.**_

_**"**__**Estoy muerta, si me duermo no es mi culpa…"**_

_**"**__**Yo también estoy cansada, debería ir volviendo a mi habitación…" **__**– Dianna se sentó en la cama y**_

_**intento acomodarse el pelo, no podía salir del cuarto de esa forma**_

_**Lea se paró y fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando volvió se acercó lentamente a Dianna, quien estaba**_

_**sentada en la cama frente a ella y sin previo aviso perdió sus dedos en la cabellera de la rubia**_

_**moviéndolos rápidamente, riendo traviesa por lo que hacia, dejándole un desastre incluso peor que el**_

_**que habia intentado camuflar.**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y veía a Lea mirarla con ojos divertidos y llenos de brillo, aunque eso no borraba**_

_**la confusión que sentía.**_

_**"**__**Que haces? Queres que se me rían en todo el hotel por caminar así hasta mi cuarto?"**_

_**"**__**NO!" **__**– Lea se acercó a su valija y saco unos shorts y una remera y se las tiro a la rubia. **__**"Y para que**_

_**veas que estoy diciendo la verdad te invito a dormir conmigo, no me permitiría ser la culpable de que**_

_**alguien te vea así… solo yo"**_

_**Dianna se rio y sacudió su cabeza divertida pero no dijo nada y fue directo a cambiarse, segundos**_

_**después volvía a la cama adentrándose y enfrentando a Lea.**_

_**"**__**Gracias por evitar que se riesen de mí, después de lo que vos misma provocaste…" **__**– el sarcasmo en**_

_**la rubia sonaba divertido, sus dedos acariciando la mandíbula de Lea, con extrema delicadeza.**_

_**"**__**Quien hablaba de reírse? Lo decía porque estabas tan sexy que no quiero que nadie te vea así…" **__**–**_

_**Lea la volvió a despeinar sin siquiera recibir una objeción por parte de la rubia que solo reía**_

_**embelesada.**_

_**"**__**Gracias" **__**– dijo Dianna, casi sobre sus labios previo a besarla tiernamente.**_

_**"**__**Shhh, solo abrázame…" **__**– Lea se dio vuelta y se pegó a Dianna, quien no dudo en adherirse a la**_

_**morocha, deslizar una mano bajo su cuerpo para de ese modo atraparla por completo entre sus brazos.**_

_**"**__**Siempre Lee, siempre…" **__**– susurro Dianna sonriendo suavemente, feliz por cómo habían terminado**_

_**las cosas una vez más. Sabía que el drama no habia pasado y que habia que pulir mucho detalles más,**_

_**pero tenía la certeza de que el acercamiento seguía su rumbo, y eso le bastaba para sentir como su**_

_**corazón volvía a sentirse lleno de energía y felicidad.**_

_**La mañana siguiente las dos despertaron en la misma posición, Lea lo hizo primero y observaba el**_

_**rostro relajado y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible de la rubia. Esta no tardó mucho en desertarse y**_

_**escaparse hacia su cuarto, sin ser vista, para preparar todo para su regreso.**_

_**El viaje habia sido extenso, las dos compartieron asiento con Chord quien durmió en la mayoría del**_

_**tiempo, no muy distinto a lo que las dos hicieron.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– Dianna abrió los ojos y se encontró con Lea mirándola con una sonrisa**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– respondió Lea con idéntica sonrisa**_

_**"**__**No me sigas mirando así porque te voy a besar acá, y no me importa quién nos vea**__**…" – Dianna se**_

_**humedeció los labios y mantenía el contacto intenso con la morocha quien se mordió el labio inferior**_

_**y volvió a mirar al frente.**_

_**La rubia se incorporó y busco su libro para tener en que enfocar su atención hasta que aterrizaran.**_

_**Treinta minutos después lo estaban haciendo, y luego de unos minutos aun seguia pegada a Lea y**_

_**Chord.**_

_**"**__**Queres venir a casa?, digo… si no tenes planes**__**" – Lea caminaba al lado de Dianna, esperando la**_

_**respuesta para confirmar el pedido de un auto que las llevase.**_

_**"**__**Nada que siquiera se acerque a hacerme dudar antes de aceptar esa oferta!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, genial!" **__**– Lea sonrió feliz, sentándose en una pequeña sala mientras llegaba el auto que las**_

_**llevaría.**_

_**Minutos después alguien les informo de la presencia de varios fotógrafos, motivo suficiente para la**_

_**tensión en Dianna, la misma que se incrementaría al ver varias llamadas perdidas de Alex en su**_

_**celular.**_

_**Las cosas nunca terminaban de estar bien en su cabeza ni a su alrededor, detestaba lidiar con la**_

_**presión de decenas de lentes intentando captar una imagen, la frustraba tener que esconderse para**_

_**preservar su vida privada, odiaba basar sus acciones en la mirada de un tercero que ni siquiera la**_

_**conocía.**_

_**No necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para saber que la presencia de los fotógrafos arruinaba sus planes,**_

_**no habia forma de salir de ahí con Lea sin tener que lidiar después con su publicista y con Alex. Con**_

_**este último en especial ya que por todos los medios intentaba mantenerse limpia, sin darle motivos**_

_**para pensar que Lea habia sido la culpable de su ruptura, aun cuando en verdad quizás no habia sido**_

_**ella, sino el mismo y su actitud arrogante y posesiva.**_

_**Dianna no logro ocultar su malestar y lo exteriorizo fácilmente, se mostraba contrariada, por primera**_

_**vez reaccionaba de esa forma ante los medios y Lea sonrió amable pero fingidamente, mientras se**_

_**daba vuelta para acercarse a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Hey, que pasa?" **__**– Lea se quedó paralizada al ver el rostro serio y lleno de enojo de Dianna, la**_

_**impotencia estaba a punto de ser expresada en lágrimas y eso la partía al medio, detestaba verla así y**_

_**sin siquiera terminar de entender porque, no era la primera vez que lidiaban con los fotógrafos ni**_

_**mucho menos.**_

_**"**__**No creo que sea buena idea que nos vayamos juntas, dios! Los odio…"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Anda, ya fue…"**_

_**Lea la abrazo sin entender de qué se trataba eso, pero sabiendo que no tenían tiempo para discutir ahí,**_

_**su piel reaccionaba al contacto de los labios de la rubia con su cuello, y supo que era momento de**_

_**alejarse, no sin antes mirarla buscando alguna respuesta.**_

_**Dianna resoplo por lo bajo y volvió hacia adentro con Chord, a la espera de un nuevo auto.**_

_**Media hora después y no sin antes tener que enfrentarse otra vez con los fotógrafos, Dianna se hallaba**_

_**en el auto regresando a su hotel.**_

_**Hey, estas bien?**_

_**Si, volviendo a casa…**_

_**Por qué tan de mal humor? Por qué te enojaste tanto?**_

_**Porque no quiero exponernos, aunque no sé si fue mejor o peor mi reacción**_

_**No entiendo… y no me gusta verte así, me pone mal verte tan triste y contrariada, vos no sos así**_

_**Te explico cuando nos veamos?**_

_**Cuando nos vemos?**_

_**Cuando quieras ;)**_

_**Ya tenes una invitación para…mmm…YA!**_

_**Ahora?**_

_**Mhm, te extraño… hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas, salvo las últimas horas.**_

_**Y yo te extraño más… como MUCHO pero MUCHO más**_

_**Cuanto más?**_

_**Mmm, hasta GRB ida y vuelta ;)**_

_**QUE? :S**_

_**GRB 090429B es la estrella más lejana a la tierra, al menos por ahora. Creo que tardaría unos**_

_**cuantos años en llegar hasta ese punto del universo, ASÍ de mucho es que te extraño :)**_

_**Dork….**_

_**TU dork**_

_**Mi dork… :).**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Una de las ultimas reviews habla de cómo leer el anterior cap representa casi una montaña**_

_**rusa por los variados estados de ánimos, bueno creo que seguimos en el parque de diversiones al**_

_**menos por este. Perdón por no actualizar más seguido, y GRACIAS por la paciencia y la buena**_

_**vibra. X**_

_**PD: Cambie la descripción de SEH, la anterior sonaba como si fuese un song!fic y no lo es, la historia**_

_**se basa en la música pero es más que eso. Sé que varias halagaban lo bueno de la narración haciendo**_

_**honor a la descripción, pero al mismo tiempo esa descripción limitaba la historia. Es solo un detalle**_

_**pero lo quería comentar. :)**_

_**\- Purplenergy2011 pidio por un songlist con las canciones, si alguien mas lo quiere mandenme un**_

_**tweet y les paso un link con las que hay hasta ahora. Cuando el fic se termine publicare uno completo**_

_**en este espacio también.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Rainbow (Oh Land)**_

_**You are all over my rainbow. Taking the scene in my crazy dream.**_

_**Only you are on my rainbow…**_

_**No one else here, nothing gets near YOU.**_

_***Chapter 47*: Chapter: I would do anything for you**_

_**"**__**Hey… buen días, bonita!" **__**– Dianna acababa de despertarse y sin siquiera atinar a dejar la cama tomo**_

_**su celular y llamo a Lea para saludarla, como venía haciéndolo desde hacía varios días.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…. Que ahora es?" **__**– Lea rodaba sobre su cama intentando ver el despertador, pero la fuerte luz**_

_**que los rayos del sol desplegaban por la habitación le hacía imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos por**_

_**más de unas milésimas de segundos**_

_**"**__**Por dios! Lea Michele Sarfati sigue durmiendo? No lo puedo creer" – **__**Dianna reía divertida, siendo**_

_**consciente de que por primera vez desde que estas llamadas habían tenido lugar, lograba despertarla**_

_**"**__**Idiota"**_

_**"**__**Como siempre tan amorosa por las mañanas…"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que lo soy"**_

_**"**__**Lo sabía, ahora ya no estoy tan segura…"**_

_**"**__**Vas a tener que esforzarte para tener certezas sobre si lo sigo siendo o no…"**_

_**"**__**Más de lo que lo estoy haciendo?" **__**– Dianna resoplaba por lo bajo, frustrada.**_

_**La relación de las dos estaba bien desde que habían regresado de Inglaterra, siempre con alguna pelea**_

_**presente cuando Alex aparecía en acción, pero Dianna se las arreglaba para mantener el balance**_

_**perfecto entre las dos aunque Lea no se lo hacía fácil. La morocha seguía reticente a dejarla meterse**_

_**por completo en su vida, no obstante Dianna seguía luchando por lograrlo, sabía que estaba cerca.**_

_**"**__**Que estás haciendo exactamente?" **__**– Lea se estiraba, volviendo en si de un sueño que se extendió por**_

_**más de 9 horas. Bostezaba entre palabras, y luego sonreía al escuchar como Dianna exhalaba**_

_**profundo, preparando su respuesta.**_

_**"**__**Te cocino, te dejo elegir las películas, te dejo elegir el vino, te llamo todas las mañanas, te llevo café**_

_**al set, y todo para qué? Para que a la noche cuando no soporto más tu estúpida distancia y trato de**_

_**estar con vos otra vez, porque me provocas desde que abrís los ojos a primera hora del día, me eches**_

_**de tu departamento con un beso súper frio… "**_

_**"**__**Mmm…" **__**– Lea no pudo camuflar un tímido gemido abandonando su boca, se mordía el labio y rodaba**_

_**sus ojos pensando en la noche anterior. Dianna sentada sobre ella, su torso desnudo luego de que la**_

_**rubia la despojase de su sweater, suaves manos pálidas acariciándola, llevándola al abismo en**_

_**segundos, del mismo modo en que lo hacía ahora recordándolo. Pero se habia prometido a si misma**_

_**hacerse valer, y para sorpresa mayormente de ella lo estaba logrando, solo que a medida que pasaban**_

_**los días su autocontrol se desvanecía y la frustración de Dianna aumentaba, de hecho se sorprendía**_

_**con este llamado luego del modo en que la rubia se habia retirado la noche anterior.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– el ínfimo sonido que los labios de Lea habían profesado habia enviado una descarga**_

_**eléctrica por el cuerpo de la rubia, sabía que la morocha la deseaba tanto o más que lo que ella lo**_

_**hacía, y entendía a lo que jugaba, se lo habia dejado en claro al recordarle de modo poco cuidadoso**_

_**que 'hace unas putas semanas estabas en la cama de él, yo no soy reemplazo de nadie'.**_

_**"**__**Yo… yo no te pido que hagas nada…" **__**– decía Lea un poco más entera, callando todas las voces que**_

_**querían apoderarse de su cabeza, y solamente concentrándose en la que se escuchaba al otro lado del**_

_**speaker, no como si eso fuese un alivio ya que las sensaciones eran mucho peores y tortuosas para su**_

_**cuerpo sediento de satisfacción.**_

_**"**__**Me pedís todo, como si no fuese obvio!… y lo peor es que estoy dispuesta a dártelo todo… solo me**_

_**tenes que dejar"**_

_**"**__**Como haces? Dios… como haces?" **__**– la neoyorkina volvía a rodar sobre su eje y quedaba hundiendo**_

_**su cara en una de las almohadas que se esparcían a su alrededor, adrenalina y ansiedad corriendo por**_

_**su cuerpo, haciéndola perder el control**_

_**"**__**Como hago qué?"**_

_**"**__**Alguien alguna vez te dijo que no a algo? Estoy a merced tuyo sin que siquiera lo intentes…"**_

_**"**__**No lo estás, no como yo quiero al menos… y si, vos me dijiste que no, anoche fue la vigésima vez si**_

_**mal no recuerdo… en esta semana!"**_

_**"**__**Dudo que haya una vigésima primera…" **__**– el susurro de Lea apenas y fue audible para Dianna, pero**_

_**lo fue, y la morocha juro sentir la sonrisa en los labios de la otra al escucharlo**_

_**"**__**Te veo en 30!"**_

_**"**__**HEY! Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, venís?" **__**– llegado a este punto Dianna dejaba de lado su frustración y simplemente seguía el**_

_**juego de Lea, porque la única forma de silenciar su mal humor era riendo, y eso era algo que**_

_**consciente o inconscientemente la morocha siempre le ofrecía.**_

_**"**__**NO! Me voy a bañar y voy al set, te olvidas que tenemos que trabajar hoy?... Como si Ryan estuviese**_

_**tan flexible con la puta agenda…"**_

_**"**__**Nos queda solo una semana…"**_

_**"**__**Y después vuelvo a Nueva York y vos a San Francisco…"**_

_**"**__**Quizás, quizás no… de todos modos sos vos la que está desaprovechando el tiempo que tenemos**_

_**juntas"**_

_**"**__**Invítame a salir, proponeme algo…"**_

_**"**__**Ya lo hice"**_

_**"**__**No, no me lo pediste… me lo robaste"**_

_**"**__**Da igual, de cualquiera de las dos formas no podes tener dudas de que lo deseaba"**_

_**"**__**Buen punto…"**_

_**"**__**Como siempre, bonita"**_

_**"**__**Entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces…"**_

_**"**__**DIANNA!"**_

_**"**__**Tenemos que ir a trabajar, o ya te olvidaste?... Te veo en…. Mmm 2 horas?"**_

_**"**__**Matate, ahora olvídate de ver la sorpresa que tenía para vos!"**_

_**"**__**Qué? De que hablas? Que sorpresa?..." **__**– la expresión verborragica de Dianna no le permitió darse**_

_**cuenta de que Lea ya habia cortado. **__**"Mierda, Lee!" **__**fue todo lo que pudo decir golpeando el colchón**_

_**bajo ella, suspirando hondo y saliendo de la cama para meterse en la ducha antes de empezar su**_

_**mañana.**_

_**Las dos se adentraron en su rutina, luego del irremplazable e inaplazable café, y llegaron a Paramount**_

_**con escasos 10 minutos de diferencia.**_

_**Dianna camino hacia Lea, quien estaba riendo con Cory, mientras caminaba de su brazo. Si bien su**_

_**primera idea al arribar era buscarla para que le aclare lo de la sorpresa, tuvo que desistir al verla con**_

_**su amigo ya que nadie en el set era plenamentente consciente de su acercamiento, ni siquiera de la**_

_**ruptura con Alex.**_

_**"**__**Rubia! Cómo va?" **__**– Cory abrazo a Dianna con el brazo que tenía libre, y esta lo saludo asintiendo**_

_**con su cabeza**_

_**"**__**Lea.." **__**– Dianna sonrió pero su expresión fue ilegible para Lea, quien inmediatamente quería agarrarla**_

_**y llevarla hasta su trailer para asegurarse de que no habia enojo por el pequeño incidente de esa**_

_**mañana.**_

_**"**__**Hola, Di"**_

_**"**__**Rubia, le estaba contando a Lea que mañana pensábamos ir a cenar con los chicos, no sé si después**_

_**las jornadas nos van a dejar tiempo para hacer una despedida… y solo nos queda una semana"**_

_**"**__**Oh… van a tener que cambiarla porque Lea y yo no podemos**__**…" – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Lea, y**_

_**luego la desvió para sonreírle al muchacho que la miraba intrigado**_

_**"**__**Pero Lea me…"**_

_**"**__**Mañana Lea se comprometió a ayudarme con la mudanza, no es cierto Lea?"**_

_**La morocha se quedó quieta ante esa mirada, la subordinación a la que se dejaba someter sin reproche**_

_**alguno no solo le traía incomodidades psicológicas sino también físicas, ya que el dolor entre sus**_

_**piernas se avivaba con tan solo eso, una mirada, una mirada proveniente de esos cautivantes ojos color**_

_**avellana.**_

_**"**__**Eh… si"**_

_**"**__**Ok, el domingo les parece bien?**_

_**"**__**Supongo que si…" **__**– Dianna miro a Lea, quien asintió permitiéndoles tener el sábado libre para las**_

_**dos.**_

_**"**__**Perfecto, después les aviso donde lo hacemos!"**_

_**"**__**Okey…" **__**– Dijeron las dos a dúo sin quitarse la vista de encima, cada una caminando a un costado del**_

_**joven que parecía ajeno a la tensión entre ellas dos.**_

_**Luego de eso cada una se metió en su trailer, y si bien se encontraron en maquillaje también estaban**_

_**Naya y Chris, por lo que la conversación que ambas querían tener se mantenía en espera.**_

_**Quiero hablar con vos**_

_**Quiero hacer mucho más que hablar con vos ;)**_

_**Repito, quiero hablar con vos**_

_**Y hacelo, solo nos separa Nay… es más patético que me estés escribiendo si estas a 2 metros**_

_**No quiero hacerlo delante de ellos**_

_**En eso coincidimos… yo tampoco quiero HACERLO frente a ellos :)**_

_**Oh por dios! Desde cuando sos esto…. dios! Ni se cómo llamarlo…**_

_**Desde que me venís provocando y no me dejas tenerte… duelen las ganas de tocarte, de sentirte que**_

_**tengo… No te das cuenta?**_

_**Lea cerro los ojos, otro cortocircuito tenía lugar en su cuerpo y no podía seguir con eso justo ahí, tiro**_

_**su celular junto a su café sin preocuparse por llamar la atención de todos ahí, incluso la de Dianna que**_

_**rio satisfecha para sí misma.**_

_**"**__**Lea, tenes frio?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?" **__**– la voz de su maquilladora la saco de su trance, más bien de su lucha interna por calmar los**_

_**pedidos que su cuerpo no dejaba de hacerle**_

_**"**__**Estas temblando…"**_

_**Una nueva risa divertida y llena de satisfacción por parte de Dianna lleno el espacio, la rubia era la**_

_**única que sabía lo que pasaba ahí, además de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Queres mi sweater? Yo estoy más que bien, en realidad creo que hace calor…" **__**Dianna le guiño el**_

_**ojo, sin preocuparse por moverse aun cuando la estilista trabajaba en su cabello. Lea rodo los ojos y**_

_**miro al frente, volviendo a cerrarlos, los mismos permanecerían ahí hasta que la voz de Francine se**_

_**escuchó tras la apertura de la puerta.**_

_**"**__**Di, tenes prueba de vestuario para hoy y mañana, ya estás?" **__**– la actitud de la asistente era igual que**_

_**siempre, salvo por las miradas llenas de deseo que le regalaba a Lea, aunque siendo lo suficientemente**_

_**inteligente para camuflarla ante los ojos de todos, salvo los de Dianna quien se tensaba al observarla**_

_**por el espejo.**_

_**"**__**NO, después voy…" **__**– la dureza en su tono no era menos que la de su rostro, Lea sonrió llena de**_

_**satisfacción, viendo como los celos se apoderaban de ella sin que los pudiese controlar, Naya, Chris y**_

_**la misma Francine se sorprendieron ante el tono cortante, duro y con aires de superioridad con el que**_

_**le había hablado, siendo una de las primeras veces en las que la escuchaban de ese modo, ni siquiera**_

_**en el momento de su pelea con Lea sus ojos habían mostrado tanta molestia.**_

_**"**__**Ok, pero.."**_

_**"**__**Cuando termine y pueda voy, no quedo claro?" **__**– Dianna la miro levantando una ceja, como**_

_**queriendo hacerle ver su ineptitud a la hora de escuchar correctamente su respuesta.**_

_**"**__**Está bien, Di" **__**– la asistente volvió a lanzar sus ojos a Lea, quien se mordía el labio escondiendo mil**_

_**sensaciones al tiempo que sus ojos estaban clavados en el perfil tensionado de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Wow, tuviste una mala noche, rubia?" **__**– Naya la testeo luego de que la chica saliese, todavía no podía**_

_**creer lo que habia presenciado**_

_**"**__**Para nada…" **__**– su expresión camuflada se vio vulnerada al escuchar la risa estridente de Lea, y al ser**_

_**consciente de como en segundos habían intercambiado los roles.**_

_**La primera media hora de trabajo no fue para nada llevadera, pero luego las tensiones se fueron**_

_**aplacando, el hecho de que sus sillas estuviesen juntas, en el fondo, era gran culpable de que así fuese.**_

_**Lea estaba pendiente de la pantalla de su celular y Dianna no podía evitar interesarse por lo que hacía,**_

_**hasta el punto de terminar cediendo a sus celos y optar por acercarse cada vez a la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Podemos hablar?" **__**– el primer break llegaba, y era la oportunidad de Lea, al menos si Dianna no se**_

_**negaba esta vez**_

_**La rubia alzo la vista y la noto nerviosa, lo suficiente para acabar con su juego y hablar bien por**_

_**primera vez en la mañana. **__**"Si, obvio, vamos al trailer…"**_

_**Dianna caminaba adelante y Lea la seguía de cerca, tomando varios tragos cortos de su jugo para**_

_**aliviar su garganta, la cual parecía estar dolorosamente seca esa mañana.**_

_**Cuando ingresaron al trailer, Dianna se sentó en el sillón esperando que Lea hiciese lo mismo. La**_

_**morocha caminaba hacia ella, pero al conectar sus miradas todo se esfumo, y lo único que quedó fue**_

_**excitación pura, con ojos marrones, y otros color avellana polarizados por el deseo.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, fuckkk…" **__**– Lea salto sobre el cuerpo de Dianna, sentándose en su regazo y asaltando su boca**_

_**sin previo aviso, sus labios presionaban firmes contra los de la rubia quien la tomo por la cintura con**_

_**ambas manos, hundiendo sus uñas en la piel de la neoyorkina.**_

_**Las manos de Lea se abrían paso entre la cabellera rubia, que en segundos se vio alborotada. Sus**_

_**mudos gemidos, en cada embestida que su cadera emprendía contra el cuerpo de la rubia, eran**_

_**espejados por Dianna. El encuentro urgente de sus lenguas pasaba a un segundo plano en esa necesidad**_

_**por conectarse de modo aún más profundo, tanto que ambas absorbían el poco aire que quedaba en el**_

_**pulmón de la otra.**_

_**"**__**Dios…Lea…" **__**– fue todo lo que pudo decir Dianna en el medio de un intento desesperado por**_

_**recuperar el aire. **__**"Que…"**_

_**"**__**Estabas celosa…" **__**– Lea la miro a los ojos, y una mueca de sonrisa divertida se formaba en sus labios**_

_**"**__**Que?..."**_

_**"**__**Hoy… en maquillaje"**_

_**"**__**Y si lo estaba qué? Esa idiota te mira como si le pertenecieses…"**_

_**"**__**No le pertenezco…"**_

_**"**__**Tampoco a mí, y eso es lo que me desespera!"**_

_**Lea busco los labios de la rubia otra vez, pero esta le giro la cara tomándola por sorpresa, luego de una**_

_**mirada inquisidora por parte de la morocha, volvió a hablar.**_

_**"**__**No… no quiero hacer esto ahora" **__**– dijo Dianna separándose un poco y recuperando la calma y la**_

_**estabilidad de sus latidos. **__**"Que…que le viste?"**_

_**"**__**Ay Di, por favor! Estaba casi inconsciente… ni recordaría que paso si no fuese porque ella me dio**_

_**una explicación al día siguiente…"**_

_**"**__**No me estas haciendo sentir mejor…" **__**– la tristeza se imprimía en el tono de su voz, y en su actitud,**_

_**claro ejemplo de eso fue como su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, conteniendo sus emociones**_

_**Lea respiro profundo y cambio su posición, seguía sentada sobre la rubia pero ahora sus piernas se**_

_**estiraban a un costado, sobre el sillón, mientras sus brazos obligaban a Dianna a que la sostuviera.**_

_**"Nos podemos ver después?... tengo algo para vos…"**_

_**"**__**Ok… a qué hora queres que vaya?" **__**– Dianna alzo la vista y la beso en la nariz, como disculpándose**_

_**por la escena, escena que aún no desaparecía de su cabeza por completo.**_

_**"**__**No, yo voy a tu casa…"**_

_**"**__**Pero… no tengo nada todavía… recién hoy llegaron la mayoría de los muebles… es un lio"**_

_**"**__**No importa eso, te molesta si voy?"**_

_**"**__**No, para nada"**_

_**Lea sonrió y se puso de pie, dándole la mano a Dianna para que hiciese lo mismo. La rubia aun tenía**_

_**gesto contrariado, pero la contención tibia de la mano de Lea, sobre la suya, disolvía todos sus**_

_**temores.**_

_**"**__**Hey, Agronsky! A donde te pensas que vas?" **__**– Lea tiro del brazo de Dianna obligándola a retroceder**_

_**sobre sus pasos, cuando en un principio la intensión de la rubia era salir rápidamente del lugar.**_

_**"**__**Tenemos que volver, nos van a venir a buscar"**_

_**"**__**Primero decime porque mañana no puedo cenar con los chicos…"**_

_**"**__**Ah… eso" **__**– Dianna se quedó seria, pero Lea pudo observar un destello en sus ojos, signo de que todo**_

_**estaba bien. **__**"No podes porque tenes planes conmigo, y aunque me gustaría decirte que es opcional…**_

_**no lo voy a hacer y te voy a obligar a ir"**_

_**Otro beso tierno en la nariz, y Dianna desaparecía del trailer, dejando a Lea quieta, sin reacción por**_

_**unos minutos.**_

_**No necesitas obligarme, en realidad yo te voy a obligar a no cancelarla, ok? :)**_

_**Lea le envió el mensaje a medida que caminaba nuevamente al set de grabación.**_

_**La jornada de trabajo en el set término primero para Dianna, la rubia utilizo esas 4 horas libres para ir**_

_**a tomar algo con Kelsey, Ash y Lexy. Luego de eso aprovecho para ir y seguir adquiriendo nuevos**_

_**muebles para su nueva casa. Si bien ya estaba viviendo en ella, por el momento tenía las cosas básicas.**_

_**Su habitación la cocina y el living estaban bastante ordenados, aunque el espacio seguía viéndose**_

_**completamente vacío. No obstante nada de eso importaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar un día**_

_**más en aquel hotel, por más lujoso que fuese.**_

_**Cuando regreso a su casa se sentó con su computadora a bajar fotos que habia hecho unos días antes en**_

_**Forest Lawn y que aún permanecían en la memoria de su cámara.**_

_**Los últimos días habían sido difíciles, su paciencia se extendía hasta puntos impensados a la hora de**_

_**tratar a Lea y obviar todos sus reproches en pro de recomponer por completo su relación. Por otro**_

_**lado, el agotamiento nacía de lidiar con las presiones que representaba su noviazgo para la prensa con**_

_**Alex, la relación con este no estaba en los mejores términos, ya que si bien se comportaba nuevamente**_

_**de modo amable seguía buscando la reconciliación. Finalmente, pero no menos importante, estaba la**_

_**extenuante vida que llevaba en las 4 paredes del hotel y luego en el set, sin haber tenido vacaciones**_

_**previas.**_

_**Amaba el trabajo y poder vivir de lo que le gustaba pero a veces era simplemente demasiado, y es por**_

_**eso que habia acudido a uno de los cementerios más importantes de Los Angeles en busca de buenas**_

_**fotografías que quizás colgarían después de alguna de las paredes de su nuevo hogar, al mismo tiempo**_

_**que servía para aclarar y alivianar el peso de sus pensamientos mientras se refugiaba tras el lente, el**_

_**único medio por el cual lograba relajarse al máximo.**_

_**Estoy en camino :), me retrase un poco en el estudio**_

_**Que haces escribiendo? Veniiiiiiii :)**_

_**Lea presiono send y luego encendió el motor, comenzando a manejar de modo cuidadoso, mucho más**_

_**del que empleaba como de costumbre, tanto que termino transitando los 10 minutos que la separaban**_

_**de la casa de Dianna en 20'.**_

_**"**__**Acá vamos… Haceme quedar bien, si?" **__**– Lea se dirigió al pequeño individuo que tenía entre sus**_

_**brazos antes de tocar el timbre y aguardar por Dianna.**_

_**La puerta se abrió rápidamente, sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, dejándola sola con una rara**_

_**sonrisa que no expresaba absolutamente nada.**_

_**"**__**Lee… no… no…es…" **__**– Dianna se quedó paralizada mirando hacia el frente, señalándolo débilmente,**_

_**pero buscando respuestas antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones.**_

_**"**__**Es…" **__**– Lea bajo su mirada al pequeño que descansaba en sus brazos y sonrió ampliamente antes de**_

_**volver a hablar. **__**"Bueno te acordas que venias reprochándome por no cumplir este año ni en el**_

_**anterior con los regalos de Hanukkah? Bueno… esto creo que lo compensa, vos que decis?" **__**– Ahora si**_

_**la rubia se hallaba un poco más tranquila, sonreía con más seguridad. La mirada de Lea se alternaba**_

_**entre el cachorro de bulldog francés que tenía en sus brazos y la sorprendida Dianna que la miraba**_

_**atónita enfrente. **__**"Di, deci algo… si no te gu…". **__**Dianna por fin reacciono caminando hacia Lea y**_

_**quitándole al cachorro de sus brazos, cortándola en seco con el discurso que estaba por empezar a dar.**_

_**"**__**Hey, bonito! Hola!…" **__**– la rubia lo sostenía frente a ella, el pequeño bulldog no se mostraba alterado,**_

_**pero tampoco complacido con tanta atención, simplemente portaba una actitud apacible, indiferente a**_

_**lo que lo rodeaba.**_

_**"**__**Te gusta…?" **__**– Lea tenía sus manos aferrándose a la tira de su cartera, enfocándolas en algo mientras**_

_**aguardaba por una respuesta**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo? Es hermoso… de verdad… dios, de verdad es para mí?"**_

_**"**__**De verdad, supuse que era una buena compañía ahora que vas a estar sola en esta casa gigante…" **__**–**_

_**la dulzura de sus palabras era acompañada por una sonrisa radiante, al ver como la rubia se arrodillaba**_

_**y ponía al cachorro en el piso, mirándola obnubilada, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a ella.**_

_**"**__**Es hermoso… te acordas que…"**_

_**"**__**Que me dijiste una vez en casa, cuando estaba Jonathan, que querías uno? Si… siempre me acuerdo**_

_**de lo que me decis…"**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista, aún permanecía arrodillada acariciando al cachorro que parecía estar haberse**_

_**acostumbrado rápidamente a esa demostración de afecto, sus ojos conectaron con los de Lea y mil**_

_**mariposas revolotearon con energía por todo su interior, no era la primera ver que lo sentía,**_

_**prácticamente no tenía interacción con Lea en las que ese sentimiento no estuviese presente, pero ahí,**_

_**en ese preciso momento algo cambio, un destello en los ojos de ambas fue prueba de eso, las dos se**_

_**veían por primera vez en mucho, demasiado tiempo, esa mirada que las traspasaba y las dejaba**_

_**vulnerable, completamente desnuda ante la otra, esa mirada que siempre habia estado, pero que solo**_

_**cuando ambas habían estado en una relación se desarrollaba con tal intensidad, tanta que el cuerpo de**_

_**Dianna actuó por ella irguiéndose, y en dos agiles movimientos poniendo a Lea contra la pared para**_

_**besarla como si fuese la primera vez.**_

_**La neoyorkina no era muy consciente de lo que pasaba, solo se veía hipnotizada por esas dos enormes**_

_**y brillantes orbitas conformadas por un mix verde oro. Sonrió suavemente, imperceptiblemente al**_

_**sentir los labios de Dianna con los suyos, se unió al movimiento tierno pero intenso que la rubia**_

_**proponía, cerrando los ojos e intentando conseguir la conexión más cercana que pudiese o no ser**_

_**posible entre ambas, nada era suficiente, el delicioso sabor de los labios de Dianna resultaba**_

_**embriagador e insuficiente.**_

_**Las dos se separaron buscando aire, Dianna levanto una de sus manos, rozando la silueta de la**_

_**morocha, y termino por acomodar un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Lea para luego acariciar la**_

_**mejilla con su pulgar. Lea por su parte la mantenía cada vez más cerca, tomándola por la cintura y**_

_**como si de dos imanes se tratasen sus labios volvieron a conectar, esta vez el mismo se hizo más**_

_**acalorado pero no sexual, era simplemente una demostración de pertenencia, de redención, era la**_

_**forma de ambas de expresar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que no habia nada que pudiesen hacer**_

_**más que, simplemente, estar a merced de la otra.**_

_**"**__**Te amo…" **__**– suspiro dulcemente Dianna cuando ambas se separaron, acompañando eso por un tierno**_

_**y tímido beso en la nariz, simple acto que hizo que Lea temblase al sentir como una descarga eléctrica**_

_**decencia por su espina dorsal.**_

_**Los ladridos del pequeño cachorro las sacaron de la abstracción en que se encontraban, aunque**_

_**ninguna podía decir con seguridad si eran los primeros o si estos se habían mantenido por un largo**_

_**tiempo en el que ninguna habia sido consciente.**_

_**Dianna sonrío y agito su cabeza, volviendo a inclinarse y destinar su atención al pequeño cachorro, el**_

_**mismo que contento por ser observado otra vez, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar de modo cauteloso.**_

_**Lea ingreso a la casa, no sin antes mirar hacia afuera, no era muy probable pero la sensación de que**_

_**alguien las pudiese haber visto se cruzó por su mente, aunque para su tranquilidad eso parecía no**_

_**haber sucedido.**_

_**Una hora más tarde y Lea aún permanecía sentada en el sillón, leyendo su timeline y haciendo un**_

_**Q&amp;A con sus fans, ya que Dianna prácticamente no le habia vuelto a hablar. La rubia estaba tirada en**_

_**el piso siguiendo de cerca los pasos del pequeño cachorro.**_

_**"**__**Que haces? Venís para pasártela mirando esto?" **__**– Dianna se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Lea,**_

_**quitándole el celular en ese proceso, y mirando atenta la pantalla**_

_**"**__**Perdón? Hace una hora que estoy acá y no me registras…" **__**– Lea la golpeo en el hombro y estiro su**_

_**mano para buscar su celular. **__**"Dale, devolvemelo!"**_

_**"**__**Hey…. Shhh!" **__**– Dianna estuvo rápida de reflejos y se separó de la morocha, empezando a leer en voz**_

_**alta los mensajes que iban apareciendo. **__**"'Cuál es tu canción de Barbra preferida?' Contesto esa, Ms**_

_**Lea Michele?"**_

_**"**__**Basta! Devolvemelo…"**_

_**"**__**No, para… mmm… 'Si te invito a tomar un café, aceptas?' Ok, eso si merece ser respondido…"**_

_**"**__**Te parece? Y cuál sería la respuesta ya que sabes tanto…"**_

_**"**__**No, gracias pero no puedo, Dianna no me deja…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna no es nadie en mi vida…"**_

_**"**__**No es lo que cree esta chica… 'Si pudieses estar en cualquier lugar del mundo donde te gustaría**_

_**estar? La cama de Dianna no cuenta!'" **__**– ese mensaje no habia sido inventado, la rubia literalmente**_

_**exploto en una carcajada y esta creció al ver la furia en Lea con sus mejillas en un tono intensamente**_

_**rosado.**_

_**"**__**Basta! como si fuese el primero de esos tweets que lees…"**_

_**"**__**Puedo contestar esa?"**_

_**"**__**Estas loca? Dame eso, volve con tu perro!"**_

_**"**__**Hey! No le hables así, suena despectivo…"**_

_**"**__**Y como queres que le diga? Tiene nombre acaso?"**_

_**Dianna se olvidó de la discusión que mantenían y inclino levemente su cabeza pensando en ese**_

_**detalle, por suerte volvió en si antes de que Lea pudiese arrebatarle el teléfono.**_

_**"**__**Una última chance… mmm a ver… Si, esta: 'Cual es tu idea de una cita perfecta?'"**_

_**"**__**Basta, Di… me lo podes dar? Estas siendo demasiado infantil, no me divierte"**_

_**"**__**Si, te lo doy pero primero contestame eso…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, déjatelo…" **__**– Lea rodo los ojos y volvió sobre sus pasos, sentandose en el mismo lugar que**_

_**ocupaba antes**_

_**"**__**Te enojaste? Lee… tampoco era para tanto…"**_

_**"**__**No, no me enoje… estoy cansada y si no me vas a prestar atención me voy y listo…"**_

_**"**__**No, no pongas esa cara…" **__**– Dianna no podía explicar la sensación que le generaba ver esa actitud**_

_**infantil de Lea, cruzada de brazos, ojos vidriosos y labios presionados con fuerza, histérica por el poco**_

_**control que tenía con la situación**_

_**"**__**Me devolves el celular así me puedo ir?"**_

_**"**__**No quiero que te vayas, asique si es así no te lo voy a dar"**_

_**"**__**Ok, hace lo que quieras"**_

_**"**__**Contestame, cuál es tu cita ideal?"**_

_**"**__**Cualquier cosa que te incluya a vos… contenta?" **__**– Lea desvió la mirada al cachorro que estaba**_

_**jugando con un cd que habia encontrado por ahí.**_

_**Dianna se abalanzó sobre Lea y la beso con pura entrega, ya que luego de lo que habia escuchado era**_

_**la forma más adecuada de hacerle saber lo que eso significaba para ella.**_

_**"**__**Y eso porque fue?" **__**– Lea intentaba mantenerse seria pero en el borde de la comisura de sus labios se**_

_**asomaba una divertida sonrisa**_

_**"**__**Porque ahora te vas a levantar y vas a cocinar para las dos, mientras yo sigo jugando con él" **__**–**_

_**Dianna señalo al perrito, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó tal cual lo habia anticipado.**_

_**Lea ni siquiera necesitaba protestar, sabía que no iba a tener éxito, por eso mismo opto por ir a la**_

_**cocina para terminar preparando una ensalada de pasta y verduras.**_

_**Cuando la comida estuvo lista, las dos cenaron en el sillón, Lea haciendo zapping en la tele y Dianna**_

_**sin perder de vista al cachorro, mientras de a ratos enviaba varios sms en su celular.**_

_**"**__**Gracias… por todo…" **__**– Dianna dejo su celular a un costado y luego de llevar los platos y ponerlos**_

_**en el lavavajillas volvió y se sentó en el regazo de Lea, dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego varios**_

_**más en su cuello, pero la acción no dejaba de ser una demostración de afecto, sin connotación sexual**_

_**de por medio.**_

_**"**__**Mmm… por fin me gano un poco de tu atención…"**_

_**"**__**Siempre tenes mi atención…"**_

_**"**__**No, siempre no…" **__**– Lea corrió su rostro e intentó separar a Dianna**_

_**"**__**Ay por favor, celosa de un cachorro? Eso sí que es algo nuevo…"**_

_**"**__**Te tendría que haber regalado una botella de vino!"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Si, como hiciste vos para mi cumpleaños… se la regale a Jonathan, no te molesta, no?"**_

_**"**__**No entiendo…"**_

_**"**__**Te acordas que apareciste con el idiota de tu ex Y me regalaste una botella de vino porque era lo que**_

_**él quería…?"**_

_**"**__**No te gusto?"**_

_**"**__**Dios, Di!... Alguien inteligente como vos no lo entiende?"**_

_**"**__**No te sigo…"**_

_**"**__**Desde que nos conocimos… ese fue el regalo más impersonal que me hiciste"**_

_**"**__**Porque no fue mío, fue de él más que nada... yo no estaba de humor para ir hacerte una gran**_

_**demostración mediante un regalo, vos estabas con Oliver y tenía que ser el quien se preocupase por**_

_**complacerte… lo hizo?"**_

_**"**__**Una gargantilla de Tiffanys, ni se dónde quedo, probablemente en NYC después del último viaje…"**_

_**"**__**Curioso, conozco cierto objeto de Tiffanys que no está perdido en un rincón de tu departamento de**_

_**Nueva York…" **__**– Dianna tomo la mano de Lea y acaricio el dedo en el que tenía puesto el anillo que**_

_**esta le habia regalado, las dos lo usaban con bastante regularidad, Lea en especial**_

_**"**__**No se trata del objeto, sino del significado que tiene…"**_

_**'**__**Te amo…'**__**. Pensó Dianna sin decirlo, pero dejándolo en claro con la mirada que le estaba dando, Lea**_

_**la abrazo más cerca de su cuerpo y unió sus labios en un dulce beso.**_

_**"**__**Ok, ahora si me dejas levantarme para poder irme me harías un gran favor, Agronsky…" **__**– Lea le dio**_

_**una divertida palmada en el trasero y luego su mano quedo reposando ahi, generando otra serie de**_

_**besos mucho más intensos, todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba en un principio.**_

_**"**__**No te vayas…"**_

_**"**__**Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al estudio temprano y además mañana tengo una cita… necesito**_

_**prepararme"**_

_**El tire y afloje entre las dos duro más de media hora, hasta que Lea por fin pudo abandonar la casa y**_

_**regresar a su departamento.**_

_**Dianna se fue a dormir temprano, ni bien Lea se habia ido. Llevo al cachorro con ella y lo sentó en su**_

_**regazo, tomando una foto de los dos para enviárselo a Lea.**_

_**Nos vamos a dormir, si en tus sueños se te ocurren ideas para bautizarlo intenta recordarlas mañana**_

_**:)**_

_**Ponele abrazos, u osito… ya que estas todo el día abrazándolo..….**_

_**Osito? Es un perro, Lea!**_

_**Vas a dormir con él de verdad?**_

_**Obvio, me dijiste que era para que me hiciese compañía…**_

_**Me empiezo a arrepentir, ahora me vas a desplazar por osito**_

_**OSITO NOOOOO, no se te ocurre nada mejor?**_

_**Ponele Lea!**_

_**Ok, estas delirando… hablamos mañana?**_

_**Lo dudo, tengo una cita, no voy a tener tiempo para vos**_

_**Ja ja ja**_

_**;)**_

_**Al día siguiente Dianna se despertó temprano, lo primero que hizo fue googlear la veterinaria más**_

_**cercana e ir a comprar todas las cosas necesarias para el cachorro, volvió y dejo todo en orden para**_

_**regresar y terminar de hacer algunas compras que el día anterior no habia podido hacer.**_

_**La mayoría de los muebles iban a llegar a su casa ese mismo día, por lo que cuando por fin termino**_

_**con todo, y se disponía a volver, llamo a Naya para que la ayudase.**_

_**"**__**Hey, porque tanto apuro? Es sábado, te olvidas?... Entre vos y Ryan no voy a volver a dormir 8 horas**_

_**nunca más en mi vida!" **__**– Naya ingreso sin preámbulos, y se quitó las gafas oscuras mientras volvía a**_

_**tomar un sorbo del café que le habia arrebatado a Dianna cuando esta abrió la puerta.**_

_**"**__**POR DIOS! Que hiciste anoche? Estas… wow…" **__**– Dianna se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar la**_

_**carcajada, la mirada de la latina era motivo suficiente para reprimir cualquier burla que quisiese hacer**_

_**en ese momento.**_

_**"Ok, me explicas que es esto?"- Naya se giró y observo varias cajas y muebles aun embalados por el**_

_**lugar**_

_**"**__**Esto es una casa que en…" **__**– la rubia miro el reloj antes de hablar. **__**"En 5 horas tiene que parecer**_

_**habitable…"**_

_**"**__**QUE?"**_

_**"**__**Dale, no te quedes ahí y empeza a ayudarme…"**_

_**"**__**Pero Di, esto es armar tu casa, que tenes además del sillón y el plasma?"**_

_**"**__**Heladera y demás electrodomésticos?" **__**– respondió girándose y encogiéndose de hombros pero sin**_

_**perder la sonrisa traviesa que vestía su rostro.**_

_**"**__**Yo me voy…"**_

_**"**__**No… no te vas" **__**– La rubia se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola y evitando que siguiese caminando**_

_**Un par de minutos más y las dos estaban apilando cajas y acomodando varias cosas en su lugar, varios**_

_**de los electrodomésticos que faltaban en la cocina, el juego de living que hasta ese momento solo**_

_**contaba con una hermosa lámpara pero sin mesa o sillas. Y luego siguieron por su cuarto.**_

_**El trabajo en realidad no era mucho, en especial haciéndolo de a dos, pero si llevaba tiempo, correr de**_

_**lugar cosas, conectar cables, y ni hablar del esfuerzo que implicaba aprender a usar un taladro, objeto**_

_**esencial para poder colgar los primeros cuadros que Dianna habia hecho con sus fotografías.**_

_**"**__**Ufff, no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto…"**_

_**"**__**Perdón? Es tu casa… y nosotros merecemos un descanso" **__**– Naya estaba sentada en el piso jugando**_

_**con el cachorro, del cual no se habia despegado desde que lo vio, mientras Dianna estaba en la**_

_**escalera, decidiendo cuál de los cuadros con fotografías de su viaje a Europa iría ahí.**_

_**"**__**Como sea…" **__**– la rubia agito su cabeza divertida y volvió a lo que hacía, sabiendo que no habia nada**_

_**que separase a los otros dos para ofrecerle ayuda.**_

_**Cuando todo por fin estaba en su lugar, salvo miles de cajas, bolsas, cartones y tergopores**_

_**desparramados en un rincón de la cocina, la rubia dio un paseo viendo si todo estaba como quería o no.**_

_**"**__**Eso que es?" **__**– Naya llamo su atención al señalar una puerta frente a la escalera, que permanecía**_

_**cerrada.**_

_**"**__**Eso es un proyecto, pero para más adelante. Igual… ahora que lo decis ahí hay algo que tenemos que**_

_**acomodar"**_

_**"**__**Que?"**_

_**"**__**Si te cuento algo, queda entre nosotras?"**_

_**"**__**Nuevo novio?"**_

_**"**__**Wow, posta pensaste eso? Lo estamos haciendo bien entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Eh? Quienes?"**_

_**"**__**Con… Bueno ese individuo que sostenes en tus brazos es un regalo de Lea…no lo compre yo, me lo**_

_**regalo anoche…"**_

_**"**__**Vos… vos y Lea?... volvieron? No… Jodeme que lo dejaste a Alex por ella, lo engañaste con ella?"**_

_**"**__**Qué? No! Yo no engañe a nadie!"**_

_**"**__**Entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Si lo deje por ella…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna fucking Agron!" **__**– Naya se puso de pie en segundos y la abrazo, aun con el cachorro en sus**_

_**brazos**_

_**"**__**Wohaa… que es esto?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy contenta por vos, y por ella… por fin hacen lo que realmente quieren"**_

_**"**__**No estamos JUNTAS, estamos… tratando de volver a encontrarnos, por eso no queremos decir nada y**_

_**tratar de, mantenerlo para nosotras… como la primera vez"**_

_**"**__**No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada!" **__**\- Naya sonreía inmensamente, y Dianna sabía que podía**_

_**confiar totalmente en ella. No tenía la amistad de años como con Jessica, Marisa, o ninguna de sus**_

_**viejas amigas, pero no era nuevo el sentimiento de sentirla cerca, como una gran amiga.**_

_**"**__**Veni…" **__**– Dianna camino hacia la puerta que Naya habia señalado antes y cuando vio que esta estaba**_

_**a su lado la abrió**_

_**"**__**Un cuarto vacío, con un sillón y cajas?"**_

_**"**__**Hoy la invite a salir, y quiero preparar algo especial… pero… no puedo llevarla a comer afuera**_

_**como hacen las personas normales y se me ocurrió armar algo más íntimo…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, por donde empezamos?"**_

_**Dianna sonrió feliz y comenzó a explicarle su idea para poder tener todo listo a tiempo.**_

_**Dos horas más tarde Naya se despedía, y ella corría a la cocina para llevar a cabo la última parte del**_

_**plan, antes de ir a bañarse y pasar a buscar a Lea.**_

_**Todo habia podido realizarse en forma, y a las 19 en punto, tal cual lo habían pactado, Dianna**_

_**estacionaba frente al departamento de la morocha.**_

_**Ya estas lista? :)**_

_**Si, te podes apurar?**_

_**Ok, en 40 estoy ahí… ;)**_

_**Dianna rio divertida al ver que esta vez Lea ni se gastó en responderle el mensaje, sino que**_

_**directamente decidió llamarla.**_

_**"**__**Me queres explicar qué carajo haces? No te pienso esperar 40 minutos! Si me decis a las 19 pasa a**_

_**esa hora! Tuve que dejar las cosas a medias en el estudio para poder volver a tiempo y vos me decis**_

_**que venís en una hora recién?" **__**– las últimas palabras apenas y fueron audibles, la capacidad pulmonar**_

_**se vio vencida por la extensa declaración y el enojo que la consumía, Dianna seguía sonriendo en**_

_**silencio, esperando a que esta termine. **__**"No me pensas decir nada?"**_

_**"**__**Te diría que no te das una idea de lo mucho que me excita que te enojes, sos muy sexy cuando lo**_

_**haces, pero ya lo sabias… por otro lado… estoy abajo"**_

_**"**__**Abajo?"**_

_**"**__**Si, apurate!"**_

_**Lea cortó de inmediato, y Dianna supuso que en menos de 5 minutos la vería protestando a su lado,**_

_**pero ya habían pasado más de 20 y Lea no bajaba.**_

_**Que haces? Te estoy esperando, Idiota!**_

_**Lea no respondió el mensaje, pero en segundos apareció saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio, y**_

_**cruzando la calle para meterse en el auto de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Que hacías?"**_

_**"**__**Esa era yo diciéndote que no me gusta que juegues conmigo... encima ni te bajas a buscarme, y**_

_**estacionas enfrente… esto es una cita?"**_

_**"**__**Lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer para el tipo de relación que tenemos… que queres? Que brinde un**_

_**espectáculo para todos los vecinos?"**_

_**"**__**Pero podes ser un poco más demostrativa?"**_

_**"**__**Lea por favor, no me podes decir eso!"**_

_**"**__**Te digo eso y…" **__**– Las dos estaban peleando dentro del auto, y solo pararon cuando los ladridos del**_

_**pequeño cachorro, que viajaba atrás, llenaron el espacio.**_

_**"**__**Dios, ya lo estás sacando? Déjalo que se acostumbre en tu casa!"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, lo lleve a la veterinaria para asegurarme de que tuviese todo lo necesario, esta mañana solo**_

_**pude ir a una que estaba cerca de casa y no me quede tranquila con eso…"**_

_**"**__**Ok..."**_

_**"**__**Por dios, vas a estar con ese humor toda la noche? No se suponía que empezásemos peleando" **__**–**_

_**Dianna golpeo su cabeza contra el manubrio, frustrada por el inicio accidentado que tenían**_

_**"**__**Las dos sabemos que en el fondo nos divierte pelear…" **__**– Lea acaricio la cabellera rubia y cuando**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista le sonrió de modo tierno, dejando ahora una caricia en su mejilla pero retirando la**_

_**mano rápidamente.**_

_**"**__**Ok, si bien pensé que la cita era entre vos y yo, no me voy a oponer a que él nos acompañe" **__**– dijo**_

_**Lea señalando al cachorro y en un tono de voz seriamente divertido. **__**"Pero empecemos a movernos**_

_**porque acá discutiendo me aburro"**_

_**Dianna comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, pero sonriendo satisfecha, mientras Lea tomo al cachorro**_

_**en sus brazos y puso música para llenar el silencio, aunque este no era incomodo como otras veces.**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm.."**_

_**"**__**Lo que dijiste anoche es verdad? Acerca… bueno, la cita perfecta"**_

_**Dianna hablaba con timidez, pero miraba al frente, solo cuando termino de expresarse se giró a mirar**_

_**a Lea, quien intentaba descubrir a que se debía esa pregunta**_

_**"**__**Si, obvio que si…"**_

_**"**__**Ok…"**_

_**Lea no insistió en preguntar nada, sabía que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, y volcó su atención en el**_

_**cachorro, hasta que Dianna estaciono y alzo la vista para ver que estaban en su casa, ahí la neoyorkina**_

_**entendió el porqué de esa pregunta.**_

_**"**__**Me acompañas?" **__**– Dianna la miro tímidamente, y una sonrisa suave aparecía en su rostro, Lea**_

_**asintió en un instante y ambas bajaron y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, lado a lado, rozando sus**_

_**brazos.**_

_**Dianna abrió la puerta e invito a Lea para que pasase, esta lo hizo y deposito al cachorro en el piso,**_

_**motivo suficiente para que este comenzase a ladrar sin parar.**_

_**"**__**Arthur!" **__**– lo reprimió Dianna, sonriendo, y ganándose la atención de Lea que la miraba esperando**_

_**una explicación. **__**"Si, se llama Arthur!"**_

_**"**__**Por qué? Osito era más lindo…"**_

_**"**__**Arthur es 'bear-man' o sea que la palabra de osito guarda relación con el nombre, por otro lado, los**_

_**ositos son abrazables, o ese es el mito… y buen él es… es bastante abrazable"**_

_**"**__**Algo más detrás de la elección de ese nombre, DORK?"**_

_**"**__**Sip, pero la explicación queda para otro día, ahora acompañame…" **__**– Dianna tomo su mano y**_

_**comenzó a guiarla por la casa, hacia la puerta trasera.**_

_**Lea miraba a su alrededor como en un día el lugar habia cambiado, se encontraba más lleno, y con**_

_**varios cuadros vistiendo las paredes, dándole personalidad, imprimiendo el sello de Dianna en cada**_

_**uno de los detalles.**_

_**"**__**Ya sabemos que no podemos ir a comer como dos personas normales, o caminar por la costa de la**_

_**mano, o no sé, miles de cosas que son normales y podríamos hacer en una cita, en este momento y por**_

_**la exposición que tenemos ni me siento segura yendo al cine sin camuflarme…"**_

_**"**__**Para Di, respira… te estas convirtiendo en mi…" **__**– Lea se acercó y la callo con un tierno beso,**_

_**separándose pero sin alejar su cuerpo del de ella**_

_**"**__**Si, lo que me falta… En fin, todo eso limita mis opciones, pero igual quería hacer algo lindo por**_

_**vos…"**_

_**"**__**Decime que detrás de la puerta nos teletransportamos a la playa, a la casa donde fuimos después de**_

_**mi cumpleaños, con el océano en frente… decime que sí y te propongo casamiento en este momento…"**_

_**"**__**Diciéndome eso haces que esto no suene original, sino más bien repetitivo…"**_

_**Lea la volvió a besar, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad y luego se separó y salió al jardín**_

_**trasero.**_

_**"**__**Wow…" **__**– fue la reacción automática de Lea. Dianna habia acomodado un sillón en uno de los**_

_**laterales, frente a una de las pocas paredes que estaba libre, y en la cual se posaba un enorme**_

_**proyector, y entre estos dos una pequeña mesa ratona con una botella de vino. Alrededor varias velas y**_

_**lámparas de papel iluminaban con tenue intensidad.**_

_**"**__**Sé que te mereces más pero…"**_

_**"**__**Basta, es perfecto… y me recuerda a nuestra primera noche y es aún más perfecto… vos sos**_

_**perfecta…" **__**– Lea recorrió la mejilla de Dianna con la yema de sus dedos, para luego tomarla del**_

_**mentón y guiarla suavemente para que sus labios se unan.**_

_**"**__**También cocine…" **__**– Dianna se separó y hablo con más confianza esta vez, volviendo a relajarse**_

_**luego de ver que a Lea no le molestaba que la cita sea algo íntimo, de ellas dos, en vez de una lujosa**_

_**cena.**_

_**"**__**Cocinaste para mí?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… cocine para vos…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces mejor que empecemos con esto porque me estoy muriendo de hambre…"**_

_**"**__**De verdad te queres quedar acá? Digo… si tenes frio…"**_

_**"**__**No, no tengo frio… nos quedamos acá!"**_

_**"**__**Ok… esperame" **__**– Dianna la volvió a besar, y juraba que esa demostración de afecto habia crecido**_

_**entre las dos a pasos agigantados en los últimos días, como si ya no hubiese más barreras por parte de**_

_**Lea.**_

_**La neoyorkina camino hasta el sillón y se sentó en uno de los rincones del mismo,**_

_**Dianna ingreso, puso los platos en el microondas unos segundos para asegurarse de que no se hubiesen**_

_**enfriado y luego los deposito en la bandeja, junto a una botella de vino, dos copas y un regalo que**_

_**tenía para la morocha, eso era todo lo que necesitaba y por eso ni bien lo ordeno volvió al jardín con**_

_**ella.**_

_**"**__**Ok, cuando decías que cocinabas, lo decías en serio!"**_

_**"**__**Es lasagna, sé que te gusta… te parece bien?" **__**– Dianna poso la bandeja en la pequeña mesa y se**_

_**sentó a un costado de Lea, manteniendo una distancia considerable.**_

_**Lea solo sonrió y eso le dio toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Luego los ojos de la morocha se posaron**_

_**en la pequeña cajita oscura, por lo que Dianna la tomo en sus manos y la hizo jugar unos minutos en**_

_**sus dedos. Lea se humedecía los labios y su ansiedad crecía, parecía una joya por el packaging que**_

_**tenía, pero no un anillo, debía ser algo más grande y eso si bien la ponía ansiosa le extrañaba.**_

_**"**__**Después de lo que dijiste anoche me quede pensando en un buen regalo para hacerte, no solo después**_

_**de que me hayas regalado a Arthur, sino por lo de tu cumpleaños… todavía te lo debo, no?"**_

_**Lea abrió la boca pero la cerro inmediatamente sin decir nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando tuvo**_

_**el objeto en sus manos, pero finalmente lo abrió y su sorpresa fue enorme, dando rienda suelta a toda**_

_**la incertidumbre mientras tomaba el objeto y lo inspeccionaba.**_

_**"**__**Llaves? Por más contenta que me ponga que no me hayas regalado una joya en lugar de un vino,**_

_**porque sería tan NO vos… no lo entiendo"**_

_**Dianna se mordió el labio intentando contener las ganas de besarla, y respiro buscando tranquilidad**_

_**para luego expresarse. **__**"Es un juego de llaves de esta casa, incluido el control digital para el**_

_**garaje…" **__**– dijo pausadamente, ante la atenta mirada de Lea que estaba mirándola seria, sin mostrar**_

_**muchas emociones en su rostro. La rubia volvió a respirar hondo y se acercó tomando la mano de la**_

_**morocha en las suyas. **__**"Respira, no te voy a pedir que vivas conmigo… pero tómalo como algo**_

_**simbólico para que vueltas a entrar en mi vida, por completo"**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy segura de lo que hago, no voy a volver a dejar que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos, no me**_

_**importa la presión de los demás, no me importa tener que besarte dentro de casa porque en la calle no**_

_**es seguro, no me importa que tengas a Theo para que todo el mundo este feliz y no indaguen en tu vida**_

_**personal, me importa el nosotras que quiero volver a construir, quiero que pases tiempo acá,**_

_**conmigo…como yo, espero, vos quieras que pase en tu departamento, y si estas acá, quiero que te**_

_**sientas cómoda… que perteneces, que es TU lugar, porque lo es. Lea las dos nos equivocamos**_

_**muchísimo en el pasado, y aun ahora seguimos pagando las consecuencias de eso, pero… lo volvemos**_

_**a intentar?"**_

_**Lea la miro examinando cada uno de sus rasgos, procesando cada una de las palabras que habia dicho,**_

_**no tenía nada para decir, porque simplemente no tenía ninguna forma de expresar con exactitud lo que**_

_**quería, por eso recurrió al lenguaje que a ninguna de las dos les habia fallado, sin hacerlo de modo**_

_**brusco, sino todo lo contrario se acercó a Dianna y la beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios,**_

_**sosteniéndola en el lugar con la palma de su mano en su mejilla, intentando lograr esa cercanía que**_

_**siempre buscaba cuando estaban juntas, sintiendo que era imposible lograrla, pero eso pasaba a**_

_**segundo plano cuando Dianna la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a llevarla con ella mientras se**_

_**recostaba con su espalda, trayéndola a Lea encima de ella, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo pero**_

_**cediéndole a ella el control del beso.**_

_**Lea se acomodaba encima de Dianna, dejando caer uno de sus muslos en la entrepierna de la rubia, sus**_

_**bocas no se separaban, Lea succionaba con intensidad el labio superior de la rubia, provocando el**_

_**primer gemido mudo, conocía todos y cada uno de los puntos del cuerpo de Dianna que la excitaban en**_

_**un abrir y cerrar de ojos y estaba dispuesta a llevarlos a la práctica.**_

_**Las manos de Dianna buscaban el contacto con la piel de la morocha y se colaban bajo su sweater para**_

_**conseguirlo, está por su parte emprendía el descenso por la mandíbula y cuello de la rubia,**_

_**estimulando cada milímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, siendo consciente de lo que estaba**_

_**generando, y teniendo la confirmación en el tembloroso sonido que la rubia emitió al sentir como Lea**_

_**mordía y chupaba con énfasis el punto de unión entre su cuello y su hombro, el mismo que revela el**_

_**pulso.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…fuck Lea…" **__**– Dianna se arqueaba, su sangre tomaba temperatura transformándose en una**_

_**corriente de lava por su cuerpo, las ideas no eran claras y las palabras eran difíciles de encontrar.**_

_**"No…es…fuck…esto es un si?"**_

_**Lea no pudo evitar la aparición de una media sonrisa y sin dejar de trazar con sus labios el camino**_

_**ascendió hasta llevar su boca junto al oído de Dianna, enviando escalofríos sobre su cuerpo con solo**_

_**ese gesto, al cual solo le agrego un sensual **__**"Shhh…".**_

_**La respiración de Dianna se atascó en su garganta, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al trasero de la**_

_**morocha, presionándolo con firmeza, su excitación fue transferida a Lea quien volvió a atacar su boca,**_

_**esta vez deslizando su lengua a lo largo de sus labios, haciendo que involuntariamente la rubia**_

_**partiese los mismos y le diera acceso inmediato. Sus lenguas se encontraron en la húmeda cavidad y**_

_**otorgaba un empujón más para acercarlas al clímax.**_

_**Dianna desabrochaba como podía el jean de Lea y comenzaba a tirar de el para quitárselo. Cuando Lea**_

_**pudo darse cuenta de esa acción se paró a un costado y se lo quito, junto a los zapatos que traía y su**_

_**sweater, después tiro del de Dianna, y acto seguido la despojo de su remera y su corpiño, y finalmente,**_

_**luego de dudar por un segundo también la despojo de su ropa interior, obligándola a quedar**_

_**completamente desnuda como ella.**_

_**Sus miradas se encontraron, el choque de las mismas era intenso, sus labios necesitaban ser**_

_**humedecidos, el deseo seguía aumentando pero ninguna de las dos parecía reaccionar, hasta que fue**_

_**Dianna quien rompió el trance.**_

_**"**__**Veni acá…" **__**– susurro sensualmente tomando a Lea por la muñeca y trayéndola a la realidad, así**_

_**como al sillón, encima de su cuerpo otra vez.**_

_**Dianna busco los labios de Lea y la conexión fue tierna, sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda de**_

_**Lea y podía ser consciente de cómo esta temblaba y su piel se erizaba ante ese gesto. Sus manos**_

_**subían por el costado de Lea hasta la altura de sus pechos, apretándolos al mismo momento en que**_

_**atrapaba con sus labios la lengua de la morocha y jugaba con ella, escuchando como respuesta un**_

_**fuerte gemido de los labios de la neoyorkina.**_

_**Lea fue consiéntete de que Dianna estaba tomando el mando de la situación y reacciono, embistió**_

_**contra sus labios decidida y una de sus manos bajo sin aviso para frotar frenéticamente por unos**_

_**segundos el clítoris de la rubia, quien se olvidó hasta de como respirar a causa de la sorpresa que habia**_

_**recibido.**_

_**"**__**Mmm... estas… mierda Di… estas muy mojada…" **__**– Lea besaba el cuello y decencia hasta llegar a los**_

_**pechos de la rubia, su mano ya habia abandonado la zona baja, frustrando a la rubia quien movía su**_

_**cadera buscando lograr cualquier tipo de alivio que pudiese encontrar.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– sus palabras morían en su garganta cuando sentía como la morocha lamia en círculos sus**_

_**pezones, atrapaba uno en su boca mientras con su mano libre estimulaba el otro, mordía**_

_**delicadamente y luego volvía a acariciarlo con su lengua. Cuando lo libero soplo sobre el mismo**_

_**viendo cómo se volvía aún mas erecto, como si eso fuese posible, y otro gemido de frustración era**_

_**soltado por los labios de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Fuck… como te necesito…"**_

_**"**__**Donde?" **__**– Lea trazaba círculos con la punta de su lengua sobre el abdomen de Dianna, testeándola,**_

_**aplazando el alivio lo más que podía.**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Donde?"**_

_**Dianna cerró los ojos y una de sus manos tomo la de Lea y la guio forzadamente hasta su entrada,**_

_**haciendo presión en esa zona. **__**"Ahí…"**__**. Gruño Dianna, pero Lea volvía a zafarse y la dejaba frustrada.**_

_**"**__**Decime que queres…" **__**– Lea apenas y podía manejar su respiración, sus latidos y el instinto salvaje**_

_**por tomarla ahí mismo, pero se obligaba a controlarse y a jugar un poco más.**_

_**"**__**Fuck… con esa voz… seguí hablando" **__**– Dianna arqueaba su cadera pero Lea se alejaba volviendo a**_

_**frustrarla, no sabía cómo hacer para que la neoyorkina finalmente termine complaciéndola.**_

_**"**__**Vos hablame… que queres?"**_

_**"**__**A vos… a vos… te quiero sentir a vos dentro mío… dos dedos, YA! Lea.. por… por favor"**_

_**Lea sonrió mirándola a los ojos y subió para volver a besarla, pero esa vez su mano si bajo y comenzó**_

_**a acariciar suavemente la entrada y el clítoris de la rubia, no era el alivio total para esta, pero se**_

_**acercaba y sintiendo la boca de Lea junto a la suya calmaba su desesperación.**_

_**"**__**Vas a acabar para mí?"**_

_**"**__**No…"**_

_**"**__**NO?" **__**– Lea se separó y la miro sorprendida, viendo una leve sonrisa en los labios de la rubia se**_

_**extrañó aún mas**_

_**"**__**No, para vos no… POR vos… siempre es por vos" **__**– la voz de la rubia era por demás ronca, sexual y**_

_**Lea sintió su cuerpo acercándose tanto o más que si hubiese estado siendo estimulada en sus puntos**_

_**más erógenos.**_

_**Lea introdujo dos dedos dentro de Dianna, notando como las paredes estaban apretadas, húmedas, y**_

_**con las primeras entradas y salidas que ejercían presión causaba el éxtasis de la rubia quien solo pedía**_

_**"Mas…más Lee"**_

_**"**__**Mmm quiero… podes…" **__**– Lea no necesito hablar para que la rubia entendiese lo que quería decir,**_

_**apenas siendo capaz de controlar su cuerpo, Dianna movió su mano hasta la zona baja de Lea y de**_

_**modo frenético frotaba el clítoris, la embestida que su cadera realizaba la ayudaba a mantener esa**_

_**presión y a acaparar aun un poco más los dedos de Lea dentro suyo.**_

_**"**__**Estoy… estoy cerca… demasiado cerca, amor…"**_

_**Esas palabras fueron todo lo que Lea necesito, sin pensarlo dos veces se movió para quedar frente al**_

_**centro latente de Dianna, soplo excitándola aún más y luego su lengua fue la encargada de suceder a**_

_**sus dedos, los cuales ahora estimulaban el clítoris, mientras su lengua seguía adentrándose en Dianna,**_

_**buscando profundizar ese movimiento lo máximo que podía, pero sabiendo que con lo que hacía**_

_**alcanzaba para desquiciar a la rubia quien se movía con furia frente a ella, aun cuando sus manos**_

_**estaban apretando con fuerza sus muslos y mintiéndolos en el lugar**_

_**"**__**Fuckk… Lea… no pares… mierda!"**_

_**Lea no lo hizo y luego de un par de segundos sintió como Dianna acababa sobre su boca, extasiándola**_

_**de placer a ella misma, esa sensación se multiplicaba al escuchar el estrepitoso grito de la rubia con su**_

_**nombre, el mismo que se repetía con menos intensidad después, pero siempre con la misma palabra…**_

_**"Lea…"**_

_**La morocha fue testigo de los espasmos en esa zona y de las contracciones y cuando por fin el cuerpo**_

_**de Dianna dejo de moverse se decidió a abandonar la zona, no sin antes intentar probar y limpiar toda**_

_**la esencia de Dianna, acercándose ella misma más y más cerca del clímax.**_

_**Cuando se movió para volver a besar a la rubia sintió la necesidad de lograr ella también el alivio, no**_

_**iba a necesitar mucho, y fue así como empezó a rozar su centro contra el muslo de la rubia quien se**_

_**encendía nuevamente al sentir la humedad que ese movimiento dejaba en su piel.**_

_**Dianna tomo a la morocha de la cintura, pero luego corrió sus manos para atrapar el firme trasero de**_

_**la neoyorkina, hacia presión acompañando el movimiento vehemente que esta hacia frotando su**_

_**clítoris contra su muslo, unos pocos segundos fueron los necesarios y el fuerte escalofrió que la**_

_**recorrió de pies a cabeza lo hizo evidente.**_

_**"**__**Mmm Diiii….fuuuuckkkk" **__**– su cuerpo cayo rendido sobre la rubia quien la tomo entre sus brazos y la**_

_**mantuvo firme contra su cuerpo, sus corazones latían apresurados, su respiración aun no recuperaba la**_

_**parsimonia habitual, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, solo la fusión de las dos y de sus**_

_**sentimientos, esa sensación de pertenencia que tanto habían extrañado.**_

_**"**__**No sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba… te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo!" **__**– Dianna corrió un mechón**_

_**de pelo de Lea y le sonrió, la beso tiernamente en el hombro, y la sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro**_

_**era la misma que iba a permanecer en el por el resto de la noche.**_

_**"**__**Y yo a vos, Di… y yo a vos… te amo" **__**– Lea se separó del pecho de la rubia y la beso brevemente en**_

_**los labios, acto seguido volvió a su posición, hundiendo sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de la rubia para**_

_**aferrarse aún más, mientras su mejilla se posaba sobre su pecho, pudiendo ser consciente de las**_

_**alteradas palpitaciones que aún estaban presentes.**_

_**Dianna se movió para alcanzar con su brazo una manta, pero Lea la freno en seco.**_

_**"**__**No… quedemos acá…no… no me sueltes" **__**– la morocha se aferró nuevamente a Dianna, hundió su**_

_**cara en el pecho y sin poder controlarlo mas, una lagrima se hizo presente seguida por otras.**_

_**"**__**No voy a ningún lado, solo quería una manta para cubrirnos…" **__**– respondió Dianna, haciendo**_

_**efectivo ese deseo, no sentían frio pero estaba segura de que el mismo estaba presente y se iba a hacer**_

_**sentir de un momento a otro.**_

_**Dianna no recibió respuesta pero no dijo nada, salvo cuando sintió su piel humedecida por las**_

_**lágrimas. **__**"Qué? Que pasa Lee? Te hi…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, no… no pasa nada"**_

_**"**__**No me digas que no pasa nada, estas llorando"**_

_**"**__**No"**_

_**"**__**Si estas llorando… que pasa? Fue algo que hice?"**_

_**"**__**No… no vuelvas a dejarme… no… no vuelvas a romperme"**_

_**Más lágrimas acompañaron esa confesión, y no solo en Lea sino en Dianna también ya que sentía su**_

_**propio dolor aflorando con el de la morocha. Su corazón habia estado roto, quizás aún lo seguía**_

_**estando, y seguramente después de escuchar eso se dañaba un poco más, en especial porque su propio**_

_**ser espejaba esa necesidad y ese pedido.**_

_**"**__**Lee… mírame…" **__**– Dianna se detuvo hasta que tímidamente Lea alzo su rostro y la miro a los ojos**_

_**con miedo atroz. "**__**Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance y más, mucho más para que eso no vuelva**_

_**a pasar, prometeme que vos no lo vas a hacer, que vos tampoco me vas a dejar"**_

_**"**__**No… no lo voy a hacer, sos demasiado importante como para dejarte ir otra vez…" **__**\- Lea se ayudó**_

_**con sus codos para elevarse y besar brevemente los labios de la rubia. **__**"Salvo que Francine me**_

_**contes… OUCH!" **__**– Dianna habia mordido fuertemente el labio de la morocha luego de escuchar el**_

_**nombre de la asistente.**_

_**"**__**No arruines el momento, Sarfati"**_

_**"**__**Te amo… fuck…. TE AMO!" **__**– Lea volvió a buscar sus labios y luego de un poco de resistencia por**_

_**parte de la rubia logro conectar con estos, otro beso suave, pero intenso, de total entrega.**_

_**Lea se quedó recostada sobre Dianna durante un buen rato, trazando círculos en su pecho, mientras**_

_**esta hacia lo mismo en su espalda.**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm?"**_

_**"**__**Tengo hambre…" **__**– la voz de Lea fue extremadamente tímida y aniñada, provocando la carcajada de**_

_**la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Ok… y yo que tengo que hacer? Llamala a Francine… o a Oliver…"**_

_**"**__**Fuck you! Ok… mi celular?" **__**– Lea se estiro para buscar su celular que estaba tirado a un costado pero**_

_**Dianna la tomo entre sus mano.**_

_**"**__**No es divertido, eh!" **__**– reprocho la rubia mirándola seria a los ojos**_

_**"**__**Sos vos la que no deja de nombrarlos…"**_

_**"**__**Porque estoy celosa, ok? Y vos no ayudas…"**_

_**"**__**Amor estoy en tu jardín, en pleno invierno, desnuda después de hacer el amor con vos… celos de**_

_**qué?"**_

_**Dianna sacudió la cabeza y tomo el rostro de Lea con sus manos para besarla suavemente.**_

_**"**__**Te molesta si recaliento la cena?"**_

_**"**__**Solo si me dejas más de 5 minutos acá sola…"**_

_**"**__**Pero… vamos adentro, o no?"**_

_**"**__**No, todavía tenemos una cita por terminar… quiero mi película"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y se puso de pie, agarro el maxi sweater de Lea y se lo puso para dirigirse apresurada a**_

_**la cocina luego de agarrar la bandeja que antes habia traído, 10 minutos después volvía con esta, del**_

_**mismo modo en que lo habia hecho más temprano.**_

_**"**__**Fuck… sos la novia perfecta!" **__**– exclamo Lea al ver la preparación y sentarse de modo adecuado en**_

_**el sillón, vistiendo ella la remera de Dianna, y con ese movimiento otorgándole a esta un lugar a su**_

_**lado.**_

_**"**__**Huh? Soy tu novia entonces?"**_

_**"**__**No! Por ahora solo vas a ser la chica con la que tengo sexo… te va a costar más ser mi novia"**_

_**"**__**A vos en todo caso, esta vez vos me lo tenes que pedir…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh… siempre vas a ser vos, Agron… las dos lo sabemos!"**_

_**Dianna no respondió nada y se sentó a un costado, cubriéndose otra vez con la manta y trayendo el**_

_**plato a su regazo, tal cual lo habia hecho Lea.**_

_**"**__**Mmmm… por dios!… delicioso!" **__**– Lea ni espero a tragar, aun siendo recalentado esa lasagna no tenía**_

_**nada que envidiarle a la de su madre o la que siempre pedía en su restaurante favorito en Nueva York.**_

_**"**__**Ya te he escuchado decir eso antes" **__**– Dianna le guiño el ojo y busco sobre la mesita el control del**_

_**proyector. **__**"Bueno, mi elección hubiese sido Roman Holiday, o Casa Blanca, y la tuya Funny Girl…**_

_**asique pensé en ir por algo más neutral como His Girl Friday, pero hoy se trata de vos, asique si**_

_**queres ver Funny Girl por millonésima vez, la tengo…"**_

_**"**__**La podemos ver otro día, vamos con tu sugerencia esta vez…" **__**– Lea le sonrió radiante y Dianna dio**_

_**play al viejo film dirigido por Howard Hawks.**_

_**Las risas no se hicieron esperar, la comedia romántica de los años 40 era una elección neutral que a las**_

_**dos le encantaba. Luego de terminar la cena, dejaron los platos en la mesita, rellenaron sus copas con**_

_**vino y se acercaron, Dianna abrazándola por la cintura mientras Lea descansaba su cabeza en el**_

_**hombro de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**No te suelto más… no, no, no…" **__**– susurro inconscientemente Dianna, atrayéndola aun un poco más**_

_**junto a su cuerpo.**_

_**Lea sonrió al escuchar eso y dejo brevemente su posición para posar sus labios en los de Dianna, otra**_

_**vez de modo lento, suave, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo por delante y que no habia dudas, las dos**_

_**estaban en el lugar y el momento que venían deseando desde hace un largo tiempo.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Pensaba subir esto en dos partes, pero al final les dejo dos capítulos en uno, esto es lo**_

_**suficientemente largo para justificar el tiempo que me tomo en actualizar, no?. Espero que sea lo**_

_**que esperaban. X**_

_**PD: Mientras esperan por la proxima actualizacion, en caso de que aun no lo hayan hecho, les**_

_**recomiendo ponerse a leer Nuevos Caminos y 2 Nuevos caminos (la secuela), los dos los encuentran**_

_**acá en fanfiction ;).**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: I would do anything for you (Foster the people)**_

_**Never wanna stand up for myself, never wanna get in the way, I said it!**_

_**I don't know what the plan is but you can share with me!**_

_**Cause I'll be a listening ear to everything you say, I won't turn away**_

_**And I'll listen and open up my heart and I must say that I love you so…**_

_**Oh la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before**_

_**Oh la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known**_

_***Chapter 48*: Chapter: Only love**_

_**Un intenso y paralizante frio ganaba protagonismo en el día de noche buena, en Nueva York se**_

_**respiraba aire navideño y el preponderante colorido rojo en cada rincón de la ciudad era un claro**_

_**atenuante para ese estado.**_

_**Dianna llevaba más de 6 días en aquella ciudad, el receso por las vacaciones en Glee los libraba de sus**_

_**compromisos por más de dos semanas, las cuales todos los integrantes aprovechaban para pasar con**_

_**sus familias u organizar vacaciones con amigos.**_

_**Lea indudablemente regresaba directamente a Nueva York, Dianna por su parte volaba hacia San**_

_**Francisco para juntarse con su familia y luego viajar a Nueva York, era el modo ideal para fusionar las**_

_**vacaciones familiares sin alearse de la morocha.**_

_**La situación de las dos mejoraba día a día, no sin la incertidumbre que sus esporádicos encuentros con**_

_**Alex producían, no sin los fantasmas del pasado que en poca o gran medida seguían presentes,**_

_**aguardando por el momento indicado para salir a flote en medio de peleas y reproches.**_

_**Dianna y su familia se habían alojado en un hotel en Soho, aunque la rubia pasaba la mayoría de su**_

_**tiempo libre en el departamento de Lea, en especial por las noches.**_

_**Mary y Jason se acoplaban con los Sarfatis en varias ocasiones, en otras usaban el tiempo para visitar**_

_**amigos y conocidos, y en otras ocasiones simplemente se adentraban en nuevas experiencias de la**_

_**mano de Dianna, Broadway habia sido una de esas visitas, la misma no habia contado con la presencia**_

_**de Lea quien ya habia visto la obra, no obstante la cena luego de esa salida habia sido en compañía de**_

_**ella en un pequeño y escondido restaurant italiano que habia en la zona.**_

_**La noche anterior a la víspera de año nuevo, las dos habían protagonizado la primer gran discusión**_

_**desde su acercamiento hacia ya más de un mes, la misma termino con Dianna juntando sus cosas**_

_**molesta y abandonando el departamento de Lea.**_

_**Dianna no habia cedido en la discusión pero con el paso de las horas su enojo decrecía y eso culmino**_

_**en varias llamadas y sms que Lea no atino a atender.**_

_**La morocha habia cenado con su familia en Bronx, y habia regresado a su departamento ya de**_

_**madrugada, las copas de más y el agotamiento que cargaba, sumado a la nula comunicación con**_

_**Dianna surtían efecto dejándola KO ni bien su cabeza hizo contacto con su almohada.**_

_**Un par de horas pasaron y Lea permanecía durmiendo profundamente, aunque su cuerpo cargaba con**_

_**la tensión del día anterior. El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte neoyorkino, pero eso no habia**_

_**sido impedimento para que Dianna se cansase de la situación y se dirigiese al departamento de la**_

_**morocha, un par de minutos y la rubia ya se encontraba sentada en un sillón estilo cambriole que**_

_**estaba frente a la cama de esta, en su dormitorio.**_

_**Dianna estaba con sus piernas flexionadas, rodeándolas con sus brazos y simplemente mirándola**_

_**dormir, sin hacer ruido, sin intensiones de despertarla. Esa escena se mantuvo por más de una hora, en**_

_**la cual el único sonido que viajaba por el cuarto era el de la respiración de cada una de ellas.**_

_**La rubia admiraba con una media sonrisa la nueva posición adoptada por Lea, prácticamente cruzada**_

_**en diagonal sobre la cama, abrazando con fuerza una de las almohadas.**_

_**'**__**Tendrías que estar abrazándome a mi…' **__**– Pensaba mientras por fin se incorporaba y caminaba**_

_**decidida hacia la cama, en el camino se despojó de toda su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda al**_

_**momento de meterse en la cama con extrema sutileza.**_

_**Dianna se humedeció los labios, secos por el increíble deseo que crecía dentro de su cuerpo. Con la**_

_**misma sutileza con la que se introdujo en la cama rozo la clavicula desnudo de Lea con sus labios, un**_

_**contacto casi invisible pero que envió un escalofrió por su propio cuerpo.**_

_**Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por la frente, mejillas, mandíbula y nariz de Lea,**_

_**recorriendo el rostro de esta una y otra vez con un toque suave y liviano que le aseguraba no**_

_**despertarla aun. El recorrido se expandió al cuello de la morocha, su clavícula y retomo por uno de sus**_

_**brazos, bajando de modo consistente, pero tranquilo, arrastrando consigo la fina sábado que cubría los**_

_**cuerpo de ambas, cada vez más hacia abajo, cada vez generando sentimientos más fuertes en Dianna**_

_**que sentía como su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse causa de la excitación irrefrenable que**_

_**comenzaba a azotar su cuerpo.**_

_**El recorrido de la mano de Dianna se detuvo al llegar al muslo de Lea, quien solo bestia una vieja**_

_**remera holgada y un diminuto short.**_

_**Dianna dibujaba medias lunas con su pulgar sobre la piel tonificada y bronceada de la morocha quien**_

_**parecía responder a los estímulos, al menos su respiración se hacía pesada, único indicio de una**_

_**respuesta ya que el resto de su cuerpo permanecía bajo los efectos del sueño.**_

_**"**__**Mmm… no podes ser tan hermosa…" **__**– las palabras fueron un susurro más, un pensamiento en voz**_

_**alta de Dianna quien sonreía con orgullo al recordar que más allá de los problemas que habia entre las**_

_**dos, y de una situación que aún no terminaba de solucionarse, la persona que tenía en frente elegía**_

_**estar con ella, la hacía participe de su vida y reclamaba ser parte de la suya propia, con tanta ferocidad**_

_**que un desacuerdo por con quien iba a pasar la noche buena las habia separado por ya más de 24 horas.**_

_**Con suavidad pero solidez la mano de Dianna se aferró a la cintura de Lea, haciendo que la morocha**_

_**gire un poco y se quede boca arriba, sin darle tiempo a ser consciente del movimiento arremetió**_

_**contra sus labios.**_

_**Lea gimió somnolienta al sentir como su labio superior era atrapado en la boca de Dianna, al tiempo**_

_**que sentía una mano prácticamente arañando su abdomen, un cuerpo contagiándole su calor, y dulces**_

_**labios que no cesaban en hacer presión sobre los suyos. La ternura del beso no se veía alterada, aunque**_

_**el mismo no coincidía con la vehemencia con la que su mano subió para atrapar uno de los pechos de**_

_**Lea y retorcer dolorosa pero placenteramente uno de sus pezones.**_

_**Ese fue el momento en que Lea emitió un ronco gemido, al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo y abría los**_

_**ojos para sorprenderse al encontrar dos orbitas color avellana teñidas por el deseo, sonriéndole con**_

_**pura adoración.**_

_**"**__**Feliz navidad, bonita" **__**– las palabras fueron susurradas en los labios de Lea, transformándose en una**_

_**caricia más hacia los mismos.**_

_**Lea abrió lentamente su boca para… protestar? No, el enojo habia pasado a un segundo plano al**_

_**despertarse así, su intención era responder de alguna forma a aquello y asegurarse de que no era un**_

_**sueño pero la apertura de sus labios fue la oportunidad que Dianna esperaba y que no dudo en**_

_**aprovechar para profundizar la conexión de sus bocas. Su lengua accedió intrépida al encuentro de la**_

_**de Lea, con una ansiedad tal que costaba creer que solo un día habían aguantado separadas.**_

_**Dianna sonreía en el beso, satisfecha por lograr la rendición de Lea sin siquiera emitir palabras, la**_

_**morocha por fin consciente de la situación la tomo por la cintura obligándola a descansar encima de**_

_**ella por completo, Dianna se dejó guiar sin interrumpir el beso, ni aflojar la firmeza con la que su**_

_**mano se aferraba al muslo de la morocha.**_

_**Lea notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder al sentir a Dianna desnuda encima de ella, la rubia no**_

_**hablaba, abandono sus labios luego de varios besos cortos y tiernos para bajar y atacar su cuello con**_

_**determinación, pero cuidándose de no dejar marcas.**_

_**"**__**Feliz navidad, princesa…" **__**– murmuro Lea quien intentaba capturar uno de los pechos de Dianna con**_

_**sus manos pero que encontró como obstáculo las propias manos de la rubia, las mismas detuvieron su**_

_**trayecto y la obligaron a desistir.**_

_**"**__**Shhh… sácate eso… quiero sentirte" **__**– dijo señalando la remera que la morocha vestía. Su voz era**_

_**cada vez más áspera y el tinte de sus ojos más oscuro, pero la dulzura de sus movimientos permanecía**_

_**intacta.**_

_**Lea se humedeció los labios, sintiendo como su entrepierna se humedecía por sí sola, solo asintiendo**_

_**con la cabeza le indico su aceptación y procedió a quitársela en segundos, los mismos que le tomo a**_

_**Dianna despojarla de sus shorts para quedar en idéntica condición.**_

_**"**__**Sos hermosa… sos hermosa, te lo dije ya?" **__**– Dianna sonrisa divertida, e iniciaba un camino de besos**_

_**desde el abdomen de Lea hasta llegar a sus labios, los mismos rodeados por un tono rosado en sus**_

_**mejillas, a causa del intenso halago que habia recibido.**_

_**Dianna se habia deslizado sobre el cuerpo de Lea, enviado vibraciones eléctricas a ambos cuerpos**_

_**mientras lo hacía, a causa del roce generado.**_

_**Sus labios volvían a capturar los de la morocha con dulzura para luego volver a separarse, se quedó**_

_**observándola unos escasos segundos, Lea conectaba con esa mirada rogando por más, el sutil roce del**_

_**dedo índice de Dianna descendiendo por su garganta y siguiendo por su pecho jugando en forma**_

_**circular, cada vez más cerca de su pezón la desquiciaba, sabía lo que la rubia proponía pero eso no era**_

_**motivo para anular la sorpresa y la ansiedad que sentía.**_

_**Dianna sonreía divertida y de satisfacción al ver como Lea se entregaba por completo a ella. Con**_

_**movimiento lento se inclinó y con tan solo la punta de su lengua hizo presión sobre uno de los**_

_**extremadamente erectos pezones de la morocha, viendo como el mismo se hundía para volver a la**_

_**superficie ni bien la presión desaparecía, un breve roce con su lengua humedeciendo la zona antes de**_

_**espejar la acción en el otro fue todo lo que necesito para conseguir otro feroz gemido por parte de la**_

_**morocha que hundía sus uñas en el hombro de la rubia, demandando más.**_

_**Dianna no perdía la sonrisa, seguía jugando dejando besos húmedos en el cuello de la morocha y**_

_**volvía a iniciar el camino descendente hacia sus pezones, otra vez lo atrapo en su boca, esta vez con**_

_**más firmeza, succionando suavemente y tirándolo con ella, satisfecha al ver lo que eso generaba en**_

_**Lea que arqueaba su cuerpo buscando algún tipo de alivio.**_

_**"**__**Dios! Me puedo pasar todo el día jugando con tus pechos, te dije alguna vez que es una de las partes**_

_**de tu cuerpo que más me gusta?" **__**– su voz era sensual, confidente, y el manifiesto se hacía mientras**_

_**soplaba suavemente el mismo pezón que acababa de tener captivo en su boca. Lea solo cerraba los**_

_**ojos y en su puño apretaba las sabanas, disfrutando el momento, pero desesperada por conseguir el**_

_**alivio total a los pedidos de su cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**Di… fuck…no puedo más…"**_

_**"**__**Huh?"**_

_**"**__**Por favor…"**_

_**Dianna se mordía el labio, no podía ni procesar las emociones que se apoderaban de ella al escuchar**_

_**como Lea le suplicaba que avanzara. Sin decir nada, pero dejando crecer una divertida sonrisa volvió a**_

_**subir para unir sus labios con los de la morocha, esta no dudo y deslizo sus dedos por sobre la ya**_

_**alborotada cabellera rubia, manteniéndola firme ahí, dándole la oportunidad de teñir con aun más**_

_**lujuria el beso, buscando de esa forma despertar a Dianna y hacerla actuar más rápido, el increíble**_

_**gemido que la rubia emitió la convenció de que iba por buen camino.**_

_**Dianna perdió el control por primera vez al sentir el muslo de Lea elevándose contra su pelvis, y las**_

_**pequeñas manos de la morocha aferrándose a su trasero mientras su boca se veía asaltada por la**_

_**intrépida lengua de la neoyorkina quien comenzaba a quedarse sin recursos. El golpe final lo dio**_

_**abandonando sus labios y posicionándose en el oído de la rubia, rozando con la punta de su lengua el**_

_**lóbulo y susurrando de manera sexual **__**"Estoy tan mojada… cuanto más necesitas para dejarme**_

_**sentirte adentro mío?..." **__**. La sonrisa de Lea llego en el mismo instante en el que sintió el cuerpo de la**_

_**rubia temblando junto al suyo, perdiendo el foco de sus acciones, dejándose llevar por el juego que la**_

_**morocha acababa de plantearle, desesperada por oxigenar su cuerpo y su mente, incapaz de hablar.**_

_**"Por favor di, necesito sentirte… vos… es todo lo que pido…"**_

_**Un áspero gemido proveniente de la garganta de la rubia fue el click que Lea esperaba, luego de eso**_

_**sintió como sus labios eran atacados brevemente por la rubia quien luego comenzaba a descender por**_

_**su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, dejando un acalorado beso húmedo y un pequeño mordisco que**_

_**sabía dejaría una marca en aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer las**_

_**piernas y muslos de la morocha, dejando un doloroso placer por cada milímetro que sus pequeñas uñas**_

_**rozaban.**_

_**"**__**DIANNA BASTA! HACELO DE UNA PU…" **__**– el enojo de Lea murió en el mismo momento en que su**_

_**corazón se salteo un latido al sentir un sentido y húmedo beso de la rubia sobre su clítoris, el manojo**_

_**de nervios electrifico al resto de su cuerpo, descargas que se repetirían con las siguientes acciones de**_

_**la rubia.**_

_**Con ambas manos esparció aún más abiertas las piernas de Lea, cada uno de sus brazos aferrándose a**_

_**uno de sus muslos y quedando frente al centro de esta quien la miraba completamente vulnerable,**_

_**totalmente a su merced.**_

_**Dianna alzo su vista y la misma se fusiono con la de Lea, ambas impregnadas de deseo, la rubia podía**_

_**sentir la lucha interna de Lea por seguir manteniendo un ritmo de respiración suave, objetivo que cada**_

_**vez le costaba más lograr, al igual que a ella.**_

_**"**__**Si demoras dos segundos más, Dianna te juro… te juro que voy a volver a recordar porque llevamos**_

_**más de un día sin hablar…" **__**– esa expresión extinguió todos los recursos de Lea, y consumió la poca**_

_**resistencia que la rubia aun tenia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se vio contagiada por la excitación que la voz**_

_**y la mirada de Lea habían despertado en su cuerpo y acorto la distancia para en apenas un roce suave**_

_**recorrer la entrada de Lea y su clítoris.**_

_**La acción no llego a complacer a Lea, pero cuando comenzaba a generar un reproche sintió como**_

_**Dianna, esta vez de modo más decidido y vehemente, hacia presión con la lengua en su clítoris,**_

_**estimulando con continuos movimientos circulares que solo se veían alternados por la diferente**_

_**rapidez que les imprimía.**_

_**Lea sentía el placer por fin aliviando un poco el intenso dolor que sentía en esa zona, sin ser**_

_**consciente estiraba su cuerpo al máximo, levantando levemente su pelvis, haciendo presión con su**_

_**mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Dianna, viendo como sus dedos se enredaban en la rubia cabellera,**_

_**mientras la izquierda viajaba hacia sus pechos para extender el placer.**_

_**"**__**Más… más Di…"**_

_**Dianna apenas se alejaba unos centímetros, soplando aire fresco y poniendo a Lea aún más cerca del**_

_**abismo con ese ínfimo acto.**_

_**Luego de depositar uno y otro beso húmedo sobre el interior del muslo de Lea, y cuando comenzaba a**_

_**sentir la disconformidad de la morocha volvió a donde más la deseaba, rozando con sus dedos la**_

_**entrada y luego para sorpresa de Lea ingresando con su lengua, con embestidas firmes que**_

_**comenzaban a enloquecerse. La sensación de placer no solamente era de la neoyorkina, Dianna misma**_

_**notaba como sentir las paredes de la morocha y su humedad haciendo presión sobre su lengua**_

_**provocaban el incremento de la humedad en su propia entre pierna.**_

_**"**__**Mmm… sos deliciosa…" **__**– las palabras, mezcladas con un ronco gemido que se espejo en Lea subían**_

_**más y más el calor que cada una sentía, síntoma de eso era el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en**_

_**ambos cuerpos.**_

_**"**__**Más… fuck Di, un… si…no…"**_

_**La rubia sonreía ante la incapacidad de Lea por coordinar una oración, y más aún ante la mirada**_

_**furiosa que acababa de darle, sin importarle, y buscando extender el placer de la morocha a márgenes**_

_**impensados comenzó a subir dejando besos en cada centímetro de piel que recorría, hasta llegar a los**_

_**pechos de Lea, con los cuales volvía a entretenerse hasta que dos manos la obligaron a subir y**_

_**colisionar con los hambrientos y desesperados labios de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Tócame… por favor…" **__**– Dianna sentía como la desesperación de Lea y la exploración exhaustiva**_

_**que hacía en su boca, en busca de una feroz lucha con su propia lengua la enviaban al abismo.**_

_**"**__**No…" **__**– Lea la miro desafiante, no podía ni siquiera con sus propias necesidades en ese momento, las**_

_**mismas que la rubia se habia encargado de crear.**_

_**Dianna necesitaba encontrar el alivio si quería seguir con su tarea y sin pensarlo dos veces se posó**_

_**frente al centro de Lea, su pierna derecha por debajo de la de Lea y la izquierda por encima, haciendo**_

_**que sus centros se encuentren y un estallido de placer las recorra.**_

_**De modo necesitado y excitante sus pelvis comenzaron a moverse encontrando el ritmo, cada choque**_

_**de sus centros era un paso más cerca del éxtasis y sus gemidos lo evidenciaban, Lea intentaba**_

_**mantener su vista en los ojos oscuros de Dianna, pero fallaba al ver el sexy movimiento que sus**_

_**pechos hacían frente a su cara producto de las embestidas que realizaban, sin pensarlo demasiado**_

_**agarro uno con sus manos mientras su boca atrapo el pezón del otro mordiéndolo placenteramente,**_

_**generando el colapso total de Dianna sobre su cuerpo luego del estrepitoso gemido y el vigoroso**_

_**temblor que recorrió su cuerpo.**_

_**Lea besaba el hombro de la rubia quien intentaba recuperarse rápido, y sin permitir que la excitación**_

_**de la morocha cese, y sin previo aviso, introdujo dos dedos haciéndola perder el aliento ante el**_

_**repentino movimiento.**_

_**"**__**No… no pares… por favor… más rápido"**_

_**Dianna sonreía, y comenzaba a estimular los pechos de la morocha mientras sus dos dedos empezaban**_

_**a ser absorbidos por las contracciones que tenían lugar dentro de Lea, La morocha ya no podía hablar,**_

_**ni siquiera mantener sus ojos abiertos, el juego previo propuesto por Dianna la habia agotado y**_

_**simplemente no soportaba más sin alcanzar el orgasmo y enviar un poco de consuelo a su cuerpo.**_

_**Apenas un par de impulsos más dentro de la morocha, curvando sus dedos y golpeando el punto**_

_**correcto bastaron para que Lea acabe sobre sus dedos, contrayéndolos de modo exquisitamente**_

_**delicioso, pronunciando **__**"Di" **__**una y otra vez mientras los oleajes de placer la recorrían desde la cabeza**_

_**hasta la punta de sus pies.**_

_**La satisfacción de Dianna se plasmó en una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus labios se volvían a unir,**_

_**Lea aún no se recuperaba, pero Dianna pretendía más.**_

_**Sus dos dedos permanecían dentro dela morocha, haciendo movimientos extremadamente suaves y**_

_**delicados, pero sin permitirse el parate en la estimulación, Lea devoraba sus labios y hundía sus casi**_

_**inexistentes uñas en su espalda, intentando aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas, fusionando sus**_

_**cuerpos.**_

_**"**__**Di… por dios Di!...sos increíble" **__**– Lea iniciaba la recuperación, el ardor en sus pulmones parecía**_

_**comenzar a desaparecer, y los latidos de su corazón buscaban lentamente el apaciguamiento, pero todo**_

_**quedo en el olvido al ver la mirada de Dianna llena de deseo, una sonrisa divertida y un nuevo impulso**_

_**de sus dos dedos dando en el punto ideal para en cuestión de segundos volver a Lea al abismo**_

_**máximo.**_

_**"**__**Quecarajo Di?... Otra…. Fuckk…no… no voy a…"**_

_**"**__**Sos hermosa… sos… sos perfecta para mí, lo sabias?..." **__**– Dianna silenciaba el reproche de Lea con**_

_**un tierno beso, y luego bajaba para arremeter contra el cuello de la morocha, dando besos húmedos,**_

_**lamidas que ejercían la presión ideal y luego exquisitos mordiscos que acompañados con el**_

_**movimiento de sus dedos volvían a dejar a Lea a su merced.**_

_**"**__**Dios Diii….." **__**– Lea atrajo a Dianna y colisiono sus labios nuevamente, necesitaba esa conexión**_

_**máxima, necesitaba magnificar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que la acechaban y la rubia estaba**_

_**dispuesta a cumplir con eso.**_

_**Sus lenguas se buscaban y casi se acoplaban al ritmo que Dianna imponía, su brazo ardía de dolor pero**_

_**sabía que estaba cerca y no podía parar, con impulsos de todo su cuerpo enviaba cada embestida y en**_

_**segundos volvió a sentir las paredes de Lea estrujando sus dedos, y los gritos incoherentes de la**_

_**morocha llenando el espacio.**_

_**"**__**Te amo… ni siquiera sos capaz de imaginar cuando te amo…" **__**– susurro Dianna en el oído de Lea,**_

_**sintiendo como las manos de esta se aferraban con más fuerza a su cuerpo, y golpeando nuevamente el**_

_**punto exacto mientras su muñeca rozaba el clítoris de la morocha para generar el ultimo quejido, el**_

_**cual contenía su nombre, para regalarle un segundo orgasmo a Lea y que, por el increíble escalofrió**_

_**que podía sentir recorriendo el cuerpo de la morocha abajo el suyo, le daba la certeza de que habia**_

_**sido suficientemente especial para ganarse su perdón.**_

_**Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y Lea seguía respirando con dificultad, sus ojos permanecían cerrados,**_

_**y el mutismo intacto. Dianna la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, Lea susurro un **__**"te**_

_**amo" **__**rozando con sus labios la piel de la rubia, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de esta.**_

_**Dianna sonreía al sentir el acelerado corazón de Lea latir junto a su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciar el**_

_**pelo de la morocha, y dibujar patrones abstractos sobre su piel mientras susurraba las palabras más**_

_**dulces que se aparecían en su mente, poco a poco fue sintiendo como la morocha se relajaba por**_

_**completo en sus brazos y entraba en un profundo sueño, totalmente agotada, mismo sueño en el que**_

_**ella se sumergiría unos minutos más tarde.**_

_**Cerca de 3 horas después Dianna se despertó con el insistente sonido del celular de Lea sonando en la**_

_**mesita de luz, la rubia se sobresaltó por la relajación que su cuerpo tenia, asustada por cuanto tiempo**_

_**habían pasado durmiendo, pero el alivio llego al ver que recién eran las 10:30 de la mañana.**_

_**Dianna se mordía el labio sin saber si contestar o no a la llamada de Edith, seguramente interesada por**_

_**cuales eran los planes de su hija para pasar la navidad.**_

_**"**__**Hola Edith!"**_

_**"**__**Di? Esta… Donde…"**_

_**"**__**Lea está durmiendo todavía, no sabía si despertarla o no y el celular sonaba…" **__**– las mejillas de la**_

_**rubia tomaron un furioso color rosado incluso cuando sabía que nadie podía observarla**_

_**"**__**Oh, no, no! mejor… ya sabemos cómo es cuando se levanta"**_

_**"**__**Queres que le diga algo?"**_

_**"**__**Cuando se despierte decile que me llame, pensaba organizar una cena familiar por navidad pero no**_

_**se si… quiero decir, le iba a pedir que te invite a vos y tu familia, pero no sé si estas ocupada…"**_

_**'**__**Mierda, mierda, mierda' **__**maldijo por dentro Dianna, ni siquiera la habia saludado por la festividad y**_

_**ahora se sentía culpable por no haber acudido la noche anterior.**_

_**"**__**Perdón por ser tan distraída, Muy feliz navidad Edith, y mis saludos a Marc"**_

_**"**__**Gracias Di, se los voy a hacer llegar"**_

_**"**__**Yo no tengo problemas y sé que mamá tampoco, pero le pregunto cuando se despierte, si?"**_

_**"**__**Perfecto, me adelanto y voy organizando entonces…"**_

_**"**__**Eso suena bien, que tengas un buen día"**_

_**"**__**Gracias, diviértanse…"**_

_**El tono divertido de Edith volvió a ruborizar a Dianna quien termino la llamada y hundió su rostro en**_

_**la almohada.**_

_**Luego de eso la rubia no volvió a conciliar el sueño, tomo la notebook de Lea que estaba a un costado**_

_**y la encendió, posándola sobre sus piernas.**_

_**Más de una hora habia pasado y la situación era la misma, Dianna se perdía en YouTube sin ser**_

_**consciente del tiempo, mientras una de sus manos no dejaba de acariciar el brazo de la morocha que**_

_**descansaba prácticamente sobre su abdomen.**_

_**Dianna dirigió una mirada a Lea y eso despertó su rápida sonrisa, la morocha dormía profundamente,**_

_**sin inmutarse por absolutamente nada, pero el reloj se acercaba a las 12 y era necesario despertarla.**_

_**Poso la notebook a un costado de la cama y se movió para quedar a la altura de Lea, comenzando a dar**_

_**tiernos besos en su frente, mejillas, nariz y labios, provocando lentamente el despertar de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Arriba, dormilona…" **__**– susurro Dianna, Lea gruño molesta y la rubia decidió callarla con un beso un**_

_**poco más intenso que la morocha correspondió instantáneamente, sus manos comenzaban a colarse**_

_**bajo la remera que Dianna se habia puesto, acariciando suavemente su espalda.**_

_**"**__**Dejame dormir…"**_

_**"**__**Segura Lee? No parece que tengas ganas de dormir…"**_

_**"**__**Lo de hace un rato fue… wow Di!... Me agotaste, no me puedo mover, quiero seguir durmiendo"**_

_**"**__**Ok, no lo vuelvo a hacer"**_

_**"**__**Qué? No… no, no quise decir eso… mierda! Qué hora es?"**_

_**"**__**Hora de levantarse, y darle a Di su regalo de Navidad"**_

_**"**__**EH?… estoy enojada con vos… no, no me olvide eh!. Y sos judía, tampoco me olvide por más que mis**_

_**músculos y neuronas sigan dormidas"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, y eso que importa? Por cierto no te vi quejándote hace un rato, no sé porque lo haces ahora!"**_

_**"**__**Eso no…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, Shhh…." **__**– Dianna la silencio con un sonriente beso para luego acurrucarse junto a ella**_

_**abrazándola con fuerza. **__**"Sos adorable…"**_

_**"**__**Sos insoportable"**_

_**"**__**Puede ser, me vas a preparar el desayuno?"**_

_**"**__**Vos sos la que viene a mi departamento en medio de la noche, me despierta, me agota y ahora**_

_**pretendes que te haga el desayuno? Baja ya a Starbucks si todavía mantenes las esperanzas de que te**_

_**perdone…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh… hora de bañarse, mamá Sarfati quería hablar con vos…"**_

_**"**__**Ufaa…" **__**– Lea gruño pero inconscientemente se puso de pie para adentrarse en el baño.**_

_**Dianna hizo lo mismo con una divertida sonrisa, siguiendo sus pasos. **__**"Me puedo bañar con vos?..."**_

_**La voz sensual e inocente de la rubia enviaron un escalofrió por el cuerpo de Lea, pero no estaba en**_

_**condiciones de seguir con lo que habían iniciado esa mañana, no todavía.**_

_**"**__**No, dios, no! Mejor encárgate de mí desayuno así recupero fuerzas y después quizás…"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, sabía que su pelea estaba en el olvido por más que Lea se la**_

_**siguiese recordando.**_

_**Tan solo 20 minutos después Lea salía del baño y se encontraba a Dianna en la cama, pero**_

_**acompañada por una improvisada bandeja por el desayuno. La sonrisa fue inmediata desprendiendo el**_

_**brillo que alcanzaba a sus ojos.**_

_**"**__**Shhh, solo baje porque lo tenes a menos de 100 metros, no te ilusiones!"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, solo sonrió porque me estoy muriendo de hambre!" **__**– Lea le saco la lengua a modo de burla y se**_

_**sentó a su lado, tomando inmediatamente su café y sintiendo como la cafeína infectando sus venas la**_

_**volvía a hacer sentir viva.**_

_**"**__**Adicta"**_

_**"**__**Por decirme eso te vas a quedar sin regalo de navidad!"**_

_**"**__**Lo estoy viendo, puedo ir y sacarlo, es la tradición!"**_

_**"**__**No me pelees!"**_

_**"**__**Sos vos la que empieza!"**_

_**"**__**Sos vos la que me rechazo y paso navidad con sus amigos…"**_

_**"**__**Sos vos con la que me despierto a la mañana para abrir los regalos…"**_

_**"**__**No cambies de tema!"**_

_**"**__**No lo cambio!"**_

_**"**__**Sigo enojada con vos…"**_

_**"**__**Y me parece bien, pero es algo que no voy a cambiar… no por ahora al menos"**_

_**"**__**Por qué?"**_

_**"**__**Esta toda tu familia y más, es demasiada gente que no conozco… lo veo como una obligación, como**_

_**un evento de prensa"**_

_**"**__**Mi familia es un evento de prensa? Genial!"**_

_**"**__**No, adoro pasar tiempo con tu familia, pero si lo extendemos a tus primos que ni conozco, es**_

_**diferente…"**_

_**"**__**Pero sos…"**_

_**"**__**Que soy?"**_

_**Lea la miro a los ojos y se quedó en silencio, era consciente de que si bien estaban recomponiendo la**_

_**relación e iban por buen camino aún no habían vuelto a formalizar nada, y el único reproche valido**_

_**seria argumentando que Dianna era su novia, cosa que por ahora no ocurría.**_

_**"**__**Hey, mírame…" **__**– Dianna tomo el mentón de Lea con su mano derecha obligándola a mirarla a los**_

_**ojos. **__**"Te amo, sos… sos todo para mí y no me importa la velocidad a la que vayamos, pero seamos**_

_**nosotras, si?... Tenemos tiempo para todas esas formalidades más adelante, las dos sabemos que van a**_

_**haber mil navidades más…"**_

_**"**__**Siempre tenes que terminar ganando las discusiones vos? Sos frustrante…"**_

_**"**__**No hay nadie que gane, estas enojada y tenes razón, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar, también**_

_**quería algo más íntimo y pasar tiempo con Jason y mamá, no me podes culpar por eso…"**_

_**"**__**Pero y yo que? Ahora te vas de viaje y yo me quedo acá…"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que es una tradición, además te invite… sos vos la que no quiere venir!"**_

_**"**__**No tengo tanta relación con ellas como para irme de viaje, que voy a ser? Tu… tu novia cuidándote?"**_

_**"**__**Sos mi novia? Suena bien una novia cuidándome…"**_

_**"**__**No seas idiota! No lo soy, pero parecería eso si voy…"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y se acercó para besarla tiernamente, la cara de frustración de Lea la hacía verse infantil**_

_**y eso a los ojos de la rubia era simplemente adorable.**_

_**"**__**Queres tu regalo?"**_

_**"**__**Siip…" **__**– Lea aplaudió con sus manos frente a su pecho, completamente ansiosa por ver cuál era la**_

_**sorpresa que Dianna le tenía, sabía que la discusión solo era un trámite ya que no iban a llegar a un**_

_**arreglo y no habia culpables de la pelea dado que las dos tenían sus motivos para actuar como lo**_

_**habían hecho.**_

_**Dianna tomo el paquete que habia dejado a un lado y se lo entrego a Lea un poco ansiosa, el pasado**_

_**habia creado una gran presión en cuanto a los regalos, y si bien ella adoraba regalar cosas y siempre**_

_**encontraba el detalle indicado con Lea era más difícil, la morocha no se conformaría con un cd, un**_

_**libro o cosas puramente materiales.**_

_**"**__**Que es?" **__**– Una sonrisa inmensa en Lea acompañaba el entusiasmo de su voz, Dianna rodo los ojos y**_

_**la morocha se decidió a abrirlo, sorprendiéndose al observar un sobre negro, y una librea de bolsillo**_

_**cubierta en cuero negro.**_

_**"**__**Una libreta y un sobre Di?" **__**– Lea alzo la vista y la miro desilusionada, haciendo que la rubia vuelva**_

_**a rodar los ojos divertida por el comportamiento de esta.**_

_**"Pasa rápido las hojas, como si estuvieses hojeando un libro…"**_

_**Lea la miro frunciendo el ceño, desconcertada pero la abrió para intentar cumplir con el pedido. Al**_

_**hacerlo solo vio la primer hoja en blanco, tan solo con una línea hecha en lapicera negra.**_

_**"Dale, Lee…"**_

_**Lea hizo lo que Dianna le pedía y con sus dedos pulgar e índice hizo presión doblando levemente las**_

_**hojas y logrando que las mismas pasen rápidamente, haciéndola notar el porqué de ese regalo.**_

_**La sonrisa de Lea se volvió inmensa al descubrir el sentido del regalo. Dianna habia ido dibujando una**_

_**escena en cada una de las hojas, al dejar pasar las hojas de modo rápido se reproducía una escena,**_

_**como si fuese la vieja escuela de la creación de un dibujo animado. La escena comenzaba con dos**_

_**nenas, una nena en cada lateral de la diminuta hoja. Las mismas se acercaban lentamente hasta llegar a**_

_**darse un beso en una caricatura tierna, con un muérdago que aparecía sobre ellas y formándose debajo**_

_**una pequeña frase:**_

_**'**__**Muy Feliz Navidad**_

_**Te amo :)'**_

_**Dianna sonreía ampliamente al notar la alegría en Lea, la morocha repitió la acción en varias**_

_**oportunidades para verlo una y otra vez, luego alzo la vista y se arrojó a los brazos de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Te amo… y casi casi que quiero ser tu novia después de este regalo!" **__**– Lea la beso tiernamente y**_

_**luego se alejó para reproducir la secuencia otra vez, mientras Dianna rodaba los ojos divertida por su**_

_**comportamiento.**_

_**"**__**Te falta ver el sobre…"**_

_**"**__**No, solo quiero este regalo…"**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok Quinnie… a ver…" **__**– Lea tomo el sobre en sus manos y al abrirlo encontró una tarjeta**_

_**certificada que podría usar en La Vie Zen, un reconocido Spa de la ciudad.**_

_**"**__**Sip, un día de Spa… regalo ideal para una diva, no?" **__**– Dianna sonrió divertida al ver la mirada de**_

_**Lea, quien la golpeo en el hombro al escuchar eso. "Ouuuchh, eso duele!"**_

_**"**__**Vas a venir conmigo, dice que es para dos personas asique vos pasas un día de spa conmigo!"**_

_**"**__**Ufaaa, la idea era desprenderme de vos por un rato…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna Elise!"**_

_**La rubia solo la miro y se encogió de hombros, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia un rincón**_

_**donde habia paquete con su nombre**__**. "Puedo?" **__**pregunto mirando a Lea quien solo asintió.**_

_**La neoyorkina volvió a reproducir la escena animada que aparecía en su regalo y al sentir a Dianna**_

_**sentándose a su lado volteo la vista hacia ella.**_

_**Con cuidado se deshizo del papel que envolvía el regalo, para observar la edición limitada de Big Fish**_

_**que estaba guardada bajo el mismo.**_

_**"**__**Big Fish?" – 'No puede ser más tierna, regalo geek? Es demasiado!'**_

_**"**__**Big Fish…" **__**– susurro Lea sonrojándose.**_

_**Dianna alzo una ceja y observo los componentes que el packaging traía, una edición especial del DVD,**_

_**el libro en que el film se basó, e incluso un fotograma del film solo para coleccionistas.**_

_**"**__**Trae un fotograma exclusivo de la película, es para coleccionistas… debe ser del original"**_

_**"**__**Dudo mucho que sea del original Lee, igual… es genial"**_

_**Las dos se quedaron en silencio mientras Dianna observaba fugazmente el libro, recordando la**_

_**conversación que hacia un tiempo atrás habia mantenido con Lea, la misma que habia tenido lugar**_

_**mientras las dos veían esa película, la misma que habia plantado la esperanza de volver a estar juntas,**_

_**aun cuando en ese momento la posibilidad era lejana.**_

_**Aun cuando no hacia falta hacerlo, Lea le habia escrito un pequeño mensaje en la primer pagina del**_

_**libro, la misma que ahora observaba, la misma que le provocaba una inmensa sonrisa.**_

_**There are some fish that cannot be caught. It's not that they're faster or stronger than other fish.**_

_**They're just touched by something extra…**_

_**VOS eras el pez inalcanzable, pero ya no más.**_

_**No importan los obstáculos, sé que sos mi destino, siempre te voy a volver a encontrar…**_

_**Dianna pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre esas palabras, la mezcla de sentimientos era abrumadora, pero**_

_**suprimió las lágrimas y rio feliz, arrojándose sobre Lea, tacleándola contra el colchón y comenzando a**_

_**hacerle cosquillas, provocando la risa estrepitosa de la morocha que solo conseguía más ataques por**_

_**parte de Dianna.**_

_**Cuando las risas pasaron las dos quedaron mirándose intensamente, en silencio hasta que Lea hablo en**_

_**un tímido susurro. **__**"Ya te extrañaba…"**_

_**"**__**Yo más…" **__**– respondió Dianna sonriendo y besando la nariz de Lea con inmensa dulzura, del mismo**_

_**modo en que siempre lo hacía. **__**"Vos también sos el pez inalcanzable, vos también sos mi destino…"**_

_**Lea sonrió suavemente y la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sin decir nada y permaneciendo ahí**_

_**unos segundos.**_

_**"**__**Bonita…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm?"**_

_**"**__**Ahora llama a mama Edith, así confirmas la cena y después llamo a mamá Mary para contárselo…"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a cenar juntas?" **__**– Lea la miro sorprendida pero complacida con la sola idea de juntar a sus**_

_**dos familias otra vez**_

_**"**__**Mhm, tu mama llamo para eso… " **__**– Dianna respondió alcanzándole el celular a Lea y acostándose a**_

_**su lado, acurrucándose y dejando besos tiernos en su cuello.**_

_**La llamada de Lea no tomo más de un par de minutos, idéntica situación con la de Dianna para**_

_**avisarle a su madre y a su hermano que cenarían con los padres de Lea. Luego de eso las dos se**_

_**quedaron recostadas por más de una hora, mirando mi pobre angelito, por décima vez, ya que era la**_

_**que habia ganado sobre el resto de las películas navideñas que todos los canales americanos**_

_**transmitían.**_

_**Lea estaba casi durmiéndose, recostada sobre el cuerpo de Dianna, sintiendo los brazos de esta**_

_**rodeándolas, y la yema de sus dedos acariciando cada centímetro de piel que habia a su alcance, el**_

_**trance solo se rompió cuando Dianna miro su reloj y sin decir nada la beso brevemente y procedió a**_

_**levantarse.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?"**_

_**"**__**Me tengo que ir…"**_

_**"**__**Porque?"**_

_**"**__**Porque es navidad y estuve todo el día acostada con vos?"**_

_**"**__**Y eso que tiene? Dios! Estuvimos todo un día sin vernos y ya te queres ir?" **__**– Lea protestaba molesta**_

_**y Dianna sonreía divertida, levantando levemente su ceja ante la actitud de la morocha. **__**"Esta es mi**_

_**ciudad, pensé que habías venido por mí pero siempre tenes algo para hacer! No te preocupes, ahora**_

_**llamo a mamá y cancelo todo… hace lo que quieras!" **__**– sentencio Lea dándose vuelta y tapándose con**_

_**el edredón, dándole la espalda a la rubia que la miraba atónita.**_

_**"**__**Pensas salir de la cama o te vas a quedar todo el día ahí quejándote?" **__**– La voz de la rubia tenía una**_

_**pizca de diversión en su tono, incrédula por la reacción caprichosa de su chica.**_

_**"**__**Dejame en paz, anda a hacer tus cosas…"**_

_**Dianna sacudió su cabeza incrédula, camino de rodillas en la cama hasta posarse al lado de Lea y**_

_**tirarse sobre ella llenándola de besos, aun ante los gritos y la resistencia de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**BASTA!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, basta… pero si te levantas y te cambias de una vez!"**_

_**"**__**Yo hago lo que quiero, al igual que vos…"**_

_**"**__**Lea, es navidad y si bien somos judíos nos gusta la festividad, es contagiosa asique están mi hermano**_

_**y mi mamá acá por mí, porque yo organice estas vacaciones familiares… no puedo desaparecer todo**_

_**el día…" **__**– Dianna halaba con paciencia y extrema dulzura, acariciando el hombro de la morocha**_

_**quien ahora permanecía en silencio asimilando lo que habia escuchado, en algún punto la rubia tenía**_

_**razón pero aún no quería reconocerlo.**_

_**"**__**Navidad con tu familia, Año Nuevo con tus amigas y yo que?..."**_

_**"**__**Navidad con tu familia y Jonathan, Año Nuevo con una fiesta para tus amigos… y yo que?"**_

_**"**__**Te estas burlando de mí?"**_

_**"**__**No, te estoy haciendo ver como son las cosas, siempre tengo que ser yo la que cede?"**_

_**"**__**Si queres puedo pasar Hanukkah con vos!"**_

_**"**__**Si, pero eso no representa ningún sacrificio para vos… da igual, vos no lo festejas, ni nadie a tu**_

_**alrededor…"**_

_**"**__**Soy mitad judía!"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, entonces decime en que mes se festeja Hanukkah …"**_

_**Lea la miro sorprendida e indignada a la vez por la actitud de la rubia. **__**"En Diciembre o Noviembre!"**_

_**"**__**No, no… decime en que mes del calendario judío"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Ves… no podes pretender que yo deje todo por vos si vos no haces nada por mí. Yo no te lo exijo, me**_

_**parece bien que respetes tus tradiciones pero merezco lo mismo, no?... Pensalo, hasta me vine a Nueva**_

_**York por vos"**_

_**"**__**Venís a Nueva York porque te gusta, porque tenes tus amigos acá…"**_

_**"**__**Eso es un plus, pero sabes que vengo por vos…"**_

_**"**__**No me importa, después no pasamos nada de tiempo juntas"**_

_**"**__**Porque no queres! Te estoy pidiendo que te levantes de una vez. Pienso pasar la tarde con mamá y**_

_**Jason y quiero que vengas pero…"**_

_**"**__**Queres que vaya?"**_

_**"**__**Si, Lea! Me acompañas a bañarme y después vamos a tomar algo y caminar por ahí… si?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, está bien… pero sigo enojada eh!"**_

_**Lea salto de la cama con una energía que ni ella sabía de dónde provenía, Dianna solo rodo los ojos y**_

_**la vio empezando a navegar en una pila de ropa buscando que ponerse.**_

_**"Vas a seguir enojada si te digo que me quedo para Año Nuevo con vos?" – la sonrisa de satisfacción**_

_**de Dianna apareció en el preciso momento en el que Lea se paralizo frente a la pila de ropa de la que**_

_**intentaba elegir algo.**_

_**Con sumo cuidado la morocha se dio vuelta, buscando algún rasgo en el rostro de Dianna para**_

_**cerciorarse de que lo que esta habia dicho era cierto y no una broma.**_

_**"**__**Es verdad, cambie el vuelo así estoy ese día acá… podes dejar de tratarme como si fuese la peor ex –**_

_**futura novia del mundo?"**_

_**Lea sonrió y corrió hasta donde Dianna estaba sentada, saltando y colisionando su cuerpo con el de la**_

_**rubia en un intenso abrazo, el mismo que las volvió a dejar recostada en la cama por el envión que Lea**_

_**habia tomado.**_

_**"**__**Mejor ex futura novia del mundo! Perfecta…" **__**– dijo Lea con una enorme sonrisa antes de besarla con**_

_**todas sus ganas.**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos divertida, sabía que estaba cediendo algo que realmente era importante para ella,**_

_**pero la reacción de Lea bien lo valía.**_

_**"**__**Di?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm?"**_

_**"**__**Cuál es el mes?" **__**– pregunto Lea con suma timidez, jugando con un mechón de pelo rubio intentando**_

_**enfocarse en algo.**_

_**Dianna rio incrédula ante las mil salidas que Lea podía tener en un par de minutos. **__**"Kislev, ese es el**_

_**mes… ahora podes ir a cambiarte? Porque estoy segura de que si no aparecemos en el hotel en media**_

_**hora Mary se va a encargar de que te quedes sin Ex – Futura novia, ok?"**_

_**6 días después…**_

_**El ultimo día del año reunió a la familia de Lea y Dianna, mas algunos amigos e incluso algunos**_

_**compañeros de trabajo en el departamento de la morocha en Nueva York. Una reunión intima pero**_

_**numerosa tenía lugar en su propia casa y Lea sabía que las cosas no podían ir mejor, era lo que quería**_

_**y lo habia conseguido.**_

_**Luego de la cena varios de los presentes se desviaron para dirigirse a las fiestas a las que estaban**_

_**invitados, Lea, Dianna y sus familias acordaron acudir juntos al símbolo máximo para la espera del**_

_**nuevo año en Nueva York.**_

_**La cuenta regresiva para la bienvenida al año 2011 comenzaba a palpitarse en cada rincón de Central**_

_**Park. El lugar estaba invadido por neoyorkinos y turistas de todo el mundo, y si bien Lea prefería un**_

_**lugar un poco más alejado, más tranquilo, no habia podido decirle que no a Dianna. Tampoco habia**_

_**podido negarse a usar un colorido gorro que Dianna habia comprado, cada uno de ellos tenía uno y no**_

_**parecían tener problemas en usarlos por mas ridículo que pareciese, quizás debido a las cantidades de**_

_**vino consumidas durante el día.**_

_**La cuenta regresiva comenzaba a su alrededor, pero ellas dos parecían sumergirse en un trance**_

_**alejadas del resto que las rodeaba, escudándose en los enormes gorros y sus familias para pasar aún**_

_**más desapercibidas, aunque ya Dianna se habia encargado de perderse de las redes sociales y el ojo**_

_**público para no tener que dar explicaciones, luego, por sus elecciones.**_

_**10…**_

_**Lea sonreía ampliamente, perdiéndose en los ojos color avellana que solo parecían responder a su**_

_**presencia, sus manos jugaban con el gorro de la rubia mientras se mordía el labio intentando esconder**_

_**al menos un poco su felicidad**_

_**9…**_

_**Dianna se acercaba aún más a Lea, sin romper el intenso contacto visual que las dos mantenían,**_

_**filtrando sus brazos bajo el largo tapado, abrazándola por la cintura.**_

_**8…**_

_**Lea decencia con sus manos acariciando el rostro de Dianna, para luego colgarse de su cuello,**_

_**buscando la máxima cercanía posible.**_

_**7…**_

_**Las dos rompían en risas, quizás porque esa era su reacción para romper con la tensión que crecía a**_

_**cada instante entre las dos.**_

_**6…**_

_**"**__**Gracias por quedarte" **__**– susurro Lea al oído de la rubia**_

_**5…**_

_**"**__**Que otra opción tenia?" **__**– respondió Dianna ganándose un mordisco en su cuello que si bien**_

_**intentaba ser un castigo tenía el efecto contrario en la rubia**_

_**4…**_

_**"**__**Me vas a besar vos, lo sabes no?"**_

_**3…**_

_**"**__**En tus sueños Sarfati… el primer paso lo das vos!"**_

_**2…**_

_**"**__**DIANNA!" **__**– grito Lea frustrada, frustración que creía con la sonrisa de Dianna, la misma que no se**_

_**borró cuando la morocha se puso en punta de pie, capturando sus labios con determinación, ejerciendo**_

_**presión en el roce que sus labios imponían.**_

_**1…**_

_**"**__**Feliz año Nuevo" **__**– suspiraron las dos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a unir sus labios, esta vez con un**_

_**poco más de intensidad, incluyendo sus lenguas y espejando los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el**_

_**cielo sobre ellas, en todo su cuerpo por el sentimiento que las invadía.**_

_**"**__**Te…" **__**– susurro Dianna cuando se separó, misma sonrisa se espejo en Lea al recordar que esa era la**_

_**frase que habia acompañado el saludo un año antes, ella estaba en el mismo lugar pero Dianna en**_

_**Europa, y tal cual habia prometido la rubia la habia llamado para saludarla, incluso cuando en Francia**_

_**eran las 6 de la mañana.**_

_**"**__**Te…" **__**– respondió divertida Lea, volvió a besar brevemente a Dianna, mirando por el hombro de esta**_

_**y viendo como sus padres miraban asombrados el show que tenía lugar en el cielo, otorgándoles**_

_**consciente o inconscientemente algo de privacidad en ese momento.**_

_**Cuando las dos se separaron, Dianna se paró tras Lea y la abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su mentón**_

_**en el hombro de esta y dirigiendo ambas sus miradas al cielo.**_

_**"**__**Te acordas que me voy a las 8, no?... Podemos volver a tu departamento y…" **__**– Una sonrisa traviesa y**_

_**voz sensual ponían en jaque cualquier resistencia que Lea pudiese presentar, aunque no era como si**_

_**esta fuese a negarse.**_

_**"**__**Pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir, pero…" **__**– Lea alzaba su vista y no podía contener su sonrisa al ver el**_

_**colorido del cielo, tiñendo cada constelación de diversos colores**__**. "Diez minutos más…"**_

_**Dianna la sostuvo con más fuerza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo y las dos permanecieron**_

_**ahí, disfrutando del momento que hacia exactamente un año atrás habían deseado vivir.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Capitulo escrito íntegramente en Jose Ignacio, Punta del Este, frente al océano atlántico. Si**_

_**es bueno, el crédito va para esa exquisita atmosfera inspiradora, si no lo es, la culpa es de**_

_**exquisita atmosfera inspiradora, y de las tentadoras olas que peleaban por captar mi atención.**_

_**Buena semana gente, saludos desde Cape Town, sigo buscando inspiración en la costa del océano**_

_**atlántico, solo que en otro continente.**_

_**PD: Cambie la corrección por un rato más de surf, espero que no haya muchos errores y si los**_

_**hay sepan perdonarme. X**_

_**[[ Próxima actualización? cuando vuelva a pisar Buenos Aires. ]]**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Only love (Ben Howard)**_

_**Darling you're with me, always around me. Only love, only love.**_

_**Darling I feel you, under my body. Only love, only love.**_

_**Give me shelter, or show me heart. Come on love, Come on love.**_

_**Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart.**_

… _**And I'll be yours to keep.**_

_***Chapter 49*: Chapter: Settle Down**_

_**Almuerzo en mi trailer en 10 minutos? :)**_

_**Almuerzo en MI trailer en 10 minutos…**_

_**OK, ahí voy a estar ;)**_

_**NO, yo almuerzo en mi trailer y vos en el tuyo**_

_**LEA! Ya pasaron 2 semanas! no podes seguir haciéndome esto :(**_

_**Si puedo, y lo voy a hacer**_

_**Te extraño**_

_**Nos vimos hace 10 minutos**_

_**Extraño tu cuerpo**_

_**Me tacleaste en el sillón y no me dejaste moverme por una hora anoche, abrazo demasiado largo**_

_**Pero después me echaste de tu casa…**_

_**Extraño tu piel… :(**_

_**Te eche solo porque no podías comportate**_

_**Te deseo, fuck Lea me muero por estar por vos… no me podes hacer esto!**_

_**Esa noche yo también me moría por estar con vos y sin embargo…**_

_**:(**_

_**"**__**Putos Golden Globes! Puto Moet!" **__**– maldijo entre dientes Dianna, mientras ingresaba a su trailer y**_

_**completamente frustrada se dejaba caer en el sillón intentando dormir durante el break, ya que era la**_

_**única forma en la que podría calmarse un poco.**_

_**(flashback)**_

_**Felicitaciones x el premio, me pone muy contento x vos!**_

_**Dianna estaba sentada junto a Chris, cuando el mensaje de Alex la sorprendió. La rubia estaba perdida**_

_**en las emociones que la noche aún les hacía vivir, no solo Jane Lynch y Chris se habían quedado con**_

_**su Golden Globes sino que también el programa habia ganado su nominación, poniéndolos como la**_

_**mejor comedia de la televisión americana, el único trago amargo habia sido causado por la frustración**_

_**que sintió cuando Lea no pudo ganar su categoría.**_

_**Luego de leer el mensaje la tensión se apodero de ella, no obstante decidió responderlo, al fin y al**_

_**cabo no habían mantenido mucho contacto luego de su ruptura pero la situación se habia mantenido**_

_**calma.**_

_**Gracias, muchas gracias :)**_

_**De nada!**_

_**Estas hermosa hoy, te puedo saludar? Digo… como amigos**_

_**"**__**Mierda!" **__**– Dianna habia olvidado por completo que su ex también se encontraba en el evento, no se**_

_**habían cruzado hasta que alzo su vista y lo vio de espaldas conversando con dos personas más que no**_

_**podía reconocer. El efecto del alcohol tampoco le habia permitido mantenerse en bajo perfil, ya que su**_

_**reacción ante el mensaje fue escuchada por Jenna.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?" **__**– pregunto la asiática mirándola intrigada por la repentina incomodidad que la rubia**_

_**mostraba**_

_**"**__**No, nada está bien…" **__**– Dianna apenas y hablo entre dientes pero le paso su celular a Jenna para que**_

_**esta observase de que se trataba todo**_

_**"**__**Que onda Di, no lo cortaste?"**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo Jenna? No somos nada pero en una semana tenemos que empezar a vernos a diario**_

_**por la premiere… sin decir que todo el mundo piensa que seguimos en una relación"**_

_**"**__**Pero estas con Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Si…'ESTOY' con Lea, cuando ella quiere…"**_

_**"**__**Pensé que habían llegado a un acuerdo"**_

_**"**__**No, ella hizo un acuerdo"**_

_**"**__**Estas dudando?"**_

_**"**__**Qué? NO! Es solo que me gustaría que se deje de vueltas y se comprometa del todo con nuestra**_

_**relación… supongo que con un poco más de tiempo, cuando pase todo lo de la película"**_

_**"**__**Y ahora que pensas hacer?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, no lo quiero ver, además Lea esa ahí, si me ve…"**_

_**"**__**Pensa rápido porque tu novio viene caminando hacia acá…"**_

_**"**__**.me!"**_

_**Jenna sonrió involuntariamente, sabía lo que sufría Lea por la vinculación y mínima relación de**_

_**Dianna con el británico, pero confiaba en la rubia y no podía evitar divertirse por la situación que**_

_**estaba por vivir.**_

_**"**__**Ya vengo…" **__**– Dianna se puso de pie y le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa a Jenna mientras comenzaba a**_

_**caminar hacia Alex, la tarea no era fácil, el levantarse del golpe le recordaba la perdida de reflejos que**_

_**experimentaba por el champagne, pero de todos modos siguió caminando para evitar que el británico**_

_**se acercase a la mesa de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Hey, como estas?" – **__**Dianna logro alejarse un poco cuando se encontró con él, quien la miraba con**_

_**una enorme sonrisa y quien no dudo en tomarla por la cintura y darle un intenso beso en la mejilla**_

_**"**__**Hermosa Di, estas preciosa…"**_

_**"**__**Gracias…" **__**– solamente pudo decir, mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba, y los nervios le**_

_**jugaban una mala pasada, sabía que esto le iba a traer problemas con Lea en unos minutos**_

_**"**__**Ya se viene la premiere…"**_

_**"**__**Si, mucha ansiedad…"**_

_**Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Dianna sentía el celular vibrando en su cartera-sobre, sabía**_

_**perfectamente quien provocaba eso y era el motivo suficiente para querer volver a su mesa de**_

_**inmediato**_

_**"**__**Te extraño Di, sos tan importante para mi… todavía no… no puedo creer que no te tenga más en mi**_

_**vida…"**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista sin saber que decir, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la cartera que sostenía,**_

_**necesitaba mantenerse calma y no hacer una escena en un lugar lleno de periodistas y colegas.**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo? Que mierda hace hablando con él? La odio, lo odio…. Dios!"**_

_**"**__**Lea por favor, no estamos solos eh!"**_

_**"**__**Pero mírala… y no me contesta! Está hablando con él y no me contesta! Ya fue, si ella no viene voy**_

_**yo…"**_

_**"**__**LEA!"**_

_**El último intento de Jenna por detenerla no surtió el efecto esperado, la morocha también habia**_

_**consumido Champagne en todo momento y pretender detenerla solo iba a generar una escena con**_

_**varios testigos.**_

_**Lea caminaba directo hacia Dianna, quien estaba de espaldas hacia ella. La neoyorkina se habia**_

_**percatado del movimiento de la rubia dejando su mesa para saludar al británico y la furia fue**_

_**inmediata, los primeros instantes los aplaco Jenna quien vino a sentarse a su lado, pero no pudo llevar**_

_**la cuenta a más de 10 antes de levantarse y acercarse a los dos.**_

_**'**__**La voy a matar, no puede estar hablando con ese idiota! Compromiso? De que de compromiso me**_

_**habla… fuck fuck fuck! Encima… dios, puto vestido!. No, no voy a hacer un escándalo, solo voy a**_

_**decirle que…'**_

_**"**__**Hey! Necesito que me acompañes…" **__**– fue lo único que pudo decir, bruscamente y de mala gana al**_

_**momento de acercarse y agarrar a Dianna de un brazo.**_

_**'**__**Qué carajo hace?' **__**– los ojos de Dianna se expandieron enormemente, no se esperaba esa escena en el**_

_**medio del lugar, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la tensión que noto en Alex al ver la acción,**_

_**sabía que nada bueno podía salir de eso, no obstante se decidió por seguir a Lea.**_

_**"**__**A dónde vamos?"**_

_**"**__**No tengo ganas de hablar con vos ahora…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces porque no me soltas y me dejas volver a mi mesa?"**_

_**Lea se detuvo en seco y giro sobre su eje, manteniéndose firme, mirándola a los ojos con ira, pero**_

_**sonriendo falsamente por si alguien las veía, la actitud enviaba un escalofrió por Dianna y no**_

_**precisamente por excitación sino por miedo.**_

_**"**__**Queres volver con él? Volve!"**_

_**Dianna la miro desafiante, elevando una ceja intentando hacerla recapacitar, nunca termino de**_

_**entender que reacción causo eso en Lea porque lo próximo que supo era que la morocha nuevamente la**_

_**arrastraba por el salón hasta llegar al toilette, donde la introdujo y sin importarle el lugar público en el**_

_**que estaba, porque su vista estaba completamente nublada, la arrincono contra la puerta, evitando que**_

_**alguien entrase.**_

_**La mirada de Lea estaba llena de odio, no sabía que decir o hacer, solo necesitaba gritar para**_

_**descargarse, no obstante aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que eso no era algo**_

_**muy sensato.**_

_**'**__**Te odio, te detesto… fucking Alex … grrrrrrrrrrr…'**_

_**'**__**Esta celosa, esta celosa… Lea celosa! mi vida, puede ser más tierna? Igual… fuck, como salgo de**_

_**esto ahora?'**_

_**Una diminuta mueca de sonrisa se formó en la comisura de los labios de Dianna, no importaba el**_

_**enojo de Lea sino lo que lo provocaba, no podía negar el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo al**_

_**percatarse de los celos de esta tras verla hablando con Alex.**_

_**"**__**NO!" **__**– murmuro entre dientes Lea, levantando el pulgar y mirando a Dianna sin saber cómo**_

_**expresarse, pero furiosa por el gesto simpático de la rubia. **__**"Te odio"**_

_**"**__**No, no me odias…"**_

_**"**__**Que hacías hablando con él?"**_

_**"**__**Lo salude, me felicito por el premio y nada más" **__**– **__**'Ok, también dijo que me extrañaba y demás, pero**_

_**eso mejor no comentarlo ahora…'**_

_**"**__**Mentira…"**_

_**"**__**No, Lea porque te voy a mentir?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, decímelo vos…"**_

_**"**__**Que te pensas que estábamos haciendo? A ver, decime…"**_

_**"**__**D…" **__**– un empujón en la puerta corto las palabras de Lea, ninguna de las dos se habia dado cuenta**_

_**pero sus cuerpos habían terminado pegados, sin espacio entre ellos y afirmados en la puerta que ahora**_

_**alguien intentaba abrir. Lea pego un salto y se separó, mientras Dianna hizo lo mismo de modo más**_

_**sutil.**_

_**Alguien ingreso sin percatarse de la tensión que la mirada de las dos trasmitía, breve revisión en el**_

_**espejo, retoque de maquillajes y la chica estaba fuera, volviendo a dejarlas solas.**_

_**Esta vez Lea abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos e ingreso ahí, trayendo a Dianna con ella.**_

_**"**__**Qué carajo haces? Estas loca? Nos pueden ver acá!"**_

_**"**__**Callate y decime… que hacías con él?"**_

_**"**__**Nada Lea! Nada!... te pensas que si voy a hacer algo con él lo voy a hacer acá y con vos a dos**_

_**metros? Eso pensas?" – 'Ok, que dije? Porque me mira así?...'**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo, no? O sea que si yo no estoy…. Ayyyy te odioooo!"**_

_**"**__**Tomaste de más, no se puede hablar con vos así!"**_

_**"**__**Me acabas de decir que vas a estar con él si yo no estoy!"**_

_**"**__**No, no dije eso! No seas idiota. porque no escuchas bien?"**_

_**"**__**Soy idiota? Claro! Como Lea es una idiota vamos a hablar con ese rubio estúpido!"**_

_**"**__**CALLATE! BAJA LA VOZ!" **__**– Dianna hablaba entre dientes, lo gracioso de ver a Lea celosa**_

_**desaparecía por la frustración que crecía al ver que esta no entraba en razón.**_

_**"**__**No me callo nada! Vos no…. mmm"**_

_**Dianna acorto la poca distancia que las dividía y estrello sus labios con los de Lea, quien retrocedió un**_

_**paso por la sorpresa de esa acción. Dianna la atrapo con sus brazos y sintió como esta estaba tensa**_

_**junto a su acuerpo, sin corresponder el beso en un principio pero cediendo lentamente y relajándose al**_

_**tiempo que sus labios comenzaba a acoplarse perfectamente a los de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Te…odio" **__**– reprochaba Lea quien por más que se esforzaba no tenía intenciones de alejar a la rubia,**_

_**ni cortar el apasionado beso que esta proponía.**_

_**"**__**Nop" **__**– Dianna posaba su mano en el cuello de Lea para mantenerla firme en el lugar y profundizar el**_

_**beso, su lengua se deslizaba traviesa por los labios de Lea que se partían automáticamente**_

_**permitiendo el encuentro con la suya.**_

_**"**__**Fuck…te odio tanto…"**_

_**Dianna devoraba la boca de Lea, con más vehemencia al sentir las dos manos de Lea en su trasero,**_

_**gimiendo suavemente por el placer que comenzaba a recorrerla y la frustración por tener que**_

_**comportarse, ya que el impulso por tomar a Lea en ese mismo lugar era cada vez más descontrolado.**_

_**"**__**Me vuelve loca que te pongas celosa…" **__**– susurro Dianna dándole un beso en la nariz y apoyando su**_

_**frente en el hombro de Lea, buscando recuperar el aire**_

_**"**__**Te odio, lo haces a propósito…"**_

_**"**__**No, no seas tonta… solo lo salude"**_

_**"**__**No me gusta"**_

_**"**__**Estoy con vos ahora…"**_

_**"**__**Igual, no me gusta verte con el"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que vamos a tener que trabajar juntos en unos días"**_

_**"**__**No me importa, te quiero lejos de él"**_

_**"**__**Donde me queres?"**_

_**"**__**Ahora? En mi cama, entre mis piernas…" – 'Ok, de verdad dije eso? No tengo que volver a tomar**_

_**champagne… no… no más champagne para mí!'**_

_**Dianna se separó sorprendida por lo que habia escuchado, la miro incrédula pero Lea solo le devolvía**_

_**una mirada teñida de deseo.**_

_**"**__**Te amo… dios, no aguanto a llegar a casa…" **__**– Dianna volvió a arremeter contra los labios de Lea**_

_**quien ahora correspondía desde el principio, subiendo el tono del acalorado beso siempre un poco**_

_**más, ninguna de las dos era consciente de las voces tras la puerta, ni del lugar en el que estaban hasta**_

_**que el celular de Lea sonó en su cartera.**_

_**"**__**No atiendas…" **__**– suspiro Dianna junto a su piel, besándola tiernamente en el cuello y hombro,**_

_**sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de dejar una marca o desacomodar su pelo ya que debían volver**_

_**para realizar más fotos.**_

_**"**__**Es un mensaje…" **__**\- Lea sonreía mientras se las arreglaba para agarrar su sobre que habia quedado**_

_**descansando en una especie de pequeño estante que habia al costado**_

_**DONDE ESTAN? Vuelvan YA! Ryan esta como loco y tenemos entrevista!**_

_**"**__**Mierda, es Jenna, tenemos que volver…"**_

_**"**__**Nop…"**_

_**"**__**Si…"**_

_**"**__**Pero…" **__**– Lea fue ahora quien callo los reproches de Dianna con un corto beso antes de salir del**_

_**cubículo y quedarse paralizada al ver a Claire Danes ante ella, sus mejillas tomando un color rosado**_

_**intenso al ver la sonrisa de la mujer a través del espejo.**_

_**"**__**Lea no tengo… fuck…Claire Danes!" **__**– Dianna se percató de la compañía y sonrió tímidamente, sin**_

_**saber cómo reaccionar. **__**'Fuck me! Lo dije en voz alta? No, no no… no quiero salir nunca más de este**_

_**baño, o mejor dicho, necesito correr hacia afuera'**_

_**"**__**Claire Danes…" **__**– dijo Lea sonriendo nerviosa, regalándole una sonrisa a la mujer**_

_**La actriz devolvió el gesto con una sonreía divertida, siendo consciente de lo que habia pasado. Tanto**_

_**Lea como Dianna se posicionaron frente al espejo retocando su maquillaje y observando que el pelo**_

_**estuviese en su lugar.**_

_**Lea se quedó paralizada al ver como Claire Danes levantaba el cierre de su vestido, sin previo aviso, y**_

_**le daba un apretón en el hombro y una enorme sonrisa antes de abandonar el lugar y dejarlas a solas.**_

_**"**__**MA TA ME! Mañana vamos a tener a nuestros publicistas atacadonos a llamadas…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, ni lo digas, dejame disfrutar hasta mañana… Fuck! Claire Danes?"**_

_**Lea y Dianna se miraron y comenzaron a reír mientras abandonaron el baño para buscar al resto de sus**_

_**compañeros.**_

_**Durante el resto de la noche ambas se la pasaron sacándose fotos con sus compañeros, brindando**_

_**entrevistas y principalmente la una con las manos encima de la otra sin poder evitarlo. Entrada la**_

_**noche, y dejando atrás las fiestas organizadas por diferentes medios Dianna llego por fin al**_

_**departamento de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Porque tardaste tanto? Dios estas…" **__**– Lea abría la puerta de su departamento y comenzaba a**_

_**reprochar el rechazo de Dianna, pero los labios de la rubia actuaron impulsivamente, como lo habían**_

_**hecho durante todo el día, silenciando sus palabras a causa de un impetuoso y desesperado beso.**_

_**Dianna se abalanzo sobre Lea, tomándola con su mano izquierda por la parte baja de la espalda,**_

_**filtrándose bajo la remera, mientras la derecha navegaba entre la húmeda cabellera de Lea, buscando**_

_**estabilidad.**_

_**Las dos se habían separado cuando la celebración y las entrevistas culminaron, el alcohol y el deseo**_

_**habían seguido creciendo durante toda la jornada, y los mensajes de texto insinuantes las habían**_

_**mantenido en contactos aun cuando habían tenido que separarse luego para asistir al After Party de**_

_**FOX Lea y al de InStyle de Warner Bross Dianna.**_

_**"**__**.mas." **__**– expresaba Dianna agitada entre pequeños besos que lejos estaban de contener ternura y**_

_**afecto, la necesidad traicionaba todos sus sentidos y podía jurar que no tenía problemas en tomar a**_

_**Lea ahí mismo.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…" **__**\- fue todo lo que Lea podía emitir como respuesta. Sin saber cómo se las ingenió para tirar**_

_**de la rubia, sin cortar el beso, y cerrar la puerta. Dianna tomo la iniciativa nuevamente y arrincono a**_

_**Lea entre su cuerpo y la puerta, comenzando a bajar con sus manos y depositar una de ellas sobre el**_

_**pecho de Lea, haciendo que esta se arquee y ruede los ojos quedándose sin aliento, olvidando**_

_**momentáneamente donde estaban.**_

_**"**__**Fuck Di… no…."**_

_**"**__**No?" **__**– Dianna se separó de ella un poco para mirarla levantando una ceja, acción que envió un misil**_

_**de emociones por el interior de Lea, dos o quizás tres segundos fue todo lo que le llevo a la rubia para**_

_**volver a arremeter contra la neoyorkina, comenzando a besarla ahora en su cuello y dejando**_

_**acaloradas mordidas en su camino.**_

_**"**__**Di… no… están mamá y papá" **__**– Lea recobraba todos sus sentidos pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para**_

_**parar a Dianna, hasta que utilizo un poco más de solidez. Misma acción fue lamentada en el segundo**_

_**en que vio como la rubia perdía el equilibrio y si no era por su reacción rápida tenía como destino**_

_**final el frio piso.**_

_**Dianna comenzó a reírse por la acción ante la mirada severa de Lea quien ahora comprendía el grado**_

_**de ebriedad que esta poseía.**_

_**"**__**Mierda Dianna, tanto tenías que tomar?"**_

_**"**__**Dame un beso…"**_

_**"**__**Ewww, tu aliento… y estuviste fumando"**_

_**"**__**Recién no te preocupaba eso, además… vos también fumas"**_

_**Lea la miro sin saber que decir, era verdad que ambas eran fumadoras sociales pero no habia cosas que**_

_**le molestaran tanto como que le diera un beso después de haberlo hecho, detalle simple y nunca**_

_**reprochado por la rubia, al menos hasta ahora.**_

_**"**__**Mierda Lea, bésame de una vez!"**_

_**Lea se quedó mirándola paralizada, mordiéndose el labio sin poder evitar que la ternura la invadiese,**_

_**Dianna estaba frente a ella con el pelo un poco alborotado, el mismo vestido utilizado en la gala, y en**_

_**su rosto ojos tristes y sus labios inocente y frustradamente inclinados hacia abajo.**_

_**"**__**No, no tenes ni idea del efecto que tenes sobre mi… fuck!" **__**– Lea sonrió y volvió a besarla,**_

_**sorprendiéndose por el rápido dominio que recuperaba Dianna.**_

_**No sin tropezones, no sin risas, y no sin miradas severas de Lea por el poco silencio que hacían ambas**_

_**se las ingeniaron para subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación de la morocha.**_

_**Ni bien Lea cerró la puerta tras ingresar a su habitación se sintió aliviada, sus padres dormían abajo**_

_**pero el ruido que debían hacer debería ser demasiado fuerte como para desertarlos, sabía que estaban**_

_**seguras ahí. Tampoco es como si tuviese otra opción, las manos de Dianna se sentían en todos lados,**_

_**al igual que sus labios, sin poner demasiada resistencia iba cediendo y permitía que la rubia la guiase,**_

_**de modo torpe, hacia su cama.**_

_**Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y el cuerpo de Dianna caía de improviso sobre la cama, despertando un**_

_**gran maullido que nunca fue reconocido por ella, aunque si por Lea.**_

_**"**__**Dianna!"**_

_**"**__**Si?"**_

_**"**__**SI? Dios, acabas de aplastar a Claude!"**_

_**"**__**Perdón?" **__**– la rubia emitía su disculpa encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo inocentemente, tratando**_

_**de incorporarse para tomar la mano de Lea.**_

_**La neoyorkina dio un paso hacia atrás y respiro hondo, Dianna con alcohol encima era tan tierna como**_

_**estresante, sin contar el grado de alcohol que su propio cuerpo contenía.**_

_**Dianna se incorporó con más facilidad, una vez que se sacó los zapatos, y se acercó a Lea. La morocha**_

_**se pasaba la mano por su cabello ya suelto buscando relajarse, mental y físicamente ya que el breve**_

_**encuentro habia subido la temperatura de todo su cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**Estas enojada?"**_

_**Lea alzo la vista al sentir las manos de Dianna atrapando la suya, se encontró con húmedas orbitas**_

_**color avellana y fue todo lo que necesito para volver a sonreír.**_

_**"**__**No… nunca princesa…" **__**– Lea le dio un tierno beso, haciéndole sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras,**_

_**intentando instaurar una pausa que poco duraría ya que acto seguido Dianna la deshizo de su remera**_

_**en un rápido movimiento, bajando y tomando con su boca cada uno de los pezones de la morocha, ya**_

_**erectos, y jugando con ellos desesperadamente, despertando uno y otro quejido de placer por parte de**_

_**Lea.**_

_**"**__**Sos tan sexy! Y no te puedo explicar lo que sentía hoy al ver esa actitud celosa y posesiva… dios… no**_

_**sabes que solo te pertenezco a vos?"**_

_**'**__**Puede estar completamente borracha pero no pierde su modo con las palabras… Dianna Fucking**_

_**Agron!'**_

_**Lea la rodeo con sus brazos y la hizo girar sobre su eje, con un movimiento delicado pero rápido bajo**_

_**el cierre del vestido, provocando que este caiga sobre el piso con gracia, dejando a la rubia**_

_**completamente desnuda ante ella.**_

_**Un momento de duda y quietud fue todo lo que aconteció en el cuarto, la necesidad volvió a tomar**_

_**poder de las acciones de Dianna quien se giró y volvió a atacar los labios de Lea en un ardiente beso.**_

_**Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de la morocha y repitió el mismo recorrido que unos segundos**_

_**antes, solo que ahora cayendo sobre la cama y trayendo a Lea consigo, la morocha fue quien la ayudo**_

_**a acomodarse en el medio de la misma sin romper el contacto en ningún momento.**_

_**Lea se posiciono entre las piernas de Dianna y comenzó a bajar formando un sendero de húmedos**_

_**besos a lo largo de sus mejillas, mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, la respiración de Dianna**_

_**era entrecortada, y sus manos se aferraban al trasero de Lea, colándose bajo la fina tela del short,**_

_**haciéndola emitir un ronco gemido ante el gesto de posesividad.**_

_**Lea siguió formando un sendero de besos y alguna que otra mordida hasta posicionarse entre las**_

_**piernas de Dianna, pasando su lengua por el interior de sus muslos y acercándose lentamente a su**_

_**centro, el cual ya irradiaba un calor especial, el misma que la rubia sentía en todo su cuerpo.**_

_**Su mirada buscaba la de Dianna, sus labios eran humedecidos al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban el**_

_**abdomen y muslo de la rubia, sin dejarlo pasar más se acercó haciendo presión con su lengua a lo**_

_**largo de toda la entrada, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Dianna reaccionaba al sentirlo.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…Lea…"**_

_**La neoyorkina sonrió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Dianna y volvió a repetir la acción para**_

_**luego estimular frenéticamente y en círculos el manojo de nervios de la rubia utilizando solo su**_

_**lengua.**_

_**La excitación y necesidad de Lea no la hicieron consciente de nada a su alrededor durante los primeros**_

_**momentos, su boca y sus dedos estimulaban todos los puntos conocidos pero pronto se dio cuenta que**_

_**eso no surtía el efecto deseado en la rubia que se mantenía quieta.**_

_**"**__**Di?..." **__**\- la morocha se separó un poco y alzo la vista para encontrarse con Dianna completamente**_

_**quieta, confundiéndola aún más. **__**"Dianna?". **__**Lea se impulsó con sus brazos para ponerse a la altura de**_

_**la rubia y ver como esta se habia quedado completamente dormida. **__**"DIANNA! Mierda! Me estas**_

_**jodiendo? NO LO PUEDO CREER!".**_

_**Lea se quejaba sin cuidar el volumen de su voz pero el mismo jamás despertó a Dianna, quien dormía**_

_**profundamente y con un gesto sonriente y calmo. Lea conto hasta 10 a través de su respiración y**_

_**completamente frustrada se dejó caer, boca arriba, al lado de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**No lo puedo creer… " – **__**repitió frotándose los ojos con sus dedos, buscando desesperadamente**_

_**calmarse**_

_**(Fin flashback)**_

_**Dianna se despertó una hora después, con el golpe del asistente en la puerta de su trailer, avisándole**_

_**que en 30 minutos debía presentarse en maquillaje. El sueño pesado apenas y le permitió contestarle**_

_**en un murmullo inentendible pero lo suficientemente útil para hacer que el mismo se fuese.**_

_**Cuando la rubia intento girar sobre su eje noto el poco espacio que disponía en el sillón, dos o tres**_

_**segundos más y finalmente despierta se percató que la causa del mismo era por el espacio que Lea**_

_**ocupaba a sus espaldas, teniéndola abrazada por la cintura con gran firmeza.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– suspiro la morocha en su oído, dándole un tierno beso en el cuello**_

_**"**__**Hey?... Te desperté?" **__**– la voz de la rubia era ronca y somnolienta, motivo más que suficiente para**_

_**provocar un escalofrió infectado de deseo a lo largo del cuerpo de Lea.**_

_**"**__**No… nunca dormí…"**_

_**"**__**Hace cuanto que estas acá?"**_

_**"**__**Una hora?... no sé…"**_

_**Dianna sonreía ampliamente mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a la morocha, sin esperar**_

_**mucho unió sus labios en un tierno beso, aunque el rumbo que sus manos tomaban hacía notar que sus**_

_**intenciones lejos estaban de ser inocentes.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– advirtió Lea tomándola de la muñeca cuando su mano se quería abrir espacio bajo su**_

_**pollera. Dianna alzo una ceja esperando una explicación, claramente confundida por la situación. **__**"No**_

_**vine para eso, solo porque te extrañaba y quería estar con vos"**_

_**"**__**Vamos Lea, hace dos semanas! No me podes castigar de por vida!" **__**– Dianna la abrazaba y escondía**_

_**su cabeza en el cuello de la morocha, sin más herramientas en su poder para intentar persuadirla.**_

_**"**__**Es la segunda vez que me lo haces!"**_

_**"**__**Es la primera, estaba borracha… no me podes culpar!"**_

_**"**__**Es la segunda, ya lo hiciste una vez en mi departamento… necesito recordártelo?"**_

_**"**__**Te odio…"**_

_**"**__**Y yo a vos…"**_

_**Dianna fue la primera en incorporarse, sentándose en el sillón y Lea hizo lo mismo aunque después**_

_**termino volviendo a recostarse, esta vez sobre el regazo de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Tócame el pelo…"**_

_**"**__**No, si lo hago te dormís, además… te odio" **__**– la respuesta de Dianna fue acompañada por la acción**_

_**involuntaria de sus manos que comenzaban a jugar delicadamente con el pelo de Lea entre sus dedos.**_

_**"**__**Yo me duermo? No podes ni hablar! Y no vuelvas a tomar así cuando vas a verme y vamos a estar**_

_**bien"**_

_**"**__**Sos insoportable…"**_

_**"**__**Lo soy? Huh?"**_

_**"**__**Si, pobre de nuestros hijos!" **__**– resoplo Dianna entre dientes, captando la completa atención de Lea**_

_**quien no podía creer lo que habia escuchado. "**__**Vas a ser una madre autoritaria, los vas a vivir**_

_**castigando por todo… Cuando no junten los juguetes o rayen las paredes con los crayones que obvio**_

_**que les voy a comprar los vas a dejar sin postre, no?. Dios, seguro los vas a obligar a escuchar a**_

_**Barbra y si se quejan los vas a mandar a dormir antes, o no los vas a dejar ir a jugar a la casa de sus**_

_**amigos…"**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Cuando nosotros queramos mirar un clásico de Disney seguro vas a querer poner un musical de**_

_**Broadway y si se quejan vas a inventar nuevas formas para castigarlos, y después vamos a pelear en**_

_**nuestro cuarto y me vas a dejar sin sexo durante 15 días por no compartir tus castigos y ponerme a**_

_**defenderlos…"**_

_**"**__**DIANNA! Amor…"**_

_**"**__**QUE?" **__**– la rubia por fin bajo la vista, quizás por inercia al sentir la palma de la mano de Lea sobre**_

_**su mejilla.**_

_**"**__**De que estas hablando?" **__**– la pregunta de Lea no fue acusatoria, más bien contenía una sonrisa tímida**_

_**y un brillo embriagador por los sentimientos que todo lo que habia escuchado le despertaban.**_

_**Inmediatamente pudo ver el shock de Dianna al repensar lo que habia dicho. **__**"Hijos? Queres tener**_

_**hijos? Conmigo?..."**_

_**"**__**Eh… si… quiero decir no ahora, obvio. Y… sé que no se puede, técnicamente pero… ok, con la**_

_**ciencia y bla tenemos mil opciones o podemos adoptar, o… si… algún día, no ahora, pero algún día**_

_**quizás sí, si vos queres, no sé, sé que nunca…"**_

_**"**__**Hey hey, tranquila… respira… " **__**– Lea tiro del cuello de Dianna haciéndola bajara su altura y**_

_**besándola tiernamente, haciendo que la tensión que comenzaba a invadirla se evapore**_

_**inmediatamente. **__**"Me gusta esa idea, me encanta… aunque no voy a dejar que me trates de madre**_

_**autoritaria! Lo nuestro es diferente…"**_

_**"**__**Ya no estas más enojada?"**_

_**"**__**No metas a nuestros hijos en el medio, lo que me hiciste fue horrible y no te lo voy a dejar pasar!"**_

_**"**__**Como podes aguantarte tanto?"**_

_**"**__**Dios Di, te pensas que es la primera vez que me hago cargo de mi misma?" **__**– la sonrisa traviesa y**_

_**desafiante de Lea fue todo lo que Dianna necesito para abandonar la conversación, al menos por el**_

_**momento.**_

_**Las dos se incorporaron y se sentaron una al lado de la otra, piernas cruzadas, y brazos cruzados sin**_

_**decir nada más durante varios minutos.**_

_**"**__**Di?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm?"**_

_**"**__**Como te imaginas a nuestros hijos?"**_

_**"**__**EH?" **__**– Dianna se giró sobre sí misma y se quedó mirando a Lea con una sonrisa divertida, borrando**_

_**en un segundo el fingido enojo que las dos llevaban a cabo.**_

_**"**__**Si, como te lo imaginas…"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, tus ojos, tu nariz… tu sonrisa…" **__**– a cada detalle que sus ojos encontraban en el rostro de Lea,**_

_**su sonrisa respondía expandiéndose más y mas**_

_**"**__**Eso no tiene gracia… quiero que tenga tus ojos… dios! Estoy enamorada de tus ojos… son los más**_

_**hermosos que vi en mi vida… podría pasarme horas mirándolos, y lo digo en serio, son… me**_

_**hipnotizan"**_

_**La sonrisa tímida de Dianna se veía magnificada por el rubor que sus mejillas adquirían, provocado**_

_**por las palabras y la intensa mirada de Lea, solo un nuevo golpe en la puerta las saco de su burbuja,**_

_**volviéndolas otra vez al mundo real.**_

_**"**__**Fuck… me tengo que ir…" **__**– Dianna se puso de pie rápido, acomodando un poco su pelo y luego de**_

_**tomar su celular le dio un breve beso a Lea y salió del trailer.**_

_**Tres horas más tarde ambas seguían en el set, un gran numero tenía lugar en el choir room y el**_

_**desgaste se hacía sentir en todos salvo en Lea y Heather, como de costumbre.**_

_**Dianna estaba sentada conversando vía mensajes con Jessica cuando alzo su vista para ver a Lea**_

_**sacándose una autofoto, la actitud infantil la hacía sonreír involuntariamente, pero decidió volver a lo**_

_**suyo ya que si bien entre las dos las cosas estaban bien, aun trataban de mantener la discreción cuando**_

_**las rodeaba más gente que la deseada.**_

_**"**__**Hey, sonreí!"**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y vio a Lea frente a ella, la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció al ver que esta le**_

_**apuntaba con la cámara de su celular, no por molestia sino por confusión ante esa acción.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?"**_

_**"**__**Descubro como seria nuestro bebe, cuando lo tengamos…" **__**– Lea sonreía triunfante al sentarse en el**_

_**regazo de Dianna y le mostraba su celular.**_

_**"**__**Baby Builder? Desde cuando descargas aplicaciones?"**_

_**"**__**Desde hoy! Mira…"**_

_**"**__**NO, no Lea!"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**No Lea, lo acabas de publicar en twitter, mierda!" **__**– Dianna arrebato el teléfono de la morocha e**_

_**ingreso inmediatamente a la aplicación de twitter, observando automáticamente una foto del supuesto**_

_**bebe, con dos al lado, una de ella y una de Lea.**_

_**"**__**De que hablas? Porque pones esa cara?"**_

_**"**__**Acabas de publicar la foto en twitter… toma… hacete cargo vos ahora… yo no quiero saber nada!" **__**–**_

_**Dianna le devolvió el teléfono y golpeo su frente contra el hombro de Lea, esperando el aluvión de**_

_**tweets y llamadas de un minuto a otro.**_

_**"**__**Dianna Elise! Estamos hablando de nuestro hijo, las dos nos tenemos que hacer cargo! Igual… ok**_

_**ahora lo borro"**_

_**"**__**Hijo?" **__**– Chris fue el primero en acercarse tras escuchar la simpáticamente extraña discusión entre**_

_**ambas**_

_**"**__**Abrí tu twitter" - **__**resoplo Dianna sin siquiera alzar la vista**_

_**Chris no entendió nada pero obedeció, el timeline estaba abierto motivo por el cual el tweet de Lea**_

_**aún era visible, los dos que habia publicado. La estrepitosa risa de Chris saco a Dianna de su refugio y**_

_**lo miro curiosa, al mismo tiempo que Chris le mostraba la foto a sus amigos, Dianna tomaba el celular**_

_**de Lea y observaba el resultado de esa aplicación.**_

_**"**__**Tiene mis ojos…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, tiene tus ojos"**_

_**Dianna volvió a sonreír y hundir su cabeza en Lea, silenciando su teléfono cuando recibió la primer**_

_**llamada por parte de su publicista. **__**"Te voy a matar, esto anula mi castigo, no?"**_

_**"**__**Quizás, cuando salgamos de acá lo vas a averiguar"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos y le pego suavemente en el muslo, mientras Lea volvía a depositar la vista en su**_

_**celular y reía con los comentarios de sus compañeros, descomprimiendo una situación que a ella aún**_

_**seguía pareciéndole graciosa.**_

_**La mirada de Ryan y Ian no pasaron desapercibida para ninguna de las dos cuando abandonaban el set,**_

_**tampoco los llamados de sus publicistas más el aluvión de tweets y los posts en tumblr, Dianna era**_

_**quien más usaba esa red social y la que habia visto la respuesta de esa parte del fandom que creía**_

_**fervientemente en su relación.**_

_**"**__**Somos lo más, la mayoría quiere vernos juntas!"**_

_**"**__**Dios, el lio que armaste y ni siquiera te arrepentís…"**_

_**"**__**Me gusta escuchar cosas buenas sobre las dos, me gusta saber que hay gente que nos quiere ver**_

_**juntas… no te parece lindo?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**Lea sonreía y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en su cartera cuando noto el pequeño detalle que no**_

_**encajaba plenamente en el cuadro, Dianna aún estaba ahí en lugar de estar juntando sus cosas en su**_

_**propio trailer. **__**"Que haces…. Oh fuck" **__**– Lea ni pudo darse vuelta, antes de hacerlo Dianna la rodeo**_

_**con sus brazos por la cintura y mordió placenteramente su cuello, llegando al límite previo antes de**_

_**dejar una marca.**_

_**"**__**Venís… venís a casa?"**_

_**"**__**No… vamos a mi casa, necesito volver con Arthur…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… cierto… queres ir juntando tus…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh… no pienso esperar a llegar a casa…" **__**– la voz ronca y cargada de sensualidad puso a Lea**_

_**inmediatamente camino hacia el abismo, sabiendo por la mirada de Dianna que esta vez no habia**_

_**escapatoria posible.**_

_**Lea juraba poder sentir la boca de Dianna en todos lados, la rubia se deslizaba por sus labios, su cuello**_

_**y bajaba hasta su clavícula lamiendo y besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras sus manos**_

_**apretaban el trasero de la morocha con extrema determinación, la misma que seguía creciendo al**_

_**sentir los escalofríos y la debilidad de Lea junto a su cuerpo.**_

_**Dianna no retrocedió en ningún momento, en un rápido movimiento le quito a Lea su sweater y su**_

_**corpiño y la arrincono contra la pared, mientras lamia y se detenía a trabajar dulcemente sobre cada**_

_**uno de sus pechos, en partes iguales. La respiración agitada de ambas comenzaba a nublar el ambiente,**_

_**donde la ardiente electricidad se encargaba de infectar cada molécula de aire.**_

_**Lea comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra Dianna, quien la provocaba aún más agarrando una de sus**_

_**piernas y alzándola, buscando más cercanía.**_

_**"**__**Di…." **__**– Lea sentía a sus rodillas flaquear, costándole cada vez mantenerse en pie.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…." **__**– Dianna se dejaba llevar por el placer, acaparando con su boca cada centímetro de piel que**_

_**tenía ante ella. Sin aguantar más guio los brazos de Lea para que la abrace por el cuello y luego bajo**_

_**para alzar a Lea, quien no dudo en lograr estabilidad trabando sus piernas en la cintura de Dianna.**_

_**La rubia aprovecho esta posición para volver a besarla, manteniéndola firme entre su cuerpo y la**_

_**pared, filtrando una mano entre sus dos cuerpos y agradeciendo que la morocha aun vistiese la pollera**_

_**que ese día debía llevar su personaje.**_

_**"**__**Si….si… fuck Diannaaaaa…." - **__**Fue la respuesta audible y ronca de Lea cuando sin previo aviso dos**_

_**dedos de la rubia se introdujeron en su interior. Cada embestida de la mano de la rubia no solo se**_

_**adentraba un poco más, sino que acompañándose con todo el cuerpo magnificaba la sensación, al**_

_**tiempo que su muñeca se encargaba involuntariamente de ejercer presión en el clítoris de la morocha**_

_**quien cada vez gemía más, aunque no lo hacía sola ya que la excitación de Dianna crecía al sentir toda**_

_**su mano humedecida por la esencia que desprendía la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Más… más Di…"**_

_**"**__**Más que…"**_

_**"**__**Más de todo…"**_

_**Dianna sonreía al ver la desesperación de la morocha, sus piernas y brazos ardían por el esfuerzo que**_

_**hacían, pero eso parecía quedar en el olvido al notar como era Lea quien devoraba sus labios al tiempo**_

_**que su cadera se las ingeniaba para devorar sus dedos.**_

_**"**__**Oh…DIOS!." **__**– Dianna comenzaba a temblar al sentir las palabras incoherentes que Lea susurraba a**_

_**su oído, de las cuales solo podía descifrar su nombre una y otra vez perdido entre murmullos. Eso fue**_

_**todo el estímulo que necesito para volver a embestir contra la morocha, sacando sus dedos e**_

_**ingresando esa vez tres que buscaban profundidad pero en el punto junto para curvarse y golpear el**_

_**punto exacto que implosionaria el cerebro y cada mínimo rincón del cuerpo de Lea en un oleaje de**_

_**placer.**_

_**"**__**Mmm sii…. Un poco…un poco más…AHÍ!"**_

_**Uno, dos, tres empujones más y Dianna sentía como sus dedos eran comprimidos por las paredes**_

_**húmedas de Lea al tiempo que esta acababa nombrándola una y otra vez, temblando deliciosamente**_

_**junto a su cuerpo.**_

_**Dianna no soltó a Lea. Mientras esta recuperaba la calma, la rubia se encargaba de darle besos y**_

_**susurrarle tiernos te quiero al oído, siempre sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo hasta que esta se**_

_**sintiese completamente segura para volver a pararse por sus propios medios.**_

_**"**__**Fuck… recordarme porque pasamos 15 días sin hacerlo?"**_

_**"**__**Ja ja… muy graciosa"**_

_**"**__**Que haces todavía acá? Junta tus cosas de una vez y vámonos…"**_

_**"**__**Yo dije que me iba con Arthur… vos…"**_

_**"**__**Yo me voy con vos y Arthur… y pobre de él si es celoso y no entiende que yo soy tu prioridad"**_

_**"**__**EL es mi prioridad, pensé que ya lo sabias!"**_

_**Dianna sonrío traviesa, mordiéndose el labio antes de salir del trailer. Lea rodo los ojos sin importarle**_

_**lo que habia escuchado, y mientras se cambiaba devoraba una botella de agua en apenas un par de**_

_**tragos, hidratando su cuerpo, humedeciendo su boca, y apaciguando el calor que aun invadía su cuerpo**_

_**y que al parecer, no pensaba desaparecer a corto plazo.**_

_**"**__**Mierda! A mí solamente se me ocurrió regalarle a Arthur!... ¿Necesito llevar a Sheila para que lo**_

_**entretenga hoy mientras yo me robo a su dueña? Fuck fuck fuck…"**__**.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Desde el medio de un pulmón verde en África, ni yo me creo que tengo acceso a Wi-Fi. A**_

_**modo de agradecimiento al mundo 2.0 y causa del tiempo que pase anoche escribiendo y**_

_**adelantando la historia les dejo otra actualización. Según mi esquema empieza la cuenta**_

_**regresiva que terminaría en el capítulo 60. Si bien el final NO está escrito y puede llegar a variar,**_

_**por ahora esa es la idea.**_

_**Buena semana gente, buena vibra!. X**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Settle Down (Kimbra)**_

_**I wanna settle down, I wanna settle down. Won't you settle down with me? Settle down.**_

_**We can settle at a table, a table for two. Won't you wine and dine with me? Settle down.**_

_**I wanna raise a child, I wanna raise a child. Won't you raise a child with me... Raise a child!.**_

_**We'll call her Nebraska, Nebraska Jones. She'll have your nose… Just so you know.**_

_**.**_

_***Chapter 50*: Chapter: You can't always get what**_

_**Dianna habia arribado hacia no menos de una hora al conocido restaurant, Chateau Marmont , para**_

_**llevar a cabo una reunión en la cual deberían coordinar y decidir acerca de los siguientes pasos a**_

_**seguir. La presentación de I Am Number Four estaba a escasas horas y si bien habían podido mantener**_

_**su romance estable para la prensa, la situación entre ella y Alex no pasaba por un buen momento,**_

_**motivo suficiente para preocupar a toda la producción y en especial a Thor, el representante de ambos.**_

_**"**__**Thor, es bueno volver a verte" **__**– Dianna se acercó saludándolo con un beso y luego camino rodeando**_

_**la mesa para hacer lo mismo con el británico. **__**"Alex, como estas?". **__**La sonrisa de Dianna desapareció**_

_**en el mismo momento en que se acercó a saludar al rubio y este respondió corriendo su cara, buscando**_

_**conectar sus labios con los de ella. **__**"Que haces?". **__**Para su suerte Dianna reaccionó de inmediato dando**_

_**un salto hacia atrás, evitando el contacto pero sin tener mucho éxito a la hora de mantener la**_

_**compostura para con las demás personas en el lugar.**_

_**"**__**Di… seguís siendo mi novia" **__**– Alex se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Dianna para correr la silla y**_

_**permitirle sentarse en la mesa con ellos**_

_**"**__**No… dios Alex! Pensé que estaba todo aclarado.. no… dejame, yo puedo!"**_

_**Thor los miro a ambos sin poder creer la ardua tarea que le esperaba, suspiro hondo y hablo a**_

_**regañadientes intentando no atraer más atención hacia ellos. **__**"Dianna, Alex…. Estamos en un lugar**_

_**público…."**_

_**"**__**No podemos seguir fingiendo algo si ni quiera me contesta los mensajes, como vamos a hacer la**_

_**prensa de la película?"**_

_**"**__**Si no te contesto es porque los mensajes que me mandas son completamente inapropiados! Pensé que**_

_**habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Alex… no… no me podes hacer eso! Que te hice yo? No me merezco**_

_**esto"**_

_**"Decirte que te extraño es inapropiado? Por favor, Di! Cuanto tiempo salimos? Queres que te muestre**_

_**tus mails y tus mensajes? No te acordas que hace unas semanas eras vos la que me escribía eso?"**_

_**"**__**Unas semanas? Alex no estamos juntos desde hace más de tres meses, no te parece suficiente?"**_

_**"**__**Si no me queres, si ya no sentís nada por mí, porque queres seguir con esta relación ficticia?**_

_**cortemos todo!"**_

_**"**__**Eso no depende de mí y lo sabes!"**_

_**"**__**Segura? Yo creo que todavía sentís algo por mí y por eso no lo queres terminar, vamos Di, podemos**_

_**admitirlo de una vez?"**_

_**"**__**Dios! Podes hacer algo?" **__**– Dianna se giró hacia Thor, quien los miraba incrédulo, el solo pensar que**_

_**los dos deberían enfrentarse a las cámaras a tiempo completo en los próximos días le producía**_

_**migraña.**_

_**"**__**Les importa su carrera? Les importa mantener su nombre fuera de escándalos? Les importa ser**_

_**profesionales con la gente que confió en ustedes para ser los protagonistas de un proyecto de este**_

_**tipo?" **__**– la voz del agente era suave pero no por su personalidad únicamente, sino por las pocas**_

_**energías que quería invertir en mediar entre los dos jóvenes que difícilmente llegarían a un acuerdo en**_

_**pocos minutos.**_

_**"**__**Creo que ya lo hablamos, mi vida privada es mía. No quiero perjudicar mi carrera con esto, pero**_

_**mucho menos perjudicar a la gente que confió en mí, no voy a poner este proyecto en boca de todos**_

_**por una cuestión personal, si se lo va a criticar que sea solo por mi desempeño en el…"**_

_**Thor asintió con su cabeza, sabiendo de antemano cual iba a ser la respuesta de ella, no así con el**_

_**británico. **__**"Alex?"**_

_**"**__**Qué más da? Mi nombre ya ha estado por ahí sin que yo haya hecho nada…"**_

_**"**__**No lo puedo creer, Alex, podes ser tan egoísta?" **__**– Dianna tiro la servilleta, que estaba por acomodar**_

_**en su regazo, contra el plato, cruzándose de brazos pero sin perder contacto con la mirada**_

_**despreocupada del chico.**_

_**"**__**Tengo 21 años, qué importa todo eso? Si me interés en mi trabajo, y soy bueno en eso, esto es solo**_

_**una anécdota, en un año se olvidan…"**_

_**"**__**Se puede olvidar la gente, pero no los productores… No es tan fácil encontrar un buen proyecto para**_

_**alguien problemático y vos lo sabes, no antes de que esa persona realmente tenga un par de éxitos en**_

_**sus espaldas. Entiendo que tuvieron un problema entre ustedes, pero eso no puede salir a la luz, no**_

_**ahora…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy enamorado de ella, no… no soporto estar con ella y que me trate así!. Ni siquiera tuvimos una**_

_**charla, nunca me dijo que fue lo que llevo a la ruptura, no… siento que jugo conmigo!" **__**– la voz de**_

_**Alex y la suavidad de sus facciones mostraba por primera vez el dolor que sentía por todo lo que habia**_

_**pasado, su voz se mantenía dura pero no era por soberbia sino por la angustia que sentía, Dianna supo**_

_**en ese momento que de verdad estaba enamorado de ella y eso era un problema más con el cual lidiar,**_

_**uno para el cual no estaba preparada en lo absoluto.**_

_**"**__**No creo que sea el momento para hablar esas cosas"**_

_**"**__**No" **__**– Dianna corto a Thor antes de que este siguiese. **__**"Tenes razón, no… no actué bien, pero no te**_

_**quería seguir lastimando. No siento lo mismo que vos, no…"**_

_**"**__**No estas enamorada de mi…"**_

_**"**__**Alex…"**_

_**"**__**Está bien, no hace falta que lo digas, y de todos modos que lo hagas ahora no cambia nada…" **__**– la**_

_**rigidez y soberbia volvían a ocupar su lugar en la expresión del británico, su mirada mostraba ira y un**_

_**deseo de venganza que aterraba a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Chicos… en 48 horas tienen la premiere, medios de varios países del mundo ahí. La pregunta, Alex,**_

_**es… queres tener un mes de preguntas sobre tu ruptura con tu coprotagonista, o queres que te**_

_**pregunten por el personaje y tus planes a futuro?"**_

_**Alex levanto la vista y suspiro, dando por sentado que esas palabras estaban metiéndose en su cabeza**_

_**del modo deseado por el agente cuando las emitió. **__**"Soy actor, puede estar todo bien frente a las**_

_**cámaras, pero… eso es todo"**_

_**"**__**Que se mantengan civilizados frente a las cámaras, es todo lo que pido… Piensen en las entrevistas**_

_**como un entrenamiento para su propia carrera, muéstrense agradables, confortables en compañía del**_

_**otro, amigables… ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, no necesitan estar besándose frente a nadie,**_

_**manténganse civilizados, es todo lo que les pedimos…"**_

_**"**__**Puedo hacer eso…"**_

_**"**__**Oh, podes? Por dios! Como si tu novia te dejase!"**_

_**"**__**ALEX!" **__**– Dianna estaba a punto de pararse, pero se detuvo en ese mismo instante, sabiendo lo que**_

_**eso generaría en el resto de los presentes. Thor por su parte solo cerraba los ojos y respiraba buscando**_

_**paciencia, la misma que siempre lo acompañaba pero que esto parecía consumirle en segundos. **__**"Alex,**_

_**podemos… podemos mantener esto tranquilo? De verdad siento un gran cariño por vos, sos**_

_**importante para mí, no quiero terminar todo mal. Ya somos grandes… por favor"**_

_**"**__**No voy a poner mi nombre en la prensa por esto, se comportarme… pero eso es todo"**_

_**"**__**No tiene que ser así, pero… lo acepto, quizás después te das cuenta de que no todo tiene que ser**_

_**blanco o negro…"**_

_**"**__**Estamos en un acuerdo entonces? Podemos pedir la comida y empezar a trabajar en lo que va a ser el**_

_**próximo mes?"**_

_**"Antes de eso, yo rompí con ella, ni bien eso salga en los medios. Y voy a ser el primero en blanquear**_

_**una relación"**_

_**Dianna abrió los ojos inmensamente ante eso, incrédula de lo que le tocaba vivir con quien, en algún**_

_**momento, habia deseado tener a su lado, habia elegido como su compañero.**_

_**"**__**Perfecto, lo que quieras Alex…" **__**– Dianna respiro frustrada pero dando por terminada la**_

_**conversación, no le interesaba absolutamente nada más, ni siquiera esforzarse por cementar una**_

_**amistad con él.**_

_**"**__**Empezamos ahora?"**_

_**Los tres ordenaron la comida, y Thor comenzó a exponer lo que sus publicistas luego le contarían en**_

_**detalles.**_

_**Este es el elegido :)**_

_**Dianna desvió su atención de la conversación hacia su celular, en el vio un mensaje de Lea que traía**_

_**adjunto una foto de ella sosteniendo uno de los vestidos que Dianna habia seleccionado como posible**_

_**elección para la premiere.**_

_**Me parece a mí o estas en mi casa, y en mi cuarto?**_

_**Ahora? Sip, estoy en nuestra cama :)**_

_**Nuestra? Es una nueva?**_

_**NUESTRA! ;)**_

_**La sonrisa de Dianna se amplió aún más cuando acompañado a ese último mensaje se abrió una foto**_

_**de Lea con Arthur en su cama.**_

_**Es NUESTRA**_

_**Y yo que dije? Nuestra!**_

_**Nop, nuestra, o sea de Arthur y mía**_

_**Ja ja ja… te falta mucho? Te extraño!**_

_**Nos vimos anoche**_

_**Te extraño igual**_

_**"**__**Dianna, estás de acuerdo con eso?" **__**– Thor se dirigió a la rubia con un poco de sarcasmo, buscando**_

_**traerla nuevamente a la reunión.**_

_**"**__**Que?" **__**– la rubia alzo la vista y sus mejillas se ruborizaron furiosamente al ver como habia perdido el**_

_**ritmo de la conversación y ahora sufría la mirada acusatoria de su agente y su ex novio.**_

_**"**__**Si estás de acuerdo con viajar en esas fechas…"**_

_**Ok, ya veo que vos no me extrañas…**_

_**"**__**Cambia en algo si quiero o no?" **__**– la rubia dio una media sonrisa mostrando su resignación, sabiendo**_

_**que sea lo que sea que le impusieran debería acatarlo, y confiando en que su equipo iba a cuidar sus**_

_**propios intereses.**_

_**"**__**Perfecto…"**_

_**Shhh, estoy en una reunión, te olvidas?... Si te extraño, me esperas en casa?**_

_**Oks**_

_**Todo bien?**_

_**Si, solo… corre rápido a tu auto cuando termines**_

_**No tengo mi auto, está en el taller, si corro a un taxi es lo mismo?**_

_**No, ahora entonces te tengo que compartir con el idiota de tu ex novio, tu agente y un taxista? :(**_

_**Mmm, y si es unA taxista?**_

_**Ewww… mejor te voy a buscar**_

_**Perfecto, te escribo cuando este por terminar :)**_

_**Para.. de verdad me dejas ir a buscarte?**_

_**Sí, no lo decías en serio?**_

_**No… si si! Avisame :)**_

_**Ok, un beso a Arthur**_

_**Y a mí?**_

_**A vos también… ;)**_

_**Luego de esa nueva interrupción Dianna volvió a concentrarse en la reunión, deseando que la misma**_

_**llegue a su fin lo antes posible. Finalmente luego de 40 minutos más la rubia salía del lugar,**_

_**acompañada por Thor y Alex, deseando que no hubiese fotógrafos. Ni bien se aseguró de no tener**_

_**nadie esperando celebridades a la salida del lugar, se despidió de ambos y camino unos pocos metros**_

_**hasta el auto de Lea, quien ya la esperaba ansiosa.**_

_**"**__**Hey… wohaaa! Que hace él acá?" **__**– Dianna ingreso al auto saludando tímidamente a Lea, sonriendo**_

_**ampliamente y más al notar a Arthur dentro del coche.**_

_**"**__**No lo quería dejar solo…" **__**– Lea no habia podido calmar sus nervios luego de ver a Dianna saludando**_

_**a Alex unos instantes antes, y desvió su mirada hacia el frente, evitando más peleas.**_

_**"**__**Sabes que se queda solo cuando estamos grabando, no?" **__**– Dianna sonrió mientras dejaba que Arthur**_

_**se acueste en su regazo y comenzaba a acariciarlo. Su otra mano busco la pierna de Lea y se posó ahí,**_

_**generando el único contacto que se podían permitir estando expuestas en las calles de Los Angeles.**_

_**"Te extrañe, podemos ir a casa y me acompañas para la prueba de peinado?" **__**– su voz desprendía**_

_**extrema dulzura, y su pulgar dibujaba media lunas en la pierna de Lea, suavizando los nervios que esta**_

_**sentía.**_

_**"**__**Perdón…"**_

_**"**__**Por?"**_

_**"**__**Por los celos…"**_

_**"**__**Al menos no estas gritándome, ni tirándome con los juguetes de él…" **__**– dijo Dianna sonriendo y**_

_**señalando a Arthur quien parecía haberse quedado dormido.**_

_**"Eso solo paso una vez, y vos te lo ganaste. Me dejaste colgada en el medio de un beso para atender al**_

_**estúpido Number4…"**_

_**Dianna rodo sus ojos y sonrió, sabía que Lea no iba a ceder en esa discusión y decidió que lo mejor era**_

_**cambiar de tema. **__**"Entonces… Vivienne Westwood es la mejor opción?"**_

_**"**__**De verdad vas a tener en cuenta mi opinión?"**_

_**"**__**Como si tuviese otra opción, Sarfati!" **__**– una risa muy suave abandono los labios de la rubia,**_

_**transformándose en una carcajada al ver el rostro contrariado con el que Lea la miro**__**. "Es un chiste**_

_**Lee, te pregunte porque confió en vos, aunque… supuse que ibas a elegir el otro, más corto y sexy?" **__**–**_

_**un tinte rosado tiño sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que encogía los hombros de modo inocente, le**_

_**gustaba seducir, pero sin dudas sus métodos eran mucho más sutiles que los de Lea a la hora de**_

_**caminar la alfombra roja.**_

_**"**__**Primero, si vas a estar sexy va a ser a mi lado, ok?... De todos modos… me gusta ese, es tu estilo…**_

_**clásico, sofisticado, elegante… vas a dejar a todos boquiabiertos!" **__**– el brillo en los ojos de Lea se**_

_**intensificaba e impregnaba también su radiante sonrisa.**_

_**"**__**Podes apurarte?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Necesito besar a mi chica YA y según recuerdo tengo totalmente prohibido hacerlo en lugares**_

_**públicos!" **__**– Dianna sacudió su cabeza sonriendo, y por unos segundos dejo de hacerle mimos a su**_

_**cachorro para cambiar la estación del estéreo por el último disco que habia pesado reproduciendo.**_

_**Lea sonrió y apretó el acelerador, llevando el auto a la velocidad máxima permitida, proponiéndose**_

_**realizar el trayecto hasta la casa de Dianna en tiempo record.**_

_**Los dos días siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las grabaciones con Glee no le habían**_

_**dejado tiempo a mucho y cuando Dianna volvió a tomarse un break se encontraba en el living de su**_

_**casa, recibiendo a su estilista, maquilladora y demás integrantes del equipo que la ayudarían a**_

_**prepararse para la premiere.**_

_**Lea habia terminado de grabar sus escenas y tenía poco más de tres horas antes de volver al set,**_

_**tiempo que siempre usaba para ir a comer con alguno de sus compañeros o regresar a su trailer, pero**_

_**esta vez decidió salir rápidamente de Paramount, pasar por su restaurant favorito y buscar una orden**_

_**de comida tailandesa para luego de eso manejar directamente hasta la casa de Dianna.**_

_**Al llegar toco la puerta, aun pudiendo usar sus llaves, y fue recibida rápidamente por Jason y un**_

_**inquieto Arthur que ladraba fuertemente.**_

_**Lea saludo al chico muy afectuosamente y le entrego la bolsa que contenía la comida para poder**_

_**liberarse y alzar a Arthur mientras se adentraba en la casa.**_

_**"**__**Uy esto huele genial, si no es por vos nos morimos de hambre acá!" **__**– Jason ya retiraba una de las**_

_**bandejas y se sentaba en la isla de la cocina, indicándole a su madre que se acerca.**_

_**"**__**Jason yo no te eduque así, esos no son modales" **__**– Mary se acercó mirando severamente a su hijo**_

_**menor, pero relajando su rostro cuando estuvo justo enfrente de Lea para saludarla con un cálido beso**__**.**_

_**"Me alegra que hayas venido, Di esta…"**_

_**"**__**Histérica?"**_

_**"**__**Creo que esa es una palabra que define bien el estado en el que esta…" **__**– Mary rio y Lea se le unió**_

_**recordando el estado de la rubia hasta hacia unas horas. **__**"No tenías que molestarte, estaba por cocinar**_

_**algo…"**_

_**"**__**No es molestia, estaba de pasada… Además con todo lo que tienen que hacer mejor tener una cosa**_

_**menos de la cual preocuparse, no?"**_

_**Mary le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y apretó suavemente el hombro de Lea, al tiempo que un**_

_**grito frustrado de Dianna rompió la calma.**_

_**"**__**Mamaaaa! Mamaa podes venir?" **__**– La voz de la rubia provenía del piso de arriba, no obstante se**_

_**colaba en el espacio con claridad. Mary se movió para acudir pero Lea la freno y en una fugaz mirada**_

_**le comunico que ella se encargaba.**_

_**Lea subió las escaleras y ni bien llego al piso superior comenzó a sentir la música de Tom Waits**_

_**inundando el ambiente, camino dentro del cuarto de Dianna y vio a la rubia sentada en una silla, en el**_

_**medio del vestidor, rodeada por todo su equipo.**_

_**"**__**MAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

_**Lea sacudió su cabeza sin contestar, pero no pudo ocultar su risa, la misma que Dianna reconoció en**_

_**segundos, girando sobre su eje y mirándola sorprendida.**_

_**"**__**Que haces acá?"**_

_**"**__**Ok, si sabía que me ibas a recibir así ni venia…"**_

_**"**__**Es que… no te esperaba…" **__**– la sorpresa en el rostro de Dianna dio paso inmediato a una sonrisa**_

_**radiante que se contagiaba con el brillo que desprendían sus ojos.**_

_**"**__**Tenía un rato libre antes de ir al estudio y pensé en pasar a saludar, y traerle comida a Jason. Por su**_

_**reacción creo que hice bien…" **__**Lea se encogió de hombros y camino hasta apoyarse en una de la**_

_**paredes, quedando frente a Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Lo complaces más que a mi…" – 'Ok, no… eso no era lo que tenía que decir, fuck fuck fuck!'**_

_**Lea alzo una ceja divertida por la confesión de la rubia, gesto acompañado por sonrisas divertidas por**_

_**parte del equipo.**_

_**Dianna aclaro su garganta. **__**"Podemos parar 5 minutos?... Necesito hacer una… una llamada"**_

_**Las 4 personas que la rodeaban se detuvieron sin hacer preguntas y ordenaron sus cosas a un costado**_

_**antes de salir del cuarto.**_

_**"**__**Abajo hay comida Tailandesa para todos… quizás… quizás sirve el break"**_

_**El equipo la miro sonriendo y abandonaron el cuarto incluso cerrando la puerta mientras lo hacían.**_

_**Dianna estiro su brazo y Lea no dudo en acortar la distancia que habia entre ambas y sentarse en su**_

_**regazo, posando un largo beso en sus labios.**_

_**"**__**Va a salir todo bien…"**_

_**"**__**Ya sé que va a salir todo bien, es un evento más…"**_

_**"**__**Y entonces porque estas así?"**_

_**Lea conecto su vista con la de Dianna y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de la rubia,**_

_**buscando calmarla con ese suave roce.**_

_**"**__**Porque es mi primera premiere y quiero que todo salga perfecto, no solo bien. Y porque va a estar**_

_**Alex y eso ya es un factor de riesgo… y porque…" **__**– el resto de las palabras murieron en su boca y**_

_**resoplo frustrada y descanso su frente en el hombro de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Y por qué otra cosa, amor?"**_

_**Dianna abrió los ojos, pero no abandono la posición, quería seguir ahí, manteniéndose quieta en los**_

_**brazos de Lea que ahora la rodeaban fuertemente. **__**"Y porque te quiero a vos ahí conmigo y sé que no**_

_**vas a estar…"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que no podemos. Me muero de ganas de ser yo quien vaya y no Chord o Mark… pero no**_

_**podemos"**_

_**"**__**Eso no cambia como me siento"**_

_**"**__**Mira el lado positivo de todo, es el último tramo y después te liberas de todo eso"**_

_**"**__**Te sigue pareciendo tan fácil si te recuerdo que en un par de días voy a viajar con él?"**_

_**Lea se tensó en su posición y no volvió a hablar, procesando con la mayor calma posible la idea de**_

_**Dianna y Alex viajando juntos otra vez.**_

_**"**__**Perdón, no… dios! Estoy idiota, no tendría que haberte…" **__**– la defensa de Dianna murió al chocar**_

_**contra los labios de Lea que colisionaban dulcemente contra su boca, imponiendo un ritmo intenso**_

_**pero suave.**_

_**"**__**Shh, no pasa nada…. Confió en vos, y te prometí que iba a tratar de dejar los celos de lado. Además**_

_**ya fueron juntos a NY, aunque yo estaba en la misma ciudad y eso…. Ok no, lo quiero decir es que no**_

_**me importa, confió en vos y eso es lo importante"**_

_**"**__**Veni conmigo hoy, por favor…" **__**– los ojos suplicantes de Dianna conseguían el sí instantáneo de Lea,**_

_**pero eso no bastaba, sus agentes habían acordado que lo mejor era que la morocha no acudiese,**_

_**calmando así los rumores que luego de la producción de GQ seguían sobrevolándolas.**_

_**"**__**Voy a estar con vos ahí, no físicamente pero…"**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh" **__**– susurro la morocha poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia. **__**"Cerra los ojos…"**_

_**Dianna la miro durante unos segundos pero luego obedeció sin más. La rubia sintió como Lea se ponía**_

_**de pie pero brevemente volvía a sentarse en su regazo.**_

_**"**__**Los podes abrir…"**_

_**Dianna volvió a seguir las ordenes y se encontró con los ojos de Lea mirándola expectantes, pero sin**_

_**ninguna sorpresa, hasta que siguió la mirada de Lea bajando hasta una elegante caja negra que sostenía**_

_**en sus manos.**_

_**"**__**Que…?"**_

_**"**__**Es mi forma de estar con vos esta noche, si me dejas…" **__**– Lea hablo con igual o más dulzura que la**_

_**que empleaba para mirarla. Sin esperar más abrió la caja y dentro de ella dejo ver dos aros con**_

_**diamantes, haciendo juego con una pulsera con idénticos detalles.**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo, no?" **__**– Dianna alzo la vista incrédula, y Lea agitaba su cabeza con una sonrisa.**_

_**"Lea eso vale una fortuna, tenemos un buen trabajo pero… son de Fred Leighton!"**_

_**"**__**No te gusta?"**_

_**"**__**Es… wow, es hermoso pero no puedo aceptar eso!"**_

_**"**__**Vamos Di, es un regalo"**_

_**"**__**Es un regalo que vale lo mismo que mi auto!"**_

_**Lea sonrió y tomo en sus manos la pulsera, luego sin dejar que Dianna se oponga la coloco en la**_

_**muñeca de esta y su sonrisa se hizo aún más inmensa.**_

_**"**__**Es precioso, y es justo para vos…"**_

_**"**__**Lea, no lo voy a aceptar…"**_

_**"**__**Es un regalo, y te lo mereces… dios! Es tu premiere, dejame mimarte un poco, y es por San Valentín**_

_**también, no pienses que en dos o tres días vuelvo a invertir en vos, eh!" **__**– Lea la beso en la mejilla y**_

_**su entusiasmo comenzaba a contagiar a Dianna quien sonreía al ver la joya en su muñeca. **__**"Mira, si te**_

_**hace sentir mejor, sabe que lo fui a comprar personalmente y como ya he usado cosas de él en eventos**_

_**y demás me hicieron un gran descuento… asique tu auto sigue costando más, ok?"**_

_**"**__**No me hace sentir mejor pero… es precioso" **__**– Dianna se mordía el labio mirándolo, la elegancia del**_

_**accesorio acompañaba a la perfección el vestido que Lea habia elegido para ella. **__**"Gracias…". **__**Las**_

_**palabras fueron un tímido susurro, sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado que evidenciaba el estado de la**_

_**rubia, quien a pesar de sentir que el gesto de Lea era exagerado, lo estaba aceptando.**_

_**"**__**Nada es suficiente, y ni en sueños se acerca a lo preciosa que sos vos… pero es lo más adecuado que**_

_**encontré. Además, úsalo para sentirme cerca, si?... De ese modo voy a estar con vos ahí"**_

_**Dianna fue quien sonreía ahora y la besaba con total entrega, beso que se interrumpió cuando**_

_**escucharon el picaporte de la puerta indicando que ya no estaban solas.**_

_**Lea salto del regazo de la rubia, volviendo a la posición anterior, aunque volvió sobre sus pasos al ver**_

_**que la puerta solo se habia abierto unos centímetros y fue la voz de Mary la que se escuchó. **__**"Chicas?**_

_**Puedo pasar?"**_

_**"**__**Si, mamá" **__**– la respuesta de Dianna fue natural, pero la de Lea se dio al mismo tiempo y con igual**_

_**naturalidad, sorprendiéndola a ella también quien se ruborizo y se vio poseída por los nervios, los**_

_**mismos que crecían al escuchar la risa de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Perdón que interrumpa pero… Lea, tu celular está sonando desde hace un rato" **__**– Mary le alcanzo el**_

_**teléfono a la morocha quien observo que las llamadas eran del set. Sin devolver la llamada solo atino a**_

_**escuchar el correo de voz, el mismo que le indicaba que debía regresar antes al set.**_

_**"**__**Para que me llamabas antes?" **__**– Pregunto Mary mirando a Dianna, admirando la enorme sonrisa con**_

_**la que la rubia veía a Lea mientras esta se ubicaba en un rincón con su celular.**_

_**"**__**Yo te llamaba?" **__**– Dianna miro a su madre desconcertada, y esa confusión no desapareció al ver como**_

_**Mary reía para sí misma sacudiendo su cabeza.**_

_**"**__**Tengo que volver al set, parece que se adelantó la escena y filmo antes de ir al estudio" **__**– Lea se**_

_**acercó, quedando entre la corta conversación que tenían madre e hija.**_

_**"**__**Mejor bajo a ver que todo esté bien y Jason no esté dándole de comer a Arthur otra vez!"**_

_**"**__**NO, mamá! Ya sabes que no puede comer cualquier cosa!...Dios! JASOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"**_

_**Mary rodo los ojos y sin decir más salió del cuarto, Lea reía para sí misma, esa versión histérica de**_

_**Dianna en algún punto terminaba siendo adorable.**_

_**"**__**Bueno esto sí que es nuevo… vos y Lea solas en tu cuarto y por primera vez no gritas LEAAAA sino**_

_**mi nombre?... A qué se debe eso? No recuerdo otra cosa más que LEEAAA la noche que estuvieron en**_

_**San Francisco, tampoco anteayer cuando volviste de la reunión, ni anoche cuando…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok, ya entendimos…..Ugghhh Jasonnnn…. Ufffff…." **__**– Dianna se ruborizo furiosamente, y hundió**_

_**su rostro en sus rodillas, en parte frustrada por toda la situación, en parte muerta de vergüenza por los**_

_**comentarios de su hermano.**_

_**Lea seguía mirado el intercambio desde su lugar y si bien reía divertida, sus mejillas espejaban el tinte**_

_**rosado que las de Dianna portaban.**_

_**"**__**Que le pasa? No podes hacer uno de tus trucos para calmarl**__**a?" – Jason reía satisfecho por la**_

_**situación que le hacía vivir a su hermana, y buscaba la complicidad de Lea.**_

_**"**__**No puedo si seguís parado ahí… pero supongo que puedo hacer que deje de gritar tu nombre y vuelva**_

_**a gritar el mío si nos dejas solas unos 10 minutos!" **__**– respondió divertida, guiñándole el ojo y**_

_**sumándose al juego**_

_**"LEEEAAA!" – Dianna ahora alzaba su vista y le entregaba una mirada furiosa a la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Escuchaste eso? ni hicieron falta 10 minutos, en realidad… nunca hacen falta!" **__**– Lea le volvió a**_

_**guiñar el ojo a Jason quien reía a carcajadas, complacido con el intercambio que tenía con la**_

_**neoyorkina.**_

_**"**__**Lea basta, te voy a matar! Agradece que esta todo el equipo abajo…"**_

_**"**__**Ufff, como si no supiesen que están juntas! En fin, ya que me llamaste para nada mejor las vuelvo a**_

_**dejar solas…"**_

_**Dianna respiraba intentando calmarse, Lea volvía a sentarse en su regazo, dándole pequeños besos en**_

_**el cuello, en total silencio hasta que sintió como la rubia volvía a relajarse.**_

_**"**__**Lo voy a matar, es un desubicado!"**_

_**"**__**Di, no te das cuenta de que lo hace para molestarte?"**_

_**"**__**A vos también te voy a matar"**_

_**"**__**No, a mí no…" **__**– Lea presionaba sus labios con la comisura hacia abajo, sus ojos se mostraban**_

_**suplicantes, expresión con la que siempre obtenía lo que quería.**_

_**"**__**Si, a los dos"**_

_**"**__**Pero yo quiero que sigas gritando mi nombre y que Jason y todos lo escuchen…"**_

_**"**__**Basta Lea, no es gracioso!"**_

_**La neoyorkina rompió en una carcajada y, cuando por fin se pudo calmar, beso tiernamente a Dianna,**_

_**para luego pararse y volver a colocarse su cárdigan.**_

_**"**__**No te vayas…"**_

_**"**__**Me tengo que ir a trabajar"**_

_**"**__**Podrías haber pedido el día para acompañarme"**_

_**"**__**Sabes que no depende de mí, y ni siquiera de vos. Acaso Thor me espera con los brazos abiertos?"**_

_**"**__**Te necesito ahí…"**_

_**"**__**Es solo un evento, y voy a estar ahí… además, te voy a llamar y escribir todo el tiempo, asique ni**_

_**bien puedas revisa tu celular"**_

_**"**__**Me lo prometes?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… pero ahora me tengo que ir, te llamo en un rato, si?"**_

_**"**__**Si, como sea…"**_

_**"**__**Me mandas una foto cuando estés lista?"**_

_**"**__**No, si no venís no lo vas a ver"**_

_**"**__**Di, amor… es una premiere, las fotos van a estar por todos lados ni bien te bajes del auto"**_

_**"**__**Ok, entonces vas a tener que ver una de esas fotos"**_

_**Lea agito la cabeza y le dio un último beso antes de incorporarse para salir, dio no más de 3 pasos**_

_**antes de regresar y sacar de su bolsillo un paquete de Skittles para entregárselo a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**GRACIAS!" **__**– Dianna sonrió tomándolo y abriéndolo en instantes, si bien no tenía gran adicción por**_

_**los dulces estos en especial eran su debilidad.**_

_**"**__**Te acabo de regalar una joya de Fred Leighton, pero tu verdadera felicidad estaba en unos Skittles?"**_

_**Dianna se mordió el labio y sonrió tímidamente, no es que no apreciase el regalo de Lea, lo hacía y**_

_**estaba fascinada con la joya, pero eran esos pequeños gestos que siempre habia entre las dos rompían**_

_**todos sus esquemas.**_

_**"**__**Suerte, princesa… disfrútalo" **__**– Lea le regalo un corto beso y esta vez sí salió del cuarto para volver a**_

_**Paramount.**_

…

_**Te llame hace un rato pero me mandaba al buzón de voz, ahora estoy volviendo al set. Todo**_

_**bien?**_

_**Perdón, estaba volviéndome loca y la llame a Jess por eso no respondí**_

_**Bajo la ansiedad?**_

_**NO! Veniiii, te necesito… :(**_

_**Jajaja, iría si pudiese pero no, no siempre se puede tener todo :(**_

_**:(**_

_**De verdad todo esto es por el estreno y la prensa o hay algo más?**_

_**Me pone nerviosa Alex, tener que actuar con él, me da miedo que no se comporte…**_

_**No va a ser tan idiota como para hacer algo estúpido en ese lugar, tranquila**_

_**Eso pienso, además va a estar Teresa… Ufff, me tengo que relajar y ya estoy llegando**_

_**Lea dejo los mensajes de lado y se decidió por llamarla. Dianna viajaba en el auto junto a su madre y**_

_**Jason cuando su celular sonó.**_

_**"**__**No me mandaste tu foto!"**_

_**"**__**Hola, Di, como estas? Dios, Edith no estaría orgullosa con esos modales" **__**– la rubia actuó ofendida**_

_**pero no servía de nada, su sonrisa podía transmitirse mediante su voz. El solo escuchar la voz de Lea**_

_**elimino todo el stress que seguía cargando.**_

_**"**__**Repito, no me mandaste la foto"**_

_**"**__**No, te dije que no lo iba a hacer"**_

_**"**__**Le voy a pedir una a Jason"**_

_**"**__**Eso no se vale!... Oh, mierda"**_

_**"**__**Que?... que pasa?"**_

_**"**__**Ya llegamos…" **__**– Dianna se giró e inmediatamente observo el público que aguardaba y los periodistas**_

_**y fotógrafos apostados en sus respectivas ubicaciones.**_

_**"**__**Bueno, te dejo entonces…"**_

_**"**__**NO!"**_

_**"**__**Si, disfrútalo Di… sonreí, no te preocupes por nada, va a salir todo bien, es tu noche"**_

_**"**__**Okey…"**_

_**"**__**Te adoro, tonti! Y estoy ahí con vos, si?"**_

_**"**__**Yo más"**_

_**"**__**Ufff, si te hace feliz pensar eso!... En fin, anda y rómpela, nos hablamos en un rato, si?"**_

_**"**__**Gracias…" **__**\- susurro la rubia antes de colgar el teléfono y guardarlo en su cartera-sobre previo a salir**_

_**del auto.**_

_**Mary y Jason la saludaron por última vez y desaparecieron, quedándose Dianna solo en compañía de**_

_**asistentes y su publicista.**_

…

_**Fuck Di, estas hermosa! Estoy tan orgullosa de vos, dios, no te imaginas cuan orgullosa estoy… :)**_

_**La vorágine del evento consumió lo poco que quedaba de sus inseguridades y miedos, fotos, saludos a**_

_**los fans y entrevistas se encargaron de ocupar su tiempo y sus pensamientos. La relación con Alex**_

_**estaba intacta para los demás, incluso el británico se comportaba amable sin sobrepasarse en ningún**_

_**momento, las cosas salían mejor que lo que hubiese esperado, todo salvo la presencia de Lea en esa**_

_**noche tan importante.**_

_**Gracias :), sería tan lindo que estuvieses acá**_

_**No me separaría de vos y le haría ver a todo el mundo que esa mujer hermosa es mía, toda MIA**_

_**Que yo sepa no soy tuya eh!**_

_**Formalidades Di, formalidades… las dos sabemos que sos mía, queda claro después de cada Lea**_

_**que gritas cuando estamos solas**_

_**No,no,no! Otra vez no!**_

_**;)**_

_**IDIOTA!**_

_**Yo también te adoro! jaja no logras molestarme cuando me hablas así, al contrario, me excita**_

_**mas**_

_**Oookkeeeey, está por empezar la película y no puedo mantener esta conversación ahora, te llamo**_

_**cuando termine?**_

_**Sipi, solo escribí para decirte que estas hermosa… y que sepas que estoy pensando en vos.**_

_**Gracias, por todo…**_

_**Disfruta, hablamos en un rato :)**_

…

_**"**__**Hey!"**_

_**"**__**Wow, veo que a alguien le cambio el humor!"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, no me pelees, Sarfati!"**_

_**"**__**Yo? Nunca!" **__**– Lea camino alejándose del grupo de técnicos que la rodeaban en el set, el día habia**_

_**sido extremadamente largo y solo le restaban un par de minutos para poder volver a su departamento a**_

_**descansar.**_

_**"**__**Que hacías?"**_

_**"**__**Grabando una última escena con Kurt… pensando en vos"**_

_**La sonrisa de Dianna se agiganto, la rubia estaba en un costado, pero siendo observada por el resto de**_

_**los presentes.**_

_**"**__**Sos tiernamente insoportable"**_

_**"**__**Lo tomo como un cumplido?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Perfecto… Contame, como salió todo?"**_

_**"**__**Increíble, fue todo perfecto… Steven organizo una cena para todos asique…"**_

_**"**__**Steven? Ya no es más el sr. Spielberg?"**_

_**"**__**Estúpida!... Me gustaría que vengas pero ya se tu respuesta asique… te veo más tarde?"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, está tu familia, no les importa que no duermas ahí?"**_

_**"**__**No creo…"**_

_**"**__**No lo sabes…"**_

_**"**__**No me importa"**_

_**"**__**Rebelde…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**Dianna se perdía en esa llamada, y en esa voz, olvidando por completo todo lo que la rodeaba hasta**_

_**que un golpe de Teresa en su hombro la hizo volver, su compañera silenciosamente le indicaba que ya**_

_**se iban y debía acompañarla.**_

_**"**__**Hey me… me tengo que ir, te escribo después?"**_

_**"**__**Quizás este durmiendo…"**_

_**"**__**Ok…"**_

_**"**__**NO! Escribime, pero si no respondo es porque me dormí"**_

_**"**__**Está bien, nos vemos después?"**_

_**"**__**Si queres y podes, si…"**_

_**"**__**Esta bien, se que voy a querer, espero poder"**_

_**"**__**Suena bien… cuídate, Di!"**_

_**La rubia corto y volvió al grupo de gente que la acompañaba, verificando que su hermano y su madre**_

_**asistirían con ella a la celebración…**_

_**Dianna culmino los festejos entrada la madrugada, su madre ya se habia retirado y solo quedaba Jason**_

_**y varios amigos de la ciudad que luego habían hecho acto de presencia. Cuando la noche llego a su fin,**_

_**la rubia hizo que el auto la dejase en la casa de Lea, sin importarle la hora.**_

_**Dianna se adentró con su propio juego de llaves y sin dudarlo se dirigió a la habitación de la morocha,**_

_**sabía que esta dormía, era tarde y hacía más de dos horas que se habían enviado el último mensaje, no**_

_**obstante el deseo de sentirla cerca la habían llevado a actuar de este modo.**_

_**Una vez dentro de la habitación fue hasta el baño se desvistió quedando completamente desnuda ya**_

_**que la única prenda que tenía era el vestido que habia usado en la premiere. Sin perder tiempo en**_

_**buscar el pijama que tenía allí se quitó el maquillaje y acomodo un poco su pelo antes de salir del**_

_**baño y meterse en la cama que Lea acaparaba junto a Sheila y Claude.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…." **__**– susurro Lea al sentir un cálido beso en su hombro. **__**"Di? Qué hora es?"**_

_**"**__**Es tarde, seguí durmiendo…" **__**\- la rubia rozo con sus labios con los de Lea y luego se acurruco junto a**_

_**su cuerpo, dejando caer una de sus piernas sobre las de Lea, abrazándola y descansando su cabeza en**_

_**el hombro de la morocha. Esta no volvió a hablar, pero su cuerpo reacciono abrazando a Dianna con**_

_**fuerza antes de volver a ceder ante el sueño, el mismo que envolvería a Dianna en instantes.**_

_**"**__**Te venís conmigo a casa y punto, no vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre lo mismo!"**_

_**"**__**Lea, NO! Dijimos que no íbamos a vivir juntas…"**_

_**"**__**Eso era cuando tenías tu casa y no tenías que estar viviendo en el hotel de nuevo porque tu ex se**_

_**transformó en un psicópata!"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Dios Di, pero nada!. Agarra tus cosas y vamos, ya aguante tres días dejándote estar acá, no más. Te**_

_**quedas en mi departamento por unos días, hasta que todo se solucione y después podes volver a la**_

_**tuya"**_

_**Dianna estaba sentada en el borde de la cama viendo como Lea metía todas sus cosas nuevamente en**_

_**la valija y la cerraba, las frustraciones la agotaban. Sin más ganas de pelear con Lea se dejó caer sobre**_

_**la cama, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para calmar un poco la angustia.**_

_**Hacía apenas dos semanas que habia pasado la premiere, la película no habia resultado ser un éxito**_

_**descomunal pero si habia cumplido con las expectativas y en especial ella habia recibido buena**_

_**crítica, lo suficiente para sentirse satisfecha con su gran debut en la pantalla grande.**_

_**En cuanto a su vida personal las cosas no eran tan fáciles, la tensión con Alex habia aumentado cuando**_

_**este siguió a Dianna luego de una entrevista y vio como la rubia se subía al auto con Lea y se iban**_

_**juntas, ese habia sido el punto de quiebre, y de no retorno entre ambos. A partir de ese momento las**_

_**llamadas y los mensajes se hicieron continuos, el británico hasta habia aparecido en su casa creado un**_

_**escándalo, para fortuna de la rubia ese día no estaba sola y Sebastian fue uno de los amigos que ese día**_

_**se encontraban en su casa y puso un límite al rubio quien ahora no solo la acusaba de engañarlo con**_

_**Lea sino de hacerlo también con él.**_

_**Para evitar cualquier tipo de problema Dianna opto por volver al hotel por unos días hasta que la**_

_**situación se calmara, en especial por lo mal que habia reaccionado Alex al enterarse que el**_

_**comunicado de prensa manifestando la ruptura de su noviazgo se habia adelantado.**_

_**"**__**En que pensas?" **__**– Lea se sentó al lado de Dianna y tomo su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola**_

_**dulcemente.**_

_**"**__**Nada… estoy… estoy frustrada, por todo esto!"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a casa?... no quiero que estés más tiempo en este lugar**__**" – La calidez con la que Lea se**_

_**expresaba terminaban de convencer a Dianna, pero como si hiciese falta la morocha decidió utilizar la**_

_**última carta con la que contaba, y quizás la más fuerte. **__**"Arthur te extraña…"**_

_**La mueca de sonrisa de la rubia al escuchar el nombre de su mascota fue el indicio de que la decisión**_

_**estaba tomada, Lea habia conseguido una vez más lo que se proponía.**_

_**Dos horas después Lea dejaba la valija de Dianna en su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse**_

_**con la morocha y Arthur jugando en el piso.**_

_**"**__**Me voy a poner celosa si volviste solo por el…"**_

_**"**__**Me parece lógico, hacelo…"**_

_**Lea rodo los ojos y llego hasta el sillón tirándose en el a descansar mientras sus ojos no abandonaban**_

_**los movimientos de la rubia y el cachorro en ningún momento.**_

_**"**__**Me pone nerviosa que no dejes de mirarme, además tu celular sonó hace 10 minutos y no lo**_

_**revisaste!"**_

_**"**__**Como podes saber eso?"**_

_**Dianna se dio vuelta y la miro sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, como si esa fuese toda la**_

_**respuesta que podía darle.**_

_**Lea miro su celular y observo el mensaje que le habia llegado hacia unos minutos.**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a comer afuera?"**_

_**Dianna ahora si se dio vuelta girando sobre si, sus piernas cruzadas estilo indio y sus ceja elevándose**_

_**por inercia, buscando algo más en Lea.**_

_**"**__**Estoy cansada de no poder hacer nada con vos afuera o de ir al cine camuflándonos y bla… Igual no,**_

_**no te estoy invitando a salir las dos solas, Stephanie y Joanna organizaron una cena y… no sé, pensé**_

_**que sería lindo que vayamos"**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna somos amigas, podemos salir a comer, además no vamos a estar solas! Podemos ir a un buen**_

_**lugar y no preocuparnos por esas cosas, ser nosotras mismas, nos lo merecemos"**_

_**"**__**Okey…"**_

_**"**__**Okey?"**_

_**"**__**Si, vos tenes ganas, a mí me gusta la idea de poder salir con vos, y me va a venir bien para**_

_**despejarme…"**_

_**Lea se paró del sillón y al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a la rubia se impulsó para colisionar sus**_

_**cuerpos en un divertido abrazo que las dejo a las dos en el piso, con Sheila y Arthur como únicos**_

_**testigos de las muestras de cariño que comenzaban a entregarse.**_

_**"**__**Fuck, sos… irresistible…. Pero nos tenemos que bañar y llegar a tiempo"**_

_**Dianna gruño por la decisión de Lea de apartarse de ella, pero en un par de segundos se hallaba frente**_

_**a su valija, tratando de decidir que usar.**_

_**Las dos se bañaron y se arreglaron sin demorarse mucho, Dianna opto por una pollera negra, medias y**_

_**botas del mismo color, remera gris y un blazer en color crema, con una bufanda oscura como último**_

_**accesorio.**_

_**Lea por su parte se decidió por uno skinny jeans negros, botas a la rodilla, un sweater con cuello**_

_**volcado blanco y un saquito negro arriba.**_

_**Cuando finalmente estuvieron listas, Lea tomo a Dianna de la mano y la llevo con ella hacia la salida,**_

_**deteniéndose en seco ante la puerta, girando sobre si, y estrellando deliciosamente sus labios sobre los**_

_**de la rubia sin previo aviso.**_

_**"**__**Dios, sos hermosa… sos… sos hermosa Dianna Elise Agronskyyy y no me voy a cansar de decirlo**_

_**nunca" **__**– Lea recorría con su mirada a la rubia quien hacía lo mismo con su propio cuerpo, sin saber**_

_**que habia causado tal reacción de la morocha. **__**"Aunque te moleste, aunque no te guste lo voy a seguir**_

_**diciendo…"**_

_**Lea volvió a girar sobre si para salir del lugar, agarrando a Dianna de la mano para guiarla.**_

_**La rubia seguía riendo por la reacción posesivamente adorable que Lea acababa de tener cuando**_

_**ambas salían del edificio, ahora ya separadas pero caminando juntas. **__**"A dónde vamos?"**_

_**"**__**Comme Ca, lo eligió Steph…"**_

_**"**__**Le avisaste a Carrie, o alguien…? Digo, si hay fotógrafos sería mejor que lo sepan de antemano y…"**_

_**"**__**Nop, no le avise a ella, pero si a Marisa y Ashley… las dos podían asique…"**_

_**"**__**Oh por dios, vos aliándote con mis amigas? Ahora SI tengo miedo!"**_

_**Lea se paró en seco y la miro levantando una ceja, aunque la sonrisa volvió en segundos. **__**"Lo decis**_

_**como si no tuviese contacto con ellas! En fin… Marisa llamo cuando te bañabas y se me ocurrió**_

_**decirle…"**_

_**"**__**Genial, gracias por avisarme"**_

_**"**__**Te estoy avisando ahora…" **__**– Lea le guiño el ojo y subió al auto en el lado del conductor, mientras**_

_**Dianna hacia lo mismo en el asiento del acompañante, aun riendo por la actitud de Lea y con mucho**_

_**mejor ánimo del que cargaba horas antes**__**.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por seguir comentando incluso cuando FF hace la tarea**_

_**complicada! X**_

_**PD: Hi, pretty eyes ;)**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: You can't always get what you want (The Rolling Stones)**_

_**You can't always get what you want**_

_**But if you try sometimes you just might find**_

_**You just might find**_

_**You get what you need**_

_**.**_

_***Chapter 51*: Chapter: You picked me**_

_**"**__**Lea…." **__**– Jason sorprendió a la morocha y con actitud protectora, posando su mano en la espalda de**_

_**esta, la fue guiando hacia el trailer.**_

_**"**__**Gracias, J!" **__**– agradeció, respirando un poco más tranquila por la compañía del chico, un grupo de**_

_**fans habia logrado acercarse a ella y si bien nunca le molestaba detenerse unos segundos a sacarse una**_

_**foto o firmar un autógrafo, no le resultaban cómodas esas situaciones estando sola.**_

_**Glee por primera vez fijaba locación fuera de Los Angeles, y para su delirio, el lugar elegido era su**_

_**ciudad y la de Rachel, Nueva York.**_

_**Desde hacía un par de días todo el elenco se encontraba filmando en esa ciudad, Intercontinental New**_

_**York Times Square, Duffy Square, Gershwin Theatre y Washington Square Park habían sido algunos**_

_**de los lugares seleccionados. Esta vez, en el último día de exteriores, el lugar elegido era el mítico**_

_**Central Park, lo cual daba lugar a miles de fans que se acercaban e intentaban conseguir algún tipo de**_

_**contacto con ellos.**_

_**Estar en una locación tan expuesta no le importaba, más aun tratándose de su ciudad, solo le**_

_**molestaba la distancia que debía mantener con Dianna por varias horas, si bien las dos se mostraban**_

_**cercanas sabían el límite para no tener que dar respuestas después a sus publicistas, publicistas que**_

_**desde hacía un tiempo las seguían de cerca, cerciorándose de que absolutamente nada se saliese de**_

_**control.**_

_**Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la ruptura de Dianna con Alex, la misma que la envolvió a la**_

_**rubia en rumores de todo tipo sobre la real causa de la pelea a tan solo una semana del estreno. Esa**_

_**alza en su perfil les valió un artículo basado sobre su cena en Comme Ça, ya que alguien filtro el dato**_

_**y la noticia no tardó en aparecer. Durante más de 15 días Dianna estuvo viviendo con Lea, esperando**_

_**que por fin Alex entrase en razón y cediera, dejando de acosar por todos los medios posibles a la rubia.**_

_**La mini convivencia que habían tenido habia sido un buen ensayo, y la respuesta era un rotundo NO a**_

_**la hora de vivir juntas en un futuro cercano, no porque no lo quisieran, o porque no congeniasen, pero**_

_**las diferentes agendas que tenían se imponían siempre en sus encuentros y las peleas abundaban, el**_

_**fuerte recuerdo de los comienzos, donde almorzar o cenar juntas era un habito ahora habia**_

_**desaparecido, y la nostalgia por lo que ya no podían tener terminaba haciendo que una de las dos se**_

_**alterase.**_

_**No obstante la relación se mantenía estable, con peleas que se habían transformado en parte de su**_

_**rutina, del mismo modo en que lo habia sido en el pasado, las dos habían pasado esos últimos dos**_

_**meses juntas, sin formalizar nada, pero compartiendo nuevamente ese secreto con las personas que las**_

_**rodeaban, sin ponerse presiones, pero sin relajarse dejando lugar a factores externos que las volviesen**_

_**a afectar.**_

_**"**__**Estas bien?" **__**– Jason seguía caminando a su lado, por suerte ya dejando atrás al grupo de fans y**_

_**siendo escoltados por dos guardaespaldas.**_

_**"**__**Si, si… solo me asuste un poco. De nuevo, gracias!"**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada, te vi un poco nerviosa y…"**_

_**"**__**Si, no… no estoy acostumbrada a enfrentarme sola a un grupo, por lo general se acercan una o dos**_

_**personas, esto es…"**_

_**"**__**Esto es una locura, no puedo creer que estén filmando en Central Park, lo estás disfrutando no?"**_

_**"**__**Creo que podría decir que es un sueño cumplido" **__**– Lea se aferró al brazo de Jason, y este sonrió,**_

_**para luego moverse y cuando Lea quedaba en shock por el desplante del rubio, este se posiciono**_

_**delante de ella, agachándose, Lea no dudo en saltar sobre su espalda, aferrándose a él con sus brazos y**_

_**sintiéndose más segura cuando sintió los brazos de él haciendo lo propio con sus piernas**_

_**"**__**Creo que así podemos llegar más rápido!"**_

_**"**__**Nooo, no corras, Jason!" **__**– Lea se aferraba con fuerza al muchacho, seguía colgada en su espalda**_

_**mientras este, sin soltarla, comenzaba a correr hacia el trailer esquivando a varios técnicos y extras**_

_**que habia en la zona.**_

_**Cuando ambos arribaron al trailer las carcajadas de ambos no cesaban. Jason puso a Lea nuevamente**_

_**en el piso y ambos se inclinaron posando sus manos en sus rodillas, buscando calmar la risa repentina**_

_**que los dejaba sin aire.**_

_**"**__**Te…te voy…" **__**– Lea no podía parar de reír, con Jason no tenían una relación extremadamente cercana,**_

_**pero sí muy buena, eran cómplices, cada vez que se veían la pasaban realmente bien y Lea en el fondo**_

_**lo sentía como el hermano menor que no tenía. Adoraba su personalidad, su costado serio y sensible,**_

_**el mismo que muchas veces camuflaba con una personalidad más estridente y desinhibida. Pero**_

_**principalmente adoraba la relación que este tenía con Dianna, como se preocupaba por ella y se**_

_**mostraba siempre como un pilar inamovible, capaz de apoyarla en cualquier decisión que la rubia**_

_**tomase.**_

_**"**__**Que le vas a hacer?" **__**– Dianna estaba sentada junto a Naya y Chord en las escaleras del trailer**_

_**contiguo, la rubia sentía en el fondo una sensación de bienestar inexplicable al ver la relación de su**_

_**hermano con Lea, aunque en el exterior solo transmitiese los celos. Los celos que sentía por la**_

_**atención y lo bien que Lea congeniaba con él, y los celos porque Jason cediese parte del poco tiempo**_

_**que tenían juntos a Lea.**_

_**La neoyorkina alzo su vista y en el momento en que esta conecto con la de Dianna el ataque de risa**_

_**comenzó a pasar, conocía esa mirada, sabía que la rubia estaba celosa y eso más que molestarle la**_

_**alegraba. Sin decir nada, pero dejando crecer una traviesa mueca en su rostro se acercó a la rubia hasta**_

_**quedar a unos pocos pasos. **__**"No es el Agron al que le quiero hacer cosas… supongo que ya lo sabes"**_

_**Dianna abrió los ojos inmensamente ante la actitud de Lea, mirando hacia donde estaba Jason, incapaz**_

_**de sostener la mirada de esta sin saltar sobre ella ahí mismo, y como las dos ya sabían, estando en**_

_**público no podían permitirse ningún descuido.**_

_**La voz de Naya, quien junto a Jason eran testigos casuales del intercambio fue la que corto la**_

_**creciente tensión. **__**"Ewww… no quiero saber esas cosas, enana!"**_

_**"**__**Perdón? Enana?"**_

_**"**__**Al lado de Jason pareces de juguete…"**_

_**Dianna, Jason y Chord comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Lea por su parte no se les unió y cruzándose de**_

_**brazos se sentó junto a Dianna, mientras gruñía ofuscada. **__**"No tengo la culpa de que él mida dos**_

_**metros!"**_

_**"**__**Mi vida, sos muy tierna…" **__**– Dianna inclino su cuerpo contra Lea, empujándola suavemente en su**_

_**costado, burlándose de ella pero con tanta ternura que la neoyorkina ni pudo seguir con el enojo.**_

_**Naya volvió a su celular, lo mismo Jason quien respondía una llamada, mientras Chord se alejaba de**_

_**ellos. Dianna habia vuelto su atención al libro que leía antes, sin seguir prestándole atención a la**_

_**morocha.**_

_**"**__**Hey!"**_

_**"**__**Mmm?" **__**\- respondió sin quitar la visa del libro, incluso cuando escucho a Lea, solo atino a apenas**_

_**hacerle saber que le estaba prestando atención.**_

_**"**__**Hey, si te hablo mírame al menos…"**_

_**Dianna alzo su vista y elevo su ceja, el tono de la morocha no habia sido el indicado y ese gesto se lo**_

_**hacía saber. **__**"Perdón?"**_

_**"**__**Te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención… podemos… podemos ir a otro lado?"**_

_**"**__**Hace media hora te dije lo mismo y vos te quedaste hablando con los chicos, y después haciendo no**_

_**sé qué con Jason…"**_

_**"**__**No te entiendo… Eso que tiene que ver?"**_

_**Dianna la miro incrédula y sin decir nada agito su cabeza y se paró, comenzando a caminar hacia el**_

_**lado opuesto al que estaba su trailer, la rubia quería mantener la calma pero las actitudes de Lea la**_

_**sacaban de eje, detestaba ser ella quien siempre cedía, estaba cansada de hacerlo y si bien no tenía**_

_**intenciones de protagonizar una pelea, ni mucho menos, necesitaba encontrar la forma de hacerle ver**_

_**que no siempre era ella quien tenía que decir a todo que sí.**_

_**Lea se quedó sentada ahí, Naya ya no estaba, aunque no tenía idea en qué momento se habia ido, y**_

_**Jason ahora caminaba hacia ella un poco extrañado.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien? Y Di?"**_

_**"**__**Que se yo, está loca…"**_

_**El chico la miro aún más confundido pero no dijo nada, esperando a que Lea dijese algo más, cosa que**_

_**finalmente paso.**_

_**"**__**No sé qué le pasa, esta celosa, o no sé… está loca, es eso!"**_

_**"**__**Lea, necesito recordarte que estás hablando de mi hermana?"**_

_**"**__**Vamos, como si nunca hubieses pensado lo mismo que yo ahora"**_

_**"**__**Obvio que si, todo el tiempo!"**_

_**"**__**Y entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Y nada, es mi hermana, es mi hermanita… solo yo puedo decir esas cosas"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, ya veo"**_

_**"**__**Anda y habla, seguro hay una explicación a porque se comporta así"**_

_**"**__**No podes ir vos?"**_

_**"**__**No, es tu novia, es tu trabajo…"**_

_**"**__**No es mi novia…" **__**– Lea agacho la cabeza, y la tristeza se plasmó en esa respuesta. Las dos estaban**_

_**bien, pero ninguna de las dos habia dado el siguiente paso, ni parecían estar pensando en hacerlo por**_

_**más que lo desearan.**_

_**"**__**No es tu novia? Por dios, tengo que decirle a mamá que los ruidos que escuche anoche y provenían**_

_**de tu cuarto los hacía Di con una chica con la que solo tiene sexo? Mamá no la educo así!"**_

_**Lea rio suavemente al recordar como ella misma habia puesto ese rotulo a la relación, pero ni bien fue**_

_**consciente de lo que Jason habia dicho sus mejillas se ruborizaron con rapidez.**_

_**"**__**No… es imposible que nos hayas escuchado! Estas en el cuarto de abajo y… no podes habernos**_

_**escuchado!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, no lo hice, pero me estas confirmando que la situación si paso…" **__**– Jason sonreía con un poco de**_

_**maldad, viendo como comenzaba a dominar el rumbo de la conversación**_

_**"**__**Grrr, fuck ME! Agronsky… siempre cambian todo con un par de palabras… agggrrrr, no te vuelvo a**_

_**invitar a quedarte en mi casa, lo sabes no?"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok… como vos digas, Lea 'ohh Diii, siiii…. Siiii' Michele Sarfati"**_

_**"**__**JASON!"**_

_**El chico comenzó a reír sin poder parar, situación que se espejo en Lea, al menos la charla con él**_

_**descomprimía la frustración por el comportamiento de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que ya lo saben pero… no vuelvan a dejar que las cosas se acumulen sin hablar como les**_

_**paso antes, hablen, peleen, pero hablen sobre cómo se sienten. Vos… vos le haces bien a Di, nunca la**_

_**vi sonreír tanto como cuando esta con vos, tiene… tiene ese brillo especial que, no sé… le haces bien,**_

_**y quiero pensar que ella a vos también asique… nada, eso, hablen las cosas"**_

_**Lea lo miraba sorprendida y sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos se vio hundiéndose en el**_

_**cuerpo del chico, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo como este respondía en igual medida.**_

_**"**__**Gracias… ella es todo para mí, siempre lo fue y siempre lo va a ser…"**_

_**El abrazo se extendió durante un par de minutos, y solo se apartaron cuando el teléfono de Lea sonó en**_

_**su bolsillo.**_

_**Está todo listo para hoy, acaban de llegar las cosas que enviaste y ya me encargue del resto ;)**_

_**GRACIAS! No se cómo te voy a agradecer todo esto, detesto tener que estar acá trabajando y no**_

_**poder ocuparme yo**_

_**No te preocupes, estoy feliz de poder ayudar, estoy seguro de que a Di le va a gustar la sorpresa ;)**_

_**Sos un amor, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin vos! De verdad gracias! :)**_

_**"**__**Quien es un amor?" **__**– Dianna intento quitarle el celular a Lea pero esta actuó rápido y se apartó,**_

_**asegurándose de enviar el mensaje, y guardando nuevamente el aparato en su bolsillo.**_

_**"**__**Jonathan" – 'Fuck fuck fuck'**_

_**"**__**Jonathan aparece con su foto en tu celular, y esa persona no tenía…"**_

_**"**__**Oh por dios Di, que te pasa hoy?"**_

_**"**__**En fin, hace lo que quieras… solo venía a avisarte que Brad te está buscando" **__**– la rubia se encogió**_

_**de hombros y se giró sobre si para comenzar a alejarse por el mismo lugar por el que habia llegado**_

_**"**__**Hey, esperame!" **__**– Jason se incorporó y corrió hasta la rubia para tomarla de la mano y caminar con**_

_**ella.**_

_**Lea miraba la acción y fue ella quien ahora corría hacia ellos. **__**"Espérenme a mí también!" **__**– grito la**_

_**morocha, llegando y poniéndose a la derecha de Dianna, mientras Jason iba a su izquierda.**_

_**"**__**Di que te pasa, si vas a estar con esa cara esta noche mejor cancelo todo…"**_

_**"**__**Yo no te pedí nada, no me lo saques en cara como si me hicieses un favor…"**_

_**"**__**Quería hacer algo lindo por vos, pensé que…"**_

_**"**__**Y yo quiero que hagas algo especial por mí pero no que me lo estés reprochando, estoy en NYC y si**_

_**quiero tranquilamente puedo aprovechar y festejar mi cumpleaños con mis amigos"**_

_**"**__**Ok, no te preocupes…" **__**– Lea se paró en seco y luego de girarse volvió caminando de prisa a su**_

_**trailer, no sabía porque esa mañana estaban con idas y vueltas pero definitivamente lo último la habia**_

_**hecho sentir mal, sonaba como si Dianna solo fuese a estar con ella por compromiso y no porque así lo**_

_**deseara.**_

_**Dianna comenzó a caminar con más lentitud, pensando en lo que acababa de decir y sabiendo como**_

_**esa elección de palabras no habia sido la ideal, la culpa la invadía y no tenía ni idea de que hacer para**_

_**revertirlo.**_

_**"**__**Di no seas tan idiota, no sé qué te pasa pero no es para que estés tan a la defensiva con todo"**_

_**"**__**Es que es su culpa, por ella estoy así! es ella la que siempre hace lo que quiere y yo tengo que decir a**_

_**todo que si…"**_

_**"**__**De verdad te molesta pasar tu cumpleaños con ella?"**_

_**"**__**No, obvio que no, no es eso, es que…"**_

_**"**__**No me lo expliques a mí, anda a explicárselo a ella"**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y apenas sonrió antes de darse vuelta y caminar directo hacia el trailer de Lea.**_

_**Una vez frente a la puerta no dudo y sin golpear se introdujo. Lea estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando**_

_**un punto fijo en la pared, sin siquiera voltear a verla una vez que se percató de su presencia.**_

_**Dianna camino lentamente y se sentó al lado de Lea, rozando suavemente con sus dedos el rostro de la**_

_**morocha quien se movió un poco molesta por eso, pero sin decir nada.**_

_**"**__**Lee... perdoname, sé que sonó mal lo que dije pero…"**_

_**"**__**Pero lo dijiste"**_

_**"**__**Pero no es así"**_

_**"**__**Que cosa no es así?"**_

_**"**__**Lo que pensas…"**_

_**"**__**Y que se supone que pienso?"**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**No, decime, que se supone que estoy pensando"**_

_**"**__**Que me molesta pasar mi cumpleaños con vos?"**_

_**"**__**Quizás te molesta y es por eso que pensas que me molesta"**_

_**Dianna sonrió suavemente, sin dejar de observar el gesto caprichoso y frustrado de Lea. **__**"Estas**_

_**enredándote en tus propias palabras"**_

_**"**__**Fuiste vos la que lo dijo, no yo. Solo estoy molesta por tu actitud"**_

_**"**__**Tenes razón"**_

_**"**__**La tengo?" **__**– Lea por primera vez se giró y vio una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de la**_

_**rubia. **__**"No, no sonrías…"**_

_**"**__**No sé qué me pasa hoy, tengo un mal día, estoy caprichosa, es eso… quiero, no sé, hasta estaba**_

_**celosa de que estuvieses hablando con Jason"**_

_**"**__**Es tu hermano Di, me tengo que llevar bien con él"**_

_**"**__**Lo haces sonar como si se relacionaran por obligación"**_

_**"**__**Si te digo que lo adoro como si fuese mi hermano menor te vas a volver a poner idiota y dejarme**_

_**hablando sola?"**_

_**"**__**Probablemente…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces sí, es solo por obligación, en realidad no nos aguantamos…"**_

_**"**__**Idiota"**_

_**"**__**Una idiota que te hace sonreír"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, a veces! solo a veces, Sarfati!"**_

_**"**__**Perdoname, no quise que sonara como que no quiero pasar tiempo con vos, porque creeme que si**_

_**quiero, de verdad…"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**No sé, pensé que quizás hoy podía organizar algo, invitar a mis amigos no solo del cast y mañana**_

_**pasar todo el día con vos, aprovechar esa deliciosa cena que sé que tu mama va a preparar, y nada,**_

_**estar con vos"**_

_**"**__**Pero lo hice porque se volvió casi una costumbre que estemos juntas cuando empieza tu**_

_**cumpleaños… Mañana te juntas a cenar con ellos"**_

_**"**__**Pero no es lo mismo, Jess viajaba mañana y Chris también, con todo su equipo…"**_

_**"**__**Oh… no sabía eso"**_

_**"**__**Ya lo sé, te lo tendría que haber dicho…"**_

_**"**__**Podemos cancelar lo de hoy"**_

_**"**__**No… no, está bien, los puedo ver después… al fin y al cabo volvemos en unos meses con el tour"**_

_**"**__**Perdón"**_

_**"**__**No, perdoname vos a mí, tendría que habértelo dicho…"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no lo hiciste?"**_

_**"**__**Porque me dijiste que ya tenías todo listo y no quise… no quise cambiar eso"**_

_**"**__**Queda en vos, si queres cambiar de planes podes…" **__**– Lea se vio callada por un travieso beso de**_

_**Dianna quien no dudo en sentarse sobre el regazo de la neoyorkina sin desprender sus labios de los de**_

_**esta. **__**"Mmm… no… no cambies… seguimos….así"**_

_**"**__**Eso pensé" **__**– Dianna comenzó a atacar el cuello de Lea, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de**_

_**su remera, aferrándose a su espalda.**_

_**"**__**Fuck…"**_

_**"**__**Sos mi primera opción, siempre… no lo dudes, si?" **__**– Di volvió a capturar los labios de Lea con los**_

_**suyos, en un beso tierno y lánguido, sin apuro ni exigencias, plasmando cuan a merced de Lea se**_

_**encontraba.**_

_**El beso se extendió, ninguna de las dos lo llevo al siguiente nivel, no era necesario, sus cuerpos se**_

_**estremecían involuntariamente aun ante esa tierna conexión sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se**_

_**detenía, como si el mundo dejase de girar, hasta que varios golpes en la puerta del trailer las sacaron**_

_**de su hipnosis.**_

_**"**__**Voy…" **__**– grito Lea sin moverse, y volviendo a posar cortos besos sobre los labios de la rubia, quien**_

_**sonreía feliz.**_

_**"**__**Brad te está buscando" **__**– se escuchó de boca de uno de los asistentes, recordándoles a las dos lo que**_

_**ahora parecían haber olvidado.**_

_**"**__**En 5 minutos estoy, decile que yo lo busco!"**_

_**Los pasos bajando la pequeña escalera fueron indicio de que volvían a estar solas, Lea hundió su**_

_**rostro en el cuello de Dianna, embriagándose con el exquisito perfume de esta, cediendo ante la**_

_**tentadora suavidad de su piel, atrayéndola para dejar un largo beso sobre esta.**_

_**Varias horas más tarde, y ya en el departamento de Lea, la morocha se encontraba sentada en el living**_

_**hablando con Jason, ambos listos y solo aguardando por Dianna quien aún no terminaba de arreglarse.**_

_**"**__**Le dijiste a dónde vamos?"**_

_**"**__**No, hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando discutimos pero… es una sorpresa, que se mantenga como**_

_**tal"**_

_**Dianna por su parte seguía en el baño de Lea, acababa de terminar de lidiar con su pelo y ahora daba**_

_**una última vista a su aspecto antes de salir.**_

_**Un vestido corto en color crema, con encaje en la parte superior y que caía con vuelos le daba un estilo**_

_**distendido y que lograba ser sofisticadamente informal al combinarlo con una chaqueta corta de cuero**_

_**negro, el pelo suelto y desprolijamente prolijo acompañaba el look que solo tenía un par de anillos**_

_**como accesorio y se completaba con zapatos también en color negro. Dianna se miró por última vez, y**_

_**luego de tomar su celular salió del cuarto para buscar a Lea.**_

_**"**__**Así estoy bien?" **__**– pregunto insegura, mientras se paraba frente al sillón donde Lea y Jason estaban**_

_**esperándola**_

_**Lea alzo una ceja y sonrió divertida mientras se paraba y posaba sus manos en la cintura de Dianna de**_

_**modo posesivo. **__**"Perfecta" **__**susurro sobre los labios de esta, antes de darle un tierno beso.**_

_**"**__**Hey, sigo acá eh, y esa es mi hermana"**_

_**Las dos se giraron y al unísono expresaron su descontento por la interrupción del chico. **__**"JASON!". **__**Ni**_

_**bien el grito reboto en las paredes las dos comenzaron a reír, siguiendo involuntariamente al chico**_

_**quien ya comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, recogiendo en el camino los bolsos de ambas para**_

_**evitar más interrupciones, obligándolas a seguirlo de una vez por todas.**_

_**Los tres se subieron al primer taxi que Lea logro parar y ante la pregunta del chofer, la morocha solo**_

_**atino a entregarle una tarjeta con la dirección, evitando decirla en voz alta.**_

_**"**__**Seguís con el misterio?"**_

_**"**__**No es misterio, es una sorpresa…"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y se dejó llevar, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lea y desvío la mirada para observar el**_

_**paisaje que se desvanecía a su alrededor mientras el taxi avanzaba.**_

_**Unos minutos después la rubia veía como se adentraban en una calle ya conocida, el recorrido por las**_

_**calles de Soho culminaba frente a un edificio en el cual ya habia estado varias veces.**_

_**Dianna se giró y cuestiono a Lea con su mirada, pero esta se limitó a pagar el taxi y bajar, al igual que**_

_**ya lo habia hecho Jason. Dianna fue la última en hacerlo y sin decir nada siguió mirando a Lea,**_

_**alzando una ceja y esperando que sea ella quien se expresara.**_

_**"**__**Vas a tocar el portero vos, o queres que lo haga yo?"**_

_**Dianna rio divertida y se acercó a Lea para darle un largo beso en la mejilla, luego salto los pequeños**_

_**escalones que la separaban de la entrada y toco el portero, teniendo acceso inmediato al edificio.**_

_**Los tres subieron la escalera y cuando alcanzaron el primer piso la música los sumergió en una**_

_**atmosfera que no era más que el inicio de su fiesta de cumpleaños tal cual lo habia deseado. Dianna se**_

_**giró y le sonrió a Lea antes de correr la puerta entreabierta para ingresar al lugar.**_

_**Ni bien puso un pie dentro del departamento, el colorido de la ambientación y la música la acecharon,**_

_**los saludos de todos sus amigos iban teniendo lugar y finalmente lo encontró a Chris, el dueño del**_

_**lugar, quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo y una enorme sonrisa.**_

_**"**__**Chris!"**_

_**"**__**Por fin llegaron, pensé que no venían…"**_

_**Dianna se separó de él un poco y sin dejar pasar más tiempo pregunto lo que aun Lea no habia**_

_**respondido. **__**"Que es todo esto?"**_

_**"**__**No es a mí a quien tenes que preguntarle…" **__**– la sonrisa del chico fue acompañada por una mirada**_

_**que Dianna siguió y que la llevo a Lea, quien estaba conversando con Jessica en un rincón.**_

_**"**__**Jessica?"**_

_**"**__**No, no Jessica precisamente…"**_

_**Dianna volvió a voltear sobre si y su felicidad se magnifico al saber que eso era posible gracias a Lea.**_

_**El departamento no era muy grande, no obstante gran parte del cast mas sus amigos estaban ahí**_

_**celebrando con ella. Decenas de globos de diversos colores se agolpaban en el techo, la luz era tenue,**_

_**y diferentes tipos de bebidas acompañaban una selecta selección de sushi, catering que la misma Lea**_

_**se habia encarado de contratar.**_

_**"**__**Gracias por todo, me hubiese gustado ocuparme yo pero estábamos a full con las grabaciones…" **__**–**_

_**Lea bebía un sorbo de su trago mientras seguía hablando con Jessica, si bien se habían visto varias**_

_**veces, y siempre mantenían dialogo, ahora por primera vez sentía que de verdad estaban hablando.**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada Lea, en realidad me sorprendió tu llamado, me puso muy contenta que pensaras en mí y**_

_**en Chris para hacerlo"**_

_**"**__**Si no eran ustedes, quienes sino?"**_

_**Jessica y Lea empezaron a reír divertidas cuando Dianna apareció, tomando a Lea por la cintura de**_

_**modo posesivo, pero sin perder la sonrisa.**_

_**"**__**Tranquila rubia, no te la vamos a sacar eh"**_

_**"**__**Ja ja ja… donde están Phill y Seb?"**_

_**"**__**Se suponía que acá, deben venir en un rato con Jared…"**_

_**"**__**Genial! No lo puedo creer, pensé que no iba a poder verlos a todos!" **__**– Dianna sonreía ampliamente y**_

_**comenzaba a moverse lentamente, contagiada por la música, espejando el entusiasmo que Jessica tenia**_

_**y que contagiaba a Kevin y Jenna, quienes estaban a su lado.**_

_**"**__**Ya vengo, voy a buscar algo para tomar…"**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?" **__**– Dianna se extrañó por la actitud tranquila de Lea, por lo general era la primera en**_

_**poner en marcha una fiesta pero hoy se la veía un poco apagada, o quizás era solo una sensación de**_

_**ella, por el momento no iba a decir nada e iba a esperar para ver como todo seguía.**_

_**Lea sonrió y le dio un tierno beso antes de ir hasta la cocina y buscar un par de bebidas para reponer.**_

_**La noche siguió su rumbo, todos estaban pasando un buen momento, los dos grupos se acoplaban a la**_

_**perfección como si realmente fueran uno solo y Dianna simplemente no podía pedir más.**_

_**La medianoche se acercaba pero nadie parecía percatarse. Lea estaba fumando un cigarrillo y**_

_**terminando otra copa de vino, estaba feliz por ver a Dianna sonreír de ese modo, pero una parte de ella**_

_**simplemente no se sentía satisfecha con como las cosas iban y eso le producía impotencia, hoy era**_

_**acerca de Dianna y no de ella, no podía mostrar esas inseguridades y arruinarle la noche.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**Theo? Cuando llegaste?" – **__**Lea se sorprendió al ver a su amigo ahí, si bien lo habia invitado este no**_

_**habia confirmado su asistencia, pero antes de que pudiese obtener respuesta los brazos de Jonathan la**_

_**elevaban del suelo en un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**La presencia de Jonathan ahí bajo un poco la tensión que sentía, sabía que él representaba una fuerza**_

_**especial que la bajaba a la tierra y calmaba cualquier ansiedad, y eso era justamente lo que ahora**_

_**necesitaba.**_

_**Jonathan hablo brevemente con ella y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dianna para saludarla.**_

_**"**__**Repito… estas bien?"**_

_**Lea se giró para verlo a Theo que seguía a su lado con una sonrisa cálida. **__**"No, se nota?"**_

_**"**__**Que te pasa?"**_

_**"**__**No sé…"**_

_**"**__**No sabes? O no lo queres decir en voz alta?"**_

_**"**__**En que momento llegaste a conocerme tan bien?"**_

_**"**__**Qué clase de novio seria si no lo hago? Por cierto, donde está mi regalo de aniversario?"**_

_**Lea rio divertida ante los comentarios de Theo y respiro hondo, preparándose para verbalizar los**_

_**murmullos de su cabeza. **__**"Estoy celosa…"**_

_**"**__**Vamos por buen camino, celosa de…."**_

_**"**__**No sé, de todo esto… ver a Dianna feliz, no sé, siento que solo le importaba estar con sus amigos,**_

_**como si yo no tuviese protagonismo en su vida"**_

_**Theo se quedó sorprendido por esa confesión, sabía que algo pasaba pero nunca se imaginó que esa iba**_

_**a ser la respuesta.**_

_**"**__**Vos te escuchas lo que decis?"**_

_**"**__**Vos la escuchas hablar? Yelle, una banda francesa que solo ella y Addison conocen… El impacto**_

_**visual de los estampados, el colorido estridente y el romanticismo moderno impregnado en la nueva**_

_**colección de Chris… Diego Gravinese, un pintor de Buenos Aires y sus espectaculares retratos**_

_**hiperrealistas… no sé, sigo?"**_

_**"**__**No entiendo…"**_

_**"**__**Escuchala hablar!" **__**– susurro Lea dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba Dianna.**_

_**"**__**No entiendo"**_

_**"**__**No sé, siento que la mitad de las veces cuando me habla no tengo ni idea de lo que me dice, y en**_

_**cambio ahora la veo y… sus amigos la entienden, comparten los mismos gustos…" **__**– Lea bajaba la**_

_**vista y jugaba con el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular, el mismo que Dianna le habia regalado. **__**"A**_

_**veces pienso si de verdad estamos destinadas a estar juntas"**_

_**"**__**Ok, para ahí… no sé qué te pasa pero no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso!"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no? Quizás lo nuestro es solo sexo… y tenemos buen sexo, es increíble… quizás por eso**_

_**seguimos volviendo"**_

_**"**__**Que sentís cuando la ves desenvolverse ahí? Cuando la ves hablando de arte, de música… que**_

_**sentís?"**_

_**Lea alzo su vista y vio a Dianna conversando con Chris, ambos gesticulaban y la conversación parecía**_

_**pasar por el pelo de Dianna, ya que ambos lo acomodaban de diferente forma, no obstante la gracia**_

_**con la que se desenvolvía era suficiente para iluminarla. **__**"Orgullo" **__**– respondió Lea sin pensarlo dos**_

_**veces. **__**"Estoy orgullosa de ella, de lo inteligente que es, de su espíritu… Me dan ganas de ir,**_

_**agarrarle la mano y hacerle saber a todos que esa mujer increíble es mía, por más que no haya**_

_**rótulos, es mía del mismo modo en que yo soy suya…"**_

_**La vista de Lea estaba nublada por la sonrisa de Dianna, la misma que ahora era dirigida hacia ella**_

_**acompañada de un guiño de ojo antes de que Dianna volviese a dirigir su atención a su amigos. Theo**_

_**observaba la escena como un espectador de lujo, sonriendo feliz al ver que no habia mucho más de lo**_

_**que hablar ahí.**_

_**"**__**Hace falta que te preguntes que hay entre ustedes, Lea? Porque desde mi punto de vista lo acabas de**_

_**dejar bastante en claro… Estas muerta por esa rubia, y sabes qué? te pertenece. Esa persona es la**_

_**misma que adora sentarse a explicarte con detalles porque esta tan obnubilada con cierta banda, con**_

_**cierto diseñador, y sos vos la que pierde noción del tiempo absorbiendo todo eso que te cuenta. Y es**_

_**ella la que ocupa tu lugar cuando debaten por una obra de Broadway y vos empezas a divagar sobre**_

_**los actores, la historia, la realización de la misma..."**_

_**Lea escuchaba con atención las palabras de Theo y era imposible no ponerle imagenes en su cabeza,**_

_**sabía que lo que el describía era exactamente lo que sucedía.**_

_**"**__**No sé qué es lo que te pasa o cuáles son tus dudas, pero… no son necesarias. La podes culpar por**_

_**querer ver a sus amigos? Vive en Los Angeles, no los puede ver siempre, es obvio que si esta acá**_

_**quiera fusionar sus dos entornos, vos lo haces con Spring Awakening… o no?"**_

_**"**__**Si" **__**– se limitó a responder Lea, sintiendo de pronto como todas las dudas que tenia se volvían en su**_

_**contra, avergonzándola**_

_**"**__**Si lo que buscas es culpar a alguien por todas las presiones que tienen, no lo hagas, ok?. Las afecta a**_

_**las dos, y tienen que aprender a lidiar con eso las dos… Sé que fue duro mientras estaba todo el tema**_

_**de Alex pero esa ya quedo en el pasado, no… no le des más importancia a las cosas, no más que la que**_

_**ya tienen. No vuelvan a cometer el mismo error, ya lo hicieron una vez y la pasaron horrible las dos"**_

_**"**__**No es fácil, es como… es como vivir una mentira"**_

_**"**__**No, no vivís una mentira, cuando llegas a tu casa y te tiras en el sillón con ella a ver tele no es**_

_**mentira, mentira es cuando vas conmigo de la mano para que se acuerden de que estamos juntos, y**_

_**eso… eso es un trabajo"**_

_**"**__**Sos el novio perfecto, lo sabias no?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, okeeeeuyyy… quiero pensar que lo que acabo de escuchar fue un error… alguien me explica**__**?"**_

– _**Dianna aparecía entre los dos y los miraba seria, Lea se sorprendía por esa actitud pero aún mas**_

_**Theo, aunque eso no se comparaba con la sorpresa que le genero el abrazo que le dio la rubia, riendo a**_

_**carcajadas contra su pecho. **__**"Me alegra verte, Theo!"**_

_**"**__**Dios, no vuelvas a hacer esos chistes porque Lea se queda sin novio…" **__**– Theo suavizaba su voz y**_

_**reía divertido, luego se volteo a mirar a Lea. **__**"Como sobrevivís a esa mirada? Por dios…"**_

_**"**__**Es puro acting, ya no tiene efecto sobre mi"**_

_**"**__**No tiene efecto?" **__**– Dianna alzo la ceja mirándola muy sensualmente**_

_**"**__**No tiene el efecto que genera en los demás, en mi es todo lo contrario"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, mejor así… Mmm, Theo perdoname pero te robo a tu novia unos segundos" **__**– Dianna sonreía**_

_**sarcásticamente y tomo a Lea de la mano, arrastrándola con ella fuera del departamento.**_

_**"**__**A dónde vamos?"**_

_**Dianna no respondió y obligo a Lea a salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bajando unos**_

_**cuantos escalones por las escaleras para quedar completamente solas. Sin hablar se sentó en la misma**_

_**e invito a que Lea hiciese lo mismo junto a ella.**_

_**"**__**Quería estar un rato con vos, y adentro está todo muy… lleno" **__**– Dianna se arrimó a Lea,**_

_**descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la morocha, y uniendo su brazo con el de ella, jugando con sus**_

_**dedos tiernamente.**_

_**Lea sonrió feliz, esos detalles eran los que la hacían arrepentirse de los pensamientos que la habían**_

_**acechado antes, como podía pensar que no pertenecía a su mundo? Por supuesto que lo hacía, y del**_

_**modo más natural que podía desear, Dianna se encargaba de dejarlo en claro cada vez que tenía una**_

_**oportunidad.**_

_**"**__**Te amo…" **__**– susurro Lea en su oído, luego haciéndola girar y posando sus labios sobre los de ella en**_

_**un tierno encuentro.**_

_**"**__**Y yo te amo a vos…" **__**– sonrió Dianna respondiendo con la misma presión que Lea imponía.**_

_**El encuentro no se interrumpió, los mimos y los besos tiernos seguían teniendo lugar entre las dos,**_

_**con la única diferencia de que ahora Dianna estaba posando su espalda contra la pared, mientras Lea**_

_**se habia sentado sobre sus piernas, acercándose el máximo posible.**_

_**La morocha jugaba con el escote del vestido de la rubia, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el**_

_**mismo y subiendo para hacer lo mismo con su cuello. **__**"Feliz cumpleaños, Di…"**_

_**"**__**Mmm… falta algo…"**_

_**Lea sonrió y alzo su cabeza para colisionar sus labios con los de la rubia, en un beso que se**_

_**intensificaba por la calidez que ambas depositaban en él.**_

_**"**__**Gracias… por todo, por organizar esto con Jess y Chris… dios, Chris está enamorado de vos!"**_

_**Lea rio y volvió a besar los labios de Dianna por última vez, antes de ponerse de pie y ayudar a Dianna**_

_**a hacer lo mismo.**_

_**"**__**Volvamos adentro, hay una torta con cupcakes y velas esperando por vos!"**_

_**Dianna se dejó guiar por Lea, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. **__**"Lee…"**_

_**"**__**Mmm?"**_

_**"**__**No sé qué paso durante todo el día pero… es bueno 'estar de vuelta', ya lo extrañaba"**_

_**Lea rodo los ojos y tomo la mano de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras ambas volvían dentro**_

_**del departamento.**_

_**Una vez dentro todos se lanzaron sobre Dianna para saludarla, ya que las manecillas del reloj habían**_

_**cruzado la medianoche hacía ya un par de minutos.**_

_**Lea sonreía observando la escena y sin esperar mucho más se retiró a la cocina a buscar la torta. Para**_

_**su sorpresa Jessica ya estaba ahí a punto de encender las velas.**_

_**Jessica alzo la vista para encontrarla a Lea y le sonrió, inclinando su cabeza para que esta entrase y**_

_**terminara de ayudarla.**_

_**"**__**La hiciste vos, Lea?"**_

_**La neoyorkina camino unos pasos más y se puso al lado de Jessica, aunque dejando que esta se ocupe**_

_**de terminar lo que habia empezado. **__**"No me preguntes en que momento porque ni yo lo sé, pero si…**_

_**prometo que es comestible, eh!"**_

_**Jessica la miro seria y rompió en una carcajada por la ocurrencia de Lea, sin esperar más alzo la torta**_

_**y si bien no era grande ni pesada, le indico a Lea para que la sostuviera a medias con ella mientras**_

_**ambas abandonaban la cocina, comenzando a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a la rubia al tiempo que**_

_**iban callando las voces y ganándose la atención de todos.**_

_**"**__**Que los cumplas little lamb, que los cumplas feliz…" **__**\- la voz de Lea se mantenía quieta, dejando que**_

_**la armonía de todos los que estaban fuera el real protagonista, aunque su sonrisa y la mirada que**_

_**conectaba con Dianna por unos segundos las dejo a ellas dos en su propia burbuja.**_

_**"**__**Tres deseos…" **__**– bromearon Addison y Chris al mismo tiempo, contagiando a Cory, Mark y después**_

_**al resto.**_

_**"**__**Uno… dos…. tres…" **__**– murmuro Dianna para sí misma con los ojos cerrados antes de soplar las dos**_

_**velas que la torta contenía, y cuidando de no afectar la gran bengala que estaba a un costado.**_

_**"**__**No nos vas a decir cuáles eran?" **__**– se escuchó por parte de Amber, quien filmaba todavía la acción**_

_**con su celular, para recordar el momento.**_

_**"**__**No, pero puedo decirte que el más importante en realidad ya está cumplido…" **__**– Dianna termino de**_

_**hablar mirando a Lea y sonriendo radiante.**_

_**Luego de ese momento la música subió, los regalos se hicieron presentes y a medida que la noche**_

_**seguía entrándose algunos de ellos fueron abandonando el lugar, cuando solo quedaban unos pocos**_

_**Chris sugirió bajar a tomar aire, y todos lo siguieron.**_

_**En el patio interno del edificio un iDock llenaba livianamente el ambiente con las canciones que**_

_**Jessica y Jenna se ocupaban de seleccionar. La conversación entre todos se mantenía, así como los**_

_**pequeños grupos que dejaban libres sus cuerpos ante el eléctrico sonido que los rodeaba.**_

_**Dianna se hallaba hablando con Sebastian y Phill cuando se giró y vio a Lea sentada en las escaleras**_

_**de la puerta junto a Jason, ambos conversando en su propio mundo. Sin dudarlo se acercó y se dejó**_

_**caer sobre el regazo de la morocha, dándole un lánguido beso.**_

_**"**__**De que hablaban?"**_

_**"**__**De los ruidos molestos que Jason tiene que soportar…"**_

_**"**__**Cómo?" **__**– Dianna se tensó y no podía creer que nuevamente tuviera que pasar por esa embarazosa**_

_**conversación, pero ni bien su rigidez fue notoria Jason y Lea se quebraron en una divertida carcajada,**_

_**dejándolo como dos niños haciendo travesuras.**_

_**"**__**Ok, de verdad… DE VERDAD voy a tener que mantenerlos separados!"**_

_**"**__**Shh… no nos molestes"**_

_**"**__**Encima de que aún no recibí tu regalo me estas echando?"**_

_**"**__**Quien te echo?"**_

_**"**__**Ya fue, decime… donde está mi regalo?"**_

_**"**__**Jason…" **__**– dijo Lea poniéndose seria. "**__**No puedo creer que todavía no le hayas dado el regalo a tu**_

_**hermana"**_

_**"**__**J, ya me lo dio… te mostré el cuadro cuando estábamos adentro"**_

_**Lea sonrió al recordar el mismo, habia sido uno de los primeros regalos que la rubia abrió y fue nada**_

_**más ni menos que un cuadro pintado por el propio Jason, sin dudas el gen artístico no solo lo portaba**_

_**Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Revisa tu celular…"**_

_**"**__**Para?"**_

_**"**__**Revísalo… Dios Di, sos adorable cuando estas borracha… pero demasiado cabeza dura!"**_

_**Dianna se miró así misma y recordó que no traía el celular con ella, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.**_

_**Jason para su tranquilidad se lo alcanzo, sonriendo mientras se paraba y le daba un beso en la cabeza**_

_**antes de dejarlas solas.**_

_**"**__**Que tenes?"**_

_**"**__**20 llamas perdidas y un par de mensajes… ok, soy popular!"**_

_**Lea rodo los ojos al ver la adrenalina de la rubia mirando las notificaciones de su celular, esperando**_

_**que encontrase el mensaje deseado.**_

_**Luego de unos instantes la cara de Dianna plasmo el asombro que sentía luego de abrir el mensaje de**_

_**texto que Lea le habia enviado hacia un buen rato.**_

_**Algo mío en tu espacio, SUENA como un buen regalo, no?**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños, bonita.**_

_**El sms venia adjunto con una fotografía, una pared blanca de fondo y frente a ella una Batería Mapex**_

_**Saturn Special Edition Birch/Walnut de seis cuerpos con platillos Zildjian. Junto a esta se hallaban un**_

_**bongo, y una guitarra acústica Gibson Les Paul Traditional 1960 todos envueltos cuidadosamente por**_

_**una ancha cinta roja que se unía en un moño. El regalo podría parecer ostentoso, pero en caso de que**_

_**lo fuese, solo lo era en la medida justa para causar sorpresa y no enojo por parte de Dianna, además**_

_**sabía que con eso tocaba una fibra delicada de la rubia, y la increíble sonrisa y el inesperado beso que**_

_**esta posaba en sus labios eran indicio de eso.**_

_**"**__**Sos perfecta!"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, todas las chicas y chicos me lo dicen…"**_

_**Dianna se separó y la miro mordiéndose el labio unos segundos, luego de eso la golpeo en el hombro y**_

_**volvió a mirar su celular, agrandando la foto para ver en más detalles el regalo.**_

_**"**__**Te gusta?"**_

_**"**__**Es perfecto, pero… no tenías que hacerlo"**_

_**"**__**Hey! No me dejaste ayudarte en nada para tu nueva casa, y… sabiendo que vas a pasar varias horas**_

_**en ese intrigante 'MagickRom' lo mejor que podía hacer es darte un buen regalo para que cuando te**_

_**refugies ahí no te olvides de mí"**_

_**"**__**.TA." **__**–sonrió Dianna entre cortos besos. **__**"Sos consciente de que apenas y puedo tocar esos**_

_**instrumentos?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, pero seguro en unos meses los dominas, además sé que sacan lo mejor de vos asique… creo**_

_**que tenes nuevos juguetes en tu casa para cuando vuelvas"**_

_**Dianna sonreía feliz, y no podía evitar pensar en su regreso y como comenzar a disfrutar y darle forma**_

_**a ese cuarto que desde que se mudó a esa casa habia sido su proyecto personal.**_

_**"**__**Cuando lo hiciste?"**_

_**"**__**El día que nos veníamos, vos dormiste en casa asique aproveche para ir cuando salí del estudio"**_

_**"**__**Sos lo mejor que me puede haber pasado…" **__**– susurro Dianna admirándola, con un brillo intenso en**_

_**sus ojos, destellando a través de este el puro amor que le tenía. "**__**Y no, no solo por ese regalo". **__**Dianna**_

_**sujeto el rostro de Lea con ambas manos y la volvió a besar, manteniéndose en su propio mundo,**_

_**ajenas al resto que las rodeaba y que les daba su atención por segundos antes de voltearse por lo**_

_**íntimo de la escena.**_

_**"**__**Feliz cumpleaños y feliz… aniverloquesea"**_

_**"**__**Aniverloquesea?"**_

_**"**__**Si, bueno… hace dos años…"**_

_**"**__**Hace 730 días…"**_

_**"**__**Gracias…"**_

_**"**__**Porque?"**_

_**"**__**Por dejarme estar en tu vida, por estar en la mía… con nuestras idas y vueltas, con nuestras peleas,**_

_**con las peleas que vamos a tener a futuro, en los próximos 15 minutos quizás… por estar al lado de**_

_**mío, a nuestro modo, pero por estar"**_

_**"**__**Te amo…" **__**– suspiro Dianna volviendo a besarla con extrema entrega, rodeándola con sus brazos y**_

_**sintiendo como Lea se aferraba con los suyos.**_

_**El abrazo no se rompió hasta varios minutos después, durante ese tiempo ambas permanecieron ahí,**_

_**regalándose mimos y caricias, sonriendo por las acciones que sus amigos llevaban a cabo. Hasta que**_

_**finalmente ambas se unieron a ellos, dejándose llevar. Lea disfrutando de ver a Dianna como más le**_

_**gustaba, sonriente, feliz, comenzando a entender que las mismas cosas que la hacían dudar de su**_

_**relación, eran las que le servían para, poco a poco, afianzarla.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Gracias por las visitas, reviews, los alertas y favoritos que aunque el fic va terminándose no**_

_**dejan de aparecer. X**_

_**PD: Tengo ganas de traducir SEH pero me llevaría demasiado tiempo, si alguien tiene buen**_

_**manejo de inglés y ganas de ayudarme que me busque por twitter, por mensaje acá o por tumblr**_

_**(heartskippedabeat13).**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: You picked me (A Fine Frenzy)**_

_**And all I can say is you blow me away…**_

_**Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves**_

_**I was difficult to reach but you picked me**_

_**.**_

_***Chapter 52*: Chapter: I want to hug you**_

_**Lea habia tenido el día totalmente libre y eso implicaba una mañana en el spa y una tarde relajada en**_

_**su departamento, con la diferencia de que esta vez habia optado por ir a la casa de Dianna. La morocha**_

_**quería retribuirle el tiempo que la rubia últimamente pasaba en su departamento y lo ideal era**_

_**sorprenderla con una cena hecha por ella misma.**_

_**Sin pensarlo mucho, desde el spa habia manejado directamente a la casa de la rubia, solo deteniéndose**_

_**en el camino para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para poder realizar el plato que tenía en mente.**_

_**Una vez dentro del departamento Lea se aseguró de realizar la preparación para unos cupcakes de**_

_**zanahoria y ponerlos en el horno. Mientras estos se horneaban subió y tomo prestado un sweater**_

_**holgado de la rubia, el mismo que llevaba una ballena en su frente y que Lea amaba, y unos shorts**_

_**para estar más cómoda. Una vez que regreso a la cocina, un Arthur ya despierto fue el asistente no tan**_

_**ideal que necesitaba, al tiempo que el postre tomaba forma puso manos a la obra para realizar el**_

_**Strogonoff vegano, sabiendo de antemano que era una de las recetas preferidas de la rubia.**_

_**Dianna regreso a su casa cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, su sonrisa se hizo enorme al ver el auto**_

_**de Lea estacionado frente a su casa, respirando con alivio al notar porque la morocha no habia dado**_

_**señales de vida en todo el día.**_

_**Las dos estaban bien, seguían manteniendo sus encuentros ocasionales pero aunque ninguna de las dos**_

_**lo planteaba, sentir que su relación podía etiquetarse como amigas con beneficios no las complacía.**_

_**No obstante ninguna de las dos ponía peros, Dianna por miedo a producir con el planteo una presión**_

_**sobre Lea y arruinar todo, y Lea porque desde que volvieron de Nueva York, hacía ya más de un mes**_

_**se habia propuesto dejar que las cosas fluyesen, intentando apagar cualquier duda que le surgiese.**_

_**Dianna se miró al espejo, retocando su pelo y maquillaje antes de bajar del auto. Una vez fuera, tomo**_

_**su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin hacer ruido introdujo la llave y abrió la misma,**_

_**cerrando luego con idéntica sutileza y rogando que Arthur no actuase como siempre lo hacía, ladrando**_

_**feliz por su llegada. Para su sorpresa el cachorro, no tan cachorro, no se hacía sentir y ni bien se**_

_**adentró en la casa pudo visualizar la espalda de Lea en la isla de la cocina, totalmente concentrada en**_

_**lo que fuese que requería su atención en ese momento.**_

_**Dianna dejo su bolso en una de las mesitas y camino con cuidado hasta Lea, rodeándola con sus brazos**_

_**y pegando su cuerpo a su espalda, conteniendo así el salto temeroso que la neoyorkina pego al notar la**_

_**presencia de alguien más en la casa.**_

_**"**__**Bonita…" **__**– susurro Dianna en su oído, dejándole un travieso beso en el cuello**_

_**"**__**Mierda Di, me asustaste!" **__**– el enojo de Lea solo habitaba en su voz, ya que su cuerpo cedía**_

_**automáticamente al sentir el calor del de Dianna junto a ella, relajándose de modo automático.**_

_**"**__**Soy yo la que entra a mi casa y se encuentra con gente extraña adentro, usurpando mi cocina y…**_

_**aparentemente apropiándose de mi closet"**_

_**"**__**Buen, si alguien se apropia de tu CLOSET me gusta pensar que soy yo…" **__**– Lea rompió en una risa**_

_**estrepitosa tras escuchar la última parte de la frase y Dianna la acompaño al darse cuenta de lo que**_

_**habia dicho.**_

_**La neoyorkina intenso darse vuelta pero Dianna la mantuvo en el mismo lugar, acorralándola con su**_

_**cuerpo, volviendo a posar sus labios una y otra vez, suavemente, sobre el cuello de la morocha,**_

_**robándole unos cuantos suspiros con esa simple acción.**_

_**"**__**No es que no me guste llegar a casa y encontrarte acá, porque en realidad es todo lo contrario, amo**_

_**que eso suceda pero… que haces acá?"**_

_**"**__**Tenía ganas de sorprenderte, asique salí del spa y… acá estoy. Además extrañaba a Arthur…"**_

_**"**__**Arthur? Lea casi todos los días lo lleve conmigo a tu departamento, hasta le compraste una fucking**_

_**cama, le prestas más atención que a mí!"**_

_**"**__**Solo lo hice para que no durmiese con nosotras" **__**– Lea no podía evitar la sonrisa, mordiéndose el**_

_**interior de su mejilla en su lucha por hacerlo, pero el silencio de Dianna le indicaba que su excusa no**_

_**funcionaba. **__**"Ok, quería sorprenderte, una noche relajadas… ya se viene el tour y demás, quería…**_

_**quería una noche simple, está mal?"**_

_**"**__**Está mal…" **__**– susurro Dianna lentamente, viendo como Lea se tensaba en sus brazos. **__**"Que en tu**_

_**outfit relajado, de entrecasa, uses mi sweater favorito de 100 dólares…"**_

_**"**__**Oh por dios! Es un fucking sweater!"**_

_**"**__**Tengo una gigantesca colección de sweaters… recordemos lo que paso con la última camisa que**_

_**sacaste de…"**_

_**"**__**Ay Basta! Fuiste vos la adolescente que no se pudo contener y arranco todos los botones, no me**_

_**culpes a mi"**_

_**"**__**Fuiste vos la que se paseaba con solo una camisa por delante de mi mientras intentaba leer!"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ya fue… sabes qué? mejor me lo saco…" **__**– Lea uso aún más fuerza, zafándose de los brazos de**_

_**Dianna y dándose vuelta para quedarse petrificada al verla, sus ojos abriéndose inmensamente y su**_

_**cuerpo completamente inactivo solo observándola.**_

_**Una mueca de sonrisa se abrió paso en la comisura de los labios de Dianna, su ceja se elevó**_

_**desafiando a Lea quien la miraba sin respuesta, abriendo la boca una y otra vez pero sin decir nada.**_

_**La neoyorkina recorría con la mirada el rostro de la rubia hasta que por fin sus músculos recuperaron**_

_**movilidad y sin dudarlo dejo que su mano se posase sobre el cabello de esta, realizando un corto**_

_**recorrido puesto que la larga cabellera que la rubia poseía ya no estaba más ahí. **__**"Tu pelo…te cortaste**_

_**el pelo?"**_

_**La sonrisa se hizo enorme tomando protagonismo en el rostro de Dianna, la rubia agito su cabeza**_

_**haciendo que el cabello se mueva ligero, liviano, adorando esa nueva sensación que experimentaba.**_

_**Lea seguía mirándola fijo y Dianna de pronto empezó a desear que las palabras empezasen a fluir**_

_**nuevamente. **__**"No… No te gusta?"**_

_**Lea se relamió los labios y al segundo siguiente sentía esos mismos labios haciendo presión sobre los**_

_**de Dianna, succionando tiernamente el labio superior de la rubia y haciendo que sus dedos se pierdan**_

_**en la rubia y corta cabellera, esa sola sensación la hizo gemir dulcemente, despertando a Dianna quien**_

_**respondió al beso y no hubo lugar a dubitaciones cuando ambas buscaron profundizarlo, dando la**_

_**apertura indicada a sus bocas para que sus lenguas se encuentren en un frenético enfrentamiento que**_

_**mostraba la urgencia que en segundos se habia apoderado de las dos.**_

_**"**__**Sexy..." **__**– murmuro con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones Lea. **__**"Jodidamente sexy…"**_

_**Dianna sintió como la intensa declaración de Lea se filtró en su cuerpo y viajo a ritmo acelerando**_

_**encendiéndola, llenándola de deseo, y para su fortuna Lea no parecía atravesar una situación diferente,**_

_**claro ejemplo de eso era la lengua intrépida que se adentraba en su boca, con la misma necesidad con**_

_**que una mano se colaba bajo su vestido, aferrándose con fuerza a su trasero.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, jodidamente perfecta…vos…"**_

_**Lea se separó, rodeando a Dianna con su brazo y haciéndola girar, siendo ella quien la acorralaba**_

_**ahora contra la isla. El movimiento despertó a Arthur quien comenzó a ladrar intentando pasar entre**_

_**sus piernas.**_

_**"**__**ARTHUR!" **__**– gritaron al mismo tiempo, las dos frustradas pero sonriendo levemente al recuperar el**_

_**intenso beso en ese preciso momento.**_

_**Lea se separó y en un ágil movimiento despojo a Dianna de su chaqueta, siguiendo por su vestido,**_

_**mientras la propia Dianna se quitaba el corpiño.**_

_**Los labios de la morocha se posaron sobre el cuello de Dianna, presionando su cuerpo contra el de**_

_**esta, mientras una de sus manos viajaba sin control para perderse en la corta cabellera, la misma que**_

_**parecía ser la causante de la excitación que intoxicaba el ambiente.**_

_**El camino de besos húmedos no se detuvo ahí, Lea comenzó a bajar, rodeando los pechos de la rubia y**_

_**mordiendo con urgencia cada uno de sus pezones, escuchando un intenso gemido que nacía en lo más**_

_**profundo de la garganta de la rubia, pero sin siquiera asegurarse de si sus acciones estaban bien o no**_

_**siguió bajando, deteniéndose justo bajo el obligo, lamiendo y mordiendo sutilmente en esa zona.**_

_**Dianna reacciono obligando a Lea a subir, uniendo sus labios otra vez mientras sus manos**_

_**aprovechaban la distracción de la morocha para aferrarse al sweater que aun vestía y tirar de él,**_

_**separándose rápidamente y logrando quitárselo para que este volase y cayese justo al lado de Arthur,**_

_**quien volvió a ladrar intentando llamar la atención de las dos aunque esta vez sin tener éxito alguno.**_

_**"**__**Mía… te quiero solo para mi…" **__**– suspiro Lea pegándose otra vez a su cuerpo y mordiéndola en el**_

_**hombro, lamiendo luego esa misma zona para recompensar el placentero dolor que habia causado.**_

_**"**__**Mhm… tuya"**_

_**Lea se separó lo mínimo necesario para despojarse de su short y su tanga, siguiendo por repetir esa**_

_**acción con el culotte de Dianna para quedar ambas totalmente desnudas, rodeadas por toda su ropa y**_

_**un inquieto y ruidoso Arthur pero que en su burbuja ya no se oía.**_

_**Dianna tomo con su mano el cuello de Lea y la obligo a volver a sus labios, atrapándolos**_

_**acaloradamente, Lea por su parte ejerció presión sobre la cadera de la rubia, obligándola a sentarse en**_

_**la isla, y luego de separarse con dificultad, comenzó a bajar, guiando el camino con sus labios y su**_

_**nariz, sintiendo como los músculos del abdomen dela rubia se tensaban al sentir esa lenta y tortuosa**_

_**caricia.**_

_**Lea se inclinó, esparciendo las piernas de Dianna abiertas lo máximo posible con una mano, mientras**_

_**con la otra empujaba el hombro de la rubia obligándola a recostarse sobre el frio mármol de la isla.**_

_**Lea se relamió, embriagándose con el calor que emanaba del ya palpitante centro de la rubia, y sin**_

_**pensarlo dos veces embistió contra él, usando su lengua como única herramienta para comenzar una**_

_**fricción deliciosa y fuertemente frenética que hacía que Dianna perdiese la habilidad de respirar o de**_

_**hablar, limitándose a un conjunto de movimientos erráticos y quejidos que rebotaban en un cuarto ya**_

_**sin gravedad.**_

_**Dianna no parecía tener control sobre su cuerpo, el mismo que seguía estremeciéndose sin nada que**_

_**hacer.**_

_**Lea sentía uno de los muslos de la rubia sobre su hombro, sin embargo su mano se aferraba a este**_

_**tratando de mantenerla en lugar. Su otra mano acompañaba ahora la danza frenética de su lengua**_

_**sedienta por acaparar cuanta deliciosa sustancia la rubia generase.**_

_**Dos dedos fueron absorbidos por las húmedas paredes, enviándole un fuerte escalofrió por su cuerpo,**_

_**pero sin distraerla de su objetivo comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera con urgencia, en ese momento no**_

_**habia paciencia, ni habia un encuentro tierno, habia urgencia por sentir y confirmar el poder que tenía**_

_**sobre Dianna, la misma Dianna que con solo mirarla a los ojos unos segundos antes habia provocado**_

_**la debilidad de sus rodillas y una explosión en su cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**L..lee…aaaaa…."**_

_**La morocha volvió a lamer el centro de la rubia y se decidió a subir, comenzando a dar besos húmedos**_

_**sobre la pálida piel, hasta llegar nuevamente a sus pechos y arremeter contra ellos con la misma**_

_**vehemencia con la que sus dedos buscaban adentrarse lo más profundo posible dentro de Dianna, la**_

_**urgencia no daba lugar a sutilezas y sus movimientos se volvían bruscos por la fogosidad que la**_

_**acechaba y que Dianna parecía disfrutar.**_

_**Uno, dos, tres embestidas más y el cuarto se venía lleno por intensos e incoherentes suspiros de la**_

_**rubia, suspiros que eran acompañados por un incesante temblor en su cuerpo. Lea volvía a bajar,**_

_**manteniendo sus dedos dentro de la morocha para sentir como las contracciones los presionaban**_

_**dulcemente, y arremetiendo con su boca, intentando saciar su sed con esa deliciosa esencia, aun pese a**_

_**la resistencia que la rubia quería imponer, molesta por la sensibilidad que sentía ahora en esa zona.**_

_**Cuando Lea por fin se separó, se incorporó y observo como el pecho de la rubia evidenciaba en un**_

_**gran movimiento los acelerados latidos de su corazón.**_

_**La rubia permanecia con los ojos cerrados pero con la ayuda de la propia Lea se sentó otra vez,**_

_**recayendo sobre el cuerpo de la morocha que la rodeaba con sus brazos y comenzaba a acariciarle el**_

_**pelo y susurrarle palabras dulces al oído una y otra vez.**_

_**"**__**Creo que nunca…" – 'acabe tan jodidamente fuerte… !'**_

_**"**__**Lo sé… Shhh…" **__**– Lea la cayó con un tierno beso sobre sus labios, nada parecido a los acalorados y**_

_**ásperos encuentros que sus labios habían protagonizado segundos antes.**_

_**Dianna se aferró con sus piernas, rodeando la cintura de la morocha y abrazándola, Lea no dudo y la**_

_**tomo fuerte en sus brazos, alzándola y caminando con cuidado los pocos metros que la separaban del**_

_**sillón, recostándola ahí, y haciendo ella lo mismo a un costado, abrazándola sin decir nada.**_

_**"**__**Desde cuando tenes tanta fuerza, enana?"**_

_**Lea sonrió sobre el pecho de la rubia, sin siquiera tener una respuesta a eso. **__**"No lo sé, la adrenalina**_

_**del momento… además no sos tan pesada, Di!"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… vos tampoco, asique…" **__**– Dianna movió sus brazos aferrándose a Lea y obligándola a**_

_**moverse para caer sobre su propio cuerpo, besándola luego de modo tierno, pero intenso, y siendo**_

_**consciente por primera vez de la excitación que Lea habia experimentado, al sentir la humedad de su**_

_**centro sobre su muslo.**_

_**"**__**Veni…" **__**– susurro sensualmente Dianna, guiando con sus manos a Lea para que se sentase sobre su**_

_**pelvis, y luego sosteniéndose en sus codos se irguió lo justo para capturar en sus labios uno de los**_

_**erectos pezones de Lea, quien en esa simple acción percibió como toda la excitación que sentía volvía**_

_**a hacer acto de presencia.**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm"**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**QUE? Fuck, no pares ahora, Di…" **__**– gruñía molesta al sentir como la lengua de Dianna ya no se**_

_**hallaba más en contacto con su piel**_

_**"**__**LEA!"**_

_**La morocha salió de su trance para ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia, quien se habia detenido por**_

_**completo.**_

_**"**__**Habia algo en el horno? Hay… hay olor a quemado"**_

_**"**__**Fuck fuck fuck!"**_

_**"**__**Que?"**_

_**"**__**El postre?" **__**– Lea se encogió de hombros y la miro con ojos inocentes, disculpándose por el olvido**_

_**que habia cometido**_

_**"**__**No necesito más postre…" **__**– sonrió Dianna volviendo a capturar con sus labios el otro pezón y**_

_**mordiéndolo gentilmente, sintiendo su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante el delicioso quejido de Lea.**_

_**Dianna posiciono su mano sobre su pelvis, bajo el centro de Lea, quien se separó un poco del cuerpo**_

_**de la rubia y se vio vencida por el roce de los dedos de esta sobre su clítoris, comenzando a temblar y**_

_**sintiéndose más cerca de lo que ella misma hubiese deseado, pero siendo incapaz de contenerse.**_

_**"**__**Estas?..."**_

_**"**__**Fucking cerca, demasiado cerca…no…"**_

_**Dianna cerró los ojos durante unos segundos calmándose, y cuando los abrió paulatinamente fue**_

_**abandonando el manojo de nervios de la morocha, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de esta, para**_

_**provocarle otro manojo de palabras incoherentes saliendo de su boca y llenando el espacio.**_

_**Sus dedos se adentraban en Lea pero la posición no era la mejor, ni su estado ya que su cuerpo aún no**_

_**se recuperaba por completo, pero una vez que el esfuerzo de sus dedos se vio acompañado por el**_

_**movimiento extremadamente erótico que Lea comenzaba a hacer sobre ella, todos sus sentidos**_

_**fallaron y lo único que podía hacer era mantener sus ojos fijos en la morocha.**_

_**Lea necesitaba más y no fue consciente del modo en que su propio cuerpo buscaba conseguirlo, siendo**_

_**ella quien embestía contra los dedos de Dianna, haciendo presión sobre su mano para absorberlos al**_

_**máximo imaginable, extasiándose de placer ella y contagiándola a la rubia.**_

_**Dianna era casi un testigo de la situación, intoxicada por el sensual movimiento de Lea, quien se**_

_**sostenía apoyando sus manos en su propio abdomen, al tiempo que empujaba una y otra vez contra sus**_

_**dedos, los mismos que estaban atrapados entre su pelvis y el centro de Lea.**_

_**La situación cada vez cobraba más urgencia, los movimientos de Lea eran erráticos pero constantes,**_

_**instintivos, mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su cabeza se tiraba para atrás buscando el placer**_

_**pero irónicamente también deseando encontrar la forma de retrasarlo para magnificar la sensación.**_

_**Dianna comenzó a acompañar el movimiento de Lea con su propio cuerpo, elevando su pelvis y**_

_**embistiendo de esa forma contra Lea quien comenzaba a perder el control, Dianna repitió esa acción**_

_**no más de tres veces antes de sentir el intenso temblor en Lea quien se desplomaba gimiendo sobre su**_

_**propio cuerpo, teniendo aun captives dentro de ella sus dedos y enviándola a ella también en un oleaje**_

_**de placer que no era intenso como el anterior pero si especial por la sorpresa con la que la atacaba.**_

_**"**__**Sexy…hot… jodidamente delicioso… dios, Lea!" **__**– La rubia aun sentía el hormigueo en su cuerpo,**_

_**mientras sus labios la besaban suavemente en el hombro. Una de sus manos le acariciaba dulcemente**_

_**el pelo, poniéndolo en orden, mientras la otra escribía con la punta de su dedo índice **__**'mía' **__**en la**_

_**espalda desnuda de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Tuya" **__**– susurro Lea sonriendo, y dándole a entender a Dianna que percibía a la perfección lo que la**_

_**rubia acababa de hacer.**_

_**Unos pocos minutos más pasaron y Dianna se zafo del cuerpo de Lea, callando los quejidos de esta,**_

_**por esa acción, con un lánguido beso.**_

_**La rubia se incorporó y corrió a la cocina a apagar el horno y sacar una bandeja con 4 'carbones',**_

_**nombre con el que ella misma identifico a los que un rato antes habían sido un intento de cupcakes.**_

_**El olor por suerte era neutralizado por el extractor, aunque este no podía hacer nada contra los**_

_**ruidosos ladridos de Arthur, quien la rozaba en sus pies buscando su atención.**_

_**"**__**Shhh bebe, tranquilo…" **__**– Dianna se puso en cuclillas y lo dio un beso en la cabeza antes de**_

_**desaparecer por la escalera, la rubia no fue consciente de la debilidad en todo su cuerpo hasta que**_

_**llego al piso superior, no obstante se adentró en su cuarto, busco unos shorts y una vieja remera para**_

_**luego bajar y encontrarse a Lea sentada, solo vistiendo su tanga y nuevamente el sweater de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Nooo, mi sweater, acabamos de tener sexo y…"**_

_**"**__**Oh por dios!" **__**– Lea dejo caer su cabeza contra el frio mármol de la isla, totalmente frustrada.**_

_**Dianna sonrió al ver como la morocha se sacaba el sweater y se lo tiraba comenzando a subir las**_

_**escaleras casi completamente desnuda.**_

_**"**__**A dónde vas?"**_

_**"**__**A bañarme y buscar MI ropa, ocúpate de la comida"**_

_**"**__**Pero Lee.."**_

_**"**__**Ni se te ocurra Agronsky, NI SE TE OCURRA!"**_

_**La rubia se quedó sonriendo divertida y luego de juntar la ropa que estaba tirada por todo el lugar y**_

_**acomodarla en un rincón volvió a observar la preparación que descansaba en una fuente, y que por**_

_**suerte habia estado lista antes de que ella llegase, único motivo por el que sobrevivió, corriendo con**_

_**mejor suerte que los cupcakes.**_

_**Rápidamente puso los platos, cubiertos, dos copas y un vino sobre la isla, y con Arthur en brazos subió**_

_**a su cuarto, Lea aún permanecía en la ducha y sigilosamente aprovecho para meterse en el baño y**_

_**reemplazar la camiseta que habia dejado con el resto de la ropa, por el mismo sweater que antes usaba.**_

_**Adoraba molestarla, adoraba ese sweater, pero por sobretodo adoraba que Lea lo usase cada vez que**_

_**tenía oportunidad, el mismo le quedaba grande a ella misma por ende verla a Lea en él, usándolo casi**_

_**como vestido le parecía simplemente adorable.**_

_**Dianna no bajo, se limitó a recostarse en su cama, con Arthur a su lado y revisar su twitter y mails**_

_**mientras aguardaba por la morocha. Esta no se hizo esperar y minutos después salía del baño vistiendo**_

_**shorts negros aunque los mismo no se dejaban ver ya que el inmenso sweater los cubría. La morocha**_

_**la miro seria y Dianna sonrió, quebrando la fingida tensión que Lea proponía. **__**"Me gusta cómo te**_

_**queda…" **__**susurro poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la morocha mientras posaba un tierno beso sobre**_

_**sus labios. **__**"La mesa esta lista, comemos?"**_

_**"**__**Si, y mientras me contas que hiciste con el pelo de la chica con la que tengo sexo, y no es que me**_

_**queje, eh! bueno creo que eso es obvio después de lo de recién"**_

_**"**__**Por la reacción de la .. claramente no hay nadie extrañando mi pelo largo"**_

_**"**__**Solo soy la chica con la que tenes sexo?"**_

_**"**__**No es lo que vos dijiste?"**_

_**"**__**Te estoy preguntando a vos"**_

_**"**__**Sabes lo que sos, y cuando le quieras poner nombre a eso lo hacemos, mientras tanto… me adapto a**_

_**TUS etiquetas"**_

_**"**__**Ufff… tenes suerte de que este un poquito enamorada de vos, si no…"**_

_**"**__**Si no haría lo que sea necesario para que lo estés, así que shhh…."**_

_**Dianna la tomo de la mano y la trajo con ella escaleras abajo, sentándose ambas juntas sobre la isla, en**_

_**el extremo contrario al que habían usado antes, y sonrojándose al recordar el nulo control que habían**_

_**tenido hacia tan solo unos minutos.**_

_**"**__**De verdad te gusta?" **__**– las dos estaban terminando su comida en silencio, pero con miradas y caricias**_

_**que hablaban en volúmenes más altos que las palabras.**_

_**"**__**Me encanta, quiero decir, no me lo esperaba, solo una vez lo dijiste pero no lo tome en serio…**_

_**pero… LO AMO!"**_

_**"**__**Me decidí en Nueva York, Chris, Jess, Addison y Jenna coincidieron en que era un buen cambio y hoy**_

_**me decidí en el set…"**_

_**"**__**Todavía no puedo creer que Ryan te haya dejado…" **__**– Lea comía otro bocado pero al notar el silencio**_

_**de la rubia y como esta evitaba su mirada entendió todo. **__**"No, jodeme que no le dijiste a Ryan… al**_

_**menos a Thor? A tu publicista?"**_

_**Dianna se sonrojo pero estaba convencida de que lo que habia hecho era lo que quería. **__**"Es mi**_

_**decisión, una cosa es mi imagen pública y otra cosa es mi imagen como identidad, en eso no le pedí ni**_

_**le voy a pedir permiso a nadie, la que decide soy yo…"**_

_**Lea se quedó mirándola, si bien en un principio pensaba en protestar por los problemas que eso le**_

_**podía traer la seguridad con la que hablaba y lo confidente que se mostraba, echaron por tierra todo**_

_**eso, dejándola con una admiración que le recordaba porque estaba profundamente enamorada de esa**_

_**persona que tenía delante.**_

_**"**__**Te adoro… demasiado"**_

_**"**__**Lo vas a seguir haciendo si Ryan me echa? Y más importante aún, me vas a mantener? A mí y a**_

_**Arthur, porque ahora tengo que pensar por los dos, es como mi hi…" **__**– Lea acorto la distancia y la**_

_**beso cariñosamente, transmitiéndole en esa demostración su incondicionalidad, pese a todo.**_

_**"**__**Por Arthur cualquier cosa…" **__**– susurro Lea cuando se separaba y se encargaba de levantar los platos,**_

_**dejándola a Dianna completamente obnubilada.**_

_**Lea también fue la encargada de tomar la botella de vino y las dos copas y de caminar hasta el sofá,**_

_**seguida de cerca por Arthur, a quien sentó a su lado luego de dejarse caer en el sillón. El zapping se**_

_**hizo presente y Lea encontró rápidamente uno de sus programas favoritos, un par de minutos después**_

_**Dianna bajaba ya bañada y se les unía, sentándose contra el brazo del sofá, pero dejando caer sus**_

_**piernas entre las de la morocha, quien la recibía con un beso, pero para inmediatamente volver su vista**_

_**al televisor y sus caricias destinadas a Arthur.**_

_**"**__**Estoy celosa de Arthur…"**_

_**"**__**Y yo de tu celular, tus libros y tu computadora y sin embargo no digo nada…"**_

_**"**__**Hey! No es así"**_

_**"**__**Estas con ese libro ahora, así que…"**_

_**"**__**Y vos estas mirando tele, algo que no me gusta, en que te modifica si me pongo a leer?"**_

_**"**__**En nada, en realidad me encanta…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Entonces me gusta pelearte, si después de todo este tiempo no lo aprendiste…"**_

_**Dianna la miraba, y observaba como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa tierna, espejando ella**_

_**misma esa acción y comenzando a leer el libro, mientras una de sus manos buscaba la de Lea para**_

_**entrelazar sus dedos y jugar con ellos, acción que se mantendría por la siguiente hora.**_

_**"**__**Lee…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm?"**_

_**"**__**Te quedas a dormir?"**_

_**La morocha se incorporó, ya que estaba prácticamente recostada sobre Dianna, y asintió con su cabeza**_

_**antes de darle un inocente beso sobre sus labios, apenas realizando presión.**_

_**Dianna sonrió satisfecha y con cuidado se desprendió de Lea para ponerse de pie. **__**"Ya vengo…"**_

_**Lea no dijo nada y solo la vio desaparecer, para volver a los pocos minutos con un pote de helado de**_

_**chocolate.**_

_**"**__**Postre?"**_

_**"**__**Pensé que habías dicho que no lo querías…"**_

_**"**__**Mmm si, bueno… nunca viene mal, no?"**_

_**Lea sonrió esperando que Dianna se siente nuevamente pero esta no lo hizo, en lugar de eso tomo la**_

_**mano de Lea y la obligo a levantarse y seguirla al cuarto en el que nunca estaban, pero que Lea si**_

_**conocía.**_

_**"**__**Ok, me tengo que sacar los zapatos antes de entrar?"**_

_**Dianna se dio vuelta bajando la vista y observando que Lea ni siquiera llevaba unos, como siempre**_

_**cuando estaba en su casa la morocha estaba descalza.**_

_**"**__**Si los tuvieras sí!"**_

_**"**__**Ay por dios, lo decis en serio?"**_

_**"**__**Es una broma!"**_

_**"**__**Y qué se yo, estas tan misteriosa con este lugar!"**_

_**"**__**Porque quería darle forma antes de mostrártelo!"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a estar todo el día paradas acá?"**_

_**"**__**Sos vos la que me hizo parar!" **__**– Dianna sacudió su cabeza riendo y entro al lugar, encendiendo una**_

_**tenue luz que se fusionaba a la perfección con la esencia del cuarto.**_

_**"**__**Wow… cuando hiciste esto?"**_

_**"**__**De a ratos, cuando voy teniendo tiempo libre…. No pienso dejarlo así solamente pero…"**_

_**"**__**Me gusta… Di, está muy bueno!"**_

_**Lea se paró en el medio y observo cómo, si bien las paredes seguían blancas, el techo estaba cubierto**_

_**por telas que se asemejaban a unas mantas, en la gama del colorado. El piso estaba vestido por una**_

_**alfombra en uno de los sectores, con varios almohadones encima y un par de cuadros en la pared. Los**_

_**instrumentos que Lea le habia regalado más otros adquirido por la rubia descansaban enfrente, y en**_

_**varios puntos estratégicos habia grandes fanales con velas.**_

_**Dos o tres cubos de madera a modo de mesa y varios cuadros con pequeñas fotografías en otra de las**_

_**paredes. La luz tenue dejaba un tono colorado en la iluminación lo cual brindaba calidez e intimidad al**_

_**lugar. Sin dudas Dianna habia hecho un buen trabajo en el pequeño proyecto personal que denominaba**_

_**MagickRoom.**_

_**"**__**Ahí" **__**– dijo Dianna señalando un lugar vació, en la pared donde se hallaba la puerta y que enfrentaba**_

_**una gran ventana. **__**"Va a ir un sofá y algunos sillones… quizás más adelante me podes ayudar a**_

_**elegirlos? Podemos comprar online…"**_

_**"**__**Me encantaría…" **__**– susurro Lea con total adoración.**_

_**Dianna le entrego una de las cucharas que tenía en su mano y luego se sentó sobre uno de los**_

_**almohadones que habia en la alfombra, descansando su espalda en la pared y esperando que Lea**_

_**hiciese lo mismo. Una vez que lo consiguió le entrego el pote de helado y volvió a pararse para ir**_

_**hasta uno de los rincones donde estaba su tocadiscos, poniendo uno de los vinilos que tenía a un**_

_**costado, y dejando que la sensualidad del blues fuese el detalle final para esa increíble atmosfera que**_

_**habia creado.**_

_**"**__**Ahora si…" **__**– dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía al lado de Lea, y reclamaba un poco del helado que la**_

_**morocha ya habia comenzado a degustar.**_

_**"**__**En que año estamos?" **__**– pregunto Lea sonriendo, sin reconocer lo que sonaba, pero dejándose**_

_**trasformar por un sonido que indudablemente las remontaba varias décadas atrás**_

_**"**__**Bueno… según el señor John Lee Hooker y mi memoria… podríamos decir que estamos en los 60'.**_

_**Aunque no me voy a levantar para confirmarlo…"**_

_**"**__**No creo que haga falta… alguna vez te dije que amo que seas tan dork?"**_

_**Dianna se mordió el labio, sonrojándose y sin decir nada llevo otra cucharada de helado a su boca.**_

_**Lea se relamía mirando la acción y sin dudarlo se acercó a Dianna y la beso decidida. En solo unos**_

_**segundos su lengua gano acceso a la boca de Dianna, y Lea sonrió complacida al probar el sabor en la**_

_**boca de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Mmmm…. Me gusta mucho mas así!"**_

_**"**__**A ver…." **__**– Dianna se mordía el labio y ella misma alzaba una cucharada hacia la boca de Lea quien**_

_**siguió el juego aceptándola sin decir nada. Dianna repitió la misma acción que Lea habia llevado a**_

_**cabo unos segundos antes pero manteniendo el beso hasta que sus pulmones pedian a gritos por una**_

_**cuota de aire. "**__**Sip…. Muuuucho mejor"**_

_**"**__**Basta… no vamos a hacer nada, además es tarde…"**_

_**"**__**Sos vos la que no se puede resistir!"**_

_**"**__**Perdón? Fuiste vos la que llego a provocarme"**_

_**"**__**Yo solo llegue"**_

_**"**__**Como sea… con eso alcanza, es tu culpa"**_

_**"**__**Es mi culpa llegar a mi propia casa?"**_

_**"**__**Ugghhhh"**_

_**"**__**Shhh… veni" **__**– Dianna estiro sus piernas y dejo que Lea se acostase boca arriba, descansando su**_

_**cabeza en su regazo, conectando sus miradas de modo intenso, en completo silencio.**_

_**"**__**Me gusta tu pelo… me gusta el corte" **__**– Lea hablaba con extrema calma, y Dianna sonreía al sentir**_

_**sus dedos jugando con su corta cabellera. **__**"Lo hiciste por algo en especial?"**_

_**"**__**Quería un cambio y no solo de look. Me crees si te digo que me siento más yo, así?"**_

_**"**__**Dejando atrás la imagen de cheerledear?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm… algo así"**_

_**"**__**Ryan te va a matar, lo sabes no?"**_

_**"**__**Creo que si…" **__**– Dianna comenzó a reírse y Lea también, pese a la seriedad del tema que tocaban las**_

_**dos seguían siendo jóvenes, y Dianna en especial tenia esos arrebatos de rebeldía que si bien siempre**_

_**involucraban su vida privada y no la profesional, esta vez la línea que los separaba era**_

_**extremadamente delgada.**_

_**"**__**El lunes filmamos regionales… te va a matar!"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, lo sé… igual tengo el ok del estilista así que… creo que voy a estar a salvo!"**_

_**"**__**Te lo cortaste en el set?"**_

_**"**__**Sip… Jenna me acompaño"**_

_**"**__**Porque Jenna y no yo?"**_

_**"**__**Porque estabas acá? Además como ya te dije quería que fuese una sorpresa"**_

_**Lea giraba la vista y se cruzaba de brazos, visiblemente molesta, aunque Dianna la conocía lo**_

_**suficiente como para saber cuándo Lea estaba enojada y cuando solo quería llamar aún más su**_

_**atención. **__**"Igual… lo grabe en un video, asique si lo queres ver, podes"**_

_**"**__**Grabaste tu corte en un video?" **__**– Pregunto Lea extrañada pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. Dianna**_

_**se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que era un gran paso y necesitaba tenerlo documentado**_

_**como el resto de sus cosas. **__**"Por dios, que estoy preguntando? Obvio que lo grabaste! Y si, lo quiero**_

_**ver!"**_

_**"**__**Mi celular debe estar en el living, si queres…." **__**– Dianna no pudo terminar de hablar, en un segundo**_

_**Lea se puso de pie y salió rumbo al living a buscarlo.**_

_**"**__**Tenes una llamada perdida…" **__**– dijo Lea volviendo a ocupar la misma posición que tenía antes de ir**_

_**a buscar el celular.**_

_**"**__**De quién?"**_

_**"**__**Ash, queres…" – Lea le acerco el celular pero Dianna negó con la cabeza.**_

_**"**__**La llamo después o mañana, no creo que sea impórtate"**_

_**"**__**No me molesta si la llamas, Di"**_

_**"**__**Eso espero, pero ahora no… estoy con vos y eso puede esperar, si fuese importante hubiese dejado un**_

_**mensaje de voz"**_

_**"**__**Okey…" **__**– sonrió Lea y abrió la aplicación para ver el video del que Dianna hablaba, tal cual lo habia**_

_**dicho el archivo era el último que aparecía en la carpeta.**_

_**Lea dio play y su sonrisa radiante se mantuvo hasta el final del mismo, en especial por los gritos de la**_

_**rubia y las ocurrencias de Jenna que entraba y salía de plano todo el tiempo. Una vez terminado vio las**_

_**ultimas fotos que Dianna habia sacado y se envió una de ellas a su celular antes de devolvérselo a la**_

_**rubia.**_

_**"**__**Contenta?"**_

_**"**__**De que la llamases a Jenna? NO!"**_

_**"**__**Pensaba subirlo a Tumblr, que decis?"**_

_**"**__**Hay algo que no subas a tumblr?" **__**–Lea rodo los ojos divertida, ella nunca habia logrado meterse en**_

_**esa red social, sin embargo nunca perdía la oportunidad de chequear los tags con sus nombres cuando**_

_**Dianna lo tenía abierto en su computadora.**_

_**"**__**Mmm?... esto" **__**– dijo Dianna divertida, mientras se agachaba para capturar los labios de Lea en los**_

_**suyos.**_

_**"**__**Por poco… tu doble sentido lo entienden todos"**_

_**"**__**Lo entienden quienes lo tienen que entender. Dale, no me vas a decir que no es divertido"**_

_**"**__**No dije que no lo fuese… Y el video subilo, es una buena idea!"**_

_**Dianna volvió a agacharse agradeciendo el gesto con un corto beso pero cuando intentaba separarse**_

_**Lea la mantuvo en el mismo sitio con sus manos, besándola con mucha más intensidad.**_

_**"**__**Y eso porque fue?" **__**– murmuro Dianna en una sonrisa, mientras se separaba un poco**_

_**"**__**Porque si, sentía ganas de hacerlo"**_

_**"**__**Voy a extrañar esto en dos semanas… va a ser, va a ser diferente a lo que fue el tour el año pasado"**_

_**"**__**Es más largo, va a ser… un desafío. Pero no puedo negar que me divierte la idea, extraño el aplauso,**_

_**extraño ver la respuesta del público en vivo y en directo"**_

_**"**__**Extrañas Broadway"**_

_**Lea rio divertida y asintió con su cabeza. **__**"No te gusta la idea de la gira?"**_

_**"**__**No, no, no es eso. Obvio que sí, es como… es un sueño poder hacer eso!. Es solo que esto" **__**– Dianna**_

_**dijo señalando con su dedo índice entre ellas dos y haciendo también referencia al cuarto en el que**_

_**estaban. **__**"Va a ser difícil de conseguir, no vamos a estar muy protegidas asi que tenemos que**_

_**cuidarnos y… voy a extrañar estas cosas"**_

_**"**__**Pero siempre podemos comer en la habitación del hotel, o salir y encontrarnos en algún lugar. Ir al**_

_**cine, a caminar por un parque mientras sacas fotos…"**_

_**"**__**Estas hablando como si nos fuésemos de vacaciones! Vamos a estar menos de un día en algunas**_

_**ciudades"**_

_**"**__**Ok, yo estoy tratando acá, eh! No me ayudas ni un poco"**_

_**"**__**Perdón"**_

_**"**__**Shhh…. Desde cuando no te centras en las cosas buenas?"**_

_**"**__**Desde que me frustra tener que esconderme con la .."**_

_**Lea empezó a reír a carcajadas y poso su mano en el cuello de la rubia para atraerla y volverla a besar**__**.**_

_**"Si es la .. no veo la necesidad de estar mostrándote!"**_

_**"**__**Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa Sarfati!"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a presentarnos en vivo, tener contacto con los fans, conocer varias ciudades. Pensa en todo lo**_

_**bueno que eso nos va a dejar"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, es solo que me molesta nuestra situación… No me mal intérpretes, me agota pensar en que me**_

_**voy a tener que comportar al lado tuyo todo el tiempo. Ya se todo lo bueno que tiene el viaje, es lo**_

_**otro lo que no sé cómo voy a manejar"**_

_**"**__**Hey, mírame…" **__**– Lea espero a que Dianna la mirase, la rubia tenia rostro preocupado pero no**_

_**contraído, y eso la relajo a ella también. **__**"Vamos a encontrar la vuelta a todo, siempre lo hacemos, o**_

_**no?"**_

_**"**__**Si, después de pelear mínimo una vez en cada ciudad, no? Sip, coincido totalmente, lo vamos a**_

_**encontrar"**_

_**Lea la golpeo en el abdomen para que la rubia dejase de reírse pero no surtió mucho efecto. **__**"Ok, mejor**_

_**me voy a dormir…"**_

_**"**__**No, mejor te quedas un rato más conmigo…" **__**– Dianna la obligo a sentarse nuevamente, ahora entre**_

_**sus piernas, haciendo que descanse su espalda contra su cuerpo, relajándose por completo ni bien poso**_

_**sus brazos rodeándola. Del mismo modo en que Dianna se relajó, posiblemente tener a Lea entre sus**_

_**brazos era una de las sensaciones que más reconfortantes le resultaban.**_

_**You're so much trouble, you drove me out of my mind.**_

_**Give me so much trouble… ¡You drove me out of my mind!**_

_**Dianna se aferraba a Lea con más fuerza mientras divertida acoplaba su voz a la de John Lee Hooker**_

_**que sonaba de fondo y llenaba el lugar.**_

_**I want to hug you, and kiss you, and squeeze you till my arms fall off**_

_**Dianna seguía imitando la voz de Hooker de modo divertido, al tiempo que besaba a Lea y la abrazaba**_

_**con más fuerza, tal cual la canción lo decía. Lea no podía evitar sonreír divertida por esa actitud,**_

_**dejándose llevar por la música, la voz y los movimientos de Dianna ya que no conocía la letra.**_

_**Do you know 'bout that, baby, and I love you so…**_

_**Dianna volvió a depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de Lea cuando susurro la última parte de la**_

_**canción, haciendo que esta se sonroje pero siga en silencio.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: GRACIAS por seguir leyendo y comentando. X**_

_**\- Darkhannock, quizás tenes razón pero, y si no es bipolaridad? y si son vestigios de inseguridad por**_

_**cosas del pasado? En especial de Lea, no sé, alguien más tiene opinión al respecto?**_

_**-Alep: Aun no está terminado, pero va a tener entre 60 y 62 capítulos.**_

_**PD: Ya están leyendo En Tus Manos de la misma autora de NC y 2NC? Si no lo están haciendo…**_

_**/s/7872928/1/En_tus_manos**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: I want to hug you (John Lee Hooker)**_

_**I want to hug you, and kiss you, and squeeze you, till my arms fall off.**_

_**And you know by that, baby, I love you so.**_

_**Just come walk a little closer baby, let me show you what I mean…**_

_**I want to hug you, and kiss you, and squeeze you, till my arms fall off.**_

_***Chapter 53*: Chapter: One line**_

_**"**__**Wow, no… fuck, no puedo dejar de temblar! No puedo creer lo que acabamos de vivir… es… fuck!**_

_**Tengo ganas de gritar, de saltar….Aaaaaaaaaaa!" **__**– Dianna caminaba de un lugar a otro, en la zona**_

_**de backstage en el Mandalay Bay Event Center. La rubia jugaba en sus manos con una botella de agua**_

_**mineral bajo la atenta mirada de Lea. **__**"Quiero decir, ya hicimos esto antes pero… no, NO!, no lo**_

_**hicimos, esto es gigante!"**_

_**Lea sonreía mientras se dejaba caer, apoyándose en la pared para terminar sentada en el piso,**_

_**completamente agotada. **__**"Esto me recuerda un poco más a Broadway es… es adrenalina pura"**_

_**Dianna volvió a la realidad con la voz de Lea, pese a haberle estado hablando a ella durante los**_

_**últimos minutos, la ansiedad y la emoción que recorría su cuerpo la hacía perderse en su propio**_

_**monologo**__**. "Como estas tan tranquila? Quiero decir… por lo general sos vos la que termina corriendo**_

_**y saltando por los rincones cuando todos estamos cansados."**_

_**"**__**Di, estoy muerta, que queres?... No doy más, no solo por el show en si, sino los nervios, era el**_

_**primero y, pese a todo, tengo esa presión extra. Mira si desafinaba? Si me olvidaba la letra?... no,**_

_**ahora que ya paso lo único que quiero es dormir!"**_

_**"**__**De verdad te seguís poniendo nerviosa? O sea, ya sé que sos la cabeza de todo esto, es solo por eso**_

_**que la crítica no destroza el proyecto como un show bizarro y adem…"**_

_**"**__**Hey, no digas eso! Puede que tenga esa experiencia anterior en Broadway pero la mayoría de**_

_**nosotros cantamos y bailamos, que estemos en una serie juvenil no es justificativo para que maten el**_

_**show"**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– Dianna agito la cabeza sonriendo, sabiendo que si se sumergían en esa discusión ninguna de**_

_**las dos iba a llegar a un acuerdo. Relajándose por primera vez desde que bajo del escenario camino**_

_**hacia Lea y se sentó a su lado, poniendo suficiente espacio entre las dos, ambas eran conscientes de**_

_**que si bien estaban en backstage no podían cruzar ningún límite.**_

_**"**__**Sabes qué?" **__**– dijo sonriendo Lea mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla, esperando que Dianna hiciese**_

_**lo mismo. **__**"A veces dudo de si de verdad te gustar estar en Glee o si lo odias…"**_

_**"**__**Por? Quiero decir, si estoy así de…" **__**– Dianna movía sus manos gesticulando mientras intentaba**_

_**encontrar las palabras justas para describir su estado. **__**"así… como… poseída después del show por la**_

_**energía de toda esa gente no podes decir que no me guste"**_

_**"**__**Vos sos la que dice en una entrevista que el programa no debería ganar un Grammy!"**_

_**"**__**Bueno eso es diferente, una cosa es no querer lo que hago y otra ser realista. Adoro cantar pero**_

_**nunca pretendería ganar un Grammy por eso, quiero decir… no tengo una gran voz y…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok… te entiendo, no tenes que empezar a irte por las ramas, nunca vamos a llegar a ponernos de**_

_**acuerdo en ciertas cosas"**_

_**"**__**De verdad pensas que nos merecemos un Grammy? Ponen una pista de fondo, procesan las voces y**_

_**hasta aplican auto-tune… no quiero decir que lo hagan con la tuya, la de Amber, Naya pero… dale**_

_**Lea, no podes negar que tengo argumentos para pensar del modo en el que lo hago"**_

_**"**__**Quizás tenes razón, además no siempre dan las canciones que más benefician… a veces desearía que**_

_**todos pudiesen escuchar tu verdadera voz, pero buen… no sé… hablando de los premios, si me lo dan**_

_**lo aceptaría"**_

_**"**__**Vos te lo mereces"**_

_**"**__**Somos un grupo, todos trabajos igual y nos lo merecemos"**_

_**Ninguna de las dos dijo más nada, solo mantenían su mirada hasta que la voz de Amber rompió el**_

_**silencio. **__**"Chicas las estamos esperando, estamos todos reunidos para un brindis, empezamos bien y**_

_**hay que festejarlo!"**_

_**"**__**Alguien me quiere llevar? Creo que no llego caminando por mis propios medios…" **__**– Lea oscilo su**_

_**mirada entre Amber y Dianna, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero Lea pudo ver en los ojos de la rubia**_

_**un flash de incomodidad o más bien frustración.**_

_**"**__**Salvo que quieras acrecentar los rumores que te acechan, D I V A, levántate de una vez y veni" **__**– la**_

_**sonrisa burlona de Amber disolvió la creciente tensión, tanto Lea como Dianna alzaron sus brazos**_

_**buscando la ayuda de la morena, que no dudo y tomo a las dos con cada uno de sus brazos,**_

_**ayudándolas a ponerse de pie. Segundos más tarde Amber ingresaba al salón donde estaba el resto del**_

_**elenco con Dianna y Lea abrazándola al punto de incomodarla, puesto que la morena era una de las**_

_**que siempre ponía un freno a las extremas demostraciones de cariño de sus compañeras.**_

_**La primera presentación en Las Vegas habia sido el puntapié inicial del tour, sin ser conscientes del**_

_**todo el grupo salía de gira por primera vez, recorriendo no solo Estados Unidos sino también viajando**_

_**a Canadá y luego a Europa para realizar sus presentaciones en Irlanda e Inglaterra.**_

_**El tour los hacia alejarse de sus casas por más de dos meses, tiempo en el cual las fechas iban a ser**_

_**realmente apretadas y cumplirlas iba a demandar un gran esfuerzo, no obstante el foco de todos estaba**_

_**en el intercambio con el público y la aventura de vivir una nueva experiencia que se sumase a las que**_

_**ya el éxito de la serie les habia permitido vivir.**_

_**Esa noche todos descansaron en la ciudad, cenaron juntos en un bar cercano al hotel para festejar el**_

_**comienzo de la gira y luego la mayoría se quedó un rato más disfrutando de buena música y tragos.**_

_**Luego del debut tuvieron un día libre, pero ese mismo día por la tarde comenzar a naturalizar la idea**_

_**de los viajes constantes, teniendo que volar, obligados a ir directamente al hotel a descansar una vez**_

_**que aterrizaron.**_

_**Sacramento era la segunda parada de la gira, a menos de 48 horas del debut el elenco debía presentarse**_

_**en el Arco Arena para repetir la función, aunque los nervios que generaba el cambio de ciudad y de**_

_**público les hacía sentir nuevamente los nervios de la apertura.**_

_**"**__**Hey, esto es para vos…." **__**– Jenna ingreso al vestuario adaptado para montar el camarín de las chicas,**_

_**Lea estaba sentada en una lujosa mesada de mármol, mirando su celular cuando la asiática capto su**_

_**atención.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…" **__**– murmuro Lea luego de tomar un sorbo del caliente té con miel que Jenna le habia traído,**_

_**recordando los rituales de la morocha previo a una presentación. **__**"Viste? Para algo iba a servir que**_

_**trabajemos juntas en Glee, al menos me podes alcanzar mis infusiones!"**_

_**Jenna la miro seria y luego empezó a reír sentándose a su lado, viendo como varias de sus compañeras**_

_**corrían por el lugar ultimando detalles. **__**"Me voy a encargar de que ese comentario llegue a las**_

_**revistas, lo sabes no?"**_

_**"**__**Por favor, me adoras, jamás recurrirías a una revista para dañar mi imagen**__**" – Lea tomo otro sorbo**_

_**de té y luego volteo para observar a la asiática mirándola completamente seria.**_

_**"**__**Tenes razón, si quiero hacerlo lo hago yo misma, no necesito una revista" **__**– Ahora era la asiática**_

_**quien desviaba la mirada, pero al frente, dejando a Lea completamente congelada por la seriedad y**_

_**frialdad con la que se expresaba.**_

_**"**__**Vamos, sabes que es broma… ok, no, vos me queres hacer sentir mal por lo que dije pero…" **__**– Lea se**_

_**comenzaba a poner nerviosa al ver que la actitud de Jenna no se suavizaba, hacia unos segundos estaba**_

_**completamente segura de que la asiática se habia sumado a su broma pero en situaciones normales eso**_

_**hubiese terminado con una risa, cosa que en ese momento no sucedía.**_

_**Lea agacho su cabeza y volvió a calentar su garganta con un sorbo de té, esperando por el momento en**_

_**que Jenna rompiera en risa, aunque a medida que los segundos pasaban eso no sucedía.**_

_**"**__**J…"**_

_**"**__**Hey, vieron mi cargador por acá?" **__**– Dianna aparecía frente a ellas sosteniendo su celular en la**_

_**mano, mirando a todos lados frenéticamente.**_

_**"**__**No, pero usa el mío, está en mi bolso…" **__**– Jenna suavizo su expresión y sin mirar a Lea le señalo a**_

_**Dianna donde estaban sus cosas, al tiempo que se incorporaba y caminaba hacia el lado contrario.**_

_**La rubia agarro el cargador de Jenna y volvió a donde estaba Lea, luego de conectar su celular a la**_

_**toma de corriente.**_

_**"**__**Puedo?" **__**– pregunto con una sonrisa mientras arrebataba el vaso de cartón que Lea sostenía y tomaba**_

_**ella un sorbo antes de devolvérselo.**_

_**"**__**Que le pasa a Jenna?"**_

_**"**__**Por?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, me hablo raro…"**_

_**Dianna se dio vuelta y observo a la asiática riendo con Naya en el costado izquierdo, luego volvió a**_

_**mirar a Lea y encogió los hombros, sin saber a qué se refería esta. **__**"Yo la veo normal…"**_

_**"**__**Supongo que estaba divirtiéndose conmigo…"**_

_**"**__**Supongo que si…" **__**– Dianna se acercó a Lea unos pasos y poso su mano en el muslo de esta,**_

_**comenzando a dibujar medialunas con su pulgar. **__**"Detesto no dormir con vos cuando estamos en el**_

_**mismo lugar…"**_

_**La sonrisa traviesa en Lea aparecía de modo inmediato, habia esperado a que Dianna dijese algo, y**_

_**siendo sincera con ella misma debía reconocer que la noche anterior habia necesitado de todo su poder**_

_**para no meterse en el cuarto de Dianna una vez que volvieron de cenar, no obstante las inseguridades**_

_**acerca de cuan arriesgado era eso la habían hecho desistir. **__**"Mmm, yo nunca dije que no podías venir a**_

_**mi habitación, Di… y…." **__**– Lea se puso de pie quedando a unos pocos centímetros de la rubia.**_

_**"tampoco voy a negar que anoche me quede esperando que lo hicieses"**_

_**Dianna se quedó en silencio y vio como Lea se alejaba, rozando con sus dedos el abdomen de esta a su**_

_**paso, provocando la contractura de los músculos con esa acción.**_

_**"**__**Salimos en 5', vayan ubicándose en sus puestos!" **__**– uno de los técnicos confirmo que solo restaban los**_

_**últimos minutos para salir a escena y todas fueron abandonando el cuarto, encontrándose con los**_

_**chicos en backstage y repitiendo un ritual que todos celebraban, reuniéndose en una ronda y**_

_**arengándose entre ellos para empezar a dar rienda a la energía que los poseía.**_

_**El show paso con idéntica energía que el anterior, pero con un poco menos de nerviosismo, cada uno**_

_**iba aclimatándose y asimilando la idea de enfrentar a miles de fans, el solo hecho de pensar que esto**_

_**recién era el principio ponía presión para que esa naturalización se acelerase.**_

_**Por la noche todos volvieron a subirse a un avión y volaron hacia San José. Al llegar a la ciudad**_

_**repitieron los pasos que habían hecho en Sacramento, del aeropuerto se dirigieron directo hacia el**_

_**hotel, donde todos cenaron en sus cuartos. Algunos habían decidido hacerlo en soledad, mientras otros**_

_**habían armado sub grupos. Dianna habia sido una de ellas, y si bien le había enviado un mensaje a Lea**_

_**la morocha habia declinado la oferta.**_

_**La rubia se hallaba en el cuarto de Naya, con Hemo, Lexy, Haylee, Hanna, Darren, Kevin y Harry,**_

_**mientras Lea habia optado por quedarse en su habitación mirando una película.**_

_**"**__**Rubia, todavía sigo esperando la copia de A Fuchsia Elephant, no te pienses que me olvide, eh!"**_

_**Dianna quitaba la vista de su celular al escuchar la voz de Lexy, y la de Hemo que se sumaba a ella**_

_**protestando por la promesa que nunca habia llegado a cumplir.**_

_**"**__**Aunque les cueste creerlo no viajo con una copia del corto en la notebook, pero… podemos organizar**_

_**cuando estemos de nuevo en Los Angeles? Pero organizamos nosotras, porque si esperamos que Hemo**_

_**haga algo…."**_

_**"**__**Sos vos la que tiene que organizar, yo solo voy a ir a comer y mirar la mega producción"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Hemo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de responderle ya que**_

_**cuando pensaba hacerlo esta ya habia desviado su atención al celular de Harry y un video que este le**_

_**estaba mostrando.**_

_**"Entonces arreglamos cuando estemos en Los Angeles, de verdad quiero verlo, escuche buenos**_

_**comentarios!"**_

_**"**__**Si? De quién?"**_

_**"**__**Kelsey, igual no me lo mostro, así que…"**_

_**"**__**Podrías aprovechar y dejarnos ver Morgan M. Morgansen's Date with Destiny, no?"**_

_**Lexy rio divertida y asintió con la cabeza, dando el ok para la reunión que en algún momento tendría**_

_**lugar. **__**"Como van las cosas con Joe?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm… bien, digamos que no estuvieron muy bien las cosas pero últimamente está encajando todo en**_

_**su lugar, es más fuerte que yo, siempre terminamos juntos…"**_

_**Dianna rio al escuchar esas palabras, consciente de que experimentaba en primera persona esa**_

_**situación.**_

_**"**__**No soy la única que dejo atrás los fantasmas, no?" **__**– Lexy sonreía divertida y esa sonrisa crecía al ver**_

_**a Dianna sonrojarse mientras desviaba su mirada automáticamente al celular.**_

_**"**__**Digamos que estamos camino a superarlo, buscándonos… pero creo que eventualmente todo va a**_

_**estar bien"**_

_**"**__**Donde esta?"**_

_**"**__**Quien?"**_

_**"**__**Alex, no hablábamos de él?"**_

_**Dianna la miro levantando una ceja, confundida de repente y sin saber si estaban hablando de lo**_

_**mismo o no, pero la risa estrepitosa de Lexy fue la única explicación que necesito. **__**"Por un momento**_

_**pensé que, no no, no lo quiero ni nombrar… Lea se quedó en su cuarto, estaba cansada y se pone**_

_**histérica por su voz y bla…"**_

_**"**__**Es profesional, que esperas? Nació en un escenario…"**_

_**"**__**Si, prácticamente lo hizo…." **__**– Dianna hizo una cuenta mental sobre los años que la morocha habia**_

_**pasado sobre las tablas y en realidad gran parte de su vida habia transcurrido en un teatro, y luego en**_

_**un set de grabación, pero definitivamente el profesionalismo lo habia adquirido desde muy chica,**_

_**hecho que explicaba su comportamiento en situaciones como esta, donde prefería descansar y cuidar**_

_**su voz.**_

_**"**__**Gente, yo me retiro a dormir, mañana quiero ver a mi familia temprano asique mejor descansar bien**_

_**ahora…" **__**– Darren fue el primero en incorporarse**_

_**"**__**Yo también, es… es algo tarde" **__**\- Dianna se unió a Darren, ambos eran de San Francisco y estando**_

_**San José a apenas una hora se sentían prácticamente en su casa.**_

_**Ambos saludaron con un beso a los chicos y se retiraron, tomando rumbos contrarios para volver a sus**_

_**habitaciones. Dianna no tenía intenciones de volver a la suya, mas después de la charla con Lea.**_

_**Hey, estas despierta? :)**_

_**"**__**Debería estar prohibido que escribas mensajes y camines al mismo tiempo!" **__**– gruño Jenna al**_

_**chocarse con la rubia**_

_**"**__**Okkkeeey, perdón! Al final Lea tenía razón, estas gruñona…"**_

_**Jenna la miro seria durante unos segundos, estudiando el rostro de Dianna pero en cuestión de**_

_**segundos ambas rompieron en una estrepitosa carcajada, la misma que ninguna pudo controlar durante**_

_**un buen rato**_

_**"**__**Te dijo eso? Solo la estaba molestando, y planeo seguir haciéndolo…"**_

_**"**__**Si, vos no te preocupes, si total después su mal humor y sus enojos los descarga conmigo!" **__**– Dianna**_

_**hablaba sarcástica pero seguía sonriendo por la actitud de Jenna quien sin decir más nada le guiño el**_

_**ojo y siguió caminando por el pasillo.**_

_**Apenas despierta…**_

_**Esa era toda la respuesta que buscaba, suficiente para pasarse la puerta de su cuarto y golpear la de**_

_**Lea, luego de mirar hacia ambos lados y cerciorarse de que nadie la estuviese mirando.**_

_**Lea estaba aún despierta, la película que miraba estaba pronta a terminar, y sus ojos cada vez más**_

_**pesados y cansados deseaban que eso sucediese rápido. El suave golpe en la puerta apenas y fue**_

_**percibido, aunque no estaba segura de sí era el primero o ya se habia repetido con anterioridad.**_

_**Con pocas ganas se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, ni bien la abrió no tuvo tiempo a nada, dos fuertes**_

_**brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la hicieron retroceder, viendo como la puerta se cerraba tras ellas.**_

_**"**__**Hola…" **__**– susurro Dianna al tiempo que posaba un divertido beso sobre sus labios**_

_**"**__**Hola…" **__**– respondió Lea espejando la misma acción de la rubia y acaparando sus labios en un beso**_

_**mucho más intenso y cálido.**_

_**El cuerpo de Lea estaba presionado entre el de Dianna y la pared, el beso comenzaba a elevar el tono,**_

_**y Dianna perdía sus manos bajo la holgada remera que Lea vestía y sentía como las manos de la**_

_**morocha bajaban por su espalda para descansar sobre su trasero, del mismo modo en que siempre lo**_

_**hacían, haciéndola gemir dulcemente por el placer que eso le generaba.**_

_**Dianna comenzaba a bajar besando la mandíbula y llegando al cuello de la morocha cuando su celular**_

_**vibro dentro del bolsillo de su jean, causando cosquillas en Lea quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y**_

_**empezar a reír.**_

_**"**__**Buena forma de matar el momento" **__**– rio Lea, sacando el celular del bolsillo de la rubia de modo**_

_**seductor, y luego volviendo a besarla antes de entregárselo.**_

_**"**__**Shhh, después lo miro…"**_

_**"**__**Cada vez que tu celular suena después no para, míralo y listo…" **__**– Lea termino de hablar cuando ya**_

_**habia regresado a su cama y volvía a meterse bajo el edredón.**_

_**Dianna resoplo frustrada y miro la pantalla para encontrarse con un mensaje de un número**_

_**desconocido, su expresión se puso seria ya que no era común que recibiese mensajes de números que**_

_**no estaban en su agenda, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la sorpresa que se llevó al ver el**_

_**contenido del mismo.**_

_**Te equivocaste, D? Que haces en la habitación 460 si la tuya es 464? – A**_

_**"**__**Di?" **__**– susurro la morocha al ver a Dianna inmersa en sus pensamientos, esta agito su cabeza saliendo**_

_**de su burbuja y alzo la vista para conectar con la suya. "**__**Está todo bien?"**_

_**"**__**Eh…." – 'Quien carajo mando esto? No puede ser ninguno de los chicos, tiene característica de LA**_

_**pero… fuck'. "Si, es número desconocido"**_

_**"**__**Que decía?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no nada…" **__**– Dianna guardo su celular y se acercó a Lea para darle un beso y despedirse**_

_**"**__**Te vas?"**_

_**"**__**Eh…"**_

_**"**__**Di, quedate, ya estuviste toda la noche con ellos, pensé que dormías conmigo…"**_

_**La rubia veía los ojos suplicantes de Lea y sabía que no podía decirle que no, sin embargo el mensaje**_

_**aun rondaba en su cabeza, estaba convencida de que era alguno de sus amigos pero, y si no era**_

_**ninguno de ellos? y si alguien de verdad la habia visto y usaba eso en su contra?.**_

_**"**__**No pensé que te molestase, te escribimos para que fueses pero…"**_

_**"**__**No me molesta pero ahora quiero que te quedes…"**_

_**Dianna asintió sin decir más y rodeo la cama, quitándose la campera que traía, el corpiño y el jean,**_

_**quedándose solamente con la remera y un culotte bastante sugerente.**_

_**"**__**Mucho mejor…" **__**– susurro Lea cuando Dianna se metió en la cama y pudo acurrucarse junto a ella,**_

_**abrazándola y descansando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia que se relajó en ese instante.**_

_**Lea se acomodó mejor, dejando que su pierna se cuele entre las de Dianna y esta tomo la acción como**_

_**el inicio de algo por lo cual se movió para ponerla a Lea encima de ella y comenzar a besarla con**_

_**languidez pero encargándose con sus manos de recorrer los muslos y la espalda de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Mmm Di, no…" **__**– Lea buscaba resistirse pero le costaba cuando sentía la lengua de Dianna**_

_**recorriendo su cuerpo con repentina pasión. **__**"Di ahora no… es tarde" **__**repitió, ejerciendo ahora un poco**_

_**de presión sobre los hombros de Dianna quien se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, sus mejillas se**_

_**enrojecieron por la vergüenza que sentía al haberse dejado llevar.**_

_**"**__**Es tarde y… es mejor que descansemos…" **__**– Lea volvió a la posición que ocupaba antes y se mordió**_

_**el labio sintiéndose un poco cúlpale, si bien era verdad que era tarde su deseo por mantener las cosas**_

_**con calmas era producto de los celos que sintió cuando Dianna prefirió pasar la hora de la cena con sus**_

_**amigos, no estaba enojada pero quería hacerse valer y esa era la única forma que se le ocurría en ese**_

_**momento.**_

_**"**__**Perdón, no me di cuenta que…." **__**– las palabras de la rubia eran apenas un susurro que se perdía en la**_

_**inmensidad del cuarto, Lea aun no dormía y sus dedos dibujando líneas abstractas en el pecho de**_

_**Dianna era signo de eso.**_

_**Lea se incorporó lo justo para besar dulcemente a Dianna y hacerle sentir que todo está bien entre las**_

_**dos.**_

_**"**__**No me tenes que pedir perdón, no pasa nada, si?" **__**– dijo Lea volviendo a besar brevemente a Dianna.**_

_**Las dos sonrieron y apagaron la luz de la pequeña lámpara, buscando ceder ante el sueño pero el**_

_**sonido del celular de Lea se los impidió.**_

_**La morocha estiro su brazo para tomar el celular ante la mirada extraña de Dianna, quien volvía a**_

_**recordar el mensaje que le habia llegado unos minutos antes.**_

_**Las reservaciones indican un huésped por habitación, que Dianna duerma con vos implica que tuvo**_

_**problemas con la suya? ;)- A**_

_**"**__**Quien… quién es?" **__**– la voz de Dianna era temblorosa y ni ella sabía porque de nuevo los nervios**_

_**volvían**_

_**"**__**Mira…" **__**– fue todo lo que dijo Lea antes de pasarle el celular para que observase el mensaje, Dianna**_

_**se tensó y sin decir nada busco el suyo y se lo mostro a Lea, generando aún más confusión en esta.**_

_**"**__**Que… quién es?"**_

_**"**__**No se Di, no tengo ni idea, no conozco ese número"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**No importa, debe ser alguno de los chicos molestándonos, mañana nos vamos a dar cuenta, podemos**_

_**volver a dormir?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**Dianna volvió a poner los dos celulares sobre la mesita y recupero la posición de sus brazos**_

_**aferrándose a Lea.**_

_**Las dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el sueño se apodero de ellas, y si bien ambas sabían que**_

_**los mensajes eran broma de alguno de sus amigos, los mismos no dejaban de incomodarlas y de**_

_**repetirse en sus cabezas, plantando la duda…**_

_**Luego de dos días intensos, incluyendo un show en cada uno de ellos, el elenco volvía a tener un corto**_

_**descanso. Dianna habia invitado a todos a su casa, la rubia partió hacia San Francisco ni bien el**_

_**segundo concierto en San Jose culmino, y si bien Lea no habia accedido al principio finalmente la**_

_**acompaño.**_

_**Las dos llegaron temprano y luego se le sumaron algunos de sus compañeros, la reunión no se**_

_**extendió hasta altas horas, cuando todos decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel, Dianna y Lea**_

_**desistieron, avisando que volverían al mediodía siguiente, justo a tiempo para alcanzar su vuelo.**_

_**La sobremesa con tragos de por medio la encontró a Dianna, con Lea, un par de sus amigas de la**_

_**secundaria, Jason, Mary y una de sus tías.**_

_**Lea observaba la conversación en silencio, adoraba escuchar las anécdotas de la rubia en el colegio,**_

_**pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco de lado ya que ella no tenía demasiado para aportar.**_

_**"**__**Quieren café?" **__**– pregunto Mary mientras se levantaba y juntaba varios de los vasos que estaban**_

_**sobre la pequeña mesa.**_

_**"**__**Eso suena perfecto, te ayudo…" **__**– dijo Ashley, poniendo voz a la sonrisa que todas portaron al**_

_**escuchar la palabra café.**_

_**"**__**No, son solo un par de tazas de café, creo que me puedo encargar de eso…" **__**– Mary le guiño el ojo y**_

_**Ashley volvió a sumergirse en la conversación, la reunión de ellas en casa de Dianna era un hábito**_

_**cada vez que la rubia pisaba San Francisco y Mary adoraba tener la casa llena.**_

_**"**__**Ya vengo… voy a ayudarle" **__**– Lea se incorporó, impulsándose con una de sus manos sobre el sillón y**_

_**la otra sobre la pierna de Dianna, donde estaba descansando desde habia un rato.**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista, pero al ver una sonrisa honesta de Lea se quedó tranquila y luego de asentir,**_

_**devolvió su atención a Kathleen.**_

_**Abandonando el living, ingreso a la cocina y observo a Mary preparando el café, tras ella ingreso**_

_**Jason, abrazándola y dándole un beso, mientras anunciaba que se retiraba para salir con sus amigos.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, necesitas ayuda? Te puedo ayudar con algo?"**_

_**"**__**No Lea, volve con las chicas… no te preocupes, además debes estar cansada"**_

_**La morocha sonrió y se afirmó sobre la isla, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros**_

_**mientras daba una rápida mirada hacia el living. **__**"Creo que no van a notar mi ausencia así que te**_

_**puedo hacer compañía…"**_

_**Mary sintió una sensación rara al escuchar la voz de Lea y se dio vuelta para inspeccionar su rostro.**_

_**"Todo bien entre vos y Di?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, sisi, si… estamos bien, es solo que me gusta darle espacio, quiero decir… son sus amigas, no**_

_**las ve nunca"**_

_**"**__**Y vos sos la novia, sé que a Di le gusta que pases tiempo con ellas…"**_

_**Lea se sonrojo al escuchar esa palabra y sin darse cuenta, tal cual siempre hacia cuando hablaba con la**_

_**propia Dianna la corrigió. **__**"Novia no, no estamos… es complicado"**_

_**Mary la observo alzando una ceja, tal cual lo hacia Dianna aunque sin tanta intensidad. **__**"No sé qué**_

_**necesitan para oficializarlo pero… si ustedes dicen que no lo son"**_

_**"**__**No lo somos… todavía… todavía me puedo quedar a dormir acá o sería mejor que vuelva al hotel?"**_

_**"**__**Al hotel, es lo mejor"**_

_**"**__**Oh… sí, claro" **__**– Lea se quedó petrificada al ver la seriedad en Mary, agachando su vista a sus pies, y**_

_**jugando con los dedos de su mano, un poco avergonzada.**_

_**"**__**Lea, por favor, todavía no me conoces? Esta es tu casa, seas lo que seas de Dianna es tu casa, si?"**_

_**"**__**Ufff, por un segundo pensé que… no me lo vuelvas a hacer" **__**– Lea recupero la confianza y amenazo a**_

_**Mary con la cuchara de madera que habia encontrado a un lado, la situación bizarra hizo que ambas**_

_**empezaran a reírse y no pararan de hacerlo incluso al abandonar ese cuarto para hacer su aparición en**_

_**el living.**_

_**Mary poso una bandeja sobre la mesa y fue sirviéndole café a cada una. Lea por su parte volvió a**_

_**sentarse al lado de Dianna, esta gruño ante la distancia y alzo su brazo para atraparla con él y**_

_**acercarla, pegándola a su cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**Seguro no quieren hablar de trabajo pero… Lea decime que escuchase nuestros gritos cuando**_

_**cantaste Don't Rain On My Parade" **__**– el entusiasmo de Kathleen sorprendió a la morocha quien alzo**_

_**la vista y la miro con una sonrisa cálida. **__**"Estuviste increíble, no hay dudas de como la conquistaste…"**_

_**El rubor en las mejillas de Lea se intensificaba y la posesividad de Dianna también, quien se aferraba**_

_**a ella con más fuerza.**_

_**"**__**Estábamos como locas, yo creo que incluso gritábamos más que las nenas que estaban al lado**_

_**nuestro!" **__**– agrego Ashley, dirigiéndose también a Lea**_

_**"**__**Es increíble, vieron? Lo mejor es si te canta acapella en privado…" **__**– Dianna hablo con convicción,**_

_**sin importarle que su madre y su tía estuviesen ahí, y luego de una sonrisa pícara todos empezaron a**_

_**reír.**_

_**"**__**Ok, si vamos a desviarnos para ese lado, no soy la única que canta en privado, no?" **__**– Lea alzo la**_

_**vista y la miro con mordiéndose el labio, recordando flashes de cada una de las veces que Dianna lo**_

_**habia hecho para ella**_

_**Las risas volvieron y ahora era el turno de Dianna para sonrojarse, agachando la mirada al suelo,**_

_**donde sus pies permanecían cubiertos por el cuerpo de Arthur, quien descasaba sobre ellos.**_

_**Lea se acurruco aún más junto a Dianna y comenzó a participar más activamente en la charla, dejando**_

_**que su integración fluya con más naturalidad, sin preocuparse más por ser aceptada o no, aunque por**_

_**más dudas que tuviese en el fondo sabía que lo era, que siempre lo habia sido pese a no pasar tanto**_

_**tiempo con ellas.**_

_**Una hora después Mary se habia retirado a dormir y el resto habían abandonado la casa, Dianna**_

_**despidió a sus amigas y volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrándose a Lea parada en la escalera con una**_

_**sonrisa cansada.**_

_**"**__**Estas bien?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… creo que les caigo bien!"**_

_**Dianna rio suavemente y agito su cabeza divirtiéndose por la actitud infantil de Lea. **__**"Amor, te**_

_**conocen hace años, siempre les caíste bien, eras vos la que ponía distancia, pero sé que te adoran…"**_

_**"**__**Adoro los tatuajes de Ashley, crees que te gustaría si me hago algo así?" **__**– Lea sonreía, y poso sus**_

_**manos en los hombros de la rubia, mientras esta ponía las suyas en la su pequeña cintura .**_

_**"**__**Mmm… preferiría que no lo hagas, aunque si lo haces no va a ser motivo suficiente para que te**_

_**deshagas de mi… de todos modos no podrías, antes tu agente y tu publicista te atan en la cama por**_

_**una semana mientras intentan convencerte"**_

_**Lea arqueo las cejas y con delicadeza y extrema sensualidad la beso, uniendo sus cuerpos aún más y**_

_**dejando que Dianna la aprisione contra la baranda. **__**"Mmm… si alguien me va a atar en la cama**_

_**prefiero que seas vos, no sé qué seguís esperando"**_

_**Dianna abrió la boca para responder a la insinuación de Lea pero el sonido de su celular la saco del**_

_**trance, molesta lo saco de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueo para mirar el mensaje.**_

_**"**__**No, otra vez no… los voy a matar"**_

_**"**__**Qué? Quién es?"**_

_**Dianna resoplo frustrada y le dio su celular a Lea para que mirase.**_

_**La morocha abrió los ojos inmensos por la sorpresa al ver la pantalla.**_

_**Esta foto debería ser tu siguiente post en tumblr, la subís vos o la subo yo? –A**_

_**Lea leyó el mensaje en voz alta pero su mirada se posó en la foto adjunta, era de ellas dos. Dianna**_

_**tenía a Lea apretada contra la pared, besándola, mientras la morocha apretaba su trasero. **__**"Wow, somos**_

_**sexy, te habías dado cuenta?"**_

_**"**__**LEA!"**_

_**"**__**Ya fue, esto fue hoy después del show, es obvio que es alguno de los chicos"**_

_**"**__**Mañana los voy a matar, no me gusta, saben que es peligroso estar enviando estas fotos, se llega a**_

_**filtrar y…"**_

_**"**__**Es Nay, estoy segura… siempre está hablando de Pretty Little Liars y la – A con la que firma debe**_

_**ser por eso"**_

_**"**__**La voy a llamar…"**_

_**"**__**Nop, no la vas a llamar, no ahora"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**Pero… no" **__**– Lea deslizo su mano por el costado de Dianna y finalmente acaparo su trasero, al**_

_**tiempo que capturaba los labios de la rubia en los suyos. Sus cuerpos cedieron ante el deseo en**_

_**segundos, y sin recordar cómo, las dos se vieron cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Dianna tras ellas y**_

_**comenzando a quitarse la ropa mientras sus labios apenas y se separaban brevemente.**_

_**La respiración pesada de las dos comenzaba a ganar protagonismo en el silencio del cuarto, ninguna**_

_**de las dos ponía trabas y recordar que Jason ni siquiera estaba en la casa era el estímulo que**_

_**necesitaban para dejarse llevar sin restricciones.**_

_**"**__**Te deseo… quiero escucharte acabar diciendo mi nombre… quiero… fuck… todo**__**" – la sensual voz de**_

_**Dianna era una ardiente caricia para todo el cuerpo de Lea, la morocha se despojó de su corpiño,**_

_**quedando totalmente desnuda, al igual que Dianna, y volvió a acercarse a esta para besarla de modo**_

_**provocativo.**_

_**Dianna se dejaba llevar por la situación, podía sentir las manos de Lea en todo su cuerpo, los dientes**_

_**de esta clavándose placenteramente sobre su propia piel y al igual que siempre soñaba con que las dos**_

_**se detuviesen flotando en el espacio, perdiéndose en ese momento, maximizándolo en el tiempo.**_

_**Lea se separó y camino de rodillas sobre la cama hasta quedar en el medio de esta, llamando a Dianna**_

_**con una insinuante sonrisa, logrando que esta obedezca sin titubear.**_

_**Las dos quedaron de rodillas frente a frente, sintiendo como la piel de la otra rozaba tortuosamente su**_

_**centro. Lea deslizaba su mano por el cabello desprolijo de Dianna, tomándola del cuello y atrayéndola**_

_**junto a sus labios, inclinando su cabeza y magnificando la sensación al chocar su lengua contra la de**_

_**la rubia. El gemido que se desprendía de los labios de Dianna no hacía más que estimular a Lea para**_

_**seguir dando batalla en un encuentro salvaje de sus bocas, donde solo predominaba el deseo y la**_

_**urgencia.**_

_**Las manos de Dianna surcaban su camino hacia los pechos de Lea, quien impulsaba su cuerpo contra**_

_**el de ella, estremeciéndose al roce de su piel, los labios de la morocha se deslizaban hacia abajo,**_

_**mordiendo suavemente la piel de Dianna, lamiendo su cuello y dejando besos húmedos que le**_

_**quitaban el aliento. Las manos de cada una se aferraron a la espalda de la otra, fundiéndolas en un**_

_**intenso abrazo mientras sus labios volvían a buscarse desesperados.**_

_**Lea fue la primera en empezar a empujar a Dianna, hasta hacerla caer sobre su espalda y poniéndose**_

_**encima de ella para tomar el control. La rubia la observo inquisitiva, alzando una ceja y para su**_

_**sorpresa la actitud de Lea fue inclinarse y dejar un profundo beso lleno de adoración sobre esa misma**_

_**ceja, haciendo que Dianna cierre los ojos y prácticamente acabe con esa simple acción. De repente la**_

_**agitada situación tenía un parate y Lea actuaba con extrema dulzura.**_

_**Las manos de Dianna se deslizaban por su espalda, al tiempo que esta comenzaba a bajar, posando**_

_**sensuales besos sobre su piel, estimulando cada uno de los ya erectos pezones de la rubia con la punta**_

_**de su lengua, para luego atraparlos entre sus dientes y terminar después dando un mordisco juguetón**_

_**que desquiciaba a Dianna y que con el gemido que ella misma emitía, terminaba Lea también**_

_**volviéndose loca al saber que era ella quien provocaba esa reacción.**_

_**Los besos seguían marcando el camino y mientras se acercaban al centro de Dianna la lengua de Lea**_

_**comenzaba a dibujar líneas abstractas en la parte interna de sus muslos, sonriendo al ver como esta**_

_**elevaba su pelvis involuntariamente, buscando el alivio.**_

_**Suavemente esparció las piernas de Dianna con sus manos al tiempo que atacaba el palpitante manojo**_

_**de nervios que se mostraba erecto ante sus ojos, provocando una fricción en espiral con su propia**_

_**lengua, despertando los más dulces gemidos en Dianna, quien se movía inquieta, complicándole la**_

_**tarea.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, Siii… asi… no pares…fuuuckkk Leaaa… " **__**– rogaba la rubia mientras una de sus manos bajaba**_

_**y hacia presión sobre la cabeza de esta.**_

_**La neoyorkina mantenía su boca pegada al clítoris de la rubia, alternando la velocidad de su estimulo,**_

_**y chupando de vez en cuando, sabiendo como eso la excitaba aún más.**_

_**"**__**Ahiii… ahiii…. Dos… dos dedos… YAA"**_

_**Dianna perdía el control de todo su cuerpo, intentaba concentrar su fuerza en lo que tenía a mano, Lea**_

_**sonreía y sin decir nada sujeto su muñeca, retirándola de su cabeza y conectando su mirada con la de**_

_**Dianna para que esta entendiese que la acción comenzaba a lastimarla, Lea supo que esta lo entendió**_

_**ni bien fue visible el rubor en sus mejillas, con un tinte rosado que se seguía incrementando.**_

_**La rubia opto por dejar que una de sus manos masajee con fuerza uno de sus pechos mientras la otra**_

_**estrujaba las sabanas en su puño. Lea volvía a lamer frenéticamente contra el manojo de nervios,**_

_**volvía a chuparlo con la presión justa al mismo tiempo que dos dedos se abrían paso dentro de Dianna.**_

_**La rubia tiraba su cabeza para atrás con fuerza, hundiéndola en la almohada, mientras Lea seguía**_

_**introduciendo sus dedos lentamente hasta el primer nudillo, segundos antes de que la rubia se quejase**_

_**Lea alterno la velocidad, comenzando a golpear fuertemente dentro de la rubia, curvando sus dedos**_

_**para golpear el punto exacto que desatase la explosión, buscando siempre adentrarse un poco más**_

_**mientras su lengua no cesaba el estímulo.**_

_**"**__**POR DIOSSSS! No…. no voy a aguantar…."**_

_**Lea sonreía y se perdía ella misma en el delicioso sabor de la rubia, en la salvaje sensación que se**_

_**apoderaba de ella al sentir las paredes de la rubia comprimiendo sus dedos, y anunciándole que estaba**_

_**cerca, tan cerca que segundos después Lea se estremecía viendo como Dianna temblaba junto a ella,**_

_**dejando que el orgasmo la recorra por completo, y pronunciando una y otra vez su nombre, incluso**_

_**cuando el relax llegaba, el susurro seguía escuchándose en el cuarto, con su nombre acompañado de un**_

_**te amo que se calaba profundo en su propia piel.**_

_**Dianna permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La respiración**_

_**cálida de Lea golpeaba junto a su pecho, y sus dedos se deslizaban deliciosamente sobre la espalda de**_

_**la morocha, mientras buscaba calmar su acelerado corazón.**_

_**"**__**Estoy segura de que no tenes ni siquiera un idea que se acerque a cuanto en verdad te amo…"**_

_**Lea sonrió ante las palabras de Dianna y dejo un dulce beso sin decir nada.**_

_**"**__**Estas bien?" **__**– Dianna abrió los ojos y se impulsó en su codo, buscando mirarla a los ojos.**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– Lea sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó en busca de sus labios para darle un lánguido beso.**_

_**La rubia sonrió en medio del beso al descender con su mano y notar la humedad en la entrepierna de**_

_**Lea.**_

_**"**__**Mi turno…" **__**– expreso provocativa mientras tomaba posición sobre el cuerpo de Lea, recapturando**_

_**sus labios en un beso que buscaba más.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no… no es necesario… es….. tar-" **__**– Lea se quedó sin aliento al sentir la lengua de Dianna**_

_**jugando en su cuello, y sus dedos presionando sobre su clítoris. **__**"Fuck, a quien le importa la hora… no**_

_**pares!"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y dejo atrás la preocupación por el comportamiento anterior de Lea, enfocándose**_

_**nuevamente en el deseo de satisfacer a la neoyorkina.**_

_**Bajo acariciando cada centímetro de piel de Lea hasta llegar a su centro, deslizándose con su lengua y**_

_**gimiendo al saborear la humedad de esta.**_

_**Las palpitaciones de Lea aumentaban raudamente, alcanzando en segundos el estado de excitación en**_

_**el que se encontraba minutos antes. Dianna besaba si clítoris haciendo presión y luego volvía a**_

_**provocar un frenesí con su propia lengua, perdiéndose en esa acción hasta que Lea tiro de su pelo**_

_**obligándola a subir**__**. "Veni… te quiero acá…" **__**susurro la morocha casi en una súplica.**_

_**Dianna dejo un beso sobre el manojo de nervios y se impulsó para capturar los labios de Lea con los**_

_**suyos. En el camino se encargó de sostener las piernas de esta y guiarlas para que sus rodillas se**_

_**peguen contra su cuerpo, ayudándola ella misma a mantener la posición con sus brazos, aprovechando**_

_**la flexibilidad de la morocha para provocar la posición ideal que le permita comenzar a frotar su**_

_**propio centro con el de ella.**_

_**El roce despertaba un estruendo de sensaciones en su interior y en el de Lea, cediendo ante esa**_

_**situación y otorgándole control a sus urgencias, para verse minutos después filtrando su mano entre su**_

_**torso y el de Lea, para introducir dos dedos dentro de la morocha mientras su cuerpo seguía**_

_**impulsándose contra Lea y ayudando a que las embestidas con sus dedos se cuelen cada vez un poco**_

_**más profundo dentro de ella.**_

_**"**__**No pares, no… pares, no…. Mmmm no se te ocurra paraar….." **__**– ordenaba Lea al tiempo que sus**_

_**uñas se clavaban en el trasero y espalda de Dianna, arañándola involuntariamente en una búsqueda por**_

_**acercarla junto a su cuerpo para por fin capturar sus labios.**_

_**Lea percibía la intensidad de la acción que la rubia realizaba y sabía que esta también estaba cerca, sin**_

_**dudarlo bajo su otra mano para capturar con ambas el trasero de la rubia y apretarlo con fuerza contra**_

_**su cuerpo, escuchando un tembloroso gemido por parte de la rubia llenando el cuarto. **__**"Acaba**_

_**conmigo… estas…"**_

_**"**__**Si… pero…"**_

_**"**__**Solo te necesito a vos… acaba conmigo…."**_

_**Dianna asintió y retiro su mano, reposicionando su cuerpo para encajar perfectamente y rozar su**_

_**propio centro con el de Lea en cada embestida, la morocha no dejaba de hacer presión en el trasero de**_

_**la rubia, y ambas colisionaban sus labios en un húmedo y errático beso que se volvía mas desesperado**_

_**a medida que las dos buscaban bocanadas de aire para mantener sus pulmones funcionando.**_

_**Dianna bajo la mirada para observarla y al ver que esta estaba llegando al abismo acelero la velocidad**_

_**del roce, sintiendo en pocos segundos como Lea acababa mezclando su nombre con palabras**_

_**incoherentes que la llevaron a ella mima a alcanzar el orgasmo en segundos, desplomándose al**_

_**costado de Lea, mientras dejaba que la ola de placer tome pleno control de ella antes de relajarse**_

_**nuevamente.**_

_**Las dos respiraban agitadas, boca arriba mirando el techo en silencio. Dianna juagaba con los dedos de**_

_**Lea a través de sus manos enlazadas.**_

_**La morocha inspeccionaba el cuarto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño cuadro familiar que**_

_**estaba en una de las paredes laterales y comenzó a reír suavemente, llamando la atención de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**L…?"**_

_**Lea se giró y Dianna hizo lo mismo, quedando de costado y enfrentadas. **__**"No puedo terminar de**_

_**hacerlo y mirar esa foto de cuando tenías 10 años! Siento que abuse de vos…"**_

_**Era el turno de Dianna para romper en una carcajada al desviar su mirada hacia el cuadro del que Lea**_

_**hablaba, cuando volvió su atención a la morocha se acercó a sus labios, apenas rozándolos con los**_

_**suyos, pero cerrando los ojos como si ese simple detalle espejara e incluso superara la sensación que**_

_**le dejaban los besos anteriores. **__**"En todo caso, era yo abusando de vos al final…"**_

_**"**__**Di… no es gracioso, es… es raro!"**_

_**Dianna agito la cabeza sin decir nada, pero manteniendo la sonrisa. **__**"Lo que es raro es que he tenido**_

_**más sexo con vos en este cuarto que con cualquier otra persona"**_

_**Lea se sumergía en ese océano color avellana, y sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se expresaron en**_

_**voz alta. **__**"El número 4 es una de esas personas?"**_

_**Dianna se tensó, y eso se reflejó en su mandíbula, acción de la que se percató Lea y exteriorizo en un**_

_**destello de dolor en sus expresivos ojos.**_

_**"**__**Solo una vez… "**_

_**Lea se quedó en silencio, simplemente observándola, y Dianna luchaba por decir algo pero las**_

_**palabras parecían desaparecer. Finalmente la morocha se acercó y beso dulcemente sus labios, aunque**_

_**sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción más que frialdad, luego de eso giro sobre si, buscando el**_

_**edredón para taparse y dándole la espalda.**_

_**La rubia tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente lo hizo, acomodándose ella también bajo**_

_**el edredón y pegando su cuerpo, con un poco de duda, al de Lea, rodeándola con sus brazos**_

_**firmemente. **__**"Una sola vez, además después ni nos quedamos acá, fuimos a hotel porque sabía que la**_

_**situación incomodaba a mamá… lo creas o no sos su preferida" **__**le susurraba dulcemente al oído.**_

_**"**__**La pregunta es, soy la tuya?"**_

_**Dianna se mordió el labio al sentir la voz temblorosa de Lea, y al tiempo que ajustaba su proximidad,**_

_**sosteniéndola con firmeza, comenzó a besar dulcemente su hombro. **__**"Mi preferida? No… la única, sos**_

_**la única, bonita"**_

_**Lea se acurruco, ajustando su trasero contra la pelvis de Dianna, pero solo buscando proximidad. Sus**_

_**manos hicieron presión sobre las de la rubia haciendo que la sostenga con más fuerza, como si eso**_

_**fuese posible, protegiéndola, permitiéndole sentirse segura de toda la inestabilidad que las rodeaba.**_

_**"**__**Te amo… solo a vos… lo sabes, no?"**_

_**Lea sonrió a medias, luchando por borrar los fantasmas, queriendo enfocarse en el calor de la piel de**_

_**Dianna contra la suya, en las dulces palabras con las que se expresaba, siendo consciente de que eso**_

_**era todo lo que necesitaba. **__**"Mhm…. Hasta mañana, hermosa"**_

_**Dianna no termino muy convencida pero no dijo más nada, conocía a Lea como para saber que si habia**_

_**algo de lo que preocuparse la morocha no iba a quedarse ahí actuando de ese modo, y dejo que las**_

_**cosas fluyeran, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el cansancio la sumerja en un profundo sueño casi al**_

_**mismo tiempo en que lo hizo con Lea.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: El tour, no sé por qué, es la parte que más me costó escribir. Al final me decidí por hacerlo**_

_**de este modo, ustedes se encargaran de decirme si tome una buena decisión o no. X**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: One line (PJ Harvey &amp; Thom Yorke)**_

_**This world all gone to war, all I need is you tonight.**_

_**And I draw a line to your heart today, 'to your heart from mine…**_

_**A line to keep us safe'**_

_***Chapter 54*: Chapter: Do you realize?**_

_**El segundo show en Chicago habia culminado, el mismo representaba la décima presentación de la**_

_**gira, dejando atrás ciudades como Las Vegas, San José, Los Angeles y San Diego.**_

_**La respuesta del público seguía incrementándose en intensidad, principalmente cuando visitaban**_

_**ciudades que si no fuese por la gira raramente conocerían.**_

_**Dianna era una de las que más disfrutaba de las ciudades, explorando un poco cuando el tiempo se lo**_

_**permitía. Durante los shows intentaba exprimir al máximo la experiencia, entregándose por completo**_

_**arriba del escenario y buscando conectar con los fans, al menos con una mirada o un saludo, del modo**_

_**en el que ella cuando era chica hubiese adorado poder lograr.**_

_**La devoción de los Gleeks no pasaba desapercibida para ninguno, la mayoría de quienes habían estado**_

_**presentes en los Meet And Greet y habia tenido contacto directo con los fans quedaba movilizado, en**_

_**pequeños segundos vibraban con las historias que escuchaban, y con la energía que sus seguidores les**_

_**transmitían. Dianna era una de las que más absorbía esa energía, la que se detenía en caras durante los**_

_**shows intentando guardar recuerdos que la acompañarían por el resto de su vida.**_

_**Luego de cada show, en cada salida o entrada al hotel el encuentro con los fans también tenía lugar, en**_

_**mayor o menor medida, a veces fugazmente y otras no tanto, pero cada palabra que escuchaba calaba**_

_**hondo en ella, llegándole y movilizándola por la ferocidad de las mismas.**_

_**Lea por su parte pertenecía al grupo de los que más comúnmente elegían relajarse en el hotel, en su**_

_**habitación, descansando o manteniendo pequeñas reuniones. Este era uno de los motivos que las tenía**_

_**un poco separadas, aunque Dianna no lo consideraba un problema ya que mantener la distancia entre**_

_**las dos era lo más seguro que podían llevar adelante, no en vano Theo habia rondado en un par de**_

_**shows, recordándole a los ojos extraños que el chico seguía firme en su relación con Lea.**_

_**Cuando finalizo el show en Chicago todos inmediatamente habían regresado al hotel a buscar sus**_

_**cosas, para trasladarse luego a Montville, ya que la siguiente presentación era en Uncasville.**_

_**Durante el viaje Lea habia llamado a Dianna para que se sentase con ella, la rubia prometió hacerlo ni**_

_**bien terminase la conversación que mantenía con Kevin, la misma que duro casi todo el viaje. Cuando**_

_**por fin la rubia apareció junto a Lea esta fingió estar durmiendo para evitar el contacto, al ver eso**_

_**decidió volver con Kevin y Naya, provocando, involuntariamente, aun mas enojo en Lea, cuando todo**_

_**lo que habia buscado Dianna era permitirle seguir descansando.**_

_**Al llegar al hotel la mayoría ceno en el restaurant del mismo y sin entretenerse demasiado subieron a**_

_**las habitaciones para descansar, la rutina de casi un show diario comenzaba a pesar sobre ellos y la**_

_**adrenalina del principio iba apaciguándose conforme el reloj se acercaba a la medianoche.**_

_**"**__**Mira…" **__**– dijo Dianna buscando dentro de su bolso y entregándole una carta a Chris. **__**"Lee el primer**_

_**párrafo…"**_

_**Chris obedeció bajando la vista al tiempo que desenvolvía el papel perfectamente doblado, Jenna se**_

_**acercó a él para poder leerlo también, intrigada por el motivo por el que se lo habia dado.**_

_**Dianna alzo sus piernas flexionándolas contra su cuerpo, abrazándolas con sus brazos y descansando**_

_**su mentón sobre ellas, una sonrisa fantasmagórica sobre su rostro, solo atinando a asentir cuando**_

_**Chris elevo la vista con idéntica expresión de angustia como la que Jenna tenía.**_

_**"**__**Me lo dio una chica ayer, en realidad fue una de las tantas cosas que recolecte cuando salimos del**_

_**show y saludos a los fans que esperaban…"**_

_**"**__**Es… fuerte, estas bien?" **__**– Susurraron Jenna y Chris al ver como la mirada de Dianna se nublaba con**_

_**lágrimas que amenazan con salir**_

_**"**__**Si, si… es solo que, nunca me espero esas cosas, es muy fuerte que alguien te dirija esas palabras. Ya**_

_**sé que vos las escuchas mucho más seguido, por tu condición y por ser el personaje que más lucha**_

_**contra la discriminación en el programa pero… yo interpreto a Quinn y… no sé. Aunque tenga en**_

_**claro que yo, Dianna, soy otra persona, y aunque sepa que al final Quinn despierta más simpatía que**_

_**odio… me llego eso, no… no sé cómo se maneja, siento que necesito dar una respuesta, que… no sé,**_

_**hacerle saber que lo leí al menos" **__**– Dianna hablaba ante la atenta mirada de Chris y Jenna, llegando**_

_**al final de la frase en susurros y con lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla.**_

_**"**__**Podes contactarla si queres, supongo que los datos que deja acá son verídicos. Si eso te deja más**_

_**tranquila podes hacerlo, pero sabe que no creo que sea el primer mensaje que recibas de este tipo…**_

_**lamentablemente escuchas tantos que llega un punto en el que duelen pero ya no te sorprenden, y esa**_

_**realización es la peor de todas"**_

_**"**__**Ese tipo de cosas no pueden pasar… no… no es justo, no quiero vivir en un mundo así, me siento**_

_**inútil!"**_

_**"**__**Bueno, evidentemente no sos inútil y sos una de las personas que hace algo para mejorarlo, no podes**_

_**dudar de eso después de leer esto…" **__**– Jenna tomaba la posta e intentaba comprender a la rubia, sin**_

_**dudas situaciones donde alguno de ellos escuchaba y se conmovía con la historia de algún seguidor**_

_**eran comunes, pero quizás el momento de su vida que se encontraban atravesando, algún detalle de esa**_

_**historia que escuchaban que los hacia recordar alguna experiencia propia magnificaba la sensación a**_

_**puntos inimaginables.**_

_**"**__**Te parece que hice algo?"- **__**respondió frustrada y con hostilidad, que al mezclarse con sus lagrimas**_

_**perdían la dureza que indirectamente contenían**_

_**"**__**Di…" **__**– Chris se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia, apretándolo levemente y**_

_**comunicándole que él estaba ahí, cuando por fin iba a hablar el celular de la rubia sonó, y está se**_

_**limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, buscando el celular y tomando una bocanada de aire para**_

_**recomponerse.**_

_**Venís?**_

_**El mensaje de Lea era tan frio como el trato que la morocha habia tenido desde que se bajaron del**_

_**avión y Dianna no tenía ganas de alimentar esa situación asique sin responderlo guardo el celular y**_

_**guardo la carta dentro de su bolso.**_

_**"**__**Es tarde, mejor voy subiendo…"**_

_**"**__**Estas bien?"**_

_**"**__**Si J, gracias, a los dos… es solo que, necesitaba desahogarme, no sé, no me hagan caso" **__**– Dianna**_

_**sonrió a medias, sin eficacia para convencer a ninguno de los dos.**_

_**"**__**Hey, está bien hablar, y está bien que estas cosas te conmuevan… no, no serias humano si no te pasa"**_

– _**dijo Chris mientras se acercaba y le daba un cálido abrazo, el mismo al que Dianna respondió**_

_**aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando sus ojos firmemente, prohibiendo que más lagrimas**_

_**salieran a la luz.**_

_**Dianna finalmente se separó de Chris. Sonriendo con un poco más de simpatía tomo su bolso mientras**_

_**Jenna paso junto a ella dándole un beso y alborotándole el pelo, riéndose mientras le advertía. **__**"Volve**_

_**rápido antes de que la enana empiece a caminar por el hall buscándote!"**_

_**"**__**Hey, no seas mala…"**_

_**Jenna rodo los ojos ante la actitud defensiva de Dianna y comenzó a juntar sus cosas para también**_

_**subir a su habitación.**_

_**Dianna salió del ascensor y camino pausadamente pero directo hacia el cuarto de Lea, observando**_

_**como todas las noches que no hubiese nadie mirándola cuando golpeaba la puerta.**_

_**Lea abrió con gesto contrariado y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y volvió a la cama, dejando que**_

_**Dianna deduzca sus próximas acciones.**_

_**Sin ánimos de molestar más a la morocha ingreso, cerrando tras ella la puerta, dejo su bolso sobre uno**_

_**de los sillones y miro brevemente a Lea quien se mantenía callada leyendo un libro, tras eso la rubia**_

_**tomo un short y una remera que habia puesto en la valija de esta y camino dentro del baño y hacia la**_

_**ducha.**_

_**Lea siguió leyendo el libro en todo momento, aunque su concentración estaba en el baño con la rubia,**_

_**estaba enojada por el comportamiento de ella, pero no quería ceder, no quería ser ella quien dijese**_

_**algo esta vez.**_

_**Finalmente, luego de casi media hora, Dianna volvió a aparecer en el cuarto, su cuerpo ya mucho más**_

_**relajado de la carga emocional y física que la habían acechado, mostrando una leve sonrisa a ver a Lea**_

_**sumergida en el libro.**_

_**"**__**Puedo?" **__**– susurro mirándola, Lea apenas se dio vuelta y se encogió de hombros, siendo esa la**_

_**máxima respuesta que estaba dispuesta a darle. **__**"Lea, palabras, hablame, si queres estar sola puedo ir**_

_**a mi cuarto" **__**– **__**'No, no quiero ir a mi cuarto, porque le doy la chance de que…. ahí vamos, esa**_

_**mirada…' **__**Dianna respiro hondo, preparándose para la respuesta de Lea que ya presentía por la mirada**_

_**fría que esta mostraba.**_

_**"**__**Por un rato más o un rato menos que me dejes sola sola… por mi dormí donde quieras"**_

_**Dianna resoplo frustrada pero decidida a no darle motivos para agigantar el enojo que claramente la**_

_**morocha tenia pero que ella no sabía de dónde provenía. Sin decir más nada corrió el edredón y se**_

_**coló bajo él, moviendo su cuerpo delicadamente hasta quedar junto a Lea, descansando su cabeza en el**_

_**hombro de esta y recorriendo con sus ojos la página que Lea leía en ese momento.**_

_**Las dos permanecieron en silencio a lo largo de 20 páginas más, Dianna podía sentir la respiración**_

_**nerviosa de Lea a centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos oscilando sobre las palabras que en tinta estaban**_

_**impresas, pero sin realmente verlas. No sabía que hacer pero sí que algo debía poner en práctica para**_

_**cortar esa incipiente tensión.**_

_**Apenas moviéndose dejo un intenso beso sobre el cuello de Lea y comenzó a subir, repitiendo la**_

_**acción con extrema delicadeza y parsimonia, su sonrisa creciendo a medida que sentía a Lea temblar**_

_**junto a su piel y suspirar profundamente, evidentemente sintiendo esas caricias aun cuando no decía**_

_**nada.**_

_**Dianna coló su mano bajo la remera de Lea, rozando con la palma de su mano el abdomen de esta, sin**_

_**deseos de más, solo una caricia que fuese descomprimiendo el malestar que esta sentía. La neoyorkina**_

_**suspiraba cada vez más pesado, incapaz de contener esa sensación y gimiendo dulce y suavemente**_

_**pero lo suficiente para indicarle a Dianna que su plan estaba surtiendo efecto.**_

_**Sus labios encontraron los de Lea al mismo tiempo que su mano le quitaba el libro y lo dejaba caer a**_

_**un costado. El beso era dulce e inocente, apenas un roce que ejercía presión sobre los labios de la**_

_**morocha.**_

_**Lea finalmente se dejaba llevar y comenzaba a inclinar su cuerpo hacia Dianna, respondiendo con un**_

_**poco más de presión en el beso, anhelando un contacto más íntimo.**_

_**Dianna la atrajo junto a su cuerpo, abrazándola y partiendo sus labios para complacerla tal cual su**_

_**lengua ansiosa buscaba.**_

_**La intensión de Dianna de mantener el encuentro en algo tranquilo quedo en el olvido cuando la mano**_

_**de Lea se deslizo por su abdomen, intentando filtrarse bajo su pantalón, Dianna la tomo de la muñeca**_

_**impidiéndoselo sutilmente, pero sin cortar el beso, aunque Lea no tenía la misma intensión y tras ese**_

_**rechazo se separó y la miro completamente confundida.**_

_**"**__**No estoy de humor para eso, podemos… podemos seguir así?..." – **__**murmuró Dianna con una sonrisa**_

_**cálida, volviendo a buscar los labios de Lea pero esta le corrió la cara y se cruzó de brazos, alejándose**_

_**de ella. **__**"Lea, la podes cortar con esta actitud? Me estas cansando y…"**_

_**"**__**Yo te estoy cansando? En qué momento? Digo… porque prácticamente ni nos cruzamos"**_

_**"**__**Eh? De que hablas?"**_

_**"**__**Sabes de que hablo, estas todo el tiempo haciendo algo, nunca tenes tiempo para mi… y ahora venís y**_

_**no estas de humor para estar conmigo?"**_

_**"**__**No, para para, yo no dije que no estaba de humor para estar con vos, dije que no estaba de humor**_

_**para hacerlo ahora, quiero… necesito otras cosas de vos, está mal eso?"**_

_**"**__**No, pero…no cambies las cosas, no sé qué haces acá, si no queres estar conmigo no hubieses venido"**_

_**"**__**Porque no habría de querer estar con vos? Lea… mírame por lo menos"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé…. Decímelo vos!"**_

_**"**__**Estamos durmiendo siempre juntas, no sé de qué hablas"**_

_**"**__**Pero el resto de los días siempre estas ocupada con alguien… ayer no quisiste quedarte conmigo y**_

_**bajaste a cenar con todos"**_

_**"**__**Vos no quisiste cenar conmigo y los chicos y te quedaste sola en tu cuarto…" **__**– Dianna invertía la**_

_**afirmación, haciéndole entender que quizás las cosas no eran como ella las veía. **__**"Y después cuando**_

_**subí para estar con vos te diste vuelta y te dormiste"**_

_**"**__**Ok, entonces ahora no queres tener sexo por eso? Que maduro Dianna…"**_

_**"**__**Hey! no, no quiero porque no estoy de humor, porque tengo un mal día, ok? Me vas a decir que nunca**_

_**te pasa? Porque si mal no recuerdo he estado mil veces para vos…"**_

_**"**__**Y yo nunca estuve cuando me necesitaste?"**_

_**"**__**Si, siempre, por eso no entiendo de donde viene esta actitud"**_

_**Lea se sentó en la cama y deslizo su mano por su cabello, respirando hondo para calmarse.**_

_**"**__**Viene de que estoy cansada de que siempre me dejes como segunda opción"**_

_**"**__**Yo te dejo como segunda opción? No transfieras a mi tus ideas, no… no lo hagas de nuevo porque me**_

_**lo vengo bancando desde hace tiempo pero basta, tengo limites"**_

_**"**__**Sabes dónde está la puerta" **__**– susurro Lea señalando la salida, dejando completamente helada a**_

_**Dianna que no se esperaba esa reacción.**_

_**"**__**Me estas echando?" **__**– pregunto Dianna alzando una ceja, contando hasta mil interiormente para no**_

_**explotar y salir del cuarto**_

_**"**__**No, pero si no queres estar acá te recuerdo que nadie te está obligando a permanecer"**_

_**"**__**Que te pasa? De donde viene esto?. Dios Lea, habla conmigo cuando algo te molesta, no… no te**_

_**cierres y después saltes a reprocharme cosas que ni sé en qué modo te pudieron afectar!"**_

_**"**__**Nunca sabes nada, ese es el problema…" **__**– Lea se dejó caer en la cama y giro recostándose de frente**_

_**a la pared, dándole la espalda a Dianna**_

_**La rubia por su parte permanecía frustrada, intentando decidir si lo mejor era quedarse o irse, estaba**_

_**acostumbrada a esas idas y vueltas de Lea pero tenía límites y la morocha estaba a punto de**_

_**alcanzarlos, no obstante la necesitaba, no quería estar sola, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, necesitaba**_

_**saber que estaba a su lado, aun cuando tuviesen esas peleas o no se hablasen por un par de horas.**_

_**Sabía que esa era su relación, que de vez en cuando una de las dos cedía a la presión para a las horas**_

_**arrepentirse, y sabiendo que esto iba a quedar en el olvido en un par de horas no tenía ganas de irse a**_

_**su cuarto a dormir sola y dejar que su cabeza se llene aún más de pensamientos.**_

_**Luego de mirar durante varios segundos más el techo sin saber que hacer se acercó a Lea, la abrazo y**_

_**si bien recibió el rechazo de la morocha no dejo que la apartara, abrazándola más fuerte y**_

_**manteniéndola entre sus brazos, dando un pequeño beso en su cuello. **__**"No te voy a soltar por más que**_

_**me lo pidas… sé que no es lo que queres"**_

_**Lea cerro los ojos y lentamente, a medida que cedía ante el sueño se relajó en ese abrazo, sin decir**_

_**más nada, lo cual en ese momento de la discusión era casi positivo.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Dianna amaneció antes que Lea, e incluso media hora antes de que sonase la**_

_**alarma. En algún momento de la noche las dos habían cambiado posiciones y la rubia sonrió**_

_**tristemente al ver que ahora era Lea quien la tenía abrazada por la espalda.**_

_**Luego de un par de minutos de incomodidad, Dianna se zafo del control de Lea y sigilosamente**_

_**abandono la cama, dándose vuelta y tapando con delicadeza a Lea quien gruño un poco pero luego**_

_**sonrió al respirar hondo el aroma impregnado en la almohada que habia pertenecido minutos antes a la**_

_**rubia.**_

_**Se cambió, y luego de detenerse unos segundos más a mirar a Lea, tomo su bolso y salió de la**_

_**habitación, camino un par de metros y cuidándose de que nadie la observase entro a la suya.**_

_**El día comenzaba con un poco de prensa, pero aún era temprano por lo que la rubia opto por bañarse**_

_**rápidamente y recostarse un rato más a revisar tumblr, mirar algunos videos o solo escuchar música,**_

_**cualquier cosa que le proveyese un poco de calma.**_

_**Luego de varios minutos perdida en YouTube, admirando diferentes mascotas mostrando sus**_

_**destrezas, el sonido de la video llamada de Skype la saco del trance, su sonrisa se magnifico al ver que**_

_**el mismo provenía de Jason.**_

_**"**__**Hey J! Que haces despierto a esta hora?"**_

_**"**__**La pregunta es qué haces vos despierta a esta hora, no deberías estar descansando?"**_

_**"**__**Nah… ya son casi la decir verdad no me podía dormir… me desperté temprano y ahora hago**_

_**tiempo"**_

_**"**__**Problemas en Achelandia?"**_

_**"**__**En qué?"**_

_**"**__**Por Achele… ya sabemos que tu Agronlandia paso a ser Achelandia"**_

_**"**__**Por dios, no podes hablar así! Es muy temprano… o sea NO, es demasiado"**_

_**"**__**Te pensas que mamá no googlea tu nombre? No hay que hacer mucha magia, quiero decir dos mas…"**_

_**"**__**Shhh, ya se lo que eso significa y demás, solo que… no estoy preparada para que mi hermano me**_

_**hable como si fuese un fan… demasiado he visto en el tour"**_

_**"**__**Si?"**_

_**"**__**Algunas cosas…"**_

_**"**__**Como qué?"**_

_**"**__**Team Achele? Likes Achele?"**_

_**"**__**No entiendo"**_

_**"**__**En las remeras, o carteles… no sé si es eso lo peor, o ver Faberry"**_

_**"**__**Por qué?"**_

_**"**__**Porque se supone que nos odiamos en la serie?"**_

_**"**__**Quinn está enamorada de Rachel, si eso hasta yo lo puedo ver! Y tengamos en cuenta que miro el**_

_**programa solo por vos"**_

_**"**__**Gracias J, no sé dónde estaría sin tu apoyo eh!"**_

_**"**__**Sos la hermana más talentosa que tengo, lo sabias no?"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos y sonrió, sin dudas la conversación con su hermano lograba distenderla incluso**_

_**más de lo que esperaba cuando se habia propuesto enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea nada de lo que**_

_**últimamente llenaba su cabeza. **__**"Eso es todo un honor, considerando que soy la única que tenes…"**_

_**"**__**Sabes una cosa, Di?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no sé, decime"**_

_**"**__**Estoy orgulloso de vos. Ya sé que pensas que mi modelo a seguir es papá pero no.. sos vos, siempre lo**_

_**fuiste, admiro la fuerza que tenes. No lo digo muy seguido pero te quiero mucho, si? y se te extraña,**_

_**ojala pudiésemos vernos más seguido cuando estas en LA, prometo ir más seguido ahora que voy a**_

_**tener más tiempo libre"**_

_**Dianna estaba paralizada frente a la pantalla y sus ojos colmados de lágrimas que habían despertado**_

_**esas palabras, y que se mezclaban con las que aguardaban por salir desde la noche anterior.**_

_**"**__**No llores, porque si lo haces no vuelvo a decir más nada, ok?"**_

_**"**__**Yo también te quiero mucho y te necesito, te extraño. No sabes lo bien que me vendría un abrazo en**_

_**este momento" **__**– Dianna sonreía con calidez por las palabras de él, pero su vista se desvió, dejando**_

_**escapar tan solo una lagrima, intentando recomponerse.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien? Sabes que… aunque sea por acá podemos hablar, te puedo escuchar… soy bueno en eso"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé y suena bien pero primero contame porque estas casi borracho y todavía despierto, hace mucho**_

_**que llegaste a casa?"**_

_**"**__**Como sabes que…" **__**– Jason observo la sonrisa de Dianna en la pantalla y desistió, era inútil debatir**_

_**sobre algo sin argumentos. **__**"Que conste que lo que dije no es por el alcohol"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé… ahora contestame"**_

_**"**__**Discutí con Casey, asique llegue hace un rato y no me puedo dormir, no sé si tome la decisión**_

_**correcta"**_

_**"**__**Porque? Ella de verdad que me caía bien"**_

_**"**__**Y a mí me cae bien Lea, aunque si ella es la culpable de que estés así…"**_

_**"**__**No! O sea, no estamos tan bien como me gustaría pero no, son… son otras cosas que van más allá de**_

_**eso… primero contame que paso con Casey y yo después me desahogo, salvo que te duermas antes"**_

_**"**__**No, primero me contas vos, y yo prometo hacerlo después, si?"**_

_**Dianna respiro hondo frente a la pantalla y se acomodó en la cama, hundiendo su espalda más contra**_

_**los almohadones, y acomodando la notebook a un costado para poder seguir en el plano. **__**"Fue… fue**_

_**una carta que me dio una chica a la salida de un show, en realidad no era de ella sino de una de sus**_

_**amigas y… no sé, me movilizo demasiado"**_

_**Jason asentía al mismo tiempo que él también se acomodaba en la cama para estar más cómodo y su**_

_**rostro solo mostraba comprensión y atención, como si de repente la lentitud de reflejos que lo**_

_**acechaba por el efecto del alcohol hubiese desaparecido.**_

_**Sin más que un gesto de Jason para que continuase la rubia se perdió en la conversación,**_

_**desahogándose con su hermano por más de dos horas, y sintiendo por fin cuando corto la llamada que**_

_**el peso que sentía sobre su espalda se habia alivianado un poco.**_

_**Cuando volvió a observar el reloj decidió volver a ponerse las botas y bajar a desayunar con sus**_

_**compañeros, cuando tomo el celular para salir del cuarto observo un nuevo mensaje.**_

_**Fiesta privada para dos en el cuarto de Lea? No aprendes más, no?... la última vez o publico el**_

_**video en twitter, ok? Aléjate de ella. - A**_

_**Dianna observo el video que apenas duraba unos segundos y habia sido tomado minutos antes, cuando**_

_**ella volvió a su cuarto, la idea de que alguien estuviese lo suficientemente bien escondido para**_

_**capturar esa imagen incluso cuando ella observo el pasillo en varias oportunidades para asegurarse de**_

_**que estaba despejado empezaba a asustarla.**_

_**'**__**Naya va a tener que dar explicaciones, esto ya no es divertido'.**_

_**Lea se habia despertado casi una hora después de que Diana habia abandonado la habitación, su**_

_**malestar solo se incrementó al notar la cama fría y vacía a su lado, pero ese malestar se transformó en**_

_**ira al ver el mensaje que su celular habia recibido y que habia sido el causante de despertarla, incluso**_

_**luego de que ni su propia alarma la despertase del sueño.**_

_**Fiesta privada para dos en el cuarto de Lea? No aprendes mas, no?... la ultima vez o publico el**_

_**video en twitter, ok? Aléjate de ella. - A**_

_**Lea miro furiosa el video con la salida de Dianna de su cuarto y decidió que era momento de hablar**_

_**con Naya y parar esas bromas, sin más se ducho rápidamente y bajo al restaurant para desayunar y ver**_

_**si habia señales de la latina.**_

_**"**__**Hey, con vos quería hablar, esto ya no es gracioso!" **__**– Lea aparecía caminando a pasos agigantados y**_

_**agitada su celular frente a Naya que la miraba inexpresiva**_

_**"**__**De que hablas?"**_

_**"**__**De que si quiero dormir con Dianna es mi problema, no necesito que alguien me esté vigilando como**_

_**lo hacen desde que empezó la gira!"**_

_**Naya abrió los ojos inmensos al igual que varios de sus compañeros, la morocha en su enojo por el**_

_**mensaje anónimo que habia recibido olvido que habia mas huéspedes desayunando, más personas que**_

_**ahora seguramente sumando dos más dos deducirían acerca de su relación con la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Yo no mande nada…" **__**– respondió Naya de modo cortante, y luego de dejar el café que sostenía en sus**_

_**manos sobre la mesa, busco su celular en su bolso y se lo dio a la morena. **__**"Fijate, no sos la única que**_

_**recibió esos mensajes"**_

_**Lea lo agarro de mala gana y navego por varios mensajes, todos idénticos a los que ella habia recibido,**_

_**solo que con detalles de la vida de Naya, detalles que incluso incluían un beso en los pasillos con una**_

_**de las bailarinas, encuentro del que ni ella estaba enterada.**_

_**"**__**Quien es entonces? Es peligroso, no pueden estar mandando estas fotos y videos por mensajes, ya**_

_**saben cómo es esto, llegan a perder el celular, lo hackean… no sé… no se puede jugar así!"**_

_**"**__**Veo que ya me ganaste de mano, entonces… no fuiste vos?" **__**– Dianna aparecía junto a Lea y luego de**_

_**mirarla a ella desvió su vista a Naya, confirmando que ella no habia sido la autora de los mismos.**_

_**"**__**No, no fui yo…y por lo que hemos hablado todos han estado recibiendo esos mensajes, debe ser Telly,**_

_**o Jenna. No le den tanta importancia, después de todas las fotos que tiene Dianna tuyas en su celular,**_

_**o los videos… seguro que esas fotos no va a cambiar mucho la historia.. quiero decir si hablamos de**_

_**seguridad"**_

_**Las dos se ruborizaron ante el comentario de la latina y ninguna encontraba nada para decir, sabían**_

_**que era una broma, ya que no tenían nada extremadamente comprometedor, aunque en su caso un**_

_**simple beso era algo comprometedor.**_

_**"**__**Para el cumpleaños regálale un disco externo, no te parece?"**_

_**"**__**Ufff… me voy a desayunar a otra mesa, vamos?" **__**– el tono cortante y mal humorado de Lea no se**_

_**suavizo al dirigirse a Dianna, sorprendiéndola por ese ataque gratuito que acababa de recibir.**_

_**"**__**No, la verdad que si va a estar así mejor me quedo con los chicos, ya tuve bastante anoche…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna…" **__**– gruño Lea a regañadientes pero la rubia ya habia ocupado lugar junto a Kevin, sin volver**_

_**a mirarla. **__**"Okey, hace lo que quieras". **__**Y sin volver a dirigirse a ella la morocha dio media vuelta y**_

_**busco una mesa individual donde sentarse y usar uno de los tantos diarios como distracción para pasar**_

_**el rato.**_

_**El desayuno no duro más de 20 minutos para Lea, pero eso en su tiempo mental fue una eternidad. La**_

_**morocha estuvo sentada tomando su café y perdiéndose en twitter, pero la risa de Dianna junto con sus**_

_**amigos se colaba en sus oídos nublando todo a su alrededor, llegando al punto de obligarla a buscar su**_

_**mirada y cuando lo hacía sabía que la mirada de Dianna no brillaba y se hallaba perdida, por más**_

_**risueña que pareciese no era tan así, y ella era consciente de eso, no obstante sus frustraciones e**_

_**inseguridades no le iban a permitir ceder.**_

_**Luego de una hora de atención a la prensa, y luego de un breve almuerzo en su cuarto Lea se relajó en**_

_**un baño de inmersión, usando ese tiempo libre que tenía antes del show para intentar calmarse del**_

_**todo.**_

_**El aroma de las velas, la cálida temperatura del agua y un poco de música instrumental no lograban un**_

_**éxito completo, en parte porque esa misma técnica y la música le recordaba a Dianna, quien habia sido**_

_**la persona que siempre le recomendaba esa actividad para romper con una rutina estresante. Luego de**_

_**buscar sin éxito callar su mente se decidió por la opción que siempre era su plan A cuando necesitaba**_

_**desahogarse.**_

_**"**__**Princesa…"**_

_**"**__**Groff…" **__**– sonrió Lea a través del celular al escuchar la calidez de la vos de su mejor amigo,**_

_**sintiendo como un peso desaparecía de sus hombros casi en ese preciso momento.**_

_**"**__**A que debo el honor de tu llamada?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no puedo llamarte porque si? Te extraño…"**_

_**"**__**Y yo a vos pero ya hemos pasado por esto, vamos a perder tiempo dándole vueltas al real motivo, o**_

_**vamos a aprovechar ese tiempo en hablarlo?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy celosa de Quinto" **__**– susurro Lea, pero Jonathan la pudo oír y comenzó a reír a carcajadas,**_

_**exasperando a Lea porque si bien su respuesta era para eludir la respuesta a su amigo, también era un**_

_**estamento que era cierto.**_

_**"**__**Estas celosa de mi novio, bastante justo… Yo llevo un buen tiempo celoso de tu… de tu novia"**_

_**"**__**.! Y al paso que vamos dudo que algún día lo sea…"**_

_**"**__**Para ahí!… entonces el problema es Dianna"**_

_**"**__**Qué? Yo no dije eso?"**_

_**"**__**Lo acabas de decir"**_

_**Lea repensó su respuesta y sabía que no lo habia hecho, al mismo tiempo que sabía que discutir sobre**_

_**eso sería en vano y tal cual él lo habia expuesto antes, una pérdida de tiempo. **__**"Peleamos todo el**_

_**tiempo, no sé qué hacer… no, no puedo manejar lo que sea que nuestra relación represente"**_

_**"**__**Lea, desde el minuto en que se conocieron pelean todo el tiempo, que es diferente ahora?"**_

_**"**__**Esta rara, colgada en su propio mundo… no sé…"**_

_**"**__**No sabes? Si sabes, para decir eso tenes que tener motivos"**_

_**"**__**No quiere pasar tiempo conmigo…"**_

_**"**__**Como sabes eso?"**_

_**"**__**Lo se Jonathan! Le pedí que se siente conmigo en el vuelo y se quedó hablando con Kevin y los**_

_**chicos"**_

_**"**__**Se quedó hablando con ellos TODO el tiempo?"**_

_**"**__**No…" **__**– respondió Lea sonrojándose y recordando que la rubia habia acudido junto a ella luego, pero**_

_**Lea se negó a hablarle y fingió estar dormida para evitar una pelea. **__**"Igual no importa, vino cuando ya**_

_**habia pasado mucho tiempo y no tenía sentido"**_

_**"**__**Le hablaste?"**_

_**"**__**Si…"**_

_**"**__**Lea… no me mientas…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, no, fingí que dormía para evitar pelear en el medio del vuelo"**_

_**"**__**Lo sabía!" **__**– grito Jonathan en medio de una sonrisa, satisfecho por lo bien que la conocía. **__**"Y que**_

_**más ha hecho para que pienses que no quiere pasar tiempo con vos?"**_

_**"**__**Si la invito a comer me ignora y baja a comer con los chicos… o sale a pasear con ellos"**_

_**"**__**Y ella no te invita a participar de sus actividades? De verdad te ignora?"**_

_**"**__**Si me invita pero… no quiero siempre vivir haciendo cosas, necesito descansar, vos sabes como soy**_

_**con los shows y más esto que es una gira, necesito cuidar mi voz… no puedo jugar con eso"**_

_**"**__**Bla bla bla… la cosa es que no te ignora, si terminan optando por opciones diferentes pero no te**_

_**ignora, busca integrarte del mismo modo en que vos lo haces"**_

_**"**__**Me estas frustrando, de verdad no tengo ganas de escucharte defenderla"**_

_**"**__**No la defiendo, en realidad lo digo por vos, a que le tenes miedo? A que se vaya con una bailarina?"**_

_**"**__**Hay dos que la miran como para comérsela… y es… dios! Las quiero mataaar!"**_

_**"**__**Ella las mira del mismo modo? Se interesa?"**_

_**"**__**NO! Pero igual, no hace nada para alejarlas tampoco!"**_

_**"**__**Estas siendo caprichosa Lee, sabes cómo es Di, sabes que necesita su espacio… No actúes como si**_

_**eso fuese nuevo, no lo es, y antes hasta te gustaba esa parte independiente de su personalidad"**_

_**"**__**Te volviste una nena desde que estas con él, no me gusta para nada!"**_

_**"**__**Pero a mí me encanta así que…"**_

_**"**__**Callate, basta, no quiero escuchar tus intimidades, sobre todo cuando yo no tengo con que**_

_**contrarrestarlas!"**_

_**"**__**Okey, demasiada información o me parece a mí?"**_

_**"**__**Que información? Si no pasa nada! Viene a mi cuarto y ni siquiera quiere hacerlo, hasta en eso me**_

_**ignora. Anoche vino y estábamos bien, pensé que…. nada, cuando pensé en tomar el control me freno**_

_**en seco diciendo que eso no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, que no quería, bla bla bla"**_

_**"**__**Y vos te enojaste?"**_

_**"**__**Obvio, si no está interesada en lo nuestro que lo corte de una vez, para que vamos a seguir así?"**_

_**"**__**Tan ciega estas, mi vida?"**_

_**"**__**De que hablas? No te entiendo…"**_

_**"**__**Te parece que no está interesada si lo único que quiere es estar con vos? Dormir a tu lado?...**_

_**Preferís que aparezca para tener sexo y listo? Eso es lo que queres de ella?"**_

_**"**__**Pero si ni me habla, no sé…."**_

_**"**__**Eso no es una respuesta, decime, es eso lo que queres?"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, quizás… quizás si" **__**– la realización partía en dos su corazón, decirlo en voz alta,**_

_**verbalizarlo le causaba un dolor opresor en el pecho, pero quizás si era eso lo que quería, el solo hecho**_

_**de considerarlo era todo un nuevo punto de vista que antes no se habia permitido contemplar.**_

_**"**__**Mmm… ahora si estoy perdido"**_

_**"**__**No es lo que quiero, obvio que no… pero creo que es lo único que puedo manejar ahora"**_

_**"**__**Si es así como pensas no creo que te pueda ayudar demasiado esta vez"**_

_**"**__**Jonathan…"**_

_**"**__**No… no sé qué decirte, me llamas diciendo que te molesta que no pase tiempo con vos, pero después**_

_**me decis que lo único que queres es sexo? Si ella percibe esa actitud de tu parte no me extraña que**_

_**este colgada y buscando otras cosas a las que aferrarse… Siquiera le preguntaste como se siente?"**_

_**"**__**No, no se dio la oportunidad"**_

_**"**__**Darse se dio, vos no la quisiste utilizar y eso es algo totalmente diferente, no podes ser sincera ni con**_

_**vos misma?"**_

_**"**__**Preguntarle qué le pasa, como se siente, en donde estamos paradas es… es meter más presión en las**_

_**dos, no… no sé cómo hacerlo"**_

_**"**__**Así como te morís por recuperar la relación que en un momento tuvieron, te morís de miedo de**_

_**hacerlo, no?"**_

_**"**__**Suena confuso pero si… algo de eso hay"**_

_**"**__**A qué le tenes miedo?"**_

_**"**__**Quiero mantener una distancia pero… dios, me vuelve loca. Y más difícil se vuelve si la tengo todo el**_

_**día alrededor. La quiero de vuelta pero… mierda, es más fuerte que yo, me aterra la idea de salir**_

_**lastimada otra vez"**_

_**"**__**Según dicen, tanto le temes que al fin termina sucediendo"**_

_**"**__**Que me queres decir?..."**_

_**"**__**Eso, aunque también dicen, tanto lo deseas que al fin sucede… en que queres ocupar tu tiempo y**_

_**energía?"**_

_**"**__**No…" **__**– Lea no tenía palabras ni fuerzas para pensar en una respuesta sincera a esa pregunta, sabía lo**_

_**que quería, pero el no saber cómo conseguirlo se interponía y bloqueaba todos sus sentidos,**_

_**haciéndola dudar de todo, hasta de sus propias decisiones y sentimientos. "No puedo seguir hablando**_

_**ahora, me tengo que arreglar para ir hasta el estadio"**_

_**"**__**Te amo, lo sabes, no? Y aunque no siempre pensemos igual, estoy acá… siempre"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, es bueno saber que tengo a alguien incondicional a mi lado, no… no sé qué haría sin vos"**_

_**"**__**Anda a arreglarte y rómpela en el escenario, si? Y pensa en lo que hablamos y lo que queres…**_

_**aunque no lo pienses de mas, eso tampoco es bueno"**_

_**"**__**Gracias, te llamo cuando me instale en Boston, si?"**_

_**"**__**Suena perfecto, un beso grande princesa!"**_

_**Lea corto y se quedó unos segundos más en el agua, hasta finalmente salir de la misma y emprender su**_

_**preparación previa al show.**_

_**Luego de varios minutos de retraso en su propia habitación, Lea bajo y se unió al resto de sus**_

_**compañeros que aguardaban por las combis en el lobby del hotel. Su mirada se clavó en Jenna y**_

_**camino hacia ella para aguardar, al tiempo que involuntariamente sus ojos buscaban por Dianna, hasta**_

_**que finalmente la encontró en el otro extremo, conversando con Lexy y con Harry.**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y cruzo su mirada fugazmente con la de Lea, pero la frialdad y superioridad en la**_

_**que se camuflaba Lea tenía el efecto contrario al deseado en Dianna, quien suspiro hondo y se**_

_**reordeno mentalmente, haciendo todo en su poder por ignorarla, no porque no le importase sino por**_

_**todo lo contrario, ver como la mirada y como la trataba le molestaba demasiado como para seguir**_

_**jugando ese juego en el que todos los días se veía más y más expuesta.**_

_**La llegada al estadio fue por separado, Dianna prefirió tomar la combi en donde iban la mayoría de los**_

_**warblers y bailarines, mientras Lea lo hizo en la que siempre lo hacía.**_

_**La situación en backstage no era tensa, las dos optaban por ignorarse pero sin crear tensión innecesaria**_

_**en sus compañeros, y agradecían que la vorágine de un nuevo show las consumiese por completo,**_

_**olvidándose de todo, o de casi todo. Dianna comenzaba a relajarse, habían pasado todo el show sin**_

_**ninguna mirada fría, aunque tampoco afectuosa.**_

_**Sin embargo en el momento de Somebody To Love, su canción en el show, la misma en la que Lea se**_

_**acercaba y buscaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico, comúnmente sosteniéndole la mano, le dio la**_

_**pauta de que las cosas no estaban bien. La actitud de Lea de mantenerse separada, sin iniciar ese**_

_**contacto fue terminantemente un planteo que no se habia esperado, por lo general sus peleas**_

_**terminaban en la adrenalina de un show, de una escena, pero esta vez Lea estaba lo suficientemente**_

_**molesta con ella como para no dejarlo bajo el escenario, y saber que no tenía absolutamente nada de lo**_

_**cual sentirse culpable o arrepentirse no era algo que la hiciese sentir mejor en ese momento.**_

_**Ni bien el show finalizo Dianna camino pausadamente hacia el cuarto arreglado como su camerino,**_

_**llegando casi al mismo tiempo que Naya. Dianna no dijo nada aunque su actitud se mostraba tranquila,**_

_**sin mucho más que hacer acomodo sus cosas en un rincón, se cambió la ropa de la última parte del**_

_**show por la que habia traído antes y se sentó sobre el tocador, aguardando por sus compañeras y la**_

_**rutina de siempre antes de volver al hotel.**_

_**Lea aun luchaba contra sus emociones, no habia sido una decisión fácil apartarse de Dianna durante**_

_**esa última canción, sabía que habia cementado con más firmeza el desencuentro que atravesaban, no**_

_**obstante ya no era tiempo de arrepentirse. Con una sonrisa y comentarios despreocupados bajo del**_

_**escenario junto a Lexy y Hemo y comenzó a caminar hacia el camarín, al ingresar su mirada se posó**_

_**en Dianna, quien seguía sentada enfrente, sus brazos agarrados de la madera que la sostenía y sus**_

_**piernas cruzadas colgaban moviéndose en un vaivén constante.**_

_**Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver la tristeza y la confusión en el rostro de Dianna, sentía el dolor**_

_**como propio, sentía la necesidad de correr y besarla antes de fundirse en un abrazo que borrase**_

_**cualquier pelea y cualquier duda, pero no podía hacerlo, no era justo para con ella actuar sin tener algo**_

_**de claridad en sus pensamientos, ni lo era para Dianna, no podía jugar con ella tampoco.**_

_**Sin hablar más de lo necesario, respondiendo a las bromas de alguna de sus compañeras Lea se**_

_**despojó de la ropa del show, y luego ordeno sus cosas, sintiendo como un peso extra presionaba sobre**_

_**ella cada vez que quería mantener la cabeza erguida o acercarse a donde Dianna seguía sentada, ahora**_

_**concentrada en su celular.**_

_**Cuando por fin dejaron el estadio y volvieron al hotel Lea fue una de las que más rápido paso junto a**_

_**los fans, sin humor como para lidiar con ellos, limitándose a saludar a lo lejos con su mano.**_

_**La noche no tardó en llegar, a diferencia de lo días anteriores opto por bajar a cenar con sus**_

_**compañeros, intentando integrarse en las bromas y descomprimir un poco su cabeza, si bien no**_

_**totalmente, la idea habia sido la acertada, en especial luego de sentirse por fin un poco aliviada luego**_

_**de una improvisada zapada con Mark, quien habia bajado su guitarra.**_

_**Cuando la mayoría fue abandonando, Lea se unió y saludo a los que quedaban antes de dirigirse al**_

_**ascensor. Cuando llego al piso seleccionado salió del habitáculo y sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver**_

_**que del ascensor contiguo salía Dianna, distraída mirando su cámara, y emprendiendo el camino hacia**_

_**su habitación.**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y una mueca de tristeza volvió a plasmarse en su rostro, sus ojos fijos en los de**_

_**Lea buscando las respuestas que intuía no iba a recibir de otra forma.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– susurro suavemente, mientras se acercaba unos pasos, tanteando la situación antes de hacer**_

_**algo más que empeorara todo.**_

_**"**__**Di, que…que hacías?" **__**– atinó a preguntar Lea señalando la cámara**_

_**"**__**Fui… fui a la terraza a sacar algunas fotos de la ciudad, lo vengo haciendo en todos los hoteles así**_

_**que digamos que suma para crearme un timeline después… no sé, caprichos…"**_

_**"**__**Está bien, me… me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana" **__**– Lea sonrió a medidas y luego de suspirar**_

_**hondo comenzó a caminar, pasando a Dianna por un costado, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de la**_

_**rubia aferrándose a su antebrazo con firmeza pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo.**_

_**"**__**Podemos hablar?"**_

_**"**__**No sé qué es lo que hay que hablar"**_

_**"**__**Lea.." **__**– suplico Dianna girando sobre su eje y buscando la mirada de la morocha. **__**"No sé qué te pasa**_

_**pero quiero saberlo, no… no podemos hablar?"**_

_**"**__**No tengo respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que yo misma me hago, mucho menos a las que vos**_

_**queres hacerme… perdoname"**_

_**"**__**Estas cortando conmigo?" **__**– la sorpresa de Dianna hizo temblar su voz**_

_**"**__**No, bueno no es como si hubiese algo que cortar pero… no. Es solo que, no sé, estamos peleando**_

_**siempre y no puedo evitar sentir que estas en cualquier lado menos conmigo, y no… no lo soporto"**_

_**"**__**Ni siquiera me diste una chance de hablar, sos vos la que se cierra, no soy yo"**_

_**"**__**O sea que es mi culpa?"**_

_**"No, no estoy diciendo eso. Pensalo, ni siquiera me preguntaste como estoy, era más fácil pensar que**_

_**tenía un problema con vos que pensar que algo me pasaba a mí, no?"**_

_**"**__**Di, yo…"**_

_**"**__**Está todo bien, no te preocupes. Me voy a mi cuarto… descansa" **__**– susurro Dianna antes de dejar**_

_**escapar una lagrima, poniendo marcha acelerada hasta llegar a su cuarto y sumergirse dentro,**_

_**encontrando en esas cuatro paredes el refugio necesario en ese momento.**_

_**Estamos bien?...**_

_**El mensaje de Lea llego a la mañana siguiente, cuando Dianna aún estaba terminando de cambiarse**_

_**antes de salir para ir hacia el aeropuerto.**_

_**Eso es algo que te tenes que preguntar a vos misma y no a mi…**_

_**Sabes que te quiero, no?**_

_**Aunque en este momento piense que tenes una forma rara de demostrarlo… si, lo sé, y yo a vos**_

_**Dianna suspiro antes de cerrar su valija y salir de su cuarto, el mensaje de la neoyorkina era una**_

_**prueba de que la morocha no quería un corte en su relación, pero también traía incluido un mensaje**_

_**entre líneas y es que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de como seguía todo o donde estaban paradas. No**_

_**obstante Dianna no quería ser quien le diera más motivos para cerrarse, estaba decidida a intentar un**_

_**acercamiento, pero dejando también tarea para Lea, la única forma de hacerlo funcionar era**_

_**encontrándose a mitad de camino.**_

_**Luego de levantarse en la madrugada para volar hacia Boston, el elenco se dividió en varios sub**_

_**grupos, Dianna salió a recorrer la ciudad, recordando a cada paso la visita que habían hecho hacia un**_

_**dos años atrás con Lea, dejando que su mente se llene de recuerdos viejos, y nuevos, los mismos que**_

_**plasmaba en varias fotografías.**_

_**Lea comía con amigos en un restaurant italiano y solo volvía al hotel con el tiempo justo para dirigirse**_

_**al estadio, la rutina se repetía, Dianna y ella interactuaban brevemente pero sin peleas o sarcasmo.**_

_**El show comenzaba y terminaba con idéntica energía, al menos para el exterior, ya que Dianna**_

_**comenzaba a detestar el dolor que le causaba la actitud distante de Lea en la última canción, en el**_

_**momento en que ellas dos mismas habían creado como suyo, dejándose llevar en su mini burbuja, y**_

_**olvidándose por unos segundos de la mirada del público en ella.**_

_**Dianna habia luchado contra sí misma para mantenerse en su posición y no moverse para buscar la**_

_**mano de Lea, mientras ésta todo lo que habia hecho era esperar justamente eso, la iniciativa de la**_

_**rubia que nunca habia llegado.**_

_**Una vez terminado el show la rutina no se alteraba, salvo en el detalle de que esta vez volaban a**_

_**Philadelphia esa misma noche, en lugar de hacerlo a la mañana siguiente.**_

_**En el aeropuerto todos se entraban en un enorme grupo, aguardando por el charter, Dianna fijaba su**_

_**vista en el celular hasta que los gritos de Chris captaron su atención, la rubia dejo el celular sobre su**_

_**bolso y se alejó del lugar.**_

_**Lea no aguanto su curiosidad e intentando pasar desapercibida camino hacia el lugar donde estaba**_

_**Dianna y tomo el celular, su corazón se detuvo al observar que la rubia habia estado observando un**_

_**tweet con una foto de las dos durante el show, sin siquiera saber porque, solo actuando por instinto e**_

_**intentando captar indirectamente la atención de la rubia escribió **__**"Somebody to love…" **__**en un tweet y**_

_**lo envió, sabía lo que hacía, sabia la repercusión que iba a tener, pero también sabía que Dianna podía**_

_**apreciar el gesto… o no, o quizás no. Fue ahí cuando Lea entro en pánico y sin pensarlo dos veces**_

_**elimino el tweet que hacia segundos habia enviado.**_

_**Rápidamente y buscando pasar desapercibida devolvió el celular a su lugar y siguió caminando rumbo**_

_**a Telly. Sus manos temblaban sudorosas al ver el aluvión de menciones que su cuenta de twitter**_

_**recibía aun cuando en el que habia mandado desde el de Dianna no se mencionaba a sí misma.**_

_**La sensación de bienestar que le creaba ver la cantidad de gente que surfeaba detalles para conectarlas**_

_**era indescriptible, pero así también los nervios por la reacción de la rubia cuando fuese consciente.**_

_**Dianna volvió a los minutos y se sentó nuevamente en su sitio, dejando el celular a un lado y**_

_**retomando la conversación con Hemo.**_

_**Al cabo de unos minutos su celular comenzó a sonar y Lea observaba atenta el rostro de la rubia y**_

_**como este cambiaba a medida que la conversación por teléfono avanzaba. Ni bien Dianna corto dirigió**_

_**su vista a su celular y su sorpresa al leer algo en él, Lea supo inmediatamente de que se trataba y bajo**_

_**la vista, entreteniéndose con un papel que habia sobre la mesa.**_

_**Dianna acababa de cortar con su publicista y sin entender demasiado a lo que se refería reviso su**_

_**twitter, no habia nada raro en él, y no estaba el mensaje que el decía haber leído, no obstante cuando**_

_**ingreso a ver las menciones todas hacían alusión a lo mismo, el nombre de la canción y como**_

_**misteriosamente habia desaparecido a los pocos segundos de ser enviado.**_

_**'**__**Somebody to love….? No puede ser un hacker, no haría solo eso… fuck fuck fuck! No hago nada y me**_

_**tengo que bancar que me llamen para pedir explicaciones…. fuccckkkk!'**__**. Dianna alzo la vista y la**_

_**dirigió a Naya, la morocha estaba hablando con varios de los chicos y por su expresión dedujo que no**_

_**podía ser ella, Sus ojos fueron posándose en cada uno de los chicos sin tener ningún indicio que le**_

_**hiciese pensar que alguno de ellos habia sido el culpable, hasta que su mirada se posó en Lea.**_

_**La morocha estaba sentada retorciendo un papel entre sus dedos, las manos un poco temblorosas y**_

_**Dianna se extrañó, esa era la actitud de Lea en casos donde la acechaba cierto grado de ansiedad por**_

_**un motivo u otro. Su mirada siguió clavada en ella el tiempo suficiente para captar el momento en el**_

_**que Lea levantaba la vista e involuntariamente las dos se conectaban, viendo ahora Dianna la culpa y**_

_**las mejillas sonrojándose.**_

_**La rubia alzo su ceja, en un modo que verbalizaba **__**'Fuiste vos?'.**_

_**La única respuesta que obtuvo en Lea fue ver como se mordía el labio nerviosa y luego de mantener la**_

_**mirada un segundo más del necesario sus mejillas se sonrojaban obligándola a desviar su mirada a un**_

_**costado, completamente avergonzada. Acción que a los ojos de Lea reflejaba un **__**'si' **__**tímido e inseguro.**_

_**Dianna no supo porque lo habia hecho, pero no era como si últimamente comprendiese las acciones de**_

_**Lea por completo, por lo cual opto por obviar el asunto y esperar a que la morocha se acercase a**_

_**hablarle, cosa que en el resto del día no sucedió.**_

_**Los días siguieron pasando, y sus energías seguían enfocadas en el tour. Philadelphia y Washington**_

_**quedaron atrás, y Toronto, ya en Canadá, era el lugar para el nuevo show.**_

_**Dianna y Lea habían mantenido la distancia, ignorándose cada vez que podían, pero tratándose**_

_**amistosamente si la situación lo requería, solo que nunca cediendo, ninguna de las dos quería dar ese**_

_**paso aunque de verdad lo deseara.**_

_**El show transcurría con la misma fuerza de siempre, Dianna se perdía en el rostro de los fans, o al**_

_**menos los que más cerca tenia, y sentía como su cuerpo vibraba recibiendo esa energía, eran segundos**_

_**fugaces, pero cada vez que su mirada conectaba con la de alguien del público y veía esa admiración**_

_**ciega que le profesaban algo dentro de ella se manifestaba, e inmediatamente recordaba la carta que**_

_**habia recibido hacia unos días, o mismo cada saludo y cada gesto que tenían con los fans fuera del**_

_**hotel, era sensaciones indescriptibles que necesitaba retribuir de alguna forma.**_

_**En uno de los breaks que tenía, se ubicó al lado de la consola, Amber se apoderaba del foco de**_

_**atención con Ain't No Way, pero su mirada buscaba caras, reacciones en el público. Cuando la misma**_

_**termino era el turno de Kevin con PYT, lo que le indicaba que era tiempo de volver y cambiarse. En el**_

_**camino paso por la parte de vestuario y observo una de las remeras que veía hasta el hartazgo en los**_

_**fans, y algo dentro de ella hizo el click, sin dudarlo la tomo y la reemplazo por la que siempre usaba.**_

_**Minutos más tarde los primeros acordes de Born this way comenzaban a sonar, la efusividad del**_

_**público a hacerse oír y Dianna se miró a sí misma, prohibiéndose entrar en crisis. Suspiro hondo y**_

_**dejo que un fuerte escalofrío la recorra de pies a cabezas, era eso, ceder ante el pánico por completo de**_

_**una vez para luego retomar el control, enfrentar la situación que ella misma proponía, de modo más**_

_**relajado.**_

_**La música le daba el pie y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a subir la pequeña escalera que la llevaba**_

_**al escenario.**_

_**Ni bien su cabeza se asomó dejo que todo fluya, exigiéndose disfrutar del momento, confiando en su**_

_**propia decisión.**_

_**Y eso fue lo que hizo, sonriendo y caminando esa momentánea pasarela con la frente en alto y una**_

_**enorme sonrisa.**_

_**Absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de reacciones que pudiese, pero enfocándose también en las palabras**_

_**que su madre le habia dicho hacia algunos días y que ahora se repetían con fuerza en su**_

_**cabeza…**__**'Cuando de verdad desees hacer algo, simplemente hacelo. Nada es más importante que ser**_

_**vos misma'.**_

_**Si hacia lo que quería, respetando sus propias convicciones, eventualmente todo iba a estar bien, ella**_

_**se iba a encargar de que así fuese.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Probablemente este capítulo fue el culpable, junto con mis viajes, de que en el último tiempo**_

_**las actualizaciones se hiciesen semanales. Fue difícil pensar en cómo narrar el tour y como crear**_

_**este momento, y el bloqueo se extendió por semanas. Si bien la explicación está en el próximo**_

_**capítulo, espero haber llegado a una situación que los conforme, o al menos que no los aburra.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Buena semana gente, X.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Do you realize? (The Flaming Lips)**_

_**Do You Realize that you have the most beautiful face?. Do You Realize we're floating in space?**_

_**Do You Realize that happiness makes you cry? Do You Realize that everyone you know someday will**_

_**die?**_

_**And instead of saying all of your goodbyes, let them know.**_

_**You realize that life goes fast? It's hard to make the good things last**_

_**You realize the sun doesn't go down? It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round…**_

_**Do You Realize?**_

_***Chapter 55*: Chapter: Pigs on the wing**_

_**Con el correr de los segundos Dianna dejo atrás cualquier miedo y se dejó llevar por la adrenalina que**_

_**la consumía, luciendo orgullosa la remera en la que se podía leer no la tradicional frase Lucy**_

_**Caboosey, sino Likes Girls.**_

_**La canción culminaba y Dianna abandonaba el escenario rápidamente, aun dando pequeños saltitos en**_

_**el backstage buscando terminar de liberarse, la mirada de varios de sus compañeros espejaba la misma**_

_**que habia observado en el público, de asombro y confusión, ya que en ningún momento se vieron venir**_

_**aquel gesto.**_

_**"**__**Qué carajo hiciste? Alguien sabia de eso?" **__**– Naya fue la primera en atacar con preguntas a Dianna**_

_**cuando la vio ingresar al camarín, donde también estaban el resto de sus compañeras salvo Lea, quien**_

_**se hallaba en el escenario con su solo.**_

_**Dianna la miro con una media sonrisa, dejando que los nervios volviesen de apoco. Camino callada**_

_**hasta su rincón y se cambió la remera por otra, tal cual lo requería su siguiente aparición.**_

_**"**__**Di, que… que fue eso? Sabemos que es tu vida pero… de verdad hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?" **__**–**_

_**ahora era el turno de Amber, quien estaba sentada aguardando por sus compañeras**_

_**"**__**No, no lo hice. Fue solo una remera, podemos concentrarnos en el cambio de vestuario para el**_

_**próximo número?"**_

_**"**__**Dianna no jodas, tenes 4 canciones más hasta volver a subir!" **__**– Naya se paraba de brazos cruzados a**_

_**su lado, mirando como esta se sentaba y comenzaba a ponerse los zapatos sin intenciones de hablar**_

_**sobre el tema en ese momento.**_

_**"**__**Chicas, basta… no es momento de hacer esto, ella tiene sus motivos**__**" - Jenna fulmino con la mirada a**_

_**Naya, y se sentó al lado de la rubia en silencio, procediendo a acomodar ella también sus zapatillas de**_

_**cara a la próxima aparición.**_

_**"**__**Gracias…" **__**– susurro Dianna aun mirando hacia abajo, apenas audible para Jenna quien le regalo una**_

_**cálida sonrisa.**_

_**El silencio se apodero del cuarto, con la excepción provocada por el celular de Dianna sonando casi**_

_**constantemente lo cual hacia que el resto cruzase miradas confusas entre sí.**_

_**Lea ingresaba al cuarto agitada, recuperando el aire luego de otra poderosa interpretación. Ni bien**_

_**cerró la puerta tras ella noto la confusión en sus compañeras y juraba que habia detectado algo de eso**_

_**en algunas de las personas en el publico minutos antes.**_

_**La neoyorkina camino hacia el sector donde se hallaba su ropa, mirando de reojo a sus compañeras, y**_

_**dándose vuelta cuando se percató del celular de Dianna sonando. **__**"No lo vas a atender?"**_

_**"**__**Eh…no, no es nada que no pueda esperar hasta el final del show…" **__**– respondió Dianna distraída,**_

_**evitando mirarla a los ojos, mientras tomaba el celular y rechazaba una llamada entrante de Ryan para**_

_**después apagarlo.**_

_**"**__**No es nada que no pueda esperar hasta al final del show? Seguro se quieren asegurar de que estás en**_

_**tu sano juicio antes de ver cómo te inmolas en el escenario otra vez!" **__**– Naya resoplo frustrada por la**_

_**negativa de Dianna a hablar del tema, y la tranquilidad con la que aparentaba tomárselo.**_

_**La latina dio media vuelta y salió apurada del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Lea quien se giraba para**_

_**dirigirse a Dianna pero cuando abría la boca para hacerlo lo vio a Telly ingresando a toda prisa.**_

_**"**__**Que hiciste, Di? Me queres explicar que hiciste? Mi celular y el del resto no para de sonar… estás**_

_**loca? No podes hacer algo así sin tener permiso… no… no es lo pactado!"**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista con un poco de culpa, le molestaba que sus acciones repercutieran en terceros, si**_

_**fuese por ella preferiría que solo pagase ella misma las consecuencias de sus actos.**_

_**"**__**Eh…"**_

_**"**__**Qué carajo paso? Alguien me quiere explicar?" **__**– Lea se quedó mirando a Dianna quien conecto sus**_

_**miradas sin decir nada**__**. "Dianna…"**_

_**"**__**Vas a tener que dar explicaciones, si no lo sabias cuando tomaste esa decisión ahora si lo haces…**_

_**están furiosos!" **__**– sentencio Telly antes de salir del cuarto mal humorado, el resto se quedó mirándolo**_

_**impresionadas, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían así, pero dada la situación no era de extrañarse.**_

_**"**__**Deja de mirarme así, no pasó nada… ya fue, ya podes volver a ignorarme como lo venís haciendo**_

_**desde hace días" **__**– Dianna respondió de modo cortante a la intensa mirada que Lea le dirigía, pero**_

_**apartando sus ojos rápidamente antes de perderse en la expresión confusa de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**No, ni se te ocurra hablarme así como si no fuese nadie!" **__**\- Lea se puso de pie y se paró frente a**_

_**Dianna, esperando una respuesta.**_

_**"**__**Salió en Born This Way con esta remera Lea, ya fue… no es momento" **__**– suplico Jenna con su mirada,**_

_**arrojándole la remera a su amiga**_

_**"**__**QUE?"**_

_**"**__**Muchas gracias, J!" – respondió sarcásticamente la rubia**_

_**"**__**Y qué queres? Tenemos medio show por delante, si no le decimos no sé cómo salimos a escena**_

_**después!"**_

_**Lea miraba la remera atónita, y luego su mirada se dirigió a Dianna, aun confusa. **__**"Es mentira, no?**_

_**Vos no… no podes haber usado esta remera. Lo hablaste con tu equipo? Con Ryan?". **__**Lea se quedó**_

_**mirándola pero lo único que encontró fue la indiferencia de Dianna, quien se ponía de pie y**_

_**comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. **__**"Esta es tu forma de solucionar el problema que tenemos?**_

_**Saliendo del closet en un show?"**_

_**Dianna se detuvo y giro sobre su eje mirando de modo desafiante a Lea. **__**"Por dios, Lea! No todo gira**_

_**alrededor tuyo, y no, no salí del closet. Se lo que hago aunque vos no lo creas…".**_

_**Dianna salió dejando a Lea parada en el medio del lugar, con la remera en sus manos y completamente**_

_**perpleja, sin entender de donde venía todo eso. Su trance solo acabo cuando la mano de Jenna se posó**_

_**en su hombro, trayéndola a la realidad.**_

_**"**__**No agregues más drama a la situación, al menos no más del que ya tiene. Estoy segura de que fue por**_

_**lo de la carta, desde que la recibió viene lidiando con varios 'sentimientos'"**_

_**Jenna camino un par de pasos y Lea sacudió su cabeza, como aclarando su mente pero sin encontrar**_

_**respuestas. **__**"Carta? De que carta hablas?"**_

_**"**__**La carta que le dieron a la salida de uno de los shows" – **__**Jenna respondía desganada pero la sorpresa**_

_**la golpeo cuando alzo su vista y vio la mirada confusa de Lea. **__**"Oh mierda! No sabias nada? Dios,**_

_**ustedes dos no hablan?"**_

_**Lea abrió la boca para contrarrestar eso pero no pudo emitir palabras, y de repente su pelea, la actitud**_

_**de Dianna, e incluso la mini discusión la noche que llego a su habitación y le dijo que habia tenido un**_

_**mal día fueron completando el rompecabezas. Si bien el primer impulso fue enojarse por dejarla**_

_**afuera de sus cosas sabía que no podía hacerlo, no cuando en ningún momento se habia interesado por**_

_**ella o le habia dado la oportunidad de contárselo.**_

_**"**__**Chicas no quiero interrumpir pero salimos en 2 minutos" **__**– Amber habia presenciado toda la escena**_

_**desde un rincón, cundo escucho un golpe en la puerta supo que era su llamado y a su paso decidió**_

_**recordarle al resto de sus compañeras donde estaban.**_

_**Lea tiro la remera a un costado y rápidamente se cambió para salir a escena.**_

_**El resto del recital paso sin sobresaltos, si bien las miradas en backstage estaban cargadas de tensión,**_

_**arriba del escenario las cosas siguieron su curso con naturalidad, sin nada que indicase algo fuera de lo**_

_**común.**_

_**Ni bien el show termino y todos bajaron del escenario la mirada de Lea buscaba a Dianna pero solo la**_

_**vio ingresando raudamente a camarines a cambiarse y buscar sus cosas.**_

_**La rubia volvió en la primer combi con parte de los bailarines y alguno de sus compañeros. El silencio**_

_**a su alrededor la alteraba más que las 20 llamadas perdidas que tenía, los 6 correos de voz y los 12**_

_**mensajes de texto.**_

_**Luego de respirar hondo, ya recostada en su cama, atendió la primer llamada que llego, la misma era**_

_**de Thor y ni bien escucho la voz de este supo que estaba en problemas.**_

_**Un par de minutos pasaron y si bien la molestia del manager no se apaciguo, si se calmó un poco al**_

_**conocer que Dianna al fin y al cabo tenía un plan, un plan que habia que pulir, pero que no los haría**_

_**empezar desde cero al día siguiente.**_

_**En el instante en que golpearon con énfasis a la puerta de su habitación, colgó la llamada con su**_

_**agente y camino a paso pausado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para prepararse.**_

_**Dianna abrió la puerta y dio paso a tres de los productores que se hallaban a la cabeza del tour en ese**_

_**momento, sabiendo que no habia muchas opciones para la reunión que debían tener optaron por**_

_**quedarse en la misma habitación, asegurándose de ese modo no brindar ningún espectáculo en público.**_

_**Tras más de una hora de discusión los productores abandonaron la habitación, y Dianna se despojó de**_

_**su ropa al tiempo que se introducía en la ducha. De frente a la cascada de agua dejo que esta relajase**_

_**todo su cuerpo, desde su rostro hasta la punta de sus pies, despojándola de la furia, tristeza, ansiedad y**_

_**frustración que poseía, llevándose con ella también unas cuantas lagrimas que luchaba por salir.**_

_**La ducha se extendió por varios minutos, cuando finalmente salió encontró su celular sonando con una**_

_**llamada de su madre, indudablemente los productores no mentían cuando hablaban de como la escena**_

_**habia sido una bomba en las redes sociales.**_

_**Resignada respondió la llamada y solo atino a tranquilizar a su madre asegurándole que todo estaba**_

_**bien, cuando corto observo varios mensajes de texto de sus amigos pero se centró en dos de Lea, los**_

_**mismos tenían una hora de diferencia entre el primero y el segundo.**_

_**Podemos hablar?**_

_**Ya sé que no estamos bien pero quiero estar para vos, si necesitas a alguien para hablar sabes**_

_**dónde estoy…**_

_**Dianna suspiro profundo y dejo que sus dedos se deslizasen sobre la pantalla respondiendo sin**_

_**pensarlo dos veces**_

_**Podes venir? Te necesito…**_

_**Dianna arrojo el celular a un costado y se acurruco en la cama, aun con su pelo mojado, aferrándose a**_

_**una de las almohadas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para más, lo próximo que escucho fue el sonido de su**_

_**puerta abriéndose, y la silueta de Lea apareciendo junto a su cama, dudando en un principio pero**_

_**terminando por recostarse al lado de Dianna, sacando del medio la almohada y atrayéndola con sus**_

_**brazos junto a su cuerpo, para sostenerla ahí, firme, sin apresurar nada, no necesitaba hablar si Dianna**_

_**no lo hacía al principio.**_

_**La rubia suspiro profundo, absorbiendo el calor y el delicioso perfume que Lea, aferrándose con**_

_**fuerza a su cuerpo, y sintiendo como los brazos de Lea le provenían lo que necesitaba, seguridad,**_

_**haciéndole sentir que pasase lo que pasase ella seguía estando ahí.**_

_**Durante varios minutos las dos permanecieron de la misma forma, solo relajándose. Dianna respiraba**_

_**profundo con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Lea y esta habia comenzado a deslizar suavemente sus**_

_**dedos por sobre su espalda, así como tambien de a ratos optaba por jugar con un mechón de pelo,**_

_**esperando a que Dianna hablase.**_

_**"**__**Perdón por cómo te trate hoy, no tenías nada que ver…no fue mi intensión" **__**– susurro Dianna por fin**_

_**alzando la vista y mirando a Lea directamente a los ojos.**_

_**"**__**Shhh, no pasa nada, ya fue. Después de todo lo que nos decimos cuando peleamos lo de hoy fue casi**_

_**afectuoso"**_

_**Lea miro a Dianna y vio como esta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, espejando ella misma esa acción**_

_**involuntariamente.**_

_**"**__**Me perdonas?"**_

_**"**__**Ya te dije que estaba todo bien, no me…"**_

_**"**__**No, no lo digo por eso, lo digo por lo que hice. En el momento no lo pensé pero sé que eso puede**_

_**repercutir en vos también… quiero decir, después de todos los rumores que nos rodean y bla"**_

_**"**__**Si lo sé, ya recibí varios llamados pero no pasa nada, confió en vos y en la decisión que hayas**_

_**tomado. Aunque me hubiese gustado que me lo digas, pero es tu vida"**_

_**"**__**No es lo que pensas…"**_

_**"**__**Queres hablar sobre lo que paso?" **__**– pregunto Lea suavemente. Dianna la miro dubitativa, pero no**_

_**por no saber si hablar o no, sino por no saber cómo comenzar a hacerlo. **__**"Esta bien si no queres**_

_**hacerlo, podemos estar así… lo que vos necesites"**_

_**"**__**No, si quiero… es que, no sé por dónde empezar" **__**– Dianna parecía relajarse y sin pensarlo dos veces**_

_**apoyo su mentón sobre el cuerpo de Lea, para poder mantener contacto con esta a medida que**_

_**empezase a hablar.**_

_**Lea se quedó mirándola paciente, hasta que estuvo lista.**_

_**"**__**Después del show de Chicago, a la salida cuando saludaba a varios fans que nos esperaban recibí**_

_**varias cartas y regalos, como siempre. Una de esas chicas me dio un sobre y no dijo nada, pero los**_

_**dos segundos que cruzamos miradas fueron tan intensos que si la vuelvo a ver en ese momento la**_

_**reconocería fácilmente"**_

_**"**__**Con la memoria privilegiada que tenes no lo dudo…" **__**– sonrió Lea mientras su mano seguía**_

_**recorriendo la espalda de la rubia, con movimientos cansinos.**_

_**"**__**Bueno paso eso y después cuando estaba en mi habitación fui mirando las cosas y cuando vi el sobre**_

_**que me dio me acorde de ella, asique lo abrí y empecé a leerlo y…" **__**– los ojos de Dianna cortaban el**_

_**contacto y se desviaban a un costado, cerrándose automáticamente en un intento por aguantar las**_

_**lágrimas.**_

_**"**__**Hey, no pasa nada… estoy acá, si?" **__**– Lea sonreía cálidamente y posaba sus labios terminalmente en**_

_**la cabeza de la rubia para calmarla. **__**"Tranquila"**_

_**Dianna asintió con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. **__**"En la carta**_

_**esta chica me cuenta sobre su mejor amiga, que tenía 16 años como ella y era seguidora de Glee. Al**_

_**parecer admiraba el costado sensible de Quinn y de ahí empezó a investigar sobre mí. Seguía mi**_

_**'carrera' y según dice la carta, era fiel seguidora de mis playlist en tumblr…" **__**– Dianna esbozo una**_

_**sonrisa tierna al recordar como esa anécdota estaba subrayada en la carta.**_

_**"**__**Eso sí que es amor, admirar tus elecciones musicales? Repito, eso sí es amor!" **__**– Lea sonreía y era**_

_**callada por un golpe en sus costillas por parte de Dianna, quien sonreía sinceramente, sabiendo que la**_

_**intensión de Lea era descomprimir la situación.**_

_**"**__**En fin, su sueño era conocerme, habia estado ahorrando por si el tour volvía a su ciudad, y tenía una**_

_**carta preparada para dármela, bah…la habia empezado pero nunca la termino…"**_

_**"**__**Di, seguís hablando de ella en pasado, eso implica que…" **__**– Lea no se animaba a decirlo, pero la**_

_**forma de expresarse de la rubia le daba un indicio de hacía donde se dirigía la conversación**_

_**"**__**En la carta me cuenta que adjuntaba el manuscrito de Rory, porque ella no podía hacerlo… Por qué**_

_**ella" **__**– Dianna juntaba fuerzas para seguir, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. **__**"Rory**_

_**era gay y… y gracias o culpa de Glee eligió salir del closet en el colegio y ante sus padres". **__**Dianna**_

_**hablaba pausado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas. **__**"Bueno…**_

_**ninguna de las dos cosas salió bien y después de un mes de vivir en casa de unos amigos, porque sus**_

_**padres la habían echado, y de ser objeto de burlas y de maltrato psicológico por parte de sus**_

_**compañeros en el colegio decidió…" **__**– las lágrimas ahora si salían desesperadas, pero no solo de**_

_**Dianna sino de Lea quien hasta contenía el aliento escuchando el relato de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Di…"**_

_**"**__**Se suicidó… tomo varias pastillas y se acostó a dormir… no… no se despertó más" **__**\- culmino Dianna**_

_**en un llanto desconsolado, con voz temblorosa por el recuerdo que tenía en su mente.**_

_**"**__**Mierda Di… no, no llores… no es tu culpa, no podías hacer nada para evitar eso" **__**– Lea no sabía**_

_**cómo reaccionar, abrazo a Dianna fuerte contra su cuerpo, incapaz de consolarla verbalmente, pero**_

_**teniendo la tranquilidad de saber que quizás este mínimo gesto a Dianna le servía más.**_

_**"**__**Si podía… antes de hacerlo me mando varios tweets, todavía están en su timeline si entras Quizás…**_

_**quizás si lo hubiese visto podría haber cambiado eso"**_

_**"**__**Di, tenes miles de seguidores, no podes ver todas las menciones"**_

_**"**__**Pero porque no vi esa? Tengo en mi poder la posibilidad de hacer algo y no lo hago, y… una nena**_

_**murió y no puedo evitar sentir que yo podía hacer algo"**_

_**El llanto de la rubia, y el de Lea, se fue apaciguando con el correr de los minutos, finalmente Dianna**_

_**se separó brevemente y le alcanzo el sobre para que leyese todo por su cuenta.**_

_**Lea lo hizo y no pudo evitar quebrarse nuevamente al leer el relato.**_

_**Era divertido saber que tenían fans, pero cuando historias como estas llegaban a sus oídos se sentían**_

_**vulnerables y aterrorizados. Nadie los preparaba para cargar con tantas responsabilidades, ninguno de**_

_**ellos aspiraba a ser un ejemplo de vida, solo deseaban poder trabajar de lo que les gustaba, las**_

_**consecuencias las conocían después y nadie les explicaba cómo manejarlas.**_

_**"**__**La amiga te dio la carta para cumplir con el último deseo de Rory, eso es… es un gesto hermoso. No**_

_**lo veas negativamente, estoy segura de que Rory no lo hubiese querido. Eras su modelo a seguir, de**_

_**verdad te admiraba, con tan solo leer un párrafo de esta carta no podes tener dudas de que así era"**_

_**"**__**No me admiraba a mí, admiraba a la imagen que se creó de mí. Dejó este mundo admirando a una**_

_**persona que nunca va a tener la valentía que ella tuvo, eso no suena bien, no lo puedo aceptar"**_

_**"**__**Por eso lo hiciste? Lo de la remera…"**_

_**"No salí del closet, y si lo hubiese hecho después de ver la reacción que eso causo en Thor, mi**_

_**publicista, los productores y demás me tendría que retractar. En estos días se están llevando a cabo**_

_**varios eventos en apoyo a la comunidad LGBT, voy a decir que fue eso. Los medios, y la gente que**_

_**solo se guía por esas cosas lo va a creer. La acción quizás si va a aportar algo para que la gente**_

_**comience a abrir la cabeza y aceptar a todos por igual, si más gente colaborase con eso quizás Rory no**_

_**habría necesitado de intermediarios para hacerme llegar esa carta"**_

_**Lea admiraba a Dianna sin decir nada, pero prestándole total atención, con un brillo intenso en sus**_

_**ojos por el orgullo que le hacía sentir esa mujer que tenía adelante.**_

_**"**__**Y para la gente como Rory es un guiño, es hacerles saber que no están solos, es una forma de**_

_**mostrarme verdadera, las personas que importan van a recibir el mensaje correcto"**_

_**"**__**Di… Que haya más en el cuadro de lo que ellos pueden ver no implica que lo que vean no sea**_

_**verdadero… nunca te olvides de eso. Siempre fuiste vos, y por lo que te conozco estoy en condiciones**_

_**de afirmar que siempre vas a seguir siéndolo. Rory admiraba a Dianna, no a una imagen**_

_**distorsionada de ella" **__**– Dianna la miro durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio y analizando**_

_**esas palabras. **__**"Sé porque te lo digo, conozco a esa rubia insoportable baaaastaaante bien"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y Lea no se contuvo, incorporándose lo justo y necesario se elevó, obligando a Dianna a**_

_**hacerlo mismo para capturar sus labios en un intenso beso que por la carga de adoración que contenía**_

_**las electrifico a las dos.**_

_**Por unos segundos se olvidaron de las diferencias que las habían separado, sabiendo con seguridad que**_

_**habían cosas mucho más importantes que sus idas y vueltas. Las dos se fundieron en un beso**_

_**extremadamente dulce y de entrega total, el mismo que terminaría un rato después, dejando a las dos**_

_**sedientas de aire, pero con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.**_

_**"**__**Que necesitas de mí? te puedo ayudar con algo?" **__**– pregunto Lea al ver como Dianna se ponía de pie**_

_**y caminaba hacia el baño, para volver a los pocos segundos con pañuelitos descartables para secar sus**_

_**lágrimas y darle uno a Lea para que hiciese lo mismo.**_

_**"**__**Que te quedes conmigo?" **__**– respondió Dianna ruborizándose, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama**_

_**junto a Lea.**_

_**"**__**Por más que me hubieses pedido que me vaya no lo podría hacer. Ahora decime, en que quedo todo**_

_**con los productores?"**_

_**Dianna suspiro y rio divertida al recordar el increíble revuelo que habia causado. Sin más empezó a**_

_**explicarle todo a Lea con lujo de detalles, distendiéndose después del manojo de emociones en que se**_

_**habia convertido minutos antes.**_

_**"**__**Entonces básicamente no voy a ir por algo frio como un tweet, sino que pienso hacer un ensayo y**_

_**subirlo a Tumblr, vos que decis?"**_

_**"**__**Vos sos la que hace magia con las letras, aunque eso te lleva tiempo asique yo diría que vayas**_

_**empezando"**_

_**Dianna sonrió, busco su notebook y volvió a la cama recostándose con esta sobre sus piernas y con su**_

_**espalda sobre el respaldo.**_

_**Lea se cambió, buscando algo de ropa de Dianna para dormir y volvió a la cama, sentándose junto a**_

_**Dianna y descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta, observando y ayudando cuando podía con la**_

_**creación del ensayo que debería subir al día siguiente.**_

_**Cerca de dos horas más tarde, y con el ensayo leído en voz alta dos veces para asegurarse de que era lo**_

_**indicado Dianna cerro su notebook y la dejo a un costado de la cama, resbalando sobre el colchón**_

_**hasta estar completamente horizontal.**_

_**"**__**Me abrazas?" **__**– pregunto tímidamente al tiempo que giraba, aunque eso no habia hecho falta, Lea**_

_**habia girado también, poniéndose de frente a ella y ajustando su cuerpo para que se fusione con el de**_

_**Dianna en una intensa e íntima interacción que las tenía como protagonistas.**_

_**"**__**Estoy orgullosa de vos" **__**– susurro Lea dándole un corto e inocente beso sobre los labios, antes de**_

_**cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño se apodere de ellas, sabiendo que si bien el siguiente día no iba a**_

_**ser fácil, tampoco iba a ser imposible.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Dianna fue la primera en despertarse, y luego de hacer tiempo un rato,**_

_**aprovechando la comodidad que los brazos de Lea le brindaban termino optando por levantarse para**_

_**ducharse.**_

_**Cuando salió del baño vio a Lea poniéndose sus zapatos, completamente vestida.**_

_**"**__**Hey…"**_

_**"**__**Buenos días, estas mejor?" **__**– susurro Lea alzando la vista y sonriendo tímidamente**_

_**"**__**Si, gracias por quedarte"**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada, sabes que estoy siempre"**_

_**Dianna asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Lea, observando como esta intentaba acomodarse**_

_**un poco el cabello, evidentemente buscando salir del cuarto lo más pronto posible. **__**"Te… te podes**_

_**bañar acá si queres"**_

_**"**__**Si, lo sé, pero mejor no, mejor vuelvo a mi cuarto" **__**– Lea se quedó sentada dos segundos más,**_

_**mirando a su alrededor, recolectando mentalmente sus pertenencias y luego se puso de pie, mientras**_

_**Dianna permanecía sentada en la cama mirando todos sus movimientos. **__**"Nos vemos en un rato?"**_

_**pregunto Lea con una sonrisa, pero con su mirada un poco distraída.**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– fue toda la respuesta de Dianna aunque cuando observo como Lea se dirigía a la puerta**_

_**reacciono, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella**__**. "Hey, para…"**_

_**Lea se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver la mirada triste de Dianna. **__**"Lee, estamos bien?"**_

_**La neoyorkina entendió esa mirada en segundos, pero no era el momento para hablar de eso, si no**_

_**hubiese sido por el incidente del día anterior ella estaba segura de que no hubiese cedido, no aun al**_

_**menos.**_

_**"**__**No me estoy yendo a ningún lado, si? No podría hacerlo por más que quisiera…"**_

_**Lea se acercó a Dianna, y posando su mano en una de las mejillas de esta la sostuvo para acercar sus**_

_**labios y conectarlos con los de ella en un cálido beso. Dianna cerró los ojos inmediatamente,**_

_**perdiéndose en la calidez de la mano de Lea sobre su rostro y la suavidad que sus labios desprendían.**_

_**Cuando Lea se separó les llevo unos segundos re-adaptarse y conectar sus miradas. La neoyorkina**_

_**sabía que la respuesta que le habia dado a Dianna no era la que esta esperaba, no obstante es la mejor**_

_**que podía darle en ese momento.**_

_**"**__**Eso que quiere decir? Lea por favor, no quiero seguir con esa estúpida distancia"**_

_**"**__**Yo tampoco, por eso te digo que no estoy yendo a ningún lado, estoy acá, con vos… Pero no, no está**_

_**todo bien en este momento, si no lo estaba ayer ahora tampoco. Teneme paciencia, dejemos que todo**_

_**se vaya dando naturalmente… pero no, no más distancia, solo un poco de paciencia, puede ser?"**_

_**Dianna asintió con su cabeza y se inclinó para volver a besarla, sonriendo cuando intentaba alejarse y**_

_**era Lea quien se ponía en puntas de pie, con cada una de sus manos aferrándose a su bata, para**_

_**prolongar la situación.**_

_**"**__**Nos vemos en un rato…" **__**– repitió Dianna dándole un beso tierno en la nariz antes de que saliese.**_

_**La rubia volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cama, encendió la computadora y comenzó a navegar un poco**_

_**por los mails que habia recibido, con notas sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, buscando una foto para**_

_**acompañar su ensayo, el mismo que ya habían aprobado la gente de su equipo y sus jefes.**_

_**Sabía que tenía un par de días complicados por delante pero no le importaba. En cuanto a Lea sabía**_

_**que la paciencia se le acababa, hasta que sucedían cosas como la de hacía unos instantes en las cuales**_

_**el cuerpo de Lea contradecía lo que su cerebro quería imponer, haciéndola llevar el ritmo que esta**_

_**quisiese, creyendo que eventualmente las dos se encontrarían a mitad de camino.**_

_**"**__**Heeey, ahí estas! Te extraño bebe, vos me extrañas?, si?. Mi vida, no aguanto más para volver a Los**_

_**Angeles y verte… no aguanto más estar separa de vos!" **__**– Dianna estaba acostada en la cama, con la**_

_**notebook en sus piernas, manteniendo una conversación por Skype desde hacía varios minutos.**_

_**"**__**Di, estas llorando?" **__**\- una voz masculina se dejaba fluir a través de los parlantes de su notebook.**_

_**"**__**No, no, es solo que extraño demasiado"**_

_**"**__**A quién extrañas?" **__**– Lea aparecía en su cuarto, en realidad lo estaba desde hacía unos minutos,**_

_**afirmada en la pared, con el bolso aun en sus manos.**_

_**Ni bien habia llegado del estadio habia salteado ir a su cuarto para venir directamente al de Dianna,**_

_**para ver como seguía. Esta se habia perdido dos shows más a causa de una recaída por un virus que**_

_**habia contraído, la situación se habia complicado y los médicos la habían obligado a guardar reposo**_

_**para favorecer la rápida acción de los antibióticos.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, a vos. Que haces acá? Recién vuelven?" **__**– Dianna sonreía pero veía como Lea la seguía**_

_**mirándola completamente seria. **__**"Veni…" **__**susurro con una sonrisa traviesa, terminando por convencer**_

_**a Lea quien dejo el bolso sobre los pies de la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces se desplomo al lado de la**_

_**rubia, completamente agotada por la intensa jornada que habían tenido.**_

_**"**__**Wow, finalmente las veo a las dos juntas en la cama, puedo vender esa imagen a los fans?"**_

_**"**__**JASON!" **__**– grito Dianna sonrojándose, al tiempo que Lea reía a carcajadas mirando la pantalla y**_

_**acurrucándose más junto a su lado.**_

_**"**__**Qué? Es más, Lea podes sacarte la campera aunque sea?... Fuck, con eso me pago tickets Vip para**_

_**toda la temporada de los Warriors!"**_

_**"**__**Así está bien?" **__**– pregunto Lea quitándose la campera y aferrándose a Dianna, con una sonrisa**_

_**provocadora**_

_**"**__**LEA! JASON! Dios, esto solo era mi sesión de Skype con Arthur, ustedes dos están de más…"**_

_**"**__**Dianna, estás hablando de tener una sesión de Skype con un perro, lo sabes no?... Mi vida, los**_

_**antibióticos te afectan más que un 'cigarro'" **__**– rió Lea encomillando la última palabra, para terminar**_

_**por darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, evitando cualquier reproche por parte de esta.**_

_**"**__**No hables así de Arthur, no es solo un perro!" **__**– sentencio Dianna para volver a voltear hacia la**_

_**pantalla y sonreírle al ya no tan pequeño cachorro que su hermano tenía sobre su regazo.**_

_**"**__**Baby Arthur!" **__**– sonrió Lea acercando su rostro a la pantalla, haciendo reír a Dianna y Jason por la**_

_**reacción involuntaria que habia tenido.**_

_**"**__**Hey, me tengo que ir, viene Casey y no creo que sea bueno que vea a mi hermana en la cama con su**_

_**coprotagonista… no?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm no. Por la foto que me mostraste es linda, no quiero que vea a tu hermana en ninguna**_

_**condición" **__**– sonrió Lea, abrazando exageradamente a la rubia con gesto posesivo.**_

_**"**__**Ok, ahora entiendo por qué Dianna se incomoda con mis comentarios… es mi novia, no… oh fuck,**_

_**mejor me voy!"**_

_**"**__**Acabas de quedar como la más desubicada de los dos, te das cuenta?" **__**– Dianna la miro con sonrisa**_

_**triunfante y luego volvió a prestar su atención a la pantalla, saludando infantilmente a Arthur y luego**_

_**despidiéndose de su hermano.**_

_**Una vez terminada la videoconferencia Dianna corrió la notebook hacia un costado y se quedó**_

_**mirando a Lea quien enviaba un mensaje con su celular.**_

_**"**__**Como estuvo el show?"**_

_**"**__**Aburrido sin vos… miraste Tumblr?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, por? Eso que tiene que ver?"**_

_**"**__**No me vas a decir nada?"**_

_**"**__**Decirte algo sobre qué?"**_

_**"**__**Nada, que hiciste?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, tome té, varias veces. Mire un rato tele, y después me perdí en Skype, Tumblr y YouTube"**_

_**"**__**Fíjate si subieron algún video de Somebody To Love…" **__**– dijo Lea resignada, entiendo que el gesto**_

_**que le habia dedicado aun no habia sido visto por ella**_

_**"**__**Para? No quiero ver otra vez como le agarras la mano a Chord. O sea, no son celos, pero es algo**_

_**nuestro y…."**_

_**"**__**Uf,.dame!" **__**– gruño Lea cruzando por enfrente de Dianna para tomar la notebook exasperada, motivo**_

_**por el cual casi se le cae.**_

_**"**__**Heyyyy, cuidado!"**_

_**"**__**Oh por dios…" **__**– volvió a gruñir Lea girando sus ojos mientras abría Safari y se introducía en el**_

_**tumblr de Dianna para observar el tag que contenía su nombre. Varias fotos y comentarios aparecían**_

_**mientras el scroll seguía bajando, hasta que finalmente apareció el video que buscaba, sin esperar lo**_

_**puso a cargar y miro a Dianna con sonrisa soberbia.**_

_**La rubia alzo su ceja desafiante, Lea se limitó a darle play y rápidamente saltar sobre la notebook**_

_**intentando bajar el sonido por la pésima calidad del audio.**_

_**Las dos se quedaron mirando la corta imagen que avanzaba y donde terminaba por verse a Lea con una**_

_**expresión triste en su rostro abrazando el aire que ocupaba el lugar que por lo general era ocupado por**_

_**Dianna.**_

_**La rubia se mordía el labio muriéndose de ternura por ese gesto y sonreía enormemente al escuchar**_

_**los gritos de las mismas fans que lo habían filmado. Ni bien la secuencia termino Dianna se arrojó**_

_**sobre Lea, sin impórtale su notebook, decidida a capturar esos tentadores labios en un intenso beso,**_

_**pero nunca conto con el rechazo de la morocha que amortiguo su embestida poniendo ambas manos**_

_**sobre los hombros de Dianna y evitando que algo pasara.**_

_**"**__**QUE?" **__**– grito Dianna frustrada por la acción de Lea quien la miraba con un poco de remordimiento y**_

_**un poco de diversión.**_

_**"**__**Estas enferma, no me voy a arriesgar a que me contagies. Demasiado tenemos por tus acciones, si me**_

_**enfermo yo volvemos y tenemos que buscar trabajo en una película triple xxx de bajo presupuesto"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos y se zafo de la resistencia de Lea, posando sus labios en su cuello en un beso**_

_**travieso.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…"**_

_**"**__**Yo también te extrañe" **__**–susurro la rubia al oído de Lea, haciéndola estremecer con el solo choque de**_

_**su aliento y el roce de su labio contra su oreja.**_

_**Dianna comenzó a succionar con suave presión sobre la vena que marcaba el pulso en el cuello de Lea,**_

_**sonriendo al sentir el cuerpo de esta arqueándose en busca de más contacto.**_

_**Su mano se coló bajo la remera de Lea, desplazándola con deliciosa presión sobre la piel de esta, hasta**_

_**llegar a uno de sus pechos, sorteando el obstáculo que representaba su corpiño, y comenzando a**_

_**pellizcar gentilmente su ya erecto pezón.**_

_**"Fuck, Diannaa"- se expresaba Lea con la respiración agitada, sintiendo como la temperatura en el**_

_**cuarto subía raudamente.**_

_**Dianna se separó para quitarse su remera, y Lea hizo lo mismo con su sweater y su corpiño, para**_

_**quedar en igualdad de condiciones.**_

_**La rubia volvió a arremeter contra el pecho de Lea de modo inmediato. **__**"Mmm… sos mi mejor**_

_**medicina**__**". Suspiraba sin dejar que sus labios se despeguen de la tonificada y bronceada piel.**_

_**Dianna acomodo su cuerpo sobre Lea, dejando que su mano se deslice por el abdomen de esta hasta**_

_**encontrar la resistencia del jean que tenía puesto, obstáculo que también sorteo con facilidad,**_

_**desabotonándolo y bajando el cierre indirectamente producto del ímpetu con el que su mano buscaba**_

_**seguir deslizándose sobre su piel, hasta llegar al centro de Lea, su destino final.**_

_**Ni bien Dianna alcanzo su meta y estaba dispuesta a acompañar el trabajo que realizaban sus labios y**_

_**su lengua sobre el cuello, con sus manos en la zona baja, Lea la tomo de la muñeca, frenándola y**_

_**desconcertándola nuevamente.**_

_**"**__**Estas caliente, Di…"**_

_**La rubia se sostuvo en uno de sus codos para mirarla divertida, alzando una ceja, dando por sentado**_

_**que lo que Lea acababa de decir no era nada nuevo. **__**"Alguna otra observación que quieras hacer?**_

_**Digo, así me interrumpís una sola vez"**_

_**"**__**No Dianna, estas caliente…" **__**– susurro Lea incorporándose y obligando a Dianna a sentarse a su lado,**_

_**mientras sus manos se dirigían a las mejillas y a la frente de esta. **__**"Mierda Di, tenes fiebre de**_

_**nuevo…"**_

_**Dianna la miro extrañada, no se sentía mal, pero quizás el mismo efecto de los antibióticos no la**_

_**dejaba ser del todo consciente de su estado.**_

_**"**__**Yo… no…"**_

_**"**__**Anda a ducharte, y… no sé, tenes algo para tomar? Llamo al médico otra vez?" **__**– Lea la miraba**_

_**preocupada, conjuntamente a las indicaciones que daba se ponía de pie, buscando su ropa que habia**_

_**caído hacia el piso para volver a vestirse.**_

_**"**__**No, tengo las pastillas. Me esperas si me voy a bañar?"**_

_**"**__**Eh…" **__**– Lea miro disimuladamente su reloj y maldijo interiormente. **__**"Si, anda a bañarte, yo me voy a**_

_**quedar acá"**_

_**La duda de Lea no pasó desapercibida para Dianna, quien se quedó mirándola unos segundos, antes de**_

_**hablar. **__**"Si tenes que hacer algo anda, yo puedo sola, eh!"**_

_**"**__**No, no. Habia quedado para cenar con Theo pero él lo va a entender, no pasa nada"**_

_**"**__**No lo canceles, si igual una vez que me bañe y tome los medicamentos me duermo en dos segundos"**_

_**"**__**Segura?"**_

_**"**__**Si, no tiene gracia que te quedes acá mirándome dormir, de verdad"**_

_**Lea asintió y se sentó en el pequeño sillón, mirando como Dianna desaparecía tras la puerta del baño**_

_**para abandonarla 10 minutos más tarde.**_

_**Lea sonrió y se acercó a ella, corriendo las manos de Dianna y reemplazándolas por las suyas para**_

_**seguir batiendo su cabello con una toalla, alborotándolo divertida, haciendo reír a la propia Dianna**_

_**con esa actitud.**_

_**Lea la miro embelesada luego de quitarle la toalla y le acomodo un poco el pelo con sus propios**_

_**dedos. **__**"Listo…" **__**– susurro divertida y sin poder contenerse se puso en puntas de pie para estar a la**_

_**misma altura y presionar suavemente sus labios con los de la rubia, extendiendo en el tiempo ese**_

_**mínimo contacto. **__**"Ahora a la cama" **__**ordeno sonriente, y dándole un pequeño golpe en el trasero**_

_**mientras pasaba a su lado para ir a buscar los medicamentos y un vaso de agua.**_

_**Dianna obedeció con una enorme sonrisa y luego de cumplir con el ritual de sus medicinas invito a**_

_**Lea a recostarse junto a ella, ni bien su cuerpo se acomodó junto al de Lea y cerró los ojos comenzó a**_

_**dar paso al sueño.**_

_**"**__**Antes de que me olvide, hoy descubrimos que finalmente era Naya la de los mensajes"**_

_**"**__**Qué? Cómo? Pero si ella también habia recibido"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, pero se los mandaba ella misma, le ayudo Jenna"**_

_**Dianna se separó para mirarla intentando conectar todo. Durante gran parte de la gira habían padecido**_

_**el misterio de los mensajes, teniendo que descartar uno por uno a todos sus sospechosos. **__**"Como lo**_

_**descubrieron?"**_

_**"**__**Porque me llego otro más, me enoje y con Kevin íbamos a hablar con los de seguridad para que lo**_

_**investiguen, y eso iba a ser todo un lio asique no le quedó otra que confesarlo"**_

_**"**__**Nos tenemos que vengar"**_

_**Lea rio divertida al tiempo que sentía a Dianna volviendo a acomodarse sobre su pecho. **__**"Seguro que**_

_**sí, va a ser la primera en caer cuando volvamos al set"**_

_**Lea sintió la sonrisa de Dianna y el silencio volvió a envolverlas por un par de minutos, hasta que la**_

_**rubia volvió a hablar en apenas un susurro.**_

_**"**__**Me cantas soft kitty?"**_

_**"**__**Oh my DORK, Dianna!" **__**– rio Lea hasta que Dianna le pego en sus costillas para que dejase de**_

_**burlarse. **__**"Ouuuchh… la fiebre te pone agresiva, Agronsky?"**_

_**Dianna no respondió, pero se volvió a mover, buscando la posición justa junto a Lea, quien luego de**_

_**controlar su risa, comenzó a cantar suavemente…**_

_**"**__**Soft Kitty, soft kitty"**_

_**"**__**Warm kitty…" **__**– susurro Dianna corrigiendo a Lea, quien la miro totalmente incrédula.**_

_**"**__**Ayudame vos entonces, sos vos la que la conoce…"**_

_**"**__**Ok, si no me queda otra"**_

_**Soft kitty, warm kitty… little ball of fur…**_

_**Lea volvía a cantar, mirando obnubilada la relajación de Dianna al acompañarla con la pequeña**_

_**canción.**_

_**Happy kitty, sleepy kitty… purr, purr, purr…**_

_**Dianna sonreía complacida, y Lea le dejo un tierno beso sobre su cabeza, comenzando a acariciar su**_

_**espalda, sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos antes de que se quedase completamente dormida.**_

_**Y así fue, en pocos minutos Lea sintió el cuerpo de Dianna relajarse por completo sobre el tuyo y su**_

_**respiración volverse pesada, con cuidado se separó de ella, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para darle**_

_**un tierno beso en la frente y arroparla bien antes de salir del cuarto.**_

_**Volver a su habitación, bañarse, bajar a comer con Theo y volver al cuarto de la rubia no le llevo más**_

_**de 2 horas y media, tiempo en el cual Dianna parecía ni siquiera haber cambiado de posición, si**_

_**hubiese sido elección de Lea se hubiese quedado con ella pero Theo estaba con ellos en esa parte de la**_

_**gira y si bien no habia cámaras ni nadie cerca quería pasar algo de tiempo con él.**_

_**A diferencia de lo que siempre ocurría fue Lea quien se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama con**_

_**Dianna, ajustando su cuerpo bien pegado a la espalda de la rubia, y abrazándola con delicadeza para no**_

_**despertarla. Sonriendo al sentir como su cuerpo ya no transmitía tanto calor, signo evidente de que la**_

_**fiebre habia bajado.**_

_**Sus parpados se volvían pesados, y el cansancio por la extensa gira tomaba control de ella, no obstante**_

_**la sonrisa se mantenía relajada en su rostro, pensando en que el día siguiente era uno que tenían que**_

_**disfrutar, el último de la gira, y el ultimo antes de volver a Nueva York, previo a unas merecidas**_

_**vacaciones en un lugar que aún no había decidido pero que esperaba pudiese contar con la presencia de**_

_**Dianna a su lado, lo veía como una de las ultimas posibilidades para recomponer la relación que hasta**_

_**el momento se sostenía con constantes altibajos.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Gracias por la buena onda en los comentarios y msg!. Con respecto a este capitulo, capaz**_

_**pensaban que iba a optar por hacer el "shirt!gate" en relación a Lea, pero para mí eso fue**_

_**íntegramente personal, algo que Dianna hizo para sí misma.**_

_**PD: Estoy llegando a un punto donde necesito recordar que esto es FICCION, empieza a**_

_**incomodarme (en realidad lo hace desde hace un tiempo) haber elegido dos personas reales para**_

_**sumergirlas en una historia de este tipo, tendría que haber ido por Faberry, no? jaja. En fin**_

_**ahora ya está hecho y lo único que quiero es recordar eso, es ficción. Ficción que termina en el**_

_**capítulo 62 si mi esquema no sufre modificaciones.**_

_**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 3: Pigs on the wings 1&amp;2 (Pink Floyd)**_

_**You know that I care what happens to you, and I know that you care for me.**_

_**So I don't feel alone, or the weight of the stone…**_

_**Now that I've found somewhere safe to bury my bone.**_

_***Chapter 56*: Chapter: Good Vibrations**_

_**Dianna miraba por la ventanilla del auto observando como a su paso se desvanecía el paisaje, con el**_

_**color verde predominando en cada detalle, a medida que se alejaban del centro de la ciudad.**_

_**Suspirando hondo tomo su celular y marco uno de los números que tenía en speed dial, uno de los que**_

_**usaba desde hacía años cuando necesitaba alguien que la baje a la tierra. **__**"Hey…podes hablar?"**_

_**"**__**Si, obvio. La pregunta es, qué haces vos llamándome?, no deberías estar en Hawaii con Lea?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy en Hawaii, llegue hace un ratito y ahora estoy yendo a encontrarme con ella"**_

_**"**__**Y me llamas porque…?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, no quiero estar acá"**_

_**"**__**Por qué no?"**_

_**"**__**Porque se lo que se viene y no…no quiero. Fuck, no quiero"**_

_**"**__**No queres estar con Lea? Pensé que…"**_

_**"**__**No! No es eso, obvio que quiero estar con ella, es por eso que no quiero estar acá"**_

_**"**__**No entiendo"**_

_**"**__**En New York estuvimos peleando todo el tiempo y no solo por lo de Seb, ella sabe cómo es eso. Lo**_

_**que pasa es que…". **__**Dianna intentaba buscar la explicación justa a como se sentía, pero era una de las**_

_**primeras veces que lo expresaba en voz alta y no le estaba siendo fácil sincerarse. **__**"No logro llegar a**_

_**ella, nunca… no logro hacer que confié en mí, las dos solas estamos bien, pero cuando hay alguien**_

_**más en la ecuación no, simplemente ya no funciona"**_

_**"**__**Y a que le tenes miedo en Hawaii si están solas?"**_

_**"**__**Exactamente a eso, que este todo súper bien porque estamos sola y después volver y decepcionarme**_

_**cuando me choque de lleno con la realidad… no quiero eso, no lo soporto"**_

_**"**__**No sé qué decirte, creo que esta vez no soy muy útil"**_

_**"**__**Me escuchas y con eso me alcanza. Necesito desahogarme sin alguien que me juzgue o saque**_

_**conclusiones equivocadas"**_

_**"**__**Me sería imposible hacerlo por más que quiera, solo vos y ella saben que es lo que pasa"**_

_**"**__**Ella y yo, pero por separado… eso es lo frustrante"**_

_**La línea se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, Dianna intentando relajarse y dejar sus miedos en**_

_**ese auto, ya que a lo lejos vislumbraba la casa que Lea se habia encargado de alquilar para esa fugaz**_

_**escapada.**_

_**"**__**Deja que las cosas se den, no fuerces nada, olvídate de todo lo anterior y céntrate en el momento,**_

_**donde quedo tu lema?"**_

_**"**__**Siempre es hoy no necesariamente se aplica a un momento feliz"**_

_**"**__**Hacelo feliz, Di"**_

_**Dianna sonrió sintiendo en ese momento como los nervios y la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo.**_

_**"Gracias, Marisa… nos vemos cuando vuelvo?"**_

_**"**__**Seguro, conta con eso. Disfrútalo, y mandale saludos a Lea"**_

_**Dianna asintió con el pedido y corto la llamada, guardando el celular en su bolso y sonriendo al**_

_**acercarse al lugar, la casa era lujosa y si bien solo podía ver uno de los costados de la misma, no tenía**_

_**dudas de que la vista con la que se iba a encontrar iba a ser magnifica.**_

_**La rubia se bajó del taxi, espero a que el chofer le diese su valija y luego de saludarlo amablemente**_

_**comenzó a caminar hacia un enorme portón negro, pegado al garaje. El mismo que se abrió ni bien**_

_**toco el portero, otorgándole el paso.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– sonrió Lea tímidamente, acercándose a Dianna quien observaba el lugar mirando a su**_

_**alrededor completamente perpleja.**_

_**Lea se habia encargado de hacer la reserva mediante su agente, y sin mostrarle ninguna foto del lugar,**_

_**aunque si de ahora en más eso se volvía una costumbre Dianna no tenía nada que objetar.**_

_**"**__**Veni acá…" **__**– respondió Dianna con una sonrisa provocativa, dejando la valija a su lado y abriendo**_

_**los brazos esperando que Lea colisione su cuerpo con el suyo. Lea se aferró con fuerza a ella,**_

_**prácticamente su último contacto habia sido una pelea y Lea habia pretendido ser cuidadosa con sus**_

_**acciones, pero el pie que Dianna acababa de darle era todo lo que estaba esperando.**_

_**"**__**Te extrañaba" **__**– susurro Lea contra el cuello de Dianna, luego separándose un poco y poniéndose en**_

_**puntas de pie para darle un beso tierno en los labios.**_

_**Las dos habían regresado juntas de Dublín, luego del último show del Tour, y habían permanecido en**_

_**NYC un buen tiempo. Dianna luego habia volado hacia Los Angeles mientras Lea habia decidido**_

_**quedarse un poco más, para luego encontrarse ambas en Hawaii, como sucedía en este momento en la**_

_**imponente casa ubicada en Kailua, Oahu.**_

_**"**__**Yo también" **__**– Dianna sonrió y la abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo una vez más antes de soltarla y**_

_**comenzar a caminar por el extenso jardín trasero hasta llegar a la casa.**_

_**Un pequeño camino, delimitado por piedras, conducía a una puerta trasera, a su costado izquierdo se**_

_**observaba un pequeño estanque artificial, rodeado por grandes piedras y plantas palustres, de especies**_

_**sumergidas, emergidas y flotantes que enaltecían inmensamente el espacio.**_

_**El resto del jardín estaba cubierto por un perfectamente cuidado césped, algunas palmeras y en el**_

_**fondo, contrario al lugar en que estaba la casa, una especie de quincho abierto, confeccionado en**_

_**elegante madera pero recubierto por lo que parecía ser una tela blanca y rodeado a una distancia**_

_**prudente por varias antorchas.**_

_**Dianna seguía observando todo, mientras Lea la guiaba dentro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al**_

_**cruzar el marco se sumergían en una lujosa cocina, paredes en un suave color beige, mientras el techo**_

_**se mantenía blanco. Los muebles, inclusive la mesa y sillas estaban hechas de madera, mientras la isla**_

_**era de un mármol oscuro, y los electrodomésticos de color aluminio, todo el cuarto perfectamente**_

_**iluminado por grandes ventanales sobre la mesada, con una increíble vista del jardín delantero que se**_

_**unía en el horizonte con el azul turquesa del océano.**_

_**Dianna se giró hacia Lea alzando una ceja y ambas empezaron a reír por la majestuosidad del lugar.**_

_**"**__**Falta más…" **__**– dijo Lea tomándola de la mano y haciéndola atravesar una nueva puerta.**_

_**El living se abría ante ellas, nuevamente la madera era el principal protagonista, los colores de las**_

_**paredes se mantenía al igual que en la cocina. El lugar no tenía paredes laterales, dos enormes**_

_**ventanales ocupaban ese lugar, uno de ellos dando hacia el jardín trasero, saliendo justo al sector del**_

_**colorido estanque. El otro, dando al jardín delantero, vestido por alguna palmera, excepcional césped**_

_**verde, y un horizonte vestido por el azul del cielo fusionándose con el del océano, el mismo al que**_

_**solo accedían caminando unos cuantos metros cuesta abajo.**_

_**La distribución del interior estaba organizada con otro juego de mesa y sillas en un primer lugar, más**_

_**adelante se observaba un sector con un sofá y dos sillones, una pequeña mesa ratona y frente a eso, en**_

_**la pared un gran hogar de piedra y una pantalla LED arriba, rodeado por una imponente biblioteca a**_

_**cada uno de sus costados, terminando la misma donde una se ubicaba una puerta, la misma daba hacia**_

_**un gran pasillo que las llevaría por los 3 cuartos que el lugar tenia, el último de ellos era el principal y**_

_**el que ocuparían ellas.**_

_**"**__**Es increíble, pero no es demasiado para nosotras?" **__**– pregunto Dianna parándose frente a una de las**_

_**hojas de la puerta ventana, abriéndola y aspirando tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitían, la brisa**_

_**deliciosa que llegaba desde el océano se volvía tentadora y hacia olvidar el cansancio por las casi 7**_

_**horas de vuelo.**_

_**"**__**Quizás si es grande, pero es privado, la playa es privada… podemos hacer lo que queramos"**_

_**"**__**Lo que queramos? Porque hasta donde se no existen playas privadas, solo de difícil acceso y que dan**_

_**la sensación de privacidad" **__**– concluyo Dianna girándose y mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.**_

_**Comenzando a caminar hacia ella para capturar los labios de la morocha con los suyos, inclinando su**_

_**cuerpo para que se acople a la perfección al de esta.**_

_**"**__**Lo que quieras…" **__**– suspiro Lea casi sin aliento y con los ojos cerrados una vez que Dianna se separó**_

_**de ella.**_

_**"**__**Lo que quiero es… comer algo" **__**– murmuro suavemente Dianna, completamente avergonzada, pero su**_

_**estómago dejaba en claro que tantas horas sin comer estaban excediendo su límite. Lea abrió los ojos**_

_**y sonrió, mirándola con adoración.**_

_**"**__**Puedo cocinar algo, en realidad te estaba esperando para comer juntas y después bajar un rato, te**_

_**parece bien?"**_

_**"**__**Si, voy a dejar esto en el cuarto y ducharme, no voy a tardas más de 20 minutos"**_

_**"**__**Y por eso es que amo tu nuevo corte y no tener que esperarte tres horas!" **__**– se burló Lea acercándose**_

_**y dándole otro corto beso antes de volver sobre sus pasos rumbo a la cocina.**_

_**Dianna siguió caminando hacia la habitación, la misma duplicaba el tamaño de la suya en Los**_

_**Angeles, una enorme cama, varios sillones y al igual que en el living, dos enormes ventanales a cada**_

_**lateral, otorgándoles esa exquisita vista.**_

_**Dianna dejo su valija en uno de los rincones y saco ropa, metiéndose rápidamente en el baño para**_

_**tomar una ducha y relajar su cuerpo.**_

_**Lea se hallaba en la cocina, preparando dos enormes Bowl de ensalada que serían la guarnición para**_

_**acompañar hamburguesas de tofu.**_

_**La vista se apodero de su atención una vez que todo estuvo listo, solo volviendo en si cuando un**_

_**embriagador aroma la invadió y el calor de los labios de Dianna se hicieron sentir en su hombro.**_

_**"**__**Mira…" **__**– sonrió Dianna pegando su cuerpo al de Lea, abrazándola con una de sus manos por detrás,**_

_**y poniendo su celular delante de ella con la otra para que Lea observase un par de fotos.**_

_**"**__**Tanto tiempo llevabas ahí?" **__**– sonrió Lea al ver 4 fotos de ella misma mientras cocinaba y luego con**_

_**su vista fija en el horizonte que se mostraba tras la ventana.**_

_**"**__**Mhm… me gusta observar, en especial observar-TE"**_

_**Lea cerraba los ojos, consciente del efecto que tenía la proximidad del cuerpo de Dianna con el suyo, y**_

_**del estado al que se tele-trasportaba cuando escuchaba su voz baja y ronca, tal cual lo hacía en ese**_

_**momento.**_

_**"**__**Comemos?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm… te ayudo?"**_

_**"**__**Lleva esto" **__**– ordeno Lea dándole los dos bowls, mientras ella tomo el plato con las hamburguesas,**_

_**dos copas y una botella de vino en la bandeja que ya habia preparado.**_

_**Dianna comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa tras ellas, pero Lea negó con la cabeza y salió caminando del**_

_**lugar, hasta abrirse paso fuera de la casa, por la parte delantera.**_

_**Dos reposeras de madera con una mesa en el medio eran la opción de Lea, el porche techado les daba**_

_**la comodidad de poder sentarse a admirar el horizonte con total tranquilidad aun con el intenso sol que**_

_**las envolvía.**_

_**Por las siguientes dos horas ambas se recostaron ahí, comiendo y luego hablando de cómo habían sido**_

_**sus últimos días, los mismos que habían pasado separadas pero hablando a diario.**_

_**Dianna habia ingresado a la casa brevemente, cuando salió se paró a unos metros de Lea, apunto con**_

_**su cámara manteniéndola fija, acercándose al objeto de su atención y ajustando todo para que el fondo**_

_**no se lleve el protagonismo, la practica hizo que todo le llevara un par de segundos y luego el flash**_

_**saco a Lea del trance en el que estaba, girándose y viendo como Dianna sonreía divertida mientras se**_

_**acercaba hacia ella.**_

_**La rubia se abrió paso entre las piernas de esta y se sentó ahí, dejándose caer contra el cuerpo de Lea y**_

_**posicionando la cámara hacia ellas, buscando una autofoto.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no, no ahora" **__**– fue todo lo que dijo Lea quien se giró en el instante justo en que Dianna habia**_

_**apretado el disparador.**_

_**La rubia se incorporó otra vez, quedando sentada y girando su rostro para observar el de Lea,**_

_**recorriéndolo una y otra vez sin decir nada.**_

_**Dianna suspiro hondo, y asintió con su cabeza. **__**"Ok…" **__**resoplo con una sonrisa fingida, la cual fue**_

_**reconocida por Lea en segundos, pero sin hacer nada para evitarla. **__**"Voy a bajar a caminar un rato, no**_

_**me voy a alejar asique… cualquier cosa búscame"**_

_**Lea abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla en completo silencio, viendo como Dianna**_

_**tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar bajando a la playa.**_

_**"**__**Que mierda estoy haciendo?" **__**– se auto recriminó Lea, dejándose caer sobre la reposera con los ojos**_

_**cerrados, poseída por una gran frustración. Su cuerpo solo anhelaba la conexión con Dianna, sin**_

_**embargo su cabeza seguía poniendo una distancia que ni siquiera ella podía llegar a comprender a que**_

_**se debía, pero que podía ver como comenzaba a afectar a la rubia.**_

_**Luego de un par de minutos que uso para recomponerse se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el**_

_**suave césped, hasta que el mismo delimitaba con la arena de la playa, solo dio un par de pasos y**_

_**observo a Dianna parada de espaldas a ella. La rubia tenía un sombrero fedora y un bikini amarillo,**_

_**aunque la parte de abajo cubierta por una pollera en los mismos tonos, pollera que flameaba por la**_

_**creciente brisa que habia en el lugar.**_

_**Lea se quedó observándola, viendo como la rubia recorría el paisaje con el lente de su cámara, hasta**_

_**finalmente sentarse, flexionando las rodillas y abrazándola con sus brazos, mientras mantenía la**_

_**mirada fija en el océano.**_

_**Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por inercia y cuando llego al lado de Dianna no dijo nada,**_

_**simplemente espejo la acción de la rubia minutos antes, obligándola a separar sus piernas y dejándose**_

_**caer ahí, tomando ambos brazos de la rubia y guiándolos para que la rodeen por la cintura.**_

_**El sol comenzaba a caer silenciosamente frente a las dos, tiñendo el cielo momentáneamente de**_

_**naranja. Lea sonrió y tomo la cámara que Dianna habia posado en uno de los costados, destapo**_

_**cuidadosamente el lente, y la encendió, apuntando e intentando capturar el momento en que las olas**_

_**rompían al llegar a la orilla, con el majestuoso atardecer de fondo.**_

_**Dianna sonrió en silencio y ajusto sus brazos para abrazarla con más seguridad, comenzando**_

_**involuntariamente a entonar dulcemente una suave melodía que ambas conocían, y que envió un**_

_**escalofrió por el cuerpo de Lea, aunque siguió relajándose e intentando hacer alguna otra fotografía.**_

_**"…**__**the best I can do is try to show you how to love with no fear … my little girl" **__**– susurraba Dianna y**_

_**dejaba un tierno beso en el cuello de Lea, culminando casi en un suspiro. **__**"You've gone**_

_**and stole my heart and made it your own"**_

_**Las palabras calaban hondo en Lea y el recuerdo la acechaba, hacía ya más de dos años, las dos en una**_

_**de las playas en Venice, en la misma posición, con Dianna cantando lo mismo, con la única diferencia**_

_**de que en esa ocasión veían un amanecer.**_

_**Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Lea, quizás por el antagonismo de la situación, en ese momento era**_

_**un comienzo, pero tanto habia pasado que ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si el final de un día**_

_**significaba algo más.**_

_**Varios minutos transcurrieron, los necesarios hasta que el sol se escondió por completo, y los latidos**_

_**de Lea volvieron a la normalidad, con Dianna paciente sosteniéndola sin decir mucho más, pero**_

_**notando la tensión que si bien disminuía seguía presente.**_

_**"**__**Puedo?" **__**– susurro la rubia rompiendo el silencio, y tomando gentilmente la cámara de las manos de**_

_**Lea, para comenzar a visualizar las fotos que esta habia sacado.**_

_**"**__**No soy buena con eso, las podes borrar después"**_

_**Dianna suspiro hondo obviando el comentario y concentrándose en las fotos. **__**"Wow… me gusta esta!"**_

_**sonrió esperando que Lea fijase la vista en el visor de la cámara.**_

_**"**__**Si?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, me gusta el efecto de las nubes, se ven más oscuras, como absorbiendo un poco más esa la luz**_

_**tenue que reciben, como poniendo un freno pero sin alterar la cromaticidad del resto del cielo, que**_

_**sigue siendo en ese amarillo anaranjado intenso. Además capturaste las olas en el momento justo, con**_

_**esa desprolijidad que asemeja la línea de un electrocardiograma…. No sé, le da un toque…**_

_**salvajemente íntimo, me explico? Es intenso, por los colores, por el momento… wow! de verdad me**_

_**gusta!"**_

_**Lea habia girado un poco su cabeza y observaba a Dianna hablar mientras miraba la fotografía, su voz**_

_**era sensual sin que siquiera ella lo supiera, y el brillo de sus ojos por el entusiasmo con el que se**_

_**expresaba hacían desastres en el cuerpo y la mente de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Me gusta que te guste" **__**– sonrió Lea orgullosa y cuidadosamente se inclinó sobre Dianna, capturando**_

_**sus labios en un intenso beso, que la llevo a dejarse caer sobre la arena con la morocha encima de ella.**_

_**Lea se dejaba llevar por el deseo, ya que últimamente esa era la única forma que encontraba para**_

_**expresarle sus sentimientos.**_

_**"**__**Me gusta que te guste que me guste" **__**– murmuraba Dianna contra los labios de Lea levemente**_

_**hinchados.**_

_**"**__**Mmm… nos vamos a duchar?" **__**– susurro Lea poniéndose de pie y estirando su brazo para que Dianna**_

_**tome su mano y le sirva de ayuda para incorporarse.**_

_**"**__**Yo ya me bañe…"**_

_**"**__**Te vas a bañar dos veces entonces" **__**– respondió Lea dándose vuelta y guiñándole un ojo divertida.**_

_**La ducha se extendió por más de una hora, luego de eso ambas cocinaron juntas y tuvieron la cena en**_

_**el living, mirando una película en el inmenso televisor LED que colgaba por encima del hogar. Luego**_

_**de eso las dos cayeron rendidas, y si bien era temprano ni bien hicieron contacto con la almohada las**_

_**dos se durmieron profundamente, completamente agotadas.**_

_**Los fuertes e intrépidos rayos del sol se encargados de iluminar fuertemente el cuarto, haciendo que**_

_**ambas se despierten al mismo tiempo, Lea viéndose rodeada por los brazos y el cuerpo de Dianna de**_

_**modo extremadamente protector.**_

_**Las dos se levantaron y se ducharon, y cuando justo cuando terminaban el desayuno alguien llamo al**_

_**portero de la casa, provocando la enorme sonrisa de Dianna quien corrió a atender ante la atenta**_

_**mirada embelesada de Lea.**_

_**Un par de minutos después Dianna volvió al living, sosteniendo un maletín y acompañada por un**_

_**chico un poco más alto que ella, morocho de ojos color gris, tez bronceada y un cuerpo que denotaba**_

_**su afición por los deportes.**_

_**"**__**Lea Andy, Andy Lea" **__**– dijo Dianna con una sonrisa, mientras esta se ponía de pie para estrechar la**_

_**mano del chico, relajándose al notar que el mismo no las conocía.**_

_**"**__**Me voy a cambiar y empezamos? Lea estaba por bajar, los encuentro allá si quieren" **__**– sin esperar**_

_**respuesta Dianna giro sobre su eje para salir del lugar.**_

_**"**__**Perfecto" **__**– sonrió el chico, sin disimular como su mirada recorría de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la**_

_**rubia mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.**_

_**"**__**Eh… " **__**– Lea no supo que decir, más que indicar la salida. La tranquilidad que sentía por que el**_

_**muchacho no las reconociera desapareció al ver la mirada que el mismo le entrego a Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Wow, es hermosa la casa… de dónde vienen?"**_

_**"**__**De Los Angeles…" - ' No, no, no, mierda, no tenía que decir eso! fuck!'**_

_**"**__**La ciudad de las estrellas?"**_

_**"**__**Eso dicen…" **__**– respondió Lea encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer sobre una de las reposeras**_

_**que habían bajado, buscando su libro y si iPod en su bolso.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– grito Dianna, levemente agitada mientras aparecía ante los dos.**_

_**Lea se quedó paralizada mirándola de arriba abajo, tal cual lo hacía Andy.**_

_**"**__**Veo que te queda bien, acerté con el talle…" **__**– sonrió, sin quitarle la vista de encima y relamiéndose**_

_**los labios sin poder evitarlo.**_

_**Lea alzo una ceja mirando a Dianna y luego se giró para fulminar con una mirada completamente**_

_**diferente al muchacho.**_

_**"**__**Si, gracias… empezamos?"**_

_**Lea seguía observando incrédula a Dianna frente a ella, la rubia vestía un traje de neoprene spring en**_

_**color negro. El mismo que enaltecía sus curvas, marcándolas a la perfección.**_

_**Cuando Dianna se giró intentando subir el cierre del traje Andy busco acercarse, pero increíblemente**_

_**Lea ya estaba de pie junto a la rubia, y ayudándola a levantar el cierre por medo de la correa del**_

_**mismo, luego alejándose rosando con su mano la espalda de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Te traje uno corto para que estés más cómoda, es fino ya que no hace frio y tiene costuras flatlock,**_

_**asique el agua que va a entrar va a ser mínima, si?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, perfecto" **__**– sonrió Dianna desviando su mirada a las dos enormes tablas de surf que estaban**_

_**clavadas en la arena.**_

_**"**__**Ok, por ahora empezamos con un poco de elongación y vamos calentando el cuerpo, si?"**_

_**'**__**Calentando el cuerpo… okeeeeey' **__**– pensó Lea observando atenta los movimientos de Dianna.**_

_**La entrada en calor no tuvo complicaciones, salvo para Lea quien no podía despegar los ojos de**_

_**Dianna, la rubia poseía gran flexibilidad por los años de baile y los ejercicios para estirar los llevo a**_

_**cabo con total simpleza.**_

_**"**__**Empezamos?" **__**– pregunto Andy y vio como la rubia asentía con su cabeza. **__**"Bien… esta va a ser tu**_

_**tabla, ok? Es un Longboard porque creo que es lo mejor mientras estas empezando, además combina**_

_**bien con las olas que vas a encontrar acá"**_

_**"**__**Nunca hice esto, aunque lo veía a mi hermano. Vamos a tener que empezar con lo básico, si?"**_

_**"**__**No hay problema…" **__**– sonrió Andy acercándose a Dianna, bajo la atenta mirada de Lea quien**_

_**permanecía sentada a pocos metros de ellos, olvidándose por completo de su iPod y su libro. **__**"Lo**_

_**primordial es poder ponerte de pie sobre la tabla en la arena, de ese modo va a ser más fácil lograrlo**_

_**después en el agua, así que… primero vamos a dejar la tabla sobre el piso. Pone el longboard sobre la**_

_**arena con las quillas hacia abajo, movela hasta que se incrusten en la arena, sino cuando te pares**_

_**corres el riesgo de doblarla o hasta romper las aletas. La correa déjala a un costado, no es necesaria**_

_**por ahora" **__**– explicaba Andy espejando sus palabras con sus acciones para que Dianna entendiese.**_

_**"**__**Listo, eso lo puedo hacer" **__**– rio divertida y obedeció, dejando la tabla en el piso del modo indicado y**_

_**mirándolo expectante por el siguiente paso.**_

_**"**__**Bien, ahora recostate sobre la tabla" **__**– Dianna se acostó boca abajo y volvió a mirarlo buscando su**_

_**aprobación. **__**"Bien… ahora comproba por la línea de la tabla que estés justo en el medio, eso es**_

_**importante y con el tiempo te vas acostumbrando a hacerlo naturalmente… lo mismo con los extremos,**_

_**siempre procura tener los dedos de los pies sobre la punta de la tabla, eso sirve para mantener un**_

_**mejor balance cuando te paras" **__**– Andy se arrodillo junto a Dianna y la ayudo a moverse un poco más**_

_**atrás, para quedar perfectamente ubicada.**_

_**Lea estaba sentada en la reposera, observando cada paso y cada acción del muchacho, aunque el**_

_**cuerpo de Dianna y desde esa posición la vista que tenia del trasero de la misma se ganaban toda su**_

_**atención, sintiendo como de repitente la temperatura aumentaba súbitamente.**_

_**"**__**Esta línea es la que servir de referencia, no?" **__**– pregunto Dianna al ver como su surfboard estaba**_

_**marcada con una fina línea en el medio.**_

_**"**__**Exacto… lo siguiente es remar, eso es básico, pero una vez que estés en el agua recorda que a mayor**_

_**fuerza que ejerzas mientras remas, mejor resultado vas a tener. Podes practicar ahora, rema en los**_

_**costados de la tabla, empeza a naturalizar los movimientos porque después es lo mismo…"**_

_**Dianna obedeció y con ambos brazos practicaba el movimiento, divirtiéndose al dejar un surco en la**_

_**arena por el mismo.**_

_**"**__**Ok… entonces estas en el agua, tenes que remar con tus manos hacia las olas, si? Y una vez que estas**_

_**lista en la posición indicada comenzas a remar en la misma dirección, una vez que sentís la ola debajo**_

_**tuyo tenes que pararte, no te desesperes, la idea es precisamente todo lo contrario, tenes que relajarte**_

_**lo máximo que puedas"**_

_**Dianna asentía y trataba de memorizar esos pasos, sabiendo que lo más simple era el punta pie inicial**_

_**para poder conseguir pararse luego.**_

_**"**__**Bien, empeza por poner las manos a la altura del pecho, ni más adelante ni más atrás, justo al lado**_

_**del pecho. Lo primero que haces es impulsarte en ellas levantando tu pecho, así…" **__**– Andy habia**_

_**volcado su tabla en el piso, frente a Dianna, y le mostraba el movimiento conjuntamente lo explicaba.**_

_**"Nunca te apoyes en tus rodillas, hasta la pelvis deja el peso sobre la tabla y la cabeza bien alta**_

_**mirando hacia dónde vas, siempre hacia el frente"**_

_**"**__**No sé por qué presiento que recién ahora empieza lo complicado" **__**– dijo Dianna agitando su cabeza,**_

_**pero repasando los pasos que él habia indicado**_

_**"**__**No, nada es complicado, solo se necesitas un poco de práctica. Mmm ok, ahora vamos con el**_

_**siguiente paso, que es poner el pie trasero sobre la tabla, girando un poco pero siempre con la cabeza**_

_**arriba y el pecho elevado… lo que sigue sí es lo más complicado"**_

_**Dianna lo miraba atenta, mientras el demostraba cada acción que sus palabras indicaban.**_

_**"**__**El pie derecho lo traes hacia adelante, para poder pararte sobre la tabla. Siempre manteniendo tu**_

_**cabeza bien alta y tu… tu trasero bajo, si?" **__**– La mano de Andy se posó en la parte baja de la espalada**_

_**de Dianna y Lea desde su posición se aferraba con fuerza a la madera de la reposera, conteniendo los**_

_**celos que sentía al ver ese gesto. **__**"Entonces siempre el trasero para abajo, caso contrario caerías de**_

_**cabeza perdiendo el equilibrio… me explico? Bien, perfecto"**_

_**"**__**Vamos con todo ahora?" – **__**Dianna sonreía divertida, pero al mismo tiempo un poco nerviosa por la**_

_**cantidad de información que recibía y debía recordar.**_

_**"**__**Si, ahora vamos con todo, recorda entonces que son 4 pasos principales. Una vez que estas en la**_

_**posición correcta primero llevas las manos al costado del pecho para erguirte, segundo posicionas el**_

_**pie trasero dentro de la tabla para en tercer lugar posicionar el derecho delante y poder pararte en**_

_**cuclillas, siempre cabeza alta y trasero abajo, luego en cuarto lugar soltas la tabla y te pones de pie"**_

_**Dianna respiro hondo y repaso mentalmente los pasos antes de llevarlos a cabo, nombrándolos para sí**_

_**misma mientras los ejecutaba. El primer intento fue completamente fallido, y Dianna ni siquiera logro**_

_**mantener el equilibrio rudimentariamente, lo cual provoco la carcajada de ella misma quien sin**_

_**siquiera ingresar al agua ya comenzaba a divertirse.**_

_**"**__**Vamos de nuevo!" **__**– dijo sonriendo y esta vez la acción salió un poco más prolija, aunque una vez de**_

_**pie el equilibrio no fue fácil de lograr.**_

_**"**__**Lo estás haciendo bien, solo que… pone un poco más separado tus pies, para mantener un buen**_

_**equilibrio, acompáñalo con tus brazos extendidos cuando te pones de pie, busca la estabilidad. El pie**_

_**delantero tiene que quedar entre tus manos cuando buscas incorporarte, si? y… mmm… flexiona un**_

_**poco más, de ese modo vas a amortiguar mejor la ola" **__**– explicaba Andy haciendo él el movimiento y**_

_**luego acercándose a Dianna y posicionar sus manos en sus muslos, para mostrarle donde debía**_

_**amortiguar el peso.**_

_**Lea se paró instintivamente y camino hacia ellos con gesto contrariado, llegando a apenas un metro y**_

_**sentándose para observar la escena bien de cerca.**_

_**"**__**Dale Lee, no lo queres intentar? Va a ser divertido!" **__**– Dianna la miraba con una sonrisa y ojos**_

_**suplicantes, haciendo que la morena se olvide de Andy y le devuelva una enorme sonrisa**_

_**"**__**No soy buena para eso, amor" **__**– la última palabra la enuncio especialmente, sonriendo divertida ante**_

_**la mirada incrédula de Dianna quien por fin habia entendido a que se debía ese comportamiento. Andy**_

_**por su parte las observo a las dos interactuar y sin decir más volvió a pararse e indicarle a Dianna que**_

_**vuelva a practicar el movimiento.**_

_**"**__**Lo hacemos tres veces más? Si te es más fácil pensa el pas como uno solo, donde solo saltas**_

_**sobre la tabla y caes con los dos pies al mismo tiempo, esa es la acción real, la llegas a hacer**_

_**inconscientemente con el tiempo, por eso al principio es mejor ir paso a paso hasta que la naturalizas**_

_**e inconscientemente te sale en dos movimientos"**_

_**Dianna asintió y repitió la acción, compartiendo miradas cómplices con Lea y risas al ir puliendo el**_

_**movimiento poco a poco, hasta que finalmente le salió limpio durante tres veces seguidas.**_

_**"**__**Lista para entrar al agua? Antes que nada, ahora si te pones la pita, y pese a que mucha gente piensa**_

_**que va en la mano, NO, va en el tobillo, ok? En tu caso ponelo en el pie izquierdo que va a ser el**_

_**trasero cuando te pongas de pie, ok? Sino cuando te paras podes llegar a enredarte y bla, asi que**_

_**siempre en el pie trasero"**_

_**Dianna se puso de pie y aseguro el abrojo de la pita alrededor de su tobillo, y posiciono el surfboard**_

_**junto a su cuerpo, apretándolo con su brazo. **__**"Lista!"- **__**anuncio con una sonrisa, y vio como Andy**_

_**comenzaba a caminar hacia el agua.**_

_**"**__**Fucking HOT! Fuck, te quiero para mí, ya… ahora… acá" **__**– susurro Lea al oído de Dianna, casi**_

_**rozándolo con sus labios y dejando que su cálida respiración lo acaricie.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…. s-si?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– susurro Lea nuevamente para separarse levemente con una sonrisa, y sin poder contener su**_

_**impulso, pegando su cuerpo al de Dianna otra vez, tomándola con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro**_

_**apretando posesivamente su trasero al tiempo que sus labios se estrellaban en un intenso y posesivo**_

_**beso.**_

_**Cuando se separaron Dianna sonreía mordiendo su labio, divertida por los celos de Lea, y riendo aún**_

_**más al darse vuelta y ver la mirada perpleja de Andy a unos metros de ellas.**_

_**La rubia siguió caminando hacia el chico con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, pero lista para**_

_**comenzar la verdadera aventura.**_

_**"**__**Eh… mmm…" **__**– Andy parecía necesitar unos segundos más para recuperar su estado, Dianna se**_

_**limitaba a sonreír divertida aguardando por nuevas indicaciones. **__**"Al agua…"**_

_**"**__**Al agua" **__**– respondió Dianna conteniendo la risa.**_

_**"**__**Ok… entonces vas a entrar caminando despacio, haciendo una pausa cuando viene la ola para**_

_**amortiguar el impacto y esperando luego a que la 'espuma' se disipe para ahí seguir caminando."**_

_**Paso a paso Andy fue caminando dentro del agua, y a su lado Dianna hacia lo mismo escuchándolo**_

_**atentamente.**_

_**"**__**Caminas hasta que el agua te da a las rodillas y ahí ya podes asentar la tabla y guiarla con tus**_

_**manos, pero no te olvides que cuando la ola se acerca la tenes que levantar, si? Es muy peligroso si la**_

_**dejas y el agua te la lleva… hasta puede levantarla y hacer que te golpee en el cuerpo, asique eso es**_

_**importante"**_

_**Dianna seguía caminando con cuidado, y espejando los movimientos de él poso la tabla sobre el agua,**_

_**asentando su palma sobre ella para guiarla. **__**"Ok…"**_

_**"**__**Ahora seguís caminando un poco más y cuando ya sentís que hay profundidad suficiente esperas a**_

_**que la última ola del set rompa y ahí mismo podes aprovechar eso para saltar sobre la tabla,**_

_**acostándote en ella y comenzando a remar. Si se te viene una ola no te asustes, lo único que tenes que**_

_**hacer es poner las dos manos sobre la tabla y levantar el pecho, de ese modo la ola siempre va a**_

_**pasar sin causarte pérdida de estabilidad… lista?"**_

_**"**__**Lista…" **__**– Dianna espero el paso de una ola, levantando la tabla como lo habia indicado y luego si la**_

_**volvió a depositar, respirando hondo y subiéndose sobre ella con éxito en el primer intento.**_

_**"**__**Muy bien, perfecto" **__**– Andy la felicitaba, el también ya estaba sentado sobre la tabla, alejándose**_

_**mínimamente de ella para dejarla que comience a manejarse tranquila en cierto espacio.**_

_**"**__**Y ahora?" **__**– pregunto Dianna viendo como la ola venia hacia ella de modo inminente**_

_**"**__**No hay gran swell hoy así que tranquila, recorda lo que te dije, las manos sobre la tabla debajo del**_

_**pecho elevado, así la ola pasa sin problemas"**_

_**"**__**Manos abajo del pecho, elevándome y mirando hacia arriba, ok… "**_

_**"**__**Ok, viene la primera, no lo hagas hasta que la tengas debajo, hasta ese momento seguí remando"**_

_**Dianna obedeció y remo, respirando hondo y accionando lo que habia aprendido para terminar con una**_

_**enorme sonrisa al tener éxito y recibir la felicitación de Andy.**_

_**Los dos siguieron adentrándose un poco más pero para sorpresa de ambos una de las olas que seguía**_

_**era un poco más alta de lo deseada, aunque no lo suficiente como para intentar pararse, además Dianna**_

_**aún no estaba lista.**_

_**"**__**Andy…" **__**– respondió Dianna con miedo atroz al no tener ni idea sobre cómo reaccionar, pero sin**_

_**quitar la vista de la ola que se acercaba. **__**"No hay chances de que haga pie, QUE HAGOOOOOOOO?"**_

_**"**__**Tranquila, estoy acá Dianna, mírame…" **__**– Andy espero a que la rubia lo mirase y le sonrió para**_

_**tranquilizarla. **__**"Escúchame, rema fuerte hacia ella, con todas tus fuerzas, no tengas miedo porque lo**_

_**único malo que te puede pasar es mojarte, ok? La vas a agarrar cuando ya rompió, asique **__**tranquila"**_

_**"Mhm…" – respondió Dianna riendo con convicción pero con algo de nervios encima.**_

_**"**__**Rema con fuerza hacia la ola, y cuando la tenes cerca sumergite girando con la tabla, hacelo tirando**_

_**el peso de tu cuerpo a un costado, gira con ella y déjala arriba tuyo, relaja tu cuerpo y…"**_

_**"**__**Fuck fuck fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"**_

_**Dianna gritaba para expulsar el temor fuera de su sistema, pero con la mirada decidida llevo a cabo la**_

_**acción.**_

_**Con extrema determinación espero el momento justo, se aferró con sus manos a cada costado de la**_

_**tabla e inclino su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para girar con ella.**_

_**El movimiento fue preciso y Dianna quedo 'colgando' de la tabla, cerrando los ojos bajo el agua y**_

_**recordando lo que Andy habia llegado a decirle, relajándose e intentando por todos los medios no**_

_**soltar la tabla.**_

_**Finalmente las escasas milésimas de segundo que le parecieron eternos pasaron y ni bien sintió el**_

_**efecto de la ola abandonándola, intuitivamente hizo fuerza hacia abajo con uno de sus brazos mientras**_

_**el otro empuja hacia arriba dando vuelta la tabla, y montándose en ella con una de sus piernas para**_

_**volver a la superficie y comenzar a remar rápidamente hasta alejarse de la zona.**_

_**"**__**WOOOOOOOOOOOOW! No lo pudo creeeeer! Lo hice, lo hicee… lo viste?" **__**– Dianna reía a**_

_**carcajadas, con gran entusiasmo luego de sortear el primer gran obstáculo del día.**_

_**"**__**Perfecto, Di! estas bien? Hasta te subiste después, increíble!. Felicitaciones acabas de hacer tu**_

_**primer turtle roll" **__**– bromeo Andy con una enorme sonrisa, transmitiéndole aún más seguridad.**_

_**Dianna seguía sonriendo feliz, aun sintiendo el cosquilleo cargado de adrenalina que acecho su cuerpo**_

_**en el momento en que sentía la ola pasando a través de ella.**_

_**"**__**Lista para llegar hacia esa zona?" **__**– dijo Andy señalando una zona a unos pocos metros donde estaba**_

_**la espuma aun de la última ola que habia roto.**_

_**"**__**Si, totalmente" **__**– respondió Dianna quien seguía sentada sobre la tabla, dominándola más de lo que**_

_**muchos lograban hacerlo en varias lecciones.**_

_**"**__**Ok, entonces vamos hasta ahí y nos quedamos en esa zona, y cuando veas que una ola se acerca**_

_**empeza a remar con todas tus fuerzas hacia la orilla, si? Tenes que hacerlo constantemente hasta que**_

_**la 'espuma' te alcance, siempre anda mirando de reojo para tener una buena referencia midiendo la**_

_**distancia. Cuando la ola te lleva y sentís que ya no es necesario remar es cuando tenes que ponerte de**_

_**pie, no tengas miedo y hace el movimiento relajado, si? El cuerpo completamente relajado ya que si**_

_**estas tensa tenes muchas menos posibilidades de amortiguar el peso de tu cuerpo"**_

_**Dianna asintió y se recostó otra vez sobre la tabla, comenzando a remar hacia la zona, sintiendo como**_

_**su pulso se aceleraba y la adrenalina iba tomando control otra vez de su cuerpo a medida que se**_

_**hallaba más cerca.**_

_**Lea por su parte estaba sentada en su reposera, tomando un poco de jugo fresco, y con los auriculares**_

_**puestos, intentando concentrarse en algo que no sea Dianna aunque eso se volvía imposible.**_

_**El primer momento en que su corazón dejo de latir fue al ver como la rubia desaparecía bajo una ola,**_

_**unos 5 segundos que se hicieron eternos y que vivió de pie, pensando hasta en sumergirse si Dianna no**_

_**volvía a la superficie de inmediato. Luego de eso la ansiedad bajo un poco y volvió a ponerse cómoda,**_

_**observando como la rubia estaba sentada sobre su tabla, a lo lejos en el line-up, en lo que deducía ella**_

_**era la espera para agarrar la primer ola.**_

_**Cuando por fin la observo ponerse en acción su corazón se aceleraba, y más aún al ir viendo como**_

_**todos los intentos de la rubia por pararse eran fallidos.**_

_**Dianna no lograba controlar su cuerpo y perdía el equilibrio, en parte por pararse antes, o por hacerlo**_

_**con los pies demasiado juntos, o con ellos muy atrás, fueron cerca de 5 veces las que se cayó de la**_

_**tabla para luego por fin poder ponerse de pie por unos breves momentos.**_

_**Por la siguiente hora Dianna permaneció en el agua, y Lea observando atenta desde la orilla, sonriendo**_

_**inmensamente y mordiéndose el labio llena de orgullo al ver como la rubia poco a poco iba**_

_**amigándose con su longboard, y según Lea misma habia contado, en la última oportunidad habia**_

_**permanecido 15 segundos sobre la tabla, siendo desplazada por una aterradora ola, según su propio**_

_**punto de vista.**_

_**Lea permaneció sentada al ver como Dianna y Andy volvían a la costa, lo primero que hizo la rubia**_

_**fue dejar caer la tabla sobre la arena, y bajarse el cierre para zafarse de la parte superior del traje,**_

_**bajándola y dejando que cuelgue de la cintura para abajo, sin preocuparse porque esa parte se le caiga**_

_**ya que el traje calzaba perfecto a su cuerpo y sus propias curvas lo iban a sostener en lugar. Su torso**_

_**Semi desnudo, solo vistiendo un pequeño bikini blanco volvían a poner todos los sentidos de Lea en**_

_**alerta, relamiéndose los labios al ver la sonrisa con la que Dianna se acercaba a ella.**_

_**"**__**Me viste? Me pareee! Me pare, Lea!" **__**– expresaba Dianna emocionada mientras se seguía acercando a**_

_**la morocha dando pequeños saltitos.**_

_**"**__**Lo vi… también vi como desaparecías bajo la ola y me hacías morir de miedo!" **__**– respondió Lea con**_

_**la mirada severa pero sus labios curvándose involuntariamente en una sonrisa mientras se paraba para**_

_**acotar la poca distancia que habia entre ellas.**_

_**"**__**Eso fue un turtle roll, no importa.. ME PARE!"**_

_**Lea reía y se acercó a Dianna, abrazándola de modo posesivo y mirándola a los ojos, los mismos que**_

_**la encandilaban con un brillo especial producto de la mezcla de emociones que acababa de vivir. **__**"Te**_

_**gusto?"**_

_**"**__**Me encanto! No sabes lo que es, la adrenalina cuando sabes que se te viene la ola encima y queres**_

_**remar y escapar pero ya sabes que no podes. Y después te paras y eso…." **__**– Dianna agitaba su cabeza**_

_**buscando palabras para adjetivar la sensación que habia vivido pero no las encontraba y solo dejaba**_

_**que su sonrisa siga creciendo. **__**"Es inexplicable, cuando estas parada sobre la tabla y sentís que el**_

_**agua te lleva, aunque sean dos segundos… no sé, sentís que tenes el poder, te sentís inmenso… lo**_

_**quiero hacer de nuevo!"**_

_**"**__**Lo queres hacer? Porque yo también… acá mismo…ahora mism**__**o" – susurro Lea al oído de Dianna,**_

_**observando sobre su hombro como Andy volvía a mirar interesado el trasero de Dianna, reaccionando**_

_**otra vez por instinto protector y bajando sus manos hacia esa parte del cuerpo de la rubia, y**_

_**apretándolo posesivamente, al tiempo que sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella con urgencia y**_

_**contagiándole el inmenso calor que sentía ella misma recorriendo su cuerpo.**_

_**Lea apenas se separó de los labios de Dianna y le sonrió a Andy, quien ya sostenía las dos tablas y**_

_**tenía la vista en el piso.**_

_**"**__**Queres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?" **__**– pregunto Lea con extrema amabilidad, pero ansiosa**_

_**porque el chico dejase rápido el lugar.**_

_**"**__**Eh… no, no te preocupes, ya se el camino. Solo, mmm, mañana a la misma hora?"**_

_**Dianna se giró y asintió con su cabeza, viendo como él empezaba a caminar luego de sonreírle.**_

_**"Gracias por todo!" **__**– grito por última vez la rubia, viendo como Lea la miraba seria y tensaba sus**_

_**brazos a su alrededor.**_

_**"**__**Mañana quizás queres intentarlo conmigo?" **__**– pregunto Dianna intentando dejar en el olvido los**_

_**celos que Lea parecía tener hacia Andy**_

_**"**__**No, prefiero mirarte, con este… traje, fuck, sos tan seeexy"**_

_**"**__**Ok, pero podes dejar de mirarlo como si lo quisieras matar? es solo el instructor!"**_

_**"**__**Cuando él deje de mirarte de arriba abajo lo voy a dejar de mirar así"**_

_**"**__**En los brazos de quien estoy ahora?"**_

_**"**__**En los míos… de todos modos necesito recordar que sos mía, puedo hacerlo?" **__**– susurro al oído de la**_

_**rubia, mordiendo gentilmente su lóbulo.**_

_**"**__**Por favor…" **__**– suspiro Dianna completamente a merced de los deseos de la morocha, en otro**_

_**momento quizás hubiese protestado ante el tono posesivo de la morocha, en especial porque era ella**_

_**quien no quería llevar la relación a algo más formal, sin embargo esta no habia quitado las manos de**_

_**su trasero en ningún momento, y los besos que comenzaba a dejar en su cuello la hacían perder el**_

_**control automáticamente.**_

_**Sin separarse en ningún segundo las dos retrocedieron hasta llegar a la reposera, Lea se giró sobre su**_

_**eje y gentilmente guio a Dianna para que se deje caer sobre la misma, situándose luego ella encima,**_

_**clavando sus dedos en los muslos de Dianna que aún estaban cubiertos por el traje de neoprene.**_

_**"**__**Mía…" **__**– susurraba Lea a medida que se separaba de los labios de la rubia y comenzaba a bajar,**_

_**repitiendo esa palabra en un susurro con cada beso que dejaba, como marcando su territorio.**_

_**Finalmente sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a cada extremo del traje, en la cintura de Dianna, y con**_

_**ayuda de esta más su fuerza logro quitarle el traje, y rápidamente y con mucha menos dificultad**_

_**haciendo lo mismo con la parte inferior del bikini.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, no pares…" **__**– Dianna se mordía el labio gruñendo por la repentina pausa que Lea habia**_

_**impuesto, luego de haber impuesto un ritmo urgente no sentir ningún contacto desquiciaba a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**No tengo pensado hacerlo" **__**– respondió con sonrisa traviesa, despojándose de su short y su bikini**_

_**antes de acercarse otra vez.**_

_**Dianna sintió la presión de la palma de Lea sobre su centro sin previo aviso, y sus ojos, los mismos**_

_**que hasta ese momento habían permanecido abiertos, admirando el cielo cada vez más grisáceo**_

_**producto de las nubes que avanzaban, se cerraron con fuerza, dejando escapar un dulce gemido.**_

_**Lea no tenía en sus planes las pausas. Su boca y su lengua fueron las únicas herramientas que usaba**_

_**para satisfacer a Dianna, aferrando sus manos a los muslos de este para sostenerla en el lugar.**_

_**"**__**Lea..." **__**– suspiraba Dianna bajando con su mano para hacer presión en la cabeza de la morocha. Esta**_

_**seguía efectuando el mismo movimiento, ajena a la negativa de la rubia, aumentando la fricción que**_

_**su lengua imponía sobre el demandante manojo de nervios.**_

_**"**__**Lee, para. Me… me estoy mojando" **__**– se quejaba Dianna con su respiración agitada por el estado en**_

_**que Lea la habia sumergido, pero también por el estado que los relámpagos creaban a su alrededor.**_

_**Esas palabras increíblemente se filtraron y quebraron la concentración de la morocha, que alzo la vista**_

_**comenzando a reír a carcajadas. **__**"No me digas Dianna, en serio? Es mi culpa?"**_

_**"IDIOTA! Está lloviendo y hay truenos…"**_

_**Lea se quedó completamente paralizada, siendo consciente ahora del diluvio que comenzaba a tener**_

_**lugar sobre ellas. La mano de Dianna tirando suavemente de su pelo la saco del trance, y la morocha**_

_**alzo su vista para ver el temor en los ojos de la rubia.**_

_**Lea comenzó a subir recorriendo con su lengua el torso de Dianna hasta llegar a sus pechos y empezar**_

_**a chuparlos con un poco de agresividad, al tiempo que su cuerpo se posicionaba mejor, dejando una de**_

_**sus piernas entre las de Dianna y retomando un movimiento frenético que envolvía de placer a las dos.**_

_**"Bésame…" – ordeno Dianna con voz temblorosa y Lea obedeció, sus lenguas se buscaban**_

_**erráticamente, sus bocas se encontraban urgentes, al tiempo que intentaban conseguir bocanadas de**_

_**aire.**_

_**El brazo de la morocha se colaba bajo el cuerpo de Dianna para mantenerla estable y hacer aún más**_

_**notoria su presencia. No era necesario que la rubia le recordase sobre su miedo a las tormentas, era un**_

_**detalle que tenía presente pero que no quería que cortase su encuentro justo en ese estado, las dos**_

_**estaban demasiado cerca y estaba convencida de que la situación debía jugar a su favor.**_

_**El movimiento con su pelvis era espejado por Dianna y ambas silenciaban los truenos y apagaban los**_

_**relámpagos que luchaban por filtrarse entre ellas, solo enfocándose en la otra y en la intimidad de su**_

_**encuentro. Los gemidos comenzaban a crecer y los movimientos a acelerarse en busca de la deliciosa**_

_**caída.**_

_**Tan solo unos segundos más y Lea sentía como Dianna comenzaba a vibrar bajo su cuerpo, cediendo y**_

_**quedando totalmente a merced de los espasmos que la aquejaban. Ella por su parte no podía detenerse,**_

_**y siguió con el mismo movimiento unos instantes más hasta que el hormigueo que nacía en la punta de**_

_**sus pies comenzaba a recorrer con vehemencia su cuerpo , haciéndola colapsar sobre el cuerpo ya más**_

_**relajado de la rubia, quien la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besar provocativamente en el hombro.**_

_**Si bien su cuerpo se habia calmado, el pecho de Dianna aún se movía agitado, producto de la lucha de**_

_**su corazón por volver a oxigenarlo de modo correcto. Lea se recuperaba y comenzaba a darle tiernos**_

_**besos en sus labios y sus mejillas. Inmediatamente ambas comenzaban a temblar, aun sin ser**_

_**conscientes, por el frio que la aquejaba al chocar su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia con una brisa fresca**_

_**que cada vez se hacía sentir con más ímpetu.**_

_**"**__**Te amo…" **__**– susurro Dianna atrapando a Lea entre sus brazos, esta suspiro hondo pero no le**_

_**respondió, solo se limitó a volver a besarla y hundir su rostro en su cuello buscando contagiarse de su**_

_**calor.**_

_**Dianna sentía a Lea temblar de frio cada vez mas fuerte junto a su cuerpo, y era consciente de los**_

_**truenos comenzando a estremecer la tierra, pero nada se asemejaba con el dolor que sentía por no**_

_**escuchar respuesta por parte de Lea ante lo que acababa de decirle, no era la primera vez y cada vez**_

_**dolía más. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ocupar su mente y su cuerpo en otra cosa, antes de**_

_**generar una discusión que sabía de antemano que no iba a terminar bien. **__**"Está lloviendo cada vez más**_

_**fuerte, vamos adentro, Lee?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm"**_

_**Lea se puso de pie y espero a que Dianna hiciese lo mismo mientras juntaban sus cosas.**_

_**Dianna se acercó a ella y tomándola del cuello sin previo aviso ataco sus labios, uniéndolos en un**_

_**intenso beso bajo la lluvia al que Lea no podía ni quería resistirse.**_

_**Un par de segundos después ambas corrían hacia arriba rumbo a la casa, riendo divertidas y**_

_**completamente desnudas, apenas cubriendo ciertas partes con la ropa que traían en sus manos.**_

_**"**__**Si alguien nos ve…"**_

_**"**__**Es privado, Di!"**_

_**"**__**El instructor tuvo un mini show por culpa de tus celos y…"**_

_**"**__**Ni nos conoce, no nos preocupemos por eso"**_

_**"**__**Como digas… vamos a cocinar algo, si?"**_

_**"**__**A cocinar algo? Quizás más tarde, tengo otros planes en este momento" **__**– rio Lea apresando a Dianna**_

_**junto a la puerta, y dejando que las cosas que sostenían cayesen a un costado, ya a salvo de la lluvia**_

_**por el techo del porch que las cubría.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, tus planes suenan mejor…"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, aunque… no estas cansada?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy muerta, pero por vos puedo hacer una excepción"**_

_**Dianna beso tiernamente la nariz de Lea, trayéndola hacia su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y con el**_

_**derecho abriendo la puerta para ingresar a la casa y guiar a Lea hasta la habitación.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 2: Good Vibrations (The Beach Boys)**_

_**Close my eyes, she's somehow closer now. Softly smile, I know she must be kind**_

_**When I look in her eyes, she goes with me to a blossom world.**_

_**I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's giving me excitations…**_

_***Chapter 57*: Chapter: Delicate**_

_**El sol estaba por comenzar a caer sobre Kailua, Hawaii. Dianna aún seguía en el agua, disfrutando**_

_**cada vez más de la indescriptible experiencia de deslizarse sobre las olas en su longboard, mientras**_

_**Lea ingresaba por la parte trasera tras pasar varias horas en Waikiki con Theo.**_

_**Lea habia acordado con Theo el viaje, ofreciéndole dos pasajes para él y alguien más, sumado al hotel**_

_**pago, todo eso a cambio de poder disfrutar de unos días tranquila con Dianna.**_

_**El acuerdo habia sido consensuado con los publicistas de ellas dos, y el esfuerzo no era demasiado**_

_**grande para lo que representaba, otorgar fotos fáciles a los paparazzis para borrar cualquier**_

_**especulación que pudiesen hacer sobre ellas. Un día con fotografías de los dos en la playa, y ambos**_

_**volviendo juntos a Los Angeles sonaba como un buen negocio para los tres.**_

_**Lea habia detestado la idea de ausentarse cuando Andy iba a estar con Dianna, el muchacho habia**_

_**regresado a diario, siendo esta la cuarta y última lección ya que era la última noche que pasarían en**_

_**aquella ciudad. En cada una de las visitas la tensión entre él y Lea crecían, la morocha se desquiciaba**_

_**de celos al ver las miradas que él le otorgaba a la rubia, y más aún al ver como esta no ponía un freno**_

_**a eso, al menos no desde su punto de vista.**_

_**Lea dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá y salió fuera de la casa para bajar a la playa donde, según una nota que**_

_**habia en la heladera, Dianna iba a esperarla.**_

_**Las dos cómodas reposeras que ambas se habían encargado de bajar seguían sobre la arena, el fuerte**_

_**calor provocado por el sol comenzaba a apaciguarse con la caída del mismo, pero los sentidos de Lea**_

_**se enfocaban en el horizonte, donde Dianna se hacía presente parada en su longboard, el mismo que**_

_**dominaba por varios segundos antes de caer al agua.**_

_**La sonrisa de Lea se hacía inmensa al notar como la capacidad de la rubia se habia perfeccionado y**_

_**esta vez no solo duraba unos segundos más, sino que la maniobra era mucho más limpia, segura, y**_

_**arriesgada por el mayor tamaño de las olas, todo eso solo daba un resultado a los ojos de Lea:**_

_**extremadamente sexy.**_

_**Sin dudarlo la morocha corrió dentro de la casa para buscar una de las cámaras que Dianna habia**_

_**traído y volvió rápidamente para hacer algunas fotos, dándole la oportunidad de agregar un cuadro**_

_**más a la secuencia de recuerdos que entre las dos habían creado mediante sus capturas.**_

_**Dianna sentía como su corazón latía fuera de control en su pecho tras la última maniobra, era increíble**_

_**lo que la actividad generaba en ella, era como si cada vez que caía al agua lo único en lo que podía**_

_**pensar era en volver a subirse a la tabla e ir por otra ola, lamentablemente la caída del sol y el termino**_

_**de su lección la obligaban a desistir y comenzar a volver hacia la orilla, sonriendo al haber divisado**_

_**previamente a Lea ya en su reposera, esperando por ella.**_

_**"**__**Buenas olas para despedirte de Hawaii. Vas a volver, no?" **__**– Andy se paraba al lado de Dianna en la**_

_**orilla, dejando su tabla en el piso y sentándose sobre ella mientras seguía con su mirada todos los**_

_**movimientos de esta.**_

_**"**__**No creo que pueda hacerlo pronto, pero… definitivamente hoy no es mi último día con el surf"**_

_**"**__**Me imagino que en Los Angeles podes ir a Malibu, es un buen lugar para quienes empiezan en esto"**_

_**Dianna miro a Lea y sonrió a lo lejos, luego volvió su atención a Andy. **__**"Mmm, no lo creo, en Los**_

_**Angeles es más complicado por mi trabajo… pero quizás, quizás algún fin de semana puedo**_

_**escaparme, no lo voy a descartar"**_

_**"**__**A que te dedicas?"**_

_**Dianna se quedó pensativa pero no supo inventar una profesión, por lo cual decidió obviar la pregunta.**_

_**"**__**Queres tomar algo? Me estoy muriendo de sed!"**_

_**"**__**Eh…" **__**– Andy ni pudo hablar, cuando alzo la vista Dianna ya se alejaba de él.**_

_**La rubia comenzó a caminar con seductora sonrisa hacia donde estaba Lea, esta vez con el traje aun**_

_**puesto, y con el longboard sobre su cabeza, posando para la neoyorkina quien ya le apuntaba con el**_

_**lente.**_

_**"**__**Hey!" **__**– susurro Dianna cuando llego frente a Lea, bajando la tabla y poniéndola junto a su cuerpo,**_

_**mientras su mano libre tiraba de ella para pegarla junto a su cuerpo. **__**"Te extrañaba…"**_

_**"**__**De verdad?" **__**– respondió sumándose al juego de seducción que la rubia proponía.**_

_**"**__**Mhm…" **__**– Dianna sonrió y se acercó atrapando suavemente el labio superior de Lea con los suyos,**_

_**terminando por morderlo divertidamente en un claro intento por provocarla.**_

_**"**__**Fuck! no veo la hora de que estemos solas de nuevo"**_

_**"**__**Insaciable?"**_

_**"**__**Te quedan dudas?"**_

_**Dianna empezó a reír estrepitosamente y Lea se unió a ella, aunque ninguna de las dos se separaba,**_

_**todo lo contrario en el caso de Lea que la rodeaba con sus brazos de modo posesivo al ver como Andy**_

_**se acercaba a ella.**_

_**"**__**Hola Andy!"**_

_**"**__**Hey, como estas?"**_

_**"**__**Ahora muy bien" **__**– sonrió Lea desafiante, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia al tiempo que**_

_**bajaba una de sus manos para aferrarse a su trasero, acción que Dianna habia aprendido de sobra en los**_

_**últimos días y que si bien en algún punto le gustaba en otro le molestaba, no solo por la incomodidad**_

_**que pasaba el chico, sino por la posesividad que Lea sentía sobre ella pero solo por verse amenazada**_

_**por otra persona, cosa que comenzaba a desagradarle cada vez más.**_

_**"**__**Eh…" **__**– Andy dudaba de que hacer, la palma de su mano frotaba su cuello mientras sus ojos miraban**_

_**hacia todos lados intimidado por la situación. **__**"Bueno yo me voy… fue un gusto haberlas conocido, y…**_

_**espero verlas pronto, quizás la próxima te animas a intentarlo, Lea?"**_

_**"**__**Si, seguro… suena interesante. Gracias por todo!"**_

_**Dianna la miro alzando una ceja, levemente molesta por el tono sarcástico con el que habia hablado,**_

_**separándose de inmediato de ella aunque de modo sutil.**_

_**"**__**Te acompaño" **__**– dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar con Andy para acompañarlo a la**_

_**salida, dejando a Lea boquiabierta por el desplante.**_

_**La rubia tardo unos 5 minutos en despedirse de Andy y agradecerle por la buena predisposición y**_

_**paciencia que habia tenido, luego de eso, y tras un amistoso abrazo y un beso se despidió de él**_

_**volviendo a la casa para encontrarse con una ofuscada Lea que estaba mirando tele cruzada de brazos.**_

_**"**__**Que fue eso?"**_

_**"**__**Eso? El único 'eso' que registro sos vos seduciendo a Andy en mi cara como si yo no estuviese!"**_

_**"**__**QUE? Estas loca? Por dios, Lea! Solo fui amable, no podes ir tratando a la gente como si no**_

_**importasen solo por tus estúpidas inseguridades!"**_

_**"**__**Ah bueno! Ahora soy insegura por enojarme cuando veo como el idiota te comía con la mirada?"**_

_**"**__**Cuál es el problema si lo hacía? Lo tenes que tratar con esa soberbia por algo así? Como si a vos**_

_**nadie te mirase!"**_

_**"**__**Y te molesta si me miran?"**_

_**"**__**Cuando era alguien que tenía derecho a molestarse? Si, un poco si… ahora? No sé, solo sé que no**_

_**estaría bueno que me pase eso porque no somos nada!"**_

_**"**__**Entonces porque no somos nada vos vas a estar sonriéndole en mi propia cara?"**_

_**"**__**No hice nada, cuantas veces necesito decirte que era solo el instructor? Yo que culpa tengo por cómo**_

_**me mira!"**_

_**"**__**No me importa si es tu culpa o no, te miraba así y me rompe la cabeza. Quien se piensa que es?"**_

_**"**__**Estas siendo injusta, es la segunda vez que desapareces horas para estar con Theo y yo no te**_

_**reprocho nada!"**_

_**"**__**Y yo no te reprocho que estés practicando surf, es más, me encanta, pero NO me voy a bancar que te**_

_**mire así delante de mí, como si yo no existiera, no me importa si te molesta"**_

_**"**__**No te importa nada de lo que me pase a mí, ya me di cuenta… no necesitas verbalizarlo" **__**– Dianna**_

_**suspiro hondo y desvío la mirada a un punto fijo en la pared, frustrada, enojada pero por sobre todo**_

_**triste por saber que ni siquiera estando en ese lugar desértico las peleas por las inseguridades de Lea**_

_**podían parar.**_

_**Lea abrió los ojos inmensamente al ver el dolor en la mirada de Dianna, sabiendo que habia**_

_**sobrepasado algún limite y temiendo que fuese justamente la paciencia de esta, aunque su propio**_

_**orgullo no la dejaba ceder fácilmente. **__**"Por qué decis eso?. No es así y lo sabes"**_

_**"**__**Por nada, no fue lo que quise decir. Podemos dejar de pelear? Es el último día que tenemos acá, no**_

_**lo quiero pasar en medio de un enojo"**_

_**"**__**Está bien… no digo más nada" – 'Perdón, perdoname, eso era lo que tenía que decir! Fuck!'**_

_**"**__**No pasa nada, ya fue"**_

_**"**__**Traje comida tailandesa, queres comer ahora?"**_

_**Dianna miro el reloj, el mismo que ya llegaba a las 20hs y le recordaba que en menos de un día ya iba**_

_**a volver a estar en un avión rumbo a Los Angeles.**_

_**"**__**Si, suena bien… me voy a cambiar y vuelvo"**_

_**"**__**Está bien" – 'No, no te cambies'**_

_**Dianna salió del living caminando por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de Lea que escaneaba su cuerpo**_

_**arriba y abajo en más de una ocasión, relamiéndose a medida que el deseo aumentaba. Sus ojos se**_

_**posaban en el suave vaivén de sus caderas y el trasero que quedaba perfectamente marcado por el**_

_**ajustado traje.**_

_**"**__**La comida tailandesa puede esperar…" **__**– murmuro Lea caminando rápidamente tras Dianna.**_

_**La rubia camino por el cuarto ingresando directamente al baño en suite que tenían en él, con paciencia**_

_**y aun con la carga de frustración que permanecía en ella tiro la correa del traje para bajar el cierre y**_

_**así poder empezar por quitar un brazo primero y el otro después, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para**_

_**hacer que el neoprene se desprenda de su piel. La cantidad de veces que habia hecho eso en los últimos**_

_**días le daba más experiencia para quitarlo sin tantas complicaciones.**_

_**Dianna sentía un ruido ensordecedor en su cabeza, la conversación con Lea y los últimos días pasaban**_

_**en un time lapse virtual que solo se reproducía en su mente. La nitidez de los recuerdos, de las**_

_**caricias, de las peleas que habían mantenido tenían dolorosa nitidez en su mente, a diferencia de su**_

_**borrosa vista producto de las lágrimas que daba como resultado la impotencia en la que se sentía**_

_**atrapada.**_

_**Más impotencia sintió aun cuando bajo toda su defensa al percibir el roce de los labios de Lea sobre su**_

_**cuello, y sus dos manos posándose posesivamente en su cintura, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo por**_

_**detrás.**_

_**Los besos de la morocha no cesaron, su nariz rozaba el hombro desnudo de Dianna, impregnándose del**_

_**delicioso aroma del aceite, para bebes, de almendras que permanecía en su cuerpo como precaución**_

_**para evitar rozaduras por el uso del traje de neoprene.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– suspiro con su último aliento al notar como las manos de Lea ahora viajaban por su**_

_**abdomen hacia arriba, hasta llegar a sus pechos y envolverlos firmemente con las palmas de sus**_

_**manos.**_

_**El calor del cuerpo de Dianna junto al suyo desquiciaba a Lea, quien ya ni recordaba porque habían**_

_**estado discutiendo minutos antes, su mente se nublaba por la imagen que habia tenido de la rubia**_

_**nuevamente vistiendo ese traje, el aroma a almendras, y el sonido de su respiración perdiendo la**_

_**estabilidad, reacción que ella misma generaba.**_

_**Trazando un sendero con intensos besos Lea comenzó a bajar por la espalda de Dianna, ambas**_

_**permanecían en silencio pero el aumento de sus palpitaciones parecía retumbar en el cuarto. La rubia**_

_**cerraba los ojos al sentir los dedos de Lea filtrándose ajustadamente para tomar el neoprene entre sus**_

_**manos y comenzar a tirar del mismo hacia abajo, dejando un beso a cada nuevo centímetro de piel que**_

_**aparecía ante ella, la parte baja de su espalda, los cachetes de su trasero, sus muslos.**_

_**Dianna notaba el ritmo estrepitoso que alcanzaban sus palpitaciones, mezcla de la adrenalina que**_

_**habia experimentado antes en el océano, la impotencia por las constantes discusiones con Lea, y**_

_**ahora, antagónicamente, el irrefutable deseo que la morocha despertaba en ella en segundos.**_

_**Lea por su parte habia logrado, no sin complicaciones, bajar por completo el traje, sonriendo al ver**_

_**como Dianna ahora se mordía el labio mirándose al espejo, aferrándose con sus dedos al vanitory para**_

_**conseguir estabilidad.**_

_**Lea volvía a incorporarse, rozando con sus manos la espalda de Dianna y girando para ponerse frente a**_

_**ella y, luego de buscar la complicidad mirándola de modo intenso a los ojos, acercarse y ponerse en**_

_**puntas de pie, estirándose para capturar finalmente los labios de esta con los suyos. La rubia habia**_

_**permanecido pasiva pero en ese momento rodeo con sus brazo a Lea atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, al**_

_**tiempo que sus pies luchaban por librarse completamente del traje.**_

_**"**__**Mierda…" **__**– maldijo por la imposibilidad de zafarse del neoprene, Lea comenzó a reír y se agacho**_

_**para ayudarla con sus manos, para luego ir despojándose rápidamente de su ropa y el bikini de Dianna**_

_**mientras se incorporaba.**_

_**Lea guio el camino y en segundos ambas estaban en la mampara de la ducha, sintiendo como el agua**_

_**fría caía con fuerzas sobre sus cuerpos, los mismos que aún no se separaban y seguían conectados**_

_**mediante un intenso beso, el mismo que Lea habia intensificado pegando a Dianna contra el**_

_**transparente cristal.**_

_**Un leve quejido por parte de la rubia puso en alerta a Lea, ya que reconoció que era por una molestia y**_

_**no por placer. La neoyorkina se separó y observo un gran moretón a la altura de las costillas de**_

_**Dianna, en el mismo lugar en el que hasta segundos antes estaba hundido su propio pulgar. **__**"Que es**_

_**esto?"**_

_**"**__**Nada…" **__**– respondió Dianna intentando volver a besarla pero sin éxito ya que Lea dio un paso hacia**_

_**atrás otra vez. **__**"No es nada, una ola me agarro distraída y caí mal, no es nada…"**_

_**"**__**Menos mal que hoy era el último día, sino tendría que armarte antes de volver"**_

_**Las empezaron a reír suavemente, y Lea procedió a acariciar dulcemente la zona, posando sus labios**_

_**sobre el moretón. A continuación las dos procedieron a ducharse con normalidad, aunque las caricias y**_

_**los besos no se apaciguaron, duplicando el calor que el vapor del agua, ahora caliente, impregnaba en**_

_**el lugar.**_

_**Minutos más tarde ambas estaban paradas aun en el baño, envueltas en sus respectivas batas e**_

_**intentando secar un poco su pelo, tarea que le resulto mucho más rápida a Dianna.**_

_**La rubia levanto el traje que aún estaba tendido en el piso y luego de doblarlo prolijamente salió del**_

_**baño, aunque Lea la tomo por la cintura, pegándose a ella nuevamente y siguiendo de modo**_

_**dificultoso los pasos que la rubia daba hacia la pequeña valija en donde guardaría el traje.**_

_**"**__**Menos mal que vuelve con vos a LA, sino lo voy a extrañar"**_

_**Dianna rio ante el comentario de la morocha, y la actitud infantil de permanecer pegada a ella. **__**"Estoy**_

_**segura de que si, se hicieron buenos amigos en este tiempo, no?"**_

_**"**__**No tanto, pero me tengo que llevar bien, al fin y al cabo es el traje de ...sexo, y le queda muuuy bien"**_

_**Dianna suspiro hondo, intentando ocultar el dolor que ahora esas palabras causaban en ellas, su**_

_**mandíbula se tensó, al igual que sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo que mostraba mayor rigidez y**_

_**que no pasó desapercibido para Lea, aunque esta no tenía idea de porque era.**_

_**Lea giro sobre Dianna, rodeándola con sus brazos, besando su cuello, y bajando por el poco espacio**_

_**que la bata dejaba a la vista, borrando con cada uno de esos gestos inocentes y dulces el dolor que las**_

_**palabras anteriores habían causado en Dianna. La rubia habia sido cómplice de esa etiqueta en un**_

_**principio, pero ahora, con el paso del tiempo la misma simplemente comenzaba a herirla y llenarla de**_

_**frustraciones.**_

_**"**__**Sos hermosa…" **__**– le susurraba Lea al oído, esfumando con eso el malestar que la habia acechado.**_

_**Una vez más Dianna cedía ante Lea, sabiendo en su interior que ya no tenía certezas de hasta cuando**_

_**iba a poder hacerlo, pero también teniendo certezas de que lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que no**_

_**podía evitar quedar a su merced una y otra vez.**_

_**Lea volvía a hacer un click y mediante sus acciones tomaba el control de la situación nuevamente,**_

_**guiando a Dianna hasta la cama, dejando caer en el camino su bata y la de la rubia.**_

_**Dianna retrocedía para llegar al centro de la cama, presionada por la neoyorkina quien no rompía el**_

_**contacto visual. Su mirada denotaba un fuego incluso más intenso que el que siempre Dianna percibía**_

_**en esas situaciones.**_

_**Una mueca de sonrisa comenzaba a notarse en la comisura de los labios de la morocha, quien se**_

_**arrodillo junto a Dianna, acariciándola con sus dedos por el torso desnudo, y luego haciéndola girar**_

_**para recostarse boca abajo.**_

_**"**__**Sos hermosa… tu piel… es adictiva" **__**– susurraba Lea deslizándose con su lengua y dejando besos**_

_**húmedos en la espalda de la rubia, pasando a sentarse sobre los muslos de esta, y acompañando los**_

_**movimientos con la yema de sus dedos, notando como la respiración de la rubia se aceleraba y su piel**_

_**se erizaba ante el delicado contacto.**_

_**Lea seguía subiendo con el camino de besos, dejando que sus pezones, rígidos por la excitación que**_

_**sentía fuesen rozando la espalda de Dianna espejando la parsimonia que la yema de sus dedos y sus**_

_**labios imponían.**_

_**"**__**Lea… hace algo"**_

_**"**__**Lo estoy haciendo" **__**– sonreía la morocha acercándose al oído de la rubia, dejando caer todo el peso de**_

_**su cuerpo sobre el de ella, estremeciéndose al contacto piel con piel, sonriendo con satisfacción**_

_**cuando Dianna alzaba su pelvis buscando un poco de alivio, o sus manos buscaban aferrarse a su**_

_**propia espalda.**_

_**"**__**Hace más, me estoy muriendo acá" **__**– Dianna cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar su cuerpo,**_

_**si la idea de Lea era desquiciarla lo estaba haciendo fácilmente, su mano se aferraba a puño cerrado**_

_**contra la almohada, sintiendo como al tiempo que Lea volvía a bajar mordiendo, besando, y chupando**_

_**gentilmente su piel, los pechos de esta rozaban deliciosamente su propio trasero. **__**"FUCK!"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**La morocha seguía su camino hasta capturar con sus manos los cachetes del trasero de la rubia y**_

_**apretarlos posesivamente, acompañándolo con húmedos y acalorados besos, alternando entre uno y**_

_**otro.**_

_**Sus manos se encargaron de separar los muslos de Dianna, y luego de acariciar tortuosamente ambas**_

_**piernas comenzó a acercarse a donde la rubia más la necesitaba, claro ejemplo de eso era como su**_

_**pelvis buscaba el contacto. Lea dejo deslizar sus dedos rodeando su centro, pero sin acercarse, luego**_

_**volviendo a subir, posicionando una de sus rodillas entre los muslos de Dianna, y su centro en**_

_**contacto con el trasero de esta, comenzando un erótico movimiento pélvico que provocaba una**_

_**fricción que desquiciaba no solo a Dianna sino a ella también.**_

_**"**__**Lea… necesito…"**_

_**La morocha no aguanto más seguir con su juego, separando su cuerpo lo justo para darle espacio a**_

_**Dianna para que gire, volviendo a quedar frente a frente, colisionando sus labios en un abrir y cerrar**_

_**de ojos con suma urgencia.**_

_**Sus pelvis chocaban buscando inconscientemente el roce, el fuego que ambas habían sentido crecer**_

_**llegaba a cuotas inimaginables, el calor aumentaba, y su desesperación también.**_

_**Lea volvía a posicionar la palma de su mano para cubrir el centro de la rubia, haciendo que su cuerpo**_

_**reaccione en un ronco gemido al ver como la misma se empapaba con la humedad que de ahí se**_

_**desprendía.**_

_**Sus cuerpos de acoplaron, sus labios y su lengua comenzaban a capturar cada uno de los pezones de la**_

_**rubia, mientras tres dedos se introducían de improviso dentro de ella, callando todas sus quejas,**_

_**desestabilizándola en tiempo y espacio. Lea podía sentir las cortas uñas de esta aferrándose a lo bajo**_

_**de su espalda y en su nuca, manteniéndola firme junto a su cuerpo.**_

_**Lea disfrutaba la facilidad con la que sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de la rubia una y otra vez, no con**_

_**mucho espacio, pero si con facilidad producto de la gran humedad que habia.**_

_**"**__**Bésame…" **__**– ordenaba con determinación, haciendo presión con sus manos en el cuello de Lea para**_

_**traerla a sus labios. Su pelvis se acoplaba a los movimientos de la morocha, y flexionaba una de sus**_

_**rodillas, haciendo que su muslo choque con la entrada de Lea, tomándola por sorpresa y permitiendo**_

_**que esta frote contra el misma, igualando las embestidas que su cuerpo realizaba con la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Mmm… fuck no pares….no… mas"**_

_**"**__**Di, voy a…"**_

_**"**__**Yo también…."**_

_**Lea repitió los movimientos con mayor velocidad, curvando sus dedos y golpeando contra el punto**_

_**mágico, sin precisión, pero con la vehemencia que el fuego interior le contagiaba, sintiendo primero**_

_**como sus dedos eran comprimidos por las húmedas y cálidas paredes de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que**_

_**esta temblaba bajo suyo, mordiendo su hombro y pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez entre dulces**_

_**gemidos.**_

_**Lea cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su respiración y los latidos de sus corazones sean lo único que llene**_

_**el cuarto, mezclándose con la brisa oceánica que se filtraba por el gran ventanal.**_

_**Los brazos de Dianna se aferraban con más fuerza a la morocha, esta alzaba la vista para mirarla y se**_

_**perdía en ese momento, sabiendo que al menos sus miradas expresaban lo que con palabras no**_

_**lograban transmitir.**_

_**Dianna atrajo a Lea a sus labios y la beso con dulzura y suavidad, girando lentamente para sentarse**_

_**sobre esta, sin separar sus labios ni la batalla feroz que sus lenguas comenzaban a protagonizar.**_

_**"**__**Tenes hambre?"**_

_**"**__**No precisamente…" **__**– respondía Lea sonriendo, mordiéndole el labio inferior, volviendo a dejarla sin**_

_**aliento.**_

_**La lengua de Dianna danzaba sobre los pezones de Lea, sus dientes los mantenían cautivos durante**_

_**varios segundos, solo soltándolos para que el roce de sus labios calme el dulce dolor que antes habia**_

_**causado.**_

_**El cuerpo de Lea reaccionaba, su espalda se arqueaba, despegándose del colchón al igual que su pelvis,**_

_**frustrada al ver como Dianna espejaba eso, separándose ella también.**_

_**"**__**Despacio…" **__**–susurraba la rubia, sonriente por tener ella el poder de la situación.**_

_**Sus labios y sus dientes iban guiando el recorrido hacia abajo, su lengua deslizándose sobre el**_

_**diminuto tatuaje que la neoyorkina tenía sobre su cadera, haciendo que sus corazón se salte un latido y**_

_**se le dificulte cada vez más respirar.**_

_**Luego, siguiendo su camino, los labios de la rubia se posaron en el interior de los muslos de Lea,**_

_**lentamente acercándose a su centro, que actuaba como un imán atrayéndola con el aroma de su esencia**_

_**y su inmensa calidez.**_

_**"**__**Te amo…" **__**– susurro Dianna aunque de modo inaudible para Lea, posando sus labios sobre el manojo**_

_**de nervios de modo delicado, apenas perceptible.**_

_**"**__**Por favorrr…" **__**– Lea se despegaba del colchón desesperada y Dianna corto la espera, chupando en el**_

_**lugar indicado, callándola en ese preciso momento, y luego comenzando a lamer con movimientos**_

_**circulares, hacia arriba y abajo, alternando la presión y la velocidad, pero sin perder la constancia, a**_

_**excepción de cuando decidía atraparlo en su boca, acción que involuntariamente llevaba a Lea a**_

_**presionar su cabeza aún más contra su propio centro.**_

_**"**__**Fuck… fuck… mass…. mas Di…."**_

_**Dianna abandono el manojo de nervios y observo como el mismo aumentaba sus palpitaciones, la**_

_**respiración de Lea, sus movimientos y sus suspiros eran indicios de que estaba cerca. Relamiéndose**_

_**Dianna la centro con su lengua, buscando ingresar lo máximo que podía, mientras una de sus manos**_

_**mantenía a Lea en posición.**_

_**Lea sentía un huracán teniendo lugar en su interior, un hormigueo que se extendía desde la punta de**_

_**los dedos de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello, con vehemencia, con rapidez.**_

_**Sus suspiros acompañaban a los de Dianna e impregnaban el cuarto, la rubia no paraba ante los**_

_**movimientos de Lea quien se movía impulsivamente, su lengua seguía adentrándose y moviéndose**_

_**cuanto podía.**_

_**Lea comenzaba a convulsionar, envuelta en suspiros y esfuerzos por separarse, pero Dianna no**_

_**abandonaba la posición, aunque si el ritmo, reduciendo sus acciones a pequeñas caricias contra la**_

_**sensible zona.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– susurro Dianna recostándose al lado de Lea, corriendo con sus dedos un mechón de pelo que**_

_**caía sobre su cara, dejando que estos se sigan deslizando por su rostro, en un gesto que solo contenía**_

_**total adoración.**_

_**"**__**Sos increíble" **__**– susurraba Lea con una enorme sonrisa, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero estirando su**_

_**brazo por debajo de Dianna para atraerla contra su cuerpo.**_

_**"**__**Estuve bien?" **__**– pregunto inocentemente, intentando olvidarse de la incomodidad que sentía entre sus**_

_**piernas, acoplándose junto a Lea.**_

_**"**__**Más que de costumbre. Veni acá…" **__**– Ordeno Lea, obligando a Dianna a recostarse casi encima de**_

_**ella, sintiendo ahí la humedad de esta sobre su pierna. **__**"Fuck Di…" **__**– expreso mordiéndose el labio, y**_

_**abriendo los ojos para mirarla por primera vez.**_

_**Dianna sonrió y se acercó para dejarle un beso dócil, pero Lea capturo sus labios y la rodeo con sus**_

_**brazos, haciendo que se recueste por completo encima de ella, apretando el trasero de la rubia quien se**_

_**dejaba llevar por el deseo.**_

_**"**__**Puedo… quiero…" **__**– sus mejillas se enrojecían y las dudas eran visibles para la rubia quien la miraba**_

_**expectante e intrigada.**_

_**"**__**Palabras, tonti" **__**– sonreía Dianna dándole un beso en la nariz y volviendo a mirarla expectante,**_

_**mordiéndose su labio inferior por la ternura que Lea le despertaba.**_

_**"**__**Podes…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy segura de que puedo, pero si no me lo decis…."**_

_**Lea sonrió y no hablo, solo obligo con sus manos a Dianna a separarse un poco de su cuerpo,**_

_**deslizándose ella misma un poco más abajo, y silenciosamente tirando del cuerpo de Dianna, quien**_

_**sorprendida se dejaba llevar hasta encontrarse encima del rostro de Lea, quien la miraba con una**_

_**sonrisa tímida.**_

_**Dianna bajo la vista, estaba literalmente sobre el rostro de la morocha, cada uno de sus muslos a un**_

_**costado de su cara, y ahora las manos de Lea aferrándose a estos, e incitándola a que baje un poco**_

_**más, dejando su centro al alcance de esta.**_

_**"**__**Puedo?" **__**– pregunto en un susurro Lea, oscilando su mirada entre el centro de la rubia y sus ojos, que**_

_**aún estaban sorprendidos.**_

_**Dianna se sentía demasiado expuesta, no obstante asintió con su cabeza, Lea sonrió y no espero más**_

_**para estirarse y recorrer con su lengua desde la entrada hasta el manojo de nervios de esta, gimiendo**_

_**dulcemente al saborearla. La rubia por su parte cerro los ojos y se aferro con una de sus manos al**_

_**respaldo de la cama para sostenerse en el lugar.**_

_**Su cuerpo ardía, sentía los labios de Lea posándose suavemente sobre su centro, la punta de su lengua**_

_**explorándolo, su respiración chocando contra el mismo mientras sus manos seguían aferradas a sus**_

_**muslos.**_

_**"**__**Sos hermosa Di… y sos tan sexy, no puedo creer que seas real" **__**– Lea seguía dando dulces besos,**_

_**dejando que Dianna se acostumbre y ayudándola con dulces palabras que abandonaban su boca**_

_**envueltas en suspiros.**_

_**Poco a poco la resistencia de Dianna contra sus impulsos fue cediendo, incitada por la presión de Lea**_

_**sobre sus muslos para que comenzase a moverse buscando ella misma el estímulo perfecto.**_

_**Su pelvis empezaba a envestir contra Lea, quien se acoplaba a la velocidad impuesta por la rubia,**_

_**lamiendo, chupando, y frotando para acercarla al abismo.**_

_**Dianna perdía el control, sus movimientos eran erráticos, sus suspiros cada vez más intensos, uno de**_

_**sus brazos se apoyaba en el abdomen de Lea buscando estabilidad, mientras su otra mano cubría uno**_

_**de sus pechos, pellizcando instintivamente uno de sus erectos pezones.**_

_**Las palabra salían descoordinadas de su boca, inentendibles, pero Lea se enloquecía por verla perder**_

_**el control sobre ella, veía como los músculos de su abdomen empezaban a centrarse y sabía que estaba**_

_**cerca.**_

_**"**__**Acaba para mi amor... fuck, sos demasiado sexy"**_

_**Las palabras que Lea alcanzo a decir, en medio de un estímulo vehemente pero acertado fue todo lo**_

_**que necesito para arrojarla al vacío, temblando al sentir el oleaje de placer surfeando cada uno de sus**_

_**músculos, haciéndola arder para luego ir descendiendo en esa temperatura a medida que la calma**_

_**volvía.**_

_**Cuando volvió a tener consciencia de su alrededor sintió los labios de Lea besando tiernamente sus**_

_**muslos, y sus ojos admirándola con adoración, haciéndola plantearse porque de a ratos todo estaba**_

_**desmoronándose entre ellas, si en momentos como este, donde se mostraban vulnerables era donde**_

_**reafirmaban que lo que habia entre las dos era lo más real que habían vivido en sus vidas.**_

_**Completamente adolorida y agotada Dianna abandono la posición, cayendo rendida al lado de Lea,**_

_**apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de esta y dejando que su brazo cayera lánguido sobre su abdomen.**_

_**Luego de varios minutos, ambas permanecían en silencio, los dedos de Lea jugando con el pelo de la**_

_**rubia, mientras esta dejaba que la yema de sus dedos recorran el pecho de la morocha de modo dulce,**_

_**delicado.**_

_**"**__**Te amo" **__**– susurro Lea involuntariamente, sorprendiendo a Dianna pero más que nada**_

_**sorprendiéndose a ella misma por el pensamiento en voz alta. No porque no lo hiciese, la amaba como**_

_**a nadie, sino porque sus miedos, y las paredes que sin saber porque habia puesto entre las dos le**_

_**hacían desistir cada vez que estaba por profesárselo.**_

_**Dianna se movió para mirarla a los ojos, feliz por lo que habia escuchado, pero buscando**_

_**confirmación de que no habia sido producto de su imaginación.**_

_**"**__**" **__**– repitió Lea con una sonrisa tímida, borrando la confusión del rostro de Dianna, quien sonrió y se**_

_**acercó para besarla dulcemente.**_

_**"**__**Te amo…" **__**– respondió con una sonrisa radiante**_

_**"**__**Mucho?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Cuánto de mucho?" **__**– Lea se mordía el labio y la miraba con adoración, de modo inocente,**_

_**olvidándose de todo, haciendo que todo desaparezca salvo ellas dos.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, te quiero desde acá hasta Cape Of Good Hope, nadando sobre mi longboard"**_

_**"**__**Primero, no tenes tabla, segundo, donde es eso?"**_

_**"**__**Primero, me la voy a comprar, segundo… eso es en Cape Town, en África, la parte más cercana al**_

_**polo sur de ese continente"**_

_**"**__**Porque África? Porque ahí?"**_

_**"**__**Porque es un lugar hermoso? Porque estando en Cape Of Good Hope la atmosfera te abstrae del**_

_**mundo y te sumerge en un espacio surreal donde los pensamientos parecen flotar sin peso, donde la**_

_**parsimonia capta tus sentidos alivianando todo?"**_

_**"**__**Porque no East Hamptons o Montauk?"**_

_**"**__**Ok, te amo hasta East Hamptons o Montauk, o donde quieras…"**_

_**"**__**Nadando alrededor del mundo en tu tabla nueva de surf"**_

_**"**__**Mhm…"**_

_**"**__**Me gusta" **__**– concluyo Lea conforme con la respuesta, mostrando una seriedad fingida y**_

_**extremadamente divertida**_

_**Dianna empezó a reír a carcajadas, besándola en la nariz antes de dejarse caer a su lado, acurrucándose**_

_**junto a ella y mirando por el enorme ventanal el cielo estrellado que se apreciaba sobre el océano, en**_

_**el horizonte.**_

_**"**__**Tenes hambre?" **__**– pregunto Lea sin apartar la vista de el mismo punto en el horizonte al cual**_

_**apuntaba la de Dianna**_

_**"**__**Algo…"**_

_**"**__**Voy a calentar lo que traje y vuelvo? O te queres levantar?"**_

_**"**__**Por más que quisiera no podría, no te molesta?"**_

_**"**__**Nop" **__**– Lea se separó de la rubia dándole un beso en el hombro y salió de la cama, poniéndose una**_

_**enorme remera en el camino que apenas llegaba a cubrir parte de sus muslos, luego perdiéndose en el**_

_**pasillo rumbo a la cocina.**_

_**El resto de la noche fue tranquilo, ambas comieron en la cama, mirando una película y volviendo a la**_

_**normalidad, donde el silencio ya no era tan cómplice y reconfortante como lo habia sido en el pasado,**_

_**pero con la tranquilidad que les daba estar sin discutir por cosas irrelevantes.**_

_**El sol comenzaba a asomarse y Dianna era la primera en despertarse, su cuerpo durante la noche habia**_

_**hecho que terminase pegada a Lea, atrapándola entre sus brazos.**_

_**Luego de varios minutos finalmente se zafo de ella, rodando sobre su eje y sentándose en la cama,**_

_**sintiendo como todos y cada uno de sus músculos comenzaba a dolerle por el agitado día que habia**_

_**tenido anteriormente, no solo en el océano sino luego con Lea.**_

_**Con extrema pereza se estiro y se adentró en el baño para tomar una intensa y larga ducha reparadora,**_

_**extendiéndola al máximo, tranquila por tener el tiempo corriendo a su favor esta vez.**_

_**Luego de eso se dirigió a la cocina, observando en el camino la relajación con que la morocha dormía**_

_**ocupando gran parte de la cama, apenas tapada por una maltrecha sábana blanca.**_

_**La rubia no empleo más de media hora en preparar un suculento desayuno, acomodándolo**_

_**detalladamente sobre una bandeja y acompañándolo con algunas rosas que se habia animado a cortar**_

_**del jardín, solo dos, las justas para dar un toque distintivo y tener un detalle que no fuese excesivo.**_

_**Cuando volvió a la habitación dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y se metió dentro de la cama otra vez,**_

_**tapándose por completo con la sabana, cubriendo a la vez el cuerpo de Lea.**_

_**Su rostro se quedó enfrentando al de la morocha, sonriendo al ver el profundo sueño que parecía**_

_**atravesar, recordando flashes del día anterior, de los días anteriores y juntando fuerzas para animarse a**_

_**buscar más, no mucho, solo lo que necesitaba, una confirmación de que su relación iba a algún lugar.**_

_**La relación seguía estable, eran exclusivas, pero Lea parecía poner trabas y retroceder más que**_

_**avanzar, solo en la intimidad de su cuarto ambas se dejaban ver vulnerables, el resto del tiempo la**_

_**tensión estaba y Dianna no podía lidiar más con eso, sabía que el viaje era la última oportunidad que**_

_**ella misma se daba para conseguir respuestas al comportamiento de Lea, y era frustrante que hasta el**_

_**momento todo siguiese exactamente igual, con gestos que la sorprendían, pero luego con escenas de**_

_**celos por una llamada, o una interacción de más con el instructor.**_

_**La montaña rusa que su relación siempre habia significado ya no la divertía, porque a diferencia de lo**_

_**que sucedía en el pasado, cuando Lea le reprochaba cosas, ahora no lo hacía de forma divertida, sino**_

_**inquisitiva, haciéndole sentir que por más cosas que hiciese no volvía a entregarse a ella por completo,**_

_**y eso más allá de todo el amor que sentía, la comenzaba a lastimar cada vez mas.**_

_**"**__**Hey" **__**– susurro Dianna, dejando que la yema de sus dedos recorra suavemente el rostro de Lea.**_

_**"Dormilona…"**_

_**Lea respiro profundo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y estirando su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a**_

_**abrirlos lentamente, parpadeando mientras se ajustaba a la claridad que se filtraba por la sabana que**_

_**las tapaba.**_

_**"**__**Hey…" **__**– murmuro somnolienta, con una lánguida sonrisa mientras se refregaba los ojos,**_

_**despertándose por completo**_

_**Dianna devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose lentamente y presionando sus labios suave y delicadamente**_

_**sobre los de la morocha. **__**"Desayuno en la cama?"**_

_**Lea asintió, tirando la sabana pero cubriéndose luego con esta cuando se sentaba con sus piernas**_

_**cruzadas en la cama, acomodando con sus dedos su alborotada cabellera, y sonriendo enormemente al**_

_**ver el desayuno.**_

_**"**__**Sos tan perfecta…" **__**– sonrío tomando la rosa entre sus manos y acercándola para percibir su aroma.**_

_**"Suerte que sos mía"**_

_**"**__**Lo soy?" **__**– pregunto Dianna con seriedad, sin siquiera pensarlo, aunque sin arrepentirse cuando fue**_

_**consciente, al fin y al cabo era lo que pensaba. Odiaba escuchar a Lea hablando de ella como si le**_

_**perteneciese cuando en ningún momento habia hecho nada que demostrase que así era.**_

_**Lea alzo la vista y la miro confusa, pero el rostro de Dianna no cambiaba, seguía expectante y rígido.**_

_**"Veni acá, ..…" **__**– bromeo, tratando de dar por cerrado el tema con humor, estirando su mano para**_

_**agarrar a Dianna y traerla más cerca, pero ni bien sus ojos conectaron vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos**_

_**de la rubia, y la tensión creciendo en todo su cuerpo, acción completamente antagónica a la que habia**_

_**observado hacia unos minutos.**_

_**Dianna respiro hondo, sintiendo como esas palabras, y esa etiqueta destrozaban algo dentro suyo, ya**_

_**no era divertido, no después de meses de estar juntas, y no iba a seguir fingiendo que lo era, no se iba**_

_**a seguir exponiendo para satisfacer a Lea, se merecía más que eso, las dos lo merecían.**_

_**Manteniéndose firme suspiro hondo, desviando la mirada hacia la pared, tratando de rearmarse y no**_

_**dejar que ninguna lagrima fluya sin su consentimiento. Su dedos recorrieron su corta cabellera, como**_

_**buscando descargar las tensiones en esa acción, y luego se giró, sentándose en el borde de la cama,**_

_**dándole la espalda a Lea.**_

_**La morocha observaba la situación atónita, sabía que algo no iba bien, pero era atroz el miedo a hablar**_

_**y confirmar su sospecha, especialmente porque no estaba segura de como ella misma apodia**_

_**reaccionar.**_

_**"**__**No… no tengo hambre, voy a ordenar todo" **__**– Dianna hablaba entre dientes, intentando frenar y hacer**_

_**desvanecer el nudo que sentía en su garganta, no importaba cuan mal se sentía lo último que quería**_

_**hacer era pelear.**_

_**La rubia se paró y se dirigió hacia la valija, ordenando sus cosas, aunque la mayoría ya permanecía**_

_**organizadas desde el día anterior, solo necesitaba algo en lo que enfocar sus acciones hasta que la**_

_**angustia que presionaba en su pecho pasase.**_

_**Lea no dijo nada pero su humor cambio, si Dianna quería jugar así, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. La**_

_**morocha no busco el dialogo, se limitó a desayunar y luego levantarse, ducharse rápidamente, y**_

_**guardar todo en su valija mientras esperaba por el auto que la pasaría a buscar para llevarla al**_

_**aeropuerto.**_

_**Ella era la primera en tomar un vuelo, junto a Theo, mientas Dianna lo haría un par de horas después.**_

_**Dianna se habia calmado, estaba recostada en el sofá con su notebook, respondiendo algunos mails**_

_**mientras chateaba con su hermano, todo servía como distracción para calmar su frustración.**_

_**"**__**Que haces?"**_

_**La voz de Lea la saco de su tranquilidad, en especial por el tono duro que uso para dirigirse a ella.**_

_**"**__**Respondía unos mails…" **__**– contesto, usando el mismo tono impuesto por Lea, sin siquiera mirarla.**_

_**"**__**Me podes mirar al menos cuando me hablas?"**_

_**Dianna ahí si obedeció, pero su mirada era una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, desafiante, alzando su**_

_**ceja, expectante por una explicación por parte de Lea que le hiciese entender porque le hablaba así.**_

_**"**__**No me mires así, primero me cortas el rostro en la cama, dejándome ahí sola como si te molestase**_

_**estar conmigo, y ahora vengo y estas sonriendo con la computadora… dios, si no querías pasar tiempo**_

_**conmigo me decías y nos ahorrábamos el viaje!" **__**– Lea se sentaba bufando, pero sin quitarle la vista de**_

_**encima, la actitud de Dianna la habia molestado a tal punto que dejarlo pasar ya no era una opción.**_

_**Dianna suspiro hondo, y volvió su mirada a la pantalla, despidiéndose de su hermano e intentando no**_

_**reaccionar como su interior pedía a gritos, porque tenía una fuerte idea de lo que eso iba a implicar.**_

_**"**__**Qué? no me vas a decir nada? Ahora me vas a ignorar?"**_

_**"**__**Dejame de joder, Lea! No estoy de humor"**_

_**"**__**No estás de humor para estar conmigo?"**_

_**"**__**NO! Queres escuchar la verdad? NO! En este momento odio estar acá, no te soporto así!" **__**– el enojo**_

_**ya no tenía freno, su mirada se clavó duramente en Lea, su notebook se cerró abruptamente, cayendo a**_

_**un costado del sillón, mientras se incorporaba para salir del cuarto, sintiendo que las paredes la**_

_**comenzaban a comprimir, haciendo que el aire escasee en sus pulmones.**_

_**"**__**Bien! Por fin lo reconoces! Algo más que quieras compartir?"**_

_**"**__**..!" **__**– repitió Dianna tomando a Lea por sorpresa, quien claramente no se esperaba esa reacción de la**_

_**rubia.**_

_**"**__**Bueno soy así, o sea que si no me soportas que mierda haces acá?"**_

_**"**__**No sos así"**_

_**"**__**Soy así, no me digas como se supone que soy"**_

_**"**__**Sé que no sos así, pero hace lo que quieras…" **__**– Dianna buscaba una salida, y la encontraba en la**_

_**puerta del jardín delantero, decidida se dispuso a caminar hacia ahí, pero Lea le tomo de la muñeca**_

_**frenándola en seco.**_

_**"**__**No me dejes discutiendo sola, ni siquiera sé que mierda te pasa! Porque estas así?"**_

_**"**__**Nunca sabes nada, no?" **__**–Dianna la miro a los ojos pero Lea se quedó en silencio, como replanteando**_

_**mentalmente cual habia sido el detonante de esto.**_

_**"**__**Pensé que estaba todo bien, dios, anoche estaba todo bien"**_

_**Dianna agito su cabeza, frustrada pero en calma. **__**"No vale la pena seguir con esto, deja… ya fue".**_

_**Sutilmente se zafo de Lea y siguió caminando hacia afuera.**_

_**La morocha se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, dejando que el fuego crezca dentro de ella, y**_

_**cuando volvió a hablar, fue cuanto todo termino de salirse fuera de control, lo sabía incluso antes de**_

_**decirlo. **__**"Si no vale la pena lo cortamos acá, desaparece de mi vida y listo!"**_

_**Dianna paro su paso al escuchar esas palabras. Dolían, retumbaban dentro suyo sin control, dejando**_

_**grietas en cada rincón, no era la primera vez que lo decían, pero si la primera vez que sonaban serias,**_

_**y la primera vez que lo aceptaban como una opción válida.**_

_**"**__**Está bien…" **__**– respondió de modo apenas audible, mirando como el horizonte se nublaba ante sus**_

_**ojos producto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse. Su voz evidenciaba la resignación, la falta**_

_**de fuerzas para pelear o luchar por algo que en ese momento no sentía suyo. **__**"Prometo no volver a**_

_**cruzarme entre tus cosas…"**_

_**Lea dio un paso hacia atrás buscando estabilidad, cualquier grito como respuesta de Dianna era mejor**_

_**que eso, estaba provocando una reacción de la rubia, pero jamás se imaginó que esa era la que iba a**_

_**conseguir, en sus planes nunca evaluó que Dianna simplemente le diese la razón, con tranquilidad,**_

_**como si no le importase. Importar, la palabra hizo eco en su mente y todo su mundo giro, Dianna**_

_**estaba tomando la salida fácil, daba un paso al costado a la primera pelea?, la furia se magnifico en la**_

_**morocha quien avanzo a grandes pasos hasta pararse frente a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Me estas jodiendo, no? Qué carajo te pasa?"**_

_**El enojo de Lea era lógico, la parsimonia de Dianna no, y era lo que más desquiciaba a la morocha.**_

_**Pero Dianna se sentía tranquila, sin saber en qué momento lo habia hecho, pero teniendo en claro**_

_**ahora que la decisión tomada era la correcta.**_

_**"**__**No levantes la voz porque te estoy hablando bien. Ves… eso… esas reacciones… no sé, me canse,**_

_**Lea. No soporto más las peleas, los reproches, tus celos, que desconfíes de todo, me agotas. Quizás es**_

_**mejor hacer caso a lo que me pediste, quizás…"**_

_**La morocha cerraba sus puños al costado de su cuerpo con fuerza, no estaba preparada para esa**_

_**discusión, dolía ver el abatimiento en la mirada de Dianna, dolían las palabras que escuchaba,**_

_**necesitaba poner un freno a todo eso y rápido. **__**"Si soy así es por tu culpa! Todo eso que nombras, todo**_

_**eso en lo que me convertí… las dos sabemos que no soy yo. Pero no se controlar el miedo a perderte,**_

_**ni controlar como eso me quebraría otra vez, no lo sé, no puedo!"**_

_**"**__**Estuve siempre a tu lado, lo sigo estando pero… no me pidas que me siente a ver como destruís lo**_

_**poco que queda de nuestra relación…" **__**– las palabras seguían saliendo con calma, su gesto parecía**_

_**sereno, aunque las lágrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente por su mejilla, incapaz de controlarlas.**_

_**"**__**Que…" **__**– Lea no podía ni hablar, enojo, tristeza, impotencia, confusión, mil emociones la aquejaban**_

_**y hacían que formar palabras le fuese imposible.**_

_**"**__**No puedo seguir viendo cómo te encargas de hacer desaparecer, de esconder bajo un estúpido disfraz**_

_**a la persona de la que me enamore. No soporto sentir que, por tu propia culpa, en este momento**_

_**estaría mintiendo si te dijese que día a día me enamoro más de vos, porque ya no es así…"**_

_**La voz de Dianna, apenas audible, se quebraba sobre el final, al tiempo que su mano trataba de limpiar**_

_**las incontenibles lágrimas. Sin ser consciente se acercó a la morocha, fijando sus ojos en los de esta,**_

_**penetrando el manto que las lágrimas formaban, y encontrando ahí escondido el brillo de la persona**_

_**que se habia apoderado de todo su ser, pero que ahora yacía escondida bajo mil capas para**_

_**resguardarse de algo que ella creía irrelevante e improbable.**_

_**"**__**Lea, sé que sos mi destino, y sé que vos sabes que yo soy el tuyo, lo sé, lo siento. No hay forma de**_

_**explicarlo con palabras pero cuando estas entre mis brazos… dios Lea, es lo único que importa, es lo**_

_**único de lo que soy consciente, es… es como si nos perdiésemos en un mundo paralelo, un cuarto sin**_

_**gravedad, donde todo a nuestro alrededor pierde nitidez. Y sé que eso está bien, pero después…**_

_**después quiero que eso se mantenga, no quiero vivir peleando, no quiero sentir que no confías en mí,**_

_**que no… que no te entregas a mí por completo" **__**– Sus miradas libraban una batalla aparte, el pulgar de**_

_**Dianna acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Lea, encontrando a su Lea en ese momento, en esa**_

_**conexión.**_

_**"**__**No me podes decir eso, no me podes negar que para vos también es difícil tener que esconderse, tener**_

_**que estar cumpliendo siempre con las expectativas de los demás… Mierda, porque haces todo tan**_

_**difícil?"**_

_**"**__**Y vos porque pretendes hacerlo tan fácil?. No busques una excusa rápida, el afuera nos presiona**_

_**pero no nos separa… estamos nosotras dos acá, las dos solas, y no veo que hayamos hecho ningún**_

_**progreso"**_

_**"**__**Di, vos sabes que estoy con vos, lo sabes"**_

_**"**__**No… no, Lea. Estas a mi lado, pero no conmigo. Tenemos sexo, pasamos tiempo juntas pero… no**_

_**estamos JUNTAS, no hasta que no limpies tu cabeza y te des cuenta de que no voy a ningún lado, ni**_

_**pretendo lastimarte"**_

_**Las caricias de Dianna hacia Lea seguían constantes, la morocha se perdía en ese roce, sus defensas**_

_**comenzaban a bajar, abatida sin saber cómo salir de la situación que, en algún punto, ella misma habia**_

_**iniciado.**_

_**"**__**No necesitas seguir resguardando tu corazón bajo un caparazón porque… Lea" **__**– Dianna tomaba el**_

_**rostro de la morocha con sus manos, magnificando la intimidad del momento. **__**"No pienso hacer nada**_

_**más que cuidarlo". **__**Sus miradas se intensificaban palabra a palabra, segundo a segundo, ambas hasta**_

_**limitaban la toma de oxigeno cuidando no alterar la frágil atmosfera que se habia creado a su**_

_**alrededor, y que Dianna se encargaba de hacer más y más extraña con sus caricias y su tono dulce, lo**_

_**cual aterraba más a Lea. **__**"Pero si no me dejas, si no te entregas por completo y avanzamos dejando**_

_**atrás el pasado, si eso no pasa yo no… no tengo ganas de seguir presionando y desgastando las cosas.**_

_**Eso es algo que tenes que averiguar vos"**_

_**Lea la miraba fijo, abría la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salían, de pronto era imposible**_

_**formular una respuesta, encontrar un argumento para expresarse.**_

_**"**__**Lea, lo que tuvimos al principio fue una de las mejores cosas que me paso en la vida, lo que paso**_

_**después una de las peores, pero no quiero vivir extrañando esa primer etapa, quiero aprovechar mi**_

_**energía y tiempo en crear una nueva y mejor hoy. Solo que no lo puedo hacer sola, necesito que vos**_

_**también lo desees"**_

_**La cabeza de Lea era un desastre, la furia que una parte de su cuerpo sentía se desvanecía al suave**_

_**contacto de la mano de Dianna sobre su mejilla, para luego multiplicarse al ser consciente de la**_

_**oposición y contradicción que en su mente significaba ese gesto de adoración con las duras palabras**_

_**que escuchaba.**_

_**El dorso de su mano rompió bruscamente el contacto, Dianna no reacciono aunque el dolor era visible**_

_**bajo la capa de lágrimas que sus ojos color avellana vestían. **__**"Estas rompiendo conmigo?". **__**La voz de**_

_**Lea era puro enojo e incredulidad, no sabía dónde estaba parada ni como habían pasado de vivir una**_

_**noche inolvidable a esto, o al menos no lo asimilaba, porque en el fondo sabía que las cosas venían**_

_**mal desde mucho antes y era una estupidez haber subestimado a Dianna, pensando que por no**_

_**responder antes no era consciente de todos los tabúes que Lea ponía a la relación.**_

_**Dianna la miro con un poco más de firmeza, notando como su Lea volvía a perderse en ese camuflaje**_

_**soberbio que elegía para defenderse. **__**"Vos me pediste que desaparezca de tu vida… Y además, romper**_

_**con que exactamente? Con ser la persona que te coges en tu tiempo libre? Porque últimamente soy**_

_**solo eso…" **__**– el dolor mezclado con tristeza se convertía en furia, aunque su rostro permanecía calmo,**_

_**su cuerpo se tensaba y su voz era mucho más dura y fría.**_

_**Lea no podía escuchar esas palabras, la crudeza de las mismas las golpeaba como jamás una discusión**_

_**con Dianna lo habia echo, la vulgaridad con la que esta hablaba la sorprendía, pero que pensase tan**_

_**poco de ella era el punto clave para abandonar por completo un costado conciliador que luchaba por**_

_**predominar.**_

_**"**__**Tenes razón, no dah para más. Eso sí, no esperes por mi, no… no lo hagas, ok? Hace tu vida"**_

_**Dianna sonrió tristemente al ver las lágrimas cayendo con más fuerza por el rostro de Lea, su corazón**_

_**temblaba junto al resto de su cuerpo al ver el dolor en sus ojos, espejando el suyo propio, pero debía**_

_**convencerse de que la decisión arriesgada que habia tomado era la única que podía darle esperanzas de**_

_**recomponer la relación en un futuro.**_

_**Tomándola por sorpresa, Dianna se acercó a Lea y la abrazo con fuerza, colisionando sus labios en un**_

_**intenso encuentro, encuentro que enviaba un escalofrió por todo su interior. Sus cuerpos se hallaban**_

_**pegados y cada una era consciente del acelerado ritmo cardiaco que sus corazones poseían.**_

_**Dianna se separó mínimamente, mirándola a los ojos, y hablándole a la persona que veía a través de**_

_**ellos. **__**"Si, voy a hacer mi vida, y no vas a tener derecho a reclamarme nada. Pero… pero no me pidas**_

_**que no te espere, no me mientas ni te mientas a vos misma diciendo que eso es lo que queres. Te voy a**_

_**esperar, porque te amo, por todo lo que dije antes y que espero hayas podido escuchar. Ojala no te**_

_**tome tanto tiempo entender como son realmente las cosas"**_

_**"**__**O sea que me das un ultimátum?" **__**– respondió Lea rápidamente, furiosa, por todo lo que venía**_

_**pasando, y en especial por el beso que volvía a desestabilizarla por completo.**_

_**"**__**Si no tenes intensiones de que te espere, porque tomas ese comentario como un ultimátum?"**_

_**Lea se quedó mirándola en silencio, sin moverse, sin saber que decir porque en esos minutos las cosas**_

_**se habían convertido más claras de lo que en el resto de su vida lo habían sido. Dianna se sintió**_

_**tristemente satisfecha al observar el rostro confuso de la neoyorkina, el mismo que evidenciaba como**_

_**su mente estaba yendo a mil revoluciones por minuto en esos momentos.**_

_**"**__**Eso pensé…" **__**– susurro con una media sonrisa aunque la triste no desaparecía de sus ojos. Sin más se**_

_**acercó para besarla en la mejilla, dejando sus labios ahí durante unos eternos segundos, antes de**_

_**girarse y comenzar a bajar hacia la playa, dando por concluida la discusión, y aferrándose a la**_

_**esperanza de que un tiempo alejadas era lo único que podía ayudar a Lea a ordenar sus sentimientos,**_

_**ya que estando juntas eso no habia sido posible.**_

_**Lea se quedó paralizada, observando como Dianna se alejaba, queriendo gritarle y reprocharle mil**_

_**cosas, pero sin encontrar las palabras para hacerlo, sin siquiera ser consciente del paso del tiempo una**_

_**vez que la rubia habia desaparecido de su vista, solo volviendo a la realidad cuando el timbre del lugar**_

_**le recordaba que era tiempo de abandonar la casa, Hawaii, y al parecer, también su relación con**_

_**Dianna.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**NA: Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, buena semana. X**_

_**-Mara: Gracias por tu review, me pone contenta ver que los detalles no pasan desapercibidos ;).**_

_**-KaraTrece: Anda a practicarlo! kitesurf, wakeboard, surf… da igual, la experiencia es increíble. Pd:**_

_**te centraste en mis partes preferidas del capítulo, lindo leer ese resumen :)**_

_**\- Marcia: Si, hago surf, por eso incluí el detalle… digamos que me divertía.**_

_**NA: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 2: Delicate (Damien Rice)**_

_**We might live like never before. When there's nothing to give, well how can we ask for more.**_

_**We might make love in some sacred place, the look on your face is delicate.**_

_**So why do you fill my sorrow with the words you've borrowed from the only place you've know.**_

_**And why do you sing Hallelujah if it means nothing to you… Why do you sing with me at all?**_

_***Chapter 58*: Chapter: Wheels**_

_**Un par de semanas habían pasado tras la vuelta desde Hawaii, el primer encuentro entre Lea y Dianna**_

_**recién tenido lugar en el set para retomar las filmaciones de Glee, dando inicio oficial a la tercera**_

_**temporada.**_

_**Lea era un manojo de nervios y al reencontrarse con Dianna eso no cambio demasiado. Ver cómo está**_

_**la trataba con normalidad, si bien no con la intimidad que habían tenido en el último tiempo, pero**_

_**tampoco haciéndole sentir que entre las dos no podía haber un dialogo, la desestabilizo y fue en ese**_

_**preciso momento en que comenzó a comprender la discusión que habían tenido.**_

_**Dianna prácticamente no se habia inmutado, habia expresado cosas que Lea en el fondo y muy a su**_

_**pesar sabía que eran verdaderas, y por más dolor que le hubiese causado, por más que detestara la**_

_**separación, no veía nada que le hiciese pensar que la reacción de Dianna no habia sido premeditada y**_

_**difícil de tomar.**_

_**Conocía a la rubia, podía asegurar que las sonrisas no eran tan verdaderas como ella quería hacer**_

_**creer, no tenía dudas de que el único brillo que sus ojos mostraban era un halo de tristeza, no obstante**_

_**se comportaba con elegancia, sin causar problemas, tensiones, o crear un vacío entre las dos.**_

_**Ninguna habia vuelto a hablar hasta verse en ese momento, Lea habia estado tan enojada que habia**_

_**podido manejar bien los impulsos de mandarle un sms o llamarla, pasando tiempo con Theo y con**_

_**varios de sus amigos, aunque era un golpe bajo regresar a su departamento y encontrar recuerdos de la**_

_**rubia en cada rincón, ya sea por regalos, cosas de ella que habían quedado ahí y que Lea termino**_

_**metiendo en una caja, o simplemente al ver la soledad de Sheila sin que Arthur estuviese**_

_**molestándola, una imagen que en el último tiempo que habían estado en LA se habia vuelto cotidiana.**_

_**Lea no quería dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza a lo que habia pasado, no obstante inconscientemente**_

_**eso permanecía en su mente, casi siempre en segundo plano, pero inamovible, listo para atacarla ni**_

_**bien bajaba la guardia.**_

_**Su cumpleaños se acercaba, y la visita de su familia le daba un respiro, mantenerse ocupada en algo**_

_**que no fuese estar pendiente de las novedades sobre Dianna, en especial ahora que la rubia se volcaba**_

_**a disfrutar de su vida social más que nunca, eran lo único que deseaba.**_

_**Palm Spring habia sido el lugar elegido para alejarse de LA por ese fin de semana. Sus padres, un par**_

_**de amigos, incluido Theo, la acompañaban en 48 horas que quería usar para descomprimir su cabeza,**_

_**no obstante lo único que lograba era estar tirada en una reposera, bajo el sol, con su iPod, pensando**_

_**una y otra vez si Dianna la iba a saludar para su cumpleaños o no.**_

_**Solo una vez que las piezas se acomodaron concluyo con que era obvio que sí lo haría, su actitud no**_

_**habia sido más que amistosa y afectuosa pese a la ruptura, cosa que la dejaba sin argumentos para**_

_**creer lo contrario, recién ahí abandono esa idea, tan solo para pasar a la siguiente que consistía en**_

_**saber si la saludaría en persona, y si le haría un regalo o no. No por lo material, sino por el gesto, los**_

_**detalles siempre tenían una gran carga emocional y así fuese solo una nota era especial, no recibir**_

_**nada, que no se preocupe por tener un gesto así para con ella iba a hablar por sí solo.**_

_**Lea respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor, rodeada por un paisaje envidiable, mientras el sol se ponía en**_

_**el horizonte. No quería seguir pensando en Dianna, odiaba hasta no tener motivos para enojarse con**_

_**ella, incluso cuando sin querer habia escuchado de más de una 'conquista' que la rubia supuestamente**_

_**habia tenido.**_

_**Tampoco ayudaba pensar en cómo se encontraría ahora, al otro lado del país, en su New York, en el**_

_**medio de una alerta histórica por la llegada del huracán Irene, el mismo que cancelaba vuelos, y**_

_**lograba hacer cerrar hasta los locales de la cadena Starbucks.**_

_**'**__**Tanto me odia para cruzarse hasta el otro lado del país para evitar estar cerca mío en mi**_

_**cumpleaños? Tanto como para irse justo cuando la peor alerta de los últimos años cae sobre la**_

_**ciudad?. Nah, si fue ella quien corto todo, y es ella quien se encarga de que las cosas estén estables…**_

_**quizás… quizás simplemente no le importa… No, me niego a creer que no le importa, sé que si le**_

_**importa… fuck, porque carajo hace esto?'**_

_**En la costa opuesta, exactamente al otro lado del país, Dianna se encontraba tirada en el cómodo sofá**_

_**que habia en el estudio de Chris, siendo participe de las pruebas de vestuario para el inminente NY**_

_**Fashion Week.**_

_**Dianna permanecía con sus piernas cruzadas, degustando la segunda copa de vino, que en su cuerpo**_

_**comenzaba a expandir un inmenso estado de relajación.**_

_**Su mirada se posaba en Madeline, la modelo estaba parada junto a Chris y dos personas más, quienes**_

_**ajustaban detalles al vestido que vestiría en la pasarela.**_

_**Dianna la habia observado desde que habia llegado, reconociéndola de alguna fiesta anterior y**_

_**sabiendo en ese instante que en aquella fiesta la chica se habia mostrado por demás interesada en ella.**_

_**Madeleine era apenas unos centímetros más alta que ella, tez blanca, ojos en un verde claro que**_

_**despertaba intriga, su cabello era rubio y si, tal cual Dianna lo pensaba, fácilmente podría ser su**_

_**hermana, era como la versión femenina de Chord, o al menos eso creía, en especial recordando la**_

_**cantidad de veces que habia escuchado que Sam y Quinn parecían hermanos. Igual, esos pensamientos**_

_**no importaban, solo importaba ese preciso momento en que su mirada hacia conexión con la de**_

_**Madeline y sentía que ya habia ganado antes de siquiera jugar.**_

_**Mirándola de arriba abajo, con una mueca de sonrisa se puso de pie y camino decidida hacia donde**_

_**ellos estaban. **__**"Chris… me encanta esto, voy a querer tener uno en mi closet" **__**– sus palabras salían**_

_**sensuales, sus manos se deslizaban por la tela, y en consecuencia suavemente por el cuerpo de la**_

_**modelo quien parecía no tener problemas por aquello.**_

_**"**__**Eh?" **__**– Chris alzo la vista y se sorprendió al ver el deseo en la mirada de las dos rubias, obviándolo a**_

_**él de la escena por completo.**_

_**"**__**Esto… me lo quiero llevar a casa" **__**– susurro de modo aún más sugerente, terminando el recorrido del**_

_**vestido en los ojos de la chica quien comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar.**_

_**"**__**Evidentemente no vas a tener problemas para conseguirlo" **__**– resoplo entre dientes Chris, confuso, no**_

_**solo por el poder que la rubia demostraba tener sobre quien quisiera cuando se lo proponía, sino por**_

_**esa determinación en su mirada.**_

_**No era nuevo que Dianna tuviese esa chispa especial que dejaba a su merced a quien se lo propusiera,**_

_**lo que era nuevo era que Dianna lo hiciese intencionalmente con otro fin, decidida a terminar las cosas**_

_**y no dejarlas a media como siempre sucedía.**_

_**"**__**Deberías probártelo, así tenes la certeza de que es lo que queres…" **__**– respondía uniéndose al juego**_

_**de seducción Madeline**_

_**"**__**Oh no, te aseguro que lo sé, igual… es buena idea" **__**– Dianna volvía a sonreír seductora, y su voz**_

_**sonaba deslizándose en el aire con elegancia y misterio, creando una atmosfera entre las dos que**_

_**estaba claro no iba a terminar en nada.**_

_**"**__**Terminamos…" **__**– susurro Chris, deseando poder pasar a la siguiente modelo antes de seguir**_

_**presenciando ese intercambio.**_

_**"**__**Gracias Chris, envías los próximos horarios por mail?" **__**– Madeline se bajaba de la pequeña tarima y**_

_**luego de posar sus ojos expectantes en Dianna, volvía su mirada al diseñador.**_

_**"**__**Si, como siempre"**_

_**"**__**Perfecto, me voy a cambiar y dejo todo"**_

_**La voz de la modelo fue desapareciendo al igual que Dianna tras ella, pero Chris la tomo de un brazo**_

_**para frenarla y apartarla a un costado.**_

_**"**__**Qué carajo estás haciendo?"**_

_**"**__**Nada"**_

_**"**__**Estas intentando levantarte a mi modelo, en mi prueba, y enfrente de mí?"**_

_**"**__**Yo… no… no fue mi intención que parezca eso, no"**_

_**"**__**No, qué?, no era lo que hacías?"**_

_**"**__**Si… pero no quise faltarte el respeto"- **__**Dianna se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, comprendiendo que**_

_**quizás sus acciones habían sobrepasado un poco los limites**_

_**"**__**No me lo faltas es solo que… desde cuando estas en busca de experiencias de este tipo?"**_

_**"**__**Desde que necesito olvidarme por un rato de una persona que está al otro lado del país y no me**_

_**pertenece? Desde que necesito dejar de pensar en el tiempo que le di para que arregle su cabeza**_

_**sabiendo que quizás eso nunca pase y nunca la vuelva a tener?"**_

_**Chris daba un paso atrás e inspeccionaba su cara, sus ojos visiblemente nublados por las lágrimas, y**_

_**esa actitud sensual y provocativa reducida a la inseguridad de una persona que se quebraba al pensar**_

_**en lo que podía y quería pero sin embargo no tenía.**_

_**"**__**Estas jugando al límite, nunca es bueno"**_

_**"**__**No quiero compromisos, me quiero olvidar por un rato de ella, eso está mal?"**_

_**"**__**No creo que seas vos si, no si para lograrlo usas a otra persona"**_

_**"**__**No uso a nadie, en todo caso es mutuo…"**_

_**"**__**Entonces lo de Emma y Owen no era broma, estuviste con los dos?"**_

_**Dianna se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose pero queriendo quitarle importancia a la situación, no**_

_**se avergonzaba de su comportamiento, necesitaba un poco de adrenalina y un giro en su rutina para no**_

_**caer llorando a los brazos de Lea, pidiéndole que volvieran, se debía mantener firme en su decisión, y**_

_**no estaban juntas, no la estaba engañando.**_

_**Si Lea abría los ojos y se decidía a darle una oportunidad era porque la conocía y confiaba en ella, y si**_

_**era así esto no iba a pesar en su relación. Y si eso no pasaba, si Lea no volvía a quererla en su vida,**_

_**entonces esto simplemente seria parte de una fase, era joven, y no tenía que dar explicaciones de lo**_

_**que hacía.**_

_**"**__**Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, hay un motivo detrás**_

_**de eso…"- **__**Chris le sonrió comprensivo y se alejó unos instantes para volver y entregarle las llaves de**_

_**su departamento. **__**"No voy a volver por dos horas mínimo. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra entrar a mi cuarto!"**_

_**Dianna se mordía el labio sonriendo, si bien se estaba quedando con Chris jamás se le cruzo por la**_

_**cabeza pedirle su departamento, en todo caso Madeline debería tener el suyo, pero esto le otorgaba**_

_**incluso más poder en su juego, un beso y un abrazo a Chris fueron su modo de agradecimiento antes**_

_**de abandonar el salón, recordándole que lo llamaba en unas horas.**_

_**"**__**Ya te vas? Queres ir a tomar algo?" **__**– Dianna se paró en el ingreso a uno de los cuartos, donde**_

_**Madeline se vestía, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y recorriéndola con la mirada sin siquiera**_

_**saber cómo seguirlo, porque simplemente no le importaba todo ese formalismo.**_

_**"**__**A tomar algo? Lo que quieras…" **__**– sonrió Madeline, completamente a su merced, y dándole a**_

_**entender que ella tampoco esperaba ningún tipo de vínculo fuerte entre las dos.**_

_**Dianna alzo una ceja y la miro desafiante, Madeline solo se limitó a arrojar el resto de sus cosas**_

_**dentro de su bolso, luego de acomodar perfectamente el vestido sobre uno de los maniquíes que habia**_

_**en el cuarto.**_

_**"**__**Esperas a alguien más?" **__**– Madeline pasaba junto a Dianna, rozando su cuerpo, y espejando su**_

_**mirada desafiante.**_

_**La rubia sonrió y planeo mentalmente su siguiente paso, la única forma en que eso funcione es con**_

_**ella teniendo el poder, y eso era lo que iba a conseguir. Sin más empezó a caminar al lado de la chica,**_

_**llegando hasta el ascensor y sumergiéndose en él, en silencio, conteniéndose un rato más, con la**_

_**satisfacción de que el departamento de Chris se hallaba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.**_

_**Exactamente dos horas más tarde, Dianna yacía en su cama, en el cuarto de huéspedes del diseñador,**_

_**completamente frustrada y detestando la sensación de Madeline casi encima suyo, dándole besos en el**_

_**cuello.**_

_**"**__**Eh… mejor me voy a bañar, Chris esta por volver y…" **__**– Dianna se sentó en la cama, zafándose de la**_

_**chica, y cubriéndose con una de las sabanas ya que estaba completamente desnuda.**_

_**La reacción de Madeline fue confusa, aunque ella no podía sorprenderse, era consciente de la frialdad**_

_**con la que la habia tratado, eso no era parte de su personalidad, pero esa situación lo exigía, quedarse**_

_**ahí con la chica solo era algo que podía terminar en malos entendidos y ella no buscaba eso. Lo último**_

_**que quería en el mundo era hacerle pensar a Madeline que sus intenciones iban más allá de lo que ya**_

_**habia pasado entre las dos.**_

_**"**__**Ok, me das tu numero? Te puedo llamar?"**_

_**'**__**No, fuck fuck fuck' – "Mmm… dame tu celular y lo anoto ahí" **__**– Dianna no podía seguir mostrando**_

_**frialdad, y si bien no quería darle su número no quería tampoco parecer tan fría. Sabía que la chica**_

_**trabajaba para Chris y no iba a divulgar esto, ya que claramente las dos iban a salir perdiendo, no**_

_**obstante tenía la necesidad de mostrarse amigable con ella, en especial después de lo que habia**_

_**pasado.**_

_**Madeline le dio su celular, Dianna marco su número haciendo sonar el de ella y luego se lo entrego.**_

_**"Queda guardado en tu registro y yo también lo tengo… yo… yo te llamo después, si?"**_

_**"**__**Suena bien rubia, voy a estar esperando". **__**Madeline se puso de pie, aun desnuda, y se acercó a**_

_**Dianna, posando sus labios en los de ella de modo tierno. **__**"Gracias"**_

_**La rubia lucho contra su instinto de separarla, y sonrió nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia el baño para**_

_**ducharse, pero antes de hacerlo se dio vuelta y le hablo a la chica una vez más. **__**"Lo que paso… la pase**_

_**muy bien, y espero que vos también, solo que…"**_

_**"**__**La pase como pocas veces en mi vida, y no, no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada, si?"**_

_**"**__**Gracias" **__**-respondió la rubia antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella.**_

_**Sin dudarlo se apresuró a abrir el grifo, quedándose inmóvil bajo el agua que comenzaba a caer casi**_

_**quemando su piel, era necesario dejar que lavase toda su culpa. Porque hacia eso? Por los pequeños**_

_**segundos que duraba la adrenalina al mando de su cuerpo, por esos pequeños segundos en los que**_

_**quisiese o no quisiese no podía pensar en nada más que colores estallando ante sus ojos, por eso**_

_**segundos, los únicos en los cuales podía borrar a Lea de su mente, ya que pese a la oposición que ella**_

_**misma quería poner, instantes antes e instantes después la única imagen que su cabeza reproducía era**_

_**la de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Feliz cumpleaños, enana!" **__**– Jenna corría a saludar a Lea, rodeándola con sus brazos y tacleándola**_

_**contra el sillón que habia en su trailer**_

_**Lea sonrió bajo el cuerpo de su amiga, sorprendida por el efusivo recibimiento, **__**"Quiero volver a**_

_**festejar el año que viene, dejame llegar viva!".**_

_**"**__**Yo que vos estaría más preocupada por cuidarte en la calle, mientras vas al volante, en lugar de**_

_**hacerlo porque yo te de un abrazo"**_

_**"**__**Estas tan insoportable desde que estas enamorada"**_

_**"**__**Vos lo decis por celosa" **__**– Jenna rio desafiante, pero en el preciso momento en que termino de decir**_

_**esas palabras se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido, hablando sin filtro sobre un tema con el que**_

_**Lea venia lidiando en silencio. **__**"Fuck, no quise decir eso, quiero decir, vos podes tener a quien**_

_**quieras, sos Lea Michele… O sea…"**_

_**"**__**Vos de verdad crees que puedo tener a quien quiero?" **__**– Lea la miro sonriendo a medias,**_

_**imprimiéndole humor a la situación para que no se vuelva más deprimente de lo que en su cabeza ya**_

_**era.**_

_**"Mierda, no quise decir eso y lo sabes, mierda!"**_

_**Jenna comenzaba a incomodarse pero Lea se aferró a su cuerpo, abrazándola y no dejándola moverse.**_

_**No imponía un juego, no buscaba revancha sino contención y la asiática afortunadamente así lo**_

_**entendió. **__**"Gracias, J! No pasa nada, está todo bien…"**_

_**"**__**Te amo enana, ahora vamos apurándonos que todos te están esperando en el set!"**_

_**"**__**No todos…" **__**– respondió Lea poniéndose de pie y acomodando su pelo mirándose al espejo.**_

_**"**__**Mmm…" **__**– Jenna la miraba ansiosa, quería preguntar algo pero no se animaba, aunque la**_

_**comunicación visual con Lea que habían desarrollado durante tantos años hizo q la morocha**_

_**entendiese que era lo que quería pero no se animaba a preguntar.**_

_**"**__**Si me saludo, mando… me mando un sms a medianoche" **__**– Lea hablo intentando no darle importancia,**_

_**girándose sobre su eje y buscando su celular en el bolso para pasárselo a Jenna.**_

_**"**__**Esto es muy Di" **__**– Jenna observaba un sms que solo incluía una foto, un dibujo de una chica y un**_

_**perro, con su nombre y el de Arthur abajo, acompañado por un **__**'Feliz Cumpleaños, Lea!' **__**en una**_

_**divertida caligrafía.**_

_**"**__**También es muy 'Di' volar lo más lejos posible de mi para no estar cerca en el día de mi cumpleaños,**_

_**incluso metiéndose en el medio de un huracán así que… yay!" **__**– Lea reía sarcásticamente alzando sus**_

_**manos en fingida emoción. **__**"Hasta Jason y su mama me llamaron hoy, y ella nada, solo ese saludo**_

_**frio"**_

_**"**__**Te hizo un dibujo, como podes decir que es frio?" **__**– Jenna agitaba su cabeza incrédula, conocía las**_

_**dos versiones, habia hablado con Lea y con Dianna, y su única conclusión era que la solución a su**_

_**situación estaba en Lea, meterse de lleno en eso de una vez, o cortarlo para siempre.**_

_**Sus instintos le decían que eran tal para cual, pero por separado las adoraba a las dos y no las quería**_

_**ver sufrir, por ende si su tranquilidad era estando alejadas, así debía ser, aunque por ahora, nada la**_

_**convencía de eso, salvo la testarudez de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Dianna vive dibujando, rayando cosas, creo q lo único que están a salvo en su casa son sus muebles!"**_

_**"**__**Exagerada, sos vos la que tiene una caja bajo la cama llena de cosas de ella, dibujos, mensajes,**_

_**cartas… Pareces una adolescente "**_

_**"**__**COMO SABES ESO? Dios, no sabes lo que es la privacidad?"**_

_**Jenna comenzó a reír estrepitosamente al ver el enojo de lea, y la confirmación que eso daba a lo que**_

_**ella le habia dicho. **__**"Solo vi una caja, el resto fue deducción, y ahora me acabas de confirmar que esa**_

_**deducción es correcta"**_

_**"**__**Sos… dejémoslo ahí, es mi cumpleaños y me tenes que tratar bien"**_

_**"**__**Como digas"**_

_**"**__**Dale, Panda, no tengo todo el día!" **__**– Lea la empezó a empujar rumbo a la puerta, riendo divertida**_

_**por las caras que Jenna ponía mientras lo hacía.**_

_**Las dos salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el set en silencio, Jenna volvía a mostrarse sumergida**_

_**en sus pensamientos, abriendo la boca una y otra vez sin decir nada, cosa que comenzaba a incomodar**_

_**a Lea.**_

_**"**__**Dale, habla… te conozco"**_

_**"**__**Solo quería saber mmm, en algún momento vas a hablar con ella?"**_

_**"**__**Hablar de qué?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, vos me dijiste que cuando te corto te dijo que lo hacía para darte espacio y que decidieses que**_

_**era lo que querías, no porque no te quisiese, sea lo que sea, se deben una charla más, no?"**_

_**"**__**Quizás, y un vino de por medio y que me cuente como va su vida, con cuantas personas estuvo desde**_

_**que se libró de mi… si, suena divertido"**_

_**Jenna se quedó mirándola paralizada, aun cuando sabía que Dianna estaba concentrando sus**_

_**frustraciones en nuevas personas, la rubia misma lo habia contado en medio de un llanto mientras se**_

_**desahogaba con ella y Naya, no muy orgullosa de sí misma, más bien mortificada por la única salida**_

_**que habia encontrado para canalizar sus fracasos.**_

_**"**__**De que hablas?"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé y punto, así que…" **__**– Lea se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, un halo de tristeza en su rostro pero**_

_**tranquilidad, la misma que casi nunca poseía, la misma que ponía en alerta a Jenna.**_

_**"**__**No es necesario que sea así, cada uno lidia con sus problemas como puede, igual no me quiero meter,**_

_**es algo de ustedes dos"**_

_**"**__**Es algo de ella, es su vida, puede hacer lo que quiera"**_

_**Jenna volvió a examinar el rostro de Lea, encontrando serenidad y honestidad, así como también**_

_**tristeza y dolor, pero era tan diferente esta reacción de Lea a las que podía tener en otras**_

_**oportunidades que ni siquiera tenía palabras para agregar más nada.**_

_**Un par de metros más recorridos y todos los chicos aparecían detrás de Naya, quien sostenía una gran**_

_**torta con velas aguardando por Lea, todo listo para empezar con un mini festejo en el set, con gran**_

_**parte del elenco.**_

_**Al otro lado del país, Dianna se cepillaba los dientes recién despierta, escuchando los gritos de Chris**_

_**que la apuraba para que termine de una vez y lo acompañe a desayunar.**_

_**Después de un par de minutos se miró por última vez en el espejo, guardo sus cosas en un pequeño**_

_**bolsito que luego dejo junto a su valija cuando se dirigía hacia el living.**_

_**"**__**Buenos días"**_

_**"**__**Fuck, que noche que tuviste, ni dos horas en la ducha te sacaron las ojera y ese chupón"**_

_**"**__**Ugghhh, ni me hables, la voy a matar… se sigue notando?"- **__**pregunto Dianna poniéndose enfrente de**_

_**un cristal e intentando en vano ver su reflejo.**_

_**"**__**Un poco, al menos fueron silenciosas"**_

_**"**__**Me lo estás agradeciendo?"**_

_**"**__**Lo haría si no me hubiese despertado el portazo con el que la despediste"**_

_**"**__**Perdón" **__**– susurro Dianna mirándolo avergonzada, frustrada con ella misma. Sin decir más suspiro**_

_**hondo y se dejó caer sobre una silla, poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa y hundiendo su cabeza en**_

_**ellos.**_

_**"**__**Estas bien?**_

_**"**__**No" **__**– gruño resoplando, sin levantar la vista**_

_**"Una visita rápida a Starbucks lo solucionaría?"**_

_**"**__**No, pero no la voy a rechazar tampoco, solo dame dos minutos más y bajamos"**_

_**Chris sonrió en silencio y le acaricio la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y recibía un llamado,**_

_**alejándose del lugar para hablar con comodidad.**_

_**Dianna suspiraba hondo, la mezcla de sensaciones crecía, enojo, vergüenza y frustración encabezaban**_

_**la lista sacándole gran ventaja al resto.**_

_**"**__**Me habías pedido esto y no sé, ya lo traje… hace lo que quieras, es tuyo" **__**– Chris volvía a aparecer y**_

_**dejaba una elegante cajita blanca con un moño dorado frente a ella.**_

_**Dianna alzo la vista y supo automáticamente lo que era**__**. "Fuck" **__**– gruño golpeando su cabeza contra la**_

_**mesa una y otra vez. **__**"Qué carajo hice?"**_

_**"**__**Anoche? No sé, cuando todos se fueron vos desapareciste con Madeline así que deberías preguntarle**_

_**a ella"**_

_**"**__**HEY! No estas ayudando!" **__**– Dianna se puso de pie ofuscada, abatida y Chris no dudo en abalanzarse**_

_**sobre ella y rodearla cariñosamente con sus brazos. La rubia reacciono aferrándose a él, hundiendo su**_

_**rostro en su cuello y dejando que algunas lágrimas recorran su mejilla.**_

_**"**__**Shhh, todo va a encontrar su camino, tranquila"**_

_**Los dos permanecieron fundidos en el abrazo durante varios minutos, Dianna intentando recobrarse y**_

_**Chris acariciando su espalda tiernamente para calmarla.**_

_**"**__**Gracias…"**_

_**"**__**Gracias?" **__**– Chris se separó mirándola confundido y frunciendo el ceño lo más que podía. **__**"No, son**_

_**200 dólares"**_

_**Los dos empezaron a reír y Dianna desvió la vista a la cajita que estaba sobre la mesa, respirando**_

_**hondo y tensando su cuerpo al tiempo que agarraba su celular y marcaba un número que ya se sabía de**_

_**memoria pero pocas veces utilizaba.**_

_**Dianna aguardo tres tonos antes de que del otro lado contestaran la llamada.**_

_**"**__**Hola, perdón por molestarte pero necesito un fucking avión en el cual volver, mañana tengo que**_

_**estar en el set, no puedo faltar!"**_

_**"**__**Y cuál es el problema? Te asegure un lugar esta noche, podes dormir en el vuelo. No pidas más, solo**_

_**a vos se te ocurre volar en un fin de semana así!"**_

_**"**__**No, quiero llegar a LA hoy, hace algo, poneme en un chárter, no sé, algo, lo que sea!"**_

_**"**__**Pero Dianna…"**_

_**"**__**Por favor! nunca exijo nada, nunca pido nada, no te llevo problemas a la oficina… esta vez necesito**_

_**algo, sino no te lo pediría"**_

_**"**__**Tan importante es?"**_

_**"**__**Sí, quiero llegar a LA hoy, necesito hacerlo"**_

_**"**__**Dejame ver qué puedo hacer y te llamo en media hora"**_

_**"**__**En 20 minutos, soluciónalo…" **__**– Dianna no le dio tiempo a reproches y colgó la llamada, volviendo**_

_**su vista a Chris quien la miraba sorprendido pero orgulloso de ella.**_

_**"**__**Menos mal que no tuve que pagar sobrepeso para que eso quedase tirado por ahi"- rio Chris**_

_**señalando la cajita**_

_**"**__**No estarás siendo demasiado exagerado? Eso como mucho pesa 300 gramos!"**_

_**"**__**La diferencia entre sobrepeso y no sobrepeso tranquilamente pueden ser esos 300 gramos"**_

_**Dianna empezó a reír mientras se ponía su abrigo y tomaba su bolso, indicándole que ya estaba lista.**_

_**"Dale, apurate si queres que invite yo el café…"**_

_**"**__**Estoy listo!" **__**– sonrió divertido adelantándose a Dianna y abriendo la puerta para abandonar el lugar**_

_**primero.**_

_**Los dos bajaron las escaleras riendo, mientras Dianna interiormente agradecía estar rodeada de tan**_

_**buena gente que le hacía ver las cosas más coloridas incluso en sus más grises humores…**_

_**La noche caía sobre Los Angeles, la cena con sus amigos y sus padres terminaba y la vuelta a casa iba**_

_**marcando el cierre de su cumpleaños, en su interior no importaba cuanta buena vibra hubiese en su**_

_**entorno, cuantas sonrisas y abrazos le hubiesen regalado durante todo el día porque el sonido y la**_

_**calidez que ella anhelaba no habia estado a su alcance.**_

_**La vuelta habia sido ruidosa, los debates con sus padres seguían y al menos estaba agradecida por**_

_**poder llegar a su casa y no encontrarse sola, no completamente sola porque estaba Sheila, pero una**_

_**voz humana no estaba nada mal en ese momento.**_

_**El debate se trasladó al living, por más de dos horas, y en compañía de un buen vino los tres seguían**_

_**conversando, aunque el reloj avanzaba y ambos debían madrugar al día siguiente para regresar a NY.**_

_**"**__**No doy más bebé, y esa que esta tirada ahí tampoco por ende creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a**_

_**dormir" **__**– sonreía Marc abrazándola con fuerza y besándola en la cabeza de modo tierno**_

_**"**__**Creo que sí, la vas a tener que arrastrar al aeropuerto mañana"**_

_**"**__**Exagerados, mejor me levanto y me voy yo sola" **__**– Edith se incorporó desperezándose y saludo con un**_

_**beso en la mejilla a Lea antes de caminar hacia el pasillo que los llevaba al cuarto de huéspedes, Mark**_

_**sonrió y se despidió de Lea en silencio, siguiendo los pasos de su esposa.**_

_**Lea se quedó parada en el medio del living, hasta que ambos desaparecieron de su vista. Con lentitud y**_

_**desgano camino bajando las luces para que apenas quede una tenue iluminación en el lugar, y**_

_**dirigiéndose a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche de soja.**_

_**Sus ojos se posaban en su celular, y en el tweet que Dianna habia mandado, lo notaba frio, tenía el**_

_**sello de la personalidad de Dianna pero ni siquiera un te quiero en él, y pese a que twitter no era el**_

_**lugar para expresarlo, habia tenido la esperanza de recibir algo más.**_

_**Un pequeño sonido capturo su atención, despacio camino hacia el living esperando escuchar algo mas**_

_**pero nada se hacía oír, haciéndola desistir y volver sobre sus pasos.**_

_**Estaba caminando hacia su cuarto otra vez cuando el suave golpe se repitió y volvió intrigada,**_

_**escuchando ahora ladridos que provenían de la puerta. Extrañada pero vencida por la intriga camino**_

_**hacia la puerta y se asomó para mirar por la mirilla pero nada se observaba, aunque sentía ruido del**_

_**otro lado y sin hacer que pase más tiempo abrió la puerta y se asomó al hall.**_

_**"**__**Arthur!"**_

_**Lea desvió su mirada a un rincón y vio como Dianna discutía con su cachorro queriendo tomarlo en**_

_**sus brazos con dificultad.**_

_**"**__**Di?"**_

_**La voz de Lea fue suave y dubitativa, sorprendida. Dianna se incorporó rápidamente son una sonrisa**_

_**nerviosa y camino hacia ella sigilosamente.**_

_**"**__**Te desperté?"**_

_**"**__**Mmm no, me estaba por ir a dormir pero… pará, vos no estabas en NY?"**_

_**Dianna sonrió nerviosa y se mordía el labio, sus ojos recorrían el rostro de Lea y su cuerpo,**_

_**involuntariamente, al tiempo que los latidos acelerados de su corazón eran indicio de lo mucho que la**_

_**habia extrañado**__**. "Estaba, pero llegue hace un rato"**_

_**Lea frunció el ceño y la miro extrañada, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y desviando su mirada a**_

_**Arthur, ni recordaba hacia cuando que no lo veía pero sin dudas era un largo tiempo. Su mirada volvió**_

_**a posarse en los ojos de Dianna y como los mismos comunicaban a gritos pensamientos que no**_

_**alteraban el silencio.**_

_**Ninguna de las dos decía nada, pero tampoco estaba esa tensión extrema, o la incomodidad por querer**_

_**estar en otro lado.**_

_**Vivenciaban una atmosfera rara, a la que no estaban acostumbradas, a la que no pretendían**_

_**acostumbrarse, pero la cual calmaba sus mentes, y todo su ser, porque a veces solo con tener la**_

_**presencia de la otra cerca todo se sentía mejor.**_

_**"**__**Mierda, Arthur!" **__**– Dianna lo retaba por lo inquieto que estaba y Lea inconscientemente se acercó y**_

_**mirándola para pedirle permiso primero, termino por tomar a Arthur en sus brazos y besarlo**_

_**tiernamente en la cabeza, sonriendo feliz.**_

_**"**__**Quería…"**_

_**"**__**Queres pasar?" **__**– susurro Lea, abriendo el paso y dejando lugar para que Dianna ingrese.**_

_**"**__**Puedo?"**_

_**"**__**Dale Di, pasa de una vez" **__**– sonrió Lea ingresando con Arthur en brazos y caminando hasta el sillón**_

_**para acostarlo ahí. Cuando giro sobre su eje Dianna estaba justo detrás de ella.**_

_**La rubia sonreía nerviosa, mientras se mordía el labio indecisa, hasta que finalmente acorto la**_

_**distancia con Lea y la beso dulcemente en la mejilla, susurrando con calidez **__**"Feliz cumpleaños"**_

_**Lea no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar hondo por el fuerte escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo al sentir los**_

_**labios de Dianna en su mejilla, y más aún al observar el pequeño paquete que esta le estaba**_

_**entregando.**_

_**"**__**No hacía falta esto…" **__**– murmuro Lea sentándose al lado de Arthur y poniendo la fina caja en su**_

_**regazo.**_

_**Dianna tomo asiento sobre la pequeña mesa, quedando enfrente de Lea y mirándola expectante,**_

_**aunque sabía de antemano que su regalo le iba a gustar. **__**"No lo vas a abrir?"**_

_**"**__**Si, obvio"**_

_**Sus manos estaban temblorosas pero no le importaba, con extremo cuidado tiro de la cinta dorada para**_

_**deshacer el moño, y con cuidado retiro la tapa de la pequeña caja para luego correr el papel que**_

_**envolvía dos libros.**_

_**"**__**Di! Esto es genial!" **__**– sonrió feliz tomando entre sus manos e inspeccionando dos copias de Cumbres**_

_**Borrascosas con la particularidad de que eran ediciones en japonés.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que esas no las tenes, no? Tu colección de Cumbres Borrascosas tiene nuevos integrantes" **__**–**_

_**Dianna estaba satisfecha, la sonrisa de Lea no solo la hacía vibrar sino que le confirmaba que la**_

_**morocha habia adorado el regalo, feliz por poder añadir esas dos ediciones a la colección que tenía.**_

_**"**__**Gracias, como las conseguiste?"**_

_**"**__**Que importa? Solo quería darte algo que te guste"**_

_**"**__**Gracias" **__**\- volvió a susurrar Lea acercándose y abrazándola, sus cuerpos actuaban por ellas y el**_

_**abrazo fue íntimo, con pulsos acelerados y respiraciones pesadas.**_

_**"**__**De nada, perdón por no llamarte, no sabía si querías escucharme y recién llegue y nada… no me**_

_**pude aguantar, tenía ganas de saludarte en persona"**_

_**"**__**Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, Di"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y dejo fluir el silencio, pero instantes después recordó que Lea se estaba por ir a dormir**_

_**y se puso de pie para despedirse, pese a que ese no era su plan A. **__**"Mejor me voy, vos te estabas por**_

_**acostar y además es tarde. Nos vemos mañana en el set?"**_

_**"**__**Quedate si queres. Quiero decir, podemos tomar algo y no sé, me contas como te fue en NY?"**_

_**"**__**No te ibas a dormir?"**_

_**"**__**Solo me iba a la cama porque no quedaba nadie despierto, no tengo sueño"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, en realidad habia traído esto" **__**– rio ruborizándose mientras sacaba una botella del vino**_

_**preferido de Lea de su bolso. **__**"En caso de que no durmieses por ahí podíamos brindar por tu**_

_**cumpleaños?"**_

_**"**__**Ya vuelvo" **__**– respondió Lea sonriendo y desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina para buscar dos copas, un**_

_**sacacorchos y volver rápidamente.**_

_**"**__**Chris te manda saludos y un feliz cumpleaños" **__**– Dianna corto el silencio mientras Lea le servía vino**_

_**y se sentaba en el otro extremo del sillón, dejando a Arthur en el medio.**_

_**"**__**Mandale saludos cuando hables… Como te fue? Es verdad que estaba todo cerrado?"**_

_**Y ese fue el pie que necesito Dianna para relajarse y comenzar a contarle su corta visita a NY,**_

_**obviando cierto detalle pero en ese momento esa conversación se sentía bien, y la sonrisa y el interés**_

_**de Lea le hacía saber que estaban bien, pese a no estar juntas por primera vez sentía que estaba frente**_

_**a una amiga, cosa que en la anterior separación no habia podido lograr nunca.**_

_**La serenidad también le llego a Lea, quien se imponía disfrutar de la conversación, de la risa de**_

_**Dianna y sus anécdotas, sintiendo como solo su voz y su presencia impregnaban sus sentidos borrando**_

_**algo de tristeza.**_

_**Las risas fueron llenando el lugar, la botella de vino vaciándose, y Arthur sumergiéndose cada vez**_

_**más en un profundo sueño mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba de los mimos constantes de Lea.**_

_**"**__**No puedo creer que terminaron jugando scrabble bajo la luz de las velas!" **__**– Lea reía a carcajadas,**_

_**imaginándose la situación ya que conocía el departamento de Chris de punta a punta y eso hacía que el**_

_**relato fuese más real.**_

_**"**__**Las luces de emergencia no eran eternas. En fin, eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que gane"**_

_**"**__**Alguna vez no ganaste en ese juego?"**_

_**Dianna se quedó pensativa, su cuerpo completamente relajado, sentada apoyada en el respaldo, con sus**_

_**piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo. **__**"Con Jason siempre pierdo"**_

_**Lea volvió a reír al ver el rostro ofuscado de Dianna al recordar eso, y sin querer un bostezo la**_

_**envolvió.**_

_**"**__**Me contagias el bostezo a mi"- **__**susurro Dianna espejando la acción de Lea. **__**"Es tarde, creo que lo**_

_**mejor es que nos vayamos"**_

_**Sin más se sentó, poniéndose las botas, luego parándose y buscando el resto de sus cosas.**_

_**"**__**Gracias por el regalo y por venir, me hizo bien"**_

_**"**__**Gracias por abrirme" **__**– respondió Dianna sonriendo cálidamente**__**. "Ah, antes de olvidarme te**_

_**devuelvo esto…"**__**. La rubia saco un manojo de llaves de su bolso y lo poso sobre la mesa.**_

_**Lea lo miro dubitativa mientras Dianna agarraba a Arthur entre sus brazos y se disponía a abandonar**_

_**el departamento, luego de una lucha interna opto por tomar el manojo de llaves en sus manos y**_

_**caminar con Dianna hacia la puerta, entregándoselo cuando llegaron a esta.**_

_**"**__**Déjatelo, que no… que no estemos juntas no implica que dejes de ser una de mis mejores amigas así**_

_**que, nada, necesito alguien de confianza que tenga acceso a mi departamento si pierdo mis llaves o**_

_**algo de eso"**_

_**Dianna sonrió agradeciendo el gesto en silencio, quizás por el inmenso nudo que se formaba en su**_

_**garganta y que le prohibía hablar.**_

_**"**__**Nos vemos mañana, Di?"**_

_**La rubia asintió y se acercó para volver a besarla en la mejilla, posando sus labios sobre la piel de Lea**_

_**un par de segundos más de los necesarios.**_

_**"**__**Descansa"**_

_**"**__**Ustedes también, me escribís cuando lleguen?" **__**– susurro Lea, aferrándose a la puerta mientras**_

_**Dianna se alejaba con Arthur en sus brazos.**_

_**Sonriendo se giró sobre su eje y conecto su mirada con la de Lea. **__**"Estas hablando de él como si fuese**_

_**una persona, después me decis a mí que estoy loca por hacerlo"**_

_**Lea volvió a reír divertida, mordiéndose el labio sin saber que sensaciones podía camuflar y cuales ya**_

_**no. **__**"Me contagiaste esa locura, escribime cuando llegues"**_

_**"**__**Te lo prometo" **__**– sonrió por última vez, ingresando en el ascensor y respirando aliviada, sin dudas las**_

_**cosas habían ido incluso mejor de lo que su mente habia puesto como mejor escenario.**_

_**Tan solo 15 minutos más tarde, Lea ya estaba acostada en su cama, escuchando música en sonido**_

_**ambiente que lentamente comenzaba a arrullarla, hasta que el ringtone de su celular se filtró,**_

_**avisándole que habia recibido un mensaje de la rubia.**_

_**Ya estoy en casa, el gordo está roncando asique creo que hoy duerme en el living**_

_**Pobre Arthur, no lo podes discriminar porque hace ruido mientras duerme!**_

_**Tenes razón, si no lo hice con vos no lo puedo hacer con él**_

_**Eh?, yo nunca ronque, o si?**_

_**Hasta mañana, descansa :)**_

_**Sos insoportable Agronsky, espero que Arthur no te deje dormir en toda la noche**_

_**"**__**Yo nunca ronque" **__**\- susurro Lea para sí misma mientras dejaba el celular sobre la mesita de luz y se**_

_**aferraba a la almohada con una sonrisa, sin siquiera pensar en el por qué o las consecuencias de la**_

_**misma, simplemente feliz de saber que una de las personas más importantes de su vida no tenía**_

_**intenciones de dejarla, por más malas que las cosas entre ambas pareciesen.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**Tumblr: Heartskippedabeat13**_

_**NA: Gracias por todos los comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, esta vez me sorprendieron :).**_

_**Buenas semana, X.**_

_**NA: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 2: Wheels (Foo Fighters)**_

_**When the wheels come down,**_

_**When the wheels touch ground,**_

_**And you feel like it's all over,**_

_**There's another round for you**_

_**When the wheels come down…**_

_***Chapter 59*: Chapter: All those yesterdays**_

_**El cumpleaños de Lea habia quedado en el pasado, el trajín de las grabaciones se seguía apoderando de**_

_**su tiempo, haciendo que el mes que habia transcurrido pasase raudamente. Idéntico tiempo habia**_

_**pasado desde que por primera vez se enfrentaron cara a cara, a solas y lograron salir ilesas de la**_

_**experiencia, optado por mantenerse como amigas, dejando sus sentimientos fuera de la ecuación.**_

_**Dianna seguía lidiando con su vida como mejor sentía que podía manejarlo en ese momento, sin**_

_**remordimientos, sin siquiera permitirse pensar dos veces sus acciones, solo bajando la guardia en la**_

_**soledad de su casa en compañía de Arthur, o de sus amigos más cercanos.**_

_**Lea ocupaba su tiempo leyendo, haciendo acto de presencia en cuanto evento tenía lugar y**_

_**socializando del mismo modo en que Dianna lo hacía, enfocando el resto de su tiempo en su trabajo.**_

_**El cambio más significativo en su vida, durante esos 30 días, habia sido el paso de estar en una**_

_**relación con Theo a estar soltera, ya que el contrato que los unía habia terminado y ambos habían**_

_**decidido no renovarlo, obviamente con el consentimiento de sus agentes.**_

_**"**__**Podes bajar el volumen de tus pensamientos? Estoy tratando de memorizar la única línea que tengo**_

_**en todo el episodio y no puedo!"**_

_**La sonriente voz de Jenna saco a Lea de sus pensamientos, entre sus dedos movía inquieto su celular,**_

_**el mismo que contenía un mail abierto que aún no sabía cómo responder. Más de 15 minutos pensando**_

_**en el modo adecuado y más sensato de contestarlo no la habían llevado a ninguna conclusión, solo**_

_**habían logrado aislarle del ruido que la rodeaba en esa zona de Paramount, donde ambas compartían**_

_**almuerzo bajo el cálido sol.**_

_**Lea alzo la vista hacia la asiática, dejando el celular a un costado y tomando el tenedor para llevar un**_

_**bocado de ensalada a su boca buscando terminarla de una vez. **__**"Tenes algo que hacer mañana?"**_

_**"**__**Dormir lo máximo que pueda? Es obvio que esta noche nos vamos a quedar hasta la madrugada" **__**–**_

_**respondía Jenna sacando la vista de su libreto y dirigiendo su atención a Lea.**_

_**Desde que se habían sentado la morocha habia estado ausente, desviando cada tanto la vista a su**_

_**celular, y luego perdiéndose en un punto fijo del horizonte que ella no llegaba a identificar.**_

_**"**__**Mañana tengo lo de PETA, no quiero ir sola"**_

_**"**__**Pero si siempre llevas a Jonathan a esos eventos, cual es el problema? No esta acá con Zach?"**_

_**"**__**Si, él está con Zach, vos estas con Michael, todos están con alguien…" **__**– resoplo Lea un poco**_

_**molesta, levantándose y tomando una manzana en su mano junto a su celular antes de empezar a**_

_**caminar, bajo la atenta mirada de Jenna quien no sabía de donde venía ese repentino desplante.**_

_**Al menos no lo supo en ese momento, ya que un par de segundos después las piezas del rompecabezas**_

_**encajaron a la perfección en su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lea se habia alejado lo suficiente**_

_**para ir tras ella, más aun sabiendo que no habia demasiado que pudiese decir en su propia defensa.**_

_**"**__**Espero que mañana cuando des tu discurso de agradecimiento no tengas tantas dudas como las que**_

_**tenes para contestar ese mail" **__**– susurro Dianna poniéndose detrás de Lea, mirando sobre su hombro**_

_**pero cuidándose de no hacer ningún contacto físico.**_

_**Lea se giró sorprendida, y Dianna palideció al darse cuenta del error que habia cometido. **__**'Bien**_

_**Dianna, linda manera de hacerle ver que la estas observando todo el tiempo, fuck fuck fuck' **__**pensó**_

_**mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para mantener una distancia prudente.**_

_**"**__**Lo de mañana ya lo tengo escrito desde hace unos días, no debería ser un gran problema… salvo por**_

_**la gente que va a estar mirándome y que de solo pensarlo me paraliza, pero nada más" **__**– Lea sonreía**_

_**nerviosa mientras guardaba el celular y se cruzaba de brazos como buscando refugio.**_

_**"**__**Vas a hacerlo bien, Sarfati"- **__**Dianna le guiño el ojo y poso su mano en el hombro de esta, apretándolo**_

_**cariñosamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, pasando por el costado de Lea.**_

_**La neoyorkina fue consciente de como si bien se cuidaban de no hacer nada que supusiera una**_

_**situación incómoda para la otra, Dianna inconscientemente habia dejado su mano apoyada en el**_

_**hombro de la morocha el mayor tiempo posible, deslizando sus dedos por la piel de esta mientras se**_

_**alejaba, el calor del roce aun despertaba un hormigueo incesante en su piel y Lea solo necesitaba**_

_**cerrar los ojos para dejarlo pasar, pero su inconsciente la traiciono.**_

_**"**__**Di…" **__**– **__**'Podes venir mañana conmigo? Queres ser mi acompañante? Solo como amigas pero, me**_

_**queres acompañar mañana a la gala? no quiero ir sola y Jonathan no puede. No, eso sonaría como**_

_**que es mi última opción y no lo es, fuck fuck fuck, me está mirando y esperando que siga hablando!'**_

_**"**__**Lea?" **__**– Dianna se volvía sobre sus pasos y se quedaba mirándola expectante, podía ver el**_

_**nerviosismo de Lea pero no entendía a que se debía.**_

_**"**__**Te iba a…" **__**– el sonido del celular de la rubia fue el refugio que la morocha necesitaba para salir de**_

_**su situación, pero para su sorpresa Dianna lo miro y silencio automáticamente para volver a prestarle**_

_**atención a ella. **__**"No vas a atenderlo?" **__**atino a preguntar extrañada pero más aún preocupada buscando**_

_**una salida en su mente.**_

_**"**__**Nah, no es importante, que me querías decir?"**_

_**"**__**Eh… solamente te iba a decir que…" **__**– Lea volvía a hablar de modo pausado y volvía a detenerse ante**_

_**el sonido del celular de Dianna colándose en el silencio que las rodeaba. **__**"Atende" **__**sonrió dándole la**_

_**oportunidad a Dianna de responder, y consiguiendo ella una salida rápida de la situación.**_

_**Dianna desvió la vista hacia el celular pensando que nuevamente era Jason pero sus ojos se**_

_**sorprendieron enormemente al ver que quien llamaba no era su hermano sino Madeline, la misma que**_

_**la habia llamado en más de 10 ocasiones en lo que iba del día.**_

_**Los nervios ahora se hacían presentes en ella, dubitativamente alzo la mirada y vio como la sonrisa de**_

_**Lea desaparecía al notar su nerviosismo luego de ver la pantalla, remplazando su expresión por**_

_**confusión.**_

_**Desde hacía unos días Madeline estaba en LA y la chica habia dejado en claro que quería verla, los dos**_

_**encuentros en NY parecían lejanos y nunca más habia mantenido un contacto con ella, hasta ese**_

_**momento en el que todo lo que Dianna podía hacer era auto recriminarse el haberle dado su número a**_

_**la modelo.**_

_**La primer llamada fue directo al buzón de voz, pero la modelo siguió insistiendo por lo cual el**_

_**ringtone seguía haciéndose escuchar. El temblor en sus manos por no saber cómo manejar esa**_

_**situación frente a Lea termino con su celular estrellándose en el piso tras la torpeza de sus manos.**_

_**Lea la miro sonriendo y se agacho a buscarlo, cuando lo tomo en sus manos el mismo seguía sonando**_

_**y apenas deslizando sus ojos sobre él, mientras se lo devolvía a Dianna, Lea pudo divisar el nombre,**_

_**Madeline B., y como ese mismo contacto era autor de más de 10 llamadas anteriores.**_

_**Un golpe en su estómago, un nudo en su garganta, rigidez en todo su cuerpo fueron signo inequívoco**_

_**de los celos que en ese preciso momento sintió, en especial porque reconocía ese nombre, no lo iba a**_

_**olvidar, no cuando sabía que esa era una de las modelos que habia intentado conquistar a Dianna**_

_**cuando ambas estaban juntas. En ese momento las dos se habían reído al pensar en esa situación pero**_

_**ahora el escenario era diferente y Lea estaba convencida de que era la misma persona, no podía ser**_

_**otra.**_

_**"**__**Gracias… es…" **__**– Dianna tomo el celular en sus manos, su mirada se disculpó por ella aunque no**_

_**sabía si era por reconocer los pensamientos de Lea en sus ojos, o si lo hacía por recibir esa llamada**_

_**antes de que colapsara su registro. **__**"Hola?" **__**susurro con frialdad y molesta al responder la llamada,**_

_**siguiendo aún bajo la silenciosa mirada la morocha.**_

_**'**__**Que hago acá? Me voy… fuck fuck fuck, porque me molesta? Ya sé que esta con otras personas,**_

_**pero… esta idiota? Porque? Debería estar conmigo. Si no hubiese sido tan estúpida como para**_

_**dejarla ir, como para obligarla a irse. No la merezco, así como ella no se merece mis celos…'**__**. La**_

_**cabeza de Lea era un batallón de pensamientos agolpándose por dominar sus ideas, y sus acciones.**_

_**Una cosa era saber que Dianna mantenía relaciones con otras personas, al menos sabia de 2 personas**_

_**que habían posado sus manos sobre su chica, porque en su inconsciente Dianna no dejaba de serlo, no**_

_**obstante tener la certeza de quien era una de esas, en realidad otra, la tercera, dolía un poco.**_

_**"**__**No, no puedo… no lo sé… NO, es imposible… Ok… Ok"**_

_**Lea escucho la conversación y al menos tuvo el alivio de no ver a Dianna sonriendo, más bien molesta**_

_**y tratando con frialdad a la modelo. Pero era suficiente, dando media vuelta comenzó a alejarse a paso**_

_**cansino.**_

_**"**__**Te tengo que dejar, estoy ocupada ahora…" **__**– sentencio Dianna mientras tomaba a Lea de la muñeca**_

_**para detenerla. **__**"Hey, no terminamos" **__**– **__**'En realidad si terminamos, en Hawaii, feliz elección de**_

_**palabras la mía!'**_

_**"**__**No, está bien, no quería molestarte" **__**– respondió Lea con su voz y su rostro lo más neutral posible.**_

_**"**__**No me molestas, no era nadie importante" **__**– susurro poniéndose frente a Lea para evitar que esta siga**_

_**caminando, mientras hacía especial énfasis en la última palabra**_

_**"**__**Segura?" **__**– esta vez su voz sonaba un poco desafiante, intentando incomodar a Dianna, pero para su**_

_**sorpresa la rubia no retrocedió, sino que redoblo la apuesta.**_

_**"**__**Era Madeline, la modelo que suele estar en los eventos de Chris. Te acordas, no?. En fin, no era nada**_

_**importante, que me ibas a decir?" **__**– **__**'Que mierda hago? No es necesario que le cuente estas cosas, no**_

_**tengo filtro?. No, mejor, que sepa que no le oculto nada, al fin y al cabo conoce varios detalles de este**_

_**último tiempo y todavía no me hizo ninguna escena, quizás ya me supero y de verdad le da una chance**_

_**a nuestra amistad, de ser así… de ser así no tiene por qué molestarle con quien me relaciono o quien**_

_**me llama'**_

_**"**__**Si, me acuerdo" **__**– respondió Lea manteniéndose inexpresiva, salvo por la intensidad de su mirada**_

_**posándose en los ojos de Dianna. **__**"Solo te iba a agradecer por lo que dijiste, gracias por darme un**_

_**poco más de confianza para mañana"**_

_**"**__**Oh…" **__**– Dianna dio un paso hacia atrás, y su voz no oculto su decepción, incluso cuando no tenía ni**_

_**idea que era lo que esperaba por parte de Lea. **__**"De nada, es lo que creo, no tenes de que preocuparte"**_

_**agrego con un poco más de calidez, sintiendo cada una de esas palabras.**_

_**Lea sonrió, dejando que eso calle lo que habia pasado anteriormente, la calidez de su voz, la dulzura**_

_**que desprendían sus ojos eran motivo suficiente para calmar sus celos y su miedo a lo que sucedería al**_

_**día siguiente, sea cual fuese la situación en la que estaban, cuando Dianna se dirigía a ella era como si**_

_**el mundo se detuviese y como si las palabras tuviesen una intensidad que la penetraba y la inyectaba**_

_**de confianza, lo que en ese momento necesitaba.**_

_**"**__**Gracias por confiar en mí, debería nombrarte en los agradecimientos que voy a hacer mañana en mi**_

_**discurso" **__**– Lea bromeo, mordiéndose el labio y por unos segundos imaginándose como sería tener a**_

_**Dianna sentada observándola mientras subía al escenario, una simple duda dio rienda suelta a su**_

_**imaginación y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para desprenderse de las imágenes que empezaban a**_

_**reproducirse.**_

_**"**__**Deberías, algo así: 'Y gracias a Dianna Elise Agronsky por ser mi libro de autoayuda humano, sin**_

_**vos no hubiese llegado a ningún lugar, ni siquiera a mi primer papel en Broadway cuando tan solo**_

_**tenía 8 años!'" **__**– Dianna actuaba diciendo cada palabra de modo sentido, aunque su mueca de sonrisa**_

_**dejaba a entrever su ironía**__**. "Y deberías acompañarlo con un par de lágrimas. Por dios! Ahora lo**_

_**pienso y pagaría por ver eso!"**_

_**Lea observaba la sonrisa de Dianna, la misma sonrisa inocente pero mágica que siempre aparecía**_

_**cuando la rubia dejaba volar su imaginación sin preocuparse por decir esos pensamientos en voz alta.**_

_**"Libro de auto ayuda? No eras vos la que los criticaba? Además… de verdad pensas que necesito uno,**_

_**Dianna?. Gracias a vos no llegue a Broadway, va mas allá, gracias a vos viví, de verdad no sé qué**_

_**haría sin vos".**_

_**Las palabras de Lea sonaban sarcásticas pero algo en su mirada no acompañaba esa emoción, y se**_

_**abría protagonismo por si sola en la escena, mostrando una honesta intensidad en el intercambio.**_

_**"**__**Mañana ponele un poco de lágrimas y borra la ironía, si? Estoy segura que con eso los conmoves" **__**–**_

_**Dianna la guiño el ojo siguiendo el juego, aun sin saber si lo que acababa de escuchar era pura ironía o**_

_**no, si no lo era indicaba que Lea aun no la habia superado, pese a no haber vuelto a mostrar un interés**_

_**como el que ella esperaba desde que habían terminado.**_

_**"**__**Lo voy a tener en mente como plan B" **__**– Lea sonrió y retomo su camino rumbo a su trailer, mientras**_

_**Dianna hacía lo propio en dirección contraria hacia el Catering para servirse alguna infusión bien**_

_**fresca.**_

_**Lea ingreso a su trailer, volviendo a mirar su celular y respondiendo el mail rápidamente, habia un**_

_**solo nombre en su cabeza y esperaba que la decisión no repercutiese demasiado en quien lo recibiría,**_

_**al fin y al cabo era lo que habían requerido de ella en pos de ultimar los detalles para el evento que**_

_**tendría lugar el día siguiente.**_

_**"**__**Me puedo sentar?" **__**– pregunto Dianna, acercándose a la mesa donde aún permanecía Jenna.**_

_**"**__**Si prometes no agarrártela conmigo como hizo Lea recién si, condición excluyente"**_

_**Dianna sonrió a medias, tomando asiento frente a la asiática y comiendo un pequeño bocado de su**_

_**sándwich mientras inspeccionaba su rostro. **__**"Todo bien? Como van las cosas con Michael?"**_

_**Jenna volvía a dejar el guion a un costado y alzaba la vista para observar a Dianna, elevando una ceja**_

_**divertida al leer en el rostro de la rubia la real pregunta. **__**"No, no tengo ni idea sobre que le pasaba,**_

_**últimamente no se abre mucho. Y no… no pregunta por vos ni te menciona, aunque dudo que eso**_

_**implique que no piense en vos, o que te haya superado, en especial si la forma en la que se comían con**_

_**la mirada recién es indicio de algo"**_

_**Dianna abrió la boca para responder en varias oportunidades pero siempre termino cerrándola al no**_

_**tener palabras para refutar las deducciones de su amiga. **__**"Estabas leyendo, como es posible siquiera**_

_**que sepas que hable con ella, además estábamos como a 100 metros!"**_

_**"**__**Eso es todo lo que tenes para decir después de lo que acabo de expresar?. Ustedes dos no tienen**_

_**arreglo" **__**– Jenna rió y se mordió el labio al ver como Dianna se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada hacia**_

_**el vaso de jugo, buscando rearmarse.**_

_**"**__**Si, si me la como con la mirada, queres que lo niegue? No tengo porque hacerlo"**_

_**"**__**No es ninguna novedad, lo extraño es que Lea no te haya saltado a la yugular después de saber que**_

_**estuviste con Emma, Owen"**_

_**"**__**Y Madeline. Fuck sabe de todos?" **__**– reprocho rápidamente repasando los últimos acontecimientos de**_

_**su vida. **__**"Mierda, eso me deja parada como si fuese una… mierda, ni quiero adjetivarme de esa forma,**_

_**que estoy haciendo con mi vida?"**_

_**"**__**Madeline? Por qué no sabía de eso!"**_

_**"**__**Jenna! Ese no es el punto"**_

_**"**__**El punto es que estas buscando cuanta persona se te cruza para olvidarte de Lea?"**_

_**"**__**Tampoco"**_

_**"**__**Cuál es?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, perdí el rumbo… perdí dirección"**_

_**"**__**Si queres podemos estar las próximas dos horas hablando de tus conquistas, de tus reglas del tipo, 'ni**_

_**loca duermen en mi casa', 'no hay chance de que pase una segunda vez' y demá, pero no vamos a llegar**_

_**a nada nuevo. Es la forma en la que lidias con la ruptura y supongo que hay que respetarla, no tengo**_

_**nada nuevo para decirte, salvo que mientras espero a que vuelvas a encontrar dirección me gustaría**_

_**que me muestres a Madeline"**_

_**"**__**Lo haces sonar como si fuese un premio, es una persona, y no sólo habla mal de ella escucharte**_

_**hablar acerca de eso con tanta liviandad"**_

_**"**__**Yo? Sos vos la que busca en el sexo superar frustraciones"**_

_**"**__**También soy yo la que no puede tener lo que quiere"**_

_**"**__**Ves, volvemos al mismo ciclo… te adoro y quiero lo mejor para vos pero de verdad vamos a llegar a**_

_**algo nuevo repitiendo las mismas conversaciones de siempre? Sea como sea, siempre tanto vos como**_

_**Lea terminan haciendo lo que quieren, sin escuchar a nadie. Quizás esta vez es mejor dejarlas hacerlo**_

_**sin perder tiempo diciéndole una y otra vez lo que no quieren aceptar y ambas saben"**_

_**Dianna tomo un sorbo de jugo y se quedó mirándola, no veía apatía en Jenna, todo lo contrario, y sabía**_

_**que tenía razón. Todas las conversaciones terminaban en lo mismo y esta vez era el momento en que**_

_**las cosas simplemente debían fluir por su cuenta, y quizás se sorprendían para bien por dejar que así**_

_**suceda, no quería darle vueltas a nada, iba a mantenerse fiel a su plan A, dejando que las cosas se den,**_

_**haciendo su vida, pero sin moverse de la de Lea, esperando que a esta no le tomase tanto tiempo entrar**_

_**en razón.**_

_**"**__**Esta es Madeline…" **__**– resoplo resignada entregándole el celular a Jenna, quien no evito felicitarla al**_

_**ver la foto de la modelo. **__**"Estuvimos dos veces, y está acá, es modelo de Chris y me está volviendo**_

_**loca con llamados, hace rato Lea lo vio…"**_

_**"**__**Seguí contándome" **__**– Jenna se acomodó en la silla, dándole toda la atención a Dianna para que esta se**_

_**explicase mejor mientras el reloj corría y llenaban el hueco que tenían hasta volver a tener que**_

_**presentarse en el set.**_

_**La mañana siguiente arranco temprano para Lea, la morocha se habia despertado una hora antes de lo**_

_**que su despertador indicaba, y aprovecho para remolonear en la cama un buen rato en compañía de**_

_**Sheila.**_

_**Cuando finalmente salió de la cama fue directo al baño para ducharse y aguardar con el desayuno listo**_

_**al resto de su equipo, quizás para muchos el evento de ese día no representaría tanta ansiedad pero**_

_**para ella sí, era incluso más de una carpeta roja porque esta vez todos los ojos se iban a posar en ella.**_

_**No solo era una protagonista más, si no que era una de las homenajeadas.**_

_**Si bien PETA es una organización controversial, el trabajo que realizan en la lucha contra el maltrato**_

_**animal es algo que comparte y en el cual se volvió participe activa desde hace un tiempo, motivo por**_

_**el cual en este día seria homenajeada en el marco de Variety: Power of Women Luncheon, un**_

_**almuerzo que se celebraría para más de 450 personas**_

_**Ni bien Melanie y el resto de su equipo llegaron para ayudarla a prepararse para el evento, el tiempo**_

_**empezó a correr a prisa y solo un golpe en la puerta rompió con la locura que rondaba su casa.**_

_**Lea observo como Melanie se dirigía a abrir, y a los pocos minutos volvía con un enorme arreglo**_

_**floran en sus manos. Liliums blancos y rosas rosadas se combinaban en un elegante arreglo**_

_**perfectamente ubicado en un recipiente de cristal.**_

_**Melanie lo dejo en una mesita, alzando su ceja mientras miraba a Lea buscando alguna pista en el**_

_**rostro de la morocha. Esta se limitó a suspirar y morder su labio intentando ocultar la sonrisa que**_

_**pronto se apoderaría de su rostro.**_

_**No necesitaba leer la tarjeta, sabía perfectamente de quienes eran, lo sabía porque hace un tiempo**_

_**habia recibido un arreglo casi igual, con la diferencia de que habia sido en New York.**_

_**"**__**Me vas a decir de quiénes son?"**_

_**"**__**Cuantas personas conoces que me puedan mandar esto?"**_

_**"**__**Muchas, pero que tengan tu dirección? Pocas. Ahora que te saquen esa sonrisa? Solo una…" **__**–**_

_**Melanie sonrió y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, mirando como Lea se acercaba y tomaba el sobre en sus**_

_**manos.**_

_**Un delicado sobre de color blanco, envuelto por una cinta colorada que se sellaba en el medio con una**_

_**rosa, hecha en esa misma cinta de tela, era lo que acompañaba el arreglo. Al abrirlo, quitando la cinta,**_

_**Lea saco un delicado cartón blanco, donde una elegante e inconfundible caligrafía mostraba el**_

_**mensaje.**_

_**Deja atrás los nervios, vibra a cada segundo e imprimí en tu retina esos momentos para guardarlos**_

_**con vos. Siempre es hoy, si así lo queres ;).**_

_**Estoy orgullosa de vos.**_

_**"**__**Siempre es hoy…" **__**– susurro Lea deslizando la yema de sus dedos por sobre el papel, deteniéndose en**_

_**una pequeña ovejita y una estrella que aparecían dibujadas al final, donde debería estar su firma.**_

_**"**__**Me empalaga hasta tu sonrisa, la llamas de una vez así podemos volver y terminar con tu pelo?" **__**–**_

_**Melanie rio al ver la mirada embelesada de la morocha, oscilando entre la tarjeta y el arreglo floral.**_

_**"**__**Debería odiarla por estos gestos, pero no puedo…" **__**– susurro Lea mordiéndose el labio y poniéndose**_

_**de pie con el sobre en la mano.**_

_**Melanie la observo y se puso de pie para seguir sus pasos, rodando los ojos ante la confesión que**_

_**escuchaba. **__**"Por más que lo intenten dudo que alguna vez lleguen a odiarse"**_

_**Lea ocupo nuevamente su lugar en la silla en la que habia estado antes, pero antes de que alguno de los**_

_**asistentes se acerquen tomo su celular y marco el que aun seguía siendo el primer número en su speed**_

_**dial.**_

_**Dianna aún estaba en la cama desayunando mientras leía un libro, aunque su concentración se**_

_**desviaba a Arthur, quien roncaba a su lado.**_

_**En el preciso momento en que el celular sonó su corazón se saltó un latido, la fotografía de Lea**_

_**ocupaba toda la pantalla y lo único que pedía mientras se llevaba el celular a su oído era que la**_

_**morocha no malinterpretase el gesto y no estuviese enojada con ella.**_

_**"**__**Lea" **__**– saludo con entusiasmo, ocultando el miedo a la reacción que podía recibir.**_

_**"**__**Di, no te molesto, no?"**_

_**"**__**No, solo estoy leyendo algo con Arthur…"**_

_**"**__**ARTHUR!" **__**– grito inconscientemente Lea, como si este pudiese escucharla, despertando la carcajada**_

_**de Dianna y también de quienes la rodeaban. **__**"Solo llamaba para agradecerte las flores, son**_

_**hermosas…"**_

_**"**__**Te lo mereces, ojala estés un poco más tranquila que ayer, va a salir bien, disfrútalo"**_

_**"**__**Gracias por estar, Di… significa mucho para mi"**_

_**Dianna deslizaba su mano por la cabeza de Arthur y sonreía, tomándose un momento antes de**_

_**responder, pero Lea no se lo permitió, volviendo a hablar con la misma timidez y suavidad con la que**_

_**lo acababa de hacer.**_

_**"**__**Sé que es de último momento, pero antes no me anime a decírtelo. Y sé que quizás no queres, dado**_

_**nuestra situación, y nuestros agentes, y bla, pero yo…"**_

_**"**__**Si seguís dándole vueltas va a llegar la hora del evento, decime"**_

_**Lea suspiro hondo y tomo coraje para hablar. **__**"Me gustaría que estés conmigo hoy. Sos una de las**_

_**personas más importantes en mi vida, sos mi mejor amiga y sos más que eso también, mucho más, pero**_

_**eso no importa ahora... Y vos lo dijiste, lejos siempre tiene un cerca y…"**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**No lo tomes como un compromiso, solo quería hacerte saber que puse tu nombre en mi confirmación,**_

_**ni siquiera le avise a Jonathan o a mi mamá, cuando lo vi solo pude pensar en vos… Si queres, me**_

_**gustaría verte ahí, pero solo si queres"**_

_**Dianna se quedó en silencio, completamente sorprendida por el pedido, jamás se imaginó eso, y no**_

_**podía responder ni afirmativa ni negativamente por la sorpresa que sentía.**_

_**"**__**Me tengo que terminar de arreglar, en caso de que quieras, sabes donde es y la hora. Solo tenes que**_

_**dar tu nombre en la entrada"**_

_**"**__**Está bien…" **__**– susurro Dianna con dulzura pero inseguridad, sin saber que responder.**_

_**Lea corto rápidamente y Dianna dejo el celular a un costado, recostándose y mirando el techo mientras**_

_**procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.**_

_**Su idea con las flores no era esa, porque ni siquiera podía pensar en Lea invitándola, confesándole que**_

_**la quería ahí acompañándola. Su idea era demostrarle que seguía preocupándose por ella, que seguía**_

_**con la intención de ser partícipe de su vida y que pese a la separación aún tenía un lugar importante en**_

_**la suya propia. Quería demostrarle su apoyo y lo orgullosa que estaba por ese logro. Saber que Lea**_

_**conocía acerca de sus deslices, y además recordar la pelea que habían tenido hacia unas horas apenas y**_

_**la dejaban aspirar a recibir un agradecimiento de la morocha, claramente eso cambio desde hacía unos**_

_**segundos, cuando paradójicamente la invito a estar a su lado en un momento tan importante.**_

_**Sin darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza tomo el celular y aguardo impaciente mientras este sonaba**_

_**esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la línea, ni bien la obtuvo su ansiedad hablo por ella. **__**"Má?,**_

_**necesito un consejo" **__**– fue el punta pie inicial con el cual la rubia decidió aclarar sus ideas y tomar una**_

_**decisión…**_

_**Un par de horas más tardes el auto de Dianna se estacionaba frente al edificio donde se llevaba a cabo**_

_**el evento. La rubia se miraba en el espejo y si bien no estaba segura de lo que hacía comenzaba a**_

_**retocar su maquillaje con lo poco que tenía a su alcance.**_

_**La conversación con su madre se habia extendido y la única conclusión que habia recibido era hacer lo**_

_**que su instinto le demandase, pero poniéndose ella primero, estando segura de que se protegía a si**_

_**misma haciendo lo que ella quería y no lo que Lea esperaba que hiciese.**_

_**Luego de eso la idea de Dianna habia sido desistir, no servía de nada exponerse no solo intima sino**_

_**públicamente, no después de todo lo que habían cuidado ese aspecto como para venir a cruzar el limite**_

_**ahora que ni siquiera estaban juntas.**_

_**Sin embargo una vez que su auto empezó a recorrer las calles de Los Angeles, en lugar de dirigirse**_

_**hacia la casa de Chelsea, lo habia hecho hacia el evento, y ahora se hallaba frente al edificio, con su**_

_**pelo apenas controlado, su cara prácticamente lavada, un vestido que podía pasar desapercibido pero**_

_**no por el bolso que lo acompañaba.**_

_**"**__**Qué hago? Que estoy haciendo?" **__**– susurro Dianna dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo,**_

_**haciendo una cuenta mental de los pro y los contra que sus acciones generarían.**_

_**Finalmente, y tras una gran batalla interna se dejó llevar y descendió del auto, mirándose por última**_

_**vez noto como su aspecto comenzaba a ser naturalizado por su propia mente. Un buen vestido, buenos**_

_**zapatos, su historial con maquillajes suaves no iba a hacer hincapié en la extrema suavidad que vestía**_

_**hoy, su único problema seguía siendo su bolso no obstante solo lo usaría para entrar, una vez dentro lo**_

_**dejaría fuera de la vista de los lentes y no debería preocuparse por más.**_

_**Look sobrio, la mínima cantidad de fotos posibles pero estar ahí para Lea, al fin y al cabo eso era lo**_

_**que importaba.**_

_**Sin dar más vueltas entrego las llaves de su auto a uno de los encargados de recibir a los invitados y se**_

_**dirigió hacia la entrada, agradeciendo interiormente por la nula presencia de fotógrafos.**_

_**Tan solo con dar su nombre tuvo acceso, y una vez dentro, acompañada de una asistente, se sorprendió**_

_**con los primeros flashes, los mismos que la tomaron por sorpresa pero que pudo manejar bastante**_

_**bien.**_

_**Minutos más tarde, y luego de saludar a varios conocidos, la rubia tomo asiento en una gran mesa con**_

_**vista directa hacia el escenario, acompañada de varias personas, una de ellas con la cual la unía una**_

_**relación laboral. A su otro costado descansaba una silla vacía que supuso que era la de Lea.**_

_**El evento inicio casi en ese instante y comenzó a transcurrir sin la presencia de Lea en la mesa, solo la**_

_**pudo divisar una vez que fue anunciada y sin más preámbulos se adueñó del escenario.**_

_**La tenue luz del lugar ayudaba a camuflar su nublada vista. El orgullo que sentía por verla parada ahí,**_

_**capturando la mirada de todos los presentes, mostrándose confidente y comenzando a dar su discurso,**_

_**la llenaban de orgullo, orgullo tan grande que le confirmaba que la decisión que habia tomado era la**_

_**acertada, no habia otro lugar en el mundo en el que desease estar que no fuese justo ahí, apoyando a**_

_**Lea.**_

_**La emoción en sus ojos se intensifico al cruzar miradas con Lea, la morocha daba su discurso y al**_

_**posar su vista sobre ese sector la diviso de inmediato, extendiendo su sonrisa e intensificando el brillo**_

_**de sus ojos, mientras hablaba con ferviente pasión sobre su lucha activa contra el maltrato animal, y**_

_**como estar en una serie tan exitosa le servía para alzar su voz y ser escuchada.**_

_**Una vez terminada la presentación los ojos de Dianna no pararon de observar hacia su alrededor, pero**_

_**Lea no aparecía. La morocha se veía invadida por un aluvión de entrevistas y varios fotógrafos**_

_**buscando su foto. No fue hasta media hora después que pudo zafar de esos compromisos y dirigirse**_

_**con prisa hacia su mesa, deseando que Dianna aun estuviese ahí.**_

_**"**__**Hey, viniste!" **__**– la ansiedad de Lea impregnaba su voz, capturando la atención de Dianna quien se**_

_**giraba poniéndose de pie para saludarla. Su mirada recorría de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Lea,**_

_**humedeciendo sus labios inconscientemente.**_

_**El impulso generado por el deseo de sus cuerpos las guio a un abrazo que se vio interrumpido por**_

_**varios flashes, quedando el saludo en apenas un acercamiento y un beso tierno en la mejilla.**_

_**Sus miradas trasmitieron todo lo que sus palabras no podían exteriorizar, centrándose estas en apenas**_

_**un saludo y comentarios triviales.**_

_**Cuando por fin los fotógrafos se alejaron, Lea tomo a Dianna de la mano y la arrastro lejos de la mesa**_

_**buscando un poco de privacidad.**_

_**Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en puntas de pie y colisiono su cuerpo contra el de ella de modo**_

_**urgente, sintiendo como todos los nervios se desvanecían en el preciso momento en que Dianna la**_

_**rodeaba con sus brazos. La acción fue rápida, dejando un vacío enorme en ambas cuando se separaron.**_

_**"**__**Viniste…" **__**– volvió a susurrar, sin ser consciente de que su mano aun permanecía sobre la cintura de**_

_**Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Estoy orgullosa de vos, Lea" **__**– suspiro Dianna mirándola intensamente a los ojos, incapaz de romper**_

_**esa conexión.**_

_**"**__**Estas hermosa…"**_

_**"**__**VOS estas hermosa" **__**– Dianna seguía hablando suave y dulcemente, desnudando a Lea con la mirada**_

_**y sin intentar ocultarlo porque simplemente le resultaba imposible.**_

_**"**__**Me alegra que estés acá, no sabes cuándo significa para mi"**_

_**"**__**Me alegra que me hayas invitado, eso también significa mucho para mi"**_

_**Lea buscaba entablar el diálogo, pero se perdía en la mirada de esta. **__**"Di…" **__**\- suspiraba vivenciando la**_

_**misma experiencia de siempre, la cual consistía en sentir como la escena trascurría en time lapse, con**_

_**todo a su alrededor moviéndose aceleradamente mientras su burbuja se detenía en tiempo y espacio.**_

_**"Gracias por venir"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y cuando estaba por hablar escucho a uno de los asistentes, que estaba con Lea, llamarla**_

_**para seguir con las entrevistas, provocando que las dos se den vuelta para mirarla.**_

_**"**__**Ya voy" **__**– respondió la neoyorkina con una sonrisa fingida, mientras se volvía para devolver su**_

_**atención a Dianna con una mirada apenada por cortar la conversación.**_

_**"**__**Anda, no te hagas problemas, nos vemos más tarde…"**_

_**"**__**Eh… ya te vas?"**_

_**"**__**No lo sé, debería quedarme?"**_

_**"**__**Me esperas? No creo que tenga para mucho más, y estoy segura de que te van a buscar para más**_

_**fotos, además hay gente que conoces y…"**_

_**"**__**Te espero, anda y te veo cuando termines"**_

_**Lea sonrió feliz y se puso en puntas de pie para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla, separándose**_

_**rápidamente, pero sin dejar de mirarla durante los primeros pasos que dio mientras comenzaba a**_

_**alejarse.**_

_**Dianna suspiro hondo, dejando que el rubor de sus mejillas se apaciguase, mientras observaba con**_

_**orgullo como la morocha se alejaba para cumplir con más compromisos.**_

_**Cuando Lea desapareció de su vista, busco su bolso y tomo el celular para comunicarle a su agente de**_

_**prensa y publicista sobre su presencia en el acto, y sobre las fotos que iban a aparecer de él mismo.**_

_**Para su suerte la llamada fue a buzón de voz, por lo cual solo dejo un mensaje breve explicando todo**_

_**lo acontecido. Cuando por fin se disponía a guardar el dispositivo este comenzó a sonar, y para sus**_

_**sorpresa no era su publicista sino Madeline, quien seguía insistiendo.**_

_**Sin dubitaciones rechazo la llamada y guardo el celular, alejándose de ahí y buscando alguno de sus**_

_**conocidos para mantenerse ocupada hasta que la morocha se desocupase, cosa que paso cerca de**_

_**media hora después.**_

_**"**__**Entretenida?" **__**– susurro Lea asustándola por detrás, mientras Dianna abandonaba la conversación**_

_**Stacey Snider para volver a mirar su celular.**_

_**"**__**Hey"**_

_**"**__**Te estas aburriendo?"**_

_**"**__**No, estuve poniéndome al día con Stacey y observándote…" **__**– Dianna termino de hablar con una**_

_**sonrisa divertida, que se transformó en carcajada al ver a Lea frunciendo el ceño confundida. **__**"Pasaron**_

_**los nervios?". **__**Agrego la rubia para desviar el tema.**_

_**"Mucho, me sentí mucho más segura teniendo acá alguien que me apoya y cree en mi"**_

_**"**__**Que sigue ahora?" **__**– respondió Dianna con una enorme sonrisa, mirándola con adoración**_

_**"**__**Espero a conseguir alguien que me lleve a casa, relajarme un rato y volver después al set"**_

_**"**__**Dale, vamos…" **__**– Dianna no perdió la sonrisa e invito con su mirada a Lea para que la siguiese.**_

_**Las dos salieron en silencio del lugar, saludando a varias personas en el camino, hasta por fin estar**_

_**fuera y sin demasiado tiempo de espera sumergiéndose en el interior del vehículo para abandonar el**_

_**lugar.**_

_**"**__**La pasaste bien?" **__**– Dianna se ajustaba el cinturón, y ponía en marcha el motor, cuidándose de no**_

_**mirar a los ojos a Lea ya que la intimidad de su auto no era un lugar seguro como para arriesgarse a tal**_

_**cosa.**_

_**"**__**Muy bien" **__**– Lea si estaba clavando sus ojos en Dianna, mirándola directamente, intentando callar el**_

_**grito desesperado de 'Te extraño' que retumbaba en su cabeza.**_

_**"**__**Eso es lo importante…"**_

_**Durante el resto del trayecto, de tan solo unos 15 minutos, las dos permanecieron en silencio, aunque**_

_**compartiendo miradas cómplices pero extremadamente fugaces.**_

_**"**__**Creo que llegamos" **__**– Dianna estaciono, apagando el motor, y relajándose en su asiento, aun mirando**_

_**hacia el frente.**_

_**"**__**Gracias de nuevo, no sabes lo importante que fue tenerte ahí"**_

_**Dianna asintió con una sonrisa, y luego se giró mirándola a los ojos, sin ser consciente de como las**_

_**palabras comenzaban a deslizarse por su boca. **__**"Por qué yo?"**_

_**Lea la miro por unos segundos, comprendiendo la pregunta, pensando cómo responderla. **__**"Porque**_

_**sentí que ese era tu lugar…"**_

_**Dianna se perdió en los ojos y los labios de Lea, sin reprochar esas palabras porque por más loco que**_

_**parecieran sonaban reales y correctas. La actitud de Lea no fue diferente, sin darse cuenta comenzaron**_

_**a acercarse, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, tanto que ambas respiraban el mismo aire, el mismo**_

_**que no era suficiente para llenar el vacío infinito que sentían dentro de sus cuerpos.**_

_**Súbdito de sus emociones, el gesto fue instintivo, simple acto reflejo de su cuerpo, Dianna llevo la**_

_**palma de su mano a la mejilla de Lea, acariciándola con dulzura, desprendiendo un intenso calor que**_

_**se apoderaba raudamente de la morocha.**_

_**Ninguna de las dos era consciente del electrificado aire que las rodeaba, y al mismo tiempo en que el**_

_**cinturón de seguridad ponía un freno al impulso de Dianna, el celular de esta sonaba en todo el lugar,**_

_**rompiendo la conexión.**_

_**Ambas bajaron la mirada hacia el posavasos que estaba entre ambos asientos, donde Dianna habia**_

_**tirado el celular y sus llaves cuando subieron. Un segundo después ambas volvieron a conectar sus**_

_**miradas, pero ya sin la intensidad de antes, más bien con la frustración por ser conscientes de lo que**_

_**habia pasado.**_

_**Diana permaneció inmóvil y Lea sonrió tristemente alzando el celular y entregándoselo, sin siquiera**_

_**mirar la pantalla, pero ni bien Dianna observo que la llamada era de Madeline y maldijo por lo bajo**_

_**Lea tuvo su respuesta.**_

_**"**__**No es importante, perdón" **__**– susurro Dianna cortando la llamada y apagando el celular evitando que**_

_**vuelva a pasar.**_

_**"**__**Sigue llamando y seguís diciendo que no es importante… la estás viendo?" **__**– ahora era el turno de**_

_**Lea de hablar con suavidad, con miedo a la respuesta que podía escuchar, pero con la necesidad de**_

_**conocerla.**_

_**Dianna la observo y se volvió a relajar en su asiento, pasando, frustrada, su mano por su cabello**_

_**mientras respondía. **__**"No está bien que hablemos de esto"**_

_**"**__**Quiero saberlo…"**_

_**Dianna se giró y observo la calma en Lea, cosa que rara vez sucedía en ella desde hacía unos meses.**_

_**Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía termino por obedecer, sabiendo que a las dos le dolía en igual**_

_**medida tocar ese tema. **__**"Solo la vi dos veces en Nueva York, ahora me empezó a llamar pero no**_

_**respondí ninguna de sus llamadas. Eventualmente va a entender como son las cosas, se tiene que**_

_**cansar"**_

_**Lea sonrió agitando su cabeza, divertida al ser consciente de la ignorancia de Dianna en ese tema. **__**"No**_

_**se va a cansar, como puede hacerlo? No tenes ni idea el poder que tenes sobre las personas" **__**–**_

_**comento mirándola y esperando a que esta la mirase, aunque en ese momento desvió nuevamente su**_

_**foco hacia el frente. **__**"Tampoco tenes ni idea del poder que aun tenes sobre mi…" **__**termino por**_

_**manifestar en un susurro, difícil de identificar por Dianna que solo atinaba a mirarla absorta,**_

_**censurando el irrefrenable deseo de arrojarse contra sus labios.**_

_**"**__**No es lo que pensas" **__**– termino por responder la rubia, como si eso sirviese de algo en ese momento,**_

_**como si Lea necesitase una explicación por sus actos**_

_**"**__**Lo sé, y no me molesta por mí, me molesta por vos. Sos mucho más que eso, y si bien yo no te**_

_**merezco, me gustaría que estés con alguien que si lo haga"**_

_**Dianna se quedó mirándola absorta, dejando que esas palabras anclen en lo más hondo en su ser,**_

_**lastimándola, porque pese a la dulzura con que Lea las habia pronunciado tenían una cruel realidad**_

_**impresa que quizás aún no estaba lista para escuchar.**_

_**"**__**Sea como sea, no cambia en nada todo lo que dije en Hawaii, lo sigo sintiendo" **__**– fue la respuesta de**_

_**Dianna, necesitando dejar en claro eso, necesitando desesperadamente que Lea lo supiese.**_

_**Lea sonrió tristemente con la vista aun en el frente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, por lo cual se**_

_**apuró a salir de esa situación, respirando hondo e intentando tragar saliva antes de hablar.**_

_**"**__**Muchas gracias por estar"**_

_**"**__**Gracias por dejarme" **__**– susurro Dianna al sorprenderse por un impulsivo abrazo de Lea, quien lo**_

_**culmino con un intenso, y extenso beso en su mejilla.**_

_**"**__**Nos vemos?"**_

_**"**__**Nos vemos"**_

_**Ambas compartieron unos segundos más de esa mirada electrificaste, con sonrisas deslucidas y**_

_**corazones palpitando raudamente por la intensidad que se respiraba en la atmosfera.**_

_**Finalmente Lea se giró y salió del auto, sin detenerse a mirar atrás por las lágrimas que invadían sus**_

_**mejillas. Dentro del auto la situación era la misma, con Dianna poniendo el motor en marcha**_

_**rápidamente y acelerando para alejarse de ahí y volver rápido a refugiarse en su casa.**_

_**Cuando por fin ingreso a su casa, completamente exhausta emocionalmente, Dianna subió y cambio su**_

_**outfit por algo mucho más cómodo, un jogging holgado y una remera acompañada de un buzo se**_

_**sentían como la opción indicada para relajarse al máximo.**_

_**Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, sin rumbo fijo, solo buscando desprenderse de la adrenalina que se**_

_**apoderaba de ella, esa hiperactividad por no tener respuestas a las batallas que tenían lugar en su**_

_**mente y su corazón.**_

_**Cuando volvió a respirar con calma se vio sentada en la pequeña banqueta, detrás de los parches,**_

_**rodeada por platillos, bombo, redoblante y demás componentes de su batería, la misma que Lea le**_

_**habia regalado, la misma que ocupaba una de las esquinas de su MagickRoom, lugar donde elegía**_

_**refugiarse del mundo para apagar su mente.**_

_**Por inercia, y con los pocos conocimientos que recientemente habia adquirido, posiciono uno de sus**_

_**pies sobre el pedal del bombo, otro sobre el del hi-hat y tomo los palillos en sus manos.**_

_**Su cuerpo intuitivamente tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire pero de modo pausado, cerrando los ojos**_

_**e intentando que la calma predomine por sobre la frustración, impotencia y adrenalina que la**_

_**acechaba.**_

_**La cuenta mental fue reemplazada por una bocanada de aire final, al tiempo que sus brazos tomaban**_

_**vida propia comenzando con un ritmo chato, de cuatro beats. 1 y 3 con bombo, 2 y 4 con redoblante,**_

_**una y otra vez, intentando que esa no tan simple acción, por la coordinación que debía mantener, se**_

_**apoderase de sus sentidos y la obligase a enfocarse en algo más que su angustia.**_

_**El sonido se repetía, ritmo básico de rock que lentamente fue subiendo en intensidad, perdiendo el**_

_**conteo y la armonía a medida que incluía golpes en el ride, los toms y crush. Cada vez más rápido,**_

_**frenético, siempre un poco más descoordinado, pero cumpliendo la función de desahogue a la**_

_**perfección. La atípica melodía corría por sus venas con vehemencia inyectando más adrenalina para**_

_**repetir los movimientos, los mismos que 10 minutos más tardes cesaron dejando toda la intensidad**_

_**centrada en las lágrimas que bajaban raudamente por sus mejillas.**_

_**Un sollozo que cerraba a la perfección el pequeño ataque de adrenalina que se habia apoderado de ella**_

_**unos segundos antes, haciendo que descargase su furia contra el instrumento, buscando exteriorizar**_

_**esa angustia interna que comenzaba a cambiar su humor.**_

_**Segundos más tardes su celular volvía a sonar, la misma persona que la habia llamado anteriormente,**_

_**solo que esta vez sí respondía. Respuesta corta y fría, pero no le importaba, ya que en ese momento lo**_

_**único que quería era seguir ocupando su mente con algo que no fuese Lea, y poder sentir los brazos de**_

_**alguien rodeándola, calmando aunque sea momentáneamente el ardiente vacío que seguía creciendo en**_

_**su pecho.**_

_**A varios minutos de ahí, Lea se hallaba recostada en su cama, con Sheila en sus brazos y su mirada en**_

_**el techo, recordando la intensidad con la que Dianna la habia mirado, el deseo en sus ojos, el amor y el**_

_**orgullo también profesados a través de ellos y el resto de su cuerpo.**_

_**El conflicto de intereses entre su corazón y su mente subía a niveles insospechados, pero coincidían en**_

_**algo, comenzar a aclarar la situación rápido ya que no soportaba seguir lidiando con sus sentimientos**_

_**de ese modo, debía poner un fin a la situación y esta vez debía ser definitivo, decidiese lo que**_

_**decidiese.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**Tumblr: Heartskippedabeat13**_

_**NA: Buena semana, gente! X**_

_**\- gbrujndl: 1. Con Dianna, sin dudas. 2. No sé si es mejor o peor, pero tengo una muy especial**_

_**desde hace dos años. 3. 23 años.**_

_**Próxima actualización: Jueves/Viernes**_

_**NA: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 2: All those yesterdays (Pearl Jam)**_

_**Oh, don't you think you've got enough? You don't think there's time to stop?**_

_**There's time enough for you to lay your head down, tonight. Tonight…**_

_***Chapter 60*: Chapter: R U Mine?**_

_**"**__**Arthur!" **__**– Lea sonrió tomando al perro en sus brazos y besándolo divertida para, sin siquiera desviar**_

_**la vista de él, proceder a saludar a Dianna. **__**"Como estas, Di?"**_

_**"**__**No tan bien como Arthur" **__**– respondió la rubia sin preocuparse por camuflar el doble sentido en su**_

_**tono de voz.**_

_**"**__**Es mi segundo Agron preferido"**_

_**"**__**Menos mal"**_

_**"**__**Sip, primero Jason y después él"**_

_**Dianna se paró en seco mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, divertida por la actitud de Lea, mientras la**_

_**observaba seguir caminando hacia los trailers con Arthur en sus brazos. **__**"Mamá no va a estar muy**_

_**contenta por saber eso"**_

_**"**__**Técnicamente ella no es Agron, así que…" **__**– Lea se giró y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y sin**_

_**soltar al pequeño animal, quien se sentía perfectamente a gusto en sus brazos.**_

_**"**__**Y yo?" **__**– susurro tímidamente Dianna, acortando la distancia con Lea y quitándole a Arthur para ser**_

_**ella quien ahora lo sostenía en brazos**_

_**"**__**Vos? Estoy segura de que alguna de todas las personas que hacen sonar tu celular te tiene como su**_

_**favorita, es más… me atrevo a decir que varias de ellas"**_

_**"**__**No la que me importa…" **__**– suspiro Dianna camuflando su decepción con una sonrisa, no obstante Lea**_

_**la habia escuchado aunque opto por no decir nada.**_

_**"**__**Te veo hoy en lo de Cory?"**_

_**"**__**Ahí voy a estar…"**_

_**Las dos mantuvieron su mirada por unos instantes antes de sonreír ligeramente y comenzar a caminar**_

_**hacia sus respectivos trailers.**_

_**El paso del tiempo habia esfumado la tensión entre las dos. Desde aquel día luego de la gala**_

_**organizada en honor a Lea, ambas se habían dado por vencidas en actuar como algo que no eran, ya no**_

_**buscaban forzar nada, y paradójicamente eso las habia acercado más de lo pensado. Ninguna de las dos**_

_**habia intentado más, aunque decir que nunca de las dos no demostraba desear hacerlo era una mentira.**_

_**Dianna ingreso con Arthur a su trailer a esperar la próxima escena, su día era por demás tranquilo y**_

_**por eso habia decidido acudir con el cachorro al trabajo.**_

_**Lea por su parte fue directamente a dormir una corta siesta que le permitiese llegar relajada al**_

_**próximo llamado. Como sucedía siempre un DVD con alguna de las series que acostumbraba a mirar**_

_**le ayudaba a distender su cuerpo y mente, a medida que entraba en un corto pero placentero sueño.**_

_**Un par de horas más tarde Naya conducía su auto, con Lea como acompañante, rumbo a la casa de**_

_**Cory donde habían coordinado un festejo previo a la presentación de New Year's Eve, la película de**_

_**Lea que tendría la premiere en tan solo un par de días.**_

_**La mayoría de ellos no podría estar presentes en la premiere, en especial las chicas, motivo por el cual**_

_**habían decidido organizar una cena para demostrarle su apoyo, la misma que no podrían organizar**_

_**después ya que los horarios en esos últimos días del año se volvían extremadamente rigurosos y**_

_**extenuantes, con largas jornadas de rodaje.**_

_**"**__**Vos y Matthew?"**_

_**"**__**Vos y…"**_

_**"**__**No me cambies de tema"**_

_**"**__**Si, yo y Matt, ya lo saben todos… solo salteaba la obviedad para tener alguna primicia"**_

_**"**__**Estoy sola"**_

_**"**__**No se nota que estés 'sola'"**_

_**"**__**Puedo hacer lo que quiera, no?"**_

_**"**__**Si, podes hacer lo que quieras, como ir después al set y no quitarle la vista de encima a Dianna"**_

_**Lea no respondió al último contraataque de la latina simplemente porque no tenía argumentos para**_

_**hacerlo, por lo cual se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando hacia el frente aun cuando sentía los ojos de**_

_**la latina oscilar entre el camino y su rostro.**_

_**"**__**No me malinterpretes, quizás ustedes funcionan mejor así, quizás esto era lo que necesitaban…" **__**–**_

_**Naya hablaba con calma, dejando que las palabras se deslicen suavemente para llegar a Lea.**_

_**Evidentemente lo hacían ya que la morocha se giró para mirarla con una expresión confusa. **__**"Ya paso**_

_**mucho tiempo de idas y vueltas, quizás es posible estar enamorado de alguien y saber que es mejor no**_

_**estar juntos. Esta bueno que hayan decidido darle una oportunidad a su amistad y tomar caminos**_

_**diferentes, disfrutando vivir lejos del drama"**_

_**Lea seguía con la vista clavada en el rostro de la latina, quien ahora se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente,**_

_**luchando por mantener su expresión ilegible.**_

_**"**__**Seguimos adelante?" **__**– susurro Lea para sí misma, aunque cuando escucho la respuesta de Naya se**_

_**dio cuenta de que lo habia hecho en vos alta.**_

_**"**__**Si, faltan 4 cuadras más" **__**– Naya miro por el rabillo de sus ojos a Lea y vio la expresión confusa que**_

_**esta denotaba, motivo por el cual termino sonriendo satisfecha por la forma en que habia logrado**_

_**llegar a ella, sabiendo que su pregunta no se refería al camino sino a su situación con la rubia. **__**"Te**_

_**conviene no tomar hoy, quizás ahora manejo yo pero a la vuelta te toca a vos!"**_

_**Lea no respondió, siguió con actitud pensativa, abstrayéndose incluso de la música que inundaba el**_

_**automóvil.**_

_**Dianna ingreso a la cocina en busca de cualquier bebida libre de alcohol que encontrase cuando vio a**_

_**Lexy sentada en la isla conversando con Hemo y una chica morocha que recodaba haber visto en**_

_**alguna otra oportunidad.**_

_**"**__**Hey Lex!" **__**– saludo con una sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba cálidamente a la bailarina.**_

_**"**__**A mí no me saludas?" **__**– bromeo Heather recibiendo un idéntico abrazo por parte de la rubia. **__**"Mucho**_

_**mejor… ella es Eugenie, creo que nunca las habia presentado**__**" – sonrió señalando a la chica que**_

_**miraba la escena a su lado.**_

_**"**__**Un gusto, soy Eugenie" **__**– sonrió la morocha, Dianna se acercó y la beso en la mejilla, sin perder**_

_**detalle de como la mano de la chica se posaba íntimamente en su cintura.**_

_**"Lo mismo digo Eugenie, yo soy Dianna. Tu nombre es… es europeo?"**_

_**"**__**Mhm, es el nombre de mi abuela, ella nació Delfos, Grecia . Como sea, podes decirme Ginnie"**_

_**"**__**Tus abuelos son de Delfos? Siempre que pienso en Grecia, Delfos es una de las ciudades que debe**_

_**estar en el recorrido"**_

_**La chica sonrió enormemente sin quitarle la vista de encima a Dianna, está por su parte se giró para**_

_**dirigirse a Lexy quien la miro elevando una ceja divertida. **__**"Estabas desaparecida Hulme, necesitamos**_

_**retomar una conversación que quedo a medias, no?"**_

_**Lexy comenzó a reír y tomo la cerveza que le entrego Heather mientras abandonaba el lugar dándole**_

_**una palmada en el trasero a Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Lo que sea que tenes en mente, conta conmigo"**_

_**"**__**Pero…"**_

_**"**__**No necesito escuchar más que lo que ya escuche, quiero participar"**_

_**"**__**Igual necesitamos hablarlo después"**_

_**"**__**Cuando quieras" **__**– sonrió Lexy dando un sorbo a su cerveza. **__**"LEA MICHELE!" **__**– grito llamando la**_

_**atención de la neoyorkina, y haciendo que Eugenie y Dianna se den vuelta para observarla**_

_**acercándose.**_

_**"**__**Alexandra Nicole!" **__**– sonrió Lea mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba un fuerte abrazo, luego de**_

_**eso su mirada se dirigió a la rubia. **__**"Di…" **__**saludo con una enorme sonrisa.**_

_**"**__**Ella es Eugenie, una amiga de Alexandra Nicole y Hemo" **__**– cuando Dianna termino de hablar la chica**_

_**estaba a su lado, apoyando su mano en su propio hombro.**_

_**"**__**Pueden usar mil derivados, Alexandra Nicole no por favor!" **__**– protestaba frustrada Lexy**_

_**"**__**Hola…" **__**– Susurro Lea con una sonrisa fingida, clavando su vista por un microsegundo en la mano de**_

_**la chica sobre el hombro de Dianna, su mirada volvió al rostro de la rubia con un gesto celoso, que**_

_**paso desapercibido para todos pero no para Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Un gusto, Hemo siempre habla muy bien de vos" **__**– respondió la chica acercándose a darle un beso,**_

_**Lea accedió pero en el movimiento sus ojos no se despegaron de la rubia quien comenzaba a sentirse**_

_**incomoda sin siquiera haber hecho algo para merecerlo.**_

_**"**__**Voy a…" **__**– Dianna desvió su vista al jardín trasero, buscando una excusa para salir del cuarto en el**_

_**que se hallaba. **__**"Después hablamos…" **__**concluyo sin decir nada en concreto, solo mirando a Lexy y Lea**_

_**antes de comenzar a caminar hacia afuera.**_

_**Lea suspiro un tanto desconcertado por la acción de la rubia, no obstante se giró para quedar frente a**_

_**Lexy otra vez. **__**"Que es de tu vida? Siento que hace meses que no te veo"**_

_**"**__**Eso es porque hace meses que no nos vemos!"**_

_**"**__**Buen punto, poneme al tanto de todo"**_

_**Lexy sonrió y comenzó a adentrar a Lea en sus proyectos, interesándose también por los de esta a**_

_**medida que varios de los chicos, incluido Jonathan quien ya habia trabajado con la bailarina, se hacían**_

_**presentes.**_

_**"**__**No perdes el tiempo, eh" **__**– La voz de Jenna sonaba divertida y captaba la atención de Dianna quien se**_

_**giraba para verla. **__**"Un pie en la fiesta y ya estas rompiendo corazones?"**_

_**"**__**No tengo ni idea de que hablas"**_

_**"**__**De la morocha esa que no deja de mirarte, y que te comía con la mirada hace un rato cuando estaban**_

_**en la cocina**__**" – sentencio Jenna dejándose caer junto a Dianna en el sillón, y señalando con su mirada**_

_**a la chica en cuestión.**_

_**"**__**Yo no hice nada" **__**– respondió Dianna cruzándose de piernas y desviando la mirada.**_

_**"**__**Pero lo vas a hacer?"**_

_**"**__**A qué viene esa pregunta?"**_

_**"**__**Contra preguntas no, contestame! Es linda, y es obvio que tiene onda con vos"**_

_**Dianna suspiro hondo dejando sus ojos oscilen nuevamente por la chica en cuestión. Cabello castaño**_

_**ligeramente ondulado, ojos verdes, tan solo unos pocos centímetros más alta que Lea, y una buena**_

_**elección de vestuario, con leggins negros, estiletos y una colorida remera con el color violeta como**_

_**predominante. **__**"Es linda, que se yo"**_

_**"**__**Nueva conquista" **__**– rio Jenna mientras tomaba su celular con sonrisa triunfante**_

_**"**__**Quizás, contenta?"**_

_**"**__**Por tener la razón? Si!" **__**– Jenna respondió con enorme sonrisa y Dianna rodo los ojos ante la actitud**_

_**de esta. **__**"Pero más aún por comprobar que tanto vos como Lea dejaron atrás todo el drama y siguen**_

_**adelante"**_

_**"**__**Me quedaba otra, acaso? Solo acepto su decisión"**_

_**"**__**Quizás no alcanzaba por mas amor que haya, al menos quedaron como buenas amigas, no?"**_

_**"**__**Repito, me queda otra opción acaso?"**_

_**"**__**No entiendo, pensé que hasta habia sido tu decisión"**_

_**"**__**Decidir qué? Dejarla? Alejarme? Depende como lo veas… mi decisión fue dar un paso al costado**_

_**para que ella piense sin presiones lo que quería y se decida por lo que mejor la haga sentir. La amo**_

_**demasiado como para forzar una relación con ella si no la veo feliz, y sé que el último tiempo no lo**_

_**era. Además nunca me busco, eso es tristemente lo que importa… pero si, tenes razón, por lo menos**_

_**me quiere como su amiga"**_

_**"**__**Tan fuerte es lo que sentís?" **__**– Jenna se quedó mirando la expresión de adoración de Dianna buscando**_

_**a Lea con su mirada, si bien intentaba tocar la fibra sensible de la rubia nunca pensó que la iba a**_

_**encontrar tan fácil.**_

_**"**__**Solo es fuerte si es correspondido, en mi caso es apenas un detalle"**_

_**Jenna observo en silencio durante unos minutos, sin nada para decir, por lo cual opto por recurrir al**_

_**humor y cambiar de tema. **__**"Entonces Eugenie… si va en serio avísame y organizamos salida los 4,**_

_**dale? Michael no va a tener problema"**_

_**"**__**Solo seriamos cuatro si contas a Arthur como mi acompañante"**_

_**"**__**No sería tan difícil, estoy empezando a pensar en el cómo una persona, y eso es completamente por tu**_

_**culpa" **__**– reprocho Jenna divertida volviendo a fijar la vista en su celular.**_

_**"**__**Se perdió en el camino? O solo le escribís diciéndole que lo extrañas mucho porque hace como 10**_

_**minutos que cortaron por teléfono y ya no aguantas más?" **__**– ahora era Dianna la que reía vengativa,**_

_**quitándole el celular a la asiática pero sin leer el mensaje.**_

_**"**__**Dámelo! Vos estas celosa porque no tenes a nadie a quien extrañar…"**_

_**"**__**No tengo a nadie a quien extrañar? Estoy extrañando a alguien desde que puse un pie en el avión**_

_**para volver de Hawaii…"**_

_**Jenna enmudeció, alzando la vista y mirando la frialdad de Dianna que rápidamente abandono su**_

_**rostro por una forzada sonrisa. La asiática abrió la boca para decir algo pero no sabía que responder.**_

_**La idea habia sido remover algún nervio en Dianna y ver si por fin se decidían a intentarlo otra vez,**_

_**era claro para todos sus amigos que ni ella ni Lea lo habían superado y que era cuestión de tiempo**_

_**para que volviesen a estar juntas. Pero esa era la primera vez en que Jenna oía a Dianna totalmente**_

_**vulnerable, ya que el resto de las veces la rubia siempre optaba por esquivar con cintura el asunto, sin**_

_**ocultar sus sentimientos, pero sin darles relevancia tampoco.**_

_**"**__**Groff!" **__**– sonrió Dianna poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Jonathan, quien hacia su aparición con**_

_**Zach.**_

_**Jenna se quedó sentada un par de segundos para terminar uniéndose luego a Dianna, saludando a su ex**_

_**compañero y a su novio.**_

_**Los cuatro se mantuvieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que Dianna se disculpó con ellos y se**_

_**alejó para atender una llamada.**_

_**"**__**Queres?" **__**– una voz femenina saco a Dianna de su mundo ni bien corto la llamada. Al girarse observo**_

_**a Eugenie extendiéndola una botellita de cerveza, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y portar una sonrisa**_

_**seductora.**_

_**"**__**Gracias, pero paso, no quiero tomar nada más por ahora"**_

_**"**__**Hermosa y responsable, no me lo creo"**_

_**Dianna la miro sorprendida por lo directo de sus palabras, pero no iba a retroceder sino que redoblo la**_

_**apuesta para ser ella quien tuviese la última palabra. **__**"Créelo, y puedo ser mucho más también". **__**Y con**_

_**eso la rubia sonrió y paso caminando al lado de la chica, dejándola boquiabierta, al tiempo que se**_

_**acercaba a la mesa donde ya varios de sus compañeros habían ido ocupando lugar.**_

_**"**__**Vamos?" **__**– Naya enlazo su brazo con el de Lea tirando de ella y caminando hacia la mesa donde**_

_**Dianna ya estaba ubicada.**_

_**"**__**Cuál es el apuro?"**_

_**"**__**Quiero un buen lugar"**_

_**"**__**Un buen lugar? Por favor! Madura de una vez, son todos iguales" **__**– rio Lea dejándose llevar, pero**_

_**deteniéndose en seco al ver como Naya se sentaba frente a Dianna, por ende ella misma estaría**_

_**sentada frente a la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Y Matt?"**_

_**"**__**Ufff, vos también?" **__**– Respondió Naya tirándose en la silla y resoplando, fingiendo estar molesta por**_

_**el comentario.**_

_**Dianna se quedó mirándola confusa y Lea sonrió, atrayendo la atención hacia ella.**_

_**"**__**Le pregunte lo mismo cuando veníamos para acá" **__**– Lea se encogió de hombros y Dianna asintió para**_

_**hacerle saber que ya entendía a qué de debía la actitud de la latina.**_

_**"**__**Ya tenes todo listo para la premiere?" **__**– Ahora era el turno de la rubia de mantener el dialogo con**_

_**Lea, quien se sorprendía gratamente por esa actitud.**_

_**Las dos se sumergieron en una conversación trivial, y Lea sentía la emoción a flor de piel. No era**_

_**nuevo, las dos hablaban bastante aunque nunca de cosas demasiado íntimas. La relación se habia**_

_**cementado bien y se habían convertido en amigas, sin embargo las palabras de Naya un rato antes en**_

_**el auto habían implicado una abrupta vuelta a la realidad.**_

_**Lea hablaba, respondía, pero sus sentidos se enfocaban en los gestos de Diana, en su sonrisa, en sus**_

_**labios, en ese par de ojos que se convertían en un agujero sin fondo en el cual nunca podía evitar caer.**_

_**El revuelo en su estómago, sus manos sudorosas, sus corazón acelerándose, todos los síntomas seguían**_

_**estando y no podía negárselo, no habia forma de sacarla de su vida, no habia forma de que Dianna la**_

_**hubiese superado, la forma en la que se dirigía a ella, la mirada, sabía que todavía sentía lo mismo,**_

_**sabía que no era una más, sabía que pese a la facilidad de Dianna para enamorar a quien quisiese con**_

_**ella era diferente, era intenso, y no vestía ningún disfraz, era autentica porque naturalmente era la**_

_**única forma en la que habían aprendido a comunicarse con la otra.**_

_**"**__**Di…" **__**– susurro Lea sin siquiera saber porque, cortando la explicación que daba Dianna, quien**_

_**comenzó a mirarla extrañada, asintiendo para que hablase.**_

_**Su cabeza buscaba una excusa para justificar el audible suspiro que la golpeo con sorpresiva fiereza,**_

_**producto de la realización de saber que todo seguía estando en el mismo lugar, incluso cundo ninguna**_

_**quería hablar del tema para no lastimar a la otra y ambas pretendían seguir adelante con sus vidas por**_

_**separado. Sin embargo la excusa nunca llego, ya que el acercamiento de Eugenie hablándole al oído a**_

_**la rubia la freno por completo.**_

_**Dianna se sobresaltó al sentir la respiración de la chica en su oído y sus manos en sus hombros,**_

_**dirigiendo una mirada indescifrable a Lea.**_

_**"**__**No, no tengo idea si habia alguien ocupándola" **__**– fue todo lo que la rubia respondió, dando lugar para**_

_**que la chica se sentase a su lado. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista para buscar a Lea esta habia optado**_

_**por girarse y comenzar a hablar con Mark, incapaz de voltear y ver como la chica buscaba llamar la**_

_**atención de Dianna.**_

_**Durante la siguiente hora todos comieron entre constantes interrupciones y sonoras carcajadas que**_

_**llenaban el ambiente. Mientras Lea y Dianna cruzaban miradas fugaces que intimidaban a cualquiera**_

_**que las observase por la intensidad de las mismas.**_

_**Eugenie no habia perdido detalle de la rubia, incluso buscaba el contacto cada vez que podía, dejando**_

_**descansar su mano en el muslo de esta, o girándose y hablándole sin disimulo al oído.**_

_**Lea observaba ese intercambio al límite, a un paso de perder el control y alejar a la chica ahí mismo,**_

_**reclamando a Dianna como suya, poniéndola fuera de su alcance, pero sabía que no podía.**_

_**'**__**Siguió adelante? Se olvidó de lo nuestro? No le importo?... No, no lo hizo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, lo**_

_**puedo ver en la forma en la que no me quita la mirada de encima incluso mientras esa idiota le habla**_

_**al oído'**__**.**_

_**Lea por primera vez mantuvo la mirada, conectando con la de Dianna y obligándola a corresponderle**_

_**la acción. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al notar a Eugenie hablándole al oído sin**_

_**generarle absolutamente nada. Sabiendo que su mirada y todo su cuerpo se enfocaban en ella,**_

_**apartándose, en la simpleza de ese acto, de todo lo que las rodeaba.**_

_**Cerca de una hora después todos volvían a dispersarse por el jardín, Lea habia perdido la cuenta de la**_

_**cantidad de copas de vino que habia tomado, no obstante no parecía estar sufriendo demasiadas**_

_**consecuencias, ni siquiera se notaba lenta en sus reflejos.**_

_**"**__**Que haces acá sola?" **__**– Jenna se acercaba a Lea, quien permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos,**_

_**distanciándose del resto.**_

_**"**__**Estaba pensando…" **__**– respondió de modo inmediato, y al no escuchar nada de boca de Jenna decidió**_

_**volver a hablar. **__**"Vos crees que Dianna siguió adelante? Que ya se olvidó de lo nuestro?"**_

_**Jenna sonrió pero oculto ese gesto bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza. **__**"A qué viene esa pregunta?"**_

_**"**__**Contestame y después te digo porque estoy pensando en eso"**_

_**"**__**Cuando de verdad amas a una persona eso no desaparece, pero quizás los sentimientos mutan.**_

_**Parecen llevarse bien como amigas, ella hace su vida y vos no te quedas atrás"**_

_**Lea se mordía el labio y caminaba un par de pasos, haciendo que la asiática la siga, y termine**_

_**sentándose junto a ella en dos pequeños sillones.**_

_**"**__**Los míos definitivamente no mutaron, hasta diría que crecieron" **__**– respondió con suavidad,**_

_**aterrizando su vista en la rubia, quien permanecía en un rincón hablando con Eugenie aunque tenía su**_

_**mirada perdida, como si su cuerpo estuviese ahí pero no su mente.**_

_**"**__**Eso lo decis porque estas celosa… lo entiendo, la vez con alguien y jode un poco, pero…"**_

_**"**__**J, no estoy celosa"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**Quiero decir, si estoy celosa pero no como vos lo pensas"**_

_**"**__**De que hablas?"**_

_**"**__**Estoy celosa de verla con alguien? Sí. Me siento amenazada por eso? No" **__**– Lea sonrió y dio un sorbo**_

_**a su copa de vino, haciendo luego que esta gire en sus manos.**_

_**"**__**Hace demasiado que no te veo con esa mirada" **__**– Jenna ni podía poner en palabras las sensaciones**_

_**que le generaban la determinación en Lea, hacía meses que no la veía así, es como si algo hubiese**_

_**hecho un click y de repente la actitud que mostraba ahora fuese todo lo contrario a lo que mostraba un**_

_**tiempo atrás.**_

_**"**__**Mírala…" **__**– susurro Lea señalando con su mirada a Dianna y Eugenie. **__**"Mira como mantiene la**_

_**distancia con ella, no la deja acercarse. La recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo intimidándola,**_

_**manteniéndola bajo su encanto pero no le interesa, inmediatamente después se pierde en un punto fijo**_

_**cualquiera y luego de unos segundos desvía su mirada… hacia acá" **__**– sonrió Lea al calcular el**_

_**momento exacto en que Dianna desviaba su foco de atención buscándola.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– Jenna estaba intentando seguir a Lea, pero se le complicaba, no obstante esta prosiguió**_

_**"**__**Su mano se aferra a la copa con firmeza, esta tensa, y su sonrisa… su sonrisa es lo más fingido que vi**_

_**en mi vida" **__**– sentencio Lea comenzando a reír para sí misma, divertida. **__**"Dianna siempre tiene ese**_

_**gesto de abrir su boca al máximo cuando ríe, cuando de verdad se divierte, en cambio ahí… ahí lo**_

_**hace por compromiso, siguiéndole el juego"**_

_**Jenna miraba en silencio y comenzaba a entender a Lea, quien le daba una y otra razón por las cuales**_

_**no creer que Dianna estaba realmente interesada en esa chica. **__**"Puede que tengas razón"**_

_**"**__**Tengo razón, la conozco… Dios, no puedo creer que no lo note antes, no hay chance de que haya**_

_**seguido adelante, todavía está enamorada de mi"**_

_**"**__**No te sigo, que cambio para que ahora estés así?"**_

_**"**__**Nada cambio, todo cambio"**_

_**"**__**Además del vino, estuviste fumando? Te recuerdo que mañana tenes una sesión de fotos y…"**_

_**"**__**La extraño… no me permití sentir nada hasta ahora porque pensé que ella solo habia buscando una**_

_**excusa para alejarse de mi pero… nunca se alejó"**_

_**"**__**De verdad te das cuenta de eso recién ahora? Te tomaste tu tiempo, eh!"**_

_**Lea frunció el ceño procesando las palabras y desvió su mirada a Jenna, dejando que las inseguridades**_

_**vuelvan a invadirla, perdiendo la misma confianza que habia ganado en el último rato. **__**"Tenes razón,**_

_**soy una idiota… no me va a tomar en serio si le voy a hablar, no me va a creer! Que hice? Desde que**_

_**estuvimos en Hawaii deje que todo siguiera como si nada, debe pensar que no me importa!"**_

_**"**__**Hey, para para… calmate" **__**– Jenna busco la atención de Lea, maldiciendo internamente el desliz**_

_**mental que habia tenido al decir eso.**_

_**"**__**Justo cuando pensé que podía recuperarla, que todo podía ser como yo quiero…"**_

_**"**__**Y qué cambio desde hace 2 minutos hasta ahora? Nada… es más, sigue mirando hacia acá de a ratos"**_

– _**rio Jenna al ver de costado a Dianna observándolas**_

_**"**__**Que importa si ella está enamorada de mí? La lastime, me tendría que haber plantado cuando**_

_**estuvimos en Hawaii, demostrarle que ella era más importante que mis miedos… No va a querer que**_

_**la lastime otra vez, y tiene razón!"**_

_**Jenna resoplo frustrada. **__**"O vas y le partís la boca con un beso y le pedís que vuelva, o te olvidas de**_

_**todo de una vez, no pueden seguir así toda la vida. Y si te rechaza no sé, lo superas, pero tenes la**_

_**seguridad de que lo intentaste"**_

_**"**__**Es fácil ponerlo en palabras" **__**– Lea se dejó caer en el sillón, descanso su cabeza en el respaldo y**_

_**mirando el cielo estrellado que las cubría.**_

_**"**__**Puede ser, pero te aseguro que es incluso más simple si tenes herramientas para llevarlo a cabo"**_

_**"**__**Las tengo?" **__**– respondió Lea decepcionada, volviendo a incorporarse y mirando a Jenna a los ojos.**_

_**"De verdad crees que las tengo después de todo este tiempo?"**_

_**"**__**Siempre las tuviste, solo que estas tan cegada por el miedo que no queres verlo"**_

_**Lea desvió la mirada y vio como Dianna y Eugenie seguían hablando, ahora con la compañía de**_

_**Shelby, amiga de Dianna y además novia de Harry.**_

_**"**__**Sos la única que no me dice que me olvide de todo, que ya fue… Por qué?"**_

_**Jenna rodo los ojos divertida y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza antes de contestarle con suavidad. **__**"Si**_

_**después de insistirles con que hagan algo hacen lo contrario, lo lógico era empezar a usar la**_

_**psicología inversa"**_

_**"**__**O sea que cada vez que hable con alguno de ustedes sobre eso…"**_

_**"**__**No, la mayoría de las veces fue simplemente una contestación por cansancio. Sabes lo que es ver las**_

_**idas y vueltas de ustedes dos desde que empezamos con Glee? Es agotador"**_

_**Lea se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y después empezó a reír, agitando su cabeza divertida**_

_**por la liviandad con la que Jenna le estaba haciendo esas confesiones.**_

_**"**__**No sé qué pasa entre las dos, pero o formalizan, o le dan un cierre. Te quiero demasiado y no me**_

_**gusta verte mal. Sos tan diferente cuando estas con ella, es como que anula toda tu hiperactividad y**_

_**solo sos vos, relajada, divertida, cariñosa aunque desafiante y caprichosa…"**_

_**"**__**Yo quiero darle un cierre a las idas y vueltas, y quiero que esa idiota se aleje de mi chica" **__**\- susurro**_

_**sonriendo, volviendo a recuperar la confianza que habia poseído minutos antes**_

_**"**__**Anda a recuperarla" **__**– la alentó Jenna, volteando a ver a la rubia y sorprendiéndose al ver cómo estas**_

_**caminaban hacia la gran mayoría del grupo, con su abrigo en mano. **__**"Mmm, pensándolo bien no vayas**_

_**nada, mejor espera hasta mañana"**_

_**"**__**SE VA A IR CON ELLA?" **__**– Lea se puso de pie de un salto pero Jenna tiro de su brazo haciendo que se**_

_**vuelva a sentar antes de llamar la atención del resto de sus amigos**_

_**"**__**Calmate, no eras vos la que decía que no se sentía amenazada?"**_

_**"**__**Y no lo hago, pero ahora que ya entendí como es todo no quiero ver como la agarra de la cintura y…**_

_**no, no se va a ir con ella!" **__**– Lea volvía a ponerse de pie y ahora Jenna la seguía, posicionándose**_

_**frente a ella y fulminándola con la mirada para que recapacite y se dé cuenta que no es el momento**_

_**para hacer nada.**_

_**"**__**No es justo" **__**– se quejó mirando como Dianna saludaba a sus amigos mientras Eugenie se despedía**_

_**tímidamente desde un costado.**_

_**Para su sorpresa luego de hablar brevemente con los chicos, Dianna la busco con la mirada y empezó a**_

_**caminar hacia ella.**_

_**"**__**Hey, yo me estoy yendo, nos vemos mañana?"**_

_**"**__**Te vas?" **__**– pregunto Lea oscilando brevemente su mirada ente Dianna y Eugenie, quien parada tras la**_

_**rubia la miraba desafiante. **__**"Está bien, hablamos mañana, Di". **__**Sentencio ignorando por completo a la**_

_**chica que aguardaba por Dianna.**_

_**La rubia sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, para terminar rodeándola estrechamente con sus brazos.**_

_**Lea sintió su cuerpo acoplarse involuntariamente, fundiéndose contra el de esta y atrapándola ella**_

_**también con sus brazos firmemente por la parte baja de su espalda, de un modo intimo pero que no**_

_**parecía incomodarla. **__**"Descansa que mañana tenes que estar hermosa… más que de costumbre" **__**– le**_

_**susurro Dianna al oído, dándole un sentido beso en la mejilla antes de darle un apretón más y luego**_

_**soltarla.**_

_**Lea sonrió sinceramente, agradeciéndolo, y cuando Dianna saludo a Jenna para despedirse, la morocha**_

_**cruzo miradas con Eugenie. La chica paso de ser quien la miraba desafiante a ser quien recibía una**_

_**mirada llena de soberbia y superioridad por parte de Lea, tanto que apenas y saludo tímidamente,**_

_**agachando la vista incomoda.**_

_**Cuando Dianna se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Eugenie aprovecho la oportunidad para**_

_**aferrarse a su brazo, avanzando a su lado en busca de la salida del lugar.**_

_**"**__**Vos viste como me miro? Como se le prendió? Dios, no se puede controlar?"**_

_**Jenna miraba divertida a Lea y lo que más gracioso le resultaba era el tener que darle la razón. La**_

_**chica parecía aferrarse a Dianna como si tuviese terror de que la rubia fuese a arrepentirse de salir con**_

_**ella.**_

_**"**__**Que le ven?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**A Dianna, que le ven? Quiero decir, es hermosa, e inteligente y bla pero… como causa tanto impacto**_

_**en tan corto tiempo?"**_

_**"**__**Me pegunto lo mismo desde la cena en Chateau Marmont cuando me la presentaron… no, no sé cómo**_

_**lo hace pero si quiere te pone a su merced con solo una mirada"**_

_**"**__**Estas enamorada, no sos objetiva"**_

_**"**__**Puede ser, pero gano la encuesta cuando nos hacían la entrevista en la premiere de la peli"**_

_**"**__**Es que no le podes decir que no, tiene toda esa expresión adorable que siempre te convence sin decir**_

_**nada"**_

_**"**__**Hey, tranquila, no te enamoraste vos también, no?"**_

_**Jenna comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se alejó del lugar buscando a su novio, desde hacía un buen**_

_**tiempo estaba con Lea y ya iba siendo momento de que le dedicase algo de tiempo a él.**_

_**Al mismo momento Dianna conducía por las calles de Los Angeles rumbo a la casa de Eugenie, la**_

_**excusa era llevarla aunque ambas sabían que habia algo más.**_

_**La chica no dudaba en quitarse el cinturón y acercarse a ella, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la**_

_**mano de Dianna de modo seductor.**_

_**"**__**Estoy manejando…" **__**– reprimió Dianna seria, arrepintiéndose de haberle dado la ilusión de algo mas**_

_**ya que ahora no estaba tan segura de si quería algo mas o simplemente volver a su casa a descansar.**_

_**"**__**Sos tan sexy haciéndolo, no me puedo contener"**_

_**Dianna respiro hondo y obvio responder a eso, mirando el GPS y alegrándose de que tan solo faltaran**_

_**500 metros para llegar a destino.**_

_**Cuando por fin llegaron, la chica le indico cual era la casa y Dianna estaciono frente a la misma,**_

_**apagando el motor del auto para no cortar con la quietud del lugar.**_

_**"**__**Me volves loca…" **__**– suspiro Eugenie, moviéndose más cerca de Dianna y buscando sus labios, pero**_

_**esta corrió sutilmente su rostro y la chica poso el beso en su mejilla.**_

_**Lejos de verse dubitativa redoblo el esfuerzo, comenzando a acercarse cada vez más a Dianna, casi**_

_**sentándose encima de ella, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello con deseo.**_

_**"**__**No soy estúpida, sé que no estas mentalmente conmigo… pero si me das la oportunidad te prometo**_

_**que te hago olvidar de lo que sea que te tiene tan distraída"**_

_**Dianna se tensó al escuchar esas palabras en su oído, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al ser**_

_**consciente de la vehemencia con la que su cuerpo deseaba que las palabras fuesen de Lea.**_

_**"**__**No creo que…" **__**– Dianna intentaba poner distancia cuando el sonido de su celular las hizo**_

_**sobresaltarse, cortando brevemente las embestidas de Eugenie que volvía a posar sus labios sobre su**_

_**cuerpo inmediatamente. **__**"Tengo que atender" **__**– se quejó la rubia sacando el celular de su cartera e**_

_**intentando alejarla.**_

_**"**__**Hola?" **__**– respondió Dianna extrañada al ver que quien la llamaba era Lea.**_

_**"**__**Di, espero no molestarte…" **__**– Lea sonreía para sí misma y Dianna era capaz de reconocerlo a través**_

_**de su voz, motivo por el cual una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, olvidándose de los labios de Eugenie en**_

_**su cuello y sus manos recorriendo sus piernas.**_

_**"**__**No, no lo haces. Todo bien, Lee? Paso algo?" **__**– Dianna buscaba separar a la chica, sin embargo esta**_

_**intensifico su avance al escuchar el nombre de Lea. Sin pensarlo dos veces elevo su mano bajo el**_

_**vestido de la rubia, rozando la parte interna del muslo de esta. **__**"Mierda" **__**– se quejó Dianna por esa**_

_**acción, arrepintiéndose automáticamente al notar el celular en su mano.**_

_**"**__**Todo bien? Estás sola?"**_

_**"**__**No sé, decímelo vos…Por qué… Por qué me llamas a esta hora? Paso algo?"**_

_**Lea sonrió, Dianna habia evitado decirle si estaba sola o no, por ende aun seguía con la chica. **__**"Mmm,**_

_**yo… Naya se fue, y no tengo con quien volverme, y como vos no tomaste y estabas en tu auto"**_

_**Jenna estaba junto a Lea y rodo los ojos ante la estúpida excusa que ponía, previendo un rechazo por**_

_**parte de la rubia y una crisis en su amiga.**_

_**"**__**Pero… ya me fui Lee, no hay un taxi?"**_

_**"**__**Si, lo sé, pero van a tardar más de 1 hora y necesito ir a dormir temprano"**_

_**"**__**Y ninguno de los chicos te puede llevar?"**_

_**"**__**No"**_

_**Dianna deducía que eso no era verdad, la situación le resultaba extraña, no obstante ya no quería poner**_

_**excusas, solo zafar de Eugenie y volver a buscar a Lea.**_

_**"**__**Estoy a casi media hora de ahí…" **__**– se excusó Dianna, deslizando su mano por su corta cabellera.**_

_**Lea suspiro hondo, sabiendo que era en ese momento o nunca, y por primera vez en la noche decidió**_

_**arriesgarse. **__**"Ok, es más rápido de lo que tendría que esperar por un taxi, avísame cuando estés**_

_**afuera, si?"**_

_**Dianna cerró los ojos y sonrió, ahora si convencida de que la morocha tramaba algo, y aun mas**_

_**sonriendo al notar el poco autocontrol que tenía, ya habiendo accedido al pedido desde el minuto cero.**_

_**"**__**Está bien, te mando un mensaje cuando este afuera"**_

_**Lea corto y pego un pequeño salto de felicidad, abrazando a Jenna. **__**"Viene a buscarme, la va a dejar a**_

_**la idiota esa y viene a buscarme a mí!"**_

_**"**__**No jodas, deja que pida un taxi… veni conmigo" **__**– Eugenie estaba sentada encima de Dianna,**_

_**devorando el cuello de esta, buscando convencerla de algo que en ningún momento habia estado**_

_**siquiera en discusión.**_

_**"**__**Me tengo que ir, de verdad perdoname si pensaste algo más, pero me tengo que ir" **__**– Dianna tomo a**_

_**la chica son sus manos, apartándola del modo más gentil pero eficaz que encontró.**_

_**"**__**Volves? Te espero, anda a buscarla y después volve…"**_

_**Dianna la miro incrédula, sin siquiera creer que lo que escuchaba era posible. **__**"Eh… no, no voy a**_

_**volver, y ahora de verdad necesito ir saliendo"**_

_**Eugenie por fin entro en razón, tomando sus cosas y saliendo del auto al tiempo que daba un fuerte**_

_**portazo. Dianna respiro aliviada y sin dudarlo puso en marcha el vehículo, comenzando el regreso a la**_

_**casa de Cory para buscar a Lea.**_

_**"**__**Increíble, estaba con ella y va a venir?"**_

_**Lea asintió con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a saludar a los amigos que quedaban para luego ir y**_

_**sentarse en el porch de entrada a la casa, esperando por la rubia.**_

_**Al salir, Lea se sentó en los escalones de la parte delantera, completamente en soledad,**_

_**resguardándose como podía del intenso frio que comenzaba a hacerse sentir, y sintiendo como su**_

_**corazón comenzaba a acelerarse con el paso de cada segundo.**_

_**La música se hacía sentir desde el otro lado de la casa, no obstante su cabeza la obviaba, dando total**_

_**protagonismo a las voces en su mente que no parecían cercanas a callarse. La inseguridad por lo que**_

_**habia hecho la acechaban, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba llevando a cabo, no tenía un plan y el tomar**_

_**consciencia sobre eso la hizo prácticamente entrar en pánico.**_

_**Dianna se acercaba a su destino, en todo el camino habia intentado deducir en su cabeza porque Lea la**_

_**habia llamado, porque ahora, porque con esa voz que denotaba seguridad y determinación, la misma**_

_**que hacía tiempo no escuchaba cuando la morocha se dirigía hacia ella, haciéndole sentir que al igual**_

_**que lo que ella misma hacía, Lea intentaba cuidar y medir cada una de sus palabras por miedo a causar**_

_**una situación incómoda.**_

_**A tan solo dos cuadras callo las voces poniendo música en el stereo, la única conclusión lógica a la**_

_**que su mente podía arribar era que Lea lo habia hecho por orgullo. Por no bancarse verla salir con otra**_

_**persona, por los celos que, el amor que sentía por ella y que aun yacía en algún lugar, le despertaban.**_

_**Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción fue un fantasma, no podía ponerse contenta de que estuviese celosa, no**_

_**después de todo lo que habia pasado, y del tiempo transcurrido. Lea jamás le dio una señal de que**_

_**quería arreglar la relación, contrariamente opto por crear una fuerte amistad entre las dos,**_

_**convenciéndola de que habia mutado ese amor en un profundo afecto que abría la puerta para una**_

_**fuerte amistad.**_

_**La frustración por su poca fuerza de voluntad se hacía presente, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de**_

_**haber aceptado volver, incluso demasiado tarde al doblar y recorrer unos pocos metros para ver a Lea**_

_**sentada en el porch, completamente sola, y perdida en sus propias manos, hundida en sus**_

_**pensamientos.**_

_**Dianna estaciono frente a la morocha y la observo, Lea aún no se habia percatado de su presencia**_

_**hasta que con un bocinazo capto su atención.**_

_**La morocha alzo la vista y sonrió tímidamente. Froto sus sudorosas manos sobre su jean para quitar**_

_**esa incomodidad y al mismo tiempo dar algo de calor a su cuerpo para combatir el frio que la recorría.**_

_**Suspirando hondo se puso de pie y camino evitando el contacto visual con Dianna, hasta llegar al lado**_

_**del auto y abrir la puerta para introducirse dentro.**_

_**"**__**Hey" **__**– saludo la morocha acurrucándose contra la puerta y mirando hacia el frente. Dianna frunció el**_

_**ceño al ver esa actitud, sin entender que habia sucedido entre la decidida Lea que la habia llamado y**_

_**esta que parecía intimidada por su presencia.**_

_**La rubia noto que Lea ni siquiera la habia saludado como era debido, por lo tanto opto por negarse a**_

_**ser un simple espectador, y decidió sumarse a ella en fuese cual fuese el juego que imponía. **__**"Tengo**_

_**toda la noche…"**_

_**Lea por primera vez se giró y observo a Dianna relajada en su asiento, con los dedos manejando los**_

_**botones sobre el volante para cambiar la música.**_

_**"**__**Para qué?"**_

_**"**__**Para tantas cosas, Lee" **__**– Dianna sonrió con picardía y Lea frunció el ceño observándola atenta. **__**"No**_

_**me saludaste". **__**Termino diciendo para no aumentar la tensión desde un principio, era evidente que Lea**_

_**estaba dispuesta a jugar sólo si delante no tenía rival.**_

_**"**__**Te vi hasta hace 10 minutos, podemos irnos?"**_

_**"**__**Me haces venir hasta acá, manejando una hora más porque si, y no me vas a saludar o decirme**_

_**porque me llamaste?"**_

_**"**__**Te llame porque Naya se fue y quería volver a casa. No te saludo porque ya te salude antes"**_

_**Dianna miro hacia el frente y comenzó a reír suavemente, percatándose de que tan solo dos autos más**_

_**adelante aún permanecía el de la latina estacionada, pero decidió no decir nada en ese momento.**_

_**Bajo la mirada confusa de Lea, Dianna puso en marcha el auto, comenzando a manejar por las oscuras**_

_**calles para volver a West Hollywood.**_

_**Lea no supo en que momento sucedió, pero termino por relajarse por completo.**_

_**El perfume de Dianna habitaba en cada resquicio del automóvil, su sonrisa suave era una caricia para**_

_**su ser, y el golpeteo de su pulgar contra el volante, apenas perceptible, pero constante para seguir el**_

_**ritmo de algo que sonaba en el stereo pero que no podía descifrar que era, resultaba hipnotizaste.**_

_**Dianna observaba de a ratos y era consciente del cambio, Lea seguía acurrucada pero ahora**_

_**recorriéndola con la mirada y con una expresión totalmente serena y llena de adoración. Motivos**_

_**suficientes para que su propia actitud comience a verse vulnerable, ya que si bien luchaba por no dejar**_

_**que esos gestos le llegasen, le resultaban cada vez más relevantes y más difíciles de enfrentar.**_

_**"**__**Que escuchamos?" **__**– pregunto Lea rompiendo el silencio y captando la total atención de Dianna,**_

_**quien se giró durante un breve segundo para posar sus ojos en ella.**_

_**"**__**Es Coheed and Cambria y la canción se llama Wake Up… no creo que lo conozcas"**_

_**"**__**No, pero me gusta. Me podes pasar algo más mañana?"**_

_**"**__**No creo que te guste… esta canción es diferente al estilo que tienen, es más, es la única de ellos que**_

_**me gusta y tengo en el iPod"**_

_**"**__**No importa, al menos lo escucho y después decido, cierta rubia me enseño eso"**_

_**Dianna sonrió para sí misma y luego la miro asintiendo sin decir más. El silencio las acompaño por**_

_**varios minutos más, hasta que Lea se vio obligado a hablar al observar la ruta que Dianna tomaba,**_

_**obviamente dirigiéndose a su casa.**_

_**"**__**No, no voy a casa"**_

_**Dianna se giró y se quedó mirándola confusa, aminorando la velocidad mientras aguardaba una**_

_**respuesta. **__**"Perdón?"**_

_**"**__**No, mejor vamos… podemos ir a tu casa? Necesito…. algo, y creo que lo deje ahí"**_

_**"**__**Qué? Lea son las 11 de la noche, mañana trabajamos, mañana tenes la sesión de fotos!" **__**\- Dianna**_

_**observaba la actitud nerviosa de Lea pero al mismo tiempo su mente repasaba la lista de ítems de Lea**_

_**que aún permanecían en su casa, objetos irrelevantes que solo seguía teniendo en su poder por un**_

_**vínculo emocional que aunque debía cortar aun no habia tenido el valor para llevarlo a cabo.**_

_**"**__**Si, pero lo necesito si o si, así que si no te molesta vamos a tu casa primero"**_

_**"**__**No hay nada en casa que pueda ser importante, decime que es y mañana te lo llevo al set"**_

_**"**__**No, lo tengo que ir a buscar yo, podes manejar de una vez? Vos misma lo dijiste, son las 11"**_

_**Lea se cruzó de brazos seria y Dianna sorprendiéndose hasta a si misma comenzó a manejar en**_

_**completo mutismo, observando de reojo la sonrisa victoriosa que Lea portaba.**_

_**Cuando por fin la rubia estaciono frente a su casa le entrego las llaves a Lea. **__**"Anda, intenta no**_

_**despertar a Arthur y volve rápido así te llevo a tu casa"**_

_**Lea se giró lentamente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, molesta, confusa por esa actitud. **__**"No me vas a**_

_**acompañar? Es tu casa"**_

_**"**__**Dale, Lee… no es la primera vez que venís. Busca lo que sea que quieras buscar rápido y volve"**_

_**"**__**No, ahora no quiero, deja… ya fue" **__**– Lea se cruzó de brazos molesta, con la vista clavada hacia el**_

_**frente pero sin escuchar ningún movimiento por parte de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**No seas infantil, de ultima sos vos la que tiene compromisos mañana bien temprano, así que si queres**_

_**pasarte toda la noche acá yo no tengo problemas" **__**– la rubia sentencio apagando el motor y**_

_**relajándose en su asiento, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Lea iba a tener que ceder.**_

_**"**__**Llevame a mi casa"**_

_**"**__**No"**_

_**"**__**Llevame a mi casa, Dianna"**_

_**"**__**No, anda a buscar eso supuestamente tan importante y después te llevo"**_

_**"**__**Te detesto"**_

_**"**__**Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo…" **__**– suspiro Dianna sin ser consciente de como ese simple descuido**_

_**habia cambiado por completo la discusión.**_

_**Lea sintió atragantarse al escuchar la dulzura que se mezclaba con la frustración en esa respuesta.**_

_**El suave sonido de la música, y la respiración de las dos era lo único que se escuchó en el auto durante**_

_**los próximos cinco minutos. Las dos estaban de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el frente, sin decir**_

_**nada.**_

_**"**__**Pensa en voz baja, no me dejas escuchar la canción" **__**– sonrió Dianna para sacar a Lea de su profundo**_

_**trance.**_

_**La neoyorkina respiro hondo y decidió empezar a guiar la conversación hacia donde más lo deseaba.**_

_**"Estabas con ella, no?"**_

_**"**__**Eh?" **__**– pregunto por acto reflejo, viéndose sorprendida por esa pregunta .**_

_**"**__**Cuando te llame, estabas con Eugenie, no?"**_

_**Lea jugaba con sus manos, y lenta y dubitativamente alzaba la vista para observar a Dianna quien**_

_**seguía mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ella.**_

_**"**__**Si, estaba con ella"**_

_**"**__**La besaste?"**_

_**"**__**No" **__**– **__**'Técnicamente no, no estoy mintiendo, nunca la bese'**_

_**"**__**Lo ibas a hacer?"**_

_**Dianna abandono su refugio en el horizonte, y volcó su mirada a Lea, intentando leer las intenciones**_

_**de esta en su rostro, pero no hallaba demasiado.**_

_**"**__**Me canse, es tarde y tenes que ir a dormir" **__**– Dianna dio por terminada la conversación sin contestar,**_

_**y en un rápido movimiento se zafo del cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto, comenzando a**_

_**caminar hacia la puerta de su casa. Lea tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente lo hizo,**_

_**apresurando el paso para ponerse a su lado.**_

_**La rubia llego a la puerta e ingreso con sumo cuidado, desconectando la alarma inmediatamente.**_

_**"**__**No hagas ruido, no quiero tener a Arthur despertando a todos los vecinos"**_

_**Dianna fue caminando hacia la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás, abriendo la heladera cuando llego para**_

_**servirse un vaso de agua.**_

_**Suspiro hondo y se pasó la mano por su cabello buscando calma, aunque en ese momento era muy**_

_**difícil de encontrar.**_

_**"**__**Por qué volviste? Por qué volviste a buscarme?" **__**– Lea sonaba demandante, llamando la atención de**_

_**Dianna quien se giró y se quedó mirándola, espejando en su mirada la misma intensidad.**_

_**La rubia miraba el rostro de Lea y la mezcla de emociones era obnubilante. **__**"Por el mismo motivo por**_

_**el cual vos me llamaste a mí para que te fuese a buscar, incluso cuando Naya seguía ahí y también**_

_**Chris, quien no tomo nada en toda la noche y te podía traer"**_

_**Lea dio un paso hacia atrás, no se esperaba esa respuesta, mucho menos quedarse sin argumentos para**_

_**contrarrestar el ataque.**_

_**Dianna no rompió el contacto visual, con total mutismo retrocedió hasta afirmarse sobre la mesada, y**_

_**cruzarse de brazos, volviendo su mirada aún más desafiante.**_

_**Lea suspiro hondo, y dejo que su cuerpo actuase.**_

_**Camino con determinación pero sigilosidad, rodeando la isla hasta pararse a pocos metros de Dianna,**_

_**frente a frente, dejando que sus miradas electrificasen todo, sin ser conscientes de cómo sus latidos ya**_

_**se volvían un esfuerzo agotador para sus cuerpos.**_

_**Uno, dos, tres segundos, ninguna de las dos fue consciente del paso del tiempo, ni de su acercamiento,**_

_**hasta que Lea sin pensarlo tomo a Dianna por el cuello trayéndola con vehemente sutileza hacia ella,**_

_**colapsando sus labios con ímpetu en un beso cargado de emociones.**_

_**Dianna se vio sorprendida, pero el calor de los labios de Lea sobre los suyos desactivaba todos sus**_

_**mecanismos de defensa. Sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente magnificando las sensaciones. Sus**_

_**brazos que antes permanecían cruzados en su pecho ahora tenían un destino diferente, una de sus**_

_**manos tomaba a Lea posesivamente por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras la otra la tomaba del**_

_**cuello, respondiendo a sus ansias de profundizar el beso.**_

_**Los gemidos que sus cuerpos emitían eran absorbidos por la otra, era un beso de entrega pero a su vez**_

_**feroz, con la mística de un encuentro entre dos personas que se extrañaban pero que a su vez parecían**_

_**encontrarse por primera vez.**_

_**Cuando la falta de aire cobro protagonismo ambas se separaron, descansando Lea su frente en el**_

_**hombro de Dianna, ambas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y buscando recobrar la compostura.**_

_**"**__**Va a ser mejor si vas a buscar lo que dejaste acá y…"- **__**intento expresar Dianna con neutralidad,**_

_**desviando su vista hacia un punto en particular para evitar volver a quedar a merced de sus impulsos.**_

_**Lea alzo la vista sonriendo, buscando mirarla a los ojos, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla con su**_

_**dedo pulgar, antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y volver a capturar sus labios, esta vez de modo mucho**_

_**más dócil. **__**"Creo que ya encontré lo que habia dejado acá" **__**– suspiro al oído de la rubia, haciéndola**_

_**temblar de pies a cabeza.**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– alcanzo a gemir Dianna, sin saber si lo que quería expresar con eso era un reproche, o**_

_**simplemente el inmenso deseo que se apoderaba de ella.**_

_**"**__**No me importa nada de lo que paso, es hoy, es ahora. Decime que todavía estas enamorada de mi…**_

_**Porque yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de vos, lo estoy desde que te conozco y sinceramente…**_

_**sinceramente no tengo ni idea como dejar de estarlo, tampoco quiero"**_

_**Dianna no encontraba palabras, ni recordaba la básica técnica para mantener su cuerpo y en especial**_

_**su mente oxigenada, o su corazón latiendo. Lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento, y se volvía**_

_**real era la mirada de Lea, mirada que acompañada con esas palabras la hacía sentir que todo su cuerpo**_

_**podía explotar ahí mismo producto de algo que le costaba expresar en palabras.**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Te amo tanto, perdoname por tardar tanto en vencer los miedos" **__**– susurro Lea, corriendo con sus**_

_**dedos un mechón de pelo que osaba tapar los húmedos ojos color avellana que la tenían como foco de**_

_**atención. **__**"Sos preciosa… y quiero que seas mi novia, quiero ser tu novia. Ya, acá, hoy, ahora. Decime**_

_**que vos también queres que volvamos a estar juntas, solo tenes que decirme que si"**_

_**Dianna sentía como la mirada intensa de Lea y esas palabras quemaban, veía la ansiedad de la**_

_**morocha esperando una respuesta, veía la vulnerabilidad a la que se exponía, y pese a todo lo que**_

_**habia pasado entre las dos, su mente y su corazón solo coincidían en una respuesta, la misma que no**_

_**lograba expresar en voz alta.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**Tumblr: Heartskippedabeat13**_

_**NA: Antes que nada explico que el próximo capítulo podría considerarse el final, si bien son 62**_

_**creo que el 61 es el cierre de la historia. Dicho capítulo va a estar online el prox Mierc/Juev.**_

_**NA: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 2: R U Mine? (Arctic Monkeys)**_

_**Are you mine?...**_

_***Chapter 61*: Chapter: Weird fishes**_

_**"**__**Me encanta este lugar!" **__**– exclamo Dianna sonriendo, a medida que comenzaba a seguir los pasos del**_

_**mesero que guiaba el camino. Adentrándose en el lugar de modo pausado y observando la gran pared**_

_**negra que representaba un pizarrón, con varios mensajes y dibujos hechos tan solo con tiza blanca.**_

_**"**__**Your words are my food, your breath my wine…"**_

_**"…**__**you are everything to me" **__**– completo Dianna aun sonriendo al ver la frase en la pared, aferrándose**_

_**a su brazo mientras se acercaban a la mesa.**_

_**"**__**Era esta, verdad?"**_

_**"**__**Si, está perfecto"**_

_**"**__**Vuelvo en unos instantes a tomar su orden" **__**– el mesero se mostraba amable y tras ver que no**_

_**necesitaban nada mas, se retiró del lugar.**_

_**"**__**Te gusta entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Me encanta, Lea" **__**– Dianna se mordía el labio sin quitar la vista de la morocha, ambas tomaban**_

_**asiento al mismo tiempo en silencio, y agradeciendo la ubicación un poco distante del resto de los**_

_**presentes que ocupaban varias mesas.**_

_**La neoyorkina poso su mano sobre la de Dianna, sin romper el contacto visual la acaricio dulcemente**_

_**con su dedo pulgar.**_

_**"**__**Ostras y un Littorai Chardonnay?" **__**– pregunto Lea, buscando el consentimiento de la rubia para**_

_**ordenar la comida. La afirmación llego cuando esta asintió con su cabeza, y giro su mano para poder**_

_**entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lea.**_

_**Durante varios segundos más, las dos permanecieron así, aprovechando el ángulo en el que se**_

_**encontraban y que hacía que la acción no fuese visible para el resto de las personas, aunque sin hacer**_

_**ninguna otra demostración ya que su mesa estaba junto al ventanal que daba a Melrose Avenue.**_

_**El mesero volvió cuando ambas ya se había separado, tomo la orden y las volvió a dejar a solas, ambas**_

_**retomando la conversación que mantenían donde Lea seguía contándole como habia sido su día, ya**_

_**que las escenas que habían grabado no incluían a la otra.**_

_**La conversación corría con fluidez, la llegada de la comida no fue más que un factor secundario, y si**_

_**bien disfrutaban de la misma el protagonista principal de la velada era el trance en que las dos se**_

_**sumergían, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra y olvidándose de quienes las rodeaban.**_

_**El tiempo seguía marchando pero ninguna se percataba de eso, nada se alteraba, ambas bebían el**_

_**exquisito vino que Lea habia solicitado, el cual iba a la perfección con la salinidad de las ostras,**_

_**neutralizando la acidez de las mismas y siendo un aliado perfecto para refrescar el paladar,**_

_**magnificando el delicioso sabor del alimento que muchos coincidían en nombrar como el más**_

_**afrodisiaco de todos.**_

_**"**__**En que pensas?" **__**– susurro Lea rompiendo el silencio que se instauraba entre las dos, observando con**_

_**una sonrisa tímida el rostro pensativo de Dianna, y como sus ojos parecían observar algo que ella**_

_**misma no reconocía.**_

_**"**__**En nosotras, en las últimas 24 horas…"**_

_**La sonrisa de Lea se hizo inmensa, y el silencio volvió a posarse como si las dos estuviesen**_

_**silenciosamente comunicándose con sus miradas.**_

_**(flashback)**_

_**"**__**No me importa nada de lo que paso, es hoy, es ahora. Decime que todavía estas enamorada de mi…**_

_**Porque yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de vos, lo estoy desde que te conozco y sinceramente…**_

_**sinceramente no tengo ni idea como dejar de estarlo, tampoco quiero"**_

_**Dianna no encontraba palabras, ni recordaba la básica técnica para mantener su cuerpo y en especial**_

_**su mente oxigenada, o su corazón latiendo. Lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento, y se volvía**_

_**real era la mirada de Lea, mirada que acompañada con esas palabras la hacía sentir que todo su cuerpo**_

_**podía explotar ahí mismo producto de algo que le costaba expresar en palabras.**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Te amo tanto, perdoname por tardar tanto en vencer los miedos" **__**– susurro Lea, corriendo con sus**_

_**dedos un mechón de pelo que osaba tapar los húmedos ojos color avellana que la tenían como foco de**_

_**atención. **__**"Sos preciosa… y quiero que seas mi novia, quiero ser tu novia. Ya, acá, hoy, ahora. Decime**_

_**que vos también queres que volvamos a estar juntas, solo tenes que decirme que si"**_

_**Dianna recorría el rostro de Lea con sus ojos, intentaba mantener viva la dulce calidez que sus labios**_

_**habían dejado en los suyos, pero todo alrededor de ambas giraba, un minuto estaba en el auto con**_

_**Eugenie y ahora estaba en su propia cocina, frente a Lea, quien acababa de besarla y le pedía que**_

_**volviesen.**_

_**"**__**Lea no es gracioso… podes, podes buscar lo que sea que querías así te llevo a tu casa?" **__**– Dianna**_

_**agacho la cabeza y paso caminando junto a Lea, volviendo a posar sus pies en el suelo y su cabeza en**_

_**el mundo real donde no habia motivos que le hubiesen dado un indicio de que algo así podía pasar en**_

_**ese momento.**_

_**"**__**No estoy siendo graciosa, te extraño Di, y te amo tanto que te necesito en mi vida, no sé porque me**_

_**llevo tanto tiempo asimilarlo, pero lo hice y no me voy a ir de acá hasta que me digas que vos sentís lo**_

_**mismo"**_

_**Lea hablaba siguiendo los pasos de Dianna, quien llego al living y se sentó en el sillón, sin mirarla,**_

_**con un gesto abatido.**_

_**"**__**Que queres de mí? Si tu idea era que no me fuese con Eugenie no lo hice, lo conseguiste… ahora por**_

_**favor cortala, no quiero meterme en este juego que tu mente plantea"**_

_**"**__**Di…" **__**– Lea se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa ratona, buscando las manos de Dianna y tomándolas en**_

_**las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente y sonriendo al ver como la rubia apuntaba sus ojos a esa unión,**_

_**intentando de modo poco exitoso ocultar mil emociones que comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro.**_

_**"**__**Estas enamorada de mi todavía?"**_

_**"**__**No es tan fácil"**_

_**"**__**Quizás no, pero si lo es responderme a esa pregunta"**_

_**"**__**Lo voy a estar por el resto de mi vida…" **__**– susurro Dianna alzando la vista para conectar con las dos**_

_**expresivas orbitas color chocolate que la observaban con ansiedad.**_

_**La neoyorkina respiro aliviada al escuchar eso y sonrió enormemente, haciendo que Dianna se**_

_**ruborice al reproducir, para sí misma, esas últimas palabras.**_

_**"**__**Sos vos, siempre fuiste vos, Di… Y quizás sí sacas lo peor de mí, como dije ese día en Hawaii, pero**_

_**prefiero enfocarme en el hecho de que también sacas lo mejor de mí, soy mejor persona gracias a vos.**_

_**Y sé que tenemos nuestros desencuentros, siempre los vamos a tener pero… nuestras propias**_

_**imperfecciones son las que nos acercan, no quiero estar con alguien que no me represente un desafío**_

_**porque sé que eso no funcionaria. Quiero estar con la persona que amo, con la que voy a discutir**_

_**todos los días hasta porque película mirar, la que me va a volver loca de celos, la que me va a bajar a**_

_**la realidad cuando pierda el eje… Quiero que todos los días sea un esfuerzo, quiero que todos los días**_

_**me tenga que esforzar en hacerte feliz, en hacerlo funcionar, porque eso es lo que me atrajo de vos,**_

_**que sos mi desafío, un desafío que solo voy a vencer el día que deje esta vida con una sonrisa por**_

_**tenerte a mi lado a lo largo de todo el viaje"**_

_**"**__**Lea…" **__**– la voz de Dianna estaba quebrada, sus ojos se convertían en un océano de lágrimas que**_

_**amenazaba con romper la barrera y salir al exterior, mientras en su corazón tenía lugar un temblor**_

_**errático que repercutía en el resto de su cuerpo. No solo la forma en que Lea le hablaba sino lo que**_

_**decía la dejaban paralizada, haciendo crecer más y más el zumbido que resonaba en su mente.**_

_**"**__**Fui una idiota, deje que mis miedos a que alguien te alejase de mi fueran los que en realidad**_

_**terminaran separándonos, y fue recién ahí que me di cuenta que la persona a la que más miedo debía**_

_**temerle era a mí misma. Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, y a ser igual de celosa pero en vez de**_

_**discutir con vos, esforzarme el doble para que permanezcas a mi lado. Estoy lista para jugar a lo que**_

_**sea que nuestra carrera nos obligue a llevar a cabo si el premio es volver a casa y poder descansar en**_

_**tus brazos. Quiero integrarme a tu vida, ser parte de ella y no aislarme como lo hice la última vez,**_

_**quiero fusionar nuestros mundos y que encontremos un refugio juntas. No más celos, no más**_

_**discusiones, no más vulnerabilidades dejando que los de afuera repercutan en nuestra relación…"**_

_**Dianna rio suavemente limpiando algunas lágrimas de su mejilla. **__**"Te estas contradiciendo, mas celos,**_

_**o no más celos?"**_

_**"**__**Sabes a lo que me refiero" **__**– susurro Lea acercándose aún más a Dianna, y siendo ella quien con su**_

_**pulgar barría el resto de las lágrimas. **__**"Te amo Dianna Elise Agronsky, sos lo mejor que me paso y soy**_

_**Lea fucking Michele, no voy a dejar que te escapes tan fácil de mí, no voy a dejar que cualquiera te**_

_**consuele, porque quiero ser yo misma quien pelee con vos y después te tenga que consolar"**_

_**Dianna volvía a reír estrepitosamente, mordiéndose el labio y tan solo mirando a Lea a los ojos,**_

_**viendo ese brillo que tanto extrañaba, y esa confidencia que era la misma que la morocha tenía cuando**_

_**se habían conocido.**_

_**"**__**Se suponía que tenías que ser romántica, me estás hablando de un futuro lleno de peleas. Por qué**_

_**debería querer arriesgarme a eso otra vez mas?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué te amo?"**_

_**"**__**Necesito más…"**_

_**"**__**Amo tus ojos…" **__**– Suspiro Lea, a lo cual Dianna rodo los ojos, dándole a entender que habia caído en**_

_**el básico halago que siempre recibía. **__**"Lo digo en serio, me pierdo en ellos, me hipnotizan. Amo la**_

_**cristalidad que poseen, esas pequeñas pecas que tienen… como el verde del contorno se trasforma en**_

_**un misterioso dorado llegando al centro, y las dos pequeñas manchas que hay en el izquierdo… de**_

_**verdad me sumergen en un trance"**_

_**Dianna se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza pero Lea la tomaba del mentón, acercándose un poco más**_

_**mientras lo alzaba para mirarla a los ojos.**_

_**"**__**Amo que no tengas ni idea de lo increíblemente hermosa que sos, y eso…" **__**– sonrió Lea acariciándole**_

_**la mejilla. **__**"Que te ruborices cuando lo escuchas. Amo tu sonrisa, tu boca, y el modo en que la abrís**_

_**enormemente cuando algo te sorprende, previo a comenzar a reír. El sonido de tu voz y tu risa, el**_

_**modo en que mordes el labio cuando estas nerviosa, o moves tu pierna cuando estas ansiosa, es**_

_**adorable"**_

_**"**__**Ok, ok… ya lo entendí"**_

_**"La forma en la que hablas, espaciada, haciendo pausas en el medio de una oración. La forma en la que**_

_**te expresas, lo que me inspiras con cada sonrisa o gesto, la forma en la que me sorprendes con**_

_**pequeños regalos, notas, detalles, que me hacen sentir importante, que me convencen de que siempre**_

_**me tenes presente. Adoro la calidez de tu corazón, el trato que tenes con los demás, tu extraño gusto**_

_**musical, que viajes con más cámaras que ropa…"**_

_**Lea hizo una pausa y se quedó en silencio contemplándola, solo para segundos después ambas romper**_

_**en una divertida risa que se apoderaba de todo el lugar.**_

_**"**__**Tus cejas…" **__**– volvió a suspirar, rozando la zona mencionada con la yema de sus dedos, de modo**_

_**apenas perceptible. **__**"El modo en que las mismas aportan expresividad a tus gestos"**__**. Lea deslizaba sus**_

_**dedos por la tersa piel, recorriéndola con suavidad. **__**"El perfil de tu mandíbula" **__**termino por expresar,**_

_**siguiendo brevemente el recorrido de sus dedos con su mirada, para luego inmediatamente volver a**_

_**posarla en los ojos brillosos de la rubia.**_

_**"**__**Seguí…" **__**– dijo Dianna suavemente, sonriendo por la insistencia de Lea, y dejando que cada una de**_

_**esas palabras la fuese vulnerando.**_

_**Lea rompió en una carcajada, la misma lo suficientemente alta para hacer que Arthur aparezca en el**_

_**living ladrando ansioso en busca de Dianna, pero fue Lea quien lo tomo en sus brazos comenzó a**_

_**acariciarlo con dulzura.**_

_**"**__**Puedo seguir infinitamente, pero antes necesito que me contestes… Queres ser mi novia otra vez? Me**_

_**das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz?"**_

_**Dianna se sentía completamente a merced de Lea, percibía un escalofrió recorriéndola al ser**_

_**consciente de como la mirada de esta se posaba una y otra vez, intensamente, sobre sus ojos y no**_

_**podía frenar una oleada de adrenalina consumiéndola.**_

_**No podía ser todo tan fácil, pero tampoco podía ser tan hipócrita para consigo misma. Tenía a Lea**_

_**frente a ella, haciendo exactamente lo que habia deseado desde que se separaron en Hawaii. No**_

_**diciendo las cosas que quería escuchar, ya que por más lindo que fuese no iba a ceder solamente por**_

_**un dulce discurso, sino desenvolviéndose de la forma en la que ella quería verla, confidente, sin**_

_**camuflajes, sin disfraces, hablando con palabras pero transmitiendo con sus ojos todas y cada una de**_

_**esas confesiones.**_

_**Motivos suficientes que hicieron que su inconsciente se le adelantase, y contestase por ella a esa**_

_**pregunta con la única respuesta posible en esta o cualquier otra vida…**_

_**"**__**Para tener una respuesta a eso, mínimamente me vas a tener que invitar a salir"**_

_**"**__**Está bien, ahora mismo puede ser?"**_

_**"**__**Es medianoche… no hay nada decente a donde me puedas llevar"**_

_**"**__**Tenes razón, mañana entonces?"**_

_**"**__**Mañana suena bien…"**_

_**"**__**Desayuno?"**_

_**"**__**LEA!" **__**– gruño Dianna divertida, agitando su cabeza y comenzando a reír, sintiendo como en ese**_

_**momento perdía un enorme peso que venía comprimiéndola.**_

_**El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, sus miradas seguían conectadas, y sus manos unidas**_

_**mientras ambas acariciaban apenas perceptiblemente la de la otra.**_

_**"**__**Di, me perdonas?"**_

_**"**__**Por qué me pedís perdón? Por arruinar mi noche con Eugenie?" **__**– sonrió la rubia alzando una ceja**_

_**provocativamente.**_

_**"**__**Seguro que la arruine?" **__**– Lea rio y se abalanzo sobre Dianna, generando que esta caiga sobre el**_

_**sillón y haciendo ella misma lo propio sobre su cuerpo.**_

_**Sus labios se conectaron en un divertido, pero demandante beso que poco a poco cedió paso a la**_

_**entrega, bajando el ritmo, impregnándose de dulzura, y de una promesa de más, mucho más.**_

_**"**__**Sos tan fácil, Agron"**_

_**"**__**Mmm, si? Mira que yo no te busque hoy…" **__**– respondió Dianna sonriendo entre el beso que aún**_

_**ninguna de las dos quería cortar y que poco a poco, pese a la dulzura del mismo, comenzaba a**_

_**despertar un creciente calor en sus cuerpos.**_

_**"**__**Te busque porque sabía que estabas entregada" **__**– Lea se separó para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió con**_

_**travesura, procediendo a posar sus labios sobre el cuello de la rubia y para comenzar a dejar ahí varios**_

_**besos húmedos.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, ahí… justo ahí estaba Eugenie cuando llamaste"**_

_**Lea se despegó automáticamente de su piel para mirarla a los ojos y fulminarla con una mirada llena**_

_**de celos, Dianna trago saliva y acto siguiente sintió como los dientes de la neoyorkina se aferraban a**_

_**ese mismo lugar, reclamándola suya.**_

_**"**__**Fuck, Lee…" **__**– Dianna no pudo evitar elevar su pelvis tras el escalofrió que la recorrió con el**_

_**pequeño mordisco de Lea, sin querer creando una leve fricción con el centro de la morocha.**_

_**"**__**Te extrañe tanto, te necesitaba…" **__**– susurro Lea al oído, volviendo con tiernos besos hasta capturar**_

_**otra vez sus labios**_

_**"**__**Yo te extrañe más" **__**– alcanzo a responder casi sin aliento Dianna. Sus manos acariciaban el costado**_

_**de Lea culminando por filtrarse bajo su remera y deslizándose por su piel, subiendo raudamente,**_

_**mientras uno de sus muslos se elevaba, golpeando contra el centro de la morocha y dejándola sin aire.**_

_**"**__**No…. No no no" **__**– Lea se separó casi de un salto y cayó al costado contrario del sillón, cerrando los**_

_**ojos y tomando bocanadas de aire mientras sus latidos se calmaban.**_

_**Dianna se incorporó con una expresión de pánico en su mirada por el desplante. **__**"Que…"**_

_**Lea abrió los ojos y vio el terror atroz en Dianna, sus ojos vidriosos y la única reacción que tuvo fue**_

_**reír. **__**"No quiero hacer nada y si seguías haciendo 'eso' no va a ser fácil poder contener"**_

_**"**__**IDIOTA!" **__**– reprocho Dianna furiosa, arrojándose contra ella para vengarse pero siendo bien**_

_**neutralizada por Lea.**_

_**"**__**No quiero que seas la chica con la que tengo sexo, quiero que seas mi novia, vos misma me lo habías**_

_**pedido así que ahora…"**_

_**"**__**Te odio" **__**– murmuro a regañadientes, dejándose caer a un costado de Lea, acurrucándose junto a ella,**_

_**contradiciendo sus propias palabras**_

_**"**__**Pero mañana seguís reservando la noche para mí, no?"**_

_**"**__**Depende, si Eugenie aparece quizás….OUCH!" **__**– Dianna frotaba infantilmente su cabeza, donde la**_

_**morocha acababa de golpearla suavemente para callarla. **__**"Si, mañana salimos, no tenías que pegarme,**_

_**no es un buen modo de empezar"**_

_**"**__**Es el mejor modo de empezar" **__**– sonrió Lea satisfecha, sintiéndose feliz por cómo se habia dado todo.**_

_**"Creo que me voy a tener que ir…"**_

_**"**__**Ahora? No, quedate un rato más, no me dejes sola**__**" – Dianna rodeo con sus brazos a Lea, apoyando su**_

_**cabeza en el hombro de esta, aferrándose con fuerza**_

_**Lea no dijo nada, solo se movió para encontrar más comodidad y atrajo a Dianna con uno de sus**_

_**brazos, mientras su otra mano buscaba la suya para entrelazar sus dedos.**_

_**Durante más de 15 minutos ninguna de las dos hablo, y si no fuese por la interacción de sus dedos**_

_**cualquiera podría haber pensado que la otra habia cedido ante el sueño.**_

_**"**__**De verdad es así de fácil? De verdad me vas a dar otra oportunidad?"**_

_**Dianna se acomodó para alzar la vista y mirar a Lea directamente a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente a**_

_**que se debía eso, en especial porque ella misma sentía lo mismo. **__**"No, no te equivoques, no es fácil…**_

_**pero siento que está bien darle otra oportunidad a esto, es lo que quiero, te estaba esperando desde el**_

_**mismísimo momento en que discutimos en Hawaii. No… no veo la necesidad de poner trabas si todo lo**_

_**que quiero es estar así, y las dos sabemos que esto, ahora mismo se siente perfecto, para que**_

_**esperar?"**_

_**"**__**Confías en mí?"**_

_**"**__**Nunca deje de hacerlo, y si estoy saltando a darnos una nueva oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces es**_

_**porque sé que todo lo que dijiste es verdad y lo sentís, no me convenciste con tus palabras, lo hiciste**_

_**con la forma en que las acentuabas con tus gestos. Cuando dije que te extraña lo decía por esa**_

_**dulzura en tu voz, por el brillo de tus ojos, y porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo me abrazas**_

_**completamente relajada, sin tensarte y tratar de restringir tu personalidad cariñosa… ahora mismo se**_

_**siente diferente, se siente como vos… y si estas lista para eso, no tengo ganas de seguir esperando. Lo**_

_**podemos hacer funcionar"**_

_**Lea sonreía pero sus ojos estaban nublados, acto reflejo acorto la distancia colisionando sus labios con**_

_**los de la rubia en un ritmo intenso pero pausado, llevando a cabo una acción en slowmotion que las**_

_**hacia fundirse en una sola, entregándose al máximo.**_

_**"**__**De verdad es tarde y debería irme, voy a llamar un taxi así no tenes que volver a salir" **__**– sentencio**_

_**Lea dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniéndose de pie, comenzando a recorrer el living con su mirada,**_

_**buscando su bolso.**_

_**"**__**No te vas a ir a esta hora, te quedas a dormir y listo"**_

_**"**__**No me puedo quedar, no somos nada, tengo que volver a mi departamento"**_

_**"**__**Soy una de tus mejores amigas, ya te olvidaste? No va a ser la primera vez que dormís conmigo"**_

_**"**__**No, y te aseguro que no va a ser la última…"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos y se incorporó, alzando a Arthur y estirando su mano para que Lea la tomase y se**_

_**dejase guiar hacia su cuarto.**_

_**Lea fue la primera en usar el baño, y cuando salió portaba una enorme sonrisa, la misma que Dianna**_

_**no entendió bien pero no obstante decidió adentrarse y culminar con la rutina nocturna de una vez ya**_

_**que sus ojos se cerraban solos.**_

_**Cuando volvió observo a Lea usando una de sus remeras y tan solo una tanga negra debajo, motivo**_

_**más que suficiente para sentir la falta de aire y expresar en la dilatación de sus pupilas el incipiente**_

_**deseo que la invadía. **__**"No vas a dormir así, te di un short"**_

_**"**__**Tengo calor…" **__**– sonrió desafiante, mientras saltaba en la cama y se metía bajo el edredón.**_

_**"**__**Lea en serio, tampoco puedo ser tan fría, ponete algo"**_

_**"**__**Si yo pude aguantarme cuando vos me hiciste lo mismo la primera vez que dormimos juntas, ahora no**_

_**deberías tener problemas en ponerte en mi lugar, no?"**_

_**"**__**Te odio"**_

_**"**__**Si, seguro… por eso tiraste todas mis cremas, mi cepillo de dientes y mis shampoos, no?"**_

_**Dianna estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y se giró para fulminarla con la mirada al tiempo que sus**_

_**mejillas tomaban color. La rubia nunca habia optado por sacar las cosas de Lea y por ende todo seguía**_

_**intacto en su baño, como si nada hubiese cambiado.**_

_**"**__**Aunque no lo creas, no tengo tanto tiempo libre así que…"**_

_**"**__**Deja de quejarte y veni acá… tengo frio"**_

_**"**__**Usa ropa, como la gente normal suele hacer"**_

_**"**__**No, prefiero tu calor" **__**– Lea tiro de Dianna y sin darle tiempo a protestar se acurruco junto a ella,**_

_**dejando que su brazo caiga lánguidamente sobre su abdomen. **__**"Seguís teniendo el oso?". **__**Pregunto Lea**_

_**mirando hacia la puerta que conectaba al vestidor, y viendo el gigantesco oso que le habia regalado**_

_**tras la primer pelea descansando en el suelo**_

_**"**__**Me estoy arrepintiendo de pedirte que te quedes"**_

_**"**__**Todavía me puedo ir"**_

_**"**__**No, no es una opción"**_

_**Las dos empezaron a reír y Dianna apago la luz, antes chequeando por última vez que Arthur siguiese**_

_**en su cama.**_

_**"**__**Que te dijo Eugenie?"**_

_**"**__**Vas a empezar con los celos?**_

_**"**__**Celos? Con una sola llamada la dejaste para venir conmigo, no hay chance de que tenga celos de**_

_**ella"**_

_**"**__**Soberbia"**_

_**"**__**Mhm"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Lea con la yema de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos y**_

_**dejando que la sensación de pertenencia se apodere de su ser, por fin sintiéndose completa, por**_

_**primera vez en un largo tiempo.**_

_**"**__**Le dije que me tenía que ir, no le gusto, me dijo que te llamase un taxi, me negué, y me pidió que te**_

_**fuese a buscar y que después volviese a su casa, que me esperaba"**_

_**"**__**QUE? Es una puta!"**_

_**"**__**Lea…"**_

_**"**__**Pero es verdad, como mierda haces para tener ese efecto en las personas?"**_

_**"**__**Solo me interesa tenerlo en vos" **__**– Dianna se mordía el labio y la miraba con adoración,**_

_**acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad pero aferrándose a la pequeña claridad que la luz de la luna**_

_**dejaba ingresar por la ventana**_

_**"**__**Lo tenes…"**_

_**"**__**Lo sé"**_

_**"**__**Soberbia"**_

_**Nuevamente ambas rompían en una carcajada y culminaban dejando fluir el silencio, y entendiéndose**_

_**con una simple mirada.**_

_**"**__**Con Madeline estuviste, no? Te sigue llamando?"**_

_**"**__**Es importante eso?"**_

_**"**__**Si, porque no quiero que ninguna de ellas llame a mi novia"**_

_**"**__**No soy tu novia…."**_

_**"**__**Ok, mañana me vas a decir que si y después lo primero que vamos a hacer es comprarte un celular**_

_**nuevo"**_

_**"**__**Me gusta mi celular"**_

_**"**__**Vamos a empezar a discutir por algo tan básico?"**_

_**"**__**No" **__**– dijo Dianna frunciendo el ceño y actuando seria, pero divirtiéndose por dentro, deseando ella**_

_**misma dejar atrás a esas personas y concentrándose de lleno en lo que tenía por delante.**_

_**"**__**Hasta mañana, Di"**_

_**"**__**Descansa, Lee"**_

_**(fin flashback)**_

_**Lea se inclinó y tomo nuevamente la mano de Dianna entre las suyas, sonriéndole con adoración.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, 24 horas que no me alcanzaron para invitarte a salir en Paris, así que… traje Paris a Los**_

_**Angeles"**_

_**"**__**Es una buena forma de ponerlo en palabras, me encanta ese lugar, la última vez que vine me quede**_

_**un buen rato leyendo todos los mensajes que hay en esa pared" **__**– señalo Dianna con su cabeza hacia el**_

_**fondo, donde se hallaba la pared negra que se usaba como pizarrón.**_

_**"**__**Me gusto: Paris is a moveable Feast. Lo vi desde la primera vez que vinimos, te acordas? Me hace**_

_**pensar en nosotras, en que podemos cambiar, trasladarnos pero como que hay algo que sigue estando,**_

_**es rebuscado? Si, seguro lo es, no tiene nada que ver con eso salvo en la parte de la constancia,**_

_**quizás? Ok, no, ni sé lo que estoy diciendo"**_

_**"**__**Me acuerdo, y también fue una de las primeras que vi… después releí el libro otra vez en casa, y no,**_

_**no creo que sea tan rebuscado"**_

_**"Es un libro de Hemingway, eso es todo lo que se acerca de la frase"**_

_**"En realidad esa frase se dice que salió de una carta que él le envió a un amigo, **__**"If you are lucky**_

_**enough to have lived in Paris as a young man, then wherever you go for the rest of your life, it stays**_

_**with you, for Paris is a moveable feast."**_

_**"**__**Dork, nerd"**_

_**Dianna se sonrojo pero al ver que Lea permanecía expectante siguió hablando.**_

_**"**__**A moveable feast fue la primer obra de él que se publicó post mortem. El libro contiene relatos de él,**_

_**vivencias en Paris en la década del '20 con su primera esposa, el contacto con varios escritores de la**_

_**generación perdida… Fue como volcar a la ficción la realidad, nunca le gusto tener la literatura**_

_**como prioridad, creo que su prioridad era vivir y después volcar esas experiencias al papel,**_

_**presentaba sus libros como ficción aun cuando contenían hechos reales, aclarando que quizás esa**_

_**ficción aportaba algo de luz a los hechos que habían sido narrados como reales"**_

_**Lea miraba embelesada a Dianna, sin decir nada, solo clavando sus ojos en los de esta.**_

_**"**__**Que?"**_

_**"**__**Te acordas cuando me preguntaste si me aburrías? Cuando me reprochabas que cuando hablabas te**_

_**contestaba a todo con 'mhm", 'claro', etc?"**_

_**"**__**Cuando estábamos en mi departamento y no me quisiste responder?"**_

_**Lea asintió con una sonrisa. **__**"No te respondo así porque me aburrís y me distraigo, es todo lo**_

_**contrario. Me pierdo en tu voz y en tus gestos, centro todos mis sentidos en escucharte y comprender**_

_**lo que decis, y solo emito el mínimo sonido necesario para que sepas que sigo ahí y continúes, porque**_

_**cada vez que empezas a hablarme de algo, lo único que quiero es que no termines, y seguir**_

_**escuchando más"**_

_**Dianna se sorprendió con esa respuesta, y unió los cabos sobre esa confesión con la mirada que Lea le**_

_**acababa de dar mientras hablaba del libro, ruborizándose al entender por qué y la intimidad de la**_

_**acción. **__**"Me lo podrías haber dicho en ese momento, así me ahorraba meses de pensar que de verdad**_

_**te aburría"**_

_**"**__**Nunca, y no podía, no estábamos juntas, explicarte eso era recordarte lo increíblemente enamorada**_

_**que estoy de vos, y no era un buen momento para eso"**_

_**"**__**Ahora lo es?"**_

_**"**__**Si, ahora lo es Dianna Elise Agronsky… y antes de que te termines el postre mejor seguí contándome**_

_**sobre Hemingway"**_

_**"**__**No soy una experta en él, no tengo mucho para contar… solo leí alguna de sus obras, y por el amor**_

_**que le tengo a Paris este es uno que me gustó mucho, es elogiable el paisaje lirico al que te sumerge,**_

_**haciéndote vivir a través de su experiencia"**_

_**"**__**Tenes un pasaje favorito?"**_

_**Dianna se quedó pensando en silencio, hasta que una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro fue el indicio de**_

_**que el recuerdo se habia hecho presente.**_

_**"**__**No recuerdo todo pero… 'You expected to be sad in the fall. Part of you died each year when the**_

_**leaves fell from the trees and their branches were bare against the wind and the cold, wintry light. But**_

_**you knew there would always be the spring, as you knew the river would flow again after it was frozen.**_

_**When the cold rains kept on and killed the spring, it was as though a young person had died for no**_

_**reason. In those days, though, the spring always came finally but it was frightening that it had nearly**_

_**failed."**_

_**"**__**Con el permiso de Hemingway necesito apoderarme de tus labios, ya"**_

_**Dianna comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la confesión de Lea y esta se le unión, sabiendo que esa acción**_

_**captaba alguna de las miradas de quienes las rodeaban, pero sin preocuparse demasiado.**_

_**Media hora después ambas abandonaban Comme Ca, luego de una prometedora velada, y Lea**_

_**conducía de regreso hacia la casa de Dianna mientras ambas seguían conversando animadamente.**_

_**Una vez frente a la casa Lea apago el motor, y ambas se quedaron mirándose frente a frente por unos**_

_**segundos, hasta que Lea salió y Dianna tuvo que hacer lo mismo.**_

_**Lea tomo la mano de Dianna entre las suyas y ambas caminaron hasta el porch de la entrada en**_

_**silencio.**_

_**"**__**La pase realmente bien hoy, no te das una idea lo mucho que extrañaba esto" **__**– Dianna alzo su vista y**_

_**la dejo fija en los ojos de Lea, quien se acercaba sin soltar su mano.**_

_**"**__**Si es igual a lo mucho que yo lo extrañe, me hago una idea" **__**– ambas rieron suavemente hasta que Lea**_

_**aclaro su garganta para hablar otra vez. "Ya te dije como me siento, te amo con todo mi ser y quiero**_

_**que vuelvas a ser mi novia, vos queres?"**_

_**Dianna sonrió y rodo los ojos divertida antes de dar una obvia y concisa respuesta.**_

_**"**__**Quiero ser tu novia, pero especialmente quiero que vuelvas a ser solamente mía, Lea Michele**_

_**Sarfati"**_

_**Lea sonrió y al mismo tiempo que se ponía en puntas de pie para besarla, su mano guiaba la de Dianna**_

_**para que la abrace por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos.**_

_**El beso comenzó como un simple roce de sus labios, para volverse más íntimo, previo a que las dos se**_

_**separaran recordando donde estaban.**_

_**"**__**Yo también te amo" **__**– susurro Dianna dándole un último beso en la nariz.**_

_**"**__**Lo hice, no? Atrape al pez inatrapable…"**_

_**Dianna se detuvo en los ojos de Lea, analizando esas palabras y sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al**_

_**saber porque Lea lo decía, dejando que su sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas confirmen esa suposición**_

_**por parte de la neoyorkina.**_

_**Sus labios se volvieron a unir brevemente, antes de que Dianna finalmente se separase y comenzase a**_

_**buscar las llaves en su bolso.**_

_**"**__**No vemos mañana entonces?" **__**– Lea se mostraba tímida, y sin saber que seguía después de eso, pero**_

_**haciéndose a una idea luego de ver la distancia que la rubia ponía.**_

_**"**__**Sip, llamame" **__**– susurro nuevamente Dianna en su oído, apoyando la palma de su mano en su otra**_

_**mejilla para sostenerla firma.**_

_**Lea asintió viendo como Dianna se introducía dentro de la casa, cruzando una extraña mirada al final,**_

_**antes de cerrar la puerta.**_

_**Lea se sintió extraña, no obstante se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, solo para detenerse tres**_

_**pasos más tarde, retrocediendo y tocando a la puerta.**_

_**Dianna no demoro ni un segundo en abrirla con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos teñidos de deseo. En un**_

_**rápido movimiento tomo a Lea por su sweater trayéndola dentro, y estrellando sus labios con los de**_

_**ella al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, dejando ahora a ambas dentro de la casa**_

_**"**__**Fuck Di"**_

_**"**__**Porque tardaste tanto? Por un momento pensé que te ibas a ir de verdad"**_

_**"**__**Es que me iba a ir"**_

_**"**__**Shhh…"**_

_**Las dos siguieron discutiendo divertidas mientras sus labios apenas y se separaban, y sus manos**_

_**empezaban el desprolijo trabajo de ir desvistiendo a la otra a medida que lentamente se dirigían a la**_

_**escalera para alcanzar el cuarto de Dianna.**_

_**"**__**Arriba, ya…" **__**– susurro la rubia mordiendo sensualmente el labio inferior de Lea, y girándose**_

_**mientras la tomaba de la mano para arrastrarla con ella.**_

_**Ambas comenzaron a subir los escalones con una inmensa sonrisa y llenas de deseo, el mismo que**_

_**provocaba una ansiedad que no obstante se mantenía calma, haciéndoles saber que en ese momento**_

_**todo encajaba a la perfección en el lugar correcto, en tiempo y espacio.**_

_**A sus espaldas quedaba gran parte de su ropa tirada por doquier, personificando el desorden que**_

_**ambas habían generado segundos antes, pero tal vez también siendo una metáfora del desorden que**_

_**habia teñido su pasado, quizás motivo por el cual las dos ahora elegían sonreír y no mirar atrás, ya que**_

_**el prometedor aquí y ahora era el único espacio en el que querían gravitar.**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**Tumblr: Heartskippedabeat13**_

_**NA: Casi que este es el final del viaje, el capítulo 62 estará online la próxima semana pero no va**_

_**a sumar demasiado a la trama. Gracias por leer! X.**_

_**NA: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**_

_**NA 2: Weird Fishes/Arpeggi (Radiohead)**_

_**I'd be crazy not to follow, follow where you lead…**_

_***Chapter 62*: Chapter: I want you**_

_**"**__**Que hacemos acá?" **__**– interrogo Lea, frunciendo el ceño y mirando confusa a su alrededor.**_

_**El sol caía sobre la costa de Santa Barbara, y ambas se adentraban caminando de la mano por uno de**_

_**los muelles en Santa Barbra Yacht Club, lugar rodeado por diversos yates y demás embarcaciones.**_

_**"**__**Es nuestra cita" **__**– confeso Dianna con una sonrisa y tratando de divisar lo que buscaba a medida que**_

_**seguían avanzando lentamente.**_

_**"**__**Pensé que íbamos a pasar un fin de semana en la playa, no en un muelle"**_

_**Dianna se detuvo y se separó de Lea para mirarla alzando una ceja, sonriendo luego divertida sin decir**_

_**nada y girándose para acercarse a dos hombres que estaban parados a menos de dos metros.**_

_**Lea aguardo en el lugar, extrañada, observando como Dianna se acercaba y entablaba conversación**_

_**con esas personas, sorprendiéndose aún más cuando Dianna giro señalándola y sonriendo antes de**_

_**volver a girarse y terminar la conversación.**_

_**Unos segundos después Dianna se acercaba nuevamente con una sonrisa. **__**"Lista?". **__**Susurro tomándola**_

_**de la mano y llevándola consigo hacia el yate que estaba a un costado.**_

_**Uno de los hombres ayudo primero a Lea y luego a Dianna para que ambas abordasen al lujoso yate**_

_**que aguardaba por ellas.**_

_**La embarcación no era muy grande, no superaba los 50 pies, pero si contaba con dos plantas y quedaba**_

_**en claro la modernidad del mismo en el diseño, con los costados cubiertos primordialmente por cristal**_

_**lo cual permitía una más que apreciable vista del exterior, estando en el interior del mismo.**_

_**"**__**Lista para dar un paseo?" **__**– sonrió ansiosa Dianna frente a Lea, al tiempo que los dos hombres**_

_**abandonaban el yate y ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la zona de pilotaje que se hallaba en esa**_

_**cubierta**_

_**"**__**Qué? Vos vas a manejar esto? A dónde vamos? Estas bromeando, no?"**_

_**Lea, siguió instintivamente los pasos de Dianna hasta llegar a ella. La rubia habia tomado asiento**_

_**frente al timón y ponía en marcha los motores, revisando por última vez todos los controles del**_

_**tablero.**_

_**"**__**No confías en mí?"**_

_**"**__**Alguna vez manejaste algo de esto? Porque… porque no volvemos a la hermosa casa que alquilaste**_

_**por el fin de semana?"**_

_**"**__**No, no vamos a volver. Y si te sirve para quedarte tranquil… si, alguna vez lo maneje con papá,**_

_**cuando era más chica" **__**– Dianna termino hablando casi en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio y**_

_**sintiéndose un poco insegura de repente. **__**"Pero esto se maneja con GPS, y esta monitoreado**_

_**satelitalmente, y no vamos a ir lejos, solo lo necesario para estar solas…"**_

_**"**__**Estas loca, yo me voy"**_

_**"**__**Okey…" **__**– respondió Dianna girándose y viendo como Lea no se alejaba y la miraba incrédula. **__**"Vas a**_

_**seguir mucho tiempo más haciendo eso? O ya nos podemos ir?"**_

_**Lea no dijo nada, pero volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos, en la especie de sillón**_

_**lateral que estaba junto al asiento del piloto.**_

_**"**__**Confía en mí, no pasa nada" **__**– Dianna la miro con total adoración y luego de respirar hondo comenzó**_

_**a poner en movimiento la embarcación, con cuidado y extrema concentración logro ir alejándose del**_

_**muelle y adentrándose en el océano.**_

_**No fueron necesarios muchos segundos más para que la tensión abandonara el cuerpo de Lea, la**_

_**morocha comenzaba a sentir la suave brisa del océano, que se filtraba en la cubierta, golpeando contra**_

_**su piel y el efecto de la misma en el pelo de la rubia que aún no habia hablado y seguía concentrada en**_

_**maniobrar correctamente el timón.**_

_**"**__**El capitán tiene prohibido hablar?"**_

_**"**__**Timonel"**_

_**"**__**Eh?"**_

_**"**__**El capitán está a cargo de las embarcaciones, quien las pilotea es el timonel… Ergo, si tu broma era**_

_**porque estoy en silencio va a ser mejor que emplees las palabras correctas"**_

_**Lea giro los ojos y desvió la vista hacia atrás, viendo como las luces comenzaban a alejarse,**_

_**achicándose, lentamente.**_

_**Tan solo unos instantes más tarde el yate se detenía, y Lea buscaba la mirada de Dianna y una**_

_**explicación en esta.**_

_**"**__**Llegamos" **__**– sonrió la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Lea para invitarla a que haga lo**_

_**mismo.**_

_**"**__**No entiendo nada, nos perdimos? Estamos perdidas? Tenemos señal acá, no? quiero decir, podemos**_

_**llamar y…" **__**– los labios de Dianna pusieron en silencio al verborragico monologo que Lea comenzaba**_

_**a llevar a cabo, y en jaque a todo su cuerpo con la dulzura de un dulce roce de sus labios sobre los de**_

_**ella.**_

_**"**__**Veni conmigo…" **__**– murmuro al oído de la morocha, dando un suave beso en esa zona y luego**_

_**comenzando a caminar sin soltar su mano.**_

_**Saliendo hacia afuera nuevamente se encontraron con una pequeña escalera que las llevaría a la**_

_**terraza, Dianna no dudo en ser la primera en indicar el camino.**_

_**Lea se detuvo debajo, alzando la vista intuitivamente pero ruborizándose al darse cuenta lo que la**_

_**rubia vestía y como quedaba totalmente expuesta en esa posición. **__**"Fuck…" **__**– susurro para sí misma**_

_**aunque la risa estridente de Dianna le hizo saber que la habia escuchado.**_

_**Lea se quedó inmóvil unos segundos pero tras ese breve trance recupero el poder sobre sus músculos y**_

_**comenzó a subir la escalera que las llevaría a la cubierta superior.**_

_**Dianna aguardo por Lea y la ayudo brindándole su mano para que esta subiese sin problemas.**_

_**Lea sonrió al ver como la terraza superior estaba perfectamente acondicionada para ellas, pero sus**_

_**ojos volvían inmediatamente a Dianna.**_

_**La rubia llevaba en su mano un tapado negro y vestía una remera manga larga negra, pollera en color**_

_**camel, medias negras, botinetas y cinturón en color suela con una amplia bufanda tejida, a tono.**_

_**"**__**Sos hermosa…" **__**– suspiro Lea uniendo sus labios luego de haberla recorrido con la mirada de arriba**_

_**abajo más de una vez, incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima.**_

_**"**__**Vos lo sos…" **__**– susurro Dianna a modo de respuesta, con tal seguridad y dulzura que Lea no pudo**_

_**hacer más que sonrojarse, en lugar de reprocharle la melosidad del comentario como en otro momento**_

_**hubiese hecho. **__**"Te gusta?" **__**termino por preguntar separándose de Lea para que esta se percatase de la**_

_**exquisita quietud que las rodeaba, observando como el sol ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte**_

_**brindando una vista envidiable.**_

_**"**__**Es inmejorable" **__**– Lea se expresó sincera y camino hacia la baranda, absorbiendo con su mirada el**_

_**mágico momento.**_

_**Dianna se quedó un paso detrás de ella observándola, recorriendo con la vista como unas botas altas a**_

_**la rodilla y unos skinny jeans dejaban expuestas sus largas piernas, subiendo un poco más antes de**_

_**encontrar un saco de picos negro cubriendo su trasero.**_

_**La rubia sonrió feliz y se unió a Lea, abrazándola por detrás, sintiendo como esta inmediatamente se**_

_**giraba y capturaba sus labios en un beso lánguido.**_

_**"**__**Gracias, Di…" **__**– respiro hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, fundiéndose con su embriagador**_

_**perfume.**_

_**"**__**Por?"**_

_**"**__**Por todo esto" **__**– Lea se separaba un poco y señalaba el lugar en que se encontraban.**_

_**La terraza estaba parcialmente cubierta, y en esa zona el pequeño techo estaba decorado con mini**_

_**luces que a medida que la luminosidad otorgada por el sol desaparecía, iban cobrando protagonismo**_

_**para ambientar la escena.**_

_**En el medio del lugar habia una pequeña mesa con sillones. Sobre la misma un enorme arreglo floral,**_

_**y junto a este una elegante bandeja de sushi y una botella de champagne acompañado por dos copas.**_

_**"**__**Después de todo este tiempo necesitas seguir agradeciéndome todo esto?"**_

_**"**__**Todo este tiempo? Si estamos en febrero solo diría que llevamos…" **__**– Lea frunció el ceño, desviando**_

_**su vista para parecer concentrada en encontrar la respuesta en su memoria. **__**"Mmm, 3 meses juntas?"**_

_**"**__**IDIOTA" **__**– respondió Dianna rodando los ojos y acercándose a la mesa, tomando asiento en uno de**_

_**los sillones e invitando a Lea a hacer lo mismo.**_

_**"**__**Esa es tu forma de conquistar a alguien? Diciéndole IDIOTA?" **__**– Lea sonrió y se sentó sobre su**_

_**regazo, con su cuerpo de frente a las luces de la ciudad que se vislumbraban a lo lejos.**_

_**"Mmm, no sé. Me gusta pensar en mi como una persona que puede llevar a su novia a New York y**_

_**planear una cita en Central Park, o convertir el jardín trasero de su casa en un sofacine, ya que el auto**_

_**en esa zona arruinaría el césped… O puedo sorprenderla con un encuentro en alguna casa en las**_

_**afueras de la ciudad, algo romántico pero a la vez simple, frente al oceani, velas, buena música…"**_

_**"**__**Alguna vez hiciste algo de todo eso?"**_

_**"**__**Si, con mi ex, ni me la recuerdes!"**_

_**"**__**Ella conseguía todo eso y yo solo una cena en un lujoso yate en el medio del pacifico? Mierda, estoy**_

_**celosa"**_

_**"**__**También era la persona por la que me recorría todo Bélgica buscando el mejor chocolate para**_

_**traerle de regalo"**_

_**"**__**La odio, es un hecho"**_

_**Dianna comenzó a reír feliz, desvaneciendo finalmente ese sonido cuando busco los labios de Lea para**_

_**besarla con ímpetu y extremo amor, fundiéndose ambas en una sola a través de esa demostración de**_

_**afecto.**_

_**Las manos de Lea comenzaban a viajar hacia arriba recorriendo los muslos de esta, perdida**_

_**completamente en el momento, pero la rubia fue quien termino poniendo un freno antes de que la**_

_**situación se saliese totalmente de control.**_

_**"**__**Pague por este sushi, y después de estar corriéndolos a Arthur y a vos por toda la playa de verdad**_

_**tengo hambre así que…" **__**– Dianna la beso dulcemente en la nariz y le pego divertida en el muslo para**_

_**que se separase y sentase a su lado en lugar de hacerlo encima de ella.**_

_**"**__**Perdón? Me estas cambiando por comida?"**_

_**Dianna rodo los ojos y la miro con una expresión que reflejaba un: sin lugar a dudas. La respuesta de**_

_**Lea fue inmediata poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda, caminando hacia uno de los extremos,**_

_**sonriendo al ver como la noche tomaba control y las luces de la ciudad se volvían un poco más**_

_**brillantes a cada momento.**_

_**Cuando por fin se dio vuelta observo a Dianna mirándola embelesada, inmersa en un trance, con tal**_

_**intensidad que al tiempo que su cuerpo gravitaba otra vez hacia ella, un rosado tono teñía sus mejillas.**_

_**"**__**Entonces…" **__**– dejo deslizar Lea mientras tomaba asiento junto a Dianna otra vez, sintiendo como**_

_**inmediatamente el brazo de esta la rodeaba por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. **__**"el Sushi parece**_

_**bueno, deberíamos darle una oportunidad"**_

_**"**__**Sabia decisión Sarfati, sabia decisión" **__**– sonrió Dianna dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego**_

_**tomando los palillos con su mano derecha para agarrar el primer roll y llevándolo frente a Lea. Solo**_

_**para, cuando esta abriese la boca e intentase atraparlo, activar sus reflejos y retirarlo rápidamente,**_

_**terminando por ser ella quien finalmente degustaba la pieza.**_

_**"**__**Ayyy, te detesto Agronsky!" **__**– gruño Lea poniéndose de pie otra vez e intentando caminar hacia el**_

_**sillón que estaba del otro extremo de la mesa, pero Dianna la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que esta**_

_**vuelva a caer a su lado.**_

_**"**__**Nop…" **__**– rio la rubia y procedió a tomar otro roll para esta vez sí llevarlo a la boca de Lea, y aunque**_

_**esta no volvió a actuar por impulso finalmente termino cediendo y ambas pasaron el resto de la**_

_**comida de esa forma, intercalando peleas y demostraciones de afecto, olvidándose como siempre que**_

_**fuera de su burbuja el tiempo seguía corriendo.**_

_**La comida más el champagne dieron paso a una intensa sesión de besos, los cuales aún no habían**_

_**cesado ya que si bien su mirada de a ratos se perdía en el estrellado cielo acompañado por una**_

_**imponente luna, ambas tendían a regresar su vista a la otra.**_

_**"**__**Tengo algo para vos" **__**– Dianna se separó y se incorporó para buscar una caja negra con una cinta y**_

_**moño dorado que estaba a un costado, volviendo con ella ante la atenta y ansiosa mirada de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Supongo que la cita más un regalo cancelan eso de no festejar el Día de San Valentín, no?"**_

_**"**__**No necesito esa festividad para darte algo, te mereces cenas y regalos todos los días"**_

_**Lea dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Dianna, quien ya tenía la caja**_

_**sobre su regazo.**_

_**"**__**Que es?"**_

_**"**__**Cuando lo abras lo vas a saber"**_

_**Lea se mordió el labio y sin más deshizo el moño tirando de la cinta, para luego proceder a retirar la**_

_**tapa de la caja.**_

_**Dianna desvió su vista y capto el segundo exacto en que Lea descubría que lo que habitaba dentro de**_

_**la caja era una especie de libro.**_

_**La sonrisa de la morocha creció al tomarlo en sus manos y observarlo, no tenía dudas de que eso era**_

_**obra de Dianna, miles de corazones superpuestos, hechos en retazos de tela servían para cubrir las**_

_**tapas del libro, la cual solo vestía 35 letras en la portada.**_

_**"**__**Por qué tenes que tener siempre estos gestos?… te odio**__**" – sentencio Lea mordiéndose el labio y**_

_**siendo incapaz de reprimir una lagrima que, intrépida, comenzó a recorrer su mejilla.**_

_**"**__**Y yo te amo…" **__**– susurro Dianna al oído, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.**_

_**Lea abrió el libro, y encontró la primer página con un trozo de papel, el mismo que contenía parte de**_

_**las líneas que Dianna habia tenido que estudiar cuando se preparaba para la audición para el rol de**_

_**Quinn.**_

_**"**__**Walking on a dream… Is it real know? when two people become one"**_

_**Dianna sonrió viendo los dedos de Lea deslizándose sobre la hoja y escuchándola decir en voz alta las**_

_**palabras que ella habia escrito en divertida caligrafía junto al trozo de papel del guion original.**_

_**"Walking on a dream es una canción, y eso es… del guion original, el que me dieron para estudiar**_

_**para la audición"**_

_**Lea se giró y la miro a los ojos, sonriendo pero incapaz de decir nada por el nudo que comenzaba a**_

_**formarse en su garganta, el mismo que solo crecía al avanzar en las páginas.**_

_**La segunda hoja contenía la invitación que habían recibido para asistir a la cena en Chateau Marmont,**_

_**y al igual que la primera hoja contenía una frase, en este caso la misma era: **__**The first time ever I saw**_

_**your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the**_

_**dark and the empty skies, my love**__**.**_

_**Lea comenzó a sonreír sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que comenzaban a vidriar sus ojos. Dianna se**_

_**giró un poco y trajo a Lea más cerca, haciendo que se recueste sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola por la**_

_**cintura y apoyando su mentón en su hombro al tiempo que miraba con ella las páginas del libro que**_

_**iban pasando.**_

_**Cada página traía un recuerdo diferente a Lea, la hacía revivir un momento, llenándola de emoción,**_

_**pero en el momento en que se encontró con la entrada del show de Radiohead en el Hollywood Bowl**_

_**no pudo evitar dejar que la emoción se apodere de ella, y las lágrimas salgan al exterior.**_

_**"**__**Esa noche… vos cambiaste mi vida, Lea Michele Sarfati" **__**– la emoción de Dianna era visible en su**_

_**voz, y era otro golpe bajo para que Lea rompiese en llanto, un llanto feliz pero intenso porque la**_

_**cantidad de momentos que la comenzaban a asaltar era abrumadora.**_

_**Impulsivamente Lea se giró lo necesario para capturar los labios de Dianna en un urgente beso, que al**_

_**tiempo que las lágrimas se apaciguaban también lo hacia su intensidad, terminando por ser**_

_**simplemente una demostración del profundo amor que cada una sentía por la otra.**_

_**Lea volvió al libro, pasando página por página y observando detalles, ya sea compuestos por fotos o**_

_**por algo que les recordase un momento en específico, y siempre acompañados por una significativa**_

_**frase.**_

_**"**__**Esta foto sigue siendo una de mis preferidas…" **__**– confeso Lea sonriendo frente a una imagen de ellas**_

_**dos en la casa de El matador en la que Dianna habia arreglado todo para sorprenderla. **__**"And I wonder…**_

_**when I sing along with you… If everything could ever feel this real forever, if anything could ever be**_

_**this good again…" **__**– Lea inconscientemente empezó a entonar esa estrofa de una de las canciones que**_

_**se habia convertido en soundtrack de su historia, haciendo estragos en todo el cuerpo de la rubia con**_

_**ese simple gesto.**_

_**"**__**Cuando lo hiciste? Esto es… es toda nuestra historia" **__**– Lea seguía pasando página tras página y**_

_**reviviendo mil momentos vividos, dándose cuenta por primera vez la cantidad de cosas por las que las**_

_**dos habían pasado, y sintiendo que podía estallar de felicidad al ver que ambas seguían estando juntas.**_

_**"**__**Es nuestro 'hoy'… Es nuestro escape, desafiando el espacio temporal para vivir todo eso en el**_

_**momento, en presente. Cuando todo se complique tenemos eso, para recordar cómo llegamos a donde**_

_**estamos, y pensar si en verdad vale la pena centrarse en lo negativo, teniendo toda esa historia a**_

_**nuestras espaldas"**_

_**Lea sonrió ante la respuesta y se quedó en silencio, relajándose de lleno sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y**_

_**repasando cada una de las hojas que faltaban, sin evitar hacer comentarios o derramar alguna otra**_

_**lagrima en el recorrido.**_

_**Lea finalmente término de ver todo, al menos las 61 páginas que contenían algo, percatándose de que**_

_**al final del libro, en un bolsillo interno, habia un iPod.**_

_**Lo tomo en sus manos y al girarlo observo como en la parte trasera estaba grabada la misma frase que**_

_**en la tapa del libro: **__**"Te quiero para siempre, pero siempre es hoy", **__**solo que ahora acompañado por un**_

_**EVERLONG al final. La caligrafía era inconfundible, y Lea no pudo evitar darse vuelta y observar a**_

_**Dianna sonriendo y dándole a entender que no pensaba explicarle como habia logrado eso.**_

_**Al encenderlo se encontró con solo un contenido, un playlist llamado 'HOY' que tenía idéntica**_

_**cantidad de canciones que las páginas que habia recorrido en el libro.**_

_**"No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto para mi…" – susurro Lea mirando hacia el frente, y**_

_**secando nuevas lágrimas.**_

_**Las dos se quedaron en silencio recomponiéndose de un simple acto que las sumergió en una**_

_**intensidad e intimidad inusual.**_

_**Dianna acariciaba el abdomen de Lea, dibujando corazones con su dedo índice, mientras sus labios no**_

_**cesaban de posar besos en su cuello.**_

_**Luego de un rato finalmente Lea hablo, quebrando el silencio que se habia apoderado del ambiente.**_

_**"Cambiarias algo de todo lo que nos pasó?"**_

_**Dianna suspiro procesando la pregunta. **__**"No" **__**respondió segura pero haciendo una pausa e intentando**_

_**encontrar las palabras que encajaran a la perfección con lo que su mente reproducía. **__**"Hubo momentos**_

_**que hubiese sido más fácil no atravesar pero… conociéndonos estoy segura de que no van a ser los**_

_**únicos. No obstante me gustan, los valoro porque gracias a ellos es que estamos donde estamos. En el**_

_**camino nos ganamos varias cicatrices, pero eso fue porque nos arriesgábamos a buscar lo que**_

_**queríamos, y es obvio que sobrevivimos, al menos eso creo si tenerte para mi sola, entre mis brazos, es**_

_**indicio de algo…"**_

_**Lea acorto la distancia capturando sus labios tiernamente, dejando que su sonrisa se transmita en ese**_

_**beso.**_

_**"**__**Little Bee, de Chris Cleave… me lo leíste un día"**_

_**Dianna sonrió al ver que Lea no habia olvidado nada de todo lo que habia pasado entre las dos, por**_

_**más insignificante que algunos detalles pudiesen parecer. **__**"Vos cambiarias algo?" **__**– pregunto sin**_

_**pensarlo, repentinamente intrigada.**_

_**"**__**No, yo tampoco cambiaría nada. Estamos construyendo esta relación constantemente y sin ese**_

_**aprendizaje no sería posible. Pienso en el amor como un estado, un espacio… y no pude evitar pensar**_

_**en cómo vos sos la persona que me da acceso a ese lugar, sos vos la representación física y emocional**_

_**de ese lugar para mi"**_

_**Este fue el turno de Dianna de capturar sus labios en un íntimo encuentro, donde primaba el deseo de**_

_**cercanía, de unión.**_

_**"**__**Queres ser mí siempre?" **__**– pregunto Dianna mordiéndose el labio, mirándola a los ojos en un**_

_**encuentro electrificado.**_

_**"**__**Que es siempre?" **__**– bromeo Lea girándose por completo y recostando su cuerpo sobre el de Dianna**_

_**"**__**Que es siempre? Sos vos… vos sos la constante que me guía, la que me recuerda quien soy, de donde**_

_**vengo, que es lo que importa, mientras te tenga a vos no puedo perderme, mientras estés en mi vida no**_

_**necesito pensar en el pasado o el futuro porque lo único en lo que puedo enfocarme es en el aquí y**_

_**ahora"**_

_**"**__**Te amo hoy" **__**– respiro Lea en medio de un impulsivo beso.**_

_**"**__**Solo hoy?" **__**– bromeo Dianna separándose y alzando una ceja desafiante.**_

_**"**__**Mhm, solo hoy" **__**– Lea volvió a besarla y después se separó lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos. **__**"MI**_

_**constante me enseño a vivir en el momento, disfrutar al máximo, cada vez que te diga que te amo te lo**_

_**voy a decir en el presente, en el hoy. Yo soy tu constante y vos sos la mía, Di. Sos la única que he**_

_**tenido y que pienso tener en mi vida. Y si tu propuesta incluye un siempre mi respuesta es sí, si hoy…**_

_**al fin y al cabo siempre es hoy, no?"**_

_**"**__**Hoy…" **__**– respondió Dianna capturando sus labios brevemente, y luego comenzando a bajar con un**_

_**camino de besos por su cuello.**_

_**"**__**Mmm, fuck Di… espera… tengo una pregunta"**_

_**"**__**Decime" **__**– mascullo la rubia sin despegar sus labios de la piel de Lea.**_

_**"**__**Hoy es un día especial, que Cancion vamos a escribir en nuestro libro y agregar a nuestro iPod?"**_

_**Dianna se detuvo en el momento y alzo la vista para mirarla incrédula. **__**"De verdad estás pensando en**_

_**eso ahora?". **__**El tinte rosado de las mejillas de Lea le dio la respuesta que buscaba, y que le costaba**_

_**creer. **__**"I want you, The Beatles" **__**respondió en voz prácticamente sexual, mirándola a los ojos, con el**_

_**color avellana de los suyos volviéndose más y más oscuro.**_

_**Sin más la rubia despojo en segundos a Lea de su remera, y comenzó a depositar besos a lo largo de su**_

_**piel, para finalmente arribar a sus labios y conectarlos con los suyos en un encuentro electrificado que**_

_**generaba una atmosfera atómica plagada de sensaciones que ese hacía sentir por todo sus cuerpos.**_

_**Lea perdió sus dedos en el pelo de Dianna, atrayéndola más contra si misma para intensificar el beso,**_

_**inclinando su cabeza y permitiendo el encuentro aún más íntimo, cercano e intenso, haciendo que**_

_**ambas absorban el vibrante gemido de la otra y se entreguen al placer que las sumía…**_

_**Varias horas después, los rayos del sol se filtraban en el camarote en donde Dianna y Lea dormían**_

_**completamente desnudas, apenas cubiertas por una sabana y edredón.**_

_**Dianna fue la primera en abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que era imposible moverse ya que Lea**_

_**yacía sobre ella, con su alborotada cabellera cubriendo su pecho, y la respiración profunda de está**_

_**golpeando de lleno contra su piel.**_

_**Refregándose los ojos al tiempo que un bostezo de apoderaba de ella, comenzó a moverse**_

_**sigilosamente, acomodándose en una mejor posición, sabiendo que debían volver pero cediendo ante**_

_**el deseo de extender esa situación un rato más.**_

_**Lea gruño y se movió junto a ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo con más fuerza.**_

_**Dianna sonrió y la rodeo con los brazos, comenzando a acariciarla y sonriendo para si misma,**_

_**abrumada por la felicidad que sentía al pensar en Lea como su hogar. Hogar en el que quería estar por**_

_**el resto de su vida.**_

_**Dianna sabía que todo el viaje recorrido apenas seguía siendo parte del comienzo, y no habia sido**_

_**fácil, ni lo era ahora, pero seguían sobreviviendo gracias a la otra. Todo era un esfuerzo valido una vez**_

_**que ambas habían conseguido a ese ser especial que las complementaba en todos los aspectos,**_

_**haciéndolas no solamente inmensamente feliz, sino mejor persona.**_

_**Sin dejar que el exterior y las obligaciones corten el momento cerro los ojos, y se aferró a Lea,**_

_**susurrando **__**"El lugar ideal, hoy, es casa" **__**de modo casi inaudible, pero si el movimiento y suspiro de**_

_**Lea eran indicio de algo, podía asegurar que no era la que se sentía eso.**_

_**Principio...**_

_**Twitter: Lulibald**_

_**Tumblr: Heartskippedabeat13**_

_**SEH!Mix en Youtube: /playlist?list=PLBB25CDC2C88FEDF8**_

_**NA: Fin del viaje, pero no el fin de la historia en la que los personajes se fueron sumergiendo, y es por**_

_**eso que no lo termino con fin, sino con principio.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que vienen siguiendo el fic desde hace 8 meses, a los que se adaptaron a un ritmo**_

_**un poco pausado y siguieron dándole una posibilidad a la historia.**_

_**Gracias a los que leyeron y/o comentaron por alguna de las vías y en especial a:**_

_**Cookieaiida: **__**Mi primer review ergo la que me hizo sentir que lo que habia subido no era tan malo y**_

_**habia al menos una persona que lo estaba leyendo.**_

_**Lachica1983: **__**Por tener tan buena vibra y obligarme a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Danydessinha: **__**Sin palabras, te tomaste el trabajo de llevar el fic al portugués para que llegase a mas**_

_**lectores… Muito obrigada, Dany!.**_

_**En respuesta a algunas preguntas…**_

_**-Sí, así es como planee el final desde que lo empecé a escribir. Hablo del concepto y no del lugar, pero**_

_**se entiende, no?.**_

_**-No, no creo que las dos estén juntas en este momento, aunque quiero pensar que es una separación**_

_**temporal como la que más de una vez narre en SEH.**_

_**\- Siempre es hoy es el nombre de uno de mis discos favoritos de Gustavo Cerati y es por eso que lo**_

_**elegí como nombre del fic. Plus, es la forma en la que me gusta vivir.**_

_**La cantidad de guiños que tiene este fic para con Cerati es interminable, se podria decir que es una**_

_**muestra de como su arte pone a volar mi imaginación.**_

_**Muchas, pero muchas gracias.**_

_**Buena vida, gente.**_

_**X.**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1*: Chapter: Walking on a dream**

Con humeante café en una mano y el guión en la otra, Lea sabía que la decisión estaba tomada. Si bien es verdad que jamás actuó para las cámaras, y que toda su vida ha sido transitada sobre las tablas, esta es una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar. Ella es consciente de que Broadway es su segunda casa desde los 8 años, lo cual convierte al teatro en su zona de confort, y si hay algo que un gran artista

siempre debe hacer, es emprender nuevas aventuras, arriesgarse, lanzarse a lo desconocido con la convicción de que todo lo que uno quiere se puede lograr, y Lea más que nadie sabía que eso era así.

La primer conversación con su agente había sido para planificar una audición para Grey's Anatomy, la serie preferida de la pequeña estrella de Broadway, pero cuando le mostraron esta contrapropuesta para un nuevo show, no dudo en considerarla.

El hecho de protagonizar una serie de televisión en una de las cadenas más importantes del país puede representar un salto a la fama internacional, una oportunidad de abrir nuevas puertas, la gran chance de que el mundo sepa quién es Lea Michele Sarfati, y eso es lo que ella iba a conseguir en este viaje a

LA…

"_Lea Michele no va a audicionar para el papel de Rachel Berry, Lea Michele va a conseguir el papel de Rachel Berry" _– dijo la morocha en voz alta.

En ese momento sonó su celular, pausando sus pensamientos.

"_Hola Lee! Como estas?" _– Edith, su mamá, sonaba un tanto preocupada

"_Hey má, como estas? Ya sé que debes estar preocupada por las 3 llamadas que no te devolví, pero de verdad estuve metida en este guion y perdí la noción del tiempo" _– dijo Lea adelantándose a los reclamos que seguramente haría Edith

"_Eso quiere decir que estas decidida a audicionar para ese programa? Cuando tenes pensado viajar viajas?" _– su madre intentaba ocultar su descontento, al mismo tiempo que quería saber un poco más sobre la nueva locura de su hija.

"_Si mamá, viajo mañana, ya tengo el vuelo reservado! Siento que es lo mejor para mi carrera, y la verdad es que de solo leer el guion ya siento un gran afecto por Rachel" _– Lea estaba muy ansiosa, y concentrando todas sus energías en este nuevo proyecto.

"_Rachel? Quien es Rachel?" _– su madre estaba totalmente desconcertada

"_Rachel es el personaje para el que audiciono mamá_!_!" _\- dijo lea riéndose pero inmediatamente recordando que jamás le había comentado a su madre nada acerca del personaje

"_Oh está bien. Entonces Lea o Rachel o como más te guste, te esperamos a cenar esta noche?"_

"_Por supuesto! Tengo toda la tarde libre asique voy temprano y cocinamos juntas, te parece bien?"_

"_Me encanta! Y Lea no te olvides de invitarlo a Jonathan!"_

"_Jaja mamá voy a pensar que tienen más ganas de verlo a él que a su propia hija!.. Nos vemos esta noche, un beso!"_

Lea ya había arreglado con Jonathan para ir juntos a la cena desde hacía un par de días, él era su mejor amigo, y un hijo más para los Sarfati, no había chances de llevar a cabo una cena sin él, y eso era algo que Lea adoraba.

La relación con Jon también era uno de los ítems más importantes a la hora de considerar una nueva vida en LA, pero ella podía hacerlo funcionar, podía viajar en sus días libres a NY y tenía la certeza de que Jonathan la iría a visitar a LA.

La morocha sacudió su cabeza despejándola de todos los pensamientos y trayéndola nuevamente al libreto que estaba en su regazo, por supuesto ella sabía que el papel era suyo, ella simplemente lo sabía, pero eso no implicaba dejar de estudiar el libro. La perfección y responsabilidad eran los lemas

de su vida, y sus armas para conquistar todos sus sueños, asique sin más se sumergió nuevamente em esas hojas, las que contenían nada más ni nada menos que la vida de Rachel Berry.

_Al día siguiente…_

La cena con sus padres y Jonathan había sido ideal. Una comida deliciosa con la compañía perfecta para que Lea pudiese relajarse y por unas horas olvidarse de todo. Paradójicamente lo opuesto a lo que ocurría ahora con la morocha, su vuelo acababa de aterrizar en LA, la audición estaba a menos de 24

horas, y los nervios y la ansiedad empezaban a adueñarse de ella.

El primer paso fue alquilar un auto y de ahí dirigirse al hotel, no sin antes pasar por un Starbucks y conseguirse un café, aun en el calor de la ciudad Lea no podía estar sin una dosis de su bebida preferida.

La llegada al hotel fue sin problemas, chek-in, ducha y recostarse a mirar televisión hasta quedarse dormida, el viaje y los nervios la habían agotado, por lo que no fue raro que en menos de 50 minutos se quedara completamente dormida.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, y despertaron a Lea incluso antes de que suene la alarma. La morocha salto de la cama, y se dirigió a su valija, buscando el outfit perfecto para la audición, sexy pero reservado, clásico pero actual, finalmente encontró la combinación.

Un rato más tarde Lea ya estaba en el auto, camino a la reunión. En el interior sonaba obviamente Barbra, nadie mejor que ella para brindarle confianza y seguridad. Durante el trayecto observaba el desconocido paisaje, las calles de LA no se parecían en nada a New York, y en algún punto eso estaba

gustándole.

Cuando solo faltaban 500 metros para llegar a destino, y cuando Lea se hallaba increíblemente calma, sufrió una fuerte colisión. Su automóvil choco contra uno que acababa de frenar en el semáforo, el impacto saco a Lea fuera de su burbuja, 'como había pasado? En qué momento? Quien tuvo la culpa?'

Lea no tenía respuestas y, sin saber cómo llego hasta ahí, se vio parada al lado de los autos intercambiando palabras con el otro conductor, y sacudiéndose su ropa por los restos de vidrio que había en ella.

"_Discúlpame, no te vi, esa camioneta paso en rojo y tuve que frenar, estas bien?" _– dijo preocupado el conductor del otro vehículo.

"_Eh… sisi, estoy bien"_– Lea aún estaba sin entender que había pasado.

"_No te preocupes, esperemos a la policía y dejemos todo en orden. Tengo seguro, asique todos los daños van a estar cubiertos" _– el señor todavía estaba preocupado por la situación.

"_Está bien, sisi… Gracias" _– expresó Lea regresando a su auto.

La policía llego al instante, aunque para Lea pareció una eternidad. La audición era en unos minutos y ella todavía se encontraba retrasada firmando papeles y más papeles. Nuevamente miro el reloj y su impaciencia puso fin a los trámites.

"_Realmente es necesario que me quedé? Tengo una reunión muy importante en 10 minutos"_

"_Señorita debería verla un médico, el golpe fue muy fuerte" _– el hombre estaba sinceramente

preocupado, pero Lea se sentía bien.

"_De verdad estoy bien, y ya firme todos los papeles" _– dijo Lea mirando a los policías "Si no hay más tramites preferiría irme y después ocuparme del auto, la grúa y demás"

El policía asintió con la cabeza y fue todo lo que la morocha necesito. Se disculpó, dejo el auto a un costado, retiro su bolso y comenzó a caminar enérgicamente lo que faltaba hacia los estudios. Las cosas empezaban a salir completamente opuesto a lo planeado.

Como solo pasa en las películas Lea piso los estudios donde se estaban realizando las audiciones justo a tiempo, y para su sorpresa observo a varias jóvenes, de condiciones similares, sentadas aguardando por su turno. Lea se había mentalizado tanto en que el papel era suyo, que olvido por completo que dentro de ese estudio ella no era Lea Michele, la estrella de Broadway, sino simplemente Lea Michele

audicionando por un lugar en una nueva serie.

Con el paso de los minutos llego su turno, se levantó, camino decidida hacia la puerta, respiro profundo, recordó quien era e ingreso en el cuarto, para presentarles a los productores a la flamante protagonista de la serie, la persona perfecta para interpretar a Rachel Berry.

"_Hola, soy Lea Michele y voy a audicionar para el rol de Rachel Berry" _– dijo Lea con una calma que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

"_Bienvenida Lea, que canción elegiste?" _– uno de los productores fue quien hablo, y trato de no demostrarle a la joven que sabían perfectamente quien era, ya que la habían visto en Broadway.

"_Voy a interpretar On My Own, de Les Miserables" _– Lea conocía esta canción a la perfección, y sentía que era la elección perfecta.

"_Adelante Lea, te escuchamos" _– dijeron a dúo los productores.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me(…)" _– Lea comenzó, pero instantáneamente se percató del fallo en el pianista, y se detuvo _"Lo siento, tenemos que volver al segundo verso" _– dijo mirando al pianista, con determinación, haciéndole notar su error.

La reacción de Lea desató la risa de todos los que estaban en la habitación, lo cual la desconcertó.

"_Esto no se supone que sea gracioso, es una escena seria" _– dijo Lea, despertando aún más risas y em ese momento entendió que quizás las risas no eran tan malas y decidió agregar _"Lo voy a hacer de nuevo, y ahora los quiero ver a todos llorando" _buscando la complicidad con el equipo.

Esos instantes bastaron para que Rachel Berry se convierta en una realidad, los productores supieron en ese preciso momento que tenían frente a ellos a la protagonista del nuevo piloto de FOX, a la protagonista de Glee.

Lea abandono los estudios con una gran incertidumbre, sabiendo que estaba a la espera de un llamado por parte de los productores, y tratando de descifrar si la anormal audición que había protagonizado había sido un completo éxito, o un completo desastre.

Lea salió del estudio y se metió en una cafetería, llamo a Jon para contarle como iba todo y relajarse ahora que lo peor ya había pasado. Luego fue a solucionar el tema de su auto, antes de volver al hotel.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde Lea Salió a caminar y recorrer LA, café en mano caminaba por las calles que no dejaban de maravillarla. El paisaje, y la tranquilidad por momentos la desesperaban, pero por otros la convencía de que sería un buen cambio y un hermoso lugar para vivir durante los próximos meses. De repente sonó su celular y Lea se quedó inmóvil al mirar la pantalla, no reconoció el número y supo que ese era el llamado que estaba esperando. Pero, porque tan rápido? Serian buenas noticias?

La audición había sido hace apenas unas horas, no, tienen que ser buenas noticias, ella supo que Rachel Berry le pertenecía desde el momento en que leyó la primera línea del guion, si, esa era la actitud… y sin más procedió a contestar el llamado

"_Hola, Lea Michele?" _– decía la voz de un hombre

"_Sí, soy yo" _– respondió tímidamente Lea

"_Te llamo de parte de Ryan Murphy, para decirte que sos la nueva Rachel Berry. Todo el equipo de Glee te da la bienvenida al proyecto!" _– dijo el hombre, sonando quizás más entusiasmado de lo que Lea podría haber imaginado

La conversación siguió, quedaron en enviarle los próximos horarios de las reuniones y demás por email, y fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ya que después de oír la confirmación, Lea perdió el poder sobre sus acciones, sobre su mente, la felicidad la desbordaba y solo pensaba en cortar para poder llamar a sus padres, a Jonathan para contarles todo.

_Siete días después…_

Ryan Murphy y sus colaboradores se encontraban reunidos en el lugar donde se estaban llevando a cabo las audiciones, el elenco estaba casi completo, solo les faltaba encontrar a la antítesis de Rachel.

El personaje de Quinn había resultado más difícil de encontrar de lo que habían creído en un principio.

Ante los ojos de los productores, quien la interpretara debía ser una joven que no solo pudiera cantar y bailar, y no buscaban una cara linda, buscaban belleza, buscaban alguien que pudiera ser sensual y dulce al mismo tiempo, si bien debía ser la típica chica popular del colegio, querían algo más, querían un plus que hiciera que la gente se encariñe con ella, lo opuesto a lo que siempre pasa con ese tipo de personajes en las series y o películas.

Las opciones de iban agotando, y la ansiedad por volver a ver a una joven que había audicionando hace unos días crecía, en el primer encuentro no los convenció, la joven era hermosa, pero su apariencia no encajaba con la mala de la serie, con la de la chica más popular del colegio, en el día de hoy debería volver, le habían pedido que cambie un poco su look para la prueba de cámara y confiaban en que la chica podía lograrlo, de ser así tenía el papel asegurado.

A unos cuantas cuadras de lugar Dianna Agron ingresaba apurada al baño de una cafetería, sacando de su bolso una planchita para el pelo y comenzando a acomodarse el mismo.

Dianna sabía que hoy tenía una gran oportunidad y la respuesta dependía mucho de cumplir con los requerimientos de los productores: un outfit más sensual, y el pelo lacio.

Esa mañana cuando salió a realizar varias audiciones decidió ponerse un vestido vintage, fiel a su estilo, que la mostraba elegante pero sensual al mismo tiempo. Luego de la última audición paso por un local y compro una planchita para el pelo, el tiempo no le rendía para volver a su departamento y fue por eso que opto por utilizar el baño de un Starbucks para poder terminar de arreglarse y estar lista

para el ultimo casting del día.

Minutos más tardes la joven rubia estaba ingresando en el cuarto donde debía audicionar, no era un lugar nuevo para ella, ni tampoco caras desconocidas y eso servía para calmar un poco los nervios.

"_Hola Dianna, nos alegra que hayas decidido volver!. Te parece que repitamos las líneas de la última audición?" _– dijo el productor

"_Si, hagámoslo!" _– dijo Dianna con una tímida sonrisa

La prueba de cámara era perfecta, la joven se acordaba sus líneas y se mostró mucho más suelta que en la primera audición, solo restaba escuchar su voz…

"_Bueno decinos ahora que nos vas a cantar" _– dijo el productor con mucha ansiedad

"_Elegí Fly Me To The Moon, de Frank Sinatra" _– comento la rubia mientras sus nervios volvían. La música la apasionaba, pero ella sabía que el canto no era su fuerte, su corta experiencia siempre había sido la actuación frente a las cámaras, o el baile, ya que lo había practicado desde pequeña.

"_Adelante" _– dijo el productor casi atónito por la elección de la rubia, Frank Sinatra sin dudas no había sido una constante en las audiciones

La joven tomo aire, se imaginó en la piel de Quinn Fabray, y trato de dejar atrás los nervios que le generaban estar audicionando para un show que amo desde el primer momento en que leyó el guion…

"_Fly me to the moon, and let me sing amongs the stars….." _– las notas salían de su boca con una dulzura que sorprendió a todos en el cuarto

Los productores supieron en ese momento que el cast de Glee estaba completo. Sí, Dianna no tenía una voz poderosa como la de Lea, y quizás la dulzura que irradiaba la joven era superior a la que buscaban y necesitaban para su personaje, pero ellos simplemente se rindieron ante el encanto de la joven, quien minutos antes había demostrado que podía interpretar a la perfección a la fría Quinn

Fabray.

"_Bueno Dianna eso es todo lo que necesitábamos, muchas gracias" _– dijo el productor con una sonrisa

"_Muchas gracias a ustedes" _– Dianna se sintió un poco decepcionada y luego de una media vuelta se

dirigió a la puerta para abandonar el cuarto

"_Espera, a dónde vas? Necesitamos que firmes unos documentos y entregarte los horarios de las próximas reuniones para ultimar detalles"_

"_Cómo? No entiendo, tengo que volver a audicionar?" _– dijo Dianna aun desconcertada

"_No, tenes que reunirte con tus compañeros de elenco, y conocer al resto de los integrantes del proyecto, para charlar los detalles antes de comenzar la filmación del piloto"_

El cuarto se vio inundado por el silencio, Dianna se quedó inmóvil intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando. Ella había audicionando mil veces, incluso había estado trabajando en la serie Heroes, una de las más populares de los últimos tiempos, pero jamás había escuchado una respuesta positiva en el mismo momento de la audición.

Los productores notaron el desconcierto en la joven y decidieron ponerlo en palabras más claras

"_Dianna, bienvenida a Glee, acabas de obtener el papel de Quinn Fabray!"_

"_Eh… Gra- gracias, muchas gracias!" _dijo Dianna desplegando una sonrisa que expresaba a la perfección como se estaba sintiendo la joven

La joven de a poco fue recuperándose de la gran sorpresa y ultimo todos los detalles para la próxima reunión, que sería en poco más de un mes, justo antes de las fiestas de fin de año. El primer compromiso sería una cena con los productores y con el elenco para irse conociendo, y el piloto se filmaría justamente después de eso, las grabaciones durarían poco más de una semana.

Al día siguiente, ya en Nueva York, Lea recibió por mail la misma agenda, el sueño empezaba a tomar forma, se iba haciendo realidad, y la morocha no podía estar más feliz por todo lo que se avecinaba.

En ese momento llamo a sus mejores amigos y sus padres para invitarlos a cenar esa noche, les quería contar sobre como empezaba a transitar su sueño, sobre cómo estaba inmensamente feliz por haberlo logrado, quería celebrar con ellos el hecho de que Lea Michele Sarfati lo había conseguido una vez más.

NA: Primero quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, es mi primer Fanfic y

espero que les guste. Cada capítulo se titulará como alguna canción que identifique todo o parte de él,

y voy a procurar dejar registro de eso al final. La historia comienza a fines de 2008, y trato de ser fiel

a muchos detalles, si se me escapa alguno sepan perdonar.

NA 2: Título: Walking On A Dream (Empire Of The Sun)

NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.

**ACTUALIZACION**

Hace un par de semanas, cuando estaba de viaje, conocí a alguien y fue un momento muy _eye-opener_.

Desde ahí me quede pensando en que ya no veia bien seguir teniendo SEH (mas las versiones en inglés

y portugués) online... lo veo como que es casi cruzar un límite.

Y es por eso que voy a dejar solo el primer capítulo y borrar el resto. Si alguien quiere leerlo, me

puede escribir un PM acá o un DM en mi tumblr (heartskippeadaabeat) y yo me voy a encargar de

enviar un link de descarga del formato PDF o ePub.

Gracias, y perdón si esta modificación les implico un alerta en sus inboxes. X

***Chapter 2*: Chapter: The first time ever I saw you**

El día de la primera reunión con el cast de Glee había llegado, Ryan Murphy, el productor, había reservado uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de todo LA, Chateau Marmont.

Los productores y ejecutivos del programa fueron dándoles la bienvenida uno por uno a los jóvenes que en unas semanas estarían protagonizando el piloto de la serie.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Cory, Mark y Kevin, los jóvenes no necesitaron más que unos minutos para estar charlando animadamente y sentirse tan cómodos como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Luego arribaron Naya y Amber, y un poco más tarde Jenna y Chris; todos se unieron a los chicos em sus debates, enfrente a ellos el grupo de adultos que encabezaría el proyecto sentía que algo bueno se estaba gestando, la química entre los actores era impresionante, y ellos sabían que eso era la base para

un éxito, esto no podía salir mal.

Luego de unos minutos llego Lea, saludando a todos uno por uno y pegándose al lado de Jenna, ya que se conocían desde muy pequeñas, ninguna de las dos podía creer lo chico que era el mundo y como de estar trabajando juntas en Broadway ahora estarían encabezando una serie para la FOX.

Casi detrás de Lea llego Dianna, a las 20:00 puntual la rubia ingreso al lugar y completo el elenco.

Saludo amablemente a cada uno de los productores y ejecutivos, y ellos fueron los encargados de introducir a la joven con el resto del elenco.

"_Bueno ahora podemos decir que estamos todos, chicos les presento a Dianna, ella va a ser la encargada de darle vida a Quinn Fabray"_\- dijo Ryan con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo

"_Un gusto Dianna soy Cory y voy a interpretar a Finn" _–El canadiense fue el primero en acercarse, ansioso y muy complacido por saber que la bella joven delante de él sería su novia en la ficción

"_Un placer Cory" _– dijo Dianna sonriendo dulcemente

Las presentaciones siguieron del mismo modo con el resto del elenco, mientras todos se dirigían a la mesa que había sido reservada. Lea fue la última en presentarse

"_Un gusto Dianna, yo soy Lea Michele y voy a interpretar a Rachel Berry" _– la morocha estrecho su mano, sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos de Dianna

"_Oh la famosa Rachel Berry, un placer" _\- Dianna se sonrojo, sentía la intensa mirada de la morocha directo en sus ojos

"_Jaja Rachel ya es famosa? Creo que esa chica sí que es especial" _– dijo Lea riendo y recordando como en los libretos se ponía de manifiesto la necesidad de Rachel por ser conocida y aceptada

"_Esta en varias de mis líneas, Quinn realmente le va a complicar la vida, creo que debo pedirte disculpas de ante mano" _– la rubia seguía caminando, y agacho la cabeza totalmente apenada

"_Jaja, Rachel ama el drama, creo que Quinn va a ser el complemento perfecto para que ella lo pueda conseguir" _– dijo Lea sonriendo y tomando asiento al lado de Jenna

Dianna se sentó justo frente a ella, entre Kevin y Chris.

El mozo se acercó, trayendo las cartas y todos se enfocaron en cuál sería su pedido, minutos después todos estaban ordenando diversos platos, todos salvo Dianna y Lea quienes al mismo tiempo ordenaron los vegetales grillados, el único plato vegan de la carta.

La reunión avanzaba y todos parecían estar en una reunión con amigos de toda la vida, Cory y Mark ya habían realizado planes para la semana, y la mayoría de los chicos se había unido a la propuesta. Lea y Jenna comentaban anécdotas de su paso por Broadway, y si bien Lea trataba de mantener el bajo perfil Jenna les hizo saber a todos los presentes que la pequeña morocha era una de las estrellas en New York, viniendo de hacer un éxito tras otro. Por su parte Dianna y Kevin intercambiaban opiniones sobre bandas de los 70' y poco a poco cada uno iba encontrando su lugar en el grupo.

"_Y Dianna, donde has trabajado anteriormente?" _– Cory captó la atención de la rubia, y Lea desde su lugar no pudo evitar estar atenta a lo que ellos dos hablaban

"_Mmm, bueno tuvo una participación pequeña en Heores, no sé si la viste"_

"_Sí, claro que sí! De que se trataba tu papel?" _– Cory seguía interesado en mantener el dialogo, al igual que Lea, que ya había dejado de escuchar lo que Jenna decía

_"Eh… una porrista también jaja, creo que en la tele voy a hacer lo que no hice en el colegio jaja" _– Dianna se empezó a reír al darse cuenta que sus dos papeles más importantes, hasta el momento, serian de cheerio

Los dos siguieron hablando, y se les unió Chris, pero la conversación dejo de centrarse en la rubia y Lea perdió el interés.

Cuando ya la reunión comenzaba a acabarse, Ryan propuso un brindis, por el proyecto del cual todos ellos formaban parte. También les comunico cuales serían los pasos, la idea era utilizar tres semanas para realizar el piloto, incluyendo en ese lapso la grabación de las canciones, ensayos y filmación. Y luego de eso sería presentado a los directivos de la FOX, quienes tendrían en sus manos la decisión

final. Si el piloto era elegido, en menos de 3 meses comenzarían a grabar la tira.

Luego de las formalidades volvió el clima de cena de amigos, intercambio de teléfonos entre los chicos quienes ya planeaban salidas y noches de PlayStation en la casa de Cory. Por su lado las chicas solo hablaban de sus vidas, sus gustos, como llegaron a L.A. y sus trabajos anteriores

En el medio de la charla Lea se levantó para dirigirse al tocador

"_Chicas, alguna me acompaña al baño?" _– pregunto Lea, pero dirigiendo su vista a Jenna quien estaba perdida en un debate con Amber

"_Si, espérame que voy con vos" _– dijo Dianna desde el otro lado

Lea forzó una sonrisa y en su interior no logro entender porque le molesto que Jenna no la acompañe, y que sea Dianna quien se le sumara. Lea no comprendía porque pero la rubia lograba intimidarla, ponerla nerviosa, y eso convencía a Lea de que necesitaba más tiempo para sentirse completamente cómoda con ella.

"_Eehm, vas o te arrepentiste? Jajaja" _– dijo Dianna, con su sonrisa característica, sacando a Lea de sus pensamientos

_"Sisi, disculpa, vamos" _–Lea comenzó a caminar al lado de la rubia hacia los baños Los escasos metros que separaban la mesa del tocador fueron recorridos en total silencio, una vez que entraron y se encontraron frente al espejo Lea sintió la necesidad de llenar el vacío

"_Hace muchos años que te mudaste a esta ciudad?" _– dijo tratando de mantener al menos algún tipo de conversación y acabar con la incomodidad

"_Mmm, hace un par de años, cuando termine el colegio. Pero me instale definitivamente en mi próprio departamento cuando obtuve el papel en Heroes, hace unos dos años. Y ahora ya la siento como mi propia ciudad" _– dijo Dianna, pensando en todo lo que había logrado en poco tiempo… _"Que hay de eso con la diva de Broadway? Estas lista para dejar New York por un tiempo y empezar 'desde cero'?" _– dijo Dianna, intrigada

"_Nada de diva Dianna, no le hagas caso a Jenna. Y… si, voy a extrañar mucho, pero creo que esto va a ser muy bueno para mi carrera" _– dijo Lea, pensando inconscientemente en todo lo que estaba dejando en New York

"_Di" _– dijo la rubia sonriendo

"_Di?" _– Lea pregunto desconcertada

"_Que me podes decir Di"_

"_Ahh jaja, está bien Di" _– dijo Lea, con una amplia sonrisa

_"Y como llegaste a las audiciones? Te cansaste del teatro?" _– Dianna sentía la necesidad de prolongar la charla

_"No, nunca podría cansarme. Pero bueno quería salir por un tiempo de esa rutina, desde los 8 que vivo esa vida y un tiempito alejada me iba a hacer bien, asique hable con mi agente para arreglar una audición para Grey's Anatomy, pero termine con el guion para las audiciones de Glee en mis manos jaja. Y vos?"_

_"Estaba en busca de algo fijo, muchos castings en el último tiempo pero no había tenido suerte. Y ni se como lo logre, tuve que audicionar dos veces, o sea que me morí de nervios dos veces jaja"_

_"Y eso porque?"_

_"Bueno es que ellos buscaban un determinado perfil para Quinn, y en la primera audición yo daba chica muy inocente, asique me pidieron que me arreglara el pelo, cambiara el outfit y volviera"_

_"Menos mal que lo hiciste"_

_"Si, de verdad quería el papel, me encanta Quinn"_

_"Si? Pero es la persona que me va a hacer la vida imposible!" _– dijo Lea actuando ofuscada, pero luego comenzó a reirse

_"Posiblemente, pero ella también va a sufrir eh! Vos le queres quitar a su chico"_

_"Jaja, o tu chico me elige a mí, no lo sabemos! Hablando de eso, hoy cuando lo conocí me di cuenta de que voy a necesitar una escalera cuando tengamos una escena juntos, es gigante!"_

Las dos se echaron a reír por lo que dijo Lea, y luego poco a poco la conversación se fue desvaneciendo, y ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. Lea no podía pensar que estaba pasando, pero había algo en Dianna que parecía ser magnético. Instantes antes de que la conexión visual se trasformara en incomoda ingresaron Jenna y Amber al baño…

"_Los chicos ya se están yendo, mejor vuelvan así nos despedimos" _\- Amber hablaba sin mirarlas, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo

"_Sisi" _– articulo Lea, mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo habían estado con Dianna conversando o simplemente paradas una frente a la otra.

"Estas bien Lee?" – Jenna la conocía y la noto rara

"Si, perfecta" – Lea busco sonar lo más convincente que pudo

Las cuatro salieron y se dirigieron a la mesa, los chicos ya estaban esperándolas y todos juntos se fueron al estacionamiento a buscar sus autos. Amber y Chris habían llegado en taxi, y Dianna fue la primera en ofrecerse para llevarlos

"_Chicos yo los llevo, me queda de pasada" _– dijo Dianna aun sin saber si realmente le quedaba en el camino o no

"_Mmm, bueno dale, gracias!" _dijeron Amber y Chris casi a coro

Lea estaba parada, un poco distraída, y Dianna se acercó

_"Te vienen a buscar? Queres que te lleve?" _– Dianna recordó que Lea no vivía ahí y pensó que quizás no tenía auto

_"Eh… no. Quiero decir estoy con el auto, pero muchas gracias" _– Lea se las ingenio para ocultar su decepción

_"Oh… bueno, nos vemos en el set entonces?" _– Dianna se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar con los chicos hasta su auto.

"_Bueno, nos vemos el próximo Lunes!" _– saludo Lea agitando su mano, mientras se metía en el auto. Dejo su bolso en el asiento del acompañante, miro su celular que tenía un par de mensajes sin leer de su mejor amigo, pero no los leyó, inmediatamente volvió a guardarlo.

Nuevamente las voces en su cabeza la desconcertaban, _'Por qué estoy deseando haber llegado en taxi para que Dianna me lleve, como a Chris y Amber? Porque siento celosa de Chris y Amber? Ok no celos, pero… de verdad me hubiese gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella'_. Lea sacudió su cabeza, se miró al espejo y busco tranquilizarse, la noche estaba presentándole un 'porque' a cada

instante, y todos estaban relacionados con Dianna.

Lea opto por sacar su celular, poner el altavoz y llamarlo a Jonathan, tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado y además él le había mandado varios mensajes asique era lo correcto

"_Hola Lea, que paso? Estas bien?" _– pregunto Jonathan con voz somnolienta y dubitativa

"_Si Jon, que te pasa? No te puedo llamar ahora sin que me pase algo?" _– dijo lea riéndose y extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo

"_Ay Lea, ya sabes que me podes llamar cuando quieras, pero son las 4 AM acá" _– el chico empezó a reirse, estaba seguro que Lea se había olvidado por completo de la diferencia con la hora del este

"_Ay no, perdón! Te juro que me olvide de las 3 horas más, perdón perdón perdón" _– Lea estaba muy avergonzada por haberse salteado ese dato, sabía que Jon estaba ensayando para su obra y luego debía levantarse temprano

"_No pasa nada, como fue la cena?" _– ahora Jonathan ya se había despertado por completo

"_Muy buena, excelente! El productor eligió un restaurant increíble, y mis compañeros son geniales, puede que hasta te haya encontrado novio!" _– dijo Lea sonriendo y pensando en cómo se verían Chris y Jonathan juntos

"_Lea basta, mis novios me los encuentro yo solo! Porque mejor no te ocupas de tu vida amorosa? Alguien interesante en L.A?"_

"_Mmm" _– Lea no pudo evitar imaginarse a Dianna, si bien todos eran interesantes, como ya había notado antes, la rubia tenía una especie de imán y Lea no podía escapar de eso, pero Jonathan pregunto por alguien interesante sentimentalmente y Dianna no lo era, no lo era? 'Ay dios, que me pasa' pensaba Lea, ya que las preguntas seguían ahí… _"Nono, nadie interesante por el momento, cuando lo encuentre vas a ser el primer en saberlo" _– dijo Lea tratando de cortar la pausa que había creado.

"_Así debe ser! Ahora te dejo que quiero volver a dormir, me alegro que las cosas estén saliendo como lo esperabas" _– dijo Jonathan, pero supo que había algo que Lea no le estaba diciendo, la conocía demasiado

"_Si, perdón por despertarte de nuevo… Te extraño JG! Hablamos mañana" _– Lea se despidió aguantándose las lágrimas, ella de verdad lo extrañaba, eran inseparables y estar distanciada de él era lo más duro de esta nueva vida que empezaba a formar en L.A.

"_Yo también te extraño Lea, pero por favor nada de lágrimas! Mañana te llamo" _– dijo Jonathan antes de cortar

En el mismo momento Dianna estaba saludando a Amber, y dirigiéndose ahora a la casa de Chris, la compañía la sacaba de sus pensamientos, Chris no paraba de hablar, y ella se sentía maravillada con el joven, el más chico de todo el elenco, Dianna sabía que iban a ser grandes amigos.

_"Estoy tan ansioso por empezar a grabar, no es increíble la química que pegamos? Esto puede terminar siendo algo GRANDE" _– Chris hacia gestos con sus manos para enfocar la atención en la palabra grande

_"De verdad lo crees? Tendremos una chance de que lo escojan?"_

_"Sin lugar a dudas, además Lea es conocida, eso seguro va a pesar cuando los de la FOX se enteren"_

_"La conocías desde antes?" _– Dianna de repente quería saber más y más

_"No, o sea si sé que todo lo que dijo Jenna es verdad, estuvo hasta en Les Miserables!, ella es bastante reconocida en el ambiente, empezó desde muy chica"_

Dianna asintió con la cabeza, y siguió escuchando como Chris seguía hablando de lo que se venía. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Chris y este se bajó, luego de darle un cálido abrazo a Dianna y agradecerle una vez más por traerlo.

El resto del camino hacia su departamento fue en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado em los últimos días: la audición, el sí, recibir el libreto del piloto que pronto comenzarían a filmar, la cena de esta noche en el lujoso restaurant, sus excelentes compañeros, con los cuales tuvo muy buena onda, Lea…

_'Para, porque Lea? Porque estoy pensando específicamente en Lea? Si, es verdad que quizás la charla en el baño duro más que la charla con los demás, pero porque es especial? Porque mis pensamientos la separaron del resto del cast? Porque estoy arrepintiéndome de no haber pedido su teléfono para poder encontrarnos y tomar algo? Porque quiero tomar algo con ella en primer lugar? Porque sigo pensando en Lea? Dios cuanto stress, de verdad necesito dormir un poco' _

Dianna sonrió, sacudió su cabeza y quito las llaves, juntó sus cosas y salió del auto para meterse dentro del edificio, intentando dejar todas esas preguntas dentro del vehículo.

**NA: Muchas gracias por las reviews, leer que lo que hago es 'valorado' da muchas más ganas de**

**seguir haciéndolo.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: The first time ever I saw your face (by Jonnhy Cash)**

_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the empty skies, my love..._

***Chapter 3*: Chapter: Something good can work**

El día finalmente había llegado, 06:00 AM en el reloj y Lea ya estaba despierta, lo había estado desde casi 2 horas antes de que suene su alarma, como era de esperarse no había podido dormir casi nada producto de la ansiedad que la había poseído, quería comenzar todo ya.

Los rayos de luz que se veían por la ventana prometían una nueva jornada a pleno sol en L.A., como lo habían sido todas desde que Lea arribó a la ciudad. Hoy era el cuarto día desde que se había instalado, y lo único negativo que la morocha encontraba en esta nueva experiencia era vivir en un hotel, pero había acordado buscar un departamento o casa recién cuando tuviese la seguridad de que la cadena

elegiría el piloto, aunque en este momento ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de eso.

Lea ordenó su bolso, se ducho, hablo por teléfono con sus padres, con JGroff y recién en ese momento se sintió lista para dar inicio a su primer día de trabajo, no sin antes pasar por un Starbucks y adquirir la primera dosis diaria de café.

A unos 20 minutos del hotel donde Lea estaba, la situación no era muy diferente. Dianna se despertó, en realidad se levantó porque tampoco había podido dormir absolutamente nada, y fue directamente al deck a colocar su iPod y musicalizar la mañana, Dianna es una de esas personas que necesita de música para vivir, cada momento de su día tiene un soundtrack que lo convierte en especial.

Dianna ingreso a la ducha, y su voz se mezclaba con Something Good Can Work de Two Door Cinema, la canción elegida para empezar el día…

"_Let's make this happen, girl you gonna show the world that something good can work and it can work for you know that it will. Let's get this started girl, we're moving up we're moving up It's been alot to change but you will always get what you want. Took a little time to make it a little better, it's only going out, just one thing and another, you know!"_

Desde la ducha salía la voz de Dianna, quien cantaba sobre la pista original.

Luego de unos minutos Dianna estaba lista para desayunar y dirigirse a los estudios. Mientras tomaba café y revisaba los mails en su computadora, no pudo contenerse y de repente se vio en Google buscando "Lea Michele Broadway".

Dianna estaba ansiosa por comenzar a filmar Glee, por darle vida a Quinn, por volver a ver a sus compañeros de elenco y siendo sincera con ella misma por volver a ver a Lea, si bien en la reunión había pegado muy buena onda con todos los integrantes del proyecto, con Lea había habido algo más, una conexión, un algo que hacía que la rubia se sintiera muy cómoda, ella estaba segura que más allá de la rivalidad de sus personajes las dos serian grandes amigas.

La búsqueda en google arrojó muchos datos, Jenna no mentia cuando decía que la morocha era una estrella en Broadway, los resultados más recientes eran de Spring Awakening , y todos de ellos relacionados a excelentes críticas, nominaciones y premios. Hubo un link que capto la atención de Dianna, un video de Lea interpretando una de las canciones de la obra. Dianna se quedó hipnotizada desde el primer segundo, la voz, el ímpetu, y la apariencia de Lea inundaban todos sus sentidos, la neoyorkina tenia talento, y Dianna no podía evitar querer conocerla más. En toda la actuación se la ve a Lea interactuando con un joven muy apuesto quizás algo mas que su coprotagonista, e inmediatamente Dianna pensó 'su novio' no podría decirse que eso la decepciono, era lógico que tuviera uno, Lea era una artista talentosa pero también una joven hermosa, pero tampoco fue una noticia que le pasó desapercibida, porque? Dianna no quiso ni pensarlo.

Luego de terminar el desayuno y su breve investigación en la web, agarro su bolso, su notebook y salió rumbo a los estudios, había quedado en pasar a buscar a Chris asique antes de arrancar el auto le envió un sms.

**Hey Chris! Estoy saliendo, en 20 estoy ahí, L.**

_Perfecto, te espero afuera!_

Unos pocos minutos después Dianna estaba saludando a Chris y empezando la última etapa del recorrido

"_Que has hecho? El sábado nos juntamos todos en lo de Cory, el campeonato de Karaoke fue lo mejor de la noche, por supuesto con Amber lo dominamos de principio a fin" _– decía Chris, sin preocuparse por sonar soberbio

"_En serio? No puedo creer que me perdí eso! jaja. La verdad es que vi los mails de Cory pero estaba mi mamá de visita en la ciudad asique no podía ir. Fui la única ausente entonces?" _– dijo Dianna intentando saber más sobre esa noche

"_Bueno la única no, Lea tampoco apareció, quizás volvió a NY durante el fin de semana" _– dijo Chris sin mostrar mucho interés en el porqué de su ausencia

"_Ah, sí, posiblemente fue eso"- _dijo Dianna, quedándose con ganas de saber porque la morocha no había asistido

En ese momento Lea estaba ya en los estudios, sentada en su auto repasando el libreto, y esperando que lleguen sus compañeros, obviamente había sido la primera en aparecer por el lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó un auto, y estaciono muy cerca del de Lea, la morocha se quedó observando quien era, hasta que finalmente Naya bajo del mismo. Lea no podía explicar porque su decepción al verla, no es como si ella estuviese esperando a otra persona, no es como si Naya no debiera estar allí, pensó Lea. La misma situación se dio con la llegada de Kevin y Cory,

Lea ya había bajado del auto y estaba en una esquina con Cory, Kevin y Naya cuando un nuevo auto llegó, otra vez la misma reacción por parte de Lea, enfocando su vista en el automóvil, su corazón comenzando a latir un poco más apresurado y esta vez su sonrisa volviéndose inmensa al ver que Dianna bajaba del mismo junto a Chris. Las voces en la cabeza de Lea nuevamente comenzaron a

aparecer, y su sonrisa seguía incrementándose a medida que Dianna se acercaba.

"_Hey! como andan chicos? Preparados para el inicio?" _– dijo Dianna con mucha dulzura (la misma que en tan solo una noche se había convertido en una marca registrada de la rubia), mientras saludo a cada uno con un beso.

"_Muy bien, súper ansiosa! Ya quiero ver cuáles serán los uniformes en los que viviremos los próximos días jajaja" _contesto Naya bromeando

"_Los uniformes son lo de menos, leíste las acrobacias que tenemos que protagonizar? Por dios, tiemblo de solo pensarlo" _contesto Dianna riendo

"_La capitana de las cheerios las tiene que protagonizar, yo no!" _– contesto Naya, viendo como la cara de Dianna cambiaba, y provocando la risa de todos los que estaban con ellas

Mientras todo esto pasó y la conversación seguía Lea estaba perdida en los ojos de Dianna, en la sonrisa de Dianna, en Dianna en sí, y si bien su cabeza iba a mil intentando descifrar que pasaba, su cuerpo no obedecía órdenes y seguía hipnotizado con cada movimiento que la rubia realizaba.

Dianna giro y vio como Lea estaba atenta mirándola, escuchándola y sonrió

"_Como va todo Lea? L.A. te mantuvo entretenida estos días?" _– dijo Dianna sin dejar de sonreír

Las palabras, la mirada, la sonrisa fue un golpe de lleno en la cara de Lea, quien abruptamente volvió a la realidad

"_Ehh si todo bien. Había pensado en volver a Nueva York pero finalmente me quede acá" _– dijo Lea dejando de ver a Dianna a los ojos, claramente si lo hacía no estaba en condiciones de articular una oración coherente

"_Eso quiere decir que te entretuvo la ciudad, que hiciste?"_

"Mmm no mucho, nada en realidad jajaja. LA no tiene que entretenerme, con que me ofezca café todos los días _me alcanza jaja"_

"_Pero en tres días desde que te vi algo tenes que haber hecho, o no?"_

"_La verdad es que he estado mucho en el Hotel…" – Lea se sonrojó con la confesión que acababa de hacer_

"_Pero como que metida en el hotel, porque? Podrías habernos llamado y te mostrábamos la ciudad" _– reprocho Dianna

"_Jenna me invito a la cena en lo de Cory, pero no sabía cómo llegar y de verdad no quería molestarlos, de todos modos ella me ha mostrado un poco de L.A" _– dijo Lea

"_Menos mal que Jenna te saco de tu escondite jaja, la próxima vez me llamas y listo, ok?" _– dijo Dianna

Lea vio su oportunidad para conseguir el número de la rubia, ella estaba ofreciendo ayuda, no es como si Lea de la nada se lo pedía_, 'Sí, esta es una buena oportunidad'_

"_Mmm no puedo" _– dijo Lea sonrojándose

"_Como que no podes? Por qué no podes?" _– reprocho, otra vez, Dianna

"_Es que no tengo tu número, creo que eso es un detalle fundamental jaja" _– dijo Lea entre risas, las mismas risas que desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba com ellas, todos había ingresado al edificio.

'_En qué momento se fueron todos? Nos llamaron? Como puede ser que no me haya percató de esto antes?_' – Lea trato de calmar sus nervios, pero estaba sorprendida

"_Oh, veo que tenes razón jaja, a ver dame tu número así te hago sonar y guardas el mío" _– dijo Dianna sacando el celular de su bolsillo

Lea le dio su número y cuando Dianna estaba por llamarla llego Jenna corriendo

"_Chicas que hacen acá? Están todos adentro, Ryan está esperando que estemos todos para darnos la bienvenida oficialmente" _– dijo Jenna empujando a las dos jóvenes dentro del edificio

"_Genial" _\- murmuro Lea, en un tono inaudible. Ahora Dianna tenía su número, pero ella seguía sin tener el de la rubia.

Las tres chicas entraron a la sala y se unieron al resto del grupo, Ryan comenzó a hablar y comentarles cómo iban a dividir la jornada de trabajo, cuáles serían las primeras escenas y quienes las estarían dirigiendo.

Lea ni siquiera presto atención a las directivas, ella sabía que debía estar en algún rincón con Cory, mientras Dianna estaría en exteriores con Naya y las demás porristas. Y ahí estaban otra vez las vocês en su cabeza, porque le importaba donde filmaba Dianna? Porque Dianna se metía en sus pensamientos a cada momento? Porque estaba pensando en eso mientras miraba a la rubia completamente hipnotizada?

Cuando Ryan termino de hablar Lea fue una de las primeras en abandonar la sala, junto a su director y dirigirse hacia el set.

Dianna observo como la morocha prácticamente corría fuera de la sala y sonrió, definitivamente Lea no era una persona como las que había conocido anteriormente, y eso la intrigaba aún más.

"_Di, vamos que tenemos que encontrarnos con Jane" _–Naya apareció por detrás, captando la atención de la rubia

"_Dale, vamos! Ya la conociste? Espero que no, pero presiento que de ahora en más voy a soñar todas las noches con Sue jajaj" _– dijo Dianna uniéndose a Naya para dejar la sala

Después de que Naya y Dianna conocieran a Jane, ambas se dirigieron al tráiler que compartirían, ahí encontraron los uniformes que vestirían durante gran parte del día, mientras durase la filmación del piloto.

Ya con sus uniformes y el maquillaje listo ambas se presentaron en exteriores para iniciar la filmación de lo que luego sería la apertura del programa.

En otro sector de los estudios se estaba filmando la primera escena que tendría lugar en el salón de coro

"_Profesor Schuester, tiene usted alguna idea de lo ridículo que es darle el solo de _

_"Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat" _a un chico en silla de ruedas? – Decía Lea, o mejor dicho Rachel, ya que esas eran sus líneas

"_Yo creo que el Profesor Schuester está usando la ironía para mejorar la performance" _– contestaba tímidamente Kevin, o mejor dicho Artie, su personaje

"_No hay NADA irónico cuando se trata de la performance del coro" _– protestaba Rachel Berry

"_Corte" _– grito el director _"Muy bueno chicos, felicitaciones! ya han terminado exitosamente su primer escena en Glee"_

Mientras Matt y Kevin se quedaron charlando, Lea corrió a su bolso y busco su celular, esperando encontrar un sms o una llamada de Dianna, pero nada. La morocha se desilusiono y lo devolvió a su bolso.

La misma situación se produjo durante todo el día. Luego de cada escena que filmo, lo primero que hacía era chequear su celular, pero solo recibió mensajes de su madre, JF, y dos compañeros más de Spring Awakening. Ni siquiera habían compartido el descanso a la hora del almuerzo ya que ambas

tuvieron turnos diferentes.

La jornada había llegado a su fin, y Lea estaba cambiándose en su tráiler para abandonar el set, nuevamente con la vista en su celular pero sin tener el sms que ella esperaba.

Dianna se encontraba en otro tráiler, también cambiándose, pero para rodar la última escena. Su día había sido eterno, la escena con las cheerios en donde debía realizar un salto no empleo mucho tiempo, pero si mucho esfuerzo físico, y Dianna solo pedía no volver a repetir algo así por unos cuantos días.

Mientras salía del trailer y se dirigía al último set de filmación, la rubia paso por el tráiler de Lea y Jenna, pensó en tomarse unos minutos para saludar y ver cómo había ido la jornada de la morocha, pero cuando estaba regresando la llamo uno de los productores y no le quedó otra que seguir su camino rumbo al set.

Lea por su parte terminaba de juntar sus cosas mientras conversaba con Jenna, quien también había terminado sus escenas del día.

"_Lea podes parar de mirar el celular a cada rato? La hora sigue teniendo 60 minutos eh! No importa cuántas veces lo chequees jajaj" _– Jenna no podía creer la nueva adicción que tenía Lea por su celular

"_Qué? Nono, no es eso jaja" _– dijo Lea, sin darse cuenta que eso iba a traer otra pregunta mas

"_Oh, y entonces qué es? Estas esperando algún llamado? Dejaste algún corazón roto en NY? Jaja" _– bromeo Jenna

"_No, nada que ver Jenna!" _– contesto Lea, muy nerviosa "Es solo un llamado de Jonathan, nada importante" completo la morocha

"_Jajaja, ok como vos digas" _– Dijo Jenna sabiendo que Lea no estaba siendo sincera, ambas se conocían desde chicas, pero no quiso presionar a Lea y lo dejo pasar

"_Bueno yo voy a ir yendo, necesito pasar a comprar unas cosas antes de ir al hotel" _– dijo Lea preparándose para salir

"_Bueno dale, nos vemos mañana! Suerte" _– contesto Jenna

Lea abandono el tráiler y comenzó su camino al estacionamiento, cuando paso por el tráiler de Naya y Dianna se detuvo, pero el silencio y la oscuridad la convencieron de que ambas ya se habían ido del estudio y siguió su camino.

El día había sido agotador, el mal humor Michele comenzaba a salir a la superficie y Lea solo pensó en conseguir un Restaurant vegan y volver a su cuarto para descansar.

Dianna por su parte termino la escena con Cory y volvió a su trailer rápidamente, al pasar por el de Lea golpeo, pero en el fondo ya sabía que la morocha ya había terminado.

'_Le habrá pasado lo mismo que a mi hoy? Espero que no haya notado mis nervios, pero… como sucedió? En qué momento desaparecieron todos del estacionamiento y nos quedamos solas? Por más que piense no recuerdo a nadie llamándonos… mierda'_

Cuando termino de cambiarse se subió al auto y miro su celular, tenía ganas de llamar a Lea e invitarla a cenar, era una buena excusa para que pueda salir un rato del hotel, pero más que nada porque tenía unas ganas increíbles de hablar con ella. Pero finalmente se arrepintió, creía que podía ser un poco incómodo, y decidió volver a su casa, todavía tenían varios días por delante, y pensó que no faltaría oportunidad para poder pasar tiempo con la neoyorkina.

**NA: Nuevamente agradezco las reviews. Es cierto cuando digo que leer que lo que hago es**

**'valorado' da muchas más ganas de seguir haciéndolo, asique sigan dejando sus comentarios!.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Something Good Can Work (Two Door Cinema Club)**

_Let's get this started girl, we're moving up we're moving up, It's been a lot to change but you will_

_always get what you want_

_(...) Took a little time to make it a little better, it's only going out, just one thing and another, you_

_know!_

***Chapter 4*: Chapter: Come talk to me**

La llegada del descanso, para almorzar, había parecido eterna, pero por fin Dianna podía relajarse un rato, salir por una hora del uniforme de Cheerio y tener contacto con alguien que no sea Naya. No es que no se llevaran bien, de hecho en todos estos días de trabajo se habían vuelto muy cercanas, pero casi todas sus escenas estaban separadas de los demás chicos del elenco y eso hacía que no compartiera mucho tiempo con ellos.

Otra vez Dianna espero encontrarse a Lea, en todos los días anteriores habían estado desencontradas, saludándose mientras recibían algún llamado para comenzar una nueva filmación, o ensayos para la coreografía, o grabación de una nueva canción. Dianna cada vez disfrutaba menos ser la capitana de las cheerios y no poder estar con el resto de los chicos compartiendo ensayos, grabaciones y escenas en la sala de coro. O, tal vez, solo le molestaba no poder compartir tiempo con Lea.

Todas las noches Dianna agarraba su celular con la idea de escribirle a la morocha, pero desistía antes de hacerlo, no tenía motivos para escribirle, y un mensaje simplemente diciendo hola no tenía sentido.

"_Que haces Dianna? Otra vez pasando tiempo en Agronlandia? Jajaja" _– dijo Jenna riéndose, mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que la rubia

"_Hey! Ya te dije que Agronlandia no existe jajaja" _– ahora Dianna también reía, aún más que Jenna.

Todos los días las dos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, y parecía una constante que Jenna saludase a la rubia diciendo siempre lo mismo, lo que más gracia le causaba a Dianna es que la asiática tenía razón, su mente volaba cada vez que tenía una oportunidad y la palabra Agronlandia parecía la indicada para explicar hacia donde volaba.

"_Jaja si, como decirlo lo dijiste pero…." _– Jenna no podía evitar molestar a Dianna

_"Como va tu día?"_

"_Muchos gritos de Sue Sylvester por hoy jajaja. Tengo que hacer dos escenas más con Cory y ya me puedo ir. Por fin una jornada corta!" _– Dianna pensaba en el hecho de que por primera vez iba a salir temprano del set

"_Hoy todos terminamos temprano, no son beneficios para las porristas jajaja" _– mientras Jenna hablaba, aparecía Lea

"_Beneficios? Porristas? De que me perdí?" _– dijo Lea con una gran sonrisa

"Hey Lea!" –Dianna contestó con entusiasmo y otra gran sonrisa _"No te perdiste nada, lo mismo de todos los días, Jenna molestándome." – _Dianna puso su cara más angelical y se quedó mirando a Lea, buscando su aprobación

"_Che yo no te molesto, bueno quizás un poco….." _– soltó Jenna

"_Te cuento un secreto? La verdad es que Jenna moriría por ser una cheerio, esa es la razón porque no para de molestarte" _– Lea se puso muy seria y luego le guiñó el ojo, lo cual desato la carcajada de Dianna y también de Jenna

La sonrisa de Dianna mientras miraba como Lea se sentaba con ellas, era la misma que tienen los niños la mañana de navidad.

'_Lea es tan intensa, expresiva, divertida, hermosa, Hermosa? Bueno si, es linda, no? Ok si, yo puedo apreciar la belleza en otras mujeres y dios, Lea es hermosa, radiante, y transmite mucha alegría. Por fin la puedo cruzar en un descanso!... Mierda porque me pone tan feliz estar cerca de Lea? _

_Últimamente mi día se remite a esperar la oportunidad de que me hable. Mejor no pensarlo, seguramente a todos les pasa, es el encanto de ella.'_

"_Bueno, basta! Mejor me voy de acá, dos contra uno es una batalla injusta" _– dijo Jenna dramatizando

"_No te prometo nada, pero voy a hablar con 'Sue' para que te tome una prueba, queres?" _– la rubia tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no soltar otra carcajada

"_Muy gracioso, ya es hora de que vuelvas a Agronlandia, no?" _– Jenna ironizo, pero a Dianna no le molestaba, se divertía mucho con ella _"Ah antes de olvidarme, hoy organizamos cena en casa, asique las espero a las dos ahí!"_

"_Prométeme que hay menú vegan y voy a estar ahí" _– Lea estaba ansiosa por salir del hotel, aunque sea unas horas

"_Oh, nunca podría resistirme a un menú vegan… y a compartir algo de tiempo con una fan de las cheerios, obvio" _– dijo Dianna quien se estaba desquitando por todas las bromas de Jenna durante la semana

"_Basta, me fui… Nos vemos a las 20:00"_

Dianna no tenía ni idea donde vivía Jenna, pero saber que Lea iba a estar ahí era motivo suficiente para que ella aceptara la invitación. _'Quizás podía ser una buena oportunidad para ponerse al día, al igual que con todo el resto del elenco, por supuesto…'_

"_Agronlandia? Que es eso? Tenes un país para vos sola?" _– Lea fijo su mirada en Dianna

"_Eh… nada, Jenna siempre dice eso cuando me cuelgo o estoy distraída" _– Dianna miraba cualquier cosa menos los ojos de Lea, sabía que no podía sostener la miraba sin ponerse colorada, aunque no sabía porque Lea la intimidaba con la misma intensidad con que la hacía sonreír.

"_Las Cheerios te tienen ocupada, casi no te vi en toda la semana" _– las mejillas de Lea se ruborizaron inmediatamente

Las palabras siguieron repitiéndose en la cabeza de Dianna, 'Casi no te vi? eso quería decir que ella también había esperado verme en la hora del almuerzo? Ella también había notado mi ausencia?' Mas deducciones sacaba Dianna en su cabeza, más grande era su sonrisa, tanto que ya dolía.

"_Ser una porrista es un trabajo agotador, no es como ir tirando un par de grititos con música de fondo" _– Dianna buscaba poner a prueba a Lea, sabía que eso no le iba a gustar

"_Hey! que dijiste? fue chiste no? GRITITOS? En serio DIANNA?" _– Lea estaba furiosa

"_Bueno pará, no te enojes, era solo un chiste, perdóname" _– Dianna estaba totalmente avergonzada y su cara completamente colorada

"_Jaja, parece que la chica de los grititos puede hacer sentir mal a la hermosa cheerio con casi nada" _– Lea rompió en risas

'_Hermosa? Me dijo hermosa? Por dios…' _la mente de Dianna iba a mil revoluciones por minuto, _'No, estamos hablando de nuestros personajes, es obvio que el halago era para Quinn, después de todo esa es la cualidad de Quinn, su belleza' _repitió para si Dianna intentando calmar las voces en su cabeza

"_Muy gracioso Michele!"_

"_YO soy muy graciosa, no lo sabias Agron?" _\- Lea sonaba igual que su personaje, Rachel Berry

Las dos se sonreían, y cruzaban miraban cómplices (cargadas de intensidad, pero cómplices al fin), era apenas su tercera conversación real pero las dos sentían que se conocían de otra vida, era fácil estar em compañía de la otra, y era placentero también

"_Dianna te necesitamos para la escena con Cory en 5 minutos" _– grito uno de los productores, rompiendo la burbuja que se había creado entre ellas dos

"_Estoy yendo!" _– dijo Dianna mientras se levantaba de la mesa

"_Nos vemos esta noche?" _– Lea solto las palabras apresuradamente, necesitaba saber si iba a ir o no

"_A las 20:00 en punto" _– contestó Dianna, mientras se alejaba de la mesa con una gran sonrisa que no se le borraría por un rato largo

Lea se quedó en el lugar y saco el celular de su bolsillo, recordando cada momento de la corta conversación que habían tenido. No había pasado nada, solamente una charla con Dianna, pero eso era algo que Lea había estado ansiando en los últimos días, algo que le producía una felicidad inexplicable. Solo estar cerca de Dianna despertaba emociones, sensaciones y reacciones que Lea no podía explicar.

Vivir en un hotel no ayudaba cuando lo que más quería Lea es que el tiempo pase rápido. Todavía era muy temprano para ir a lo de Jenna, ya había probado haciendo zapping, escuchando música en su iPod, y hasta probando diferentes outfits para la cena, pero el reloj todavía no llegaba a las 19hs. Lea se sentó en la cama y agarro su notebook, reviso los mails buscando noticias de su amigo, pero no tenía nada de Jonathan y eso la puso bastante nostálgica.

La noche anterior Lea le había enviado un email, ya que cuando salió del set no podía llamarlo, era muy tarde en NY. Los días pasaban rápido mientras estaba grabando, y L.A. realmente era una ciudad bellísima, pero Lea extrañaba demasiado a Jonathan, no estaba acostumbrada a separarse de él mucho tiempo, y si bien no era así, Lea se sentía muy sola. El hecho de que él no hubiese respondido su mail ya era un motivo para que Lea pensara si la distancia podría romper su amistad, o al menos afectarla, y la simple idea de perder a Jonathan la horrorizaba.

El ring del teléfono de su habitación saco a Lea del shock…

"_Señorita Michele, tiene a alguien esperándola en el Hall" _– dijo la recepcionista

"_Mmm, ya bajo" _– contesto Lea pensando quien podía ser, no es como si ella recibiera visitas en el hotel.

Seguramente es Jenna pensó Lea mientras descendía en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron ella vio a un chico de espaldas y supo inmediatamente quien era

"_JGroff! Que haces acá? Porque no me avisaste que venias? Te extrañe mucho!" _– las palabras salían de la boca de Lea incontrolables mientras la morocha se fundía en un abrazo con su mejor amigo

"_Lea si me soltas voy a poder respirar y contestarte todas esas preguntas"_

"_Jaja perdón, es que… haaay que bueno que viniste!" _– Lea estaba saltando como una nena, jamás se había imaginado que Jonathan la podía sorprender de este modo

"_Primero, vine porque tenía estos días libres y pensé en conocer la nueva vida de mi mejor amiga" _– dijo Jonathan guiñándole un ojo _"Segundo, no te avise porque organice todo sobre la hora, y además quería que fuese una sorpresa. Y tercero, Ya sabía que ibas a extrañarme!" _– El joven sonrió y la beso en la mejilla

Lea se olvidó de la cena en lo de Jenna, de Dianna, y de toda la angustia que había pasado en los últimos días y se perdió en los brazos de Jonathan, se encontraba segura, a salvo, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que lo había extrañado más de lo que pensaba.

Los dos dejaron el hotel para recorrer un poco la ciudad y buscar un lugar donde cenar, necesitaban ponerse al día, necesitaba saber del nuevo proyecto de su amigo, contarle como iban las grabaciones, las personas que había conocido, y… Dianna. Lea recordó entonces el compromiso y decidió al menos avisarle a Jenna que no iba a poder ir, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. En casa de Jenna estaban comenzando a llegar todos, cuando ella recibió el sms

**Perdón perdón pero imposible ir, llego Jonathan de sorpresa :). Te manda saludos y dice que no se va a ir sin verte. Lea**

"_Jenna podemos ir pidiendo, muero de hambre?" _– decía Cory, casi rogando

"_No seas ansioso Cory, esperemos a Lea" _– reprochó Dianna quien estaba tirada en el sillón junto a Chris y Amber

"_Mmm en realidad ya podemos ir pidiendo, Lea me aviso que no va a poder venir" _– Jenna no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a buscar los folletos de los delivery que tenía, para que todos decidieran que iban a pedir

"_Porque no viene?" _– dijo Dianna, su cara de decepción era notoria, y ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca la rubia se arrepintió

"_Esta con Jonathan, que vino de sorpresa" _– otra vez Jenna hablo quitándole relevancia, sin detenerse a explicar quién era

Todos comenzaron a elegir la cena, mientras botellas de cerveza y otros licores llenaban la mesa. Dianna solo podía pensar en que Lea no iba a venir, y que no lo hacía porque estaba con Jonathan, obviamente era su novio.

La noche siguió su curso, si bien Dianna estaba decepcionada por la ausencia de Lea, la pasaba muy bien con Chris, y el resto de los chicos. La comida había estado deliciosa y ahora todos se encontraban cantando y conversando mientras el alcohol seguía presente, quizás demasiado presente pensó Dianna quien iba por su cuarta copa de vino, posiblemente eso fue el empujón que necesito para sacar el

celular de su bolso y sin pensarlo enviarle un sms a lea

_Hola! Cómo va?_

Ni bien el mensaje fue enviado Dianna se arrepintió 'Que estoy haciendo? Le envío un mensaje a Lea, mientras seguramente estaba con su novio, solo para decirle hola? Dios, porque no me puedo controlar cuando tomo un poco?

**Hola, muy bien pero… mmm quien sos?**

"_Alguien importante?" _\- dijo Jonathan mientras tomaba su copa de vino. El y Lea se encontraban en un hermoso restaurant vegan, el favorito y el único que Lea había conocido en L.A.

"_Mmm no creo, no tengo agendado el número" _– respondió Lea

_Ups, me olvide de firmar el mensaje, soy Dianna_

La cara de Lea se transformó, la sonrisa se hizo evidente, y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente

"_Bueno ahora que sabemos quién es, si resulto ser alguien interesante, no?" _– Jonathan estaba intrigado

"_Qué? Nono, nada que ver, es una de mis compañeras" _– contesto rápidamente Lea pensando cómo contestar al mensaje de la rubia

"_Mmm, es Dianna?" _– Jonathan ahora estaba sonriendo

"_Eh… si, como sabes?" _– Lea estaba completamente desconcertada

"_Como no saberlo si ha sido la única persona que has nombrado, además de Jenna" _– dijo Jonathan riéndose, no podía creer cuan colorada estaba Lea, esto no era algo que se veía todos los días, Lea se había quedado sin palabras

Y cuando Lea aun buscaba una respuesta para Dianna y otra para Jonathan su celular volvió a vibrar

_Perdona por escribirte, debes estar ocupada con tu chico, hablamos mañana?_

'_Chico? Que Chico? Oh Jenna seguro había nombrado a Jonathan y ahora Dianna creía que era mi novio' _pensó Lea mientras pulsaba para responder el sms

**No, solamente estoy cenado con mi mejor amigo y por eso no pude ir. Contame que me estoy perdiendo :)**

Lea había puesto en el primer intento _'cenando con mi mejor amigo que es gay' _pero afortunadamente noto que ese no era un dato relevante y decidió suprimirlo, que importaba lo que piense Dianna? No, lo que finalmente envío fue lo más correcto

_Ah, genial!:). Mmm Mark y Naya se fueron hace un rato, Cris y Amber están en un Diva-Off, y Kevin y Jenna charlando en un rincón cervezas de por medio_

**Y vos que haces?**

_Mmm, miro desde mi lugar en el sillón lo que ellos hacen? jaja_

**Muy aburrida la reunión si no estoy yo?**

Sip, demasiado :(

'_Mierda' _dijo la rubia para sí misma, Porque le había respondido de esa forma?Dianna se quería morir, detestaba su falta de autocontrol cuando había alcohol presente, que iba a pensar Lea?,

'_Ok mi sonrisa puede incrementarse un poco más todavía, sisi lo está haciendo siento como me duelen todos los músculos de la cara, ella me extraña! Bueno no es que lo haya dicho, pero se deduce de su mensaje, no?. Dianna lo que daría porque me digas que me extrañas tanto como yo a vos… Al menos consigo hablar con ella un poco mas, es algo!' _Lea se estaba olvidando de respirar, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos temblaban, que le estaba pasando? Porque un simple mensaje de Dianna la ponía así?

**Me hubiese gustado ir :(, la próxima prometo estar ahí para entretenerte**

_Ok, mira que me voy a acordar eh!_

**Jaja, entonces si me olvido me escribís y me lo recordas ;)**

_Nono, ahora vas a tener que ser vos la que me escriba a mi_

**Y eso por qué?**

_Porque hoy fui yo la que te mando, e interrumpió la cena con tu amigo… No lo _

_podría hacer dos veces, hay que respetar la privacidad de las divas de Broadway ;)_

**Córtala con eso Dianna, no soy ninguna diva!... Te vas a dar cuenta de eso cuando sea yo quien inicie la conversación por sms**

_Y eso que indica? Que las divas no mandan sms o que vas a hacer un esfuerzo solo para demostrarme que estoy equivocada?_

**De verdad te gusta molestarme, o es solo que estas muy aburrida?**

_Mmm, no sé. Qué respuesta te gustaría escuchar?_

**Una que sea verdadera**

_Te escribí porque estaba pensando en vos _

'_Que carajo te pasa Dianna? En serio? Dios, como le voy a poner eso' pensó Dianna quien temía la respuesta de Lea_

'_Oh yeah! Me extraña, si el anterior sms lo ponía de manifiesto este lo confirma, no?' – La sonrisa de Lea no dejaba de incrementarse_

**Pensabas en mí? Eso es bueno o es malo?**

_Mmm, bueno?..._

**Jajaja, si no lo sabes vos… Que pensabas?**

_Ok, es bueno. Pesaba en lo divertido que sería verte peleando el Diva-Off_

'_No, no pensaba eso, pensaba en las ganas que tengo de que estés acá'_

**Vos crees que lo estaría peleando? Aun sin participar yo sería la ganadora!**

_Calma tu costado Berry!_

**Pero Berry es buena, en cambio Quinn… me da miedo esa mirada!**

_Ja ja ja… un beso Michele :)_

**Un beso Agron :)**

"_Ejem…. Falta mucho para que Dianna me devuelva a mi mejor amiga?" _– Jonathan hablo calmadamente pero hizo que Lea saltase de la silla

"_Dios Jonathan que susto! .En que estábamos? Ah sí, el nuevo proyecto en Broadway, cuando me mostras el libreto!"_

Mientras tanto Jonathan apenas podía mantener la compostura y guardar las carcajadas por miedo a ser echado del lugar, jamás había visto a Lea tan así, rara, distraída, perdida en los sms de alguien que había conocido hacia un par de días.

Pero él mejor que nadie la conocía y sabía que las presiones com la neoyorkina nunca eran buenas asique decidió cambiar de tema, sabiendo que volvería a escuchar sobre Dianna muy pronto.

**NA: Gracias! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la buena onda.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Come Talk To Me (by Bon Iver)**

_This all is so unreal, can't you show me how you feel?_

_Now come on, come talk to me…_

***Chapter 5*: Chapter: Around you**

Más de una semana había pasado desde la conversación mediante sms, y Lea casi no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con Dianna. Hoy era el último día de grabación, y por la noche todos se juntarían a celebrarlo en la casa de Mark. Lea ya había reservado un vuelo a NY para el día siguiente, por lo cual esta sería una de las últimas oportunidades de pasar algo de tiempo con Dianna.

Si el piloto era elegido, ella volvería a L.A. y se instalaría, pero si la FOX lo rechazaba, volvería a ver a sus nuevos amigos otra vez? Volvería a ver a Dianna? No tenía nada que la mantuviese em California, por el contrario su agente le tenía dos propuestas para nuevas obras en Broadway si Glee

no era elegido.

"_Lea, Cory están listos?" _– pregunto el director, esta era la última escena del día y del capitulo

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se posicionaron para comenzar.

En su tráiler Dianna juntaba todas sus cosas y se despedía del lugar en el que había pasado gran parte de sus días, el último mes.

Dianna fue hasta su auto, cargo todo lo que había sacado del trailer en el asiento trasero del mismo, y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, salió apresurada y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro para ver dónde estaban sus compañeros, en especial Lea. Prácticamente la única conversación que habían tenido, luego de la charla por sms había sido porque compartieron una escena pero con Cory, y ni bien el director grito 'corte' ella tuvo que volver al gimnasio para grabar con las cheerios.

La rubia no sabía si tantos días sin hablar era una buena señal, la mañana siguiente al 'incidente' como ella lo llamaba, la rubia había releído todos los mensajes, una y otra vez, en voz alta, en voz baja, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, si bien eran más expresivos de lo que hubiese deseado no había nada raro, entonces: porque Lea no volvió a escribir?.

'_Que me pasa? Desde cuando vivo pendiente de que una amiga me mande un mensaje? Desde cuando busco excusas para cruzármela? Extraño su sonrisa, y la forma en que me incomoda tenerla cerca, mirándome, hablándome. No es una incomodidad en el mal sentido de la palabra, es una incomodidad que se genera por las cosas que provoca en mi…'_.

Dianna no quería pensar más eso, pero los últimos días habían sido eternos, y todo lo que quería era tener algún típico de comunicación con Lea, pero no podía volver a escribirle, y claramente en el set no tenían chance de coincidir.

Cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos, Dianna sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, se dio vuelta y vio a Mark sonriéndole, sin dudas el rudo Puck que todos veían en la tele no tenía nada que ver con Mark.

"_Como esta mi Cheerio preferida?" _– bromeo él.

"_Lo decís por Naya? Creo que bien, estaba en el trailer la última vez que la vi" _– Dianna le regalo una mirada sugestiva, sabía que entro ellos había pasado algo

"_Jaja, no hablemos de eso mejor…"_

"_Oh… perdón, no dije nada" _– La rubia noto la incomodidad de él, se sonrojo, pero le sonrió confidentemente para enmendar su error.

"_No te preocupes D! Y decime… esta noche te espero en casa?" _– Mark miraba expectante a Dianna

"_Qué duda cabe?" _– Dianna le respondió con una sonrisa, pero buscando con la mirada algún rastro de la morocha, en el grupo de personas que se acercaban caminando.

"_Buenísimo!"- _Mark la abrazo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos, entre cámaras, extras, y técnicos que se aproximaban.

Sin señales de Lea, Dianna recordó que había un par de escenas en exteriores, asique no iba a poder cruzarse a la morocha y volvió al estacionamiento a buscar su auto. Al llegar al mismo se encontró con Chris y Amber, saludo a ambos y luego de conversar un rato se metió en su coche y emprendió el regreso a su departamento.

La rubia llego rápidamente, ingreso, se sentó en la isla de la cocina a leer sus mails, le escribió uno a su madre, y luego de terminarse un gran tazón de leche y cereales, ambos en versión 'vegan friendly', se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y se sumergió en la ducha.

'_Que me voy a poner? Que debería ponerme? Ayyy a veces quisiera ser un chico, sería tan fácil la elección de ese modo… Y encima este frio disminuye todas mis opciones!'_

La rubia salió de la ducha, se quedó en el baño secándose el pelo para poder planchárselo después. Una vez que estaba listo finalmente se dirigió a elegir la ropa para terminar de preparase.

'_Un jean? No, muy común… un vestido? No es como si estuviera el clima para un vestido, o no Dianna?... Mmm… quizás esto, esto… y….Si creo que lo tengo cubierto!'_

Finalmente había escogido el outfit perfecto, un vestido de lana gruesa, color hueso que en la parte inferior se transformaba en una falda, gracias a unos volados, también en lana, que poseía. No era largo y por eso uso debajo unas tupidas medias negras. Del mismo color también eran la chaqueta, muy sobria, que eligió y las botinetas.

'_Perfecto!' _pensó Dianna cuando se miró frente al espejo, ultimo los detalles con un maquillaje muy suave y ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta.

Su habitación en el hotel definitivamente era algo que Lea no iba a extrañar de L.A., por suerte en dos días ya estaría en su departamento, en su cama, con su cocina, su ducha, la morocha necesitaba cosas que le recordasen quien era.

Miro sobre su cama una pila de ropa y no se decidía por ningún outfit, no es que la noche fuera especial, pero Lea Michele no podía aparecer con lo primero que encontrara, de ninguna manera.

Después de varios minutos de remeras y jeans volando por la habitación encontró lo que buscaba, un jean chupín básico, botas negras, y arriba una remera muy sencilla blanca y una capa que llegaba hasta su cadera, en color gris oscuro. Lea sonrió feliz, y dejo las prendas sobre una delas sillas. El resto de la ropa que había sobre la cama la apilo y la introdujo desprolijamente en la valija.

Lea puso música, y se metió a la ducha, tenía un poco de tiempo antes de la reunión, y el agua era algo que siempre la relajaba.

Aproximadamente 50' después lea estaba lista para ir a lo de Mark, llamo a Jenna, ya que habían acordado que la iría a buscar

"_Hola hola!" _– dijo Lea casi cantando

"_Jaja alguien está de buen humor?" _– bromeo Jenna

"_Quizás! Jaja. Che ya venís?"_

"_Estoy un poco retrasada, queres que le avise a alguno de los chicos para que te busque? O me esperas?" _– pregunto Jenna

"_Mmm, no deja, pásame la dirección y me tomo un taxi"_

"_Lea llama a alguno de los chicos, Dianna vive cerca, porque no le preguntas?" _– reprocho Jenna

"_Nono, no quiero molestar a nadie, además he tomado mil taxis en NY, porque no puedo hacer lo mismo acá?" _– dijo Lea, caprichosamente

"_Bueno Michele, como vos quieras! Ahora te paso por sms la dirección" _– Jenna corto e inmediatamente le envió el sms prometido

Lea ya tenía la dirección asique bajo y tomo el taxi en la puerta del hotel. La casa de Mark estaba a unos 40 minutos, por lo que Lea se sumergió en su iPod, escuchando música iba a lograr que el tiempo pasara mucho más rápido.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we have_

_Cause I'm everything that you were looking for_

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'll be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I've been looking for_

Lea se encontró sumergida en las letras, y la única imagen que pudo visualizar eran los ojos de Dianna, y la realización la atemorizo como pocas cosas lo habían hecho a lo largo de toda su vida

"_Ya llegamos señorita" _– dijo el taxista con una sonrisa

Lea no supo en que momento había perdido la consciencia del tiempo

"_Oh si, cuánto es?" _– pregunto Lea sacando su billetera

"_Nada señorita"_

"_Perdón? Como nada?" _– dijo Lea desconcertada

"_No, no le puedo cobrar nada después de escucharla cantar todo el viaje, supongo que un ticket para verla sobre un escenario es mas caro que el viaje" _– el chofer se dio vuelta y miro a lea tiernamente, como su padre lo haría

'_En que momento cante? Oh dios esto no solo fue perdida de la noción del tiempo sino también de mais actos?' _Lea no sabía qué hacer y sonrió en agradecimiento al señor

"_Salude de mi parte a la afortunada persona que despierta esos sentimientos en usted, escucharla cantar ha sido lo mejor de mi día asique ahora solo me resta desearle a usted lo mismo" _– dijo el hombre cálidamente

"_Gra… Gracias, muchas gracias señor, de verdad" _– fue lo único que Lea pudo decir mientras se bajaba del taxi

No podía creer nada de lo que había pasado, pero por sobre todo las últimas palabras del taxista, quedaron boyando en la cabeza de Lea: _'la persona que despierta esos sentimientos' _pensó, y de repente se dio cuenta quien era, se llevó la mano a su boca y se quedó inmóvil, le había estado cantando a Dianna, como era eso posible? Porque Dianna se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos? Acaso la atraía? Ok, Lea había experimentado con mujeres, bueno nunca nada más que

unos besos, eso era lo normal en Broadway, pero estos sentimientos era algo completamente diferente, podía gustarle Dianna?

"_Hey Lea! Que haces ahí afuera? Están casi todos en el living, veni!" _– Cory grito ansioso mientras tomaba la mano de la morocha y la guiaba dentro de la casa.

Lea intento despejar su cabeza y concentrarse en compartir un buen rato con sus amigos, observo el lugar y Dianna aún no había llegado lo cual le permitía volver a la normalidad sin sentirse completamente perdida.

'_Mierda Dianna, más de 3 años viviendo en la ciudad y no podes llegar a lo de Mark sin perderte?' _maldecía para sí misma Dianna cuando por fin encontró el camino hacia la reunion, su GPS no respondía y la llegada le llevo un poco más de tiempo que el que pensaba, exactamente el doble.

Dianna por fin encontró la casa, apago el motor del auto, se miró al espejo, retoco su maquillaje, el poco que traía encima, recogió sus cosas, y bajo del vehículo.

La joven se acercó y toco timbre.

"_Dianna, te estábamos esperando!" _– dijo Mark mientras con sus brazos la invitaba a entrar

"_Se me hizo tarde, mil perdones!" _– Dianna se mostraba muy apenada

Cuando ingreso vio a Lea sentada en el sillón, mirando fijamente su celular y alejada de los minigrupos que ya se habían formado. Dianna decidió ir saludando uno por uno a sus compañeros y dejar para lo último a Lea, por suerte la morocha aun no había notado su presencia.

Los pocos metros que debía caminar hasta el sillón fueron eternos, sus manos sudaban y su respiración había perdido el ritmo, Dianna estaba increíblemente nerviosa, aun así tomo una gran bocanada de aire y saco a la morocha de su burbuja.

"_Hey, Lea!" _– Dianna mostraba una sonrisa radiante

'_No puede ser que no venga, ya ha pasado casi una hora' _pensaba Lea sin sacar la vista de su celular cuando escucho su nombre, alzo la vista y ahí estaba ella, su cabello rubio completamente lacio cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color avellana iluminando todo el lugar, su sonrisa perfecta trasmitiendo tanta ternura como Lea ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar, Lea vio parada frente a

ella a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, y supo que estaba em problemas, su corazón empezó a latir con furia, y la respiración, bueno, Lea se había olvidado de respirar desde que alzo su vista y ahora le faltaba el aire.

"_Lea?" _– insistió Dianna con cara desconcertada pero sin perder la sonrisa

Las palabras de Dianna golpearon a Lea pero sirvieron para traerla a la realidad, estaba casi segura de que era la tercera vez que su vista recorría el cuerpo de la rubia de arriba abajo.

"_Hey como estas Dianna? Viniste!" _– dijo Lea intentando recobrar el poder sobre su cuerpo y mente

"_Aha, por qué pensaste que no iba a venir?" _– Dianna hablaba mientras se sentaba al lado de Lea en el sillón

La pregunta shockeo a Lea, como siempre lo hacían las palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia

"_Jaja no, no sé, fue una forma de decir" _– Lea hablo rápidamente _"Todo bien?"_

"_Todo muy bien, aunque no lo estaba cuando me perdí en el camino jajaja. No soy nada sin mi GPS!"_\- Dianna no tenía intenciones de contener su risa por la situación

"_Jajaja sos un desastre Di. Tendrías que haber venido en un taxi como yo, llegue sana y a tiempo" _– Lea noto inmediatamente cuan Rachel había sonado eso

"_Viniste en taxi? Por qué? Por qué no me llamaste para que te pase a buscar?" _– Dianna le reprochó molesta

"_Jaja es que Jenna estaba retrasada y me aburría en el hotel. Y no te llame porque tengo pensado utilizar mi mensaje con algo más interesante que un pedido de chofer a domicilio" _– El tono de voz de Lea era casi una forma de ella para coquetear con la rubia

"_Quien te dijo que ser tu chofer a domicilio no sería interesante?" _– respondió Dianna y logro, por primera vez en la noche, que Lea se sonroje

"_Chicas que quieren tomar?" _– dijo Cory sentándose, apretadamente, entre las dos

Las caras de ellas dos apenas y pudieron ocultar su descontento con la interrupción del muchacho

'Cory, siempre Cory, si no fuera porque me cae muy bien…..' pensó Dianna

'_Como si Cory se pudiera mantener alejado de ella más de dos minutos, grrr'_

"_Vino estaría bien" _– dijo la rubia

"_Cerveza para mi" _– contesto Lea, esperando que Cory se fuera pero eso no paso.

Mark estaba enfrente, el canadiense lo llamo y este fue quien les acerco su bebida a cada una y se unió a los 3 que ya estaban en el sillón Lea no podía quitar sus ojos de Dianna, y Dianna de Lea, mientras los chicos intentaban crear un tema de conversación, finalmente Mark fue el primer en levantarse e irse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Lea esperaba que Cory haga lo mismo, pero el canadiense no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, como tampoco tenía intenciones de quitarle la vista de encima a Dianna. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada segundo que los celos se apoderaban un poco más de Lea, hasta que dijo 'Basta', se levantó y se fue a charlar con Amber sin siquiera mirar a la rubia.

La noche estaba pasando rápido, la comida luego la sobremesa y ahora el turno del karaoke, aunque Lea no tenía intenciones de participar. La neoyorkina ahora estaba tomando agua, el mal humor que había despertado ver a Cory mirar de esa manera a Dianna había logrado mantener a Lea casi cien por ciento sobria, la morocha estaba sentada en una banqueta y desde ahí observaba a todos sus compañeros, Amber, Chris, Cory y Dianna en el Karaoke, Mark y Naya en alguna de las habitaciones, y Kevin y Jenna iban y venían de la zona Karaoke a la zona Michele.

Lea se sorprendió al ver que Dianna fue la primera en agarrar el micrófono, nombro una canción de Ingrid Michaelson y si bien tenía muchas copas de vino encima, las notas comenzaban a salir de su boca, llenas de dulzura, de pasión, sus hermosos ojos color avellana se posaron en Lea, y la morocha ya no supo cómo respirar, ni calmar la aceleración en su corazón…

_I call you my friend_

_And thats all that I do_

_Why do I have to pretend_

_To find ways to be around you?_

Lea no conocía la canción, pero cada palabra la golpeaba con mucha intensidad.

'_Por qué Dianna eligió esta canción? Por qué me miro de ese modo? Porque me volvió a mirar de esse modo? Fuck, su voz es tan hermosa…' _Lea tenía mil preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, y después de todo lo que había pasado durante el día, no estaba completamente convencida de si quería tenerlas.

_Do you feel what I feel? Well?_

_Do you feel this way too?_

_That every wound seems to heal when I am around you_

_And I must be losing my mind_

_Maybe I have been hopelessly blind to your beauty._

_And you have a sweet sinful smile_

_I'm in trouble_

_You turn me upside down and around and around and around_

Lea no espero a que la interpretación termine, necesitaba salir a tomar aire, y es lo que hizo, por suerte sin llamar la atención de sus amigos, no podía soportar nuevamente la mirada de Dianna sobre ella.

Ni bien paso el umbral de la puerta Lea se sintió libre, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó en las escaleras del porch. Busco en su bolso los cigarrillos, ella no era una fumadora, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba del tabaco para calmar los nervios y esta situación definitivamente lo ameritaba.

'_Que significaron esas miradas? Y la canción? No lo puedo creer, jamás en mi vida me costó tanto leer a alguien, nunca busque a nadie, siempre me buscaron a mí y ahora acá estoy, perdida en las acciones de UNA CHICA, que voy a hacer? Que significa todo esto?'_

"_Fumas?" _– Dianna pregunto apareciendo tras la morocha y sentándose a su lado

"_Qué? Cómo?... mmm sí, pero solo de vez en cuando" _– dijo Lea sin entender como Dianna la había encontrado tan rápido

"_Puedo?" _– La rubia le quitó el cigarrillo a Lea y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una pitada

"_Veo que no soy la única que fuma, tomaste mucho, devolveme eso" _– Lea, otra vez sonaba como Rachel

"_No tome mucho LeaBerry" _– Dianna miro a Lea y puso su mejor cara de nena inocente

"_6 copas de Vino y 2 cervezas es mucho Di. Y que es eso de LeaBerry?" _– Lea se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado a medida que sus palabras salían de su boca

"_Llevas la cuenta por mí? jaja" _– dijo Dianna levantando una ceja _"De ahora en adelante te voy a decir así cuando suenes como Rachel"_

Lea se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haber dicho eso, ahora había dejado en claro que durante toda la noche estuvo mirándola

"_No me contestaste, llevas la cuenta por mí?" _– insistió Dianna

"_Creo que lleve la de todos esta noche" _– Lea invento la respuesta rápidamente, y Dianna no estaba em condiciones de refutarla.

"_Te aburrí, no?" _– Dianna no podía sacarle demasiado a Lea, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y eso la estaba frustrando

"_No, solo estoy cansada"_

"_Por eso te fuiste en medio de mi presentación exclusiva?"- bromeo Dianna, buscando la complicidad de la morocha_

"_Ah, lo decías por eso?… necesitaba… necesitaba tomar aire"_

"_Estabas enojada" – Dianna hablo poniéndose seria_

"_Que?"- 'Se me notaba mi mal humor? Lo habrán notado los demás?'_

"_Adentro, estabas enojada, no sonreías" _– Dianna estaba cada vez más cerca de Lea

"_Jaja tomaste mucho, no tenes idea lo que decís" _– _'Wow es más despierta ebria que sobria'_

"_Puede ser, pero por más ebria que este reconocería tu sonrisa, y si no lo hice es porque no estaba" –_

_'¿Qué carajo acabo de decir? Dios, me da vuelta todo!... Que lindos labios que tiene… nunca lo había notado…. Ay no no no, esto esta mal'_

Lea se quedó mirándola, no tenía reacción, no quería ser paranoica, pero claramente la rubia dejaba de manifiesto que ella también estaba pendiente de sus movimientos.

"_Me duele mucho la cabeza, quiero irme a dormir" _– dijo Dianna quejándose y buscando algo dentro de su bolso

"_Jaja te dije que habías tomado mucho" _– Lea sonrió. _"Que buscas?"_

"_Mis llaves Lea, imposible llegar a casa si no puedo entrar al auto_"- Dianna gritó incluso un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba hacerlo, y ni bien se dio cuenta rio para evitar que la morocha lo malinterpretara

"_De ninguna manera vas a volver manejando, mira como estas!"_

"_Quien dijo que iba a volver manejando?" _– gruño Dianna

"_Y si no pretendes volver en auto, para que queres las llaves del mismo?" _– Lea intentaba pero era imposible seguirle el ritmo

"_Si, pienso volver en mi auto, pero no, yo no voy a manejar"_

"_Ah, Cory?" _– dijo Lea antes de procesar las palabras que salían de su boca

"_Cory? Que tiene que ver Cory?" _– Dianna no entendió nada, saco la vista de su bolso y se encontró con los ojos de Lea mirándola intensamente

"_Quien te va a llevar entonces?" _– Lea ya ni pretendía seguir el ritmo de la conversación, era imposible

"_Vos" _– Dianna sonreía

"_Yo? No tengo idea donde estamos, lo único que lograríamos es perdernos, mejor te llamo un taxi"_\- Lea hablaba contra su voluntad, la idea de irse con Dianna no le disgustaba para nada

"_Nono, no quiero ningún taxi, y si me voy a perder que mejor que con vos" _– Dianna la miro fijamente, mientras sus labios secos eran humedecidos por su lengua, de un modo extremadamente sensual.

"_A ver dame eso" _– Lea le quito el bolso a Dianna muy nerviosa y busco en él las llaves, las cuales encontró en apenas unos segundos.

"_Dianna!"_

"_Di" _– gruño la rubia mientras se acercaba a Lea, se aferraba a su brazo y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombre de la morocha _"Si?"_

Lea no se vio venir la situación, pero ahora estaba sentada en el oscuro porch de la casa de Mark, con Dianna recostada en su hombro. La cercanía, el roce con el cuerpo de Dianna era demasiado, se sentía extremadamente lindo y Lea ya no tuvo intenciones de resistirse.

"_Nada Di, nada" _Lea intentaba controlar sus corazón mientras hablaba, pero no pudo controlar su cuerpo e involuntariamente soltar un suspiro. _"De verdad te queres ir?"_

"_Sip, llévame a casa Lea, por favooor" _– rogó Dianna sonando como una niña

Lea no podía, ni quería negarse, y lentamente se puso de pie, ayudando a Dianna a hacer lo mismo.

Ambas caminaron hacia el auto, Dianna se desplomo en el asiento del acompañante y solo se incorporó, una vez que Lea había ocupado su lugar, para poner música.

"_Hola, Jenna?" _– Lea la llamaba para avisarle que se iban a ir, no podía dejarla sola en ese estado

"_Lea, que haces llamando, donde estás?" _– Jenna se preocupó

"_Estoy afuera, Dianna no se sentía bien y la voy a llevar hasta la casa, no la puedo dejar manejar em este estado" _– Lea se dio vuelta y vio como la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa

"_Ah, bueno está bien, yo le digo a todos, no te preocupes. Un beso para las dos"_

"_Gracias, saludalos de mi parte, y deciles que nos vemos en un par de semanas, no tengo dudas de que lo vamos a lograr" _– sin más que decir, Lea termino la llamada.

Lea volvió a girar y esta vez vio como Dianna estaba semidormida y entro en pánico, no tenía idea como volver, ni donde vivía ella…

"_Dianna! Dianna no te duermas" _– Lea estaba desesperada

"_Qué? Nono, no me voy a dormir" _– Dianna esbozo una sonrisa

Lea encendió el auto, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Dianna logro salir del lugar, aunque no podía tener la certeza absoluta de si la rubia la estaba guiando correctamente, era lo único que tenía asique decidió hacerle caso.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar Dianna se incorporó en el asiento y miro a Lea con una sonrisa

"_Por qué nombraste a Cory?" _– Dianna interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

"_Que?" _– Lea de verdad no entendía porque esa pregunta, hasta que recordó _"Ah, bueno no sé, es que vi cómo te trataba y pensé que quizás era mutuo"_

"_Jajaja, con Cory? Tranquila Leaberry, no tengo ningún interés" _– Dianna empezó a reír, y luego giro su cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana

Lea no dijo más nada, pero su sonrisa lo hizo, aunque Dianna no podía verla.

"_Es ahí" _– Dianna estaba señalando el edificio

Lea se sintió aliviada de haberla llevado a salvo, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía como regresar al hotel. Iba a tener que esperar un taxi, sola, y a esta hora, pero bueno por lo menos sabía que Dianna había llegado sana y salva.

La neoyorkina se bajó del auto, y ayudo a Dianna a incorporarse y caminar rumbo al edificio.

"_Que haces ahí?, no te vas a quedar acá Lea" _– Dianna tomo a la morocha de la mano y la fue llevando con ella dentro del edificio

"_Dianna tengo que irme al hotel, mañana tengo el vuelo a NY y necesito dormir un poco antes"_

"_Lea por favor, no te vas a ir sola a esta hora y a un hotel, te quedas acá y mañana temprano después de desayunar yo te llevo"_

La morocha pensó en lo que Dianna había dicho, y coincidió en que era lo mejor, no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar sola esperando un taxi a esa hora.

El viaje en el ascensor hasta el 5to piso fue silencioso, una vez que salieron de ahí Dianna se dirigió a la puerta y luego de un par de intentos fallidos logro abrirla.

"_Vas a entrar o te tengo que arrastrar?" _gruño la rubia

La morocha la siguió, y una vez dentro comenzó a observar el lugar, el departamento era hermoso, y ponía de manifiesto lo que era Dianna en cada detalle.

Las paredes eran blancas, la mayoría de los muebles y decorados que lo acompañaban iban del negro al gris, y abundaban los cuadros con fotografías de Dianna con otras personas, pero también abstractas.

"_Te gustan las fotos?" _– Lea hablo pero sin dejar de inspeccionar el lugar

"_Es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre, además de escribir"_

"_También escribís?" – _Lea estaba sorprendida, _'Hay algo que esta mujer no haga?'_

"_Si, tengo algunos relatos, guiones… no sé, desde que estaba en el colegio me gustaba hacerlo"_

"_Algún día me tenes que enseñar algo!" _– Lea estaba encantada con la idea

"_Mmm, por lo general no se los muestro a nadie, me da vergüenza. Son cosas que me gusta expresar, nada más" _– sonrió Dianna dirigiéndose, con dificultad, a la cocina

"_Conmigo va a ser la excepción no?" _– Lea la estaba desafiando, pero de verdad estaba intrigada- _._

"_Quizás, tal vez si, tal vez no jajaja" – Grito Dianna desde la cocina_

La neoyorkina siguió observando el departamento, toda su atención se la llevo un viejo tocadiscos reacondicionado, que se encontraba al lado de un gran mueble, lleno de libros, cds y vinilos.

"_Mierda! Mierda mierda mierda!" _– maldecía Dianna en la cocina, por lo cual Lea decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

"_Todo bien?" _dijo Lea apoyándose en la puerta

"_No encuentro aspirinas en ningún lugar, y mi cabeza se paaarte" _– dijo Dianna ofuscada

"_Primero anda a bañarte Di, yo tengo aspirinas en mi bolso, te espero acá" _– Lea contesto rápidamente intentando convencer a la rubia.

"_Me prometes que no me vas a dejar sola?" – Dianna se acercó, tomo la mano de Lea en las suyas, y la miro fijamente, intensamente, no podía evitar hacerlo._

'_Es tan linda… sus labios, no puedo quitar los ojos de sus labios, pero… fuck, estoy deseando besar a una chica? Definitivamente fue mucho alcohol para una noche'_

"_Si… te…te lo prometo. Anda a ducharte mientras yo busco las aspirinas" _– _'No sé con qué idea lo decis, pero la mía es no dejarte sola jamás….'_

Dianna sonrió, asintió con su cabeza y desapareció del living. Lea se sentó en el sillón, busco las aspirinas y miro el reloj. Tan solo 10' después Dianna aparecía nuevamente en el living sin muchos cambios en su estado.

"Gracias" – Decía Dianna mientras se acerca, Lea inmediatamente se vio vuelta para verla

'_Oh no, no no. Lea saca la mirada de ahí, YA. Me lo hace apropósito? Que quiere?' _La respiración se atascó en la garganta de la neoyorkina cuando vio a Dianna con un culote de Tommy Hilfiger muy ajustado al cuerpo, tenía un estampado escoses y por como Lea clavo la mirada en él, podría decirse que la misma memorizo el recorrido de cada línea, al igual que la ubicación de tres botones pequeñitos en la parte de adelante, el detalle se robó toda la atención de la morocha. Arriba Dianna vestía una camiseta negra ajustada que dejaba en claro que no se había puesto corpiño.

'_Dianna Agron no podes ser tan jodidamente sexy, dios!' _Lea se levantó, y aun sin poder coordinar sus pasos, hizo lo mejor que puedo para mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

"_T-toma… esto te va… esto te va a hacer bien" _– dijo Lea acercándole la aspirina con un vaso de agua, en ese momento agradeció que el mismo no estuviera lleno, ya que con la forma en que sus manos temblaban eso hubiese sido todo un problema.

"_Gracias" _– sonrió Dianna

"_Ahora anda a dormir, mañana te vas a sentir mucho mejor" _– 'Aléjate, de lo contrario no respondo de mí, por más que quiera mi cuerpo no me va a obedecer'

"_Lea el otro cuarto es un desastre, vas a tener que dormir conmigo" _– Dianna ya estaba señalando el camino al dormitorio

'Qué carajo? No no no, NO… no hay chances de que duerma con ella, por que acepte quedarme? En que estaba pensando?...'

"_Nono, no te preocupes, yo me acomodo en el sillón" _– Lea ni pudo procesar la idea de dormir con ella pero ya estaba poniéndose notoriamente nerviosa

"_Lea por favor!" _– Dianna hablo con mucha firmeza

Luego de escuchar el tono empleado por la rubia, Lea solo atino a agachar la cabeza y seguirla hacia el cuarto

'_Mmm, al fin y al cabo no sé porque me pongo así…O sea es una chica, es mi amiga, es como dormir con Jonathan, no? NO! La puta madre no es como dormir con Jonathan, Jonathan no tiene esse glorioso trasero, Jonathan no me despierta ganas de abalanzarme sobre el' _La cabeza de Lea no paraba, y ella solo caminaba tras la rubia, sin poder despegar su mirada del trasero de ésta, si bien siempre había admirado sus piernas, y si figura, la cual el uniforme de Cheerio exponía, esto era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

"_Tomá, elegí lo que quieras" _– Dianna le estaba acercando ropa para que Lea pudiese cambiarse, pero en todo lo que Lea pudo pensar es en sí se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando hasta hace dos segundos.

Lea agarro un short de nike, comun y una camiseta negra, se cambió rápidamente en el baño, y acomodo su ropa en un costado. Cuando volvió al cuarto se acostó completamente tiesa en el lado derecho, al borde de la cama, intoxicándose con el perfume de Dianna, cada segundo que pasaba más se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación. De repente la rubia se sentó y busco algo al lado de la cama

"_Que haces?" _–Lea la miro extrañada

"_Música" _– contesto Dianna

"_Qué?" _– _'Dios, es tan difícil seguirle el ritmo'_

"_Que no puedo dormirme sin música, no te preocupes lo pongo bajito" _– Dianna le dio play y volvió a acostarse

"_Ah, no hay problema, no me molesta" _– Lea respondió mientras intentaba descifrar que era, Dianna tenía un gusto raro musicalmente, pero raro en el buen sentido

"_Que es?" _– Lea hablo tímidamente.

"_Mmm…. Foo Fighters" _– La rubia contesto cortante… "Cantá" ordeno segundos después

"_Qué? Pero no la conozco" _– Lea la miro desconcertada

"Si la conoces, escuchala" – Dianna sabía que la canción había sonado antes en su auto, y más de una vez

"_Lo decís en serio?" _– pregunto la morocha

"_Si, canta para mí por favor" _– Dianna hablo mientras acortaba la distancia que las separaba

Lea escucho la canción durante unos segundos y luego la reconoció, _'Si, tiene razón, es la misma canción que sonó más de una vez cuando veníamos en el auto'_

"_Hello… I've waited here for you, everlong(…)" _Lea comenzó a cantar tímidamente

La morocha estaba completamente inmóvil, su corazón le ponía música a su voz, que increíblemente aún seguía cantando la canción, casi como un susurro

"_And I wonder, when I sing along with you…_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever,_

_If anything could ever be this good again…."_

Dianna invadió el espacio personal de Lea completamente, se acurruco junto a ella, le dio un beso em el cuello, el más tierno que esta había recibido en toda su vida, y susurro "Gracias" en el oído de la morocha. Luego poso su cabeza en el pecho de Lea, y estiro su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de la neoyorkina que yacía tiesa en la misma posición. Lea sintió al primer roce un hormigueo que recorría con furia cada rincón de su cuerpo, luego cuando los labios de Dianna se posaron en su cuello simplemente dejo de respirar, y tuvo que poner toda su energía para no llevar sus dedos a la zona em que Dianna la había besado, simplemente para alargar la dulce sensación que le despertaba.

"_Breathe out… So I could breathe you in, hold you in…"_

Lea expulso esas últimas palabras fuera de su boca casi en un gemido, por suerte para ella Dianna ya estaba dormida y no se iba a percatar.

Con todas sus fuerzas intento calmar su corazón, Lea sabía que era imposible que Dianna no lo hubiese notado, pero se aferraba a que el estado de la rubia no le permitiría recordarlo la mañana siguiente.

La cabeza de Lea apenas podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, su cuello aun sentía el calor de los labios de Dianna posándose en él, su cuerpo quemaba al contacto con el de Dianna, y el perfume de la rubia impregnaba todos sus sentidos.

Tímidamente Lea poso su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia y permaneció ahí, disfrutando el momento, jamás se había sentido tan bien, jamás la cercanía con otra persona le había provocado tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Las horas pasaron, Dianna nunca se movió de esa posición, y Lea jamás se durmió, permaneció toda la noche admirando a Dianna, completamente embelesada.

Finalmente comenzaba a amanecer, la luz iba introduciéndose en el cuarto y Lea necesitaba salir, buscar sus cosas en el hotel, tomar el vuelo y regresar a Nueva York.

Lentamente la morocha se deslizo fuera de la cama sin despertar a Dianna, se cambió, dejo la ropa ordenada en una silla y salió del cuarto. En el living busco su bolso, saco papel y una lapicera y escribió:

_Espero que la aspirina y la ducha hayan surtido efecto. Perdón por no quedarme para el desayuno y gracias por todo :). Nos vemos pronto…_

_Lea._

Volvió al cuarto, dejo la nota bajo el deck con el iPod, sonrió y miro por última vez a Dianna que dormía profundamente.

Horas después Lea estaba sentada en el avión, aun recordando todo lo que había pasado y preguntándose, como decía la canción que Dianna le había pedido que cante, si todo podría sentirse así de real por siempre, si algo podría ser así de bueno otra vez.

**NA: Jajaja,drunkgron recién ahora apareció en su máximo esplendor, el capítulo pasado fue solo**

**un adelanto. MUCHAS gracias por sus comentarios, la historia va a ir avanzando asique**

**paciencia, y sigan tirando buena onda que me motiva a subir rápido! :)**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Around you (Ingrid Michaelson)**

_I call you my friend, and thats all that I do… Why do I have to pretend to find ways to be around you?._

_(…)And you have a sweet sinful smile, I'm in trouble…_

***Chapter 6*: Chapter: Miss you**

Los truenos constantes, y los relámpagos que iluminaban todo el living estaban inquietando a Dianna más de lo normal, desde pequeña odiaban las tormentas, y no era algo que había podido superar con el paso de los años. Escribir siempre representaba una distracción efectiva, pero en los últimos días la rubia se sentía completamente bloqueada.

Sacando la vista del televisor, Dianna tomo su notebook y volvió a revisar sus emails, pero no había noticias de Lea.

Dianna pensó en lo que había ocurrido hacía ya más de un mes, cuando Lea paso la noche con ella, y la cobijo dulcemente hasta que había cedido ante el cansancio y se durmió profundamente. Dianna no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que había sentido: seguridad, relax, ternura, necesidad, deseo, calor, excitación, confort, afecto, intensidad, intimidad, no había una sola palabra para adjetivar el

momento, pero si sabía que era algo que no había sentido jamás, nunca antes algo la había hecho sentir tan viva.

La rubia en ningún momento barajo la posibilidad de sentirse atraída por Lea, ella creía que simplemente había encontrado a alguien que la hacía sentir segura, que se preocupaba por ella, que le transmitía felicidad. Desde que llego a L.A había hecho muchos amigos, una vez que la conocías era imposible no adorarla, pero no se había vuelto realmente cercana a ninguno, hasta que conoció a Lea, en ella encontraba la contención que en otras personas no, esa era respuesta suficiente para ella, cuando pensaba en porque extrañaba tanto tener a Lea cerca.

En Nueva York Lea estaba sacándose el maquillaje, cambiándose y con el único deseo de desplomarse en su cama. El día había sido agotador, sin contar que a la cena que tenían planeada con Jonathan se unieron dos amigos de él, uno de ellos el nuevo interés amoroso, y el otro, Theo, un amigo que Jonathan insistía en presentarle a Lea.

La cena había ido bien, Theo era todo un caballero, pero Lea no pudo corresponder al coqueteo que, durante toda la noche, el joven propuso. Jonathan le había hablado de él desde su vuelta a NY, y em teoría era el chico ideal para Lea, pero ¿Por qué la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con el muchacho la incomodaba tanto?. La confusión que había plantado en su cabeza la noche que paso en casa de Dianna solo iba creciendo día a día, y si bien Lea sabía lo que pasaba, aun no estaba lo suficientemente segura para decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, ya que una vez que pronunciara esas palabras, la situación se haría real, y no habría vuelta atrás.

Lea miro su celular, pensó en mandarle un sms, pero luego desistió de la idea. Si

Dianna tuviese algún interés en saber de su vida hubiese escrito antes, al fin y al cabo Lea fue la última en entablar contacto, mediante una nota, pero igual era válido. Sin más Lea se metió en la cama, y prendió la tele, era tarde pero seguramente aparecería algo que captara su atención.

Dianna, por su parte, intentaba encontrar la música adecuada para su humor, el coverflow de su iPod no tenía descanso pero nada la convencía, con la televisión ya había intentado, pero tampoco encontró nada interesante, y si bien pensó en leer, no tenía nada nuevo.

Totalmente frustrada se tiro en el sillón, vio su celular y su cuerpo hizo el resto por ella

_Papá y Mamá Sarfati nunca te enseñaron que irse sin despedirse es de mala educación?, D._

Lea no podía dormirse, y estaba mirando nuevamente Funny Girl, su película favorita. La vibración del celular la hizo saltar de la cama del susto, no recordaba haberlo dejado en su regazo, y darse cuenta la hora no ayudo a calmar los nervios de Lea. Pero mientras miro la pantalla y vio el nombre de Dianna la preocupación cambio por una inmensa sonrisa.

**Sarfati? No recuerdo haberte contado esa parte… Pero sí, me lo enseñaron y yo siempre lo llevo a la práctica :)**

'_Mierda Dianna! Buena forma de quedar en evidencia, maldito Wikipedia' _se auto-reprochaba ruborizándose como si Lea pudiese verla

_Mmm estas segura? Lo último que recuerdo es despertarme sola, y sin compañía para desayunar :(_

**Te dejé una nota, no la viste? Ay sabía que era mejor dejarla en el living**

_Ay Lea claro que la vi! Jaja estaba junto a mi iPod y no funciono sin el… pero eso no es una despedida…_

**Fue la única despedida posible, no quise despertarte y de verdad me tenía que ir**

_Me podrías haber despertado, desayunábamos, te acompañaba al hotel y después al aeropuerto_

**No**

_Si_

**No**

_Si :)_

_Contame algo, ¿Cómo pasaste las fiestas?_

**Excelente, en casa me están mimando mucho, debería haberme ido mucho **

**antes jaja. Y vos?**

_Muy bien, por suerte pudieron estar mis abuelos también, asique lo disfrute mucho. Papa Noel estuvo generoso en Nueva York?_

**Digamos que no me puedo quejar, pero que tal Hannukah? No debería decir esto pero en mi departamento aparecieron 8 paquetitos, y creo que la tarjeta tiene tu nombre ;)**

'_Y si, no me podía contener, supongo que alguna excusa voy a tener para volverla a ver, y me moría con la idea de cumplir con la tradición de su festividad' _Lea repasaba los motivos por los cuales en sus compras de navidad había incluido 8 regalos para Dianna.

_ENSERIO? Me alegro, debe ser por eso que Papa Noel dejo uno a tu nombre bajo mi árbolito ;)_

**Mmm, en serio? Y como sabia Papa Noel que yo iba a volver a LA?**

_Se lo debes haber dicho vos mientras comprabas los 8 presentes para Hannukah :)_

'_Fuck, tiene razón… Igual lo bueno es que ella también pensó en mí, aunque no me escribió ni llamo, en año nuevo al menos pensé que lo haría pero nada'_

_Seguís ahí? Contame algo, que hiciste hoy?_

**Mmm estuve de shopping con mamá, por la tarde fuimos con Jonathan a ver Avatar, y después cena con unos amigos**

_Kaltxì. Ngaru lu fpom srak. _Tsun oe ngahu nìNa'vi pivängkxo a fì'u oeru pllte' lu.

**Qué? No me llego tu sms, en realidad me llegaron caracteres raros**

_Jajajajajjajaa LEA! era idioma na'vi, por avatar… nada, dejá, fue…_

**Sos taaaan Nerd :)**

_Shhhh :$_

**Jaja, entonces de verdad no hablaban en inglés? Debo haber estado muy distraída jaja**

_Lea Michele tiene tiempo para distraerse? Todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas_

**Mucho sueño acumulado? Una diva siempre necesita su 'beauty sleep' :P**

_Aha! Y… tiene nombre la distracción que no te deja dormir?_

**Dianna :)**

'Qué? Qué dice? Estaba pensando en mí? Oh dios!' Dianna estaba empezando a

hiperventilar cuando su celular volvió a vibrar

**Son las 4 AM acá y sigo despierta porque mi celular sigue iluminándose con un Dianna en la pantalla jajaja :)**

_Uy PERDON! Soy un desastre, nunca pienso en la diferencia horaria. Mejor te dejo dormir. Xo_

**Hey no! No podes dejarme así :$, ya me desvelaste. Contame como fue tu día…**

_Mmm… estuve en la playa tomando fotos por la mañana, pero se venía una fuerte tormenta asique volví y acá sigo_

**Llueve en LA? Y yo me lo estoy perdiendo? :(**

_Jaja si… lluvia, piedra, viento, truenos, mi corazón no va a soportar mucho más :(_

**Dianna Agron le tiene miedo a las tormentas? Tenías razón, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo jaja**

_Hey no te rías, la paso muy mal… Creo que es un trauma desde chiquita, cuando estaba en casa siempre corría a la habitación de mi hermano y lo obligaba a dejarme dormir con el_

**Y viviendo sola como te arreglas?**

_Mmm… me escondo bajo las sabanas en mi cama y me pongo los auriculares al _

_máximo? :$_

**Awww, sos muy tierna**

_Si no estuvieras en NY podrías estar haciéndome compañía y evitarías que este temblando con cada trueno_

**Jajaja, vos decís que tengo que volver a L.A?**

_Si, definitivamente… L.A te extraña… y Dianna también._

**Y yo también extraño a L.A. Pero Dianna mmm, ni un mensaje me había enviado hasta hoy, ni siquiera por año nuevo, no creo que ella me extrañe… :(**

_Pero hoy mande, y vos antes nada, ni siquiera para año nuevo :(…_

**Pero yo fui la última que se comunicó**

_No, vos dejaste una nota, pero habíamos quedado que el sms lo ibas a mandar vos_

**Me vas a seguir peleando por todo Dianna?**

_Si me seguís diciendo Dianna… probablemente :p_

**Encima que te entretengo para que no pienses en la tormenta… mmm ahora que lo pienso me escribiste solo por eso! :(**

_NO! Te escribí porque tenía ganas de saber cómo estabas… Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que si me distraes de la tormenta :)_

**Me alegra que hayas escrito, y distraerte :)**

_Creo que antes no lo hice apropiadamente asique… GRACIAS por lo de esa noche, estaba muy mal no?_

**No tenes nada que agradecerme, lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de los chicos, no podía dejarte manejar**

_Pero también lo decía por quedarte, fue un lindo gesto – 'Y mi cuerpo extraña demasiado el calor de tuyo, pero creo que eso no lo debería poner en un sms no? Es más creo que ni lo debería sentir, fuck!'_

**La pase muy bien durante todo el día, no te preocupes ;)**

_'La pase extremadamente bien, estoy ansiosa esperando que eso suceda otra vez, PRONTO… no, eso no lo puedo poner en el mensaje,' Ojala se repita pronto, prometo… medirme con el alcohol :$_

**Me encantaría :) **

_'Ok, fue ella la que lo dijo, no yo… Debo estar soñando, me voy a pellizcar… Ouch, no, no es un sueño'_… _;)_

**Jajaja… es tarde, creo que mejor voy a intentar dormir, hablamos mañana? :)**

_Hablamos mañana, que duermas bien xo :)_

**PD: yo también te extraño ;)**

Lea se quedó releyendo todos los mensajes que se habían mandado en la última hora y sonrió, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. A varios kilómetros de distancia Dianna hacia lo mismo, y seguía repitiendo para sí misma 'yo también te extraño'. El último mensaje de Lea le había sacado un suspiro y de repente se olvidó de la tormenta que azotaba con fuerza la ciudad, abrazando un almohadón, en su living, no sacaba los ojos de su celular.

Un par de horas después, la alarma sonó, Lea gruño, giro sobre la cama e intento apagarla de muy mala gana, su mano cayó sobre la mesa de luz con furia y para incrementar su mal humor la tiro al piso, lejos de su alcance sin lograr que dejase de sonar.

Después de haberse desvelado con Dianna, Lea solo había podido dormir 4 horas, pero al recordar el chat con Dianna y el 'te extraño' la sonrisa volvió. Lea busco su celular y fue a mirar nuevamente todos y cada uno de los sms y se encontró con 2 mensajes en su correo de voz, rápidamente marco para escucharlos con la esperanza de que alguno fuera de ella.

"_Hola Lea! Como estas? Soy Theo, J me dio tu número y nada, quería decirte que la había pasado muy bien anoche, y si tenes tiempo y queres me gustaría invitarte a ver Billy Elliot, es una de las mejores obras que está en Broadway por estos días! Bueno te llamo más tarde y hablamos bien. Un beso!"_

"_Genial" _– murmuro Lea, pensando en cómo vengarse de JG por darle su número. Inmediatamente vino el segundo mensaje

"_Lea Michele, habla Ryan Murphy. Espero que tu regreso a NY haya sido momentáneo, porque acá hay una Rachel Berry a la cual le tenes que dar vida. La FOX nos dio el ok, y creí que debías ser la primera en conocer la noticia. Llámame cuando recibas esto"_

'_Nos eligieron, lo hicimos! Voy a trabajar para una serie de la Fox, la serie va a ser vendida a outros países! VOY A PROTAGONIZAR GLEE! Y tengo que volver a L.A, una razón real, no una excusa para ver a Dianna! Voy a poder acompañarla cuando haya tormentas, y y….' _de pronto Lea dejo de saltar

como una nena sobre la cama y se desplomo pensando en lo que había dicho segundos antes.

Aterrorizada por la conclusión a la que podía llegar, si le daba vueltas al asunto decidió pasarlo por alto y llamar a sus padres y Jonathan para darles la noticia.

_Me acabo de enterar, no lo puedo creer! AAAAAAAAAA PD: NY no te preocupes, en LA sabemos cómo tratar a una estrella ;), D._

'_Mmm ok, quizás puedo esperar un rato antes de darles la noticia' _pensó Lea mientras comenzaba a responder el sms de Dianna.

**Aaaaaaaaa, te juro que estoy saltando sobre la cama como una nena, lo hicimos! ;), L.**

_Creo que mis gritos despertaron a todo el edificio, no puedo parar de saltar, vamos a protagonizar una serie para la fox!_

"_Felicitaciones DIANNA!" _– Lea no se había podido contener y la llamo

"_Dianna? Grrrrr, me voy a encargar de que Quinnie te haga la vida aún más imposible de lo que elguion indica!" – 'Mierda, como había extrañado tu voz, parece una eternidad'_

"_Jajaja, tranquila, sabes que lo dije con cariño!" _– 'Necesitaba tanto escuchar tu voz, gracias Glee por darme la excusa perfecta!'

"_Entonces… mmm tenes que volver a LA!" _– _'Sip, estoy muy segura de que eso sonó demasiado entusiasta, ya fue, a quien le importa? Tengo ganas de verla ya!'_

"_Entonces… mmm voy a tener que volver a LA! Y voy a poder pasar a buscar el regalo que Papa Noel me dejo!"_

"_Solo a eso vas a pasar? Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos Lea Michele Sarfati!"_

"_Jaja, no seas idiota. Entonces, las grabaciones empezarían en menos de dos _

_semanas?"_

"_Eso decía el mail, están locos, pero… mejor, no aguanto más!" _– Dianna no entendía como todo se iba a dar de modo tan rápido, pero estaba tan ansiosa que no le importaba

"_Yo tampoco, ya tengo que reservar pasaje, hotel, aiiii vamos a salir en la tele!" _–

Lea seguía saltando en la cama.

"_Ups, Lea te voy a tener que dejar, me está entrando una llamada de mamá. Hablamos a la noche?" _–

'Que oportuna má, mierda'

"_No te preocupes, yo tengo que llamar a la mía, hablamos a la noche, un beso D"_

"_Un beso Lea"_

Nuevamente la habitación del hotel, la misma, ningún cambio, pero esta vez Lea sabía que era por unos días hasta encontrar un departamento, asique intento no deprimirse cuando ingreso al cuarto.

Las últimas noches ella y Dianna habían intercambiado sms, contando que habían hecho, poniéndose al día, y planeando algunas cosas para la próxima semana cuando Lea volviera, solo que Lea había adelantado su vuelo 3 días, y ya se encontraba respirando aire californiano otra vez.

Lea había estado todo el vuelo pensando en una excusa para encontrarse con Dianna y darle la sorpresa, pero nada la terminaba de convencer, hasta que pensó en simplemente una cena y películas. 'Donde estará ahora? Ok, ya fue, yo le escribo' pensó Lea mientras agarraba su celular.

**Esa película fue una pérdida de tiempo, tengo que dejar de escucharte, L**

_No te gusto mi sugerencia? Como es posible? En realidad necesitas escucharme más e inclusive com más atención, D_

**La próxima película va a ser decisión exclusivamente mía :)**

_Es una lástima que me la vaya a perder :(_

**Podemos verla juntas si queres, te vendría bien algo de calidad, tenes gustos tan raros!**

_Hey! No insultes mi originalidad_

**Bueno ok ok, decime… tenes planes para esta noche? Estas libre para una peli y comentarios vía sms? :)**

_Jajaja, por más que piense no encuentro ninguna excusa que me libre de tener que leerte comentando_

_Funny Girl_

**Como sabes que esa es la película?**

_Lo es? =S_

**No! Jaja**

_Oh gracias a dios! Eh digo… ok. Un beso!_

**Adiós DIANNA! :)**

'Perfecto' pensó Lea quien se había asegurado que Dianna iba a estar en su casa, asique podría sorprenderla ahí. Lea miro el reloj y decidió dormir una siesta, después tendría tiempo suficiente para bañarse antes de ir a lo de la rubia.

Dianna se encontraba de shopping cuando había recibido los sms, Lea siempre salía con alguna idea loca, pero a ella no le molestaba, se sentía tan bien estar en contacto que el motivo no era relevante.

Una vez que Dianna termino de comprar todo lo que estaba a su alcance en el local de Anthropologie, una de sus marcas preferidas, decidió que era hora de volver al departamento. En el camino de regreso recordó que su heladera estaba vacía, al igual que las alacenas y ya había sido suficiente de pedir comida afuera, asique hizo una última parada en Whole Foods Market.

Cuando Dianna finalmente regreso a su departamento eran cerca de las 19:00, o sea que Lea em cualquier momento le iba a escribir, sí, después de todos estos días ya estaba acostumbrada a la diferencia horaria. Dejo todas las bolsas sobre el sillón y fue a buscar un vaso de agua, luego ordenaría todo, y se podría dar una ducha para relajarse. Pero cuando Dianna aún estaba en la cocina sonó el timbre, la rubia se extrañó pero pensó en alguno de sus vecinos y se dirigió a la puerta.

"_LEA! Qué? Cómo? Cuando?" _dijo Dianna mientras se abalanzaba sobre Lea y la abrazaba con fuerza.

La intensión de Lea era sorprender a Dianna pero nunca se imaginó este recibimiento, el abrazo de la rubia la había obligado a reacomodar sus pies para no caerse con el envión, pero todo en lo que la neoyorquina podía pensar era en lo lindo que se sentían esos brazos sobre su cuerpo, el aroma de Dianna impregnando todo el aire, y la voz dulce de Dianna que era música para sus oídos. El abrazo

duro un, dos, tres… bueno muchos segundos, ninguna de las dos decía nada y seguían ahí, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Finalmente Dianna se separó, y miro a Lea con una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de felicidad, sin dudas Lea había logrado sorprenderla.

"_A ver… Qué? Vengo a devolverte esto" _\- dijo Lea entregándole a Dianna un juego de llaves, el que había usado para salir del edificio la última vez que había estado en el mismo. _"Cómo? Mmm en avión, son uno de los medios de locomoción que está de moda por estos días jajaja" _– dijo Lea burlándose de Dianna que aún estaba boquiabierta mirándola. _"Y cuándo? Hoy al mediodía" _– finalizo Lea.

"_Porque no me avisaste? Te podría haber ido a buscar!" _– Dianna no pudo evitar reproches, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz con la sorpresa.

"_Y perderme este recibimiento? Que sería lo divertido en eso?" _– Lea seguía sonriendo _"Me vas a invitar a pasar?"_

"_Mmm, la verdad es que caes en un mal momento, ya tengo planes con una amiga para ver una peli, y ella es insoportablemente irritante, mejor no hacerla enojar" _– Dianna usaba un tono irónico y su expresión intentaba ser seria.

"_Estoy segura que a tu amiga no le va a molestar, ahora si me permitís…" _– Lea hablaba mientras entraba al departamento.

"_Perdona, es un desastre todo… si hubiese sabido que venias ordenaba un poco" _– Dianna miro al piso avergonzada.

"_Desastre? El único desastre que veo es que tenes medio local de Anthropologie sobre el sillón" _– dijo Lea riendo, y haciendo que Dianna se ponga colorada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Lea volvió a hablar.

"_Bueno, que tenes ganas de hacer? Te parece ir a cenar afuera?" _– Lea se mostraba muy entusiasta, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad

"_Mmm si, como vos quieras" _– Dianna forzó una sonrisa

"_O si preferís nos quedamos acá y te cocino algo. No te invito a mi casa, porque sigue siendo el hotel jaja"_

"_Me encanta, comida casera suena mucho mejor" _– La idea de comida casera, y con Lea era el plan ideal

"_Perfecto, vos no lo sabes pero soy tan buena cocinando como cantando"_

"_Después de esa muestra de humildad vas a seguir insistiendo con que no sos una diva?" _– La rubia la miro levantando una ceja.

"_Hey! Las divas no cocinan, punto a mi favor"_

"_Touché" _– Dianna empezó a reír

"Además de na'vi hablas francés? Sos un gran misterio Agron" – 'Y tengo todas mis energías enfocadas en ir descubriéndolo'

"_Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine" _– dijo Dianna muy seria, mirándola a los ojos.

Lea se quedó boquiabierta, y al mismo tiempo maravillada, no es que Dianna tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo para brillar ante los ojos de Lea, pero escuchar su dulce voz en un perfecto francés prácticamente transporto a Lea directo a la excitación.

"_Ok, estas empezando a intimidarme, mejor hablemos de la cena"_

"_Jajaja, también hablo inglés y un poco de italiano. Pero nada se compara con intimidar a Lea Michele Sarfati" _– Dianna largo la carcajada

"_No puedo creer que vos hables italiano, y yo con media familia tana no se decir nada, que frustrante!" _– Lea frunció la boca, parecía una nena y Dianna la vio adorable.

"_Jaja, cuando quieras te enseño Sarfati"_

"_Nadie me llama Sarfati, como lo sabias?" _– Lea levanto una ceja, y ahora era ella quien intimidaba a Dianna

"_Eh… pero es tu apellido, no?" _– Dianna buscaba tiempo para responder la pregunta Lea no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza

"_Lea, aparece en Wikipedia, no es como si fuera un secreto"_

"_Jajaja, me buscaste en Wikipedia? Eso sí que es gracioso" _– Lea no pudo contener la risa

"_Qué? No, yo no dije eso!" _– Dianna se puso muy colorada

"_Entonces como sabes que ahí aparece?" _– dijo Lea mordiéndose el labio, y fijando su mirada en los ojos color avellana que tanto había extrañado

"_Te parece que empecemos con la cena?" _– Dianna busco cambiar de tema

"_Me vas a ayudar?" _– dijo la morocha sonriendo y siguiendo a la rubia rumbo a la cocina

"_Sisi, por supuesto"_

Después de un rato Lea se había adueñado de la cocina, tenía todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa, y

Dianna solo se limitaba a observarla, totalmente hipnotizada por la gracia con la que Lea se movía em la cocina. En eso Dianna noto mucho silencio y salió de la cocina rumbo al living.

"_Hey dónde vas?" _– Lea le pregunto con un grito desde la cocina

"_Solo pensé en poner música, te parece bien?" _– Dianna le respondió, pero sin esperar la contestación de Lea, y dio play al reproductor

"Que es eso?" – Lea pregunto confusa, no reconocía la canción, aunque era habitual cuando Dianna la elegía.

"_Como es posible que una estrella de Broadway nunca reconozca una canción?" _– Dianna movía su cabeza en negación, exagerando su indignación

"_Es que una estrella de Broadway solo reconoce grandes clásicos, tenemos un oído muy exquisito" _– Lea no pudo evitar presumir

"_Grrrrrrrrrr" _– fue todo lo que se escuchó por parte de Dianna, quien estaba robando las expresiones faciales de Quinn

"_Tranquila Quinnie, fue un chiste. Me gusta, por eso pregunte que era" _– Lea sonrió inocentemente

"_Es una banda francesa, se llama Phoenix, me encanta!" _– Dianna volvió a suavizar su voz y sus expresiones, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre

La música había sido una mala elección, ahora Lea no solo cocinaba sino que también bailaba e intentaba seguir las letras, demasiado para Dianna quien decidió dejar a Lea sola, e irse a tomar una ducha para relajarse.

"_Hey otra vez, dónde vas?" _– dijo Lea levantando la vista y viendo como Dianna salía de la cocina

"Aprovechando que te desenvolves tan bien en la cocina pensé en ir a ducharme" – Dianna la miro encogiendo los hombros.

"_Pero me ibas a ayudar! Me vas a dejar sola? Donde están los buenos modales Dianna?" _– Lea se comportaba como una nena para despertar su simpatía

"_Si hubieses obviado llamarme así, seguramente me convencías, en cambio ahora yo me voy a bañar y mientras vos vas a terminar con eso" _– Dianna le saco la lengua burlándose de ella y abandono el lugar

'

_Tranquila Lea, tranquila' _se repetía para sí misma, _'es demasiado, la actitud de Dianna, su presencia, su aroma, su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, su lengua, oh dios su lengua!' _Y mejor no pensar en que estaba tomando una ducha, completamente libre de ropa, a unos pocos metros, si definitivamente Lea había logrado excitarse solo con los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, quizás ahora Dianna no era la

única que necesitaba la ducha.

"_Mierda! Qué carajo haces Lea?" _– grito la morocha, esta vez en voz alta al ver como sus pensamientos la habían distraído tanto al punto de terminar de cortar uno de los vegetales y seguir com su dedo.

La sangre empezó a salir al exterior y Lea entro en pánico, primero introdujo su dedo bajo el grifo, y luego corto un pedazo de tela de uno de los repasadores y se lo ato a su dedo, a modo de protección.

Después del pequeño accidente Lea termino de hacer la comida, y sin señales de Dianna decidió ir al living a esperarla.

Dianna salió de la ducha lo más rápido que pudo, se secó el pelo y busco que ponerse, sin entender porque la ropa era algo importante, pero sabiendo que un simple jean podía hacer la diferencia, la diferencia de qué? No iban a salir del departamento, y la compañía era una amiga, pero aun así Dianna busco durante varios minutos que era lo más indicado para la ocasión.

Cuando finalmente estaba por salir recordó que no se había puesto perfume, y volvió sobre sus pasos, ahora si estaba lista, y ni bien salió de su cuarto se perdió en el delicioso aroma que flotaba en el departamento.

"_Me extrañaste?"- _dijo Dianna en un tono muy dulce, y con una tímida sonrisa, mientras se unía a Lea en el sillón

'_No, no podes ser más linda no?...' _Pensó Lea mientras recorría el cuerpo de Dianna con su mirada, de arriba abajo. La rubia solo se había puesto un skinny jean, y un sweater con escote en V.

"_Y si obvio, la próxima quizás podes venir a visitarme a NY"- _dijo Lea sin pensar, para luego obviamente ponerse colorada

"_En realidad lo dije porque te deje cocinando sola… Pero es lindo saber que en NY me extrañabas, quizás si recibía la invitación iba" _– Dianna se sonrojo, y se mordió el labio inferior, para ocultar su felicidad por lo que Lea acababa de decir.

'_Oh dios, eso es muy sexy, que no lo vuelva a hacer porque no se en que va a terminar todo' _pensó Lea poniéndose nerviosa y tranquilizando su respiración para poder contestar.

"_Hubieses ido?" _– Lea necesitaba saber si lo que dijo era verdad

"_Por qué no? Nueva York es una ciudad hermosa, y vos serias una guía ideal"_

'_Mierda Lea, porque no pensaste en eso antes?' _la voz interna de Lea no tenía planeado callarse, como siempre sucedía cuando Dianna estaba enfrente.

"_Bueno, lista para la cena? O tenes mas cosas que hacer mientras yo me quedo sola mirando tele?" _– Lea la miraba poniendo cara triste

"_Más que lista" _– Dianna le sonrió y se fue a poner la mesa, mientras Lea terminaba en la cocina.

"_Oh Lea por dios! Esto huele delicioso, y se ve impresionante!" _– Dianna no ocultaba su emoción

"_Te dije que la cocina era uno de mis fuertes"_

Las dos comieron, rieron, conversaron, pelearon, y disfrutaron el tiempo en compañía de la otra, la felicidad se observaba en la sonrisa de cada una, y sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando.

"_Tenía pensado invitarte al cine como agradecimiento por la deliciosa cena, pero a esta hora va a ser imposible" _– Dianna hizo una mueca mirando el reloj

"_Oh, no te preocupes, seguramente estas cansada y de todos modos no había nada bueno en la cartelera" _– Lea se disponía a juntar sus cosas

"_Hey pará, ya te vas?" _– La decepción se hizo presente en la expresión de la cara de la rubia.

"_Mmm, pensé que estabas cansada, y yo…" _– Lea la miro confundida, en ese momento Dianna la interrumpió

"_Dije que no podíamos ir al cine, pero te parece que miremos una acá? Te dejo elegir entre mi colección, o podemos alquilar algo"- _La rubia hablaba devolviéndole la sonrisa

"_Si, eso suena bien" _– Lea volvió a dejar sus cosas y se sentó en el sillón

La película que Lea eligió fue "The wizard of Oz", la morocha se sorprendió por la colección de Dianna, muchos clásicos y claramente la rubia era fanática de Audrey Hepburn. La película iba por la mitad, y ambas estaban en el sillón en silencio, no muy lejos, tampoco muy cerca, pero disfrutando la película.

Cuando llego su parte preferida Lea comenzó a cantar, casi como un susurro las palabras escapaban de su boca

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I´ll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me…_

Ni bien Lea entono el primer verso, Dianna poso toda su atención en ella, verla cantar de ese modo, casi susurrando, con la sonrisa más dulce que ella había conocido, esa que solo aparecía cuando ellas estaban solas, le despertaba muchos sentimientos, su corazón latía más rápido, y su respiración perdía el ritmo. Sin decir una palabra Dianna tomo una manta que estaba a su lado, y se pegó a Lea,

recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la morocha, y cubriendo sus cuerpos con la manta.

Lea tembló ante el contacto físico, pero siguió cantando la canción, y lentamente deslizo su brazo por detrás de la rubia, dejándolo descansar sobre la cintura de Dianna. Lea sintió como ella se volvía a acomodar, pero no molesta por lo que Lea había hecho, sino todo lo contrario.

Después de unos minutos, y cuando había vuelto el silencio, Dianna tomo la mano de Lea y empezó a jugar dulcemente con sus dedos, mientras la morocha sonreía feliz.

"_LEA! Que es esto?" _dijo Dianna separándose un poco y levantando la vista

"_Qué? Que cosa?" _– Lea estaba entrando en pánico, sin entender que le había pasado a Dianna

"_Esto Lea" _– dijo Dianna sosteniéndole la mano _"Te lastimaste y no me dijiste? Como vas a ponerte eso!"_

"_Ah, jajaja me asustaste, si es que me sangraba y vos estabas en el baño y bueno" _– Lea lentamente fue recuperando la calma

Dianna se levantó, y Lea maldijo por lo bajo, segundos después Dianna volvió y recupero su posición, Lea volvió a abrazarla, sin pensarlo, y la rubia removió el precario apósito que Lea se había puesto em el dedo.

"_Nonono, sangre, otra vez… SANGRE" _– Lea se desesperaba cada vez que veía sangre, en su cuerpo, o donde sea

Dianna reía cada vez más fuerte, el corte de la morocha era muy pequeño, y la sangre a la que hacía referencia era casi inexistente. Dianna beso el dedo de Lea, tratando de hacerlo inocentemente, para luego ponerle un curita.

"_Listo, ya está!" _\- Dianna la miro tiernamente y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro

'_Lea estas en problemas, oh si, serios, grandes, y hermosos problemas' _la morocha quería callar sus pensamientos, sentía que hasta Dianna podía oírlos, pero por dios, que había hecho? Ese beso en el dedo fue lo más sexy que Lea vio en su vida, y si bien no quemo tanto como el beso en el cuello que le había dado unas semanas antes, Lea estaba sintiendo el calor propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Sin decir una palabra, siguió mirando la película, intentando tranquilizarse.

"_Lea…" _– Dianna hablo dulcemente, mientras otra vez tomando la mano de ella para jugar con sus dedos

"_Mhm" _– respondió Lea, tragando saliva

"_Quien es Jonathan?" _– la voz de Dianna fue casi inaudible

"_Mi mejor amigo, porque la pregunta?" _– La pregunta sorprendió a Lea

"_Bueno es que cuando estabas en NY siempre hablabas de él, y te vino a visitar a LA… Si pasará algo me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí y contármelo, sabes que podes, no?"_

"_Jajaja Jonathan es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos haciendo Spring Awakening, él era mi coprotagonista. Somos algo así como inseparables, y estar lejos de él ahora que voy a vivir acá es lo que más me duele" _\- Lea hablaba y no podía ocultar ponerse nostálgica _"Y no, entre nosotros no paso, ni va a pasar nada, él es 100% gay jaja"_

"_Oh… Bueno pero acá no estás sola, me tenes a mi…" _– dijo Dianna mientras se separaba de Lea y la miraba directo a los ojos _"…Y al resto del elenco, obvio, es un lindo grupo"_

"_Gracias Di... Y si, lo sé, además planeamos visitarnos seguidos, creo que va a funcionar"_

"_Lo voy a poder conocer cuando venga? Aunque hablas tanto de él que siento como si ya lo conociera"- Dianna seguía jugando con los dedos de Lea, con su pulgar acariciaba suavemente la mano de la misma._

"_Jaja, me encantaría. Es… no sé, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, de hecho terminamos la obra el mismo día, no me imaginaba siguiendo sin el"_

"_Pensas que le voy a caer bien?"- Dianna emitió esa pregunta con inseguridad_

"_Como no le vas a caer bien Di? Dudo que haya una sola persona que no te encuentre adorable" – 'Hermosa, divertida, sexy, sensual, inteligente, y podría seguir toda la noche'_

"_Vos… vos pensas eso?" – Dianna miro a Lea a los ojos, y la morocha se perdió en esa conexión._

"_Si Di, sos la persona más adorable que conozco. En especial cuando te reis"- 'Cuando me mira así me_

_pierdo, y olvido activar el filtro, fuck'_

"_Yo nunca me rio" – Dianna se puso seria, y la miro con la misma expresión que usa para interpretar a Quinn._

_Lea espero un ratito mirándola fijamente y después empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Dianna no aguanto dos segundos y estaba tirada en el sillón riendo a carcajadas._

"_No…pará por favor…No puedo…respirar" – rogaba Dianna._

_Lea tuvo piedad y paro, inmediatamente Dianna se vengó, siendo ella quien ahora atacaba a la morocha._

_Luego de un rato de carcajadas continuas las dos llegaron a una tregua. Más que nada porque les dolía todo el cuerpo por reírse tanto._

"_La próxima vez no voy a tener piedad, ok?" – Lea sonaba ofendida por el contraataque que recibió._

Dianna le sonrió, y no dijo nada, se limitó a volver a su posición, acurrucada junto a Lea entrelazando sus dedos, y apretándolos fuertemente, como intentando comunicarle algo con esa acción.

'_Y vos también sos adorable cuando te reis Lea, aww como extrañe esto, incluso cuando solo tenía recuerdos borrosos de esa noche, cuando me desperté extrañe inmediatamente el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, ni quiero saber qué significa esto, solo quiero que no se termine… Lo sentirás de la misma forma? Ojala que sí, voy a creer que sí'_

Dianna se acomodó más cerca, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Lea acercando su cuerpo aún más, sin soltar su mano, mientras Lea acomodo su brazo para abrazarla, y dejándose llevar por el momento empezó a tararear una melodía, la misma que habían escuchado la noche anterior que había estado ahí, no le gustaba Foo Fighters, pero esa canción representaba exactamente lo que sentía.

'_Que canción tararea, es… no, imposible, no hay chance de que Lea escuche Foo Fighers jaja, estoy un poco paranoica…' _Dianna creyó reconocer la canción, pero nunca recordó que esa noche Lea se la había cantado, por lo cual inmediatamente sonrió, y se olvidó, pensando que Lea Michele tarareando esa canción era un sueño imposible.

"_Di?" _– Lea hablo muy bajito pero no tuvo respuesta.

Dianna se había dormido profundamente, otra vez acurrucada junto al cuerpo de Lea, quien pensó em levantarse y volver al hotel, pero como podía irse? Como podía dejar a Dianna otra vez sola en el medio de la noche?, ella simplemente no quería, y lo más importante de todo, no podía irse.

Lea apago el televisor, incluso hacia bastante que la película ya había terminado, se relajó, se propuso disfrutar de la sensación de su cuerpo junto al de ella, y admirarla. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de Dianna, y los latidos del corazón de Lea…. Y eso a sus oídos era el soundtrack ideal.

**NA: Traducciones:**

_\- _"Kaltxì. Ngaru lu fpom srak. Tsun oe ngahu nìNa'vi pivängkxo a fì'u oeru pllte' lu" – _"Hola, ¿Cómo_

_estás?. Es un placer para mi hablar na'ví contigo."_

\- "Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine" _/ "Un misterio es la_

_cosa más profunda que pueda haber para la imaginación humana" _(Jules Barbey D'Aurevilly)

**NA 2: MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios, no me explayo acá pero cualquier**

**pregunta que veo las respondo por msg privado, los que siguen el fic ya lo deben saber. La buena**

**onda me provoca incluso más ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias!**

**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Miss You (The Rolling Stones)**

_I guess I'm lying to myself, It's just you and no one else…Lord I won't miss you child_

_You've been blotting out my mind, fooling on my time…No, I won't miss you, baby, yeah_

_LORD, I MISS YOU CHILD!_

***Chapter 7*: Chapter: Home**

Dianna se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por el balcón, y sonrió al ver que aun dormía en los brazos de Lea, observo como la morocha todavía estaba inmersa en sus sueños y se quedó un rato más ahí, gozando el calor que le brindaba el abrazo de Lea, y sintiéndose completamente protegida, como si estando ahí, nada malo le pudiese pasar.

Lo de anoche había sido muy placentero, con Lea todo era más fácil, y las dos compartían más cosas de las que se podría creer. Dianna sabía que la morocha tenía pensado buscar un departamento, y si bien iba a esperar el momento adecuado para proponérselo, adoraba la idea de que Lea se venga a vivir con ella, el departamento era grande, y sobraba un cuarto, el que había adoptado como vestidor, pero era mucho mejor tener a Lea cerca todo el tiempo, que un vestidor para ella sola.

Después de un buen rato Dianna se soltó de los brazos de Lea, suave y lentamente sin despertarla se levantó y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

El desayuno estaba listo sobre la mesa y Lea aun dormía profundamente, Dianna no quería despertarla, pero ya había planeado un par de cosas para hacer y para eso la necesitaba despierta.

"_Mmm buenos días" _– Dianna susurro las palabras en la más dulce de las voces mientras se sentaba junto a Lea y corría un mechón de pelo de su cara

Lea abrió los ojos y no entendió que pasaba, los dedos de Dianna rozando su mejilla, un 'buenos días' que era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida, y grandes ojos color avellana clavándose en los de ella.

"_Hey… mm que… que hora es?" _– Lea comenzaba a incorporarse en el sillón, y su cuerpo le empezaba a pasar factura por haber dormido ahí, pero no le importaba, ningún dolor era más grande que la magnífica sensación de volver a dormir junto a ella.

"_No te quería despertar, pero si seguías durmiendo te ibas a perder un hermoso día! El desayuno ya está listo" _– Dianna se mostraba muy entusiasta, mientras tomaba de la mano a Lea y la sacaba del sillón

"_Dianna, viene alguien más a desayunar?... Me tengo que bañar, y no tengo ropa!" _– Lea abrió sus ojos bien grandes y miraba la mesa llena, no lo podía creer, claramente el desayuno había sido preparado para 10 personas, o más.

"_Jajaja, hasta donde sé sos mi única invitada, pero últimamente he tenido visitas sorpresas asique…" _–dijo Dianna riéndose _"No sabía que te gustaba además del café negro bien caliente y bueno, pensé em varias opciones". _Concluyo la rubia.

"_Wow, esto es muy dulce Di, de verdad gracias…" _– Lea le regalo una gran sonrisa y se sentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"_Te puedo pedir un favor?" _– Lea hablo tímidamente, y rompió el silencio que reinaba desde hacía varios minutos.

"_Lo que quieras, que necesitas?" _– Dianna se sentía complacida, por fin estaba recibiendo un pedido de Lea.

"_Bueno la verdad es que estar viviendo en un hotel es por lejos una de las cosas más deprimentes que existe, y bueno preferiría conseguir rápido un departamento… Vos me podrías acompañar hoy a ver algunos?" _– Lea levanto dubitativamente la vista para encontrar a Dianna sonriendo feliz

"_Lea claro que te acompaño, pero…" _– Dianna hizo una pausa y Lea lleno el espacio rápidamente

"_Nono, si no podes le digo a Jenna, no te quiero complicar"_

"_No tonta, lo que iba a decir es que no creo que tengas que buscar mucho, creo que se cuál es el lugar indicado, y te va a encantar" _– Dianna no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, sabía que esta era la oportunidad indicada para proponerle vivir juntas.

"_Si? Cual?" _– Lea le pregunto muy emocionada por lo que acababa de decir.

"_Ya lo vas a ver, esta tarde te llevo, te parece bien?"_

"_Si, por mi está perfecto"_

"_Tenes planes para esta soleada mañana?" – 'Decime que no, decime que no, _

_decime que no'_

"_Mmm, no que yo sepa, por lo pronto volver al hotel, bañarme y ponerme ropa limpia jajaja" _-

_'Aunque lo único que deseo es quedarme todo el día con vos, te extrañe tanto que es difícil de asimilarlo….'_

"_Mmm, el día está muy lindo, que te parece ir a caminar un poco, tengo ganas de ir a hacer algunas fotos, y con compañía siempre es mejor" _– Dianna se quedó mirándola expectante

"_Me encantaría Di, pero tengo que volver al hotel a bañarme y cambiarme" _–

_'¿Qué? Por qué dije eso? Obvio que quiero ir, nadie murió por no bañarse una mañana… Que pasa? Justo ahora que quiero algo mi inconsciente no lo quiere? Esto es tan injusto, estoy completamente frustrada, grrrr!'_

"_Te podes bañar acá, y yo te puedo prestar ropa, creo que podemos encontrar algo entre mis cosas que no sea tan Agron" _– dijo Dianna ironizando

"_De verdad no te molesta? Si es así, creo que te puedo acompañar y ser tu asistente por un día" – 'Si! Así se hace Lea, ¡en tu cara inconsciente estúpido! No hay mejor plan que pasar el día con ella…'_

"_Por qué me iba a molestar? Para nada!. Ahora termina rápido eso y anda a bañarte!" _– Dianna comenzó a reír por el tono de madre con el que había dicho eso, y la morocha se le unió.

Lea termino su café y siguió a Dianna hacia el baño, donde la rubia ya había dejado una pila de ropa para que Lea eligiese lo que más le gustaba.

"_Dianna, con una remera y un jean estaba bien! Que es todo esto_?" – dijo Lea agitando su cabeza y sonriendo.

"_Bueno no sé, tampoco pretendo que una estrella de Broadway salga así nomás a la calle" _– y otra vez la risa.

Después de un buen rato las dos salieron, Dianna manejo hasta un parque y ahí estacionaron, para seguir caminando. Lea adoraba la idea de ver a la rubia haciendo algo que despertaba tanta pasión em ella, y para lo que obviamente era muy buena.

Las dos caminaron por el lugar, sin ser conscientes del tiempo, solo conversando, riendo, bromeando, peleando, lo que ya era una constante entre las dos. Lea siempre escuchando atenta todo lo que Dianna le contaba sobre la fotografía, las cámaras, las técnicas, sus intereses, y cada tanto observando hipnotizada a la rubia capturando diferentes momentos. Había muchas cosas por las cuales la había

cautivado, y ahora debía sumarle otra más, y era la capacidad de encontrar belleza en todos lados,

Dianna sacaba belleza de objetos y situaciones que para el resto de las personas solo serían ordinarios, comunes, invisibles. Casi de la misma forma, Lea se encontraba completamente maravillada, y embelesada por gestos o actitudes de Dianna que para otros pasarían inadvertidos.

En un momento Lea recibió la llamada de Jonathan y se alejó para hablar sin molestar a Dianna, está se percató de la situación y comenzó a retratarla sin que la neoyorkina tuviera idea, las fotos eran una mejor que la otra, mucha naturalidad, calidez y belleza. Dianna vio como Lea había cortado pero seguía distraída observando el horizonte, y encontró otra razón para volver a gatillar su cámara hacia la morocha.

"_Di?" _– dijo alguien y la rubia se dio vuelta

"_Hey Dave! Como estas? Que haces acá?" _– Dianna pego un salto y abrazo al joven que acababa de aparecer.

"_Estoy visitando a James, y por unas reuniones, wow, estas hermosa… paso mucho tiempo…" _– dijo Dave tímidamente

"_Gracias, pero no paso tanto tiempo che" _– Dianna bajando la vista instintivamente

"_Como van tus cosas? Algún proyecto nuevo?" _– pregunto él, sacándonos de la incómoda situación em la que se encontraban

"_Mmm, voy a empezar a grabar una tira para la FOX, Glee. Soy la animadora, y la contracara de la protagonista jaja" _– La sonrisa volvió a posarse en la cara de Dianna.

"_Vaya, eso es muy bueno! Me alegro mucho Di" _\- El joven sonaba realmente sincero y amable.

"_Si, estoy muy ansiosa y quiero empezar ya!"_

"_Mirá ahora me tengo que ir, me espera James para almorzar, pero te parece que nos encontremos un día de estos a charlar, como amigos" _– dijo Dave tímidamente

"_Si, por supuesto! Te doy mi nuevo número" _– Dianna tomo el celular de él y anoto ahí su numero A unos metros Lea se había quedado observando el lugar, y la tranquilidad que había, la mañana era hermosa, y Dianna había tenido una excelente idea, la paz que había en este lugar te llenaba de energía. Lea giro para buscar a su amiga y la encontró rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa abrazando

muy alegremente a un chico, quien era? Porque Dianna lo abrazaba así? Por qué le sonreía de esse modo? Dianna no había mencionado tener novio, pero quien era este chico?.

Lea se quedó en el lugar y observo la escena _'Bueno al menos no lo despidió con un beso, eso es bueno' _pensó Lea y vio como el joven se alejaba mientras Dianna seguía mirando a su celular.

"_Hey, ahí estas! Que te parece un almuerzo al aire libre?" _– Dianna hablaba mientras iba acercándose a Lea y entrelazando su brazo con el de la morocha

"_Dianna en algún momento tengo que volver al hotel, es mi casa, bueno donde vivo…." – 'Ahí vas de nuevo, que necesidad de volver al hotel y almorzar sola si puedo hacerlo con la mejor compañía em todo el mundo? Dios!'_

"_Vamos Lea, el día esta hermoso, no vas a volver al hotel, te lo prohíbo_!"- Dianna comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, arrastrando a Lea con ella.

"_Pará" _– Lea había dejado de caminar

"_Que?" _– Dianna la miro extrañada por la reacción que había tenido

"_Estuviste toda la mañana sacando fotos a todo lo que te cruzaste, ahora yo también quiero una" _– Lea sonaba demasiado caprichosa y la rubia no pudo evitar encontrar eso completamente encantador

"_Jajaja, bueno… a ver sonreí. Igual este tipo de fotos no me gustan, tiene que ser natural!" _– No obstante tomo su cámara y apunto a la morocha.

"_NO!" _– grito Lea

Dianna no entendió lo que pasaba y levanto una ceja. Lea se acercó, la agarró del brazo y la paro a su lado.

"_Las dos, quiero… quiero tener una foto con vos" _– Las mejillas de Lea se tornaron muy rosadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Dianna sonrió, estiro su brazo para la auto-foto y sintió como Lea apoyaba su cabeza en su próprio hombro y la rodeaba con sus brazos suprimiendo cualquier tipo de espacio personal entre las dos. La rubia había disparado la cámara mil veces ese día, pero en ese momento supo cuál sería su captura preferida.

Un rato después ambas estaban sentadas en la terraza de un pequeño pero elegante restaurant.

"_Te gusta?" _– Dianna recorría con sus ojos la vista a su alrededor.

"_Me encanta, es muy lindo!. Venís seguido?" _– Lea la miro intrigada

"_Mmm, no tanto como me gustaría" _– dijo Dianna mirando el menú. _"Ya elegiste?"_

"_Nono, elegí por mí, confió en tu buen gusto…. Gastronómico jajaja" _– Lea bromeo Dianna asintió con su cabeza y cuando el mozo llego ordeno por las dos

"Buenos días señoritas, que desean ordenar?" – El camarero era apenas un par de años mayor que ellas, y no pudo evitar sonreírle a Dianna, cosa que llamo la atención de Lea.

"_Buenos días, pueden ser unos Rollitos vietnamitas con tempeh y verduras?" _– pregunto Dianna

"_Si, lo mismo para las dos?" _– dijo el mozo, ahora si mirando a Lea

"_Si, y para tomar… mmm…. 2007 Coteaux du Languedoc, Château Véronique" _– Dianna lo miro y sonrió, el mismo asintió y se dirigió a pasar sus pedidos.

Lea no podía creer el efecto que Dianna tenía sobre ella, la rubia tan solo estaba ordenando el almuerzo, pero en su boca eso era simplemente maravilloso, y ni hablar de lo mucho que adoraba Lea escucharla pronunciar palabras en cualquier otro idioma.

"_Estuvo muy aburrida la mañana? Perdón si el paseo duro más de lo que pensabas" _– Dianna hablo sin mirarla, mientras estaba acomodándose la servilleta sobre su regazo

"_No, y para ser sincera lo disfrute mucho, me gusta verte… sacando fotos" _– Lea era ahora quien bajaba la mirada

"_Si te parece bien cuando terminemos podemos pasar por tu hotel, y me mostras tu lujosa habitación"_

"_Jaja lo decis en serio? De verdad queres conocer una habitación de hotel?" _– Lea la miro incrédula

"_Bueno vivís ahí, me gustaría ver el toque Sarfati que le diste, y después podemos ir directamente a lo que yo creo se va a transformar en tu nuevo hogar"_

"_Bueno, si es lo que queres no me puedo negar, aunque eso implique que no nos vamos a separar em todo el día" _– Lea fingió una cara de frustración ante la idea de pasar todo el día con Dianna.

"_Oh… perdón. No, está bien, si queres lo dejamos para otro día, no te preocupes" _– Las mejillas de

Dianna se encendían nuevamente.

"Jajaja nunca vas a entender mi humor, no?. Me encanta tener alguien y no estar sola en una ciudad que no conozco, y me encanta la idea de que conozcas mi… habitación" – Lea hizo una pausa, y luego largo una carcajada

El mozo trajo la comida, y Dianna espero a Lea, para ver que decía de su elección.

"_Dios Dianna! mmm esto es delicioso_" – Lea apenas y podía hablar con la boca llena.

Dianna sonrió, y se murió de amor, lea hablando con la boca llena era demasiado tierna, pero no quiso decir nada para no incomodarla.

"_Di?"_

Dianna miro a Lea y espero a que la morocha siguiera hablando.

"_Quien era el chico del parque al que saludaste?" _– La mirada de Lea cayó sobre su plato, al mismo tiempo que toda su cara se puso colorada

"_Es mi ex novio, terminamos hace unos meses pero nos queremos mucho y quedo muy buena relación"_– Dianna hablaba intentando quitarle importancia.

La verdad es que ella aún seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia él, habían salido durante más de un año, y solo rompieron porque ambos tenían tiempos totalmente distintos y no se veían tan seguidos como al principio.

Lea sintió una sensación en su estómago inexplicable, la palabra novio en los labios de Dianna era un golpe directo a su corazón, aun así trato de disimular sus emociones.

"_Ah, perdón!" _\- Lea estaba avergonzada, pero también la respuesta seca era por las sensaciones que eso habían generado en ella_. 'Celos? De mi amiga? Por favor!'_

"_Jaja, no pasa nada Lea. Aun siento cosas por él, pero es lo mejor, no estábamos en la misma sintonía y él está empezando a crecer y viajar con proyectos de cine"_

Las palabras estaban golpeando a Lea en la cara, con furia. Ex novio, sentimientos de por medio, buena relación, eso era jodidamente malo, ok, Lea no pensaba en que podría llegar a pasar algo com Dianna, tampoco es que lo quisiera, o si? Lo cierto es que verla en los brazos de otras personas, o imaginarla besando a otra persona le dolía en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

"_Es actor? Como se llama?" _– interrogo Lea.

"Dave Franco, quizás.." - Dianna iba a seguir hablando pero Lea la interrumpió.

"_Es algo de James Franco?" _–Lea estaba boquiabierta

"_Si, el hermano" _– Dianna se puso colorada, y dirigió su vista hacia ningún punto en especial.

"_Wow, ok perdón, otra vez" _– Lea hablo y luego el silencio se hizo presente.

'_Como puedo competir con eso? Hermano de un actor reconocido mundialmente, con una carrera prometedora, al parecer, ella todavía siente cosas por él, y encima es lindo… Ok, frena ahí Lea, competir? En qué sentido hablar de competir con el chico?...'_

Después de un rato de calma, ambas volvieron a conversar animadamente, una vez que terminaron se dirigieron al hotel, como Dianna había propuesto.

"_Wow Lea, yo solo estaba bromeando cuando dije una habitación lujosa pero esto es increíble. Llamaste a este cuarto deprimente?" _– Dianna hablaba exagerando su sorpresa para molestar a la neoyorkina..

"_No hables si no sabes, es horrible vivir en un hotel… Extr…" _– Lea no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Dianna la interrumpió.

"_Que no hable si no sé? Jajaja, Querida Lea Michele Sarfati deberías saber que durante un largo tiempo viví en un hotel! Asique se perfectamente de lo que hablas, lo que dije fue solo un chiste…" _– Dianna seguía riendo, había recordado gran parte de un infancia con los buenos y malos momentos

que vivir en un hotel represento.

"_Cómo? Cuando? Cuando llegaste a LA?" _– Sobre cada cosa que Dianna decía, Lea sentía la necesidad de seguir indagando, la quería conocer siempre un poco más.

"_No, cuando era chica. Mi papa es… es un ejecutivo de Hyatt, asique nada, en un determinado momento nos mudamos al hotel" _– Dianna se sentó en la cama y Lea hizo lo mismo, las dos se quedaron frente a frente.

"_Wow, eso no lo sabía. Igual es genial, servicio al cuarto, no tenes que hacer nada, me hubiese gustado"_

"_De verdad lo decis? Por qué vos viviendo acá no pareces muy feliz jaja. En realidad mi mamá trato de que nuestra vida siguiera lo más normal posible, asique como era una suite tenia cocina y ella se encargaba de eso, teníamos que hacer nuestras camas, era casi como tener una casa dentro del hotel" _– Dianna se encogió de hombros

"_Creo que nuestras madres se podrían llevar muy bien juntas, jajaja. Algún día me tenes que presentar a Mary"_

"_Jaja, quizás viene el próximo mes, si es así la vas a conocer"_

"_Perfecto!. Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro, me dijiste que sabias de un lugar que me podía gustar…"_

"_Si, lo dije, pero fue antes de saber que estabas parando en Le Park Suite Hotel, ahora cambie de idea, no creo que el lugar te guste… Nono, no te va a gustar en lo absoluto" _– Dianna no oculto su decepción.

"_DIANNAAA" _– Y Lea no oculto su enfado.

"_Perdón" _– respondió Dianna avergonzada

"_Vos de verdad pensas lo de diva? Tuve suerte con un par de obras en Broadway, y me divierte que JGroff o Jenna bromeen con eso, pero… no es verdad, y no me gusta que tengas un concepto de mí que es erróneo" _– Lea había sentido cada una de las palabras que dijo, estaba un poco desanimada, y essa actitud empezó a poner nerviosa a Dianna.

"_Hey no, perdón.. Ay soy una idiota! Es que era divertido molestarte con eso, pero no es el concepto que tengo de vos, por favor créeme" _– Dianna instintivamente tomo la mano de Lea entre las suyas, intentando intensificar lo que acababa de decir.

"_De verdad? Entonces todavía me vas a mostrar el lugar del que hablabas?"_

"_Si, pero hay algo de lo que dijiste que no comparto"_

"_Que cosa?" _– Lea frunció el ceño

"_Que tuviste suerte con las obras, sos una de las personas más talentosas que he conocido, no vuelvas a decir eso" _– Dianna se puso colorada, y Lea al escuchar el halago también.

'_Que estoy haciendo?... jajaja, no sé pero se siente tan bien, al menos a ella parece no molestarle tampoco' _Lea no se había podido contener luego de escuchar esas palabras y se abalanzó sobre Dianna para abrazarla fuertemente, la rubia correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

"_Bueno entonces esta tarde te voy a mostrar el lugar, es una opción, si no te gusta mañana podemos buscar más" _\- Dianna se separó del abrazo, pero siguió sosteniendo firme, pero tiernamente la mano de Lea.

"_Buscamos?" _– Lea levantando una ceja e hizo una mueca.

"_Bueno, quiero decir que te ayudo a buscar, o le podes decir a Jenna si queres"_

"_Jajaja, Jenna está muy ocupada con su novio, no creo que se enoje porque te lo pida a vos" _

Dianna sonrió, y se sentó en el centro de la cama, con su cabeza descansando en una pila de almohadas, mientras buscaba el control remoto…

"_Te vas a poner a mirar tele?" _– Lea la miro sorprendida.

"_También planeo quedarme a dormir, esta cama es súper cómoda!" – 'Sip, dije eso, y lo más aterrador es que de verdad lo deseo…'_

"_Que?" _– Lea se puso nerviosa. Ver a Dianna recostada en su cama era la puerta abierta para la llegada de miles de imágenes que Lea ni siquiera estaba preparada para ver.

"_Tranquila, fue un chiste… Prometo dejarte dormir sola esta noche, en tu cama y sin nadie que te moleste"_

Lea sonrió, y no dijo nada. La idea de dormir sola no le gustaba para nada, no después de dormirse com Dianna en sus brazos, y despertar con su dulce voz, pero estaba pagando el hotel y en algún momento debería usarlo.

"_Bueno llego el momento de que me vaya y te deje disfrutar de mi ausencia" _–

Dianna salto fuera de la cama

"_A dónde vas a ir? Me prometiste que…" _empezó a protestar Lea cuando Dianna la calló

"_Tranquila Sarfati, tengo que hacer unas cosas, te parece que te busque a las 19?"_

"_Qué? Donde vamos a ver un departamento a esa hora?" _– Lea estaba aún más confundida, y triste también, no quería que Dianna se fuera.

"_Te prometo que va a estar abierto, confías en mí?" _– Dianna se acercó a Lea

"_Si, DIANNA" _– Lea le hablo cortante cruzándose de brazos

"No me gusta tu tono, espero que en las próximas horas recapacites sobre eso" – Dianna acorto todas las distancias entre ellas dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose hacia la puerta

"En las próximas 6 horas puedo perfeccionarlo para peor,

DIANNAAAAAAAAAAA" – grito Lea mientras veía como Dianna salía de la habitación. Pero inmediatamente la puerta se cerró la morocha poso su mano sobre la mejilla, aun el calor de los labios de Dianna permanecía en su piel.

Dianna se subió a su auto y se tomó unos minutos para organizar su plan, quería sorprender a Lea com un cuarto habitable, y para eso debía hacer un poco de shopping, solo tenía un par de horas, pero sabía que podía lograr algo lindo, y conseguir que Lea se sienta cómoda, y acepte la propuesta.

La primera parada fue en la casa de fotografías a la cual Dianna iba siempre.

"_Hola señorita Agron, como está hoy?" _– dijo el hombre tras el mostrador

"_Hola, muy bien! Y necesitando de su ayuda" _– Dianna estaba sonriente

"_Dígame en que puedo servirle" _– contesto el hombre

"_Necesito hacer un par de fotos, pero tienen que estar listas en dos horas como máximo…"_

"_Mmm, me temo que eso va a ser imposible, estamos con mucho trabajo y recién las podría tener para mañana" _– dijo el hombre, muy apenado

"_Pero… Por favor, ustedes me conoce y sabe que si no fuera sumamente importante no se lo pediría… por favor" _– rogo Dianna

"_Con esa mirada ustedes puede conseguir lo que quiera señorita, no es así? Le prometo que en 2 horas las tendremos, como máximo 3" _–El hombre se rindió ante los encantos de la rubia

Dianna sonrió, saco su cámara, y le señalo al hombre las fotos que había elegido.

Minutos después la joven se encontraba en busca de cortinas, sabanas, edredón, almohadones, quería que el cuarto luciese perfecto para Lea, pero después recordó que no tenía idea cuál era su color preferido y tuvo que decidir en el momento, negro y violeta fueron los elegidos, nada llamativo, pero tampoco nada aburrido, el punto medio, y de todos modos después Lea podría decorarlo como quisiese.

Dianna dejo en su auto todo lo que había comprado hasta el momento, y volvió por más cosas, para luego ir a retirar las fotos.

"_Señorita Agron, justo a tiempo" _– dijo el hombre cuando la vio entrar

"_Ayyy perfecto! Muchas gracias" _– Dianna le entrego una sonrisa extra grande mientras recibía el sobre

"_Una cosa más, necesitaría un cuadro de esos, y su ayuda para llegar al auto" _– dijo Dianna quien tenía sus manos ocupadas con otras bolsas

"_Jaja, por supuesto señorita"_

Dianna pago y se dirigió al auto junto al hombre que llevaba el cuadro que ya había elegido.

Ya en el departamento Dianna tuvo que hacer 3 viajes para subir todas las cosas, y mirando su reloj vio que solo le quedaban 2 horas hasta ir a buscar a Lea.

"_Yo puedo, yo puedo" _– murmuro Dianna tomando aire, y ingresando en el cuarto.

Había ropa de ella tirada por todos lados, y decidió juntarla toda y trasladarla a su cuarto, al día siguiente tendría tiempo para acomodarla.

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar el cuarto, luego armar la cama con todas las cosas nuevas que había comprado. Tras eso comenzó a acomodar los objetos, como un hermoso jarrón para las flores, que también había comprado en el camino, una lámpara, velas, etc.

Finalmente el cuarto estaba casi listo, Dianna se sentó en el piso, busco las fotos que había hecho, el marco y comenzó a armar el cuadro, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, la mayoría de los que estaban en su casa los había hecho ella misma. Dianna fue acomodando todas las fotos, todas las que había tomado ese mismo día a Lea, eran hermosas y Dianna sabía que le iba a gustar, y si bien en un principio tuvo dudas, también puso la que se habían tomado ellas dos en el parque. Termino rápido de armar el cuadro, lo envolvió en papel de regalo, y lo escondió bajo la cama.

Dianna se paró, miro a su alrededor y se maravilló por lo mucho que había logrado en tan poco tiempo, el lugar ahora tenía vida, era habitable, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante ante lo que había logrado.

'_Le tiene que gustar, no?. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto! No solo rearmo un cuarto en 3 horas, sino que me muero de ganas de que alguien, con quien compartí no más de 50 horas en total, viva conmigo. Si alguien me pidiera una explicación sería imposible dársela, como pongo en palabras la sensación que tengo de conocerla de otra vida? Desde que la conocí algo cambio, teniéndola_

_alrededor me siento completa, dios creo que me voy a volver loca.'_

La rubia miro la hora y vio que estaba retrasada, antes de buscar a Lea necesitaba bañarse asique saco el celular de su bolsillo y le escribió un mensaje.

_Estoy algo retrasada, llego un poquito más tarde. Un beso :)_

La rubia mando el mensaje y corrió a bañarse.

**Dianna detesto que me hagan esperar, y si seguís retrasándote nunca voy a poder ir a ver esse departamento, aunque ya dudo que exista, L.**

Lea gruño y arrojo el celular sobre la cama, de verdad ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar, y más Dianna, porque si bien habían estado más de un día completamente juntas, Lea simplemente ya la extrañaba. El celular de Lea sonó y esta salto a agarrarlo pensando que era Dianna

_Hola Lea, como estas? Tenes planes para hoy? Theo_

El mensaje no solo no era de Dianna sino que era de Theo, Lea solo se limitó a responderle amablemente, y solo lo hizo porque sabía que era amigo de Jonathan.

**Hola Theo, ya estoy en los LA, espero que este todo bien, saludos**

Lea junto sus cosas y bajo al bar a tomar algo mientras esperaba a Dianna, quien llegaría 40 minutos después.

_Estoy estacionada en la puerta, apurate :)_

"_Apurate? APURATE?, te espere 41 minutos y venís y me apuras?" _– dijo Lea ofendida mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

"Jaja, sos tierna, me extrañabas tanto que contaste con exactitud cuantos minutos tarde en venir" – Dianna no quitaba la vista del frente.

"_Grrrr" _– Fue el único sonido que emitió Lea, aunque estaba feliz por dentro, nuevamente estaba com Dianna y eso era suficiente.

Después de un rato dentro del auto en silencio, Lea comenzó a reconocer el lugar.

"_A dónde vamos?" _–Lea la miro extrañada.

"_Ya te vas a dar cuenta" _– Dianna seguía sin mirarla.

"_Pero este es el camino a tu departamento, es cerca el lugar al que vamos, no?"_

"_Podría decir que sí, pero vas a tener que esperar" _– Dianna esta vez la miro de reojo y sonrió. Lea se cruzó de brazos y no dijo más nada hasta que Dianna estaciono el auto.

"_Me acompañas?" _– dijo la rubia volteando para ver a Lea y sonriendo expectante

"_Dianna esto es un chiste? Me prometiste que me ibas a llevar a ver departamentos y terminamos en el tuyo, de verdad necesito encontrar un lugar!" _– Lea intentaba sonar molesta, pero hasta Dianna se dio

cuenta de que en realidad no lo estaba

"_Dale Lee, por favor?" _\- rogó Dianna mirando fijamente a Lea, quien sin poder tener control sobre su cuerpo ya se estaba bajando del auto.

En el ascensor, y la entrada al departamento Lea noto los nervios en Dianna y no entendió que pasaba.

"_Mmm, bueno te prometí algo y lo tengo que cumplir" _\- Dianna alzo la vista para mirar a Lea tímidamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Lea no dijo nada, espero que la rubia siguiera hablando y la siguió hasta que Dianna se paró al lado de una puerta, que estaba frente a su propio dormitorio.

"_Sé que no es una habitación de Le Parc, pero pensé que por ahí podrías considerar… mudarte… mudarte acá conmigo" _– Dianna se puso colorada y termino de hablar con susurros, miro la expresión atónita de Lea mientras abría la puerta, sus ojos inspeccionaban el cuarto pero la morocha no decía nada y Dianna entro en pánico.

"_Mira, es solo una idea yo sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas disfrute mucho de tu compañía. Pero por ahí queres vivir sola y lo voy a entender, también si tenes ganas de ver otros lugares, pero bueno yo tenía le cuarto libre, me vendría bien compartir los gastos, el departamento es grande y pensé que quizás no sé, estaba buena la idea. Pero de verdad no te preocupes, mañana mismo podemos ir a ver otros departamentos, hay una inmobiliaria acá cerca y seguro podemos conseguir uno lindo y donde te sientas cómoda. Además…" _– Dianna se estaba ahogando, seguía hablando y no respiraba, hasta que Lea la interrumpió

"_Di…" _– Lea hablo en un tono muy bajo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"_Oh dios, perdón Lea perdón! No tendría que haberte dicho nada, no te sientas mal, de verdad a mí no me molesta que busques otro lugar, por favor no te pongas mal. Solo se me ocurrió porque no sé, la pase bien las dos veces que estuviste acá, y seria lindo tener una compañera de piso pero…" _– Dianna otra vez se ahogaba en sus propias palabras y Lea interrumpía

"_Es perfecto… Di, es hermoso" _– Lea se puso colorada mientras se quitaba una lagrima que comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla.

"_De verdad? Considerarías vivir… vivir acá?" _– Dianna estaba expectante mirando a Lea, y podía sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

"_Considerarlo? No" _– Lea hablo muy seria

"_Oh…"_

"_No tengo nada que considerar, ame tu departamento desde la primer noche que vinimos, es imposible que encuentre un lugar donde me sienta más cómoda que acá, y la habitación, wow Di no tenías por qué hacer todo esto! ]No se parece en nada al cuarto que vi hace poco más de un mes!" _– dijo Lea abalanzándose sobre Di y abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que su cabeza descanse en el hombro de

la rubia.

Dianna sintió las lágrimas de Lea sobre su propia piel y no entendió que pasaba.

"_Lee, porque las lágrimas? Si hay algo que no te gusta lo podemos cambiar" _– Dianna hablo sin soltarse de los brazos de Lea que la sostenían fuertemente

"_Es que… es muy lindo lo que hiciste por mí. Cuando me fui de NY solo pensaba en que no iba a tener a JGroff, que no iba a tener a nadie que realmente se preocupara por mí, pero ahora veo esto y no sé, no se me ocurre ni cómo agradecértelo"_

Dianna apretó a Lea contra su cuerpo aun con más fuerza, luego se alejó un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblase ante el calor de sus labios.

"_Hay un regalo de bienvenida, y no puedo esperar hasta que te mudes asique…" _Dianna se separó y entro al cuarto.

"_Esto es para vos" _– Sin más que decir la rubia le estaba entregando el gran paquete a Lea, quien la miraba todavía sorprendida.

"_Oh Di, es hermoso! Pero… cuándo?... en qué momento?" _– La sonrisa de Lea era inmensa, y se quedó admirando el cuadro con sus fotos, las mismas que Di había tomado esa mañana

"_Te gusta?. Mmm cuando hablabas con Jonathan, y después cuando estabas distraída, me gustan las fotos naturales y creo que estas salieron perfectas" _– Los ojos de Dianna estaban brillando como pocas veces lo habían hecho, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

"_Esta es definitivamente mi preferida!" _– Lea señalo la foto que ambas se habían tomado unas horas antes _"Es hermoso, gracias, gracias, gracias!" _– Lea volvió a abrazar a Dianna.

"_Mmmm…Di"_

"Mhm" – respondió Dianna aun en los brazos de la morocha.

"_Hiciste todo esto hoy, yo estuve en este cuarto hace unas semanas y era totalmente distinto, además las fotos…" _dijo Lea haciendo una pausa _"El cuadro! si no aceptaba vivir con vos no me lo ibas a dar?" _Lea cambio abruptamente el tono de voz, pero seguía sonriendo.

"_Jajaja, supongo que nunca considere la opción de que no aceptaras" _– dijo Dianna, sintiendo como los brazos de Lea la tomaban con más firmeza.

'_Nos podríamos quedar así por siempre? No sé qué me pasa, ni quiero pensarlo porque me genera un miedo atroz, pero sé que me haces feliz, que me gusta tenerte cerca, y sea lo que sea que vislumbre mi futuro, no lo puedo imaginar alejada de vos.' _Pensaba Dianna mientras sonreía en los brazos de Lea.

'_Fuck, no me quiero enamorar de vos, NO PUEDO!... sé que mudarme acá solo va a complicar más las cosas, pero… no me veo en otro lugar, no me veo lejos de vos'._

**NA: GRACIAS por todos los comentarios y la buena onda! :).**

**NA2: Sexypank lo de 'cursi y adorable' fue para mí o para Lea? Jajaja… en todo caso lo tomo**

**como un halago, y el descubrimiento de un nuevo costado en mí.**

**NA 3: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 4: Título del capítulo: Home (Edward Sharpe &amp; The Magnetic Zeros)**

_I Moats and boats and waterfalls, alley-ways and pay phone calls…I've been everywhere with you. We_

_laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night, nothing new is sweeter than with you…_

_Home, let me go home. Home is whenever I'm with you!..._

***Chapter 8*: Chapter: Satellite**

Lea nunca pensó seriamente en todas las consecuencias de mudarse con Dianna, ni siquiera pensó en si serían más las cosas buenas o las malas. Lea solo observo el cuarto que le había preparado, la sonrisa de la rubia, sus ojos expectantes aguardando su respuesta cuando ingresaba al dormitorio, la morocha no dudo, si bien no era tanto el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, había sido intenso, y claramente compartían muchas cosas, la idea era perfecta, y tener a Dianna cerca todo el día era algo a lo que Lea no se podía, ni se quería resistir.

Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que Lea se instaló definitivamente en el departamento, y la morocha podía sentirse completamente aliviada, nunca había tomado una decisión más acertada em toda su vía, bueno quizás sí, el día en que decidió audicionar para Rachel, ya que eso fue el inicio de todo.

La convivencia con Dianna era perfecta, la rubia siempre era la primera en levantarse y preparar el desayuno, luego la despertaba a Lea, y en muchas ocasiones compartían la primera comida del día em la cama de la morocha, quien todavía no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano.

Durante la primer semana las grabaciones para Glee aún no habían dado inicio, por lo cual ambas tenían todo el tiempo para aprovecharlo en paseos por la ciudad, salir a comer afuera y conocer nuevos restaurantes vegans, ir al cine, ir a exposiciones de fotografía, las dos se habían vuelto inseparables.

En la segunda semana habían comenzado los preparativos y las reuniones para las grabaciones, y los diferentes ensayos era lo único que las separaba, todos se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, Cory y Mark siempre estaban juntos, lo mismo Jenna y Kevin, una vez terminada la jornada en los estudios las dos volvían juntas, Lea era la encargada de cocinar, y después elegían alguna película, o recital

para mirar, mientras se relajaban en el sillón.

"_Lee estas lista?… Uy perdón!" _– dijo Dianna entrando al cuarto mientras la neoyorkina se estaba cambiando, inmediatamente se dio vuelta mientras esta se reía.

'_Qué carajo? Porque no entre? Porque me pongo colorada? No lo puedo creer, como si nunca hubiese visto a una de mis amigas en corpiño!. Aunque…NO!_'

Dianna sacudió su cabeza antes de que sus pensamientos se le fueran de las manos.

"_Creo que ya tenes tu respuesta jaja, 5 minutos más Di" _– rogó la morocha, quien como siempre era la última en estar lista

"_Lea vamos a llegar tarde y es el primer día de filmación" _– reprocho Dianna, buscando apurarla

"_Cálmate, no vamos a llegar tarde, ya casi estoy, las botas y listo!" _– Lea hablaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero finalmente su cuerpo fallo y termino cayéndose sobre la cama

"_Listo" _– Luego de recomponerse de la risa que le había causado desplomarse sobre la cama, Lea agarro su bolso y camino fuera del cuarto _"Vas a seguir mirando la pared? Es el primer día de filmación, vamos a llegar tarde" _– concluyo Lea burlándose de su roommate

"_Uffff… sos imposibleee!" _– Dianna hablo resoplando y haciendo gestos pero después largándose a reír cuando vio que Lea la miraba la misma cara que un niño cuando su madre lo reta.

Las dos salieron del edificio aun peleándose y Lea tomo la iniciativa, se subió a su nuevo auto y Dianna la siguió.

"_Recodarme una vez más porque accedí a venir en tu auto?" _– Dianna estaba casi pálida mientras Lea conducía a toda velocidad

"_De que te quejas? Si mal no recuerdo hace unas semanas me rogabas que maneje el tuyo, y ahora tenes problemas con mi forma de conducir?" _– Lea giro su cabeza y la miro desafiante

"_Mira al frente por favor! Y ese día claramente no estaba bien, asique no cuenta" _– La rubia se cruzó de brazos, sabía que Lea lo hacía para molestarla, y en el fondo le encantaba.

"_Ups, con cual se avanzaba en los semáforos? Rojo o Verde?" _– Lea no paraba de reír luego de cometer una de las tantas infracciones, sabía que se iba a acostumbrar a que le lleguen las multas a su casa.

"_Nunca pensé que fuese tan mala idea que te compres un auto, por dios! Voy a morir antes de filmar mi primera escena, ni estar en la cima de la pirámide de las cheerios me causo tanto terror"_

"_Tranquila Di, acelero un poco y llegamos más rápido así dejas de sufrir" _– Lea no termino de hablar y ya había conseguido que el auto aumente su velocidad considerablemente.

"_NOOO! Por favor, no! No importa si llegamos tarde, de verdad" _– Dianna ahora si estaba entrando em pánico.

Lea comenzó a reírse, saco el pie del acelerador, y luego de unos minutos de silencio comenzó a cantar, era algo que le gustaba hacer mientras manejaba, y además sabia el efecto que eso tenía sobre Dianna, cada vez que Lea se ponía a cantar la rubia se quedaba hipnotizada admirándola.

_HOW STRANGE THIS FEELING THAT MY LIFE'S BEGUN AT LAST_

_THIS CHANGE, CAN PEOPLE REALLY FALL IN LOVE SO FAST?_

_What's the matter with you, Cosette?_

_Have you been too much on your own?_

_So many things unclear so many things unknown._

_Lea miraba de reojo a Dianna quien, tal cual ella lo había anticipado, estaba observándola fijamente,_

_sus ojos irradiaban calidez, tanta que Lea sintió el calor esparciéndose por sus mejillas._

_In my life there are so many questions and answers_

_That somehow seem wrong_

_In my life there are times when I catch in the silence_

_The sigh of a faraway song and it sings_

_Of a world that I long to see out of reach_

_Just a whisper away waiting for me._

DOES HE KNOW I'M ALIVE?

DO I KNOW IF HE'S REAL?

DOES HE SEE WHAT I SAW?

DOES HE FEEL WHAT I FEEL?

_'Dios, sos tan increíble Lea Michele Sarfati, desde que te conozco haces que mis emociones habiten em una montaña rusa, te quiero matar pero al mismo tiempo te quiero sentir cerca, y tu voz… si supieras todo lo que eso genera en mi… Pero dudo que siquiera lo tenga bien en claro yo…'_

Lea podía sentir como la mirada de Dianna seguía clavada en ella, y a medida que cantaba la canción se daba cuenta del significado, y de la carga emocional que le generaba, se daba cuenta que su corazón estaba cantándosela a Dianna, una declaración de amor que afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, según la morocha, Dianna no recibiría, ya que para ella solo era una canción más.

_IN MY LIFE I'M NO LONGER ALONE_

_NOW THE LOVE IN MY LIFE IS SO NEAR_

_FIND ME NOW, FIND ME HERE!_

"_Wow… eso fue… hermoso" _– Dianna permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición, admirando a Lea quien sintió como una ráfaga de calor se diseminaba por todo su cuerpo, no solo por el halago de la rubia, sino por la dulzura con la que lo dijo.

"_Gracias!... es una de las canciones que más me gustaba de la obra"_

Lea la miro, pero cuando estaba a punto de perderse entre sus labios y la calidez que emanaban sus ojos volvió su vista nuevamente hacia el frente.

"_Listo, llegamos a tiempo, estas viva, mi auto sobrevivió una semana completa sin ninguna colisión, te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte" _– Lea portaba una sonrisa triunfal

"_Me voy a vengar, sábelo" _– Dianna bajo rápido del auto y empezó a caminar sin esperarla.

"_Por qué?" _– reprocho Lea luego de correr unos metros para alcanzarla

"_Por poner mi vida en peligro primero, y después por… por ponerte a cantar de ese modo"_

Dianna se arrepintió de lo que dijo en el momento exacto en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Es que escucharla cantar esa canción había perturbado el ritmo de su respiración, había provocado una sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo, y la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón, las letra y la suavidad con la que Lea canto la sacaron de su eje y aun cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos todavía no se había podido reponer. Ella siempre la escuchaba cantar, de hecho adoraba hacerlo, y no le importaba que Lea supiera que esa era una de sus debilidades, pero esta vez la sensación fue diferente, fue más intensa, y sin tener una explicación lógica, ella había deseado con todo su corazón que Lea se la estuviese cantando a ella.

Por su parte Lea se quedó congelada en el medio del estacionamiento sin entender lo que había querido decirle, pensó en el momento por si había dicho algo incorrecto pero sabía que no, _'No es como si se me hubiese escapado un 'Dianna find me now, find me here', o si?' _Las dudas empezaban a caer sobre Lea por lo que la morocha decidió perderse en su trailer y comenzar a prepararse para el

largo día que tenían por delante.

La mañana fue tranquila, sumergirse en el trabajo había logrado que las dos se olvidaran de la situación incómoda y rara que había tenido lugar en la mañana, ahora ambas se sentaron juntas en el descanso para el almuerzo, junto al resto de las chicas.

"_Chicas ella es Heather, es la nueva cheerio" _– Naya apareció en la mesa con una rubia que nadie conocía, salvo Dianna.

"_Hey Hemo, sentate acá" _– dijo Dianna haciendo lugar para que su compañera se sentase entre ella y Naya

"_Yo soy Lea Michele, o Rachel Berry jajaja, un gusto" _– Lea le sonrió.

"_Yo soy Amber, bienvenida"_

Después de entrar en confianza e ir contestando todas las preguntas con paciencia, Heather era una más del grupo, y ahora la bombardeaban con interrogantes sobre la vida personal de Beyonce, para quien había sido bailarina hasta hace unos días.

"_Creo que tendríamos que darle la bienvenida como corresponde, nos podríamos juntar a comer hoy, no?" _– Jenna miro al resto con mucha emoción

"_Que buena idea Jenna!" _– Naya fue la primera en unirse

"_Si, además mañana recién tenemos grabaciones por la tarde" _– recordó Amber

"_Por mi está perfecto" _– acoto Lea con una sonrisa

Dianna la miro a Lea como pidiéndole permiso para lo que estaba por decir, Lea enseguida entendió y asintió con su cabeza.

"_Si quieren pueden venir a nuestro departamento, que les parece?" _– Dianna fue perdiendo la sonrisa al ver que todas se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas

"_Su departamento? El de quiénes?" _– Amber y Naya preguntaron a dúo

"_Oh, pensé que sabían… Lea se mudó hace unos días, yo tenía un cuarto de más y ella estaba en el hotel y bueno… se nos ocurrió" _– Dianna sentía como sus mejillas se prendían fuego con las miradas y sonrisas de sus compañeras

"_Listo, yo les aviso a los chicos… A qué hora?" _– Jenna se apresuró para romper el

incómodo silencio

"_Mmm, a las 20?" _– Luego de mirar a Lea para tener su aprobación, Dianna se los comunico a las demás.

"_Gracias chicas!, de verdad pensé que por ser la última en entrar me iba a costar pero me lo están haciendo tan fácil" _– dijo Heather con una gran sonrisa.

Todas fueron abandonando la mesa y volviendo a sus trailers hasta que solo quedaron Lea y Dianna.

"_Está bien que las invitara a casa? Mira que si no puedo hablar con Mark y lo hacemos ahí" _– La rubia había agarrado la mano de Lea y jugaba inconscientemente con sus dedos

"_Es tu departamento Di, podes hacer lo que quieras pero nop, no me molesta" _– dijo Lea con una sonrisa, sintiendo como el contacto con Dianna despertaba un cosquilleo en su estómago.

"_No es el mío, es el nuestro" _– tímidamente Dianna lo dijo y bajo la mirada, poniéndose colorada.

Lea se derritió de amor con el modo en que la rubia había dicho 'es nuestro', y sabía que su cara no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en disimularlo.

"_Tenes razón, pensándolo de ese modo si, mejor habla con Mark" _– Lea se dirigió a la rubia muy seria Dianna la miro intentando deducir si era otra de sus bromas o si hablaba en serio, y cuando comenzaba a sentirse incomoda vio como la cara de lea se transformaba en una carcajada.

"_No aprendes más, no? Jajaja. Te parece que pasemos a comprar algunas bebidas para esta noche a la vuelta?"_

"_Sos insoportable Lea Michele Sarfati! Y sí, me parece bien" _– Dianna soltó su mano y le pego en el hombro mientras se levantaba actuando ofendida y realizaba una salida apresurada al mejor estilo

Rachel Berry.

Lea permaneció sentada, atentamente viendo como Dianna se alejaba y mordiendo su labio inferior antes de formar una enorme sonrisa.

"_Wow! Lea Michele estas jodida, por dios, estas hasta las manos!" _– dijo Jenna sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Jenna conocía a Lea desde los 8 años, había conocido a sus novios, sabia de algún breve e insignificante acercamiento a una ex compañera, pero lo que acababa de ver la tomó por sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que se conocían jamás la había visto mirar así a alguien, con los ojos llenos de amor y admiración, completamente abstraída del mundo que la rodeaba, como si solo tuviera ojos para essa persona, y esa persona era Dianna.

"_LEA!_" – grito Jenna echándose a reír, sin poder entender como la concentración de Lea era tan intensa que ni siquiera la había escuchado.

"_Qué? Qué pasa? Porque me gritas?" _– La neoyorkina estaba mirando a todos lados y sin entender la reacción de Jenna.

"_Lo voy a repetir porque veo que no me escuchaste… Lea Michele estas jodida, estas hasta las manos" _– Jenna no paraba de reírse.

"_Qué? De que hablas?" _– Lea aún estaba desconcertada.

"_Vos sabes de que hablo, pero no te preocupes no voy a decir nada"_

"_No tengo idea de que hablas Jenna!" _– Lea tuvo que forzar la risa, para disimular los nervios que la invadían

"_Si, si sabes… Ahora vamos que los productores nos están esperando" _– Ante la falta de reacción de la morocha, Jenna la tiro del brazo para que comenzara a moverse.

Lea se dejó llevar por su amiga, pensando en lo que ésta había dicho, pero sin animarse a preguntarle nada más.

La jornada de grabación había terminado, Lea espero a Dianna en su trailer mientras revisaba sus emails, y le escribía a Jonathan y a su madre. La idea de la morocha al principio era ir a ver la escena que su amiga y Cory compartían, pero luego aborto el plan. El guion claramente indicaba que había un beso y Lea no estaba preparada para ver los hermosos y suaves labios de Dianna posándose en los de otra persona.

"_Lea que haces acá todavía? Te dije que tomaba un taxi" _– Dianna entro al trailer y se quedó sorprendida al verla.

"_Si, lo recuerdo… pero yo te dije que te esperaba" _– dijo Lea mirando como la rubia corría juntando sus cosas, antes de ir a cambiarse.

"_No era necesario!" – Dianna le contesto un poco molesta_

"_Bueno perdón, no sabía qué te iba a molestar… la prox…." _– Lea estaba extrañada por la actitud de Dianna, era raro verla sin una sonrisa y ahora estaba seria, y un poco malhumorada.

"_Perdón, perdón Lee" _– Dianna la miro y su expresión se suavizo

"_Todo bien… Pero, qué te pasa?" – 'Uffff que alivio, menos mal que no hice nada'_

"_Esa escena fue el infierno, cientos de tomas, repetir una y otra vez, casi creo que Cory lo hacía apropósito"- _Dianna se veía completamente agotada y frustrada

"_Jajaja, hay dos posibilidades, o sos muy buena besando" _– Lea sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y rápidamente prosiguió _"O sos muy mala actriz". La morocha c_oncluyo intentando sonar como Rachel.

'_Te odio Cory, te odio! Pero quien lo culparía? Como negarse a besar esos labios perfectos, acariciar su suave piel, perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos. Mierda si Kurt claramente es gay porque no Quinn y Rachel?. Qué? Que estoy pensando? BASTAAAAAAAAAAA'_.

"_HEY SHH! No me provoques Sarfati" _– Dianna sonrió de modo desafiante señalándola con su dedo.

"_Tranquila Agronsky, acaso estaba equivocada?" –'Vos queres jugar yo juego…'_

"_Me voy a arrepentir siempre de haberte contado eso!" – _Dianna agito su cabeza reprochándose a sí misma

"_No me contestaste…Me equivoco?"_

Dianna se metió en el toilette para sacarse el uniforme de cheerio y reemplazarlo por su propia ropa.

"_Por supuesto que sí!" _– Dianna no la miro, mientras seguía cambiándose en el baño, con la puerta entre abierta.

'_Oh dios, puede alguien tener una espalda tan perfecta? Mierda, respirar, necesito respirar.' _Lea estaba con la vista fija en la apertura de la puerta pero Dianna se movió y quedo fuera del alcance de su vista.

"_En cuál de las dos me equivoque entonces? En decir que sos mala actriz? O que sos muy buena besando?"- _Lea le quería seguir el juego.

"_Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, lo deberías comprobar vos misma" _– Dianna salió del baño y ahora era ella quien subía la apuesta.

La morocha apenas pudo mantener su cuerpo oxigenado. _'Comprobarlo significaría besarla, entendí bien? Bromeo acerca de besarla para confirmar cual de mis opciones era la acertada? Oh dios, ahí vas de nuevo Lea….'_

"_Detesto que me dejen con la duda, lo sabias?" – 'Por más duro que sea esto no voy a dejar que te quedes con la última palabra'_

Dianna la miro levantando una ceja y formando una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa.

Lea estaba segura que con lo último Dianna iba a retroceder, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que luego de que la rubia abriera los ojos bien grandes sonrió y se empezó a acercar lentamente.

'_Ok Lea Michele Sarfati, si a vos te gusta jugar, a mí también' _pensó Dianna mientras paso a paso se acercaba, hasta quedar frente a la morocha, casi rozando sus narices.

'_No me podes hacer esto, voy a contar hasta 10 y si no te alejas, no me pienso hacer responsable de mis actos, de que actos? No sé, no importa, si se acaban los números lo descubriré… 10 – 9 – 8'_

'_Por dios, ella lo quiere! Siii, ella lo quiere jaja, me quiere besar? Eso es obvio si no deja de mirar mis labios, no?… Y yo también? Que está pasándome? Me tengo que alejar, pero me sigo acercando, su aroma… mmm, fuck fuck fuck AYUDA!'_

'_3-2-'_

'_La puta madre, que estoy haciendo? Que me pasa? Quiero besar a una chica? Ok, nunca fui de mente cerrada, pero tampoco estuve con esta mezcla de sentimientos, tanto gay cerca ya estoy sintiendo curiosidad?'_

'_fuck… eso estuvo cerca, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra…'_

Dianna se había puesto a pulgadas, apenas el aire las separaba, pero finalmente cambio la trayectoria y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio e incomodidad por fin pudo volver a hablar.

"_Bueno, y? Beso bien entonces?" – 'Porque por lo visto buena actriz soy, al menos pude hilar toda una oración coherente cuando por dentro me estoy muriendo!'_

"_Es el mejor beso que me dieron en mi vida Di, tenes razón, Cory no se puede resistir"- _Lea utilizo el humor para salir de la situación incómoda, era su típico recurso en estos casos.

"_Te lo dije!, mmm y besare mejor que vos? Voy a tener que preguntar, a mí tampoco me gusta quedarme con la duda" _– _'Estoy intentando que no se controle y me bese o qué carajo? Gracias a dios ella es…es?... y si no?... Me desconozco, me cambiaron… fuck fuck fuck' _Dianna comenzó a reírse de los nervios, pero Lea no lo hizo

"_Te podes ir formando una idea ahora mismo"- 'Apenas y recupero el aire y ya estoy provocándola de nuevo?'_

"_Mmm me queres besar Sarfati? Que linda… y es tentador, lo reconozco, pero no soy tan fácil" – _

_'Shhhh no quiero batalla interna conmigo misma'_

_Dianna le guiño el ojo provocando aún más nervios en Lea, mientras se ponía un sweater y agarraba sus cosas._

"_Nos vamos, Michele? Todavía tenemos que pasar a comprar cosas para esta noche" – _La rubia estaba parada fuera del trailer esperando a Lea.

Las dos salieron de ahí, unos minutos después ya habían olvidado la tensión previa, buscaron comida en su supermercado favorito, y hasta pidieron unos exprimidos de verdura para el camino.

Luego llegaron, ordenaron todo, y ambas se fueron a bañar para esperar listas a sus amigos.

La noche ya empezaba a tomar forma, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya ese hallaban disfrutando de la reunión, Lea se les unió cuando termino de arreglarse, y al entrar al living vio como Cory estaba pegado a Dianna en el sillón.

'_Dios, ni siquiera lo puede disimular un poco?' _gruño la morocha y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaban Jenna, Amber y Chris.

"_Hola chicos! Como la están pasando?"_

"_Adorable! Y el departamento es precioso, buen gusto L"_

Lea escucho lo que Chris decía, y asintió con su cabeza cuando vio como él le guiñaba el ojo, ella sabía que las palabras del más chico del elenco estaban cargadas de doble sentido, pero lo dejo pasar, tampoco es como si tuviese algo de lo cual hacerse cargo.

"_Muchas gracias Chris, pero la decoradora fue Dianna, deberías decírselo a ella" _– Lea se ruborizaba con solo nombrar a Dianna.

"_Que cosa debería decirme a mí?" _– La rubia apareció por atrás rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Lea y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de la más pequeña.

Lea observo las caras de sus compañeros ante el comportamiento de Dianna, los tres permanecían mirando la escena con sonrisas cómplices. Todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a las demostraciones de afecto por parte de la neoyorkina, y también de la rubia pero no como esta vez acontecía, nunca invadiendo tanto espacio personal, y nunca con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, hasta ahora.

"_Eh… Chris…el departamento" _– decía Lea completamente inmóvil, e intentando contener los pensamientos que le generaba el contacto directo con el cuerpo de Dianna, y la cercanía de su cara com la de la rubia, sus mejillas rozándose.

Jenna, Amber y Chris se largaron a reír, y Dianna los siguió, sin soltar a Lea, alejo su cara y la miro levantando una ceja.

"_Estas bien?" _– Dianna sentía como Lea respiraba con dificultad, agitada.

"_Si… perfectamente" _– Lea murmuro y se soltó en un movimiento de los brazos de Dianna _"Tengo sed, alguien quiere algo en especial?" _concluyo, ya en un tono mucho más firme, y con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que todos se habían ido, salvo Dianna.

"_Una copa de vino me vendría bien" _– dijo Dianna mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la isla de la cocina para subir su cuerpo y sentarse ahí, sin quitar los ojos de Lea.

"_Si, ahí voy" _– _'Porque no se la pedís a Cory? Claramente la estaban pasando bien en el sillón hace unos instantes' _Lea forzó una mueca sin mirarla a los ojos.

"_Todo bien? Que te molesta?" _– Dianna reprochó, cruzándose de brazos

"_Qué? No sé por qué lo decis… hay algo que tendría que molestarme?" _– Lea comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Dianna no dijo ni una palabra, solo la miro fijamente y frunció el ceño, haciéndole saber que essa respuesta no la convencía. Lea por su parte intentaba buscar una excusa rápido, era obvio que Dianna había visto su reacción cuando apareció en el living y la vio con Cory.

"_Es Jonathan, recién hablamos y lo extraño mucho" _– Lea soltó las últimas palabras con voz temblorosa, si era verdad que lo extrañaba demasiado.

"_LEA! Tu celular está al lado del mío desde que llegamos a casa, y nunca sonó" _–

_'Porque me mintió?_

_Claramente algo le molesto, pero que fue? Hice algo mal? No puede ser por lo que paso en el trailer,después de eso estuvo todo bien'_.

"_Estoy cansada, tengo sueño, y no quería decirte nada porque sabía que ibas a suspender la reunión, y no me parecía justo"._

"_Grrrrrrr, cuando quieras decirme que es lo que realmente te molesta la seguimos" _– dijo Dianna, saltando de la isla, y lista para salir de la cocina.

"_Pará" _– Lea la agarro de la muñeca para que no se fuera _"Es que…" _Lea no podía mirarla a los ojos.

"_Es que Lea?, que pasa?" _– _'Que le pasa? Habré hecho algo mal? Oh seguro que ya se arrepintió de mudarse acá' _Dianna se estaba empezando a preocupar.

"_Es Cory, ok? Contenta?" _– dijo Lea sintiendo como un fuego recorría su cuerpo, los celos brotaban hasta de sus huesos, su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se hacía más densa, y su cabeza intentaba buscar una salida airosa, luego de lo que había dicho.

"_Cory? Te gusta Cory?" _– Dianna movía su cabeza, y no entendía nada. Mientras sentía como su estómago se retorcía ante la imagen de Lea y Cory juntos.

"_Queee? Nono, es que… vos… cuando nos juntamos siempre estas con Cory, y me molesta. Sos mi mejor amiga y me gusta cuando pasamos tiempo juntas, pero entiendo si pasa algo entre ustedes,perdóname… se podría decir que soy algo posesiva, siempre lo fui, soy hija única, debe ser eso" _– Lea sentía que estaba muriendo a medida que explicaba su comportamiento, y más aún cuando Dianna

comenzó a reírse, carcajadas brotaban de su boca.

"_Jajaja Cory? Cory y yo? No Lea por dios, no!, Desde que corte con Dave necesito tomarme un tiempo, no estoy como para estar pensando en tener una relación con alguien, y te aseguro que no soy de estar con cualquiera por que sí. _

_No es mi forma de ser." _– Dianna seguía sin poder contener la risa ante la cara de Lea.

'_Porque si me dice que esta celosa como amiga le estoy dando una explicación que involucra mi vida amorosa? Ok, porque nombro lo de Cory, es por eso no? Fuck fuck fuck'_

'_Perfecto, no está interesada en Cory, pero tampoco en nadie más. Dave, te odio, te odio, te odiooo._

_Incluso cuando no tengo posibilidades con ella, y tampoco es que quisiera tenerlas, pero… grrrr'_

"_Vi tu cara cuando volviste al living y no había entendí porque… mmm en realidad estaba rogando para que aparecieras, Cory se vuelve un poco pesado y necesitaba que me rescates de esa situación" _– Dianna había dejado de reírse y ahora se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba la morocha.

"_Sos adorable cuando te pones celosa…" _\- _'Sos tan sexy cuando te pones celosa… oh fuck, acabo de decir lo que creo que dije? Mierda mierda mierda' _– Dianna ahora estaba a centímetros de Lea, quien la miraba completamente hipnotizada

"_A mí también me encanta que pasemos tiempo juntas, asique evita seguir enojándote y no hablarme, si?" _– Dianna poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lea, y sintió como esta tembló ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos, se puso colorada y sin mirarla a los ojos la beso tiernamente en la mejilla y dejo su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

'_Dios, podría vivir toda mi vida escuchando el sonido de su voz, sintiéndome segura en sus brazos, alimentándome solo con el aroma de su piel, calentándome con el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración, golpeando fuertemente sobre mi cuello.'_

'_Abrázame Lea, abrázame…' _Dianna imploro mentalmente por una reacción de la morocha, y se sorprendió cuando finalmente sintió sus manos alrededor de su cintura_. 'Siii, se siente tan bien, no quiero que termine más este momento… nada podría ser más perfecto, bueno en realidad si, su voz pero me voy a conformar con esto. Que me está pasando? Es como si tuviese un imán, no puedo estar_

_lejos de ella, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, necesito tenerla todo el tiempo cerca, y cuando me mira, oh dios, cuando me mira olvido que el mundo se sigue moviendo a nuestro alrededor'_

"_Tenes hambre?, hoy es mi turno para elegir la comida" _– dijo Lea lentamente separándose de Dianna, lo cual requirió su máximo esfuerzo

"_Si, muero de hambre, vamos a ver que quieren los chicos!" _\- _'No, volve a mis brazos, quedémonos acá por siempre'_

Por el resto de la noche las dos estuvieron inseparables, se sentaron en la mesa una al lado de la otra, lo mismo cuando se trasladaron al sillón, ambas observaron desde un rincón el diva-off, y Dianna se sorprendió cuando vio que Lea no estaba interesada en participar del karaoke.

"_Lea, que haces ahí? Dianna soltala un rato por favor!" _– Chris se cruzaba de brazos frente a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el piso espalda contra la pared, una al lado de la otra.

"_Hey yo no la estoy agarrando" _– Dianna levanto las manos y se empezó a reír

"_No tengo ganas Chris, de verdad hoy prefiero mirarlos a ustedes" _

Chris resoplo y se alejó, insistir era en vano.

"_De verdad no queres ir? Dale, a vos te gusta" – 'Decime que no, decime que no'_

"_No Di, no tengo ganas hoy…" – 'No tengo ganas de separarme de vos'_

"_Lo haces enojar a Chris!, además…. Tengo ganas de escucharte" – 'Eso si es verdad'_

"_Jaja me escuchas todo el día Di"_

"_Mmm, si es verdad, tenes razón, y además prefiero los shows privados" – 'Ok, eso no sonó como pretendí que sonara….'_

"_Soy toda tuya en privado" _– _'Ups, que no lo malinterprete porque me voy a tener que volver al hotel'_

Dianna la miro seria y soltó la carcajada, y Lea se le unió, agradeciendo que la rubia lo haya tomado con humor.

Las dos se quedaron ahí sentadas, después se les unió Naya, y observaban al resto cantando y a Hemo bailando hasta el cansancio.

Finalmente todos empezaron a irse, agradeciendo, las chicas estaban contentas porque todos parecían felices, ellas habían estado un poco separadas del resto, pero por suerte nadie estaba molesto por eso.

La ultima en irse fue Amber que se había quedado y había ordenado con ellas, las dos estaban exhaustas, y caminaron directo a sus dormitorios.

"_Hasta mañana D" _– Lea murmuro son una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

'_No quiero dormir sola, pensa rápido Dianna, pensa rápido' _la rubia buscaba una excusa para dormir en los brazos de Lea, otra vez.

"_Mmm, si queres podes mirar tele en mi cuarto un rato, te prometo que mañana vamos y compramos una para el tuyo, se me re paso ese detalle"- 'Sonreí Dianna, da tu mejor sonrisa porque acabas de elegir la peor excusa de todas…. aaa que carajo me pasa?'_

"_Eso suena bien, la verdad yo tampoco tengo sueño" _– _'Casi que me duermo parada, pero como decirte que no?'_

Lea se cambió rápidamente y volvió al cuarto de Dianna. Cuando entro se encontró con la rubia cambiándose, tenía un short negro muy sexy y…. _'oh dios, oh dios, sus abdominales, es hermosa, es simplemente hermosa'._

"_Uh, perdón, debería haber golpeado" _– automáticamente Lea se puso bordo.

"_Jaja no pasa nada, o te estas vengando porque lo hice yo esta mañana?" _– dijo Dianna dándose vuelta y enfrentando a Lea.

'_Oh dios, es perfecta, hasta su corpiño es perfecto. Mierda Lea saca la mirada de ahí, YA!...Tiene tatuajes? Porque nunca me dijo? Qué dice? Fuck no puedo ver, parece una frase…'._

"_Jaja descubriste que no sos la única que tiene tatuajes" _– Dianna rio por la cara de Lea mientras sacaba una remera para terminar de cambiarse.

"_Jaja, así parece… que… que dice?" – 'Gracias a dios que el tatuaje está ubicado justo AHÍ'._

"_Mmm dice 'Mary had a Little lamb" y es por mi mama. Ella se llama Mary, y cuando era chica siempre me decía que yo era su "little lamb" _– Dianna le contesto mientras corría el edredón y sabanas para acostarse.

"_Eso es muy dulce Di, quiero conocer a Mary y a Ron" _– Lea se acostó en su lateral de la cama, bueno el costado en el que había dormido ya anteriormente.

"_Ya te dije que cuando quieras, si mamá al final no puede venir, quizás podemos ir a visitarlos…." _– Dianna se mordió el labio inferior, mientras le alcanzaba el control remoto

Lea sonrió, tomo el control, y prendió la tele y empezó a hacer zapping sin preocuparse por lo que el televisor mostraba.

'_Es tan dulce, hasta sus bostezos son perfectos. Oh bostezo? Debe tener sueño, lo mejor va a ser que vuelva a …' _Dianna hizo desaparecer la distancia y antes de que

Lea pudiese darse cuenta se puso a pulgadas de distancia, mirando fijo a los ojos de la morocha.

Lea sonrió nerviosa y Dianna se acercó aún más, se hizo lugar entre las largas piernas de la morocha para introducir la suya y así poder estar más cerca. Poso su cabeza en su pecho, y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Lea.

'_Qué carajo estoy haciendo?, fuck su piel es tan suave. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? su perfume, es delicioso, huele tan bien. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? El calor de su cuerpo me quema de la manera más placentera que experimente en toda mi vida. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Su corazón late fuerte, salvajemente, y es una sensación magnifica. Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Mis labios ansían deslizarse por su piel… BASTA! No, no pienso moverme de acá, pero necesito autocontrol… Perfecto, ahora sus manos sobre mi cabello, lo que necesitaba cuando buscaba autocontrol en algún rincón de mi cuerpo._

_QUE MIERDA ME PASA? Me muero de ganas de besarla… me muero de ganas de besar a una chica'_

La realización dejo a Dianna en shock aterrorizada.

'_Fuck, está cada vez más cerca… mierda esos ojos, esa mirada, esos labios. Nono, no me puede hacer esto, respira Lea, respira, es solo su pierna rozando las tuyas, es su fucking rodilla pegada a tu centro! QUE CARAJO HACES DIANNA?… oh dios, no puedo controlar los latidos de mi corazón y mucho menos evitar estar temblando de esta forma, lo va a notar y se va a espantar. Mierda, su perfume, su delicioso aroma, el calor de su cuerpo en el mío, sus gloriosas, suaves, perfectas, y pequeñas manos sobre mi piel, fuck me estoy olvidando de respirar, tranquila Lea, tranquila. Ahí está, mucho mejor, inhalar, exhalar, es fácil. Mmm fue ella la que se acercó, fue ella la que busco el contacto, es ella la que me empezó a acariciar, porque debería quedarme inmóvil? Si ella quiere jugar, entonces yo también' _Lea empezó a hacerle mimos a Dianna, a jugar con su pelo, deslizar sus

dedos sobre su cuello, y sintió como ella en lugar de rechazar el contacto se movió, como buscando la comodidad total para permanecer ahí.

"_Canta para mí, por favor" _– murmuro Dianna

Lea sonrió, cerró sus ojos, y empezó a cantar, sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca…

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb,_

_Mary had __**my **__little lamb, Its fleece was white as snow_

Lea transformo con su voz esta canción divertida y animada en un arrullo, cada palabra era una caricia al cuerpo de Dianna, un mimo. Y no pudo contenerse y cambiar la letra, sabía que Dianna lo iba a notar, pero en ese momento no le

importó.

_Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went,_

_Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go_

(…)

Dianna sonrió, y sintió que pocas cosas podían ser más placenteras que esos momentos a solas, em contacto con Lea.

"_Lee" – susurro Dianna con un hilo de voz_

"_Mhm…"_

"_Vos también sos mi mejor amiga, y yo…yo de verdad te quiero mucho"_

"_Y yo te quiero a vos D" – Lea dijo entre un suspiro mientras la abrazaba con más _

_firmeza._

"_Dulces sueños"_

"_Dulces sueños D"_

Las palabras sobraban, las dos se vieron envueltas en ese tipo de silencio, el cual adoraban, mientras paulatinamente comenzaban a dormirse.

**NA: No debería decir esto pero tengo varios capítulos adelantados, ya escritos. PACIENCIA lo**

**que esperan y reclaman se va a dar. Es solo que no me sentía cómoda apresurándolo, quien no**

**tuvo una relación que empezó a darse de a poco? Conocerse es una de las mejores cosas cuando**

**se empieza algo, al menos en la mía lo fue :).**

**Ah, aclaro por las dudas que si trato de administrar las actualizaciones es para evitar después**

**estar un mes sin hacerlo porque no se me cae una idea jaja.**

**Dicho eso solo me queda volver a agradecerles por todos los comentarios y la buena onda :).**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Satellite (Eddie Vedder)**

_I It's no shame that love's a game that I can only play with you. What I'm saying… Is I'm here waiting_

_for you…_

_I've seen the light, I'm satisfied that the brightest star is you. Satellite, I'm holding tight beaming back_

_to you_.

DON'T THINK I'M OUT PLAYING, 'CAUSE I'M INSIDE WAITING FOR YOU…

***Chapter 9*: Chapter: Stuck on you**

Luego de una ardua semana de trabajo, las chicas tenían su merecido día de descanso, el sábado había sido el día tan esperado por todos, y por fin había llegado.

La convivencia seguía perfecta, se levantaban todos los días, desayunaban, salían para el set, en el mismo no se cruzaban tanto como les gustaría pero si un poco más que lo que lo hacían al principio, almorzaban junto al resto del elenco, y luego se encontraban para volver, comer algo, mirar tele en el caso de Lea, y leer en el de Dianna, y a dormir temprano.

Si bien ambas anhelaban otra excusa para dormir juntas, esta no había llegado, y cada una lo hacía em su cuarto. Pero ninguna delas dos se iba a la cama hasta que el sueño realmente las vencía, ambas estiraban ese momento, estaban horas en el sofá, hablando, haciéndose mimos, o simplemente estando, una en contacto con la otra, gozando la cercanía con la otra.

Hoy, como todos los días, Dianna se había despertado temprano, se bañó, y estaba por preparar el desayuno cuando su celular sonó.

**Hey Di, como va todo? Estoy un par de días en LA, ya desayunaste?, Dave.**

'_Dave? Wow, no había pensado en el desde… desde que lo vi en el parque jaja!…'_

_Que sorpresa! todo bien, me desperté hace un ratito, que sugerís?, D_

**Desayuno en Madeleine Bistro en 30 minutos?**

_Listo, te veo ahí, un beso!_

Dianna se cambió y termino de preparar el desayuno para que Lea no tuviera que hacerlo cuando se despertara y salió del departamento para encontrarse con Dave.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado él ya estaba en una mesa esperándola.

"_Hola Di! Qué bueno que pudiste venir!" _– Dave la saludo con un beso y un gran abrazo.

"_Gracias por la invitación, me alegra saber de vos" _– Dianna se sentó frente al muchacho. Si bien no había pensado en él, le gustaba que hayan quedado las cosas bien, ella ya le había aclarado que solo lo quería como amigo, y él lo había aceptado.

"_Bueno y contame, como va lo de la serie, ya empezaron a grabarla?"_

"_Si, esta fue la segunda semana, son 13 capítulos por ahora, pero hay muchas expectativas…"_

"_Seguro va a salir todo bien, por lo que me contaste tienen un gran elenco, el argumento es novedoso, vas a ver que esta vez se te da!" _– Dave sonreía, y se notaba que todo lo que decía era sincero, él se preocupaba por ella, y eso a Dianna la hizo sentir muy bien.

El mozo se acercó y trajo el menú, cada uno eligió lo que quería y siguieron charlando.

"_Y vos en que andas? Algún proyecto nuevo?" – _Dianna ya le había contado todo sobre Glee y ahora quería escuchar sobre cómo iba su vida

"_Mmm, te conté lo de Scrubs? Todavía no está confirmado pero con un poco de suerte quedo para un par de episodios, y en cine por suerte ya termine de grabar 'The Shortcut'"_

"_Muy bueno Dave, me vas a invitar a verla no?" – _La rubia se mostraba entusiasta y era porque así lo sentía, ella sabía lo mucho que él se esforzaba y verlo ir consiguiendo cosas de a poco la ponía muy

contenta.

El mozo interrumpió trayendo sus pedidos, y la comida hizo que por un ratito reinara el silencio, pero Dave volvió a hablar.

"_Estuve pensando mucho en vos estos días… No, no jaja no lo malinterpretes. Te acordas el guión que me habías mostrado? El del corto…" _– Dave termino de hablar y se llevó otro bocado de waffle a la boca, pero sin quitar los ojos de Dianna.

"_Jaja no tenes que aclararlo, ya sabemos cómo son las cosas. Y sí, me acuerdo, porque pensabas em eso?" – _Dianna no había pensado en ese guion en mucho tiempo, filmarlo había sido una de sus metas, pero por ahora nunca habían tenido una oportunidad.

"_Bien, estaba pensando que quizás… no sé, podríamos retomar la idea, yo en un par de meses voy a estar libre y seguramente voy a pasar más tiempo en LA, podríamos ver si coincidimos y de una vez por todas hacerlo…"_

Dianna estaba sorprendida por la propuesta, no había pensado mucho en eso en el último tiempo, Glee,

Lea, Lea, Lea, y un poco más de Glee ocupaban todos sus pensamientos y energías, pero lo que decía Dave la estaba entusiasmando mucho, ya habían realizado uno anteriormente con A Fuchsia Elephant y los resultados habían sido muy buenos.

"_Wow, no sé qué decirte, siempre quisimos plasmarlo en la pantalla pero en el último tiempo por mil cosas era algo que ya no tenía como prioridad"_

"_Oh… bueno era solo una idea, no te preocu…" – _Dave lucía un poco desanimado pero Dianna no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

"_No, no me entendes, me encanta la idea! adoraría poder hacerlo. No puedo decir que si ya, en este momento, ni comprometerte si surge algo, pero tengo ganas de analizarlo… Que decis?"_

"_Buenísimo, y yo no tengo que decir nada, voy a ser un simple productor, acá la que manda sos vos" – _él le guiño el ojo y ella sonrió, la idea la había puesto feliz.

'_No es una mala idea, no lo es en absoluto. Tendría que pensar en cómo viene la mano con Glee, pero cuando tenga mis vacaciones se podría hacer, voy a tener mi propia plata, no voy a tener que usar la de mis padres, es lo que siempre quise.'_

Tanto Dave como Dianna siguieron conversando sobre ese proyecto, y sobre cómo estaban yendo sus vidas, al pareces Dave estaba conociendo a alguien y Dianna estaba contenta por él, era un gran chico y quería verlo feliz.

A varias cuadras de la cafetería Lea estaba despertándose, pero a diferencia de todos los días desde que se había mudado, hoy no escuchaba ningún ruido. Si bien ninguna de las dos había puesto alarma, sabía que Dianna no iba a dormir hasta tarde, la rubia era una persona que amaba disfrutar el día al máximo, por lo cual la falta de bullicio le llamo la atención.

Luego de remolonear en la cama un buen rato Lea se metió en la ducha, se puso un jogging, una remera y salió de su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta observo la del cuarto de Dianna abierta, la cama hecha, y al llegar al living vio que no había rastros de su roommate.

'_Donde se metió? No me dijo que tenía planes para hoy… y si le mando un mensaje? No, no puedo, se va a sentir asfixiada.'_

Lea entro en la cocina, vio que Dianna le había dejado su desayuno preparado y sonrió, pero no había ninguna nota, ni señales de que la rubia hubiese comido ahí, la morocha trato de no hacerse la cabeza, se sentó a comer algo mientras leía una de las revistas que la rubia había comprado el día anterior

cuando volvían del set.

La neoyorkina termino el desayuno y se tiro a mirar tele en el sillón, cada dos segundos mirando la hora en su celular, como si eso fuese a darle una respuesta a su pregunta: ¿Dónde está Dianna?.

Después de un rato decidió escribirle a Jonathan para preguntarle cómo iba todo en NY.

**Te extraño Jgroff, te olvidaste de mí?, L.**

_Jaja, siempre tan exagerada, como podría olvidarme si anoche hablamos?_

**No importa, es mucho tiempo :(**

_Mmm, donde esta Dianna?_

**Qué? Por qué lo decis? Que tiene que ver Dianna en esto?**

_Es sábado, es temprano, debes estar en tu departamento, si Dianna estuviese ahí no me estarías escribiendo._

**Sos un idiota, te oidooooo**

_Los dos sabemos que ninguna de esas dos cosas son ciertas…_

**No sé por qué saltas con eso, no tiene nada que ver.**

_En serio? Entonces llámame y pásame con ella_

**No, ni loca, sos mío, solamente mío, y nada más que mío**

_Jajaja, gracias por confirmarme que no está._

**BASTA JONATHAN! Contame como esta Nueva York…**

_Igual que la última vez que estuviste acá. Contame cómo va la convivencia por _

_ahí…_

**Eso no fue muy descriptivo grrr. La convivencia es genial, nunca pensé que iba a disfrutar tanto tener una roommate.**

_Sobre todo porque es Dianna, digo, ella es tan interesante, no? ;)_

**Sip, la paso muy bien, nunca me aburro con ella.**

_No sé por qué eso no me sorprende para nada…_

**Vas a seguir?**

_Perdón L, extraño pelearte, es eso… :)_

**Sos un tierno Jgrofff, por eso te perdono :), quizás en unos días vaya, tengo que ver si hago tiempo.**

_Mientras ya tengas agendado mi cumpleaños me conformo, no te perdono que no vegas, es más, podes traer a Dianna_

**CORTALA! Estas celoso?**

_Jaja, de Dianna? No, ella y yo competimos en categorías diferentes, no podría estar celoso ;)_

**Que queres decir?**

_Nada jaja, te voy a dejar porque estoy saliendo para el gimnasio_

**Ufa :(, me llamas después?**

_Si, a la noche hablamos. Un beso ;)_

Lea tiro el celular sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos molesta. ¿Porque Jonathan había dicho essas cosas? Ella nunca le conto de su confusión, de sus sentimientos, o lo que fuese que le estaba pasando.

Una llave se introdujo en la cerradura y saco a Lea de sus pensamientos, segundos más tardes Dianna entraba al departamento.

"_Buenos días L" _– La rubia la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el sillón con ella

"_Buenos días D! madrugaste?" _– Lea necesitaba saber dónde había estado Dianna, de algún modo tenía que limpiar el camino para preguntárselo

"_Jaja, en el reloj biológico Sarfati creo que se podría decir que madrugue… Rico el desayuno?"_

"_Sip, gracias! Pero vos no comiste nada, o si?" – 'Donde carajo estabas? No me gusta despertarme y que no estés acá'_

"_No, estaba por hacerlo pero me escribió…Dave. Me invito a desayunar asique por eso salí un rato" –_

_'Porque estuve a punto de mentirle? Me escribió Dave, mi ex, no tiene nada de malo, y tampoco es como si a ella eso le importara'_

'_Dave? Otra vez? Fuck, era obvio que no iba a salir de escena tan fácil. Que ilusa que soy!... No lo soporto, está claro que de ex no tiene nada…'_

"_Ah… tu novio, est" _– Lea sintió como su estómago se retorcía al pronunciar la palabra novio, y ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir a continuación por eso agradeció que Dianna la interrumpiera.

"_EX novio, fue solo un desayuno como amigos" – 'Por qué me preocupa tanto dejárselo en claro? Ok, igual es la verdad, él es solo mi ex novio'_

"_Si, como sea…" _– Lea agarro el control remoto y se puso a hacer zapping, no quería ni pensar em porque estaba increíblemente molesta por saber que Dianna había pasado tiempo con su ex. Dianna se puso a mirar el zapping rabioso, que Lea estaba poniendo en práctica, en completo silencio, hasta que su celular sonó, mientras lo agarraba vio como Lea la miraba de reojo pero sin decir nada.

**Little lamb con tu papá salimos a pasar el día afuera, te extrañamos mucho. Que tengas un hermoso sábado, te quiero. Mamá.**

Dianna sonrió, adoraba que su madre la siguiera llamando así, y lo cercanas que eran, si no hablaban por teléfono de todos modos se comunicaban casi todos los días.

'_Por que sonríe así? Sera un mensaje de él? Es obvio que es un mensaje de él, aiiii diosss, creo que me voy a ir a pasar el día a lo de Jenna' _Lea hacia todo lo posible para mantener sus ojos en el televisor.

"_Mi diva favorita tiene planes para hoy?" _– Dianna la miro con una sonrisa, tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto, pero no sabía si Lea ya tenía compromisos.

"_Mmm, no te preocupes por mi Di, hace lo que tengas que hacer. Voy a arreglar con Jenna después para salir un rato" _– Lea sonó mucho más cortante de lo que había deseado.

'_Se enojó? Que le pasa? Yo nunca le dije que tenía cosas que hacer, o si? Alguien que me dé un manual para entender a esta mujer!' _Dianna estaba confundida al ver como la actitud de Lea había cambiado.

'_Ups por su cara creo que se me fue la mano con la respuesta, dios, no aprendo más!'_

"_Vos… tenes organizado tu sábado?" _– Lea suavizo su tono y busco arreglar lo que había dicho antes.

"_Nop, pensé que podíamos pasar el día juntas pero está bien si queres ir a lo de Jenna, voy a aprovechar para leer o tratar de escribir un par de ideas que tengo en mi cabeza últimamente" – 'NO, tenía planeado pasar todo el puto día con vos, pero si no queres supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto'_

'_Qué? Quería pasar el día conmigo? Dios porque me adelante?… ok, lo puedo arreglar, no? Va a pensar que estoy loca, pero prefiero eso a estar lejos de ella todo el día'_

"_Mmm, en realidad todavía no hable con ella, solo era una idea porque pensé que tenías cosas para hacer y no quería que por mi culpa dejaras de hacer tu vida"_

"_En serio Lee? Que hice para que pensaras que pasar tiempo con vos no es hacer cosas por mí y mi vida?" _– Dianna se sintió dolida, si de verdad Lea sentía que pasaba tiempo con ella por obligación algo estaba mal.

"_No, quiero decir que desde que me mude siempre hacemos cosas juntas y por ahí ya te habías cansado… de mi" _– Las mejillas de Lea comenzaban a tomar color, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en sus pies.

"_Vos te cansaste de mí?" _– Dianna la miro frunciendo el ceño

"_No, me encanta pasar tiempo con vos" – 'Si, se me fue la mano con la sinceridad'_

'_Ay es tan tierna, como podría pensar que me voy a cansar de ella? Ni remotamente podría cansarme de tenerla cerca'_

"_Veni acá" _– Dianna agarro a Lea y la sumergió entre sus brazos, al hacerlo sintió como un hormigueo se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y desataba una batalla de sentimientos en su estómago, pero lo ignoro.

Sin siquiera pensarlo hundió su nariz en el cabello de la morocha, perdiéndose en ese dulce aroma y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el brazo de Lea.

El corazón de Lea comenzó a latir de modo más rápido, y su respiración se agito, siendo audible para Dianna, quien se dio cuenta de la situación y volvió a hablar para calmar la tensión.

"_A mí también me encanta que pasemos tiempo juntas, me divertís, me contagias con tu alegría, y si no te molesta, te voy a obligar a pasar todo el día conmigo, shopping, cine y después cena, que te parece?"_

"_Me parece que ya tenes todo planeado!" – _Lea sonrió feliz, nada se sentía mejor que el calor del cuerpo de Dianna abrigándola.

"_Jaja, eso es un sí?"_

"_Como decirle que no a Dianna Agron? Es un sí rotundo jaja!" – _la risa de Lea lleno todos los espacios.

"_Perfecto, ahora voy a preparar unos sándwiches mientras te vas a cambiar, comemos y después vas a usar toda tu paciencia en nuestra tarde de shopping, te parece bien?"_

"_Wow, sos sexy cuando das ordenes, es así como conseguís todo, no?"_

"_No todo…."_

"_No todo?... quien te dijo que no?"_

"_No sé si debo decirlo" – 'Mmm, estoy coqueteando con ella? Fuck fuck fuck'_

"_Ahora necesito saberlo…" _– Lea se quedó mirándola fijo a los ojos

"_Por qué es tan importante?"- 'Necesito dejar de mirarte a los labios, ya…ya… YA'_

"_Quizás puedo hacer algo al respecto" – 'Esta bien adjetivar como dulce la respiración de alguien? Si es así, esa es la calificación exacta para la tuya…'_

'_Creo que si podes hacerlo pero…no…dios que estoy pensando?' _Dianna cerró los ojos intentando limpiar su cabeza

"_Anda a cambiarte, vamos!" _\- Dianna evito contestarle, se levantó rápido y se fue a la cocina, pero antes empujando a Lea fuera del sillón.

"_Si Quinnie, como digas!" _– grito Lea desde la puerta y Dianna le tiro un repasador que estaba sobre la isla.

Lea se puso unos jeans, zapatillas y un sweater, y volvió al living, ambas comieron y salieron del departamento.

La neoyorkina venia perdida en su celular, pero cuando Dianna empezó a cantar, completamente compenetrada se robó toda su atención, la rubia conducía sería, y de un momento a otro paso a estar cantando con una gran sonrisa, del mismo modo angelical en el que los niños lo hacen.

_I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden in the shade…_

_We would shout and swim about the coral that lies beneath the waves…_

_Oh what joy for every girl and boy knowing they're happy and they're safe…_

_We would be so happy, you and me, no-one there to tell us what to do._

_I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden with you…._

"_Jaja amo tu voz, y acompañado con esa sonrisa…. Quinnie debería tener un solo" – 'Si, estaba solo pensando en el programa, JA!. Amo verla tan feliz, aunque ni quiero pensar en que Dave sea quien la puso de tan buen humor'_

"_Ups, no lo puedo evitar cuando escucho esta canción… entre tantas otras" _– Dianna se puso completamente colorada

'_Es extremadamente adorable, hasta como se ruborizan sus mejillas es pura perfección'_

"_Lee"_

"_Mhm…" _– Lea siguió mirándola, nunca había sacado sus ojos de la rubia

"_Considerarías tener una mascota?" _– Dianna le hablaba muy seria

"_Jaja, por supuesto Di! En qué pensas? Perro, gatitos?"_

"_Mmm, en realidad pensaba en un pulpo" – _Dianna tuvo que tragarse su risa cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Lea mirándola con ojos y boca abiertos, procesando lo que había dicho.

"_Un pulpo? Escuche bien?" _– Fue todo lo que Lea pudo modular.

"_Si Lea, un pulpo, el que encontras en el océano, cabeza grande y 8 brazos?" _– Dianna seguía seria, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de tener una cámara y sacarle una foto a la cara de Lea.

"_Eh… no sé cómo se cuidan, pero… si vos queres… yo no… no tendría problemas" _– Lea fingió una sonrisa, no tenía ni idea como habían llegado a hablar sobre adoptar un pulpo.

"_Jajaja, sos increíble!. Era una broma, aunque… si es verdad que siempre quise tener uno. Pero son difíciles de cuidar, requiere un espacio grande y bueno por el momento no podría hacerlo, quizás más adelante…" _– Dianna había suavizado sus expresiones y seguía agitando su cabeza, no podía creer la cara que Lea había puesto

"_Ufff, no es que no quisiera pero que alivio"_

"_Jaja tendrías que haber visto tu cara! Una lástima que no traía la cámara conmigo!" _– Dianna le pego en el hombro despacito, no podía parar de reír.

"_Y que queres, me estás diciendo que queres que adoptemos un pulpo! No podía ser algo más normal, como un perro? Son inteligentes y una buena compañía"_

"_Hey los pulpos también son inteligentes! Además de rápidos, curiosos… y sabias una cosa? Tienen tres corazones!"_

"_Jajaja sos NatGeo? Que horrible, o sea que si al sr pulpo le rompen el corazón, le duele tres veces más que a mí?" _– Lea puso la palma de su mano en su corazón e hizo un gesto de dolor.

"_Mmm, no creo que tu corazón corra peligro, quien podría rompértelo?" _–

_'Podría matar al idiota que te lastime, o podría hacer algo yo para mantenerte siempre feliz…. Como amigas, sí, no sé porque me lo aclaro a mí misma'._

"_Si supieras…" _– Lea lo dijo como un susurro, pero Dianna lo oyó.

"_Mmm si me lo dijeras"_

"_Qué? Nono, fue una forma de decir… Dianna te parece si bajamos? Por qué hace un buen rato que estacionaste y seguimos acá…"_

Dianna miro al frente y era verdad, el auto estaba estacionado desde hacía varios minutos, dejo escapar una risa y salió del mismo, al igual que Lea.

"_Nadie le va a romper el corazón a mi mejor amiga, yo lo voy a cuidar" _\- Las dos habían empezado a caminar cuando Dianna abrazo a Lea por el cuello, y dejó caer su mano sobre el pecho de Lea, apoyándola ahí, antes de decir esas palabras.

'_Ok, debería sacar la mano de ahí, si, vamos, dale Dianna… Bien ahí esta… perfecto'_

'_Que hace? Siento que la palma de su mano es una braza, y estoy disfrutando el dolor que provoca esse fuego, me estoy volviendo masoquista? Fuck fuck fuck. Lo peor es todo es que en el fondo se que mi corazón está en sus manos, como me gustaría creer eso, que se va a encargar de que no se rompa'_

"_Bueno, a donde vamos primero?" _– Lea intento despejar su cabeza, y hacer shopping era la mejor forma de lograrlo

"_Anthropologie… quizás" _– Dianna se quedó mirándola juntando sus palmas mostrando mucha ansiedad

"_Que original Di! Me sorprendiste eh!" _– No era una novedad para Lea el amor que la rubia tenia por esa marca.

Las dos ingresaron al local, y Lea empezó a ver algunas cosas para ella, pero más que nada a prestar atención a Dianna, que iba de un lugar a otro sacando ropa.

"_Mira, esto es muy vos, probatelo!" _– Dianna se acercó y le dio un trech color beige

"_Wow, me gusta" _– Dijo Lea mirándolo, mientras Dianna ya la había agarrado de un brazo y la metía en un probador

Lea se lo puso, y le quedaba perfecto, la rubia sabía lo que hacía.

"_Y? Puedo ver?" _– pregunto ansiosa Dianna

"_Jaja, si Di es solo un trench" _– Lea apareció y Dianna sonrió al ver que le quedaba a la perfección.

"Perfecto… pero… a ver déjame" – Dianna se acercó a Lea y la rodeo por la cintura por detrás, quedando las dos de cara al espejo. La rubia desato el cinto del trench por la cintura, que estaba atrapado en la hebilla, y lo volvió a hacer pero de un modo más natural, sin usar la misma de forma tan rígida.

'_Me tengo que concentrar en suministrar oxígeno a mi cuerpo, no importa su respiración al lado de mis mejillas, sus labios tan cerca, y todo su cuerpo sobre mi espalda. Es normal, vamos….'_

'_No, no y no, acomodarle el cinto no es una excusa para abrazarla, era algo totalmente necesario'_

"_Gracias" _– murmuro Lea, aun nerviosa, y con Dianna todavía pegada a su cuerpo.

'_Me tengo que alejar, si, necesito alejarme antes de hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir'_

"_El largo es perfecto, tenes lindas piernas y este te permite… te permite lucirlas" _

– _'Aja, bien Dianna, no era suficiente abrazarla innecesariamente sino que ahora le haces halagos sobre sus increíbles, y extremadamente largas piernas? Que me pasa?'_

'_Jaja sigo durmiendo? Me estoy perdiendo de algo? Piensa que tengo buenas piernas? Basta Lea, solo le gusta la ropa y te ayuda a elegir algo lindo, no te ilusiones'_

"_Jaja, perfecto, me convenciste! Ahora es tu turno"_

Dianna estaba tan avergonzada por cómo había actuado que en unos segundos

desapareció de su vista.

"_Estas?" _– pregunto Lea cuando Dianna tardaba, la rubia finalmente salió

"_Mmm que decis?"_

Dianna dio una vuelta y Lea tosió, se ahogó con su propia saliva al ver como los jeans que se estaba probando se fundían con la piel de Dianna y acentuaban cada uno de sus atributos en especial el que empieza donde termina su espalda.

"_Mmm a ver, date vuelta" – 'Ok, ella no es la única que va a jugar acá… yo también pienso hacerlo'_

Lea obligo a Dianna a girar y dirigió una mirada a la parte trasera del jean, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

"_Si, creo que deberías llevarlos!" – 'Dios bendiga a quien invento los skinny jeans!'_

"_Ok…ok, y el… sweater?" _– Dianna seguía boquiabierta por la mirada que le había entregado Lea, pero se las arregló para pasarlo por alto.

"_Perfecto!" _– dijo Lea sonriendo.

Luego de un par de cambios más Dianna salió del lugar con dos polleras, un sweater, un poncho y un cárdigan escote en V. Y obviamente tres jeans.

"_Tres jeans? Wow, y yo pensé que era compradora compulsiva" _– Lea bromeo mientras dejaban las bolsas en el asiento trasero del auto.

"_Anthropologie es mi debilidad" _\- _'Después de ver cómo me miraste tranquilamente me compraba todo el stock que tuvieran, quiero decir que eso indicó que me quedaban bien, no porque yo quiera que me vuelvas a… otra vez me auto explico las cosas? Suficiente!'._

"_Bueno ahora elegí vos, donde queres ir?" _– le pregunto Dianna cuando las dos empezaban a alejarse del auto.

"_Mmm, Free People?"_

"_Ahí vamos!" _– Dianna entrelazo su brazo con el de la neoyorkina mientras ambas caminaban hacia el local.

Luego de un buen rato Dianna volvió al auto con 6 bolsas, y Lea con 5, el 'shopping' había terminado por el día, ambas se subieron y Dianna condujo hasta un cine cercano para ver alguna película.

"_Tenes algo en mente? Sabes que están dando?" –_

"_No tengo idea jaja, pero pensé que podíamos elegir cuando estemos ahí, te parece?"_

"_Dale, me parece bien" _– respondió Lea, lo cierto es que no le interesaba la película, solo quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Al llegar al lugar las dos estaban por entrar y Lea vio algo en una vidriera que llamo la atención.

"_Di, te molesta ir sacando las entradas y comprando pochoclos mientras vuelvo al auto a buscar mi celular?" _– Lea busco la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, por suerte su celular estaba en su bolsillo

"_No, pero te acompaño, es temprano…" _– Dianna estaba regresando sobre sus pasos.

"_NO!... quiero decir, mejor anda sacando las entradas, quiero un buen lugar para ver la peli!"_

"_Mmm, pero si no elegim…" _– La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lea la interrumpió

"_No importa, elegí vos, lo que te guste va a estar bien para mí. Al menos sé que no hay ninguna de Audrey en cartelera" _– Lea le guiño el ojo, y Dianna sonrió girando sus ojos, le dio las llaves del auto y entro al lugar.

Lea entro a un local que había unos metros más atrás, parecía una juguetería.

"_Hola señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?"_

"_Buenas tardes, estaba buscando uno de los peluches que tienen en vidriera…."_

"_Si? Dígame cual y se lo traigo a la brevedad…" _– le preguntaba muy amable la señora que atendía em el lugar.

"_Es el pulpo… de color violeta" _– _'Si, había visto un pulpo y sabía que tenía que comprárselo, es lo que cualquier amiga haría'_

La señora se alejó del lugar, y a los pocos minutos regreso.

"_Lamentablemente me va a tener que disculpar, pero ese no lo tenemos en stock. Puedo ofrecerle un Koala? Leon? Jirf.."_

"_No, tiene que ser un pulpo. No me puede vender el que está en la vidriera?" – 'Dios, porque hacen todo tan complicado? Encima un pulpo, donde voy a conseguir otro?'_

"_No, es que esta todo armado y no podemos tocar nada"_

"_Señora por favor, le pago el doble… el triple?" – 'Sip, el puto pulpo tiene que ser mío'_

"_De verdad parece importante para usted… es para su novio?" _– La señora le regalo una mirada tierna y salió del mostrador rumbo a la vidriera

"_Eh… si, si es para él. Le encantan los pulpos y cumplimos…. un mes." – 'Bien Lea, nadie tiene por que saber que eso es mentira, y si sirve para que la amable señora de una vez por todas me lo venda…'_

La mujer lo saco, lo envolvió para regalo como Lea le indico, y después de abandonar el local Lea corrió al auto y lo metió dentro de una de sus bolsas, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta Dianna apareció.

"_Que haces? Estas buscando el celular ahí?" _– La cara de Dianna demostraba que no tenía ni idea que estaba pasando.

"_jaja, si, se me quedo dentro de una de las bolsas!" _– Lea cerró abruptamente y después de entrelazar el brazo con el de Dianna caminaron dentro del cine.

'_Porque actuó tan extraña?' _pensó Dianna mientras ambas se sentaban en sus lugares.

"_Y… que vamos a ver D?" _– _'Espero que no haya visto el paquete'_

"_Mmm, espera y te vas a enterar!" _– Dianna le regalo una sonrisa.

"_Me gusta este lugar, es muy distinto a los lugares gigantes de NY" _– Lea inspeccionaba todo y el edificio, no era uno de los cines más grandes de la ciudad, pero se sentía muy cálido, le recordaba a los lugares donde se veían los musicales hace muchos años.

"_Me gusta venir, muchas veces lo hago sola, y lo bueno es que nunca hay mucha gente"_

La película empezó y Lea comenzó a reír al ver cuál era la elección de Dianna.

"_Jaja, de verdad Di?"_

"_Es perfecta! 'Confessions of a Shopaholic', es perfecta para vos!" _– La rubia le pego suavemente com el codo buscando complicidad.

"_Di tenes un problema, y me voy a hacer cargo de eso!"_

"_Jaja, vos sos mi problema" – 'Dije lo que creo que dije? Fuck!'_

Lea se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada, la película empezó y ambas intentaron concentrarse, no era una gran producción, pero si un buen entretenimiento, con buenas actuaciones, y una historia de amor de fondo, cosa que las dos amaban.

Al principio cada una estaba con las manos sobre sus piernas, evitando contacto, Dianna sostenía un gran balde de pochoclos, y dos diet cokes estaban en el piso. Luego de un rato las dos fueron a sacar pochoclos al mismo tiempo y sus manos chocaron, ambas se ruborizaron, pero en la oscuridad sabían que la otra no lo iba a notar.

'_Su perfume es embriagante, la quiero tener cerca! Por qué el cine tiene butacas? _

_Sillones sería una idea increíble, la gente seguro vendría mucho más' _Lea no podía callar sus emociones.

'_Esto no es tan divertido como estar en casa, ahí seguro su cabeza estaría en mi hombro, como siempre que miramos tele…. La extraño, quiero decir, me gusta cuando nuestros cuerpos hacen contacto'_

Dianna no aguanto más y cambio la posición de sus piernas, dándole una excusa perfecta para tirar su cuerpo un poco más cerca del de Lea, y puso su brazo en el apoyabrazos. Sus dedos empezaron a dar golpecitos contra la madera, mostrando una mezcla de ansiedad y aburrimiento.

Lea miro la situación y no lo dudo, puso su brazo al lado del de Dianna, empujando al de ella después para quedarse con el lugar, Dianna la miro, le sonrió, y volvió a poner su brazo, esta vez sobre el de Lea. Los dedos se entrelazaron y los pulgares de ambas se hacían caricias, un simple contacto fue todo lo que necesitaron para calmar sus necesidades y seguir mirando la película, pero esta vez prestándole real atención a la misma.

"_Jajaja, esa película nos tiene que servir a futuro, mira todo esto?" _– Lea se reía mientras entraba a su cuarto, y veía a Dianna hacer lo mismo con el doble de bolsas.

"_Supongo que hablas por vos Sarfati!" _– rio Dianna, quien estaba dejando todas sus bolsas sobre una de las sillas de su cuarto.

Ambas se pusieron ropa más cómoda y esperaban el delivery, finalmente prefirieron volver y comer en el departamento, las dos extrañaban la privacidad que su casa ofrecía.

Lea fue la última en entrar a la cocina y en sus manos traía un regalo.

"Mmm Di, te acordas que cuando estaba en NY te dije que tenía tus ocho regalos de Hannukah?" – pregunto Lea mordiéndose el labio, mientras Dianna seguía buscando algo en la heladera y no la miraba.

"Mhm, no te preocupes, ya sé que era un chiste" – Dianna le restó importancia.

"Pero… eh… no era un chiste" – Lea puso el paquete sobre la isla y observo como Dianna se daba vuelta boquiabierta y miraba el envoltorio y a Lea, una y otra vez.

Dianna asintió, sin decir nada y cuando lo estaba abriendo su sonrisa se hizo gigante

"_Yo sé que querías tener uno y bueno, quizás podemos adoptar este hasta que vivamos en una casa grande al lado del océano y puedas tener uno de verdad?"_

Lea apenas termino de hablar y Dianna se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

"_Gracias, es hermoso! Y Gracias, te prometo que cuando tengamos nuestra casa al lado del océano me voy a acordar y te voy a obligar a cumplirlo!"_

Luego de unos segundos Dianna se quedó seria y se separó de Lea.

"_Pará… recién hoy te dije de esto, además Hannukah son 8 regalos. Me estas mintiendo…. Igual me lo quedo eh!" _– Dianna estaba seria, pero se aferró con fuerza al pulpo de peluche.

"_Jaja, no, no te mentí. Pero cuando llegue me dio vergüenza, pensé que te ibas a sentir mal por no comprarme nada o que era una loca por haber pensado en vos cuando estaba en NY"._

"_Yo pensé lo mismo, yo también tengo el tuyo"_

"_De verdad? Lo quiero lo quiero, dale Di" _– Lea saltaba como una nena

"_No, porque me mentís, recién hoy supiste lo del pulpo, o sea que esto no es de NY"_

"_Mmm, si, eso es verdad. Pero ese va a reemplazar al que compre en NY, tengo los otros 7 si queres comprobarlo._

"_Ya mismo Sarfati" _– dijo Dianna guiándola a su habitación.

Dianna se sentó en el piso, rodeada con 8 paquetitos, pero abrazando contra su cuerpo al pulpo.

"_Ese es el primero, lo podes usar como llavero, o como un recordatorio de la neoyorkina más divertida que conoces cada vez que entres al departamento" _– dijo Lea mientras Dianna habría el primero de ellos, un llavero en forma de disco vinilo.

"_Ay me encanta L, gracias!" _– Dianna agradeció y ya iba por el segundo de los regalos.

"_Ese es el que fue reemplazado por el pulposinnombre, asique deberías saltearlo"_

"_No, es mío también! Me lo quedo, y en cuanto al pulpo, ya vamos a pensarle un nombre"_

Dianna abrió el paquete y se encontró con un osito de peluche muy tierno, Lea la miraba sentada frente a ella, y se perdía en su sonrisa.

"_Me encanta, es el hermanito de pulpoaunsinnombre" _– Dianna sentó al osito sobre sus piernas, que estaban cruzadas, y siguió con el tercero.

"_Noooo, LEA ESTAS LOCA? Que es esto?" _– Dianna abrió los ojos gigantes cuando vio el nuevo regalo, era una cámara Polaroid One600.

"_Te gusta? No se consiguen, espero que no sea muy común, una de las pocas cosas que sabía de vos era que te gustaba la fotograf…" _– Lea no termino de hablar, Dianna se abalanzo sobre ella a abrazarla y con el envión Lea termino de espaldas en el piso, con Dianna encima de ella.

'_Fuck, dos segundos más y no me aguanto.' _Pensó Lea al ver la cara de Dianna a pulgadas de la suya, su respiración golpeando en su boca, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, y la mirada de Dianna se volvió intensa, la rubia no se movió, hasta pareció que se acercaba.

Dianna se perdió en la inmensidad de esos expresivos ojos color café, su mirada iba de ellos a los labios de Lea, y podía sentir como su cuerpo se acercaba, pudo sentir lo que causaba en Lea, a tal punto que la morocha cerro los ojos, resignándose a lo que fuese que estaba pasando.

'_En mi vida me había detenido a mirar los labios de una mujer, y ahora no solo los miro sino que los deseo? No puedo evitar hacerlo cuando la tengo cerca. Y si la beso? Y si accidentalmente me caigo sobre su boca y rozamos nuestros labios? … NO, que estoy pensando? Fuck fuck fuck' _Dianna se separó rápidamente y volvió a sentarse, regalándole una sonrisa tierna, mientras aprovechaba el tiempo para recomponerse.

"_Gracias L! De verdad, es perfecto, pero no puedo creer que te hayas puesto en gastos!" _– Dianna quito la vista para calmarse y siguió con el siguiente regalo.

'_Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que se separó'_

"Jaja, ese es para que lo guardes y cada vez que lo escuches te acuerdes que es la canción que te permitió conocerme, y bueno estar en el programa también" – Lea se empezó a reír y Dianna se le unió. El cuarto regalo era un Vinilo de Frank Sinatra, que incluía la canción 'Fly Me To The Moon', la cual Dianna canto en la audición.

El quinto y sexto respectivamente eran una costosa botella del vino preferido de Lea, y la explicación fue que se estaba quedando sin ideas, y que pensaba aprovecharlo algún día cuando viniera a visitarla.

Dianna no podía parar de reír ante las ocurrencias de Lea. El sexto era una gorra de los NY, un clásico de la ciudad de Lea, y le dijo que ese también era por la falta de ideas, y que lo guardara como un recuerdo de la neoyorkina más interesante que iba a conocer en toda su vida.

"_No, otra vez? Lea por favor, no tenías por qué gastar!" _– Dianna abrió el paquete y se encontró com un portarretratos digital

"_Jaja, insisto, solo conocía pocas cosas de vos además de la música, y la fotografía, pensé que era algo que ibas a usar, no podían ser todos regalos en los cuales yo tuviera algún beneficio! Jajaja"_

"_Me encanta, de verdad! Muchas gracias" _– Dianna por fin iba a abrir el ultimo y largo la carcajada al verlo. Era el DVD Funny Girl, agito su cabeza y sonrió esperando la explicación de Lea.

"_Mmm bueno, pensé que si te lo regalaba por ahí podía venir a verlo alguna vez, y contarte cosas sobre la vida de Barbra. Qué? No me mires así, ese es el mejor regalo de todos!. Es agotador Hannukah, no les alcanzaba con uno solo?" _– La morocha hablaba muy seria y Dianna no paraba de reírse. Finalmente la rubia se levantó y salió del cuarto, haciéndole el gesto a Lea para que esperara.

"_Bueno, la verdad es que me da vergüenza darte esto después de los regalos que me hiciste, pero es para que veas que yo también tenía el tuyo" _– dijo Dianna entregándole una cajita cuadrada a Lea, agachando la vista

'Me acaba de regalar una Polaroid instantánea y yo le doy esto? Dios, no lo puedo creer! En que mierda estaba pensando?'

"Noooo, es lo mejor que me podías dar! Me vas a ayudar no?" – Lea rompió el envoltorio y se encontró con un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas de Wicked, uno de sus musicales preferidos, y con la escena de Defying Gravity, era merchandising original, por lo cual la rubia lo tendría que haber ordenado online.

"_Jaja es la idea, tengo el cuadro con esas medidas en mi cuarto, pero pesa asique no te lo voy a traer ahora!. No sé, cuando lo dejemos listo lo podes colgar en tu habitación… si queres"_

"_Ay pensaste en todo… Mañana mismo lo empezamos! Me encanta! Graaacias"_

Luego de más disculpas de Dianna por el regalo tan pequeño llego la comida y ambas se tiraron en el sillón a mirar tele mientras cenaban.

"_Me quede pensando… te diste cuenta que la mitad de los regalos que te di fueron pensando en un beneficio propio? Soy una persona horrible"_

"_El mío también, pero eso está bueno, quiere decir que en algún punto también estamos regalando nuestra presencia, no?"- 'Cuando me volví tan básica? Dios, me escucho? Que me pasa? Que me hicieron? QUE ME HICISTE?_

"_Me gusta haberme mudado, y me gusta tu compañía… de verdad me estás haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles de lo que pensaba cuando me mude acá"_

"_Me pone muy contenta que me digas eso, a mí también me gusta, me sacas de la rutina, y compartimos muchas cosas, es lindo poder compartir con alguien todo lo que me pasa… quiero decir, la serie y nada, eso"_

Las dos siguieron comiendo en silencio durante unos segundos, pero después volvieron a reír, y pelearse por el dominio del control, como siempre lo gano Lea, y Dianna acudió a sus libros.

**NA: GRACIAS por los comentarios, me encanta saber lo que piensan. Y gracias por no**

**violentarse por el ritmo que lleva la historia :)**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: Stuck on you (Elvis Presley)**

_I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair… Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear!_

_I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on you!..._

_Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall, ain't gonna do you no good at all, cause once I catch you, and the_

_kissing starts, a team of wild horses could't tear us apart…_

***Chapter 10*: Chapter: One and only**

Como todas las mañanas desde que vivían juntas, Lea se despertaba no solo por los rayos de sol que tímidamente comenzaban a iluminar su cuarto, sino por el olor que provenía de la cocina e impregnaba el ambiente, y en varias ocasiones también con la voz de Dianna. No había dudas de que esta última era la forma favorita de Lea para arrancar su día, y varias eran las veces que la morocha simulaba quedarse dormida para que Dianna venga a despertarla, hoy era una de esas ocasiones…

"_Buenos días dormilona…." _– previo knock en la puerta, Dianna la abrió, y asomo su cabeza, su voz era suave, dulce, simplemente angelical.

Lea oculto su sonrisa contra la almohada, inmóvil, esperando que Dianna se acerque a ella.

Dianna sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a medida que avanzaba, se sentó en la cama, al lado de la morocha y rozo con sus dedos la mejilla de esta, mientras quitaba el pelo que caía rebelde sobre su cara.

"_Vamos Lee, despertante…" _– La voz de la rubia era pausada y llena de dulzura

"_Mmm…un ratito más Di… por favor" _– murmuro Lea, hundiendo otra vez su cara contra la almohada, mientras sentía como Dianna se sentaba aún más cerca de ella, esperando que se diera vuelta.

"_Dale L, ya está el desayuno en la mesa, y hoy tenemos que llegar temprano, y si no te levantas YA vas a tener que irte sola…." _– Dianna cambio el tono de su voz, y se cruzó de brazos, la única forma de sacarla de la cama era poniéndose en el papel de Quinn

"_Ok D, ya voy" _– reprocho Lea como cuando era chica y sus padres la despertaban para ir al colegio.

Mientras comenzaba a incorporarse vio como Dianna dejaba el cuarto con sonrisa triunfante, era como si las dos disfrutaran la escena.

Lea se bañó, y luego apareció en el living para acompañar a su roommate en el desayuno. Hoy era la última jornada de trabajo de la semana, ya que tendrían unos días libres, los primeros desde que empezaron las grabaciones.

"_D… ya pensaste que vas a hacer en este fin de semana 'largo'? Vas visitar a Mary y Ron?" – _Lea articulo cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras, usando un tono de voz sereno, no quería que Dianna sintiera que se estaba entrometiendo en su vida.

"_Jajaja, Mary y Ron, eh? Un par de saludos vía Skype y ahora son íntimos?" _– Dianna adoraba cuando Lea nombraba a sus padres como si ya los conociera. La verdad es que solo habían hablado por Skype, y se habían saludado por camarita, pero personalmente aún no se los había podido presentar.

"_Que puedo decir? Ellos me adoran, y vos estas tan celosa de eso que tenes miedo de presentármelos"- _Involuntariamente en la cara de Lea se formó una sonrisa muy picara

"_Por favor! Cuando quieras los podemos ir a visitar, o te doy la dirección y podes ir vos sola"_

"_Ya tengo la dirección, solo debería llamarlo a Jason, como el me sugirió, para que me vaya a buscar al aeropuerto" _– Lea sonrió sabiendo que había ganado la discusión, Dianna era súper protectora de su hermano menor, y no toleraba que Lea hablara de él.

La mandíbula de Dianna se puso tensa, y siguió comiendo su cereal sin decir absolutamente nada.

"_Chiste Di, ya me conoces, Jason no es el Agron que me interesa…" – 'Que carajo acabo de decir? No tengo filtro? Por dios! Aire,aire…. Me falta el aire'_

Las palabras golpearon a Dianna como una bofetada, _'Que dijo? No es el Agron en quien está interesada? Eso implica que si hay alguien en quien está interesada? sacando a papá y mamá solo quedaría una opción… yo!'_. Dianna levanto su vista y miro intimidante a Lea, arqueo su ceja y espero que la morocha se explicara.

"_Entonces? No me contestaste, que planes tenes" – 'Fuck, mierda mierda mierda, lo noto, por favor que no me pregunte, por favorrrr'_

"_Mmm, mi familia va a estar de viaje, asique creo que me voy a quedar acá, quizás pase algo de tiempo con Dave que va a estar en la ciudad, al igual que Jess" - 'Aunque definitivamente me atraería más la idea de acompañarte a Nueva York'_

"_Oh, qué bueno…" – 'Genial, perfecto, excelente…ahí murieron mis ilusiones de invitarte a NY' _Lea oculto su decepción bajando la mirada a su plato

"_Muy ansiosa por volver a NY?"- Dianna inquirió antes de llevarse otra cucharada de cereal a la boca._

"_Muy… demasiado! Ya quiero estar en casa, ir a Broadway a visitar a ex compañeros, Jonathan, Theo… si, estoy ansiosa por pisar suelo neoyorkino" – 'Ay por dios! No puedo creer que esté usando a Theo en esta conversación… Bueno el chico es un divino, quizás un poco pesado, pero si ella va a estar con Dave….'_

"_Theo?" _– Dianna casi se ahogó con su jugo, el nombre del muchacho no era familiar, Lea nunca lo había nombrado, solo a Jonathan, pero debía ser alguien importante para traerlo a la conversación

"_Si, Theo es un…. buen amigo" – 'Magnifico Lea Michele! muy sutil lo tuyo, y usando a Theo? Me voy a ir al infierno. No, rebobinemos… su reacción no fue la mejor cuando escucho su nombre, su cara… le afecta en algo que lo haya nombrado? Ahí voy de nuevo, imaginando cosas, es obvio que no le debe_

_importar si hablo de Theo, si me acuesto con él o medio Nueva York…'_

"_Oh… Bueno me vas a tener que contar todo cuando vuelvas" _– Dianna expulso las palabras com mucho esfuerzo, con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, y sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba com dolor ante la idea de Lea pasando tiempo con este tal Theo.

'_Quien carajo es Theo? Por qué lo nombro ahora? Dios… necesito saber quién es, necesito saber que no tienen nada, que no es nadie importante… fuck, estoy celosa?'_

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio, en el auto la música ayudo, mientras de a poco alguna de las dos intentaba hacer alguna pregunta tonta para ir cortando la tensión, las dos odiaban esos momentos, detestaban estar juntas y sentirse incomodas por las cosas que se decían, o en realidad, las que no se

decían.

_Tres días después…_

Estar de vuelta en Nueva York se sentía excelente, Lea había extrañado hasta el caótico tráfico, en el primer día la morocha se la había pasado con sus padres en su vieja casa, ellos nunca habían estado separados por tantos días, y Lea estaba desesperada por pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, sin ninguna preocupación, y sin ninguna rubia cerca quitándole la respiración. En el segundo día, todo el tiempo de Lea estuvo dedicado a ponerse al día con Jonathan, por la mañana desayunaron juntos en el departamento de él, luego lo acompaño al teatro para ver el ensayo de su nueva obra, por la tarde habían ido de shopping, y la noche había estado obviamente reservada para Broadway.

Hoy llegaba el tercer día, Lea se despertó en su cama con el sonido de la alarma, no había nadie preparando su desayuno, nadie despertándola con un dulce "Buenos días dormilona", ningún ruido em absoluto, Lea extrañaba demasiado a Dianna.

La morocha se estiro para apagar el despertador y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos y pensando en que estaría haciendo Dianna, si pasar tiempo con su ex le dejaba lugar para notar su ausencia, la frustración y la nostalgia se apoderaron de Lea, aun con mas vehemencia cuando pensó

en que todavía le esperaban un par de días más en la ciudad.

Sin darle vueltas al asunto Lea tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje, en Los Ángeles era muy temprano, pero no le importaba despertarla.

**Hola :), L.**

Lea miraba expectante el celular, la respuesta llego 10 minutos después, pero para ella parecieron horas.

_Hey :), como recibió Nueva York a su diva?, D._

**Mmm bueno, vos sabes, paparazzis detrás mío todo el tiempo, lo de siempre ;)**

Lea puso puso música, el disco de Phoenix que Dianna había cargado en su iPod, era una forma de sentirla más cerca, ya que era uno de sus preferidos para escuchar cuando se despertaba.

Instintivamente comenzaba a cantar las canciones, que ya se sabía de memoria, cuando vio como la pantalla de su celular se encendía con la foto de Dianna ocupando todo el cuadro.

"_Leer un mensaje e imaginarme la voz de Rachel Berry no tiene sentido si puedo llamar y realmente escucharla" – La voz de Dianna era un poco ronca, claramente se acababa de despertar_

"_Mmm perdón? Creo que te confundiste, no conozco a ninguna Rachel Berry"- _

_'Fuck, puede ser tan sexy su voz cuando recién se despierta?'_

"_Oh, entonces creo que debería cortar no? No tiene sentido estar hablando con una desconocida por teléfono... discúlpame!" _– dijo Dianna riendo y corto, dejando a Lea completamente congelada y ofuscada, no podía creer que le había cortado y no pensaba llamarla.

En la otra costa de los Estados Unidos Dianna comenzó a reírse luego de cortar, sabía que Lea no la iba a llamar, pero no podía evitar provocar esas reacciones en la morocha, y tampoco ocultar su felicidad luego de notar que de fondo se escuchaba Phoenix, el disco que ella le había cargado en el iPod.

Dianna miro el reloj y vio que todavía era muy temprano, el mensaje de Lea la había despertado, pero eso no le molesto, en lo absoluto. Como sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño agarro su notebook y fue directo a la carpeta donde tenía todas las fotos que había sacado en el último tiempo, a medida que las fotos iban pasando su sonrisa se iba incrementando.

Después de un rato de estar en la cama escuchando música, revisando los mails y mirando sus fotos, decidió levantarse, desayunar algo, y llamar a alguno de sus amigos para pasar el día.

Ni bien salió fuera de su dormitorio su sonrisa desapareció, mirar el otro dormitorio vacío la ponía triste. No era novedad que las dos se habían vuelto muy cercanas, peo la ausencia de Lea se notaba demasiado, incluso más de lo normal, ella llenaba cada espacio del departamento con sus risas, sus bromas, su alegría y luego sus enojos, sus ocurrencias, su hiperactividad, Lea llenaba los días de Dianna, y la rubia no se detuvo a pensar lo que hacía hasta que 10 minutos después se vio frente a la computadora, observando la confirmación de un vuelo a NY para esa misma tarde.

'_Que hice? Ok lo voy a cancelar, voy a dejar el vuelo abierto, no me puedo aparecer si ella no me invito!... O sí?. Pero la extraño, y estaría bueno verla en su ciudad, conocer a sus padres, a Jonathan, habla tanto de él que ya siento como si lo conociera, ir a ver alguno de sus shows preferidos em Broadway… Puedo buscar una excusa, en realidad es Nueva York, tengo toda una galería de excusas,_

_un recital, visitar a viejos amigos, la exhibición de Tim Burton en MoMA empieza este finde, si eso es!_

_Va con mi estilo, y no es mentira que muero por verla'._

La decisión estaba tomada, pasajes reservados, Dianna salto de la cama, se ducho, desayuno, hizo la valija y comenzó a caminar por el departamento hasta la hora de irse al aeropuerto.

Después de un vuelo de poco más de 6 horas, Dianna aterrizo en NY. La rubia se subió a un taxi y se dirigió al hotel a dejar sus cosas, para luego salir a recorrer un poco, y si sus planes no fallaban sorprender a Lea.

"_Hey Jenna! Cómo va?" – _Dianna no tenía la dirección de Lea, y supo enseguida a quien tenía que llamar.

"_Rubia, que sorpresa! Todo bien, vos?" _– respondió Jenna sorprendida por el llamado

"_Excelente! Necesito tu ayuda, me podes pasar la dirección de Lea en NY? Es que estoy acá y pensé em pasar a saludarla de sorpresa" _– Dianna se puso colorada, y muy nerviosa aun sabiendo que Jenna no podía verla.

"_Estas en NY? Ufa, me muero de celos!"_

"_Mmm si, quería visitar a algunos amigos, y hacerme una escapada al MoMA!" – 'Y es súper normal pedirte la dirección de Lea para sorprenderla, dado que hace mmm 50 horas que no la veo? En que estoy pensando!'_

"_Jaja, no te preocupes ahora te paso la dirección por sms!"- 'Mmm, por que no se la pide a Lea directamente?... que raras que son…'_

"_Gracias Jen!" – Dianna respiro aliviada_

"_De nada, prométeme que vas disfrutar la ciudad por mí!" _– Jenna cortó e inmediatamente le mando a Dianna la dirección

'_Bien, esto es cerca, creo! Fuck you Theo!' _pensó Dianna mientras tomaba un taxi

para ir a sorprender a Lea, durante todo el camino Dianna pensó en que decirle, no podía simplemente ir y tocar la puerta.

'_Quizás una llamada?, mmm si es lo ideal, no puedo de una tocar timbre… Por suerte Jenna me dio los datos para que el encargado me deje pasar!'_.

Dianna se bajó del taxi, respiro hondo, sacudió sus brazos y saco el celular para llamar a Lea.

"_Que increible que por fin te decidas a llamarme, después de lo mal educada que fuiste esta mañana" _– respondió Lea, quien segundos antes saltaba de alegría por ver nuevamente la llamada entrante, pero a la hora de hablar fue tajante.

"_Estuve esperando que me llames vos, pero veo que no me extrañabas ni un poquito. Quizás debo estar celosa de Nueva York" – 'Esta es una de las cosas que después ni quiero recordar, me avergüenzo de mi misma… mierda'_

"_Nueva York es muy divertido, tenemos motivos para estar celosa… pero… lo sería mucho más si estuvieses acá, algún día aceptaras mi invitación?" _– 'TE

EXTRAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

"_Mmm, que invitación?. Ok no importa, al menos contame que planes tendríamos hoy" _\- Dianna ya había ingresado al edificio, gracias a los tips de Jenna y ahora se dirigía al ascensor, rogando no perder señal una vez que entrase al mismo

"_Dianna te invite cuando volví a L.A. la primera vez, no quiero reproches ahora!..." _– Lea se arrepintió de su tono y cambio automáticamente _"Mmm… en un ratito salgo para lo de mis papas, cena familiar con ellos, y obviamente va Jonathan… me gustaría que los conozcas, seguro les vas a caer muy bien"_

"_De verdad me invitarías a una de las exclusivas cenas de los Sarfati? Sinceramente pensas que les voy a caer bien?... wow" _– Dianna se puso nerviosa, sorprender a Lea era el plan, pero jamás se imaginó que conocer a sus padres y a Jonathan le iban a causar tanta presión, realmente les caería bien?, sin dudas la opinión de ellos tres era muy importante para Lea.

La rubia salió del ascensor y encontró rápidamente la puerta del departamento de Lea, sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en el piso, al costado de la misma.

"_Por supuesto D, sos una de las personas más adorables que conozco, no hay motivos para que no se rindan ante tus encantos" – 'Que estoy diciendo? Ay dios no puedo ser más obvia…'_

"_Vos te rendiste ante mis encantos?" – 'Dianna estas coqueteando con una chica! Bueno desde hace rato pase todos mis límites de lo que podría hacer o pensar en relación a una 'chica' no sé porque me sigo sorprendiendo….'_

"_Desde el primer minuto!" – 'Por suerte la ironía aparece cuando mi filtro no lo hace, aunque mi voz no sonó irónica, ella debería tomarlo de esa forma, no?...'_

"_No me tomas en serio, así no me dan ganas de ir!" – 'Como me gustaría que eso fuese verdad…'_

"_Jaja, estas sensible? De verdad me gustaría que este saca, pero supongo que tenías cosas que hacer en LA por eso al final no te dije nada".- 'Espero que la estés pasando bárbaro con tu puto ex'_

"_Que no me dijiste?" – la voz de Dianna salió acompañada de una gigantesca ansiedad_

"_Que vengas… conmigo" – _Lea se sonrojo, la respuesta contenía cierta carga de intimidad, y no entendía porque, podría ser simplemente un viaje como cualquiera que alguien realiza con una amiga, no tenía por qué sonar como algo mas.

"_Vos querías que te acompañe?"- 'Por qué carajo nunca hablas? Acabamos de perder dos días en los cuales podríamos haber estado juntas, o sea, no juntas… no en ese sentido, dios ya me empiezo a auto-explicar las cosas…'_

"_Mmm, si, o sea…no…" – _Lea se perdía en sus palabras y Dianna la interrumpió

"_No, o si? decidite!"_

"_SI" – Lea fue contundente, tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió._

"_Mmm, bueno eso me da confianza suficiente para aceptar la invitación, si todavía sigue en pie"_

"_QUE? Pensas venir? Cuando? Prométeme que me avisas así te voy a buscar" _– Lea comenzaba ahiperventilar, extrañaba demasiado a Dianna y la idea de verla antes de lo que pensaba la puso másque feliz

"_Mmm, que te parece si me buscas… en este preciso momento?" – Dianna se mordió el labio inferiormientras hablaba, conteniéndose de no estallar de felicidad, su plan salía mejor de lo que lo podríahaber imaginado, ella la extraña, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho directamente_

"_Eh? Estas en el aeropuerto? No es gracioso!"_

"_El aeropuerto? Nono… mucho más cerca, quizás frente a una puerta color negra, con números encolor plata"_

Lea no fue consciente de sus movimientos, pero de un salto estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento y decepcionándose ya que no había nadie parado ahí

"_No es gracioso Dianna, acá no hay nadie, de verdad pensé…" _– Lea reprochaba enojada cuando fue interrumpida

"_Mmm, ok mentí con lo de estar parada frente a la puerta, pero…..Hey L" _– La sonrisa de Dianna se hacía inmensa y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras levantaba su vista y veía los ojos inmensos de Lea que la miraban inmóvil sin poder creerlo.

"_Di… wow, que haces? Cómo?" _– Lea salto sobre Dianna, quien recién se estaba incorporando, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, la rodeo por la cintura firmemente con sus brazos, sus cuerpos se fundían en el abrazo y solo se separó para mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos _"Wow D! Estas acá, no lo puedo creer!"._

Dianna sonrió tiernamente y sintió espasmos de felicidad en su cuerpo, por lo cual inmediatamente escondió su cara en el cuello de Lea, habían estado separadas por apenas dos días, pero el reencuentro tenía tanta carga emotiva que cualquiera que las observara pensaría que habían estado meses sin verse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el abrazo duro varios segundos.

"_Bueno, me vas a invitar a pasar?" _– Dijo Dianna separándose de Lea y vistiendo una sonrisa que encandilaba la mirada y la mente de la morocha

"_Sí, claro, adelante señorita Agron" _– Lea se puso seria, e indico con su brazo para que Dianna entrara

Dianna se abrió paso al departamento y se sorprendió, era muy lindo, todo ordenado, el perfume de Lea se sentía en cada rincón del mismo, muchas fotos, unos cuantos premios, muchos dvds junto al televisor, entrando a la cocina observo una mini bodega con muchos vinos, sin dudas lo que se había imaginado antes cuando pensaba en cómo sería el departamento de Lea.

"_Y bueno, este es mi cuarto, mi otro cuarto" _– Lea sonrió y se corrigió así misma recordando que ahora también tenía uno en L.A.

Dianna ingreso al lugar y se quedó parada mirando un gran cuadro de Spring Awakening, que estaba firmado por, al parecer, todos los protagonistas. Después giro sobre su eje y vio como había flores, una gran ventana que permitía la entrada del sol, y tenía una vista hermosa, un gran televisor, y libros sobre la mesita de luz, junto a una foto que le resulto familiar. Dianna se acercó y se quedó perpleja al

ver en cuadrito la foto que ella y Lea se habían tomado hacía casi dos meses, la mañana en la que las dos habían ido a pasear, el mismo día en el que Lea había aceptado mudarse. Ella no recordó habérsela pasado, lo cual intensifico el arribo de las lágrimas, pero respiro hondo y las pudo ocultar.

"_Mmm, creo que ahora voy a tener que explicar que hacia robando fotos de tu computadora no?" _– Lea se sonrojó pero estaba feliz de tener a Dianna cerca, el resto era todo irrelevante

"_Jajaja, probablemente…" _– Dianna dejo el cuadro sobre la mesita de luz y se sentó sobre la cama mirando a Lea

"_Di, donde están tus cosas? Las podemos dejar acá y ordenarlas cuando volvamos de la cena, porque no estaba bromeando con respecto a eso, y las reuniones de los Sarfati no aceptan la impuntualidad"_

"_Eh, no te preocupes por eso, ya las deje en el hotel"_

"_QUE? Me estas jodiendo no? Dianna por dios como vas a ir a un hotel, es obvio que te quedas acá._

_Ok no importa, podemos pasar a buscarlas cuando volvamos, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora"_

"_Nono, de verdad Lea que no me molesta, no quiero invadirte, además tenía pensado visitar un par de exhibiciones y perderme en la ciudad"_

"_Dianna no estas invadiendo nada… No hay nada de qué hablar, vos te quedas conmigo, y cualquier plan que tengas pensado va a tener que incluirme, si?"_

"_Ok, como digas Leaberry"_

"_Jaja, es la primera vez que me llamas así estando sobria, pensé que solo era algo que generaba el alcohol…" – Lea sonrió y no pudo evitar la aparición de flashes sobre esa noche en su cabeza, la primera que ambas habían compartido_

"_Vos lo generas…" – 'Dios, mi voz suena como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ella y besarla com todas mis fuerzas, no lo voy a hacer, no?...'_

"_Soy consciente de que genero muchas cosas en la gente, no te sientas mal!... Bueno entonces ya está, te quedas acá. Lo único es que el cuarto de huéspedes está vacío, pero bueno vos podes dormir acá y yo en el sillón, si, perfecto… todo solucionado" _– Lea dijo con sonrisa triunfante mientras Dianna no dijo nada y solo asintió tímidamente.

Después de conversar durante un rato mientras la morocha se cambiaba, y Dianna seguía con la mirada clavada en la foto de ellas dos que Lea había enmarcado, las dos se subieron a un taxi y fueron a la casa de los padres de Lea.

"_Hola Má!" _– Dijo Lea mientras saludaba a su mama y se quedaba parada en la puerta _"Tengo… tengo una sorpresa, un invitado de último momento, está bien?" _– concluyo mirando a Dianna que estaba pálida a su lado, pero fuera de la vista de Edith.

"_Desde cuando soy un invitado de último momento bonita?" _– dijo Jonathan cruzándose de brazos y apareciendo en el living.

"_Mmm no, es… " _– Lea agarro a Dianna del brazo y la arrastro a su lado con una sonrisa _"Mama,_

_Jonathan, ella es… ella es Dianna, llegó hoy a Nueva York y pensé que estaría bien si…" _Lea no termino de hablar cuando su mama interrumpió.

"_Oh Dianna! Por fin te conocemos, Lea nos ha hablado tanto de vos, un placer que te unas a nosotros esta noche, pasa por favor" _– Edith tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y estaba muy contenta con la sorpresa, ni bien vio a Dianna llevo sus manos al pecho y luego abrazo a la rubia como si fuese su propia hija.

"_Oh muchísimas gracias señora, y mil disculpas por venir sin avisar" _– dijo Dianna mientras sonreía cálidamente, los nervios iban calmándose de a poco

"_Un gusto Dianna, es encantador poder conocerte" _– dijo Jonathan abrazando a Dianna y besándola em la mejilla. _"Lea me hablaste tanto de ella pero nunca me dijiste lo hermosa que era… Dianna estoy obnubilado por tanta belleza, creo que hasta estoy replanteándome mis elecciones, considerarías una cita con este joven neoyorkino?" _Jonathan sonrió, e hizo sonrojar a Dianna.

Lea le pego en el brazo a Jonathan y este la miro con una sonrisa pícara y levanto una ceja.

"_Muchas gracias Jonathan, Lea no mintió cuando decía que eras todo un caballero. Y sin dudas consideraría esa cita" _– Dianna se iba soltando, por suerte todos ahí se lo estaban haciendo muy fácil.

Finalmente en la cocina Dianna saludo al padre de Lea.

"_Que hermosa sorpresa, es un gusto que nos acompañes Dianna" _– Marc la abrazo cálidamente

"_Lea, porque no nos avisaste que venía? Podríamos haber organizado para ir a un lindo restaurant" _–

Marc le reprochó a su hija aunque con una expresión mesurada

"_Pero si yo…" _– Lea reprochaba pero Dianna la interrumpió.

"_No, está bien señor. Lea no sabía, llegue hoy… Y a decir verdad después de lo mucho que Lea ha hablado de estas reuniones, estoy contenta de conocerlos en estas circunstancias"_

"_Sos muy amable Dianna, pero por favor decime Marc"_

La cena fue encantadora, Dianna había cautivado, como Lea predijo, a sus padres y a Jonathan, la conversación giraba en torno a su pasión por la fotografía, sus gustos musicales, como se volvió vegan, como se conocieron con Lea, como era la convivencia, sus padres, su hermano, sus trabajos anteriores, y Dianna disfrutaba la preocupación de ellos tres, sin sentirse abrumada por las preguntas.

Luego de la cena todos se dirigieron al living, a tomar una copa y seguir charlando, Lea permanecía tranquila, sospechosamente callada, solo observando como Dianna hechizaba a todos a su alrededor.

"_Entonces tu padre es un hombre de negocios?" _– pregunto Marc

"_No, o si, no lo sé jaja. Él es un ejecutivo de Hyatt, por eso también nos hemos mudado un par de veces cuando éramos chicos."_

"_Oh, bueno ya sabes, tenemos que organizar una cena algún día, creo que vamos a tener muchas cosas en común" _– Marc se mostraba interesado por todas las cosas que Dianna le había ido contando en el transcurso de la noche, al igual que Edith.

"_Ya vengo" _– dijo Lea y se levantó para ir a la cocina, al salir de la misma se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observando la imagen de Dianna y sus padres riendo, conversando, e intercambiando miradas cómplices, era perfecto, y Lea se sentía orgullosa de Dianna. La ponía verdaderamente feliz verla desenvolverse tan bien, y Lea permaneció ahí, con ojos solo para la rubia, sin percatarse de nada alrededor, ni siquiera de Jonathan apoyándose en la pared al lado de ella.

"_Todo bien L?" _– dijo Jonathan testeando que Lea no estuviese petrificada, desde hacía varios minutos que estaba ahí, inmóvil, mirando a la rubia

"_Todo más que bien" _– Lea respondió sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que Jonathan había dicho

"_Cuando retoman las grabaciones de Glee?"_

"_El próximo Martes"_

Jonathan levanto una ceja y se quedó mirando a Lea, luego comprendió que la morocha estaba perdida en Dianna, y decidió ver cuánto podía sacarle a su amiga, que aparentemente contestaba sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras que su mente enviaba fuera de su cuerpo.

"_Dianna es impresionante"- _Jonathan hablo suavemente

"_Si lo es, simplemente maravillosa" – Lea estaba completamente embelesada_

"_Y muy linda" _– Jonathan seguía pinchando a Lea para sacarle lo que más pudiese

"_Extremadamente hermosa" – _Un suspiro escapo del cuerpo de la morocha

"_Sus ojos son preciosos…" – _Jonathan cada vez estaba más asombrado con la actitud de Lea

"_Altamente cautivantes"- la contestación fue inmediata_

"_Y su mirada…." – El muchacho estaba parado al lado de Lea, mirándola fijamente, completamente expectante_

"_Atrozmente sexy"- Lea se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa _Jonathan sonreía, en su vida había visto a Lea de este modo, hipnotizada, fuera de control, irradiando amor, y decidió ir hasta el fondo con su plan

"_Lea Michele te enamoraste d…?" – Jonathan ni si quiera pudo terminar de hablar_

"_Si, estoy completamente, locamente, insanamente, ridículamente, perdidamente, furiosamente, profundamente enamorada de ella"- _Los ojos de Lea brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho Jonathan no pudo contener la risa, y eso provoco que Lea volviera al mundo de los vivos. De golpe la morocha recordó todo lo que había dicho y/o pensado y supo que no era una conversación interna, acababa de confesarle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorada de su compañera de elenco, de su mejor amiga, de su roommate, de la joven que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa y caminaba hacia ella.

Acababa de decir en voz alta las palabras que venía escondiendo desde hace tiempo, acababa de transformar todos sus sentimientos en algo real, y no tenía tiempo para procesarlo dado que Dianna estaba ahora frente a ella.

"_Dios, Edith es un amor, me dijo que podíamos ver algunas presentaciones tuyas en Broadway, venís?" _– Dianna la tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y regalándole una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a arrastrarla al sillón con ella.

Lea se dejó llevar, pero miro a Jonathan con cara de pánico, haciéndole entender que estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar, la respuesta de él fue una sonrisa cálida, y Lea pudo leer en sus labios un 'todo va a estar bien L'

"_Bueno, es una pena despedirme antes pero mañana tengo ensayos asique me tengo que ir a dormir. _

_Edith, Marc gracias por todo… Dianna un placer conocerte, un gusto compartir la velada con una joven tan adorable" _– Jonathan se despedía, y Lea se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

"_Jon…." _– A Lea se le convirtió en difícil poder articular una oración

"_Está bien L, vos podes confiar en mí, además ya lo sabía desde antes, seguramente desde mucho antes que vos misma" _– Jonathan abrazo a Lea para calmarla

"_Pero, como?" _– dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte, y buscando sentirse segura

"_Jajaja, cuando fui a L.A, en nuestra cena se mandaron mensajes, ahí lo supe. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, tu sonrisa, ese día conocí una faceta tuya que nunca antes había visto. Jajaja tenías un letrero gigante con luces de colores que decía 'Estoy enamora de Dianna Agron'" _– El muchacho rio

tímidamente, intentando no ponerla más nerviosa

"_Oh… igual ella no… ella no lo sabe, y solo me quiere como su amiga, quiero cuidar eso, me alcanza"_

"_Ella si Lea, basta ver la forma en la que te mira, en la que te sonríe, esa chica está loca por vos, es imposible que no lo esté" _– Jonathan seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos

"_No Jonathan, eso es imposible…." _– Lea se separó de él, y lo miro fijo, Jonathan vio dolor y angustia en sus ojos y se sintió culpable por haber dejado que pase tanto tiempo antes de hacerla hablar del tema.

"_Tiempo L, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, y cuando algo pase, tenes que jurarme que voy a ser el primero en saberlo"_

"_Eso no va a pasar nunca J"_

"_Prometemelo"_

"_No hay ni una mínima posibilidad, vos viste lo que es? Hasta a vos te cautivo… Jamás me va a querer de esa forma"_

"_Ya lo hace, ahora… prometemelo"_

"_Pero.."_

"_Sin peros Lea, prometemelo"_

"_Ok, te lo prometo"_

"_Así me gusta más, ahora me voy a ir así podes volver con tu chica" _– Jonathan le guiño el ojo

"_Necesito que hablemos, te necesito… Tengo miedo" _– Lea lo abrazo con más fuerza, y el correspondió al abrazo durante un buen rato.

"_Lo sé L, pero va a estar todo bien. Ahora no es el momento, pero te prometo que mañana hablamos, si?" _\- Jonathan le dio un beso muy afectuoso y se fue.

Lea volvió al living donde Dianna y sus padres seguían conversando, en ese momento pusieron un video de ella en "Les Miserables" y Lea se sentó nerviosamente al lado de Dianna, quien a los dos segundos había acortado las distancias y se había recostado sobre su hombro.

Luego de que termino el video Lea estaba dormida, y Dianna la despertó acariciándole la palma de su mano tiernamente.

"_Mmm, bueno má creo que tenemos que volver, es tarde, además tenemos que pasar por el hotel de D" _– dijo Lea estirándose para despertarse

"_Estas en un hotel Dianna? Por dios Lea como vas a permitir que se quede en un hotel? No lo puedo creer_" – Edith la miro molesta

"_Eh? Nono, yo… yo no sabía, ella…" _– La morocha no sabía que decir, y sentía que su madre la retaba como cuando era una nena

"_No Edith, jaja… Llegue a Nueva York pero Lea no lo sabía, ya me ordeno que me quede con ella, asique solo íbamos a pasar a buscar mis cosas"_

"_Oh, bueno eso está mucho mejor" _– respondió Edith

"_Chicas es muy tarde, no creo que se justifique volver cuando pueden dormir en el cuarto de Lea, bueno si no les molesta" _– Marc las había notado muy cansadas y pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo que las dos volvieran cuando podían pasar la noche ahí, y descansar un poco más.

Lea estaba muy cansada, y la idea de su papá le parecía la más adecuada, miro a Dianna esperando que dijera algo, y la rubia asintió con su cabeza.

"_Perfecto!" _– dijo Edith muy emocionada, abrazando a las dos chicas

Ambas subieron y entraron al viejo cuarto de Lea, todo tal cual la morocha lo había dejado años atrás, mientras lea busco algo de su ropa para prestarle a Dianna, la rubia se perdió en todos los detalles, y las fotos de Lea cuando era tan solo una niña.

"_Jaja, eras hermosa, pequeña Lea Michele Sarfati" _– Dianna señalo

"_Era, huh?" _– Lea se quedó mirando a Dianna intimidantemente levantando una ceja

"_No es lo que quise decir, Lea ya sabes que sos hermosa" _– de repente la mirada de Dianna cayó al piso mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

"_Jajaja, te parece bien esto?" _– Lea le alcanzaba a Dianna una remera y un short para que se cambiara

"_Si, está bien"_

Al rato Dianna volvió al cuarto con el pequeño short, Lea era, físicamente, más chica que ella y eso se notaba, y una remera negra de Spring Awakening, una de las preferidas de Lea, la usaba siempre que se quedaba a dormir en lo de sus padres.

"_Me gusta la remera, creo que mañana hay muchas posibilidades de que me olvide de devolvértela"_

"_Jajaja, es… es una de mis preferidas pero creo que podría actuar como si no lo fuera…" _– dijo Lea sonriendo, y se alejaba de la cama

"_Que haces?" _– pregunto Dianna extrañada

"_Mmm voy a improvisar una bolsa de dormir así vos podes descansar bien, debes estar muy cansada con el vuelo" _– Lea no termino de explicarse cuando sintió la mano de Dianna sujetando fuertemente su muñeca

"_Mmm no, no me parece bien. No te voy a dejar dormir en el piso, además no es como si nunca hubiésemos dormido juntas" _– dijo Dianna con voz muy sensual, y ahora sosteniendo la otra muñeca de Lea también

"_Si, ya se… pero mi cama no es tan grande y de verdad prefiero que descanses bien Di"_

La mirada de Dianna estaba penetrando a Lea, quien estaba a punto de perder el control, pero abruptamente la rubia desvió su atención hacia la cama. Luego sonrío y volvió a posar sus ojos en Lea.

"_No veo cual es el problema, y la cama es suficientemente grande para nosotras dos, pero si no queres dormir conmigo está bien" _– Sin decir nada mas Dianna se acostó, mientras Lea después de pasar uno segundos inmóvil hizo lo mismo.

Lea se quedó tiesa al borde de la cama, pero aun así sentía el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Dianna.

"_Tus padres son adorables, y Jonathan es un divino, todo un caballero!" _– Dianna se dio vuelta para mirar a Lea a los ojos.

"_Como lo dije antes, ellos cayeron rendidos ante tus encantos…" _– Lea trago saliva, y empezó a hiperventilar, como siempre le pasaba cuando Dianna la miraba a los ojos, acostada al lado de ella.

"_Veni más acá, te vas a caer de la cama, y creo que ya sabes que no muerdo… a menos que me lo pidan"- _Dianna la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a donde ella estaba, la morocha por su parte dejo de respirar en el momento en que la rubia se mordió el labio escondiendo su sonrisa.

Dianna abrazo a Lea, y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, la morocha no dijo nada pero rodeo a Dianna com uno de sus brazos y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos suavemente a lo largo de la espalda de la rubia, quien yacía muy a gusto sobre su cuerpo.

"_Te extrañe un poco Di…. Quizás" _– dijo Lea muy tímidamente, necesitaba que

Dianna supiera que era importante para ella, y que tenerla o no en su vida marcaba una diferencia

"_Capaz… capaz yo también te extrañe Lee"_

Las miradas de las dos estaban cargadas de emoción, y Lea pensó en lo que había dicho Jonathan.

'_No es normal lo que hacemos, cuantas amigas duermen así? Y su mirada, dios… no lo puedo estar inventando, ella también siente cosas, me desea cerca al menos, me extraña! DIOS! DIJO QUE ME EXTRAÑABA!. Y si Jonathan tiene razón? Y si la beso? De ese modo tendría una respuesta inmediata!... No, no puedo arriesgarme. Jamás había pensado en esto, quizás si me esfuerzo y tengo_

_paciencia ella finalmente me demuestra algo, si tuve control hasta ahora, que me hace esperar un poco más? Sobretodo sabiendo que quizás… quizás todo lo que siento es correspondido. No sé, mierda!... Tal vez estoy delirando por el embriagante aroma de su piel tan cerca, pero quizás no…_

_Tengo que hacer algo, LO VOY A HACER. Si de verdad hay posibilidades de que sienta algo por mi tengo que saberlo, y si no… y si no la voy a generar yo, la voy conquistar…'_

"_Ya sabes lo que tenes que hacer, no me hagas pedírtelo…." _– La rubia emitió la orden de un modo muy sensual, acomodándose aún más cerca del cuerpo de Lea, y abstrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Obviamente Lea sabía lo que Dianna quería decirle, la morocha era consciente de

que ella esperaba que le cantara algo, siempre que habían dormido juntas se lo había pedido, y a Lea le encantaba la idea de susurrarle algunos versos al oído, y si antes usaba la oportunidad para abrir su corazón, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

"_No tengo idea de que hablas little lamb"_

"_Si lo sabes"_

"_No, estoy segura de que no lo sé"_

"_Lea Michele Sarfati… canta para mi" _\- Dianna rogo a un volumen casi inaudible, pero lo hizo en el oído de Lea, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

"_Amo eso…."_

"_Que cosa L?" _– Dianna de pronto se puso nerviosa, y volvió a hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Lea

"_Que me digas Sarfati, sos la única q me llama así" _– _'Y que susurres en mi oído con esa voz tan sexy que hace que mi cuerpo se encienda terminando por arruinar otra vez mi ropa interior'_

Dianna sonrío aliviada, y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de Lea susurrando

dulcemente una de sus canciones preferidas…

_(*) You mean that much to me and it's hard to show 'Mírame porque estoy cantando solo por vos!'_

_Gets hectic inside of me when you go 'Te necesito siempre cerca'_

_Can I confess these things to you? Well I don't know _'Pero planeo descubrirlo muy pronto'

_Embedded in my chest and it hurts to hold 'Gracias The XX, escribiste esta cancion para mi, no?'_

"_Esta mañana escuchando Phoenix, ahora versionas The XX?… Lea Michele Sarfati no tengo_

_palabras, si seguís así me voy a terminar enamorado de vos…" _– susurro Dianna, sonriendo de oreja a

oreja, y sintiendo como la carga de las palabras penetraba por los poros de su piel.

'_Me podría enamorar de vos? Estoy haciéndolo? FUCK FUCK FUCK! Estoy coqueteando con vos, te_

_deseo cerca, te extraño cuando no te veo, mis ojos se pierden en los tuyos y mis labios ansían los_

_tuyos…Ok, mejor no seguir pensando en esto, no ahora… si lo sigo haciendo creo que voy a salir_

_corriendo. En qué momento pase de cuestionarme si me atraías a analizar si me estoy enamorando de_

_vos? NOOO sos mi amiga, mi compañera de elenco, no puedo…'_

'_Si supieras que eso es lo que busco cada vez que me pedís que te cante, si ese es el camino para_

_conquistarte, planeo hacerlo todos los días…'_

_I couldn't spill my heart, my eyes gleam looking in from the dark_

_I walk out in stormy weather… hold my words, keep us together_

_Steady walking but bound to trip, should release but just tighten my grip_

_Night time, sympathize…_

_I've been working on white lies_

_So I'll tell the truth… I'll give it up to you_

_And when the day come It will have all been fun…_

_WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT SOON…_

Dianna no la volvió a interrumpir hasta que Lea termino el ultimo verso.

"_Escuchaste todo lo que te subí al iPod?" _\- Dianna susurro asombrada

"_Shhh, no todas me gustaron, no te emociones…"_\- Lea rio suavemente para descomprimir el momento,

sabía que no podía resistirse en este momento si empezaba un nuevo histeriqueo.

"_Gracias por venir Di, me encanta que estés acá"- Lea beso el cabello de Dianna, mientras sus dedos_

_seguían trazando líneas imaginarias sobre si piel_

"_Gracias por invitarme L, me gusta estar acá" – Dianna se acercó aún más a Lea_

Ninguna de las dos pudo conciliar el sueño por un buen rato, en especial Lea quien no dejaba de pensar

en lo que había dicho Jonathan, las palabras estaban grabadas en su cabeza, no iba a seguir perdiendo

el tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos, iba a poner todos sus esfuerzos en descubrir si Dianna sentía

algo por ella, y si no era así, toda su energía se iba a enfocar en conquistarla.

(*) La canción que Lea canta es Night Time de The XX y en Youtube la encuentran subtitulada. Lo

aclaro por si alguien no sabe inglés y tiene ganas de buscarla.

Me parece que ésta, al igual que las canciones que siempre uso, le dan un plus a la 'escena' pero no la

traduzco en la narración porque siento que se pierde el ritmo de lectura, espero que sepan disculpar.

**NA: MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios, me encanta que se enganchen con la**

**historia.**

**Para los que preguntan, pierde emoción si les digo cuando se viene lo que esperan. Quizás**

**alcanza con decirles que no van a tener que esperar por muchos capítulos más?**

**-Y. Rodz y Karen gracias por comentar siempre, no tienen para DM asique lo digo acá.**

**NA 2: NO conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**

**NA 3: Título del capítulo: One and only (Adele)**

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day…_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face._

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go…_

_YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT I WANT…_


End file.
